AMOR
by Marie Kim Winchester Kou
Summary: Un día por fin se atrevió a acercarse a él y resulto ser un completo idiota pero ¿Que fue lo que la empujo a acercarse al famoso empresario Seiya Kou? ¿que hay detrás de su reciente ingreso a laborar a su empresa?
1. Chapter 1

AMOR

Capítulo 1

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había estado en esa cafetería viendo a través del cristal de la cafetería. Siempre era lo mismo. Verlo llegar impecablemente vestido, en un auto que en su vida se hubiera imaginado ver y ahora por fin se había decidido a presentarse. Aunque no estaba segura de que fuera a llamar su atención.

Lucía un vestido claro ajustado a su figura, unas zapatillas que apenas si podía pisar y el cabello completamente suelto, ojalá esta vez tuviera más suerte. Miró su reloj, casi era la hora. Dejo un par de monedas para pagar el café y salió solo esperaba tener éxito.

Estaciono su auto frente a la cafetería para enseguida bajar acomodando su traje y que este no tuviera ninguna arruga. Entro pidiendo un café el cual como era costumbre esperaba estuviera ya listo. Observo su reloj, aún estaba en tiempo para llegar a la oficina y comenzar con la primera reunión del día.

Todo debía parecer casual y que más casual que algo que era muy natural en ella. Al caminar con sus insufribles tacones era obvio. En cuanto él entro todas las mujeres presentes voltearon a verlo, debía ser sincera consigo misma, era el tipo de hombre que jamás llamo su atención precisamente por guapo, extremadamente guapo. Para ella todos eran arrogantes, unos más que otros y por lo que había visto él era el peor.

Dio unos pasos más hasta que sucedido lo inevitable, su tobillo sufrió las consecuencias al casi caer y solo atinando a sujetarse de lo primero que pudo, de él.

—Oye ten cuidado —la sujeto para que no callera— arrugas mi ropa

Lo sabía, él era lo peor que pudo imaginar— Lo siento, pero me torcí el tobillo —dijo subiendo la mirada, si algo sabía que le habían elogiado siempre era su mirada azul cielo y eso definitivamente no pasaría desapercibido para él.

Frunció el ceño— Si no sabes caminar con tacones no los uses —soltándola para alejarse con café en mano.

No lo resistió y no supo en que momento reacciono arrojándole su pequeño bolso pegándole en la cabeza— Idiota

Se quejó tomando el bolso— ¿Que traes piedras o que te pasa? —girándose hacia ella.

—Sí, traigo muchas piedras para arrojarlas a tipos como tu —dijo molesta quitándose los zapatos, sin importarle que todos voltearan a verlos. En particular a ella al comenzar a caminar cojeando y descalza— dame acá idiota —le arrebato el pequeño bolso. Definitivamente nada había salido como había planeado.

Dejo escapar un gruñido molesto para salir de la cafetería sin su café ya que se le había caído cuando recibió aquel golpe en la cabeza. Paso por su lado volviendo a subir a su auto.

Solo alcanzo a ver aquel auto hermoso alejarse. Suspiró frustrada sabía que eso no le gustaría nada a quien la había enviado a él— Y ahora además descalza —Volvió a suspirar. Ahora tenía que esperar a que fueran por ella, estaba en problemas, muy malos problemas.

X-X

Entraba más que furioso a su oficina. Azotando puertas hasta llegar a su privado donde se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá desde donde encendió el equipo de sonido para escuchar música que lo relajara.

Abrió la puerta entrando a pasos lentos observándolo— ¿Y a que se debe que vengas tan feliz? ¿alguien se atrevió a rebasarte en las calles?

—Una tonta chica me pego con su bolso —sobando su cabeza— y no pude disfrutar mi café

Sonrió sentándose frente a él después de bajarle un poco a la música— ¿Una chica golpeándote? ¿y la dejaste vivir? pero que osadía. Dime su nombre mandare a arrestarla inmediatamente

—No tengo idea de como se llama y tampoco me interesa. Mejor ordena que me traigan una aspirina me duele la cabeza, además arrugo mi ropa

—Dame tu saco, ordenare que lo arreglen. Por cierto, ya llego el ultimátum o contratas al menos a una mujer o te impondrán una multa, ya sabes cuestiones de derechos laborales y discriminación

Hizo una mueca— Bien has la contratación y que sea tu asistente. Yo no quiero tener roce alguno

—En realidad creo que tu deberías hacer las entrevistas

—Suficiente es con que acceda a contratar a una mujer —recargándose en su asiento.

—Bien ¿qué te parece si estás presente mientras yo entrevisto a las candidatas? si hay alguna que te guste solo me haces una seña

— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia Diamante? ¿es que no puedes hacerlo solo?

—Sí, puedo hacerlo solo, nada mas no quiero reclamos —Dijo poniéndose de pie— dame el saco y comienza a revisar los documentos que te deje, esperan que viajes a Alemania en los próximos días

Se quito el saco para entregárselo— Bien, has la reservación viajare mañana mismo

—Bien —tomo el saco observándolo solo un instante— cuando vuelvas tendrás a una mujer trabajando en tu oficina

Hizo una mueca— ¿Para qué puesto la vas a contratar?

—Acabas de decir que será mi asistente. Pero por si no te has dado cuenta yo soy tu asistente, así que en realidad ella y yo trabajaremos para ti

Hizo una mueca— ¿Y no hay otra vacante?

—No, no la hay Seiya, no entiendo ¿por qué no quieres a ninguna mujer trabajando cerca de ti? quizá hasta pudieras hacer algo más con ella

— ¿Algo más? ¿cómo qué?

—Como el amor —se alejó llevándose el saco— aunque con tu agrio y demandante carácter dudo que alguien te quiera

Dejo escapar otra mueca— Para lo me importa esa sarta de cursilerías

—Tienes razón. Tu solo te conformas con tus amantes ocasionales. Por cierto, una me llamo dijo que la habías humillado y que pensaba demandarte

—Demandarme por hacerle el favor ja, que lo intente si eso quiere

—Bien, imagino que ya te arreglaras con ella. Vendré mas tarde y te pediré tu famoso café. Enviare a tu correo los datos del vuelo

—Sí, si —hizo una seña para disponerse a revisar los pendientes.

Tan solo cerró la puerta. Al parecer todo seguiría igual, en algún momento él tendría que cambiar, de eso estaba seguro.

X-X

Tal vez no todo fuera tan malo. El estar sola en esa enorme oficina y mas con esa hermosa vista a sus pies compensaba un poco el hecho de que todos los hombres solo la veían de forma morbosa. Por eso había bajado lo más que pudo la bastilla de la falda y ahora usaba zapatos de piso, no volvería a sufrir un bochornoso incidente como en días pasados.

—Vamos Serena, solo un poco más... —murmuró para sí misma estirándose lo más que podía teniendo cuidado de no caer de esa frágil escalera.

Se detuvo antes de entrar a su oficina observando aquella imagen— Vaya que hermosas piernas

—¿Que? —volteo a ver quien hablaba. Todo fue tan rápido, las pesadas carpetas cayendo sobre ella, la perdida de equilibrio y el estruendo de todo al golpear el piso. Por segundos estaba segura que el golpe que se llevaría sería horrible, así que solo alcanzo a gritar como si eso fuera a amortiguar el golpe.

La sujetó en brazos antes de que callera— Debes ser más cuidadosa

—¿Eh? —abrió los ojos encontrándose con su salvador, pero al mismo instante con él y debía decir que era mucho más guapo así a milímetros de su rostro y era fuerte, muy fuerte pues sentía la tensión de sus músculos— gra... gracias...

— ¿Estás bien? ¿que hacías ahí arriba?

—Estoy, estoy bien, gracias —dijo un tanto sonrojada— estaba guardando unos expedientes y… lo siento, es que me asusto

—Tranquila te ayudo —la soltó para agacharse a recoger las carpetas.

Parpadeó confundida ¿no había gritos? — Gracias. No se moleste, es que pensé que estaba sola, no esperaba visitas, dígame ¿se le ofrece algo?

Enarco una ceja— Supongo que debes ser asistente de Diamante —colocando las carpetas en su lugar-

—Pues, eso creo, aunque mi jefe es el señor Seiya Kou...

—Mucho gusto señorita —extendió su mano hacia ella— Seiya Kou en persona

Sonrió apenada estrechando su mano— Lo siento señor Kou, soy Serena, Serena Tsukino, su nueva asistente, por favor no me corra por no saber quién era usted

—Está bien, pero le reportara directamente al señor Diamante

—Si señor Kou —al estrechar su mano sintió algo extraño y ahora que lo pensaba cuando la cargo había sido diferente— él no está en este momento, ¿se le ofrece algo?

—No está bien —se quitó el saco para ponerlo sobre el perchero— ¿hay pendientes que deba revisar?

—¿Eh? ah sí, sí, enseguida se los traigo —fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta en donde llevaba la falda por lo que rápido se acomodó su vestimenta— permiso

Solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza, para dar un sorbo a su café.

Salió tan rápido como pudo. No entendía por qué ese hombre la ponía nerviosa y más la forma en como la miro justo antes de caer de las escaleras.

Se sintió un poco extraño al verla salir sacudió su cabeza era una chica más y eso era todo.

—Permiso —entro cargando algunas carpetas— aquí están los pendientes que me dijo el señor Black, puedo tomar notas de una vez ¿si gusta?

—Déjalos ahí, los revisare

—Como guste señor Kou, permiso —se inclinó brevemente para luego salir— que raro es, se ve tan diferente —sacudió la cabeza— concéntrate Tsukino, a lo que vienes

Tomo una de las carpetas hojeándolas, aunque no lograba concentrarse del todo ¿por qué esa chica lo había inquietado?

—Permiso —entro con cuidado llevando una nueva taza de café— está recién hecho, espero que le guste, tiene un toque de canela

Levanto la mirada hacia ella— Gracias no debió molestarse señorita

—No es ninguna molestia, al contrario —sonrió abrazando la charola en que había llevado el café— si desea algo más, no dude en pedírmelo

— ¿A dónde fue Diamante? necesito revisar algunos puntos con él

—Bienvenido jefe —dijo al entrar a la oficina— adelantaste tu vuelo, ¿cómo te fue en Alemania? Por cierto, déjame presentarte a tu nueva asistente, la señorita Tsukino

— ¿Dónde estabas? todo se solucionó sin problema alguno

—Entablando negociaciones con la aerolínea sueca, solo esperan tu visto bueno, Serena retírate —dijo solo observo como salía— ¿y bien que te parece la señorita Tsukino?

—Parece eficiente por lo menos —tomando un sorbo de café.

—Lo es además de bonita ¿no te parece?

Se encogió de hombros— Si lo es como muchas otras

—Vaya, no hay nada que te guste por lo que veo —dijo tomando una carpeta hojeándola— ¿de verdad no te gusto ni un poco?

— ¿Por qué habría de gustarme? esta aquí para trabajar. Así que asegúrate que así sea

—De acuerdo, bien, comencemos por revisar los próximos contratos y además me digas que procede con la empresa alemana

—Si en el portafolio esta toda la documentación para que la afines

—Bien, ah y llego la invitación para la cena de gala en la torre de Tokio y no puedes faltar, necesitarás que te acompañe —preguntó poniéndose de pie para revisar el maletín.

Suspiró— ¿Cuándo va ser esa cena?

—El fin de semana y no, no puedes llevar a ninguna de tus conquistas, luego no te dejan llegar —dijo con una sonrisa.

Hizo una mueca— Bien, bien iré solo, es más pasaras por mí a las ocho ¿entendido?

—Entendido jefe. Me llevaré esto para verificar los documentos, debe ser el negocio más importante de tus empresas

—Si será una bomba, conseguiremos el mejor negocio de nuestras vidas

—Estoy seguro que así será, tu imperio crecerá aún más... —Dijo observándolo.

—Si seré el hombre más rico del mundo —sonrió con codicia.

—Lo tienes todo Seiya, dinero, poder, mujeres... autos, no necesitas nada mas ¿no es así? —sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo.

—En efecto, no necesito nada más. Estoy pensando en comprar una casa nueva algo que vaya más con mi personalidad

—Bien buscare alguna mansión ¿te parece? ¿Qué tipo de lugar te gustaría? ¿tal vez algo con una vista impresionante con ventanales de piso a techo para que veas que la ciudad está a tus pies?

—Si en la cima de la montaña. También quiero que sea un lugar tranquilo quizás con vista a la playa si eso quiero una mansión en la playa

—Comenzare a buscar propuestas, ahora iré a hacer mi trabajo que no me pagas por ser tu amigo solamente... —dijo con una sonrisa— en cuanto tenga algo te aviso

—Si ve a trabajar tenemos que triplicar las ganancias

—Lo haremos amigo, en menos de lo que te imaginas —aun con la sonrisa se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta— y tomate ese café, que se enfría

—Sí y mejor pide pizza para cenar hoy saldremos tarde

—De acuerdo, que jefe tan esclavizante —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Dejo escapar un suspiró para volver su mirada aquellos papeles y ahora si centrarse en lo que le daría a ganar mucho dinero.

X-X

Los días habían pasado rápidamente. Seiya como jefe era realmente insoportable, muy exigente y no aceptaba errores y lo entendía en cierta forma. Las ganancias del ultimo negocio hecho incluso habían salido en los noticieros, él era el hombre más importante de Japón a últimas fechas. A veces se sentía intimidada en otras realmente admiraba la determinación a la hora de tomar decisiones, aunque también en otras le daba temor, era temerario y no media riesgos, podía saber que era un hombre de carácter fuerte y raro a la vez.

La decoración de la casa le daba mucho que pensar, no encajaba con su forma de ser, no pudo evitar andar de curiosa mientras esperaba a que llegara Diamante y que el señor Kou bajara. Ese evento era sumamente importante y solo esperaba estar a la altura, para esa ocasión lucía un vestido blanco totalmente ajustado a su figura, un cinturón ancho de color verde con una flor en tonos verdes y negros, unas zapatillas negras fáciles de usar, un par de pendientes obviamente imitación de brillantes y esmeraldas, el cabello se lo había sujetado en una coleta lo cual la hacía lucir estilizada, esperaba que su jefe no fuera quisquilloso en ese aspecto y no la hiciera sentir mal.

Bajo las escaleras a la sala donde estaba ella y sin duda lucia muy hermosa— Buenas noches señorita Tsukino

Dio un pequeño brinquito al escucharlo pues estaba muy absorta leyendo los títulos de unos dvd's— Señor Kou, buenas noches, el señor Black no ha llegado

—Me acaba de llamar, no vendrá —murmuró con cierta molestia.

—¿Entonces solo seremos nosotros dos? —preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

—Si —mirándola de arriba abajo deteniéndose en los pendientes.

Se había sonrojada al ver su mirada tan intensa, ese hombre no sabía mirar de otra forma— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Haremos una parada antes de llegar a la cena, vamos se hace tarde

Lo miro un tanto confundida— Como diga señor Kou —tomo el bolso a juego y lo siguió— ¿el señor Black se encuentra bien?

—Si solo dijo que pesco un resfriado —abriendo la puerta para dejarla salir primero.

—Gracias —sonrió al pasar a su lado— espero que se recupere pronto ¿esta cena es muy importante verdad?

—Si de esta cena depende la firma de tres contratos

—Espero hacer bien mi trabajo, me esforzare mucho señor Kou —dijo entrando a la elegante limusina que ya los esperaba.

—Espero que así sea, vamos a la joyería —ordenó a su chofer.

Serena solo observo como aquel hombre asentía y cerraba la puerta una vez que Seiya había subido— ¿Olvide recoger su nuevo reloj?, dijeron que estaría hasta la próxima semana

Se cruzó de brazos observándola— No es eso

—¿No? —se sintió un poco intimidada por esa mirada— ¿acaso tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó abriendo su pequeño bolso para sacar un espejo.

No dijo nada solo espero hasta que llegaron a la joyería— Espera aquí —murmuró bajando de la limusina.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando cerró la puerta— Ese hombre es raro... —suspiró retocando un poco su maquillaje, a su parecer se veía muy bonita, había resaltado sus ojos y se le veían aún más azules.

No tardo en regresar con un estuche en mano que había comprado el cual contenía un juego de accesorios completos para ella— Toma ponte esto

Tomo aquella cajita con el logotipo de la prestigiada joyería— Pero... —al abrirla abrió la boca sorprendida, era el juego de joyería más hermoso que pudo imaginar, diamantes y esmeraldas— no, no podría señor, es... esto es demasiado

—O lo usas o te quedas aquí

Estuvo a punto de replicar. Solo guardo silencio quitándose sus falsos pendientes y colocarse los que le acababa de dar— ¿Podría ayudarme por favor? —dijo al entregarle la gargantilla.

Se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado para ayudarla.

—Gracias... —murmuró tímidamente— no quería avergonzarlo usando estas cosas, imagino que a ese lugar van muchas mujeres con joyas aún más ostentosas

Hizo a un lado su cabello aspirando su aroma rozando su piel a colocarle aquella gargantilla.

Cerro los ojos al sentir ese suave roce y su cálido aliento en la nuca— Lo cuidare mucho señor Kou

No supo que fue lo que le atrajo, pero acerco su rostro besando su cuello— Si sé que lo cuidaras mucho, considéralo un regalo por tu buen trabajo

No pudo evitar un estremecimiento cuando la beso, y menos ponerse nerviosa— Gracias... —rápidamente se alejó volviendo a retomar su lugar— ¿de verdad he hecho un buen trabajo?, a veces siento que soy muy torpe y lo siento —bajo la mirada sonrojada— a veces hablo mucho

Sonrió ligeramente— Si, no me das tantos dolores de cabeza —tomando su mano.

Sonrió al notarlo por primera vez relajado. Bajo la mirada hacia su mano, la tomaba con confianza— Procurare hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible, gracias por darme la oportunidad señor Kou

Se acercó un poco a ella hasta acorralarla— Eso espero —murmuró en tono seductor.

Lo miró fijamente un tanto nerviosa— Creo... que casi llegamos...

Acaricio su mejilla— Esta noche serás mi acompañante y no solo mi asistente

—¿Su... su acompañante? —murmuró nerviosa, ¿por qué en ese instante tenía que portarse así? — como usted ordene... —después de todo era su jefe— no lo avergonzare

—Si mi acompañante —murmuró al llegar aquel lugar era la hermosa torre de Tokio.

Por fin sintió que pudo respirar cuando él se alejó un poco. Aprovecho para guardar sus aretes en el bolso, acomodar su cabello y esperar a que le abrieran la puerta siendo él quien saliera primero— "Seguro ahora que entremos y vea a alguna hermosa mujer se olvidara de mi"

Al salir extendió su mano hacia ella. Muchos ya esperaban por él había fotógrafos presentes para esa importante gala.

Los flashes de las cámaras la sorprendieron solo se sujetó de su mano— Vamos a dentro señor Kou...

Sonrió a las cámaras conduciéndola por el pasillo sin decir nada.

—Señor Kou —uno de los caballeros presentes se acercó a él— por aquí señor, lo conduciré a su mesa

—Buenas noches —murmuró siguiendo al caballero, observando el lugar el cual estaba tal como él esperaba.

—Hemos reservado el mejor lugar de todo el salón... ¿el señor Black no nos acompañara hoy?

—No esta noche el señor Black esta indispuesto en su representación me acompaña la señorita Tsukino

—Buenas noches —murmuró Serena aun tomada de la mano de Seiya.

—Muy bella su acompañante —dijo observando a la rubia que miraba todo con admiración.

—Si lo es —ayudándola a tomar asiento.

—Gracias... —sonrió tomando asiento, era un lugar por demás elegante y que decir que las mujeres que lucían sus mejores galas— ¿con quién hará negocios Señor Kou?

—Hoy dime Seiya —sentándose a un lado de ella.

—Pero... —murmuró notando como tensaba la quijada— si, como gustes Seiya... —sonrió un tanto sonrojada. Lo que menos deseaba era que se enojara en ese momento— pronto tendrás que viajar de nuevo, Dubái debe ser un hermoso lugar

—Si lo es, quizás necesite compañía —tomando la copa que le servía el mesero.

—Tal vez el señor Black quiera acompañarlo, le escuche decir que tenía ganas de viajar —sonrió admirando la lujosa losa.

—Sí, mmm los dos me acompañaran, mañana mismo iras a comprarte ropa más adecuada para ese viaje

Abrió los ojos sorprendida— ¿Qué tipo de ropa?, pensé que ellos usaban ropa normal, ¿o es que tendría que cubrirme el rostro como las mujeres de allá?

No evito soltar una sonora carcajada, al escucharla.

Se sonrojo con una sutil sonrisa— ¿Se burla de mi señor Kou?, digo Seiya... he escuchado que las mujeres allá tienen prohibido mostrar el rostro y mucho menos mostrar algo de piel

—En efecto para algunas reuniones tendrás que cubrirte por completo o mejor aún quedarte en el hotel para que proceses la información

—Bueno eso si lo puedo hacer. Es que no se si soportaría usar un velo en la cara, es que da la impresión de que quieren callar a las mujeres, que no den su opinión y... —se sonrojo al darse cuenta que hablaba de mas— lo siento, volví a hablar mucho

Hizo una mueca guardando silencio. Qué demonios hacia ahí con ella hablando, solo dio un sorbo a su vino.

Suspiró tomando un poco de agua. Tal parecía que no le gustaban las mujeres que hablaban tanto, así que prefirió guardar silencio.

—Seiya pensé que no vendrías, estaba por ofrecer mis acciones a alguien más —dijo un caballero que se acercaba a él.

—Habrías cometido el peor error de tu vida Darien —se puso de pie para saludar al caballero.

—Ya te extrañábamos en estas reuniones —dijo viendo de reojo a la rubia que lucía muy distraída— así que dime, ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio de mis acciones?

— ¿Que te ofrezco? vaya parece que no me conoces Darien, te ofrezco triplicarlas, pero si no te interesa puedes venderlas por otro lado

Se acercó para que solo él escuchara— ¿Qué tal si agregas el número telefónico de esa belleza?

Frunció el ceño— Que tal si te olvidas de los negocios

—Ay vamos Seiya, no te enojes —sonrió palmeando su espalda— acepto tu oferta, pienso retirarme de todo esto, ya me cansé de tanta frivolidad y por lo visto tu no, por eso no podría dejar en mejores manos mi compañía

—Entonces te espero mañana en mi oficina

—Bien, ahí estaré a primera hora, ¿y entonces no piensas presentarme a tu bella acompañante? —preguntó volteando a ver a la rubia.

—Claro te presento a la señorita Serena Tsukino

—Ah hola mucho gusto —dijo Serena poniéndose de pie al tiempo que extendía la mano hacia el caballero.

—El gusto es mío —sonrió tomando su mano con galantería para besarla— es muy hermosa

—Gracias —sonrió apenada, nunca nadie la había tratado así con esa caballerosidad— es usted muy galante

Seiya frunció el ceño con cierta molestia— Bueno Darien no sé si desees algo más

—No, nada no te preocupes —sonrió pues no había pasado desapercibido ese gesto— entonces mañana a primera hora ahí estaré, permiso señorita —nuevamente volvió a besar su mano para luego alejarse.

Tomo asiento de nueva cuenta, observándola.

Aquella mirada intensa otra vez y ahora ¿Qué se supone que había hecho? — El negocio con ese señor debe ser muy bueno ¿verdad?, como para pagar tanto

—Sí, es muy importante, pero no es algo que me quite el sueño

—Oh ya veo, disculpe es que tengo mucho que aprender aun de negocios —Sonrió tomando un poco de vino.

La observo detenidamente— ¿Por qué trabajas?

Bajo la mirada— Porque necesito el trabajo, tengo una hermana menor, le digo Chibi Chibi y tengo que pagar sus estudios. No ha sido nada fácil salir adelante las dos solas y nadie quería darme trabajo por mi poca experiencia o más bien casi nula experiencia

Enarco una ceja— Creí que Diamante sería más estricto al hacer la contratación

Se sintió mal al escucharlo sintiendo ganas de llorar— Lamento no ser la experta en negocios que usted deseaba —se puso de pie quitándose los pendientes y el collar.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —murmuró con frialdad al verla ponerse de pie.

—Mañana tendrá mi renuncia es claro que necesita personal con más experiencia

—Por eso no me gusta trabajar con mujeres son muy dramáticas —se puso de pie para alejarse.

Se alejó llevándose en la mano aquellas costosas joyas. Él era un hombre muy frío ¿no acaba de decirle que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo?

Presiono el botón del ascensor, hasta ahí había quedado aquella gala, esa mujer lo había puesto de pésimo humor.

Metió la mano antes de que se cerrará la puerta del ascensor mirándolo fijamente— Por personas como usted es que nadie me contrataba, nadie me daba la oportunidad y usted dijo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo

—Y por personas como tu es que no trabajo con mujeres, agradece el buen gesto que tuvo Diamante por contratarte —cruzándose de brazos.

Hizo una mueca extendiendo la mano— Tenga no quiero nada de usted, es un hombre horrible

—Te voy a enseñar lo que es ser horrible —tomo su mano jalándola hacia él para besarla.

—No... —forcejeo tratando de soltarse, nunca nadie la había tratado así ni besado de esa forma, exigente y pasional.

La recargó contra la pared del ascensor presionando un botón para detenerlo— Voy a enseñarte que clase de hombre soy

—Seiya... —Murmuró totalmente perdida en esa sensación que había provocado su beso.

Sonrió ligeramente— Vamos a mi casa —presiono el botón de nueva cuenta para bajar al estacionamiento.

—De acuerdo —murmuró pensativa.

Volvió a sonreír satisfecho conduciéndola a la limusina— Vamos a casa

—¿A casa? —sonrió sonrojada— ¿y los negocios?

—Shh —la ayudo a subir a la limusina, para enseguida hacerlo él.

Subió acomodándose en el asiento. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, pues sabía lo que él deseaba— Gracias

Se sentó a su lado colocando la mano en su pierna acariciándola.

Volteo a verlo. Tomando valor para acercarse y buscar sus labios.

La atrajo hacia él dando rienda suelta a sus instintos haciéndole una seña al chofer de que diera vueltas cerrando la ventanilla— Te hare mía ahora mismo —murmuró entre sus labios metiendo osadamente su mando entre sus piernas buscando su intimidad.

—¿Ahora mismo? —preguntó estremeciéndose ante sus caricias— Pero, nos pueden ver

— ¿Quién podría vernos? —subiendo su falda bajando sus besos a su cuello.

—No lo sé —murmuró cerrando los ojos. Seiya era osado y le gustaba, para que se lo seguía negando, cada día que pasaba y lo veía llegar a la oficina ataviado con esos costosos trajes, con ese aroma varonil que desprendía al pasar se había imaginado ciertas cosas, mismas que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

La abrazó buscando el cierre de su vestido dejando por unos momentos su labor con sus piernas, dándole pequeños mordiscos a su cuello, podía sentir el deseo que ella tenía y eso lo complacía.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó comenzando a llenarse de deseo.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás —bajando su vestido lentamente descubriendo su bello cuerpo— no solo tienes bellas piernas

—¿Te gustan? —Sonrió sonrojada pues no se imaginó que estaría en esa situación— Seiya, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—Mejor te diré que no voy hacer —con osadía acerco sus labios a sus senos besando en medio de ambos sujetándolas con ambas manos aun sobre su prenda íntima.

Respiró agitada, no podía evitar excitarse y más por esos labios que comenzaban a enloquecerla— Seiya...

Lamio en medio de sus senos bajando sus caricias junto con aquel vestido hasta que llego a su cintura.

Se acomodó en aquel asiento sumiendo su vientre, hasta entonces fue que dejó caer el juego de joyería— Si, me gusta...

Se separó un poco de sus senos para buscar quitarle lo que ahora le estorbaba, la hizo levantar su cadera para jalar el vestido por sus piernas y dejarlo a un lado— Así está mucho mejor

Se sonrojo aún más— ¿De verdad te gusto?

—Si —se acercó acariciando sus piernas. Haciendo que las abriera para él— ¿quieres sentir algo?

Respiraba cada vez más excitada— Sí, quiero sentir todo de ti

Se sentó a un lado abriéndose el pantalón— ven... —la atrajo para que se sentara sobre él.

Lo miro, vaya que era todo un hombre. Hizo lo que le pidió acercándose a sentarse sobre él logrando sentir su virilidad.

Gimió al sentirla sujetando su cadera jugando un poco con ella— Que delicia —murmuró acariciando su espalda acercándola hacia el para besar sus senos aun sobre su prenda íntima.

Dejo escapar un gemido— Seiya, eres increíble —sonrió disfrutando de esos besos al mismo que su intimidad sentía aquella virilidad jugando con ella.

Subió sus manos para desabotonar el sostén dejándolo a un lado para poder sentir sus pechos entre sus labios, tomando uno de sus senos succionándolo.

Jadeo echando la cabeza hacia atrás— Seiya, Seiya... —murmuró buscando sentirlo un poco más, no podía negarlo, estaba disfrutando de ese momento y parecía que él también— hazlo, por favor, te necesito

Se separó de ella acercándola para besar sus labios con suma intensidad. Mientras sus manos bajaban lentamente hacia su intimidad acariciándola un poco haciendo a un lado su prenda íntima metiendo sus dedos sobre ella.

Gimió entre sus labios. No se imaginaba que estar con él fuera así de intenso y pasional, debió suponerlo, esa mirada que tenía demostraba de lo que era capaz— Si —murmuró mordisqueando sus labios dejándose llevar por el momento.

Lentamente retiro su última prenda íntima, acariciando su firme trasero con una mano mientras con la otra descubría su miembro firme y listo para poseerla— ¿Estás lista?

Respiro profundamente— ¿No usas protección?

Enarco una ceja jugando con su intimidad.

Se removió sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo— Hazlo, hazme tuya... —murmuró olvidando todo por ese deseo que ansiaba explotar.

Esbozó una sonrisa sujetando su cadera para entrar en ella— Si así me gusta

Gimió con fuerza abrazándose a su cuello, podía sentir como se abría paso en su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado bien dotado, y nada se comparaba con ese momento— Si...

Subió sus manos hacia su espalda acercándola hacia el besando sus labios— Desde este momento tu eres mía y harás todo lo que yo quiera que hagas

No respondió solo lo beso profundamente como no se había atrevido a hacerlo momentos antes al tiempo que comenzaba a hacer que entrara más en ella. Para ese momento era demasiada la pasión que sentía que no pensaba con lógica, más bien ni siquiera pensaba.

Metió su lengua en su boca jugando con ella recorriéndola empujando más hacia ella, gimiendo entre sus labios.

Jamás en su vida había tenido un momento así. Era excitante hacerlo en una limusina, tal vez el chofer los escuchara, pero no le importo. Nada le importaba en ese instante, solo el placer que sentía entre los brazos de Seiya, en esa manera de besarla como si robara su alma y en esa forma de poseerla determinada y a la vez exigente. Por lo mismo comenzó a moverse sobre él buscando darle y sentir más placer.

Sujeto con fuerza su cadera tensando su cuerpo, esa mujer era perfecta y haría todo con ella, mordió sus labios buscando su mirada— Di que serás mía

Jadeaba sin dejar de moverse, sabía que podría arrepentirse en algún momento, pero hizo lo que le pedía o más bien exigía— Si, si, seré tuya... ahora, guarda silencio —sonrió volviendo a besarlo profundamente para llenarse de su sabor.

Sonrió tomando lo que se le ofrecía en bandeja de oro, empujando más hacia ella sujetándola para recostarla en el piso de la limusina sin salir de ella, para embestirla con fuerza y que sintiera lo que era él.

Ya no había palabras porque no quería pensar, solo disfrutar lo que él hacía de ella. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a él y ahora solo había placer y vaya de qué forma. Seiya no era solo un as en los negocios si no en el sexo también, por primera vez no se sentía limitada, comenzó a gemir y a arañar su espalda.

Presionaba su intimidad dando fuertes embestidas, apoyando sus manos en el piso observando lo hermosa que era, sin duda era diferente a otras mujeres.

Abrió los ojos notando el deseo y la pasión en su mirada. Imaginaba como estaría, despeinada, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y sus senos desnudos moviéndose con ese frenético vaivén y su cuerpo apunto de rendirse ante ese placer— Seiya, si, así... —jadeo mordiéndose el labio sentía el momento llegar.

Dio una última y fuerte embestida dejando escapar un gemido al explotar llenándola de él.

Gimió fuertemente al sentir como estallaba dentro de ella, nunca había sentido nada así, Seiya era el hombre más perfecto que pudo imaginar.

Se quedó un poco más en ella respirando agitado— ahora eres mía

Respiraba profundamente comenzando a soltar su espalda— ¿Lo soy? ¿qué me pedirás hacer?

—Por ahora —salió de ella para acomodarse la ropa— supongo que querrás ir a casa con tu hermanita

—Mi hermanita está en un internado —Suspiró incorporándose, ahora es que pensaba en lo que había hecho— solo la veo los fines de semana

—Ya entiendo —tomo asiento observándola detenidamente— debe ser difícil para tu hermanita estar en un internado, sería mejor que la sacaras

Se sentó tratando de cubrirse— ¿Que la sacará? eso sería difícil, en el internado le dan educación y no le falta nada, además yo no podría cuidarla. Tengo que trabajar, aunque bueno, espero que mi jefe no haya aceptado mi renuncia

—Sácala de ese lugar, trabajaras medio tiempo búscale una escuela pagare sus estudios

Lo miro fijamente. No entendía que es lo que había pasado, pero el solo hecho de tener a su hermanita cerca le entusiasmaba— ¿De verdad? —Sonrió acercándose a él— ¿de verdad podré tener a mi hermanita conmigo?, gracias Seiya —lo abrazo besando suavemente sus labios.

—No agradezcas nada —sonrió ligeramente— ahora vamos a casa —dado unos golpes para que el chofer condujera a casa.

—¿Me llevarás a mi casa? —preguntó mientras buscaba su ropa interior para vestirse.

—No, te quedaras conmigo esta noche

Volteo a verlo sonrojándose— Mañana tienes a primera hora una cita con el señor Chiba...

—Sí y tú iras de compras con Kevin

—¿De compras? —Sonrió confundida colocándose el vestido— ¿qué tengo que comprar?, tengo que ir a trabajar, deje muchos pendientes

—No pensaras ir a trabajar con ese vestido ¿o sí?

—No... —Suspiró tomando del suelo del auto los pendientes y la gargantilla, ¿cómo había terminado así?, sentía que no era correcto— Seiya... ¿qué va a pasar ahora conmigo?

— ¿Qué crees que va pasar contigo?

Se encogió de hombros jugando con esos pendientes— Ahora soy tu amante ¿no es así? —volteo a verlo con una sutil sonrisa que no llegaba hasta sus ojos— he recibido muchas llamadas de las chicas que dicen han salido contigo

Sonrió abrazándola— Si serás mi amante, ya te dije que ahora eres mía

Suspiró sintiendo ganas de llorar, aun así, oculto su sentir tras una sonrisa— ¿Y qué debo hacer como amante del gran Seiya Kou? —preguntó colocando la mano sobre su pecho.

Tomo su saco para cubrirla— Hemos llegado

Asintió sujetando su saco para bajar después de que él lo hiciera. Sabía que de parte del chófer no habría comentarios, solo que de cierta forma se sentía avergonzada de lo que pensará de ella.

—Ve a descansar Kevin mañana llevaras a la señorita a su casa por ropa y hacer algunas compras, después la llevaras a la oficina

—Como ordene señorita, permiso, señorita —inclino la cabeza para luego alejarse.

—¿No quieres que me encuentre con el señor Chiba verdad? te molesto su actitud conmigo

Hizo una mueca, dejándola entrar a la casa.

Suspiró caminando hacia la sala dejando el saco con delicadeza sobre el respaldo, había olvidado que tenía el vestido abierto— Fue amable, eso fue todo

—No importa, no quiero que lo veas y eso es todo

—Bien, no lo veré de todas formas, dudo que se haya interesado en mí y menos si me ve con el uniforme del trabajo —sonrió volteando a verlo— no es que este feo, solo, muy corto

—A mí me gusta cómo se te ve —acercándose a ella— ¿tienes hambre? no cenamos

—Un poco, ¿quieres que te prepare algo de cenar? —lo miro fijamente, era muy guapo, atractivo y vaya que la había hecho disfrutar.

—Está bien, cocinaras desnuda —sonrió con malicia.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y a la vez sintiendo un cosquilleo ante su casi orden— Pero... ¿por qué desnuda?

—Quiero verte

Se sentía nerviosa y extrañamente excitada, sabía que tenía que hacerlo por lo que comenzó a bajarse los tirantes de su vestido sin dejar de mirarlo.

Se sentó en una silla observándola— Sin duda eres hermosa

—Gracias... —murmuró sonrojada dejando caer el vestido, ahí a mitad de la sala siendo observada por el que hasta hacia un par de horas solo era su jefe— ¿me quito todo?

—Si quítate todo, te quiero completamente desnuda

Cerro los ojos sintiéndose quizá un tanto avergonzada, llevo las manos a su espalda soltando el broche de su sostén quitándose lentamente ¿Cómo de pronto había terminado así? Enseguida comenzó a quitarse su pequeña prenda haciendo que cayera también junto con el vestido, sentía las mejillas sonrojarse aún más.

La recorrió de arriba abajo, despertando sus deseos por volver a poseerla, extendiendo su mano hacia ella— acércate

Respiró profundamente acercándose a pasos lentos a él tomando su mano.

Hizo que se sentara en sus piernas acariciando sus senos.

Trago saliva sintiéndose cada vez más ansiosa— Seiya...

La acerco besando sus labios, al tiempo que presionaba su seno, jugando un poco con su pezón.

Gimió entre sus labios sintiendo como aquel acto le gusto, algo que no creía capaz.

—Creo que tú serás mi cena —la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola para llevarla a su habitación.

—Pensé que deseabas que hiciera algo de comer —murmuró sujetándose de su cuello.

—Sí, pero cambie de opinión te voy a comer a ti —subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada— ¿Comerme? —se sonrojo besando su mejilla hacia su cuello— ¿yo te poder comer?

—Si nos vamos a comer mutuamente —la deposito en la cama, quedándose de pie para observarla.

Se sonrojo observándolo hincándose en la cama para acercarse a él y comenzar a desabotonar su camisa— Tu loción me gusta

Acaricio su cabello sonriendo— Me gusta más como se te ve suelto

Sonrió pues la primera vez no le pareció— ¿Entonces solo debo usar el cabello suelto? —se acercó besando sus pectorales que estaban de infarto.

—Si debes usar el cabello suelto, quizás adornarlo solo con algún broche —recostándola lentamente— Serena, eres perfecta —llevando la mano a su intimidad, jugando con ella.

Gimió arqueando su cuerpo al tiempo que abría un poco más las piernas— Solo tú me has visto así

— ¿En serio? —se acercó besando su cuello metiendo un dedo en ella para excitarla.

Jadeo enterrando la cabeza en la almohada dejando su cuello expuesto— Si... además de perfecta...

Lamio su cuello recorriéndola con su lengua. Se tomaría su tiempo para saborearla— Deliciosa

Se removió inquieta en la cama, nadie la había tomado de esa forma— Me estas enloqueciendo

Con la punta de su lengua fue bajando lentamente por su cuerpo— Aquí puedes gritar sin contenerte, nadie te escuchara más que yo

Se sintió aún más excitada, Seiya le estaba enseñando más de ella misma— ¿Cómo sabes que me contenía?

—Lo veo en la forma en que te muerdes los labios —posándose sobre sus senos igual lamiéndolos.

Jadeo sujetándose de la cama— Ah Seiya... —murmuró disfrutando de esos movimientos, sus senos eran tan sensibles que seguro él no tardaría en descubrirlo.

Sonrió lamiendo su pezón ya erguido, sacando su mano de su intimidad para acariciar sus piernas— ¿Te gusta lo que soy? ¿aun piensas que soy horrible?

—Sí, eres horriblemente seductor —jadeo sintiéndose más que excitada, todo en él le provocaba— me gusta lo que eres y lo que siento

—Ahora sentirás mucho más —bajo sus besos hacia su vientre jugando con su ombligo.

—Seiya, me gusta todo lo que me haces sentir —murmuró totalmente excitada— nadie me había tratado así

Abrió un poco más sus piernas bajando a su intimidad donde le dio pequeños besos.

No pudo contener un pequeño gemido aún más fuerte sonrojándose pues notaria su humedad y eso la avergonzaba en cierta forma.

Sonrió acomodándose mejor, comenzando a lamerla. Recorriendo toda su intimidad buscando que se humedeciera aún más para él.

—Ah Seiya... —abrió un poco más las piernas flexionándolas un poco, sentía que ante ella se abría un mundo nuevo y lo que estaba descubriendo con él era maravilloso, era como si realmente él estuviera degustando un exquisito platillo y eso la estaba enloqueciendo.

Sonrió al ver el efecto que estaba provocando en ella, sujeto sus piernas para que rodeara su cuello levantando un poco su cadera, decidido a no dejarla hasta hacerla explotar.

Pronto los tímidos jadeos se hicieron gemidos. No es que antes no disfrutara del sexo, claro que lo hacía, pero no como en ese instante en que sentía que Seiya sacaba su lado más pasional. Uno que no imagino que tuviera— Me gusta Seiya, me gusta... —pronto su interior estaba listo para explotar en ese orgasmo que sabía él buscaba.

Saco la lengua de su interior tan solo para provocarla aún más dándole rápidas lamidas succionándola— Si explota para mí, dame todo de ti

Fue como si de una orden se tratara o tal vez la forma en que se lo había dicho que termino estallando en medio de un fuerte gemido, sintiendo lo que tal vez nunca había sentido.

Sonrió saboreando su esencia, alejándose un poco de ella para terminar de quitarse la ropa— Sin duda eres un manjar

Aun gemía sintiendo su cuerpo aun vibrar de tan sublime experiencia— Yo... nunca lo había hecho...

— ¿Nunca habías hecho que? —fijando la mirada en ella al terminar de quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior, para que viera como estaba.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida pues ahora lo veía a plenitud y era por demás atractivo— Nunca me habían tomado así... —murmuró sintiéndose apenada— y fue maravilloso

Camino hacia ella hincándose en la cama— Iba poseerte, pero creo que mereces probar de mi —acercándose para dejar su miembro sobre su boca.

Tímidamente comenzó a acariciarlo. No quería comparar, pero era inevitable Seiya era todo un hombre bien dotado— Yo... nunca…

Sonrió acariciando su rostro— Pocas veces dejo que me tengan de esta forma

Subió la mirada, entonces se consideraría afortunada, continúo acariciándolo sintiendo como estaba totalmente firme comenzando a lamerlo solo esperando su reacción.

Gimió arqueando su cuerpo— Si así, demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer pequeña

Sabía que no era una experta. Cuando lo intentaba hacer era un fracaso, pero ahora no quería decepcionarlo por lo que comenzó a besar y lamer su miembro, solo quería demostrarle un poco de cómo lo había disfrutado.

Sonrió acariciando su cabello incitándola a que lo disfrutara aún más— Si así, lo haces muy bien

Sonrió sintiéndose con más confianza que no dudo en comenzar a succionar de él más al escuchar como lo disfrutaba él— Me gusta... —murmuró volviendo a retomar su tarea de hacerlo disfrutar.

Arqueo su cuerpo al tiempo que su miembro se hacía aún más erecto, moviéndose un poco— Si disfrútalo

Tal vez fuera el tono demandante de Seiya o que en verdad lo estaba disfrutando que poco a poco se sintió con más confianza. Estaba comenzando a disfrutar no solo de su sabor si no de lo le hacía sentir a Seiya. Simplemente en ese momento se sentía otra. Una chica que no tenía miedo ni temor, quería más de él y demostrarle que quizá si fuera perfecta después de todo.

No tardo en estallar dentro de su boca haciendo que bebiera de él— Sí, eso es lo has hecho muy bien, ahora te daré tu premio

Aunque intento separarse, él se lo impidió teniendo que beber aquel liquido viscoso. Por un instante lo sintió extraño, costándole un poco de trabajo adaptarse a su sabor, subió la mirada notando que estaba complacido y eso extrañamente la hizo sentirse bien y beber sin negarse.

Sonrió acariciando su rostro una vez que termino se alejó un poco tan solo para acomodarse entre sus piernas— Ahora si voy a poseerte

—¿Lo hice bien? —preguntó sonrojada sin dejar de mirarlo esperando ansiosa por sentirlo de nueva cuenta.

—Si lo hiciste muy bien —rozando su intimidad con su miembro, sin entrar en ella.

Empujo un poco su cadera esperando poder sentirlo— Me gusto, te necesito Seiya, por favor... —murmuró pues sentía que algo le faltaba para volverse loca por él.

—Dilo de nuevo —apoyando su miembro sobre ella moviéndose en círculos sintiendo como se humedecía aún más.

Arqueaba su cuerpo buscando sentirlo, que volviera a entrar en ella— Por favor, te necesito... —murmuró acariciándose a sí misma.

—Si así me gusta —lentamente entro en ella gimiendo ya que se sentía un poco estrecha y eso lo enloqueció aún más.

—Seiya —gimió rodeando su cadera empujando un poco más hacia él, estaba totalmente poseída por él. Por todo lo que le hacía sentir, incluso se atrevería a decir que se desconocía a si misma— más...

—Si pide más, mucho más porque te daré de todo —moviéndose con rapidez sobre ella.

Abrió los ojos mirándolo. Su mirada denotaba seguridad, excitación, en el tiempo que tenia de conocerlo nunca había visto esa mirada— Seiya... —se abrazó a él buscando sus labios, necesitaba sentir sus besos demandantes, exigentes.

Tomo sus labios entre los suyos besándola con pasión e intensidad, jugando con su boca, acelerando más sus movimientos sobre ella dándole fuertes embestidas.

Intento corresponder a sus besos, pero no pudo, era demasiado lo que sentía y la fuerza con que la poseía estaba haciendo estragos— Seiya, si, así, me fascina... —poco a poco sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, era cierto ahora no tenía que contenerse.

—Si grita más di que quieres más —apoyo sus manos sobre la cama para moverse aún más rápido entrando y saliendo de ella.

Estaba totalmente poseída por él, nunca había sentido tanto placer como en ese instante— Más, más por favor... —gimió con fuerza, sentía que faltaba poco para estallar nuevamente y lo haría para él, lo haría como nunca.

Se detuvo un poco sintiendo como ella lo estrechaba por dentro sonrió dándole un pequeño beso— Di que eres mía

Respiraba agitada. Ansiaba estallar para él y parecía querer disfrutar más de ella— Sí, soy tuya —murmuró en medio de pequeños jadeos estrechándolo un poco más en su interior— soy tuya...

Se movió lentamente en círculos, disfrutando su interior— Si eres mía toda tu me perteneces ahora

Aquellos movimientos solo arrancaron más gemidos cada vez más fuertes, estaba totalmente loca de placer— Seiya, ya no puedo más... —jadeaba enredando las piernas en su cadera.

Su cuerpo se acoplaba a la perfección en ella, reanudando sus movimientos rápidos, gimiendo y jadeando hasta que finalmente estallo dentro de ella.

De pronto no pudo contenerse al estallar en medio de su nombre en un grito, Seiya la había hecho tocar las estrellas de una forma única e inigualable, disfruto de ese breve momento, todo su cuerpo vibraba y lo abrazaba él con fuerza.

Respiraba agitado. Quedándose aun en ella disfrutando esa combinación de la esencia de ambos— No te preocupes por la protección soy estéril

Abrió los ojos soltándolo un poco buscando su mirada sin saber que decirle, pues no supo reconocer en su voz si es que eso le dolía. Lo había hecho sonar como algo tan trivial— Entonces, podrás disfrutarme a plenitud ¿eso te gusta?

Se recostó a su lado— Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie así que no se lo digas a nadie

Volteo a verlo apoyándose en el codo para poder mirarlo— No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, pero ¿por qué me lo contaste?

—Porque seguro te llamaran diciendo que tengo hijos regados y por qué vi temor en tu mirada

Se sonrojo acercándose a besar suavemente sus labios— ¿Y hace un instante viste temor en mi mirada?

—No, ya no vi temor, vi pasión —cerrando sus ojos.

Suspiró observándolo, se veía tan guapo, no pudo contenerse a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada volviendo a mirar su rostro— ¿Por qué yo Seiya? estos días he visto a muchas mujeres entrar a tu oficina y muchas son casi casi modelos

Se encogió de hombros— Fuiste tú quien vino a mí, piernas bonitas

—Quería devolverte las joyas, me hiciste enojar —murmuró sonrojada recostándose sobre su pecho.

Sonrió ligeramente— Será mejor que descanses mañana será un día pesado

—¿Y que se supone que voy a ir a comprar si voy a ir a mi casa a cambiarme?

—Ropa nueva, quiero que luzcas aún más presentable

—¿Es que no luzco presentable? dijiste que el uniforme me luce bien —sonrió haciendo que la abrazara.

—Si luces bien, pero ya no discutas conmigo

Suspiró cerrando los ojos— Eres muy mandón

—Ya deberías estar acostumbrada

—Comienzo a acostumbrarme —murmuró bostezando— no te acostumbres a verme desnuda

Solo esbozó una sonrisa para dejar que lo venciera.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

¿Y bien que les pareció esta nueva idea? ¿de qué va? Bueno creo que deberán leer para saber ¿Cómo es que la señorita Serena llego a los brazos de Seiya? ¿y por qué la mujercita cayo a sus pies a la primera oportunidad?

Esta historia estará siendo publicada de manera simultánea en FF y en Wattpad, solo en estas dos plataformas. Así que si llegan a verla en algún otro sitio favor de informarnos. Ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review o comentario de distancia. Espero nos leamos la siguiente semana.

P.d. Historia escrita por Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou


	2. Chapter 2

AMOR

Capítulo 2

Suspiró estirándose en aquella cómoda cama. Entreabrió los ojos notando la claridad que entraba por la ventana. Demasiada para su habitación, de pronto fue que reacciono. Esa no era la pared de su habitación, el aroma de la cama no era el mismo, miro debajo de la sabana encontrándose totalmente desnuda. El golpe de la realidad la hizo abrir los ojos, tras de ella Seiya y su inconfundible y largo cabello negro le daban la espalda.

Fue entonces que recapitulo todo lo sucedido, aquel beso en el ascensor, eso había sido como si la hubiera embriagado o algo así. Después aquel beso en la limusina y como se había entregado a él en el auto, y la llegada a su casa, se desconocía. Nunca se había comportado así y menos con un hombre como él, si hasta hacia poco tiempo había rechazado una situación similar y ahora, de pronto era amante del gran Seiya Kou, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando acepto todo?

Se movió un poco suspirando, la alarma no tardaría en sonar. Como sonámbulo se puso de pie para caminar al baño aun dormido.

Se sonrojo al verlo de espaldas por un instante se cubrió con la sabana para luego solo asomarse un poco notando lo atractivo que era. Una espalda que le incitaba a muchas cosas y bueno, más abajo un trasero que la hizo suspirar— "Basta Serena, enfócate en lo que tienes que hacer" —escucho el ruido del agua al caer, se estaba bañando. Así que se puso de pie encontrando su camisa la cual se puso, la habitación era por demás elegante y sobria, digna de un hombre multimillonario y soltero.

Se dio una ducha larga pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, dejado escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Esa mujer había logrado lo que pocas y eso era complacerlo en su totalidad, sin duda la tomaría cuantas veces se le diera la gana.

Había llegado a la cocina, era enorme y muy bien iluminada. Abrió el refrigerador, había cosas como para alimentar a un regimiento. Sonrió al pensar en las maravillas que podría preparar, tal vez comenzando con un delicioso desayuno para él y para ella. Se esforzaría por no solo complacerlo en el aspecto sexual, si no en todos, como ese, por ejemplo, así puso manos a la obra, cuando él bajara tendría todo listo.

Salió a la habitación para buscar su ropa y vestirse para ese día. Aunque según el recordaba que ella había dormido en su cama quizás ya se habría ido.

Extrañamente se sentía feliz que mientras preparaba unos hot cakes se puso a tararear una canción. El jugo ya estaba listo, café y por si acaso leche también, cuidaba aquel hot cake, no deseaba que se quemara, quería que quedara perfecto y nada la distraería de ello.

Después de estar completamente listo bajo las escaleras llamando su atención un delicioso aroma yendo hacia la cocina sorprendiéndose al verla.

—Perfecto... —sonrió al ver que estaba listo su hot cake— ahora otro ¿comerá mucho? bueno seguro tendrá hambre —se encogió de hombros colocando un poco más de mezcla.

—Sí, quiero 10 de esos —se acercó sentándose en el desayunador.

Volteo a verlo sonrojándose pues se veía tan o más apuesto que la noche anterior— Espero que no te moleste, me tome la libertad de prepararte un desayuno, anoche ya no cenaste

—Huele bien, si no es por el aroma te habrías quedado aquí sola

Hizo una ligera mueca— Supongo que te hubiera visto hasta que llegara a la oficina —suspiró volteándose para servir un par de hot cakes— ¿café o leche?

—Café

Coloco el plato frente a él para luego volver con una taza de café— ¿Mermelada o mantequilla?

—Ambas estarán bien gracias, supongo que ya viste donde está la mermelada

Asintió acercándose a una alacena la cual abrió, solo que tuvo que estirarse un poco para poder alcanzarla— Tienes provisiones como para alimentar a un batallón —murmuró alcanzándola por fin.

—Si Kevin se encarga de todo, aunque pocas veces desayuno aquí

Se acercó entregándole la mermelada y la mantequilla— Espero que te gusten —sonrió sutil, se comportaba tan diferente a la noche anterior. Así se alejó para servirse ella también sentándose del otro lado del desayunador— a Chibi Chibi le encantan

— ¿Cuando dices que iras por ella?

Se encogió de hombros comiendo un bocado— Cuando me dé permiso mi jefe, tengo que buscar una escuela y preparar el lugar donde se quedara

— ¿El lugar donde se quedará? —enarcando una ceja.

Asintió— No tengo una recamara preparada para ella, hace poco que me mude —bajo la mirada jugando con su leche— perdí la casa que nos habían dejado nuestros padres

— ¿Por qué perdiste tu casa?

—Por tonta. Pedí un préstamo para poder continuar con mis estudios y poder pagar los de Chibi Chibi. Me quede sin trabajo, nadie me contrataba y al final ya no pude pagarle a ese hombre y se quedó con mi casa y con todo lo que teníamos de mis padres —se volteó para evitar que viera que unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos— lo siento, seguro te parezco muy tonta

—No sé qué me pasa contigo. Sabes esta casa es grande, hay muchas habitaciones vacías puedes mudarte aquí si lo deseas

Abrió los ojos sorprendida— ¿Hablas en serio?, pero... no queremos darte problemas, además ¿Qué van a decir si vivo aquí?

—A mí me tiene sin cuidado lo que digan. Piénsalo

—¿A ti te gustaría que viviera aquí? —preguntó observándolo.

La miro fijamente en verdad que le estaba ocurriendo con esa chica. Le estaba haciendo hacer cosas que nunca antes había hecho.

Sonrió ocultando de esa forma sus ganas de llorar— Ya terminé de desayunar, me iré a dar un baño y luego a cambiarme, gracias... —se acercó a él besando suavemente su mejilla— por ser tan bueno conmigo —y sin esperar respuesta corrió de nuevo a la habitación dejándose vencer por las lágrimas. Él era demasiado para ella, y no sabía si podía continuar con esa situación.

Se puso de pie para salir a donde Kevin lo esperaba— Llévame a la oficina luego regresas por ella asegúrate de que compre ropa fina

—Como ordene señor ¿cargaran todo a su cuenta? —pregunto al abrir la puerta del auto para que subiera— ¿la llevo a la tienda de siempre o la exclusiva?

—A la exclusiva. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y si cárgalo a mi cuenta

—Así se hará señor —cerro la puerta para llevarlo— la señorita Serena es muy amable y siempre está al pendiente de lo que usted necesite

Hizo un movimiento de cabeza— ¿Recuerdas el viejo departamento?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Pensé que ya lo había vendido señor

—Pensaba hacerlo, pero quiero que lo acondiciones para ella y lo arregles de acuerdo a sus necesidades llevara a vivir a su hermanita

Lo miró por el espejo retrovisor— Si señor. Me encargare de que así sea, perdón que me entrometa, pero, creo que la señorita Serena es diferente a todas esas mujeres con las que ha salido. La escuche en la cocina y usted desayuno, nunca lo hace...

—Quizás debí terminar el desayuno —suspiro— no sé qué me pasa con ella me hace ser lo que nunca he sido

—Es porque es diferente a todas, se nota en su mirada. A usted lo ve con mucha admiración

—Asegúrate de que tenga todo lo que necesite

Apenas si sonrió, sabía que esa mujer le interesaba a su jefe más que cualquier otra— Por supuesto señor... ¿algún estilo en particular que desee que ella luzca?

—Recatado. Similar a lo que uso ayer

—Así será señor —continúo manejando ya en silencio, esa señorita le gustaba para su jefe quizá por ciertas cosas que había escuchado.

X-X

Terminaba de leer las condiciones de la compra venta para enseguida firmar los papeles— Con esto cerramos el trato y tus acciones pasan a mis manos

—No podría ser de otra forma Seiya —dijo tomando en seguida los documentos para firmar— ¿qué piensas hacer con las acciones?

—Las voy a invertir en un mercado que me ha llamado la atención

—Seguro será un éxito, como todos los negocios que tú haces —dijo entregándole los papeles— y por cierto ¿la señorita Tsukino no nos acompaña?

—Llegara más tarde —murmuro con cierta seriedad.

—Es una lástima. Aquí entre nos, me gustaría invitarla a salir ¿podrían darme sus datos?

—Creí que te estabas retirando porque vas casarte ¿no es así?

Sonrió recargándose en el respaldo— Mi última aventura

—Lo siento busca otra...

—Pero... —lo miro comenzando a reír— oh vaya es tu amante. Bueno cuando te canses de ella avísame, con gusto la consuelo

—Si claro te avisare

Se puso de pie aun con la sonrisa— Bien Seiya, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo y no olvides darme el número de esa rubia

—El placer es mío —se puso de pie para estrechar su mano.

—Te espero en mi boda, no vayan a faltar —dijo a ambos.

—No faltaremos ¿verdad Diamante?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo el aludido.

—Bien los espero entonces, hasta luego —dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

—Un trato más cerrado...

—Sí, un trato más —dijo sentándose donde había estado Darien— oye ¿cómo está eso de que Serena es tu amante?

— ¿Que te sorprende? ¿es mujer no?

—Sí, pero no sé, pensé que con ella iba a ser diferente. Bueno supongo que voy preparando su cheque de liquidación

—Descuida ya Kevin se está haciendo cargo de ella. La conservare por un tiempo

Sonrió observándolo— Vaya, debió ser buena en la cama, porque en la oficina no lo es tanto

— ¿Entonces por qué la contrataste? debiste ser más exigente. Tal parece que contrataste a la primera que se te cruzo

—Tiene los estudios, no tiene la experiencia. No es mala en su trabajo, creo que lo está haciendo bastante bien, aprende muy rápido —dijo con seriedad— pero en el contrato no estaba que se metiera a tu cama

—Entonces no intervengas o quizás debas agregarlo

—Vaya, tal vez no haya sido tan buena si ya te volvió el mal humor —dijo poniéndose de pie— te dejo para que veas los contratos que llevarás a Dubái

—Creí que me acompañarías

—Seguro llevarás a tu otra asistente. No quiero hacer mal tercio ¿o necesitas que vaya?

—Conoces las costumbres —murmuro con seriedad.

—De acuerdo iré, comenzaré a hacer las reservaciones ¿dos habitaciones o tres?

—Tres habitaciones

—Bien, tres serán —dijo acercándose a la puerta— y, por cierto, felicidades por hacer de la modosa Serena tu amante. No sabes cuantos la han asediado desde que entró a trabajar

—Entonces avisa a todos que quiten sus ojos de ella o sabrán lo que les pasara

Sonrió abriendo la puerta— Hare un comunicado. Da el visto bueno a los contratos, Serena tiene el original que te lo muestre en cuanto llegue

—Sí, lo hare y la advertencia va para ti también. Porque creo que la contrataste con otras intenciones

Se detuvo antes de salir— En mi vida solo ha habido una mujer. Cualquier otra solo es para una noche. Pero no te preocupes, Serena no me gusta, demasiado rubia y demasiado escandalosa. Ahora si me permite mi jefe iré a trabajar permiso —salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Solo una mujer? —murmuro pensativo ya que pocas veces hablaba de su vida personal.

En silencio camino hasta su oficina. Al cerrarla se acercó a su escritorio y de un cajón con llave saco un portarretratos. El solo ver la imagen le hizo sonreír— Te veré pronto mi vida

X-X

—Lamento haber tardado tanto en volver —dijo Serena que ya lucia el uniforme de su trabajo— tal vez debamos ir directo a la oficina, Seiya, que diga el señor Kou debe estar molesto

—No señorita no se preocupe, el señor Kou me dio instrucciones precisas —conduciendo hacia la tienda que ya conocía.

—¿Qué instrucciones? —preguntó curiosa— ¿a dónde vamos?

No respondió solo continúo manejando, por suerte a esas horas el tráfico era muy fluido por lo que no tardó en llegar a su destino. Estaciono el auto al llegar a la tienda más exclusiva del país— Hemos llegado señorita, el señor Kou pidió que escogiera ropa recatada

—¿Es que acaso tiene algo malo mi ropa? —preguntó observándose— ¿y por qué tengo que cambiar mi forma de vestir?

—No es cambiar su forma de vestir señorita. Él pidió eso porque así la ha visto quiere que compre ropa del estilo que traía ayer

Se sonrojo al pensar como había terminado— ¿Tienes mucho tiempo trabajando con él? ¿siempre ha sido así de extraño?

—Tengo mucho tiempo de conocerlo. Desde hace años he estado con él

—Oh ya veo —murmuró bajando del auto una vez que él le abrió la puerta— ¿a ti no te trata mal verdad? bueno no mal sino más bien mmm mandón

—Él es más de lo que aparenta

—¿Por qué lo dices? yo siempre recibo ordenes ¿así es con todas las mujeres con las que ha estado?

Sonrió ligeramente— Espero llegue a conocerlo más señorita. Usted le agrada

Se sonrojo— Creo que sabes de él mucho más de lo que imagine. A mí también me agrada

—Tiene una forma extraña de expresar sus emociones, solo téngale paciencia

—Supongo que deberé aprender a hacerlo —dijo entrando a la exclusiva tienda observando fascinada los vestidos— todos son bellos y muy caros —murmuró después de ver el precio de uno— creo que será mejor que nos vayamos

—Pruébeselo señorita se le vera muy bien al señor Kou le gustara

—¿De verdad? pero es que... —se acercó a él para hablar en voz baja— ¿ya viste cuánto cuesta? es muy caro. No tengo para pagar algo así, me vestirse como él quiere, pero por mis propios medios

—Señorita por favor muéstrele ese vestido y el de allá por favor

—Enseguida caballero

—¿Seiya, el señor Kou dijo que comprará esos vestidos? —preguntó Serena, no es que no le gustará la elección al contrario le fascinaba.

—Así es, escoge lo que desees. Él pagara todo y más tarde te llevare a otro lugar

—¿A otro lugar? ¿a dónde? —esperaba la respuesta cuando llego la joven mujer con los vestidos más hermosos que se hubiera imaginado— wow son maravillosos

—Por favor también muéstrele zapatos y accesorios que hagan juego con los vestidos

—Por supuesto caballero, quedará irreconocible

—Pero tengo que ir a trabajar y debo usar el uniforme —volteo a ver al chófer de su jefe o ¿amante?

—Si iremos más tarde a la oficina no se preocupe señorita recuerde que él me dio instrucciones y se enojara mucho si no le obedezco

—Pero... —de pronto se encontraba siendo llevada a ver más ropa. De todo habían colocado para ella, desde la más fina y sensual lencería hasta los vestidos más hermosos que solo en sueños se imaginó.

X-X

Tomo el teléfono marcando a su chofer esperando que este respondiera.

—¿Si señor? —Se alejó lo suficiente para poder hablar con su jefe, sin dejar de mirar a la rubia que parecía fascinada con todo lo que le mostraban.

— ¿Cómo va todo? ¿ya están en la tienda?

—Sí señor, le están mostrando de todo un poco. No quería aceptar nada, dijo que se arreglaría como usted deseaba por sus propios medios

—Es la primera que se niega en primera instancia —recargándose en el respaldo.

—Sí, ahora parece una niña pequeña en una juguetería —sonrió observándola— acepto porque le dije que usted se molestaría conmigo

—Bien hecho Kevin —suspiro— sabes que solo en ti confió por completo

—Gracias señor no tiene de que preocuparse, puede confiar en mi ¿Le gustaría verla en este momento?

—Sí, pero no aquí. Llévala al departamento te veré ahí y no le digas nada, compra pizza para comer

—Como usted desee señor —sonrió al ver que la llevaban al probador— ¿con uniforme o con uno de esos vestidos nuevos?

—Con uno de los nuevos vestidos y cómprale ropa similar al uniforme, de menos cinco juegos

—Así será señor. La llevare más tarde al departamento, ya debieron ir a darle una limpieza, todo estará en perfecto orden para cuando llegue

—Perfecto, entonces avísame cuando ya vayas de camino. Gracias Kevin

—No tiene nada que agradecer señor, le llevaré a la señorita Tsukino sana y salva

—Te lo encargo —murmuro antes de cortar la llamada y fijar la mirada por el gran ventanal.

X-X

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó curiosa observando el camino— pensé que iríamos a la oficina

—Ya casi llegamos solo haremos una parada —murmuro deteniéndose en una pizzería— espere aquí no tardare

Suspiró observando el lugar. Todas las tiendas y los edificios eran elegantes, esa parte de la ciudad no la conocía. Al poco rato volvió Kevin con una caja de pizza— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Casi es hora de comer señorita —dejando la pizza en el asiento del copilo junto con la bolsa de refrescos y papas.

—¿Tan tarde es ya? el señor Kou seguro querrá que vaya a terminar mis pendientes

Estaciono el auto en el garaje al llegar al edificio. Bajo del auto para ayudarla a bajar primero y después bajar la pizza— Venga por aquí

—¿A dónde vamos? —bajo del auto bajando la falda de su nuevo vestido. Este era rojo, ajustado a su figura, con pequeñas manguitas, unas zapatillas rojas y el cabello suelto decorado con un broche plateado, unos aretes y collar sencillos.

—Sígame —camino hacia el ascensor para ir al último piso de aquel lujo edificio.

—Eres un hombre muy misterioso Kevin —sonrió siguiéndolo— creo que por eso te llevas bien con Seiya, digo el señor Kou

—Espero todo sea de su agrado —murmuro al abrir la puerta donde sabia su jefe ya estaba adentro.

Lo miro confundida. Al entrar se detuvo, era un departamento por demás elegante, y en la sala sentado Seiya cosa que la puso nerviosa— Hola...

—Bienvenida —se puso de pie— luces muy bien, si me gusta buen trabajo Kevin

—Estoy para servirle señor —entro directo al comedor dejando la pizza y lo demás— permiso, estaré abajo por si me necesita

—Gracias —murmuró Serena al ver salir al chófer volviendo la mirada a su jefe— Lamento no haber llegado a trabajar

—Descuida, estamos en hora de comida. Kevin si compraste para ti ¿verdad?

—Sí señor, no se preocupe, permiso —inclino la cabeza para salir y cerrar la puerta.

—¿Tienes hambre? a mí me da miedo ensuciarme —sonrió sonrojada acercándose a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Si tengo bastante hambre —tomando su mejilla— Serena quiero que vivas aquí con tu hermanita

—¿Aquí? —lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Era sincero— te pagaré renta ¿de acuerdo? solo que no me cobres muy caro —sonrió rodeando su cuello.

—Está bien, me darás lo mismo que pagas de renta actualmente ¿te parece? eso si nadie debe saber que estas aquí, en especial Diamante

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada— ¿no dijiste que no te importaba lo que pensaran?

—Y no me importa, aunque él es mi mano derecha en los negocios no confió del todo en él

—Entiendo —sonrió sutil acercándose a sus labios— ahora ¿me dejas saludarte como es debido?

—Si salúdame como debe ser —murmuro abrazándola hacia él.

—Hola Seiya —sonrió besando suavemente sus labios. Él en su abrazo la había alzado un poco más quedando casi de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo, su estatura era algo que le fascinaba.

Correspondió a sus labios de forma intensa aprisionándola contra su cuerpo.

Se sintió tan bien de nuevo con ese beso. Su sabor, el aroma de loción y esa fuerza al abrazarla le gustaron más de lo que quiso admitir la primera vez.

—Comamos antes de que se enfrié a no ser que quieras que te devore antes —murmuro en tono seductor.

—Tal vez debamos comer. Tengo mucha hambre —dijo sonrojada acariciando su mejilla conforme se soltaban mutuamente— y tú no terminaste el desayuno. Deje tu cocina muy limpia, merezco un premio

—Si ya era tarde —la acerco al comedor para sentarse.

—¿Llegaste a tiempo para ver al señor Chiba? ¿pudiste hacer el negocio? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras abría la caja de la pizza aspirando su aroma tomando inmediatamente una rebanada dándole una gran mordida.

—Si el trato ya fue cerrado, con total éxito —tomando una rebanada para él. Al verla comer pizza dejo escapar una ligera sonrisa.

—Esta pizza es deliciosa —murmuró tras pasarse el bocado— todas las pizzas son ricas, pero esta es increíble ups olvide traerte un plato ¿quieres?

—Así está bien —sonrió tomando una servilleta sin dejar de mirarla— esta es mi pizza favorita

—Tienes excelente gusto, me ha encantado, la masa es crujiente y suave a la vez —sonrió dándole otro mordisco— creo que tengo una nueva favorita

—Me alegra que te guste no a muchas les gusta o fingen que no les gusta

—¿Y por qué harían eso? —murmuró limpiándose los labios— no sé porque comen ensaladas como vaquitas, esto es más delicioso —sonrió casi terminándose la rebanada.

Soltó una carcajada— Si esto es delicioso —tomando otra rebanada para él.

Volteo a verlo sonriendo. Tenía una risa muy hermosa y su rostro se veía relajado. Se veía tan apuesto así— Cuando quieras comer más pizza avísame, te ayudo con la mitad

—Mmm quizás compre una para ti y una para mí —sonrió mientras terminaba esa rebanada.

—Eso suena aún mejor —sonrió divertida— mamá decía que yo era muy glotona, cuando hacia galletas apenas salían del horno y yo me robaba una. Decía que terminaría como una pelota

Noto ese gesto melancólico en su mirada— Debió ser difícil para ti

Bajo la mirada jugando con lo que quedaba de su pizza— Mi familia era maravillosa, pero aun la tengo de cierta forma. Chibi Chibi es mi familia, cuando la conozcas te encantara, es muy curiosa, de bebé lo único que decía era eso "Chibi Chibi" y así se le quedo el sobre nombre

— ¿Y entonces como se llama en realidad?

—Se llama Serenity, casi como yo, mi mamá tenía una fascinación con la luna —sonrió terminando con su pizza— ¿te sirvo refresco?

—Si por favor

Se puso de pie un poco dudosa hacia donde estaba la cocina, cuando la encontró sonrió— Mi hermanita te va a simpatizar, va a cumplir cuatro años —dijo desde la cocina para volver con dos vasos.

—Esta pequeña cerca de aquí hay una escuela. Inscríbela ahí

—Sí, eso hare, el viernes iré por ella —sonrió acercándose a él para darle el vaso de refresco— ya es tarde ¿aun iremos a trabajar?

Tomo el vaso sonriendo— Si aún debo revisar los contratos originales que tienes guardados

—¿Entonces me quiere decir señor Kou como pensaba devorarme antes de comer? se nos hubiera hecho muy tarde

—Al menos tomar un poco —dejo el vaso en la mesa para sentarla sobre sus piernas— este vestido te luce muy bien

—Gracias —se sonrojo ante su mirada— y también gracias por toda la ropa. No vayas a regañar a Kevin, fue muy amable conmigo, cuando me dijo eso de cambiar mi ropa pensé que era porque no te gustaba lo que usaba

— ¿Y te gusta la ropa que elegiste?

Asintió con una sonrisa— Me encanto. Todo es muy bello, me dieron de todo. Pobre Kevin no podía con todo y no me dejo ayudarlo

—Entonces recuérdame recompensarlo —subiendo un poco la falda para acariciar su entrepierna.

Se estremeció ante su osada caricia— Sí, lo anotare en la agenda —murmuró un tanto nerviosa.

Sonrió metiendo más su mano hasta su intimidad— Mmm encaje me encanta —sonrió jugando con su intimidad aun sobre la prenda.

Se sonrojo pues seguro notaria como estaba excitándola— Dijeron que era muy sensual —murmuró respirando nerviosa.

—Y lo es —hizo a un lado el encaje para meter sus dedos entre su intimidad— pero esto es aún más sensual

Gimió ocultando el rostro entre su cuello no evitando un gemido algo tímido— Seiya...

La hizo levantarse un poco para desabrochar su pantalón— Nos llevara unos minutos —haciendo que se sentara sobre él.

—¿Me harás tuya vestida así? —preguntó observando como ya estaba listo para poseerla y para qué negarlo, ella también estaba ansiosa por ser suya de nuevo.

—Si. Te hare mía en este instante y en la oficina también lo hare —movió más su prenda para abrirse paso, aunque sintió en su movimiento que la prenda se rasgó.

Jadeo apenas comenzó a sentirlo. No entendía que le pasaba cuando estaba con él, Seiya le gustaba y mucho, como en ese instante en que abrió los ojos y noto que la miraba sonrojándose aún más— Más...

Sonrió empujando más hacia ella comenzando a entrar lentamente dejando escapar un gemido— Exquisita

Sonrió sintiéndose tal vez una mujer más sensual, aunque nunca se había considerado así. Coloco las manos sobre sus hombros para poder ser ella quien comenzara a moverse, deseaba complacerlo y sentir más de lo que él le daba— Si...

Eso lo complació aún más acercándola hacia él para besar sus labios.

Sonrió entre sus labios sin dejar de moverse. Se estremecía cada que lo sentía en ella, después de todo ahora era de él y eso le gustaba. Lo mismo la manera que tenia de besarla. Nadie en su vida la había besado de esa forma.

Gimió entre sus labios empujando más hacia ella excitándose— Si así, muévete mas

—Si... —murmuró entre sus labios moviéndose cada vez más rápido. Se sentía tan bien de ser ella quien llevara el ritmo de sus movimientos y hacer que entrara a lo más profundo de su ser— Seiya, me fascinas... —gimió cada vez más fuerte.

La presiono más contra él mordiendo sus labios, intensificando más ese momento apasionado.

Pego un pequeño grito, era tan apasionado que estaba volviéndose loca tal como había pasado la noche anterior, Seiya la estaba llevando al borde de la locura— Seiya...

La tomo por la nuca para besarla con mayor intensidad, sentía que el momento llegaría en cualquier instante.

Jadeaba entre sus labios moviéndose cada vez más, estrechándolo en su interior, sentía como faltaba poco para estallar para él.

—Eres mía —murmuro entre sus labios abrazándola con fuerza dándole una embestida— solo mía —estallando por completo, en medio de un gemido.

Solo unos segundos después ella también estalló echando la cabeza hacia atrás en medio de un fuerte gemido todo su cuerpo temblaba apenas si podía sujetarse de él.

Se acercó besando su cuello dándole un pequeño mordisco— Ahora cámbiate de ropa y vamos a la oficina

—Si... —Murmuró sonrojada estremeciéndose cuando lo sintió salir de ella— ¿Me pongo el uniforme?

—Sí, pero de los nuevos

Asintió poniéndose de pie sonrojándose aún más al ver caer su pequeña prenda íntima.

—No te pongas nada abajo, si ahora fue rápido en la oficina lo hare aún más rápido y ahí si tendrás que contenerte

—¿Lo haremos en la oficina? —preguntó asombrada— pero ahí nos pueden ver. Además, nunca he dejado de usar ropa interior

—Está bien úsala, pero no me culpes si la rompo. Por qué no te salvaras de mi

Se sonrojo y camino hacia donde suponía estaba la habitación— Oye, pero todo se quedó en el auto, no tengo nada que ponerme

—Mmm bueno entonces vámonos te llevare así —se puso de pie acomodándose el pantalón.

—Bueno, supongo, aunque... —se sonrojo— ¿puedo ir al baño?, creo que, tengo que asearme un poco

—Adelante ve, mientras le diré a Kevin que suba todo

Corrió recorriendo el departamento hasta que encontró el baño— No me tardo —le regalo un pequeño guiño antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sonrió ligeramente para tomar el teléfono— Kevin sube todo y el pantalón que tengo de reserva

—Por supuesto señor —murmuró con una sutil sonrisa, esa señorita estaba haciendo estragos en su jefe.

Mientras en el baño Serena se observaba en el espejo— ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de estas cosas Serena? estás jugando con fuego y ardes en ese fuego cada que te entregas a él...

Se miró así mismo, había ensuciado el pantalón, pero sin duda había valido la pena.

Abrió con cautela observando a su jefe muy pensativo— Señor, aquí tiene su cambio de ropa. Traje parte de las cosas de la señorita más tarde traeré lo demás

—Perfecto ¿este es el uniforme? —tomando una bolsa.

—Así es señor, fue lo más parecido que encontramos y que le gusto a la señorita, espero sea de su agrado

—Bueno siendo la única mujer no está mal —se acercó a la puerta del baño—aquí hay un uniforme para que te cambies si lo deseas

Abrió la puerta tan solo asomándose un poco— Gracias... —saco la mano tomando la bolsa— ¿entonces no debo usar nada debajo?

—Solo por un rato —guiño un ojo.

Se sonrojo en automático, se había visto tan lindo y apuesto que sintió que podría besarlo nuevamente y por completo— Bien... —cerro la puerta aun sintiendo palpitar aprisa su corazón— "te vas a volver loca Serena Tsukino"

Sonrió para cambiarse el pantalón fuera del baño— Creo que estoy listo —sonrió acercándose al perchero para tomar su saco.

—Como siempre tan perfecto señor, por cierto, me llamo el señor Black deseaba saber si iría a comer con él

—Seguro le dijiste que ya comí

—Sí, pero no con quien. Me pregunto si no sabía dónde estaba la señorita Serena

— ¿Y qué le respondiste?

—Que imaginaba que estaría en su casa, yo no tendría por qué saberlo —sonrió un tanto cómplice con su jefe.

—Bien hecho. Él siempre quiere saber cada paso que doy y no me agrada

—Ya estoy lista —salio del baño. Había dejado su cabello suelto solo cambiando de lugar el prendedor, lucía un traje sastre en un tono azul marino con blusa blanca, la falda muy corta a su parecer y con una pequeña abertura al frente, no estaba segura de como seria recibida por todos los hombres que trabajaban en esa empresa.

—Me gusta sin duda te sienta bien ese traje —mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Gracias —Murmuró sonrojada acercándose a él— y no llevo nada debajo —murmuró en secreto.

—Eso me gusta —la abrazó hacía él colocando la mano sobre su trasero— así me gusta

Se puso totalmente roja pues estaba seguro sentiría que no llevaba nada— Seiya... —Murmuró viendo de reojo a su chófer— no estamos solos

—No se preocupe señorita yo no vi nada. Esperaré afuera —Sonrió saliendo del departamento.

—Él es de confianza —rozando sus labios— anda es hora de volver a la oficina

—Si tengo muchos pendientes —sonrió siendo ella quien le diera un beso— mi jefe seguro querrá que termine todo aun con horas extras

— ¿Que comes que adivinas?

Resoplo haciendo un puchero— Bien saldré noche, hasta que no termine el último de mis pendientes, lo cual significa que no podrás tenerme, estaré muy ocupada —sonrió alejándose a pasos coquetos o esa era su intención.

Sonrió siguiéndola— Bueno entonces en la noche me desquitare

Se detuvo antes de salir— ¿Me quedare contigo o vendremos aquí?

—Donde tú quieras —acercándose a ella para salir juntos del departamento— espero este lugar sea de tu agrado

—Gracias. Es un hermoso lugar, seguro que no lo cubriría con mi pequeño pago de la renta. Pero, aunque no sea mucho quiero pagarte —sonrió tomando su mano— además de otras formas

Sujeto su mano— Tranquila lo importante es que tu hermanita esté cómoda

Volteo a verlo de reojo sonrió— Gracias, Chibi Chibi estará muy feliz ¿te gustaría conocerla? yo soy rubia, pero ella es pelirroja, es muy linda

—Sera un placer conocer a tan bella personita

Sonrió aún más— Te encantará —al llegar al elevador lo miro no evitando sonrojarse— me gustas Seiya y mucho

— ¿Desde cuándo? porque te he observado y no accediste solo porque si ¿o sí?

Se recargo en la pared del elevador— ¿Desde cuándo te guste yo?

—Yo pregunte primero

Sonrió bajando la mirada, no la recordaba y no sabía si eso le gustaba o no— Desde la primera vez que te vi y caí en tus brazos

—Mmm así desde que me seguías en la cafetería

Se sonrojo— No sé de qué cafetería hablas

—Si lo sabes, así como también del bolso de tabiques. Soy un poco despistado y de inicio no te reconocí, pero lo hice gracias a tu torpeza con algunos tacones

—Pero no te seguía, tu siempre llegabas a esa cafetería y yo era clienta frecuente de ese lugar. Además, no soy tan torpe con los tacones, esa vez había un poco de algo tirado

— ¿Mmm será que debo creerte? ¿y que paso con esa blusa escotada?

El ascensor se abrió— Esta guardada para ocasiones especiales —sonrió saliendo aun con pasos coquetos— y si me gustabas desde entonces

—Vaya quien lo diría que terminarías trabajando para mí. Solo espero no vuelvas a llamarme idiota y mucho menos darme otro bolsazo

—Depende si no me haces enojar —sonrió a Kevin antes de subir al auto— y si no te comportas como uno —una vez dentro espero a que su apuesto jefe subiera— ¿así que te guste desde cuándo?

—Desde que vi tus piernas

—Pues no parecías muy impresionado —murmuró mirando sus piernas tocándolas un poco.

—Bueno, que te puedo decir soy un hombre con muchas cosas en la cabeza —defendiéndose— además me gustaste ayer aún más

Sonrió acercándose a él— ¿Por cómo lucia o por qué fui tuya?

—Por decirme horrible

Sonrió tomando su mano haciendo que la abrazara— Eres un hombre horrible

—Te demostrare que tan horrible soy ya lo veras —no entendía que le sucedía, pero con ella se sentía como nunca antes se había sentido.

—Anoche descubrí lo horrible que puedo llegar a ser yo también —subió la mirada— Seiya, me gustas mucho por eso es que cedi a lo que ambos sentimos y me gusto

— ¿Estas consiente que no soy un hombre fácil?

—Sí, lo sé. Me harás enojar y seguramente me harás llorar y yo tal vez te haga enojar y mucho, pero... —subió la mano acariciando su mejilla para que la mirara— disfrutaremos de este tiempo juntos ¿de acuerdo?

Fijo su mirada en ella— Yo debería decirte eso no tu a mi

—Entonces dímelo y hazlo más real —dijo mirando sus ojos fijamente— de cualquier modo, ya soy tuya

—Eres mía —abrazándola hacia él— y aceptaras todo lo que yo desee. No estarás con nadie más mientras estés conmigo

Cerro los ojos apoyando la frente en su pecho— Mientras este contigo, no estaré con nadie más y aceptaré todo lo que tu desees, soy tuya Seiya, desde anoche lo soy. En todos los aspectos

—Si... —murmuro abrazándola.

—Hemos llegado señor... —Murmuró Kevin estacionándose en un lugar discreto y de poca visibilidad— el auto del señor Diamante no está

—Seguro fue a comer, vamos —bajo del auto para ayudarla.

—Si... —Murmuró bajando del auto teniendo cuidado de que no se viera la falta de ropa interior— creo que debo comenzar a organizar el itinerario del viaje de Dubái

—Sí y procura no usar las escaleras hacía en tu escritorio

—Como ordene mi jefe —dijo sonriendo conteniéndose de tomar su mano. Aunque eso no impedía que todos voltearan a verla, más con lo diminuto de su falda.

Sonrió siguiéndola un paso atrás— Y revisa si Diamante ya hizo la reservación

—Sí, escuche que Dubái es maravilloso. Creo que la conoceré desde la ventana de mi habitación ¿verdad jefe? no puedo andar por allá dando tentaciones

—No a no ser que vayas más tarde por la ropa adecuada

—¿Más compras? —preguntó asombrada— pero... —guardo silencio al llegar al ascensor y ver que había más gente esperando— Como ordene señor

Asintió con movimiento de cabeza para dirigirse a su oficina— Y no olvides llevare los contratos originales

—Por supuesto señor —dijo alejándose al otro extremo del ascensor. Estaba algo cohibida pues sentía las miradas de esos hombres que subían con ellos ¿y si se daban cuenta de que no llevaba nada debajo?

Guardo silencio hasta que se abrió el ascensor para dirigirse a su oficina— No tardes me urge revisarlos

—Si señor —Suspiró dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible a su escritorio para sentarse. Apenas tardo unos minutos en encontrar los documentos que su jefe necesitaba cuando ya estaba tocando a su puerta abriéndola un poco— ¿puedo pasar?

—Si pasa —sonrió ligeramente.

Entro suspirando un poco más tranquila pues ya no podía sentir las miradas sobre ella— Estos son los contratos originales —dijo al estar frente a su escritorio.

—Los revisaremos en este instante —tomo uno de ellos, ya que sabía Diamante no tardaría en ir a verlo.

—Sí, está bien —tomo asiento frente a él sacando la copia que llevaba— si desea que cambie algo dígame lo corregiré inmediatamente

Afirmó con la cabeza comenzando a hojearlo.

Toco a la puerta esperando a que pudiera entrar. Iba a abrir la puerta, pero le habían dicho que su asistente estaba ahí y lo que menos quería era encontrarlos en una situación comprometedora.

—Adelante —murmuró subiendo la mirada.

—Buenas tardes —entro observando a la rubia. Su traje era nuevo y muy costoso, entonces era cierto que ya era su amante— ya tengo las reservaciones y además quería pedirle un par de días, necesito viajar a ver a mi familia

—Un par de días ¿para cuándo? Casi nunca hablas de tu familia

—La próxima semana, volveré a tiempo para organizar su agenda para los días en Dubái

—Mmm de acuerdo puedes ir, pero solo un par de días

—Gracias señor —lo observo. Lucia diferente y ella demasiado callada— ¿desea que le ayude a revisar esos contratos?

—Ya lo estoy haciendo solo haré algunas correcciones

—Entonces iré a terminar mis pendientes. Comenzaré con su agenda y a confirmar las distintas reuniones —se acercó a la puerta— señor, ¿aun desea que haga ese comunicado que me sugirió? —preguntó mirando a la rubia.

—Si debes hacerlo a la brevedad quiero verlo hoy mismo

Sonrió asintiendo— Enseguida señor, lo tendrá en su escritorio —dijo cerrando la puerta esperando a que hablarán.

—¿Necesitaba que hiciera un comunicado? —preguntó curiosa subiendo la mirada.

—Si así es, pero ahora quiero que te concentres en el contrato

Suspiró asintiendo— Si señor... —volvió la mirada releyendo ese documento.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Pues antes que nada muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para comenzar a leer esta nueva historia, por también tomarse un momentito para dejarnos saber lo que opinaban al respecto por medio de mensajitos y reviews.

Debemos confesar que estábamos nerviosas y a la vez tristes porque tal parecía que no les había gustado, pero bueno aquí seguimos aquí y no crean que nos hemos olvidado de "Custodios" aún no hemos llegado al final, pero por lo pronto nos pueden decir ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué es lo que empuja a Serena a estar cerca de Seiya?

Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un mensaje o review de distancia, hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

AMOR

Capítulo 3

Después de escuchar lo poco que hablaron, todo referente al contrato se alejó.

Continúo leyéndolo por un rato más hasta que ya era un poco tarde— Ya casi acabamos

—¿Y este contrato se lo va a enviar a esas personas aún para negociar o ya lo aceptarán? —preguntó estirándose un poco pues estaba cansada de estar sentada.

—Seguro lo aceptarán. Lo hemos revisado cuidadosamente

Sonrió recargándose en el respaldo— Me agrada tu seguridad ¿quieres algo de beber?

—Si un café por favor

—Enseguida te lo traigo —sonrió poniéndose de pie para salir de la oficina.

—No tardes —suspiro apoyándose en el respaldo.

Por suerte ya todos se habían ido. Volteo hacia el cubículo donde estaba Diamante, parecía muy ocupado. Prefirió ignorarlo y se dirigió a servir dos tazas de café, una como a él le gustaba y otra un poco dulce para ella. No tardo nada, volviendo enseguida a la oficina— Listo, aquí tienes —dijo colocando la taza en su escritorio.

—Gracias —tomo la tasa dando unos sorbos— delicioso

—Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Ya se fueron todos bueno excepto Diamante, parece ocupado —dijo volviendo a sentarse frente a él— ¿aun vamos a tardar más?

— ¿Ya te quieres ir? Te veo cansada

—Un poco —Sonrió, pues él también lucia cansado— me quiero ir contigo, a tu casa

Sonrió ligeramente— De acuerdo iremos a casa y ahí descansaremos

—De acuerdo —murmuró tratando de ocultar un bostezo— ¿Qué otra cosa hay que cambiar en el contrato?

—La ultima clausula —la miro detenidamente.

—¿Que parte? —preguntó comenzando a leerla esperando a que él le dijera donde. Aunque se sintió extraña, observada. Al subir la mirada noto que él la veía— ¿ocurre algo?

Apoyo su codo en el escritorio— Eres rara —apoyando la barbilla sobre su palma.

Enarco una ceja— ¿Rara? ¿por qué? pensé que era normal a veces, creo... —dijo un tanto sonrojada.

—Acércate —sonrió de forma seductora— no creas que he olvidado lo que te dije que haría

Se sonrojo aún más acercándose a él— Pensé que, tal vez hasta que estuviéramos en tu casa —tímidamente se sentó en sus piernas pues había notado sus intenciones.

—Así será —metió la mano entre su falda acariciándola.

Respiro un tanto nerviosa y también ansiosa ¿y si aún quedaba alguien en la oficina y los escuchaba? aunque esas caricias comenzaban a hacer estragos en ella— Seiya... —sin querer había mordido suavemente su labio para evitar hacer ruido.

—Veo que lo ansias —murmuró a su oído.

—Sí, no sé qué me pasa contigo... —murmuró ocultando el rostro entre su cuello.

Sonrió jugando con su intimidad— Vamos a casa. Quiero hacerte mía sin parar

—Si —murmuró ahogando un pequeño gemido— deseo ser tuya

Saco la mano de su interior, para besar su mejilla— Vamos entonces

Suspiró asintiendo— Si, vamos —se puso de pie. Aunque con esa caricia lo que había hecho era provocarla y supuso disfrutaba del hecho de haberla dejado así— ¿nos llevamos los contratos?

— ¿Vas a trabajar llegando a casa? —enarcando una ceja.

—Mmm no, pero tal vez por la mañana... ¿o tampoco? —sonrió acomodándose la falda.

—Solo cambia la última clausula y nos iremos así dejaremos esto terminado y mañana en cuanto llegues lo pasaras a limpio y preparas para enviar

—De acuerdo —se alejó para poder terminar lo que él le pedía— ¿y ahora si me puedes decir por qué soy rara? —preguntó dándose prisa extrañamente quería estar ya con él.

—Tu forma de ser es rara. Diferente quizás —recargándose en su silla.

—Tal vez porque estás acostumbrado a esas mujeres exuberantes que venían a verte ¿eran casi de tu edad no? alguna creo que era modelo

— ¿De mi edad? me haces sentir viejo

Subió la mirada sonriendo de forma inocente— Tú mismo dijiste una vez "pequeña" así que soy más pequeña que tu

Sonrió ligeramente— En cierta forma eres más pequeña, dime ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Yo tengo veinticuatro y tu estas a punto de cumplir treinta y cuatro, eso me hace más pequeña que tu —dijo divertida— tal vez por eso te parezco rara, las mujeres de tu edad son mmm ¿sofisticadas? y muy liberales

—Vaya que sabes incluso mi edad. Si son muy diferentes quizás sofisticadas, pero también son huecas y solo me sirven para una cosa

Bajo la mirada— Listo, ya quedo —prefirió no opinar al respecto. Después de todo solo era su empleada y ahora su amante.

—Bien vamos iremos a cenar —se puso de pie.

—Bien... —murmuró poniéndose de pie— tengo hambre, quisiera un helado enorme

— ¿Helado? ¿ha está hora? —abrió la puerta.

—Nunca es tarde para un helado —sonrió tentada a tomar su mano— bueno para ti tal vez si sea tarde

Se encogió de hombros— No soy adepto al helado o cosas así dulces

—Pues no sabes de lo que te pierdes —dijo caminando delante de él para tomar su bolso— te preparare un pastel de chocolate y fresa

—Suena interesante, solo espero no sea muy dulce

—Sera de chocolate amargo —sonrió caminando hacia el elevador— ¿y que vamos a cenar?

—Nos vemos mañana Diamante —murmuró al verlo salir de su oficina.

—Buenas noches señor, tengo el comunicado que deseaba ¿quiere leerlo?

—Si —se acercó para ver el comunicado— tardaste mucho para hacerlo

—Estaba por llevárselo —dijo entregándole el documento— creo que con esto les quedara claro sus deseos

Tomo la hoja para leerla.

Esperó a que leyera mirando de reojo a la rubia que se había quedado junto a la puerta del elevador— Aunque creo que es más que obvio señor...

—Bien publícalo y yo que tu tendría más cuidado no vaya ser que ella te quite tu puesto —fijando la mirada en él.

Enarco una ceja— Lo dudo señor. Le falta experiencia, aunque si es su deseo supongo que contra eso no puedo hacer nada

—Como bien lo dijiste aprende rápido

—Sí, eso creo —murmuró volteando a verla— espero que sea una buena alumna. Ahora si me permite, me retiro

—Solo no te distraigas tanto quieres —dándose media vuelta después de entregarle la hoja.

Guardo silencio solo observando cómo se iba— Buenas noches

—Parece molesto —dijo Serena al estar cerca de Seiya— ¿lo regañaste?

—No. Parece que mi comentario no le agrado o quizás no le agrada otra cosa —mirándola con detenimiento.

Se encogió de hombros oprimiendo el botón del ascensor— Ese hombre es muy raro, pero igual le agradezco lo que hizo por mi

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

—Darme trabajo —volteo a verlo con una sutil sonrisa— ¿Qué más?

Entro al ascensor cuando este se abrió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al verlo un tanto serio— ¿te molesta lo que dije?

—No —murmuró al abrirse de nueva cuenta el ascensor, pensando en la actitud que de pronto tenia Diamante.

—¿Entonces que vamos a cenar? —pregunto siguiéndolo— tengo hambre

— ¿Que tanta hambre tienes?

—Mmm podría comerme una hamburguesa y papas —dijo al llegar al auto— ¿y tú?

—No suena mala idea —murmuró pensativo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó entrando al auto ayudada por Kevin.

—Nada solo pensaba —subiendo enseguida— vamos a comer hamburguesas

—¿Las pido para llevar señor? —preguntó Kevin al entrar al auto.

—Sí, pídelas para llevar

—Como ordene

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó tomando su mano.

—En lo raro que esta Diamante

—Oh ya veo —Suspiró recargándose en su hombro cerrando los ojos.

La observo unos minutos notando que se quedaba dormida.

—Se nota que está cansada —murmuró Kevin observándolos por el espejo retrovisor— señor, ¿qué le ocurre con el señor Diamante?

—No lo sé. Algo no me agrada, se porta de forma diferente

—¿Cree que sea por la señorita Serena?

—Algo debe haber de eso, parecía poco de su agrado el hecho que ahora este conmigo.

—Bueno señor, la señorita Serena es muy bella y seguro más de uno tenía sus ojos puestos en ella, no es de extrañarse. Aunque bueno el señor Diamante siempre ha sido raro

—Sí y ahora está más raro

—¿Quiere que lo vigile? —preguntó al llegar a un autoservicio de hamburguesas.

—Sí, pero de forma sigilosa creo que es muy astuto

—Como ordene ¿de qué pido las hamburguesas señor?

—Mmm con doble queso y tocino y orden de papas y ensalada

Sonrió sutil— Como ordene, por favor dos hamburguesas con doble queso y tocino, una orden de papas y otra de ensalada, gracias —puso el auto en marcha— dudo que la señorita Serena se coma la ensalada, ella se ve más bien del tipo glotón

—Si me parece que es muy glotona en su cajón tiene muchas golosinas

Sonrió observándolo, se veía diferente con ella— ¿Pasaremos a dejarla al departamento?

—No vamos directo a casa

—Como ordene —los observo por el espejo— si me permite. Creo que ella es muy diferente a las demás mujeres, otras ya estarían haciendo otras cosas y ella en cambio se sentó y se durmió

—Y eso que la provoque antes de salir

Sonrió negando— Ay señor, la señorita se ve más inocente. Creo que es la más inocente que ha subido a este auto

—Sí, apenas tiene veinticuatro años es muy joven

—Tal vez es lo que usted necesita. Alguien con esa juventud que lo haga vivir de nuevo —murmuró volteando a tiempo pues le entregaban su pedido, y también porque tal vez se había extralimitado— aquí tiene señor

—Gracias —tomo la bolsa dejándola a un lado.

Tan solo asintió y comenzó el viaje hacia le mansión de su jefe.

—Mmm... —se movió un poco sintiendo un aroma conocido.

Fijo la mirada en ella— ¿Estas despierta?

Se separó de él estirándose un poco— No, me quede dormida —murmuró en medio de un bostezo— pero es que huele a hamburguesas y tengo hambre

—Si son hamburguesas, comeremos al llegar a casa

—Está bien, ¿puedo comer una papa por mientras? —preguntó olfateando el aroma que había inundado el interior del auto.

—Solo una —acerco la bolsa para que tomara una papa.

—Gracias —sonrió tomando dos, dándole en la boca una y enseguida comer la suya— ¿rica?

—Si esta rica —comiéndose la papa, aunque lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Sonrió sintiendose un poco mejor— Ya llegamos ¿nunca te preparas de comer? esa cocina estaba impecable, como si nunca se usara

—No, es raro que cocine si la alacena está llena es gracias a Kevin

—Bueno gracias Kevin por llenar su alacena. Mañana podre preparar un delicioso desayuno ¿Le puedo guardar un poco a Kevin? —preguntó casi en secreto a Seiya.

—Si claro puedes hacerlo. Lo que necesites Kevin te ayudará

—Gracias señor —dijo estacionando el auto para bajar y ayudar a la rubia a bajar y enseguida a su jefe— ¿preparo su deportivo para mañana?

—Si hazlo, mañana llevaras a Serena a hacer compras para el viaje de Dubái

—Así será señor. Ordenare también una mudanza para pasar las cosas al departamento —dijo cerrando la puerta del auto. La rubia ya se encontraba cerca de la puerta— hasta mañana señor

—Hasta mañana Kevin descansa —acercándose a Serena para abrir la puerta.

—Hasta mañana Kevin —dijo Serena agitando la mano para luego entrar— muero de hambre ¿tú no? ¿por qué no sonríes? te ves más guapo cuando sonríes —se acercó a él tomando su mano para besar suavemente sus labios.

— ¿Te parece que soy más guapo así? —relajándose un poco.

—Sí, mucho más guapo —sonrió al sentir un pequeño cambio en su actitud y su mirada— y me gustas más, anda vamos a cenar y después ¿quieres que te de un masaje?

—Si cenemos —se acercó a la mesa dejando la bolsa con las hamburguesas.

—Oye Seiya tú ya sabes mucho de mí, pero yo casi no sé nada de ti ¿me quieres contar algo? —preguntó desde la cocina pues serbia algo de beber.

—Pues no hay mucho que contar; empresario multimillonario rodeado de mujeres

—¿No tienes hermanos? —preguntó sentándose frente a él tomando una de las hamburguesas al igual que la bolsita de papas— ¿mascotas?

—No, no tengo nada de eso. Solo tengo a Kevin y es todo ah y para ti es la ensalada

—¿Ensalada? —hizo una mueca— ¿por qué? quiero papas las ensaladas no son ricas, las papas si

—O comes papas o hamburguesa tu decide

—¿Por qué no quieres que coma papas? —preguntó empujando la bolsita para jalar el bowl de ensalada— ¿acaso estoy gorda y por eso no quieres que coma? ¿no te gustan gorditas?

—Porque si comes papas por hoy serian demasiadas harinas. Recuerda que comimos pizza a medio día mmm ya se, dame la mitad de ensalada y te daré la mitad de papas

Sonrió tomando su hamburguesa y la ensalada para sentarse a su lado— Eso si me gusta. Podemos comer ensalada y papas bueno entonces ¿nunca tuviste mascotas? yo quise un perro, pero mamá no y mi papá menos, cuando tenga mi propia casa tendré dos perros, uno se llamará canción y el otro música...

— ¿Canción y música? ¿qué clase de nombres son esos? —riéndose a carcajadas.

—No te burles —dijo haciendo un puchero comenzando a sonreír al verlo tan divertido— los perros también cantan y uno me cantará una canción y el otro le pondrá música

Rio aún más— Si van hacer música juntos

Lo miro comenzando a reír ella también— Ya Seiya, era una niña cuando elegí esos nombres bueno ¿tú que nombres les pondrías? —preguntó dándole otro mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Comió un poco de hamburguesa— La verdad no lo sé. Nunca pensé en tener mascotas ni nada similar

—Mmm bueno, tal vez debas pensar en alguno. Por si acaso —Sonrió comiendo un poco de lechuga— tal vez una tortuga sería una buena compañía para ti

—Casi nunca estoy en casa —desvió su mirada.

Suspiró comiendo lo último de su hamburguesa— ¿Y si yo soy tu mascota? me podrás llevar a todas partes

— ¿Quieres ser mi mascota? —enarcando una ceja.

Se encogió de hombros haciendo que se hiciera un poco para atrás y poder sentarse en sus piernas— Podemos intentarlo ¿no te parece?

— ¿Y eso cómo sería? no se cuidar mascotas nunca tuve una

—Deberás alimentarme, que ya lo hiciste, sacarme a pasear, ya lo hiciste, mimarme, eso creo que te falta —murmuró buscando besar su cuello— tal vez, darme un baño

—Mmm que más —cerro sus ojos disfrutando de sus besos.

—Dudo que quieras cepillar mi largo cabello —murmuró mordisqueando su oreja— podrías hacerlo si eso quieres y yo como buena mascota, te seré fiel y te seguiré a donde mi dueño desee

— ¿Me serás fiel sin importar lo que pase? —buscando su mirada aun sorprendido por lo que ella le decía.

Asintió acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano— Si Seiya. No sé qué me pasa contigo, pero eres el primer hombre que me hace sentir realmente una mujer, una mujer completa y perfecta

—No deberías enamorarte de mí —abrazándola hacia él.

¿Enamorarse? sí, eso tontamente había pasado en cada día que lo había visto en esa cafetería y con el paso de los días en su oficina. Solo eso explicaba que se entregara a él a la primera oportunidad— Es demasiado tarde... —murmuró buscando sus labios, había confesado algo que ni ella misma sabía.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo ante esa niña. Pero sus labios le dijeron que hacer y lo único que deseaba era tomarla para él y hacerla suya por completo.

Se abrazó a él con fuerza volviendo aquel beso más profundo, ahora entendía lo vulnerable que se ponía con él, el que se pudiera mostrar como en verdad era.

Rodeo su cuerpo por completo intensificando sus labios. Ese beso era aún más intenso que cualquier otro, sin duda le gustaba mucho, y no sabía la razón.

Tomo su mano para llevarla a su pierna haciendo que la acariciara. Ahora entendía porque no había puesto objeción cuando la tomo por primera vez, lo deseaba como jamás deseo a nadie y quería sentir más sus caricias y sus besos.

Acaricio sus piernas subiendo la falda de su uniforme buscando su intimidad, al tiempo que bajaba sus besos a su cuello dándole pequeñas lamidas.

Ladeo su cuello abriendo un poco más las piernas— Seiya, hazme tuya, te deseo

—Si puedo sentirlo —sonrió al sentir su humead, dándole un pequeño mordisco en su cuello subiendo la otra mano ara desabotonar su blusa.

—Te ayudo —murmuró desabotonando su blusa dejando a la vista un coqueto sostén que era juego de la prenda que Seiya había roto— sentía pena al sentir tus caricias la primera vez

— ¿Y ahora que sientes? —acercando sus labios para besar la parte descubierta por el sostén.

—Me gustan —Murmuró echando la cabeza hacia atrás acariciando su cabello— mucho, me excitas

Lamio su pecho buscando con su lengua su Seno aun sobre su prenda íntima— Me gustas. Tienes algo que me enloquece

Jadeo sonriendo. Sentía una ansiedad al tener en su piel sus labios y ver como disfrutaba de él— ¿Qué haré lo que tu desees? Te gusta que sea tuya

—Si me gusta —con su mano subió la prenda buscando descubrir su por completo su seno para saborearlo—

Gimió sonrojándose al ver que su cuerpo estaba demostrando lo mucho que estaba disfrutando, en particular su seno erguido— Más, más

No tardo en presionar su pecho y succionarlo aprisionándola.

Gimió comenzando a dejarse vencer por sus deseos. Sus labios cubrían perfectamente su pequeño seno, la estaba llevando a la locura con su manera de jugar con ella— Seiya, sí, me gusta, me gusta ser tuya

Se separó de ella para hacerla ponerse de pie y hacerlo el también.

Respiraba agitada. Podía imaginarse como se veía en ese instante, la blusa abierta, un seno descubierto y la falda arriba— Seiya...

Se desabrocho su pantalón para dejarlo caer y quedar al descubierto para ella. Acercándose a ella para cargarla y hacer que lo rodeara con sus piernas.

Sonrió abrazándose a su cuello— ¿Me harás tuya aquí? —preguntó al sentir como rozaba su intimidad.

—Si lo hare —sujetándola con fuerza para apoyarla sobre en la pared.

Sonrió besándolo profundamente rodeando su cintura, eso hizo que jadeara entre sus labios dándole una mordida— Ahora, hazlo...

No tardo en encontrar lo que deseaba penetrándola con fuerza, gimiendo— Si así me gustas, que delicia

No contuvo un fuerte gemido arañando su espalda, de un solo movimiento había llegado a lo más profundo de su ser— Seiya, si, así. Me fascinas, me enloqueces

—Grita —embistiéndola excitándose aún más hasta estallar en ella sin resistirse mucho— vaya que te deseaba

Sonrió disfrutando de ese momento, aunque aún no había llegado al clímax no podía negar que había sido excitante— ¿Me deseabas mucho cariño?

—Esto apenas inicia —murmuró retomando sus movimientos en ella lentamente.

Gimió sujetándose de sus hombros— Si, así, despacio cariño, siénteme tuya, solo tuya...

Sonrió moviéndose lentamente en ella gimiendo de nuevo.

Tomo su rostro buscando sus labios— Bésame, hazme tuya al mismo tiempo con un beso —murmuró mordiendo su labio comenzando a besarlo al mismo ritmo en que la poseía buscando acariciar su lengua.

Tomo sus labios entre los suyos abrazándola con fuerza, para llegar lo más profundo que pudiera.

Jadeaba entre sus labios mordisqueándolo— Seiya, Seiya... —pronto los jadeos se hicieron gemidos fuertes y cada vez más fuerte. Nunca había sentido un placer así, era diferente a todo lo vivido— si...

—Si así, me gusta eres fascínate —embistiéndola con más fuerza.

Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, no había necesidad de contenerse. Seiya la tomaba con tal pasión que era difícil no ceder ante sus deseos— ¡Seiya! —grito al tiempo que explotaba para él.

Sonrió al sentirla para enseguida hacerlo él— Perfecto así me gusta que te entregues a mi

Se abrazó a su cuello dándole pequeños besos— Exiges mucho de mi cariño, no te sientes cómodo hasta que no me entrego por completo a ti

—Así es y ahora supongo que ya no quieres as comida ¿o sí?

Negó lamiendo su cuello— Solo quiero comerte a ti, de nuevo, como ayer. Quiero demostrarte lo que tu pequeña puede hacer

—Deje mi hamburguesa casi completa, pero bueno vamos a la habitación, debes descansar

—Dijiste que apenas comenzaba —murmuró refugiándose en sus brazos.

—Sí, apenas comienzo, pero sé que estas cansada y no me lo puedes negar —llevándola a la habitación.

—Solo un poco —murmuró tratando de ocultar un bostezo— ¿Me harás tuya de nuevo?

Le dedico una sonrisa al ver que se acomodaba en sus brazos.

—Me gustas mucho —murmuró con una sutil sonrisa. Había sido tan relajante estar entre sus brazos que ahora poco a poco el sueño comenzaba a vencerla.

Se sonrojó al ver su semblante relajado. ¿Qué le ocurría con esa chica? ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir así? Entro en la recamara recostándola sobre la cama con sumo cuidado.

Suspiró aun con esa sutil sonrisa acomodándose en la cómoda cama.

—Te quitare la ropa, no puedes dormir con el uniforme —antes de recostarla termino de quitarle la blusa y el sostén para enseguida hacer lo mismo con la falda. La observo detenidamente. Sin duda era muy hermosa, sus senos eran firmes de buen tamaño no como el de muchas modelos que sabía estaban operadas, su cintura era esbelta y sus piernas muy bien torneadas.

Suspiró volteándose boca abajo abrazando una almohada. Todo en ese momento era tan relajante y ese aroma que ahora sabía la volvía loca inundo sus sentidos. No había mejor lugar para dormir que ese.

Sonrió aún más tomando una manta para cubrirla. Se sentó en una silla no sabía el por qué no podía dejar de observarla.

Aspiró aquel aroma sonriendo al reconocerlo. Era el aroma de Seiya, de ese apuesto hombre que la había vuelto loca de deseo en un par de días. Abrió los ojos y no lo encontró en la cama, se sentó notando que su ropa estaba sobre la cama y ella desnuda. La había desvestido y ni cuenta se había dado.

Al otro extremo, junto a la ventana estaba Seiya dormido y se veía aún más apuesto. Se bajó de la cama sintiendo unas pequeñas cosquillas en los pies producto de la alfombra— ¿Seiya? —murmuró al estar frente a él. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cubrir su cuerpo, como si eso fuera lo más natural entre ellos dos.

Entre abrió sus ojos, buscando una posición más cómoda para dormir.

Sonrió acariciando su cabello— ¿Seiya? —se inclinó besando suavemente sus labios.

Abrió sus ojos observándola— ¿Qué haces despierta?

—Ya es de mañana. Más bien ¿tú que haces aquí? ¿no era más cómoda la cama? —preguntó sentándose en sus piernas algo que comenzaba a gustarle.

—Mmm sí, pero alguien se extendió en toda la cama y no me dejo espacio —bromeo, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Lo siento —murmuró sonrojada— me hubieras empujado un poco. Lamento haberte quitado tu cama

—Te veías tierna. Solo quise observarte un poco y no supe en que momento me quedé dormido

—¿Tierna? —Se sonrojo— dígame señor Kou ¿prefirió verme desnuda a tenerme abrazada?

—Mmm si por que tenía que observarte con deteniendo

Enarco una ceja— ¿Y que tenías que observar con detenimiento? ¿lo fea que me veo durmiendo? Imagino que ya te disté cuenta que babeo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Mmm entonces tendrás que lavar mi almohada de plumas

Sonrió encogiéndose hombros— De acuerdo, lo hare, entonces ¿Qué es lo que mirabas detenidamente?

—Cada detalle de tu cuerpo —rozando su brazo con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Y... ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste? —preguntó mirando como la tocaba, tan suavemente que era delirante— ¿Qué mis pechos son pequeños en comparación con las otras mujeres o que tengo una pierna más larga que la otra?

—Mmm si algo así —recorriendo su brazo lentamente— quizás que te deseo aún mas

Sonrió mordiéndose suavemente el labio llevando la mano a su miembro— ¿Es posible que yo también te desee cada vez más?

—Mmm demuéstrame cuanto me deseas y te hare mía en este instante —gimiendo.

—Si —murmuró deslizándose hacia abajo quedando de rodillas entre sus piernas— deseo probarte

Abrió las piernas para quedar expuesto ante ella— Entonces hazlo

No sabía porque lo hacía o más bien era que nunca lo había hecho que tenía curiosidad de saber que tanto más podría disfrutar de él. Por lo que comenzó lentamente a acariciarlo y hacer que se irguiera como antes.

—Si así —se arqueo aun en la silla excitándose ante sus caricias.

No tardo en lamer su miembro que comenzaba a estar erecto y era algo único lo que sentía, porque en ese momento se sentía una mujer sumamente sensual al probar de él.

—Si así —jadeaba lleno de excitación— disfrútalo

Subió la mirada sintiéndose aún más confiada al ver que él lo estaba disfrutando. No tardo en introducirlo en su boca disfrutando de su sabor. Aunque aún le sabia un poco extraño, pero nada desagradable.

Sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba, moviéndose un poco para que ella pudiera disfrutarlo. Bajo la mano hacia su cabeza acariciando su cabello.

Poco a poco se olvidaba de todo. Solo buscaba disfrutar de él y Seiya lo disfrutara también, aunque eso era más que evidente. Pronto comenzó a sentir unas pequeñas gotas de aquel líquido que antes probara.

Cerro sus ojos dejando salir su esencia para ella— Que bien se siente —murmuró entre jadeos de placer.

Lejos de separarse se aferró más a él bebiendo de ese líquido, aunque aún le costaba un poco de trabajo quería que él lo disfrutara y eso había visto que a él le gustaba.

Al terminar le dedico una sonrisa— Sí que aprendes rápido

Se lamio los labios sintiéndose sonrojar aún más— ¿Te gusto?

—Sí me gusto, ahora sé cuánto me deseas

Sonrió incorporándose un poco— Te deseo mucho Seiya, no sé qué me pasa contigo, que quiero cumplir hasta el mínimo deseo que tengas...

Se puso de pie abrazándola besando sus labios, la tomaría antes de iniciar el día, la haría suya.

Rodeo su cuello profundizando aquel beso. No importaba que pasara después, Seiya era maravilloso, era todo un hombre que la volvía loca, con su mirada, con su voz, con su forma de ser tan autoritario y dominante. Se estaba enamorando perdidamente de él y su forma de tomarla.

La levanto un poco para que sintiera su miembro en su intimidad presionándola contra su cuerpo.

Jadeo entre sus labios. Casi la había cargado, ese hombre estaba haciendo demasiados estragos en su vida— Seiya...

—Dime que lo deseas —llevándola hacia la cama donde cayó junto con ella quedando encima apoyándose mas sobre su cuerpo en medio de jadeos.

Sonrió admirando su rostro al tiempo que empujaba su cadera hacia él— Sí. Lo deseo, deseo ser tuya, solo tuya Seiya —murmuró ladeando su rostro ansiando sentir sus labios.

Se acercó lamiendo su cuello para en ese momento entrar en ella. Gimió al sentirla tan lista para él.

—Seiya —gimió estrechándolo en ella al tiempo que lo abrazaba hacia ella— sí, así. Disfrútame

Sonrió empujando más hacia ella— Serena... —mordisqueó su cuello, sabía que ahora si había dejado más marcas que la noche anterior y que sería muy notorio— eres mía

—Sí, soy tuya, solo tuya... —no sabía que le hacía decir eso, solo que es lo que sentía, que nadie podría tomarla de esa forma. Única e intensa que a cada instante la embriagaba más de su ser— Seiya

Se acercó a besar sus labios conforme el vaivén de sus cuerpos se lo permitía.

Sonrió entre sus labios acariciando tal vez un poco tímida su espalda y un poco más abajo aprovechando para estrecharlo un poco más en ella y que disfrutara de su cuerpo.

Gimió deteniéndose un poco, sentía que llegaría pronto, cerrando sus ojos.

—Nunca nadie, me había tomado como tú —murmuró con la respiración agitada estrechándolo un poco más pues sentía que eso le gustaba.

— ¿Dime cuantos te han tomado? —mordisqueando sus labios.

—Solo, solo dos... —murmuró entre pequeños jadeos— y tú, pero tú eres... magnifico...

Sonrió moviéndose mas rápido— Te demostrare que magnifico soy

Ante sus movimientos no pudo contener un fuerte gemido al tiempo que arqueaba su cuerpo disfrutando de esas sensaciones que Seiya le estaba dando. En su mente no había nada más que ese sexy hombre de mirada intensa y perfectos pectorales— Más...

—Si pide más porque tengo mucho para darte —dándole fuertes embestidas.

Era tan intenso, tan apasionado que la estaba enloqueciendo y la estaba haciendo adicta a él— Seiya, me fascinas... —dijo casi en un grito.

—Eres mía solo mía, nadie más te va tener

—Nadie más —jadeó sintiendo como estaba a punto de estallar para él. Sabía que eso lo tomaría como una promesa y una demasiado grande y quizá peligrosa pero no le importaba. Era de él en ese momento solo de él.

Dio una última embestida para finalmente explotar dentro de ella.

Nuevamente fue un momento único al estallar al mismo tiempo que él. Aquella sensación la recorrió por completo de pies a cabeza. Seiya era maravilloso, era como si de pronto una nueva Serena más fuerte y decidida hubiera nacido entre sus brazos— Eso fue, increíble cariño...

Lentamente salió de ella— Es hora de darnos un baño, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy

Asintió observándolo— Te seré fiel Seiya —sonrió enredándose en la sábana poniéndose de pie casi de un salto y rápido corrió hacia la puerta— preparare el desayuno no tardes —y sin más salió, no quería verlo comprometido con lo que ella había dicho, así que prefirió no esperar respuesta.

Sonrió al verla salir, dejando escapar un suspiro. Esa chica estaba poniendo todo de cabeza. Sin dudarlo se metió a bañar para arreglarse, podría acostumbrarse a eso

En esta ocasión el desayuno había consistido en omelets con jamón, café recién hecho, un poco de jugó y pan que ella misma había tostado. Estaba muy fresco por lo que supuso que Kevin lo había llevado recién. Había hecho maravillas con esa sábana al enredarla de tal forma que no se cayera, así que ya tenía la mesa puesta cuando escucho los inconfundibles pasos de Seiya y ese aroma a costosa loción— Hola, ya está listo el desayuno

Sonrió al ver que esa sabana parecía como un vestido— Huele bien, muchas gracias

—Anda siéntate te serviré café, prueba el pan, le puse mantequilla y solo una pizca de azúcar —le sonrió esperando a que todo fuera de su agrado.

Tomo asiento— Muchas gracias —tomo el tenedor para comenzar con su desayuno.

—¿Y qué tal? —preguntó ilusionada de que le hubiera gustado.

—Nada mal —murmuró comiendo aún más prácticamente devorando aquel suculento desayuno.

Sonrió muy contenta— Creo que Kevin nos trajo pan recién hecho ¿nos habrá escuchado? —preguntó sirviéndole un poco de café además de jugo.

Sonrió ligeramente— Posiblemente pensó que hoy me harías un buen desayuno, el pan que trae la mayor parte de las veces se endurece

—Muy mal señor Kou, hay personas que no tienen que comer y usted desperdiciando comida, algo debemos hacer al respecto —dijo sentándose para comenzar a desayunar— ¿no has pensado en hacer donaciones?

—Solo el pan se llega a endurecer, lo demás Kevin se encarga de donarlo a un orfanato

—Ah eso no lo sabía, perdón —murmuró tomando un trozo de pan para ponerle un poco de mermelada— toma pruébalo así es delicioso. Si no te gusta muy dulce me lo das entonces

Tomo el pan dándole un mordisco— Mmm no está mal —comiendo otro poco.

Sonrió chupándose los dedos que llevaban algo de mermelada— Preparare uno de estos desayunos para Chibi Chibi en cuanto este conmigo ¿te gustaría conocerla?

—Si me gustaría conocerla dime ¿en qué clase de internado esta?

—Es el internado Aoyama, invertí todo lo que tenía para que ella pudiera entrar. Dicen que es de los mejores lugares, aunque hay niños que no han visto a sus padres en muchos años

Frunció el ceño— Báñate iremos en este mismo instante por ella

—Pero... ¿no tenías pendientes que hacer en la oficina? yo iba a ir por ella el viernes, tengo que ver una nueva escuela

—Iremos ahora mismo —poniéndose de pie— date prisa

—Está bien, ya voy... —murmuró poniéndose de pie. No entendía porque de pronto se había puesto así, incluso había dejado el desayuno nuevamente. Al pasar por la sala vio que estaban algunas bolsas de las compras del día anterior. Kevin era silencioso como un ninja al entrar a la casa.

—Buenos días señor, el deportivo está listo —dijo Kevin al entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

—Buenos días llevaras hoy mismo a Serena al departamento iremos por su hermana a ese lugar

—¿A que lugar señor? —preguntó desconcertado pues veia molestia en su jefe.

—El internado Aoyama

Se quedó callado tomando asiento— Oh ya veo, es lógico que este en ese lugar ¿qué edad tiene la hermana de la señorita Serena?

—Tres años

—Es muy pequeña y si es como la señorita Serena no la ha de estar pasando muy bien

—Por eso iremos ahora mismo por ella, quizás a la directora le dé gusto vernos —sonrió con malicia.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa— Lo dudo. Seguro aún tenemos prohibida la entrada, pero bueno ahora no eres el mismo así que te recibirá con gusto

—Pero si le da gusto cuando recibe las donaciones

—Porque no sabe de quién vienen en realidad ¿puedo...? —preguntó señalando la jarra de café.

—Adelante desayuna creo que también hizo para ti

—Gracias —sonrió poniéndose de pie para servirse— ¿la señorita Serena ya sabe sobre ese lugar?

—Lo dudo o no la habría dejado ahí a su hermana

—Se ve que las cosas no han sido faciles para ella. El lugar donde vive es muy reducido, mi habitación es más grande que ese lugar

—Me conto que perdió la casa de sus padres por un préstamo, trata de averiguar que sucedió ahí —tomando café.

—Esos prestamistas luego quieren cobrar hasta la vida —Dijo con seriedad— no imagino lo que a ella habrá querido cobrarle, una señorita sola y muy bonita

Casi se ahoga con el café ante sus comentarios— Kevin

—Es la verdad señor. Me alegro que se haya topado con usted, aunque a veces tenga un mal carácter —Dijo con una sutil sonrisa.

Frunció más el ceño para enseguida sonreír— Es difícil mantener una reputación no la arruines que me ha costado trabajo tenerla

—Señor, creo que ella comienza a romper con esa reputación —sonrió terminando su desayuno— y además cocina muy bien

—Si cocina bien, dame otro pan

—Estos panes están deliciosos —Dijo extendiendo la pequeña canastita hacia él— espero que no le haya molestado que viniera a dejar algo fresco para comer

—Sabía que lo harías, es de las pocas que se ha dignado a entrar a la cocina —tomando un pan y mermelada para comérselo— delicioso quizás sea mejor traerla aquí para que cocine

—¿El señor quiere una cocinera o una mujer bella a su lado?

—Mmm ambas cosas, pero quizás aún no es el momento

—Tal vez el señor deba tener una bella mujer a su lado —Dijo haciéndole una seña para que viera que se acercaba.

—Buenos días Kevin —sonrió sutil llegando lista con un vestido negro de encaje transparente que dejaba ver sus piernas de debajo de la rodilla. Las mangas igualmente eran cubiertas por encaje, unos zapatos de piso negros con brillantes y había decidido peinarse con un par de coletas— ya estoy lista

Sonrió al verla— Luces hermosa, ese peinado te va muy bien

—Gracias —sonrió dándose una vuelta para que viera que el vestido era como a él le gustaban, conservador pues debajo del encaje un forro cubría su cuerpo excepto por las piernas.

—A tu hermana le dará gusto —terminándose el pan— esperemos a que Kevin termine su desayuno

—De acuerdo, pero Seiya aún no veo la nueva escuela. Ni siquiera he ido a ver bien el departamento, necesito ver que le va a faltar a Chibi Chibi y además tenemos mucho trabajo

—Te daré estos días para que veas todos los por menores. Diamante se las arreglará con todo

—Pero Seiya, tiene poco que entre a trabajar ¿qué van a decir en el trabajo? —suspiró sentándose junto a él— podría ir por la tarde a ayudarte

—No me importa lo que opinen, iremos por tu hermana y si es preciso que se queden aquí así será, Kevin te ayudara en todo lo que necesites

Nuevamente ese tono autoritario que lejos de molestarle se le hizo tan interesante— Ay que carácter. Toma come otro pan, te endulzara la vida —dijo dándole en la boca un trozo.

Se comió ese trozo de pan mirándola con una mirada seria.

Entre cerro los ojos inflando las mejillas— Ya entendí, tú mandas —sonrió bajando la mirada.

Sonrió después de pasarse el bocado— Dame otro pan

—¿Con mermelada o solo? —pregunto poniéndose de pie para tomar el pan.

Kevin solo los observaba, principalmente a su jefe que lucía diferente. Nunca en una mañana lo había visto reír tantas veces como en ese momento, esa señorita estaba haciendo maravillas en un par de días.

—Mermelada

—Con mermelada será... —sonrió poniéndole un poco— Kevin ¿te gusto el desayuno?

—Muy rico, muchas gracias ya he terminado

—Qué bueno que te gusto —Sonrió complacida— aquí está tu pan con mermelada

—Gracias —murmuró comiéndoselo— es hora de irnos

—Sí vámonos, ansió ver a mi pequeña hermanita ya verás te caerá muy bien. Al menos ahora habla más, aunque a veces dice mucho Chibi Chibi —Dijo tomando su mano para llevarlo a la puerta.

—Vamos —dejándose llevar por ella, un poco sonrojado.

—Permítame... —dijo Kevin abriendo la puerta para que saliera primero la rubia llevando de la mano a su jefe al cual miró con una sonrisa— estaremos en ese internado en unos minutos

—Estoy nerviosa. No sé qué vaya a decir mi hermanita, ya quiero verla y abrazarla

Sonrió subiendo al auto con ella— Seguro estará feliz de verte

—Sí, hace algunas semanas que no la veo es que, me daba pena que me viera, ella creía que yo tenía un buen trabajo y la verdad es que no tenía nada…

Seiya no dijo nada en todo el camino, solo la escuchaba como hablaba de su pequeña hermanita. Trataba de ponerle atención, pero en realidad pensaba en ese lugar, el mismo que pensó no volvería a pisar. Al ver que se acercaban a ese lugar se tensó un poco.

Tomo su mano mirando aquella reja que se abría ante el imponente auto— Seiya gracias... —volteo a verlo no dudando en darle un pequeño beso en los labios— esto significa mucho para las dos, gracias por todo

—Solo cuídala y no la dejes sola —murmuró al quedar estacionado frente a la dirección bajando del auto para enseguida ayudarla.

—Jamás volveré a dejarla sola —dijo limpiando sus ojos para evitar llorar. No le gustaba que su hermanita la viera así. No sabía cómo terminaría su relación con Seiya, pero ahora cuidaría a su hermanita y se esforzaría mucho más.

—¿Gusta que lo espere aquí señor o lo acompaño?

—Acompáñame Kevin, Serena espera aquí

—Pero... tengo que hablar con la directora y esperar a mi hermanita

—Mmm de acuerdo, pero —fijo la mirada en Kevin ya que sería inevitable lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Por qué no acompaño a la señorita Tsukino a recoger a su hermana y lo esperamos aquí señor?

—Si me parece bien, yo me encargare de hacer los trámites necesarios

—¿De verdad está bien que lo hagas Seiya? —preguntó tomando su mano— es mi responsabilidad

—Tranquila deja todo en mis manos si —presionando su mano— ve con tu hermana y empaca todas sus cosas

Se sintió confortada— De acuerdo, gracias —Sonrió besando su mejilla— no tardo

—Lo esperaremos aquí señor... —dijo observándolo.

Asintió con la mirada, para alejarse hacia la dirección sintiendo la mirada del personal administrativo.

Apenas si fue informada que el auto de uno de los benefactores había llegado salió de la oficina topándose con aquel hombre al que no reconoció de entrada— ¿Tu?

—Buenos días señora directora —sonrió al ver que lo había reconocido— he traído la donación de este mes

—¿Así que tú eres ese benefactor? —preguntó haciendo una mueca— ¿qué te trae por aquí Seiya?

—Vine por una niña Serenity Tsukino

Abrió la puerta de la oficina— Pasa, creo que ya sabes cuál es el camino

—Si sé el camino —Dijo tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

—¿Y por qué vienes por esa niña? —preguntó sentándose en su escritorio— su hermana no ha venido por varias semanas

—Ella ha venido conmigo, en este momento está recogiendo sus cosas

Lo miro fijamente— Hace tanto tiempo que no visitabas esta oficina y ahora lo haces por unas chiquillas ¿Que le has dicho?

—Solo no considero que sea un buen lugar para esa niña —cruzándose de brazos.

Sonrió de lado— ¿Ya olvidaste lo bien que la pasabas aquí haciendo travesuras con ese chico? ¿cómo se llama?

— ¿Es que acaso me extraña señora directora? —enarco una ceja mirándola con detenimiento.

Soltó una carcajada— Para nada ¿quién querría niños problemáticos como tú y tu amigo? pero me intriga que vengas por esa niña, ella se comporta, pero a veces necesita unas reprimendas

—Deme los papeles de la niña —murmuró con seriedad al saber a lo que se refería.

—Por supuesto de saber que esa niña era su protegida hubiera tenido un trato diferente —dijo poniéndose de pie para buscar en un archivero los documentos que le solicitaba.

— ¿La habría tratado mejor o peor?

—Mejor, ahora tu cuenta bancaria es la que habla, ya deberías saberlo. El dinero mueve al mundo, Seiya...

—Espero que lo use para beneficio de los estudiantes o me veré en la necesidad de retirar mi apoyo

—Si quieres podemos dar una visita a las instalaciones para que veas cuál es su uso, notarás muchos cambios. Mientras darán de baja a esa niña

—Quizás por las reprimendas que le dio debería disminuir mi donativo de este mes —poniéndose de pie.

—Este mes esa niña no recibió castigos —dijo abriendo la puerta para salir de la oficina— eso se lo puedes preguntar si deseas

X—X

La buscó con la mirada entre todas las niñas que jugaban en el patio. Apenas si vio un par de coletas rojizas sonrió— Ahí está... —Murmuró a Kevin corriendo para ir a verla— Chibi Chibi

— ¿Chibi Chibi? —subió su mirada al escuchar a su hermana salió corriendo hacia ella— hermanita —comenzó a llorar feliz de verla— viniste

—Hermanita —Murmuró sollozando al tomarla en sus brazos— te extrañe mucho ¿cómo te has portado?

—Bien —refugiándose en sus brazos llorando— Chibi Chibi te extraño

La abrazó con fuerza besando su cabello— Yo también te extrañe mucho hermanita, pero ahora ya no nos vamos a separar he venido por ti —dijo derramando unas lágrimas.

— ¿En verdad? —mirándola llena de ilusión.

Sonrió acariciando sus pequeñas coletas— Me está yendo muy bien en mi trabajo y ahora puedo cuidarte. Mira te presento, él es Kevin es un compañero y amigo del trabajo

—Yo lo conozco —sonrió feliz agitando sus manitas.

—Hola pequeña, mi nombre es Kevin —dijo extendiendo su mano— pero shhh es un secreto

Movió su cabeza de lado— ¿Secreto? —llevando un dedo a su boca.

—Si un secreto —sonrió al ver lo curiosa que era.

—Vamos mi amor. Tenemos que ir a recoger tus cosas, después iremos al lugar donde vamos a vivir, te portaras bien ¿verdad?

—Chibi Chibi —sollozando— ¿mi habitación?

Bajo la mirada abrazándola— No Chibi Chibi, ya no iremos a casa. Ahora vamos a vivir en otro lugar, es un lugar muy bonito —cerro los ojos derramando unas lágrimas— te va a gustar

—Chibi Chibi —cerro sus ojos aun llorando.

La abrazó con fuerza cargándola— Perdóname hermanita. No supe cuidar de nuestro hogar y tampoco de ti, pero ahora todo será diferente, recuperaremos la casa, ya lo verás

Se separó de ella sonriéndole— Chibi porta bien

—Gracias mi pequeña hermanita, vamos por tus cosas, dime ¿te han tratado bien?

Mordió su labio para asentir en cuanto vio a la directora acercarse— Si hermanita

Aquella actitud le extraño en su hermana— Ven Serenity vamos por tus cosas —miro por un instante a Seiya, parecía muy tenso— Luna te extraña, esta sólita en mi cama

— ¿Chibi Chibi dormirá con ella? —sonrió con ternura.

—Claro hermanita —sonrió tomando su mano— vamos Kevin, nos ayudas por favor

—Si señorita —murmuró al ver a la directora acercarse.

—Oh ya veo cual es el interés por esa niña, el interés es más por esa rubia —dijo la mujer observando cómo se alejaban con la pequeña pelirroja.

—Eso no es algo que le incumba señora directora

Sonrió— Es obvio Seiya, pero en fin tienes razón no es algo que me incumba. Me sorprende que tu amigo sea solo tu chófer

—No solo es mi chofer. Kevin es más que eso y usted lo sabe a la perfección

Sonrió asintiendo— Si, lo sé, no tienes por qué molestarte. Como puedes ver el dinero que nos dan es bien invertido, a los niños no les falta nada

Observo a su alrededor— Solo les faltan más cuidados y menos castigos señora directora

Se detuvo volteando a verlo— No veo que hayamos hecho un mal trabajo contigo, pero en fin ahora que eres el gran empresario no te enfrasques en el pasado

—Hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar —desviando su mirada de ella.

—¿Por eso te llevas a esa niña? ¿acaso esa rubia es tu novia? eliges mal a tus parejas Seiya. Seguro está contigo por el dinero —dijo caminando hacia la dirección de nuevo.

—No tengo por qué darle explicaciones —siguiéndola a la dirección— porque si a esas vamos usted me está tratando bien por mi dinero no porque en realidad así lo desee

Sonrió al entrar a la dirección. Ya en su escritorio se encontraba la carpeta con el nombre de la niña— Y porque ya eres un hombre, no un niño rebelde al cual tenía que castigar, dime ¿aun ves a tus padres?

—No. Usted sabe que nunca me quisieron

—Pero te dejaron al frente de todos sus negocios, en fin, creo que eso no me incumbe. Aquí tienes, es todo lo referente a esa niña y ten cuidado con la hermana. Supe que había tenido problemas con unos prestamistas y por eso vino a esconder a la niña aquí, no te vaya a robar

—Estoy al tanto de su situación, me haré cargo —saco el cheque para entregárselo— cuide a esos niños, deles más que solo castigos, en ocasiones solo es necesario un abrazo directora

—Lo tomare en cuenta señor Kou —dijo tomando el cheque— disfruta lo que tienes ahora y deja de pensar en el pasado

—Si lo mira fríamente en realidad no tengo nada —tomando los papeles de la niña— pero supongo que así fue siempre

—Todo depende de cómo lo quieras ver, ahora puedes ayudar a otros

X-X

Antes que nada, gracias por cada comentario que nos han hecho llegar, creo que esa es la mejor manera de alimentar a la imaginación. Nos alegra ver que les gusta esta nueva faceta de Seiya y Serena, quizá muchas tengan la duda de ¿Qué es lo que llevo a Serena a acercarse a Seiya? Bueno ya lo veremos más adelante ahora nos quieren decir ¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Chibi Chibi?

Bueno cambiando de tema pasen a darse una vuelta en "Custodios del Amor" en FF ya que acabo de actualizar también y nuevamente gracias por continuar leyéndola y por leer este fic nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

P.d. Fic puesto en plataformas Wattpad y FanFiction


	4. Chapter 4

AMOR

Capítulo 4

—Ahora vas a conocer a mi jefe, te vas a portar bien ¿verdad hermanita? —preguntó acariciando su cabello. Se veía tan tierna ahora con su ropa normal y no con ese uniforme sin chiste.

—Chibi Chibi —sonrió feliz, abrazándola.

Sonrió sin dejar de acariciar su cabello— Gracias Kevin por ayudarme con todo lo de la niña, bueno que en realidad era muy poco

—No hay problema señorita —murmuró observando el lugar un tanto distraído.

—¿Es verdad que vienes por aquí? ¿por qué es un secreto?

— ¿Lo escucho? —murmuró sonrojado— bueno este si...

—Imagino que no querían que supieran que Seiya es benefactor de este lugar

—Era un secreto ni la directora lo sabía —murmuró Seiya acercándose a ellos.

Sonrió al verlo llegar— Creo que ahora ya lo sabe, mira te presento a mi hermanita Serenity —dijo haciendo que su hermanita volteara a verlo.

—Hola pequeña —se agachó para quedar a su altura— tu hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti

—Hola Chibi Chibi... —murmuró sonrojada y un tanto apenada—

—Tu hermana trabaja para mi —sonriéndole— te pareces mucho a ella

Sonrió abrazándolo— Gracias por venir por Chibi Chibi

Se sorprendió, pero enseguida entendió que no la había pasado bien, por lo que también la abrazo— Ahora no volverán a separase

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —sonriéndole a la pequeña.

Sonrió colocando las manos en sus mejillas— Eres un buen jefe... ¿compras un helado a Chibi Chibi jefe de mi hermanita?

—Te comprare un helado doble —sonriendo ante la ternura de la niña— sin duda eres igual a tu hermana

—Chibi Chibi, el señor Kou tiene muchos pendientes, yo te llevo por el helado ¿sí? —sonrió ante el gesto tierno que tenía Seiya, eso lo hacía verse aún más guapo.

—No, está bien vayamos por un helado después Kevin las llevara hacer compras necesita una linda recamara

—¿Habitación tan linda como la que tenía en casa? —preguntó ilusionada la pequeña— ¿Dónde se va a quedar Chibi Chibi?

—Si tendrás una hermosa habitación —Dijo Seiya cargando a la pequeña para caminar a la salida.

Serena lo observo. Se veía tan diferente que era imposible que no se llegara a enamorar aún más de él. Pero también como su pequeña hermanita hablaba más de lo que imagino, sin duda también a ella le había agradado.

—¿Y tú dónde vives? —preguntó con curiosidad la pequeña.

—En una casa grande

—¿Y tienes alberca? Chib Chibi siempre ha querido una

—Si tengo una alberca grande ¿te gustaría ir a verla?

—Si... —dijo emocionada.

—Pero señor... —murmuró Serena apenada de que tuviera la pequeña esas confianzas con él— con el helado será suficiente

—Shhh —sonrió al llegar al auto— entonces iremos por un helado después iras con Kevin y Serena a escoger una linda recamara y ropa nueva desde luego y después me ayudas a convencer a tu hermana para que se queden en mi casa a no ser que te guste mucho el departamento

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y emocionada— ¿Podemos quedarnos contigo? oye... ¿eres millonario? —pregunto pues el auto era lo más lujoso que había visto jamás.

—Chibi Chibi, no preguntes esas cosas —murmuró Serena sonrojada, aunque le agradaba que ellos dos se llevaran tan bien.

—Así es —sonrió a la pequeña para meterla al auto después de que Serena entrara.

—Seiya, digo, señor, ya hizo mucho por nosotras no es necesario que se tome tantas molestias

—No son molestias, pero por ahora vamos por helado. Después irán a hacer compras y Kevin llévalas al departamento mientras la señorita Tsukino se decide

—Si señor... —sonrió pues la niña sí que era curiosa y hablaba mucho.

—¿Y hay piscina? —preguntó la niña que se había quedado en medio de ambos.

—No pero igual te gustar, y a la casa si quieren podrán ir el fin de semana

Serena había volteado a ver a Seiya, se veía tan diferente que tenía ganas de besarlo, pero tenía que contenerse.

—Me agradas —murmuró la pequeña pelirroja sonriendo feliz tomando su mano y la de su hermana.

Seiya sonrió presionando la mano de la pequeña.

—Gracias... —murmuró Serena. No había podido dejar de mirarlo. Él era maravilloso en todos los sentidos.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —suspiró volviendo la mirada hacia la ventana.

En esos días a su lado de pronto sentía que la dejaba entrar en su vida y en otros como en ese instante le daba la sensación de que no quería que fuera así— "No claro que no, ya lo estas pagando Serena, eres su amante, no lo olvides, su amante" —suspiró volviendo la mirada hacia la ventana.

X-X

—Que rico helado —sonrió al recibir un helado gigantesco.

—Debimos ir a comer primero traviesa —dijo Serena sonriendo al ver la enorme sonrisa de su hermana.

Sonrió comiendo helado llenándose la boca— Chibi Chibi

Sonrió divertida— Se te va a congelar el cerebro... ¿le guste el helado señor?

—Si —murmuró comiendo un poco— es delicioso ¿no es así Kevin?

—Sí, lo es, este lugar tiene los mejores helados de la ciudad

—Chibi Chibi quiere probar todos los sabores —dijo con la boca llena de helado.

Seiya sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la niña— Te traeremos diario a comer uno diferente ¿te gustaría?

—Si —sonrió comiendo más helado.

—Señor, si gusta puedo llevarlo a la oficina y después volver por las señoritas y finalizar las compras

—Quédate con ellas iré en taxi a la casa por el auto. Los veré más tarde —se puso de pie.

—Como ordene señor ¿mismo procedimiento de ayer? —preguntó terminando su helado.

—Los veré en el departamento asegúrate que queden hoy instaladas y también checa lo de la escuela para la pequeña

—Si señor...

—Chibi Chibi, quédate con Kevin. Tengo que decirle unas cosas al señor Kou, no te vayas a mover de aquí ¿de acuerdo?

—Chibi Chibi se queda —sonrió agitando su mano para volver a centrarse en su helado.

Sonrió poniéndose de pie para acompañar a Seiya— ¿De verdad quieres que nos vayamos contigo a tu mansión? ¿no será eso mucha molestia? Chibi Chibi suele ser muy ruidosa

—La mansión es muy grande no creo que haya problema alguno. Yo pensé en el departamento para no incomodarte y que tuvieras un espacio para ti y tu hermanita

—Gracias, creo que me agrada la propuesta de ir los fines de semana, así no me extrañaras —murmuró bajando la mirada.

—De acuerdo entonces compra todo lo que necesites, quizás una remarca para ti Kevin me dijo que lo muebles están en muy mal estado

—Si... —volteo a verlo— Seiya, ¿por qué lo haces?

—No lo sé, quizás porque te me figuras a mi hace algunos años —murmuró con sinceridad.

Aquello la sorprendió, pero no creyó que fuera un buen lugar para platicar con él— Entiendo... —sonrió sutil acercándose a él rodeando su cuello— pues gracias por todo, ahora ¿puedo besarte?

La abrazó hacia él besando sus labios con pasión.

Se abrazó a él correspondiendo o tratando de hacerlo con la misma intensidad que él sin duda era un hombre maravilloso en todos los aspectos— ¿Te veré por la noche?

—Si. iré a verlas y no te preocupes de nada, las dos estarán bajo mi protección

Sonrió dándole otro pequeño beso— Me temo señor Kou, que usted tendrá mi vida en sus manos. Te veo por la noche y no cenes preparare algo delicioso para ti —dijo soltándolo alejándose un par de pasos.

—Está bien los veré en la cena, cualquier cosa que necesite Kevin te ayudara

—Sí, te esperamos en la noche no llegues tarde —sonrió alejándose rumbo a donde estaba la pequeña. Ese solo beso la había hecho volar.

Sonrió para enseguida tomar un taxi e ir a casa, sin evitar sonreír.

Suspiró profundamente con una gran sonrisa— Pues bien, Chibi Chibi es hora de ir de compras, ¿Kevin estás listo?

—Si señorita a la hora que usted lo indique —definitivamente ella tenía un efecto muy distinto al de cualquier otra mujer. Quizás ella podría ayudarlo a vivir realmente.

—Vamos Chibi Chibi—sonrió limpiando su boquita llena de helado para comenzar a ver las distintas tiendas. Todo era por demás hermoso y la pequeña estaba fascinada.

Kevin solo las seguía y daba alguna que otra instrucción en las tiendas, habían comprado ropa para ella y para la niña, así como algunos muebles para decorar la habitación que la pequeña usaría. Y aunque a ella le dio un poco de pena también compro cosas intimas, cosas que tal vez a Seiya le gustarían. Al final Kevin las había llevado al departamento, cosa que asombro a la niña pues era elegante y sofisticado, y más aún al ver el hermoso departamento.

—¿Y qué te parece Chibi Chibi?

—Es bonito ¿aquí se quedará Chibi Chibi? —corría de un lado a otro observando las ventanas y la decoración del lugar.

—Sí, aquí nos quedaremos —sonrió observando a su hermana que estaba feliz mientras Kevin dejaba todas las compras en la sala.

Corrió hacia su hermana abrazándola— Chibi Chibi está feliz

Se agacho a abrazarla besando su cabello— Perdóname hermanita, por haberte dejado en ese lugar, pero ahora ya no pasara eso, el señor Kou es muy bueno y nos ayudara

—Chibi Chibi —se acurruco en sus brazos bostezando.

—¿Tienes sueño? —la cargo con cuidado— ven, vamos a que duermas un poco, mañana traerán tu recamara y podrás decorarla a tu gusto

— ¿Dormirás conmigo? ¿el señor Kou vendrá pronto?

—El señor Kou vendrá más tarde y sí, creo que dormiré contigo —la llevo a la recamará la cual tenía una enorme y hermosa vista— ahora descansa mi traviesa, tengo mucho que hacer

—Te quiero hermanita —se acomodó en la cama sonriendo.

—Y yo a ti Chibi Chibi...—se inclinó besando su cabello para luego arroparla. Comenzaba a quedarse dormida así que cerro con cuidado la puerta y salió topándose con Kevin que entraba con lo que parecían las ultimas bolsas— gracias, creo que nos excedimos un poco

—No se preocupe señorita —colocando las bolsas sobre la mesa— ¿desea que le ayude en algo más?

—Creo que no, bueno Kevin... ¿tienes mucho tiempo trabajando con Seiya?

—Si bastante tiempo señorita —sonrió ligeramente recordar un poco de su infancia.

Camino un tanto pensativa y nerviosa a la vez— Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo que pasa entre nosotros

—Así es ¿a usted le gusta el señor Seiya?

Asintió sonrojada— Si, me gusta mucho y me desconcierta que haga todo esto por mí, que soy, su amante...

Sonrió aún más— Si a decir verdad nunca se había tomado tantas molestias con una mujer por lo general solo las usa. Digamos que tiene resentimiento hacia las mujeres, pero con usted es diferente

—Se nota que lo conoces ¿por qué crees que sea diferente conmigo?

—Este departamento iba a venderlo y sin embargo prefirió mandarlo arreglar para usted. Se ríe más que con ninguna otra mujer y se preocupa y creo que eso le asusta a él mismo

—Kevin... ¿Seiya Kou tiene alguna debilidad o yo me convertiré en esa debilidad? —preguntó observando por la ventana la hermosa vista que se extendía ante sus pies.

—Hasta ahora no tiene ninguna debilidad y si usted puede convertirse en esa debilidad, pero también en su verdadera razón de vivir —acercándose para observar por la ventana— él vive, pero no disfruta de nada. Nada lo llena ni satisface

—Es que todo se dio tan rápido, Kevin ¿Qué pasara si después se aburre de mí?

—Eso dependerá de usted señorita, pero si algo le aseguro no la dejará desprotegida

Volteo a verlo con una sutil sonrisa— ¿Qué opinas de mí?

—Es usted muy bonita y diferente a las demás mujeres. Solo tenga paciencia y sea paciente con él

Sonrió sintiéndose más tranquila— Gracias Kevin, ahora tengo que ponerme a preparar una cena ¿Qué le gusta a Seiya? hoy merece que lo consienta y mucho

—Un buen corte de carne y una pasta en las bolsas viene lo necesario

—Perfecto, muchas gracias —sonrió feliz— preparare una deliciosa cena para él

—Sé que le gustara, por favor hágalo reír

Se detuvo a mitad de sala— Kevin, soy un chiste andante. Se burla de mi porque no se usar tacones, pero sabes me fascina verlo sonreír. Así que usare tacones más seguido, comenzando por hoy

—Gracias señorita —murmuró con una sutil sonrisa— le ayudaré acomodar todo

—Gracias Chibi Chibi se quedó dormida. Me sorprendió lo bien que se llevó con él, bueno es que ella es más dulce y tierna que yo

—Estaba cansada seguro más tarde se despierta

—Sí, mi hermanita. Lo que no entiendo es porque se puso tan serio cuando le dije en donde estaba mi hermanita

Se alejó un poco— Guardare estas cosas señorita

—Gracias... —murmuró observándolo. Parecía que no quería hablar al respecto— si quieres así déjalo, seguro Seiya ya te está esperando para que le cuentes si ya nos pusimos cómodas

—Él vendrá, no se preocupe le ayudare

—Gracias ah por cierto. No viste donde deje mi bolsa, hace mucho que no escucho mi celular bueno, aunque a mí nadie me habla

—Debe estar en alguna bolsa o quizás en el auto iré a ver

—Si por favor, mientras comenzare a preparar la pasta —sonrió para sacar los ingredientes necesarios.

—Iré a buscar al auto, no está aquí no tardo señorita —saliendo del departamento.

—Si Kevin... —al escuchar que se cerraba la puerta se limpió las manos para tomar el teléfono. Se sentía nerviosa cuando escucho que llamaba y de pronto silencio— soy yo, ya no estoy en el departamento, sí, estoy en el departamento cerca de la torre... no, no estaré sola, yo te llamare, tengo que colgar, su chofer está llegando, si, si... —rápidamente colgó justo a tiempo— ¿si estaba mi celular?

—Aquí está su bolsa señorita la verdad no sé si esta ahí su celular

—Ah muchas gracias —Se limpió las manos para tomar su bolso y buscar su celular— sí, aquí está, ah sí tengo llamadas perdidas es de mi mejor amiga... —murmuró oprimiendo la pantalla para llamarla, solo esperaba que no se pusiera histérica porque se no había comunicado con ella.

— ¿Serena dónde estás? estoy fuera de tu casa vamos a tomar un café

—Molly lo siento ya no estoy allá. Disculpa que no te haya avisado, me mude de departamento

— ¿En verdad? dame la dirección voy para allá

—¿Recuerdas el edificio más elegante cerca de la torre?

—Si ¿ese por donde pasamos el otro día?

—Sí, ese mismo. No lo vas a creer, tienes que subir al pent-house —murmuró no pudiendo evitar la emoción en su voz.

— ¿Es en serio? pero como… ¿es que tú y ese tipo…?

—¿Qué? No, no, cuando vengas te cuento. Además, Chibi Chibi está conmigo

— ¿En serio? tienes mucho que contarme voy en camino

—¿Y si vienes mañana? —preguntó apenada— es que, hoy tengo una cena muy importante

—Está bien dime ¿a qué hora?

—Por la mañana. Te invito a desayunar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aun —dijo colocando el altavoz para continuar con la cena— seguro a Chibi Chibi le dará gusto saludarte después de tanto tiempo

—Si le llevare un regalito seguro le gustara, tienes mucho que contarme Serena, te desapareces

—Lo siento Molly han sido días complicados —no pudo evitar una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar por qué— pero te aseguró que estoy muy bien mañana lo veras

—De acuerdo entonces te veré mañana en la cafetería a la que te gusta ir

Sonrió aún más, ese lugar era más que especial para ella— De acuerdo. Te veré mañana, ahora te dejo que la tengo que preparar la pasta aun

—Eso suena a una cena romántica

Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa— Puede ser, además también es para celebrar que Chibi Chibi ya está conmigo de nuevo ¿puedes acompañarme mañana a ver lo de su nueva escuela?

—Claro yo te acompaño sin problema amiga, mañana no tengo nada que hacer

—Gracias Molly. Bueno te dejo que se me quema la pasta. Te quiero amiga, hasta mañana

—Hasta mañana amiga —sonrió colgando la llamada— que remedio

—Ay por poco y se me quema la pasta —Sonrió divertida comenzando a prepararla— ella es mi amiga Molly, es mi mejor amiga, se preocupa mucho por mi

—Tiene linda voz —murmuró acomodando las cosas.

—Y es muy bonita, la conozco desde que íbamos al preescolar —sonrió comenzando con la preparación de la carne— ¿y tú tienes novia Kevin? siempre estás trabajando

—No señorita. El trabajo me absorbe mucho como podrá ver

—¿Ni cuando Seiya toma vacaciones? un día lo voy a secuestrar y no tendrás que trabajar —Dijo riendo al imaginar lo alterado o feliz que se pondría Seiya.

—Hay muchas cosas que hacer en la mansión así que, aunque él no este yo debo trabajar —imaginando esos días que él no estaba que la pasaba la mayor parte del día sentado viendo televisión y comiendo palomitas en ropa interior.

—Oye es verdad. No he visto a nadie más trabajar en la mansión ¿tú limpias todo? —preguntó asombrada— ¿por eso es que nunca descansas?

—Bueno hay una señora que nos ayuda va por las mañanas a limpiar se llama Luna

—¿Luna? que curioso que se llama igual que el peluche favorito de Chibi Chibi. Es una gatita enorme, pero aun así Kevin debes tener días libres, Seiya es muy demandante, oye... —volteo a verlo— ¿nunca ha tenido una novia? ¿o por qué esta resentido con las mujeres?

—Lo siento señorita es algo que no me corresponde contarle

Suspiró volviendo la mirada a la carne— Entiendo, Seiya debe apreciarte mucho por ser tan discreto así debería ser yo, pero la curiosidad no me ayuda. Listo me iré a dar un baño y a arreglarme para cuando llegue Seiya ¿aun te vas a quedar?

—Esperare abajo para que se sienta a gusto —hizo una inclinación para salir del departamento.

—Kevin no tienes por qué hacer eso de inclinarte y solo dime Serena solo soy una empleada como tú —dijo con una sutil sonrisa.

Tan solo le dedico una sonrisa para dejarla sola y bajar al estacionamiento.

—Ay Serena ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? todo se te está saliendo de control —murmuró para sí misma frotándose la cara— bueno por lo pronto un buen baño y enseguida ponerme bonita para él —no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en él y en todo lo que había hecho por ella. Al entrar a la habitación la niña aun dormía así que se daría un rápido baño y elegiría algo sencillo y nada provocador. Una falda de mezclilla, una blusa rosa con estampado en negro y sus zapatos de piso— si esto está bien, ahora solo a esperar a que él llegue

Al llegar al departamento bajo del deportivo— ¿Todo bien Kevin?

—Si señor —se acercó a ayudarle con la puerta del auto— mañana traerán la recamara de la niña y de la señorita Serena

—Perfecto dime ¿cómo te sentiste hoy?

Se encogió de hombros— Como un niñero —dijo sonriendo— la niña tiene mucha energía y la señorita con ella apenas se juntan, el helado les dio demasiada pila

Sonrió un tanto divertido— Para no explotar es porque has adquirido mucha paciencia

—Demasiada señor, pero fue divertido verlas comprar. La pequeña es muy tierna y la señorita Serena la cuida mucho. Por cierto, mañana ira a ver a una amiga, creo que su mejor amiga

—Está bien dejémosle espacio para hacer sus cosas,

—Y le está preparando una cena

—Bueno subiré a cenar, te veré en casa

—Sí señor ¿no se quedará con la señorita Tsukino?

—No. Creo que querrá pasar tiempo con su hermanita y no creo que sea prudente el quedarme

—De acuerdo señor. Maneje con cuidado, lo veré por la mañana —se alejó hacia el auto.

— ¿Eso me suena a que iras por ahí? —enmarcando una ceja.

Sonrió negando— Tal vez sea usted el que llegue muy tarde y yo necesito dormir, esas niñas me hicieron correr

—Si te ves cansado quizás debas tomarte un día de descanso

—Se volvería loco sin mi señor —dijo subiendo al auto— si se va de vacaciones con la señorita Tsukino tal vez lo considere, regresará muriendo

—Quien dijo que iré de vacaciones mmm no pensé en el viaje

—Relájese señor, la señorita se lo agradecerá —dijo con una sonrisa saliendo del estacionamiento observándolo por el retrovisor. Había sonreído más en ese instante de todo lo que lo había hecho en un mes.

Al verlo marcharse subió al ascensor para ir hacia el departamento.

Había optado por una coleta, se veía bonita, juvenil, de acuerdo a su edad, un solo toque de brillo en los labios. De pronto escucho el ruido en la puerta, se fijó que su hermanita durmiera y salió corriendo para verlo.

Abrió la puerta observándola— Hola ¿cómo estás?

—Hola —Sonrió echándose a sus brazos— ¿te gusta cómo me veo?

—Te ves hermosa —admirándola— eres perfecta y huele bien me dijo Kevin que me hiciste una cena y muero de hambre

Hizo un puchero— Te quiero saludar como se debe y no me dejas

—Entonces salúdame —murmuró en voz baja.

Sonrió tomando su mano para llevarlo al pequeño pasillo y quedar fuera de la vista de la pequeña por si salía— Hola... —Murmuró aprisionándolo contra la pared para poder besarlo lenta y profundamente.

—Veo que me extrañaste mucho —correspondiendo sus labios con intensidad abrazándola hacia él.

Solo sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios con más intensidad, le gustaba sentirse envuelta entre sus brazos y más que la besara así.

—Buenas noches —murmuró entre sus labios— ¿ahora si me dirás que hiciste de cenar?

—Pasta y carne al horno —murmuró entre sus labios soltándolo poco a poco— te extrañe mucho. Por eso te prepare esa cena

—Entonces vamos a cenar ¿y la pequeña como esta?

—Dormida, se cansó demasiado —dijo tomando su mano para llevarlo al comedor— tal vez duerma hasta mañana. Por cierto, mañana iré a ver lo de la nueva escuela y veré a mi mejor amiga ¿puedo ir?

— ¿Por qué me pides permiso? —sentándose a la mesa esperando la cena.

—Mmm tal vez porque estaré en mi hora de trabajo, aunque me hayas dado el día —dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina para servirle— y por qué creo que es lo correcto

—Son tus días que tomare a cuenta de vacaciones y puedes hacer lo que desees. Si necesitas que Kevin venga dímelo

—Gracias por las vacaciones —dijo colocando el plato con pasta y un buen trozo de carne— ¿vendrás a vernos? Y aún más importante ¿vendrás a verme?

—Si vendré a verlas —murmuró ligeramente— vendré por otro saludo como el de hace un rato

Sonrió asintiendo— No creo que podamos ocultar lo que pasa entre nosotros delante de Chibi Chibi, es muy perspicaz

—Si seguramente, no tardara en darse cuenta —suspiró— será extraño para ella

—Tal vez, pero es inteligente y entenderá —sonrió besando su mejilla para servirse ella también— tengo listo un vaso con leche y galletas de avena por si despierta, ¿qué crees que deba decirle?

—Yo... bueno no había pensado en eso

—Mmm tal vez que ¿me estas pretendiendo? —sonrió sentándose a su lado.

Comió un poco— esta carne esta deliciosa

Suspiró comenzando a cenar— No te preocupes. No le diré nada, me comportarse como tu asistente ¿quedo listo el contrato así con las modificaciones que pediste? —¿por qué pensó que sería diferente? — "eres su amante, solo su amante" —se repetía una y otra vez.

—Si ya fue enviado —comiendo un poco de pasta.

—Me alegro ¿y Diamante no dijo nada? me había advertido que no podía pedir permisos durante los primeros seis meses

—Si se molestó, pero no puede ir contra mis ordenes

Suspiró jugando con un poco de la pasta— Él ya sabe que tú y yo... ¿verdad?

—Si... —cortando otro trozo de carne para comérselo.

Se quedó pensativa, ahora todo cambiaría— ¿Por eso es que no aceptabas mujeres en tu oficina? ¿Has tenido muchas amantes?

—Tengo muchas amantes Serena, pero creo que eso ya lo sabias. Una cosa es salir con mujeres y otra es trabajar con ellas. Quizás debas dejar de trabajar para mí para que seas solo mi amante

Volteo a verlo sintiéndose extrañamente celosa. Debía imaginarlo, ella sería exclusiva de él, pero él no de ella— ¿Eso quieres? ¿que deje de trabajar para ti?

Se encogió de hombros sin decir nada, al tiempo que comía el ultimo bocado.

—Si hago eso no podrás divertirte con mis torpezas —dijo con una sonrisa comiendo un poco— ni verme a punto de caer cuando use tacones, ni encerrarme en tú oficina

—Quizás no, pero poder hacer otras tantas cosas que ni te imaginas

Se sonrojo bajando un poco la mirada— ¿Cómo qué?

—Muchas cosas como esto —se giró hacia ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos para besar sus labios.

Sonrió entre sus labios dejando que la besara— ¿Qué más? —murmuró mordisqueando su labio suavemente.

—Tendrás que averiguarlo —tomando sus labios para no dejarla hablar.

Lentamente cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por ese beso que poco a poco comenzaba a embriagarla como la primera vez. Solo sintió como la acercaba cada vez más a él.

— ¿Hermanita? —murmuró la niña tallándose los ojos aun soñolienta.

Al instante se separó de Seiya. Esos besos habían hecho muchos estragos en ella— Chibi Chibi, aquí estoy mi amor —se puso de pie no sin antes limpiar los labios de Seiya de aquel tenue brillo labial.

Seiya sonrió ligeramente tomando el vaso para dar un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Que tiene mi hermanita bonita? —preguntó al acercarse a su hermana— ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

—Si Chibi Chibi —sollozando.

—Mi pequeña —murmuró cargándola— no pasa nada, ahora estás conmigo ¿tienes hambre?

Asintió con la cabeza refugiándose en sus brazos.

—Vamos, mira aquí está el señor Kou —murmuró sentándola en una silla junto a él— te traeré tu leche

—Buenas noches pequeña

—Hola Chibi —murmuró adormilada aun tratando de sonreír.

Sonrió ligeramente— Vaya que dormiste bastante

—Sí, Chibi Chibi tenía sueño —murmuró bostezando— y hambre

—Bueno te dejare con tu hermana, yo tengo que irme —se puso de pie.

—¿Te vas ya? —preguntó Serena que llegaba con el vaso con leche y un plato con galletas.

—Sí, la cena estuvo deliciosa muchas gracias

—¿Vendrás mañana? —preguntó sintiéndose triste de que se fuera.

—Si. Te avisare, aunque deberías disfrutar esos días que no veras a tu odioso jefe

Sonrió negando— El trabajo se acumula y mi jefe es muy estricto

—No la regañe —murmuró la pequeña comiéndose una galleta completa.

—Descuida, Diamante ya se encarga de él, así que relájate y haz todo lo que tengas que hacer

—Gracias —sonrió observando a la niña— creo que aún tiene sueño. Vamos te acompaño a la puerta

—Si gracias, cuídate pequeña y descansa tu hermana cuidara de ti

—Chibi Chibi —murmuró con sonrisa y los ojos medio cerrados.

—Nos iremos a dormir en cuanto acabe —sonrió al ver la ternura de su hermana, lo seguido hasta la puerta— Gracias por este día tan hermoso que me has regalado

—Descansa y disfruta de tu hermanita. Quizás al viaje no iras no creo que quieras dejarla sola

—Pero, hoy Kevin me ayudó a comprar todo lo necesario para ese viaje —murmuró un tanto triste— pero bueno supongo que Diamante tiene más experiencia en ese tipo de negocios, me quedare en la oficina entonces

—Si la tiene —observo a la pequeña que comía galletas— a no ser que quieras llevarla

Abrió los ojos sorprendida sonriendo— ¿De verdad puedo llevarla?

—Si aún no entra a la escuela podría tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones

—Gracias, será su primer viaje —sonrió feliz— si pudiera te besaba

Le dedico una sonrisa— Entonces prepara lo que necesites —saco de su cartera dinero para entregárselo— para lo que necesites

Miro aquellos billetes, era mucho más de lo que había ganado hasta el momento, tomo su mano negando— Ya ha sido mucho lo que me has dado, me las arreglare no te preocupes

—Tómalos no aceptare una negativa

Los tomo bajando la mirada— Gracias...

—Nos vemos mañana —besando su mejilla.

—Hasta mañana —Sonrió sintiéndose en el fondo triste— Chibi Chibi, vamos a dormir

—Chibi Chibi —bostezo— ¿es tu novio?

Se sonrojo al instante mirando a Seiya— No, solo es mi jefe

—Bueno me retiro —murmuró sonrojado— buenas noches señorita Tsukino

—Buenas noches señor Kou y gracias por todo —le sonrió inclinando la cabeza— vamos Chibi Chibi es hora de dormir

Hizo un ademan para salir del departamento cerrando la puerta.

Se sonrojo cerrando la puerta— Es hora de dormir hermanita ¿ya acabaste de cenar?

—Sí, galletas ricas —se estiro un poco.

—Vamos a dormir. Debes estar cansada dime ¿dormías bien en el internado?

—A veces... —murmuró con timidez.

Se acercó cargándola— ¿Por qué? ¿no podías dormir?

Movió sus manitas—Las niñas me molestaban Chibi

—¿Por qué te molestaban? —preguntó abrazándola hacia ella.

—Por cosas —sollozando—castigaba a Chibi Chibi por cosas que no hacia

Aquello la extraño— ¿Cómo que te castigaba injustamente? —al llegar a la habitación la sentó en la cama.

—Es que... —comenzó a sollozar.

—Chibi Chibi —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar lo que pudo sufrir su hermanita— no volverás a ese lugar, te lo juro

La abrazó— ¿Nunca? los niños son malos, decían que Chibi Chibi fue olvidada

—Te lo prometo hermanita. Nunca volverás a un lugar así, perdóname, no sabía lo que te hacían en ese lugar

—Chibi Chibi se portaba bien para no lastimar a mi hermanita —llorando con todo sentimiento.

—Mi pequeña hermanita, lo siento tanto. Pensé que te hacia un bien al dejarte ahí, ahora todo va a cambiar, el señor Kou nos ayudará...

—Él es muy bueno

Asintió derramando unas lágrimas— Si, es muy bueno. Te prometo que no lo echaré a perder, nunca volverás a un lugar así. Te lo prometo, ahora vamos a dormir hermanita

—Si —la abrazo— te quiero Chibi

—Yo también te quiero mucho hermanita —la hizo recostar aun abrazándola con fuerza— nuestros papás ya están tranquilos porque estamos juntas de nuevo

Sonrió refugiándose en brazos de su hermana— Te quiero mucho Chibi

—Yo también. Descansa hermanita, yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante —murmuró arrullándola no evitando llorar al pensar en todo lo que hacía y todo lo que había pasado. De no haber sido por aquel plan nunca hubiera conocido a Seiya y ahora tener a su hermanita con ella, tenía que hablar con Seiya y pedirle que la comprendiera.

X-X

Al llegar a casa fue directo a su habitación. Esos días habían sido raros sin duda alguna, aunque aún no se explicaba que era eso que ella le hacía sentir y no quería dejarlo entrar. No debía hacerlo.

Esa mujer estaba haciendo con él lo que ninguna otra había conseguido, así pensando en todo lo ocurrido se recostó en su cama mirando el techo.

X-X

—Mira ahí está Molly —dijo a la pequeña qué lucia uno de los vestidos que recién le había comprado y que hacia juego con los moñitos en sus coletas.

—Molly —corrió hacia ella llena de felicidad.

—Chibi Chibi que grande y bonita estas —sonrió agachándose a su altura mirando a Serena llegar corriendo detrás de su hermana— cada día te pareces más a Serena

—Chibi Chibi

—Hola Molly. Disculpa la demora, es que tenía que dejar todo listo para la escuela nueva de Chibi Chibi, además de dejar todo limpio en el departamento

—No te preocupes Serena, pero vaya que cambiada estás amiga

—¿Lo crees? —sonrió pues había usado lo más cómodo que tenía de entre todo lo que Kevin le había hecho comprar— vamos, tenemos mucho que platicar oye ¿no has visto llegar un auto deportivo?

—Mmm no, no he visto ningún deportivo ¿por eso vienes aquí?

Se sonrojo bajando la mirada— No... —dijo por toda mentira— bueno un poco, pero no para ver el auto, si no para ver a su conductor, pero shh... —sonrió señalando a la niña— luego querrá que tenga novio y no puedo

— ¿Por qué no? eres soltera y muy bonita anda cuéntame que ha pasado ¿estas saliendo con el tipo que dijiste que me contaste?

Bajo la mirada— Chibi Chibi ¿quieres ir a jugar? mira tienen bonitos juegos. Te pediré una malteada por mientras ¿de acuerdo?

—Chibi Chibi —sonrió feliz para salir corriendo a los juegos.

—Eso fue un error, pensé que... —bajo la mirada caminando hacia una de las mesas y poder cuidar de su hermanita— que me ayudaría, ya sabes con el préstamo. Pero no, él es malo Molly y debí alejarme de él, pero me tiene en sus manos

— ¿Qué, pero ¿cómo? ¿que sucedió Serena? —murmuró asustada por su amiga.

—Solo pude pagar la mitad de lo que debía, no sé cómo consiguió la casa de mis padres, me corrieron del trabajo por su culpa. Todo para obligarme a hacer algo de lo cual ahora no sé qué hacer

— ¿Por qué no lo denuncias? yo te puedo ayudar

—No puedo. Él tiene el pagare que firme, si lo denuncio me meterá en la cárcel, no puedo dejar a Chibi Chibi sola de nuevo —Dijo bajando la mirada derramando unas lágrimas— Molly, quiere que le haga daño a alguien

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagas Serena? —abrazándola con fuerza.

—Quiere que enamore y destroce el corazón de un hombre —murmuró sollozando— pero yo... soy una tonta, me estoy enamorando de él

— ¿Es el hombre con el que estas saliendo? —tomo su mano— ¿y él se está enamorando de ti?

Negó derramando unas lágrimas— Solo soy su amante...

La abrazó con fuerza— ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

—Tengo miedo Molly, mucho miedo... —murmuró no pudiendo contenerse más—me dijeron que era un hombre superficial, hasta cierto punto cruel. Pero la verdad es que es el hombre más maravilloso que pude conocer

—Entonces dile la verdad Serena, te ayudare puedo hipotecar la casa para ayudarte con ese pagare

—No es tan fácil —murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas— además lo rechace y está furioso, más porque ahora sabe que estoy con Seiya

— ¿Pues no es lo que quería? ¿qué estuvieras con él? qué clase de hombre es

—Sí, eso quería, pero yo... —se limpió las mejillas— lo rechace, siempre lo hice, pero con Seiya yo... —bajo la mirada apenada— me entregue a él a la primera oportunidad

—Serena, pero ¿por qué? digo es que es tan raro ¿acaso en verdad quieres dañar a ese hombre?

Negó sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas— Seiya es tan diferente, me gusta, me gusta mucho. Él me hace hacer y decir cosas que jamás me imagine, me ha tomado como su amante y me ha dado todo, incluso a mi hermanita

Sonrió al ver a la niña feliz— Ella solo te tiene a ti, no la separes de ti

—No sé qué hacer Molly. Tengo miedo de lo que haga Seiya cuando sepa la verdad, sé que me odiara o tal vez ni siquiera le importe, pero no quiero que eso me separe de mi hermanita

—Entonces habla con él Serena. Dile la verdad antes de que sea tarde

Volteo a ver a Chibi Chibi, estaba tan feliz— ¿Crees que puedas darnos hospedaje? creo que pronto me quedare sin donde vivir de nuevo

—Sabes que sí, yo te ayudare amiga no tengas miedo

Sonrió aun con lágrimas— Gracias Molly, es una pena que Seiya sea el primer hombre que me interesa de verdad y que lo haya tenido que conocer en estas circunstancias, aunque, a decir verdad, él nunca se hubiera fijado en mi

—Pero si tú eres muy bonita ya te lo dicho Serena, cualquier hombre morirá por ti. Que por cierto Andrew ha estado buscándote

—Andrew... —suspiró profundamente— pobre ¿qué diría de saber que su inocente ex novia es ahora amante de un hombre que le hace despertar las más bajas pasiones?

—Seguro no lo creería, pero sabes que él siempre ha tenido ojos para ti

—Creo que deberé tomar una cosa a la vez. Primero tengo que hablar con Seiya, seguro no querrá saber de mí y después a buscar de nuevo un trabajo y alguien que cuide a Chibi Chibi y poder pagar las costosas mensualidades del nuevo colegio

Sonrió a su amiga— Veras que todo saldrá bien amiga te ayudare a cuidar de ella después de todo sabes que tengo mi negocio

—Gracias Molly, no sé cómo fue que me metí en todo esto, después de todo me alegra haber conocido a Seiya creo que es lo único que debo agradecerle a Diamante Black, aunque creo que habrá alguien mejor para él... —sintió tristeza al pensar en ello— bien, creo que debemos tomar un café y pedir la malteada de Chibi Chibi

Se puso de pie volviendo la mirada hacia ella— Con que eso era... ya veo —se sentía decepcionado—

Sintió que todo su mundo se desmoronaba al verlo pararse a su lado. No sabía que decir, que hacer— Seiya... por favor tienes que escucharme...

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

¿Y bien que opinan? ¿alguien ha sacado alguna conclusión? ¿Cuál es su opinión respecto a esta capitulo? Ya saben nos gusta saber lo que opinan o lo que piensan al respecto.

Creo que nos está yendo mejor en WP que en FF ¿por qué será? En fin, seguimos publicando en ambas plataformas. Así que muchas gracias por cada comentario que hemos recibido en ambas publicaciones, gracias por sus votos (aun no le encuentro qué onda al respecto, pero supongo que es bueno) y ya saben, cualquier cosa, duda o comentario estamos a un review/mensaje de distancia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

AMOR

Capítulo 5

—Ya veo que no ha sido una casualidad que hayas llegado a mi oficina como asistente. Diamante tendrá que darme una buena explicación —murmuró con molestia alejándose.

—Molly cuida a Chibi Chibi... —dijo poniéndose de pie para correr tras de Seiya— por favor, escúchame, los días que pase a tu lado fueron maravillosos, por favor debes creerme

Se detuvo mirándola con coraje— Por eso odio a las mujeres —presiono sus puños.

Se detuvo sollozando— No quise lastimarte. Estoy arrepentida por todo, pero de verdad eres el hombre más maravilloso que pude conocer y yo... realmente me estoy enamorando de ti

—Te dije que no debías enamorarte —murmuró con frialdad abriendo la puerta del deportivo— de cualquier forma, te puedes quedar en el departamento considéralo un obsequio y sobre el colegio de la niña lo pagare, pero no quiero que te acerques a mi

Se acercó tomándolo del brazo— Por favor Seiya, déjame que te explique las cosas. Yo no quería, por favor créeme de verdad, quiero...

Se soltó de su agarre molesto para sin decir más subir al auto marchándose sin escucharla sus suplicas.

—Seiya, Seiya... —no podía dejar de llorar— ¡Seiya! —grito tan fuerte que incluso su misma voz la despertó, tenía los ojos llorosos y su pequeña hermana la miraba con detenimiento— Chibi Chibi...

— ¿Seiya? —la miraba fijamente— ¿por qué lloras Chibi?

Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas— Fue, una pesadilla, no te preocupes ¿tienes hambre? ¿quieres hot cakes? —se puso de pie evitando la mirada de su hermanita, ese sueño le había dado mucho miedo.

—Chibi Chibi —agitó sus manitas contenta.

Volteo a verla cargándola— Vamos, desayunaremos y nos daremos un buen baño, tenemos mucho que hacer ¿estás feliz?

—Si ¿y Seiya será tu novio?

—¿Que? —preguntó desconcertada— ¿por qué dices eso mi traviesa? Seiya es mi jefe, trabajo para él

—Pero soñabas con él Chibi

Se quedó callada sentándola en la barra del desayunador— ¿Te agrada mucho Seiya?

—Si Chibi Chibi

—¿Aunque sea un señor muy grande? —preguntó acariciando su cabello— yo estoy muy chiquita

— ¿Grande? —movió su cabeza.

Sonrió besando su frente— Si, mi jefe ya es un señor, pero anda ¿me quieres ayudar a preparar los hot cakes?

—Si yo bato y decoro como pastel

Sonrió jugando con su nariz— De acuerdo como pastel. Te quiero mucho Chibi Chibi, te protegeré siempre, no dejare que nada malo te pase

— ¿Nada malo? —comenzó a reír feliz— Chibi Chibi feliz

—Mi pequeña hermanita —Murmuró besando su frente— manos a la obra, que tenemos mucho que hacer ¿lista chef Chibi Chibi?

—Chef Chibi Chibi chef

X—X

—Buenos días señor —saludo Kevin al ver a Seiya bajando las escalinatas de la mansión— ¿deportivo o limusina?

—Deportivo —sonrió ligeramente— ¿descansaste?

—Sí señor, esas niñas son un remolino ¿hoy me enviara con ellas? necesito ir preparado

—Mmm no lo sé. Considero que hoy debe hacer lo que necesite hacer, mejor acompáñame a la oficina

Enarco una ceja— ¿Me dejara manejar su deportivo?

—No, así que vamos en la limusina

Resoplo para luego sonreír— Ya decía yo de acuerdo señor y ¿desayunó?

—Cafetería

—Dudo que la encuentre en la cafetería —dijo con una sonrisa— esa rubia hasta poniendo su mundo de cabeza

—Pero siempre que voy está ahí —dijo subiendo al auto.

Sonrió divertido cerrando la puerta para enseguida subir también— Bien ¿ya le contó que usted ya la había visto?

—Pues solo del fuerte golpe que me dio con su bolso. Aunque a veces pienso que es demasiada coincidencia

—Buenas coincidencias también existen. Tal vez esa cafetería es su favorita también, ella es la clase de chica que nunca vería a su lado, lo cual es divertido

— ¿A qué te refieres Nephrite? — volviendo la mirada a su amigo.

—Oh vaya por fin mi nombre —dijo sonriendo— es sencillo señor, usted siempre se pasea con mujeres exuberantes, altas con enormes zapatos y que parece que siempre tienen la nariz estirada

Rio divertido— Y si te llamo por tu nombre tú debes hacer lo mismo

—Bueno Seiya. Siempre te paseas con mujeres artificiales, huecas y engreídas y la señorita Tsukino es todo lo contrario, es pequeña, delicada, muy delgada y muy simpática

Suspiro— Sí. Nunca había conocido a una mujer así. Es extraña

—Eso es verdad, muy extraña —sonrió poniendo el auto en marcha— y su hermanita es muy curiosa, son un caso raro ellas dos

—Si. Las veo solas e indefensas como cuando tú y yo éramos niños

Suspiró asintiendo— Por lo que he averiguado el préstamo fue para solventar unas deudas de sus padres, así como para sus funerales. Murieron en un accidente, la pequeña apenas tenía dos años

—Un accidente... —murmuró en voz baja llevando la mano a su pecho.

—Sí, de auto. Por suerte la pequeña no iba con ellos, la señorita Serena tenía poco de haber entrado a estudiar. Había tramitado para una beca, pero con lo ocurrido tuvo que renunciar a ella, lo que me falta averiguar es quien fue el prestamista

Presionó su pecho viejos recuerdos venían a su cabeza.

Lo miro por el espejo— ¿Te sientes bien Seiya?

—No... —cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

—¿Quieres volver a la mansión?

—No. Solo dame unos minutos —abrió sus ojos observando a su amigo.

Estacionó el auto fuera de la cafetería— Ahí está tu pequeña rubia

Sonrió ligeramente— Calla Kevin —tomo aire bajando del auto— vamos

—Ah ya empezamos de nuevo ¿cuándo me llamarás por mi nombre? —preguntó bajando de la limusina— me llamo Nephrite

—Shhh ahora eres Kevin —sonrió un tanto divertido.

—Al señor Kou le gusta jugar —dijo sonriendo. Parecía que la rubia apenas se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Entro a la cafetería con una amplia sonrisa para pedir además del café algo para desayunar.

Al verlo entrar no pudo evitar sonreír y más cuando la niña corrió hacia él— Chibi Chibi Seiya

—Hola pequeña —se agacho para cargarla— buenos días

—Buenos días —sonrió colocando las manitas en su cara— Chibi Chibi pastel...

—Buenos días, señor Kou —murmuró Serena sonriendo ante la felicidad de su hermana— pastel no bebé

— ¿Pastel? ¿quieres un pastel?

—Chibi... —Sonrió feliz apretando sus mejillas— pastel, pastel...

—Está bien te comprare un pastel —sonrió a la niña.

—¡Viva, pastel! —sonrió feliz.

—Gracias señor Kou. Esta niña ha comido mucho dulce, eres una traviesa hermanita, mire le presentó a mi mejor amiga Molly Osaka

—Mucho gusto señorita —extendió su mano hacia ella.

—Mucho gusto señor Kou, gracias por darle trabajo a mi amiga —dijo un tanto sonrojada, ese hombre era muy atractivo e imponente.

—Mira te presente a Kevin —sonrió al ver detrás de él a su amigo y chofer— mi mano derecha

—Señor ¿cuándo me va a llamar por mi verdadero nombre? —preguntó con una sonrisa— mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Nephrite

Fijo su mirada en él sonrojándose al momento— El... el gusto es mío

—¿Cómo que Nephrite y entonces Kevin? —preguntó desconcertada Serena— yo te he llamado así —murmuró mirando a Seiya que parecía divertido con la niña en brazos.

—Bueno es que tiene cara de Kevin y es menos difícil de pronunciar —murmuró con total naturaleza.

—Kevin... —Murmuró la niña sonriendo.

—El señor Kou no tenía nada mejor que hacer que cambiarme el nombre —dijo fingiendo molestia— y como es el jefe no me opondré

—Vamos que te gusta también —sonreía cada vez más— eres Kevin

—¿Y a mí sí me llama por mi nombre? —preguntó Serena mirando a Seiya, se veía muy apuesto y con esa sonrisa irresistible.

—Por supuesto señorita Tsukino aun cundo tiene cara de bombón

Un sonrojo asomo a sus mejillas— Gracias señor Kou...

—Bombón Chibi Chibi —dijo la pequeña qué ya estaba llena de dulce en la boca.

—Y tú serás Chibi Chibi —tomo una servilleta para limpiar la boca de la niña.

—Gracias, esta niña es una traviesa —dijo con una sonrisa— señor ¿cree que pueda decirle algo en privado?

—Claro —se acercó a Kevin para entregarle a la niña.

—Molly ¿te puedo encargar a Chibi Chibi? no tardo —observo a su amiga, no le había quitado la vista de encima a Kevin— bueno mejor a ti Kevin, te las encargo no tardo

—Si no se preocupe señorita —cargando a la pequeña— mientras pediré los desayunos

—Gracias —sonrió. Definitivamente su amiga había quedado encantada con Kevin y él le agradaba mucho, así camino hacia donde estaba Seiya— hola, quería darte los buenos días

—Eso imagine —tomo su mano para llevarla a fuera de la cafetería ocultándose de algunos rostros curiosos.

Sonrió dejándose guiar— ¿Tan obvia soy que te he extrañado mucho?

—Shh —la atrajo hacia él besando sus labios con intensidad.

Sonrió apenas correspondiendo a sus besos tan intensos abrazándose a su cuello. No pudo evitar un pequeño gemido, tenía menos de doce horas sin probar sus labios.

Se separó de ella sonriendo— Buenos días

—Buenos días —murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados— ese fue un buen beso, me encantan —sonrió notando por fin su mirada.

—Y bueno señorita Tsukino ¿que quería comentarme?

Sonrió soltándolo lentamente— Se lo acabo de comentar. Extrañe sus besos señor Kou y tal vez otras cosas —dijo bajando la mirada, pues le apenaba pensar en ello.

Sonrió ligeramente— Quizás mas tarde pueda darse una escapada a mi oficina señorita Tsukino

Subió la mirada con una sonrisa— Por supuesto señor Kou —murmuró robando otro beso— iré a la escuela para finalizar los detalles de la inscripción de Chibi Chibi ¿crees que Kevin quiera cuidar un momento a la niña?

—Supongo que no tendrá ningún problema

—Entonces estaré más tarde en su oficina señor Kou —dijo saliendo de aquel pequeño y privado espacio— y gracias por el pastel. Estará imparable esa niña por cierto ¿desayunaste?

—De hecho, vine por mi desayuno —sonrió al ver que Kevin ya tenía la bolsa.

—Muy mal señor Kou. Me temo que tendrá que pasar todas las mañanas a desayunar conmigo, con nosotras

—Mmm lo pensare señorita Tsukino—tomando la bolsa con su desayuno.

—Molly ¿nos vamos? tenemos mucho que hacer y mi jefe quiere que vaya por la tarde a la oficina por un pendiente —dijo ocultando una sonrisa.

—Claro, vamos que aun tienes mucho que platicarme —se puso de pie aun nerviosa— permiso —murmuró al joven de cabello castaño.

—Hasta luego hermosas señoritas —dijo mirándolas a ambas y a la pequeña— ¿todo listo señor?

—Si todo listo vamos a la oficina

—Señor ¿cree que pueda conseguirme el teléfono de la amiga de la señorita Serena?

—Lo sabía te gusto esa chica —dándole una fuerte palmada a su amigo.

—Fui tan obvio como que fuiste a recibir un beso de la señorita Serena, límpiate el brillo rosa de los labios —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Se sonrojó sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse los labios.

Rio al subir al auto poniéndolo en marcha— Entonces ¿me consigues su número? y te hago cualquier favor que quieras

—Bien te lo conseguiré y vas a empezar por ser niñera en la tarde

Lo miro por el espejo— Bien, solo cómprame un equipo de protección esa niña es un torbellino, por poco y rompe una vitrina

Rio aún más— Bueno, pero te quedaste unos minutos con la chica ¿y no pudiste sacarle el numero?

—Precisamente por eso. Por estar cuidado a esa pequeña, si no la detengo se echa la vitrina encima. No le vuelvas a comprar pastel, se puso como loquita bueno igual que la hermana

—Ay es que es muy dulce —suspiro sirviéndose una copa— te daría, pero vas manejando

—Tengo que llevar a mi jefe a salvo. Por cierto, olvidé decirte el viaje que tiene Diamante es a las afueras de la ciudad, averigüé que tiene una cabaña

— ¿Una cabaña? ¿ahí vive su familia?

—Él no tiene familia. Fue de las primeras cosas que averigüé, creo que estaba por casarse, pero no hay más información al respecto —dijo al llegar al edificio— es un hombre muy solitario, si acaso ha salido con alguna que otra mujer, es un hombre muy raro

Le puso más atención— ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿por qué ya no se casó?

—Eso es algo que no he podido averiguar, pero tratare de investigar al respecto ¿Quiere que continúe investigando sobre la señorita Serena?

—Si quiero saber quién es el prestamista y bajo qué condiciones se hizo con esa casa. Presiento que no fue en buenos términos

—Es lo más seguro. Esa gente es de temer, más viendo a dos chicas solas. Comprendo porque término llevando a la niña al internado, sin duda tu apoyo le ayudara mucho. Se ve más feliz y relajada

—Si. La directora no podía creer que fuera yo su benefactor

Hizo una mueca— Esa mujer nunca ve nada ¿cuantas veces nos castigó sin tener culpa de nada? Y aunque le presentábamos pruebas nunca nos creía, creo que no éramos de su agrado o eso intuyo —dijo sonriendo.

—Si lo sé muy bien. Me dan ganas de comprar ese internado quizás siendo dueño podamos cambiar muchas cosas como a la directora

Volteo a verlo sorprendido— ¿Lo comprarías de verdad? ¿Por qué no lo habías hecho antes?

—No se me había ocurrido y tú no me habías dicho nada

—Seguro a la directora le dará un infarto si lo haces, pero ¿no te saldrás del rubro de tus negocios?

—Mmm si quizás me saldría de contexto y si eso hiciera quizás averiguarían que ahí crecimos

—Creo que lo mejor será que solo te mantengas como benefactor ¿olvidas? después de lo que paso hay que mantener un bajo perfil —dijo bajando del auto para abrir la puerta de su jefe— servido señor

Suspiro bajando del auto— Gracias vamos acompáñame

—¿Ocurre algo extraño? rara vez me pide que lo acompañe —dijo siguiéndolo unos pasos atrás.

—Quiero que estés atento a Diamante

—Por supuesto señor

—Buenos días señor —saludaron algunos de los empleados que al verlo pasar murmuraban cosas sobre él y a Serena.

Les dirigió una mirada despectiva— Supongo que querrán pasar por su liquidación

—Discúlpenos señor... —dijeron bajando la mirada haciéndose a un lado.

Nephrite sonrió su jefe era todo un caso— Señor, le recuerdo que fue usted quien lo hizo público con ese comunicado

— Una cosa es hacerlo público y otra que murmuren —esperando que abriera el ascensor.

—Murmuraban señor, usted es el jefe y dueño y más de uno había hecho propuestas a la señorita, que lo haya aceptado a usted es diferente —su jefe imponía demasiado, tanto que los que esperaban el ascensor prefirieron las escaleras.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos, pensando en esa chica-

—Señor... ¿realmente a usted le interesa tanto esa jovencita rubia? —ambos subieron al ascensor— ¿qué es lo que le atrae de ella? nunca lo había visto así y menos en un par de días

— No lo sé. De inicio fue solo estar con una chica más, no le vi mucha importancia

—¿Y qué cambio? digo entiendo, la señorita es muy hermosa, joven y traviesa. Pero es con la que más ha convivido

— Quizás eso tiene que ver que me dijo horrible y el golpe con su bolso

Enarco una ceja con una sonrisa— Señor, eso suena masoquista y que yo sepa es usted quien manda, no quien recibe los castigos

— Pues por enseñarle quien mandaba termino en mi cama —saliendo del ascensor.

Sonrió siguiéndolo— ¿Y ahora quién manda? porque parece más bien un novio o algo más

Sonrió ligeramente— Quizás la haga mi novia no lo sé —observando a los empleados que trabajaban.

—¿Su novia? —preguntó asombrado— vaya, esa chica ha hecho mucho. Señor ¿lo hace por qué le interesa o por qué no quiere que alguien más se la robe?

Se encogió de hombros entrando a su oficina.

—¿Quiere que averigüe sobre sus antiguas parejas? —preguntó cerrando la puerta— por si es que hay algún peligro

— Mmm por ahora enfócate en lo de la casa

—De acuerdo señor, me quedare aquí, por si necesita ayuda —dijo alejándose hacia un extremo.

—¿Señor? —toco suavemente a la puerta abriéndola un poco— traigo toda su agenda para el viaje a Dubái

— Pasa Diamante

Entro a la oficina viendo al chófer de su jefe— Aquí tiene su agenda por si quiere agregar algo más, las reservaciones están listas. Solo he comprado dos boletos de avión

— ¿Solo dos? ¿por qué dos? —tomando la agenda para revisar los detalles.

—Ah pensé que Serena no iría. Como pidió permiso, pensé que usted ya no la dejaría ir.

— No recuerdo haberte dado la orden ¿o sí? —manteniendo la mirada fija en él.

—No... —Murmuró bajando la mirada— es solo que, bueno ella ahora, es... diferente su situación

— Sí y con mayor razón ira a Dubái y llevara a su hermana pequeña espero hagas los arreglos pertinentes —manteniendo su mirada en la agenda para ver que todo estuviera bien— después de todo fue tu idea que ella fuera al viaje

—Entiendo ¿desea que cambie su suite por un pent-house para usted y ella? —preguntó con cautela— ¿pasajes vip para ella y la niña?

— Si y una reserva más para Kevin y asegúrate de rentar un auto

—Sí señor permiso, ah y señor hoy mismo saldré de viaje, volveré a tiempo para el viaje a Dubái —dijo inclinando la cabeza— ¿desea algo más?

— ¿Hoy mismo? ¿se puede saber a qué se debe la prisa?

—Señor, si me disculpa, es un asunto personal. Me iré al finalizar todos mis pendientes, por si lo olvidaba mañana es sábado, son mis días de descanso

— Está bien, solo deja todo en regla y haz lo que tengas que hacer

—Sí señor y disculpe mi equivocación, permiso...—dijo alejándose hacia la puerta— tendrá todo en su escritorio más tarde

— Si gracias

Nephrite lo había estado observando, una vez que salió y espero un tiempo prudente se acercó al escritorio de Seiya— Creo que ese hombre tenía otras intenciones con la señorita Serena

— Entonces no me equivoque —apoyándose en el respaldo.

—No. Le costó trabajo decir sobre la reservación del pent-house para usted y ella. Esta celoso

— Y mas que no lo haya reservado. Ya estaba por decirle que le cedería su lugar, pero prefiero que lo sigas observando

—Como ordene señor —dijo asintiendo— y también si me lo permite observare a la señorita Serena

— Está bien hazlo, pero no mucho

—Así será señor —dijo alegándose hacia la ventana para esperar ahí hasta que fuera requerido de nuevo.

X-X

Desde que Seiya se había ido no había podido borrar esa sonrisa que le había dejado. Había olvidado el temor que aquel sueño había producido en ella, de momento no pensaba en anda más que él. En el momento en que pudiera volver a estar entre sus brazos, era como ya hubieran pasado muchos días sin tener un contacto más íntimo con él. Seiya se estaba volviendo en una adicción y de momento la disfrutaría.

— ¿Y esas marcas Serena? —murmuró al notar rojo su cuello mientras bebían café.

—¿Eh? —salió de su ensoñación llevando rápidamente las manos al cuello— ¿Cuáles marcas? —al instante recordó los besos intensos de Seiya y como la había disfrutado la mañana anterior— este, creo que... es una alergia o algo así...

— ¿Mmm una alergia llamada señor Kou?

Se puso totalmente roja por suerte la pequeña se encontraba jugando— ¿Es muy obvio?

— Te conozco bien y tu cara cambio cuando lo viste entrar

Sonrió jugando con su café— No sé cómo paso. Bueno en realidad creo que sí. No le gusto que le dijera que es un hombre horrible, se desquito besándome y ya no paramos

Enarco una ceja— No entendí ¿le dijiste horrible y te beso? Pero Serena tú no eres así

—Lo sé Molly —murmuró frotándose la cara— ni yo misma me reconozco cuando estoy con él. Es un hombre tan intenso que cuando me besa siento que me embriaga, me transforma, Molly, Seiya es perfecto

—Te estás enamorando de él, pero ¿y el de ti?

Bajo la mirada— No. De hecho, me advirtió que no me debo enamorar. Kevin me dijo que él odiaba a las mujeres y me desconcierta porque ¿entonces la ayuda que está dando?

— ¿Que ayuda?

Se sintió más avergonzada— Me ayudo a sacar a Chibi Chibi de ese internado, pagara el nuevo colegio, nos compró ropa a las dos, y el departamento en el que estoy es de él ah y me regalo unas joyas ¿soy realmente su amante verdad?

— Mmm pues parases más que solo su amante, lo importante es que Chibi Chibi ya está contigo

—Sí. Mi hermanita sufrió mucho en ese lugar y yo sin saber. No volveré a dejarla nunca más anoche lloro mucho —murmuró volteando a ver a la pequeña— en tan pocos días Seiya me ha cambiado la vida

Sonrió ligeramente— Me siento feliz por ti amiga quizás lo puedas enamorar

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó ilusionada— aunque ¿sabes? tengo miedo. Creo que hasta el momento he conocido el lado bueno de Seiya, lo he visto en el trabajo y es muy... explosivo

— Bueno nadie es perfecto. Quizás puedas saber cómo llegar a su corazón

Sonrió sintiéndose más animada— ¿Crees que lo pueda lograr? la verdad es que Seiya me gusta mucho y además... —se acercó a ella murmurando en voz baja— es muy apasionado, me fascina

— Claro que si podrías lograrlo además creo que no le eres tan indiferente

—No sé qué me paso, en cuanto me beso yo me sentí perdida. Me entregue a él sin pensarlo y tú sabes que yo jamás he sido así, cuando Diamante me lo propuso... me aterre

—Lo se estabas muy asustada pero bueno Diamante no está tan mal es atractivo

—Creo que se puso furioso al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado entre Seiya y yo, me mira de una forma que me asusta

— ¿Por qué te asusta? Dime Serena ¿por qué saliste con él?

—Pensé que era diferente. Que era bueno, pero solo quería tu entiendes y como lo rechace cambio conmigo —murmuró desviando la mirada hacia su hermanita. No podía contarle nada a su amiga, no quería que viera cuando había cambiado.

—Ya entiendo, pero Seiya es diferente ¿no es así?

La sola mención de su nombre la hizo sonreír y sonrojarse— Si, muy diferente. No sabes cómo es conmigo, es maravilloso y con Chibi Chibi es tan cariñoso

—Se ve, oye tú crees que... —se sonrojo— ¿puedas conseguirme una cita con Nephrite?

Sonrió de forma picara— Lo sabía, te quedaste embobada con él. Kevin me agrada mucho mmm ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a la oficina y platicas con él?

— ¿En verdad podría ser eso posible? Es atractivo y tiene una mirada imponente

Sonrió divertida— Si, mmm ya se el pretexto seria que cuidarías de Chibi Chibi un momento y te quedas con él, y aprovecha para platicar y sacarle su número de teléfono

Se sonrojo al pensar en verlo de nuevo— Si yo cuidaré de Chibi Chibi

—Entonces ¿qué te parece si ya nos vamos? ¿y si nos vamos caminando? hay que hacer que a Chibi Chibi se le baje toda esa azúcar que ha comido, mírala anda como loquita —sonrió divertida al verla jugar.

—En eso se parece mucho a ti

—Oye... —Sonrió fingiéndose ofendida— bueno la verdad sí. Creo que también por eso mamá la llamo Serenity, pero vieras lo confianzuda que es con Seiya. Pareciera que lo conoce de toda su pequeña vida, creo que ella se ganó más rápido ese corazón

—Eso pude notarlo por eso creo que podrás llegar hasta su corazón creo que esa alguien noble

—Gracias Molly, tus palabras me han servido mucho. Si logro que se enamore de mi él será capaz de todo por mi ¿verdad?

—Eso no lo dudes, acuérdate que el poder del amor lo puede todo

Sonrió sintiéndose mucho más animada— Hare que comience a enamorarse de mi así como yo comienzo a estarlo, vamos Molly tengo que verlo ahora mismo

—Está bien vamos que desesperada

Sonrió sonrojada— Chibi Chibi, vamos es hora de ir con el señor Kou —dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

—Chibi Chibi —corrió hacia ella muy feliz.

—Vamos hermanita —sonrió tomando su mano— y Molly te cuidará mientras yo voy con el señor Kou ¿sí?

Hizo un puchero— Chibi Chibi ir

—Si vamos a ir, pero tengo que hablar con el señor Kou, me esperaras con Molly y Kevin —dijo saliendo de la cafetería— solo será un momento

Hizo un puchero.

Sonrió al ver su gesto— ¿Quieres saludar al señor Kou? Seguro le dará gusto verte y ya no le pidas pastel

—Chibi Chibi —agitó sus manitas muy emocionada.

—¿Estás feliz mi pequeña? —preguntó tomando su mano para caminar— ¿te agrada el señor Kou? —volteo a ver a Molly para que prestará atención a su reacción.

—Seiya, Seiya —sonrió dando brinquitos.

—¿Lo ves? parece más feliz por verlo, ese hombre es capaz de conquistar hasta a una niña pequeña —dijo sonriendo— ay Molly, creo que ese hombre e va a volver loca antes de lo que yo logre hacerlo

—Yo diría que ya te tiene loca amiga sin duda alguna te tiene completamente loca

—Y no dudo que Kevin lo haga contigo. Es muy guapo y amable, creo que es algo así como el mejor amigo de Seiya, los he visto platicar mucho debe ser igual de amable que él —sonrió mirando de reojo a su amiga.

Bajo su mirada sonrojada— ¿Crees que haya sido amor a primera vista?

—Mmm yo creo que sí. Porque él tampoco dejo de mirarte, creo que por eso no se opuso a cuidar de Chibi Chibi, ayer que nos acompañó de compras lo note cansado, se la paso siguiendo a la niña para que no se perdiera —Dijo sonriendo— tal vez quieras hacerlo descansar

—Hoy la salvó de romper la vitrina —murmuró divertida.

Volteo a ver a Chibi Chibi que se mordía el dedo— Niña traviesa ay Molly gracias por cuidarla. Esta niña es tan tremenda no sé de donde salió así, lo que tiene de tierna lo tiene de traviesa

—Al igual que tu Serena es tu vivo retrato cualquiera diría que es tu hija y no tu hermanita

—Sí, es verdad, es tan traviesa como lo fui yo, según palabras de mi madre. La extraño mucho Molly y creo que Chibi Chibi, aunque casi no la recuerda también la extraña. Me da tristeza que ella no tenga tan bonitos recuerdos como yo de nuestros padres

—No los tiene, pero te tiene a ti y tú le hablaras de ellos Serena tu serás como su madre aun es pequeña

—Como su madre —murmuró mirándola, era tan ajena a sus problemas, solo se concentraba en caminar tratando de no pisar las líneas de la calle— ¿lo hare bien Molly? imagino que una mamá no haría lo que he hecho

—Lo harás bien Serena —sonrió animándola— ella solo te tiene a ti y tu solo la tienes a ella

Asintió con una sonrisa deteniéndose para cargar a la pequeña— Te quiero mucho niña traviesa, pórtate bien y no hagas travesuras

—Chibi Chibi —la abrazó sonriendo.

—Mi pequeña hermanita —Sonrió abrazándola con fuerza— mira Molly, este es el edificio donde trabajo o algo así. Aquí no ha habido más mujeres trabajando que yo y mira lo que paso. Vamos y no hables con nadie, todos los hombres aquí son unos morbosos

—Wow es enorme —admirando el edificio.

—Sí, Seiya es uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos de Japón, si no es que el más... —dijo entrando abrazando a su hermanita, podía sentir la mirada de muchos a su paso.

—Wow y no tiene la cara de serlo

—Después iremos al departamento —murmuró en secreto a su amiga— prácticamente mando pedir todos los muebles nuevos, a Chibi Chibi le compro una recamara hermosa, bueno la niña la eligió —sonrió al ver que estaba muy atenta— Seiya nos está consintiendo demasiado

—Entonces seguro que no le eres tan indiferente

Al entrar al ascensor sonrió— De hecho, creo que le gusto, le gustó mucho, aunque no me lo ha dicho. Ayer se quedó en el sillón porque yo le quite la cama, se quedó dormido ahí, dijo que me había contemplado toda la noche

—Eso es muy romántico.

—Sí, eso creo, solo que... —Se acercó murmurando a su oído— yo estaba desnuda

—Aun así, es romántico que te haya observado mientras dormías

Asintió con una sonrisa— Mira, este es mi lugar y allá esta Diamante, no le hables a menos que él te salude —bajo a la pequeña para acercarse a tocar la puerta de la oficina de su jefe— ¿se puede?

Subió su mirada sorprendido al verla— Serena, pasa llegaste muy pronto

—Hola —Sonrió al entrar— es que, quería terminar con ese pendiente cuanto antes, hola Kevin

—Hola señorita, esperare afuera por si me necesitan —sonrió acercándose pata dejarlos a solas.

—Gracias, por cierto, mi amiga Molly me acompaña ¿podrías de favor cuidar que nadie quiera obtener su número telefónico? —Sonrió acercándose al escritorio de Seiya— claro si a nuestro jefe no le molesta

Sonrió ligeramente— Yo la cuidaré señorita imagino que la pequeña esta con ella

—Sí, si pudieran… —Murmuró apenada— cuidar de ella un momento, seguro Molly tiene mucho que platicar contigo —dijo sonriendo pues veía a Kevin muy interesado en su amiga.

—Invítale un café Kevin para que no se aburra

—Si señor. Permiso —dijo acercándose a la puerta colocando el seguro antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Creo que son muy obvios —dijo Serena acercándose a Seiya— tanto como yo contigo

—Te diste cuenta —sonrió preparándose para recibirla.

—Sí. Molly me pidió organizarle una cita con él —dijo abrazándolo— te extrañe, creo que extraño venir a trabajar y tener tus miradas para mí

—Y a mí me pidió que le consiguiera su teléfono —abrazándola hacia él.

Sonrió acariciando su nuca— Creo que ambos se gustaron. Te daré su teléfono si les organizamos una cita

—Me parece bien —cerró sus ojos aspirando su aroma.

Se acercó besando suavemente sus labios— Espero que mi jefe me haya extrañado también

—Mmm si también te extrañe —murmuró acortando la distancia entre sus labios rozándolos suavemente.

Se sintió tan bien escucharlo que no dudo en alzarse de puntillas y besarlo profundamente siendo ella quien buscará más de él. Haría que la amara y después le contaría toda la verdad. Estaba segura que así entonces no lo perdería.

Sonrió besando sus labios aprisionándola entre sus brazos— Que dulces son tus labios

Sonrió dándole pequeños besos— Puedes robar de mis labios todo su dulce sabor si eso te gusta

—Eso es una invitación que no dudaría en aceptar— tomando sus labios con pasión abrazándola aún más.

Gimió entre sus labios, pues la besaba con tal deseo y pasión que sintió que se derretiría entre sus brazos solo atinando a abrazarlo con fuerza.

La cargo sentándola en su escritorio bajando las manos hacia sus piernas, acariciándolas— Perfectas

Sonrió entre sus labios. Una sola de sus caricias la hacían estremecer— Me temo que tendrás que disculpar que hoy si lleve ropa interior —murmuró jugando con sus labios dándole pequeños mordiscos.

—Está bien eso tiene solución, al menos traes falda de fácil acceso —llevando sus caricias más hacia arriba buscando esa prenda íntima.

—No lo había pensado —murmuró abriendo un poco más las piernas— ¿quieres que use solo faldas para ti?

—Si. Así podre hacerte mía justo como lo hare en este momento —retirando su prenda íntima.

Alzo un poco la cadera para poder ayudarle a que se deshiciera de esa prenda, estaba tan sonrojada que solo sus besos y palabras la excitaran tanto— Eso deseo, ser tuya...

Acaricio su intimidad sonriendo al ver lo húmeda que estaba— si veo que estás lista para mi

Se sonrojo aún más mordiéndose el labio— Seiya

Se acercó a ella besando sus labios para desabrochar su pantalón quedando al descubierto para ella— Procura no hacer mucho ruido

—De acuerdo —murmuró acercándose un poco a la orilla del escritorio logrando sentir su miembro listo para poseerla— te deseo

Jugo un poco con su intimidad, tomando sus labios entre los suyos para besarla con suma intensidad.

Se abrazó de nueva cuenta hacia él permitiéndole acceso a su boca. En tan poco tiempo se había dado cuenta que le gustaba besarla y explorarla y eso la volvía loca.

Mientras la besaba se abrió paso lentamente a su interior poseyéndola, mordiendo sus labios para que no hiciera ruido alguno.

Se abrazó con más fuerza hacia él al tiempo que gemía entre sus labios, su cuerpo cedía fácilmente ante él. Era como si no necesitara nada más en el mundo en ese instante que él. Ese hombre que se estaba volviendo en toda una adicción.

La presiono más hasta llegar a lo profundo de su ser sujetándola de la cadera con fuerza, mordiendo sus labios ara que no hiciera ruido.

Ansiaba dejar escapar esa sensación que se ahogaba en sus labios, pero sabía que nadie debía escucharlos. Solo dejo que la besara que callara con sus besos todo lo que le hacía sentir, pero era justo que él también lo hiciera por lo que lo estrecho en su interior, intuía que eso le gusta.

Dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos, moviéndose rápido en ella ansiando sentir todo de su ser.

Lo estrecho un poco más en ella. Sentía que pronto tocaría el cielo entre sus brazos así que prácticamente se colgó a su cuello para darle mayor acceso a su interior.

—Si así me gusta —murmuró cargándola dándole una embestida final explotando dentro de ella.

Tuvo que morder su labio para no gritar de satisfacción al sentir por fin su esencia mezclarse con la suya. Era tan excitante saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, tan solo se abrazó con fuerza haciéndole saber lo bien que la había pasado en sus brazos.

Se quedó quieto por unos minutos jadeando abrazándola hacia él.

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Te extrañe demasiado, ansiaba ser tuya de nuevo

—Ahora ya has sido mía —saliendo de ella, para enseguida acomodarse el pantalón.

—Sí, lo he sido —murmuró mirándolo mientras se acomodaba la falda— ¿irás a cenar? Chibi Chibi ya tiene su recamara, la llevaron hoy por la mañana

— ¿Y tú ya tienes la tuya? —tomando asiento en su cómoda silla— dime ¿le gusto?

Sonrió asintiendo. Una vez que ya se había vuelto a poner su prenda íntima se acercó sentándose en sus piernas— También mi recamara llego, Chibi Chibi está encantada, con ambas

—Me alegro —sonriéndole— y lo de la escuela ¿ya está listo?

—Sí. Ya quedó, entrará hasta el próximo lunes, así que podremos llevarla al viaje —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— ya tengo parte de lo que llevare

—Perfecto entonces empaca todo hoy mañana te quiero aquí, Diamante tomara un par de días de descanso... dime ¿tú sabes algo de su familia?

—No nada, casi no hemos hablado más que lo esencial —dijo cerrando los ojos recostándose en su hombro— ¿y con quien dejare a Chibi Chibi mientras vengo a trabajar?

—Kevin también ira, él la cuidara

—Creo que has pensado en todo, pero yo me refería a mañana, dijiste que me quieres aquí

—Mmm a Kevin le dará un infarto, se lo pediré a Luna que cuide de ella a no ser que Molly quiera hacerlo

—No creo, ella tiene cosas que hacer. Hoy fue una excepción Chibi Chibi es muy traviesa ¿sabes? le agradas mucho, me pregunto si eras mi novio

—Vaya que niña tan curiosa y traviesa ¿qué le dijiste?

Suspiró— Que no, que sólo eras mi jefe, pero no ha dejado de llamarte. Le agradas mucho

—No sabía que pudiera tener ese efecto en las niñas pequeñas

—Seiya... —Murmuró tomándolo suavemente del rostro para que la mirara— me gustas mucho, ¿te quedarías esta noche conmigo?

— ¿No sería raro para tu hermanita que me quedara?

Sonrió sutil poniéndose de pie— Tienes razón olvídalo, creo que tengo que irme

—Iré más tarde para cenar —acomodándose.

Se detuvo mirándolo un instante ¿lograría hacer que la amara? no lo pensó mucho se acercó volviendo a besarlo profundamente.

—Esa sí es una buena despedida —correspondiendo a sus labios.

Sonrió mordisqueando su labio— Te veré más tarde —se separó no sin antes besarlo de nuevo cuando escucho a la pequeña tocando la puerta— creo que alguien quiere saludarte

—Que oportuna abre la puerta

—¿Me veo bien? —preguntó acomodándose la ropa y el cabello al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Te ves perfecta

Le sonrió regalándole un pequeño guiño— Y tú te ves muy guapo —dijo abriendo la puerta— Chibi Chibi ¿qué pasó pequeña?

—Seiya, Seiya —di brinquitos para entrar a buscarlo.

—Ahí está Chibi Chibi —dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Vaya, pero miren quien vino a visitarme una hermosa niña

—Seiya... —corrió hacia él alzando las manitas— Chibi Chibi

Se agachó para cargarla— ¿Cómo te has portado latosa?

—Bien, Chibi Chibi se porta bien —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Perdón señor —llego Kevin casi corriendo— esta pequeña es muy escurridiza

—Eso veo —sonrió aún más— es una niña curiosa y traviesa

—Chibi Chibi —sonrió acomodándose en sus brazos.

—Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos —dijo Serena acercándose a tomar a la niña.

—Las veré más tarde, pórtate bien pequeña —besando su frente.

—Chibi Chibi —sonrió feliz— ¿pastel?

—Mmm mañana hoy ya comiste pastel

Hizo un puchero— Chibi Chibi...

—Ya traviesa, vamos, hoy estrenaras tu recamara nueva —dijo tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos— gracias por cuidarla Kevin

—No tiene nada que agradecer señorita, la acompañare

—Gracias —murmuró volteando a ver a Seiya— hasta la noche señor Kou

—Hasta la noche, nos veremos en la cena señorita Tsukino

—Señor ¿le parece si llevo a la señorita al departamento? me comento la señorita Osaka que llegaron caminando...

—Si llévalas y ven más tarde por mi

—Si señor —dijo asintiendo.

—Gracias señor Kou —le sonrió regalándole nuevamente otro guiño.

—Chibi Chibi adiós —dijo agitando su manita.

—Adiós Chibi Chibi, nos vemos —sonrió a ambas.

—Molly, gracias por cuidarla ¿te hizo travesuras? —preguntó al verla sonrojada— Kevin nos llevará

—No bueno solo se me escapo perdona —sintiendo la mirada de los que trabajan ahí.

—No te preocupes gracias por cuidarla —volteo viendo como Diamante las miraba— vamos Molly tal vez Kevin pueda llevarte a tu casa ya sin interrupciones

—No, no te preocupes no quiero causar más molestias

—Shhh yo sé que no pudiste platicar con él por cuidar de esta traviesa —dijo abrazando a su hermanita.

—Bueno es que… —miro de reojo al chico sonrojándose.

Le sonrió— Bien, que Kevin te lleve a tu casa y así pláticas con él ¿Kevin habría algún problema si llevarás a mi amiga a su casa?

Sonrió ligeramente— Ningún problema señorita la llevare con todo gusto

—Bien, ya no hay más que hablar —dijo sonriendo. La pequeña aun iba muy despierta mirando a todos lados— ¿por qué te escapaste traviesa?

—Seiya, Seiya —sonrió feliz.

—¿Querías verlo? —Sonrió besando su cabello— no te vuelvas a escapar, mira Kevin sigue cansado porque lo hiciste correr

—Kevin cansado Kevin cansado

—Sí, Kevin cansado —dijo sonriendo— lamento que te haya hecho correr ¿dónde andaba metida?

—Entre los escritorios hizo una que otra revuelta, es muy traviesa

—Ay lo siento mucho. Es que creo que tenía mucho dulce, se comió todo el pastel y además una malteada, espero que duerma toda la noche

—Y aunque no coma dulce Chibi Chibi es muy hiperactiva

—Eso es verdad Molly ¿recuerdas cuando recién camino se metió a mi habitación y saco todos mis zapatos y se los intento poner?

—Y qué me dices de tus sombras se las puso todas en la cara

Sonrió divertida— Era un payasito ¿verdad que si Chibi Chibi? eres muy traviesa y luego los jarrones que rompía por correr por toda la casa

—Sí y aún sigue siendo traviesa, eso es bueno —murmuró al salir del ascensor, al ver a la pequeña que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

—Sí, quiero que siga siendo una niña feliz, traviesa y muy coqueta, te encanta que Seiya te cargue ¿verdad traviesa?

—Chibi Chibi

—Creo que a mi pequeña hermanita le agrada mucho mi jefe —sonrió besando su frente.

—Chibi Chibi —sonrió feliz— te quiero

—Yo también te quiero traviesa —sonrió abrazándola con fuerza.

Molly sonrió observando a su amiga que sin duda lucia radiante— Me alegra que estés feliz Serena

—Sí, lo estoy —sonrió feliz al detenerse frente al auto— ¿y tú? —volteo a ver de reojo a Kevin.

—Las llevare a casa, más tarde vendré por el señor Kou —abriéndoles la puerta de la limusina para que subieran.

—Gracias Kevin —sonrió subiendo al auto.

—Gracias —murmuró Molly fijando su mirada en él por unos instantes para enseguida subir al auto.

—Después te invitare al departamento, hoy tengo que preparar nuevamente la cena —dijo Serena sonriendo con ilusión.

—Vaya que te tiene loca —murmuró sentándose junto a ella— es muy bonita la limusina

—Sí, lo es —sonrió sonrojándose al recordar lo que había hecho con Seiya en ese mismo lugar— a Seiya le gusta todo lo lujoso. Aun no se siquiera porque le guste, si vieras todas las mujeres con las que ha estado, supermodelos, mujeres tan elegantes

—Bueno Serena tu siempre has sido linda, hermosa ya te lo he dicho muchas veces

—Si Molly, pero... —suspiró profundamente— es que, si vieras, esas mujeres son tan diferentes de mi ¿seré suficiente para él?

—Ay Serena no pienses en eso. No debes ser tan insegura

—Tienes razón Molly, lo siento es que a veces me da miedo todo esto

— ¿Por qué te da miedo? qué bueno ha sido muy rápido hace unos días salías con Diamante y ahora sales con el

—Shhh... —volteo hacia el frente esperando que Kevin no la hubiera escuchado— nadie debe saberlo

—Perdón creí que...

Negó rápidamente— Nadie lo sabe y Seiya menos debe enterarse. Lo de Diamante fue un error, un grave y terrible error

— ¿Quizás debas decírselo no crees? trabajan juntos ¿qué tal si él se lo dice?

—No dirá nada te lo puedo asegurar —dijo pensativa— ¿crees que deba decirle a Seiya que salí con Diamante? ¿y si se enoja?

—Yo diría además no es tu novio ¿o sí? no tendría por qué enojarse. No es bueno guardar secretos

—No, no es mi novio y dudo que lo llegue a ser —Suspiró profundamente notando que Chibi Chibi se había quedado dormida— pero si es verdad, tal vez deba saberlo y así evitar malos entendidos en el futuro

—Si eso será lo mejor, más por qué y vi muy molesto a Diamante

—¿De verdad? dudo que sea porque siente algo por mí, debe ser por lo que te comenté, que con él simplemente no pude

—Pues sea por lo que sea no se veía muy contento

—Tal vez deba contarle a Seiya, solo espero que no se moleste. Creo que Seiya puede llegar a ser muy celoso

— ¿Tú crees? se ve tranquilo, aunque no lo conozco como tu

—Sí, se ve tranquilo, pero es muy celoso. Dice que solo soy suya, quizá solo hasta que esto termine

No dijo nada veía a su amiga insegura— Quizás no te debas prestar para ser su amante

—Es que no sirvo para esto, pero Seiya me gusta mucho y no quisiera dejarlo

—Ay Serena solo no quiero que salgas herida. Quizás deberías volver con Andrew

—¿Andrew? —pregunto un tanto asustada pues era parte de su sueño— ¿volvió?

Asintió con la cabeza— Y aún más atractivo que antes

Sonrió con nostalgia pues recordaba cómo era ser su novia— Me imagino, siempre fue muy guapo ¿te ha preguntado por mí?

—Si. Ansia verte, sé que él nunca dejo de amarte. Él te valora Serena y te quiere

Suspiró pensativa— Yo también lo quise y lo quiero mucho, solo que creo que ya lo he decepcionado

Tomo la mano de su amiga— Piénsalo Serena no es un mal hombre y nada me gustaría más que verte feliz

—Gracias Molly, creo que ya llegué —miró el elegante edificio ya solo faltaba que se estacionaran— tu aprovecha para conversar con Kevin

Se sonrojó al ver que se detenían— Gracias Serena nos veremos llámame ¿sí?

—Claro te llamare, espero nos podamos ver el fin de semana —le sonrió abrazándola para despedirse de ella— Kevin, te la encargo que llegue sana y salva a su casa

—Claro señorita me asegurare que llegue con bien a su casa

—Gracias Kevin Nephrite —sonrió cargando a su pequeña hermana— hasta pronto Molly

—Nos vemos —despidiéndose de su amiga al verla bajar del auto.

—Bien señorita ¿a dónde la llevo? —preguntó al subir de nueva cuenta al auto poniéndolo en marcha.

— ¿Conoces la joyería de la calle diez?

—Si señorita ¿usted trabaja ahí? —preguntó interesado mirándola por el retrovisor.

—Es negocio familiar y yo lo atiendo

—Oh ya veo —sonrió observándola— ¿tiene mucho que es amiga de la señorita Serena?

—Si. Desde el preescolar hemos sido muy buenas amigas

—¿De verdad? —sonrió pues eso significaba que tenían la misma edad, era una jovencita— se ve a simple vista que la aprecia

—Ella es como mi hermana —se acomodó en el sillón de la lujosa limusina— ¿y usted lleva mucho trabajando con el señor Kou?

—Sí, ya hace tiempo. El señor Kou me ha ayudado mucho

—Se ve que lo aprecia —murmuró esperando que no hubiera escuchado su conversación con Serena.

—Sí. Le soy leal, supongo que debe estar preocupada por su amiga. No tiene nada que temer, el señor Kou es muy agradable pero obviamente tiene su carácter

—Que sea agradable no quita que esté usando a mi amiga como amante. Aun no sé por qué ella accedió

La miro por el espejo— No la usa como su amante y en ese caso también la señorita lo usaría en su beneficio ¿no lo cree así? el señor Kou le hablo claro a su amiga y yo sinceramente espero que sea con ella con quien siente cabeza

—Ella jamás usaría a nadie —desviando su mirada hacia el camino se sentía nerviosa ante ese hombre-

—Lo sé, es la primera mujer que sale con el señor Kou sin pedirle nada a cambio. Todo lo que el señor le ha dado es porque así lo ha querido, porque no ve en ella a una simple amante, confié en mi

Sonrió ligeramente— ¿Y usted en casado tiene hijos?

—No, ninguna de las dos cosas ¿y usted?

—No tampoco...

Sonrió aún más— Tal vez esto le parezca un poco precipitado, pero ¿aceptaría salir conmigo alguna vez?

El sonrojó en sus mejillas fue inevitable, fijando la mirada hacia adelante— Este auto es enorme

—Si, al señor Kou le gustan los lujos —murmuró observándola, tal vez esa era su manera de rechazarlo de una forma un tanto educada.

Bajo su mirada juntando sus manos— Gracias por traerme

—No tiene nada que agradecer —al llegar estaciono el auto apresurándose a abrir la puerta para ayudarla a bajar— fue un placer conocerla y haberla traído sana y salva

—Gracias —fijo su mirada en él. Sin duda era muy atractivo, lo cual causo un sonrojó en sus mejillas.

Le sonrió tomando su mano para ayudarla— Fue un placer señorita Molly, espero volver a verla, permiso

—Propio... —el contacto con su mano la hizo estremecer.

Sin dejar de mirarla se inclinó besando su mano para luego soltarla. Antes de subir de nuevo al auto sonrió en señal de despedida.

Ese acto la hizo sonrojarse aún más— Nos vemos Nephrite

Tan solo subió al auto y se alejó. Tal vez no le había dicho que sí, pero tampoco había sido un no y presentía que la volvería a ver mucho más siendo amiga de la rubia.

Esperó hasta que el lujoso auto se alejó acariciando la mano que él había besado— Sí. Me gustaría salir contigo —murmuró para sí misma sin saber por qué no se lo había dicho.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches a todos, ¿y bien que les pareció el susto? ¿se la creyeron? Sorry pero aún nos falta, eso hubiera sido muy fácil ¿no?

Ahora pasemos a otra cosa, muchas gracias por cada uno de los mensajes que nos han hecho llegar tanto por FF como por Wattpad en serio nos hacen muy felices, un comentario es el impulso de los escritores para continuar. Aunque debemos confesar que este Seiya si nos costó un poco y además nos puso nerviosas porque bien nos han dicho es diferente a lo que habíamos hecho, pero nos alegra de verdad que les haya gustado. En lo personal me encanta Chibi Chibi ¿a quién más?

Bueno por ahora es todo, ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un mensaje/review de distancia, nos leemos la próxima semana.


	6. Chapter 6

AMOR

Capítulo 6

En esta ocasión prefirió preparar algo más sencillo o esa era su idea. Unos hot cakes con fresas naturales, quería consentirlo y pasar más tiempo con él. Estaba muy animada lavando las fresas cuando escucho su celular, el solo ver el nombre le tensaba así que solo contesto— Hola...

—Hasta que respondes —murmuró con seriedad— dime que ha pasado

—No ha pasado nada más de lo que has visto —murmuró en voz baja.

— ¿Estuviste con él en su oficina no es así?

—¿Nos escuchaste? —pregunto asustada— ¿cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Crees que soy un idiota como para no darme cuenta?

Guardo silencio— ¿Por qué te molesta? ¿no era eso lo que querías?

—Si. Y por eso quiero que me digas que está pasando quiero saber si ya se enamoró de ti

—Eso es ridículo Diamante, no tenemos ni una semana juntos ¿qué es lo que quieres hacerle? ¿por qué tanta prisa?

—Ya te dije lo que harás y supongo que lo estas enamorando puesto que te ayudo a sacar a tu hermana de ese lugar y se está tomando demasiadas molestias contigo

—No lo sé ¿olvidas que solo soy su amante? solo me compra ¿no es eso lo que dijiste?

—Si eso dije

Suspiró— Diamante ¿por qué te molesta que este con él?

— ¿Por qué me rechazaste a mí y no a él?

—No lo sé —suspiró profundamente— tu solo, querías acostarte conmigo y...

—Y el también solo se ha acostó contigo

Sintió un nudo en la garganta— Es verdad

—Así que no veo diferencia alguna —sonrió ligeramente— ¿no me digas que te estas enamorando? no seas tonta él no sabe amar

Derramo unas lágrimas— Es verdad no hay diferencia, tu querías acostarte conmigo para... —guardo silencio— ¿y si Seiya no se enamora de mí?

—No se va enamorar, pero ya que estas con él harás que firme unos contratos

Aquello la asusto— ¿Contratos? no Diamante no quedamos en eso. Si no se enamora me marchare. Estoy haciendo lo que me pediste, mas no hare

—Lo harás y no quiero pretextos o consigues que se enamore de ti o consigues que firme esos contratos

—¿De lo contrario que? ¿qué me harás Diamante?

—Triplicare tu deuda

Estaba por replicar cuando escucho la puerta abrirse— No puedo hablar, adiós... —colgó y rápidamente se froto la cara para evitar que notara que estaba llorando.

—Hola ¿alguien en casa? —murmuró en la entrada— mmm quizás deba tocar la puerta

Corrió a la puerta apenas escucho la voz de Seiya— Seiya, Seiya cárgame...

Se agacho para cargar a la pequeña— Hola pequeñita ¿cómo estás?

—Bien... —sonrió abrazándolo.

—Hola —sonrió al verlo con la pequeña— creo que a Chibi Chibi le da más gusto verte a ti que a mi

La noto un poco rara— Es una niña muy cariñosa

—Sí, mucho... —sonrió mirándolo por un instante— voy a preparar hot cakes ¿te parece bien?

—Mmm si o quizás te apetezca ir a cenar

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa que no evito sonreír— ¿De verdad podemos ir? yo pensé que bueno, que tal vez no quisieras que nos vieran juntos y más con la niña

—Pensé haberte dicho que me tiene sin cuidado lo que digan. Es parte de mi reputación

—guiño un ojo.

Se sonrojo al instante, Seiya era tan lindo— Entonces Chibi Chibi ¿quieres ir a cenar fuera?

—Si cenar fuera

Sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña— De acuerdo entonces vamos afuera ¿quieres que nos cambiemos de ropa?

—No ya vámonos, así están bien

—De acuerdo, vamos entonces Chibi Chibi bájate a caminar

—No quiero —abrazando a Seiya.

Sonrió negando— Vaya niña consentida. La estas consintiendo mucho Seiya ¿qué voy a hacer cuando no estés aquí y quiera que la cargues?

—Shhh anda vamos muero de hambre —esperando que tomara su brazo.

Se sorprendió un poco por ese gesto que no dudo en tomar su brazo acompañado de una sonrisa— ¿Y a dónde iremos?

—Mmm buena pregunta a donde podemos ir, hay un restaurante que tiene un buen café

—De acuerdo. Iremos a donde tú quieras, solo no hay que volver tan tarde, Chibi Chibi tiene que dormir —sonrió feliz al entrar al ascensor se fijó en el espejo era la imagen más hermosa que pudo pensar. Parecían realmente una familia con la pequeña como su hija y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza.

La miro de reojo notándola triste y extraña. Le pondría mas atención en sus actitudes— Si ya verás te gustara

—Sí, si claro... —volvió a sonreír evitando mirar sus reflejos, aunque eso era imposible, bajo la mirada. Seiya era demasiado bueno con ella, además al parecer no solo sufriría él sino también su pequeña hermana que ahora se había encariñado con él— pensé que llegarías más tarde

—Termine temprano, Diamante ya dejo listo todo lo del viaje

—Ya veo, para Chibi Chibi será emocionante —sonrió mirando a su hermanita tan risueña— ¿has ido a Dubái antes?

—Si tengo algunos negocios ahí

—Yo nunca he salido del país —murmuró moviendo un poco inquieta su pie— sé que voy por trabajo y por otras cuestiones, así que gracias, por dejarme conocer otro lugar

—No tienes nada que agradecer —sonrió ligeramente— solo disfruta del viaje

—¿Tú me ayudaras a que lo disfrute? —preguntó subiendo la mirada tentada a acariciar su mejilla— yo no conozco nada de ese lugar y no quiero que me detengan si hago algo inapropiado, he leído que hacen eso

—Se quedarán en el pent-house del hotel tiene una pequeña terraza donde podrás disfrutar la vista

—¿Un pent-house? —pregunto sorprendida— ¿y tú donde te quedaras?

—Igual en el pent-house, tiene varias habitaciones es un poco más grande que el departamento

—¿Grande? —murmuró la niña sonriendo— Chibi grande

—Creo que eso si lo entendió —Sonrió al tiempo que se abría la puerta del ascensor— para ella todo esto es novedoso. Lo está disfrutando, se me hizo raro que no corriera a mostrarte su habitación

—Cierto me iban a mostrar sus recamaras —caminando hacia la limusina donde Kevin esperaba.

—Hola Kevin, buenas noches —sonrió al entrar al auto.

—Kevin, noches... —la pequeña sonrió divertida agitando su manita.

—Buenas noche señoritas —sonrió a la pequeña que parecía muy feliz.

—Ven acá traviesa —la tomo para sentarla en medio de ambos para que Seiya pudiera entrar.

—¿A dónde los llevo señor?

—Al restaurante del parque

—Por supuesto señor —cerro la puerta para llevarlos a ese lugar.

—¿Vamos a ir a ese restaurante que es un bello jardín? —pregunto emocionada— siempre he tenido curiosidad, se ve muy bonito

—Si ahí iremos así Chibi Chibi podrá correr sin molestar a la gente

—¿Chibi? —hizo una pequeña mueca llevándose el dedo al labio como si meditara sus palabras.

—Creo que entendió que le quisiste decir latosa —Rio divertida al ver a su pequeña hermana— y ella que te adora

—Bueno le daré libertad de disfrutar el lugar sin molestar a la gente ¿qué más quiere que haga?

—Chibi Chibi... —sonrió divertida comenzando a subir a los demás asientos.

—Gracias por pensar en ella también —dijo Serena tomando disimuladamente la mano de Seiya— no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotras

Presiono su mano solo sonriéndole— Espero que te guste

—Estoy segura que me encantara —murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo— si Chibi Chibi se duerme ¿te quedarías un poco más conmigo?

—Solo un poco, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? ¿necesitas que te ayude? —preguntó desviando la mirada.

—Diamante no estará estos días y aún hay mucho trabajo que hacer

—Entonces llegare temprano para comenzar con mi trabajo —suspiró— Seiya ¿por qué nunca había trabajado una mujer en tus empresas?

—Es algo que no responderé. Solo te diré que Diamante te contrato por que así lo ha exigido la ley laboral

Estaba por decir algo, pero prefirió callar solo volteo mirando por la ventanilla— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha trabajado Diamante para ti?

—Un par de años. Es bastante bueno

—¿Cómo fue que te hiciste tan importante en los negocios? puedes darte muchos lujos. De seguro tienes hasta un jet privado o uno de esos yates en el muelle

—Solo algunas inversiones que hice y funcionaron bastante bien no hay gran ciencia

Sonrió volteando a verlo— Debiste ser bueno en la escuela. Yo no lo era, más bien, no soy buena deje inconclusa mi carrera y mira ni siquiera podía conseguir un buen trabajo, claro es de ciencia y tú eres un genio

—Hay alguien mejor que yo en los números y ese es Kevin —sonrió a su amigo que conducía.

—¿Por qué Kevin no es tu asistente? —preguntó mirando a Kevin que jugaba por la ventanilla con la niña.

—Si lo es, es mi mano derecha —sonrió divertido.

—No Kevin es el que se deshace de las mujeres a las que ya no quieres ver. Me refiero a tu asistente en la oficina en lugar de Diamante

—Podría serlo, pero a Kevin no le gusta estar encerrado en una oficina

—Prefiero manejar —dijo Kevin que los había escuchado— alguien agarre a esta niña que se quiere brincar para acá

—Yo manejo —Murmuró saltando de asiento en asiento.

—Está más inquieta que otras veces, creo que la pones un poco loca —dijo abrazando a la pequeña para que se sentará.

— ¿Yo la pongo loca? —sonrojado— de que hablas esta niña es así por naturaleza

—Chibi Chibi —murmuró tratando de soltarse para ir con Seiya.

—Sí, es intensa, pero contigo cerca se aloca más —dijo soltándola.

— ¿Y tú te alocas?

Se sonrojo— Creo que eso es más que obvio —dijo bajando la mirada, pues cuando estaba en la intimidad con él no se reconocía. Seiya la volvía loca.

— ¿Que tan obvio?

Volteo a verlo sonrojándose aún más— Solo puedo decirte que contigo he hecho muchas cosas que jamás me imagine y que deseo hacer mucho más a tu lado

Sonrió complacido— Bueno ya me dirás lo que nunca has hecho antes y que haces ahora

Sonrió volteando a ver a la niña que estaba muy atenta de ambos— Ya casi llegamos, no le vamos a dar dulces a la niña porque si no, no dormirá

—Si ya llegamos y si apoyo que no coma dulces, así estará tranquila

—Llegamos señor —dijo Kevin estacionando la limusina bajando enseguida para abrir sus puertas.

—Te aseguro que llegará a dormir si no es que duerme antes —dijo bajando con ayuda de Kevin.

—Gracias Kevin —bajo después de Serena— el clima es perfecto para una buena cena

—Sí, una buena cena romántica —murmuró Kevin a su amigo y jefe— provecho señor, señoritas

—Te pediré algo de cenar —murmuró en voz baja.

—Gracias señor

—¿Que te dijo? —preguntó Serena llevando de la mano a la pequeña qué miraba maravillada ese lugar.

—Que le compre algo de cenar —tomando su mano para pedir enseguida una mesa.

—Algo muy delicioso —sonrió oprimiendo su mano.

—Buenas noches señor Kou. Una mesa para tres, por aquí ¿desea mesa en la terraza o en el jardín?

—En el jardín por favor

—Por supuesto señor. Pasen por favor

—Todos te conocen —murmuró Serena asombrada de los lujos de ese lugar.

—Sí y si hubiera sido un famoso cantante seria aun peor, ahora las chicas estarían pidiéndome autógrafos

—¿Cantante? —preguntó oprimiendo un poco más su mano— ¿cantas? además de guapo, cantante y excelente hombre de negocios y otras cosas

—No canto, pero eso me habría gustado ser

—Me gustaría escucharte —dijo tomando asiento. El lugar era hermoso, la noche era perfecta, cálida y con la luna brillando en lo alto. Una fuente daba un ligero murmullo todo era perfecto— Seiya, este lugar es increíble

—Me alegra que te guste —ayudándola a sentar— por favor la especialidad de la casa

—Sí señor y ¿para la pequeña? disponemos de un menú infantil —dijo sonriéndole a la niña— es muy linda su hija

Tan solo sonrió sin negarlo— Gracias

—Le traeré el menú infantil, permiso

Lo miro fijamente— Sabíamos que te expondrías al venir con ambas

—¿Papá? —preguntó la pequeña mirando a Seiya— ¿mami?

Las observo a ambas. Sin duda parecían una familia— No me gusta dar explicaciones

—Sí, lo sé —murmuró mirando a su hermanita— te vas a portar bien Chibi Chibi ¿verdad? para que papi y mami estén orgullosos de ti traviesa

—Papi, mami —sonriendo más que feliz— ¿entonces ya tendré papá y mamá como las niñas del internado que si tenían papis?

Subió la mirada hacia Seiya, estaban confundiendo a la niña— Chibi Chibi yo soy tu hermana y Seiya, es mi jefe, nada más

Los miro con los ojos llorosos bajando su mirada triste, secando una lagrima— ¿Entonces no tengo papis? ¿por qué las otras niñas sí?

—Chibi Chibi —se acercó para cargarla— tienes unos papás que están en el cielo. Yo soy tu hermana, tu única familia y yo te cuidare y protegeré siempre mi pequeña. No te dejare sola

Sollozo acurrucándose entre los brazos de su hermana— Quiero a mi mami y a mi papi —llorando con sentimiento— se burlaban de mí y mami no esta

Sintió ganas de llorar al verla así, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por ella por su pequeña hermana— Yo también los extraño, pero mamá no querría verte llorar. Ella quería que fueras siempre feliz, traviesa y juguetona, no nos gusta verte llorar

Seiya sintió algo en el removerse, al verlas a ambas llorar, porque Serena también lloraba.

—Yo seré como tu mami. Puedes contar conmigo, siempre te consolare cuando me necesites, te daré muchos abrazos y besos y pasteles —dijo dándole besos en la frente— no llores mi pequeña

Seguía sollozando ocultando su carita.

—Quizás sea mejor volver a casa

—Lo siento, no quisimos arruinarte la cena —murmuró abrazándola aún más.

—Tranquila —llamo al mesero— por favor ponga todo para llevar y una orden adicional igual para llevar

—Por supuesto señor —los miro un tanto desconcertado.

—Ya mi amor, no llores —dijo arrullándola— yo te quiero mucho mi traviesa, no me gusta verte llorar

Esperó a que se retirara, volviendo la mirada hacia ellas, sin pensarlo se acercó a ella— No soy tu papá, pero también te quiero pequeña y quiero verte sonreír —acariciando su cabecita.

—Quiero a mis papás —murmuró sollozando— me decían que me habían abandonado

Inexplicablemente Seiya también comenzó a llorar. Sabía lo que la niña sentía. Lo había vivido en carne propia— Vamos a casa —se puso de pie para ayudarla.

No sabía que había pasado de pronto la tranquilidad y alegría que sentía se había esfumado y es que tanto tiempo había tenido que ser fuerte para no derrumbarse por su hermana. Y ahora de pronto ahí estaban llorando los tres. Solo se puso de pie y dejo que la ayudara cargando a la niña, ahora también le daba el remordimiento por lo que hacía con Seiya, todo estaba mal en su vida.

Volvieron a la limusina— Nephrite recibe el pedido y paga

—Si señor —los miro a los tres. Lucían tristes y su amigo como hacía mucho no lo veía y la niña lloraba con mucho sentimiento.

Subió a la limusina observándolas— Yo... quisiera poder hacer algo...

—Ya has hecho mucho Seiya —murmuró Serena con una sutil sonrisa y aun con lágrimas en los ojos— me ayudaste a estar con mi hermanita. Me has dado mucho más de lo que pensé. Creí que tardaría años en poder tener a mi hermanita conmigo y tú me ayudaste

Guardo silencio observándola. Sentía un desgarre en su interior— Aunque no lo creas se lo que siente...

Aquello la sorprendió, solo tomo su mano— Ahora estoy contigo, y mientras tú lo desees no volverás a estar solo

—Serena... —murmuró sorprendido por sus palabras.

—Sé que no somos nada —sonrió con cierta tristeza— pero tú me has dado mucho y quiero retribuirte un poco y lo único que tengo para ti es mi comprensión y mis brazos por si los necesitas. Dijiste que no me enamorara de ti, pero como te dije, eso ya es un poco tarde...

No dijo nada solo la observo acercándose a rozar sus labios.

Suspiro sintiéndose un poco confortada, aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo— Te quiero... —murmuró aun sin saber porque motivo, solo lo sentía en ese instante.

Sintió el momento en que Nephrite puso el auto en movimiento. Era un momento extraño y simplemente no había palabras que decir en ese instante.

Después de aquel pequeño pero significativo beso se relajó acomodándose entre sus brazos. La pequeña había terminado durmiendo y eso era bueno, de haber visto aquel beso seguro no la pararía— ¿Te quedas conmigo?

—Tendrás que darle posada también a Kevin

Asintió— El departamento es muy grande. Se puede quedar creo que esta noche ninguno de nosotros debería quedarse solo

—Es una noche un tanto extraña. Dormiremos en los sillones tu hermanita necesita estar contigo

Subió la mirada— Los tres cabemos en mi cama

—Sera raro para ella si despierta y me ve ¿no crees?

—Sí, es verdad —murmuró cerrando los ojos— creo que soy demasiado imprudente. Está bien, te quedaras en el sillón

—Me quedare solo mientras te duermes después me iré al sillón

Asintió tan solo refugiándose en sus brazos. Había sido una noche extraña, comenzando por lo que Diamante le había dicho. En ocasiones sentía que era más para Seiya que una simple amante y por otro lado pensaba en que Seiya no sabía amar, según palabras de Diamante.

La abrazó observando al frente a su amigo que conducía.

Subió la mirada observándolo por el retrovisor. Lucia diferente, en sus brazos tenia a la rubia y ella a su vez a la pequeña, parecían una familia. Ojalá él pudiera verse de esa forma y ya no perdiera el tiempo tratando de escapar de un compromiso.

Respiro profundamente. Serena se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, justo cuando alcanzo a divisar el edificio donde estaba el departamento.

—Le ayudare señor, permítame... —una vez que entro al estacionamiento del elegante edificio estaciono la limusina para bajar rápidamente y ayudarle a cargar a la pequeña— yo la llevo señor, creo que al final no fue una noche romántica

—No, no lo fue —cargando a Serena entre sus brazos— fue una noche extraña

—Sí, me doy cuenta —la pequeña suspiró algo cansada— están tan solas

—Si. creo que están mas solas de lo que llegamos a estar los dos —entrando al ascensor una vez que este abrió.

—Debe ser difícil para la señorita Serena hacerse cargo de su hermana. Ella será la única figura materna que conocerá —murmuró observándolas— y ella también aun es joven

—Siento que voy a cometer una locura con esta chica —sin despegar la mirada de ella— creo que me estoy volviendo loco Nephrite

—Se está enamorando señor. Es lo normal entre un hombre y una mujer y ella no es como las demás. Ella ha hecho lo que pensé sería imposible, hacerlo reír

—Sería una locura si le propongo que sea mi esposa y deje que Chibi Chibi sea la hija que nunca tendré ¿verdad?

Volteo a verlo sorprendido. Estaba diciendo algo que jamás llego a escuchar— Señor... si, parece una locura, pero usted señor nunca ha estado muy cuerdo

—Si te llamo por tu nombre me llamas por mi nombre —esperando a que abriera la puerta del departamento.

—Bien Seiya... —murmuró abriendo la puerta— ella es todo lo que no imaginaste y que no pensaste encontrar. Además, te conozco y has pasado estos días pegado a ella porque no quieres que nadie más lo este

Se sonrojo— Me conoces bien hoy me siento extraño y recordé esos días cuando llegué a ese lugar

Entro llevando a la pequeña a la habitación principal— Entonces, ¿te casaras con ella?

Lo siguió a la habitación principal— Apenas llevamos unos días juntos y siento que no me quiero separar

—Entonces no te separes de ella. Es hermosa, inteligente y está enamorada de ti

—Estoy loco no es así —suspiro recostándola en su cama.

—Un poco, pero como dije nunca has sido muy cuerdo —dijo recostando a la pequeña— ¿qué tal si comienzas por pedirle que sea oficialmente tu novia?

La miro unos instantes, tomando una manta ara cubrirlas a ambas— Mejor le pido que sea mi esposa y nos brincamos esa parte

Sonrió ayudándole a cubrirlas— Siempre tan romántico ¿cuándo se lo pedirás?

—En Dubái...

—Sí, me parece que será el mejor lugar —sonrió al ver la determinación de su amigo— me encargare de todo, si te parece

—Si hazlo y como habrá que celebrar quizás quieras que vaya su amiga ¿no es así?

Sonrió alejándose hacia la puerta— Tal vez, pero me tomare las cosas con calma, yo si estoy más cuerdo que tu

—No lo decía por ti, lo decía por ella —sentándose a un lado para verlas dormir— pero mejor te quedaras quiero que termines las investigaciones que tienes pendientes

—De acuerdo, será como tú quieras, desde aquí te organizare una cena romántica donde le propondrás matrimonio

—Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo. Gracias Nephrite y para variar quizás debas enloquecer un poco de vez en cuando

—Alguien debe mantenerte cuerdo —dijo con una sonrisa— tal vez debas descansar un poco, estaré afuera por si me necesitas

—Si enseguida te alcanzo

Asintió observándolo antes de cerrar la puerta. Su amigo era así, tomaba las decisiones que mejor creía, después de todo eso lo había llevado a donde estaba. Solo esperaba que fuera realmente feliz con esa chica, porque ahora sabía que ambos se necesitaban para continuar.

X-X

Los días habían pasado. Desde aquella noche en que se había sentido tan triste como nunca no había casi hablado. El trabajo los había absorbido a ambos, y aunque en ocasiones se entregaba a él lo notaba extraño, diferente. De Diamante casi no había sabido nada, era desconcertante, lo volvió a ver hasta esa mañana que tomaron el vuelo.

La pequeña estaba fascinada con el trato que le daban y más por poder viajar en un avión, pero le asustaba el hecho de que ella se estuviera acostumbrando a todos esos lujos y a la presencia de Seiya y se sentía culpable, porque entonces su hermanita sufriría, pero por lo pronto se enfocaría en hacer bien su trabajo y en cuidar de ella.

En esos días se había sentido cada vez más convencido que ellas serian su familia, le gustaba poder consentir a la niña y a ella comenzaba a demostrarle algo más que solo pasión. Quizás era lo que muchos llamaban amor. Aun la notaba triste, pero esperaba que el viaje la animara y más lo que estaba pensando hacer. Él siempre había arriesgado el todo por el todo y estaba seguro que en esta ocasión acertaría y ganaría más que una familia.

Al verlos esa mañana lo supo, esa chica estaba cada vez más dentro de los pensamientos de Seiya. Lo notaba en su forma de mirarla, de tratar a la niña, pensaba que ese viaje sería muy provechoso, tendría que vigilarlos más y ver el momento adecuado para llevar acabo su plan.

—Por fin estamos llegando —sonrió tanto Serena como la pequeña Serenity usaban ropa muy similar adecuada para el lugar a donde iban, se puso de pie, para bajar del avión— vamos

Sonrió feliz parándose de un brinco a tomar su mano— Quiero volar de nuevo

—Si volaremos de regreso —tomando la mano de la niña.

—Creo que la niña está muy emocionada, solo espero que me deje dormir —dijo Serena acomodándose la larga falda.

—Traer a una niña será una distracción —dijo Diamante con seriedad poniéndose de pie para bajar del avión.

Seiya no respondió al comentario de Diamante tan solo bajo con la niña— Iremos al hotel y comeremos ahí

—Comer, comer... —sonrió feliz la pequeña mirando con atención todo a su alrededor.

—Es igual de glotona que yo —comento Serena sonriendo tomando de la otra mano a la pequeña— últimamente comemos mucho

—Si lo he notado —sonriendo para ambas— tendrás que hacer lo triple de ejercicio

—¿El triple de ejercicio? pero ni siquiera hago ejercicio —dijo haciendo un puchero— no quiero

—Mmm media hora de ejercicio o triple raciona de ensaladas

—Eres muy cruel —sonrió con cierto toque de coquetería— ¿me ayudaras a hacer ejercicio?

—Mmm lo pensare —sonrió un tanto divertido.

—Yo hago ejercicio —dijo la pequeña dando pequeños saltos— y como pastel, mucho pastel

—También te daré una dieta de pastel

—No, dieta no —murmuró haciendo un puchero.

—Ahí está el auto señor —dijo Diamante acercándose para abrir la puerta como asistente que era.

Ayudó a subir a Serena y a la pequeña para enseguida hacerlo él— Vamos al hotel

Frunció el ceño cerrando la puerta para subir junto al chofer. Esa chica había logrado mucho en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Cuantos días estaremos aquí? —preguntó Serena acomodándose aquel coqueto sombrerito que Kevin había sugerido que sería adecuado para ese lugar.

—Estaremos tres días, debemos volver el lunes para que Chibi Chibi entre a clases

—No quiero a la escuela, las niñas son groseras —murmuró haciendo un puchero.

—Iras a otra escuela harás muchas amiguitas —sonrió Seiya— y cuando salgas te llevare a comprar un helado

—¿De verdad? —sonrió la pequeña feliz abrazándolo— ¿de chocolate?

—Vaya a ella la consientes mucho, a mí ya no —murmuró acercándose un poco para que solo él escuchara.

—Claro que lo hago —sonrió divertido.

Se sintió feliz al verlo reír, estaba feliz tal como ella— ¿Me compras un helado a mí también?

—Les comprare un helado a ambas

Sonrió tentada a tomar su mano, pero sintió la mirada de Diamante y tan solo se separó un poco— Chibi Chibi mira, este lugar es hermoso

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por él, fijando la mirada en su asistente— ¿Y qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones Diamante?

—Bien señor, gracias, fui a visitar a una persona muy querida para mí —dijo mirando por la ventanilla.

—Entiendo, seguro debe ser alguien muy especial

—Sí, lo es, la persona amada siempre es importante —dijo mirando a la rubia— creo que usted comienza a entender esa parte

—Posiblemente, aunque nunca me habías contando nada

—Alguna vez me dijo que las cosas privadas pasaban a segundo plano. Que lo importante era el trabajo —dijo observando el imponente hotel donde se quedarían, el más lujoso.

—Si. Eso es verdad —guardando silencio.

—¿Ahí nos vamos a quedar? —pregunto totalmente asombrada. El hotel se levantaba sobre una isla y solo un camino lo conectaba con la playa.

—Si ahí nos quedaremos —esperando a que el auto se detuviera.

Volteó asombrado a mirar aquel impresionante edificio, parecía la vela de un barco— Es maravilloso. Nunca había visto nada igual, mira Chibi Chibi...

La pequeña miraba asombrada— ¿Nos quedaremos ahí?

—Si hermanita. Mira el agua, es hermosa —murmuró al pasar por ese camino que la acercaba al hotel— ¿podremos nadar?

—Si podremos hacerlo es un hotel turístico aquí no aplica las reglas, pero de todas formas usaras un traje adecuado al lugar

Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa— Se llaman burkinis. Ya investigué, pero están muy feos, usare algo más cubierto, pero sin llegar a tanto

—De acuerdo no quiero que tengamos problemas. Si algo me gusta de Dubái es cómo piensan con respecto a las mujeres —guiñándole un ojo.

Lo miro extrañada— ¿Te gusta lo que piensan de las mujeres? ¿sabes que aquí las mujeres no pueden expresarse abiertamente y deben mostrar casi completa sumisión ante los hombres? en particular hacia su pareja

—Por algo mis negocios han prosperado aquí

Enarco una ceja. Tal vez ahora entendía por que a ella la trato así al principio, dominante y seguro, comenzando por pedirle que cuando estuviera en la oficina estuviera disponible para él. Seiya era posesivo y mucho, era un hombre raro que la estaba volviendo loca.

Sonrió al llegar a la entrada del hotel bajo del auto para ayudarla enseguida.

—Gracias… —tomo su mano, sintiendo esa conexión recorrerla. Tal vez por eso le había gustado, porque era joven y maleable y ella estaba cayendo de lleno a sus pies cosa que no le desagrado— amable caballero, vamos mi pequeñita...

—Chibi Chibi —sonrió feliz, saliendo del auto admirando el lugar.

—Iré a la recepción por las llaves de la suite y de mi habitación —dijo Diamante mirando de reojo a la rubia y la pequeña.

—Este lugar es hermoso Seiya, gracias por traernos —dijo Serena con una sonrisa. Si pudiera en ese mismo instante lo hubiera besado.

— ¿De la suite? ¿que no habías dicho que sería el pent-house?

—Sí señor. Una disculpa, del pent-house, permiso

—Creo que le afecto el vuelo. Tal vez deba ir yo y revisar que todo esté bien —dijo Serena— después de todo también es mi trabajo

—No. Deja que él vaya —sujetándola de la mano.

Volteo mirando su mano— De acuerdo, pero, ¿no es parte de mi trabajo? —preguntó pues ya tenía días que lo notaba extraño, no la dejaba tanto tiempo sola y tampoco la quería lejos de él.

—La reservación la hizo él y él debe culminar ya que fue parte del trabajo que debió hacer antes de irse de vacaciones anda vamos —sin soltarla camino hacia la recepción.

Se sonrojo asintiendo dejándose llevar— Vamos Chibi Chibi —tanto ella como la niña estaban maravilladas por ese lugar. La decoración era impresionante se notaba que era el lugar más elegante de todo el mundo o al menos para ella.

Presiono su mano al llegar a la recepción espero a que él les diera las llaves.

—Aquí tiene señor. Han preparado la mejor comida y ya están preparando sus habitaciones en el pent-house, tenemos una reunión a las seis de la tarde y por la noche podrá descansar

—Bien entonces vayamos a comer y después iremos a la habitación. Seguro que ya tienen hambre

—Tengo hambre —dijo feliz soltándose de sus manos correr alrededor de ambos.

—Creo que yo también tengo mucha hambre —dijo Serena sonriendo oprimiendo su mano.

—Entonces comeremos —llevándolas hacia el comedor del hotel donde esperaba ya tuvieran todo servido.

—Si me disculpa señor, iré a mi habitación a preparar todo lo que necesitara por la tarde

—Creí que aún no estaba listas las habitaciones

—Creo que no me ha entendido señor, mi habitación esta lista, el pent-house por otro lado está terminando de ser adaptado para usted y Serena y la niña. La comida para recibirlo esta lista

Enarco una ceja— ¿Que no lo informaste antes? ¿cuánto tiempo tardara?

—Están casi listas señor, iré ahora mismo a supervisar que todo esté listo y que las maletas ya están en la habitación, discúlpeme señor. Permiso

—Bien ve —alejándose con Serena y la niña hacia el comedor.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó desconcertada de verlo ahora tan serio— tal vez deba ir a ayudarlo

—No. Ese es su trabajo —murmuró con molestia.

—¿Trabajo? —Chibi Chibi sonrió pegando un grito al ver una mesa preparada con frutas y demás platillos.

—Pareces molesto ¿te acompañare a la reunión más tarde? —pregunto Serena sonriendo al ver a la niña tan feliz.

—No, mejor descansa con niña en la habitación ¿sí?

Sí, definitivamente cada vez estaba más extraño— ¿Seguro? bueno puedo ayudarte con la presentación de mañana

—Si eso si puedes hacer —murmuró con una sonrisa— mientras yo voy a la reunión de hoy tu trabajas la presentación

—Señor Kou ¿me trajo a trabajar o vacacionar? —sonrió oprimiendo su mano— si fuera para lo segundo créeme te secuestraria para que los tres nos divirtiéramos

Acerco su mano besándola— Señorita Tsukino solo relájese y disfrute lo que yo no pueda de este lugar ¿sí?

Aquel gesto y esas palabras la hicieron sonrojar. Seiya era todo un caso y era maravilloso sorprenderse por él— Dime... —se acercó a él murmurando a su oído— ¿poder entregarme a ti en este maravilloso lugar?

Le dio un pequen beso en sus labios— Eso no lo dudes

Sonrió sonrojándose— Eso me gusta —volvió la mirada hacia la niña que comía ajena a todo— vaya que tenía hambre. Chibi Chibi ya te ensuciaste

—Rico, rico —murmuró sin dejar de comer.

—También tengo hambre comamos —Dijo Seiya ayudando a Serena a tomar asiento.

—Esa niña es una glotona —dijo tomando asiento para comenzar a comer. Aun así, sentía a Seiya diferente, extraño, más cariñoso tal vez.

Sonrió con ternura observándolas a ambas. Sin duda haría lo que se proponía.

—Seiya ¿vamos a nadar? —preguntó la pequeña con la boquita llena de semillas de sandía.

—Sin duda se parece mucho a ti —sonrió a la pequeña mientras se servía un poco de comida.

—¿Por lo glotona? —pregunto comenzando a comer.

—Porque hacen las mismas preguntas

Sonrió un tanto más sonrojada— Bueno creo que ella no puso atención y dudo que le gusten los burkinis

—Tengo sueño —murmuró la pequeña bostezando— quiero piña

—En cuanto terminemos de comer la llevaremos a su recamara para que descanse, estuvo muy animada todo el viaje

—Sí. No descanso nada, era la emoción de su primer viaje. Gracias Seiya por traerla seguro se divertirá mucho

—Tú también debes descansar, has estado trabajando mucho

—Si lo hare en cuanto termine con todo esto, estaré bien —sirviéndose un poco más de comer— ¿te gusta la comida?

—Sí, me encanta. Sabe diferente, leí que usan muchas especias. Debe haber un mercado dedicado especialmente a vender todo tipo de especias ¿crees que podamos ir? bueno si es que no tienes mucho trabajo, me gustaría conocer este lugar, de tu mano...

—Hare lo posible para que tengamos un rato para ir de paseo si

—Está bien. De igual forma estar en este lugar es todo un sueño —sonrió tomando una fresa que se veía por demás apetitosa dándole una mordida. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar que su sabor inundara su paladar, no había nada más delicioso en ese instante.

Se sonrojó admirando su belleza mientras comía aquel suculento postre.

Al abrir los ojos lo encontró mirándola— Mmm lo siento ¿querías la fresa? creo que es la única que se veía así

—No. no te preocupes —murmuró un tanto divertido por sus gestos.

Sonrió tomando su mano por encima de la mesa— A veces siento que te divierto más de lo que te complazco

—Al divertirme también me complaces —presionando su mano.

—Chibi Chibi —murmuró observándolos, entre sus manos ahora tenía otra enorme rebanada de sandía.

—Creo que esta niña es amante de la sandía —murmuró al ver como la pequeña disfrutaba su rebanada.

— ¿Cómo tomaste toda esa sandía? te va a hacer daño —dijo Serena sonriendo al verla tan feliz.

—Sandia, sandia —sonrió dando un gran mordisco a su sandia.

Sonrió tomando más fresas— Eres tan traviesa. Solo ese pedazo y ya nos vamos a descansar un poco

—Chibi Chibi —movió su cabeza para seguir comiendo su sandia.

—Que glotona se ve así —dijo sonriendo— esta perfecta para una foto ¿nos podemos tomar una fotografía?

Sin dudarlo saco su celular a ultima fechas tenía la manía de tomarle fotos a la niña.

—Ah disculpe —llamo a uno de los asistentes del servicio— ¿podría tomarnos una foto? —Sonrió poniéndose detrás de Seiya junto con la niña que no dejaba de comer.

—Claro —tomo el celular que le daba el caballero para tomarles fotografías.

Sonrió quedando entre Seiya y la pequeña— Sonríe cariño...

—Chibi Chibi —sonrió viendo a la cámara. Mientras Seiya abrazaba a Serena.

Sonrió aún más era una fotografía maravillosa, la primera vez que posaban los tres— Gracias —tomo el celular para ver la fotografía, Seiya lucia feliz y la pequeña igual, no había nada más que pudiera pedir a la vida en ese instante.

—Bueno señoritas vamos a la habitación seguro ya todo está listo, me daré un baño para estar a tiempo para la reunión

—Sí, vamos, ay Chibi Chibi mira nada más traes semillas hasta en el cabello. Así no podrás ir a nadar

—Quiero nadar

—Sí, pero primero vamos a la habitación —dijo cargándola— traviesa glotona, vamos Seiya. Esta pequeña necesita descansar

—Si vamos —se puso de pie— la comida estuvo deliciosa

—Exquisita —sonrió— gracias, la comida es deliciosa —dijo a las personas que ahora se encargaban de limpiar todo— vamos, dormirás una siesta

—Si siesta, siesta —bostezo acomodándose en sus brazos.

Sonrió acurrucándola entre sus brazos— Si pequeña ¿tardará mucho esa reunión de hoy?

—No lo sé. Quizás si tarde un poco, pero si resuelvo todo hoy las demás reuniones no serán tan tardadas

Sonrió caminando a su lado— Entonces podremos ir a pasear y ¿deseas que te ayude con el baño?

—Mmm si me encantaría que me ayudes, será una buena ducha

—Estoy segura. Esta pequeña se quedará dormida en… poco tiempo —miro a su pequeña que ya estaba dormida— que rápida

—Si es bastante rápida, podremos aprovechar ese tiempo —murmuró en tono seductor.

sonrió sonrojada— Pensé que no me lo pedirías —murmuró al entrar al ascensor— Eso lo he deseado desde la última vez

—Bueno, pero trataras de no hacer ruido no querrás despertar a la niña

—Creo te corresponde hacerme callar —dijo bajando la mirada hacia la niña arrullándola un poco más.

Esperó a que el ascensor se abriera para caminar hacia la habitación que le habían indicado— Espero que ya esté lista

—Yo igual. Ansío poder ayudarte en ese baño —murmuró caminando hacia una puerta dorada que se abría al instante pues el servicio incluía mayordomos particulares— wow es asombroso este lugar, debe valer millones la noche aquí

—Si así es —se encogió de hombros— es un lugar perfecto

—Ya lo creo que si —sonrió fascinada acercándose a una de las habitaciones había un par de camas, una más pequeña con un sinfín de peluches— ¿tú los pediste?

—Si —sonrió al verla— espero que sea de tu agrado

—Sí. Es perfecta gracias —dijo acostando a la pequeña con cuidado en la cama— creo que es perfecta, cuando despierte se volverá loquita

—Sí y más cuando sepa que todos esos peluches son de ella —sonrió con ternura, al ver dormir a la pequeña.

Tras acariciar el cabello de la pequeña volteó a verlo. Esa sonrisa era la más hermosa que había visto en él— No querrá soltarlos —se acercó a él, aunque no estaban solos, parte del servicio esperaba por atenderlo.

—Pueden retirarse los llamare si necesito algo —murmuró al servicio para que los dejaran solos.

Tan solo se inclinaron para salir de la habitación y enseguida del pent-house.

—Me intimidan un poco —murmuró Serena por fin tomando su mano— es como si fuera prohibido el querer tocarte

— ¿Te parece que es así? —entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Asintió— Leí mucho sobre este lugar. Así como no puedo mostrar mucha piel tampoco puedo ser tan demostrativa, me gustó mucho que desafiaras eso y me besaras —se acercó un poco más a él.

—Una cosa es que tu no puedas hacerlo y otra muy diferente es que yo no pueda hacerlo —abrazándola hacia él.

—Qué sociedad tan misógina —murmuró rodeando su cuello— me gusta demostrarte que me gustas

— ¿Y por qué te gusto?

—Porque eres apuesto, tu aroma es tan varonil —murmuró acercándose a aspirar su aroma— por esa sonrisa tan linda que tienes. Seguro siempre tienes a más de una a tus pies y tu mirada, tu mirada es muy hermosa

— ¿Que tiene mi mirada? —fijando la mirada en ella.

—Es fuerte, determinada, tierna en ocasiones, pero triste —murmuró acariciando su mejilla— divertida cuando te ríes de mi por alguna de mis tonterías. Quiero hacerte reír Seiya, que tu mirada sea, feliz

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron de sobre manera— Serena...

Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios— No digas nada —le sonrió alzándose un poco de puntillas para poder sentir sus labios— solo bésame

Cerro sus ojos besando sus labios, esa mujer podía hacerlo perder la cordura y olvidarse de todo con solo un beso.

Suspiró al sentir sus labios. Si, también eso le gustaba. La forma que tenia de besarla, con un solo beso y ella ya era suya aun sin pensarlo. Se abrazó con fuerza a él se estaba enamorando más a cada día y no podía evitarlo.

Se separó un poco de sus labios acariciando su rostro, perdiéndose en su mirada— ¿Aun sigues pensando que soy horrible o que soy un idiota?

Sonrió al recordar lo mucho que la había hecho enojar — Mmm creo que no, pero para mí siempre serás horrible. Quiero que me sigas demostrando que tan horrible puedes ser. Bien, creo que eso sonó masoquista... —dijo divertida.

—Si muy masoquista

Le sonrió asintiendo— Eres un hombre muy especial Seiya, diferente y aunque a veces siento eres posesivo y controlador me gustas, me gustas mucho y quiero entregarme a ti, ahora...

— ¿Eso debo tomarlo como un alago o como algo malo?

Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros— Creo que un halago, porque me gustas. Así como eres, desde que llegamos no me has dejado sola ni un instante, no quieres que me separe de ti y eso definitivamente me está enloqueciendo, porque me gustaste mas

—Si no quiero que te apartes de mí. No quiero que estés con nadie más que no sea yo

Aquello la hizo estremecer, sabía que Seiya era muy posesivo y era claro que siendo su amante no dejaría que estuviera con nadie más— ¿Con quién más podría estar? —tomo su mano para sacarlo de esa habitación y llevarlo a la que supuso era la de él. Era aún más grande y elegante y un par de puertas ocultaban un baño por demás lujoso— déjame darte ese baño que te prometí

—Si quiero un buen baño y que me talles bien la espalda —sonrió de forma seductora.

Sonrió soltando su mano para ver que tanto había cerca de la tina— Hay muchas esencias, necesitas algo que te relaje —dijo abriendo la llave. Al instante el agua tomo una temperatura agradable— o tal vez deba darte algo más —sonrió volteando a verlo comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

La miro de arriba abajo relamiéndose los labios al sentir su cuerpo reaccionar.

Se volteó dándole la espalda dejando caer la ropa quedando en una lencería poco apropiada para un lugar así. Casi al mismo tiempo soltó su cabello dejándolo caer— Su baño está listo señor Kou

—Este baño me encantara —se acercó tomándola de la cintura besándola con suma pasión, colocando las manos sobre su trasero pegándola hacia el— ¿ya viste como me tienes?

Gimió sintiendo sus labios latir ante la intensidad con que la había besado— Es una lástima que tu no puedas ver cómo me pones con tus besos

Movió su mano hacia su intimidad sonriendo— Pero puedo sentirlo

Se sonrojo pues estaba totalmente lista para él— Seiya, me vuelves loca. Haces que te desee con desesperación

Sonrió bajando sus besos hacia su cuello lamiéndola.

Cerró los ojos en medio de un pequeño suspiro— Tal vez, debas esperar a que me bañe. Estoy un poco sudada —murmuró sujetándose con fuerza de su pantalón.

—No puedo esperar —la presiono contra él, arrancando la prenda íntima que era de fino encaje— necesito hacerte mía

Esos arranques pasionales le encantaban y volvían loca— Si Seiya, te necesito —murmuró buscando quitarle la ropa comenzando por su pantalón.

Gimió subiendo sus manos hacia su sostén desabrochándolo, acariciando su espalda.

Por fin había logrado quitarle el pantalón y buscaba sentir entre sus manos su miembro— Te ayudare a relajar… —estuvo a punto de completar esa frase con algo que quizá era demasiado compromiso por lo que solo sonrió y jalo su camisa rompiendo los botones— te necesito

La cargo haciendo que lo rodeara con sus piernas— Si así me gusta, que estés lista para mi

Sonrió al sentir su miembro como si fuera un premio a su actitud— Me enloqueces Seiya —murmuró sujetándose con fuerza de su cuello buscando sus labios— quiero que seas mi osito de felpa

— ¿Osito de felpa? —enarco una ceja confundido.

Asintió sonrojada— Quiero que seas mi regalo —murmuró besándolo profunda y lentamente moviéndose sobre su miembro y que sintiera como tenía hambre de él.

— ¿Tu regalo? —murmuró más confundido aún.

Asintió sonrojándose— Es mi cumpleaños

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —sonrió entrando en ella.

Ahogo un gemido pegando sus labios a su cuello— Ahora lo sabes, solo... tómame y será mi regalo

Mordió su cuello le daría un regalo aún más— Te llevare a cenar así que usa algo hermoso

Contuvo un gemido al sentir esa mordida, lo que hizo el momento más erótico— Si, lo usare para ti —murmuró abrazándose con fuerza a él.

Empujo más hacia ella disfrutando de tenerla para él solo.

Trataba de contener sus gemidos, pero era difícil, Seiya era increíble cuando la tomaba. Se perdía por completo en las sensaciones que él le brindaba— Más...

—Shhh no hagas ruido —busco como apoyarla contra la pared para moverse aún más rápido tomando sus labios entre los suyos.

Entre sus labios tuvo que contener sus gemidos como podía. Sus besos iban cargados de una pasión única e inigualable, nunca en su vida la habían besado de esa forma y ni que decir de su forma de tomarla.

La sujetaba hacia él abrazándola. De igual forma contenía los gemidos que ella producía en él, era un placer único e inigualable. No sabía la razón, pero ninguna chica lo había hecho desear tanto como la deseaba a ella.

Lo tomo del rostro para profundizar aquel beso en medio de gemidos. Aquello lo hacía más intenso y en un lugar donde ese tipo de situaciones eran tabú lo volvían peligroso y excitante.

Tomo sus labios entre los suyos moviéndose mas rápido entrando y saliendo de ella— Me vuelves loco

—Y tú a mí —murmuró a su oído acompañado de sutiles gemidos, simplemente no se podía contener— te necesitaba

Beso su hombro mordisqueándolo, moviéndose lentamente en ella.

Sonrió disfrutando de esos pequeños mimos, él sabía cómo tranquilizar su acelerado corazón y prolongar el placer. Sentirlo en ella era maravilloso, ahora ya no se imaginaba entregándose a alguien más que no fuera él— Así, así, me gusta

—Que tanto te gusta dime —gemía cada vez más sentía que explotaría en ella.

—Mucho, mucho Seiya, me fascinas, nadie me vuelve tan loca como tú —dijo a su oído besando enseguida su cuello— quiero sentirte siempre

Tan solo sonrió dando un último empujón para dejar escapar su esencia dentro de ella.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gritar ante ese placer que sentía— Seiya... —Murmuró explotando de igual forma para él.

La abrazó hacia él con fuerza, jadeando.

Poco a poco se fue relajando entre sus brazos, tan solo beso suavemente su cuello— Deseaba esto desde que subimos al avión

— ¿Ah sí? me hubieras dicho y nos hubiéramos tomado unos minutos

Se separó un poco para mirar sus ojos— ¿De verdad se puede hacer en el avión?

—Claro que se puede, aunque es un poco incomodo

—¿Ya lo has hecho?

—Si con algunas azafatas —bajándola lentamente.

—Oh... —Murmuró bajando la mirada. No es que estuviera celosa o tal vez sí, pero era más bien que recordaba el lugar que ocupaba en su vida— se ha hecho tarde, te ayudare con el baño y después me daré un baño

—Si ya casi es la hora de la reunión

—Y sobre mi cumpleaños no te preocupes. No es necesario que me lleves a ningún lado, todo esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba para hoy —sonrió sutil poniendo cualquier esencia que se le atravesaba.

—Vendré por ti al terminar la reunión —se acercó entrando en la regadera para hacer un baño rápido.

Se detuvo al ver que no usaría la bañera— ¿Y quién cuidará de Chibi Chibi?

Se quedó pensando— Alístala también o si prefieres mandare una niñera para ella

—Preferiría que descansará —dijo entrando a la tina— han sido días muy activos para ella

—Entonces pediré una niñera para ella —saliendo de la ducha observándola.

—Está bien —le sonrió sutil— ¿ocurre algo?

—No nada —sonrió ligeramente.

Lo observó fijamente— Te noto raro, como misterioso

— ¿Misterioso? —murmuró extrañado— no solo que me gusta verte

Se sonrojo complacida— ¿Cuándo estoy vestida o cuando estoy como ahora?

—De todas formas, pero así me gustas más, al natural

Sonrió extendiendo la mano hacia él— Ven, dame un beso y después te dejare ir a tu reunión

Se acercó a ella— ¿Desde cuando eres tan exigente?

Se encogió de hombros— Tal vez siempre lo he sido, pero no me has visto así, además solo tengo antojo de uno de tus besos ¿eso es malo?

—Shh —rozo sus labios— te veré más tarde

Mordió suavemente su labio— De acuerdo, estaré lista para cuando llegues ¿algo especial que deba usar?

—Sorpréndeme —guiño un ojo para enseguida alejarse.

—De acuerdo, Seiya ponte guapo para mí —dijo sumergiéndose en la tina antes de que la reprendiera o le llamara la atención.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches a todas, gracias nuevamente por seguir leyendo esta historia, esperamos que les siga gustando. También queremos agradecer por cada uno de los comentarios que nos han hecho llegar ya sea por mensaje o por review, nos alientan a continuar y sobre todo nos demuestra que Seiya nos conquista siempre como sea (mando y todo)

Cambiando de tema ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Nos interesa saber, lo mismo si hay algo que no les guste o que quieran comentar estamos atentas, y ya saben estamos a un review/mensaje de distancia. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

p.d. capitulo actualizado en FF y Wattpad.


	7. Chapter 7

AMOR

Capítulo 7

Sonrió negando con la cabeza. Comenzaba a portarse rebelde con él y en cierta forma le agradaba. Sin dudarlo salió a vestirse y mándale mensajes a su amigo para que adelantara la cena.

—"¿Estás seguro que será para hoy? "

—"Hoy es su cumpleaños"

—"Que tonto. No me di cuenta. De acuerdo preparare todo para hoy mismo. Enviaré un vestido apropiado para ella o dejaras que elija "

—"Deja que ella elija de lo que trae, si no sospechara"

—"De acuerdo y Seiya, no te vayas a poner nervioso. La señorita Serena te dirá que sí, te lo aseguro"

—"Te diré que me siento nervioso y raro"

—"Tranquilo, ve a tu reunión y preocúpate después "

—"Gracias y por cierto ¿cómo vas con la investigación?"

—"Aun nada. Creo que el prestamista uso un nombre diferente, no lo encuentro "

—"¿Un nombre diferente? eso me suena a un fraude"

—"Si, eso me temo, pero dudo que ella lo sepa o tal vez está usando a otra persona. En fin, averiguare lo más que pueda, pero por favor, hoy concéntrate, te comprometerás con una bella chica, así que felicidades por adelantado"

—"Gracias Nephrite" —sonrió al ver el mensaje de su amigo— "avísame cuando todo esté listo"

—"A las ocho en punto todo estará listo "

—"Perfecto siempre puedo contar contigo"

—¿Señor? —toco a la puerta del elegante pent-house esperando ya estuviera listo.

—"Siempre Seiya"

Terminó de vestirse acomodándose la corbata para salir de la habitación— ¿Si?

—¿Todo es de su agrado? —entro a la sala buscando disimuladamente a la rubia— la reunión ya casi comienza

—Si vamos, ya estoy listo

—¿Desea que le ordene la cena?

—No solo quiero el servicio de niñera

Volteo a verlo— De acuerdo ¿saldrá con Serena?

—Si así es —saliendo de pent-house para ir hacia el elevador.

—Pediré una niñera entonces. Verificare que sea alguien adecuado —dijo entrando después que él al ascensor.

—Sí, quiero que cuiden bien de la pequeña

—¿Por qué tanto interés en ellas señor? sé que Serena tiene una relación especial con usted, pero la niña, la procura demasiado

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos— No lo entenderías

—Serena ya no trabajará para usted ¿Verdad?

—Aún sigue trabajando

—Me refiero a que ya no trabajará, ya no como su asistente

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Se encogió de hombros— Es casi obvio que no desea que nadie la mire cuando va a la oficina

—Si. Así es empezando por ti sé que la contrataste para beneficio tuyo

Volteo a verlo— No sé de qué me habla señor, solo la contraten porque vi que tenía futuro

—No soy idiota Diamante... —el ascensor se abrió saliendo de él.

Guardo silencio observándolo desenvolverse con naturalidad entre todas esas personas influyentes. Serena estaba logrando mucho sin darse cuenta. Serena había sido la mejor adquisición que pudo obtener, ahora estaba a próximo a llevar acabo sus planes.

Sonreía saludando a todos los presentes la reunión transcurrió un poco lenta para él. Estaba ansioso sin duda alguna, pero sabía que todo saldría bien no tenía duda de eso. Suspiro cuando la reunión por fin termino apresurándose para ir al pent-house por ella.

—¿Cómo me veo Chibi Chibi? —preguntó a su hermanita que estaba sentada a mitad de la cama rodeada de los peluches. Lucía un vestido rojo, sencillo y cubierto, perfecto para un lugar así, algo ajustado a su figura, pero sin ser extravagante. El cabello lo llevaba en un chango decorado con una diadema de piedras rojas y doradas-

—Bonita —abrazando un oso de peluche.

Sonrió acercándose a ella besando su frente— ¿Te vas a portar bien hasta que vuelva?

—Sí, pero quiero pastel

—Te traeré un pastel más tarde ¿sí? verás tu película favorita y te portaras bien —dijo colocándose los zapatos de tacón rojo con dorado— ya estoy lista

—Si pórtame bien

—Esa es mi hermanita bonita —tomo su rostro besando su frente— te quiero mucho Chibi Chibi —alcanzó a escuchar que le daban la bienvenida a Seiya— ya llego por mi

—Seiya, Seiya —se bajó de la cama para correr hacia él.

—Traviesa —sonrió al ver que abría la puerta y salía corriendo y ella siguiéndola— hola, bienvenido, ya estoy lista

—Hola —se agachó para cargar a la pequeña— pensé que seguirías durmiendo —volvió su mirada hacia ella realmente lucia muy hermosa— wow que bella

—Bonita... —Murmuró Chibi Chibi sonriendo— hermanita bonita, me voy a portar bien

—Muy bien entonces te traeré un rico pastel y una sandía enorme para que te la comas tu solita

—Sandia —sonrió feliz aplaudiendo— y pastel, si quiero

—¿Aun te vas a cambiar? —preguntó Serena acercándose a ellos.

— ¿Me veo mal?

Sonrió negando— Muy apuesto —dijo tomando la capa que iba con su vestido— estoy lista, podemos irnos cuando quieras

—Muy bien vamos entonces —beso la mejilla de la niña— pórtate bien, cualquier cosa avísenos ¿sí? —murmuró a la niñera que había entrado detrás de él.

—Sí señor, no se preocupe, cuidare muy bien de la pequeña

—Pórtate bien Chibi Chibi, solo puedes ver tu película favorita —dijo besando su mejilla.

—Si película —sonrió abrazando a su hermana— te quiero

—Y yo a ti pequeña —le sonrió abrazándola— Señorita le encargo a mi hermana, es traviesa pero buena niña

—No se preocupe señorita me hare cargo de ella —sonrió a la pareja.

—Gracias, duermes mi pequeña —sonrió ayudándola a bajar de los brazos de Seiya— listo, podemos irnos

—Si vamos —tomo su mano para salir de la habitación— volveremos más tarde

Volteo a ver a la pequeña qué sonreía y agitaba su manita— Chibi Chibi te quiere mucho, te ganaste su corazón

—Es una niña muy hermosa y con un gran corazón

—Sí, es muy tierna. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por ella. Poco a poco ha dejado de tener pesadillas ah por cierto uno de los peluches se llama como tu

— ¿En verdad? que niña tan graciosa ¿o se lo pusiste tú? —guiándola al ascensor.

Sonrió negando— Fue ella ¿por qué le pondría yo un nombre a un oso? —Sonrió entrando al ascensor— si te tengo a ti como mi osito

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Quizás por eso mismo porque ahora soy un oso

—Sí, pero eres mi osito —murmuró presionando su mano— solo yo sabré eso, pero dime ¿a dónde vamos? ¿te gusta cómo me veo?

—Luces hermosa, perfecta para esta noche

Se sonrojo bajando la mirada— ¿A dónde iremos? ¿no crees que sea un vestido algo provocativo?

—No. Es perfecto no dejas nada de piel al descubierto. No veo que tenga nada de malo

—Mientras te guste a ti, lo demás no me importa —dijo haciendo que rodeará sus hombros.

Espero a salir del ascensor para llevarla hacia el auto que ya los esperaba con instrucciones precisas.

—Creo que este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he pasado en mucho tiempo —dijo con una sonrisa al subir al auto.

Tan solo sonrió subiendo enseguida— Me alegra que lo sea

—Es más de lo que esperaba —dijo acomodándose con cuidado en el asiento— mi último cumpleaños lo pase sola... —desvió la mirada observando por la ventanilla— Chibi Chibi ya estaba en el internado, Molly tuvo que salir de viaje con su familia

— ¿Y no pudiste ver a Chibi Chibi ese día?

Negó con una triste sonrisa— Tenía apenas unas semanas de haber entrado. Si yo iba se pondría mal y yo también, al final solo me quede en casa viendo terribles películas de terror y dormí temprano, ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva, que patética era o soy...

Tomo su mano— Solo espero que no me hagas ver películas de terror

Volteo a verlo con una sutil sonrisa— No te preocupes. Después de ese día no quise ver más películas de terror, pero bueno, basta ahora es diferente dime ¿a dónde vamos?

—Ya lo veras te gustara mucho, la comida es exquisita

—Señor Kou creo que usted piensa ponerme en engorda —dijo sonriendo observando por la ventanilla— este lugar es mágico, con todo esto me siento como una princesa árabe

—Cuéntame más de ti. Aún hay muy pocas cosas que sé

—Mmm ¿qué te gustaría saber? ya sabes que no fui buena estudiante. Que solo tengo a mi hermanita. Amo los conejos y ahora los osos. Las fresas me encantan y los pasteles, que solo he tenido dos novios y bueno uno en preescolar, pero ese no cuenta

— ¿Desde prescolar? —murmuró con interés— cuéntame ¿cómo fue? ¿desde entonces eres promiscua?

Volteo a verlo abriendo los ojos un tanto sorprendida— ¿Perdón? ¿promiscua? disculpe señor Kou, pero en mi vida solo ha habido tres hombres contigo. En ese caso el promiscuo es usted que se ha metido con quien sabe que tanta mujer... —murmuró no molesta, pero si ofendida. Aunque era de esperarse. Se metió a su cama a la primera oportunidad.

—Y ahora me dirás que soy horrible y que soy un idiota —sonrió al ver su reacción.

—Sí, eres un idiota. Has estado con tantas mujeres que piensas que todas son iguales. Si acepte estar contigo es porque me gustas, pero eres horrible cuando haces esos comentarios, antes de ti tenía más de dos años sin estar con nadie... —dijo volteándose.

—Mira ya llegamos —el auto se detuvo— vamos a cenar

No respondió. Se sentía en cierta forma ofendida y ni siquiera podía reclamar nada, ella misma se había puesto en esa situación. Diamante tenía razón, él veía en las mujeres solo un objeto de placer y de propiedad. Cada día que pasaba estaba más confundida, en silencio bajo del auto, no podía negar que estaba impresionada por el tamaño de ese edificio— Es muy alto...

—Así es. Es el restaurante con el mirador más alto del mundo

Volteo a verlo un tanto asombrada— Con una hamburguesa hubiera estado bien

Tomo su mano para entrar al lujoso restaurante— Solo disfruta la velada

Asintió dejando que la tomara de la mano. Ese hombre podía llevarla de un estado anímico a otro en cuestión de segundos. Al entrar al edificio inmediatamente pudo ver lujo por todas partes, fueron conducidos a un ascensor que tenía demasiados números en el que poco a poco comenzó a subir— ¿No es esto un derroche de dinero? solo soy yo Seiya. Insisto, una hamburguesa hubiera sido suficiente, no merezco tanto

— ¿Entonces preferirías que viniera con otra mujer?

Oculto la tristeza que sintió bajo una sutil sonrisa— No, solo que esto me parece excesivo —desvió la mirada para que no viera sus ojos— solo soy tu amante y te tomas muchas molestias conmigo. Aun así, estoy feliz de que me permitieras conocer este lugar, así que gracias por traerme

Se encogió de hombros al salir del ascensor— No había pensado en que fuera excesivo

—Me vas a malacostumbrar —dijo oprimiendo su mano, pero casi al instante la soltó. La vista era lo más hermoso que imagino, las luces de la ciudad se extendían ante sus ojos— es maravilloso —murmuró acercándose al enorme ventanal— es como estar en el cielo

Respiro nervioso sacando su celular al sentirlo vibrar.

—"Como tú no eres nada romántico lo organice todo. El anillo se lo entregaran en un postre de chocolate con decoración en oro ya sabes los chefs lo que se inventan. Nada de cosas cursis, aunque con esa vista es más que romántico. Disfruta de la velada y felicita a tu prometida de mi parte"

—"Gracias en verdad comienzo a ponerme nervioso y creo que no estoy haciendo otra cosa más que hacerla enojar"

—"Si, lo sé eres irritante cuando quieres y más cuando estas nervioso, pero es la mujer que elegiste para ti. Compórtate como siempre, así le gustaste a ella ¿no? demuéstrale que tan horrible puedes ser"

—Seiya, ven mira —volteo a verlo extendiendo la mano hacia él con una sonrisa— es hermosa esta vista

Se acercó admirando el lugar— Si es hermosa la vista sin duda alguna

—No pareces muy sorprendido —dijo admirando la vista— Seiya, hay algo que tengo que decirte

— ¿Qué quieres decirme? —fijando la mirada en ella.

Respiró profundamente— Hace un momento me dijiste que querías saber más de mí. La verdad es que conozco a Diamante hace tiempo de hecho, salimos un par de veces, algo sin importancia, pero creo que debías saberlo

Frunció el ceño sentándose a la mesa— ¿Cuánto tiempo saliste con él?

Se había enojado, lo sabía— A lo mucho salí con él unas tres veces, fue algo sin importancia —se acercó a la mesa siendo ayudada por uno de los asistentes— lamento habértelo ocultado

— ¿Algo sin importancia? pues parece que para él no es así ya que te dio trabajo

—Él sabía que estaba buscando un trabajo. Me advirtió que no sería fácil y en realidad no lo ha sido. Seiya no pensaba enamorarme de ti, pero paso... —dijo bajando la mirada.

—No sé qué has visto en mi —tomo la copa que un mesero había servido— no soy el mejor de los hombres

Y sin más desechaba su confesión— No lo sé —bajo la mirada— solo paso. Entiendo claramente que no sientes lo mismo, igual no importa, ya se a lo que me atengo al estar así contigo o tal vez... prefieras que me marche a casa ahora que sabes lo que paso con Diamante

— ¿Por qué aceptaste sin poner objeción? nunca he sido agradable contigo y creo que de sobra sabes lo que siento hacia las mujeres

—Desde que te vi en la cafetería me gustaste y sé que yo a ti. Había atracción entre nosotros o eso creo y cuando me besaste en el ascensor lo supe. Me estaba enamorando de ti, sé que no te agradan las mujeres, pero cuando te veo con Chibi Chibi me siento feliz y quería seguir teniendo un poco de esa felicidad y paz que me das

— ¿Entonces el hecho que chocaras conmigo no fue un accidente? y ese bolsazo que me diste —mantuvo la mirada fija en ella— dime ¿llegaste a estar con Diamante?

—Todo eso fue un accidente. Quería impresionarte nunca había usado tacones tan altos y el bolsazo te lo merecías —dijo recordando ese día— y no, nunca estuve con él. Te dije que tenía más de dos años sin estar con alguien, el último fue mi ex novio Andrew, pero tal vez no me creas —lo miro fijamente— pero esa es la verdad

Suspiro al ver que los meseros servían la comida, tan solo mantuvo su mirada fija en ella analizando su expresión.

Guardo silencio mientras le servían, aun se debatía en contarle todo o no— No me crees ¿verdad? después de todo soy... promiscua —dijo derramando unas lágrimas— no crees en las mujeres, pero no soy como ellas, realmente me gustas, rayos... —se puso de pie alejándose a toda prisa a cualquier lugar que fuera donde él no viera sus lágrimas.

Se quedó sentado solo observándola. Esperaría a que decidiera volver o decidiera retirarse.

No esperaba que fuera tras de ella o tal vez sí, pero Seiya no era así y ella tampoco era como todas las mujeres. Nunca hubiera aceptado ser su amante si no sintiera más que atracción por él y eso la hacía llorar aún más.

Después de unos minutos y que pasara al baño notando que su maquillaje se había arruinado de cierta forma volvió a la mesa. Él estaba como si nada era obvio no le importaba, "Seiya no se enamora" recordó las palabras de Diamante, solo se sentó y bebió un poco de agua sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—Pensé que te habrías marchado

—Me tienes en tus manos Seiya ¿a dónde podría ir? lamento haber arruinado la cena

—Pediré que vuelvan a calentar la comida —llamando al mesero.

Solo guardo silencio, no se atrevía a mirarlo por temor a encontrar reproche en su mirada ¿cómo quería que la respetara como mujer si había sido tan fácil llevarla a la cama? Seiya estaba acostumbrado a mujeres así, fáciles y desechables ¿ella por qué iba a ser diferente? — Gracias... —murmuró.

Comieron en silencio total. Podía ver que no estaba muy cómoda y que sus ojos denotaban lagrimas contenidas y él se sentía aún más nervioso. Sin duda esa chica podía poner su mundo de cabeza y hacer una excepción al odio que sentía por las mujeres.

—Gracias... —murmuró al mesero en cuanto dejo aquella obra de arte de chocolate. Se veía tan deliciosa, pero ni eso compensaba lo que estaba sintiendo, solo observo como rociaban chocolate caliente liquido sobre el pequeño domo dejando poco a poco al descubierto una sortija por demás lujosa, en automático subió la mirada hacia Seiya.

—Solo tengo algunas condiciones... —murmuró al ver su expresión.

No dijo nada, solo esperó a que continuara. Para ese momento ya los habían dejado solos.

—No quiero que estés a solas con Diamante ni un solo instante. No quiero que estés con nadie más que no sea yo. No quiero que me celes demasiado. Tampoco quiero que te sigas sintiendo inferior ya que te estoy escogiendo a ti por sobre otras mujeres con las que he estado

—Vaya manera la tuya de proponerme matrimonio —dijo observándolo— ¿por qué me elegiste a mí?

Sonrió de lado— O lo aceptas o lo rechazas

Bajo la mirada hacia la sortija tomándola con cuidado. Sin decirle nada fue ella quien se la coloco en el dedo anular, los diamantes y zafiros brillaban con gran intensidad— Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta

Sonrió ligeramente— Bueno ya no serás mi amante ahora eres mi prometida

Tal vez no era la propuesta más romántica y menos después de esa cena tan tensa, pero no podía negar que se sentía feliz— Tu prometida —murmuró fijando la mirada en él— después de ti no podría estar con nadie más

—No soy nada romántico, pero en este lugar pongo el mundo a tus pies. No sé si estoy enamorado de ti o no lo que sé es que te quiero siempre solo para mí y si esta es la única manera de que así sea —sonrió divertido al ver su rostro.

Sintió ganas de llorar, no de tristeza si no de sentirse especial para él, aunque no la amara. Tal vez eso la tendría a salvo de Diamante. Se puso de pie y se sentó en sus piernas para poder besarlo no en un arrebato si no en un suave y dulce beso.

Correspondió a sus labios lentamente rodeando su cintura abrazándola hacia él.

—Te quiero —murmuró entre sus labios abrazándolo hacia ella sin dejarlo responder. Solo lo beso con más intensidad demostrando que solo él le interesaba.

—Serena... —murmuró entre sus labios sellando de esa manera una promesa silenciosa.

Poco a poco fue pausando ese beso— Chibi Chibi estará feliz, ella te adora

—Ahora si tendremos la familia que siempre hemos deseado

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Te has encariñado mucho con Chibi Chibi ¿verdad? tienes muchas fotos nuestras en tu celular ¿Cuándo las has tomado?

—Cuando se distraen —sonrió ligeramente— ella podría ser como la hija que sé que nunca tendré

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Cómo sabes que nunca tendrás hijos? no me molesta, al contrario

—Bueno pues hace tiempo tuve un accidente y fue lo que los doctores me dijeron

—Por lo que veo tenías ganas de tener un hijo —sonrió sutil— seguro para Chibi Chibi no habrá problema de tratarte como su padre, creo que ya te considera así —Volteo notando que los observaban sintiéndose sonrojar— creo que no está bien visto que este aquí ¿nos podemos ir? quisiera estar a solas contigo

—Si es lo que te iba decir —sonrió un tanto divertido— vámonos daremos un paseo por la playa

—Eres romántico, aunque no te des cuenta —dijo poniéndose de pie solo tomando un trozo de chocolate— esta delicioso, a ver abre —sonrió acercando el chocolate a sus labios.

—No soy romántico ¿De dónde sacas eso? no ves que por eso me han abofeteado mucho

—Abre... —dijo aun con el chocolate en la mano— señor Kou no comience por enfadar de nuevo a su prometida —sonrió acercándose un poco más— después te daré un beso

Hizo una mueca abriendo la boca— Señorita Tsukino no me haga enfadar

Sonrió dándole el trozo de chocolate y enseguida un beso— Fue romántico que durmieras en el sillón, claro una vez que me dejaste desnuda en la cama o comerte ese hot cake quemado y no me dijiste nada

— ¿Estaba quemado? —murmuró sorprendido— con razón estaba negrito

Sonrió volviendo a besarlo— Anda vamos. Quiero ir a la playa, solo espero no estropear este hermoso vestido o tu traje

—Shhh no digas más y vamos —poniéndose de pie para salir con ella.

—También aquella vez que me besaste afuera de la cafetería. Eres romántico, pero no te das cuenta y eso me encanta —dijo tomándose de su brazo— eres lindo e idiota conmigo, todo a la vez

Se rasco la cabeza— Más bien creo que eres masoquistas

Sonrió pues ese gesto había sido adorable a su gusto— Sí es posible y tú eres muy mandón así que creo que es un complemento porque término obedeciéndote

Sonrió ligeramente— Bueno solo no te pongas muy rebelde

Soltó una pequeña risa— Depende a que te refieras con rebelde, porque hasta ahora he sido muy obediente ¿o tienes alguna queja?

—Mmm no ninguna —entro en el ascensor con ella.

Se acercó hasta estar muy cerca de su oído— Debajo del vestido no llevo ropa interior —murmuró alejándose enseguida con una sonrisa coqueta— tal como lo has pedido

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido— Me estas tentando

Negó aun con la sonrisa— Solo quería que lo supieras. Otro motivo por el cual no me fui, aunque no lleve nada me siento más segura contigo, imagino que no dejarías que nada malo me pasara

—Por eso no quiero que te separes de mi lado y siendo que serás mi esposa quiero que me des los datos de ti prestamista

Aquella sonrisa traviesa de pronto se esfumó— ¿Para que los quieres? la casa ya está perdida, he saldado mi deuda —desvió la mirada un tanto nerviosa— además creo que ya ni siquiera está en el país

—Solo dame los datos

Se mordió el labio— Bien, cuando lleguemos te los daré —volteo a verlo volviendo a sonreír— ahora solo déjame disfrutar el hecho de ser tu prometida, que podre besarte delante de todos, bueno excepto aquí

Sonrió ligeramente el ascensor se abrió y salieron en dirección al auto— Bien vamos a dar un paseo

Tomo su brazo haciendo que rodeara sus hombros— Y si no eres romántico yo te enseñare a serlo, pero que solo lo seas conmigo. Por cierto ¿cómo está eso de que no debo celarte mucho? ¿me darás motivos?

—Mmm posiblemente —sonrió de lado llevándola hacia la limusina— porque he notado que eres muy celosa

—¿Yo? ¿cuándo te he hecho una escena de celos? tú en cambio hasta me hiciste llorar —dijo subiendo con cuidado al lujoso auto.

—Tu mirada. Me las ha hecho cuando mencionó algunas aventuras

Rodó los ojos como si aquello fuera insignificante— Pues tú me dijiste promiscua infantil solo tenía cinco años cuando tuve a mi primer novio y no cuenta. Eso señor Kou son celos nivel leyenda

— ¿Celos nivel leyenda? Yo no bese a nadie hasta los quince

—Y no paraste —Dijo sonriendo— además yo tampoco besé a nadie hasta los dieciséis y tuve mi primer relación sexual a los veinte

—A los veinte y estas cumpliendo veinticinco mmm

—¿Y qué significa ese "mmm"? para tu información he tenido intimidad a lo mucho unas cinco veces antes de ti y eso es todo. Así que no, no soy promiscua debiste notarlo, por eso inmediatamente me prohibiste volver a estar con alguien más, porque ¿dónde ibas a encontrar a otro bombón como yo?

—Ahora resulta que eres arrogante —rio divertido ante sus ocurrencias— pero cinco veces ¿qué clase de relación tenías?

Resoplo— Eran mis novios. Creo que era algo normal ¿nunca has tenido novias? yo creo que es normal en una pareja, Andrew por ejemplo incluso quería casarse conmigo

Hizo una ligera mueca— Es normal tener relaciones, pero ¿solo estuviste cinco veces con tu novio?

—Sí. Solo eso, supongo que cinco veces en dos años es muy poco para ti, pero no sentía que me hiciera falta —dijo tranquilamente-

Metió las manos en los bolsillos— Llevamos algunas semanas y lo hemos hecho muchas veces

Volteo a verlo— No sé qué me pasa contigo, no me puedo resistir —Suspiró abrazándose a si misma— es la primera vez que me siento así. Tal vez es tu carácter, fuerte, decidido, demandante y muy posesivo, me vuelves loca Seiya

La abrazó hacía él— Puedo decir que tu ex es un idiota

—¿Por qué es un idiota? —preguntó refugiándose en sus brazos.

—No conozco ningún hombre que no tenga relaciones sexuales con su pareja de menos una vez cada tercer día o a diario y siendo tu tan apasionada. Se me hace algo ilógico

Se sonrojo— Es que eso él no lo sabe —murmuró apenada— tu hiciste que sacará esa parte. Cuando estoy contigo no me reconozco. Me vuelves loca Seiya, me transformó entre tus brazos, solo tú has visto de lo que soy capaz

—Aun así, es idiota ¿Por qué terminaron?

—Él si era buen estudiante y le dieron una beca. Tuvo que irse, quería que me fuera con él, pero en esos días mamá recién había tenido a Chibi Chibi no podía dejarla —dijo pensativa— después de un tiempo perdimos contacto, creo que volvió o eso fue lo que me dijo Molly

—Que ni se le ocurra acercarse a ti —murmuró con cierta molestia.

—¿Por qué te molestas? —preguntó desconcertada— ¿estás celoso? ni siquiera me ha buscado. Solo Molly lo vio, seguro debe tener novia y yo ahora estoy comprometida

No respondió— Por saber que pudiste casarte con él

—Eres demasiado celoso —murmuró tomando su mano— Seiya por favor debes creerme cuando digo que no pasó nada con Diamante

—Te creo o él no estaría tan molesto, aunque es un hombre raro

Lo atrajo suavemente hacia ella— No importa lo que pase ¿siempre me protegerás? seré siempre tuya

—Si. Te protegeré recuerda que ahora eres mía

Escucharlo la hizo sentirse protegida. Le contaría la verdad, pero esa noche no— Si, lo soy, soy tuya ahora, tu prometida, aun me parece un sueño ¿cuándo nos cansaremos?

—Cuando tú quieras espero que sea pronto

—¿Un mes? —preguntó abrazándose a él aspirando su varonil aroma— ¿será algo sencillo? eres un hombre muy importante. Seguro será una gran noticia

—Mmm por mi está bien, aunque sabes que puedo darte una boda de ensueño

—Tal vez no una boda enorme. Algo medianamente pequeño, quiero lucir hermosa para ti, pero señor Kou ¿vendrá alguna de esas mujeres que estuvieron contigo a querer pelear conmigo?

—Mmm si es posible, aunque bueno tú sabes quienes son las que me llamas

Hizo una mueca— Sí, las mujeres más operadas de todo Japón, tal vez debería pensar en operarme

—Ni lo pienses —murmuró tajantemente.

—¿Pues qué no te gustan así todas exuberantes? —preguntó señalando su pecho.

Hizo una mueca— Tu eres la excepción

—Me encantan esas muecas, bésame —pidió cerrando los ojos lentamente— bésame Seiya

Acaricio su mejilla al llegar a la playa del hotel— Ya llegamos

Suspiró asintiendo— Me debes un beso te lo cobrare muy caro —dijo bajando del auto con ayuda del chófer.

Tan solo sonrió bajando en seguida del auto— Gracias —murmuró al chófer para enseguida alejarse con ella hacia la playa.

Se había quitado las zapatillas y ahora caminaba descalza en la arena— Este lugar es mágico. Gracias por haberme traído y gracias por elegirme como tu esposa, pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué yo?

—Me gustas. No eres como las demás y en cierta forma me has cautivado

—Tú también me gustas mucho Seiya. Sé que no me amas y que tal vez solo sea por qué no esté con nadie más, pero... —se detuvo frente a él con una sonrisa— creo, no más bien estoy segura que terminaré enamorándote

La abrazó hacía él— Cuanta seguridad tienes eso me gusta

—Te enamorare Seiya Kou, te lo aseguró—sonrió abrazándolo por el cuello— cada día me vuelves más adicta a ti

La atrajo hacia él besando sus labios con intensidad.

No tardo en corresponder a sus labios con la misma intensidad. Era cierto con él se sentía diferente, única, apasionada y más haría que la amara y entonces él sabría la verdad de su vida.

Disfruto de sus labios lentamente haciendo ese beso más pausado y en cierta forma tierno.

Sonrió disfrutando de esos pequeños besos— Me temo señor Kou que nos pueden llevar a la cárcel por actos inapropiados... —murmuró abriendo lentamente los ojos.

—Entonces vamos a la habitación —acariciando su rostro.

—Vamos —murmuró entrecerrando los ojos, sus caricias eran tan suaves como si temiera lastimarla.

Tomo su mano para volver al hotel encontrándose con Diamante en la entrada.

—Señor —inclino la cabeza en señal de saludo fijando la mirada en sus manos unidas, en especial en aquella argolla que adornaba la frágil mano de la rubia— ha vuelto de su cena

—Sí, hemos vuelto ¿ya está todo listo para las reuniones de mañana?

—Sí señor, todo está listo —murmuró mirándolo fijamente y tan solo una breve mirada a la rubia— creo que, ahora seré yo quien me encargue de todo ¿verdad?

—Como siempre ha sido Diamante, supongo que te has dado cuenta —levanto sus manos unidas donde ella lucia la sortija.

—Ya veo. Felicidades señor, señorita —murmuró un tanto despectivo— permiso, iré a dar una vuelta, he dejado todos los documentos en el escritorio

—Gracias Diamante, más tarde los revisare —lo observo de forma retadora.

—Gracias —murmuró Serena evitando mirarlo. Una de las reglas era no estar cerca de él así que supuso que incluso mirarlo estaba incluida.

—Disfrute la noche, señor —murmuró alejándose a pasos lentos sin voltear a verlos.

Sin decir nada se alejó con ella hacia el ascensor— parece que no le agrado del todo la noticia

—Volteo a verlo sonriendo al tiempo que oprimía su mano— A mí me agrada y se de una niña que estará mas que feliz, desearía llamar a Molly y contarle, pero esperare a mañana

—Mejor espera a nuestro regreso

—De acuerdo —sonrió al salir del elevador— seguro le sorprenderá mucho. Ni siquiera fuimos novios, aunque creo que eso para ti esta sobreestimado

—Sería una pérdida de tiempo ¿no crees?

Se encogió de hombros— Yo solo he tenido dos novios y contigo, bueno tu serias mi esposo, prefiero omitir lo otro —al llegar a la sala del pent-house volteo a ver la puerta de su habitación— ¿me quedare contigo verdad?

—Sí, si así lo deseas

Se acercó a él tomando su mano— Sí, quiero quedarme contigo —tras decírselo comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

— ¿Iras a ver a la pequeña? —presionando su mano.

—Sí, quiero que ambos la veamos. Ahora ella también es tuya, mmm supongo que como tu hija —sonrió abriendo con cuidado la puerta sonriendo al notar como dormía abrazada a su pequeño oso de felpa.

Sonrió al verla dormir— Es muy tierna —acercándose un poco— las cuidaré

Sonrió admirando su rostro. Cuando estaba con ellas cambiaba y eso la hacía tener esperanza— Y nosotros a ti, también te cuidaremos —dijo acercándose a él abrazándolo por la espalda— vamos a tu habitación, deseo entregarme a ti

Le dedicó una sonrisa para arropar a la pequeña— Llegando se mudarán a la mansión —tomo su mano para salir de la habitación.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos a vivir contigo? —sonrió emocionada ante la idea— Chibi Chibi estará feliz, no querrá salir de la piscina, pero ¿estás seguro de que quieres que nos mudemos? ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto?

—Serás mi esposa no puede ser de otro modo —entro a su habitación acorralándola contra la pared— quiero que siempre estés solo conmigo

Un estremecimiento la recorrió. No solo por sus palabras sino por su mirada, era determinada, firme y hasta cierto punto suplicante— No podría estar con nadie más —murmuró de igual forma determinada— jamás volveré a estar con nadie más que no seas tú Seiya

—Es una promesa —tomo sus labios entre los suyos besándola con suma intensidad— eres mía, solo mía

Lo abrazó con fuerza pegándose lo más que podía a su cuerpo— Si Seiya solo tuya, no podría estar con nadie más —murmuró entre sus labios— no permitas que un día deje de pensar en ti, vuélvete mi aire, mi vida...

Buscó el cierre de aquel vestido para bajarlo lentamente.

Suspiró comenzando a desabotonar su camisa— Me desnudare para ti, tal vez no haya sido cierto lo que dije en el ascensor y no quiero que te enojes —sonrió mordiéndose suavemente su labio.

Hizo un puchero— Entonces ¿si traes ropa interior? Espero sea de encaje

Sonrió separándolo un poco para dejar caer su vestido y mostrarle el bello juego de lencería que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación— Del más fino encaje ¿sabes que esto es muy caro a pesar de ser tan diminuto? debería ser gratis

Sonrió admirándola más recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo— Quizás, pero son muy excitantes sin duda alguna —comenzando a desvestirse.

—Espera yo lo hago —dijo acercándose a tomarlo de las manos— como tu futura esposa deberé hacerlo —sonrió terminando de abrir la camisa— ¿deseas que use estas prendas siempre?

—Deseo que me sorprendas siempre —fijando su mirada en sus ojos azules.

—Lo hare —Murmuró acercándose a besar suavemente sus pectorales— te sorprenderé siempre —continúo con sus besos mientras quitaba su pantalón— me gustas Seiya, me fascinas demasiado

—Eso espero que lo hagas siempre —sin pensarlo la abrazo empujándola lentamente hacia la cama.

Se sonrojo, sus manos eran fuertes y determinadas— Presiento que serás mi vida en muy poco tiempo —dijo acercándose a besar sus labios lentamente— eso sube tu ego —choco contra la cama al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su pantalón— ¿siempre te excito así? —Se sonrojo al sentir su miembro erecto.

—Si me excitas y no sé por qué —bajando su prenda íntima, acariciando su cadera.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —murmuró buscando soltar su cabello dejándolo caer— pero tú me vuelves loca. Desde la primera vez que me besaste, me embriagaste con tus besos, mi cuerpo solo reacciona al sentir tus caricias

Acerco sus labios a los de ella ya no dejándola hablar. Esta vez no la tomaría solo con deseo sino con algo más.

Lo abrazó acariciando suavemente su espalda dándole acceso a su boca buscando también acceder a la suya. Era la primera vez que ella sola buscaba besarlo de esa forma, necesitaba su sabor, su lengua jugando con la suya, porque ahora era de él y solo de él.

Lentamente se acomodó entre su intimidad— Te haré mía cada noche y cada día

Sonrió abriendo un poco más las piernas, estaba ansiosa por sentirlo— Seré tu esposa, solo tuya, podrás tenerme siempre, cariño

—Siempre te tendré solo para mí —rozando su intimidad con su miembro ya erecto y deseoso de poseerla.

Jadeo ante ese roce. No entendía que le pasaba con él, solo sabía que deseaba ser suya— Si Seiya, solo para ti. Nunca dudes de mi por favor, seré solo para ti

Lentamente entro en ella gimiendo— Que delicia

—Ah sí... —murmuró arqueando su espalda. Era una tortura placentera sentirlo invadirla con tanta lentitud como si temiera lastimarla. Algo que nunca antes había hecho y era maravilloso.

Se movió con esa misma lentitud arqueando su cuerpo— Serena. Mi Serena —entre gemidos se acercó a besar sus labios con intensidad esa noche son duda sería diferente.

Lo sentía tan diferente, en su manera de tocarla, de besarla, en el solo hecho de como la poseía y escucharlo decir "mi Serena" había sido mágico, porque si, desde el primer instante en que se entregó a él había sido suya. Y ella por primera vez deseaba ser diferente para él y comenzó a hacerlo al acariciar con suavidad su cuerpo explorándolo como no lo había hecho antes.

Apoyo sus brazos sobre la cama para moverse con más rapidez— Si así Serena

Los jadeos pronto se convirtieron en gemidos que trataba de callar al morderse el labio, pero era casi imposible. Al abrir los ojos la mirada de Seiya era tan atrayente que no pudo evitar gemir— Te quiero... —murmuró suavemente como si le contara un secreto mientras lo acariciaba incitándolo a más.

Acaricio su contorno bajando sus besos hacia si cuello acariciando uno de sus senos.

Ladeo su rostro dejando que sus labios vagaran libremente— Nadie, me había tocado como tu... —murmuró en medio de gemidos pues sentía sus pequeños senos sensibles responder a su tacto.

— ¿Nadie? —separándose un poco para fijar la mirada en ella.

Negó sonrojada por la intensidad del momento— Nadie, pones mis sentidos más vivos que nunca... —murmuró mirándolo, sabía que eso le daría poder sobre ella, pero era la verdad, nunca se había sentido tan viva como con él en ese instante.

—Te diré un secreto

—¿Que secreto? —murmuró entre pequeños jadeos.

—Que me volví loco por ti el día que te vi arriba de esas escaleras

Poco a poco la sonrisa se hizo aún más grande— Lo sabía, mis piernas son tu delirio —dijo al tiempo que enredaba las piernas en su cadera pegándolo mas a ella— siempre te seduciré así cariño

—Eso me gusta —presionando más su pecho.

Dejo escapar otro gemido— Yo me volví loca por ti al ver tu sonrisa seductora. Sonríe solo para mí —Murmuró empujándolo suavemente para que quedara recostado en la cama y ella encima— ¿Serás mío, solo mío?

Sonrió sujetando su cadera— Supongo que no tengo otra opción más que ser tuyo

—No, no la tienes —murmuró con una sonrisa apoyando las manos en su pecho comenzando a moverse como sentía mas placer— serás solo mío Seiya, solo mío. Seré tu amante para que no necesites a nadie más que a mí...

La atrajo hacia él besando sus labios— Mientras seas mía tendrás todo de mi

—Siempre seré tuya —murmuró volviendo aquel beso más intenso conforme sus movimientos se lo permitían, sentía que pronto estallaría y deseaba hacerlo al mismo tiempo que él— mi amor...

Sonrió empujando con fuerza sentía el momento llegar explotando dentro de ella.

Dejo escapar un fuerte gemido echando su cuerpo hacia atrás. Disfrutaba de sentir aquella calidez dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que también se desbordaba para él. Estando así sentía que nada más le hacía falta— Seiya, mi amor...

—Ahora dormiremos juntos si mi amor —jadeaba disfrutando su calidez.

Sintió su corazón palpitar aún más rápido al escucharlo— Si, lo haremos —Murmuró jadeando recostándose sobre su pecho tratando de tranquilizar su corazón y su respiración— mi futuro esposo

Jalo la manta para cubrirse ambos rodeándola con sus brazos.

Sonrió besando suavemente su cuello— Me siento muy feliz Seiya, es la primera vez que siento que estoy en el lugar correcto, entre tus brazos

Sonrió abrazándola aún más— Descansa

—Si —Murmuró abrazándose a él refugiándose entre sus brazos— te quiero Seiya

No dijo nada solo la abrazo cerrando sus ojos para dormir. Ese día había sido pesado entre el viaje la reunión y todo, pero sin duda fructífero tendría una familia.

Aunque estaba feliz y la adrenalina a todo lo que daba no le había costado quedarse profundamente dormida entre los fuertes brazos de Seiya, tanto que no sintió cuando la mañana había llegado. Él la tenía abrazada por la espalda y sentía su suave respiración en la nuca, alejo la mano para mirar la sortija, imponente como él.

Abrió sus ojos observándola—¿Te gusta?

Se sobresaltó pues creía que seguía dormido— ¿Te desperté? lo siento

Se acercó besando su mejilla.

Sonrió sutil volteando un poco a verlo— Buenos días y respecto a tu pregunta, sí, me encanto, es muy hermosa, debe valer millones

—Si unos cuantos millones —murmuró con naturalidad.

—Te prometo que la cuidare, aunque seguro me robarían con todo y sortija —sonrió volteándose hacia él para abrazarlo.

—Entonces no te dejare salir sola para que no te arrebaten de mi lado —rodeando su cintura buscando sus labios.

—Seguro me dejan botada y se llevan la sortija —murmuró con una sonrisa dándole pequeños besos— no creo que me soporten

Sonrió profundizando en sus labios pegándola hacia él para buscar su intimidad con su miembro.

Supo lo que deseaba así que abrió un poco más las piernas para dejarlo acomodarse, mientras correspondía a sus labios. Era increíble como lo deseaba en ese instante.

La rozó dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo. Así de lado como estaban los dos la haría suya.

Gimió pegando su cuerpo a él— Te necesito —murmuró alzando la pierna para colocarla sobre su cadera.

—Y yo a ti te necesito —se acomodó entre sus piernas. Su miembro no había tardado en reaccionar al sentirla lista para él.

Empujo su cadera hacia él— Tómame Seiya —se abrazó a él pegando su pecho— te necesito

—Eres mía —de un solo movimiento entro en ella recostándola en la cama para besarla con mayor intensidad.

Gracias a ese beso pudo contener aquel fuerte gemido al sentirlo entrar tan fuertemente en ella, solo se abrazó con fuerza arañando su espalda.

Se movió lentamente sobre ella. Sentía su cuerpo bajo el suyo recorriéndola con una mano, toda ella le pertenecía solo a él y a nadie más.

Pequeños gemidos escapaban de su boca cada que sentía ese suave vaivén y sus caricias, era como si quisiera grabar su nombre en ella— Seiya...

—Shhh —coloco un dedo en sus labios bajando sus besos a su cuello lamiéndola presionando más su cuerpo contra el suyo como si quisiera fundirse en ella.

Tuvo que contener sus gemidos solo dejando que él disfrutara de ella. Entre sus brazos se sentía como un corderito a punto de ser devorado por un imponente león— Más... —murmuró apenas en un suave susurró.

—Me gusta que pidas más, que seas solo mía —empujando más su cuerpo hacia ella hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su ser.

Contuvo un gemido. Jamás imagino que un hombre pudiera hacer tales cosas con ella y sobre todo que fuera capaz de pedir más. Solo empujo un poco más su cadera arqueando un poco su cuerpo, era la mejor manera de despertar en ese día tan especial.

Dejo escapar un gemido lleno de placer explotando en ella llenándola de su ser. Jadeo ocultando el rostro entre su cuello— Esta es mi forma de darte los buenos días

—Buenos días —murmuró aun jadeando agitada por tan placentero momento— me encanto

Se recostó a un lado— Pediré el desayuno a la habitación

—Tal vez deba ir a ver a Chibi Chibi —murmuró abrazándolo por la espalda— me gustas mucho

—Sí, pero antes date una ducha, no querrás que sienta nuestro aroma

—No, pero no tengo nada que ponerme, bueno me quedare en bata de baño para irme a cambiar —dijo besando su espalda— ¿cuándo le diremos a la niña?

—Hoy mismo se lo diremos

Sonrió jalando la sábana para enredarse en ella— Iré a darme un baño rápido ¿tú no te quieres bañar?

—Iré enseguida si voy contigo ten por seguro que haré todo menos bañarme

Se sonrojo caminando hacia el baño— Tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer todo lo que tengas en mente —dijo encerrándose en el baño. No podía quitar esa sonrisa solo de imaginar vivir todos los días así al lado de Seiya.

Sonrió al verla entrar al baño saliendo de su ensoñación al escuchar el sonido de su celular. Se levantó buscándolo.

Mientras se daba una merecida ducha no pudo evitar comenzar a tararear una canción. Estaba realmente feliz, lograría hacer que Seiya la amara y entonces le confesaría todo lo que la llevo a estar a su lado.

—"¿Y bien ya comienzo a organizar tu despedida de soltero?"

Sonrió al ver el mensaje de su amigo— "Si puedes hacerlo"

—"Felicidades, ya ni te pregunto cómo te fue. Seguramente bien ¿dónde está la futura señora Kou?"

—"Se está dando un baño, aunque por poco casi no lo es..."

—"¿No acepto de principio? ay amigo me tienes mucho que contar. Por cierto, hay algo que debo decirte, te llamo enseguida"

—"Si márcame" —se puso de pie buscando un pants para ponérselo saliendo a la terraza.

Apenas si había leído su mensaje inmediatamente le llamo. Estaba seguro que lo que le diría le molestaría y tal vez entonces no celebrarían una boda— ¿Seiya?

—Debe ser algo serio si me llamas por mi nombre Nephrite —se sentó en un pequeño sillón observando el cielo.

—Investigue a tu futura esposa y a tu asistente Diamante. Ellos dos estuvieron saliendo, por eso le dio el trabajo. No digo que Serena no este capacitada, pero...

—Me lo dijo ayer por eso mismo es que casi no hay compromiso, pero ¿qué más hubo entre ellos?

—En realidad nada. Ella nunca visito el departamento de Diamante ni viceversa. Al parecer solo fueron unas cuantas ocasiones, quizá por eso Diamante estaba tan molesto de verte con ella

—Aun así, se me hace extraño que él no se haya pavoneado de haber salido con ella

—Mmm no me lo tomes a mal, Serena es muy bonita y últimamente demuestra tener estilo, pero que tú digas que elegante es, pues no... —sonrió un tanto divertido— tal vez por no ser una mujer despampanante es que no dijo nada

—No, no creo que sea eso —murmuró un tanto pensativo— debe haber algo mas

—Seiya ¿estás seguro de que quieres casarte con ella? aún es tiempo de que te retractes hasta que averigüemos que relación tiene exactamente con Diamante

—Averigua todo lo que puedas, hasta no saber no habrá boda

—De acuerdo, pero Seiya ¿cuánto tiempo piensas tener a Serena así? ¿y si no encontramos nada?

entiendo que ella es diferente e incluso especial, pero ¿por qué te estas aferrando a ella? para ti no había mujer especial

—No lo sé Nephrite esta mujer me confunde. Me hace hacer cosas que no hice antes, quizás estoy siendo impulsivo

Soltó una pequeña risa— Tal vez por eso me agrada, te hace ver más relajado y hasta divertido, diversión sana, no eso de andar con cuanta mujer se te atravesara

— ¿Te estas burlando de mí? —hizo un puchero— no te burles tratar a una mujer nunca se me ha dado

—¿Cómo que no has tratado a una mujer? pero si lo dice el playboy de Japón —rio divertido— a Serena la tienes comiendo de tu mano, esta loquita por ti, hace todo lo que tu deseas

—Sí, pero me refiero a una relación más formal y no solo a una aventura

Suspiró— Lo sé, pero lo estás haciendo bien Seiya. Serena es la clase de chica con la que se puede formar un hogar para ella eres su todo, se nota en la forma como te mira

—Sabes que no podre darle un hogar completo

—Siempre hay otras opciones. No te cierres a la oportunidad de ser feliz Seiya, lo mereces y ya es tiempo de que sientes cabeza y ella me agrada, no sé porque creo que te hará la vida interesante

—Primero me dices que no y después que si —suspiro— pero me ha dado más interés saber cómo alguien como Diamante conoció a alguien como Serena como bien lo has dicho no es el tipo de chica que Diamante presumiría

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente a ella? para tener un buen matrimonio debe haber confianza de ambas partes, así que prepárate porque seguro querrá saber más de ti de lo que le has dicho

—Eso significa que tendré que hablarle de quienes dicen ser mi familia

—Sí, eso me temo, debes abrirte Seiya. Demuéstrale que eres más que el macho dominante que no eres —dijo un tanto divertido— tal vez ella sea la hembra que te hace falta para domarte. Eso quisiera verlo

—Oye no rompas mi reputación de una forma tan vil. Es la única forma que encontré para que los medios se distrajeran

—Sí, lo sé, solo que creo que de verdad te gusta ser el que manda con ella, te obedece sin decir "pero" esa niña es masoquista

—Si lo es, por cierto, ¿dónde compraste la sortija?

Sonrió al recordar ese día— En la joyería Osaka ¿sabías que la amiga de tu prometida es hija de los dueños? pues ahí fui, pero estaba tan ocupada que no pude hablar con ella

—Bien te daré un nuevo pretexto para ir a verla, quiero que le compres dos juegos de joyería

—Hombre gracias por el pretexto, pero ¿dos juegos? la estas consintiendo mucho. No se te vaya a hacer presumida

—Uno por su cumpleaños y otro para celebrar el compromiso y compra otro para ya sabes quién...

—Ya veo. De acuerdo, cuando vuelvas los tendrás en tu oficina, por cierto, las remodelaciones del departamento han terminado, la habitación de la pequeña quedo muy bonita

—Mmm ahora tendrás que hacer lo mismo, pero en la casa

Soltó un suspiró— ¿Es en serio Seiya? pero si apenas terminamos en el departamento, ay estás loco de verdad. Pensé que esperarías a que fuera algo más formal para llevártelas a vivir contigo ¿no que no te gustaba dormir acompañado?

—Shhh —Sonrió divertido— quiero que me haga mis desayunos y es desgastante ir al departamento para desayunar o cenar, pero no la llevare ahora, será hasta que todo esté listo quizás para antes de la boda

—Bien como órdenes. Preparare todo para cuando vuelvas por cierto llego una información sobre unas casas en la playa que solicitaste ¿te vas a mudar de nuevo?

—No, pero será bueno tener una casa para vacacionar

—Te las dejare junto con la joyería, tal vez una opinión femenina sirva

—Si está bien las revisare en cuanto regrese —suspiro un tanto cansado.

—Vaya que cansado suenas, dile que te deje dormir —dijo divertido.

Se sonrojó— Si dormimos bastante bien, pero bueno sigue investigando quiero saberlo todo

—Sí, no te preocupes. Disfruta de tu primer día como futuro esposo de cierta rubia

—¿Investigar qué? —preguntó Serena saliendo a la terraza envuelta en una bata de baño.

X-X

Notas:

Hola buenas noches queridas lectoras, muchas gracias por haber leído este capítulo, ¿y bien que les pareció la propuesta de matrimonio? ¿romántica? Por poco y no se logra, pero bueno ahora están comprometidos a ver cómo les va más adelante.

Nuevamente les recuerdo que este fic está siendo subido simultáneamente en fanfiction y en wattpad. Esperamos que les haya gustado y ya saben sus comentarios, mensajes y reviews son bienvenidos, nos leemos la próxima semana.


	8. Chapter 8

AMOR

Capítulo 8

Volvió la mirada hacia ella después de colgar la llamada— Unos asuntos que le encargue a Nephrite sobre Diamante...

—Oh... —lo separo lo suficiente para sentarse en sus piernas— ¿vendrás pronto cuando termines la reunión? ¿podremos pasear en la playa?

—Sí, tratare de que no se alargue mucho recuerda que es un viaje es de negocios no de placer —rodeando su cintura.

—Lo sé y lo siento —murmuró haciendo un pequeño puchero— pero es la primera vez que salgo de viaje a un lugar tan bello como este y ahora más que es contigo, mi prometido. Quisiera bellos recuerdos de este viaje

— ¿Aun cuando sabes que es un lugar donde no se aprecia a la mujer?

Se encogió de hombros— El hotel es zona neutral. Podemos ir a la playa, además Chibi Chibi quiere ir ¿vamos? —preguntó besando su mejilla— prometo un traje de baño cubierto

—Está bien iremos después de la reunión ¿Serena dime donde conociste a Diamante?

Oculto el rostro entre su cuello— Es conocido de una de mis antiguas maestras, la señorita Mónica. Lo conocí en una reunión con ella, cosas sin importancia

—Ya veo... ¿hay algo más que tengas que decirme?

Tal vez ese era el momento indicado para decirle la verdad— Seiya, yo...

—¡Seiya, Seiya! —grito la pequeña golpeando la puerta— ¡Seiya!

—Creo que despertó antes de tiempo —sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí y con mucha energía —sonrió tomando suavemente su rostro dándole un pequeño beso— buenos días, futuro esposo. Ahora debo ir a hacer mi trabajo como buena hermana mayor, te esperaremos para desayunar, no tardes

—No tardare —se puso de pie después de ella para ir a ducharse— pide el servicio me entretuve con Nephrite

—Sí, lo hare —sonrió aún más al escuchar a la pequeña reír en la sala por lo que se apresuró a salir topándose con la niñera— buenos días, gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita. Chibi Chibi, ¿te portaste bien?

—Me porte bien —agitando sus manitas— voy a jugar

—Traviesa —se acercó a cargarla— muchas gracias —dijo mirando a la joven niñera que la veía de una manera no muy aprobatoria.

Tan solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza— Si me disculpa me retiro

—Gracias —Suspiró con una sutil sonrisa— ¿dormiste bien mi hermanita traviesa? deberías seguir dormida

—Cárgame

La cargo llevándola al comedor donde ya estaba la mesa rebosando de comida— Wow mira, cuanta comida ¿tienes hambre?

—Buenos días señorita Tsukino

Volteo a ver a Diamante fijando la mirada en la puerta de la habitación de Seiya— Buenos días, vamos Chibi Chibi te voy a cambiar de ropa

— ¿El señor Kou ya se despertó?

—Sí, se está cambiando, no debe tardar en salir —dijo rodeando la mesa para no pasar cerca de él— tal vez deba esperarlo en la sala

—Si lo esperare. ¿Qué me tienes miedo?

Se detuvo mirándolo bajando enseguida la mirada— Seiya no me permite estar cerca de ti. Me debo cambiar permiso señor Black

—Ya entiendo, aunque sabes que eso es imposible

—Diamante, no quiero continuar con esto. Realmente me interesa Seiya y mucho, quiero casarme con él, por favor

—Te ha propuesto matrimonio, pero no olvides que estas aquí gracias a mi

Estaba por contestar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Seiya salió tan apuesto que no pudo dejar de mirarlo— Ah yo, iremos a cambiarnos —dijo alejándose rápidamente a su habitación con la pequeña Chibi Chibi.

—Buen día señor —murmuró Diamante volteando a verlo.

—Buen día Diamante ¿qué te traer aquí tan temprano?

—Venía a ver si no había cambios en la presentación o si necesitaba algo antes de la reunión

—No ningún cambio ¿o tienes alguna sugerencia? —suspiró sentándose en la mesa indicándole que se sentara.

—Gracias señor —se sentó en una de las sillas del otro extremo— creo que la propuesta es viable, pero tal vez bajar el precio un cinco por ciento le daría más ganancias, he visto la bolsa y sus acciones no han subido lo suficiente

—Si es probable —se quedó pensando abriendo la carpeta— aunque también es probable que suban y ganemos aún mas

—Es una apuesta riesgosa señor. Podría perder en vez de ganar —dijo mirando hacia la ventana— no debería tomar tales riesgos

—Si todo es un riesgo. Siempre lo ha sido —tomo un vaso de jugo bebiendo— pero no tengo nada que perder

—Tal vez tenga mucho que perder señor —volteo a verlo con una sutil sonrisa— pero al final es su decisión, gracias a lo arriesgado que ha sido está donde está. Lo esperare en la sala de juntas del hotel —dijo poniéndose de pie— ah y me imagino que ahora deberé contratar a otra asistente. No creo que quiera que su futura esposa vuelva a la oficina

—Si así es. Buscaras una nueva asistente en cuanto volvamos

—De acuerdo, comenzare a ver a las nuevas candidatas. Permiso señor

Apenas escucho que se cerraba la puerta ella salió de su habitación. había elegido un vestido que cubría su cuerpo pero que también era fresco, poniéndole algo similar a la pequeña— Ya estamos aquí

Sonrió al verlas— Lucen muy bien las dos

—Seiya —se soltó de la mano de su hermana para correr hacia él— hola... —sonrió extendiendo las manos hacia él.

Cargo a la pequeña— Hola buenos días Chibi Chibi

—¿Vamos a la playa? —preguntó con una sonrisa— quiero jugar

—No ha dejado de decir lo mismo desde que la cambiaba —dijo Serena tomando asiento junto a él.

—Sí ¿qué les parece si disfrutan las instalaciones del hotel y más tarde las alcanzo en la playa?

—Viva iremos a la playa —dijo feliz la pequeña tratando de alcanzar la fruta.

—¿Y cuándo se supone que deberé comenzar con mi trabajo? bien dijiste, este no es un viaje de placer es de negocios y no te he ayudado con nada —dijo Serena acercándole a la niña el plato de fruta.

—Dejaras de trabajar ahora eres mi prometida —murmuró con tranquilidad tomando un pan para comerlo.

—¿Sin trabajar? pero entonces ¿qué voy a hacer? —preguntó desconcertada pues nunca se había planteado una vida así.

—¿Prometida? —preguntó Chibi Chibi poniendo el dedo en sus labios pensativa.

Sonrió a la pequeña— Si voy a casarme con tu hermana ¿me das permiso?

Volteo a ver a su hermana comenzando a sonreír— Si, si, viva... —dijo aplaudiendo feliz.

—Seremos una familia. Tu hermana pasara más tiempo contigo —besando la frente de la niña.

—Sí, sí quiero... —murmuró abrazándolo— no quiero estar lejos de nuevo

—Y no lo estarás te lo prometo. No las dejare solas —fijando la mirada en Serena.

Serena los miro fijamente. Era algo sin igual, la niña lo quería y él a ella. Recordó lo que él había dicho, Chibi Chibi sería como la hija que no podría tener. Así era imposible no enamorarse de él— Y yo cuidare de ambos. lo prometo

—¿Chibi Chibi tendrá un papá? —preguntó la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que sea tu papá? —abrazándola con ternura.

Asintió derramando unas lágrimas— Quiero una familia

Serena se sintió triste de escucharla. Ella había tenido una familia y se la arrebataron muy pronto. La pequeña ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que era dormir en brazos de su madre.

—Seremos una familia —acunándola en sus brazos— aunque te diré algo, yo tampoco tuve una familia

—¿No? —murmuró la pequeña refugiándose en sus brazos— ¿no papi y mami?

Aquello llamo la atención de Serena, no sabía mucho de él y tampoco había querido preguntar.

—Solo digamos que crecí lejos de ellos

—¿Serena y yo tu familia? —preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

—Y Kevin —sonrió agregando a su amigo.

—Kevin... —sonrió aplaudiendo— quiero sandía papá

Estiro la mano para tomar un trozo de sandía— toma pequeña y pórtate bien

—Chibi Chibi... —murmuró con una sonrisa tomando su rebanada de sandía dándole una gran mordida.

—Gracias... —Serena tomo la mano de Seiya oprimiéndola.

Le dedico una mirada sincera, presionando su mano.

—Creo que deberías desayunar. La reunión está por comenzar te esperaremos en la playa ¿sí?

—Si las veré ahí —tomo otro pan para desayunar.

—Ahí —murmuró la pequeña sonriendo, en las mejillas tenía unas semillas de la sandía que ya se había terminado.

—¿Podríamos quedarnos un día más? sin que pienses en trabajo solo en nosotros —preguntó Serena sirviéndole un poco de café.

—Te prometo unas vacaciones. El lugar es hermoso, pero no es el idóneo

Suspiró pues tenía razón— Es cierto. La niñera no creo que quiera venir de nueva cuenta a cuidar de Chibi Chibi, no fue agradable su mirada

—Lo siento no pensé muy bien las cosas sé que no es un buen lugar para tener una cita romántica

Sonrió tomando un panecillo colocándole mantequilla y mermelada— No te preocupes, fue la cita más hermosa que hubiera imaginado con un final memorable

—¿Cita? —pregunto la niña mirando a su hermana comerse su pan.

Sonrió complacido— Me alegra. A veces soy muy impulsivo y le doy muchos problemas a Kevin

Al ver la mirada de la niña opto por darle su pan preparándose otro— Me gusta que seas así, creo que me gusta todo de ti... —murmuró sonrojada— espero yo gustarte igual

La acerco hacia el— Yo también quiero un pan —rozando sus labios.

Sonrió correspondiendo brevemente a su beso pues la niña los miraba con interés— De acuerdo, te daré un pan con mermelada y un beso después

—Chibi Chibi —murmuró la niña tapándose los ojos con una sonrisa.

Sonrió ante lo curiosa que se veía la niña.

—Toma, espero que te guste, a Chibi Chibi y a mí nos gusta así, con mantequilla y mermelada. Te preparare después unas tostadas francesas en cuanto volvamos a casa, te van a encantar —dijo con una sonrisa acercándole una fresa.

Sonrió comiendo la fresa— Deliciosa

—Pan, pan —dijo la pequeña pues había terminado su pan.

—Tomaras leche primero Chibi Chibi —dijo sirviéndole un vaso con un poco de leche— las fresas son mi fruta favorita y por lo que veo también tuya, creo que tenemos cosas en común y no nos habíamos dado cuenta

Se sonrojó al percatarse de ese detalle— Si creo que si

—Fresa, fresa —dijo la pequeña sonriendo al tomar una del plato comiéndola entera.

—Y Chibi Chibi es igual —sonrió al verla tan feliz entre los brazos de Seiya. Ahora sabía que a la niña le hacían falta sus padres y ahora ella y Seiya tendrían que ocupar ese lugar.

—Bueno le pediré a Kevin que haga un cultivo de fresas

La pequeña sonrió aplaudiendo feliz— Fresas, fresas

—Tal vez yo pueda encargarme de cuidar ese cultivo —sonrió ante la idea— pero Seiya, ¿de verdad ya no quieres que trabaje?, me parece que sería bueno que siguiera trabajando, no quiero ser una carga

—Serena no serás ninguna carga en dado caso te daré trabajo en casa, para que puedas estar con Chibi Chibi

—Sí, quiero estar con mi hermana —sonrió la pequeña buscando bajarse de las piernas de Seiya para correr por todo el comedor.

—¿Y qué tipo de trabajo será señor Kou? —preguntó observando a su hermanita tan feliz.

—Quizás algunas presentaciones. Ayudaras a Nephrite

—¿Ya no deseas que vaya a la oficina para momentos especiales? —preguntó casi en un susurro pues la niña estaba cerca.

—Para esos momentos iras como mi esposa ya no como mi asistente —murmuró de igual forma con una amplia sonrisa.

Se sonrojo ante esa sonrisa que le pareció la más hermosa que le había visto— ¿Y cómo tu prometida puedo ir?

—Mmm si siempre y cuando no estés ocupada con los preparativos

Sonrió sintiéndose aún más feliz— Si no tuvieras que irte a trabajar te besaría, pero si lo hago no responderé de mi autocontrol —dijo bajando la mirada algo apenada por lo que había dicho.

Se puso de pie para abrazar Lara y besar sus labios— Más tarde las veré

—De acuerdo. Estaremos en la playa del hotel —le sonrió feliz de sentir que era importante para él de cierta forma.

— ¿Papá? —pregunto deteniéndose de golpe al ver que se alejaba a la puerta.

Se agacho— Seré tu papá si tú lo deseas pequeña o seré Seiya si lo quieres así

—Mmm... —lo miró fijamente colocando el dedo en sus labios pensativa— papá Seiya... —dijo con una sonrisa— papá Seiya, te quiero —corrió inmediatamente por toda la sala.

Sonrió feliz al verla— Papá Seiya si me gusta cómo suena

—Se te hará tarde cariño —murmuró Serena desde el comedor nada más viéndolo. Era tan apuesto, tan seductor y su sola presencia imponía y eso le fascinaba.

—Si ya me voy, las veré en un rato —se puso de pie— pórtense bien las dos

—Me porto bien papá Seiya —dijo agitando la manita diciendo adiós.

—Hasta más tarde amor —murmuró Serena sonriendo— ven Chibi Chibi, termina de desayunar

—Desayuno —corriendo hacia ella.

—Ven traviesa —sonrió cargándola para que se sentará a desayunar— ¿estás contenta?

—Sí, ya tengo papá

Sonrió acariciando su cabello— Si, pero ya tenías un papá y una mamá. No los recuerdas, pero te quisieron mucho

— ¿Dónde están? —moviendo su cabecita.

—En el cielo, nos están cuidando —dijo jugando con su cabello— mamá te quería mucho, eras su bebé y papá estaba feliz por tenerte

—Yo quiero verlos ¿por qué están en el cielo?

Bajo la mirada con tristeza— Porque tenían que irse. Por eso ahora yo te cuido y te protegeré siempre Chibi Chibi

—Quiero ir al cielo para verlos

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas no dudando en abrazarla— No mi pequeña, si haces eso ya no podré verte. Ellos nos están esperando, pero aún falta mucho para verlos

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —comenzado a llorar— ¿por qué no puedo verlos y verte a ti también y ver a papá Seiya?

—Por ellos son unos ángeles que nos están cuidando y están felices porque tú lo estas, porque encontramos a alguien tan bueno que nos cuidará a las dos

—Pero entonces ¿puedo tener dos papás y dos mamás?

—Si mi pequeña. Puedes tenerlos y nuestros papás estarán felices, además Seiya te quiere mucho y yo también. Ambos te cuidaremos —dijo besando su mejilla— yo te enseñare como eran nuestros padres y cuanto nos amaban

Sonrió abrazándola con fuerza— Te quiero mamá hermana

Sonrió entre lágrimas— Y yo a ti hija hermanita, solo nos tenemos tu y yo y siempre podrás contar conmigo —dijo abrazándola con fuerza— ahora ¿vamos a la playa?

—Si nadar

—Vamos a nadar entonces, ahí esperaremos a Seiya y pasaremos un día agradable en la playa y Chibi Chibi, no te puedes quitar la batita, aquí se enojan

— ¿Por qué se enojan?

—Porque aquí las mujeres no pueden mostrar mucha piel y no queremos que se enojen ¿verdad?

—Pero ¿por qué? —moviendo su cabeza confundida.

—Mmm porque aquí no les gusta que las mujeres muestren su cuerpo, son muy mmm conservadores. Por eso Seiya nos llevara de vacaciones a otro lado ¿quieres ir a otra playa?

—Playa, playa yo quiero nadar, ¿papá Seiya nos llevara a su piscina?

—Sí, nos llevara, pero por lo pronto vamos a nadar en la playa

—Si —sonrió feliz— nunca me dejaras ¿verdad?

—No mi pequeña hermanita, jamás te dejare —sonrió besando su frente— anda vamos a divertirnos y te portaras bien

—Me porto bien

—Muy bien hermanita, vamos —corrió a su habitación para sacar su bolso con todo lo necesario para la niña y pasar un agradable día en la playa. Seguro Seiya se daría prisa para estar con ellas y al menos disfrutar de una tarde de descanso, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, dudaba que quisiera que volviera a dormir lejos de él. Era tan celoso y posesivo que estaba segura eso le daría dolores de cabeza si es que se lo permitía, después de todo ella ahora solo tenía ojos para él y haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera.

X-X

Observaba a todos sus socios. Había tratado de mantenerse centrado en aquella reunión, pero esas niñas no salían de su cabeza, la sonrisa de ambas, lo tenía pensativo sin duda serian felices, por lo que parte de ellos implicaba contarle su vida a ella. Aunque lo haría con el paso de los días, por el momento solo quería disfrutar su estancia en ese lugar. De esa forma salió de la reunión una vez que finalizo para ir directo a la playa.

—Chibi Chibi no me arrojes agua —dijo divertida Serena sentada en la arena sin perder de vista a su pequeña hermana que jugaba arrojándole agua— te voy a mojar yo también

—Mojar —siguió salpicándola corriendo feliz.

—Ah niña traviesa —se puso de pie para correr tras de ella. Era mágico estar en ese lugar, la playa era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, el mar era tan azul que pensó que por primera vez sus ojos tenían un sentido en su vida— ven acá, te voy a alcanzar

Al ver a Seiya salió corriendo hacia él— Papá Seiya

Sonrió en el instante que lo vio, más al ver como recibía a la pequeña con los brazos abiertos— Hola, llegaste pronto

— ¿Se te hace? —mirando su reloj— casi es hora de la comida

—¿De verdad? vaya se me paso muy rápido el tiempo jugando con Chibi Chibi —sonrió acercándose a darle un pequeño beso— ¿tienes hambre?

—Si ¿ustedes no? —sonriéndole a ambas— iré a cambiarme y pediremos comida en la playa ¿les gustaría?

—Sí, playa —dijo la pequeña emocionada— vestido nuevo para mi ¿sí?

—Creo que nosotras también debemos cambiarnos estamos llenas de arena

—Bueno entonces vamos, bajaremos a comer a la terraza del hotel —mostrándoles un restaurante que tenía vista al mar.

—de acuerdo vamos —sonrió tomando su mano mientras la niña había decidido ir en brazos de Seiya— deberías bajarla, te va a ensuciar

—Quiero ir aquí —dijo abrazándolo por el cuello.

Sonrió abrazando a la pequeña— Está bien yo te llevo, pero no seas tan consentida

Beso su mejilla sonriendo feliz— Papá Seiya, te quiero mucho

—Creo que es demasiado tarde para que no quieras que este consentida —Serena sonrió al ver la cara de angelito de su hermana— creo que le hacía falta una figura paterna

—Y una materna ¿cuantos años dices que ella tenía?

—Un año y medio —dijo bajando la mirada— por eso es que casi no recuerda a nuestros padres, fue una suerte que aquella noche se hubiera quedado conmigo

—Ya entiendo. Debió ser muy difícil para ti

—Demasiado —murmuró admitiendo por primera vez lo difícil que había sido hacerse cargo de todo, en especial de su pequeña hermanita— pero bueno, no hablemos de eso. Chibi Chibi está feliz y eso es lo único que importa y tú por supuesto, así que dime ¿cómo te fue en la reunión? ¿Firmaste el contrato?

—Aún faltan un par de reuniones más, hay detalles que aún no me convencen

—¿Necesitas que elabore de nuevo el contrato? —preguntó oprimiendo su mano— puedo hacerlo en menos de una hora

—Si yo creo que si además aun sigues trabajando para mí —sonrió divertido— te daré la documentación y los cambios que se harán

—Siempre he trabajado para ti ¿o pensabas correrme? ¿De qué voy a vivir ahora? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Mmm ya lo pensare, por ahora vamos a comer

—Sandía, mucha sandía... —dijo emocionada.

—Creo que hay que ocultarle la sandía —sonrió divertida Serena justo cuando se topaban con Diamante.

—Señor, señorita... —murmuró mirando apenas a Serena— comenzare a preparar el nuevo contrato con los cambios que ambos han sugerido, pero el Jeque desea comer con usted y con su prometida

—De acuerdo prepara los cambios dile al Jeque que lo veré en la terraza

—Enseguida señor y creo que sería bueno que le explicara a la señorita que debe guardar silencio delante del Jeque, ya vio cómo se molestó con su asistente...

—Serena mejor quédate con Chibi Chibi no tardare —entregándole a la niña— Diamante acompáñame a la comida Serena hará el contrato

—Como ordene señor

—Pero... —murmuró Serena mirándolo con tristeza— ¿volverás pronto?

—Si lo hare —tomando su mano.

Sonrió sutil— De acuerdo, te esperaremos arriba

Por un instante aquella actitud le recordó a alguien más, un gesto que no resistió— Me adelantare señor... —dijo dándose la vuelta para alejarse rápidamente— "no otra vez, no otra vez, de continuar así, no llevare acabo mis planes"

—¿Podremos cenar juntos al menos? —preguntó Serena tentada a darle un beso, pero en pleno lobby no lo creyó prudente.

—Sí, cenaremos juntos —le dedico una sonrisa para darle a la niña quitándose el saco para quedarse solo con la camisa limpia— hare que te lleven los documentos ¿sí?

—De acuerdo —Sonrió tomando su saco.

—¿Cenar? —murmuró la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

—Si ¿me esperaras para cenar? —acariciado la cabeza de la niña.

—Sí —Sonrió lanzándole un beso con la mano— te quiero

Sonrió divertida— Ya traviesa. Vamos a la habitación, necesitas un buen baño. Que te vaya bien en la comida amor

—Gracias —sonrió a ambas para enseguida alejarse hacia donde estaba Diamante.

—Muy bella su prometida —murmuró el Jeque que se había acercado a ellos y no había perdido de vista a la pareja.

—Gracias señor ¿gusta que comamos? supongo que ya tiene hambre

—Un poco si... —murmuró aun observando hacia donde iba la rubia— ¿y la niña es su hija?

—Es su hermana pequeña

—Ya veo —volteo a verlo asintiendo— bien vayamos a comer, que el señor Black haga los cambios al contrato

—El señor Black nos acompañará a comer, el contrato estará listo por la tarde

—Bien lo firmaremos por la tarde, tal vez entonces quiera celebrar por la noche

—Será un placer, pero he quedado con mi prometida para cenar

—Es una lástima señor Kou, en Dubái también puede encontrar bellas mujeres para poder celebrar, pero bueno, teniendo una prometida tan bella

—Llevare entonces el contrato a la señorita Serena

—No tardes... —murmuró con recelo.

—Señor Kou, le propongo un trato —dijo al caminar hacia el restaurante— y espero que sepa con quien está hablando. Una firma en un contrato por diez veces el monto acordado a cambio de una noche con su prometida

—Es una oferta muy tentadora señor, pero esa mujer me pertenece y no quisiera compartirla con nadie

—Cincuenta por ciento más

— ¿Por qué le interesa? Si usted mismo ha dicho que hay muchas más mujeres

—Por lo que acaba de decir, un hombre posesivo solo se comporta así cuando la mujer en cuestión es tan interesante en todos los aspectos que no desea que alguien más lo sepa

—Si es interesante y no me gusta compartir lo que me pertenece

Resoplo alejándose a la mesa.

Camino detrás de él tomando asiento— ¿Entonces debo suponer que no habrá trato?

—Me da igual. Como dije mujeres sobran y esa rubia tiene la actitud de una… presa fácil, pero negocios son negocios

Sonrió ligeramente pidiendo una botella— Entonces firmaremos por la tarde

—Si, por la tarde y tal vez señor Kou no debería casarse ya que "presa fácil" no es un halago y usted ni se inmutó. Esas mujeres no son para casarse, solo para usarlas

—Estoy acostumbrado a presas fáciles señor pero esta chica tiene algo que me gusta —dio un sorbo a su bebida— por eso es que me caso porque la quiero solo para mi

Sonrió de lado— Entiendo, solo tenga sus reservas con ella y enséñele cuál es su lugar

—Sin duda sabe cuál es su lugar —murmuró con una amplia sonrisa.

—Bien, comamos entonces. Firmaremos más tarde y vaya a celebrar con ella

X-X

Juntó todos los documentos del contrato. tendría que ver cuál sería su próximo movimiento para llevar acabo sus planes. De esa forma entro en el pent-house viéndola en medio de la habitación sema desnuda— Ya veo porque lo tienes embelesado

Rápidamente se subió el vestido alejándose unos pasos— ¿Qué haces aquí? salte y espera afuera a que termine de vestirme

— ¿Y por qué no entras en la habitación estas en la sala cambiándote?

Se quedó callada. Había sido un error ir a buscar sus zapatos, así como estaba— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Vine a dejarte los documentos para el contrato —colocándolos en la mesa.

—Gracias —murmuró sintiéndose nerviosa ¿y si él llegaba y ella estaba así? — Diamante ya no quiero continuar con esto. Seiya es muy bueno, no merece que lo esté engañando

—Te has enamorado de él, que tonta. ¿Olvidas que él no sabe amar? es cruel y no tiene corazón

—Eso no es verdad, lo has visto como trata a Chibi Chibi, él desea una familia y yo, deseo dársela... —dijo bajando la mirada— no me importa que no me ame, no puedo continuar le diré la verdad

—No olvides que tienes una deuda conmigo, y en dado caso ¿crees que él te aceptara y que te amara? él no conoce el amor Serena, nunca ha tenido familia ni la tendrá

—Ya tienes lo que más valor tenia para mí ¿qué más quieres de mí? —preguntó con los ojos llorosos— no hay más con que cobrarte ¿o que piensas matarme?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios— Me has dado una buena idea Serena... —de esa forma le haría pagar. Sin decir más salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

Aquello la extraño. Tenía miedo y tal vez Seiya al final no la amara y ni siquiera la perdonara por el engaño, pero al menos quería intentarlo. Lo enamoraría y le daría esa felicidad que él estaba buscando. Aunque no podía evitar imaginar los peores escenarios, que él no la perdonara, que la odiara, pero tal vez lo que más le dolía era pensar en que su pequeña hermana sufriera a causa de sus malas decisiones. Por el momento haría todo por Seiya y aceptaría cualquiera que fuera su deseo.

X-X

Vio regresar a Diamante tranquilo. La comida transcurrió sin ningún problema, la hora de la firma se acercaba, por lo que volvió a la habitación entrando en ella— Hola

—Hola —volvió la mirada hacia él por un instante— ahí está el contrato —murmuró volviendo a mirar hacia el mar. La pequeña se encontraba jugando en la habitación con todos sus peluches y ella solo pensaba una y otra vez en lo que haría.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —murmuró al notarla un tanto rara.

Suspiró abrazándose las piernas— Me siento extraña. Ver la inmensidad del mar me hace sentir pequeña, insignificante —derramo unas lágrimas— ¿por qué te quieres casar conmigo?

Se acercó a la terraza observando la inmensidad del mar— ¿Es que ya no te quieres casar? si es así solo dímelo no me molestare

Aquello solo confirmaba lo que Diamante había dicho, él no sentía nada por nadie y no la amaba. Talvez fuera el hecho de que no quería que estuviera con nadie más— ¿No te importaría?

Suspiró volviendo la mirada hacia ella— Veo que ya no lo deseas y no te obligare. Conoces mis deseos, aun así, pasare el departamento a tu nombre para que puedas estar tranquila con la niña —sin decir más volvió a la habitación tomando el contrato.

Aquello no es lo que deseaba escuchar. Tenía miedo no podía negarlo, pero tampoco quería perderlo porque estúpidamente se había enamorado de él. Corrió abrazándolo por la espalda— Me casare contigo, hare lo que tu desees, no quiero nada más que estar contigo

Se detuvo— Quizás debas pensarlo bien, te daré algunos días para que lo pienses bien

—No tengo nada que pensar Seiya. Quiero casarme contigo, dijiste que no querías que me volviera a sentir inferior a ti, pero viéndote, fuerte, seguro, te desenvuelves con tal naturalidad, pero no importa, yo me quiero casar contigo

— ¿Sabes por qué siempre lo arriesgo todo?

Negó soltándolo para mirarlo, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que realmente deseaba casarse con él.

—Porque no tengo nada que perder por eso lo hago

—Entiendo, yo también quisiera arriesgarme así, pero aún me cuesta creer que te hayas fijado en mí. He visto a más de una mujer entrar a tu oficina, todas ellas hermosas, sofisticadas, elegantes y yo... —sonrió con tristeza— soy torpe, no podía ni conseguir un trabajo decente, tengo miedo de estar soñando y que cuando despierte tu no estés ahí

— ¿Por qué deseas estar conmigo? no soy un buen hombre

—Lo eres, pese a todo lo eres. Lo noto en como tratas a Chibi Chibi, en cómo me tratas a mí, Seiya confió en ti —murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza— confió en que tienes un corazón el cual yo cuidare, te lo prometo

Cerro sus ojos abrazándola— No se lo digas a nadie. Todo mundo cree que no tengo corazón

—Pero yo sé que sí y me siento afortunada de haberlo descubierto. Tu secreto estará bien guardado conmigo

—Dime porque estabas triste ¿te dijo algo Diamante?

—No, solo que me puse a pensar en lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida en tan pocos días y me parece un sueño y no quiero que termine

— ¿Segura? estoy abriéndome contigo poco a poco y no quiero saber que me estas mintiendo

—No te estoy mintiendo ¿te das cuenta que solo soy una chica que hasta hace poco era tu asistente y ahora soy tu prometida? es algo que me cuesta asimilar... —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Asimila esto —beso sus labios al ver ese gesto tan tierno.

Solo lo abrazo correspondiendo a sus besos. Eso era fácil de asimilar, Seiya era más de lo que tal vez hubiera esperado y estaba encantada con él— No te vayas

—Debo irme espero que haya quedado bien el contrato, vendré mas tarde para ir a cenar

Asintió separándose de sus labios, pero aun manteniéndolo abrazado— ¿Dormiré contigo?

— ¿Dónde más deseas dormir esta noche? —acariciando su rostro.

—Solo entre tus brazos —murmuró disfrutando de ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad.

—Pónganse bellas ¿sí? vendré por ustedes para cenar, aunque creo que harán una recepción para celebra el contrato no puedo faltar, pero las llevare conmigo

—¿Estás seguro? ¿y si cometo alguna torpeza? no quiero dejarte en mal delante de esas personas y menos con lo especiales que son

—Sé que lo harás bien

Sonrió ante la seguridad con que lo decía, aunque no se lo dijera confiaba en ella— De acuerdo ¿qué debemos lucir?

—Gala de noche de igual forma todo tapado quizás el vestido de ayer sería perfecto, pero creo que hay otro que puedes usar

—De acuerdo para Chibi Chibi también hay un vestido lindo, te prometo que no te avergonzaremos —sonrió dándole un pequeño beso— dejare uno de tus trajes listos para que llegues a cambiarte

—Si gracias, creo que me cambiare de una vez

—Te ayudare entonces —dijo tomando su mano para llevarlo a la habitación— Chibi Chibi esta fascinada con todos los peluches que le obsequiaste

—Me alegro que le gusten, mañana nos iremos por la tarde

—Seguro querrá llevárselos a todos abrazados. Aunque hay uno en particular, un pequeño oso vestido con un traje rojo, no lo ha soltado desde que llegamos —dijo alejándose hacia el closet donde tomo un traje negro muy adecuado para una cena por lo visto elegante.

— ¿De casualidad es el que le puso Seiya?

Asintió con una sonrisa dejando el traje en un perchero— Ese mismo, creo que le recuerda a ti —se acercó desabotonando su camisa— te has ganado su corazón

— ¿Y el tuyo?

Subió la mirada sintiendo su corazón latir aprisa con esa sola pregunta— Ahora lo tienes en tus manos —murmuró colocando las manos en su pecho.

Sonrió volviendo a besar sus labios con intensidad, feliz de escuchar esas sencillas palabras.

Se sintió aprisionada entre sus brazos y era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Por un instante sintió temor de exponer su corazón de esa forma porque lo estaba haciendo dueño no solo de su cuerpo sino también de su corazón.

La aprisiono entre sus brazos en un beso que encerraba más de lo que el mismo imaginaba, por lo que se separó lentamente— Me iré antes que decida hacerte mía

—Creo que será mejor que yo me vaya para dejarte cambiar tranquilamente —dijo sonrojada después de la intensidad de ese beso y de lo que sus mismos instintos pedían— por la noche, tal vez, pueda ser tuya

—No tal vez, lo serás, serás mía

Se sonrojo aún más ante su seguridad. Ese hombre la iba a volver loca y ella encantada lo estaría— Me iré a poner bella para ti y también a Chibi Chibi

—Si vendré en un rato —murmuró para cambiarse de ropa y regresar con sus socios para culminar la firma.

Salió de la habitación, se sentía más tranquila, sabía que podría lograr enamorarlo y formar esa familia que ahora ambos buscaban— Chibi Chibi ven pequeña, vamos a darnos un baño y ponernos bonitas para salir a cenar con Seiya —dijo al entrar a su habitación.

—Bañarme y verme bonita —sonrió feliz corriendo hacia ella.

—Sí, nos vamos a bañar y te vas a poner bonita y te portaras bien ¿verdad Chibi Chibi? —la cargo para llevarla al baño y preparar la enorme tina— ¿quieres burbujas?

—Burbujas, burbujas —se acercó emocionada a la tina.

—Bien, burbujas entonces —sonrió al verla tan feliz poniendo burbujas en la tina— hoy nos tenemos que portar bien porque Seiya va a estar con gente muy importante y nos tenemos que comportar como las lindas señoritas que somos

—Porto bien me portare bien

—Así me gusta linda y preciosa hermanita —dijo ayudándola a quitarse la ropa— te voy a poner un vestido muy bonito y tus zapatitos nuevos ¿quieres?

Al terminar de cambiarse y salir a la salita le atrajo la voz de las chicas, por lo que se acercó escuchándolas, ambas estaban felices— "Sin duda sería una buena madre" —con nostalgia se alejó. Él deseaba una familia, pero en realidad sabía que nunca la tendría por completo y eso le dolía, porque quizás ella si lo deseaba, no era lo mismo cuidar de su hermanita que tener un hijo propio.

—Te hare unas pequeñas coletas ¿quieres Chibi Chibi? te verás muy linda con el vestido rojo, a tu papá Seiya le encantara verte como una princesita

—Princesa —se metió al agua jugando con ella.

—Sí, Chibi Chibi es una princesita —sonrió relajándose en la tina sonriendo al recordar la mirada, los besos, las caricias de Seiya. Sin duda ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, porque había descubierto más que cualquier otra mujer— ¿Dónde se metió mi hermanita traviesa?

—Aquí —salió del agua salpicándola.

—Ah pequeña traviesa, ahora veras —dijo arrojándole agua y poniendo gran cantidad de espuma en su cabeza— así te ves más bonita

—Espuma, espuma

—Traviesa... —sonrió abrazándola— eres muy bonita hermanita linda y más que te vamos a poner, así que ahora vamos a ponernos lindas para Seiya ¿quieres?

Las escuchó unos momentos más, para enseguida salir de la habitación sintiéndose mal por ese hecho.

Saco a la pequeña envuelta en la toalla— Vamos a vestirnos ¿me ayudas a elegir mi vestido?

—Chibi Chibi

La sentó en la cama para tomar su vestido y todo lo necesario para cambiarla— ¿Qué color crees que me quede bien?

Movió su cabecita— Rosa, rosa

—¿Rosa? —preguntó acariciando su cabello— ¿y tú rojo? ¿O quieres rosa también?

—Rosa, rosa, rosa —brincando en la cama.

—De acuerdo, rosa para ti también —sonrió al verla tan animada— y moñitos blancos —dijo buscando en la maleta un vestido nuevo para la pequeña.

—Bonita, bonita

—Sí, Chibi Chibi será la niña más bonita de todo Dubái —sonrió dejando el vestido en la cama— ven traviesa vamos a vestirte porque me tienes que ayudar a mí a peinarme

—Ayudo —se acercó gateando en la cama para que la vistiera.

—Sí, Chibi Chibi me vas a ayudar —dijo comenzando a vestirla— eres muy buena niña, espero ayudarte a ser siempre buena. Aunque no soy un buen ejemplo, pero te prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo

— ¿Ejemplo? —metió su dedo a la boca pensativa.

—Sí, un buen ejemplo, porque yo seré como tu mami, aunque sabes que soy tu hermana ¿verdad?

Asintió con su cabeza— Hermana mayor hermana mayor

sonrió besando su cabello— Sí, tu hermana mayor y no muy inteligente, por cierto. Mamá sabía que tu ibas a ser la inteligente de la familia y además la más bonita —sonrió poniéndola de pie en la cama, el vestido rosa le quedaba tan bonito que la hacía lucir aún más adorable.

—Bonita —se miró así misma brincando más en la cama.

—Sí, muy bonita. Ahora vamos a peinarte, te hare dos pequeñas coletas con tus moñitos blancos que harán juego con tus zapatos nuevos, cuando cenemos tendrás cuidado de no ensuciarte ¿de acuerdo?

—No ensuciarme

Sonrió asintiendo. Definitivamente esa niña era más inteligente de lo que se imaginaba. Así comenzó a peinarla con cuidado haciendo un par de coletas. Tras ponerle sus zapatitos comenzó a cambiarse, para esa ocasión eligió un vestido rosa largo de mangas y cuello de encaje mientras se peinaba volteo a ver a su hermana— ¿Qué zapatos debo usar Chibi Chibi?

—Blancos —señalando sus zapatitos— y colas

—¿Colas? —sonrió divertida— ah ¿quieres decir coletas? ¿cómo tus chonguitos?

—Si

—De acuerdo, entonces eso será —se acercó al armario buscando los zapatos que había llevado, unos blancos con detalles en encaje— ¿estos te gustan?

Asintió feliz— Bonitos, bonitos

—De acuerdo, entonces estos serán —sonrió sentándose en la cama— ven, ayúdame a hacerme mis coletas, vas a sostener mi cabello aquí y no te muevas ¿sí?

—Sostener y no moverse —haciendo lo que su hermana le indicaba.

—Sí, un día cuando seas grande tendrás el cabello tan largo como el mío y podrás hacerte unas bonitas coletas, ahora tus corazoncitos son muy bonitos y pequeños ¿te gusta tu cabello rojo? —preguntó mientras se hacía su peinado.

—Me gusta cabello

—Mamá decía que tu cabello era tan bello y estaba orgullosa de ti, de su pequeño petirrojo, mamá decía que eras como una pequeña ave que llego a alegrar su vida —sonrió al recordar lo feliz que estaba cuando nació Chibi Chibi.

— ¿Petirrojo? —movió su cabeza confundida— soy un petirrojo

—Sí, Chibi Chibi es un bello pájaro —sonrió acomodando su otra coleta— cuando volvamos a casa te llevare a ver aves y ahí conocerás al petirrojo y estoy de acuerdo con mamá, eres tan alegre que le das mucha felicidad a mi vida —Dijo abrazándola para hacerle cosquillas.

Rio divertida— No cosquillas no cosquillas

—Sí, muchas cosquillas para mi hermanita hermosa —murmuró dándole besos en el rostro— bueno mi pequeño petirrojo, es hora de volar seguro Seiya no tarda en venir ¿y qué tal nos vemos? ¿estamos bonitas? —preguntó parándose junto con ella frente al espejo.

—Bonitas, bonitas —tomo su mano sonriendo.

Se miró al espejo, aquel vestido la hacía lucir mucho más alta y esbelta, seguro a Seiya le encantaría y su pequeña hermana lucia tan dulce e inocente que también sería la adoración de Seiya. Ahora ambas comenzaban a tener una familia y quien cuidara de ellas— Bueno vamos a esperar a Seiya, te vas a portar bien y a ser muy educada

—Educada

—Chibi Chibi educada —sonrió llevándola hacia la sala justo a tiempo pues la puerta principal se abrió y Seiya entraba como siempre imponiendo su presencia— bienvenido

Sonrió al verlas— Pero que hermosas rosas

—Rosa —se soltó de su hermana para correr a recibirlo— soy un ave —dijo agitando sus bracitos.

— ¿Un ave? —se agacho para cargarla.

—Es que le conté que nuestra madre decía que era un pequeño petirrojo, ya ves por el color de su cabello, le prometí llevarla al aviario a que conozca un petirrojo —Dijo Serena acercándose a ellos.

—Un petirrojo ahora que lo pienso si se parece a un ave, iremos al aviario en cuanto regresemos

—Sí, aves... —Murmuró la pequeña.

—Bueno iremos al aviario y al zoológico, nos vamos ya nos esperan

—Sí, claro vamos —dijo Serena acercándose a tomar del brazo a Seiya— ¿de verdad estoy bien? estoy usando solo encaje

—Me gusta como luces, te ves hermosa me encantas, serás la envidia de la noche, pero recuerda el lugar donde estamos

Asintió— No me alejare de tu lado. No quiero que haya problemas si cometo un error ¿con quién cenaremos?

—Con el Jeque y todos los socios

—¿El Jeque? —preguntó sorprendida— dicen que a veces suelen tener a más de una esposa bueno antes, no sé si ahora aún se haga y no dejan que digan nada. Me asusta un poco estar tan cerca de alguien así

—Si así es y debo decirte que quería pasar una noche contigo así que te pediré que tengas más cuidado

Volteo a verlo justo cuando subían al ascensor— Pero ¿cómo es eso posible? yo ni siquiera lo conozco, yo no hice nada para que dijera esas cosas

—Te ha visto. Desde luego me negué porque tú eres solo mía

Se sonrojo acercándose un poco más a él— De cualquier modo, yo no hubiera aceptado —dijo meditando un poco sus palabras— pero ¿hubieras aceptado en otras condiciones?

—Nunca me ha gustado usar a otras personas para cerrar mis negocios, así que de igual forma habría rechazado la oferta

Desvió la mirada— Entiendo... —Murmuró jugueteando con su sortija— tal vez sería mejor no ir a cenar con ese hombre, no quiero que tengas problemas

—Chibi Chibi —murmuró recargando el rostro en el hombro de Seiya.

—No puedo negarme, solo quédate a mi lado como corresponde

—No sé si me sentiré cómoda —murmuró al tiempo que la puerta del ascensor se abría— ahora siento que este vestido es demasiado

—Es para mí y solo eso importa

Suspiró asintiendo. Había olvidado lo demandante que era, así que solo se sujetó más de su brazo y camino dejándose guiar por él. Tenía que ser así, Seiya era todo un hombre de negocios y lo que decía se hacía, así de simple.

—Chibi Chibi también deberá portarse muy bien si se portan bien las compensare a ambas

—Me porto bien —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Se supone que soy tu prometida y me tratas como una niña

—Las dos son mis niñas ¿no te has dado cuenta de ello?

Se sonrojo bajando la mirada— Si, eso me temo y se lo que viene con eso, reprimendas cuando algo no te parezca

Sonrió divertido— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Tienes ese carácter, dispuesto a castigar si es necesario —dijo oprimiendo su brazo— espero nunca me castigues

— ¿Castigar? no —inmediatamente negó con la cabeza— jamás haría eso

—¿Ni una reprimiendo? —sabía que Seiya era de un carácter especial, fuerte, aunque a últimas fechas lo veía tan dulce y noble que supuso tendría que aprender a conocer.

—Pastel —dijo emocionada la pequeña al ver la mesa servida con grandes manjares— quiero pastel

—Shhh —sonrió Seiya— cenaras y después comerás pastel, pero por favor no hagas mucho escandalo al menos no esta noche ¿sí?

—Porta bien... —murmuró colocando un dedo en sus labios para guardar silencio.

—Creo que será un reto que se comporte —dijo Serena pues creía que ambas eran iguales y a ella le estaba costando trabajo comportarse.

—Señor Kou veo que nos presentara a tan bellas señoritas —dijo el Jeque al verlos llegar.

—Buenas noches le presento a Serena mi prometida y su pequeña hermana Serenity

—Mucho gusto señor —dijo inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Hola —sonrió la pequeña agitando su manita.

—Las dos son muy hermosas sin duda alguna —sonriendo a ambas.

—Gracias señor —murmuró evitando mirarlo—

—Pasemos a la mesa tenemos mucho que celebrar —dijo el jeque observando a la rubia de pies a cabeza.

Seiya frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada— Si vamos

—Quiero sopa —murmuró la pequeña tratando de no hacer ruido— favor

Seiya las ayudo a tomar asiento a ambas. La pequeña se portaba bastante bien igual que Serena. tomo asiento al otro lado dejando a la pequeña en medio de ambos.

Serena tomo asiento, pero se sentía incómoda ante la mirada de ese hombre que entendía era la máxima autoridad en ese país y no le gustaba nada ser objeto de sus intenciones— ¿Estás bien Seiya?

—Si —tomo la copa de vino que le servían, para dar unos sorbos.

Sabía que no estaba bien, pero ella no podía hacer nada más que estar a su lado.

—¿Y cuándo piensan casarse señor Kou? —pregunto el jeque alzando la copa para beber un poco de vino.

—Quizás en un par de meses señor

—Ya veo, seguro será un gran acontecimiento en su país siendo quien es usted

Eso era algo en lo que no había pensado Serena. Ella no era nadie en comparación con Seiya, pero él era el magnate más importante de Japón.

Diamante puso especial atención en la conversación y más al ver el tono frio que Seiya usaba. No estaba tan animado con esa boda por lo cual tendría que esperar para llevar acabo ese giro en su plan.

—Si será un gran acontecimiento, espero pueda asistir

—Hare todo lo posible por asistir desde luego, entonces brindemos por su próximo matrimonio con tan bella señorita —dijo alzando su copa.

Serena evito mirarlo, solo tomo la copa con agua para brindar con ellos después de darle a Chibi Chibi su jugo.

Esbozó una sonrisa levantando su copa— Salud

Tan solo sonrió sutil bebiendo un poco de agua ayudándole enseguida a Chibi Chibi con su jugo— Ten cuidado, te puedes ensuciar...

—¿Y hace cuanto que conoce a la señorita Tsukino? —preguntó el jeque haciendo una seña para que comenzaran a servir.

—Hace algún tiempo ya...

—Ya veo —murmuró fijando la mirada en la rubia— y también veo que la señorita Tsukino sabe cómo comportarse, sin duda ha hecho un buen trabajo señor Kou

No respondió a ese comentario— Muchas gracias por esta cena sin duda haremos buenos negocio como de costumbre

—Sí, estoy seguro que los haremos. Disfrutemos de esta cena y de la agradable compañía —dijo mirándolo por un instante para luego fijar la mirada en la rubia que la tenía casi a su lado.

Seiya frunció el ceño sintiéndose más que irritado.

Diamante contemplo aquel semblante, estaba muriendo de celos por esa rubia. Era algo que jamás se imaginó ver, no podía dejar de mirarlo, ese gesto molesto, con ganas de matar a quien provocaba sus celos. Si definitivamente no podría dejar de mirarlo si continuaba así.

En su mente se veía torturando aquel hombre que osaba poner los ojos en su prometida, la ahorcaba hasta matarlo algo que le daba placer, y tranquilizaba su alma, tomo el tenedor comenzando a comer—

Serena por su parte noto algo diferente en Seiya. Una mirada que no había visto antes, estaba por comenzar a cenar cuando noto la mirada de Diamante. No era para ella, era para Seiya, lo veía también como nunca se imaginó, con un extraño destello de admiración. Ese hombre debía estar loco o tal vez ¿enamorado de Seiya? eso tendría sentido, por una parte. Pero por otro lado había intentado estar con ella, lo que la llevo a una conclusión: Diamante Black era bisexual.

X-X

Notas de autoras:

¿y bien que les pareció este capítulo? Creo que quedo un poco corto, pero bueno ¿Qué tal la suposición de Serena? Eso de hacer conjeturas no es bueno o tal vez

Bueno por lo pronto hasta aquí llegamos, esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya saben que cualquier duda, queja o comentarios estamos a un review/mensaje. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

p.d. capitulo arriba de manera simultánea en FF y watpad


	9. Chapter 9

AMOR

Capítulo 9

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila si es que a eso se le puede llamar tranquila, ya que Jeque no le había quitado la mirada de encima a su prometida, cosa que no le agrado en lo absoluto— Esta será la última vez que me acompañas a Dubái —murmuró al entrar a la habitación llevando a la niña en brazos.

—Pero... —murmuró guardando silencio al notar su mirada seria. Solo camino hacia la habitación preparando la cama de la pequeña— este lugar significaba mucho para mí, pero si no quieres que vuelva, está bien

—Chibi Chibi —murmuró la pequeña dormida.

Se acercó a la cama recostando a la pequeña en la cama.

Lo miró por un instante acomodando a la pequeña. Estaba enojado y ella no había hecho nada para que lo estuviera. Aunque tal vez tenía mucho que ver las miradas de ese hombre, pero ella estaba más entretenida mirando a Diamante que no había despegado la vista de su prometido, y eso la tenía más que confundida ¿eran celos, envidia o algo más?

Arropo a la pequeña besando su frente— Se portó bien —murmuró tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Sí, aunque le costó trabajo. Es una niña muy inquieta se la paso moviendo sus piecitos, seguro quería ir a correr

Con cierta prudencia se acercó a él tomando su mano dándole a entender que era con él con quien quería estar.

—Mañana nos iremos. No quiero que vuelvas a este lugar porque en cierta forma es muy incómodo. Antes no me importaba

—Lo siento, no volveré si eso deseas —murmuró suspirando saliendo de la habitación ya que no quería despertar a la niña. En el fondo sentía que era su culpa o tal vez fuera que tenía tanta emoción por conocer un lugar diferente, pero era un lugar donde sus costumbres no le daban cabida y estaba triste por eso.

—Si eso deseo —siguiéndola para ir a su habitación— el Jeque no te quito la mirada de encima y eso no me gusto

—Pero yo no hice nada para que él me viera de esa forma —dijo entendiendo que estaba molesto y celoso, así lo siguió hacia la habitación— ni siquiera hable con él

—Ya sé aun así no me gusto que te mirara. Un hombre tan poderoso es peligroso

Suspiró acercándose a él— Confío en que no dejaras que me pase nada, soy tu prometida —murmuró sonriéndole.

Sonrió tomando su mano— Si eres mi prometida, yo las protegeré a ambas —acercándola hacia él.

Sonrió sintiéndose mas confortada por sus palabras quedando muy cerca de él— ¿Quieres tomar lo que es tuyo?

—Si —la abrazo con fuerza tomando sus labios entre los suyos.

Apenas si le dio tiempo de corresponder a sus besos. Podía sentirlo en la forma que tenia de abrazarla, de besarla, estaba más que celoso, era algo diferente, tal vez de cierta forma miedo de perderla ¿era posible? de momento se encargaría de calmar sus celos abrazándolo con la misma fuerza que él.

La aprisiono entre sus brazos acariciando su espalda aun sobre el vestido sin dejar de besarla, buscando saciar la sed que tenía.

Sus besos eran aún más demandantes. Sentía que exigían de ella todo, como pudo comenzó a quitarle el saco. Necesitaba sentirse entre sus brazos con la misma urgencia que sentía de él.

Le ayudo a quitarse la ropa mientras el buscaba el cierre del vestido deseando sentirla solo para él, solo suya.

—Espera... —sonrió dándose la media vuelta para mostrarle donde comenzaba el cierre justo en su nuca— ahora, puedes quitármelo —murmuró esperando ansiosa por sentir sus caricias.

Sonrió bajando el cierre lentamente abriendo su vestido para dejar al descubierto su espalda.

Suspiró, seguro le gustaría descubrir que debajo no llevaba ningún costoso sostén, que su piel estaba a su disposición y ella ansiándolo más que nunca.

Acerco sus labios para besar su nuca aspirando su aroma, bajando lentamente su vestido— Serena...

No pudo evitar un sutil gemido, así como todo su cuerpo se estremeciera ante la humedad de sus labios— ¿Si mi amor?

La abrazó por la espalda pegándola hacia él una vez que quedo desnuda— Veo que ahora si no usaste ropa interior

—No. Supuse que eso te gustaría —murmuró sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer— es un pequeño obsequio para ti mi amor

—Me gusta —llevando su mano hacia su intimidad acariciándola.

Recargo la espalda en su pecho abriendo un poco las piernas— ¿Te gusta sentirme así para ti?

—Si me gusta —la presiono más para que sintiera su miembro aun sobre su pantalón moviéndose un poco.

Aquello la excito. Sentir su miembro de aquella forma, tanto que no dudo en pegar un poco más su trasero hacia él— Seiya...

Gimió excitándose aún más llevándola hacia la cama donde solo hizo que se inclinara sobre ella— Quédate así

—Si... —murmuró acomodándose en la cama. Había sido tan excitante sentirlo así. Seiya hacia lo que quería de ella y no podía negarse, más bien no quería negarse a nada de lo que él le pidiera.

No tardo en desvestirse para acercarse a ella acariciando su trasero con una de sus manos—Es perfecto

Se sonrojo mordiéndose el labio ante las sensaciones que despertaba— ¿Te gusta?

—Si me gusta y mucho —acerco su miembro para rozar su trasero con el— quiero entrar

Aquello la hizo estremecer. Su respiración se hizo más acelerada— Yo... nunca... —murmuró apenada y nerviosa.

—Muerde algo, no querrás despertar a Chibi Chibi —acomodando su miembro para poseerla de esa forma.

Se sintió nerviosa por lo que solo se acomodó en la cama jalando una almohada y apoyarse en ella— ¿Me va a doler?

—Un poco

—De acuerdo —murmuró sintiéndose cada vez más ansiosa y nerviosa solo se quedó callada esperando a que él la tomara.

Sujeto su cadera presionándola contra su miembro para que le diera acceso a ella gimiendo lleno de placer.

Estaba tan nerviosa que cuando comenzó a sentirlo hundió la cara contra la almohada, no quería hacer mucho ruido, pero realmente le dolía y él parecía complacido con ese momento.

Jadeaba buscando hundirse más en ella recostando su cuerpo para besar su cuello acariciando su cuerpo.

Derramo unas lágrimas. Dolía, pero no quería que él lo notara ni mucho menos asustar a la pequeña por lo que trato de callar los quejidos contra la almohada, pero él estaba completamente extasiado, sentía su respiración y sus besos, ahora era por completo suya.

Se quedó quieto unos momentos, mordisqueando su oído— Me vuelves loco...

Volteo un poco buscando su mirada— Quiero ser todo para ti —murmuró aun entre pequeños quejidos.

—Te duele ¿verdad? —murmuró saliendo de ella, al ver sus ojos llorosos.

—Un poco, pero no te detengas. Quiero ser tuya, quiero complacerte —murmuró sintiendo cierto alivio cuando dejo de sentirlo.

Se recostó a su lado abrazándola hacia él— Ya eres mía bombón

Sonrió aun con lágrimas— Pero, no terminaste —murmuró sonrojada— por favor termina

—Shh —la abrazo hacia él— mejor platícame algo

Se acurruco entre sus brazos— Las almendras me dan alergia —murmuró derramando unas lágrimas.

Se acomodó en la cama sin soltarla— Que bueno que me dices para no darte almendras

—Amo el Chocolate

—Yo te diré un secreto...

—¿Cuál? —preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas— ¿odias el chocolate?

—No. Yo crecí en el orfanato donde estaba Chibi Chibi junto con Nephrite

Lo abrazó un poco más, ahora entendía muchas cosas— Por eso quisiste sacar inmediatamente a la niña de ahí ¿verdad?

—Si. Los niños ahí son muy crueles y los maestros no ayudan mucho

—Chibi Chibi me dijo que la castigaban sin tener la culpa. Yo no sabía que la trataban mal, de lo contrario... —Murmuró buscando refugio en sus brazos.

—Eso supuse, pero quizás la directora cambie un poco ahora que sabe que soy de sus principales benefactores

—Eso espero por el bien de los niños —murmuró acariciando su pecho— Seiya, si creciste ahí, ¿qué paso con tus padres?

—Muertos —murmuró como si aquello no le importara.

—¿Solo eres tú? bueno con Nephrite —preguntó acariciándolo con suavidad— ¿él es solo tu amigo o es familia?

—Es mi amigo crecimos juntos solo que él si es completamente huérfano nunca conoció a su familia

—Imagino lo solo que se sentía, pero me gusta como es contigo. Se ve que te quiere y admira, pero ¿cómo es que eres todo un magnate de los negocios? yo digo que eres muy inteligente y por eso eres millonario

—Herede los bienes de la familia, ya que mi hermana está imposibilitada para hacerse cargo

Se separó de él sorprendida— ¿Tienes una hermana? ¿Y dónde está? —preguntó mirándolo, parecía un poco serio, tal vez había sido imprudente al preguntar.

—En Suiza, tuvo un accidente y está en tratamiento. Ella es la legitima heredera no yo

Aquello la sorprendió aún más— ¿Quieres decir que si ella se recupera tu tendrías que irte?

—Sí, aunque solo le daré lo que le corresponde de la herencia lo demás es mío

—¿Y cómo se llama tu hermana? —preguntó apoyando la barbilla en su pecho— ¿es mayor que tú?

—Si es mayor que yo por cinco minutos

Abrió los ojos sorprendida— ¿Son gemelos? nunca lo hubiera imaginado, seguro es muy hermosa

Se encogió de hombros, cerrando sus ojos.

—Por lo visto no te gusta hablar de ella mmm mejor cuéntame ¿Cuál es tu película favorita? —preguntó tratando de aligerar el momento.

—Me gustan de fantasía

Sonrió jugando con el dedo por su cuello— A mí me gustan las infantiles y las comedias románticas y, sobre todo me gustas tú...

Sonrió ligeramente— ¿Que más te gusta?

—Mmm veamos... —se recostó sobre su pecho escuchando el latir de su corazón— el mar, nunca había visto el mar y es hermoso. Ahora comprendo lo que mi madre decía que mis ojos eran un reflejo del mar y del cielo. Me gusto sentir la arena en mis pies descalzos, me gusto compartir contigo, aunque fuera por breves momentos este lugar...

—Te compensare ya lo veras, te llevare a hermosos lugares

Subió la mirada— Seiya ¿es verdad lo que dijiste del departamento? que quedaría a mi nombre para no sufrir con Chibi Chibi

—Si es verdad pensaba venderlo

—¿Y si te dijera que no lo quiero? me refiero a que no estoy contigo por el dinero. Estoy contigo porque me gustas, porque me has ayudado con Chibi Chibi y porque es demasiado tarde, me enamore de ti Seiya, te quiero a ti, no los lujos que puedas darme

Se sonrojó ante sus palabras— Serena no sé qué me pasa contigo. Me siento extraño, me siento como nunca antes

—Yo tampoco sé que me pasa contigo Seiya, me siento tan diferente cuando estoy entre tus brazos, uno solo de tus besos y me tienes a tus pies. Lamento no haberte dado lo que deseabas, te prometo estar preparada para una siguiente vez... —Dijo recargando el oído en su pecho.

—Shhh tu eres lo que deseo —abrazándola con fuerza.

Sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza— Entonces ya me tienes Seiya. Solo soy tuya, soy tu bombón, ese sobrenombre me gustó mucho... —Dijo aspirando su aroma.

—Si eres mi bombón solo mío —cerro sus ojos sintiéndose cansado, las reuniones lo habían dejado mentalmente agotado.

—Quiero casarme contigo cuanto antes —murmuró suavemente refugiándose en sus brazos— deseo ser tu esposa

—Serás mi esposa en unos meses nos casaremos o bien podemos ir a las Vegas y casarnos

—Casémonos en las Vegas, a mí no me interesa una gran boda, solo quiero estar contigo

—Una boda en las Vegas —sonrió divertido— me agrada, pero ¿estás segura que no quieres una boda de ensueño?

Negó subiendo la mirada— ¿Para qué quiero una boda de ensueño si no tengo a nadie más que pueda invitar? salvo a Molly y solo tengo a Chibi Chibi, aunque tal vez quieras hacerlo por tus múltiples amistades y conocidos

—En mi caso a lo mucho invitaría a Diamante y claro a Nephrite

—Entonces no necesitamos una boda ostentosa —dijo acariciando su mejilla— solo quiero casarme contigo. Ser tu esposa, nada de lujos, solo tú y yo y quienes nos importan. Podríamos comer pizza, si, que esa sea nuestra cena de festejo

—No suena nada mal si eso me gusta, pizza para celebrar

—¿Entonces nos casamos en las Vegas? —preguntó ilusionada— ese lugar si lo podríamos disfrutar ¿verdad?

—Sin duda alguna lo disfrutaremos

Lentamente se subió en su cuerpo sin dejar de mirarlo— No puedo dejar a mi prometido con las ganas de tenerme

—Veo que tú también tienes ganas —sonrió, tomando su cintura.

—Sí, también te deseo, pero deseo complacerte. Entregarme a ti, con tus besos pude sentir que quieres que siempre sea tuya —murmuró acomodándose sobre su miembro moviéndose para excitarlo— y además que estabas celoso

Abrió sus ojos más que sorprendido— Cómo... ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

—¿Que estabas celoso? —preguntó con una sonrisa— por como veías al Jeque cada que me miraba. Daba la impresión de que te hubiera gustado poder borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro —murmuró sonriendo aún más al sentir como sus movimientos comenzaban a tener efecto en él.

Gimió sujetando su cadera— Sí. No me agrado como te miraba

—Como si me desnudara —murmuró pues ella también lo había sentido— pero solo quiero desnudarme para ti —bajo la mirada notando como estaba casi listo para poseerla— me gusta tener este efecto en ti

Sonrió dándole la vuelta para quedar sobre ella— Si me doy cuenta que te gusta

—Y yo me doy cuenta que te gusta tener siempre el control de la situación —murmuró al verse aprisionada contra la cama.

Con una sonrisa tomo sus labios entre los suyos para entrar lentamente en ella.

Esa sonrisa la desarmo por completo. Lo abrazo suavemente hacia ella correspondiendo a sus besos y aquella forma que estaba teniendo de hacerla suya era tan diferente, suave, delicada, como si la compensara por lo que había hecho antes, en conclusión, era maravilloso entregarse a él y dejarle poseerla como en ese instante.

X—X

El regreso había sido tranquilizante para ambos. Seiya ya no tenía que preocuparse por un odioso Jeque árabe y ella por no tener que estar cuidando como vestía. Ese día le había preparado las tostadas francesas mismas que los tres disfrutaron en un desayuno, no había vuelto a tocar el tema de mudarse a su casa así que solo disfrutaría lo que él le daba, como esa mañana tan tranquila.

—Y bien ¿te gusto el desayuno? —preguntó limpiando la boquita de Chibi Chibi llena de azúcar.

—Si me gustaron mucho deliciosas —sonrió al terminar su desayuno.

—Me alegro —sonrió ayudando a la pequeña con su vaso de leche— cuando quieras te preparo de nuevo

—Gracias —se limpió la boca— cocinas muy bien

—Tuve que aprender, no podía darle a Chibi Chibi solo sopas instantáneas —sonrió tomando su mano— creo que a pesar de todo seré una buena esposa

—Y seguro serias una buena madre —murmuró en voz baja y con nostalgia.

Noto su mirada acercándose a darle un pequeño beso en los labios— ¿Y si adoptamos?

—Tengo que irme te veré más tarde ¿sí?

Suspiró asintiendo— De acuerdo ¿a dónde iremos? —preguntó soltando su mano. Sabía que era un tema sensible, pero ¿y si al final él no quisiera tener hijos?

—Le diré a Kevin que venga por ustedes para cenar. El día de hoy será un poco pesado

y para Chibi Chibi que hoy es su primer día de escuela

—De acuerdo, solo limpio la mesa y nos vamos. Iré a ver a Molly a su trabajo, después volveré a preparar la comida para cuando volvamos de la escuela ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?

—No te preocupes —murmuró con una sonrisa— las veré más tarde —se acercó rozando sus labios.

—¿Y también Chibi Chibi ira? ¿cómo debemos vestirnos? —preguntó sonriendo tomándolo del brazo.

—Casual iremos a un lugar tranquilo —sonrió mirando a la pequeña.

—¿Tranquilo? —pregunto la pequeña mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Dudo que la niña se esté tranquila —sonrió limpiando de sus labios un poco de azúcar que aun tenia— que dulce señor Kou

Sonrió a ambas— Las veré en la cena

—De acuerdo —lo acompaño a la puerta abrazándolo antes de que saliera— que tengas un buen día mi amor

Beso su mejilla— Tu igual ten un buen día bombón

Sonrió feliz de escuchar ese sobrenombre dándole otro pequeño beso— Hasta la noche

—¡Bombón, bombón! —grito la pequeña corriendo hacia su habitación.

—Creo que se le subió el azúcar a esa niña —sonrió divertido.

—Sí, demasiado te quiero... —murmuró antes de salir detrás de la pequeña— Chibi Chibi ya vámonos, es tu primer día de escuela...

Sonrió ligeramente al verla ir tras la niña sin duda sería una gran madre. Con ese pensamiento salió del departamento para bajar a donde Kevin esperaba.

—Todos los días te veo sonreír, es bueno que vengas a verla —dijo Kevin al abrir la puerta del auto— aunque creo que algo te preocupa

Subió al auto— Me conoces bien, pensaba en que ella podría ser una excelente madre

—Sí, es muy tierna con la pequeña que es muy traviesa —dijo cerrando la puerta para enseguida subir él— y creo que ya se para dónde vas ¿ya se lo dijiste no?

—Si ya sabe que no puedo darle hijos

—Y aun así acepto casarse contigo. No creo que sea algo que le preocupe, vamos Seiya quita esa cara, está feliz contigo ¿qué más quieres?

—Quizás ahora, pero ¿y si después se arrepiente?

—¿De verdad crees que eso pase? —pregunto poniendo el auto en marcha— creo que sus deseos maternales los está cubriendo con la pequeña

—Quizás ahora... —suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

Lo contemplo por el espejo— Antes pensaba que tener hijos no te importaba, pero ahora... ¿te ha nacido el deseo de ser padre?

—No lo sé, ver a la niña me hace sentir cosas

—Tú también estas sacando ese instinto paterno con la niña, pero ¿y después? tal vez deberías hacerte nuevos estudios, o tal vez pensar en fertilización in vitro

— ¿Tú crees que eso funcione? ella menciono la opción de adoptar —sonrió divertido— aun no nos casamos y ya quiere adoptar

Sonrió negando— Creo que esa rubia te hará ver tu suerte. Es muy desesperada y a veces frunce el ceño cuando la mandas a hacer algo, creo que no es tan dócil como aparenta

—Si eso creo. De vez en cuando busca tener el control de todo

—¿Y eso te molesta? —pregunto ocultando una sonrisa, sabía que su amigo pese a ser noble también era muy controlador.

—Mmm creo que tiene más carácter del que aparenta, sabes quiere que nos casemos en las Vegas

—¿Y tú que dices? —preguntó observándolo— no me has contado como les fue en Dubái, ella se ve radiante y tú te vas mmm más tranquilo

—Bien bastante bien, aunque el Jeque quería hacer negocios con ella sabes a lo que me refiero

—Oh vaya, bueno pensé que solo tú la veías hermosa, pero por lo visto la niña rompe corazones. Imagino que te negaste de lo contrario dudo que siguiera contigo

—Jamás he hecho negocios a expensas de otras personas y no voy a comenzar hacerlo y mucho menos con ella

Sonrió asintiendo— Muy bien hecho amigo ¿y el Jeque se quedó tan tranquilo?

—Durante la cena de celebración no le quito la mirada de encima

—Tu rubia sí que atrae miradas. Oye lo olvidaba, hay un chico se llama Andrew la ha andado buscando

Hizo una mueca al escuchar ese nombre— ¿Sabes por qué la busca?

—No, solo supe que la buscaba ¿quién es?, por tu cara no debe ser alguien bueno

—Su ex

—Ah ya veo —sonrió ante su tono de voz— no te preocupes, ahora es tu prometida y dudo que quiera dejarte ¿qué tanto te ha dicho de él?

—Iban a casarse...

Se frenó con suavidad al toparse con un alto— ¿También se comprometió con él? uy entonces creo que si te puede dejar

Hizo una mueca— Maneja con cuidado Kevin

Soltó una risa— Yo siempre manejo con cuidado. Anda no te enojes, averiguare quien es y te lo informaré, solo no te aseguro que él no la encuentre primero

—Si averigua y también prepara todo para ir a Suiza en quince días

—¿Solo iras tu o quieres que vaya contigo o tal vez prefieras que vaya Serena?

—No lo sé. Lo más conveniente sería que fuera solo, aunque ya le hable un poco de ella

—¿Entonces ya sabe sobre el internado? pensé que no se lo dirías nunca a nadie —dijo pensativo— esa niña comienza a significar mucho para ti, y me alegra

—Si. Creo que significa más de lo que pensé

Sonrió mirando su semblante— Ah por cierto ¿Quién crees que va a volver a Japón? la violinista con la que saliste un tiempo que todo mundo pensaba que te casarías con ella

— ¿Michiru? Imagino que no volverá sola —haciendo una mueca— seguro esa otra chica vendrá con ella

—Sí, es lo más seguro —sonrió aún más al ver su gesto— ¿celoso por qué te cambio por una chica? y no cualquier chica, una a la que le desagradas hasta los huesos

—Cambiado por una chica eso no es agradable —cruzándose de brazos.

Rio más divertido— Ay Seiya de todas formas esa chica no te interesaba tanto como ahora Serena, cuanto llevas con Serena ¿un par de meses y ahora es tu prometida? debe volverte loco

—Bueno en eso tienes razón —sonrió aún más.

—Creo que mi querido amigo ha encontrado a su otra mitad —dijo estacionando el auto en el estacionamiento de la empresa— de corazón deseo que sea feliz Seiya, que encuentres el amor, aunque seas un escéptico

—Gracias amigo la verdad es que ella me está descubriendo poco a poco sin darme cuenta

Bajo del auto para abrir su puerta— Ella es especial es diferente Seiya, puede ser lo que has estado buscando, aférrate a ella y no la pierdas

— ¿Y qué hay de tu Nephrite? ¿Ya conseguiste al menos una cita? —sonriendo al bajar del auto.

—Aun no, espero tener más suerte ahora que vaya por Serena. Por cierto, ya llego el pedido de la joyería

—Entonces regresas por ellas más tarde

—Claro cuando vaya por tu prometida —sonrió cerrando la puerta del auto.

—Veo que ansias verla esa chica te cautivó

—Por supuesto del mismo modo que tú de esa rubia —sonrió acompañándolo— y de esa pequeña niña pelirroja, Por cierto ¿qué le ocurre a Diamante? Desde que llegó se ha comportado muy extraño, además no he podido encontrar nada más sobre él, es como si no existiera

—Sin embargo, parece muy molesto

—Mmm ya no hay más cosas de Diamante Black es como si no existiera. Sobre la relación que tuvo con Serena tal vez fuera porque no quería nada serio con ella ¿y si ella lo rechazo y está molesto porque contigo fue a la primera oportunidad? —preguntó pensativo.

—Mmm si eso tiene sentido

—Seiya, no es que quiera meterme en tu vida privada, pero Serena en ese aspecto no es como todas las demás ¿verdad? me refiero a que no ha estado con alguien más

—No precisamente pero no ha sido muy activa. Es diferente en todos los sentidos

—Ya veo eso es bueno ¿no? significa que si Diamante quiso estar con ella es por eso que está molesto, porque ahora de pronto es tu prometida —dijo presionando el botón del elevador.

—Si tienes razón. Ella me aseguro que no tuvo nada que ver con él

—Y eso debe ser por eso esta tan molesto —dijo palmeando su espalda— tenía que ser, mi mejor amigo es todo un casanova bueno esa fama dejara de perseguirte, ahora serás un hombre casado

Sonrió sonrojado— Te imaginas ahora seré un hombre de familia

—Todo un hombre de familia dime ¿para cuándo la boda? ¿voy preparando el viaje a las Vegas?

—Si prepara el viaje a las Vegas para dentro de un mes

—En un mes será. Vaya hace mucho que no conversábamos así, me alegro mucho de tu nueva vida, un día de estos deberíamos ir por una copa

—Para que esperar ven vamos a mi oficina y bebamos esa copa

—Bien, bien, vamos —Sonrió siguiéndolo a la oficina una vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron— y dime ¿quién organizará la boda?

—Pues siendo en las Vegas no creo que haya mucho que organizar, pero quizás deba dejar a Serena hacerse cargo

—Debes elegir un traje de acuerdo al vestido que use, deben verse como toda una pareja —dijo divertido— esto es muy raro, mi mejor amigo casado pensé que este día nunca llegaría

—Sí, eso me agrada. Después de tanto tiempo yo tampoco lo pensé, aunque quizás aun sea impulsivo, pero nunca he hecho nada cuerdo de acuerdo a tus palabras —entrando en su oficina.

—Eso es muy cierto —sonrió cerrando tras de sí la puerta— pero dime ¿que sientes por Serena? porque de acuerdo es una chica muy bonita y te hace reír, pero no tiene nada que ver con tus gustos

—Me hace sentir muchas cosas, ternura. Me hace admirarla al verla tratar a su pequeña hermana, verla sonreír y esa forma en que se acerca a mi

—¿Te estas enamorando? —preguntó con cierta curiosidad— porque por lo visto ella lo está...

Se sonrojó— Me gusta y mucho debo admitirlo

—Tanto como para que no quieras que este cerca de alguien más, por eso te casas ¿no es así? dime ¿ya te ha visto en tus arranques de celos?

—Mmm vio algo así, no sé cómo me contuve con el Jeque

—Tal vez porque si ese hombre quisiera te hubiera mandado a la cárcel y a ella la hubiera tomado sin más —dijo acercándose a servir un par de vasos de whisky— y perderla no es algo que quisieras, de lo contrario ya la hubieras botado como a todas las demás

—Si lo sé... —observándolo detenidamente— pero hay algo en ella que me ha atrapado

—Dentro de lo que cabe ¿su inocencia te ha conquistado? —preguntó acercándose a él con el vaso en la mano.

Tomo el vaso— Su inocencia, la forma en que me mira y no sé cómo explicarlo, ella es especial no quiero herirla

—No lo harás amigo, le estas cambiando la vida y la de su hermana pequeña. Brindemos por la familia que formaras a su lado y ya no te atormentes por cosas que no pasan aun, disfruta el momento y déjate llevar

—Sí, quiero disfrutarlo, quiero casarme con ella y hacerla feliz

—Entonces... —se acercó golpeando suavemente su vaso— salud por la futura señora Kou y el señor Kou...

—Salud —choco su copa dando unos sorbos.

X—X

Cada que iba a la joyería no podía evitar mirar cada pieza que ahí estaba. Notando inmediatamente un bello juego de collar y aretes con piedras zafiros, sonrió solo pensar a que le recordaba ese hermoso color, los ojos de Seiya cada que la veían. Si, definitivamente estaba enamorada de él y haría que funcionara.

—Hola Serena, que bueno que vives a visitarme

—Molly —sonrió corriendo a abrazarla— lamento no haber venido antes, tengo algo maravilloso que contarte. Estoy tan feliz, tan emocionada

—Que es cuéntame —se acercó sonriendo más al ver la bella sortija en su dedo— wow así que era para ti

Parpadeó confundida— ¿Es de aquí esta sortija? Seiya la compro para mí. Me voy a casar con él ¿te das cuenta? seré su esposa y estoy tan feliz. Me propuso matrimonio en Dubái en una hermosa cena y... —dijo emocionada hablando rápidamente— bueno, no fue algo tan romántico, pero fue muy hermoso

—Te luce muy bien. Vi a Nephrite que vino a comprarla, pero no pude atenderlo. También vino el otro día por unos juegos de joyería

—¿De verdad? qué extraño ¿para quién serán? —Suspiró pensativa— Molly, estoy muy nerviosa ¿crees que hice bien en aceptar?

—Bueno creo que es muy precipitado

Se alejó con ella hacia un extremo para platicar un poco más en privado— Si, lo sé, pero estoy enamorada de él. No puedo ocultarlo, lo quiero y quiero estar con él, formar una familia

—Pero Serena no lo conoces mucho —murmuró preocupada— ¿en verdad deseas casarte con él? ¿Y él siente lo mismo por ti?

Bajo la mirada negando— Sé que le gusto y mucho, pero sé que no está enamorado de mí y mucho menos me ama, pero... —suspiró jugando con la sortija— me ha protegido, me cuida. Tal vez solo me tenga a su lado por sexo, pero ¿para que querría casarse con su amante?

—Solo quiero que seas feliz piénsalo bien amiga aun puedes retractarte

—Ya tuve la oportunidad —murmuró al recordar aquella noche en que sintió que a él no le importaría si se negaba— pero no pude negarme, lo quiero Molly. Él es tan diferente a como se muestra ante todos a veces es tan vulnerable que solo quiero estar a su lado y, protegerlo...

— ¿Protegerlo? —murmuró un tanto extrañada— ¿protegerlo de qué?

—De sí mismo —murmuró pensativa— mientras estuvimos en Dubái un hombre, más bien "el" hombre más poderoso de Dubái, intento negociar conmigo y la mirada de Seiya era diferente, como si quisiera matarlo...

—Serena solo ten cuidado si, no quiero que te pase nada —tomando su mano.

—No te preocupes nada me pasara —Sonrió para tranquilizarla— es un buen hombre te lo aseguro. Además, adora a Chibi Chibi ella será como nuestra hija y ella lo quiere mucho

—Mientras seas feliz sabes que te apoyare siempre amiga, te quiero mucho y ¿dime cuando será la boda?

—Mmm creo que... —sonrió divertida— no lo sé, Seiya dijo que podíamos irnos a las Vegas y que haya nos casáramos. Claro que tú tienes que venir, será algo muy pequeño

—Está bien no podría faltar a algo tan importante como tu boda, pero ¿por qué en las Vegas?

Se encogió de hombros— Él lo sugirió y me pareció muy romántico, además que estando en Dubái no pudimos disfrutar casi. Los hombres allá me miraban como algo terrible, fue incomodo, pero lindo por la propuesta de matrimonio

—Solo a alguien como él se le ocurriría una propuesta así, pero entonces hay que celebrarlo amiga

—Por supuesto, aunque no sé cómo —sonrió mirando su sortija— ese hombre me volverá loca de todo a todo, aunque sabes creo que le dan celos pensar que pude casarme con alguien más, ya sabes Andrew...

— ¿Le contaste sobre él?

—Claro. Le conté que solo he estado con tres hombres en toda mi vida y el último fue Andrew, creo que no me ha creído del todo —dijo pensativa— pero desde la última vez que estuve con Andrew no había estado con nadie, casi dos años... sin nada de nada

—Eso lo sé. Tanto como sé que te dolió que se fuera

Asintió— Lo amaba mucho, pero creo que por algo pasan las cosas ¿no? él se fue y llego Seiya. Aun no puedo decir que lo amo, pero sé que seré feliz con él ¿ya no has vuelto a ver a Andrew?

—Si lo vi ayer...

—¿Por qué volvió? ¿ya se ha casado?

—No, no está casado. Creo que volvió por ti

volteo a verla— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿te ha dicho algo?

—Ha querido que le de tu dirección y tu teléfono. Serena parece arrepentido

—¿Arrepentido? —sonrió con tristeza— no parecía así cuando se fue. No quisiera verlo, menos por Seiya, no quiero que se moleste por eso

—Serena —sonrió al verla— que alegría poder verte

Volteo lentamente al escuchar su nombre— Andrew... —murmuró mirándolo. Estaba mucho más guapo que cuando se había ido y ahora no sabía dónde meterse— hola

—Hola —se acercó abrazándola sin dudarlo ni un instante— Serena

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa. De pronto los recuerdos la golpearon, los días que había sido feliz con él, lo que sentía cuando la abrazaba así— Volviste... —murmuró sin saber qué hacer.

—Si Serena. Perdón si no pude volver antes —abrazándola con fuerza— supe lo de tus padres debía estar a tu lado

Guardo silencio por un momento— Me tengo que ir, lo siento Molly te llamare más tarde

—Te acompaño Serena. Tenía tantas ganas de verte

—Andrew, yo... —se separó de su abrazo— no creo que sea bueno. Estoy… bueno es que yo, estoy comprometida y a mí novio no le gustará saber que estoy contigo

— ¿Comprometida? —murmuró con dolor y tristeza soltándola lentamente.

Asintió bajando la mirada— Será mejor que no me busques. Molly, tal vez Kevin venga a buscarme le dices por favor que estoy en la escuela de la niña, nos vemos después

—Si Serena se lo diré...

—Gracias. Andrew, me dio gusto verte adiós —dijo alejándose a la puerta con rapidez. Nunca pensó que verlo removería tantas cosas en ella y lo mejor era que Seiya no supiera al respecto.

—Se ve radiante. Su novio es afortunado

—Sí, solo espero que él sepa verlo de lo contrario me temo que Serena sufrirá

— ¿Es que no la ama? —pregunto con esperanza.

Negó pensativa— No tienen ni dos meses saliendo y ahora de pronto se comprometen ¿quién ama en tan poco tiempo? tal vez Serena solo está con él por agradecimiento

— ¿Por agradecimiento? ¿Por qué? dime crees que tenga esperanza

—Tal vez ¿por qué no vas tras ella y tratas de convencerla? respeto su decisión, pero no estoy de acuerdo a ese hombre casi no lo conoce y temo por ella

—Gracias Molly —sonrió para salir de inmediato y alcanzarla.

Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo confortante que había sido ese abrazo, pero también en las noches que paso llorando porque su novio se había marchado y ahora de pronto aparecía cuando ella ya estaba decidida a formar una familia con Seiya y ese era otro problema. Si él llegaba a enterarse seguro se molestaría y no quería eso, solo deseaba estar bien con él.

—Serena espera —corrió detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla— por favor

Se detuvo volteando a verlo— Andrew por favor no me busques. Tu tomaste una decisión y la respeté ahora que me voy a casar quiero que respetes eso ¿sí?

—No Serena, no puedo te amo. Jamás dejé de amarte, hice mal en irme lo sé, pero tú sabes que no quería irme solo

—Y tú sabes porque no me fui contigo, no podía dejar a mi familia, mi madre acababa de tener a mi hermanita —volteo notando que algunas personas volteaban a verlos— vamos al parque, solo unos minutos

—Si vamos —murmuró acercándose a ella para caminar al parque.

Caminó en silencio hasta el parque más cercano. Había algunas parejas y niños jugando, una vez que se sentó en una de las bancas volteo a verlo— De verdad me alegro volver a verte, pero ya es demasiado tarde, dentro de poco me casare y no quiero tener problemas con mi prometido

—Dime ¿te casas por agradecimiento o por qué te casas Serena?

Aquello la sorprendió— Me caso porque lo quiero. Porque quiero estar a su lado no sé a qué viene eso del agradecimiento, tú no sabes nada Andrew

Metió las manos a los bolsillos— Molly está preocupada por ti no quiere que salgas herida. Y yo tampoco no sé qué clase de persona sea tu prometido, pero quiero que sepas que te amo Serena y que volví por ti y mientras tenga una esperanza no me rendiré

—Seiya es un hombre extraordinario y no me lastimara. Por lo mismo deseo casarme con él muy pronto. Por favor Andrew no me busques, no quiero tener problemas con él

— ¿Problemas con él? —enarco una ceja.

—Sabe de tu existencia y lo que significaste para mí, por eso no quiero que haya problemas con él

—Serena —se acero a ella besando sus labios mostrándole el amor que sentía por ella el cual con el tiempo había crecido aún más.

aquello la tomo desprevenida. Sus labios eran tan dulces cuando la besaban que la nostalgia se apodero de ella cerrando lentamente los ojos, correspondiendo brevemente a sus labios.

La abrazó hacia él besándola con ternura como había ansiado poder hacerlo desde que se fue— Te amo Serena

Se separó de él bajando la mirada— No Andrew, no puedo. Me voy a casar

—Shh —acaricio su mejilla— solo escúchame te amo y quiero que seas feliz. Si piensas que él es tu felicidad lo aceptare, pero si no lo es si solo estas embelesada con él, aquí estaré esperando por ti para ofrecerte todo mi amor y ser la familia que ya deberíamos ser, tener los hijos que alguna vez soñamos con tener

Derramo unas lágrimas— ¿Por qué ahora Andrew? necesitaba tu presencia antes, pero ahora es tarde. Lo quiero y me quiero casar con él, no sé porque piensan que solo estoy embelesada con él

La abrazó hacia él también derramando lagrimas— Perdóname por favor, quería ser alguien para darte lo mejor, para tener esa hermosa familia que tanto soñamos y que aún podemos tener si tú quieres

—Andrew por favor no he sabido nada de ti y de pronto vienes y me dices esto ¿Qué quieres que piense?

—Solo piénsalo. Sé que tú no sueles tomar decisiones por impulso

Eso era cierto y con Seiya había sido muy impulsiva— Ahora ya no estoy sola, me he quedado con Chibi Chibi

—Seiya me ofrece toda la estabilidad que necesito, solo así podré obtener la custodia total de mi hermanita. Tengo miedo Andrew no quiero perderla

—Si solo por eso estas con él yo puedo ayudarte

—Olvídalo Andrew. No debí decir eso yo quiero a Seiya y él a mí, no importa cómo formare una familia con él. Me tengo que ir —dijo derramando unas lágrimas— ya no me busques por favor

—Serena por favor piénsalo te amo mi vida te pertenece solo a ti

—Me tengo que ir —dijo alejándose lentamente— por favor Andrew ya no me busques. Ya no lo hagas ya no soy la misma no te gustaría como soy ahora, soy una mala persona

—Serena —se quedó parado al verla alejarse— no solo me gustas te amo y hare lo que sea por verte feliz

Ya no dijo nada solo se alejó corriendo. Le dolía saber que había alguien que la amaba y que se lo decía tan abiertamente en cambio a quien ella quería seguramente no la veía más que como una amante la cual le pertenecía, pero sería su esposa. Eso significaba algo ¿no? además seguramente Andrew la odiaría si supiera porque motivo se había acercado a Seiya. Ahora tenía un mayor miedo quedarse totalmente sola. Al llegar a la escuela se limpió las lágrimas y trato de sonreír para cuando su hermanita saliera no notara su tristeza.

X—X

Al ver salir a Andrew suspiró volviendo a sus actividades. Se sentía muy preocupada por su amiga y temía por ella— Ojalá él pueda hacerla recapacitar

No podía creer en su buena suerte, la adorable joven estaba sola en la joyería. Aunque también eso lo extraño ¿Dónde estaba la rubia prometida de su jefe— Buenas tardes señorita Osaka...

Subió su mirada al verlo entrar— Buenas tardes señor Nephrite

Sonrió extendiéndole un par de rosas blancas— Espero pueda aceptar este pequeño presente

Se sonrojó ligeramente pues no esperaba un detalle así— Gracias son lindas

—Más linda es usted... —dijo sonriendo— no debería estar tan sola, aunque creo que aquí falta alguien

—Serena se adelantó a la escuela parece que la niña saldría antes del colegio

—Oh ya veo, bueno supongo que tendré que ir por ellas —sonrió observándola. Ese sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacían ver tan adorable— ah además venia por un par de juegos de joyería, se habían quedado para hacer unos ajustes a las pulseras

—Si ya están listos enseguida los traigo, note que la sortija fue para Serena ¿esos juegos también son para ella?

Sonrió asintiendo— Obsequios del señor Kou, para celebrar que es ahora su prometida y por su cumpleaños

—Es verdad —se llevó la mano a la boca— que tonta fue su cumpleaños. ¿Y el tercer juego también es para ella? —sacando las cajitas donde estaban los juegos de joyería— perdone sé que no es de mi incumbencia

—No se preocupe, pero por lo que veo ha olvidado el cumpleaños de su amiga —dijo con una sonrisa evadiendo así la otra pregunta— supongo que a la señorita Serena su cumpleaños no es de mucha importancia ya que tampoco al señor se lo había dicho con anticipación

—Si eso es verdad. Ella odia su cumpleaños no le gusta celebrarlo

—¿Ah sí? —pregunto extrañado— ¿y eso por qué motivo? la señorita casi no ha hablado al respecto

Se encogió de hombros— Cuando era niña si le gustaba, pero desde que murieron sus padres ella cambio mucho

—Ya veo. A veces me da la impresión de que su mirada es triste pero siempre muestra una sonrisa, más cuando esta su hermanita con ella, debió ser difícil quedarse a cargo de la pequeña

—Si más que la niña aun ni siquiera cumplía dos años

—No imagino lo difícil que fue para ella ¿y cómo fue que perdieron la casa? —pregunto observando los aparadores.

—Aun no lo sé no ha querido hablar mucho del tema

—Su único patrimonio y perderlo —suspiró negando— escuche a la niña decir que quería su antigua habitación. La señorita Serena es muy paciente con ella que es toda una traviesa... —dijo con una sonrisa— a mí me deja agotado

—Su casa era bastante grande, tenían un hermoso jardín que su madre cultivaba, era una casa hermosa

Volteo a verla pues parecía triste— Estuvo muchas veces ahí ¿verdad? habla como si fuera un hermoso recuerdo

—Si solíamos hacer la tarea en su casa

—Ya veo —se acercó hasta quedar nuevamente cerca de ella— imagino la cantidad de chicos que andaban tras de ustedes, dos bellas chicas...

Se sonrojó al notar su cercanía.

—Corriendo el riesgo de que me rechace o de que me ignore, le hare una pregunta ¿acepta tener una cita conmigo? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—Vaya que riesgoso es usted

Sonrió tomando su mano— Como no tiene idea señorita Osaka, corro el riesgo de que me conquiste si sigue sonrojándose de esa forma

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida el sonrojó en sus mejillas creció aún más.

—Pasare por usted mañana a las ocho de la noche —dijo besando el dorso de su mano— ahora me retiro señorita antes de que termine rendido a sus pies

—Mañana a las ocho...

—Sí, mañana a las ocho ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir por la señorita Serena y la pequeña, ¿cree que pueda llevarme ya el encargo del señor Kou?

—Si puede llevárselo ya está listo —entregándole las cajitas.

—Muchas gracias señorita Osaka la veré mañana —le sonrió comenzando a alejarse hacia la puerta— estaré ansioso por verla de nuevo, permiso —y sin más salió de la joyería con una sonrisa al haber salido triunfante.

—Hasta mañana Nephrite —sonriendo al verlo salir de la joyería.

—Ay Nephrite tú también te vas a meter en problemas —sonrió subiendo al auto— y con qué gusto lo haces —dio una última mirada alcanzando a verla tras el cristal, se veía hermosa y con esa linda imagen se iría a su siguiente destino.

X—X

La pequeña salió corriendo al ver a su hermana— Serena —sonrió saltando hacia ella— te extrañe mucho

—Yo también te extrañe —sonrió abrazándola— dime ¿Cómo te fue? ¿alguien te castigo o te hizo algo malo? —pregunto dándole pequeños besos.

—No y ya tengo amiguitas, esta escuela si me gusta

—Qué bueno mi amor —sonrió ayudándola con su pequeña mochila— bueno vamos a casa, vamos a preparar la comida y después haremos tu tarea ¿de acuerdo?

—Si —tomo su mano tarareando una canción.

Sonrió al verla tan contenta— Mira, ahí está Kevin creo que nos va a llevar a casa

—Kevin, Kevin —salió corriendo hacia él— ¿y Seiya?

—Hola Kevin, supongo que pasaste con Molly —dijo observando que tenía una sonrisa— Chibi Chibi Seiya nos vera hasta la noche

Hizo un puchero— Quiero ver a Seiya

—Tienes que esperar hasta la noche —sonrió al ver su puchero.

—Chibi...

Kevin sonrió abriéndoles la puerta del auto.

—Gracias Kevin, vamos Chibi Chibi no pongas ese puchero, nos vamos a poner muy bonitas para ir a cenar con él

—Quiero ver a Seiya

—Kevin ¿Seiya está en la oficina? tal vez podamos darle una sorpresa

—El señor Kou en este momento se encuentra ocupado en una reunión no creo prudente interrumpirlo

Volteo a ver a la niña—Bueno lo vamos a ver en la noche y nos vamos a poner muy lindas para él ¿si Chibi Chibi? no queremos interrumpir

—Quiero interrumpir —bostezando abrazándose a ella.

—Mejor dormir —sonrió abrazándola hacia ella— creo que la escuela la canso mucho, estaba muy emocionada

— ¿Cómo le fue a la pequeña? —conduciendo al departamento.

—Muy bien estaba feliz ya tiene amiguitas, la escuela le gustó mucho —sonrió acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

La miro por el retrovisor su mirada era muy diferente cuando de su hermanita se trataba.

—No imagino lo que pudo haber sufrido en ese internado —murmuró abrazándola un poco más— ni lo que ustedes pasaron ahí

Suspiró— No es tan malo, pero no hay nada mejor que crecer con la familia

—Por eso es que ahora no me quiero separar de ella —subió la mirada— Seiya me dijo que él es tu única familia, así que creo que como futura esposa de Seiya yo también sería como mmm ¿tu hermana?

—Mmm si algo así —sonrió divertido.

—Y Chibi Chibi sería creo que también como tu hermana ¿o tu sobrina? —preguntó confundida— bueno, también es tu familia de ahora en adelante —sonrió con sinceridad.

—Seremos una familia, ya verás que si —manteniendo la mirada en el camino.

—Eso deseo, darle una familia a Seiya, dime Nephrite ¿Seiya siempre es tan mandón?

—Bueno es parte de su naturaleza y esa es una virtud que lo ha llevado muy lejos, consiguiendo el respeto de muchos

—Si me he dado cuenta. A mí me gusta sin duda lo admiro, pero es muy mandón hasta en cosas muy simples, el otro día me dijo que no dejará ni siquiera una semilla de la fruta que me habían servido y no fue una petición —dijo enarcando una ceja— fue una orden

—No le gusta desperdiciar la comida. En el internado incluso una semilla era oro

Suspiró— Lo entiendo, por eso procuro comer bien cuando él está cerca, a veces solo lo hago refunfuñar porque se ve guapo así y es divertido

—Veo que comienzas a conocerlo —murmuró al estacionarse frente al edificio.

—Sí, un poco, aunque a veces siento que comienzo a conocerlo y de pronto me sorprende —sonrió tomando a la niña en sus brazos— yo aún lo puedo sorprender mucho y seguro será aún más divertido

Puso mayor atención en su semblante, sin duda su amigo tenía razón era más de lo que aparentaba.

—¿No te dijo si va a venir aquí o quiere que lo alcancemos en donde quiera que cenemos? —pregunto bajando del auto— Chibi Chibi cada vez está más pesada

—No aun no seguramente vendrá

—De acuerdo, entonces esperare a su llamada —sonrió a su ahora "hermano"— gracias por traernos ah y espero que por fin hayas conseguido una cita con Molly

— ¿Se nota? —ayudándola con la niña para subir al departamento.

—Un poco —sonrió tomando la mochila de la niña— me alegro, Molly es muy linda y tú eres todo un caballero así que creo que harían bonita pareja. No me decepciones Kevin

—Gracias en verdad que si me gusta la señorita Osaka

—Entonces Kevin lucha por ella. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, además de bonita es muy buena, me ha ayudado mucho y quiero ayudarla a ser feliz así que dime ¿cuándo tienen su cita?

—Mañana a las ocho

—Mmm de acuerdo, entonces veré que hago para que Seiya se quede conmigo y así no tengas de que preocuparte —sonrió divertida— y más te vale que aproveches la oportunidad

—Tranquila Seiya no depende al cien por ciento de mí, seguro sabrá entretenerse

—Prefiero entretenerlo yo —Sonrió un tanto sonrojada abriendo la puerta del departamento— gracias por ayudarme con Chibi Chibi, ahora tendré que hacer la comida para cuando despierte, si puedes le dices a Seiya mmm que lo quiero y que le mando un beso ¿sí?

—Si se lo diré —sonriendo— pero no esperes que le dé el beso

—Mmm sería divertido ver su cara, pero no, no te preocupes ese se lo doy yo, solo dile que venga pronto que lo extraño y lo necesito

—Si se lo diré. Ahora me iré, pasare a comer algo antes de que me llame

—Mmm ¿no quieres que mejor te prepare algo? tal vez un sándwich, me quedan ricos —Dijo colocando la mochila en uno de los sillones.

—No quiero molestarte

—Nada de eso Nephrite, anda, te preparare algo rápido solo lleva a la niña a la habitación para que descanse, tal vez quieras avisarle a Seiya por si acaso, ese hombre es muy celoso

—Gracias en verdad eres muy amable —llevando a la pequeña a su habitación.

Le sonrió para luego ir a la cocina solo prepararía un par de sándwiches y dos extras para Seiya por si acaso. Aunque tal vez para cuando Kevin llegara él ya hubiera comido, pero bueno la intención era lo que contaba ¿y si mejor le llamaba? — Si, eso hare —tomo el teléfono comenzando a marcar, solo esperaba que no estuviera en plena reunión.

Sintió vibrar su celular, sacándolo— Permítanme un momento —salió de la junta para contestar— hola…

—Hola —sonrió al escuchar su voz— ¿estás ocupado? ¿ya comiste?

—Ahora estoy en una reunión... —murmuró en voz baja.

—Ah lo siento —murmuró bajando la voz— solo te quería decir que te mandaré unos sándwiches con Kevin, te quiero nos vemos en la noche, no llegues tarde

—Tratare y gracias por los sándwiches, me los comeré, hasta más tarde

—Hasta más tarde —murmuró terminando la llamada, observando el teléfono— si supieras, seguro te pondrías furioso, yo solo deseaba escuchar tu voz

Sonrió al volver a guardar su celular para volver a la reunión.

—¿Siguió dormida verdad? —preguntó colocando uno de los sándwiches en el plato— aquí tienes el primero, enseguida te preparo el otro

—Si duerme profundamente, muchas gracias por su amabilidad —tomando asiento para comer el sándwich.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —sonrió preparando el siguiente— eres mi casi hermano ¿no? además mi futuro esposo estará muy contento que le lleves un poco de comida

—Si me mando mensaje que quiere pizza, parece que saldrá tarde

—Ah ¿a qué hora te la pidió? —preguntó terminando con el segundo sándwich colocándolo en su plato.

—Hace un rato me dijo que comprara pizza para la reunión

—Oh ya veo... —Murmuró guardando todo— pensaba mandarle igual unos sándwiches, pero si vas a comprar pizza mejor no. Comenzaré a hacer la comida para cuando Chibi Chibi despierte, preparare una sopa, a ella le gusta mucho

—Quizás le gustara si le mandas uno

—No, no creo. La pizza es su favorita —dijo bajando la mirada— se lo comería por compromiso no porque de verdad quiera, igual no importa, se terminó la lechuga

Tomo una servilleta para guardar el que aún le faltaba comer— Le llevare este, ahora me retiro

—Gracias por ir por nosotras —dijo con una sutil sonrisa para después buscar lo necesario para preparar la comida para la niña. Una vez que se quedó sola miró la lechuga que tenía lista— si no querías me hubieras dicho que no —murmuró con tristeza— todo esto se está complicando

Salió al auto para ir por las pizzas que le había encargado su amigo para llevárselas seguro estaría muriendo de hambre.

X—X

Durante toda la reunión no había dejado de mirarlo. Sin duda cada uno de sus gestos le recordaban a los de ella, pero después de recibir esa llamada se había vuelto mucho más emocionado al hablar de los proyectos a realizar y esa sonrisa en su rostro, definitivamente se iba a volver loco de seguir así, era como ella.

Se recargo en su asiento mirando la hora, justo cuando tocaban a la puerta— Bueno demos un pequeño receso señores la pizza ha llegado

—Yo abriré —dijo Diamante poniéndose de pie para abrir la puerta— buen día Kevin, te ayudo —tomo un par de cajas para llevarlo a una de las mesas.

—Señor —dijo Kevin una vez que dejó las cajas— aquí le enviaron —le extendió el sándwich envuelto en una servilleta.

— ¿Solo uno? —hizo un puchero tomando la bolsa para abrirla tomando el sándwich comiéndolo de inmediato.

—Mmm creo que cometí un pequeño error. Le dije que me habías encargado pizza y eso la hizo sentir mal, por eso solo envío uno, lo siento

—Pero te pedí la pizza antes que ella me dijera del sándwich —no tardando en terminárselo.

—Sí, pero creo que no me supe explicar dijo que la pizza es tu favorita por eso no preparo más sándwiches, no sé si se puso triste o se enojo

—¿Entonces este sándwich no lo hizo para mí?

Negó bajando la mirada— Es de los que preparo para mí, creo que pensó que habías pedido pizza es porque no querías sus sándwiches

Resoplo— Ahora resulta que hasta sentida es

Sonrió asintiendo— Si, creo que un poco, además hubo algo que me llamo la atención. Dijo que ella aún puede darte muchas sorpresas y que será divertido

Eso sí le sorprendió por completo— Escucharte decir eso me da miedo

—Más te hubiera dado de haber visto su mirada y su sonrisa, creo que te hará ver tu suerte

—Creo que tendré que tener aún mis reservas con ella, por lo tanto, creo que esta noche no iré

—Por lo pronto ya te hizo su primer berrinche —dijo divertido— y creo que no estará muy contenta que no vayas, la niña quería verte

—No lo estará, pero si cedo a sus deseos me tendrá en sus manos y eso no debe ser así

—Al contrario, es ella la que debe estar en tus manos, aunque creo que esperara por verte

—Bueno dos podemos jugar el mismo juego. Iras a verla y le darás uno de los juegos de joyería, le dirás que sigo ocupado

—Oh ya entiendo, te iras a ver alguna de tus otras amiguitas —dijo asintiendo— ya se me hacía raro que solo quisieras estar con ella...

—Si o quizás quieras acompañarme por unas copas

—De acuerdo vamos, pero entonces ¿no le avisaras que no iras?

—Entrégale las joyas y solo dile que estaré ocupado que la llamaré

—Bien como ordenes. Creo que tiene razón, eres demasiado mandón, iré de una vez ¿algo más que desees que le diga?

—No solo eso, a ver que te dice ¿por cierto ya está listo para Suiza?

—Por supuesto ¿con quién crees que hablas? —sonrió un tanto arrogante— ahora jefe me iré a ver a su doncella, vendré más tarde por usted

—No vayas a tardar —moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro.

—No, no me tardo vengo al rato —dijo inclinando la cabeza para luego salir de la oficina— supongo que esto no le va a gustar a esa rubia sentida

Suspiro al verlo salir para enseguida tomar una rebanada de pizza— No puedo ponerme en sus manos, ¿qué me está pasando? esa mujer va volverme loco

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Buenas noches a todos, aquí les dejé un nuevo capítulo, esperando a que les haya gustado, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿le gusto, no les gusto? Nos gustaría mucho saberlo.

Agradecemos cada uno de los mensajes, nos gusta recibirlos no por vanidad o ego si no porque es una forma de estar en comunicación y saber lo que les parece, si es que logramos transmitir lo que deseamos y lo que sentimos al momento de escribir, nos hacen muy felices con cada mensajito/review.

Y por lo mismo queremos agradecer a cada una de las personas que se toman la molestia de escribirnos algo, muchas, muchas gracias.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta el próximo domingo. saludos


	10. Chapter 10

AMOR

Capítulo 10

Después de comer y de ayudar a Chibi Chibi con la poca tarea que le habían dejado se apresuró a bañar a la pequeña y ponerla muy bonita para cuando Seiya llegara, y lo mismo haría ella. Había dicho que algo casual así que eligió lo más cómodo y coqueto que tenía, aunque en toda esa tarde no había dejado de pensar en Andrew y ese beso.

En ese instante más que otros días necesitaba la presencia de Seiya, así tomó el celular. Se tomó una foto frente al espejo y la envío con un mensaje— "Me pondré muy linda para mi prometido" —después de enviarla continúo arreglándose.

Seiya vio la fotografía sonriendo, pero sin embargo no respondió el mensaje.

Estaba por elegir unos zapatos cómodos cuando escucho el timbre, aquello la extraño— ¿Acaso olvido sus llaves? —Sonrió apresurándose a abrir— llegaste... —guardo silencio al ver a Kevin— ah hola, disculpa, pensé que era Seiya, ya estamos listas enseguida bajamos

—Lo siento señorita —le entrego la caja— el señor aún sigue ocupado se disculpa ya que no podrá venir

Bajo la mirada hacia la cajita. Supuso lo que había dentro, la tomo mirando su contenido, era un bello y costoso juego de joyería— ¿Vendrá más tarde? Puedo preparar algo de cenar

—Me temo que no vendrá, tiene asuntos que atender, esto se lo manda por su cumpleaños

—Oh ya veo —murmuró bajando la mirada— gracias Kevin, pero creo que olvida quien soy yo —se alejó tomando una hoja y un lapicero comenzando a escribir para luego meterla dentro de la cajita— devuélveselo y dile que si quiere regalarme algo sea él quien me lo de, que yo también le mando un obsequio, gracias

—Señorita, por favor acepte el obsequio...

Sabía que devolverlo solo le implicaría un problema a Kevin— De acuerdo gracias —sentía sus ojos arder, iba a llorar y no quería hacerlo delante de él— me disculpas, iré a acostar a la niña

—Claro señorita con permiso que tenga buena noche —se despidió haciendo una reverencia.

Cerro la puerta mirando aquella caja— Yo solo quería que vinieras y que me abrazaras —murmuró arrojando la caja a uno de los sillones— Chibi Chibi es hora de dormir

— ¿Chibi Chibi? —hizo un puchero— no jugar

—Veamos una película ¿sí? —sonrió acercándose a ella.

—Sí, la sirenita

—Sí, la sirenita —se agachó para cargarla— dime Chibi Chibi ¿quieres mucho a Seiya?

—Seiya

—Ya veo que si ¿te gusta que sea tu papá Seiya?

—Papá Seiya —sonrió más que feliz— si

—Entonces así será, no debes preocuparte Chibi Chibi. Siempre te cuidare y protegeré, esta es nuestra nueva vida y no dejare que nada lo eche a perder ¿estás conmigo?

—Vida —se acurruco en sus brazos sonriendo.

Sonrió abrazándola con fuerza— "Nadie nos va a separar" bien vamos a ver una película y hoy duermes conmigo, te voy a poner tu pijama de conejito ¿quieres?

—Soy un conejito

—Sí, Chibi Chibi es un bello conejito —sonrió dejándola en su cama. Tendría todo lo necesario para cuidarla, solo eso necesitaba, y claro a su lado. En ocasiones, un apuesto hombre que cuidaría de ellas, lo cual la llevaba a otra situación ¿en qué momento decirle el motivo de haber llegado a su vida?

X-X

Termino la llamada al llegar al bar iban en su deportivo, ya que esa noche iban como amigos, bajo del auto para entrar en él, pidiendo una mesa para dos— Por fin un poco de relajamiento

—Estuvo pesado tu día por lo visto —dijo siguiéndolo— hace mucho que no veníamos aquí

—Si bastante pesado, pero fue muy productivo diría yo

—No esperaba menos de ti amigo —dijo tomando asiento— por algo los negocios han sido más productivos este último año

—Sí, las ganancias serán muy buenas y quizás tengamos que hacer una cita con el abogado

—¿Con el abogado? —pregunto extrañado— ¿y eso por qué?

—Para ver las ganancias que pasaran a ella este año

En ese momento llegaba una mesera, muy guapa que obviamente solo tenía ojos para Seiya— Pensé que para hacer un acuerdo prenupcial con tu futura esposa

—Mmm no sería mala idea y también hacer el trámite para poner el departamento a su nombre

—¿Sera tu regalo de bodas? —preguntó jugando con el vaso. Eran los privilegios de ir con él ya sabían que servirle— ¿ella lo sabe?

—Le dije que lo pondría a su nombre. Así al menos tendrá algo para la niña sin importar que pase

—Ya veo... —murmuró observándolo— creo que termino llorando porque no fuiste

— ¿En verdad? ¿qué te dijo? ¿cómo reacciono?

—Creo que se decepciono, pero no quería aceptar su obsequio. Dijo algo así de que si le ibas a regalar algo se lo dieras tú, había escrito una nota y me pidió que te lo devolviera

—Imagino que no lo permitiste ¿verdad?

—No, le pedí que lo aceptar y lo hizo, pero creo que estaba decepcionada. Incluso sugirió que prepararía algo de cenar para cuando fueras

—Vaya que es terca, si ya estuve con ella todos estos días

—Mmm no sé. Hoy la vi diferente, cuando fui a recogerla a la escuela lucia extraña, como si hubiera llorado no se veía muy bien, aunque al estar con la niña sonreía como solo lo hace para ella

— ¿Lloraba? —murmuró con cierto interés— me pregunto por qué si todo iba bien

Se encogió de hombros— Tal vez solo estaba triste ¿cuándo iras a verla?

—Quizás mañana en la tarde, he descuidado un poco mis obligaciones y eso no es bueno

—Eso es verdad, los negocios antes que el placer —dijo pensativo— desde que esa rubia llego creo que muchas cosas han cambiado ¿no te parece?

—Sí, bastante y en cierta forma me da miedo

—Entre ella y su hermanita te han hecho hacer cosas que no hubiera imaginado. Te estas enamorando ¿verdad?

—Eso me temo, pero sé que debo ser prudente y no perder la cabeza

—Creo que comienzas a perderla. Las cosas están pasando muy rápido ¿estás seguro que quieres casarte?

—Si quiero hacerlo de eso tengo la certeza, pero a la vez tengo miedo tu entiendes

—Si me imagino cómo te sientes. Supongo que lo que inició como una aventura término dándote la ilusión de un futuro

—Sabes, me dijo algo que me pareció dulce y de cierta forma inocente, dijo que, si yo era tu familia, ella sería algo así como mi hermana y la pequeña igual o tal vez mi sobrina

—Bueno en cierta forma eres mi hermano, crecimos juntos —dando un sorbo a su bebida— esa niña está loca y me vuelve loco

Sonrió volteando a verlo— Imagino que no solo por su actitud, sino por otras cosas también. Debo decir que me sorprendió mucho que hubiera caído en tus redes, ¿pues qué le diste?

—No le di nada pensé que se iría por su lado y renunciaría después de decirme idiota o que me golpearía cuando la bese en el elevador

—¿Te dijo idiota? —rio divertido— ah hubiera querido escucharla

—Sí y me dijo horrible y ya sabes en un arranque la bese y paso todo

—Lo que pasa es que entre ustedes ya había tensión sexual y no entiendo porque, digo es bonita, pero mmm muy flaquita, tú me entiendes

—Si es pequeña y poco voluptuosa, pero es apasionada. Aunque aún dudo que solo haya estado con su ex pocas veces

—Mmm no se ve que sea del tipo andar con uno y con otro, es más ni siquiera se ve que sea apasionada, solo porque tú me lo dices te creo, pero no se ve así

—Por eso te digo es más de lo que aparenta y no saber cómo es me atrae y me asusta a la vez, pero no puede ser mala cuando es muy cariñosa con su hermanita

—La niña es su todo, seguro por querer descubrir quién es en realidad es que te casas. Nunca nos habíamos topado con alguien así

—En efecto. Además, me nacen las ganas de protegerla, de hacer que no sufra

—Bueno amigo, no queda más que ver que tanto te puede sorprender, además es divertida, nunca te había visto reír tanto como con ella

—Sí, solo espero no me quiera absorber como otras lo han intentado

—Mmm por tu tiempo yo creo que sí, económicamente no lo creo. Miro aquel costoso juego de joyería como si fuera cualquier cosa y no ha usado nada de lo que le has dado salvo la ropa

Termino su bebida de un solo sorbo pidiendo otra— Si es una mujer rara, digo ninguna había rechazado tan hermosos obsequios

—No creo que sea rara, es solo que no habíamos visto a alguien así. Todas tus amantes se han conformado con joyas cuando ya no quieres verlas y ahora quisiste hacer lo mismo con Serena y el efecto fue diferente, aunque tengo curiosidad de que te habrá escrito en esa nota

—Seguro ya tiro la nota

—Posiblemente. No metería las manos al fuego por ella, pero sí puedo decirte Serena me agrada y mucho, creo que serás feliz con ella, además es justo como a ti te gustan, dócil y sumisa ¿o ya se te ha negado a algo

—Es dócil y sumisa, pero tiene algo más...

—¿Algo más como qué? ¿qué piensas de ella?

—Ha evadido mucho el tema sobre su casa.

—Mmm no la culpo. Debe ser un tema doloroso, algo me comento su amiga la señorita Molly, después del fallecimiento de sus padres ella cambio mucho y que además odia su cumpleaños

—Mmm que raro eso no parecía cuando menciono que era su cumpleaños, dime ¿ya acepto salir contigo?

—Claro que acepto. Mañana saldré con ella así que amigo, creo que tendrás que manejar ah y sobre eso también me dijo tu prometida que como quería que nada nos interrumpiera se iba a hacer cargo de ti

—Eso suena amenaza

Soltó una carcajada— Pareces temeroso. No debería ser ella la que tema de tu presencia. Dime, ¿ya la has puesto a jugar rudo? tus amantes apenas si podían salir en pie

—Si un poco, pero no resistió mucho y me detuve

—Bueno tal vez puedes entretenerte en eso, recuerda es ella la que debe tener miedo no tú, así sabrá que quien manda siempre has sido tu —dijo sirviéndole un poco más de vino.

—Mmm no, la veo tan frágil, no quiero herirla además estará la niña

—Que considerado —sonrió bebiendo un poco— ¿Le has hecho el amor?

—No lo sé ¿qué es hacer el amor? jamás lo he hecho

—Tal vez debas preguntarle a ella. Tal vez lo has hecho sin darte cuenta, el hecho de que no quieras lastimarla, no la has poseído como acostumbras tal vez sea eso

— ¿Preguntarle? No, no ni pensarlo con eso me pondría por completo en sus manos

—Eso es cierto, bueno solo déjate llevar por ella, pero no tanto solo demuéstrale que sigues mandando tú, para eso eres el jefe ¿no?

—Eso es verdad. Salud por eso —levanto su copa.

—Salud por el jefe —sonrió golpeando su vaso con suavidad.

X-X

Durante todo el día no había recibido ningún mensaje de su prometido, ni siquiera le había contestado el mensaje de la fotografía. La tarea de Chibi Chibi había terminado y ahora la pequeña jugaba, pero ella en particular no tenía nada que hacer y eso era malo, porque no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior y ya había tomado la decisión de no decirle a Seiya sobre que había visto a Andrew.

Eso era lo mejor, total ya no volvería a ver a su ex novio, así que se recostó a según ver una película sin descuidar ni un momento a su hermanita— Todo lo hago por ti Chibi Chibi, no volveré a cometer un error

Toco a la puerta al llegar al departamento. Su amigo se había llevado uno de los autos para su cita y él había ido en su deportivo.

Resoplo poniéndose de pie, seguro sería Kevin con otro obsequio— Kevin, no quiero nada... —Murmuró al verlo ahí, de pie en su puerta— hola, pasa, estás en tu departamento —dijo volviendo al sofá. Ahora de pronto se sentía fea y sin chiste vistiendo tan cómoda un short y una camiseta— pensé que seguirías ocupado en una reunión

Se acercó sentándose al sillón— No, este departamento ya no es mío —sintió algo lastimarlo al sentarse, saco la cajita que le había mandado un día antes. A ¿l abrirla encontró la nota que le había dicho su amigo, tomándola enseguida para leerla.

Estuvo por responder cuando lo vio tomar la hoja, había olvidado que ahí estaba.

"Señor Kou si me va a obsequiar una joya por cada vez que me deje plantada, ahórrese ese dinero. Una llamada bastará, y sí estoy molesta, ni siquiera pudiste decírmelo tú, atentamente tu prometida o Serena Tsukino "

— ¿Así que vas a rechazar mis obsequios? ¿y eso incluye el departamento?

Subió los pies al sillón abrazando las piernas— No, no voy a rechazarlos, solo los que tengan que ver con tus ausencias. No fue agradable haberme esmerado en mi arreglo y de Chibi Chibi para ti y que no vinieras. Ni siquiera una llamada, una joya no es una disculpa

—No fue una disculpa —se puso de pie— además no me mandaste los sándwiches que dijiste que mandarías

—Tu pediste pizza —dijo observándolo, tenía ese semblante inalcanzable que a veces lo ponía tan lejos de ella, con él cerca las cosas eran más fáciles o tal vez no— los preparare si quieres

— ¿Es que ibas a mandar sándwiches para todos? la pizza la pedí antes de hablar contigo

Bajo la mirada— Lo siento, yo pensé que no los querías

—Pues no recuerdo haber dicho lo contrario, en fin —dejo la nota sobre la caja— creo que mejor me iré

—Yo te iba a decir que nos quedáramos aquí, solo quería estar contigo. Necesitaba que me abrazaras, solo eso

—Siento si no estoy cada que necesites, pero no hace falta que te diga como es el trabajo puesto que has trabajado para mí por dos meses

Asintió— Lo sé, lo siento, solo... —subió la mirada poniéndose de pie para abrazarlo con fuerza— una pequeña llamada hubiera bastado, lo siento Seiya

—Serena no sé a qué clase de hombres estas acostumbrada —observándola— no sé qué es lo que esperas de mi

En los últimos días había sido dulce. La abrazaba cuando lo hacia ella y ahora de pronto no, volvía a ser arisco y frio— ¿Qué clase de hombres estoy acostumbrada? a ninguna clase de hombre Seiya. Mis dos novios eran chicos normales nada del otro mundo, pero veo que no puedes darme ni un solo abrazo —murmuró soltándolo— la niña te estuvo esperando ayer, tal vez deberías ir a saludarla

—Iré a saludarla ¿cómo le fue en la escuela?

—Bien, seguro te contara todas sus aventuras —Dijo alejándose hacia la cocina. A veces sentía que podría llegar a quererlo más que a nada y en otras que no.

—¡Seiya! —grito feliz la pequeña al verlo no tardando en correr alzando los brazos— papá Seiya

Sonrió cargando a la pequeña— Chibi Chibi

—Ven, ven, mira mi dibujo —murmuró señalando su habitación.

— ¿A ver tu dibujo? —llevándola a su habitación.

—Mira... —Señalo la pared donde había colocado el dibujo justo encima de la cama, en él estaba una pareja en lo alto del cielo y junto a un árbol estaba una pequeña, una rubia y un hombre, ambos la sostenían de la mano.

Quedo sin palabras al ver el dibujo, por lo que abrazo más a la pequeña— Es muy lindo ¿quiénes son?

—Mami, papi son ángeles. Serena, yo y tu... —Dijo señalando a cada uno— los dos me cuidan —murmuró refugiándose en sus brazos.

—Si te cuidare —sentándose en su cama— ¿te gusta la escuela?

—Si —murmuró sonriendo feliz— tengo muchas amiguitas, Serena nos compró helado

— ¿En verdad? pequeña ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios pensativa— ¿Mañana? —sonrió abrazándolo.

—La próxima semana... —murmuró Serena que había escuchado. Sé sentía tan mal cuando escuchaba a su hermana hablar de sus papás que oculto todo eso tras una sonrisa— le preparare un pastel

—Entonces haremos una fiesta de cumpleaños dime ¿qué te gustaría?

—Mmm sandia, helado, pastel... —Sonrió feliz—pastel, pastel...

—Te prepare unos sándwiches, tal vez quieras cenar con la niña —Dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Tenía tanto que hacer para lograr protegerla que haría lo que fuera por ella.

—Bueno agregaremos pizza al menú y sándwiches que tu hermana preparara, y quizás podamos hacerlo en el jardín de mi casa

—Jardín —aplaudió contenta— ¿puedo nadar?

—Si Chibi Chibi podrá nadar —se puso de pie para ir hacia donde estaba Serena.

—Viva—sonrió feliz dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias —murmuró Serena mirándolo un instante para luego alejarse hacia el comedor— "no puedes echarlo a perder"

—Y te vas a divertir mucho, mañana iré por ti a la escuela para llevarte al aviario y al zoológico

—Sí, aves, aves... —dijo feliz— yo soy un ave

—Eso está bien. Mañana comenzare un trabajo de medio tiempo —murmuró Serena colocando un sándwich en cada plato— ¿te sirvo refresco?

— ¿Trabajo de medio tiempo? —eso lo extraño.

—Sí, dijiste que me tendrías ocupada, pero prefiero trabajar así. No descuidare de Chibi Chibi, pero quisiera ganarme mi dinero, la despensa casi se acaba y... —Bajo la mirada, para evitar que notara sus ojos— necesito ocupar mi tiempo en algo

— ¿Qué clase de trabajo es? —murmuró con seriedad.

—En una cafetería —suspiró. Ese tono de voz, si estaba molesto— solo serán un par de horas al día, mientras Molly cuidara de Chibi Chibi

—Me porto bien y trabajo con tía Molly... —Dijo la pequeña comiendo su sándwich.

— ¿En dónde? ¿y que horario?

—En la cafetería que está cerca del parque. A veces será por la mañana y otros días por la tarde —bajo la mirada, estaba más que enojado.

Tomo el sándwich comiéndolo— Está bien, el fin de semana no estaré en la ciudad

Quería preguntar, pero intuía que no le gustaría darle explicaciones— Bien. Que tengas un buen viaje

—Gracias —terminando aquel sándwich.

Comió en silencio, tal vez estaba haciendo mal. Seiya le gustaba, de eso no tenía dudas y que estaba aprendiendo mucho de él en todos los aspectos también.

Se debatía entre lo correcto y lo necesario. Miro a su pequeña hermana, lucia tan feliz, no podía perderla. Se puso de pie en silencio, la niña hablaba sin parar, ella debía conservar su alegría y su inocencia. Sentía el estómago revuelto, que termino en el baño devolviendo lo poco que había comido, solo eso le faltaba, terminar enferma.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —tocando a la puerta del baño preocupado al verla correr al baño.

Odiaba esa sensación después de vomitar, odiaba vomitar. Al mirarse al espejo se vio pálida, despeinada y con un terrible sabor en la boca, una de las tres cosas tenía que remediarla, así se lavó los dientes sintiéndose un poco mejor. Tras lavarse la cara abrió la puerta— Si, estoy bien, solo no me cayó bien el sándwich o tal vez fue la comida

— ¿Que comiste? —observándola con detenimiento— no te ves nada bien te llevare al medico

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes —murmuró observándolo, parecía realmente preocupado— puedes... puedes solo, darme un abrazo y decirme que todo estará bien

La abrazó hacia él— Te llevare a descansar

—Quédate esta noche por favor —murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Sí, pero descansaras ¿de acuerdo? —la tomo entre sus brazos llevándola a su habitación.

—Chibi Chibi —murmuró la pequeña observando como llevaban a su hermana cargada.

—Que se quede con nosotros —murmuró Serena recargándose en su pecho cerrando los ojos, estaba agotada de estar pensando.

—Shhh —acercándose a la cama para recostarla.

Lo observo un instante. Su semblante era diferente y de pronto sintió algo en el pecho, una especie de descarga, algo que la hizo sentirse bien, solo sonrió apenas cerrando los ojos.

—Hermanita... —murmuró la niña entrando a pasos lentos a la habitación.

—Shh —se acomodó junto a ella tapándola con una frazada— tu hermanita está cansada

—¿Cansada? —pregunto deteniéndose al pie de la cama— quiero hermanita

Cargo a la pequeña— Ven vamos a que te cambies y te laves, hoy dormiremos con ella ¿sí?

—Si... —murmuró tratando de no hacer ruido— papá Seiya duerme con Serena y Chibi Chibi... conejo, conejo...

— ¿Conejo? ¿qué es conejo? —llevando a la pequeña a su habitación.

—Pijama conejo —señalo una silla donde estaba su pijama—

La bajó al piso— Bueno Chibi Chibi conejo se pone su pijama mientras yo bajo al auto por unas cosas ¿sí?

—Chibi Chibi —sonrió corriendo a tomar su pijama para comenzar a quitarse la ropa.

—Espera, espera deja me voy —de inmediato salió de la recamara para dejar que la niña se cambiara de ropa e ir al auto por la maleta de ropa que lleva para dejar ahí para ocasiones como esa.

—¿Chibi Chibi? —lo miró extrañada arrojando su ropita para ponerse su pijama de conejo y tomar su oso de traje rojo sentándose en la cama a esperar jugando con su osito— Seiya, Seiya

No tardó en regresar con la maleta entrando al baño a ponerse un pijama para dormir.

Sonrió jugando con su osito bostezando— Mami, papi —se acostó observando su dibujo comenzando a dormirse.

—Ya volví —entro en la habitación de la pequeña al verla dormir abrazando su osito— ya se durmió —se acercó observando que había fotografías de sus padres, de lo que había sido su familia— al menos tuviste una familia que te amaba —tomando una foto donde la pequeña estaba recién nacida, observando la gran sonrisa de la rubia.

X-X

Cuando estacionó el auto fuera de la joyería se sentía nervioso. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así y es que esa chica era diferente y especial— Buenas noches ¿la señorita Osaka se encontrará?

—Sí señor pase por favor —murmuró el mayordomo guiándolo al interior de la casa.

Suspiro. Definitivamente era una señorita de clase alta, por lo que dedujo que Serena era igual que ella ¿entonces por eso no se dejaba impresionar por las costas joyas— Gracias... —sus nervios crecían más ante la espera.

—Hola buenas noches Nephrite —bajo las escaleras luciendo un bello vestido de color vino y su cabello en media cola adornada por un prendedor— espero no haberte hecho esperar

Sonrió al verla. Estaba tan hermosa, así se acercó al pie de la escalera— Esperaría toda la vida por una mujer tan hermosa como usted señorita

Sonrió tratando de ocultar su sonrojó— ¿A dónde iremos?

—Hay un restaurante que seguro te gustara ¿nos vamos? —tomo su mano con suavidad.

—Si vamos —dejándose guiar por él— volveré más tarde —murmuró a su mayordomo.

—Tu casa es muy bonita de muy buen gusto, no pensé que fueras una señorita de sociedad

—Gracias. A mi familia le gusta mantener un perfil bajo

—Sí, eso veo, por eso me desconcierta un poco tu amistad con la señorita Serena ¿ella también era de tu circulo? —preguntó al salir de la casa.

—Sí, así es, aunque parece que su padre hizo malos tratos y perdieron todo y con su muerte la deuda paso a ella

—Ya veo es que, digo ambas son tan diferentes, es como decirlo, no está acostumbrada a lujos y todo le sorprende

— ¿Usted cree que los lujos lo son todo?

—No me mal entienda, solo digo que en cierta forma se ve tan diferente a usted, que es más delicada, elegante

Suspiro— Serena es mi mejor amiga, su familia no era de clase alta pero tampoco era de clase baja. Su padre hizo negocios que le hicieron perder lo poco que tenían y por último fue su casa. Serena es tan orgullosa que le cuesta pedir ayuda se las ha arreglado sola para seguir adelante

Sonrió colocándose delante de ella— Molly, definitivamente podría enamorarme de ti, proteges a tu amiga de mis palabras, eso sin duda es digno de admirarse

Fijo la mirada en el— Y yo podría volver a mi casa en este instante, porque parece tener más interés en saber de ella que en salir conmigo

—Acabo de decirte que eres delicada y elegante —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— y muy hermosa y esta noche me encantas

Su caricia la hizo sonrojar de sobre manera— Nephrite...

—Y si pregunto o me intereso por tu amiga es porque mi casi hermano está muy interesado en ella y quiero saber en manos de quien estará Seiya. Pero bastante hablar de ellos, esta noche es solo para ti

—A mí no me agrada en lo absoluto su relación —murmuró con sinceridad— ¿a dónde iremos entonces?

—Mi amigo no es malo, solo eso te puedo decir —abrió la puerta del auto— iremos a cenar a un bello restaurante y después al cine ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece bien —subió al auto— ¿y qué película veremos?

—Una comedia, es lo que encontré término medio —sonrió cerrando su puerta para enseguida subir— no acción, ni drama, mejor algo divertido

—Suena bien —sonrió, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa.

—¿O tu prefieres ver algo más? —preguntó poniendo el auto en marcha— o tal y prefieras dar una vuelta, caminar, no sé, lo que se te ocurra

—Esta bien el cine, hace mucho que no voy

—De acuerdo, vamos al cine entonces —sonrió sintiéndose un poco más relajado— y dime Molly ¿tienes más hermanos?

—No. Soy hija única

—Oh ya veo. Me hubiera gustado saludar a tus padres, pero bueno supongo que será cuando lo nuestro sea más formal —dijo con naturalidad.

— ¿Que? —volvió la mirada a él sorprendida— ¿a qué te refieres con más formal?

—No lo sé... —sonrió divertido— lo que surja. Creo que es más que obvio que me gustas Molly y no soy un jovencito que se ande por las ramas, me gustaría seguir saliendo contigo

—Eres demasiado directo, dime así espantas a todas las chicas

—¿Te estoy espantando? —pregunto mirándola de reojo— pensé que a las mujeres les gustaban los hombres directos

—Veo que no sabes mucho de mujeres —sonrió un tanto divertida. Aunque en realidad su corazón latía a toda prisa.

—Mmm no, la verdad no, eso es bueno, o eso creo ¿no? —sonrió un tanto apenado— no te voy a negar que he salido con mujeres, pero saber de ustedes es complicado

Tan solo sonrió observando el camino.

Volteo a verla de reojo. Sin duda era una mujer diferente y bien valía la pena conocerla— ¿De verdad te asuste?

—No, pero...

Guardo silencio esperando a que continuara, le interesaba saber lo que opinaba de su cita y de él.

Fijo la mirada en él— Si me has puesto nerviosa, eres muy poco peculiar

Sonrió deteniéndose en un alto volteando a verla— Tú me has puesto nervioso desde que bajabas por las escaleras

— ¿En verdad te gusto?

Aquella era la pregunta más inocente y dulce que había escuchado. Puso el auto en marcha y en la siguiente oportunidad se estaciono para poner toda su atención en la joven— Molly me gustas. Me gustas de tal modo que ninguna mujer me ha gustado

Presiono sus manos obre su regazo— Tu... tú también me gustas mucho

Sonrió tomando su mentón acercándose un poco— Lo siento Molly, pero quiero quitar esta tensión entre nosotros a algo inevitable —lentamente se acercó a ella— te voy a besar...

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, sus ojos eran hipnotizan tés— Nephrite...

Lentamente se acercó hasta sentir la calidez y suavidad de sus labios. Solo espero uno segundos dándole oportunidad a que se retirara, pero al no hacerlo profundizo un poco más aquel beso, sin duda era perfecta para él.

Sus labios eran dulces y decididos, lentamente correspondió a su beso subiendo sus manos hacia sus hombros.

No supo cómo fue que la tenía aprisionada contra el asiento del auto y era mejor detenerse, para su primera cita había sido mucho— Eres tan dulce Molly, sin duda adictiva

Respiro un tanto agitada. Su beso la había enloquecido y provocado estragos en ella— Tu... también y... —mordió su labio— tus besos son adictivos e intensos

—Me alegra saber que te gusto mi beso —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— bien, pasado el trago de los nervios y la espera vayamos a cenar —dijo poniendo el auto en marcha de nuevo.

—Ya sé a dónde quiero ir —respiro profundamente manteniendo su mirada en él bajándola un poco notado algo entre sus pantalones—y creo que tú también lo deseas

Volteó notando en su mirada algo que definitivamente lo cautivo y lo excito— De acuerdo, iremos a un lugar más privado —dijo con una sonrisa dando vuelta en la primera esquina.

No sabía por qué lo había dicho, pero sin duda lo deseaba. Esa forma en que la había besado había despertado cosas en ella. Ya antes había estado con un hombre y si él era directo con ella, entonces no había nada que ocultar ni que reservar. Sin importar que sucediera se entregaría a él esa noche, se había enamorado de el a primera vista.

Por un instante su proposición lo había sorprendido, pero definitivamente era una mujer directa que sabía lo que quería y él también la deseaba. Era la mujer más bella que pudo conocer.

Por un instante había pensado en llevarla a un hotel, eso sería lo más práctico, pero ella no era como todas. A ella le daría cabida en su vida y en su intimidad así manejo hacia la mansión, la haría suya en su propia cama— Llegamos... —murmuró abriendo la reja automática de la mansión— espero no te importe, pero vivo aquí con Seiya

—Wow es enorme —murmuró al ver la imponente mansión.

—Sí, lo es, demasiado grande para él solo —dijo estacionando el auto en la cochera junto con los demás autos de su amigo— como podrás darte cuenta es un fanático de los autos a mí me parece un desperdicio, pero bueno así es él

— ¿Y este auto también es de él? —refiriéndose al que manejaba es esa ocasión— ¿te deja conducirlos todos?

—Mmm este es mío. Ya no le gusto y se lo compre, aun lo sigo pagando —dijo acercándose a tomar su mano— y si a veces me deja conducir sus autos, excepto el deportivo, se moriría antes de que yo pudiera manejarlo, es muy celoso con ese auto

—Si lo he visto es un auto muy bonito

—Sí, muy bello, no tanto como tú —dijo llevándola al interior de la mansión.

—Es muy bonita —sonrió dejándose guiar por él.

La abrazó aprisionándola contra la pared— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó pegándose a ella para que lo sintiera— si entras a mi habitación no te dejare ir

Gimió al sentirlo— Si estoy segura —lo abrazó siendo ella quien lo besara con intensidad.

La abrazó con fuerza invadiendo su boca buscando iniciar un juego en su interior. Había conocido mujeres apasionadas, pero ella con un beso estaba logrando llevarlo al éxtasis y si no se apuraba en poseerla moriría. La cargo sin dejar de besarla llevándola hacia su habitación.

Gimió entre sus labios jugando con sus cabellos castaños. Ese hombre era por demás atractivo además era muy apasionado— Nephrite —murmuró en voz baja, aferrándose a sus brazos.

Sonrió notando en su mirada el deseo. Cerró la puerta de su habitación colocando seguro para enseguida recostarla en la cama— Molly, no sabes cuánto me gustas y cuanto te deseo

Se acomodó en la cama sin dejar de mirarlo— Espero que no pienses que siempre hago estas cosas es solo que... no sé qué me pasa contigo...

Colocó un dedo en sus labios— Shhh solo déjate llevar, te seguro que no te arrepentirás

Lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, entrándose por completo a sus labios.

Se recostó sobre ella acariciando su cuerpo por encima de la ropa buscando profundizar aquel beso.

Sentía su peso sobre ella, pero lejos de molestarle le gusto dejando escapar pequeños gemidos entre sus labios acariciando su espalda. Sintiendo sus músculos bien trabajados pensar en ello la hizo sonrojar.

Se separó de sus labios solo para buscar besar su cuello— Molly sabes delicioso

Ladeo su cuello para darle mayor acceso, cerrando sus ojos— Nephrite...

—Que delicioso aroma tiene tu piel —murmuró buscando sentir sus piernas al tiempo que lamia su cuello— es dulce... necesito sentirte

Levanto un poco la pierna lo que provoco que el vestido dejara esa parte al descubierto abultándose entre su entrepierna— Quiero sentirte, quiero ser Nephrite

—Y lo serás Molly —murmuró bajando sus besos hacia su escote— eres tan bella, dulce, tu cuerpo es, perfecto —sonrió metiendo la mano entre su falta presionando su muslo— me gustas mucho Molly

Sus manos provocaban mariposas en su estómago. Eran firmes y suaves, la forma en que la tocaba la estaba enloqueciendo. Abrió su pierna para que el buscara más de ella.

Subió la mirada sonriéndole— Te deseo Molly, no te arrepentirás de ser mía —dicho esto subió la mano acariciándola por encima de su prenda íntima— estas húmeda, me siento halagado pequeña Molly

—Tú también lo estas... —bajo su mano para buscar sentir su miembro aun sobre su pantalón.

Cerro los ojos al sentir su pequeña y delicada mano— Que bien se siente —continuó acariciándola haciendo pequeños círculos con el pulgar— necesito estar en ti. Desnúdate Molly, hazlo para mí

Se sentó en la cama sonriendo al ver el efecto que tenía sobre él— Podrías ayudarme con el cierre del vestido

—Por supuesto —se sentó para bajar el cierre de su espalda acercándose a besar su nuca— tu cabello es hermoso. Molly me estas volviendo loco de deseo

Sonrió siendo ella quien bajara las mangas de su vestido descubriendo su cuerpo lentamente. Se sentía aún más nerviosa y sonrojada, pues eso era lo último que había pasado por su cabeza desde que la había invitado a salir.

—Molly... —Murmuró no resistiendo a besar sus hombros. Toda ella era tan suave, su piel tan tersa, esa pequeña castaña lo estaba provocando— recuéstate —dijo empujándola suavemente hacia la cama sonriendo al ver sus senos— que lindos

Estaba más que nerviosa. Estaba semidesnuda ante él, su respiración era agitada— ¿Te gustan?

—Sí, mucho —dijo sin dejar de mirarla con su vestido a mitad de cuerpo, ese sonrojo en sus mejillas— espera —se puso de pie para poder quitarle la ropa dejándola en una diminuta braga— que bella Molly, quiero comerte entera

—Supongo que seré tu cena ya que no deje que me llevaras a ese restaurante —respiro profundamente extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.

Sonrió quitándose la corbata y enseguida desabotonando la camisa— Si serás mi cena y muero de hambre —dijo tomando una de sus piernas dándole pequeños besos alternando con unas lamidas— que delicioso sabor

Cerro sus ojos gimiendo— Nephrite

Sin dejar de mirarla llevo las manos a su cadera comenzando a quitarle su prenda íntima. Jadeo al ver su intimidad— Que belleza

Levanto un poco la cadera para ayudarlo, quedando totalmente expuesta para él.

—Molly —luego de quitarle aquella prenda la contemplo. Sus senos no eran demasiado grandes, pero tampoco tan pequeños, su cintura era esbelta, su vientre, sus piernas, todo era perfecto en ella— déjame verte —pidió tomando sus piernas abriéndolas un poco.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —manteniendo su mirada en él.

—Si —sonrió admirando su cuerpo expuesto. Estaba húmeda y eso aumento su deseo— Molly... déjame probarte

—Ya te dije que seré tu cena —dijo con determinación, sonriéndole.

—Así me gusta Molly —la tomó de la cadera para jalarla hacia la orilla de la cama— ese aroma, es delicioso... —lentamente se acercó dándole pequeños besos en los muslos llegando por fin a su intimidad lamiéndola exhalando un jadeo— Molly

Incremento sus jadeos sujetándose de las cobijas. Esa forma de tomarla y de besarla la estaba volviendo loca provocando en ella aún más humedad.

Presionaba sus muslos. Era la primera vez que tenía para él una mujer tan dulce y deliciosa. Su lengua recorría cada rincón de su bella intimidad y aquellos gemidos de ella lo excitaban un mas— No te contengas mi pequeña Molly... gime para mí...

—Alguien puede escucharnos —murmuró con timidez respiraba agitada. Sentía que pronto tendría un orgasmo. Sus mejillas lucían aún más rojas, su cabello se había soltado sin saber dónde había quedado su prendedor.

—No hay nadie —sonrió introduciendo la lengua en su interior dándole enseguida pequeños mordiscos— que deliciosa estas Molly

Grito empujando su cadera hacia él explotando ante ese éxtasis que él le provocaba.

Se pegó a ella bebiendo de su dulce esencia pegándola más a él, no quería desperdiciar nada de ella y menos después de ese grito. Ninguna chica lo había hecho sentir así— Molly, eso fue delicioso, tus gemidos son dulces susurros para mi

Respiraba un tanto agitada y en cierta forma un poco mareada— Nephrite eso me ha gustado mucho, nadie me había hecho sentir así

Se incorporó para terminar de desvestirse— ¿De verdad? ¿alguien te había tomado así?

—No, eres el primero que me toma de esta manera es decir yo... —guardo silencio al ver su perfecto cuerpo.

—Me alegro haber sido yo el primero en probar tu delicioso sabor —Dijo terminando por quedar desnudo. Su miembro estaba totalmente erecto y más después de lo que le había hecho— ¿algo que tengas que decir mi pequeña Molly?

—Nephrite —murmuró al ver lo ben dotado que estaba.

Sonrió acomodándose entre sus piernas inclinándose poco a poco hacia ella— Tratare de ser bueno contigo pequeña pero no creo poder contenerme mucho, porque muero por poseerte

Sonrió abrazándola hacia ella abriendo más sus piernas para permitirle entrar en ella.

—Molly, no sabes cuánto ansiaba esto —Dijo acomodando su miembro en su intimidad entrando lentamente en ella jadeando. Estaba tan estrecha y tan húmeda, nunca había sentido un placer así— oh si, que delicia...

Enterró las uñas en su espalda ocultando su rostro para que no viera el dolor que sentía. Antes cuando había estado con chicos siempre se detenían antes de llegar a ese punto y salía corriendo o algo sucedía que no culminaban, pero en esa ocasión era diferente.

—Molly... —jadeo a su oído entrando lentamente en ella, su estreches y calidez lo envolvían y era algo único— aun no entro por completo, quiero llegar a lo más profundo de tu ser

Lo abrazo aún más asintiendo, no quería que se diera cuenta y pensara que era una tonta, pero le dolía bastante.

Quiso ver su rostro. Era algo que le gustaba, ver el rostro de las mujeres que poseía cuando lo disfrutaba, pero no pudo ver a Molly, solo se enfocó en entrar más en ella— Molly que deliciosa estas... —jadeo a su oído logrando entrar por fin— mi pequeña

Dejo escapar un grito de dolor, derramando pequeñas lágrimas.

Se separó un poco viendo unas lágrimas— Molly, tu...

Mordió su labio, sin duda se había dado cuenta.

—Oh mi pequeña Molly, lo siento, pero ya no puedo detenerme —dijo permaneciendo en su interior— debes acostumbrarte a mí, solo a mi... —murmuró a su oído.

Cerro sus ojos aferrándose a sus brazos— Nephrite estoy enamorada de ti

Sonrió besando su rostro— Es una locura, pero yo también lo estoy de ti Molly... —murmuró saliendo lentamente de ella para volver a entrar con la misma lentitud.

Aun con dolor gimió al sentir como entraba en ella.

—Se mi novia —murmuró a su oído empujando un poco más en ella.

—Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia —comenzando a disfrutar de él.

Sonrió buscando sus labios comenzando a entrar y salir de ella con lentitud.

Correspondió a sus besos eso era más de lo que había imaginado y le gustaba.

No dejo de besarla profundamente mientras comenzaba a embestirla con lentitud para luego hacerlo un poco más rápido comenzando a gemir. Esa chica ahora sería suya y no la dejaría por nada.

Sus gemidos eran aún más intensos convirtiéndose en gritos. Él era todo un hombre y quería que fuera solo suyo y de nadie más.

—Molly, Molly... —murmuró en medio de gemidos, por lo visto el dolor había pasado y ahora solo quedaba el placer y esos gritos que ahora eran de satisfacción— deliciosa mi pequeña Molly...

—Sigue no te detengas —aferrándose a él por completo— Nephrite —busco sus labios, sentía que volvería a estallar y esta vez era diferente.

Trato de besarla, pero si quería que estallara en compensación por el dolor tendría que embestirla con más fuerza. Él también sentía que el momento estaba cercaba, su interior cada vez lo estrechaba más y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Arqueo su cuerpo hacia atrás sus gemidos eran entre cortado quería fundirse con él y ser solo suya.

Acaricio sus senos sin dejar de mirarla. Ese era el mayor placer que había sentido antes, su rostro estaba bellamente sonrojado— No te contengas mi pequeña Molly...

Movió un poco su cadera buscando más placer en ese momento— Me encantas

—Pequeña... —jadeo comenzando a sentir como estaba por estallar— saldré mi pequeña...

—No, no lo hagas —rodeándolo con sus piernas para impedirlo— tomare una pastilla mañana pero no salgas

—¿Estás segura? —pregunto en medio de jadeos. Solo le basto mirarla para darse cuenta que ella deseaba eso por lo que continúo moviéndose cada vez más rápido hasta que estallo en medio de un fuerte gemido vaciando su esencia en ella.

Gimió al sentirlo dejando escapar todo de ella para él, disfrutando ese momento recostándose en la cama con una sonrisa.

—Molly —sonrió recostándose a su lado— ahora eres mi novia y eres mía —dijo abrazándola hacia él— debiste decirme que era tu primera vez

—No quería que pensaras que era una tonta a mi edad y aun siendo virgen

Sonrió besando su frente— Yo fui el tonto por no haberte cuidado —sonrió acariciando su espalda desnuda— Molly eres hermosa, maravillosa. Y ahora estoy con la mujer más sexy que pude imaginar

Cerro sus ojos abrazándose más a él— Y yo con el hombre más atractivo y varonil que he conocido

Sonrió acariciando su hombro— Es verdad cuando dije que me enamore de ti, solo un par de veces bastaron para enamorarme y creo que lo hiciste un poco más al defender a tu amiga

—Es mi amiga y la quiero mucho y es verdad cuando dije que no me agrada mucho la idea que se case

Suspiró observando el techo— Seiya no es malo, al contrario, creo le hace falta creer en el amor y tu amiga puede ayudarlo a comenzar a vivir, porque hasta ahora sólo ha sobrevivido

—Ella tiene alguien que la ama. Andrew la ama, y sé que ella también lo ama

Guardo silencio— ¿Aun ama a ese tal Andrew? ¿cómo sabes eso? si es así no debió aceptar casarse con Seiya ¿por qué lo hace?

—Andrew se fue al extranjero quería que ella se fuera con él, pero ella no pudo y sufrió su ausencia. Él ha regresado igual buscándola, dime como un amor de años puede ser sustituido por una relación de pocos días

—En ese caso deberías aconsejarle que no se case si aún ama a ese tal Andrew, Seiya lo entenderá, pero debe decírselo antes de que pase a mayores su relación

—Ya se lo dije, pero es demasiado testaruda dice que quiere a Seiya y que en verdad se quiere casar con él, pero aún no sé por qué...

Suspiró— Molly ¿en qué más ha cambiado? dijiste que a raíz de la muerte de sus padres comenzó a odiar su cumpleaños ¿en qué más cambio?

—Sí, cambio su forma de ser dejo de ser alegre, pero perdiendo lo que más amaba ¿quién no perdería la alegría? le costó reponerse, pero lo hizo por su hermanita ella tenía un año cuando todo sucedió

—¿Y tú estuviste a su lado? —preguntó tomando su barbilla— ¿has averiguado como perdió la casa? eso creo es lo que más le afecto, no tener donde estar con su hermanita

—Lamentablemente cuando perdió la casa yo no estaba aquí ya que fui a Canadá a un congreso —murmuró con tristeza lamentándose no haber estado para su amiga.

—Entiendo. Debió ser difícil para ella no tener a donde ir, pero ¿de verdad es orgullosa como para no pedir ayuda? de algún modo debió pagar la estadía de la niña en el internado

—Creo que le sobro algo de lo que pidió por la casa, apenas para sobrevivir. Yo le ofrecí ayuda, pero se negó dijo que estaría bien

—Mi pequeña Molly eres tan dulce y noble, definitivamente eres la mujer perfecta, si se llegara a casar con Seiya te prometo cuidar de ella

—Solo quiero que sea feliz, temo por ella —murmuró con tristeza.

—No tienes por qué temer. Seiya la cuidará y yo lo haré por ti —dijo besando su frente— aunque parece que delante de la niña oculta lo que siente y solo sonríe para su hermanita

—Ella es todo lo que le queda y se ha tenido que esforzar más para que servicio social no se la quite

—¿Está en supervisión? —preguntó entiendo por qué la tenía en ese internado— ¿cuando finaliza el trámite?

—No lo sé. Ella dice que poco, pero creo que es más de lo que dice y no sé cómo ayudarla

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —dijo besando su mejilla— ahora descansa ¿o prefieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—Quiero quedarme aquí contigo —se acurruco más entre sus brazos— no importa que pase mañana, hoy solo quiero estar contigo me querido Nephrite

Sonrió abrazándola más hacia él— A partir de hoy eres mi novia, solo mía Molly... —murmuró besando su frente— dime ¿te duele aun?

—Si un poco...

—Te compensare mi pequeña —murmuró estrechándola más entre sus brazos— ahora descansa

—Eres tan tierno —murmuró con una sonrisa abrazándose a él.

—Pero eso es algo que solo tú lo sabes —sonrió cerrando los ojos— descansa mi pequeña Molly

Sonrió divertida aspirando su varonil aroma— Te amo —murmuró antes de quedarse dormida.

Abrió los ojos mirándola. Se veía tan dulce y aquella confesión había hecho palpitar con fuerza su corazón ¿acaso era posible que el amor llegara tan de pronto a su vida?

X-X

Abrió los ojos estaba recostado en la cama. La pequeña había despertado por la noche y él le había servido leche para después llevarla a la habitación junto a su hermana y en ese momento ambas dormían profundamente. Serena abrazaba a su hermanita, por lo cual acaricio su mejilla— Se ven tan tiernas

Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su mejilla. Suspiro abrazando un poco más a la niña abriendo de pronto los ojos— Es tarde... —pero se sorprendió un poco más al ver a Seiya. Ahora recordaba todo, le había pedido que se quedara y lo había hecho— hola...

—Buenos días...

—Buenos días... —murmuró parpadeando sin dejar de mirarlo— gracias, por quedarte conmigo

—Estabas muy cansada

Asintió volviendo la mirada a su hermanita— Solo recuerdo que Chibi Chibi estaba parada junto a la puerta ¿tú la cambiaste?

—No, se cambió ella sola

Sonrió acariciando su cabello— Con razón le quedo chueca su pijama, le gusta que la cambie y le ponga a su conejo, creo que tendré que buscar otro pijama así, esta ya casi no le queda

—Se emocionó mucho cuando entro corriendo por su pijama, iremos de compras después de ir al aviario

—Es su pijama favorito —murmuró volteando a verlo— disculpa que no te dijera del trabajo, es solo que no quiero que pienses que me caso contigo por interés, aunque sea poco quiero tener mi propio dinero

—Me dijiste que habías tenido una beca ¿no es así? háblame de ello

—Era mientras estudiaba. Trate de ahorrar lo más que pude, pero eso es para Chibi Chibi, quiero abrir una cuenta para ella para que no tenga que batallar cuando vaya a estudiar, ella es mi todo y quiero mostrarle que debemos luchar para vivir y... —derramo unas lágrimas.

—Shhh —coloco un dedo en sus labios— te ayudare. Seguirás trabajando para mí y te pagare la escuela

Derramo unas lágrimas tomando su mano— Lamento no haberte enviado sándwiches y portarme como una tonta, solo, yo solo quería escuchar tu voz y pasar un momento contigo

La abrazó hacia él— Esperaba mis sándwiches

Se refugió en sus brazos llorando en silencio. Solo eso necesitaba, si bien aún sentía algo por Andrew lo que comenzaba a sentir por Seiya la hacía sentir bien, protegida— ¿Quieres que te prepare unos o prefieres hot cakes?

—Hot cakes por favor

Asintió besando su mejilla— Supongo que ya no me dejaras ir a trabajar a la cafetería

— ¿En verdad deseas trabajar en la cafetería?

—Solo si tú quieres que lo haga de lo contrario puedo seguir trabajando contigo —sonrió abrazándose a él.

— ¿Dime que deseas tú?

—Me gustaría trabajar en la cafetería, es bonita y me dijeron que me darían una rebana de pastel al terminar mi turno

—Pastel para Chibi Chibi —sonrió al ver a la niña aun durmiendo— dices que son solo dos horas al día ¿verdad?

Asintió— A veces será por la mañana mientras Chibi Chibi está en la escuela, otras por la tarde, pero Molly cuidará de ella, no la desentenderé te lo prometo

—Está bien procura que no sea mucho ¿sí?

Negó pegando el oído a su pecho— Ni a ti tampoco te descuidare, te extrañe mucho

Sonrió acariciando su cabello— También te extrañe

Sonrió sintiéndose mas confortada— ¿Puedo alcanzarlos más tarde?

— ¿A qué horas saldrás?

—A las tres ¿podemos ir a comer?

—Bien dices que está en el parque ¿verdad? pasare por ti, iremos a comer y hacer compras nuevas

Sonrió asintiendo— Si, me parece bien los estaré esperando, ahora señor Kou ¿podría darme un pequeño beso?

Se acercó besando sus labios con suavidad.

Sonrió después de aquel beso acariciando su rostro— Buenos días mi amor

—Buenos días, ahora mmm creo que me iré enseguida para poder tener la tarde libre aún tengo muchos pendientes, por cierto, traje una maleta con ropa

Sonrió soltándolo un poco— Acomodare tu ropa en el closet, date un baño mientras preparo el desayuno y alistó a Chibi Chibi para la escuela

—Si pasare a dejarlas mmm dime ¿sabes manejar?

—Mi padre quiso enseñarme el auto término con una abolladura —dijo apenada— pero creo que podría intentarlo de nuevo ¿por qué preguntas?

—Bien iremos a casa tengo uno automático, no puedes depender de Kevin o de mi para poder llevar a la niña a la escuela

—¿Me darás un auto? —preguntó sorprendida— pero ¿no tienes miedo que termine abollado?

—Mientras no sea mi deportivo no hay problema le diré a Nephrite que te enseñe a manejar

Sonrió volviendo a abrazarlo— Te prometo que no tendrá ni un rasguño y manejare con mucho cuidado

—Anda apresúrate hay mucho que hacer hoy —robo un beso de sus labios para enseguida ponerse de pie e ir al baño a ducharse.

—Ya voy, ya voy —sonrió observándolo entrar al baño— Chibi Chibi, despierta traviesa

Busco la cobija tapándose— Conejo salta conejo salta

Sonrió cargándola con todo y cobija— El conejo tiene que ir a la escuela traviesa, traviesa —murmuró abrazándola con fuerza.

—Chibi Chibi conejo —abrió sus ojitos abrazando a su hermana.

—Chibi Chibi es un bello conejito, pero es hora de ir a la escuela. Anda vamos a darte un baño rápido y a que desayunes

—Desayuno —bostezo acurrucándose en sus brazos.

Sonrió abrazándola con cuidado— Conejito travieso, te quiero hermanita, todo estará bien, ya lo veras —se puso de pie para llevarla a su habitación y buscar su uniforme.

—Todo bien —agito sus manitas corriendo por la habitación saltando cono conejo.

Sonrió divertida— Ven para acá traviesa, es hora del baño. Hoy Seiya nos llevara a tu escuela, tenemos que darnos prisa

—Seiya, Seiya —volvió con ella muy feliz.

—Sí, Seiya, Seiya —sonrió para llevarla al baño y darle una rápida ducha casi saliendo de inmediato— te vas a portar bien y no harás travesuras. Hoy vamos a ir a ver hermosas aves y luego a comprar un pijama ¿sí?

— ¿Pijama de conejo? —moviendo su cabecita.

—Mmm si pijama de conejo ¿o quieres de borreguito? —preguntó mientras le ponía el uniforme— o tal vez de tortuguita

—Conejo

—De acuerdo, será un conejo —sonrió observándola, en su mirada había alegría y felicidad— te prometo que siempre voy a cuidar de ti y de tu inocencia. Nadie nos separara ¿te pones tus calcetas?

—Si pongo calcetas —se sentó en la cama par aponérselas.

—Qué bonita niña. Ahora iré a preparar el desayuno, no te tardes traviesa —dijo saliendo de la habitación de su hermana para ir a la cocina. Que fácil seria enamorarse de Seiya y a la vez era extraño, pero mientras él estuviera con ella no pensaría en nadie más. Así comenzó a preparar un delicioso desayuno para los tres, seguro Seiya se sentiría muy bien cuando la viera.

Seiya salió de la habitación ya arreglado y listo percibiendo un rico aroma— Huele bien

—Ay hola... —se sonrojo al verlo. Lucia tan apuesto con ese traje y recién bañado que no pensó mucho cuando dejo la surten con una flama baja para poder acercarse a él— señor Kou, que apuesto. El desayuno está casi listo y además... —sonrió tomando una pequeña bolsita con un par de sándwiches— tengo listo su almuerzo

—Gracias —sonrió tomándola entre sus brazos estrechándola.

Sonrió dejando su almuerzo en la barra para poder rodear su cuello— Espero que los comas cuando tengas hambre, los prepare con mucho cariño

—Me los comeré sin duda —buscando sus labios.

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios. De algo estaba segura, Seiya besaba de una forma que la dejaba siempre en la luna y eso era algo mágico y le gustaba. Más cuando la abrazaba así, que no dudo en corresponder lentamente a sus besos, los mismos que había extrañado.

Sonrió ligeramente— Bueno esperaré a que te cambies, las llevare a la escuela y después me acompañaras a casa

—De acuerdo —murmuró con un sutil suspiro soltándolo para volver a tomar la surten— Chibi Chibi ya debe estar lista y esto también, así que te toca servir en lo que me cambio, no tardare...

—Está bien yo sirvo —se acercó sacando los platos y lo necesario para desayunar.

Sonrió al verlo colocar la mesa. Sería un buen esposo, siempre y cuando estuvieran solos, era muy apuesto y dulce. Definitivamente no podía pedir más para ella y para Chibi Chibi.

—¡Papá Seiya! —grito la pequeña que llegaba corriendo ya con su uniforme listo.

—Qué lindo uniforme —sonrió al verla correr hacia él.

—Gracias —dijo sonrojada—

Desde la habitación podía escuchar como conversaban. Seiya tenía un tono dulce y tierno con la pequeña ¿y si le contaba lo que ocurriría con Chibi Chibi? — "No Serena. Tú te estas enamorando de él, por eso es que quieres casarte, porque nadie en tu vida te había tratado así" —no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que la beso, la forma en que la tomo en la limusina, sus miradas, sus besos, la hacía sentir no como una chica frágil, si no como una mujer. Recordó aquella vez en que había intentado tomarla de una forma que no conocía.

Estaba sentado con la niña los dos desayunaban. Le gustaba estar con ellas, esa niña era muy tierna sin duda se había ganado su corazón por completo y haría todo por ella.

Salió observándolos, la niña comía teniendo cuidado de no ensuciarse y él solo la observaba— "Si Serena, estas en el lugar correcto" —sonrió acercándose a ellos— Ah que bonitos niños, desayunando sin hacer tiradero —dijo tomando un hot cake para comer— ¿Están ricos?

—Ricos

—Bastante —murmuró con la boca llena.

Sonrió divertida al verlos. Ambos igual de glotones, se acercó a la pequeña besando su frente y para luego acercarse a Seiya tomando su rostro dándole un pequeño beso en los labios— Te pondrás gordito...

—Entonces hoy comeremos ensalada —sonrió entre sus labios.

—Mejor una deliciosa hamburguesa ¿sí? —sonrió sentándose a su lado ante la mirada traviesa de su hermanita— de pronto se me antojo

—Mmm pero con doble ración de ensalada

—Mmm de acuerdo —sonrió sirviéndole un poco más.

—Los conejos, comen lechuga... —sonrió la pequeña sin dejar de comer.

—Chibi Chibi es niña buena

—¿Ya terminaste traviesa? se nos hace tarde...

—Termine —dejando su plato vacío.

—Wow mi pequeña hermanita tenía mucha hambre —sonrió ayudándola a bajar de la silla— ¿y que toca ahora? —pregunto mostrándole sus dientes para que fuera solita.

—Dientes—corrió hacia el baño para lavarse.

Sonrió recogiendo su plato y vaso— ¿Y usted señor Kou ya termino? ¿también trajiste un cepillo dental?

—Sí, enseguida regreso —se puso de pie, para ir a lavarse de igual forma.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches, aquí les trajimos otro capítulo de este fic. Muchas gracias por continuar leyéndolo, ¿y dígannos que les pareció? ¿Qué tal la cita de Nephrite y Molly? Esa chica es muy rápida pero bueno con Nephrite creo que pocas lo pensarían ¿no?

En otras cosas ya saben que nos gusta saber lo que opinan del fic, la historia, si logramos transmitir lo que queremos y demás detalles, y agradecemos cada uno de los reviews y mensajes que nos dejan tanto en FF como en Wattpad. Al respecto entendemos que de todo hay en la vida y que en gustos se rompen géneros así que, si en algún momento algo no les parece están en todo su derecho de hacérnoslo saber, trabajamos en tratar de mejorar redacción, ortografía y demás detalles y si bien la historia tenga algunos clichés no pretende en ningún momento parecerse a alguna historia en particular (¿y qué historia no tiene ciertos clichés?)

En conclusión, a las personas que siguen leyendo les agradecemos de verdad que lo hagan y que les sigan dando la oportunidad de entretenerlas en cada capítulo, para las que personas que tienen años leyendo mis historias se habrán dado cuenta que ha cambiado mi forma de escribir lo que significa que trabajo en tratar de darles una mejor redacción, y sé perfecto que aún me falta mucho camino por recorrer, por ese motivo les agradezco infinitamente que aun pese a la pésima escritura me sigan leyendo. Gracias de verdad.

p.d. nos leemos la siguiente semana, saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

AMOR

Capítulo 11

Suspiró comenzando a limpiar— "Tendrás una familia. Seiya quiere a Chibi Chibi, te quiere a ti, no necesitas nada más Serena, enfócate en ser feliz con esta vida que has elegido" ¿ya están listos? se hace tarde...

—"Que bien se siente despertar así. Aunque es raro me gusta esta sensación, sin duda es algo especial" —pensaba mientras se lavaba mirándose al espejo.

—Vámonos —grito a ambos cruzándose su pequeña mochila y la mano la de la niña— se hace tarde

—Vamos estoy listo —salió de la recama sonriendo a ambas.

—Estoy lista —sonrió tomando su mano— papá Seiya listo

—Vamos entonces, vamos señor Kou nos conduce a su auto

—Si vamos bellas señoritas —abrió la puerta para ellas para ir hacia el ascensor.

—Yo manejo —dijo la pequeña meciéndose en sus talones.

—No nada de eso iras en el asiento trasero

—Si es como yo seguramente abollara tu auto —dijo con una sonrisa— y yo voy al frente, tal vez si le compramos un auto de juguete en el que si pueda manejar

—Se lo comprare de cumpleaños

—Sí, regalo de cumpleaños—sonrió feliz.

—Será un buen regalo

—¿Cuándo quieres que use el regalo que me enviaste? —preguntó Serena tomando su mano.

—Cuando tú quieras —sonrió al salir del ascensor para ir hacia donde estaba el auto.

—Tiene que ser una ocasión especial —dijo siguiéndolos.

—Mi cumpleaños —dijo la pequeña dando pequeños brinquitos.

Se acerco a cargar a la niña para colocarla en el asiento trasero una vez que abrió el toldo.

—Wow —exclamó la pequeña dejándose poner el cinturón— yo manejo

—Creo que le gustó mucho tu auto —sonrió subiéndose de copiloto— está muy bien cuidado, no lo vayas a ensuciar Chibi Chibi

—Me porto bien

Sonrió al ver que la niña ya estaba segura para enseguida subir él— Bien ahora vamos a la escuela ¿me dices dónde queda?

—Claro, aunque pensé que sabias tú me enviaste ahí —dijo colocándose el cinturón— es el colegio Mugen. A Chibi Chibi le gustó mucho, está muy contenta ahí

—Ay es verdad —se sonrojó— perdona soy un poco despistado no recuerdo la calle

—Mmm creo que el señor Kou se ha puesto muy rojo —dijo tomando su mano— sales del edificio y das vuelta a la derecha, cinco cuadras vuelta a la izquierda y hasta el final de la calle ahí está la escuela. Si llegamos a tiempo te daré un premio

—Muy bien sujeten se bien ahí vamos —sin dudarlo acelero el coche siguiendo sus indicaciones.

—¡Si! —grito la pequeña feliz.

—Tal vez un poco más despacio —Dijo Serena un tanto asustada por la velocidad que llevaba. En cambio, la niña estaba feliz.

—Hemos llegado antes de tiempo —deteniéndose frente a la escuela.

—Viva, escuela, estudiare mucho —murmuró la pequeña ansiosa.

—Ves cuanto le gusta —sonrió bajando del auto para bajar a la niña— vamos Chibi Chibi, llegaremos a tiempo. Te portaras bien, vendré mas tarde por ti

—Estudiare mucho, adiós papá Seiya —agitó su manita.

—Pórtate bien Chibi Chibi —dijo Serena besando su frente una vez que la dejo en la puerta de la escuela para luego volver al auto— es feliz al venir a clases, eso es gracias a ti

—Me alegro, se ve que es muy inteligente

—Sí, espero que lo sea mucho más que yo —dijo subiendo al auto— no soy muy inteligente como podrás darte cuenta

—Si lo eres. Aprendes rápido y te dejaría seguir trabajando conmigo si no fueras una distracción para mi

Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa sutilmente sonrojada— ¿Soy una distracción? vaya, me han dicho molesta, glotona, ruidosa, pero nunca una distracción ¿y por qué lo distraigo señor Kou?

—Tu presencia me seduce...

Se sonrojo aún más. Por eso es que le gustaba Seiya, le hacía sentirse más mujer— ¿Y te estoy seduciendo en este momento?

—Si lo estás haciendo —colocando la mano en su pierna.

Era tan débil con él ¿por qué? — No es mi intención hacerlo, pero es que tú también me seduces con tus palabras y tus caricias

Sonrió complacido retirando su mano, para conducir hacia la mansión.

Suspiró observando por la ventanilla— ¿Me vas a tomar?

— ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Asintió— Sí, quiero que lo hagas. Después de todo creo que fue algo así como nuestra primera discusión, merecemos una reconciliación ¿no te parece?

— ¿Discusión? —enarco una ceja confundido.

—Sí ¿o no? —volteo a verlo— ¿no te molesto lo que dije? de cualquier modo creo que deseas tomarme —dijo mirándolo de reojo— ¿o me equivoco?

Se puso un poco serio— Lo deseaba, pero no lo hare. Te dejare en la mansión le diré a Kevin que se encargue de todo te veré por la tarde

Su cambio de actitud la desconcertó— Yo te deseo... —murmuró colocando la mano sobre su pierna llevándola hacia su miembro.

—Serena. Estoy conduciendo —mirándola de reojo.

Hizo una mueca cruzándose de brazos— Bien... —murmuró mirando de nuevo por la ventanilla. Ese hombre era bipolar. Primero la emocionaba y después se portaba frio ¿Qué era eso de si te deseaba, pero ya no?

Encendió la radio a todo volumen, mientras conducía.

Era un mensaje claro "no me hables", solo observo por la ventanilla. Ese hombre la iba a volver loca y además sorda, por lo que bajo un poco el volumen. Si él quería quedarse sordo era su problema, al menos la casa estaba cerca, después la dejaría tranquila.

— ¿Por qué le bajas?

—Porque me vas a dejar sorda —dijo volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

Que le respondiera de esa forma le sorprendió de sobremanera, por lo que freno de golpe al llegar a un semáforo.

—Oye, ten cuidado... —dijo ante el jalón tan brusco— no sé cómo te dieron licencia de manejo

— ¿Que ahora me dirás que no te parece como manejó?

Volteo a mirarlo. Si quería decirle eso— Solo digo que tengas cuidado, puedes ocasionar un accidente

El semáforo cambio y volvió acelerar cambiando la dirección a la oficina.

—¿No íbamos a tu casa? —preguntó extrañada— ¿por qué vamos camino a la oficina?

—Porque tengo cosas que hacer —murmuró con seriedad.

Suspiró, estaba molesto otra vez— ¿Por qué no me dejas en tu casa y te vas a la oficina? desde un principio esa era la idea ¿no? además ¿qué voy a hacer yo a la oficina?

—Porque ya no me da la gana ir a la casa

Aquella forma de contestarle le sorprendió— Entonces déjame aquí, tengo cosas que hacer y tengo que ir a trabajar

—No quiero —siguió manejando.

—Y luego no quieres estar que te diga que eres horrible, un hombre horrible —dijo cruzándose de brazos— no entiendo que te enojo

—Vuelves a decirme horrible —murmuró molesto.

—¿Qué te pasa? sabes que eres un hombre horrible y bipolar. No me des nada y detén el auto, me quiero bajar

—Bien —volvió a frenar de golpe aún más enojado.

Sintió sus ojos arder ¿y si ahí terminaba todo por lo que había luchado e iría por la borda? — Lo siento, yo...

—No sé qué es lo que quieres Serena, pero tal parece que te gusta estarme retando y contradiciendo en todo momento

Bajo la mirada. A él no le gustaban las mujeres así, debía ser dócil y sumisa— Lo siento, es que… pensé que tú, querías… querías tomarme, lo siento haré lo que me digas

La miro detenidamente, volvía a ver el cambio de actitud— Dices que yo soy bipolar, pero veo que no soy el único

Bajo la mirada— De acuerdo, no soy lo que tu esperabas. No soy tan sumisa como esperabas que fuera, pero lo que si era verdad es que te deseaba, lo siento... —abrió la puerta del auto— dejare el departamento y todo lo que me has dado

La tomó de la mano jalándola hacia él para besarla con pasión.

Aquello sin duda la sorprendió, pero solo le tomó un segundo corresponder a sus besos. Era una debilidad, él era su debilidad.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, es solo que me desconciertas.

Bajo la mirada— Tú también lo haces. Sé que te gusta que se hagan las cosas a tu modo, tratare de ser más amable contigo

—No quiero que seas más amable conmigo solo quiero que me dejes saber quién eres

—Seiya… —Murmuró sorprendida, había descubierto que fingía— te hare enojar muchas veces y querrás manejar a toda velocidad y con la música a todo volumen —dijo abrazándolo derramando unas lágrimas.

Sonrió ligeramente, acariciando su mejilla.

—No quiero que tengas un accidente —murmuró cerrando los ojos disfrutando de esa caricia— ¿estás seguro que quieres conocerme?

—Serás mi esposa ¿no? o dime ¿a qué le temes?

—A que no te guste como soy o que te aburras de mi —murmuró refugiándose en sus brazos— no soy como todas las mujeres con las que has salido. Tengo miedo de que me dejes

—Por eso es que me casare contigo porque no eres como todas, pero hagamos esto saldremos todo este mes y si después del mes no nos gustamos lo dejaremos por la paz

Eso no es lo que ella esperaba. Pondría en riesgo la estabilidad de su hermana y no tenía tanto tiempo que perder— De acuerdo, aunque tú me gustas mucho ¿eso avanza quince días?

—Mmm puede ser —murmuró ligeramente— pero dependerá de ti. Quiero que dejes de fingir no sé por qué lo haces o a que le temes

—Me enamoré de ti Seiya y si quería conquistarte debía ser como las mujeres que te gustan, aunque nunca pensé que me fueras a besar después de decirte hombre horrible

—Si quisiera por esposa a una de esas mujeres hace tiempo que estaría casado, quizás con Michiru

—Entonces, soy la indicada para ti —dijo tomando su rostro— hazme tuya

—Demuéstrame que no estoy equivocado, que no solo es un impulso mas

—No es un impulso, deseo ser tuya, en cuerpo y alma —dijo acercándose a sus labios— te demostrare quien soy y te volveré loco por mi

—Si no es así de cualquier forma el departamento es tuyo... —besando sus labios.

Lo beso profundamente abrazándolo con fuerza hacia ella. Eso no era suficiente, necesitaba proteger a su hermanita, así que se enfocaría en enamorarlo— Hazme tuya, te necesito...

La abrazó hacia él besándola con mayor intensidad— Bien te hare mía, iremos al departamento

—Si... —Murmuró mordiendo suavemente su labio— volvamos al departamento, necesito, ser tuya Seiya

—Cierra la puerta y sujétate

Sonrió cerrando la puerta volviendo a ponerse el cinturón. Si bien no eran las cosas como se imaginaba lograría enamorarlo, comenzando por desinhibirse con él, haciendo lo que deseaba con él— Veo que te gusta mucho este auto

—Si es mi favorito —volviendo a encender el auto para volver al departamento.

—Nunca he visto que Kevin te lleve en este auto ¿solo tú lo manejas? ¿me lo prestarías?

—Ni lo sueñes. Este auto solo lo puedo tocar yo antes di que te permito subir como copiloto

Volteo a verlo enarcando una ceja— Vaya pues gracias, me hubieras dicho antes y me hubiera sentado atrás con Chibi Chibi

—Considérate privilegiada —sonrió con orgullo.

Sonrió al notar esa mirada— Gracias por el honor de ser tu copiloto —Tomo su mano haciendo que la pusiera sobre su pierna.

Sonrió presionando su pierna acariciándola.

Sonrió dejando que siguiera acariciándola— Me gustas Seiya y manejando este auto me gustas más, creo hoy podría darte todo lo que quisieras

— ¿Todo? —murmuró mientras conducía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Asintió— Si todo. Esta vez no tengo miedo

—Entonces te hare mía por completo —divisando el edificio.

—Sí, eso deseo —dijo extrañamente excitada ante la idea— deseo ser tuya por completo

Detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento, bajando de inmediato— Vamos

Le sorprendió lo rápido que bajo del auto, estaba un tanto ansiosa por saber de lo que él sería capaz— Vamos

Se acercó tomando su mano para ir hacia el ascensor que estaba en el estacionamiento— Te haré gritar

Volteó a verlo un tanto sorprendida— ¿Has hecho eso? hacer gritar a una mujer

Sonrió divertido, presionando el botón del último piso para llegar al departamento.

No pudo evitar mirarlo. Tenía esa sonrisa que le gustaba, Seiya era más que sexy y no podía negar que con él había experimentado mucho más de lo que imagino— Ya estamos aquí... —Murmuró al entrar al departamento.

—Si —entrando detrás de ella.

Volteó a verlo un tanto nerviosa. Seiya tenía una mirada diferente por lo que lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo a la habitación.

Espero a que estuvieron en la habitación para jalarla hacia él y besar sus labios con intensidad.

Apenas si pudo abrazarlo. Le gustaba cuando la besaba así, era como si exigiera su atención solo para él y así fue desde ese primer beso que le había dado. Así que sabía que terminaría cediendo ante él.

Con cierta desesperación busco quitarle la ropa porque lo que era verdad era que llevaba deseándola desde el día anterior.

Jadeo entre sus labios tratando de ayudarle a desvestirse. Lo mismo que ella trataba de hacer, quitarle ese traje que tan bien le sentaba y que la hacía desearlo mucho más pero ahora solo ansiaba sentir su piel.

Gimió lleno de excitación, al sentir el deseo que ella también tenía. Sin dudarlo la llevo hasta la cama donde la empujo quedando el de pie observándola.

Su respiración estaba agitada. No entendía que tenía Seiya que la hacía transformarse de esa forma, a una mujer que ansiaba ser suya— Te demoras mucho... —murmuró quitándose el sostén.

No tardo en quitarse toda la ropa para quedar completamente desnudo y que ella lo admirara.

Sonrió admirándolo completamente, sus músculos marcados y también su miembro que lucía erecto— Deseo probarlo...

Sonrió acercándose la cama— Hazlo

Se sentó en la cama tomándolo de la cadera para acercarse a su miembro comenzando a lamerlo.

Gimió arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás— Si así me gusta

Sonrió sintiéndose mejor al recibir esa respuesta comenzando a introducirlo en su boca. La verdad es que eso también comenzaba a gustarle, algo que nunca había experimentado y que ahora se sentía tan bien haciéndolo.

Coloco la mano en su cabeza sonriendo. Esa rubia lo llevaría al borde de la locura, provocaba en él más estragos de los que habría imaginado antes.

Se sintió complacida haciendo aquellos movimientos mas rápidos, deseaba volver a probar su sabor y más hacerlo disfrutar de ese momento— Quiero probarte —murmuró como pudo pues él no la soltaba.

Sonrió sentía su miembro reaccionar con ella, excitándose aún más.

Se sujetó aún más a él probando su esencia conforme salía. Tenerlo así la excitaba, era algo que jamás se imaginó haciendo y sin embargo con Seiya parecía lo más natural y además lo más excitante. Así hizo sus movimientos más rápidos para lograr que fuera placentero para él.

Sus gemidos aumentaron hasta ser gritos de placer arqueándose mas cerrando sus ojos al estallar para ella.

Bebió su esencia. Lo había extrañado tanto que bebió de él con cierta apuración, como si no deseara perder nada de él.

—Te gusto —murmuró al terminar admirándola. Sin duda era muy hermosa.

Asintió con un sonrojo degustando su sabor— Si, mucho... —murmuró limpiándose los labios.

Sonrió tomándola de los hombros para recostarla en la cama quedando el sobre ella— No resisto más si no te tengo ahora yo…

—Si Seiya ansió ser tuya —murmuró quitándose la única prenda que tenía puesta. aquellos besos y aquella manera que tuvo de tomarlo la había excitado tanto que estaba lista para él— tómame...

Sonrió buscando su intimidad con su miembro gimiendo al sentirla lista para él.

Se mordió el labio al sentirlo jugar con ella— Seiya esto me gusta, me gusta sentirte así...

Se acercó besando sus labios, sujetando sus manos para ponerlas sobre su cabeza aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

Aquello fue sorpresivo pero agradable. Más la forma en que la besaba y sentirse expuesta de esa forma ante él.

Lentamente bajo sus besos por su cuello. La tomaría por completo sin contemplaciones, la haría suya y no dejaría ni un solo rincón de su cuerpo sin sus besos y caricias.

—Seiya... —murmuró en medio de pequeños gemidos al tiempo que arqueaba un poco su cuerpo dejando a su disposición su cuello. Sus besos eran tan intensos que estaba segura la llevaría al éxtasis— me gustas

Sonrió bajando lentamente su rostro recorriendo y saboreando su cuerpo. Dejándole una que otra marca a su paso para llegar a sus senos con los cuales comenzó a jugar.

Jadeo arqueando aún más su cuerpo. Estaba comenzando a perderse en ese momento de pasión, parecía que Seiya quería probar todo de ella pues se entretenía en su cuerpo, en particular en esa área que comenzaba a ser más que excitante pues sus senos reaccionaban a sus besos.

Coloco sus manos sobre sus senos acariciándolos entreteniendose con ellos saboreándolos y succionándolos— Deliciosos

Antes ya había tocado y acariciado sus senos, pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Sus besos estaban haciendo demasiados estragos en ella, tal parecía que sus senos era una de esas zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo y estaba sintiendo maravillas— Seiya, creo, creo que... —comenzó a jadear cada vez más.

Sonrió acomodándose entre sus piernas entrando de ella de un solo empujón.

No pudo evitar un fuerte gemido al sentirlo invadirla de esa forma. Una oleada de placer recorrió su cuerpo, hubiera querido abrazarlo, pero él aún tenía sujetas sus manos— ¡Seiya!

Le daba fuertes embestidas, presionando su cuerpo tanto como podía desbordando toda su pasión sin consideración alguna.

Era la primera vez que la tomaba de esa forma. Era hasta cierto punto salvaje y brusco y eso le estaba gustando. Algo que nunca se imaginó. Pronto los gemidos dieron paso a gritos contenidos al morder su labio.

—Si así. Grita más —comenzando a entrar y salir de ella.

Era como si su cuerpo obedeciera que una de sus embestidas la hizo gritar ya no pudiendo contenerse. Comprendió que Seiya se había estado conteniendo durante ese tiempo por eso no la había tomado de esa forma antes— Mas... mas mi amor...

Soltó sus manos para hacer un cambio de posición atrayéndola hacia él para quedar los dos sentados.

Sonrió abrazándose a él mirando fijamente sus ojos siendo ella quien buscara besar sus labios tan profundamente como lo sentía en su interior.

La besó con esa pasión que lo invadía agitando su cuerpo en medio de jadeos. Mientras empujaba más hacia ella.

Comenzó a jadear entre sus labios. Se sentía perdida y completamente perdida en las sensaciones que Seiya le provocaba. Sus cuerpos estaban sudados y él por lo visto no quería terminar— Si, así, me encantas

Se detuvo un poco aun no quería terminar. Jadeando salió de ella para cambiarla de posición haciendo que se recostara boca abajo acariciando su espalda y su trasero.

Respiraba agitada. Sus sentidos estaban tan despiertos que el roce de la cama la hizo estremecer, sabía lo que haría con ella— Estoy lista... —Murmuró alzando un poco si trasero hacia él.

Sonrió acariciando su intimidad disfrutando su humedad, acercándose a besar su espalda.

Gimió ante esa caricia recostando la cabeza en la cama— Me estas volviendo loca por ti Seiya...

—Eso quiero volverte loca —lamiendo su espalda recorriéndola. Bajó poco a poco hacia su trasero para besarlo y acariciarlo.

Jadeo disfrutando por primera vez de ser tratada de esa forma— Nadie me había tratado así mi amor, eres maravilloso —Gimió sintiendo su corazón acelerarse con cada beso.

Abrió sus piernas para dejar al descubierto su intimidad introduciendo sus dedos en ella penetrándola, jugando con ella.

Gimió enterrando el rostro en la cama ahogando sus jadeos. Seiya estaba haciendo maravillas con ella y lo estaba disfrutando— Seiya, Seiya

Saboreo su intimidad succionándola sintiendo su sabor. Recorrió con sus manos su contorno sintiendo como se excitaba cada vez más y sin duda no la dejaría por toda esa mañana haría todo lo que quisiera con ella.

Ahogo un grito contra la cama. Sentía que pronto estallaría. Su interior se lo decía, así como sus piernas que cada vez le costaba más mantenerse así, tal vez si no fuera por los brazos de Seiya que la tenían sujeta hubiera sucumbido más de una vez— Seiya...

Se separó un poco para acomodarse donde deseaba, colocó su miembro en su trasero para entrar lentamente sujetando su cadera hacia él.

Tal vez fuera que estaba tan excitada que esta vez no estaba siendo tan doloroso, tal vez un poco sí, pero no como la primera vez o quizá fuera que Seiya con todo lo que había hecho la estaba preparando para poder tomarla así. Nuevamente enterró la cara contra la cama gimiendo un poco al comenzar a sentirlo.

Gimió al entrar en ella de esa forma disfrutando de esa parte que era tan estrecha. Deseando entrar aún más empujo lentamente hacia ella.

Jadeo con fuerza cuando salió de su escondite para poder respirar. Seiya estaba siendo dulce de cierta forma, notaba como había ansiado tomarla así, esta vez se entregaría a él como él deseara— No te detengas...

Gimió entrando más en ella, gritando— Exquisita. Eres una delicia y eres mía

—Sí, soy tuya —murmuró en pequeños jadeos. Sus palabras y su voz llena de excitación hicieron su corazón acelerarse. Si, podría acostumbrarse a esa vida. Seiya era guapo, seductor y le estaba mostrando cosas que jamás se imaginó— solo tuya Seiya

—Si solo mía —entrando más en ella hasta llegar al fondo gritando de placer comenzando a moverse dentro de ella.

Aún era un tanto doloroso, pero era un placer diferente, único. Poco a poco el dolor cedía o tal vez fuera que se enfocaba en escuchar los jadeos y respiración de Seiya. Eso lo hacía más excitante— Por completo, soy tuya —gimió disfrutando de su ser.

No tardo en moverse más rápido entrando y saliendo de ella con gemidos mas intensos, poco a poco ella cedía ante él en todos los aspectos y eso le gustaba.

Ya no había dolor, solo un placer. Un placer que estaba haciendo estragos en ella, Seiya la tenía tan sujeta a él que era imposible no gemir cada vez fuerte— Seiya, Seiya...

—Si así me gustas —respiraba agitado, pero no deseaba detenerse. Por lo que aumento más sus movimientos en ella sujetándola con más fuerza acariciando su intimidad para excitarla.

Pronto los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y constantes. Sentía el éxtasis comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo. Su interior se lo decía, no tardaba en estallar. Se sujetó fuertemente de la cama— Ya no puedo, voy... voy... —intento decir estallando por fin en un grito de un intenso orgasmo que recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo como jamás lo había hecho.

Jadeando salió de ella. Él aun no llegaba a su punto. Espero unos instantes, para tomarla de nuevo pero esta vez tomo su intimidad.

Apoyo nuevamente la cara en colchón. Acababa de estallar tan placenteramente que volver a sentirlo la hizo tener una descarga de energía. En otras ocasiones lo habían hecho más de una vez, pero ahora era diferente— Si mi amor, tómame te necesito, necesito tu esencia...

—No te dejare en paz voy a desquitarme —con una sonrisa comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza cada vez.

Ya no dijo nada, su cuerpo hablaba por ella. Se estaba rindiendo ante él, su cuerpo y ahora también su alma ambos estaban siendo suyos. Solo se aferró con más fuerza de la cama, estaba segura que posiblemente todo el edificio podía escucharlos, ya que ahora no se contenía gritaba llena de placer como nunca antes.

Sus gritos lo excitaron aún más apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de ella besando su nuca buscando su rostro para besar sus labios. Al menos conforme se lo permitía esa intensidad con que la estaba tomando— Serena me enloqueces —murmuró a su oído lleno de placer y un éxtasis como nunca antes había sentido.

Ya no pudo responder nada. Solo se entregó a sus labios, así como a su cuerpo. Estaba segura que jamás nadie volvería a tomarla como él lo estaba haciendo.

Por fin el cansancio los había vencido. Había tenido varios orgasmos que la habían llevado a la locura lo mismo que él, no hacían falta las palabras, se sentía plena como toda una sexy mujer.

Al final después de un baño y de elegir algo cómodo para ambos para pasear con la niña se encontraban esperando afuera de la escuela. Ya ni hablar del trabajo por lo visto Seiya no la dejaría, pero ahora estaba tan feliz y tranquila que no sentía que lo necesitara— Espero que no hayas tenido juntas importantes a las que hayas faltado —Dijo Serena tomando la mano de Seiya apenas los niños comenzaban a salir— me sentiría culpable de distraerte de tu trabajo...

—Mientras no sea muy seguido está bien —sonrió presionando su mano con una sonrisa.

Sonrió entrelazando sus dedos suspirando al recargarse en su brazo— Mmm dijiste que era tu forma de desquitarte, creo que la culpa la tuvo ese short que use ayer, era muy corto ¿verdad? —pregunto inocentemente-

—Mmm no, pero ahora que lo dices te los voy a tirar

—¿Por qué los vas a tirar? a mí me gustan son cómodos y además tenía calor —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Son muy cortos por eso te comprare ropa como la que usaste en Dubái

Se separó un poco enarcando una ceja— Pero aquí no estamos en Dubái, además son cómodos para estar en casa, nadie me vio

—Ya lo sé no los uses en la calle

—No, claro que no —sonrió recargándose en su brazo— pero no entiendo por qué quieres tirarlos, son bonitos y tengo otros más

—Porque todo mundo verá mis piernas

Soltó una carcajada— No verían tus piernas velludas, verían mis piernas suaves y esbeltas

—Por eso esas son mías

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Tratare solo de usarlos en casa y cuando estés conmigo ¿sí?

—De acuerdo solo para mí y para nadie más —sonrió al ver salir a la pequeña corriendo hacia ellos— ahí esta Chibi Chibi

Corrió alzando sus brazos hacia él— Seiya, viniste

—Hola pequeña ¿cómo te portante hoy?

—Bien, me porta bien —sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla— pastel, quiero pastel

—Iremos a comer y después al aviario —abrazando a la pequeña.

—Comida, comida... —sonrió feliz.

—¿Y de compras? —pregunto Serena con una sonrisa tomando su mano.

—Si también iremos de compras Chibi Chibi está creciendo necesita ropa nueva

—¿Ropa? —sonrió la pequeña mirando su uniforme— sí, ropa...

—Creo que será una señorita muy a la moda —dijo dispuesta a subir al auto cuando noto que una mujer la estaba viendo— este... ¿me esperas un momento Seiya? —enseguida se alejó hacia donde estaba aquella mujer.

—Buenas tardes señorita Tsukino —quitándose los anteojos.

—Buenas tardes señorita Meio —murmuró un tanto nerviosa— yo... pensaba llamarla en esta semana, como podrá darse cuenta la niña está en una mejor escuela y...

—Cambio de domicilio y no dio informes de ella en la última semana, pedí informes en la escuela anterior y me dijeron que no fue a verla por varias semanas

—Es que tenía mucho trabajo, pero ahora puedo pasar más tiempo con ella. Señorita Meio usted sabe lo difícil que era para mí, pero ahora todo está mejorando... esta muy feliz

Seiya miraba a lo lejos con cierta desconfianza veía nerviosa a la rubia y la pequeña Chibi Chibi parecía tener miedo.

Se abrazó a él— No dejes que me lleven... —murmuró con lágrimas—quiero quedarme con Serena

— ¿Por qué te llevarían? —abrazando a la niña— ¿quién es ella?

—Dice que Serena no puede cuidarme... —murmuró sollozando— no me lleves con otra familia

—Entiendo, espera aquí en el auto —la metió al auto cerrándolo— bien ahora regreso

—Puede preguntar aquí como es que esta la niña, está muy contenta. Por favor ¿cómo es posible que aun siga en vigilancia si Chibi Chibi está muy bien?

—La niña no está bien señorita presenta mucha inestabilidad y demasiados cambios en su vida emocional. Me temo que se le han dado muchas oportunidades

—Por favor señorita Meio. Solo un poco más, nada le falta a mi hermanita, no sabe el dolor que le causaría si la alejan de mí. Soy lo único que tiene y es lo único que tengo —murmuró sintiendo ganas de llorar— mi madre me pidió cuidarla y lo hago lo mejor que puedo, no me la quite

—Creo que usted la necesita más a ella que ella a usted, señorita

—Buenas tardes —murmuró Seiya que había escuchado.

No pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al escucharla ¿qué más podía decir?

—Buenas tardes... —murmuró con seriedad— no creo que haya más que hablar al respecto

—Supongo que debe ser de servicio. ¿Qué necesita hacer la señorita para que la niña se quede con ella?

—Ofrecerle estabilidad a la niña. La señorita Tsukino hace lo mejor puede, lo sé, pero no es suficiente. No tiene un trabajo estable, una solvencia para darle a la niña lo que necesite, pero sobre todo estabilidad emocional. La niña necesita una seguridad, una familia y eso es lo que haremos, buscarle una buena familia pueda cuidar de ella

—Siendo así, si cree que ella no puede entonces deje que yo adopte a la niña, la señorita Tsukino trabaja para mí en las empresas Kou y además en pocos días será mi esposa

Volteo a verlo sorprendida. Que él la adoptara le daría el tiempo suficiente. Además, se casarían, la niña seria oficialmente su hija y así no tendrían que separarse.

—Disculpe, entiendo que trabaje para usted y que sea su prometida, pero ¿quién es usted? porque tendría que investigarlo y ver si es apto para criar a una niña

—Adelante investígueme si eso desea soy Seiya Kou dueño de las empresas Kou, actualmente la señorita vive en un departamento que me renta, mande todo lo que necesito para adoptar a la niña

—De acuerdo señor Kou, supongo que eso es lo mejor para la niña —volteo a verla sentada muy tranquila— y otra cosa, un deportivo no es un vehículo adecuado para una familia. Espero lo tome en cuenta señor Kou, aquí tiene esta es mi tarjeta, pronto tendrá noticias mías —dijo entregándole una pequeña tarjeta— permiso...

—Si lo tomare en consideración —tomando la tarjeta.

—Permiso... —dijo alejándose con paso firme.

—Gracias... —murmuró Serena aun con unas lágrimas— ¿de verdad adoptarías a Chibi Chibi?

—Si la adoptare. Sera legalmente mi hija y tu mi esposa ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Bajo la mirada— Me avergonzaba el hecho de que no podía siquiera cuidar de mi hermana y no quería que pensaras que me casaba contigo por eso o por... dinero

— ¿Entonces por qué te casas? pensaría que esa es tu razón para hacerlo y para fingir algo que evidentemente no eres. Será mejor que me digas todo lo que tengas que decirme

—Ya te lo dije, me enamoré de ti... —dijo derramando unas lágrimas— me gustas mucho Seiya y si, tal vez porque buscaba algo estable, además Chibi Chibi te adora...

La miro detenidamente, podía ver que para ella su hermanita lo era todo y que por ella estaba dispuesta hacerlo todo— Nos casaremos esta semana de esa forma no me negaran su tutela

Nuevas lagrimas se hicieron presentes pero esta vez de felicidad y tranquilidad— Te quiero Seiya... —murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza— no te vas a arrepentir, te lo prometo

La abrazó hacia él— Solo no quiero más secretos aun si te casas conmigo solo por ella

Lo abrazó con fuerza sollozando— No lo hago solo por ella, lo hago también por mí. De verdad Seiya, me estoy enamorando de ti y no me importa si es que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, solo déjame estar contigo pase lo que pase

Acaricio su cabello— Lo estarás porque eres mía recuérdalo bien

Asintió solo abrazándolo un poco más— Sí, soy tuya y seré tu esposa ¿de verdad nos casaremos esta semana?

—No dejare que esa mujer te quite a la niña, tomare cartas en el asunto. Así que si tienes algo que decirme antes que me entere por otro lado será mejor que lo hagas

Respiro profundamente bajando la mirada— Podemos ir a comer a un lugar tranquilo donde Chibi Chibi pueda ir a jugar, hay algo que tengo que decirte

—Está bien dime ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—A donde tú quieras, solo que sea tranquilo y que Chibi Chibi no nos escuche

—Bien vamos entonces —conduciéndola al auto. Podía ver con claridad que era grave y que evidentemente la niña era lo primero para ella.

Tenía miedo no podía evitarlo, pero era mejor que supiera toda la verdad. Así tal vez podría quitarse de encima a Diamante.

Manejo hacia un restaurante de hamburguesas que estaba cerca del parque y tenía juegos. Al llegar hicieron el pedido y buscaron una mesa cerca de los juegos y a la vez un tanto alejada de la gente

—Chibi Chibi... —sonrió feliz— ¿puedo jugar?

—Primero come y después jugaras ¿sí?

Hizo un pequeño puchero para luego sonreír— Si papá Seiya... —sonrió comenzando a comer.

—No le será difícil llamarte papá solamente... —dijo Serena comiendo un poco— has conquistado por completo a mi hermanita

— ¿Y a ti? —mirándola fijamente.

—Me estas conquistando cada vez más. Cuando te vi por primera vez me gustaste y mucho, eres el tipo de hombre que jamás se hubiera fijado en mi —sonrió con sinceridad— pero lo hiciste

Abrió su hamburguesa para darle un mordisco— Si eres una mujer muy diferente

—En realidad a tu lado creo que soy una chiquilla —murmuró tomando una papa— tal vez por eso te gusto. Soy diferente a todas las mujeres con las que has estado. Algunas creo que mucho más bellas que yo, finas y elegantes

—Si considerando que eres menor que yo así que te diría ¿me drogaste o algo parecido? ¿me diste alguna pasión de amor?

Sonrió negando— Nada de eso. Muchas tienen encanto, yo tengo torpeza así que creo que eso fue, con tacones camino como bambi...

La pequeña los veía con curiosidad sin dejar de comer de pronto mirando a uno y luego al otro.

—Como bambi —sonrió un tanto divertido— quizás debas tomar clases de modelaje y etiqueta después de todo serás mi esposa

—¿Y aunque ya no sea tan torpe te seguiré gustando igual? porque no quiero ser como esas mujeres que te visitaban. Quiero seguirte gustando a pesar de todo, quiero seguir llamando tu atención

—Supongo que encontraras la forma de llamar mi atención como decirme horrible o golpearme o mostrarme tu verdadero carácter —murmuró como si esto fuera un reto.

—Voy a jugar —sonrió la pequeña pues había terminado su mini hamburguesa— ¿puedo papá Seiya?

—Ve a jugar, pero ten cuidado

—Si papá —sonrió feliz para correr a los juegos.

—Eres muy importante para ella, te agradezco lo que has hecho por las dos

Suspiró al verla correr— Le hace falta una figura familiar

Asintió— Tratare de que no olvide a nuestros padres. Ellos la amaron tanto, mamá pensaba que no volvería a tener hijos y de pronto nació ella

—Sé que no los olvidara. Sabe perfectamente quien es

—Sí, lo sé, solo que ella no recordará lo que era jugar con mamá —murmuró con tristeza— quiero hacer lo mejor por ella. No quiero perderla, por eso es que he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa

Eso llamo su atención— ¿Qué cosas?

—Cuando mis padres murieron me quedo una enorme deuda. Vino la trabajadora social, los acreedores, todo se me junto. No sabía que más hacer y un hombre me ofreció su ayuda —dijo bajando la mirada— yo le dije que le pagaría poco a poco y estuvo de acuerdo por unos meses, pero de pronto me dijo que le pagará todo o me quitaría la casa

—Y por eso perdiste la casa ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Asintió— Pero aun así no fue suficiente para pagar la deuda. Yo no sabía lo que había firmado, me siguió exigiendo dinero y como no le pude pagar me ofreció un trato. Enamorar a un hombre y romper su corazón —dijo derramando unas lágrimas.

— ¿Como que enamorar a un hombre? —eso sin duda lo desconcertó por completo.

—Dijo que era un hombre que no sabía amar, que era frio y egoísta, pero yo... —Murmuró subiendo la mirada para verlo— me enamore de él

— ¿Ese hombre soy yo? —murmuró con seriedad y con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo como si todo le callera encima.

Asintió— Por eso te vigilaba en la cafetería. Por eso entre a trabajar contigo, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo comencé a verte de una manera diferente. No eres frio y sabes amar, por todo lo que has hecho por Chibi Chibi principalmente me hizo valorarte Seiya. De verdad, me estoy enamorando de ti

—Abrí parte de mi para ti... ¿y resulta que es una farsa?

Derramo unas lágrimas— No, no ha sido una farsa. Así comenzó todo, pero, lo que siento ahora es real. Yo ya no quería continuar con esto, muchas veces le dije que ya no quería, que te diría la verdad. Por eso es que te lo estoy diciendo ahora, este es mi mayor secreto y del cual me siento tan avergonzada, pero tenía miedo. Me quitarían a Chibi Chibi y ahora, tengo miedo de perderte a ti también

— ¿Quién es ese hombre? dime su nombre ahora mismo

—Diamante Black... —murmuró sollozando— él pensó que jamás te lo diría...

De inmediato saco su celular para llamar a Nephrite se sentía molesto, pero más que eso desconcertado.

—Seiya por favor, escúchame, sé que estas muy molesto, pero déjame que te explique todo...

—Señor buen día, iba a buscarlo en este mismo momento

—Quiero que investigues que demonios hizo Diamante con la casa de Serena y por otro lado prepara lo necesario para adoptar a Chibi Chibi

—¿Estas bien? te escuchas molesto ¿qué ocurre? un momento ¿por qué Diamante tendría la casa de Serena a menos que...?

—Él es el prestamista y creo que está planeando algo contra mí —murmuró sin despegar la mirada de Serena.

Mientras tanto la rubia no soporto la mirada de Seiya. Solo agacho la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas. Sabía que eso era lo correcto, porque había sentido su alma descansar al contarle su secreto.

—Bien, investigare a fondo, pero te sugiero que te tranquilices y no lo enfrentes. Te llamare en cuanto sepa que ocurre y que es lo que paso con la casa de Serena

—Bien mantenme al tanto —colgó la llamada.

—Sé que estas furioso y que te he decepcionado. Sé que no debí prestarme a esto y tal vez me arrepentiría, pero la verdad es que no, porque pude conocer a un gran hombre como tú. Eres maravilloso Seiya y no me refiero a lo que nos has dado a Chibi Chibi y a mí, sino por como la tratas por como a pesar de todo me has tratado a mi

—No sé qué pensar, pero me queda claro que lo haces más por ella que por otra cosa

—Chibi Chibi es todo lo que tengo. Es mi hermanita y la amo, no quiero que crezca con otra familia y se olvide de mis padres, todo lo hice por ella —tomo su mano pese al temor de que la rechazara— perdóname Seiya, no quería hacerte daño. Agradezco lo que haces, pero creo que ya no tiene caso que hagas nada sobre la adopción de Chibi Chibi. Podre salir adelante con ella, te lo prometo

—Quiero que me digas que estaba tramando Diamante ¿por qué quería que me enamoraras? ¿por qué hizo que te acercaras a mí?

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Solo me dijo que tenías que pagar lo que le habías hecho, nunca me atreví a preguntar. Diamante es muy hábil para engañar, salimos un tiempo solo para que yo entrara en confianza, quiso bueno tu sabes, pero como me negué al poco tiempo cambio. Solo decía que tu no sabías lo que era el amor y que tenías que sufrir

—Pero yo no le he hecho nada, por el contrario, pensé que era mi amigo

—No sé a qué se refería. Cuando acepté y te conocí creí que era un tonto juego de Diamante. Además, que nunca te hubieras fijado en mí, ya ves torpe hasta de los cabellos, y tu... —sonrió observándolo— un hombre de mundo, todo un casanova. Por eso pensé que el plan de Diamante no funcionaria

—Esto que me dices me hace tener más miedo de él. Tuvo que haberlo planeado con mucho cuidado la pregunta es ¿por qué?

Se limpió las mejillas— Seiya no quiero que nada malo te pase. Sé que no debería pedirte nada, pero por favor cuídate de él. De verdad, te quiero y no deseo que nada malo te pase

—Serena... —tomo su mano— ¿eso quiere decir que ahora si me dejaras conocer a la verdadera Serena?

Sonrió con nuevas lagrimas— Sí. Aunque, seguro preferirías a la dócil Serena que a todo te decía que sí, aunque a veces te lo siga diciendo. Perdóname Seiya, nunca quise lastimarte

—Me dolió, pero que me lo hayas dicho y saber la razón me hace apreciarte más porque me doy cuenta que es por ella

—Lo siento... —murmuró no resistiéndose a abrazarlo— yo también te admiro mucho Seiya. Eres un gran hombre y sé que Chibi Chibi y yo estaremos bien en tus manos. Confió nuestras vidas a ti

Dejo escapar un suspiró abrazándola— Serena no sé qué me has hecho ni que sabe Diamante de mi como para intuir que conseguirías lo que ninguna mas

Derramo unas lágrimas al refugiarse más en sus brazos— Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras. Comienzas a ser alguien muy importante para mí. Perdóname Seiya mis motivos para acercarme a ti no fueron los más honestos, pero definitivamente ahora no me puedo arrepentir porque te conocí de verdad

—No fueron los más honestos, pero tampoco los más egoístas

Se separó un poco acariciando su rostro— Es verdad cuando digo que me estoy enamorando de ti... —dijo con sinceridad, Seiya le gustaba más de lo que llego a imaginar.

—Tengo un poco de miedo... —murmuró acercando su rostro al de ella.

—El mismo que yo tengo, pero quiero estar contigo —murmuró con una sutil sonrisa— soy tuya, no lo olvides

—Si eres mía —sonrió al recordar esa intensa mañana que habían tenido. Sonrió para enseguida besar sus labios.

Suspiró sintiendo su alma descansar después de haberle confesado la verdad disfrutando así de sus labios. Era un beso suave en comparación con los que le había dado por la mañana. Seiya comenzaba a ser importante, aunque aún no descubría que tanto, pero por lo pronto disfrutaría de estar así con él besándolo de la misma forma, lenta y suave.

Ese beso hizo que su corazón latiera como nunca antes. Comenzaba a sentir algo más por ella, pero no sabía que era— Serena...

—Te juro que nunca más te volveré a ocultar nada —murmuró rozando suavemente sus labios— quiero que lo nuestro funcione, lo deseo con toda el alma...

Acaricio su mejilla perdiéndose en su mirada. Sonrojándose al no reconocerse a sí mismo— Seremos una familia

Asintió sintiendo una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo. Tal vez llegaría a amarlo tanto o más de lo que amo a Andrew. Quizá debía contarle también sobre él, pero no en ese momento, solo quería disfrutar de él— Seremos una familia, aunque usted señor Kou me trae loca con la boda ¿cuándo nos casaremos? tengo que buscar un lindo vestido

—Esta misma semana lo haremos de esa forma no nos podrán negar la tutela de Chibi Chibi

Sonrió asintiendo dándole pequeños besos— De acuerdo nos casaremos cuando tú quieras, entonces tal vez deba buscar ese lindo vestido hoy mismo

—De acuerdo iremos al aviario y después de compras o de lo contrario no nos dará tiempo

Sonrió dándole un pequeño beso— ¿Me ayudaras a elegir un lindo vestido?

— ¿No se supone que el novio no debería ver el vestido? —sonrió un tanto divertido.

—Mmm se supone, pero tú no eres un novio común y yo tampoco, además ¿Qué tal si no te gusta lo que elijo? tal vez sea un mini short y una blusa de tirantes, todo blanco eso si

— ¿Mmm un short como vestido?

—Si puede ser o una falda muy corta. A mí me gusta vestirme muy práctica eso tal vez es algo que no conocías de mí y me gusta toda la ropa que me compraste, pero me cubre mucho... —dijo haciendo que la abrazara.

—Mmm una cosa es práctica y otra demasiado descubierta. Te comprare mas ropa como la de Dubái

—¿Y por que como la de Dubái? no estamos allá

—Porque te cubre todo por completo por eso —sonrió más que feliz— si te voy a envolver en una sábana para que no se te vea nada

—Oye eso es muy cruel. Me doy cuenta que eres muy celoso, pero lo más curioso es que a mí nadie me ve, mira. Nadie le presta atención a una chiquilla desaliñada solo usted señor Kou, que tiene unos gustos muy extraños

—Y si te parezco extraño dime entonces ¿qué te gusta de mí?

—Mmm muchas cosas, tu sonrisa, tu mirada, lo dulce que te ves cuando estas con Chibi Chibi —sonrió tomando su mano— cuando me haces tuya, lo que he aprendido a tu lado, me gusta todo de ti, incluso esos celos

Sonrió ligeramente— Definitivamente no sé qué me has dado

Se encogió de hombros acariciando su mejilla— También me pregunto qué me has dado, pero, aunque me gusten tus celos no quiero ropa como la de Dubái. Me tratare de cubrir más, pero me gusta estar cómoda, además solo me has visto tu

—De acuerdo nada de ropa muy descubierta solo quiero seguirte viendo yo

—De acuerdo —sonrió dándole un pequeño beso, ahora se sentía tranquila de poder disfrutar de un momento así.

—Chibi Chibi —los miro fijamente colocando el dedo en sus labios un tanto pensativa como si no quisiera interrumpirlos— papá Seiya, me caí...

Se separó de Serena para agacharse— ¿Estas bien?

La pequeña le mostro la rodilla un poco raspada.

—Y de pronto para todo eres tu —dijo Serena sonriendo al verlo tan atento.

—No me dirás que tienes celos —sonrió en tono bromista, limpiando su rodilla.

Sonrió negando tomando un poco de refresco— Mi hermanita se está consintiendo mucho contigo, pero bueno ¿nos vamos de compras?

—Chibi Chibi —sonrió feliz aplaudiendo.

—Si vamos de compras —cargo a la pequeña para sentarla a la mesa y terminar así su comida ya que aún tenía media hamburguesa.

—Compras, compras —sonrió feliz mirándolos a ambos— ¿voy a tener una familia?

—Sí, dime Chibi Chibi ¿te gustaría que yo te adoptara?

—¿Adoptar? —parpadeo confundida— ¿Seiya papá?

—Si legalmente seria tu papá sin que olvides que antes de mi tuviste otro papá y otra mamá que te dieron vida

—Papá y mamá están en el cielo —murmuró con tristeza— quiero una familia. Papi y mami

—La tendrás. Nosotros seremos una familia —besando su mejilla— serás mi hija y Serena será mi esposa

—¿Será mi mami? —preguntó curiosa.

—Si podría decirse, pero creo que ella prefiere que sigas siendo su pequeña hermanita por la cual haría cualquier cosa incluso seducir a alguien como yo

—Seiya... —Murmuró sonrojada.

—¿Seducir? —volvió a colocar el dedo en sus labios enarcando una ceja— ¿qué es eso?

—Lo sabrás cuando seas grande, ahora vamos al aviario y hacer compras y Serena volverás a trabajar conmigo

—Creo que no me dejaras trabajar en otro lado que no sea contigo

—Ya le dije a la trabajadora social que trabajas conmigo

—Tienes razón —sonrió comiendo un poco más— de acuerdo desde mañana volveré a la oficina, ¿podré llevar a Chibi Chibi?

—Sí, mandare adaptar un lugar para ella y abriré la plantilla a mujeres

Sonrió aún más— ¿De verdad? eso estaría muy bien. Te aseguro que las mujeres trabajamos muy bien, no te arrepentirás. Tal vez debas incluir una guardería

—Bien te encargaras de esos detalles

—¿Yo? —Sonrió tomando su mano— Supongo que es tu primera orden como mi jefe

Sonrió aún más— En efecto y ya sabes como soy como jefe

—Yo también trabajo —sonrió la niña aplaudiendo.

—Chibi Chibi estudiará mucho eso harás —sonrió para ir al auto y llevarlas al aviario.

—No, trabajo con Seiya —dijo tomando su mano y la de Serena.

—Creo que se me escapara muy seguido de la guardería con tal de ir a verte —dijo sonriendo al ver la determinación de su hermanita.

—Sera una niña de mucho cuidado —sonrió caminando con la pequeña en medio de ambos sujetando su manita sintiendo una agradable sensación.

—Eso me temo —sonrió divertida— oye amor, entonces ¿yo me encargare de contratar a las mujeres y de organizar la guardería?

—Sí, así como de mi agenda y de ver que actividades pueden llevar

—Mmm creo que tendré mucho trabajo ¿me darás un aumento? —preguntó con una sonrisa— hare doble trabajo

—Mmm si te daré doble aumento de sueldo y estudiaras una carrera en línea

Volteo a verlo sintiéndose tan afortunada. Sin duda estaba haciendo lo correcto— Como ordene el señor Kou así poder trabajar contigo siempre, aunque me temo que lo haces también para que no esté tan lejos de ti

—Me has descubierto sin duda —se rasco la cabeza sonriendo— aunque estarás cerca de Diamante y aun no me agrada

—Diamante... —murmuró la pequeña haciendo una mueca.

—Bueno, creo que a Chibi Chibi tampoco le agrada —Suspiró deteniéndose a un lado del auto— ¿crees que deba seguir trabajando contigo? me da miedo si se entera que ya te dije todo. Seguro querrá hacernos algo

—No se va enterar. No le diremos nada, él me odia y quiero saber porque

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Crees que sea lo mejor? ¿qué le diré si vuelve a insistir con que te haga daño?

—Lo que le hayas dicho hasta ahora, si haces algún cambio se dará cuenta. Es muy astuto eso me consta —murmuró ayudándolas a subir al auto.

No estaba muy convencida, pero supuso que eso era lo mejor. Así subió al auto observando a su hermanita que estaba más que contenta de ir de nuevo en el auto— Seiya ¿no estará enamorado de ti?

— ¿Que? ¿enamorado de mí? —abrió sus ojos sorprendido comenzando a reír—que cosas dices Serena ¿él enamorado de mí?

Sonrió pues era divertido en cierta forma— Bueno es que cuando estuvimos en Dubái mientras tu querías matar al jeque, Diamante no dejaba de mirarte. Creo que te miro más que yo —dijo colocándose el cinturón— y te veía mmm como con fascinación

—Seguro fue tu imaginación —encendió el auto después de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad para manejar hacia el aviario— si él no deja de mirarte, aunque si él te mando ¿por qué entonces se molesta de que estés conmigo?

Volteo a ver su hermanita que había sacado un cuaderno de su pequeña mochila— Quiso que me acostara con él y lo rechace. Contrario a lo que paso contigo la primera vez. Pensé por un momento que él de verdad estaba interesado en mí y no fue así

—Aun así, debería estar contento ¿no? has conseguido lo que él quería

—Mmm es que él no cree que me ames —dijo bajando la mirada— por eso cree que su plan no está funcionando, la última vez me dijo que yo era una tonta por estarme enamorando de ti

—Pero ¿por qué quiere que me enamore? ¿que conseguirá? —pensar en ello comenzaba a frustrarlo.

Volteo a verlo— Al estar enamorado de mí yo te rompería el corazón al rechazarte o marcharme. No sé exactamente que quería, tenía un plan, pero creo que nunca pensó que yo llegaría a sentir algo más por ti... —dijo colocando la mano sobre su hombro.

—Pues aun no veo que podría conseguir al romper mi corazón —suspiró al ver el aviario y el zoológico frente a ellos.

—Que sufras, supongo... —se quitó el cinturón. Era extraño hablar de eso con él— pero no lo hare, porque "no me amas" ahora sabes la verdad —sonrió ocultando un poco su sentir— bien, vamos a divertirnos

Sonrió ligeramente para quitarse el cinturón saliendo del auto para ayudarlas a ambas— Si vamos a diviértenos, después pensaremos en eso

—Viva, veo mi ave —Dijo la pequeña sonriendo feliz.

—Se dice "quiero ver a mi ave" —Serena sonrió tomando su manita— y vamos a ver un petirrojo, que tiene las plumas como tu lindo cabello, rojo...

—Soy un petirrojo

—Sí, Chibi Chibi es un lindo petirrojo, una linda ave, seguro mamá estaría muy feliz de verte tan grande y tan bonita —sonrió oprimiendo su mano.

—Estoy feliz porque estaré siempre con Serena

Sonrió inclinándose a besar su frente— Si Chibi Chibi, siempre estarás conmigo y ahora con Seiya... —Dijo mirándolo— él nos va a cuidar y formaremos una hermosa familia a su lado

—Ya tengo una familia, soy feliz

—Sí, una hermosa familia —sonrió poniéndose de pie mirar a Seiya— ¿vamos señor Kou mi futuro esposo?

Seiya sonrió sin duda esa niña era la adoración de Serena y seguro sería la de el— Si vamos será un grandioso día

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Y pues muchas gracias por cada comentario que nos hicieron llegar, por cada review pero sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de continuar leyendo y hacerlo saber de esa forma.

¿Y bien que les pareció este capítulo? Bastante candente ¿no? Pero además de revelador por fin Seiya sabe la verdad sobre porque Serena se acercó a él. Ahora falta ver como reaccionara Diamante al ver frustrados sus planes ¿Qué creen que haga? Se pondrá interesante, así que esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado.

Bueno ahora las dejamos hasta la próxima semana, ya saben dudas, quejas o comentarios estamos a un review/comentario de distancia, mismos que nos alegran y motivan a seguir, así que nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

AMOR

Capítulo 12

Y así fue esa tarde, la niña había disfrutado de ver cada ave que le presentaban, en particular los petirrojos, su color rojo había sido fascinación de la pequeña tanto que quería llevarse a los que veía. Serena había disfrutado tanto de esa tarde como no se había permitido antes, el haberle contado la verdad a Seiya le había servido mucho, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que diría Diamante o como ocultaría el hecho de haberle contado toda la verdad a Seiya. Ese hombre era de temer lo sabía, pero por alguna extraña razón ahora se sentía a salvo al lado de Seiya, definitivamente terminaría enamorada de ese hombre, más allá de los lujos que podría darle estaba su protección y esa forma de mostrarle un mundo totalmente nuevo y diferente, Seiya era un verdadero hombre que la hacía sentir maravillosamente.

Al llegar al centro comercial entraron como si fueran una verdadera familia entre sonrisas se disponían a hacer compras iniciando por los pijamas para los tres algo bastante curioso— ¿En verdad quieren que use pijama?

—Si —sonrió feliz abrazando la pequeña pijama como motivos de conejos y con orejitas.

—Creo que te verás muy dulce —sonrió pues para ellos como adultos eran puros dibujos de conejos y sin orejas— además necesitas un pijama para cuando te quedes conmigo

—Pero yo no uso más que un pants o bóxer

—Por favor —pidió la pequeña haciendo un puchero— pijama

—Está bien llevaremos esta y esas de leones y lunas porque a ti te gusta la luna ¿verdad? —murmuró a Serena.

Lo había notado— Si, me gusta mucho y las estrellas —murmuró con una sutil sonrisa— a Chibi Chibi le gustan los conejos por la leyenda del conejo en la luna...

—Ya veo así que todo está relacionado con la luna, bueno entonces esta de estrellas y mira una de aves y búhos

—Sí, esas me gustan ¿y qué te parece estas para nosotros? —sonrió señalando un bata algo corta y un pijama para él en tela muy fresca— para cuando nos casemos

—Bien las llevaremos también ¿qué más llevaremos? debemos comprar varios pijamas diferentes para todas las noches

—Creo que Chibi Chibi ya sabe lo que va a llevarse —Dijo al verla feliz eligiendo entre pijamas de distintos animalitos, pero principalmente conejos de distintos colores— creo que no repetirá pijama en un buen tiempo

—Sin duda alguna —sonrió divertido— la pequeña será amante de la moda sin duda alguna

—Cuidare que no te lleve a la bancarrota —Dijo acercándose a él tomando sus manos— eres un papá muy consentidor y me gustas mucho

—Bueno será mi hija y quiero darle todo lo mejor, pero sobre todo cariño y amor de una familia

No se resistió a abrazarlo y darle un pequeño beso en los labios— Serás sin duda el mejor padre para Chibi Chibi y el mejor esposo, así que debo ser la mejor esposa. Me esforzare por cuidarla y por ser una mujer digna de estar a tu altura

La abrazó besando sus labios sin importarle nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Había visto a Serena a través de uno de los cristales, estaba por entrar cuando la vio acercarse a aquel hombre. Se detuvo de pronto se besaban, él debía ser su prometido y no era cualquier hombre, lo había reconocido, era Seiya Kou.

Sonrió entre sus labios— Creo que no te basto lo de esta mañana

—Ni a ti —murmuró dándole un pequeño beso— anda sigamos con las compras

Asintió— Aún falta buscar mi vestido, algo bonito cubierto que deje ver un poco más piernas, porque eso fue lo que más te gusto

Se sonrojo tomando su mano— Un bello vestido mmm, aunque iremos a las Vegas, pero Chibi Chibi acaba de entrar a la escuela

—¿A las Vegas? pensé que podríamos casarnos aquí, el fin de semana así Chibi Chibi no tiene que faltar a la escuela —dijo presionando su mano— No creo que sea necesario viajar ¿o sí?

—Llevo conejos —dijo apenas pudiendo cargar varios pijamas, todas de conejos o con dibujos de conejitos— muchos conejos

—Mmm está bien nos casaremos aquí en la ciudad, pediré a Nephrite que prepare todo lo necesario para que nos casemos en el jardín de la casa

Asintió con una sonrisa— Le pediré a Molly que sea nuestro testigo, solo seremos nosotros ¿verdad? o prefieres invitar a algunas de tus amistades

—Nephrite será mi testigo y si quizás invite algunas amistades como a Darien, el cual por cierto me invito a su boda

—Mmm ¿quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó mirando algunas prendas más sin soltar su mano.

—Sin duda alguna me acompañaras

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano— De acuerdo amor ¿Le avisaras a Diamante de la boda? no creo que sea prudente

—Se enterará de todas maneras

Suspiró asintiendo— Bien supongo que debo fingir delante de él, vamos llevemos estás pijamas y busquemos mi vestido y uno para Chibi Chibi, debe lucir como toda una princesa como tu hija

—Si debe ser parecido al tuyo por que en cierta forma me estaré casando con las dos —guiño un ojo, para pagar mientras le daban las bolsas con todos los pijamas.

Sonrió divertida— Un compromiso con ambas, eso me gusta —dijo tomando la mano de la pequeña— vamos Chibi Chibi, llevas muchos conejos ahora vamos por un lindo vestido

—Vestidos—dio un pequeño brinco llena de felicidad.

—Creo que sí, será una amante de la moda —dijo sonriendo acercándose a él— te ayudo con las bolsas, sabes cómo se vería linda, con una pequeña sombrilla de esas de tela como las antiguas de encaje

— ¿Sombrillas de encaje? ¿y esas donde las venden?

—No sé —sonrió divertida— solo se me ocurrió, se vería bonita ¿verdad Chibi Chibi? mira ¿qué te parece ese vestido? —sonrió caminando hacia un aparador— ¿o este otro?

—Lindos, lindos vestidos —corrió hacia los aparadores ilusionada— quiero ese vestido

Volteo a ver a Seiya— Será una adicta a la moda —sonrió entrando tras de ella— mira, amor, esos vestidos, son similares —dijo al ver un par de vestidos el de niña largo hasta los tobillos y el de mujer corto un poco abajo de la rodilla, ambos en tonos dorados con pequeños cristales de más a menos en la falda— son hermosos

—Si me gustan son bellos sin duda alguna —observándolos— pruébenselos

—De acuerdo, vamos Chibi Chibi ¿te gusta ese vestido? —preguntó tomando su mano— Señorita, por favor talla cinco para la niña y yo creo que este para mí, debemos lucir hermosas

—Si señorita por aquí por favor —había reconocido al famoso empresario Seiya Kou, por lo que no tardo en acompañar a la rubia y a la niña con lo que le habían solicitado.

Al verlos entrar a la boutique los siguió, Serena se veía diferente, feliz y él también. Tenía una sonrisa diferente y no dejaba de mirar a la rubia. Era el momento de actuar, ella estaba significando más de lo que esperaba, al menos los seguiría un poco más, tan solo para ver qué es lo que hacían.

—Señor, aquí está la pequeña —dijo llevando de la mano a la niña luciendo el vestido que le quedaba perfecto y su cabello rojo resaltaba.

—Qué bonita —sonrió al ver lo hermosa que se veía— me gusta ¿y a ti Chibi Chibi?

Sonrió feliz corriendo hacia él— Mucho, me gusta mucho

—Enseguida saldrá la señorita, le hicimos unos ajustes al vestido

—Gracias —murmuró esperando a que saliera.

Se abrió la puerta, el vestido le sentaba perfectamente resaltando cada curva, sus piernas lucían como sabía a él le gustaría, el escote era pequeño pero perfecto para hacerla ver un poco más provocativa, unas zapatillas la hacían ver más alta y estilizada— ¿Te gusta?

Quedo completamente embelesado ante la belleza que mostraba, sin duda era una hermosa mujer— Si me encanta, los llevaremos

Sonrió sonrojándose— ¿De verdad te gusta? ¿crees que sea perfecto para la boda?

—Si lo es, es perfecto, también pruébate ese otro

Volteo observando el vestido que él decía. Era largo de un tono azul, pero lo que más le sorprendía era aquella abertura a medio muslo y el hecho de que mostraría un poco de su vientre tras aquellas transparencias de fino bordado, sin duda era hermoso— ¿Estás seguro?

—Mmm si, lo usaras para la boda de Darien

Sonrió asintiendo— De acuerdo, debo lucir a la altura del evento, señorita me probare también ese vestido, aunque creo que me faltara estatura

—Usaras tacones, pero buscaremos algunos que te acomoden bien

Sonrió aún más— Creo que si tomare esas clases que dijiste, no quiero ser bambi en tacones —dijo antes de volver al probador y ser ayudada a cambiarse.

—¿Bambi? —sonrió la pequeña que comenzó a mover su vestido— lindo vestido

— ¿Para ella tienen uno de ese tono? —pregunto a la señorita.

—Enseguida buscaremos algo similar señor —dijo una de las empleadas apresurándose a buscar un vestido para la niña.

—¿Otro vestido? —preguntó la niña ladeando la cabeza.

—Si para la boda de un amigo Chibi Chibi

—¿Boda? —sonrió acercándose a él— ¿yo voy a ir? hermanita también se casa

Sonrió divertido— Si se casara conmigo

Lo miró fijamente entrecerrando los ojos— ¿La cuidas y ella me cuida a mí? que ya no llore mi hermanita

— ¿Ha llorado? —murmuró dándose cuenta del amor que esa niña tenía por su hermana igual que el que Serena le tenía, sintiendo envidia por unos momentos, él tenía una hermana gemela y no eran ni la cuarta parte de lo que ellas eran de cercanos.

Asintió abrazándolo— Se esconde, pero yo veo hermanita es buena, la quiero ¿la cuidas?

Abrazo a la pequeña— Las cuidare a las dos lo prometo

Sonrió cerrando los ojos— Yo cuido tu...

Sonrió con cariño— Te cuidaremos pequeña

—Señor, aquí está la señorita —dijo abriendo la puerta del probador.

Se sentía nerviosa al salir, solo esperaba que de verdad le gustara como se veía. El vestido se había ajustado perfecto a su figura, a través del fino bordado se veía la piel de su vientre y de su escote, al dar un paso la abertura se abrió dejando ver su pierna, le habían puesto unos tacones que la hacían lucir lo suficientemente alta como para evitar arrastrar el vestido— ¿Qué te parece?

—Me gusta ¿qué tal sientes los tacones? —mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Creo que bien —sonrió caminando hacia él, se sentía de cierta forma nerviosa ante su mirada— ¿te gusta cómo me veo? ¿no es demasiado descubierto?

—Es perfecto, me gusta creo que es tu estilo

Diamante se había quedado observando procurando no ser visto, la rubia se veía muy bien, el pato se estaba convirtiendo en cisne gracias a Seiya, del mismo modo en que "ella" lo había transformado a él. Por un instante fijo la mirada en Seiya, su forma de mirar a la rubia había cambiado, tal vez el momento de su venganza estaba llegando— Muy pronto pagaras el daño que has causado, Seiya Kou

—Gracias... —sonrió aún más sonrojada— entonces creo que esto es lo que nos llevaremos ¿verdad? ah ¿y ese vestido? —pregunto al ver que una de las jóvenes llevaba un vestido similar, pero para la pequeña— esta hermoso ¿es para Chibi Chibi?

—Así es, las dos llevaran esos vestidos a la boda de Darien

Sonrió al imaginar ir del brazo de Seiya y que su pequeña hermanita los acompañara.

—Bien entonces señor Kou ¿desea que enviemos todas sus compras al domicilio de la señorita?

—No mándelas a mi domicilio

—Como usted ordene señor

Se miró al espejo, pocas veces podía verse así de bonita. Sin duda, aunque no quisiera admitirlo el dinero ayudaba mucho a no verse tan desaliñada— Procurare no caerme —dijo mirándolo a través del espejo— no me gustaría hacerte quedar en ridículo

—Practicaras en casa —murmuró sin dejar de verla realmente era bellísima y era suya, un sonrojo asomo sus mejillas.

Sonrió observándolo, en el día ya iban varias veces que lo veía sonrojarse y era dulcemente adorable— ¿Puedo darte un beso?

—Si...

Volteo para acercarse a él, al estar casi a su lado se torció un poco el pie lo que la hizo sujetarse de él— Lo siento... —murmuró ahora sonrojada— practicare mucho

La sujetó con delicadeza— Serena... —perdido y embelesado se acercó a besar sus labios.

Solo suspiró, se suponía que era ella quien lo iba a besar y por el contrario él le había ganado. Era un beso suave y del mismo modo lo correspondió, solo que una pequeña risita la hizo pausar ese dulce beso— Te daré más besos cuando estemos a solas —murmuró entre sus labios.

Hizo un ligero puchero— Sigo esperando mi beso

Ese gesto había sido tan adorable viniendo de él que no dudo en darle un pequeño beso— ¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor, ahora vayamos por un helado

—Helado, helado —dijo la pequeña feliz dando pequeños saltitos.

—Creo que esta pequeña es una helado adicta —sonrió limpiando suavemente los labios de Seiya.

—Bueno vayan a cambiarse mientras pago

—Si papá —sonrió corriendo a buscar su ropa.

—Como mande mi guapo prometido —dijo Serena sonriéndole para alejarse con cuidado hacia el probador. Se sentía realmente feliz y contenta, sin duda se estaba enamorando de Seiya.

Sonrió al verlas desaparecer en el probador— Quiero vestidos similares para la niña y para ella por favor mándenlos también —sacando su tarjeta de crédito.

—Por supuesto señor, podríamos enviar distintos modelos, desde los más elegantes hasta los más casuales, la niña es un encanto y la señorita muy bella son una hermosa familia

—Gracias, se los encargo mucho

—Si señor —murmuró apresurándose a atenderlo.

—Papá —grito la pequeña corriendo hacia él— helado, helado, ¿chocolate sí?

—Si un helado enorme de chocolate —cargando a la pequeña.

—"¿Papá? bueno al menos la niña no quedara a la deriva, pero tu..." —fijo la mirada en la rubia que salía acomodándose la ropa— "tú tienes que cumplir con mi venganza"

—Ya estoy aquí, tal vez sería mejor si mandaran todo al departamento ¿no?, porque tendría que ir a tu casa para arreglarnos para la boda

—Vamos —tomando su mano— enviaran todo a mi casa

—Señor Kou, me da la impresión de que ya no nos dejara volver al departamento —dijo oprimiendo su mano. A decir verdad, esperaba que así fuera, total que más daban unos días antes de una boda.

Tan solo sonrió sin decir nada— Anda vamos por helado

—Helado de chocolate, helado de chocolate —cantaba la pequeña sonriendo feliz tomando la mano de su hermana.

—Que misterioso es señor Kou mmm yo quiero un helado de fresa, con galletas y bañado en chocolate, se me antojo mucho —dijo sonriendo.

Enarco una ceja ante la rareza del helado— Muy bien vamos por el helado

—Yo también galletas —sonrió la niña.

—Kou... —dijo un apuesto "hombre" que se detuvo quitándose las gafas sonriendo al verlo tan paternal— vaya creo que el mundo se va a acabar ¿tú de compras? esto tiene que saberlo Michiru...

—Hola Haruka, veo que sigues siendo igual —sonriendo— ¿no me digas que quieres una carrera de autos?

—No estaría mal ya me hace falta un nuevo triunfo sobre ti —dijo volteando a ver a la jovencita rubia— ¿y esta bella chica quién es? —preguntó acercándose a ella provocando un sonrojo.

—Mi prometida Serena Tsukino me casare en pocos espero acudan

Abrió los ojos sorprendido— ¿Tu casarte? definitivamente tenemos que estar ahí, creo que Michiru se sentirá un poco decepcionada

Era un chico muy atractivo, pero su comentario no sabía si tomarlo a bien o mal— Seiya, Chibi Chibi y yo nos adelantamos por los helados, permiso

— ¿Decepcionada? ¿por qué lo dices? decepcionado estoy yo —dramatizando como si le hubieran metido un puñal en el corazón— bueno nos vemos Haruka —con una sonrisa se alejó siguiendo a Serena.

—Espero la invitación para tu boda —dijo al verlo alejarse, sin duda esa rubia tenía carácter, tanto que ni siquiera se había presentado como debía.

Mientras caminaba iba hablando entre dientes— Que hombre tan antipático

— ¿Oye que fue eso? —murmuró al alcanzarla.

—No me pareció un comentario agradable —dijo haciendo una mueca— ¿quién es Michiru?

—Vamos por los helados —evadiendo el tema.

—Vamos —murmuró no muy convencida. Si era amigo de Seiya tal vez pensaba que era poca cosa para él y por eso esa mujer se decepcionaría de él.

Sonrió ligeramente caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Algo te divierte? —preguntó haciendo una ligera mueca.

—Pues no sé por qué tu reacción fuiste un poco grosera

Suspiro— Lo siento, no volverá a pasar —dijo sentándose en una de las mesas vacías de la heladería.

—¿Chibi? —la niña se quedó mirándolos a ambos— ¿helado?

Sonrió sentándose para tomar el menú de los helados.

—Chibi Chibi... —sonrió mirando con detenimiento cada foto que estaba en el menú— este... —dijo señalando un platón con varias bolas de helado bañadas en chocolate— quiero este

—Muy bien ese será —sonrió a la pequeña— ¿y tú Serena cual quieres?

—Comeré del de Chibi Chibi, no se lo terminara —dijo al ver que era un gran platón de helado— solo pide unas galletas extra ah y fresas

Enarco una ceja— De acuerdo —llamo a la mesera para hacer el pedido— señorita quiero este con galletas y fresas extra de favor y para mi tráigame este —señalando una nieve de limón más pequeña.

—Por supuesto señor, enseguida se le traigo su pedido, hola bebé —sonrió a la pequeña que estaba muy tranquila sentadita que solo sonrió.

—Tal vez quieras comer del nuestro es mucho helado para la niña —dijo Serena acariciando el cabello de su hermanita.

—No te preocupes, no suelo comer mucho dulce...

Suspiró bajando la mirada— Lamento haber sido grosera, solo que su comentario no me pareció muy apropiado ¿por qué estaría decepcionada esa mujer?

—Porque a ella nunca le propuse matrimonio por eso

Subió la mirada— ¿Era tu novia?

—Así es la relación más larga que llegue a tener

Se quedó callada mirándolo por un instante— ¿Y por qué terminaron?

—Mmm como te lo explico

—¿Hubo infidelidad... de parte tuya? —pregunto con cierta prudencia.

—No, más bien ella me cambio

—¿Ella? —pregunto sorprendida— ¿por qué?

—Por Haruka, creo que lo ves aún más apuesto que a mí, te hizo sonrojar —hizo señal de un nuevo puñal en su corazón.

—Es que si, bueno es guapo, pero no más que tu —dijo tomando su mano— lo siento, me porte como una chiquilla berrinchuda

— ¿En verdad soy más guapo?

Asintió— Mucho más guapo y me gustas mucho... —dijo besando su mejilla.

Sonrió complacido y feliz.

—Lo siento, fue un berrinche de niña chiquita —murmuró tomando su brazo para hacer que la abrazara— después me disculpare con él ¿sí?

—Con ella querrás decir

—¿Ella? —pregunto separándose de él— ¿de qué hablas? ¿no era él?

—Sí parece chico, pero es una chica con mucha fuerza

Abrió los ojos sorprendida— ¿En serio? pero entonces ¿ella te dejo por ella?

—Así es fui cambiado por una chica ¿no te parece ridículo?

Bajo la mirada mordiéndose el labio para no reírse— Si, mucho...

Hizo una mueca— ¿Ahora vas a burlarte de mí?

Sonrió abrazándolo— No amor... —murmuró a su oído— yo jamás cambiaria lo que tú me das por una chica

— ¿Y por otro hombre?

Se separó para tomar su rostro y mirarlo fijamente— Jamás. Seré siempre tuya, solo tuya

— ¿Solo mía? ¿lo prometes serás solo mía?

Asintió— Te lo prometo, seré solo tuya, así ha sido desde el primer momento en que me besaste —sonrió acariciando su mejilla murmurando en voz baja solo para él— te pertenezco

Sonrió buscando sus labios para besarlos como nunca pensó en besar a nadie— Serena...

Sintió aquel beso diferente, especial, tan único como era él. Sabía que jamás podría ser infiel, nunca lo había sido y ahora casándose con él menos. No volvería a pensar siquiera en alguien más, enfocaría todas sus energías en Seiya y su familia por lo cual correspondió a sus labios tanto como él inconscientemente se lo exigía en ese beso.

Sonrió al ver llegar a la mesera con sus pedidos y a la pequeña aplaudiendo.

Sonrió dándole un pequeño beso para acercarse a su oído— Quédate conmigo esta noche. Te hare el amor... —murmuró para enseguida separarse y prestar atención a su hermanita— anda Chibi Chibi es hora del helado

Sonrió aún más— ¿Acaso pensabas que te dejaría sola?

Sonrió tomando una galleta con un poco de helado y una fresa para acercarla a sus labios— Lo intuía que es diferente, ahora abre y prueba esta delicia

Abrió la boca comiendo un poco— Mmm nada mal

Enseguida le dio un beso en los labios sonriendo— No, nada mal a ver Chibi Chibi no te vayas a ensuciar... —sonrió divertida al ver a la niña parada en la silla para poder alcanzar su helado— que traviesa...

—Helado, helado —sonrió a su hermana tomando su cuchara para comer helado.

Sonrió aún más— Eres una traviesa ¿y bien señor Kou le gusto mi helado y mi propuesta?

—No está mal, me gusta —comiendo un poco más.

Sonrió comiendo un poco de helado— ¿Y entonces es cierto que ya no pensabas dejarnos ir al departamento?

—Ya veremos, hoy iremos a la mansión solo pasaras por cosas para la niña

—Y cosas para mí —sonrió emocionada de poder pasar la noche con él de nueva cuenta estaba por darle un poco más de helado cuando escucho su celular— espero que no sea de la oficina

Saco su celular mirando el numero contestando de inmediato— ¿Si diga?

—Buen día señor Kou, llamo del hospital Saint Mers tenemos noticias con respecto a su hermana, la señorita ha comenzado a tener nuevamente movilidad, aun no despierta del todo, pero es un gran avance después de todos estos años

— ¿En verdad? —una sonrisa asomo a su rostro quizás nunca habían sido muy unidos, pero no dejaba de ser su hermana— saldré mañana mismo para ya muchas gracias, se la encargo mucho

—Por supuesto Señor Kou, no se preocupe está en las mejores manos cualquier cosa lo mantendremos informado

—Gracias —murmuró colgando el teléfono.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Serena observándolo— te ves muy feliz ¿a dónde iras?

—A Suiza, ha comenzado a reaccionar —sonriendo feliz.

Parpadeó confundida— ¿Tu hermana ya despertó?

—No precisamente, pero si ha comenzado a tener movilidad

Sonrió tomando su mano— Me alegro mucho ¿entonces iras mañana y cuando volverás?

—Si iré mañana quizás este allá un par de días, las dejare en casa y Kevin se quedará con ustedes

—Está bien —sonrió presionando su mano— espero que pronto despierte tu hermana, eso seguro te dará más tranquilidad

—Sí, también espero que reaccione pronto

—¿Pronto? —pregunto Chibi Chibi con la boquita llena de dulce.

Sonrió a la pequeña dejando escapar un suspiro— Ella y yo no somos tan unidos quizás porque no crecimos juntos

—Mmm ¿por qué no crecieron juntos? yo no me imagino separada de Chibi Chibi

—Yo crecí en el internado y ella en casa

—Me parece un poco injusto —murmuró observándolo.

—Por eso la odiaba y también repudiaba a las mujeres

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo, era como si aquello le doliera.

—Michiru me enseño muchas cosas. No sería un casanova de no ser por ella porque no soportaba estar cerca de ellas siquiera

—Ya veo —murmuró comiendo un poco de helado— ¿y aun odias a tu hermana?

—No. Verla así tendida en esa cama año tras año me ha cambiado. Sabes te envidio —bajando su mirada no sabía por qué le decía todo eso, pero se sentía bien al hablar con ella.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto extrañada.

—Te veo muy unida a ella, ambas se protegen y pasan tiempo juntas

Sonrió observando a su hermanita— ¿Te digo un secreto? —se acercó un poco más a él— cuando me entere que mamá estaba embarazada, me dio miedo. Mi madre ya estaba grande, era un embarazo de alto riesgo y mamá se empeñó en llevar a término el embarazo. Estaba enojada con ella por ese motivo

—Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, has cuidado mucho de esa pequeña seguro fue una gran ilusión para ella poder tenerla

Asintió observando a la niña ajena de esa platica— Estuvo en cama los últimos meses y vi cómo se aferraba a su pequeña. Cuando nació y vi a mi madre cargándola supe que tenía que cuidarla, si mi madre había podido traerla al mundo yo me encargaría de protegerla

—Chibi Chibi te quiere mucho —acariciando su mejilla— en mi familia dudo que alguien tenga un poco de amor para mí

Fijo la mirada en él después de todo no eran tan diferentes— En nuestra familia yo te querré y Chibi Chibi también

Le dedicó una sutil sonrisa— Vamos a casa, aún tengo que preparar el equipaje y cambiar mi vuelo

—Bien vamos, pero antes —se acercó dándole un suave beso— jamás volveremos a sentirnos solos

Cerro sus ojos correspondiendo a sus labios— Gracias...

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Mejor vamos a casa, te ayudare a preparar tu maleta y nos daremos un rico baño

Sonrió aún más tomando su mano solo para ver con gran sorpresa que la niña se había terminado sola el helado.

—Por Dios Chibi Chibi te va a doler tu pancita con tanto helado, que glotona eres

—Helado, helado rico —sonrió feliz.

—Glotona, anda vamos a casa, tenemos que hacer tu tarea y ayudar a Seiya

—Casa, casa —se bajó de la silla de un salto.

—Vamos Seiya mmm ¿ya pagaste?

—Si ya pagué —guardando su cartera en el pantalón después de haber pagado la cuenta—

—Vamos entonces. Chibi Chibi glotona, saliste peor que yo, te vas a poner gordita si sigues comiendo así

—Chibi Chibi —tomo su mano dando saltos muy feliz—glotona

Sonrió tomando su manita— Y usted señor Kou casi no comió helado, pero fue una linda platica, me gusta que puedas confiar en mi —dijo tomando su mano— te prometo no volver a defraudarte y siempre estar a tu lado

—Gracias Serena a nadie le había dicho todo eso

—Y creo que aún hay más que quieres contarme, pero todo a su debido tiempo —dijo oprimiendo su mano— ya verás que todo estará bien y cuando vuelvas te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos y muchos besos míos y de Chibi Chibi

Sonrió sintiéndose más tranquilo, para ir a casa y terminar de pasar con ellas ese agradable día.

Durante todo el camino del departamento a la mansión la niña no había dejado de estar emocionada jugando en el asiento trasero con sus ositos favoritos. Serena estaba más que tranquila y feliz, ese día había sido perfecto, sin duda se había enamorado un poco más de él, era perfecto. Fue el grito de emoción de la niña al ver la mansión lo que la trajo a la realidad— Mmm la casa se ve diferente

— ¿Que notas de diferente?

—Mmm la entrada, no recuerdo que tuviera tanta seguridad ¿Remodelaste?

—Casa, casa, quiero nadar —dijo emocionada aplaudiendo.

—Un poco

—¿Qué tanto cambiaste? no me habías contado ¿cuándo lo hiciste? —preguntó tomando las cosas que había llevado para ella y la niña.

—Mientras estábamos en Dubái

—Wow que rápido lo hiciste, vamos Chibi Chibi, te portaras bien y no harás travesuras, mañana después de la escuela podrás nadar ¿puede nadar verdad? —preguntó un poco apenada.

—Claro que si desde ahora será su casa

Se sonrojo besando su mejilla antes de bajar del auto— Bueno entonces mañana Chibi Chibi nadara, hoy tiene que hacer tarea y yo te voy a ayudar a preparar tu maleta ¿estará Kevin?

—Seguro que sí. Voy a estacionar el deportivo enseguida las veo —sonrió entrando al garaje para poner el auto en su lugar.

—Si está bien, no tardes, vamos Chibi Chibi —sonrió tomando su mano— esta es la casa de Seiya y creo que ahora aquí viviremos. Vamos adentro para que veas la casa y no corras hay muchas cosas muy caras, no las vayas a romper...

—Me porto bien

Sonrió asintiendo— Así me gusta, linda bebé —oprimió su mano para llevarla adentro, definitivamente la entrada había cambiado, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue un nuevo pasamanos en las escaleras y los escalones que antes estaban un poco resbalosos ahora se veían más seguros— "pensó en la niña, me pregunto quemas habrá cambiado"

—Señorita Serena buenas tardes —murmuró Nephrite saliendo de la cocina— sea bienvenida

—Kevin... —Sonrió al verlo.

—¡Kevin! —la pequeña gritó soltándose de su hermana para correr con él— ¿jugamos?

—Hola pequeña ¿cómo te has portado? —sonrió agachándose para abrazar a la niña.

—Bien, me porto bien... —dijo meciéndose en sus talones.

—Ya quiere ir a travesear mmm ¿a dónde llevo esto? son las cosas de la niña y algunas mías... —Dijo colocando las maletas en el piso.

—Oye Nephrite la sopa esta lista —salió de la cocina sonrojándose al ver a su amiga— Serena

—¿Molly? —pregunto extrañada, más al ver que estaba en un atuendo que nada tenía que ver con ella— oh, vaya... —sonrió pues ya no necesitaban decirle nada— así que ustedes dos, ya... ¿son novios?

—Este si —murmuró aún más sonrojada.

—Ah pues... —sonrió corriendo a abrazarla— felicidades amiga, me alegro mucho por ti y más porque tú serás mi testigo, esta semana me caso con Seiya

— ¿Esta semana? —sonrió abrazando a su amiga— pero ¿cómo? creí que habías dicho que un mes

—No, será esta semana y tengo mucho que hacer ¿no te gustaría trabajar en la empresa? Seiya me dijo que contratara mujeres y hay que organizar una guardería, claro que ahí llevare a Chibi Chibi porque no pienso dejarla sola —dijo tan rápido como pudo pues estaba emocionada.

—Tranquila Serena —sonrió un tanto divertida, más al ver la mirada de extrañeza de Seiya que iba entrando y de su novio.

Volteo a ver a Seiya sonrojándose, era la primera vez que se comportaba así— Lo siento, ya les conté que esta semana nos casaremos

—Creo que tendré todo listo para el fin de semana ¿está de acuerdo señor? —preguntó Kevin que ya se imaginaba algo así.

Si, y también quiero que cambies el vuelo a Suiza para mañana

—¿Para mañana? —pregunto extrañado— de acuerdo, llamare inmediatamente. Llevare las cosas de la niña y de Serena a su habitación mmm ¿las de Serena a la de invitados o a la tuya? —pregunto al estar cerca de él.

—A la mía, creo que dejaremos a las señoritas que platiquen

—Gracias —sonrió corriendo a robarle un beso antes de que se fuera— ayudare por mientras a Chibi Chibi y después subo a ayudarte con el baño

Kevin solo se adelantó a tomar las maletas sonriendo a su novia. Sabía que eso no le había gustado mucho, pero al final era una decisión de Serena el casarse esa misma semana.

Molly observo a los caballeros alejarse hacia las habitaciones dejando escapar un suspiro— ¿Que ocurrió Serena?

—No ocurrió nada. Solo que me quiero casar con él, es tan lindo Molly además me necesita, aunque no diga nada

—Pero habías dicho un mes dime ¿qué te está orillando a casarte tan pronto?

Desvió la mirada hacia su hermanita que estaba de curiosa por toda la sala— Tuve una última advertencia y hoy fueron a la escuela. Me quitaran a Chibi Chibi si no le doy estabilidad

— ¿Entonces esa es la razón? —murmuró asustada— ¿y él lo sabe?

Asintió— Primero dijo que la adoptaría, al fin que ya nos íbamos a casar, después me dijo que nos casaremos en una semana para agilizar los trámites, no quiero perder a la niña

—Entiendo, pero ¿lo quieres? ¿estás segura de que quieres casarte con él?

Volteo a mirarla— Sí. Lo quiero, tal vez no lo amo aun, pero lo quiero, es dulce con la niña, me cuida y procura. Además, cada vez lo conozco un poco más y me gusta como es, casarme con él no es un sacrificio

—Está bien yo te apoyare solo porque creo que yo también estoy cometiendo una locura —bajando la mirada aun traía la camisa de su amado.

Sonrió tomando su mano para llevarla al sofá— Cuéntame ¿cuándo paso? ¿desde cuándo son novios?

—Pues... desde ayer. Me entregue a él y fue increíble. Serena él es el primer hombre de mi vida

Se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida— Molly wow ahora si me dejaste sin palabras, pero... ¿Dime que tal estuvo?

—Fue maravilloso Serena él es increíble, tan varonil y es perfecto

Sonrió— Vaya y yo que pensé que le costaría mucho conquistarte, pero bueno no soy quien para juzgarte yo también me entregue a Seiya a la primera

—Es que la verdad es que me enamore de él a primera vista. Aunque a mis padres no les gustara

Suspiró asintiendo— Si, eso creo conociéndolos. Pero si estás enamorada y se los demuestras seguro no se opondrán, además Nephrite es un buen hombre y es muy trabajador

—Sí, pero Serena no te había dicho mis padres arreglaron un compromiso

—¿Que? —preguntó preocupada— pero ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿con quién?

Bajo su mirada— Es hijo de unos amigos de mis padres. Pactaron el compromiso cuando era niña y curiosamente él si se llama Kevin

—Pero, eso es algo anticuado, yo creo que es porque no conocen a Nephrite, ya verás que lo aceptarán. Habla con ellos por cierto ¿Nephrite lo sabe?

Negó con la cabeza— Aun no lo sabe, pero si se dio cuenta que era virgen, no quería que pensara que era una tonta —abrazo a su amiga.

La abrazó con cariño— Tranquila Molly, hombres como Seiya y Nephrite no son de los que se dan por vencidos, ya verás que luchará por ti y tú lo quieres, eso los hará muy fuertes

—Gracias Serena, ahora ¿me quieres ayudar con la sopa y contar donde será la boda?

—Claro te ayudare —sonrió feliz de poder compartir esos detalles con su amiga— Seiya dice que la boda será en el jardín, incluso ya compramos el vestido, ven Chibi Chibi, dile a Molly si te gustó tu vestido

—Usare vestido bonito

Sonrió besando su cabello— Vamos Chibi Chibi no andes de traviesa, vamos a la cocina a preparar la cena

—Cena, cena hare la cena

—Sí, Chibi Chibi hará la cena. Ves Molly, la niña es feliz y con eso me basta, oye... —se puso de pie para ir a la cocina— ¿y ya no viste a Andrew?

—No desde ese día

—Ya veo. Aun no le digo a Seiya que vi a Andrew, aunque no creo decirle después de todo ya no lo voy a ver y si seré esposa de Seiya le deberé fidelidad absoluta

—Quizás si debas hacerlo, si te vas a casar con él algo que debes hacer es tener confianza, aun si no hay amor Serena

Suspiró— Creo tienes razón ¿deberé decirle que también beso?

— ¿Te beso?

—Si, dijo que aún me amaba, que había vuelto por mí y que estaba arrepentido de haberse ido. Seguro Seiya se molestará porque ya sabe que quiso casarse conmigo y no le gustó mucho eso

—Bueno, pero Andrew aun te ama y sé que tú también

Subió la mirada— Ya no sé lo que siento. Seiya comienza a ser muy importante para mí, no sólo por ayudarme por Chibi Chibi, si no por lo que me hace sentir. Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso, desde la mañana en que me hizo suya hasta compartir un helado

—Pero veo con claridad que no lo amas, te estas obligando a ti misma

—¿No crees que me sea posible que lo ame mucho más de lo que siento por Andrew? Seiya es muy lindo conmigo, como dije no es una obligación ni sacrificio casarme con él, es mucho más de lo que pudiera merecer

—Serena... —tomo su mano— te conozco bien y sé que lo haces más por estabilidad para ti y Chibi Chibi que por amor. Quizás no es un sacrificio casarte con él, después de todo es el sueño de toda mujer, guapo, millonario, encantador y atento. Quizás estas embelesada, pero es muy diferente a sentir amor

Bajo la mirada— Pero podría enamorarme por completo de él ¿y que si estoy embelesada? a Andrew lo amaba y me abandono. Seiya ha sido sincero conmigo, sé que tampoco me ama, que solo le gusto y ya. Que se casa conmigo también por Chibi Chibi, si no tengo amor al menos tendré tranquilidad, además de cierta forma ambos obtenemos algo, él me obtiene a mí y yo obtengo estabilidad

—Que cruel suena de esa manera Serena —murmuró con tristeza.

—Es la verdad Molly —dijo con tristeza— pero estoy segura que puedo enamorarme de él, además le seré fiel, él y Chibi Chibi merecen una familia de verdad y se las daré

—Te estas forzando demasiado Serena aun no es tarde. Sé que aun quieres a Andrew y él a ti, además sé que él también puede darte esa estabilidad que buscas además del amor, aunque quizás no en la misma medida que Seiya

—No Molly, Andrew se fue persiguiendo su sueño y ahora mi realidad es otra, además Chibi Chibi quiere a Seiya y él será un buen padre para ella, ella será su todo

—Pero no el tuyo —suspiro con tristeza, veía claramente que su amiga estaba actuando en contra de sus verdaderos deseos.

—Aun no, pero Molly no creo que sea difícil enamorarse de él, además he prometido ser solo suya y así será. Vamos Molly dijiste que me apoyarías, por favor no le digas a Andrew donde estoy

—No se lo he dicho Serena, eres mi amiga y me preocupo. De haberle dicho habría ido a buscarte al departamento

Sonrió tomando su mano— Gracias, por lo mismo espero que seas mi testigo, sé que piensas que es una mala idea, pero si conocieras a Seiya te darías cuenta que es bueno y que seré feliz con él

—Serena te apoyare. Solo espero que ninguno salga herido porque lo que hagan a partir de hoy no los afectara solo a ustedes sino también a Chibi Chibi

—Lo sé, por eso haré lo imposible para darles un verdadero hogar. La ventaja es que desafortunada o afortunadamente ambos sabemos que no hay amor entre nosotros, las cosas están claras, sabe porque me caso y entiende mis motivos

—Entiendo, te apoyare Serena de igual forma si te arrepientes sé que Andrew te esperara con los brazos abiertos por que te ama

—¿Podrías hablar con él? que solo recuerde lo bueno de nuestra relación y que me olvide —dijo con tristeza— por favor...

—Lo hare, aunque dudo que lo haga seguro no se rendirá

Suspiró negando— Sí, lo sé no es de los que se rinden. Solo espero ya no tener problemas con Seiya, ahora las cosas están claras entre nosotros y lo único que deseo es cuidar de Chibi Chibi, que por cierto está muy callada... —se agacho viéndola sentada en el piso comiendo una zanahoria— ¿y qué haces ahí traviesa?

—Como zanahoria como conejo

Sonrió acercándose a ella— Si, como un lindo conejito —la tomo en sus brazos abrazándola con cariño— cualquier cosa que haga por mi hermanita lo hare con gusto, te quiero mucho Chibi Chibi...

—Chibi Chibi —sonrió acurrucándose en brazos de su hermana.

Sonrió besando su frente— Bueno Molly tenemos mucho que hacer, comenzando por la cena y después planear la boda. Aunque creo que de eso se encargara Nephrite ¿quieres venir a ayudarme a arreglar? debo lucir muy bella...

—Si te ayudare Serena, sabes que no podría dejarte sola

Sonrió acercándose para abrazarla— Gracias Molly, ya quita esa cara, te aseguro que estaré bien, estaremos bien, además estarás muy cerca de mi ahora que estas con Nephrite, que tal vez debas decirle que te deje marcas en lugares menos visibles —sonrió divertida.

Un sonrojó asomo por su rostro cubriendo su cuello— Lo mismo que tú a Seiya

—¿Yo también? —de igual forma se cubrió, pero también usando a su hermanita para cubrirse— bueno creo que esos hombres tienen delirios de vampiros o tal vez sean solo un poco posesivos —dijo sonriendo— tienes que contarme con lujo de detalles

—Bueno pues... —mordió su labio recordando todo lo ocurrido desde el día anterior.

Sonrió bajando a la niña— Cuéntame, ¿lo hicieron más de una vez?

—Sí, bueno no, lo hicimos cuando llegamos después dormimos y en la mañana volvimos hacerlo después del desayuno. Le dije a mis padres que estaría contigo

—Oh ya veo así no desconfiarían —sonrió sacando de la mochila los cuadernos de la niña para ver que tarea pendiente tenia— de acuerdo, ahora cuando vengas a ver a Nephrite no estarás mintiendo del todo, oye y dime ¿Cómo fue... ya sabes?

—Pues… él me beso en su auto para aligerar el ambiente y su beso provoco en mí cosas que no habría imaginado

—Mira Chibi Chibi debes dibujar aquí, toma, no te salgas de las líneas —sonrió besando su frente— ¿y nunca habías sentido eso antes Molly?

—No y más me sorprendió ver la reacción que ese beso tuvo en él. Hubo un momento en el que no supe como terminé aprisionada por él en el asiento del automóvil

Se acercó a ella para ayudarle a preparar la cena— Te entiendo, algo así me hizo sentir Seiya, pensé que me iba a gritar o algo peor, le dije que era un hombre horrible y al contrario me beso y después ya no supe más de mi... —sonrió un tanto divertida— creo que en el fondo ellos dos tienen un carácter similar, solo que Nephrite es más amable a simple vista

—Nephrite y Seiya se cuidan mucho, me da la impresión que él es más que un simple chofer

Asintió, no estaba segura que tanto sabría Molly sobre Nephrite, pero era mejor ser prudente— Yo me atrevería a decir que son casi como hermanos, me gusta cómo se llevan, me siento cómoda con Kevin cerca y más me agrada ahora que es tu novio

—Bueno siendo que es su mano derecha. Sabes no es la primera vez que él va y compra costos juegos de joyería

—¿No? —preguntó confundida— ¿ha comprado más? porque yo solo tengo uno y no me gustó mucho recibirlo, creo que se quedó en la sala del departamento

—Pues compró tres juegos

—¿Tres? —aquello no le gustaba— ya veo, seguramente obsequios para alguien más

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros— de uno me pidió unos ajustes

Suspiró sacando lo necesario para preparar algo más sustancioso para la cena ¿y si Seiya si estuviera con alguien más además de ella? pensar en eso le dio una especie de celos.

La ayudo moviendo un poco la sopa que se había enfriado— Calentare más la sopa

—Gracias —Suspiró cortando algunos trozos de carne— Molly ¿me acompañarías al ginecólogo? necesito cambiar de tratamiento, ya sabes vuelvo a tener problemas con el período

—Qué raro, si te acompañare podemos sacar la cita mañana

—Gracias... —Sonrió concentrándose en preparar la cena, no podía evitar pensar en que quizá Seiya tuviera a alguien más. Después de todo él de cierta forma era libre, no así ella, pero eso solo lo sabrían él y ella.

X-X

— ¿Y bien dime que sucedió? —murmuró al entrar a su habitación acompañado de su amigo.

—Mmm lo más natural del mundo, Molly es maravillosa y la hice mi novia —sonrió colocando la maleta de Serena en el piso— disculpa que la haya traído, pero es tan linda que no la iba a llevar a un motel

—Amigo sabes que esta también es tu casa no tienes que disculparte

—Gracias Seiya —sonrió recargándose en la puerta— pero pronto será la casa del matrimonio Kou Tsukino. Vaya que me sorprendiste, pensé que esperarías más tiempo, además me dejaste preocupado por lo de Diamante

—Donde yo este tú debes estar aun si nos casamos. Diamante es el prestamista y la boda la quiero adelantar para que servicios sociales no tenga forma de quitarle a la niña a Serena

—Wow a ver espera ¿Diamante el prestamista? o sea él que quiso aprovecharse de ella y que le quito la casa —preguntó asombrado.

—Serena me dijo que él la envío a enamorarme para luego romper mi corazón

Lo miro más que asombrado— Pero... ¿de qué hablas? ¿por qué hizo eso y peor aún porque quieres casarte con ella a pesar de lo que sabes?

—Porque no puedo dejarla a su suerte —suspiro sentándose en la cama— tuvo el valor de decirme la verdad. Intuí que algo me ocultaba, pero me ha sorprendido mucho

Lo contempló fijamente— Te has enamorado de ella. En un par de meses ella ha hecho más de lo que cualquiera ha hecho contigo, ninguna te ha dejado así

— ¿Enamorado? —levanto su mirada.

—Sí, te he notado diferente, pero lo de hoy creo que en otras circunstancias no te hubiera importado dejarla a su suerte. Después de todo a ti las mujeres te sobran, pero ella ha sido diferente desde un principio, nunca habías estado con una mujer en la limusina

—No con ella todo ha sido diferente. Lo que me hace pensar que sabe de mi Diamante como para intuir que ella conseguiría lo que se propone

—Mmm no creo que sea tan difícil de saber. Tus gustos en mujeres son los mismos, altas, de curvas, ninguna rubia, todas frívolas, interesadas, presumiendo que salieron contigo, en cambio ella es todo lo contrario, hasta cierto punto inocente y ante la inocencia nadie se resiste

— ¿O sea que buscar algo contrario a lo que por lo general acostumbro es lo adecuado?

—Exacto. No te ofendas, pero siempre te has fijado en mujeres bastante provocativas y tu siendo un casanova, en cambio Serena nunca te ha provocado o bueno no abiertamente y cuando lo hace se sonroja, no está acostumbrada

—Pero... —respiro profundamente— ¿enviarla a ella y suponer que podría enamorarme?

Se encogió de hombros— Era un riesgo, también el hecho de que ella pudiera enamorarse de ti, que no creo que le sea difícil

— ¿Pero yo de ella? Me da un poco de miedo

—¿Qué te da miedo? —preguntó sentándose en un sillón— ¿que pueda convertirse en tu razón de vivir y de ser una mejor persona? pues mi amigo lo siento, pero ya estas cambiando ¿una guardería en tu prestigioso edificio? —sonrió un tanto divertido— y eso creo que es por la pequeña Chibi Chibi

—Esa niña se ha metido en mi corazón. No me atrevería a abandonarlas, Serena haría lo que fuera por ella incluso casarse con alguien como yo

—Y tú a aceptarla, porque vamos admite que ella es lo que no imaginaste y sin embargo te complementa

—Si. Me gusta y no puedo enojarme con ella, aunque si me sentí decepcionado

—Es normal, pero fue sincera y eso tiene un plus. Vamos Seiya, date la oportunidad de ser un hombre, no un casanova, inicia una relación formal con ella no sólo casarte por ayudarla, ayúdate tú también

—Pues será mi esposa y supongo que con ello vendrán muchas cosas como conocer a la verdadera Serena. Hoy me encontré con Haruka

—Ah volvió a hacerte enfadar con lo de Michiru ¿verdad?

—Pues se sorprendió cuando le dije que me casaría y Serena se enfadó por un comentario que dijo Haruka

Enarco una ceja— ¿Ella se enoja? porque siempre está hasta cierto punto tranquila

—Pues he notado actitudes extrañas en ella

—¿Que actitudes? bueno, aunque ya me imaginaba que no era tan tranquila como aparentaba

—Si cuando me responde algo para reprocharle al instante cambia su actitud

—Tal vez no te quiere molestar o tal vez quiera ser la mujer perfecta para ti. Ya tendrás tiempo de conocerla por completo, tú también cambias con ella, a veces eres muy mandón y otras muy dulce con ellas

—Todo es diferente. Creo que no tendremos días aburridos

Sonrió divertido— Vamos Seiya será divertido, de pronto eres un hombre comprometido y con una hija que es bastante chiqueada y tierna, no te resistes a sus miradas

—Esa niña es muy tierna y adorable y me gusta el cariño que ambas se tienen

Sonrió asintiendo— Saldrás ganando mucho Seiya, una linda hija y una esposa muy atractiva, pero ¿qué harás con todas tus amiguitas?

—Pues quizás dejarlas. No creo que sea bueno seguirlas frecuentando

—Mmm no, no creo que sea bueno, ahora serás un hombre casado, solo que a ver cuánto resistes, ya que te gusta jugar rudo y Serena se ve muy frágil

—Se ve frágil pero solo lo aparenta

Abrió los ojos sorprendido— Oh vaya así que la señorita Tsukino se ha rendido ante ti. Creo que sí, definitivamente dejaras a tus amiguitas

—El fin de semana me casare con ella

Sonrió observándolo— Ya, hablando en serio, felicidades, me alegro saber que te casaras con ella, espero que con esto sientes cabeza y seas feliz

—Gracias Nephrite también espero seas feliz con Molly

—Gracias, lo estoy, aun no puedo creer que me haya aceptado —dijo sonriendo— todo fue tan rápido, pero sin duda me enamore de ella

—Si fue amor a primera vista felicidades amigo

—Gracias amigo, no sabes lo maravilloso que fue despertar con ella, aunque a decir verdad hay algo que me inquieta, que ella sea toda una señorita de sociedad y yo pues... No tengo realmente nada que ofrecerle, nada de lo que ella está acostumbrada

—Ay por favor amigo eso no debe ser problema para ti. Sabes que puedes darle eso y más. Porque recuerda que la mitad de lo que tengo te pertenece ya que sin ti no lo habría logrado

Sonrió bajando la mirada— Gracias Seiya, aunque sabes que nunca he estado de acuerdo con eso, al final del día tu eres un Kou y yo tu amigo

—Ser Kou nunca ha tenido un significado para mí. Si estoy aquí no es porque yo quiera estarlo, quizás podría estar en un escenario y tu serias mi representante

Sonrió asintiendo— Y estoy seguro que serias un éxito ¿has pensado en hacer ese sueño realidad? o al menos como compositor

—No, no lo he pensado siento que ya mi tiempo paso... —suspiro— por cierto, cambia mi vuelo, ella ha reaccionado

—¿De verdad? —preguntó asombrado— ¿cómo fue? si ella reacciona tal vez puedas disfrutar de una vida más tranquila

—Solo dicen que tuvo movilidad que aún no despierta, pero es la primera buena noticia que hay desde hace algunos años —bajando su mirada— no quiero que le pase nada

Lo miro acercándose a palmear su hombro— Vamos amigo, nada le pasara. Aquello solo fue un accidente, no tuviste la culpa de nada, al contrario, has hecho todo por cuidar de lo que le pertenece

—Sí, aunque sabes que no lo ven así, para todos yo soy el causante de su accidente

—¿Le has contado algo a Serena? es mejor que lo sepa por ti que por alguien más ya sabes, alguien mal intencionado

—Solo sabe que tengo una hermana gemela y que está en Suiza en coma. Es todo lo que sabe

Se alejó un par de pasos— Tal vez deberías contarle, como bien dices para muchos tu tuviste la culpa, pero bueno eso lo decidirás tú. Iré a cambiar tu vuelo ¿a qué hora te quieres ir?

—A primera hora de la mañana quiero estar allá cuanto antes

—De acuerdo, iré entonces a cambiar tu vuelo oye ¿y qué piensas hacer con Diamante? ¿no has pensado que puede hacerle daño a Serena si se entera que te contó la verdad?

—No debe enterarse por eso no puedo enfrentarlo, quiero saber porque me odia tanto. Creo que es más astuto de lo que pensé

—Bien me encargare también de cuidar de Serena y preparar todo para tu boda ¿habrá acuerdo prenupcial?

—Si lo habrá. Dejare el cincuenta por ciento de mis bines para ellas en partes iguales

Estaba por salir cuando lo escucho— Pero Seiya ¿y si fuera una trampa? Serena me agrada, pero ¿dejarle tanto de lo que te ha costado?

— ¿Crees que sea una trampa? de cualquier forma no tendré a nadie para que herede y de esa forma no habrá quien pelee por mis bienes

Asintió— Bien te ayudare con eso también, en el acuerdo prenupcial hablará sobre infidelidad y en caso de que ella te sea infiel no recibirá nada ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Si estoy de acuerdo. Lo que ella no reciba pasara a manos de la pequeña Chibi Chibi, que será depositado en un fideicomiso del cual reciba año con año una parte para sus estudios hasta que cumpla los veinticinco y tenga edad para decidir qué hacer

Sonrió asintiendo— Esa niña de verdad te conquistó. Será como una hija para ti y una sobrina para mí, te ayudare a cuidarla, ya verás que todo saldrá bien

—Gracias Nephrite en verdad no sé qué sería de mi sin ti —sonriendo con sinceridad— ahora empacare lo necesario

—Eres más que mi amigo y siempre nos cuidaremos las espaldas —sonrió alejándose a la puerta topándose con Serena al abrir la puerta.

—Hola, venía a decirles que la cena casi esta lista —dijo un poco apenada— ah estas preparando tu maleta ¿te ayudo?

—Gracias enseguida bajamos —murmuró Seiya que ya había sacado unas camisas para meterlas en la maleta.

Nephrite solo sonrió alejándose dejándolos solos.

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Buenas noches aquí dejamos un capítulo más de este fic ¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentarios estamos a un review/comentario de distancia, nos leemos la próxima semana.


	13. Chapter 13

AMOR

Capítulo 13

—¿Llegarás a tiempo para la boda de tu amigo? —preguntó Serena acercándose a él tomando con cuidado una camisa para comenzar a doblarla.

—Si llegare a tiempo para su boda será el viernes en la tarde

Suspiró sentándose en la cama— Hace unos días, vi a Andrew, mi ex novio. Solo quería que lo supieras, porque ya no quiero tener secretos contigo

Guardo silencio por unos instantes— ¿Y que sucedió?

—Me beso —murmuró jugando con entre sus manos con una camisa— pero le dije que ya no me busque, que me casaría contigo. Fue todo

No supo porque sintió una oleada de celos al saber que la había besado, pero más al ver su evidente nerviosismo, mucho más notorio que el de esa tarde cuando le conto todo lo de diamante— ¿Y que te dijo?

Bajo la mirada— Que aún me ama. Que me estaría esperando, pero Seiya no pienso dejarte —se puso de pie acercándose a él— no pienso volver a verlo, ahora soy tú prometida, soy tuya, te lo he jurado y así será

Desvió su mirada de ella— Entiendo. Volveré a tiempo para nuestra boda

Suspiró tomando sus manos— Seiya, te quiero... —dijo acariciando con la otra mano su mejilla— mírame, estoy aquí y aquí estaré, esperando por ti

— ¿Que significa él para ti?

—Fue alguien muy importante para mí, pero eso término cuando se marchó. Él ya tiene una vida y yo voy a hacer la mía —Murmuró acercándose a sus labios— lo nuestro es diferente. Seremos una familia, una familia muy especial, además me gustas mucho Seiya, creo que esta mañana te lo demostré

—Serena... —la atrajo hacia él besándola con pasión— recordare tus palabras

—Recuérdalas siempre —dijo rodeando su cuello— tu eres mi presente y mi futuro. Soy tuya Seiya, solo tuya, jamás dudes de mi por favor

La atrajo más hacia él profundizando sus labios.

Lo abrazó con fuerza besándolo profundamente. No era solo que deseara protección, más bien también lo deseaba a él, lo de esa mañana había sido tan diferente y especial, algo que no había descubierto hasta que estuvo con él.

—Vamos a cenar ¿sí? —separándose un poco de sus labios.

Asintió dándole pequeños besos— ¿Podré hacerte mío más tarde?

—Seré yo quien te haga mía —murmuró con total seguridad.

Sonrió sutil mordiendo suavemente su labio— Bien, deberás cenar lo suficiente para que tengas energía. Quiero extrañarte y que me extrañes

—Seguro que así será, recuerda serás mi esposa y serás solo mía

—Desde ahora soy solo tuya Seiya —dijo soltándolo lentamente— Mmm prácticamente desde la primera vez que me tuviste en tus brazos. Así que anda mi amor, la cena espera y después a nuestra habitación

—Si, esta desde ahora será nuestra habitación —murmuró al ver que esa recamara estaba lista para los dos.

Sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza— Ya vi todos los cambios que hiciste. Gracias, me encanta lo que has hecho

—No tienes nada que agradecer aún faltan algunas cosas

—Sí, lo sé ¿puedo darle mi toque? —preguntó acariciando su mejilla— deseo hacer de este lugar nuestro hogar y de esta habitación nuestro refugio

—Sí, pero todo cambio debes informárselo a Kevin

Asintió separándose de su abrazo—De acuerdo, se lo informare. Ahora vamos a cenar, seguro Chibi Chibi ya tiene hambre —murmuró tomando su mano para volver a la cocina, aunque era extraño que le dijera eso ¿así como sentiría esa casa como su hogar? — "recuerda no hay amor, solo un trato con beneficios mutuos"

—Si cenemos, saldré en el primer vuelo de la mañana

—Entonces será mejor que duermas temprano, para que no vayas cansado —dijo al ir bajando las escaleras— mañana comenzare a investigar que se necesita para hacer la guardería dentro de la empresa

—Si me parece bien, ponte de acuerdo con Diamante para que te facilite los recursos necesarios

—Pensé que no querías que estuviera cerca de él

—Aunque no quiera que lo estés, creo que debe ser así, ya que seguirás trabajando en la oficina

—Está bien, saldré solo un momento para ir a recoger a Chibi Chibi y volveré a la oficina, supongo que sigo teniendo mí mismo escritorio

—No solo trabajaras por las mañanas. Después de que salga Chibi Chibi te dedicaras a ella y los preparativos de la boda

—De acuerdo —suspiró, ese hombre era demasiado mandón, pero sabía que tenía razón. Debía cuidar de Chibi Chibi y por supuesto ver en que podía ayudar para organizar la boda— ¿Crees que deba ir con la señorita Meio para iniciar los trámites?

—Mejor aún invítala a la boda y si hay que dar inicio a los tramites o ver cómo va proceder

—De acuerdo —sonrió al ver a su hermanita ya muy sentada a la mesa de la cocina— creo que ya quiere comer, yo también tengo mucha hambre. Gracias Molly por sentar a la niña

—No tienes nada que agradecer —mirando su reloj— creo que ya es hora de irme

—¿No vas a cenar con nosotros? —preguntó Serena.

—Me encantaría, pero ya es algo tarde

—Molly tiene razón, será mejor llevarla a su casa ¿necesitas algo más Seiya? —preguntó acercándose a su novia.

—No, ¿ya hiciste el cambio?

—Si ya quedo. Sales en el vuelo de las seis de la mañana y ya está la reservación del hotel, será el mismo de siempre pent-house

—Perfecto muchas gracias —sonrió para tomar asiento— cuídalo Molly por favor

—Oye, soy quien debe cuidarla —dijo rodeando los hombros de su novia.

—Mmm mejor aún, cuídense mutuamente... —dijo Serena sonriéndoles.

Molly se sonrojó al ser abrazada por su novio— Nos cuidaremos. Te veré mañana Serena, mi mamá ya está un poco desesperada

—De acuerdo Molly pasaré a verte mañana —sonrió a su amiga.

—Nos vemos. Gracias Seiya, Chibi Chibi pórtate bien

—Me porto bien —sonrió comiendo un poco de sopa.

—Vuelvo más tarde —dijo a su amigo y jefe— te esperare en la mañana para llevarte al aeropuerto

—Si gracias, te veré mas tarde

—Vamos Molly... —tomo su mano para salir con ella.

—Creo que hacen bonita pareja —sonrió al ver a su amiga para luego comenzar a servirle un poco de sopa— me gusta que estén juntos

—Si hacen linda pareja me alegro por Nephrite

Sonrió tan solo para servirle un poco más de sopa a la niña. Por una parte, se sentía bien y por otra estaba confundida. Tal vez esos días sin Seiya pudiera pensar lo que haría exactamente con respecto a su vida ahora como una mujer casada.

X-X

—¿Te preocupa tu amiga verdad? —preguntó Nephrite una vez que subió al auto— te aseguro que estará bien con Seiya

—Si me preocupa su proceder —bajando la mirada— sé que es tu amigo más que tu jefe, pero no sé si ella pueda ser feliz con él. Son totalmente diferentes

—Tal vez, pero recuerda que polos opuestos se atraen. Seiya es un buen tipo y creo que está enamorado de ella, pero aún no lo sabe ver

Tan solo sonrió— ¿En verdad se está enamorando?

—Sí, eso creo. Serena ha logrado mucho más que cualquiera, aunque para serte sincero yo también debería estar preocupado ¿tu sabías que ella lo estaba vigilando?

— ¿Que? ¿cómo que lo estaba vigilando de que estas hablando?

—Bueno creo que no lo sabias, pero que Serena se haya acercado a Seiya no fue casualidad.

Alguien la envió para enamorarlo

— ¿Que? pero... ahora entiendo —bajo su mirada con tristeza— no sabía nada de eso

Al detener el auto en un semáforo tomo su mano— Pero tranquila. Seiya ya lo sabe todo y la acepta. No solo por la niña, eso es lo que no entiende. Serena significa más para él de lo que cree, solo espero que para tu amiga Seiya signifique algo más que una simple salvación

—Eso me temo, que se está obligando a sí misma a estar con él

Puso el auto en marcha— Aun ama a su ex novio ¿verdad? por eso es que no te termina de agradar Seiya para ella, preferirías que estuviera con ese chico

Desvió su mirada al camino— Una boda por compromiso o por salvación no es la solución. Quizás pueda llegar amarlo, quizás él llegue a serlo todo para ella después de todo tiene todo lo que cualquier chica desearía, pero ¿eso es correcto?

—No, no lo es, pero al final es su decisión, de ambos —volvió a tomar su mano oprimiéndola— no te preocupes antes de tiempo. Tal vez de aquí a que sea el día de la boda alguno de los dos se arrepienta ¿no lo crees?

—Serena suele ser muy obstinada dudo que ella se retracte

—Pero Seiya no es tan obstinado, solo que... —suspiró buscando las palabras correctas— cuando quiere algo es mmm un tanto posesivo y me temo que ahora quiere a Serena, bueno y también a la niña, ambas son ahora su responsabilidad, no les hará daño te lo aseguro

Sonrió ligeramente— Su sentido de responsabilidad no permitirá que las deje a la deriva ¿verdad?

Negó con una sutil sonrisa oprimiendo su mano— Te aseguro que pase lo que pase ellas no volverán a sufrir por carencias o nada parecido. Estarán protegidas, la niña es como una hija para Seiya y una sobrina para mí por supuesto

Sonrió ligeramente— Solo quiero su bienestar, pero ¿quién mando a Serena enamorarlo?

—Mmm eso tal vez debas preguntárselo a Serena. Creo que le hace falta desahogarse, contarle todo a Seiya fue un paso solo te pido que tengas cuidado con quien se relaciona Serena ¿sí? no me gustaría que te vieras involucrada con quien la envió

—Si lo tendré, no te preocupes —suspiro, al ver que se acercaban a su casa— te veré mañana

—Por supuesto mi pequeña Molly —sonrió estacionando el auto afuera de la mansión—seguramente tendré que estar al pendiente de Serena y por ende traerla a verte. Fue maravilloso estar contigo estás veinticuatros horas

—Si fue maravilloso Nephrite —sonrió fijando la mirada en él— te extrañare

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para acercarse a ella— Tanto como yo a ti Molly —la tomo suavemente del rostro— no olvides que ahora soy tuyo como tú eres mía

—No lo olvidare mi querido Nephrite soy tuya y estaré ansiosa por volver a estar entre tus brazos

Sonrió besándola suavemente, demostrándole cuanto la quería y cuanto deseaba volver a tenerla entre sus brazos— Te llamare más tarde, cuando llegue a la mansión

—Te amo —murmuró entre sus labios.

Sonrió soltándola lentamente— Molly, palabras mayores requieren acciones mayores, también te amo, ahora ve antes de que decida secuestrarte

Sonrió feliz bajando del auto— Gracias —murmuró antes de entrar a su casa.

—Te amo... —Murmuró observándola alejarse. No se marchó hasta verla entrar a su residencia— ay Molly, esto es tan precipitado, pero sin duda te amo. Fue amor a primera vista y ahora ya no te quiero dejar —Sonrió poniendo el auto en marcha, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y que pensar, pero de algo estaba seguro, no pensaba dejar a esa bella señorita que había sido solo suya.

X-X

—Se cansó mucho —murmuró al subir a la niña en brazos se había quedado profundamente dormida.

—Sí, ya imaginaba que esto iba a pasar. Comió demasiado dulce y ahora le dio el bajón de azúcar, mamá dijo que las Tsukino sufrimos de eso —Sonrió subiendo las escaleras— ¿en qué habitación se quedara

—En la de allá —señalando una puerta con motivos de conejo.

Sonrió acercándose a la puerta para luego voltear a verlo— Es muy bonita... —dijo abriendo enseguida la puerta. Había infinidad de conejos, peluches y un paisaje dibujado en la pared— es maravillosa, seguro estará feliz aquí. Chibi Chibi es un lindo conejo en una madriguera

—Espero que le guste sus pijamas ya están ahí igual que ropa nueva —entrando para llevarla a su cama.

—Le encantará te lo aseguro. Gracias Seiya, estará muy feliz aquí. Creo que nadie más que tu ha podido comprender su fascinación por los conejos, le encantan

—Si siempre brinca como conejo —sonrió arropándola.

Sonrió asintiendo acercándose a besar su frente— Descansa pequeño petirrojo —murmuró acariciando su cabello— mi pequeño conejito saltarín —se incorporó acercándose a él— gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Jamás los dejare solas

Se acercó alzándose de puntillas para rodear su cuello— Y nosotras tampoco te dejaremos solo. De ahora en adelante nosotras somos tu familia —murmuró dándole un pequeño beso en los labios— ¿vamos a nuestra habitación?

—Si vamos aún falta preparar la maleta

Asintió soltándolo. Tal parecía que estaba molesto aun por lo de Andrew, así salió de la habitación. Tal vez fuera su futuro hogar, pero aun a pesar de todo lo sentía ajeno.

Apago la luz de la habitación saliendo detrás de ella para ir hacia su habitación.

—¿Qué tanto vas a llevar? —preguntó tomando la camisa para doblarla y acomodar la maleta— ¿necesitas tanto?

—Ropa suficiente para el restante de la semana

Suspiró asintiendo— Seiya... —Murmuró doblando la demás ropa— ¿te enojaste por lo de Andrew? ¿estás celoso?

—No importa. De todas formas, te casaras conmigo —sacando los pantalones que usaría.

—Sí, me casare contigo —murmuró quizá un poco decepcionada— Seiya sé cómo eres, todo un hombre de mundo y tal vez no te falten mujeres, entenderé si de pronto tú, deseas estar con alguien más...

— ¿Y con eso significa que tú quieres estar con tu ex?

—No... —dijo rápidamente— dije que te sería fiel y así será. Jamás te engañaría, yo solo lo decía porque tal vez...

Guardo los pantalones en la maleta— ¿Porque tal vez qué?

—Tal vez porque no soy más que una chiquilla —murmuró sentándose en la cama— y tú, todo un hombre intenso y apasionado, tengo miedo de no poder complacerte

La observo con detenimiento— ¿Entonces que fue lo de esta mañana? ¿no fue suficiente para ti? ¿o es que extrañas a tu ex?

Subió la mirada haciendo una mueca— No Seiya, no lo extraño, y si lo de hoy fue más de lo que esperaba. No puedo creer que me digas que extraño cuando tú sabes que eres el único que me ha tenido así

—Tomare una ducha —murmuró con seriedad— aún hay cosas que no se de ti

Se sintió molesta y a la vez decepcionada— Tal vez no lo sepas todo de mí, pero jamás te he mentido con respecto a mi vida sexual. No había estado con un hombre como tú —se acercó a él tomándolo del brazo para besarlo con cierta desesperación.

Esa forma de reaccionar de ella le sorprendió mucho, ya que no esperaba un beso con esa desesperación. Tan solo la abrazo besándola con suma intensidad.

Seiya le gustaba mucho más de lo que quería admitir, además le molestaba el hecho de que dijera que extrañaba a Andrew. Eso la hizo recordar que en realidad su ex novio era dulce y la amaba, pero en otros aspectos no era tan bueno, no como Seiya que la volvía loca con un beso, como el de ese momento en que sentía que casi la devoraba con sus besos.

No tardo en comenzar a desvestirla buscando con ansiedad sentir su piel y poder hacerla suya, esa mujer sin duda seria su perdición.

Podía sentir su desesperación en tenerla. Estaba celoso y para qué negarlo, en el fondo ella también lo estaba, de que alguien más pudiera compartir su cama. Por lo que de igual forma comenzó a desvestirlo, ansiaba entregarse a él y hacerle ver no extrañaba a nadie, solo a él.

La tomaría por completo. No estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nadie y si su objetivo era su dinero entonces la ataría de ese lado. Al estar desnudos por completo prácticamente rompió el fino encaje que llevaba debajo cargándola para que lo sintiera.

Respiraba agitadamente por lo intenso de sus besos, solo eso había bastado para prepararla para él y más al sentir la firmeza de su miembro jugando con ella— Seiya... —murmuró a su oído besando su cuello— hazlo, hazme tuya

—Eres mía —sin pensarlo se acercó a su cuello mordiéndola, al tiempo que entraba en ella apoyándola contra la pared de la recamara.

Dejo escapar un gemido. Entre su mordida y la fuerza con que la tomo había sido placentero, solo se abrazó con fuerza a él recargando la cabeza en la pared— Si, así, no te detengas...

—No pensaba hacerlo —embistiéndola con fuerza comenzando a jadear.

Solo sonrió acercándose a besar nuevamente su cuello en medio de gemidos, arañando su espalda— Seiya, Seiya... —jadeaba abrazándose a un más a él.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza sentía que llegaría pronto. Su respiración era entrecortada acariciando su largo cabello, moviéndose cada vez más rápido.

Ya no pensaba en nada, solo en él y en esa forma que tenia de tomarla. Su interior se lo decía estaba por llegar al clímax, los jadeos se volvieron fuertes gemidos— Más...

Se movió aún más rápido buscando sus labios para acallar lo que posiblemente habría sido un grito placentero.

Entre sus labios exploto en aquel placer que Seiya le había dado. Su cuerpo por fin se rindió ante él y deseaba que él lo hiciera con ella por lo que lo estrecho en su interior deseando tener todo de él.

Al sentir su esencia rodeándolo dio una última embestida para explotar dentro de ella, en medio de un gemido.

Gimió al sentir su esencia recorrer su interior. Lo tomo del rostro besando suavemente sus labios al mismo tiempo estrechándolo en su interior— Eso fue increíble... —murmuró aun disfrutando de él.

Salió lentamente de ella para recostarla en la cama, bajando su maleta y las cosas que aún no guardaba, para poder cubrirla con una manta.

—Te voy a extrañar —murmuró sin dejar de verlo— vuelve pronto ¿sí?

—Volveré —recostándose a su lado.

Sonrió recostando la cabeza en su brazo— Que tengas un buen viaje —Murmuró en un bostezo cerrando los ojos— te estaré esperando

La abrazó hacia él, observándola detenidamente.

Suspiro un poco cansada. Había sido un día extraño y a la vez perfecto, ya no había nada que pensar, solo disfrutar de su relación y nada más dejándose vencer por completo por el sueño.

La observo por un buen rato mientras ella dormía. Lucia totalmente diferente tranquila y risueña— "¿Cómo serás en realidad?" —pensó besando su frente.

X-X

Bostezo recargándose en el auto. Era una madrugada un poco fresca— Pensé que te habías quedado dormido ¿no dormiste? te ves cansado

—No, no dormí, a duras penas terminé de empacar ¿tienes la cajita para ella?

—Claro —abrió la cajuela para meter su maleta— está en el asiento. También está la otra caja de Serena había olvidado dártela, vamos llegaremos justo a tiempo

—Se la daré el día de la boda —tomando la cajita de color azul cielo guardándola en su saco para no olvidarla.

Rápidamente subió al auto poniéndolo en marcha— ¿Y qué tal tu primera noche con Serena como tu mujer? pensé que te despediría desde la ventana al menos

—Se quedó dormida y no quise despertarla. Es un poco extraña y me desconcierta

—Ya te habías tardado en darte cuenta. No me digas que te estas arrepintiendo

—No. Eso sigue en pie me casare con ella, sin importar que pase

—¿Sin importar que pase? —preguntó extrañado— ¿que pase de qué? ¿es ella la que no se quiere casar? Seiya ¿por qué te quieres casar?

—Porque sé que no llegara amarme. Extraña a su ex

Suspiro mirando el camino— ¿Ella te lo dijo?

—Si me dijo que lo vio y note en su mirada añoranza

Suspiró— ¿Por qué te quieres casar con ella? puedes adoptar a la niña y tenerla a ella como amante ¿tanto te gusta Serena?

—No quiero que este con nadie más y si la tengo como amante no querrán darme a la niña en adopción

—Entiendo que lo haces por la niña ¿tanto te gusta Serena que no quieres darle oportunidad a nadie más? sigo diciendo que estás enamorado de ella, solo así se explica que la quieras para ti

— ¿Crees que eso sea amor? —murmuró un tanto pensativo.

—Es posible, vamos Seiya nunca te había visto así por ninguna mujer. Al grado de querer casarte para que nadie más este con ella y además ayudar a la niña

—Creo que me conoces más de lo que yo mismo me conozco

Lo miró por el espejo retrovisor— Yo aquí veo que puedes hacer dos cosas, o te haces a la idea de que no te podrá amar o la conquistas para que te amé incluso más que a nadie. Puedes conquistarla y ganarte su corazón ¿no crees?

— ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo? Creo que está interesada en casarse conmigo más por el bienestar de su hermana

—Supongamos que sea cierto eso que dices ¿siendo así estas dispuesto a casarte con ella? porque déjame decirte que hay más opciones de ayuda que no necesariamente requieren que se casen. Pero tú lo que quieres es tenerla para ti

—Si la quiero solo para mí. La verdad es que me gusta y...

—¿Y…? —preguntó mirándolo por el espejo— y deseas estar con ella

—Si. Nunca había sentido nada igual, pero ¿y si ella no lo desea?

—Mmm sé que tal vez no debería preguntar, pero ¿se ha negado a estar contigo?

—No por el contrario me ha provocado. Es confuso no sé qué desea le gusta estar conmigo o busca aferrarse para escapar de sí misma

—O tal vez sea porque realmente le gustas, quizá esa es tu ventaja. En algún momento me dijiste que al parecer ella no estaba muy satisfecha con su ex novio ¿por qué no la conquistas? será tu esposa ¿qué más ventaja quieres? Además del cariño que le demuestras a la niña, eso conquista aún mas

Sonrió— Tienes razón será mi esposa y estará conmigo

Sonrió al ver su semblante más seguro— Está en tus manos hacer que funcione, por lo pronto la cuidare y a la niña. Organizare la boda lo más rápido posible para cuando vuelvas

—Si crees que pueda ser el fin de semana, aunque se junta con la de Darien

—Mmm puedo organizarlas para el domingo, tal vez puedas tomarte un par de días como viaje de bodas ¿qué te parece? —dijo entrando al estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

—Sí, quizás podamos ir de paseo algún lugar

Sonrió estacionando el auto— Ahora amigo, ten un buen viaje y vuelve con buenas noticias, por tu prometida no te preocupes me encargare de cuidarla y a la niña

—Gracias te las encargo mucho —bajando del auto— espero Seika se mejore pronto

—Ya verás que si, vendré por ti el viernes por la mañana, que tengas un buen viaje

—Mantenme al tanto de todo por favor —sacando su maleta— cuídate amigo —sonriéndole.

—Por supuesto, cualquier cosa te avisaré, que te vaya bien amigo —dijo observándolo alejarse— Seiya espero que puedas ser feliz, después de todo has descubierto que ella te interesa más de lo que imaginaste

—Eso espero aun me da miedo ¿y si me cambia?

Sonrió negando— No creo que pase eso y si no tú serás capaz de hacer que no te deje jamás, después de todo eres Seiya Kou ¿no? Para ti nada es imposible

—Si es verdad nada es imposible —hizo una seña alejándose hacia las escaleras eléctricas— gracias Nephrite

—Cuando quieras —dijo poniendo el auto en marcha, esperaba dormir, aunque fuera un poco antes de comenzar con el día.

X-X

Mientras esperaba que saliera su vuelo decidió llamarla entrando directo al buzón— "Bombón espero que tengas un lindo día y que pienses en mi como yo en ti, voy a extrañarte mucho"

X-X

Sonrió sutil al escuchar su voz, era la primera vez que le dejaba un mensaje así, lindo y tierno— Bombón —sonrió un tanto sonrojada. Cuando había despertado se encontró en esa cama, aun desnuda su cuerpo aún tenía su aroma. Todo estaba tranquilo, se cubrió sutil con la sábana, tal vez estaba loca, pero era algo que no pensó mucho, alboroto un poco su cabello y enseguida se tomó una foto enviándosela— "te extrañaré, eso tenlo por seguro, te estaré esperando para amanecer de nuevo así, te quiero jefe gruñón"

—Conejo, conejo —entro corriendo a la habitación.

—Chibi Chibi —se sonrojo cubriéndose por completo con la sábana— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? traviesa, pensé que estabas dormida

—Chibi Chibi —brincando para poder subirse a la cama.

—Ven acá traviesa ¿quieres bañarte conmigo? tenemos que darnos prisa, hay que ir a la escuela. Luego podrás venir a nadar ¿quieres? —sonrió abriendo los brazos para recibirla.

—Quiero nadar —refugiándose en sus brazos.

Sonrió besando su cabello— Sí, vamos a nadar cuando vuelvas de la escuela, por lo pronto vamos a darnos un baño y luego a desayunar

—Si desayuno

Sonrió abrazándola— Chibi Chibi ¿te gusta estar aquí y estar con Seiya verdad?

—Seiya, Seiya papá

—Sí, Seiya será tu papá —sonrió besando su frente— mientras tu estés bien no hay nada más que pueda pedir

Abrazo a su hermana con mucho cariño.

—Bueno mi pequeña Chibi Chibi vamos a darnos un baño y luego te llevo a la escuela ¿vas por tu uniforme?

—Si uniforme, uniforme —se bajo de la cama para correr a su habitación a buscar su uniforme de la escuela.

Suspiró profundamente viéndola salir— Muy bien Serena, este es el primer día del resto de tu vida que pasaras al lado de este hombre, así que cambia de actitud y comienza por formar un hogar para él y para Chibi Chibi —volteo observando el lado de la cama donde había estado Seiya— después de todo él es todo un hombre y sabrá tratarte —sonrió sintiéndose más animada para ponerse de pie y buscar lo necesario para bañarse y así comenzar el día, aunque la parte fea sería volver a ver a Diamante.

X-X

Había recibido un correo con instrucciones precisas de parte de su jefe. Volvía a releerlo de nueva cuenta su forma de pedir las cosas era tan mandona como lo había sido su amada, saco del cajón una foto observándola con detenimiento, acariciando la imagen— Pronto vengare tu muerte...

Respiró un tanto nerviosa al tiempo que tocaba a la puerta— ¿Señor Black puedo pasar?

De inmediato guardo la fotografía, dejando escapar un suspiro— Adelante

—Permiso... —dijo al entrar— no sé si el señor Kou ya le informo sobre su idea de contratar a más mujeres para distintos puestos y del mismo modo ver la posibilidad de crear una guardería, me dijo que yo me encargara de eso ¿cree que me pueda ayudar?

—Si ya me ha informado al respecto. Veo que has logrado mucho más de lo que esperaba

—No se trata de lo que yo haya logrado, es sobre lo que le conviene a la empresa

— ¿Una guardería? no veo en que le convenga. Así como contratar más mujeres

Suspiró— También las mujeres necesitan trabajar, hace falta más puestos para nosotras y sobre todo si son madres, necesitaran tener protegidos a sus hijos, además esa fue una decisión de Seiya, no mía...

— ¿Dime que hiciste para que aceptara? ya que hasta hace poco se rehusaba y si acepto fue porque tenía demandas

—No sé porque crees que tengo influencia sobre él. Tan solo se dio cuenta que era algo que necesitaba, que las mujeres podemos hacer trabajos como los que él requiere

—Tienes más influencia en el de la que crees Serena —poniéndose de pie.

Guardo silencio por un momento— No es verdad, yo no hice nada para que cambiara de opinión —dijo bajando la mirada— Seiya es quien toma las decisiones y ve lo que le conviene

—Seiya siempre ha tomado decisiones, pero tú lo estas manipulando bastante bien para que el decida

Volteo a verlo sintiéndose molesta— No es verdad. Yo no lo he manipulado, él hace y dice lo que quiere, nadie absolutamente nadie tiene poder sobre él. Pareciera que no lo conoces ¿por qué habría de hacerme caso?

— ¿Por qué habría de hacer una guardería si la única que tiene una niña eres tú? por no decir que hasta el momento eres la única mujer

—Hasta el momento, tú lo has dicho —murmuró siguiéndolo con la mirada. No le gustaba cuando ese hombre actuaba tan fríamente— pero pronto habrá más y será necesario, traeré a mi hermanita cuando sea necesario, pero no es por mí que lo hace

—Lo hace por ti —sonrió con malicia— si nunca ha necesitado de mujeres ¿por qué habría de necesitarlo ahora? salvo por la demanda

—Diamante necesito decirle la verdad. Nos casaremos en unos días y no puedo seguir ocultándole porque llegue a su lado. Deberás marcharte en cuanto lo sepa

— ¿Por qué me marcharía? —enarco una ceja.

—Pues... porque seguro te preguntara porque hiciste esto. Diamante ¿Qué te hizo Seiya para que quieras que lo lastime? digo si es un poco autoritario, pero, es al final tu jefe...

—Eso no te incumbe —resoplando.

—Es que no entiendo Diamante ¿por qué pensaste que yo sería capaz de romper su corazón?

—De la misma forma en que lo estas manipulando puedes romper su corazón. Lo cual harás de una u otra forma

—¿Cómo podría romper su corazón si no me ama? me casare con él solo por... porque quiere ayudarme, déjalo tranquilo por favor

—Me has confirmado mis sospechas —sonrió aún más su venganza estaba cada vez más cerca.

—¿Tus sospechas? ¿de qué hablas? Diamante, él no ha hecho nada malo. Por favor, no le hagas daño no le diré nada, pero por favor no lo lastimes

—Veo que te has enamorado de él —sonrió aún más.

—Aunque así fuera... —desvió la mirada— él no está enamorado de mí. Me aprecia no lo dudo, pero no me ama no podrás lastimarlo porque no siente nada por mi

Fijo su mirada en ella— Y deseas que te amé, puedo verlo en tus ojos

—No es verdad, yo tampoco estoy enamorada de él —dijo alejándose hacia la ventana— solo me caso con él por el bien de mi hermanita, no lo quiero y no me quiere, es un trato justo

—Mejor si no lo amas, de cualquier forma... —se acercó a ella tomando sus hombros— Seiya sufrirá lo que deba sufrir

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con cierto temor— ¿qué te hizo para que lo quieras dañar?

—Me quito lo que más amaba y yo haré lo mismo con él

Aquello la extraño— ¿Y qué es lo que más ama?

—Ya te lo dije —se alejó de ella— te daré todo lo que necesites para tus nuevas tareas

—Gracias... —murmuró desconcertada— Diamante tal vez Seiya no es tan malo como tú crees, en el fondo se siente solo, como tú, como yo...

Frunció el ceño con molestia— Seiya pagara lo que hizo. Sufrirá una soledad aun peor que la que ya tiene. Sangre por sangre

Dio un paso atrás, su actitud de cierta forma le dio miedo no comprendía porque lo odiaba tanto— Sera mejor que vaya a ver otros pendientes...

No dijo nada tan solo presiono su puño con fuerza.

Salió rápidamente de la oficina de Diamante. Estaba totalmente desconcertada ¿por qué no había visto ese odio en su mirada antes? entonces no estaba interesado en Seiya en un plan sentimental, por el contrario, pero ahora le surgía una pregunta ¿Cómo se desquitaría de él si ahora ya no podría romperle el corazón? — "Ay Serena donde te viniste a meter"

X-X

La mañana paso con rapidez, había hecho algunos pendientes que Seiya le había encargado para después volver a la empresa por la señorita Serena, esperó hasta que la vio salió notándola un poco extraña— Buenas tardes ¿le fue bien? —abriendo la puerta del auto.

Sonrió asintiendo— Gracias, sí me fue bien, aunque es muy complicado obtener un permiso para la guardería —Dijo al subir al auto, notando como varios de los empleados mirándola— ¿es necesario que me trates diferente?

— ¿A qué se refiere? —cerrando la puerta una vez que subió al auto.

—Sí, así como si fuera mmm tu jefa o algo así, que vengas por mí, que me abras la puerta... —sonrió recargándose en el vidrio— solo soy Serena, pude haberme ido sola ¿o son ordenes de Seiya que me cuides?

—No solo eres Serena en pocos días serás su esposa y como tal debo tratarte de la misma forma que lo trato a él

Sonrió bajando la mirada hacia la sortija— Kevin ¿crees que va a funcionar? Seiya es tan... autoritario, le gusta mucho mandar y yo, bueno casi nunca hago lo que él me dice

— ¿Y eso es malo? —murmuró con curiosidad.

—Supongo que no, solo que Seiya está acostumbrado a que todos hagan lo que él quiere. Yo trato de hacerlo, pero a veces ufff ese hombre a veces me vuelve loca con sus cambios de humor ¿siempre es así?

—Contigo se ha contenido un poco porque es mucho peor

—¿De verdad? —se acercó un poco interesada en ese tema— ¿y por qué crees que se contenga? ¿lo hago enojar mucho? tú debes saberlo

—Lejos de hacerlo enojar lo desconciertas

Eso no se lo esperaba— Supongo que tú sabes por qué nos casamos ¿verdad? ¿crees que soy una interesada por hacerlo?

—No al menos creo que no es por dinero por lo que te casas con él

Suspiró bajando la mirada— No, no es por dinero. Seiya me gusta, me gusta mucho y a su lado me siento, tranquila, protegida, no sé cómo explicarlo. Solo siento que estoy bien como ahora, extrañamente me hace falta al menos una de sus miradas serias

—Él se ha encariñado con ustedes

Sonrió sutil— En particular con Chibi Chibi. Esa niña se gana a todos con su sonrisa, mi mamá decía que parecía un ángel que todos la iban a amar y no se equivocó. Hasta tú, aunque te canses jugando con ella

—Es una niña adorable y muy tierna no puedo negarlo

—Si. Kevin, sé que tú eres más que un amigo para Seiya. Por lo cual al ser casi el único familiar que tiene, quiero decirte que lo hare feliz. Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerlo feliz, te lo prometo

—Solo eso deseo que él sea feliz, es mi hermano y amigo

—Lo hare ya lo veras —sonrió sutil— la verdad es que nunca me imaginé casándome con el casanova Seiya Kou, el inconquistable, aunque tal vez aun lo siga siendo

—Eso solo depende de ti

—Sí, lo sé... —Suspiró recargándose en el respaldo— ¿ya habrá llegado? espero que su hermana se recupere pronto, veo que eso lo aflige. Me gustaría poder ayudarlo

—Es un viaje largo

Suspiró mirando su celular— Bueno quería escucharlo. Y dime Kevin ¿que llevas organizado de la boda? ¿te puedo ayudar?

—Dime que te gustaría que hubiera en tu boda

—Mmm creo que tulipanes. Si eso quiero, por cierto, debemos ir al departamento por mis documentos. Todo lo que se necesita para los trámites legales

—Iremos por la niña y después al departamento para ir al juzgado

Asintió— Mmm yo ya te dije que cuidare de Seiya y lo haré feliz así que lo mismo espero para Molly. Ella es mi mejor amiga y más te vale que la cuides y que seas fuerte

—Cuidare de ella —sonrió ligeramente al pensar en Molly— ¿podemos ir a verla antes de ir por los documentos?

Sonrió asintiendo— Ya te habías tardado. Bueno, aunque para que fueran novios eso sí fue realmente rápido, que pillines...

— ¿No te has mordido la lengua? en poco tiempo van a casarse ustedes

Sonrió sonrojada— Bueno, que te puedo decir Seiya es muy persuasivo. Además, como dije él me gusta, me gusta mucho

—Bueno él siempre consigue lo que quiere. Jamás se rinde

—¿Y yo soy lo que él quiere ahora? —preguntó mirándolo— dime Kevin ¿que tengo yo de especial como para tener su atención?

—Eres el tipo de mujer al que no está acostumbrado

Se hundió en el asiento— Sin curvas, sin estilo, sin glamour, con una hermanita que disfruta comer chocolate y dejarme marcada la ropa. Vaya mujer tan rara que se fue a conseguir —sonrió jugando con su sortija.

Rio un tanto divertido— Sin duda eres poco peculiar. Dime ¿por qué sabiendo que no eres el tipo de mujer en la que él se fijaría te has acercado?

—Sinceramente, pensé que jamás se fijaría en mí. Que no tenía nada que perder, pero de pronto me beso y bueno supongo que sabes todo lo demás

—Si lo sé... —deteniéndose fuera de la escuela de la niña.

—Iré por la niña —rápidamente bajo del auto para acercarse a la puerta de la escuela. Era extraño conversar con Kevin de todo eso, pero suponía que él sabía todo lo que sucedía en su relación con Seiya— Chibi Chibi —sonrió al verla abriendo sus brazos para recibirla.

Corrió hacia ella abrazándola con una gran sonrisa.

—Mi pequeña hermanita —sonrió abrazándola con fuerza— ¿Cómo te portaste en la escuela? espero que no hayas hecho travesuras

—Serena —murmuró al verla caminaba llevando unas bolsas de compras.

Se puso de pie al escuchar esa voz— Andrew... Ah hola, vamos Chibi Chibi. Kevin nos está esperando

Tenía ganas de decirle algo, pero no se atrevió, lucia aún más hermosa— Creo que no hace falta preguntar cómo estas

Lo miro por un instante— Tú también te ves muy bien. Bueno Andrew me dio gusto saludarte, nos están esperando. La niña ya tiene que ir a comer, espero que te vaya muy bien

—Serena... —no podía dejar de mirarla no quería estar lejos de ella.

Lo miro bajando la mirada enseguida— Por favor Andrew, olvídate de mí ¿sí? en unos días me casare y me gustaría que fueras feliz con alguien más, yo lo seré

—Solo quiero que seas que no dejare de amarte y que siempre estaré aquí para ti. En verdad espero que seas feliz

—Lo seré —murmuró sonriéndole— Gracias Andrew me tengo que ir. Vamos Chibi Chibi, Kevin nos está esperando ¿qué quieres comer? —preguntó llevándose a la niña, volteando solo un segundo a ver a su ex novio.

—Serena... —murmuró con tristeza sentía su corazón romperse, pero contra ese hombre no tenía nada para luchar— te amo

Sintió ganas de llorar. Andrew merecían ser feliz, pero ella ya no era la misma Serena que él había dejado años atrás— Vamos pequeña ¿quieres bolas de arroz? hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

—Chibi Chibi... —movió su cabeza al notarla triste.

—Ya estamos aquí. Podemos ir con Molly, aunque preferiría ir al departamento. Nos puedes dejar ahí mientras vas a verla ¿te parece Kevin? voy a recoger unas cosas para la niña

—Sí, te llevare al departamento —encendió el auto, había visto ese encuentro quizás su amigo tenia razón ella aun amaba a ese hombre.

Acomodo a la niña a su lado poniéndole el cinturón— No es lo que crees Kevin. Seiya ya ha pensado que aun siento algo por él por Andrew, pero no es así. Yo solo quiero que él sea feliz con alguna linda chica ¿está mal que aun piense en él?

—No es algo que me incumba señorita

Sonrió con una ligera mueca— Sé que se lo dirás a Seiya, que vi a Andrew y Seiya se pondrá celoso, bueno, creo que más bien molesto

Miro el camino— No le diré nada por ahora no quiero perturbarlo

—Cuando vuelva se lo diré yo. Eso que viste solo fue una despedida y el deseo de que sea feliz, también me deseo lo mismo sabe que ya me voy a casar con Seiya

—Usted sabe lo que hace señorita ¿me da los documentos? para arreglar los papeles

—Te los daré cuando vuelvas. Disfruta la tarde con Molly, nos quedaremos en el departamento por lo pronto —dijo desviando la mirada, parecía también molesto.

—De acuerdo. Vendré más tarde —deteniendo el auto en el departamento.

—Gracias Kevin —Suspiró quitándole el cinturón a su hermanita— vamos Chibi Chibi, ¿tienes tarea?

—Sí, tengo tarea, pero quiero nadar

—Ah cierto lo había olvidado mmm vamos por unas cosas al departamento y luego vamos a casa de Seiya ¿sí?

—Si nadar

Sonrió bajando del auto para tomar su manita— Si nadaremos, pero primero los deberes ¿sí? ¿sigues siendo feliz en la nueva escuela? ¿nadie te hace cosas?

—No, tengo muchas amigas

Sonrió sintiéndose tranquila de que ahora su hermanita estuviera tan feliz— Eso me gusta mucho, que tengas muchas amigas ¿ya las invitaste a tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Si ya las invité

—Muy bien ¿y ahí no te dicen nada sobre nuestros papás? —preguntó al entrar al ascensor.

—Pues… —jugo con sus manitas.

—¿Qué ocurre Chibi Chibi? —preguntó preocupada de que de nueva cuenta le dijeran algo.

—Pues piensan que tú eres mi mami y Seiya mi papi

—Oh ya veo... —murmuró al entrar al departamento— ¿y qué es lo que les dices tú?

—Es que no quiero que se burlen de mi —murmuró con tristeza.

—¿No les has dicho que soy tu hermana? —preguntó haciendo que se sentará en el sillón junto a ella— Seiya va a ser tu papá, pero yo soy tu hermana

Comenzó a sollozar— Yo quiero una mami y un papi

La abrazó con fuerza, para ella era difícil estar sin sus padres no imaginaba lo que era para su hermanita— Tranquila Chibi Chibi, tú tienes un papá y una mamá que son unos ángeles que te cuidan. No los puedes ver, pero siempre están junto a ti

Se abrazó a ella llorando— Si mami y papi son ángeles, pero si Serena se va casar con papá Seiya entonces serias mamá Serena

—¿Eso quieres? —preguntó abrazándola— ¿quieres que te muestre algo muy bonito?

— ¿Algo bonito?

Asintió— Ven vamos —la tomó de la mano para llevarla a su habitación— es algo que me gusta mucho ver cuando me siento triste —busco entre las cosas que tenía en una maleta— es mi tesoro ¿lo vas a cuidar?

— ¿Un tesoro? Yo cuido el tesoro

Sonrió mostrándole una foto de su familia siendo Chibi Chibi una bebé que apenas si podía abrir los ojos y sus padres sonreían más que felices— Este es mi tesoro

Fijo la mirada en la foto— Soy un bebé

—Sí, Chibi Chibi es una bebé y nuestros padres están felices por tenerte. Mamá se sentiría triste de verte llorar, porque ella y yo solo queremos verte sonreír

Derramo pequeñas lagrimas observando la fotografía de sus padres.

—No llores Chibi Chibi —volvió a cargarla para abrazarla— ¿quieres que yo sea tu mami? pero no olvidaras a nuestra madre ¿de acuerdo?

—Sé que eres mi hermanita y te quiero mucho

—Yo también te quiero mucho Chibi Chibi —sonrió besando su frente— y no quiero que sufras. Si quieres que seamos por completo tu familia lo seremos. Seremos tus padres, hablare con Seiya, pero jamás mi pequeña, debes olvidar a Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino

Sonrió abrazándola con fuerza—Siempre seré tu hermanita y te quiero mucho

Sonrió besando su cabello— Siempre seré tu hermana y desde hoy tú serás la encargada de cuidar mi tesoro ¿de acuerdo? puedes mostrarles esa foto a tus compañeras

—Viva, viva —dio pequeños saltos abrazando la foto con mucho cariño.

Sonrió divertida— Vamos a preparar una deliciosa comida ¿sí? Una comida que mamá te preparaba y a ti te encantaba cuando apenas te salían esos dientitos tan bonitos

—Comida de mamá Ikuko

—Sí, una rica comida de mamá Ikuko —sonrió poniéndose de pie— Mmm ¿y qué te parece si vamos por un pastel?

—Pastel, pastel quiero pastel

—De acuerdo iremos por un pastel. Haremos la comida, tu tarea y después volveremos a casa de Seiya y llevaremos el pastel para allá y así le damos a Kevin —dijo oprimiendo su manita.

X-X

Iba en camino al hotel, recién había bajado del avión cuando vio la foto sonriendo, marcándole por teléfono.

—Ten cuidado Chibi Chibi no te comas las zanahorias así... —Sonrió divertida al tomar el celular y contestar— ¿hola?

—Hola ¿cómo estás?

Sonrió al escuchar su voz— Mmm extrañándote y preparando la comida para Chibi Chibi ¿y tú ya llegaste al hotel?

—Apenas voy en camino al hotel

—Fue un viaje pesado entonces ¿vas a descansar o a ver a tu hermana?

—Iré al hotel a instalarme y después iré a verla

—Espero que todo salga bien y se recupere pronto —Suspiró— te extraño... —Murmuró con sinceridad.

—También te extraño die ¿cómo estuvo tu día? —murmuró con una sonrisa al escuchar su dulce voz.

—Mmm pues te diré. Es muy complicado pedir permiso para la guardería. Ya vi los trámites, llevará un poco de tiempo. Luego fui por Chibi Chibi a la escuela. Estoy ahora en el departamento, vine por los documentos para que Nephrite los lleve al registro para nuestra boda

— ¿Y Chibi Chibi como esta?

—Estaba un poco triste cuando llegamos de la escuela. Dice que sus amigas creen que nosotros somos sus padres y ella no las corrigió porque cree que se van a burlar de ella

—Seguro no quiere pasar por lo mismo que en el internado

—Sí, eso creo. Le di mi mayor tesoro, una foto de mis padres con ella de bebé. Le dije que se la puede mostrar a sus amiguitas que por cierto ya están invitadas a su fiesta de cumpleaños

—Es verdad será en estos días ¿verdad?

—Sí, estaba pensando que puedo llevar a las niñas el viernes a tu casa. una pequeña fiesta y estaré lista para la boda de tu amigo ¿llegarás a tiempo?

—Si llegare a tiempo saldré en el vuelo de la noche del jueves

—Te estaré esperando —murmuró pues se debatía entre contarle en ese momento o esperar a que volviera optando por lo segundo— ¿viste la foto que te mande?

—Sí, mándame otra foto

Sonrió— ¿Y cómo quieres esa foto?

—Sorpréndeme, quiero una para extrañarte mas

Sonrió aún más— Ese mensaje que dejaste. Me gustó mucho. Creo que me gusta que me digas bombón

—Eres mi bombón

—Tu bombón, si así es... —Sonrió observando a su hermanita jugar— soy tu bombón, te enviaré una foto inolvidable

—La estaré esperando. Ya llegué al hotel, te llamare más tarde bombón

—Está bien, trata de descansar un poco. Te quiero —dijo antes de finalizar la llamada— Chibi Chibi ven, vamos a tomarnos una foto para Seiya

—Foto, foto

Sonrió cargándola en sus piernas— Una hermosa sonrisa y... —ella de igual forma sonrió a la cámara justo cuando tomo la foto— mira que bonitas salimos

—Bonitas

—Hermosas —Sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla— vamos a terminar de preparar la comida ¿te acabaste la zanahoria?

—Quiero otra zanahoria, soy un conejo

—Chibi Chibi es una hermosa niña traviesa —dijo abrazándola haciéndole cosquillas— Muy traviesa y tierna, nunca cambies mi pequeña hermanita

—Cosquillas —riéndose a carcajadas.

Sonrió sintiéndose feliz de escucharla reír así, por lo que solo la abrazo con cariño— Bueno conejito travieso vamos a comer. Tenemos mucho que hacer —después de soltarla envío la fotografía que se habían tomado— "te estaremos esperando. Tu hija y yo te extrañamos"

Terminaba de cambiarse después de haberse dado una ducha cuando vio la fotografía, sonriendo con ternura— Mi familia. Serena comienzas a ser más importante de lo que yo mismo imaginaria

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Buenas noches, aquí les trajimos otro capítulo de este fic, esperamos que les haya gustado, ¿Qué opinan? Déjennos saber qué es lo que opinan. Ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentarios estamos a un review/mensaje de distancia. Nos leemos la siguiente semana.

p.d. ya está publicado el último capítulo del fic "Custodios del Amor" en FF


	14. Chapter 14

AMOR

Capítulo 14

Suspiró con ansiedad esperando que el médico lo atendiera. Miraba a su alrededor, el olor a medicina el aire que se respiraba era un tanto perturbador— Buen día ¿cómo está mi hermana doctor? —murmuró al verlo acercarse.

—Señor Kou, buen día. Pase por favor le tengo buenas noticias —dijo abriendo la puerta de su privado— no quise llamarlo antes esperando a que llegara —cerro la puerta en cuanto ambos entraron— su hermana ha despertado

— ¿En verdad? —sonrió ampliamente— ¿cómo se encuentra doctor ha reaccionado bien? ¿Saldrá pronto?

—Físicamente no hay ninguna secuela del accidente. Solo hay algo que me inquieta un poco y es que su hermana presenta una pérdida de memoria. Aún es pronto para saber si será permanente, pero de que lo recuerda a usted no hay duda

— ¿Ha dicho algo?

—Ha preguntado por usted, pero tal parece que los recuerdos que tiene de usted no son resientes. Ya le hemos hecho estudios y no parece que sea pérdida de memoria de corto plazo. Tal vez con el tiempo recupere esos recuerdos

—Entonces no sé qué recuerdos pueda tener —desviando su mirada— nunca hemos sido cercanos. Dígame ¿que recomienda hacer para que se recupere?

—Yo le sugeriría que la llevara a un ambiente más tranquilo, algo mas cálido. Pero por el momento dada su condición preferiría que tomara una rehabilitación aquí. Movilidad en piernas y brazos y aprovecharemos para hacerle más estudios y ver su progreso

— ¿Entonces cuanto tiempo cree que sea prudente esperar?

—Ha tenido un buen avance. Tal vez unas dos o tres semanas a lo mucho ¿desea verla? posiblemente esté dormida, pero puede pasar a su habitación

—Si me gustaría verla

—Le aconsejo que trate de buscar un especialista para que la revise periódicamente una vez que la lleve a su casa —dijo poniéndose de pie— me parece realmente sorprenden el parecido que tiene con usted

—Somos gemelos idénticos. Ella es mayor que yo por cinco minutos

—Ya veo —sonrió guiándolo hacia la habitación— debe tener en cierta forma un lazo especial con su hermana, a los gemelos eso suele pasarles

— ¿Usted cree? La verdad no sé si eso sea cierto. No crecimos juntos

—Entiendo. Creo que será bueno para ella que conviva con usted un tiempo antes de que retome su vida. Esta aquí puede pasar. Si necesita algo puede llamar a su enfermera estará afuera esperando —dijo al llegar frente a una puerta— tome las cosas con calma señor Kou

—Gracias doctor —abrió la puerta de la habitación un tanto nervioso— Seika…

Abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre. Fijo la mirada en quien acababa de entrar— ¿Seiya? estas viejo...

Sonrió acercándose a la cama— Igual que tú, dime ¿cómo te sientes?

—Nunca dejaras de ser tan grosero. A una mujer no se le dice que es vieja —dijo mirándolo— supongo que bien, no recuerdo nada de los últimos años después de que te mandaran al internado

Se sentó en una silla— No te esfuerces, estuviste en coma cinco años

—¿Tanto tiempo? —suspiró mirando el techo— ¿Qué ha pasado desde entonces? más bien desde que te fuiste al internado

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Estuve ahí por mucho tiempo sin recibir visitas. Éramos niños

Volteo a mirarlo— Te ves diferente. Imagino que nuestros padres, ya no están ¿verdad?

Asintió con la cabeza— Te traje un obsequio —saco de su saco el estuche.

—¿Es mi cumpleaños? —preguntó desconcertada— ya no se en que día vivo —dijo tomando la pequeña caja desatando el listón encontrando un hermoso juego de joyería de zafiros y rubíes— vaya, que hermoso

—Lo será en algunos días

—Gracias —volvió la mirada hacia él— te ves un poco diferente. Tu mirada, es más fría...

Se sonrojó, a ella no podía engañarla aun si no recordaba nada— ¿Y eso es malo?

—No lo sé. Solo que recuerdo a mi hermano el que jugaba conmigo y ahora no sé qué fue lo que paso para que tuvieras esa mirada, además tu semblante es más distante ¿estás bien?

—Ya no importa. Solo quiero que estés bien y que te recuperes. Voy a casarme el fin de semana —tomando su mano con suavidad.

—¿Vas a casarte? —preguntó sorprendida— ¿con quién? no me digas que con esa niña que te gustaba, mmm creo que se llamaba Kakyu. Si es ella de una vez te digo que me cae mal

—No. No es Kakyu. Su nombre es Serena Tsukino

—¿Serena? —sonrió sutil— tiene bonito nombre. Me hubiera gustado poder estar en tu boda

—Será solo por el civil

—Entonces quizá después pueda estar en tu boda. Aun me parece extraño. Para mi es como si hubiera dormido aun teniendo a mi hermano pequeño y de pronto ahora te vas a casar

Sonrió con melancolía— Tú me odiabas Seika

—No te odiaba. Después de todo eras mi hermano

Se arrodilló en el piso para apoyar su cabeza en la cama— Quiero llevarte conmigo, pero el doctor dice que debes rehabilitar tu cuerpo

—Entiendo que debo quedarme un poco más aquí, pero es que la verdad —derramo unas lágrimas— me siento muy sola. No recuerdo nada. Tengo miedo Seiya

—Me quedaré unos días, el jueves tomaré el vuelo de la noche quizás pueda llevarte de paseo

—Seiya ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

—Un accidente...

—¿Qué clase de accidente tuve para que me dejara cinco años en coma?

—Seika ahora solo importa que estas bien. Concéntrate en recuperarte pronto —acariciando su rostro para limpiar sus mejillas— no volveré a dejarte sola

—¿Lo prometes? ahora que no están nuestros padres, solo te tengo a ti

—Lo prometo —se acercó besando su mejilla.

Asintió más tranquila— Cuéntame ¿Cómo es tu prometida?

Sonrió ligeramente— Aún la estoy conociendo, pero es hermosa —saco su celular mostrándole la foto que ella y Chibi Chibi que le había mandado horas atrás.

—Oh vaya que es muy bonita ¿la niña es su hija?

—Es su hermana pequeña. Por ella está dispuesta a hacerlo todo

—¿Por eso te gusta? —preguntó al notar un brillo en sus ojos.

—Si. Me gusta mucho, además ella bueno a veces me desconcierta

—Mmm es algo así como un acertijo para ti ¿verdad?

Sonrió aún más era increíble como su hermana había descifrado lo que esa chica significaba para él.

—¿La quieres? —preguntó mirándolo— debe ser así ya que siempre fuiste muy quisquilloso con las chicas. Ella se ve diferente

—Es diferente en todos los aspectos

Sonrió sutil— Evadiste mi pregunta. Sigues siendo igual

— ¿Igual? A que te refieres

—Nada. Olvídalo, pero anda cuéntame más de ella ¿cuántos años tiene? se ve muy joven

—Veinticinco bueno apenas va a cumplirlos. Trabaja para mi

—Está muy joven —sonrió sutil— te gustan así por lo visto

—Ella es la excepción a todo

Sonrió enarcando una ceja— Vaya que te gusta. Es muy bonita, pero espero que no sea por eso solo que te gusta

—Quizás debas ver noticias de tu casanova hermano

—¿Mi hermano se volvió un casanova? —preguntó asombrada.

Más animado busco en el celular noticias de él para mostrarle a su hermana.

—No puedo creer que ni hermano se haya vuelto un casanova. Estas guapo, pero no es para tanto. Déjame ver

—Toma velo por ti misma

Extrañada tomo aquel aparato mirando las fotos de su hermano con distintas mujeres— No puedo creerlo Seiya son demasiadas ¿y así se va a casar esa niña contigo?

—Si se casará conmigo —dijo con total seguridad.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver unas fotos lejanas donde una mujer estaba desnuda sobre él— Ay esto es demasiado para mí. Pobre niña, tendrá por esposo a un exhibicionista

—A ella le gusta. Te caerá bien cuando la conozcas

—Ya quisiera conocerla, porque la mirada de mi hermano cambia con tan solo nombrarla. Ojalá que yo llegue a tener a alguien que hable así de mí, bueno excepto por lo de exhibicionista

—Pensé que tenías a alguien. Una vez me dijiste que no sabía nada del amor —murmuró con tristeza.

Bajo la mirada entregándole su aparato— Supongo que lo hubo. Si lo tuviera estuviera aquí ¿no crees?

—Bueno han pasado cinco años. Todos pensaron que no ibas a recuperarte nunca, te daban por muerta

—¿De verdad yo te dije eso? —preguntó asustada— ¿por qué te lo dije?

—Peleábamos mucho. Dejamos de ser tan unidos. Preferías más a Yaten que a mí. Tan sólo porque crecí lejos

Lo miro notando su mirada triste— ¿Por eso tu semblante es frio y distante? ¿te hice daño?

—No importa, ya no importa, solo recupérate

—Es que no recuerdo nada Seiya, no sé qué te he hecho, si te he lastimado o porque te dije eso, tal vez yo tampoco sabía nada del amor si no te supe apreciar como mi hermano —dijo derramando unas lágrimas.

—Shhh solo recupérate y seamos los hermanos que siempre debimos ser —abrazándola.

No pudo contenerse al comenzar a llorar. Esas palabras significaban mucho, pues entonces lo había lastimado más de una vez— Perdóname Seiya si te hice daño, no sé qué paso entre nosotros, pero tú eres y serás siempre mi hermanito

También derramó lágrimas de felicidad, abrazándola aún más— Seika mi hermanita

—¿Además por qué iba a preferir al tonto de Yaten? —preguntó con una sutil sonrisa.

—No lo sé. Lo mismo me pregunto si soy más guapo que él

—¿Y dónde está el tonto de Yaten? —preguntó separándose poco a poco de su hermano— ¿Me ha venido a visitar?

—No. Él no sabe que estas aquí y es mejor que no lo sepa —murmuró con seriedad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó observando su semblante— ¿nadie más sabe que estoy aquí?

—No, el doctor es alguien de confianza y ha guardado el secreto

—¿Por qué tanto misterio? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo— Seiya ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

—Solo confía en mí. He tratado de mantenerte a salvo

Asintió— De acuerdo, solo espero que me cuentes porque tanto misterio ¿cuándo me podré ir de aquí?

—El doctor recomendó dos o tres semanas

—¿Vendrás por mí? ya no quiero estar aquí. Me siento sola

—Vendré por ti es una promesa hermana —sonrió con seguridad.

Sonrió asintiendo— Gracias hermanito. Oye y dime ¿cómo es la hermanita de tu prometida?

—Es muy linda y cariñosa adora los conejos

—¿Puedo ver la foto de nuevo? —preguntó curiosa.

—Claro —saco el celular— tengo más fotos de ella

—Me gustaría verlas. Me pareció simpática la niña, tiene una cara de traviesa

—Si es muy traviesa, cansa mucho a Nephrite cuando le toca cuidarla

— ¿Nephrite? —preguntó extrañada— ¿quién es Nephrite? —comenzó a ver las fotografías, en su mayoría de la niña y algunas otras con la rubia.

—Es mi mejor amigo con el crecí en el internado

—Entiendo... —Murmuró siguiendo con las fotografías hasta que se topó con una donde a la rubia se le veía semidesnuda— ah creo que ustedes son muy explícitos

—No me culpes busca provocarme siempre

—¿De verdad? ¿también es exhibicionista como tú? —preguntó devolviéndole el celular.

—Le gusta vestir según ella muy práctica. Yo digo muy descubierta

Frunció el ceño— ¿Qué tan descubierta? ¿las chicas de ahora se visten muy impúdicas?

—Usa mucho short

Sonrió conteniendo una risa— ¿Y eso es muy descubierta?

—Y muy escoltada le comprare ropa como la de Dubái

Sonrió observándolo— Ay hermanito creo que eres muy celoso. Ella es muy bonita y además es joven es normal que vista de manera juvenil y fresca

—Pues sí, pero… —hizo una mueca— no quiero que nadie la vea

Sonrió acomodándose de lado para mirarlo— ¿Tanto te gusta esa jovencita?

—Si me gusta mucho. Creo que me estoy enamorado más de ella

—Seiya ¿por qué si no sientes amor por ella te casas?

—La quiero para mí. Y aparte no quiero que le quiten a la niña

—¿Y quién se la va a quitar? —preguntó con curiosidad— ¿y a ella quien te la va a quitar?

—Servicios social. Y pues a ella bueno quizás su ex. Se dé buena fuente que aún la busca

—Oh ya veo siempre fuiste así. Lo que querías para ti no descansabas hasta obtenerlo y creo que ahora la quieres a ella, solo ten cuidado hermanito

—A pesar de que no crecimos juntos me conoces bien. Le diré al doctor que me en permiso de llevarte de paseo desearía llevarte conmigo a Japón y que estuvieras presente en mi boda

—Ya tendré tiempo para conocer a esa señorita que por lo visto te tiene vuelto loco. Solo ya no seas tan exhibicionista

—Mmm no prometo mucho —sonriendo.

—Cambiaste mucho hermanito —dijo bostezando— creo que debo dormir un poco, pero no te vayas a ir ¿sí?

—Esta bien descansa hermana —la ayudo a recostarse cubriendo la con una manta— te quiero —besando su frente.

—Y yo a ti hermanito —murmuró acomodándose— no te vayas, no quiero volver a estar sola

—No me iré vine para verte y aquí me quedaré como otras ocasiones lo he hecho

Tan solo sonrió cerrando los ojos, aun se sentía cansada y con su hermano cerca tal como recordaba la última noche que había pasado con él se sentía protegida. Ahora ya no se sentía tan sola y pérdida en un mundo donde había perdido su historia.

X-X

Podía notarlo diferente. Su semblante más relajado— Te ves feliz, creo que el que Seika haya despertado te hizo mucho bien ¿para cuándo hay que planear su traslado?

—Dos semanas y quiero que busquemos un especialista aquí para que la siga tratando —sonrió al ver a su amigo— no recuerda nada

—Busque algunos especialistas tal como me lo habías comentado antes. Me encargare de todo, no creo que quieras que Diamante lo sepa

— ¿Por qué habría de saberlo? si me odia quizás quiera dañarla

—Si eso es verdad —dijo mirándolo— estuve tratando de investigar más sobre él, la casa de Serena la tiene deshabitada y desgraciadamente deteriorándose

—Hay que ver si podemos comprarla por medio de un tercero

—De acuerdo —Murmuró poniendo el auto en marcha— ¿Seika sabe lo que ocurrió?

—No, solo le dije que había sido un accidente

—¿Le dirás? ¿que pasara cuando recupere la memoria?

—No por ahora. No creo que le ayude mucho a su recuperación

—Solo ten cuidado con como toma las cosas, pero bueno cuéntame ¿como esta?

—Lo menos que quiero hacer es mentirle, pero tampoco puedo decirle lo que paso. Sera mejor que ella lo recuerde. Recuerda de cuando éramos niños poco antes que me enviaran al internado

—Deben ser buenos recuerdos. Eso es a lo que te aferrabas cuando llegaste al internado, recuerdo que decías que tu hermana te quería mucho y que seguramente te extrañaba

Bajo la mirada sonriendo con melancolía para subir al auto— Si algo así recuerda ella

—Mmm tal vez debas aprovechar esta oportunidad para recuperar a tu hermana, y crear nuevos recuerdos con ella ¿no crees?

—Si eso pienso hacer y quizás cuando recuerde todo lo vea como una mala racha o eso espero

—Estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo. Has estado al pendiente de ella todos estos años —dijo saliendo del aeropuerto— oye, por cierto, ya está todo listo para tu boda, también tu prometida, se ha esforzado en la preparación

Sonrió ligeramente— La extrañe mucho dime ¿cómo fueron estos días?

—Mmm interesantes. Estuvo muy al pendiente de todo lo necesario para la creación de la guardería y al pendiente de la niña. En ningún momento la descuido y ayudo con la organización de la boda

— ¿Y la niña como se ha portado?

—Esa niña es todo un caso, es traviesa y cada que llegan de la escuela se va a nadar. Serena le compro un salvavidas con forma de pato y no lo suelta. No sale hasta que esta como pasa o eso dice ella

Sonrió feliz— Me alegra que ambas estén bien y dime como va tu relación con Molly

—Muy bien, será mi pareja obviamente en la boda. Aunque me preocupa que no haya querido hablar de sus padres

— ¿Por qué? ¿los has visto?

Negó mirando al frente— Para nada, me pide que la espere en un parque ¿tú qué opinas? ¿y si le preguntas a Serena sobre Molly?

—Le preguntare —sonrió al notar la preocupación de su amigo.

—Nunca me había sentido así. La quiero Seiya, sé que es pronto, pero la amo

—Vaya que puso tu mundo de cabeza en un dos por tres

—Y de qué forma. Del mismo modo en que Serena te ha cambiado, pero bueno al menos yo admito lo que siento ¿cuándo lo admitirás tú?

—Bueno la verdad es que la he extrañado

Sonrió— Bueno es un comienzo, hoy se apresuró a terminar los pendientes para preparar la pequeña fiesta de la niña

— ¿Entonces esta en casa?

—Sí, esperándote y la niña también —dijo acelerando un poco más— creo que ya te dieron más ganas de llegar ¿verdad?

—Sí, tengo muchas ganas de verlas a las dos

—Lo sabía —sonrió abriendo la reja automática de la mansión— ¿y Seika ya sabe que te vas a casar?

—Si se lo comente, le habría gustado estar presente, pero es mejor que se recuperé

—Es verdad, es lo mejor —sonrió al ver a la rubia con la niña tomada de la mano junto a la puerta— creo que te esperan con ansiedad

Sonrió al verlas tan lindas y hermosas— Se ven preciosas. Los extrañe a todos. Ahora seremos una familia

—Que sentimental volviste amigo —dijo deteniendo el auto frente a la puerta.

—Seiya —la pequeña dio pequeños saltitos al verlo— papá

—Solo un poco amigo —bajo del auto para recibir a la pequeña— hola Chibi Chibi

Soltó de su hermana para correr hacia él alzando los bracitos— Papá Seiya

Serena solo sonrió observando como la pequeña estaba feliz mientras que Seiya la recibía con cariño, sin duda lo había extrañado— Bienvenido...

—Gracias —cargo a la pequeña, acercándose a ella— te extrañe

—Y nosotras a ti —Sonrió acercándose a darle un pequeño beso en los labios— está listo el baño para cuando lleguen las compañeritas de Chibi Chibi para su fiesta

— Gracias ¿y qué hiciste de comer? Muero de hambre

—Creo que si tienes mucha hambre. Prepare unos bocadillos para la fiesta, pero puedo prepararte un omelete mientras te bañas, deje un cambio de ropa listo sobre la cama —Dijo tomándolo del brazo para entrar a la casa.

—Gracias, muero de hambre —sonriendo feliz de estar en casa— ¿y a qué hora será la fiesta?

—En un par de horas, prácticamente vendrán puros niños, bueno niñas amiguitas de Chibi Chibi... —sonrió a su hermanita— será algo pequeño estaremos a tiempo para la boda de tu amigo

—Fiesta... —sonrió abrazando a Seiya recargándose en su hombro.

—Está bien la fiesta es hasta la noche será por el civil

—Pero debe ser algo muy elegante, lo digo por el vestido que compraste para mí. Ya no te pregunte, pero ¿cómo siguió tu hermana? hice lo que me pediste de ir acondicionando una habitación para ella

—En dos semanas iré por ella. No recuerda nada salvo cuando éramos niños. Estará en rehabilitación y quiere conocerte

—Yo también quiero conocerla ¿de verdad es tu gemela idéntica? debe ser muy bonita, bueno tu eres muy guapo

—Si somos gemelos idénticos solo no te vayas a enamorar de ella y me vayas a cambiar

—¿Que? —se sonrojo ante esa idea— claro que no, a mí me gustas tú. Aunque sea tu gemela, es una mujer

—¿Mujer? —murmuró Chibi Chibi cerrando los ojos.

—Pues no sería la primera vez que me cambian por una chica —bromeando.

—Mmm eso no pasara —dijo deteniéndose frente a él— estoy cien por ciento segura que me gustan los hombres en particular tú. Te extrañe mucho y quizá más tarde te lo demuestre

—Eso quería escuchar —sonrió complacido— bueno Chibi Chibi voy a bañarme enseguida bajo y te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños

—Regalo, si regalo —sonrió corriendo por toda la sala una vez que la bajo.

—Te preparare algo de comer. Te esperamos en la cocina —sonrió observándolo, sabía que tenía que decirle sobre Andrew, pero lo haría después— no tardes

—No tardare — se acercó a ella tomándola entre sus brazos para besarla con intensidad.

Se estremeció ante su beso. Lo había extrañado tanto, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de cuánto. Que solo correspondió como él se lo exigía en ese beso.

La abrazó con fuerza pegándola a su cuerpo, sin duda había extrañado sentir sus labios.

Suspiró entre sus labios. Siendo ella quien ahora buscará un beso más profundo, no tenía por qué limitarse después de todo en un par de días sería su esposa— Tengo ganas de ti

—Por la noche te haré mía —murmuró entre sus labios solo para ella.

Sonrió mordiendo suavemente su labio— Estaré ansiosa por estar entre tus brazos —dijo dándole pequeños besos al tiempo que se separaba de él— te demostrare cuanto te extrañe

—Iré a bañarme no tardo —sonrió alejándose un poco de ella.

—No tardes —le sonrió sintiéndose feliz de que hubiera vuelto y de que confiara en ella. Ya no le daría motivos para desconfiar— Chibi Chibi, vamos a prepararle algo de comer a Seiya

—Comida Seiya comida—corrió hacia la cocina para ayudar a su hermana.

—Sí, traviesa —sonrió extrañamente más feliz que días antes— hoy te ves muy bonita Chibi Chibi, a ver ¿cuantos años cumples?

—Cuatro años —contando con su manita.

Sonrió divertida— Ya eres toda una niña grande y muy bonita ¿te vas a portar bien con Kevin? Hoy te va a cuidar él

—Chibi Chibi es niña buena, me portare bien

Sonrió comenzando a preparar el omelet— Bueno debes ser siempre una niña bonita y muy bien portada

—Huele rico a papá Seiya le gustará mucho

—Sí ¿quieres ponerle una bonita decoración a su plato? que sea algo que preparamos para él

—Si decoro plato

La ayudo a subir a una silla para que alcanzará. Apenas si la había ayudado sintió un mareo sujetándose de la silla— Decóralo hermanita, me voy a sentar un poco

— ¿Te sienes bien? —murmuró preocupada por su hermana.

—Sí, solo, un poco cansada —le sonrió para que no se preocupara sentándose a su lado— decora bonito el plato. Ya no tarda en bajar, ya me siento mejor

—Si decoración —tomo la cátsup para hacerle una carita sobre la comida y muchas estrellitas— bonito

Sonrió observándola, a últimos días se sentía extraña— "Creo que tendré que ir con el médico, me daré un tiempo pasada la boda, así no preocupo a Seiya" —pensó cuando escucho los pasos fuertes de Seiya acercarse por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie para no preocuparlo.

—Huele muy bien —sonrió entrando a la cocina.

—Yo lo prepare y Chibi Chibi lo decoro —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yo decore, linda carita —dijo la niña sonriendo— papá come

—Que rico se ve y que linda carita —sentándose para tomar el plato y comer.

La niña aplaudió feliz— Papá, tengo un pastel lindo, Serena lo hizo

— ¿En verdad? Seguro es un pastel muy rico estoy ansioso por comer

—Es de chocolate, te daré una rebanada más tarde —dijo Serena observándolo— ¿y entonces como se encuentra tu hermana? ¿crees que le agrade cuando me conozca?

—Le agradaras. Seguro podrían ser amigas

—¿Tú crees? —sonrió interesada— ¿y que te dijo de nuestra boda? me hubiera gustado conocerla antes

—Le habría encantado estar presente, pero sin duda cuando nos casemos por la iglesia lo estará

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues no habían hablado sobre una boda religiosa— ¿En verdad nos casaremos por la iglesia? yo pensé que solo sería por el civil

—Por ahora solo será por el civil —sonrió ligeramente— después veremos la boda religiosa

Sonrió acercándose a él abrazándolo por la espalda— Tuya, por completo tuya —Murmuró a su oído.

Sonrió tomando sus manos— Si solo mía

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Ya quiero que llegue el día de nuestra boda. Todo te va a gustar, será una boda muy linda, ayude a Nephrite a organizarla

—Será perfecta quizás algo pequeño, pero será nuestro momento

—Sí, solo nuestro. No me importa si es algo pequeño o grande, de verdad solo deseo casarme contigo, ser tu esposa. Sabes, estos días recibí varias llamadas de algunas mujeres con las que saliste, les dije que probablemente ya no estés disponible

— ¿Ah sí y que dijeron? —tomo el tenedor para comenzar a comer.

—Que te iban a buscar, que seguro como yo era tu asistente solo te estaba negando. Unas fueron un poco más groseras y me enviaron fotos tuyas, mmm no muy decentes

Rio divertido al ver su mueca— Seguro esa fue Esmeralda

Enarco una ceja— Así que te gusta tomarte fotos así con esas mujeres, vaya con razón estaba segura que cuando las vieras la llamarías

—No es que me guste. Pero a ellas si supongo que no has visto las fotos que hay de mí en internet

—No... —Murmuró sacando su celular— Seiya Kou, y te pones celoso de un ex novio que hace años no sabía de él y tu... —abrió lo ojos sorprendida al ver esas fotos— que indecencia, esas mujeres están locas...

—Pero no he salido con ninguna desde que estoy contigo —haciendo un puchero.

Subió la mirada sintiendo su corazón latir con rapidez ante ese gesto que se veía tan adorable en él— Lo sé, por eso les dije que te vas a casar, no con quien solo que ya no te hacían falta, que tu futura esposa sabría complacerte por completo

—Mi futura esposa hará mas que solo complacerme —murmuró con una amplia sonrisa.

—Eso espero —sonrió observándolo, quizá como no se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo, con más detenimiento— mmm no las culpo, eres guapo y cuando comes haces una pequeña mueca, te ves lindo

— ¿Una mueca? ¿qué clase de mueca?

—Mmm una que al parecer solo yo he descubierto —sonrió tomando una servilleta para limpiar suavemente sus labios— y será mi secreto

Ese pequeño gesto lo hizo sonrojar perdiéndose en su mirada— ¿Qué tipo de mueca?

—Mmm no te lo diré eso será algo solamente mío —sonrió mirando sus ojos fijamente— y el color de tus ojos cambia cuando te da la luz del sol, me gustan

Sonrió ligeramente acercándose a rozar sus labios— Este omelet esta delicioso ¿me preparas otro?

Asintió con un ligero sonrojo— Otro más a la orden

—¿Yo decoro? —preguntó Chibi Chibi que no los había dejado de mirar.

—Sí que sea igual decorado —sonriendo a la pequeña.

—Si —sonrió feliz esperando a que estuviera listo.

—En la oficina deje todo lo referente a la guardería. Aunque aún falta ver a que tanto nuevo personal vas a contratar

—Bueno eso lo haremos poco a poco necesito ver que áreas hacen falta por cubrir

—Espero que ahora que me case mi jefe no quiera correrme —dijo subiendo la mirada hacia él.

—Mmm si tu jefe te come ¿qué harás? recuerda que soy muy celoso

—Mmm supongo que buscar un nuevo empleo —sonrió un tanto divertida— uno donde mi jefe sea sumamente guapo

—Pero ¿y si igual te come? —haciendo un puchero.

Enarco una ceja— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿por qué habría de comerme? espera ¿tú me comiste?

Comenzó a silbar haciéndose el desentendido.

Chibi Chibi los miro en particular a él ladeando la cabecita— ¿Comer?

—Señor Kou que cosas dice solo espero que si me corre no contrate a alguien más bonita que yo

—Entonces quizás quieras tu hacer la contratación

—¿Piensa correrme señor Kou? —pregunto colocando el plato frente a la niña que rápidamente comenzó a decorarlo de nuevo— ¿es que acaso no quiere que su esposa trabaje?

— ¿Mmm que harías si te dijera que no?

—Mmm no lo sé, tal vez preguntarte o más bien pedirte una buena razón de porque no quieres que trabaje contigo —dijo sentándose frente a él— podría seguir como hasta ahora, pero si tu no quiere

—Porque mi esposa me va distraer, bueno ya lo hace —sonrió un tanto seductor.

—Muy buena jugada señor Kou —sonrió tomando su mano por encima de la mesa— creo que entonces tendré que trabajar desde casa

—Listo... —sonrió empujando el plato hacia Seiya, había colocado otra carita feliz—

—Mmm que rico —saco su celular tomándole una foto al plato.

La niña sonrió aplaudiendo— Chibi Chibi jugar... —y sin más se bajó con cuidado de la silla para correr hacia la sala.

—Te extraño mucho. No dejaba de preguntar por ti, cuando volvías y si de verdad ibas a volver —murmuró suspirando.

— ¿Y tú me extrañaste?

—Como no tienes una idea —sonrió recargando los codos en la mesa apoyando el rostro en sus manos— me hiciste mucha falta, tu cama es muy grande para mi sola

Tomo el tenedor comiendo aquel suculento platillo.

Suspiró profundamente— Me encontré a Andrew hace unos días y antes de que te enojes, solo lo saludé y nada más

Hizo una mueca— ¿Solo eso?

Asintió— Solo eso. Puedes preguntarle a Kevin él nos vio. Fue cuando iba a recoger a Chibi Chibi a la escuela, nos despedimos y fue todo —se puso de pie abrazándola por la espalda— mi prometido no tiene por qué estar celoso

Cerro sus ojos aspirando su aroma— ¿En verdad no tengo por qué estar celoso? ¿él ya no te interesa?

—No tienes por qué estar celoso. Él ya no me interesa, solo me importas tu —murmuró suavemente a su oído— te lo demostrare con hechos, mi amor

Sus palabras lo hicieron sonrojar y sonreír a la vez, puso sus manos sobre las de ella acariciándolas.

—Comenzando por esta noche. Te mostraré lo que compre para nuestra noche de bodas y todo lo necesario —dijo haciendo que se separará un poco para poder sentarse en sus piernas— he estado muy ocupada con la boda

— ¿Que has planeado para nuestra boda? —abrazándola.

—Mmm me encargue de hacer el pedido de las flores, serán tulipanes. Kevin me dijo que ya llevo nuestros documentos y ya hice algunas pruebas de mi maquillaje. Te aseguro que quedarás encantado —dijo acariciando su cabello— y compre unas lindas prendas, interiores

—Estoy ansioso por verlas y dime amor ¿qué hay de la comida? ¿con que vamos a celebrar?

Sonrió sonrojándose, era la primera vez que la llamaba de esa forma y definitivamente le había gustado— Fui a probar un menú, Kevin opino que cortes de carne serían perfectos, pero ya no supe cuántos invitados serían

—Bueno hoy los invitaremos, no serán muchos

—Ah y también le avise a la señorita Meio —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— dentro de poco serás oficialmente mi esposo y padre de Chibi Chibi

— ¿Y aceptó? ¿qué te dijo? ¿nos dejara a la pequeña? seguro sus amigas ya llegaron —murmuró al escuchar ruido en el jardín.

—Acepto venir. Quiere confirmar que es de verdad nuestra boda —dijo sonriendo al escuchar los gritos de las niñas— y será más que real —volvió la mirada hacia él— ¿listo para tu primera fiesta como papá?

—Estoy más que listo ¿llego el trampolín?

—Todo está listo en el jardín ah por cierto Chibi Chibi ha hecho un perfecto uso de la alberca —sonrió tomándolo de las mejillas— te quiero Seiya, gracias

—Me alegra que le guste la alberca

—Mucho... —Murmuró acercándose a sus labios— yo igual, te mostraré después

Rozó sus labios con suavidad— Vamos, la pequeña nos espera

Asintió poniéndose de pie— Tu hija nos espera —tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos— de seguro habrá muchas mamás. Todas te vieron la última vez que fuimos por la niña más de una me ha preguntado por ti. Seguro te coquetearan

—Yo solo espero que una sola me coqueta y quien espero que lo haga es la hermana mayor de la pequeña que será mi hija

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano— Ya lo he hecho mucho hoy, pero está bien ya verás que tan coqueta puedo ser

—Papá —la pequeña corrió hacia él llevando algunas bolsas de regalos— mira...

—Que lindos regalos —sonrió agachándose— feliz cumpleaños Chibi Chibi

—Chibi Chibi —soltó sus regalos para poderlo abrazar—tengo una familia

—Si somos una familia —abrazándola— te traje un lindo obsequio

—¿Obsequio? —Sonrió feliz.

—Creo que olvido esto en el auto señor —dijo Kevin acercándose a ellos.

—Gracias Kevin —sonrió tomando la enorme caja— este es para ti

—¿Mío? —sonrió emocionada— ¿lo abro?

—Si puedes abrirlo

Sonrió más que feliz dejando la caja en el pasto para poder abrirla— ¿Mía? —preguntó mirando la muñeca más bella que ella y Serena hubieran visto— bonita

—Claro es para ti pequeña —acariciando su cabeza.

—Hola espero no llegar tarde —murmuró Molly al entrar en el jardín.

Kevin al escuchar la voz de su novia sonrió acercándose a ella— Llegas muy a tiempo

—Chibi Chibi tiene muñeca linda —dijo tomándola con cuidado para poder mostrarla.

—Bienvenida Molly, llegas muy a tiempo —Serena sonrió a su amiga.

—Bienvenida —sonrió Seiya al ver a su amigo tan feliz.

—Muchas gracias, wow Chibi Chibi muñeca es muy linda, mira yo te traje este obsequio —entregándole una bolsa en la cual contenía un lindo vestido.

—Gracias... —Murmuró abriendo inmediatamente la bolsa— lindo vestido

—Gracias Molly. Es muy vestido muy bonito, seguro se le verá estupendo —dijo con una sonrisa, si su hermanita era feliz ella también lo sería.

—Espero que le quede si no se lo puedo cambiar. Nephrite te extrañe mucho

—Yo también te extrañe dime ¿les dijiste a tus padres que te quedarías cuidando a la pequeña Chibi Chibi?

—Si así es, les dije que Serena tenía un compromiso lo cual no es mentira —sonrió ligeramente.

—Perfecto —sonrió acercándose a su oído— porque te deseo

Se sonrojó cerrando sus ojos igual deseando estar entre sus brazos— Nephrite...

—Por lo pronto disfrutemos de esta fiesta infantil y más tarde nos iremos a una de adultos —sonrió abrazándola por la cintura.

—Si —sonriendo se acercó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Había visto por un instante a su amiga, lucia realmente feliz y aunque fuera pronto muy enamorada y eso le daba gusto— "Tal vez pueda llegar a amar a Seiya y sentirme así de enamorada como ella, pero por lo pronto solo me enfocare en disfrutar de este momento y de ser pronto su esposa" —volteo a verlo, la niña estaba realmente feliz con Seiya, en mejores manos no podría dejar la estabilidad de su hermanita y la de ella— iré por el pastel

—Pastel, pastel, pastel —sonrió Chibi Chibi que corría hacia sus amigas para ir al brincolin.

Sonrió, la pequeña era tan feliz y con eso ella también lo estaba— ¿Me ayuda señor Kou? —preguntó abrazándolo por la espalda aspirando su aroma tan varonil.

—Si vamos te ayudare a traer el pastel y todo lo necesario

—Gracias, solo dame unos minutos así —dijo recargando la frente en su espalda— creo que estoy un poco sensible y celosa

— ¿Celosa? —murmuró extrañado— ¿por qué?

—Algunas de las madres de las amiguitas de Chibi Chibi no dejan de verte —murmuró apenada de parecer tan infantil.

—Pueden ver algo mas —se giró hacia ella para quedar de frente.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó subiendo la mirada— sé que quizá es tonto, pero es que te miran de una forma, que no me gusta...

—Shh—sin dejarla decir más la besó abrazándola hacia él.

Se sintió tan confortada al momento en que la besaba. No era algo arrebatado, era dulce, suave del mismo modo en que la abrazaba, bien podría dejar su corazón en sus manos— Te quiero... —murmuró antes de rodear su cuello y disfrutar un poco más de ese beso.

Sonrió entre sus labios abrazándola con cariño, sin dejar de besarla de esa nueva forma que comenzaba a descubrir.

Suspiró entre sus labios— Vamos por el pastel mi amor y después disfrutemos de esta linda fiesta —dijo aun dándole pequeños besos, definitivamente esa noche se entregaría a él como tal vez no lo había hecho antes.

—Si vamos por el pastel y los bocadillos

Asintió tomando su mano ahora con una sonrisa más al ver la cara de esas mujeres. Tal parecía que les había quedado claro que era de ella.

X-X

—Creo que algo está surgiendo entre ellos —dijo Nephrite observando a su amigo y la sonrisa de la rubia— ¿no te parece mi pequeña Molly?

—Si. Creo que se extrañaron —murmuró al ver la sonrisa de su amiga— quizás después de todo puedan enamorarse

—A mí me parece que están enamorados, pero aún no se dan cuenta —dijo abrazándola— mi amigo puede ser un poco serio a veces, pero con ella y con la niña se comporta de una forma diferente

— ¿En verdad? —murmuró sorprendida.

Asintió abrazándola— Confía en él Molly, es un buen tipo y ha sufrido. Creo que con ella está cumpliendo su deseo de una familia y, sobre todo de sentirse querido

— ¿Por qué ha sufrido? su mirada es fria y distante a veces

—Yo estuve en el internado donde estuvo Chibi Chibi, pero también Seiya estuvo ahí. Mientras yo no tenía a nadie, él tenía a su familia que lo había dejado ahí, solo para que no fuera una distracción para su hermana gemela. Ella es la verdadera heredera de la fortuna Kou

—Pero ¿por qué él sería una distracción para su hermana? que crueldad —desviando su mirada.

—Porque eran muy unidos. Ella no hacía nada que su hermano no hiciera. Digamos que era un poco rebelde y eso no era bueno para una heredera así que lo enviaron a él a un internado mientras que a ella la educaron para ser la dueña absoluta de todo

—Y como es que Seiya es buen tan poderoso

—Su hermana tuvo un accidente del cual quedo en coma por años, hasta hace poco que despertó y como los padres de los gemelos fallecieron Seiya tuvo que tomar la responsabilidad. Lo ha hecho bastante bien, si tomas en cuenta que él no estudio para ser el dueño de una de las fortunas más increíbles de Japón

—Se dice que los negocios de la familia se han expandido en los últimos años

—Así es. Todo ha sido gracias a Seiya, tiene un talento natural para hacer negocios. De hecho, él mismo ha incrementado su fortuna personal, no al grado de la de su familia, pero nada le faltara si es que decide dejarlo todo ahora que su hermana ha despertado

—Ya veo ¿y crees que su hermana asuma su lugar como legitima dueña?

—Mmm de momento no lo creo. Apenas ha despertado y está en rehabilitación, en un par de semanas Seiya la traerá para que termine de recuperarse aquí —dijo observando a la niña jugar.

—Al menos ya despertó —apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Sí y Seiya está muy feliz y tranquilo ahora que ya despertó. Seguramente lo estará más cuando este con ella —sonrió abrazándola.

—Me alegra imagino que su hermana es alguien muy importante para él

—Mucho. Es su hermana gemela, eran muy unidos, la extrañó mucho por eso te digo que ahora con Serena a su lado creo que su vida estará casi completa

— ¿Por qué casi completa? —murmuró con mayor curiosidad al verlos regresar muy sonrientes Seiya traía el pastel y ella las charolas con bocadillos para los niños.

—Iré a ayudar —dijo evadiendo un poco ese tema. A él no le correspondía hablar de esas cosas tan intimas de su amigo— ven, vamos a comer unos bocadillos antes de que los pequeños se los terminen —dijo tomando su mano.

—Si —sonrió dejándose guiar por él, cada día que pasaba a su lado lo amaba más.

—A ver les ayudo —dijo Nephrite tomando la charola de ella para llevarla a la mesa.

—Gracias. Chibi Chibi es hora de partir tu pastel —dijo acercándose a la pequeña.

—Pastel, pastel —grito a sus amiguitas, y de la nada como si fueran una estampida corrieron hacia la mesa.

—¿Todas son tus amigas? —preguntó sorprendida de ver tantas niñas.

—Si —Chibi Chibi sonrió feliz ya que prácticamente era todo su salón.

—Me alegro hermanita —se agacho para poder abrazarla— ahora si te veo muy feliz

Abrazo a su hermana— Chibi Chibi feliz

—Siempre te voy a cuidar para que seas muy feliz —sonrió intentando cargarla— ya no puedo contigo bebé

Hizo un puchero—¿Ya soy una niña grande?

—Sí, Chibi Chibi ya es una niña grande —sonrió volviendo a abrazarla— tengo un regalo para ti, es algo que había guardado nuestra mamá para cuando crecieras

— ¿Que es, que es? quiero regalo

Hizo que se sentará junto a ella— Mira... —saco una pequeña cajita algo maltratada la cual abrió— Chibi Chibi es un lindo conejito y mamá lo sabía por eso te compro esto cuando naciste —mostrándole un pequeño dije de conejito.

—Conejito, conejito —sonrió feliz al ver el bello dije— quiero a mamá

—Mamá está aquí —dijo colocando la mano sobre su pecho— y siempre nos va a cuidar. Ven te voy a poner a tu conejito, cuídalo mucho

—Si cuidare a conejito pónmelo, pónmelo

Coloco con cuidado aquel pequeño conejo, su hermanita había sido tan querida que ahora cuidaría de ella con todo su amor— Listo, que bonita mi hermanita... —sonrió dándole un beso en la frente.

Seiya no había perdido detalle de esa conmovedora escena la niña estaba feliz y ella radiante— Bueno comamos algunos bocadillos

—Sí, vamos a comer —sonrió ayudando a la niña a bajar para que fuera con sus amiguitas— mi hermanita está muy feliz. Gracias Seiya, por cuidarla también

—Lucharemos para que siempre sea feliz —abrazándola hacia él.

—Gracias... —se abrazó a él recargando el rostro en su pecho. Solo miro a su hermanita reír feliz presumiendo sus obsequios— ¿sabes? ella desea tener unos padres

—Lo sé. Porque, aunque sabe que sus padres están en el cielo le hace falta esa figura tanto paterna como materna

Asintió— No quiero que sufra, es tan pequeña aun

—De ahora en adelante no sufrirá te lo prometo —besando su cabeza.

—Eso deseo que no sufra. Ya suficiente es con que no pueda disfrutar de nuestros padres. Gracias Seiya por querer a mi hermanita y por protegerla

—Las protegeré a ambas, pero vamos quita esa cara disfrutemos de esta pequeña fiesta

Asintió subiendo la mirada— Te serviré un poco de pastel, que también lo hice pensando en ti

—Sí pero antes ella tiene que soplar las velas

—Eso es cierto —sonrió separándose de su abrazo para acercarse a su hermanita— ¿estás lista para apagar las velitas de tu pastel?

—Si Chibi Chibi quiere pastel

—Claro pequeño conejito. Gracias Molly —sonrió a su amiga pues le había ayudado a colocar las velitas— este es el primero de muchos felices cumpleaños hermanita bonita, así que sé feliz siempre ¿sí?

—Si feliz —sonrió al subirse en una silla para alcanzar a ver su pastel que era de conejos.

Tan solo sonrió observando como su hermanita soplaba las velitas. Estaba tan feliz por ella que nada más le importaba. Así paso el resto de la tarde, la niña había jugado hasta el cansancio con sus amiguitas que poco a poco se fueron yendo, lo que le daría el tiempo suficiente a Serena de arreglarse para la boda. Por suerte su amiga había accedido a estar al pendiente de la niña, aunque no creyó que fuera necesario ya que seguramente dormiría hasta el día siguiente, así pues, tras arreglarse y dejar a la niña en la cama salió con Seiya rumbo a esa boda.

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Buenas noches a todos, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Se acerca la boda ¿Qué cosas pasaran ahí? ¿Qué opinan de Seika? Hermana gemela de nuestro apuesto Seiya.

Ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review/mensaje de distancia, nos gusta saber qué es lo que opinan y sobre todo saber sobre sus teorías. Nos leemos la próxima semana.


	15. Chapter 15

AMOR

Capítulo 15

Se sentía nerviosa pues esa sería la primera vez que fuera con Seiya a un evento social siendo ahora su prometida y no sabía cómo los amigos de su prometido la iban a tratar.

— ¿De verdad me veo bien?

—Luces hermosa —sonrió ayudándola a bajar del auto.

Sonrió tomando su mano— Tú también te ves muy apuesto

—Gracias —sonrió besando su mano— vamos —guiándola al interior de ese lujoso hotel donde sería la ceremonia.

—¿Sabes? estoy un poco nerviosa ¿y si no les agrado a tus amigos?

—Solo debes agradarme a mí y eso es suficiente —sujetando su mano con cariño.

Sonrió sujetando su mano. Eso había sido suficiente para centrar toda su atención en él.

—Y como siempre llegando tarde Kou —dijo Haruka sonriendo al verlo tan bien acompañado, al igual que ella.

—Si solo un poco. Hola Haruka, hola Michiru —sonrió a la joven que la acompañaba.

—Hola Seiya. Ya veo a lo que se refería Haruka ¿así que ella es tu prometida? —preguntó observando con detenimiento a la rubia.

—Si nos casaremos el domingo. Espero puedan asistir será algo sencillo en mi casa

—Eso suena a que fue una de tus locuras intrépidas —dijo Michiru poniéndose de pie para acercarse a él— felicidades imparable casanova, déjame felicitarte

Sonrió ligeramente— Gracias Michiru en verdad espero que asistan

—Por supuesto, nada me dará más gusto que ver a mi querido amigo casarse. Aunque aún eres descortés no nos has presentado como se debe a tu prometida

Serena solo contemplaba a esa mujer; era por demás bella, grácil y elegante. No había ni un cabello fuera de lugar y el aroma que desprendía le recordaba la brisa marina.

—Claro se las presentare —beso su mejilla para enseguida tomar la mano de su prometida— ella es mi prometida Serena Tsukino, bombón ellas son Haruka y Michiru

—Mucho gusto —murmuró Serena aun apenada— Seiya me ha hablado de ustedes. Creo que le debo una disculpa —dijo mirando a la rubia— fui grosera con usted. Lo siento

—Está bien mucho gusto señorita —se acercó de forma galante— yo creí que se había asustado por verme más guapo que a Seiya

Al instante se sonrojo— ¿Qué? no, digo no es que no sea guapo, guapa, ay olvídelo... —Murmuró poniéndose sumamente roja.

—Vaya que es muy simpática —dijo Michiru sonriendo al verla evidentemente nerviosa— Seiya, es un encanto tu prometida, ella si me agrada para ti

— ¿En verdad?

—Claro, además de bella es dulce, me agrada para ti —sonrió aún más al notar la mirada de la rubia en su amiga.

Sonrió aún más complacido— Si a mí también me gusta para mi

Sonrió divertida— Que directo, ya te habías tardado

—Gracias —Murmuró Serena sonriendo aún apenada— a mí también me gusta mucho Seiya, es un gran hombre

— ¿Y los novios? —sonrió Seiya volviendo a tomar la mano de su prometida.

—No deben tardar en llegar, pero vamos tomen asiento. Te perdiste la ceremonia ¿dónde andaban traviesos? —pregunto Michiru tomando la mano de Serena para llevarla a la mesa.

— ¿En serio? pensé que sería más tarde —murmuró Seiya observando su reloj.

—Ah ya conoces a Darien. Odia las tradiciones y su ahora esposa creo que es un poco muy seria —Dijo Haruka observando a su sirena con la rubia— que yo recuerde tú también odiabas las tradiciones ¿por eso una boda sencilla?

—Pues ella no quiere algo grande solo desea ser mi esposa

—Que interesante —sonrió observándola mirar a su prometido— la verdad es que es digna de admirarse, mira que atrapar al mayor casanova de Japón, debe ser una chica muy especial

—Y vaya que lo es —tomando una copa.

—Hablando en serio Kou. Me alegro que por fin encuentres a tu alma gemela —dijo mirando con devoción a su sirena— y sobre todo que la encontraste donde menos te lo esperabas. Ya ves, tu buscando entre las mujeres interesadas

—Bueno no es que buscara precisamente es solo que se daba tu sabes

Enarco una ceja— ¿Dónde la conociste Seiya?

—Bueno sobre como la conocí diré que no fue una casualidad

Volteo a ver a la rubia parecía aun cohibida— No es del tipo de mujeres que acostumbras, lo cual se me hace extraño. Seiya espero que no nos estés jugando una broma que de verdad sea tu prometida y no sólo una pantalla

—Es mi prometida. Me casare con ella por varias razones —suspiró— Haruka a ustedes nunca les he mentido

Volteo a verlo— ¿Qué ocurre Seiya? ¿quién es ella en verdad?

—Diamante la envió a enamorarme —murmuró solo para que ella escuchara.

—¿Que? —preguntó alejándose un poco— pero, Seiya entonces no te debes casar. Seguramente es una caza fortunas, ni siquiera debería estar aquí

—Shhh —siguiéndola— he comenzado a enamorarme de ella y fue ella quien me dijo la verdad

—Aun así —Suspiró negando— Eso no es suficiente para demostrarte su sinceridad ¿y si todo es un plan? dices que te estás enamorando ¿y ella?

—Ella solo desea proteger a su hermanita pequeña y dice que también se está enamorando de mi

—¿Le crees? —preguntó observándolo fijamente— ¿o quieres creer en ella?

—Le creo Haruka

—Entonces ¿estás seguro que quieres casarte con ella? tu sabes que Michiru y yo lo que más deseamos es que por fin seas feliz. Que encuentres el amor, pero no así

—Es todo lo que no soñé. Es diferente, debo ser sincero tengo miedo, pero quiero hacerlo

—¿A que le temes? —preguntó observando a la rubia parecía más relajada, efectos de su amada sirena.

—Diamante. A eso le temo, a lo que pueda saber de mi como para saber que podría enamorarme de ella

—¿Él no sabe que te estás enamorando de ella? si su plan es que te enamoraras, entonces significa que lo está consiguiendo ¿no?

—Él no lo sabe y mucho menos que me casare este domingo

—¿Y si intenta hacerle algo? mira ese hombre siempre me ha dado mala espina ¿qué pasaría de saber que ella te contó toda la verdad?

—Es lo que menos debe saber. En esta semana no lo he visto hoy regrese de Suiza

—¿Por qué crees que quiera lastimarte? porque definitivamente eso es lo que quiere. Supongamos que te enamoraras de ella y que no supieras la verdad ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

—No lo sé. Eso es lo que quiero averiguar Nephrite ya no ha encontrado más información sobre él, pero esto me lleva a un favor que te quiero pedir

—Claro, ya sabes que te ayudare en lo que quieras —dijo con determinación.

—Quiero que compres una casa. Está en deterioro, Diamante uso esa casa para hacer que Serena hiciera lo que quisiera

Frunció el ceño— ¿Entonces la amenazó?, pero pensé que le había pagado por hacer eso de enamorarte

—No al parecer se trata de un fraude

—Entiendo. Envíame los datos de la casa que quieres que compre. Me encargare de todo, aun así, ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo tendré. Le diré a Kevin que te mande toda la información necesaria y quiero que quede en absoluta discreción

—No te preocupes. No le diré a nadie, salvo a Michiru

—Creo que los novios han llegado —dijo Serena acercándose a ellos tomando la mano de Seiya— ¿vamos adentro?

—Si vamos —sonrió entrelazando sus dedos.

Sonrió sintiéndose más tranquila— Michiru es muy linda, dijo que me ayudaría a arreglarme para la boda

—Entonces sin duda quedaras aún más hermosa de lo que ya eres. Gracias Michiru

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Tu prometida es muy simpática, ya me contó porque llegaron tarde. Necesito conocer a esa pequeña que te ha vuelto loco

—Es un encanto la conocerás el domingo

—Sí, seguro a ella también le agradaran —dijo Serena sonriendo. Aunque notaba la mirada de la rubia un poco diferente— mira ahí vienen los novios, ella es muy bonita

—Si es linda —aplaudiendo junto con los invitados.

Contempló con atención a los novios. Lucían felices, ella se veía imponente con su cabello negro y el vestido blanco ajustado a su figura. Por primera vez, se imaginó caminando junto a Seiya después de finalizar su boda religiosa. Si, quería casarse con él— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —pregunto volteando a verlo.

—Sabes que si —murmuró al ver a su amigo y socio feliz. Antes nunca había pensando en eso, pero ahora era diferente.

—No es una pregunta. Es una propuesta, te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. No por un apoyo si no como una mujer que se ha enamorado y quiere pasar el resto de su vida contigo

—Esa propuesta lo hizo sonrojar mucho fijando la mirada ella.

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano— Si necesitas tiempo lo puedes pensar. Tienes de aquí al domingo para responderme, ahora solo vamos a divertirnos

—No es necesario esperar bombón. Me casare contigo y serás mi mujer

Sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza— Seré tu esposa. Solo tuya

Sonrió— Si el domingo nos casaremos

—Y nos casaremos pronto por la iglesia. Eso te demostrara que estoy completamente comprometida con nuestro matrimonio y contigo —sonrió viendo como la pareja era felicitada. Si, quería eso para ella también.

—Vamos —tomo su mano para acercarse a la pareja— felicidades Darien

—Seiya, gracias amigo pensé que no vendrías. Déjame presentarte a mi esposa Rei creo que no la conocías

—No, no tenía el agrado de conocerla al menos no en persona, pero si por medio de Darien que no hacía más que hablar de usted

—Muchas gracias. Darien es un poco renuente a hablar de sus amigos, pero me alegra que haya podido acudir y así conocerlo al igual que a todos los allegados de mi esposo —dijo tomando la mano de Darien.

Darien sonrió entrelazando sus manos— No exageres no soy renuente

—Claro que sí, no me habías contado de que tus amigos o son muy atractivas o muy guapos —dijo sonriendo— ¿y la señorita también es su amiga?

—Ella es mi prometida Serena Tsukino nos casaremos el domingo en mi casa ojalá pudieran asistir

Fijo la mirada en la rubia. Si no se equivocaba era su asistente o al menos así había sido hasta hacia algunas semanas— Pues felicidades amigo. Aunque no creo que podamos asistir, partimos mañana a nuestro viaje de bodas

—Me imagine, espero que disfruten su viaje

—Lo haremos gracias y espero que tú también disfrutes de tu boda ¿y desde cuando están comprometidos?

—Hace un par de semanas nos comprometimos en Dubái

—¿En Dubái? —pregunto asombrada Rei— vaya que romántico, ves Darien un poco de romanticismo de tu parte no haría daño

Seiya sonrió un tanto divertido— Pensé que era un maestro en el romanticismo, ya que se pavonea mucho cuando habla de lo enamorado que esta de usted

—La verdad es que fue lo más hermoso y romántico que alguien ha hecho por mí —dijo Serena para hacer lucir a su prometido como todo un hombre romántico— fue tan maravilloso, que creo que me enamore un poco más de él en ese momento

Seiya se sonrojo. Él recordaba no haber sido tan romántico.

—Definitivamente esta señorita ha sacado un lado tuyo que no conocía. No imagine que fueras romántico —dijo Darien sonriéndole a su amigo— pero me alegro por ti

—Gracias cuando me case por la iglesia espero puedan estar presentes

—Por supuesto amigo. Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos una fiesta que disfrutar ¿Vamos Rei?

—Si vamos quiero bailar —murmuró abrazando a su esposo.

—bailaremos toda la noche mi vida

—Yo también quiero bailar —dijo Serena rodeando el cuello de su prometido.

—Si después de que ellos abran la pista de baile —sonrió Seiya al verlos alejarse.

—Claro. Oye ¿fue de Nephrite la idea de la propuesta?

—Si así es —murmuró desviando su mirada.

—Gracias —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— de todas formas, cuenta tu intención de casarte conmigo y eso me gusta y me enamora

—Gracias, aunque en verdad no soy muy romántico

Tomo su mano para llevarlo a la mesa con sus amigos— Lo eres sin que te des cuenta y eso me gusta. No sabes lo ñoña y cursi que puedo llegar a ser, así que conmigo será suficiente

Sonrió ayudándola a tomar asiento.

—Seiya, Haru ya me contó en lo que quieres que te ayude, pero la verdad es que estoy un poco preocupada ¿es verdad todo lo que me dijo? —murmuró tratando de no hacer evidente que el tema era la rubia.

—Si así es. Espero me puedan ayudar —sonrió— ya que es un negocio que me interesa mucho

—Un negocio muy riesgoso, sinceramente no estoy de acuerdo, ya que no veo la otra parte tenga algo que perder y por el contrario mucho que ganar. No es una inversión equitativa —dijo con seriedad— siempre quise que hicieras un negocio así pero no con socios de esa índole

—Sé que es muy riesgoso, pero dime ¿cuándo he hecho un negocio si tener riesgos que correr?

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, que nunca mides las consecuencias de tus actos. Tienes mucho que perder y tal vez muy poco que ganar —dijo poniéndose de pie— te quiero y por eso te lo digo, no estoy de acuerdo... —Murmuró alejándose.,

Suspiró tomando su copa.

—¿De qué negocio habla? —preguntó extrañada Serena.

—Tal vez debas hablar con ella —comentó Haruka.

—Un negocio que traigo en mente, pero necesito la ayuda de ellas. Ahora vuelvo no tardo —sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Está bien —murmuró más bien desconcertada pues había notado una mirada extraña en esa chica— no tardes

—No te preocupes Kou, yo cuidare de tu prometida —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta provocando el sonrojo de la rubia.

—Solo no la cuides mucho Tenoh

—Que celoso —sonrió divertida— anda ve y mucho cuidado con mi sirena y compréndela un poco. Te aprecia mucho

—Lo sé, tu sirena es una mujer encantadora —guiño un ojo para ir hacia donde estaba la violinista.

Estaba en el balcón solo observando el cielo. Era una noche maravillosa y así hubiera sido de no saber los planes de su amigo y los motivos que tenía para llevarlos acabo— Haruka te mando ¿verdad? —pregunto cuando lo sintió llegar.

—Aunque no me hubiera mandado de todas formas habría venido —acercándose para quedar a la par de ella.

—Sí, lo sé. Quieres convencerme de que casarte con esa mujer es una buena decisión, pero no lo es Seiya

—No sé si lo es, solo sé que quiero hacerlo

—¿Por qué? —volteo a verlo— es bonita no lo niego y tal vez puliéndola un poco llegaría a ser una mujer por demás elegante, pero no Seiya, no acepto que se haya acercado a ti por otros motivos

—Su principal motivo no es el dinero ni la ambición. Es solo el proteger a su hermanita

Suspiró volviendo la mirada a la luna— ¿Y tú motivo cuál es? tu no haces nada sin nada a cambio

—Tenerla a ella solo para mí

Bajo la mirada— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? tal vez no sea por dinero, no más bien si es por dinero, por su hermana o por lo que sea, pero está contigo a cambio de las comodidades que les vas a brindar. Seiya estas comprando a esa mujer solo para tu placer sexual

Desvió su mirada— Lo haces ver tan cruel, pero si algo hay de eso. Al menos eso era hasta hace unos días, hoy quiero hacerlo por que quizás pueda ser feliz a su lado

—No es cruel Seiya, es la verdad y lo acabas de reconocer ¿cómo sabes que puedes ser feliz con alguien como ella? por lo que sea, pero se acercó a ti con un propósito. Está contigo por lo mismo ¿que pasara si te llega a fallar?

—Bueno quizás eso no sería novedoso, sabes que miles de mujeres han estado en mi cama solo por dinero

—Seiya ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo? me temo que esa mujer te romperá el corazón y no quiero

—dijo volteando a verlo con tristeza tomando sus manos— aún hay tiempo para que te retractes

—Michiru no quiero que ella este lejos de mí. La quiero y si me esfuerzo quizás pueda enamorarla y...

Tan solo lo abrazo— Ay Seiya solo ten cuidado. No dudo que sea alguien agradable. Solo se precavido ¿sí?

—Lo seré —abrazándola también— gracias Michiru —cerro sus ojos aspirando su aroma.

—Te quiero mucho Seiya y lo que menos que quiero es que sigas sufriendo, quiero que seas feliz —dijo separándose un poco de él— y si piensas enamorarla entonces esfuérzate y se tú el primero en romper su corazón ¿sí?

— ¿Romper su corazón? ¿cómo puedo hacer eso? —murmuró con curiosidad.

—Solo se tú mismo. Enamórala Seiya y conviértete en su vida —se acercó besando su mejilla— lo lograras sin ningún esfuerzo, te lo aseguro. Pero si tú también te enamoras entonces, cuida su corazón y que ella cuide el tuyo

—Si... —sonrió más que feliz— lo hare. Gracias por apoyarme Michiru

—Pero eso sí a la primera que te haga sufrir esa niña me va a escuchar y me conoces. No sería nada agradable, ahora apuesto amigo llévame a la mesa

—Vamos, pero espero al menos me dediques una pieza para bailar contigo. Por cierto, en dos semanas Seika estará en casa, espero la visites

—¿De verdad? ¿ya se encuentra mejor? dime ¿te iras en cuanto ella vuelva? sería una guerra sin cuartel la de ustedes al estar en el mismo país

—Ella ahora no recuerda nada salvo cuando éramos niños, pero si me iré en cuanto se recupere por completo y este apta para tomar posición de sus bienes como legitima heredera. Estoy viendo algunas casas en la playa quizás pueda abrir un hotel

—¿Y por qué no intentas llevar a acabo tu sueño? yo podría colaborar contigo. Te imaginas, yo en el violín y tu cantando algo muy bello como lo que has escrito —Dijo tomándolo del brazo.

— ¿Crees que pueda? hace tiempo que no escribo ni nada

—Estoy segura que podrías o tal vez solo dedicarte a la composición. Aunque también es cierto que como empresario te va muy bien. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Seiya, solo no lo eches a perder ¿de acuerdo?

—Si compongo ¿cantarías mis canciones?

—Tal vez o quizá pueda contactar a algunos cantantes que pudieran interpretar tus canciones, pero piensa que vas a hacer o puedes combinar las dos cosas

— ¿Crees que eso sea posible? quizás pueda hacerlo cuando Seika se recupere así podré dedicarle tiempo a lo que deseo

—Es posible si tú lo quieres y siempre consigues lo que quieres —dijo observando a la rubia— como ella, y ¿ya sabe sobre tu problema?

Se sonrojó asintiendo— Si lo sabe

—¿Y todo está bien entre ustedes? me refiero ¿está de acuerdo y te acepta?

—Si lo acepta la pequeña Chibi Chibi será mi hija

—¿Chibi Chibi? —preguntó extrañada.

—Adoptare a su hermanita —sonrió ligeramente— es adorable te agradara

Sonrió sutil— De acuerdo en tu boda la conoceré. Bueno vamos a divertirnos y no creas que aceptaré tan fácilmente a esa chica

—Esto no pasaría si no me hubieras cambiado —guiño un ojo un tanto divertido regresando a la mesa.

—Que tonto eres. Aun podemos estar los tres juntos digo, ya sabes contigo y con ella —sonrió divertida— solo que eres muy celoso y eso no me gusta

—Sabes que puedo darte lo que ella no —murmuró de forma seductora.

—Sí, lo sé. A veces te extraño, pero cada que recuerdo la cantidad de mujeres que estuvieron contigo y lo olvido, además Haru me hace feliz

—Bueno tenía que curar mi depresión de haber sido cambiado. Además, sabes la verdadera razón por la que lo hice

Serena estaba comiendo unos bocadillos cuando los vio caminar hacia la mesa. Esa sonrisa en Seiya no le gustó, era la misma que tenía cuando comenzó a seducirla. Más bien comenzaba a sentir los celos hacerse presente, a veces se sentía especial y otras como en ese instante se sentía otra más en la lista del casanova Seiya Kou.

—No tienes que recordármelo, ya sabes que yo te quiero mucho y me preocupas, pero ahora solo trata de tener una vida tranquila ¿de acuerdo? Y con eso me daré por bien servida

—Bueno, pero tú me hiciste cambiar, gracias Michiru. Hemos vuelto —ayudando a la joven a tomar asiento.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Haruka, aunque no había pasado desapercibida la mirada de la rubia.

Serena no dijo nada. Siguió comiendo más bocadillos, solo así no diría nada, nada que la metiera en problemas.

—Si todo bien Michiru ha accedido ayudarme, aunque ya sabes que aún no está convencida del todo

—Entiendo. No te preocupes, al final te apoyaremos —dijo tomando la mano de su sirena— puedes contar con nosotras. Tu boda será algo muy importante, así que ya no te preocupes

—Gracias —tomo un bocadillo sintiéndose más tranquilo y relajado.

Solo suspiró, era de esos momentos en que se sentía fuera de lugar. Preferiría estar sentada en su sofá comiendo pastel y viendo una película. Ahora ya no estaba a gusto, solo observaba a la pareja bailar, lucían tan enamorados.

—La comida es deliciosa —murmuró Seiya al terminarse toda su comida, sin duda Darien se había lucido con la fiesta.

—Definitivamente Darien se lució. Todo es perfecto ¿y qué has pensando sobre tu boda? —preguntó Haruka— ¿cuándo se casarán por la iglesia?

—Eso aún no lo hemos decidido

—Iré a tomar un poco de aire —dijo poniéndose de pie, por ese momento no quería saber nada al respecto— permiso

La miro un tanto extrañado— Iré contigo

Solo lo miro por un instante retomando su camino. Se sentía acalorada, tal vez no debía haber tomado esa copa, un poco de aire le caería bien. Respiró profundamente cuando estuvo a fuera sintiéndose más tranquila.

— ¿No te agrada este tipo de cosas verdad?

—¿Es muy obvio? —preguntó sentándose en una banca de piedra— además creo que me cayó mal el vino

—Si bastante obvio quizás no debas beber mas

—Ya no lo haré —Suspiró profundamente— tal vez debas regresar a la fiesta. Yo me quedare aquí un momento

—Quizás sea mejor volver a casa

—Tiene poco que llegamos. No te preocupes, me quedare aquí. Desde donde estábamos puedes verme, no me iré a ningún lado y no hablaré con nadie —volteo a verlo con una sutil sonrisa— después de todo con quien podría hablar de millones que no tengo. Anda no te preocupes, aquí me quedare un rato

—Ni pienses que entrare de vuelta a la fiesta sin ti

Suspiró poniéndose de pie— De acuerdo, volveré contigo —extendió su mano hacia él— ¿vamos?

—Si vamos —presiono su mano al tomarla— no olvides que eres mi prometida

—Sí, no lo olvidaría —dijo presionando su mano— ¿a qué viene eso? que sea tu prometida no significa que deba encajar a la primera con todo tu círculo social

—No te pido que encajes solo que estés a mi lado

—Lo siento. Sé que debo estar contigo, es solo que sentí mucho calor y un poco de aire fresco me ayudaría. Seiya ¿de verdad quieres que siempre este a tu lado?

—Si eso quiero

Bajo la mirada— Lo siento. Me sentí un poco celosa de Michiru, pensé que preferías estar con ella

—Michiru es alguien muy especial para mí. Significa mucho para mi

—Entiendo —murmuró obligándose a sonreír— no importa, vamos dentro. Esto es una boda ¿no? una gran fiesta, seguro quieres divertirte

—Si a eso hemos venido a divertirnos —sonriendo llevándola de regreso a la fiesta.

No había podido evitar sentirse celosa, era parte de su naturaleza, pero que extrañamente tenía que controlar con él. Intuía que Seiya podía ser peor si se lo proponía, así que de momento se contuvo. Volvió a la fiesta y no se separó de él en ningún momento, bailaron mucho y poco a poco fue olvidando esa sensación.

Ya entrada la madrugada volvieron a la mansión, y mientras él revisaba algunos pendientes en su correo ella fue a cambiarse de ropa. Estaba un poco nerviosa cuando saco aquellas diminutas prendas de su cajón, pero sabía que a él le gustarían. Soltó su cabello y se puso aquel diminuto bikini y una especie de camisón de encaje que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, todo en el color favorito de su prometido; rojo lo cual hacia resaltar aún más su piel.

Era la primera vez que se ponía algo como eso, pero que había comprado en un arrebato para lucirlo para él y en el cajón también había guardados otros en distintos colores, pero uno en especial que usaría en su noche de bodas, totalmente blanco.

—¿Seiya? ¿ya te dormiste? —preguntó desde el baño antes de salir.

—No aun no —murmuró enviando un correo estirándose un poco.

—Quiero tu opinión respecto a algo... —dijo abriendo lentamente la puerta del baño para salir de él— mírame ¿no crees que me veo extraña?

Volvió su mirada hacia ella quedando completamente pasmado. Sin duda lucia más que sexi y hermosa— Wow...

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó un poco cohibida ante su mirada.

—Más que eso —dejo la computadora a un lado para ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella mirándola de arriba abajo.

Se sintió sonrojar más al verlo acercarse a ella— Lo compre especialmente para ti, espero que te guste

Rozo su brazo con el dorso de su mano— Me fascina

Suspiró solo por ese roce— Me alegro... —subió las manos para quitarle el corbatín desecho— te adelantare un poco nuestra noche de bodas

—Eso me gusta —acorto más la distancia atrayéndola hacia él para que sintiera su miembro.

Se sonrojo al sentir lo excitado que se había puesto— ¿Me dejaras consentirte?

—Sí, dejare que hagas lo que tú quieras —bajando sus manos hacia su bien formado trasero acariciándola aun sobre ese pequeño camisón.

Se estremeció ante esa caricia— Veo que te gusta mucho tocarme ahí ¿por qué?

—Son suaves y firmes —moviéndose un poco acorralándola contra la pared.

Sonrió metiendo las manos entre su camisa acariciando su abdomen— Creo que no te contendrás a dejarme consentirte

—Te deseo —tomando sus labios entre sus suyos.

Se abrazó a él acariciando su cintura correspondiendo profundamente a sus besos haciendo que la aprisionara contra la pared.

La besó con ternura y deseo a la vez disfrutando la calidez de sus labios, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido del placer que comenzaba a sentir.

Suspiró entre sus labios buscando deshacerse de su pantalón. Entre pequeñas caricias comenzó a bajarle el pantalón.

Recorrió su cuerpo con las manos acariciando todo su contorno. El deseo crecía a cada momento haciéndolos gemir aún más, haciendo sus besos más apasionados.

Por fin pudo sentir su miembro comenzándolo a acariciar— Yo también te deseo

Lentamente bajo sus besos hacia su cuello recorriéndolo buscando sentir su piel bajo ese sexi camisón.

Suspiró sonriendo dejando caer el pantalón tocando tímidamente su trasero— También me gusta

Gimió al sentir sus caricias, pegándola mas hacia él dándole un pequeño mordisco— Serena, me vuelves loco. Me fascinas y me gustas mucho

—Tú también me vuelves loca —murmuró tomando más confianza al acariciarlo— déjame demostrarte cuanto me gustas. Cuando deseo ser tu mujer

La abrazó con fuerza, cargándola— Quiero hacerte mía

Podía sentir que él no era de los que esperaban y eso en cierta forma le gustaba. Que deseara tomar todo de ella— Entonces hazlo, tómame... —murmuró sujetándose de su cuello al mismo tiempo que sus piernas se enredaban en su cadera.

Con agilidad busco desatar el bikini que era de lacitos para retirarlo y dejar expuesta su intimidad para él.

—Me gustas mucho Seiya —murmuró mordisqueando su cuello acomodando su miembro para que la tomara— quiero entregarme a ti, por siempre...

Sonrió al sentir su intimidad llevándola hacia la cama terminando de quitarse el pantalón dejándolo a su paso— Siempre serás mía

—Sí, siempre —murmuró mordisqueando su hombro— quiero ser tu esposa por completo. Te seré fiel hasta la muerte

Eso lo incito a penetrarla al tiempo que la recostaba sobre la cama. La besó de forma apasionada e intensa.

Ahogo un gemido entre sus labios sujetándose con fuerza de él. Era como si su cuerpo se rindiera ante él, lo esperaba ansiosa. Habían sido demasiados días lejos de él y lo había extrañado como no se imaginaba.

—Serena —murmuró entre sus labios ahogando algunos gemidos al entrar lentamente en ella.

—Te quiero, te extrañe —Murmuró dándole pequeños besos al tiempo que arañaba su espalda— mi amor

—Y yo a ti te extrañe mucho —dándole pequeños besos.

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Ansiaba por ser tuya, solo tuya —murmuró enredando las piernas en su cadera— me he vuelto adicta a ti

— ¿Que tan adicta eres? —moviéndose aún más sobre ella.

—Mucho... —gimió arañando su espalda— sí así, te necesitaba así mi amor

Sonrió apoyando sus manos sobre la cama para moverse aún más entrando y saliendo, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones esta vez lo hacía con lentitud, disfrutando de ese momento como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Cerro los ojos disfrutando de ese instante. Los gemidos no los guardaba para ella como antes, deseaba que él la escuchara y viera como la ponía. Sobre todo, como lo estaba disfrutando y es que era algo único, como su cuerpo lo recibía a cada instante— Seiya, Seiya mi amor

—Serena —acaricio su rostro, acercándose a besar sus labios. En ese instante solo deseaba estar así con ella, darle todo de él, lo que nunca antes había hecho con nadie.

Sonrió al sentir sus labios. La besaba tan dulcemente que era casi increíble que fuera él quien la había tomado con toda su pasión días antes. Ahora sus caricias las sentía diferentes, sus besos igual y la forma en que la tomaba la estaba llevando a la locura.

Sus gemidos aumentaron aún más, estaba a punto de estallar dentro de ella de esa forma tan sublime y llena de algo que él no conocía, pero comenzaba a gustarle mucho.

—Seiya —Gimió aferrándose a su espalda, sentía como su interior estaba por rendirse a él— te quiero en mí, mi amor

—Si me tendrás solo para ti —se acercó volviendo a besar sus labios deteniendo sus movimientos al dejar escapar su esencia dentro de ella.

Ahogo un fuerte gemido en medio de aquel beso estrechándolo en su interior explotando al mismo tiempo. Era maravilloso sentir su esencia combinado con la suya, era como si su cuerpo dijera solo su nombre— Seiya, eres maravilloso...

Se recostó sobre ella jadeando sonriendo como nunca antes.

Acaricio su espalda ligeramente húmeda de sudor— Compre otro conjunto para nuestra noche de bodas, seguro te gustará también

—Para la noche de nuestra boda tengo algo reservado solo para y para mi

Sonrió acariciando su cabello— ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata? —preguntó sintiéndose más que emocionada ante la idea de su noche de bodas.

—Shhh te gustara —recostándose a su lado abrazándola hacia él.

Sonrió abrazándolo— Es una sorpresa, eso me gusta. Te extrañe mucho mi amor, ansío ser tu esposa porque ahora soy tu mujer

—Si eres mi mujer y en dos días serás mi esposa

Subió la mirada tomándolo suavemente del rostro— Y quiero casarme a lo mucho en tres meses por la iglesia

—De eso ya hablaremos porque quiero que mi hermana este presente

Asintió— Por supuesto, tratare de ayudarle para que se recupere pronto

—Gracias —beso su frente sonriéndole— dime... ¿esto que acabamos de tener es hacer es amor?

Sonrió con ternura— Si Seiya, hicimos el amor y ahora yo te hare el amor —Murmuró besando su pecho— de ahora en adelante haremos el amor

Se sonrojo ligeramente.

Subió sus besos mordiendo suavemente su barbilla fijando la mirada en sus ojos— ¿Nunca habías hecho el amor? —pregunto desatando las citas de su camisón de encaje.

—No. Eso creo —murmuró observándola detenidamente.

—Entonces, me siento privilegiada —Murmuró acercándose a besar su rostro, dándole un pequeño y juguetón beso en la punta de su nariz— ahora si déjame consentirte mi amor, te hare el amor

—Hazlo quiero ser tuyo mi bombón

—Sí, seré tu bombón y tu mi estrella —Murmuró continuando con sus besos por su pecho llevando la mano a su miembro, acariciándolo con suavidad y lentitud.

— ¿Tu estrella? —gimió al sentir sus caricias, reaccionando ante ella.

—Sí, no puedo decirte mi casanova —sonrió un tanto divertida— así que serás mi estrella. Porque antes te veía tan lejano a mí —dijo tomando su mano para hacer que la colocará sobre su trasero, había aprendido que eso le gustaba.

Acaricio su trasero abrazándola hacia él— Entonces hagamos el amor hasta el amanecer

—Eso haremos, porque por horas no te dejare tocarme, para cuando estemos a solas me tomes con todo tu deseo —dijo subiéndose en él— al menos por doce horas no te dejare tocarme

— ¿Doce horas? es mucho tiempo

—Sí. No me tocaras hasta que tomes mi mano frente al juez —sonrió excitándose al sentir como acariciaba su trasero, con cierta timidez comenzó a acariciarse sin dejar de mirarlo.

—No sé si pueda resistir tanto sin poder tenerte entre mis brazos

—Lo harás mi amor, porque te compensare por la noche —sonrió acomodándose sobre su miembro haciendo que entrara lentamente en ella haciéndola gemir— me gusta

Sujeto su cadera gimiendo atrayéndola hacia él abrazándola por la espalda para poder besarla.

Sonrió entre sus labios mordisqueándolos, moviéndose lentamente sobre él— Eres mío Seiya, solo mío. Y soy tuya solo tuya

—Si eres mía, solo mía —acariciando su cabello presionándola entre sus brazos.

—Y tu mío —Murmuró gimiendo a su oído— Seiya me enloqueces. Me gustas mucho y quiero ser siempre solo tuya

—Lo serás. Serás mi esposa y serás solo para mí y para nadie mas

Gimió moviéndose un poco más rápido. Era excitante entregarse así a él, pero aún más con esas palabras. Nunca le había gustado sentirse propiedad de nadie, pero con Seiya era diferente, él estaba entrando a lo más profundo de su mente y de su corazón— Si, lo soy y lo seré

Pronto las palabras fueron sustituidas por gemidos de ambos. Recorría su cuerpo con suavidad gravándose entre sus dedos el tacto de su piel, su cabello, su aroma, sin duda se estaba enamorado de ella irremediablemente.

Se acercó a sus labios dándole pequeños besos y algunas mordidas— Me vuelves loca Seiya, me encantas... —murmuró en medio de gemidos.

—Serena... —gimió aprisionado la contra él sin dejar de besar sus labios— me estoy haciendo adicto a ti

—Y yo a ti mi amor —Murmuró moviéndose tanto como aquel abrazo se lo permitía quedándose un instante quieta sintiéndolo en su interior— me gusta, sentirte así

— ¿Que tanto? —gimió cerrando sus ojos dejando escapar su esencia dentro de ella.

Jadeo estrechándolo en su interior disfrutando de sentir su calidez en ella— Mucho... —Murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza— me gusta mi amor, me gusta

Busco sus labios saboreándolos con delicadeza y ternura— A mí también me fascinas y me vuelves loco

Sonrió recostándose enseguida sobre su pecho. Esta vez no había llegado ella al éxtasis, pero había sido muy placentero y había logrado complacerlo eso era suficiente para ella— ¿Pudiste sentir que tan loca me vuelves?

—Si ¿Y tú sentiste como me tienes? —acariciando su cabello.

—Si... —Sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello— la verdad es que me sentí celosa de Michiru, nunca te había visto con una mujer actuar de esa forma. Ni siquiera conmigo

—Michiru es especial. Ella me enseñó a no odiar a las mujeres

—Sí. Entiendo solo que, bueno... —alzo un poco la cabeza para mirarlo— es de esas chicas de quien debe una futura esposa temer. Se ve que de cierta forma influye en tus decisiones y tal parece que no soy una buena inversión

— ¿Y eso es malo? ¿Qué es lo que temes?

—Seiya... —se recostó en la cama aun abrazándolo— sé que no estoy contigo por los motivos más puros y que tampoco había sido sincera, pero ahora ya no tengo nada más que esconder. Esta soy yo, que lo único que tenía era a mi hermanita, pero ahora te tengo a ti, por favor, jamás desconfíes de mi

—No desconfío de ti por eso es que voy a casarme contigo

Sonrió sutil colocando la mano en su mejilla— No te volveré a ocultar nada, por eso quiero que confíes en mí, así como yo confiere en ti. No quiero que ninguno de los dos vuelva a ten una mirada triste

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Serena...

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios— No sé cómo no te conocí antes. Me gustas Seiya, me gustas mucho... —Murmuró rozando suavemente sus labios— quiero enamorarme por completo de ti

— ¿En verdad eso deseas? ¿Deseas enamorarte de mí?

Asintió— Te lo he dicho, me he enamorado de ti, pero de verdad deseo entregarte mi corazón por completo, no sólo mi cuerpo, si no mi alma también. A partir de nuestra boda no habrá más pasado que nuestro encuentro

— ¿Lo prometes? Seré solo yo y nadie más

Sonrió atrayéndolo hacia ella— Si, eres y serás solo tú. Me casare contigo porque ese es mi deseo, no sólo por Chibi Chibi, si no por mí, me siento tan bien al estar entre tus brazos

—Yo me casare contigo porque te deseo con locura

—¿Solo por eso? —preguntó llevando la mano a su miembro— ¿solo por qué me deseas?

Sonrió moviéndose hábilmente para recostarse besando sus labios con pasión.

Suspiró entre sus labios abrazándolo acariciando su espalda. No podía negar que ella también lo deseaba, que nadie la había tratado como él y eso le gustaba. La forma que tenía de tocarla, de besarla justo como en ese instante— Yo también te deseo con locura

Se acomodó entre sus piernas buscando poseerla de nueva cuenta— Eres mía, solo mía

Flexiono sus piernas sintiendo como Seiya se acomodaba y era algo perfecto— Lo soy. Desde la primera vez que me entregue a ti lo soy. Solo tuya mi amor

—Si solo mía —gimió abriéndose paso por su interior. Tomando sus labios entre los suyos sin dejarla seguir hablando solo quería disfrutar de ella por completo.

Gimió entre sus labios. Seiya era increíble al momento de tomarla. Sentía su cuerpo totalmente pegado a él, eran uno solo. Sentía cosas que jamás se imaginó. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, Seiya era más que importante para ella.

Se separó un poco al sentir la humedad de sus mejillas— ¿Por qué lloras?

—Porque me estás haciendo el amor y es maravilloso

Tan solo sonrió acariciando su mejilla secando sus lágrimas.

—No te detengas mi amor. Continúa haciéndome el amor, porque eres maravilloso y no sólo me llevas a la locura. Has tomado todo de mí y así quiero que siga siendo, por siempre solo tu

Sonrió comenzando a moverse más sobre ella buscando que gimiera para el deseando escucharla— Me gustas Serena te quiero

Sonrió comenzando a jadear arqueando un poco su cuerpo. Que le dijera que la quería significaba mucho más— Si mi amor así. Seiya, mi dueño total —Gimió arañando su espalda y sus hombros.

Se apoyó en ella presionando sus labios. La haría suya por completo. Sin descanso esa noche no pensaría en nada más que no fuera ella.

Lo abrazo con fuerza tanto con sus brazos como con sus piernas. No podía contener los gemidos entre sus labios. Era de pronto como si Seiya tuviera energía renovada y eso la estaba volviendo loca, para ella en ese instante no había nada más que él su prometido.

X-X

Aspiro su aroma moviéndose un poco. dormía entre sus brazos.

Sonrió observándola dormir. Era tan bella y dulce y hacerla suya era único— Molly ¿qué me has hecho mi pequeña? es la primera vez siento que una mujer me conquistado con solo una mirada

Abrió sus ojos ante la melodía de su voz— Me he enamorado perdidamente de ti Nephrite no quiero separarme de ti nunca

—Estabas despierta —sonrió besando su frente— creo que después de la boda de Seiya y Serena sería prudente ir a hablar con tus padres ¿qué te parece?

Escucharlo le dio temor— Nephrite, tengo algo que decirte

—¿Qué ocurre mi pequeña Molly? —preguntó acariciando su cabello.

—Mis padres quieren que me case con el hijo de un amigo de la familia —murmuró con tristeza.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría— ¿Y tú deseas estar con ese muchacho?

—No, no quiero. Yo quiero estar contigo y con nadie mas

Suspiró mirando el techo— ¿Qué pasaría si desobedeces a tus padres?

—Lo que sea que pase no será nada bueno —sentándose en la cama sollozando.

Se incorporó abrazándola por la espalda— No llores mi pequeña Molly. Sé que para tu familia no soy nadie, pero no quiero estar sin ti

—Ni yo sin ti Nephrite estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti. Antes no me importaba tener que casarme. Pensé que con el tiempo llegaría el amor o al menos la armonía

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que piensas? —preguntó suavemente a su oído— ¿te casarías conmigo?

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida— ¿En verdad deseas casarte conmigo? —buscando su mirada.

—Molly... —sonrió tomando su rostro— yo no te quiero como una amante. Te quiero porque eres una mujer muy bella, dulce y lo que sentí contigo fue amor a primera vista y créeme que tu mereces mucho. Más bien, todo lo que yo soy y poseo

—Yo solo te deseo a ti y a nadie más Nephrite te amo y quiero ser tu esposa aun si eso significa perder a mi familia

Beso suavemente sus labios— Te amo Molly, pero no deseo que pierdas a tu familia. Tal vez deba ganármelos ¿qué opinas? iremos a verlos después de la boda y hablare con ellos. Ya veras, los convenceré

Asintió derramando un par de lágrimas— ¿Y si se niegan? tengo miedo y no quiero perderte y mucho menos casarme con nadie más que no seas tu

La abrazó haciendo que se recostara sobre su pecho— Si se niegan... —murmuró abrazándola— entonces ya veremos que hacer. Porque yo tampoco deseo estar sin ti. Te quiero para mi Molly, solo para mí

Sonrió besando su pecho— Te amo Nephrite te amo

La estrechó un poco más entre sus brazos— Ya no llores mi pequeña Molly. Nada ni nadie nos va a separar te lo aseguro. Eres y siempre serás mi mujer

Sonrió aspirando su aroma— Estaré feliz de ser tu esposa mi amado Nephrite

Sonrió tomándola de la cadera para subirla por completo a su cuerpo— Entrégate a mi Molly

—Si mi amor —se acomodó sobre su miembro jugando con él gimiendo al sentirlo erecto y firme.

—Molly eres tan bella... —murmuró sujetándola de la cadera no dejando que entrara aun— mi pequeña Molly se volvió mujer en mis brazos

—Soy tu mujer Nephrite y solo a ti deseo entregarme. Extrañaba estar entre tus brazos

Sonrió subiendo las manos por sus costados hasta llegar a sus senos acariciándolos con lentitud— Quiero que juegues mi pequeña y cuando estés lista te entregues a mi

Movió su cuerpo sobre el cerrando sus ojos al humedecerse.

—Molly... —jadeo sin dejar de mirarla. Era la mujer más bella que pudo conocer— si así mi amor... —busco excitarla aún más al jugar él con sus senos.

Arqueo su cuerpo hacia atrás dejando escapar un gemido aún más profundo— Nephrite mi amor mi hombre —presionando más su miembro con su cuerpo.

Aquello lo excito aún más por lo que se incorporó para queda sentado y poder besar sus senos jugando con aquella área que veía tan excitada— Si mi amor, mi pequeña Molly. Entrégate, necesito fundirme en ti —murmuró mordisqueando sus pezones.

Lo abrazó presionándola contra su pecho para que no se detuviera.

Succiono su pecho presionando su trasero contra él. cada curva de su pequeña Molly era perfecta para él. No deseaba a nadie más que no fuera ella, por eso pasara lo que pasara la haría su esposa.

Lentamente se separó de él tan solo para buscar sus labios al tiempo que se acomodaba de forma que pudiera entrar en ella, dejando escapar pequeños jadeos— Te necesito

—Eso quería escuchar... —murmuró sujetando su trasero para entrar en ella lentamente en medio de jadeos de ambos besándola conforme podía— que maravilla

Los gemidos iban en aumento. Le encantaba sentirlo apoderándose de su cuerpo y de su alma. Ahora sabía que ella había nacido para él y él para ella. Busco rodearlo con sus piernas, para sentir un placer aún mayor.

La tomó con decisión de la nuca para besarla profundamente quedándose en su interior para enseguida hacer que retomara sus movimientos— Me encantas Molly, sigue mi pequeña —jadeaba cada vez más disfrutando de su estreches.

Sonrió aun agitada. Moviéndose aún más sobre él, buscando más placer su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a él y solo a él.

La tenia sujeta de la cadera solo dejando que ella llevara el ritmo de esa entrega y era maravillosa. En tan poco tiempo su pequeña Molly se volvía cada vez más experta en complacerlo justo como en ese instante que no pudo más estallando dentro de ella en medio de un fuerte gemido.

Estallo al sentir su esencia dentro de ella arqueado su cuerpo hacia atrás, dejando escapar un gemido la casa era bastante grande y las paredes eran gruesas difícilmente se faltaban los ruidos fuera de esta.

—Molly... —murmuró aun agitado abrazándola hacia él besando suavemente sus labios— eres maravillosa mi pequeña. Ahora debemos dormir mi amor y lo haremos abrazados

—Si quiero volver a despertar entre tus brazos, no sabes cómo te he extrañado

—Te quedaras conmigo el día de la boda... —murmuró haciendo que se recostara a su lado aspirando su aroma, el aroma de ambos— y pronto seremos nosotros quienes tengamos una boda

—Me quedare todo el fin de semana a tu lado mi amor. Le dije a mis padres que ayudaría a Serena

Sonrió tomándola de la barbilla besando suavemente sus labios— Mi pequeña Molly es una traviesa y eso me enloquece. Te amo, ahora descansa mi amor que será un fin de semana agitado

Sonrió rozando sus labios— Te amo —murmuró recostándose sobre su pecho.

—Te amo Molly —la abrazo un poco más. Ahora la sentía más tranquila y relajada al igual que él. Estaba seguro que no sería nada fácil pero no se rendiría, quería a Molly para él y lucharía por ella.

X-X

El hielo se había desecho en su whisky. Casi se había terminado la botella. Solo observaba la fotografía de su amada, para esas fechas quizá tuvieran un par de años casados. Tal vez con un pequeño que fuera el reflejo de ambos ¿y que tenía ahora? Nada. Ese hombre se lo había arrebatado todo en un solo instante ¿y ahora pretendía ser feliz con esa rubia? eso jamás.

— ¿Por qué mi amor? ¿por qué él puede ser feliz y tú no? ¿recuerdas la cantidad de planes que teníamos? todo fue su culpa y ahora debe pagarlo. Mi amor, mi mujer tan bella te extraño mi amor

— _Te amo Diamante —murmuró como si acariciara su mejilla._

—Y yo a ti, pero yo sin ti no soy nada mi amor —murmuró cerrando los ojos como si pudiera escuchar su voz y sentir su suave caricia— sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido. Él debe sufrir lo mismo, aunque, no sé si ame a esa chica. Terminare con mi sufrimiento y poder verte de nuevo mi amor. Podre hacer mi sueño realidad al volver a verte porque no quiero vivir sin ti... —dijo poniéndose de pie tomando la botella de whisky bebiendo de ella directamente—nos íbamos a casar. Íbamos a tener hijos, una familia y él me lo arrebato todo, no lo perdonare, no lo hare... —dijo arrojando con furia la botella que se estrelló contra la pared haciéndose añicos— es un asesino y pagara por ello...

X-X

En una cama de hospital despertó sobresaltada con lágrimas en sus ojos— ¿Que fue eso? —llevando las manos a su pecho el cual latía con mucha fuerza.

X-X

Sonrió observando a Seiya aun dormido. Ella ya se había dado un baño y ahora estaba envuelta en una cálida y afelpada bata de baño, pero era el día más importante para ambos así que se sentó junto a él besando sus labios— Buenos días mi amor

Entre abrió sus ojos sonriendo al sentir ese cálido despertar— Buenos días

—Hola... —sonrió recostándose a su lado haciendo que la abrazara— hoy es nuestra boda ¿estás listo?

—Si estoy listo ¿y tú? —acaricio su rostro.

—También... —sonrió sutil— creo que me iré a otra habitación para comenzar a alistarme. Seguro Molly no tarda en venir por mi

—Espera —la acercó hacia él besándola con mayor intensidad.

Un sutil suspiró la traiciono. Estaba enamorada de él y aunque a veces le costaba aceptarlo lo quería más de lo que le decía. No tardo en corresponder a sus labios como la misma intensidad que él, después de todo así estaba aprendiendo a amarlo.

Sonrió abrazándola con fuerza— Me gustas mucho

—Tú también me gustas mucho Seiya. Creo que eso definitivamente es un buen comienzo para nuestro matrimonio ¿no crees? —sonrió aspirando su aroma— además te quiero. Te prometo que te hare feliz, procurare no hacerte enfadar demasiado

acaricio su mejilla sonriendo— Seguro que cada día será diferente contigo a mi lado

—Te lo puedo asegurar ¿y que pasara si con el tiempo te das cuenta que ya no te gusto tanto? porque creo que puedo ser un dolor de cabeza a veces

—Bueno eso ya lo veremos, aunque seguro te las ingenieras para que eso no suceda

—Te quiero... —sonrió besando sus labios de forma fugaz— pero se nos hará tarde. Tengo que ponerme muy bella para ti mi amor. También no debe tardar en venir Nephrite para que veas como va todo afuera

—Sí, pero espera —busco en los cajones el estuche— toma, usa esto para hoy

—¿Qué es? —sonrió tomando el estuche— ¿de la joyería de Molly? ¿es para mí?

—Si así es y espero ahora no lo dejes tirado

Se sonrojo abriendo la cajita encontrando un delicado y fino juego de joyería de perlas— Mi amor, es hermoso, lo luciré para ti —sonrió dándole besos en el rostro.

—Se te vera hermoso —murmuró con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hoy comenzara nuestra historia como pareja así que señor Kou, póngase muy guapo para mí —sonrió poniéndose de pie— y como te dije, a partir de este momento hasta que estemos frente al altar no me tocaras. Te quiero

— ¿Como que frente al altar? ¿te refieres a hoy por la noche verdad?

Sonrió un tanto divertida— Lo siento. Me pones nerviosa. Si hoy por la noche, frente al juez ¿mejor? no creo que pudieras soportar sin tocarme hasta nuestra boda religiosa ¿quién se resiste ante un bombón rubio?

—Vaya que este bombón rubio es más arrogante de lo que pensé —sonrió un tanto divertido.

Soltó una pequeña risa más que divertida— Comienzo a aprender de ti mi amor. Te veré más tarde, espero que me extrañes mucho —se acercó a tomar del closet su vestido envuelto en una funda— Seiya, te juró que no te arrepentirás de esto

—Sé que no. Recuerda que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero —guiño un ojo al verla salir de la habitación.

—Mi prometido es arrogante, aprenderé del mejor —dijo divertida saliendo de la habitación topándose con Molly que de inmediato se la llevo a otra habitación donde ya tenía todo listo para comenzar a alistarla para la boda. Ambas chicas de cierta forma estaban emocionadas, aunque podía notar que Molly no estaba del todo cómoda con esa situación, pero en realidad ella estaba emocionada y feliz. Seiya era maravilloso, la trataba como jamás nadie la trato, la quería estaba segura de eso y sobre todo que lo quería. Tal vez mucho más de lo que quería aceptar.

¿Cómo no podría enamorarse de alguien como él? fuerte, seguro, sexy, la hacía tocar las estrellas y además podría entregarle el mundo si él quisiera, pero eso era lo de menos, amaba a su pequeña hermana y eso era suficiente. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba lista, mirando su reflejo en el espejo y Molly con un gesto melancólico.

—Amiga, sé que crees que me equivoco con esta decisión, pero la verdad es que estoy segura de lo que hago y de que quiero estar con Seiya así que por favor ¿podrías estar feliz por mí?

—Serena estoy muy feliz por ti porque en estos días que he estado con ustedes he notado algo que no había visto antes. Creo que te estas enamorando de él y él de ti. Nephrite también lo ha notado

Se sonrojo bajando la mirada— Con Seiya me siento diferente, feliz, tranquila, me hace hacer y decir cosas que nunca imagine y que siento que con él es lo más natural del mundo. Lo quiero Molly y no por lo que me ha ayudado, si no por lo que he convivido con él. Si Molly me estoy enamorando de él y a la vez tengo miedo

— ¿De qué tienes miedo? —murmuró al terminar de acomodar su largo cabello.

—De enamorarme y amarlo con todo mi corazón y que él no llegue a sentir lo mismo. Además de que, si llega a decir que me ama, tenga que dejarlo

— ¿Por qué lo dejarías Serena?

Volteo a verla— Mi acercamiento hacia Seiya no fue casualidad. Diamante me pidió enamorarlo y después romper su corazón, pero yo no contaba con que me enamoraría de él. Seiya no merece que lo lastime

—Entonces no lo hagas —sonriendo ligeramente— entrégate a él si eso deseas, pero hazlo con convicción no por obligación o agradecimiento

—Si Molly eso hare, quiero ser feliz con Seiya. Ambos lo merecemos, además Chibi Chibi necesita una familia y esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella. Nosotros tres seremos una hermosa familia y cuidare del corazón de Seiya, así como él cuida de mi

—Así es como realmente debes lucir el día de tu boda es un día muy importante Serena. Anda vamos ya debe estar impaciente por verte

—Si ah solo esto falta... —dijo abriendo el estuche de joyería colocándose el collar de perlas, así como los pendientes— ¿y bien que tal quede? ¿crees que le guste a Seiya?

—Ay es hermoso Serena —sonrió al reconocer esas bellas perlas— así que también eran para ti

—Sí, me las dio hoy, dijo que eran para este día y yo ya estaba celosa pensando en donde estarían —sonrió mirándose al espejo— ¿Chibi Chibi ya está lista también?

—Bueno entonces seguro después te dará el ultimo jugo que compro y si Chibi Chibi ya está lista

—Gracias Molly creo que es hora, ya deseo ser esposa de Seiya —sonrió realmente feliz.

—Si vamos. Luces hermosa Serena —sonrió abrazándola.

—Gracias Molly, estoy nerviosa —sonrió tomando el pequeño ramillete de flores que usaría de forma simbólica— vamos

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Y estamos a nada de la boda ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿será el "vivieron felices para siempre"? ¿Qué les pareció la hermana de Seiya? ¿y la preocupación de Haruka y Michiru?

Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario puedes hacérnoslo saber a través de un mensaje o un review sea el caso. Recuerden que el fic está publicado tanto en wattpad como en FF así que pueden disfrutarlo cómodamente. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	16. Chapter 16

AMOR

Capítulo 16

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó Nephrite ocultando una sonrisa pues era algo más que evidente.

—Si. Ya tardo ¿no crees? —mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación en la cual sabía que estaba— ¿me veo bien?

Se puso de pie para acomodarle el moño— No te preocupes ya no debe tardar. Listo quedaste impecable, pero nunca pensé que te vería así nervioso

—El juez ya llego —murmuró al ver que preparaba todo e igual habían invitados que conversaban entre sí.

—Sí, ya solo falta la novia ¿no se habrá escapado? —preguntó sonriendo divertido al ver el gesto de su amigo.

—Oye no digas eso —haciendo un puchero esperando porque ella saliera al jardín.

—¿Estás lista Chibi Chibi? —preguntó tomando su manita. Ambas lucían similares con aquellos vestidos— ¿Me vas entregar a Seiya?

—Te entrego a Seiya —sonrió feliz.

—Si hermanita. Me vas a entregar a Seiya, ahora vamos —se incorporó caminando hacia la puerta que daba al jardín. Le sorprendió que hubiera más invitados de los que ella esperaba. Sonriendo aún más al ver a Seiya junto al juez que los casaría— vamos Chibi Chibi, llévame con Seiya

Seiya sonrió al ver a las damas que a partir de ese día serian su familia. Sin duda las dos lucían más que hermosas, serian su familia por completo.

Sonrió dejándose guiar por la niña habían practicado como debía ir, aunque al final la niña la llevaba más aprisa de lo que debía ser.

—Papá Seiya. Ten a mi hermana —sonrió feliz jalando a su hermana para darle la mano a Seiya— cuídala

Tomo la mano de Serena sonriendo un tanto divertido— La cuidare y juntos cuidaremos de ti pequeña —se agachó para abrazar a la pequeña.

—Estoy feliz papá Seiya, te quiero —Sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza para luego soltarlo y correr hacia Molly.

—Ah eso no es lo que habíamos practicado —dijo Serena sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de su hermana.

—Lo sé, sin duda lleva prisa porque nos casemos, así que no esperemos más —tomando su mano acercándola hacia él.

Sonrió acercándose a él— Te ves muy apuesto —murmuró a su oído solo para que él escuchará.

—Podemos comenzar la ceremonia —dijo el juez observando que todos ya ponían atención— señor Kou, iniciemos

Sonrió un tanto sonrojado— Si iniciemos con la ceremonia

—Pues bien, estamos aquí reunidos...

Desde donde estaba podía ver su sonrisa. La sonrisa de ella. Por un instante se vio así mismo al lado de su amada como si fuera su boda, pero no, no era ella era él quien se casaba. Esperaría hasta el final para acercarse y brindarle un pequeño obsequio a su jefe.

Seiya sonrió al firmar el acta esperando a que ella lo hiciera también. Sin duda estaba más que feliz de poder decir que ella sería su esposa a partir de ese día.

Se acercó a firmar enseguida el acta para volver junto a él una vez que se acercaron los testigos— ¿Feliz señor Tsukino?

—Querrás decir señora Kou —sonrió abrazándola hacia él no esperando más para besar sus labios.

Sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios. No podía negarlo, también estaba feliz. De pronto los aplausos de los invitados la sacaron de su ensoñación— Es que ahora eres también mío, mi señor Tsukino

—Shhh —sonrió entre sus labios separándose para saludar a sus invitados.

Comenzó a aplaudir tan fuerte que fue capaz de sobresalir entre todos— Felicidades señores Kou. No recibí mi invitación, espero no interrumpir tan alegre celebración

—Diamante... —murmuró Seiya, volviendo la mirada hacia él.

Verlo ahí la asustó, porque eso significaría solo una cosa.

—Sí, veo que no estaba invitado. Que tristeza, aun así, querido jefe, traigo un obsequio para usted, para conmemorar su felicidad

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? —abrazando más a Serena hacia él.

De entre su abrigo saco un arma apuntándoles— ¿Acaso creíste que no estaría vigilando a cierta rubia? —sonrió observándolos— este era mi plan desde un principio. Solo que ella se rebeló, es una lástima. Pude haberla dejado marchar como si nada, pero la tonta tenía que enamorarse de ti, antes que tú de ella

Hizo que se colocara detrás de él protegiéndola— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Diamante?

Volteo apuntando a quien fuera a querer acercarse— Alto todos... —dijo volviendo a apuntarles— solo quiero darte un lindo obsequio, algo que recordarás por siempre

—Seiya... —Murmuró preocupada observando a su hermanita sollozar.

Frunció el ceño— Será mejor que te vayas, no sé qué deseas

—Ven acá Serena —dijo señalándola— deprisa —grito exasperado— suéltala Seiya o puedo disparar a alguien más, a alguien muy pequeña

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? —murmuró al ver que Nephrite se colocaba frente a la niña y Molly.

—¡Haz lo que te digo! —grito molesto— No tienes derecho a ser feliz. Tu menos que nadie, eres un asesino. Ahora deja que Serena venga para acá

—Seiya, está bien no me hará nada —dijo intentando salir de detrás de él.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —intentando aun retener a Serena.

—Tu sabes de que hablo —dijo observando como Serena salía de detrás de Seiya— eres un asesino y por eso debes sufrir

—No Serena espera —tratando de detenerla justo cuando veía que se acercaba a él.

—Diamante por favor, no sé qué crees que te haya hecho, pero esto es suficiente. Me iré, no volveré a estar con Seiya es lo que querías que le rompiera el corazón y eso hago. No volverá a verme ¿sí? vamos deja que se vaya

Te matare y con eso sufrirá lo mismo que yo —Saco un puñal enterrándolo en su pecho.

Todo fue tan rápido. De pronto sintió aquel filo atravesar su pecho, subió la mirada hacia Diamante. Sintió terror de ver el odio en su mirada poco a poco la fuerza la abandonaba. Todo comenzaba a tornarse negro hasta que no supo más de ella.

—No Serena —grito corriendo hacia ella para sujetarla en sus brazos. Se sentía desesperado— ¿por qué lo has hecho? ¿por qué Diamante?

—Por fin sientes lo que es perder lo que más amas. Fuiste tan imbécil al enamorarte esa es tu perdición —Sonrió comenzando a alejarse— te he arrebatado tu futuro —y sin más corrió saliendo de la mansión.

—No Serena por favor no me dejes —abrazándola aun sin entender lo que acababa de pasar.

—Seiya. Llamaré a emergencias —volteo a ver a Molly para que se llevará a la pequeña. Corrió hacia ellos logrando sentir pulso en la rubia mientras informaba a la policía lo sucedido y le confirmaban que enviarían ayuda— tranquilo, estará bien.

Tosió quejándose— Se... Seiya... Chibi Chibi...

— ¿Serena estas bien? —sonrió al ver que reaccionaba— resiste te llevare al hospital —acariciando su rostro— no me dejes por favor

—Tranquilo, no la muevas —dijo Nephrite— la policía no tarda en llegar. La ambulancia igual, maldición debí vigilar. Perdón Seiya, perdón...

Negó abrazando con fuerza hacia Serena. Tenía miedo de perderla. Su corazón latía con fuerza y la palabra asesino resonaba en su mente, hiriéndolo aún más— ¿Por qué Nephrite por qué?

—No lo sé. Necesito investigar sobre Diamante, fui un idiota... —Murmuró paseándose de un lado a otro. Solo observo a su amigo abrazando el cuerpo de la rubia mientras los minutos pasaban. Su vestido manchado en sangre, era demasiado y solo esperaba que la pequeña no hubiera visto a su hermana así— ahí viene la ayuda

—Seiya —murmuró Michiru acompañada de Haruka— ¿estás bien?

—Seiya, tienes que soltarla los paramédicos tienen que atenderla —dijo Haruka acercándose a él para que soltará a Serena.

Se resistía a soltarla. Ella estaba inconsciente — Haruka no quiero perderla la amo, no quiero perderla

—Señor, debemos atenderla. Está perdiendo demasiada sangre —dijo uno de los paramédicos que intentaban tomarla.

—No la perderás Seiya, deja que hagan su trabajo —dijo Haruka acercándose a su amigo quitándole con cuidado el cuerpo de Serena.

Dejó que la atendieran— ¿Estará bien?

—Ha perdido mucha sangre, habrá que intervenirla —dijo apresurándose a ayudarla.

—Vamos Seiya debes tranquilizarte para que puedas ir con ella en la ambulancia —dijo Haruka tratando de sujetarlo— ¿y la pequeña? Debes cuidar de ella también

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿por qué me odia? —preguntó mientras veía como se la llevaron inmediatamente a la rubia en la ambulancia.

—Seiya, enfócate en las prioridades la niña y Serena. Las dos te necesitan, reacciona amigo

—Tengo que ir con ella, por favor cuida la casa a la pequeña...

—No te preocupes, nosotras nos quedaremos con la niña tranquilo

—Me encargare de la policía. No te preocupes solo ve con ella. Te veré en el hospital, le pediré a Molly que se encargue de la niña —dijo colocando la mano en su hombro.

—Gracias —se puso de pie para ir a la ambulancia.

X-X

Sollozaba asustada— Hermanita ¿dónde está mi hermanita? quiero verla...

—Tranquila pequeña —abrazando a la pequeña— ella estará bien ya verás que si

—¿Dónde está? —sollozaba— hermanita, hermanita...

—Se fueron al hospital, Molly ¿Podrías quedarte con la niña? —preguntó Nephrite mirándola tratando de tranquilizarla.

— ¿Ella está bien? —abrazando a la pequeña.

Negó acercándose— Perdió mucha sangre. Seiya va con ella y yo me haré cargo de los medios y de hablar con la policía. Deben buscarlo ahora, pediré de igual forma que vigilen la casa, por eso por favor no salgas ni dejes sola a la niña. Haruka y Michiru se quedarán contigo son amigas de Seiya, confía en ellas

—Está bien aquí me quedare, todo estará bien ¿verdad? dime ¿por qué lo hizo?

Se encogió de hombros— No te preocupes, ella estará bien es una chica testaruda —dijo besando su frente— te mantendré informada de cualquier cambio ¿de acuerdo?

—Si gracias —abrazando más a la niña que sollozaba.

—Tranquila Chibi Chibi, todo estará bien —dijo acariciando el cabello de la pequeña— ahora me marcho, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para luego ir a ver a Seiya

—Vamos Chibi Chibi te llevare a tu habitación ya verás que Serena estará bien

—¿Bien? hermanita vendrá pronto —dijo aun sollozando.

—Le preparare un poco de leche caliente y un pastel —dijo Michiru.

—Gracias son muy amables —murmuró a las chicas.

—Volveré más tarde. Seiya se los agradece, para él no hay nada más importante que esa pequeña y Serena, gracias. Les avisare más tarde cualquier cosa que sepa

—Sí, creo que esa niña ha hecho más de lo que el mismo imagina —murmuró Haruka un tanto seria y preocupada.

—Por favor cuídenla —se acercó dándole un beso en los labios a su novia— los mantendré informados —dicho esto salió rápidamente de la casa.

—Hermanita —la pequeña sollozaba ocultándose en los brazos de Molly— me porto bien

—Ella estará bien ya lo veras pequeña —abrazándola con mucho cariño.

X-X

—¿Familiares de la señorita Tsukino? —pregunto el medico al salir a la sala de espera.

—Soy su esposo —de inmediato se acercó al doctor— ¿como esta?

—Perdió mucha sangre por fortuna el arma no llego a su corazón. Unos centímetros más y hubiera sido mortal. De momento está en observación, pero hay algo que me preocupa y que me gustaría platicarlo con usted y sobre todo que firme una responsiva

— ¿Qué cosa doctor? dígame ¿qué le está ocurriendo se recuperará?

—Tenemos que esperar al menos setenta y dos horas para ver su reacción, pero no puedo comprometerme a salvar el feto —dijo con pesar.

— ¿Que? ¿a qué se refiere? —abrió los ojos más que sorprendido.

—Ah la señorita, perdón, la señora está embarazada. Tiene aproximadamente entre cinco y seis semanas de embarazo ¿no lo sabía?

—No, no lo sabía —murmuró haciendo sus cuentas era el tiempo que tenía que habían estado en Dubái.

—Por lo mismo debe firmar una carta responsiva, porque no sabemos si el producto sobreviva

hemos hecho todo lo que está en nuestras manos ¿desea ver a la paciente?

—Sí y también quiero que me haga unos estudios

—Si por supuesto, pase por aquí de momento podrá verla, pero no podrá entrar a la habitación. Pasadas las setenta y dos horas y si todo sale bien podrá estar con ella ¿De qué serán los análisis que requiere? para solicitar que se los practiquen

—De fertilidad. Estaba en el entendido que no podía y bueno usted sabe por eso la noticia me sorprende aún mas

—Entiendo. Ordenare que preparen todo para practicarle nuevos análisis y estudios —dijo acercándose a la ventana desde donde podría ver a la paciente— después pase conmigo para firmar la carta, permiso señor...

—Si lo hare gracias —murmuró observándola por esa ventanilla— Serena no me dejes por favor no ahora que se lo que siento por ti

X-X

Había manejado a toda velocidad. Era una suerte haber cambiado de auto así nadie lo descubriría. Pronto se encontraba en la cabaña que iba a ser su hogar, había infinidad de flores marchitas, todas las favoritas de su amada. Al entrar aquel aroma inundo sus sentidos, arrojo el arma y contemplo el interior de la casa, no había mejor lugar para morir.

— Mi amor, mi vida tu muerte esta vengada. Ese hombre no será feliz, no tenía derecho a serlo —observo el cuadro que tenia de ella, siempre tan imponente y dulce a la vez, solo verla lo hizo sonreír— mi vida, pronto estaré contigo, solo, debo asegurarme que esa chiquilla haya muerto, espera por mi... —la sonrisa pronto se convirtió en risas llenas de dolor, pues las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos eran de tristeza por no tener a su amada a su lado, era un sabor agridulce el de la venganza —Seika mi vida, pronto estaré contigo, y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar —dijo en medio de risas y sollozos dejándose caer en el piso de aquel que debía ser su hogar, ahora rebajado a un vil escondite— te amo Seika, te amo y siempre te amare...

X-X

Había pasado horas encargándose de todo con respecto a los medios y a las autoridades. Ahora llegaba al hospital donde vio a su amigo y no se veía nada bien— Seiya te traje algo de ropa. No puedes estar así... —dijo señalando su traje manchado de sangre— ¿Cómo está?

—Debemos esperar setenta y dos horas para ver cómo reacciona —murmuró lleno de preocupación.

Se sentó a su lado dejando en el piso la maleta— No te preocupes. Saldrá bien, ya lo veras, en unos días estará detrás de ti —sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo— esa chica es testaruda

—Está embarazada... —murmuró aun si poder creerlo— y al mismo tiempo el feto está en peligro

Guardo silencio, eso sí que era sorprendente— Entiendo... —murmuró preocupado— y... ¿Quién crees que sea el padre?

—El doctor dice que tiene entre cinco o seis semanas de embarazo. Fechas que estuvimos en Dubái

Eso fue aún más sorprendente— Significa que está esperando un hijo tuyo ¿eso es posible?

¿crees que ella ya lo sabía?

—No lo sé. No lo creo, todo es tan confuso, pero eso no importa ahora solo quiero que se recupere

—¿Es verdad que la amas? —preguntó colocando la mano en su espalda— pero... ¿y ella te ama?

—No lo sé. Solo sé que se está enamorando, pero no si me ama ni yo mismo sé que tanto significa para mí, pero sí sé que significa más de lo que pensé

Suspiró recargándose en el sillón— Lo siento amigo creo que debí poner un poco más de empeño en investigar a Diamante. Creo que esta fue su manera de herirte, pero ¿Qué culpa tenia Serena?

—No lo sé ¿por qué haría algo así? ¿por qué me dijo asesino?

—¿No tendrá algo que ver con el accidente que tuvo tu hermana? ya ves que incluso Yaten dijo que era tu culpa, todo por querer quedarte con la herencia —dijo preocupado— porque otra forma no veo que tenga tanto odio por ti

— ¿El accidente de Seika? pero ¿él que tendría que ver con ella? es muy feo para ella

Se encogió de hombros— Eso mi amigo es mi principal fuente de investigación y si tú me autorizas comenzare a investigar inmediatamente. Solo que bueno, no podré estar tan al pendiente de ti ni de la niña. De momento se quedó con Molly y estaba inconsolable

—Mejor levanta la denuncia contra él te voy a necesitar en la oficina ahora que él ya no estará. Dejaremos que la policía se encargue y cuando lo atrapen exigiremos que nos diga la verdad

—De acuerdo. Será como tú quieras. Debes rendir tu declaración, pero les pedí tiempo para que te tranquilizaras. Tal vez debas ir a cambiarte, si ella despierta antes no querrás que te vea así

Asintió tomando la maleta— La cuidaras ¿verdad?

Asintió— Claro no te preocupes. Ella estará bien, ella y tu hijo... —sonrió tratando de animarlo— anda ponte guapo para ella

—Mi hijo... —murmuró con un dejo de esperanza de que así fuera— pedí unos estudios. Me cambiare en el baño no tardo

—De acuerdo. Llamare a Molly para decirle que está en observación —dijo sacando su celular para llamar a su novia. Solo esperaba que la pequeña ya se hubiera tranquilizado.

Al escuchar su celular contesto de inmediato— Nephrite ¿cómo sigue Serena?

—Hola mi amor —murmuró dejando escapar un suspiro— ella está bien. Está en observación, tendremos que esperar setenta y dos horas para ver su respuesta ¿cómo está la niña?

—Se quedó dormida —fijo la mirada en la pequeña.

—Sera días difíciles para ella, esta tan acostumbrada a Serena —murmuró pensativo— Molly tu... ¿sabías que Serena está embarazada?

— ¿Que? ¿cómo que embarazada? No, no me había comentado nada

—Seiya está preocupado. Su embarazo también corre peligro. Molly sé que no debería preguntarte esto y menos por teléfono, pero ¿Serena ha visto a alguien más aparte de Seiya desde hace unas seis o siete semanas?

—No, solo a Andrew, pero no más de cinco minutos la mayor parte del tiempo ha estado con Seiya

—murmuró al suponer que dudaban de su amiga.

—Entiendo. Iré más tarde me quedare con Seiya ¿habrá algún problema si te quedas con la niña? creo que le hace falta un calor más femenino

—No te preocupes me quedare todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Ya hablé con mi familia, más tarde me traerán ropa

—Gracias Molly, te amo iré más tarde. Trata de descansar, por cierto ¿Haruka y Michiru?

—Aún están en casa. han despedido a los invitados están preocupadas

—¿Podrías decirles cómo se encuentra Serena? y las dos siguientes puertas después de la habitación de Chibi Chibi son de invitados, pueden quedarse ahí ¿llego la vigilancia que solicite?

—Si ya llego. Están custodiando la casa

—Bien, me quedo más tranquilo al saber que ustedes estarán protegidas. Molly te amo, ahora trata de descansar, te veré más tarde —murmuró con ternura hacia ella— mi pequeña Molly

—Te amo Nephrite con todo mi ser —murmuró más tranquila— tú también trata de tranquilizarte, no ha sido culpa tuya

—Debí suponer que se enteraría y más aún que intentaría algo, pero pensé que iba a ser contra Seiya, jamás me imagine que fuera por ella

—Pero ¿por qué lo hizo? primero la obligo hacer lo que él quería intento hacer que estuviera con él y ahora intenta asesinarla ¿por qué?

—Creo que esa era su manera de lastimar a Seiya. Aunque corría al riesgo de que él no se hubiera enamorado de ella, pero desgraciadamente así fue. Seiya está enamorado de Serena y la ama, está sufriendo más de lo que nosotros nos imaginamos

—Seguro Serena se pondrá feliz ya que ella también se está enamorando de él

—Sí, y ahora que se casaron dudo que algo los pueda separar —miro a su amigo acercarse al menos ahora se veía de mejor semblante— ahí viene Seiya, te veré más tarde mi pequeña Molly, te amo...

—Te amo avísame si sucede algo ¿sí?

—Cualquier cambio te aviso, te amo —dijo finalizando la llamada— ¿ves? nada ha sucedido. Tal vez deberías descansar

—No aquí estaré para cuando despierte. No puedo irme

—De acuerdo, veré si puedo pedir una habitación para cuando ella salga de terapia intensiva. Ahí podrás descansar de momento —dijo poniéndose de pie— ah por cierto la niña se quedó dormida, Molly se quedará con ella cuidándola ¿has pensado que le dirás a la señorita Meio?

—No es en lo que menos pienso ahora

—Bien, me encargare de ella. Ahora trata de tranquilizarte mañana a primera hora me encargare de la señorita Meio. Iré a buscar esa habitación, no te muevas de aquí ah y también pedí vigilancia para ti

—Si gracias... —murmuró sentándose, rezando porque ella y el bebé estuvieran bien.

X-X

—¿Cómo crees que se encuentren? —preguntó Haruka mirando fijamente la puerta como si temiera que ese hombre volviera— Seiya estaba destrozado, nunca lo había visto así

—Ni yo lo había visto así, creo que estoy celosa —acercándose a ella— esa chica ha conseguido más que nadie

Sonrió haciendo que se sentará junto a ella— ¿Celosa de una chiquilla bombón? tu eres una sirena, de haberlo deseado te habrías casado con Kou, pero tú y yo sabemos que ese no es tu verdadero deseo

—No, no lo es —recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Creo que esa chica también se sintió celosa de ti, eres la amiga más íntima de Seiya

—Si pude notarlo el día de la boda —sonrió divertida— parece que le dará dolores de cabeza a Seiya

—Esa chica realmente me agrada. Le hará ver su suerte. Quien lo hubiera imaginado una chiquilla común, sencilla conquistó al insufrible casanova. Espero que se recupere pronto, si algo le llegara a pasar la pequeña sufriría mucho

—Si la pequeña también es muy linda y agradable. Sabes me pareció ver a Setsuna en la fiesta

bueno en la ceremonia

—¿De verdad? mmm estaba muy distraída que no la vi. Una sirena robo mi atención —sonrió besando su frente— ¿crees que este en algún caso infantil?

—Quizás ese caso infantil sea la pequeña si no mal recuerdo esa es una de las razones por las cuales Seiya se casó con Serena

Suspiró cerrando los ojos— Conociéndola seguramente querrá llevarse a la niña, tal vez si hablamos con ella les dé un poco de tiempo ¿no crees?

—Ayudémosle a Seiya no creo que en este momento pueda hacerse cargo de ella. Quizás podamos convencerla de que ceda la tutela a su hermana y a Seiya

—Bien, iremos mañana a buscarla. Solo espero que no se ponga tan estricta esa pequeña ahora lo que necesita es un lugar familiar, no ir a un orfanato

—Sí y si en verdad quiere el bienestar de la niña cederá

—Sino sabremos convencerla —sonrió abrazándola— trata de dormir, Nephrite dijo que nos informaría en cuanto hubiera alguna novedad

—Si —cerro sus ojos cuando escucho unos pasos bajando la escalera.

—Hola buenas noches —murmuró acercándose a la pareja.

—Hola ¿cómo siguió la niña? hasta acá escuchábamos su llanto

—Se durmió se cansó de tanto llorar —murmuró con tristeza— Nephrite me dijo que tendrán a Serena en observación durante setenta y dos horas

—Bueno ahora solo nos queda esperar —dijo pensativa— serán los tres días más largos de Seiya y para la pequeña. Se ve que siempre esta con ella

—Lo más importante para Serena es su hermanita, pero ahora debe luchar no solo por su vida

Ambas parpadearon confundidas— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto la rubia.

—Al parecer Serena está embarazada

Haruka volteo a ver a su amada sirena pues para ambas eso era una novedad— Bien, eso sí que es una novedad

—Si, para mi también lo es y supongo que lo será para Serena cuando lo sepa. Solo espero que todo salga bien

—Todo saldrá bien ya lo veras. Por lo visto esa chiquilla rubia sabe ganarse el cariño de todos, ella y su hermanita —dijo con una sonrisa sincera— si pudo con Seiya y su pésimo carácter, podrá contra todo

Sonrió ligeramente— Nephrite me dijo que podían quedarse en una de las habitaciones

—Gracias Molly —sonrió tomando la mano de su sirena— vamos, debemos descansar un poco. Tú también deberías descansar Molly, quizá la niña duerma hasta tarde

—Si me quedare con ella por si despierta

—No te preocupes. Ya verás que tu amiga se recuperará pronto y me encantará ver cómo le dará dolores de cabeza a Seiya. Vamos Michiru, hay que dormir un poco

—Si vamos a descansar —entrelazando sus dedos con la de ella— ha sido un día muy difícil

—Demasiado —murmuró para llevarla a la habitación de huéspedes. Al no ser la primera vez que estuviera en esa casa ya sabía dónde estaba.

X-X

Todo había sido más complicado de lo que él se esperaba. La trabajadora social no había estado esos días, así que eso lo tenía inquieto. La niña no dejaba de llorar y preguntar por su hermana, eso realmente lo ponía triste pues esa pequeña siempre reía y hacia la vida divertida en esa casa y ahora sus ojitos solo derramaban lágrimas.

Su amada Molly también estaba triste por la condición de su amiga y Seiya, no había querido dejar el hospital en esos días. Los medios de comunicación no se habían marchado de afuera del hospital, él era la nota importante de la semana. Todo en la oficina se había vuelto un caos y él tendría que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para ayudar a su amigo en esa difícil situación y más porque aún no lograban dar con Diamante que parecía se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Así pues, esa mañana llego a visitarlo para después de ahí marcharse a la oficina— Hola amigo te traje algo de desayunar ¿hay alguna novedad?

—No aun no —murmuró cabizbajo, no había dormido mucho en esos días, le habían practicado los estudios pertinentes tanto a él como a ella y el resultado había sido para él un milagro. Milagro que no quería perder, el pequeño feto que crecía en su vientre era su hijo.

—No te preocupes, mmm creo que Serena es muy dormilona —sonrió tratando de animarlo— ya verás que en cualquier rato despierta y pide de comer

—Eso espero dime ¿cómo está todo?

Se sentó en el sillón de la pequeña habitación que había logrado conseguir para en cuanto despertara la rubia— Los medios están como locos, quieren entrevistarte a como dé lugar. La policía aún no encuentra a Diamante y yo, bueno trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo en la oficina, pero definitivamente haces falta

—Gracias. Sé que no te gusta el trabajo de oficina, pero en verdad te lo agradezco mucho

—No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, gracias por la confianza —dijo con una sutil sonrisa— eres como mi hermano. Además, es lo menos que puedo hacer, suficiente tienes con todo lo que estás pasando

—Sabes que eres mi hermano y sin duda me gustaría que tomaras el puesto que sabes que en realidad tienes

—Gracias Seiya —sonrió observándolo, realmente parecía muy agobiado— deberías comer un poco

—Señor Kou... —dijo el doctor al entra a la habitación— ha despertado...

— ¿En verdad? —de inmediato se puso de pie— ¿cómo se encuentra doctor? ¿puedo verla?

—De momento puede verla desde la ventana. Precisamente voy a revisar cómo se encuentra, acompáñeme...

—Si gracias —sin dudarlo siguió al medio para ver a su esposa.

X-X

Trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos pero la claridad de la habitación era demasiada y le lastimaba. Se sentía inmóvil y mareada, no podía siquiera mover su cabeza ya que sentía que le estallaría en cualquier momento— Chibi Chibi, Seiya... —murmuraba tratando de mantenerse despierta.

Al llegar a la ventana coloco la mano sobre el cristal— Bombón al fin has despertado

—Espere aquí, en cuanto pueda entrará a verla —dijo entrando a la habitación.

—Te lo dije, que despertaría —murmuró Nephrite deteniéndose a un lado de su amigo.

Sonrió feliz y ansioso a la vez— Por fin despertó...

Después de unos momentos de haberla revisado y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien salió de la habitación— Puede pasar. Solo un momento, está estable, aún no sabe de su embarazo y le recomiendo que no se lo diga de momento. Debe descansar y evite que haga movimientos bruscos o se puede abrir la herida ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, gracias doctor, pero y el bebé ¿como esta?

—Me temo que la señora deberá guardar reposo al menos tres meses. Nada de esfuerzos ni estrés, pasado ese tiempo podrá hacer su vida normal o bueno lo más normal que pueda. Si quieren llevar el embarazo a término de momento será mejor que se relaje y tranquilice

Sonrió más que feliz— Cuente con ello doctor, cuidare de ella para que todo salga bien

—La enfermera le dará lo necesario para que entre a verla. Ordenare que la pasen a la habitación en un par de horas y señor Kou, solo puede estar dentro un momento ¿de acuerdo?

—Si está bien doctor gracias

—Permiso —Sonrió alejándose tomando notas.

—Bien mientras tus estas con ella llamaré a Molly —dijo Nephrite sonriéndole— y tranquilo, no te pongas intenso. Ambos necesitan descansar

—Si... —espero a la enfermera para que le diera lo necesario y poder verla.

Suspiró manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Estaba cansada y le dolía el pecho, si se movía algo se jalaba en ella— Chibi Chibi...

—Chibi Chibi te espera —murmuró tomando su mano al poder entrar con ella.

—¿Seiya? —murmuró intentando abrir los ojos— que... ¿qué paso?

—Shhh no te esfuerces. Debes descansar

Derramo unas lágrimas— Me duele...

—Shh —acaricio su cabeza— estarás bien solo debes descansar. En un par de horas te cambiaran de habitación

Abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas— No quise romper tu corazón...

Seco sus lágrimas— Ahora eres mi esposa y no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente

Trato de sonreír volviendo a cerrar los ojos— Señor Tsukino lo amo... —Murmuró dejando que el cansancio la venciera.

—Te amo señora Kou —se acercó a rozar sus labios, sonriendo feliz de saberse correspondido.

—Señor Kou debe salir. La prepararemos para llevarla a la habitación, ahí podrá estar con ella —dijo una enfermera acercándose a ellos.

—Si muchas gracias —murmuró con una sonrisa alejándose de la cama para salir de la habitación y seguir observando por la ventanilla.

X-X

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó al verlo salir— Molly está más tranquila de saber que ya despertó

—Creo que está bien, pero está muy débil

—¿Ya sabe del embarazo? —preguntó observando cómo la preparaban— ¿cómo te sientes tú?

—No aún no se lo he dicho. Aun no puedo creer que haya sido posible

Sonrió a su amigo— Quizá solo era cuestión de que encontraras a la indicada y sobre todo que no te preocuparas. Serena será una buena esposa, que quizá te saque canas verdes, bueno ni modo, para eso hay tintes

—Eso jamás lo haría, esa pequeña trajo ilusión a mi vida y será imposible dejar de quererla

—De cierta forma gracias a ella ahora tendrás una familia por completo —dijo con una sonrisa— ahora vamos, esperaras a tu esposa en la habitación. Yo tengo que ir a la oficina y ver que tu imperio no se derrumbe

—Si vamos —sonrió ligeramente— creo que tendremos que buscar un nuevo chofer

—Sí, eso me temo —sonrió caminando con él hacia la habitación— también voy buscando quien cuide de Chibi Chibi porque dudo que Serena pueda hacerse cargo de ella por algunos meses

—Sí y dudo que tu prometida pueda hacerlo, mucho nos ha ayudado estos días

—Ella encantada de estar cerca de su amiga, pero el negocio de su familia también depende de ella, pero no te preocupes conseguiré una niñera y un chofer. Además de guardaespaldas, no queremos otro susto como este —dijo al ver que ya llevaban en una camilla a Serena— bueno creo que querrás estar con ella

—Si te veré mas tarde, mantenme al tanto de todo

—Si no te preocupes y ahora trata de descansar que te ves feo... —dijo alejándose.

—Señor Kou, ya puede pasar. Despierta por breves momentos, es normal. El doctor ya no quiere ponerle anestesia por el bien del bebé

—Gracias iré con ella —siguiendo a la enfermera hacia la habitación.

—Le recomiendo que también trate de descansar cuando ella lo haga, para que pueda estar al pendiente

—Si tratare de hacerlo muchas gracias —murmuró a la joven enfermera.

—Cualquier cosa no dude en llamarnos —dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Se quejó al intentar voltearse pues aun no podía moverse y todo le dolía.

Sin dudarlo se acercó a ella— No te muevas aun estas muy débil

—Duele... —Murmuró haciendo una mueca— mucho

Se sentó en la silla aun lado de ella— Debes tratar de descansar

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó apenas con un hilo de voz.

—En el hospital —tomando su mano.

—¿Chibi Chibi? —preguntó tratando de oprimir su mano.

—Está en casa, Molly ha cuidado de ella

Sonrió sutil cerrando los ojos— ¿No deberías trabajar?

—Shh ahora mi prioridad eres tú. Nephrite está trabajando por mi

Abrió los ojos mirándolo— ¿No te has rasurado? —subió la mano acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

— ¿Me veo mal? —murmuró sonrojado.

Negó dejando la mano sobre su mejilla— Me gusta. Te ves, seductor

— ¿Entonces quieres que me deje la barba?

Negó suspirando— Me rasparas cuando me beses... —Murmuró tratando de abrir los ojos.

Sonrió divertido— Pero dijiste que me veía sexi

Sonrió quitando su mano— Podemos intentarlo, besos rasposos

—Sí y si no bueno me quitare la barba, pero esos besos tendrán que esperar a que estés en casa ya más recuperada

Suspiró cansada— ¿Qué me paso?

—Diamante te apuñalo

De pronto recordó ese momento. Estaba feliz recién se había casado con Seiya y de pronto Diamante la tenía sujeta enterrando aquel puñal en su pecho. Llevo la mano a donde sentía dolor justo en medio— Me quería matar... —Murmuró derramando unas lágrimas.

—Si. La policía lo está buscando

—¿Por qué? —murmuró sintiendo abultado en esa área— no, no era el trato, te rompería el corazón y no fue así

—Shh ya no pienses en eso. Todo lo sabremos cuando lo atrapen

—¿Te rompió el corazón? —preguntó volteando a verlo.

—Si. Me rompió el corazón al pensar que podría perderte para siempre

—Pero no me amas... —murmuró con lágrimas— solo te casaste conmigo por Chibi Chibi

Sin dudarlo se acercó a besar sus labios— Tú me amas y yo te amo y te amare cada día mas

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó derramando unas lágrimas no de tristeza, si no de felicidad— ¿me amas?

—Si. Más de lo que pude imaginar, por esa razón rompiste mi corazón al ser herida por él

Derramo unas lágrimas— Yo... no sé cómo fue te comencé a amar y no quería aceptarlo

— ¿En verdad me amas? creí que no sería correspondido por la madre de mi hijo

—Sí, te amo y... —trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero aún le costaba trabajo— que... ¿qué dijiste? ¿como...?

Sonrió mas que feliz— Estamos mmm como dicen ¿embarazados?

Se quedó callada un instante procesando lo que él le acababa de decir— Es... ¿estoy esperando un bebé?

—Si así es —murmuró con una gran sonrisa.

Por instinto llevo las manos a su vientre— Un hijo... un hijo tuyo... —murmuró volteando a verlo— pero... dijiste que tú no...

—En efecto no podía, creo que ha sido un milagro. Cuando ocurrió el accidente en el que Seika quedo en coma los doctores me dijeron que bueno tu sabes...

—Un milagro... —murmuró pensativa en esas palabras— y... ¿nuestro hijo está bien?

—Sí, pero tendrás que estar en cama al menos tres meses

Volteo a verlo con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos— ¿Eres feliz?

—Si lo soy ¿y tú eres feliz?

Asintió con lágrimas en los ojos— Te amo. Lo siento, no quise lastimarte, no quise... pensé que todo era un juego

—Ahora lo único que importa es que te recuperes ¿sí?

—¿No te vas a ir verdad? —pregunto cerrando los ojos— no quiero quedarme sola

—No. No me he ido y no me iré...

Sonrió tratando de tomar su mano— ¿Cuidaras de Chibi Chibi si algo me llega a pasar?

—Nada va pasarte, así que ni se te ocurra dejarme —murmuró más en forma de amenaza.

—Extrañaba tu tono mandón... —murmuró suspirando— te amo...

—Te amo ahora descansa ¿sí?

—Si tú me lo ordenas... —murmuró cerrando los ojos en medio de una sonrisa comenzaba a quedarse dormida de nueva cuenta ante el cansancio.

Sonrió al ver que se quedaba dormida acomodándose en la silla, observándola dormir.

X-X

—Señorita Kaioh pueden pasar con la señorita Meio —murmuró la asistente abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió poniéndose de pie junto con su acompañante.

—Espero que no se moleste por venir a hablar de trabajo —dijo a su sirena mientras sonreía con seducción a la asistente.

Michiru hizo una ligera mueca al ver el sonrojo de la asistente.

Sonrió divertida abrazándola por los hombros— No te pongas celosa sirena, solo fue un inocente coqueteo

—Michiru, Haruka, que sorpresa verlas, pero no es sorpresa ver que esta juntas

—Hola Setsuna tanto tiempo sin verte

—Lo mismo digo. Estas hermosa Michiru y ni que decir de Haruka, siempre tan coqueta —dijo acercándose a saludarlas con un beso— ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

—Bueno en esta ocasión digamos que queremos un favor referente a tu trabajo

Eso sin duda no lo esperaba— Bueno entonces tomen asiento ¿tienen algún problema o que ocurre?

—Si. Se trata de una pequeña

Parpadeó confundida— ¿De qué niña hablan?

—Serenity Tsukino

—Oh ya veo —murmuró tomando asiento en su silla— esa pequeña, tengo aquí el documento con el cual iré a recoger a esa niña ¿quieren adoptarla?

Ambas sonrieron— Queremos que se quede con su hermana y accedas a que Seiya Kou la adopte. En este momento lo que menos necesita la niña es estar lejos de su familia

—Ah ya veo, el señor Kou es su amigo y vienen a interceder por él —Suspiró profundamente— miren, la situación de esa pequeña es complicada. La señorita Tsukino ha hecho su mejor esfuerzo por tener bien a la niña, pero cada que la veo esa pequeña está en riesgo y ahora ante un criminal ¿qué creen que deba hacer?

—Si la separas de su hermana perderá la poca estabilidad que tiene hoy. La policía ya se encarga de buscar a ese hombre, que engaño y engatuso a la señorita Serena, para sus propios fines

Suspiró tomando el expediente de la niña— La señorita Tsukino no ha demostrado ser capaz de cuidarla y protegerla. Si no la dejaba sola en su casa, la dejaba olvidada en la escuela, después en un internado. La señorita Tsukino es de igual forma una niña cuidando de una pequeña

—Y que habrías hecho tu Setsuna con sus padres recién fallecidos con una pequeña de unos cuantos años sin nadie más en quien apoyarse. Esa chica ha hecho todo por la niña, todo cuanto está en sus manos

—Lo sé, pero mi trabajo es velar por la seguridad y estabilidad de la niña y estando con el señor Kou su vida corre peligro y con la señorita Tsukino su estabilidad no es la correcta. Lamento lo que le sucedió a esa chica, pero la niña deberá ir a un hogar temporal

— ¿Crees que podrás encontrar un mejor hogar para esa niña? vamos Setsuna con Seiya tendrá todo, bienestar mental y económico ¿o me dirás que también le quitaras al bebé que espera?

Guardo silencio contemplándolas— El señor Kou debe ser alguien muy importante como para que vengan a interceder por él. Hablaré con mi superior, pero no les aseguro nada, en realidad la pequeña Serenity es una niña muy linda y deseo de verdad que este bien

—Estará bien si la dejas con Seiya y con esa chica —murmuró Michiru— nada le faltará y tendrá el amor de una familia. Además, has de saber que la pequeña escogió a Seiya y se ganó su corazón rápidamente, esa pequeña no hace nada más que hablar de él y de su hermana. No recuerda a sus verdaderos padres, pero Serena se ha esforzado para que no los olvide, quizás debas verla unos días y ver por ti misma que el lugar donde debe estar es con su hermana

Suspiró— No cabe duda que aprecian a ese hombre. Bien iré a darles otra visita y espero que la niña este más tranquila, a mí siempre me ha tocado verla temerosa y cohibida. Si el señor Kou desea obtener la custodia de la niña necesitara de buenas recomendaciones y creo que ustedes ya me las han dado

—Te podemos dar excelentes recomendaciones de el —murmuró Haruka con una sonrisa.

—Bien, le llevaré la solicitud y veré cómo se comporta la niña ¿la señorita Tsukino ya se recuperó?

¿cómo se encuentra la niña?

—Si solo que estará en cama por tres meses quizás la den de alta hoy y la niña está ansiosa por verla

—¿Es verdad que esperan un hijo? —Sonrió sutil— la señorita Tsukino, parece que jugará a la casita

—Si tendrán un hijo pese a que mi amigo estaba diagnosticado como estéril

—Ya veo, bueno tal vez vaya el fin de semana a llevarle los documentos de adopción al señor Kou, ya que ustedes tan amablemente han hablado bien de él —dijo con una sonrisa— no cabe duda que son grandes amigas

—Es nuestro amigo más preciado —Michiru guiño un ojo— y queremos su felicidad y parece que esa chica lo es

—De acuerdo, les daré una oportunidad —dijo con una sonrisa— sobre todo por la pequeña. Esa niña merece ser feliz y tener tranquilidad. Es muy pequeña aun

—Créenos cuando te decimos que esa niña será feliz junto a su hermana

Asintió observando el expediente de la pequeña, tan solo para tomarlo y guardarlo en un cajón.

X-X

—¿Era necesaria la ambulancia? —preguntó con una sutil sonrisa— creo que exageras amor

—Es muy necesario —sentado a un lado de ella— y mientras te recuperas instale una habitación en la planta baja

—¿Nuestro hijo está bien verdad? —preguntó tocándose el vientre.

—Si lo está y lo estará si sigues todas las indicaciones del médico. Contrate a la enfermera que estuvo cuidándote en el hospital para que te cuide aquí en casa

Volteo a verlo tomando su mano— ¿Te has sentido bien? casi no has descansado

—Descansare ahora que estas aquí mas recuperada. Por cierto, el fin de semana debo ir por otra paciente a Suiza —sonrió más que feliz.

—Tu hermana —murmuró asintiendo— estaré bien. Seguramente Nephrite y Molly estarán al pendiente, al menos ella no tendrá que estar en cama

—No te creas te hará compañía, porque aún debe mantener reposo igual que tu

Suspiró— Tendrá que ser reposo obligatorio. Seguro Chibi Chibi estará impaciente por estar conmigo ¿cómo se ha portado?

—Ansia verte, eso no lo dudes —besando su mano— te prometo que solo serán un par de días

Sonrió asintiendo oprimiendo su mano— Te extrañaré mucho, pero prometo ser buena y quedarme tranquila. Nuestro pastelito estará a salvo

—Gracias amor —se acercó a besar sus labios.

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Me siento muy feliz ¿ya no estas celoso de Andrew?

—Ahora eres mi esposa y... —tomo un poco de aire— él ha querido verte

—Creo que eso responde mi pregunta ¿por qué no me habías dicho? —preguntó jugando con su mano.

—Porque no estabas en condiciones de recibir visitas

—Y porque estas aun celoso. Bien lo veré cuando tú lo decidas —dijo oprimiendo su mano— de igual forma, tienes razón ahora lo único que quiero es estar con mi familia o sea tu y Chibi Chibi

Sonrió aún más besando sus labios— Ahora seremos una familia ya verás que si

Sonrió sintiéndose más tranquila— ¿Hay alguna novedad con respecto a servicios sociales?, por favor Seiya, que no me quiten a mi hermanita, sé que no podré cuidarla como antes, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo

—Shhh aún no han dicho nada lo cual es bueno ya que nos dará tiempo para ver de qué forma persuadir a la señorita Meio seguro lo ocurrido no ayudará mucho

Suspiró— No sé qué haría sin mi pequeña Chibi Chibi —murmuró buscando recargarse en su mano— por favor, no dejes que nos la quiten, ella sufriría mucho

—No lo permitiré pase lo que pase Chibi Chibi estará con nosotros

—Gracias —Sonrió sutil— ¿qué crees que diga Chibi Chibi cuando sepa de nuestro pastelito?

—Seguro estará feliz porque tendrá con quien jugar, aunque quizás se encele si se parece a ti

Hizo una mueca— Yo no soy celosa mmm bueno a veces, pero en realidad no me has visto celosa

— ¿En serio? entonces ¿cómo será cuando en verdad estés celosa?

—Uhhh no te imaginas y seguro terminaremos peleando, porque tú no te quedas atrás mi amor. Solo de imaginarme cerca de Andrew te ponías furioso

—Me pongo furioso de pensar que aun pudieras amarlo a él y no a mi

—Y que pude casarme con él —dijo tomando su mano— y que el Jeque no dejará de mirarme y los hombres que voltearan a verme. Eres muy celoso, supongo que ahora estarás contento de tenerme solo para ti

—Si lo estoy, tu eres solo mía, mía, mía y de nadie mas

Sonrió mirándolo— Y eres bastante posesivo, pero yo también lo soy ¿recuerdas que te dije que si yo era tuya tu serias solo mío?

—Mmm si lo recuerdo bien

—Soy tuya Seiya, no dudes de mí nunca, pero tú también debes ser mío. Se acabaron las amiguitas y esas modelos operadas que tanto te llamaban. Solo seré yo y nada más

—Solo has sido tu desde que te entregaste a mí en la limusina

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada— ¿Por qué me tomaste? digo, realmente no soy como esas chicas que tanto te gustaban, y yo no sabía que podría llegar a seducirte

—Recuerda que me gustan tus piernas y esa forma que tienes de retarme por eso te tome. Aunque pensé que me ibas a rechazar

—Mmm pensé hacerlo, pero cuando estaba en la limusina, tu mirada, lo que sentí con ese beso. Después ya no supe de mí, me embriagaste con tus besos, jamás me imaginé entregarme a ti en la limusina

—Debo decirte que tú fuiste la primera con la que hice eso —murmuró al ver que la ambulancia entraba en la casa que ya contaba con bastante seguridad.

—Soy especial, muy especial para ti —sonrió feliz ante la idea de llegar por fin y ver a su hermanita.

—Si lo eres ahora sabes mi mayor secreto —guiño un ojo bajando de la ambulancia para ayudar a los paramédicos a bajarla y llevara a la habitación.

—Por fin estoy en casa —Murmuró observando aquella enorme mansión— ¿dónde está Chibi Chibi? estoy ansiosa por verla

—Chibi Chibi —salió corriendo para ver a su hermana.

Sonrió al verla, estaba tan bonita— Hermanita, mi pequeña hermanita

Dio brinquitos hasta que Seiya la cargo para poderla ver—Te extrañe

—Yo también te extrañe mi pequeña —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— ¿te portaste bien? ¿me darás muchos besos y abrazos?

—Si me porte bien —agitando sus manitas— te extrañe mucho —sollozando.

—Recuéstala aquí a mi lado —murmuró señalando su costado para poder abrazarla— no llores Chibi Chibi, ya estoy aquí. No te volveré a dejar

Se acercó a recostarla una vez que la terminaron de acomodar en la cama— Enseguida volveré

Asintió sonriéndole antes de que se fuera— Yo también te extrañe mucho hermanita, pero ya estoy aquí y no te dejare

—Tenía miedo —la abrazo sollozando—no quiero perder más familia

La abrazó hacia ella teniendo cuidado con su herida— No Chibi Chibi, no pienses eso. No me perderás. Siempre estaré contigo, recuerdas, siempre cuidare de mi linda hermanita bebé

—Chibi Chibi —abrazo a su hermana— ¿te duele?

—Un poquito... —murmuró besando su cabello— por eso tengo que estar aquí acostada y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo ¿me vas a cuidar?

—Te cuido

—Gracias hermanita —suspiró cerrando los ojos— te prometo no volver a meterme en problemas para poder cuidarte, ahora Seiya nos va a cuidar a las dos

—Papá Seiya nos cuida, papá Seiya es bueno —sonrió acomodándose a su lado con cuidado de no lastimarla para dormir junto a ella.

—Sí, tu papá Seiya es bueno, ahora somos una familia —murmuró comenzando a dormitar, aún estaba cansada y tener a su hermanita con ella se sentía más tranquila. Ahora si podría descansar.

X-X

Notas de autoras:

¿Y qué opinan? Nos gustaría saber sus reacciones, ¿se lo esperaban? Creo que sí, al menos lo sospechaban, ahora surgen nuevas preguntas ¿verdad? Anden compartan sus teorías con nosotras, las leemos.

Ahora si las dejo hasta la próxima semana (antes no porque no la libro con las actualizaciones) en la semana nos leemos en "Custodios…" ah por cierto, capitulo actualizado en FF y Wattpad. Hasta la próxima.


	17. Chapter 17

AMOR

Capítulo 17

—Se ven lindas juntas —murmuró Nephrite abrazando a su novia, junto con Seiya observaban desde la puerta— la niña estaba impaciente por ver a su hermana

—Si se ven lindas dejemos que descansen, seguro las dos estaban cansadas —sonrió al ver a ambas dormir.

—Mucho. Chibi Chibi dormía por lapsos, se despertaba llorando y preguntando por Serena —murmuró Molly sonriendo cerrando poco a poco la puerta.

—¿Tu descansaste algo? —pregunto Nephrite a su amigo.

—No mucho. Ella también despertaba a cada momento

—Tal vez deberías descansar. La señorita Mizuno se encargará de ella ah, pero bueno antes la señorita Meio quiere verte, está en la biblioteca

—Está bien iré a verla. Espero convencerla para que deje a mi cuidado a la pequeña

—Ve, nosotros nos encargamos de Serena y la niña. Por cierto, felicidades futuro papá —dijo Nephrite con una sonrisa.

Sonrió feliz— Gracias Nephrite en verdad estoy muy feliz como no pensé en serlo antes

—También quiero felicitarte. Solo deseo que mi amiga sea feliz y creo que contigo lo será, pero cuidado con hacerla llorar ¿eh?

—Tranquila tratare de no hacerla llorar —guiño un ojo.

—Eso espero señor Kou, porque mi amiga es muy importante para mí y a la primera que la haga sufrir se la voy a cobrar

—Lo mismo te diré de mi hermano. Él es muy importante para mí no lo haga sufrir señorita Osaka

Se sonrojo al instante negando— No señor Kou. No lo hare sufrir, yo lo amo —dijo tomando la mano de Nephrite.

—Ya, ya, no me la pongas nerviosa. Aunque se ve linda, también le hare la misma advertencia a cierta rubia eh —sonrió oprimiendo la mano de su novia.

Molly se sonrojo, sonriendo subiendo la mirada hacia su novio.

—Anda Seiya ve con la señorita Meioh no querrás hacerla esperar más tiempo. Nosotros estaremos al pendiente de Serena hasta que llegue su enfermera

—Si enseguida iré, gracias —sonrió a la pareja que suponía querían estar a solas unos instantes.

Observo a su amigo alejarse para enseguida poner atención a su novia— ¿Ya estas más tranquila? no pudiste hablar con ella, pero al menos ya viste que se encuentra bien

—Sí, eso es lo más importante que ella está sana y feliz

Sonrió abrazándola besando su frente— ¿Aun te quedaras o te tienes que marchar ya?

—Me quedare un rato más. Más tarde iré a casa

—Dirás más tarde yo te llevare a tu casa —sonrió abrazándola hacia él— vamos estaremos al pendiente por cualquier cosa que necesite Serena o la niña ¿sabes? te veías muy linda de mamá

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada, apoyando sus manos sobre su abdomen— Nephrite me siento tan feliz

—¿Y si te quedas esta noche y te llevo mañana temprano a casa? es que con ese sonrojo te vuelves irresistible

Sonrió subiendo su mirada hacia el— Quizás pueda hacerlo

—Y tal vez después de que yo te deje puedas desayunar con tu amiga —dijo besando suavemente su cuello— solo esperamos a que llegue la enfermera y nos vamos

—Sí, mientras ¿te gustaría comer algo? —cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de sus besos que la enloquecían.

—Me encantaría —sonrió hasta que llego a sus labios dándole un pequeño beso— vamos a preparar algo mientras despiertan. Seguro ambas tendrán hambre y yo aún más —dijo coquetamente.

Tomo su mano sonriendo más que feliz— Si espero te guste lo que preparare y la cena seguro te gustara más

Sonrió ante la inocente seducción de su novia— Estoy seguro que sí, anda vamos

X-X

El lujo en aquella casa estaba demostrado en cada detalle y cada decoración. Sin duda todo de buen gusto, solo esperaba que el señor Kou fue la apuesta adecuada para cuidar de la pequeña. Al instante en que escucho la puerta abrirse se puso de pie para recibir al dueño de la casa.

—Buenas tardes señorita Meioh —sonrió acercándose a la joven al cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

—Buenas tardes señor Kou, soy Setsuna Meioh de servicios infantiles. Supongo que sabe el motivo de mi visita —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él.

—Sí y antes que nada quiero decirle que lo que paso ese día no fue algo que estuviera en mis manos o de lo contrario lo habría evitado. El señor Black trabajaba para mí, pero por ello puede tomar una decisión tan a la ligera. La niña está bien, tiene estabilidad y cariño, es más feliz

—Entiendo que aquello no estaba en sus manos, pero por lo que sé la señorita, perdón la señora Serena, su esposa tuvo algo que ver con todo ese problema. Algo de que ese hombre la uso para sus fines, lo cual si me lleva a pensar si su hermana realmente piensa en el bienestar de la niña, ya que la expuso de cierta forma, y no es la primera vez que la descuida

—Por el contrario, lo hizo para protegerla. Sus motivos para acercarse a mí no fueron digamos los más agradables, pero en ningún momento lo hizo por ambición lo más importante para ella siempre ha sido, es y será su pequeña hermana

—Sí, lo sé, ella ha hecho hasta lo que no por la niña, pero dígame ¿realmente cree que esté lista para criar a una niña y ahora a su futuro hijo? ¿ha pensado en lo que dirá la niña cuando se entere?

—Está más que lista. Usted misma lo ha dicho ha hecho hasta lo que no, otra en su lugar ya la hubiera dado en adopción en lugar de sacrificarse tanto

Asintió— Pero ahora las cosas serán diferentes con el bebé en camino. Será su propio hijo e imagino que sabe cuál es el deseo de la niña ¿no?

—El deseo de la niña es tener una familia y estar junto a su hermana

Suspiró tomando un folder— Debe llenar estos formularios, pero no significa que ya tenga la custodia de la niña. Pasaran un año en supervisión, con visitas sorpresa, si hubiera algo que indique que este no es el hogar adecuado para Serenity será llevada a un hogar temporal y podrá adoptarla otra familia ¿quedo claro señor Kou?

Sonrió ligeramente tomando los papeles— Cuidaremos de ella ya vera que no necesitara otro hogar que no sea este que comenzaremos a formar —sin dudarlo se sentó en el escritorio para llenar los formularios.

—Eso espero señor Kou —dijo tomando asiento para esperar por esos documentos— ¿la señorita Tsukino se encuentra bien?

—Si en este momento está durmiendo junto a la pequeña ¿desea verlas? lucen tan tiernas

—No se preocupe. Entiendo que debe descansar, por cierto, felicidades por el embarazo de la señorita, bueno señora es difícil acostumbrarse

—No se preocupe —murmuró mientras escribía— y muchas gracias es algo inesperado, pero en verdad me siento muy feliz

—Espero de verdad que sea paciente con ambas, la señorita Tsukino puede ser un poco testaruda

—Lo sé. Ya me ha tocado ver algunos momentos así

Sonrió asintiendo— En estos años me han tocado ver varios momentos así, por suerte la pequeña es más dulce, aunque seguro tendrá algo de su carácter

—La pequeña es aún más testaruda e inteligente de lo que parece. Sabe me ha pedido que cuide que su hermana ya no llore

—Sí, la niña es sin duda muy inteligente. A pesar de haber perdido a sus padres muy pequeña es muy abierta. Aunque al principio tenía miedo de todos, no quería separarse de su hermana. Recuerdo la primera vez que fui a verlas, la niña se escondió tras ella y no dejaba de decir "Chibi Chibi" y aunque extraño la señorita Tsukino le entendía a la perfección y la tranquilizo

—Aun no deja de decir Chibi Chibi por ello la llamamos por ese nombre. El internado donde ella estaba fue donde yo crecí así que si sabe de niños que estén ahí es mejor que los saque de ese lugar inmediatamente

Lo miro con mayor atención— ¿A qué se refiere? tengo entendido que ese internado acepta no solo niños con familia si no huérfanos ¿no es usted uno de los principales benefactores de ese lugar?

—Si lo soy, pero le aseguro que no es un lugar adecuado a no ser que cambien algunas políticas. Los mismos niños se burlan de quienes no tienen familia o de los que tienen y se olvidan de ellos, obvio no es el caso de la pequeña porque su hermana trabajó para darle lo mejor e igual que usted pensó en ese lugar como lo más adecuado

—Entiendo. Lo tomare muy en cuenta señor Kou. Lo que menos queremos es que los niños se encuentren con tranquilidad y estabilidad emocional. Definitivamente habrá que ir a darle una vuelta a ese lugar. Lamento que usted y la pequeña hayan sufrido en ese internado

—No se preocupe, quizás no sería tan mal lugar. Ayudo a ese lugar porque los niños no tienen la culpa

—Creo que la gente conoce muy poco de usted. Los medios solo se dejan llevar por lo que usted demuestra, pero en realidad creo que es una buena persona, ahora entiendo por qué Haruka y Michiru hablaron a su favor

— ¿Ellas hablaron con usted? —murmuró sorprendido.

Asintió— Y muy bien debo añadir. Ellas fueron sus recomendaciones, así que señor Kou, si todo sale bien en un año usted y su esposa serán oficialmente tutores de la niña ya que veo que estará rodeada de personas que la aman y como dije, lo que más deseamos es la estabilidad de la pequeña

—Debo agradecerles entonces. No pensé que bueno me ayudaran de esa forma —murmuró de forma sincera.

—Sí, creo que, si debe agradecerles. Bueno señor Kou ¿ha terminado con los documentos? supongo que desea volver con su familia

—Si ya terminé —firmando los papeles— gracias señorita Meioh

—No tiene nada que agradecer señor Kou. Al contrario, gracias por querer hacerse responsable de la pequeña y por ende de la señorita Tsukino, que creo que también es como una niña, se vio obligada a crecer a ser responsable muy rápido, cuídelas señor Kou y recuerde que estará en constante vigilancia

—Las cuidare a ambas se lo aseguro —entregándole los papeles.

—Eso espero señor Kou —sonrió sutil tomando los documentos— ahora me retiro. Dele mis saludos a su esposa y espero que la niña ya no me tenga miedo

—Ya no tendrá miedo, se quedó muy tranquila junto a su hermana

Sonrió poniéndose de pie— La niña me tiene miedo a mi señor Kou. Soy la villana en su pequeña historia, quien quería separarla de su hermana. Espero que cuando vuelva a verla no tenga esa perspectiva de mi

—Bueno es que se ha empeñado en separarlas es normal señorita si alguien amenaza el mundo que conoce. Yo odie a mi familia

Aquello la sorprendió— Señor Kou, yo no me empeñe en separarlas. Espero que entienda mi posición, la señorita Tsukino hacia todo por cuidarla, pero ¿o trabajaba y cubría sus necesidades o estaba con ella cuidándola? no es porque quisiera en particular separarlas y para comenzar una familia no es bueno que odie a la propia. Recuerde, el amor se puede convertir en odio. Ahora permiso, estará recibiendo noticias de servicios sociales

—Lo sé, pero eso ya no pasara. Serena ya no está sola —acompañándola a la puerta.

—Eso espero señor Kou, porque ahora con un bebé en camino para ella sería imposible cuidar de ambos. Permiso, espero que se recupere pronto —dijo alejándose hacia la salida.

—Gracias. Hasta pronto

—Señor, lo busca la señorita Mizuno —dijo la ama de llaves— Kevin me pidió que le avisara en cuanto llegara

—Gracias la atenderé enseguida —sonrió a la joven para ir a ver a la enfermera que cuidaría de su esposa.

Nerviosamente aliso su uniforme y sujeto con fuerza su maleta justo cuando lo vio que se acercaba— Señor Kou buenas tardes, disculpe la demora

—No se preocupe señorita Mizuno gracias por aceptar cuidar de mi esposa

—Será un placer señor Kou. Estos días en el hospital pude ver que la señora es una mujer muy agradable y creo que se desesperara por estar tanto tiempo en cama, así que necesitara a alguien amigable a su lado

—Gracias por entender la necesidad que tenemos ahora de que alguien esté al pendiente de ella

—Su médico ya me ha dicho lo delicado de la situación, así que no se preocupe. Cuidare muy bien de ella y de su bebé. Ya vera que llevara a término su embarazo en excelentes condiciones —Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto animada.

—Gracias mire esa es la habitación de Serena y del otro lado la habitación que podrá usar para que pueda descansar —señalándole otra habitación que de igual forma había acondicionado.

—Muchas gracias señor Kou. Iré a dejar mi maleta, después iré con la señora a ver si no necesita nada —Sonrió acercándose a la puerta que entendió seria su habitación— no se preocupe, la señora y el bebé estarán muy bien

—Gracias cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en decírmelo a mi o a Kevin

—Si señor gracias —sonrió entrando a la habitación.

—¿Papá Seiya? —murmuró la pequeña abriendo la puerta tallándose los ojitos en medio de un bostezo.

—Hola pequeña ¿descansaste? —se acercó a ella agachándose para quedar a su altura.

—Si... —Sonrió abrazándolo—también te extrañe. No te vayas

—No me iré, dime ¿tienes hambre? ¿Serena aun duerme?

—Serena despierta, dijo que fuera por galletas para ella

—Bien vamos por galletas para ella —llevándola a la cocina.

—Papá Seiya ¿por qué no se puede levantar? —preguntó tomando su mano.

—Porque está en recuperación —murmuró considerando que aún no era prudente decirle lo del bebé

—Le duele aquí —murmuró señalando su pecho— ¿por qué?

—Porque fue herida, pero ya está a salvo. Solo que debemos darle tiempo a que sane por completo por eso Chibi Chibi se portara bien ¿verdad?

Sonrió asintiendo con emoción—Si, me porto bien ¿si me portó bien mi hermanita se levantará de la cama?

—Si se levantara para jugar contigo

Sonrió feliz— ¿Y papá Seiya juegas conmigo también? me sentí sólita

—Si jugare contigo y ya no estarás solita —abrazándola con cariño entrando a la cocina, buscando el bote de galletas.

Sonrió feliz abrazándolo— Chocolate, muchas galletas de chocolate y leche, quiero leche

—Bien, bien galletas de chocolate —coloco a la pequeña en una silla para servirle galletas y leche.

—Papá ¿ya no va a venir la bruja? —murmuró mirándolo con atención.

— ¿Cual bruja? —murmuró, aunque sabía a quién se refería.

—Me quiere llevar lejos —murmuró con un puchero—no quiero

—No te llevara lejos. Te quedaras aquí con nosotros para siempre

Sonrió feliz aplaudiendo— Me quedo con papá y hermanita... —dijo un poco extrañada— mmm no tendré mamá ¿verdad?

—Chibi Chibi tendrá una familia. Tu hermana puede ser cómo tu mamá y yo como tu papá, pero recuerda que tus papis te amaron mucho y seguro desde el cielo te cuidan

—Mamá Ikuko y papá Kenji —murmuró haciendo un puchero— pero mi hermanita es como mami ¿verdad?

—Si así es. Ella te ama con todo su ser

—¿Y papá Seiya?

—Te amo con todo mi ser pequeña —colocándole un vaso con leche y galletas para la pequeña— y cuidare de ti siempre sin importar que pase al igual que lo hare con tu hermana

Al verlo cerca lo abrazo con fuerza derramando unas lágrimas— ¿No estaremos solitas nunca más?

—Nunca mas estarán solas —abrazándola. Podía ver lo mucho que la pequeña se había contenido de forma de no preocupar más a su hermana.

Sollozo abrazándolo con fuerza— No quiero estar lejos de mi hermanita. No quiero estar sola

—Jamás pequeña Serenity, jamás estarás sola te lo prometo

Sollozo un poco más hasta que se había tranquilizado— Te quiero mucho

—También te quiero. Ahora come tus galletas y le llevaremos galletas a Serena es más hare palomitas y veremos películas ¿sí?

—Sí, películas mmm ¿la Bella Durmiente? —sonrió tomando una galleta comiéndola por completo apenas si podía masticar.

—Muy bien será la Bella Durmiente

Sonrió feliz tomando un poco de leche— Papá ¿me bajas? quiero ir con mi hermana

—Anda ve enseguida te alcanzo —bajándola con cuidado.

—Si papá —sonrió tomando su plato con galletas para correr hacia la habitación de su hermana y contarle lo que harían.

Sonrió al verla correr— No vayas a caerte ve con cuidado

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la puerta abrirse— ¿Que traes ahí traviesa? —preguntó Serena sonriendo al ver a su hermanita caminar con tanto cuidado con el plato en sus manitas.

—Galletas

—¿Galletas? que rico —sonrió haciendo una mueca al acomodarse en la cama— ¿te puedes subir?

—Si yo subo, no te muevas —murmuró al ver su mueca, colocando las galletas en la cama para enseguida subirse colgándose de la cama.

La contemplo fijamente, en unos días su hermanita pequeña había crecido tanto, era tan bonita, tan dulce y tan comprensiva— Con cuidado, no te vayas a caer

Impulso todo su cuerpo hasta que logro subirse a la cama.

Sonrió viéndola quitando el platito con las galletas— ¿Lista mi pequeña hermanita?

—Si papá Seiya dijo que vendría a ver películas con nosotras y veremos la Bella Durmiente

—Una tarde en familia —dijo acomodándose para que su hermanita se sentará junto a ella— Si me quedo dormida le dices a Seiya que me despierte con un beso ¿sí?

— ¿Como el príncipe despierta a la bella durmiente? —sonrió ampliamente al imaginarlos.

—Si, como el príncipe —sonrió abrazándola hacia ella— Seiya es como un príncipe y este es su palacio ¿no crees?

—Sí y es muy grande y bonito, y él es muy guapo, como el príncipe

Sonrió besando su frente— Si, es muy guapo y es muy lindo ¿verdad? Nos quiere a las dos, solo le falta llegar en su caballo blanco

—Pues no tengo un caballo blanco, pero si un deportivo rojo —murmuró desde la puerta.

Se sonrojo al verlo, como si hubiera sido mucho tiempo sin verlo— ¿Llevas mucho ahí parado? estabas escuchando la conversación de un par de bellas señoritas

—Mmm solo un poco —entro con un tazón de palomitas.

—Y creo que eres un príncipe moderno —dijo observándolo— lástima que yo no era princesa, más bien una plebeya que ahora se casó con el apuesto príncipe

— ¿Mmm entonces eres como cenicienta moderna?

—Mmm sí creo que esa sería la trama correcta de nuestra historia —dijo extendiendo la mano hacia él— solo que aquí no hubo zapatillas ni esas cosas

—No, entonces nuestra historia sería totalmente distinta —sentándose junto a ellas.

—Sí, eso creo —Murmuró abrazando a su hermanita— Chibi Chibi dijo que veríamos una película.

Por cierto, no vi a Molly ¿ya se fue?

—No. Creo que está ocupada en la habitación de Nephrite seguro más tarde viene a verte

—Sí, ya me imagino que ocupada estará —dijo con una sonrisa— pues bien, señor Kou ponga la película y si me quedo dormida ya sabe que hacer

—Si lo haré, por cierto, la señorita Mizuno ya llego —se puso de pie para poner la película que la pequeña quería ver.

—Ella me agrada. Es muy simpática un tanto reservada, pero Seiya ¿de verdad crees que sea necesario que se quede todos los días? seguro tiene cosas que hacer

—Podrá hacer lo que necesite hacer siempre que Molly pueda estar contigo

—Me temo que usted señor Kou no me dejara hacer absolutamente nada, me voy a entumir de estar todo el día aquí —besando el cabello de su hermanita— me aprovecharé ahora que salgas de viaje

—Ya he dejado instrucciones precisas y tu guardiana principal será la pequeña Chibi Chibi —sonrió viviendo a sentarse junto a ellas para ver la película.

—Yo la cuido... —dijo la niña con determinación.

—Vaya ahora si no me dejarán hacer nada —sonrió abrazando más a su hermanita— ¿estarás muchos días fuera?

—Solo los necesarios para hacer todos los trámites pertinentes para poder traer a Seika

—¿Crees que le agrade? bueno que le agrademos —dijo observando las palomitas, se le antojaban, pero debido a su dieta sería difícil comer— ¿y si no le simpatizamos?

—Sin duda le agradaras, le mostré fotos de ambas

—¿Y qué dijo? —pregunto arrullando a su hermanita que veían atenta la película.

—Está ansiosa por conocerte y en cierta forma sorprendida por la boda

—Hasta yo lo estoy aun ¿es legal la boda? me refiero a que si estamos casados pese a la interrupción —dijo tomando su mano— nos podemos volver a casar si quieres

—Si es legal —sonrió ampliamente— eres mi esposa

Sonrió sutil— Me alegra saber que soy tu esposa mmm ¿crees que haya alguna manera de que no me quede cicatriz?

—Sí, pero eso será más adelante

Asintió llevando la mano a su pecho. Pese a estar cubierta con la curación podía sentir las puntadas y el dolor que le había producido la herida— ¿Hay alguna novedad?

—Si hace rato estuvo aquí la señorita Meioh

Volteo a verlo— ¿Y qué dijo? ¿no nos quitará a...? —volteando a ver la niña.

—Nos ha dado un año —sonrió ampliamente— después de ese año si todo sale bien nos dará su tutela

Sonrió sintiéndose aún más feliz y tranquila— ¿De verdad? ven, ven, te quiero dar un beso y no me puedo mover

Se acercó a ella rozando su mejilla— Si, así que tenemos que echarle muchas ganas para hacer de este lugar un palacio digo un hogar

Sonrió asintiendo— ¿Escuchaste Chibi Chibi? ya nadie podrá separarnos, la señorita Meio ya no vendrá a querer llevarte de mi lado

— ¿En verdad ya no vendrá la bruja? —sonrió más que feliz.

—No. Ya no, gracias al apuesto príncipe Seiya —dijo mirándolo de reojo, para ese momento sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas— gracias, no sabes la tranquilidad que esto me da

La abrazó con mucho cariño— Ahora ya no debe haber nada que te preocupe salvo descansar ¿sí?

Asintió tomando su mano para llevarla a su vientre— Te prometo que cuidare de nuestra familia y cuidare de ti también

Sonrió acariciando su vientre— Seremos una hermosa familia ya lo veras mi amor —acercándose a rozar sus labios.

—Te amo... —Murmuró dándole pequeños besos alcanzando a escuchar una pequeña risa—

—Entonces si papá Seiya es príncipe ¿yo soy una princesa? —preguntó Chibi Chibi sonriendo feliz de verlos juntos.

—Si una linda y hermosa princesa —acariciando el cabello de la niña.

Sonrió feliz tomando una galleta— Soy la princesa Chibi Chibi —dijo feliz mordiendo la galleta.

—Creo que ahora no le quitaras ese título —murmuró Serena sonriendo al ver a la niña poner atención a la película— apuesto príncipe Seiya

—No desde hoy será mi princesita

Sonrió observando a su hermanita y enseguida a Seiya— Por eso me enamoré de ti y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya te amaba. Siempre has dicho que tú no eres romántico y siempre te he dicho que lo eres y que no te das cuenta

—En verdad no lo soy sabes que no soy tan detallista y romántico

—Lo eres, aunque no te des cuenta. Me gusta cuando me cuidas y no creas que no me di cuenta que en el hospital te quedabas solo observándome dormir

Se sonrojó desviando su mirada— Bueno es que no quería que nada perturbara tu sueño

—¿Solo eso? ¿y todos los ramos de flores que llevaste? por cierto, los tulipanes y las lilis son mis favoritas. Así no batallaras al traerme flores —sonrió mirándolo con coquetería.

—En verdad no lo sabía a Seika también le gustan las lilis —sonrió aún más.

—Entonces no olvidaras nuestras flores favoritas —sonrió moviéndose un poco— ven acuéstate a mi lado, necesito que me mimes un poco

—Lo haré más tarde —sonrió al ver que la pequeña lo abrazaba.

Sonrió asintiendo— De acuerdo, es el momento de la princesa

—Tengo sueño —murmuró la pequeña refugiándose en los brazos de Seiya. Había terminado con sus galletas y tenía la boquita llena de migas de chocolate.

—Descansa pequeña las cuidaré a ambas lo prometo

—Se ve que está muy cansada —Murmuró Serena observándolos. Él lucia tan dulce con la pequeña en brazos y ella tan cómoda durmiendo.

X-X

Estaba observando por la ventana cuando vio un auto estacionarse afuera. Había pasado los últimos días algo inquieta, pero esperaba que con el cambio de ambiente y la compañía de su hermano todo cambiará. Sonrió al verlo entrar al edificio, solo tenía que esperar a que llegará por ella.

Al llegar espero a ser atendido por el medico encargado del cuidado de su hermana para saber cómo estaba y si ya era posible llevarla con él.

—Señor Kou bienvenido ¿ha venido por su hermana?

—Así es doctor, dígame ¿cómo se encuentra?

—Mejor, sígame —así lo guio hacia la habitación de su hermana— últimamente ha tenido algunas pesadillas, pero estará bien. Estar con su familia le ayudara

— ¿Pesadillas? ¿qué clase de pesadillas?

—Mmm habla de un hombre que sufre y ella siente pena por él, pero no recuerda más, de continuar con estas pesadillas le recomendaré algún psicólogo. De ahí en fuera se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, podrá irse sin ningún problema

—Me alegra. Dígame que cuidados debo tener para su bienestar y pronta recuperación

—No debe forzarla a recordar. Si ella le pregunta responda sin temor. Físicamente solo que camine y haga poco ejercicio, estará bien, no tiene de que preocuparse

—Entiendo. Cuidare de ella, ya tengo todo listo para ella

—Seguro le hará mucho bien el estar en un ambiente más familiar. Por cierto, felicidades su hermana me contó que se casaba

—Si así es, me case hace algunos días por el civil

—Pues muchas felicidades señor Kou, su hermana está entusiasmada por conocer a su esposa. Bien lo dejaré con ella mientras preparare su alta. Puede irse hoy mismo si así lo desea

—Muchas gracias doctor —sonrió para tocar a la puerta, esperando que su hermana estuviera despierta.

—Adelante —volvió la mirada hacia la puerta sonriendo al ver entrar a su hermano— hola...

—Hola —sonrió al verla— ¿cómo estás?

—Mucho mejor. El doctor me dijo que podría irme en cuanto vinieras ¿nos vamos hoy?

—Claro, podemos irnos hoy mismo, me dijo que has tenido pesadillas

Suspiro bajando la mirada— Si, algo así, sueño con un hombre, pero no sé quién es solo que cuando lo sueño, me siento intranquila, desesperada, con ganas de ir a buscarlo. Es algo extraño

—Quizás pudo haber sido alguien especial para ti —encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo sé, tal vez, pero ¿Quién es? además siento que ha hecho algo malo. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso. No me gusta sentirme así Seiya

Se sentó a su lado abrazándola con mucho cariño— Yo te cuidare y no dejare que nada malo te pase

—¿Lo prometes? es que la verdad, tengo algo de miedo salir de aquí. Es como si me enfrentara al mundo de nuevo y no tuviera como defenderme —dijo dejando que la abrazara.

—Lo prometo. Ahora no estarás sola —sonrió ligeramente.

Sonrió cerrando los ojos— ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos quedábamos dormidos en el ático y todos andaban como locos buscándonos? siempre nos regañaban

—Siempre te regañaban por mi causa —desviando su mirada pues sabia a la perfección que ese había sido un motivo para separarlos.

—Pero la mayoría de las veces siempre eran mis ideas y tú nunca les dijiste —suspiró profundamente— perdóname, por haberte metido en tantos problemas

—Shhh eran tiempos divertidos

Sonrió asintiendo— Si, lo eran... —suspiró tomando su mano observando la argolla en su mano— ¿y cómo estas ahora que eres todo un señor casado?

—Estoy bien en lo que cabe. Alguien que trabajaba conmigo hirió a mi esposa

—¿Qué? pero ¿ella está bien? —pregunto preocupada— ¿por qué la hirieron?

—No lo sé. La policía lo está buscando. Él me odia, pero no sé la razón hay algo muy turbio dentro de todo

—Ay hermanito ¿y cómo esta ella?

—En reposo absoluto por tres meses al menos ya que además espera un hijo mío algo que no creí posible

—¿Un hijo? —sonrió feliz abrazándolo— felicidades hermanito, voy a tener un sobrino

—Si —sonrió aún más al imaginarse al pequeño o pequeña que nacería— será un preciosos bebé

Sonrió al ver la ilusión en su hermano— Pero a ver dime ¿por qué no creíste posible que fueras a tener un hijo? no me digas que ella no quería bebés

Desvió su mirada prefería no hablar del tema.

Observo su semblante oprimiendo su mano— Estoy segura que serás un gran papá, ya verás que cuando nazca se va a encariñar con él bebé

—El problema era yo. Ya me había hecho a la idea de no tener descendencia

—Oh yo pensé que bueno, ella era la que no quería... —murmuró palmeando su mano— pero tranquilo hermano, ya viste qué si puedes y seguro será un hermoso bebé. Tal vez rubio o rubia o de hermoso cabello negro como nosotros

—Si será hermoso, pero anda ¿ya estás lista? demos un paseo para que conozcas un poco Suiza ya que no vendremos en mucho tiempo

—Está bien vamos mmm ya sabía que no tardarías en venir así que mi maleta está casi lista —dijo poniéndose de pie para acercarse al pequeño armario— ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

—Mañana por la noche, para que no se te haga pesado el viaje ya que es un poco largo hasta Japón

—Está bien. Seguro también estarás inquieto por la salud de tu esposa —dijo sacando su maleta y una chaqueta— ya quiero conocerla. Quiero saber quién aguanta al intenso de mi hermano

—Creo que no me aguanta mucho —murmuró ligeramente— aún nos falta conocernos mas

—Si les falta mucho por conocerse ¿cómo fue que te casaste tan pronto? —preguntó con curiosidad— ¿no te arrepentirás después?

—Jamás me arrepiento de lo que hago —murmuró con total seguridad tomando la maleta de su hermana.

—Mmm suenas muy decidido hermanito ¿por qué dices que no te aguanta? —pregunto siguiéndolo una vez que se puso su chaqueta.

—Pequeños gestos que he notado en ella

—¿Cómo cuáles? porque se nota que la has estado observando mucho

—Si bastante, pero aún me falta conocerla más es fascinante observarla

Sonrió mirándolo con atención— Estas muy enamorado de ella hermanito. Anda cuéntame algo que hayas observado

—Hace pucheros cuando no la beso cuando ella quiere

Sonrió tomándolo del brazo— ¿Y eso te gusta? porque lo dices mmm con ternura

—Si me gusta —sonrió abriéndole la puerta— es tierna y berrinchuda

—Mmm bueno creo que berrinchuda es normal, es más joven que nosotros ¿no? mi hermanito es un asaltacunas —rio divertida— quieres terminar de criar a su tu esposa dime ¿la has castigado?

— ¿Castigado? —murmuró sorprendido ante esa sugerencia— no para nada

—Mmm yo lo haría. Bueno no a ella, me refiero a si tuviera una pareja. Hermanito tu y yo somos muy similares ¿te acuerdas que castigábamos a Yaten cuando no hacia lo que queríamos?

Hizo una ligera mueca al escuchar al susodicho.

Sonrió al ver la mueca de su hermano— Bueno volviendo al tema, dime ¿no te han dado ganas de castigarla?

—No... —dijo de manera tajante. Ya que durante su infancia lo habían castigado infinidad de veces en aquel internado.

—Bien, bueno cuéntame ¿qué fue lo que te gustó de ella? —preguntó observándolo, su semblante se había puesto por un instante serio.

—Que es diferente a todas las demás. Es un tanto bueno... impredecible

—Tengo muchas ganas de conocerla además es muy bonita

—Si es muy bella. Te agradara, le gustan las lilis y tulipanes

—Tenemos algo en común, las lilis —sonrió feliz— por fin dejo ese hospital

—Dime ¿cómo te sientes? —llegando a la estancia para esperar al médico que le diera los papeles de su hermana.

—Mmm creo que un poco emocionada. Es como si fuera a emprender un viaje a un lugar desconocido, dime ¿esa casa donde vives yo ya estuve?

—No. Esa casa es mía, espero te agrade

—Estoy segura que si ¿y cómo es la pequeña hermanita de tu esposa? —pregunto ansiosa de saber más de la que sería su familia ahora.

—Es muy tierna e inteligente —sonrió al ver al doctor acercarse— te agradara y seguro no tardaras en quererla mucho

—Señorita Kou, veo que está ansiosa por abandonar el hospital, pues bien, aquí traigo su alta y algunas indicaciones. Así como los teléfonos de algunos colegas que con gusto la ayudaran si es que lo necesitara... —dijo entregándole una carpeta.

—Si ya no soporto más encierro —murmuró con una sonrisa.

Sonrió estrechando su mano— Pues ahora es libre señorita Kou. Solo debe tomar su medicamento y estar tranquila, deje que las cosas vuelvan a su ritmo ¿de acuerdo?

—Si muchas gracias doctor —se acercó besando su mejilla— me ha ayudado mucho

—Me alegro señorita —sonrió un tanto sonrojado— bien señor Kou, puede llevarse a su hermana y recuerde debe tener tranquilidad y que no se esfuerce. Sea paciente con ella

—La cuidare mucho en casa ya he contratado una enfermera que me ayudara a cuidar de ella y de mi esposa

—Bien, entonces señor Kou y señorita Kou estoy a sus órdenes, ya saben cómo localizarme de ser necesario. Como dije anexe los datos de unos colegas. Solo por si los necesitan —dijo extendiendo la mano hacia él caballero.

—Estaré en contacto con usted muchas gracias doctor —Seiya estrecho su mano, tomando los papeles de su hermana— en verdad le agradezco su paciencia. Nadie creía que fuera a recuperarse

—Costo un poco de tiempo la recuperación de la señorita, pero también creo que fue su fuerza de voluntad —dijo observándolos— ahora solo tiene que cuidarse señorita y usted señor encargarse de que así sea. Ahora me disculparan, pero hay más pacientes que atender, fue un placer conocerla señorita

—El placer fue mío gracias por su paciencia doctor —sonrió al verlo alejarse.

—Espero no verlos pronto... —dijo alejándose más tranquilo.

—¿Nos vamos hermanito? quiero ir a algún lugar lindo a comer. Ya me aburrió la comida del hospital —dijo tomando su brazo.

—Sí, ¿de qué tienes ganas de comer?

—Mmm hamburguesas, si eso quiero y después pasta. Y un delicioso pastel de chocolate —sonrió emocionada imaginando tales platillos.

—Bien iremos a comer, pero no debes exagerar te hará daño

—Está bien, pero no me regañes. Oye ¿y crees que Serena quiera ser mi amiga? no recuerdo si tengo amigas —dijo siguiéndolo.

—Seguro estará encantada

Sonrió más animada— Necesito un cambio de look ¿Serena sabe de modas? tal vez me pueda ayudar

—Quizás es más fácil que la ayudes tu a ella —sonrió divertido— ella te puede enseñar su estilo practico. Iremos de compras antes de irnos para que tengas lo necesario, ¿qué tipo de look deseas?

—Mmm no lo sé, me gusta mi cabello largo. Tal vez algo natural, mmm práctico pero femenino —sonrió un tanto confundida— o algo así, la verdad es que no sé qué quiero

—Quizás un despunte —sonrió al verla— te ha crecido bastante —murmuró ayudándola a subir al auto.

—Sí, creo que me lo dejaré, así como tú. Ahora si seremos gemelos idénticos ¿aun sientes las mismas cosas inexplicables de antes?

Subió las cosas a la cajuela, para enseguida subir al auto— Como cuando éramos niños

—Mmm cuando hirieron a Serena ¿estabas angustiado y con miedo? —preguntó una vez que cerró la puerta del auto.

—Si. Así es, no quería perderla. Tenía miedo que ese puñal hubiera llegado a su corazón

—Una noche desperté asustada, con miedos. Después intenté dormir y tuve enseguida una pesadilla, me sentía temerosa y preocupada —dijo pensativa— y tenía miedo de quedarme sola

—Seika... —fijo su mirada en ella antes de encender el auto— esas pesadillas te han hecho llorar ¿verdad?

Asintió— Mucho, me duele ver sufrir a ese hombre. Me lastima, siento que ha sido muy lastimado, hay odio en su forma de hablar. No sé quién es y me duele

—Seika... —la acerco hacia él abrazándola— me gustaría poder ayudarte. Saber de quién se trata y matarlo por herirte

—Seiya ¿y si hice cosas malas con hombres malos? —preguntó temerosa— fui mala contigo, no era una buena persona

No supo que responderle sin duda le dolía ver así a su hermana— Iniciaras una nueva vida y lo que haya pasado debe quedarse en el pasado

Derramo unas lágrimas abrazándose a su hermano— Ese hombre estaba lleno de odio. Me dio miedo, pero también compasión. Me dolía verlo así, Seiya ¿yo estaba enamorada de alguien así?

—No lo sé —murmuró con sinceridad— estuve mucho tiempo en el extranjero

—Tengo miedo de descubrir que no soy una buena persona. No te quiero lastimar Seiya —dijo abrazándolo con fuerza— eres mi hermanito y te quiero mucho

No evito derramar algunas lágrimas abrazando con fuerza a su hermana.

—¿Me perdonas por haberte lastimado? —pregunto entre sollozos.

—Seika te quiero mucho y por ahora es mejor que no te fuerces

Asintió aun con lágrimas— Lamento haberte lastimado, solo espero que cuando recuerde no me vuelva loca de pensar en lo mala que pude haber sido

—Seika... —comenzó a sollozar, sin decirle nada tan solo abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

X-X

Dejo el control remoto en la cama una vez que apago el televisor. Estaba aburrida, la niña estaba en la escuela y ella se suponía que debía dormir. Se acomodó en la cama cuando observo su argolla por fin podía usarla. Sonrió sutil al pensar que de pronto era una mujer casada— ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? hace unos meses mi vida era un estrés constante y ahora. Soy la señora Kou ¿por qué lo hiciste Diamante? —murmuró pensando en ese momento que le cambio la vida.

— _No sé ni siquiera quien ese hombre que dices —dijo con seriedad— ¿y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?_

— _Tienes que hacerlo tú porque solamente así conseguiré mi objetivo_

— _¿Por qué yo? Diamante, enamorarse no es algo que se planee. Jamás me hará caso ¿acaso no me has visto?_

— _Precisamente por eso te hará caso, solo necesitas pulirte un poco —mirándola de arriba abajo— sin duda le gustaras_

 _Enarco una ceja— ¿Pulirme? ¿Quién ese hombre que tanto te interesa que conozca?_

— _Su nombre es Seiya Kou es un tanto mujeriego. Es un empresario muy acaudalado_

— _¿Y además mujeriego? —pregunto caminando intranquila— ¿Qué clase de mujeres? siendo millonario seguramente puras mujeres de esas que siempre salen en las portadas de revista. Jamás me hace caso, aunque me "pula"_

— _Te hará caso después de que me encargue de transformarte. Iremos al salón de belleza, comenzaras por aparecerte en la cafetería donde suele desayunar_

 _Suspiró profundamente— ¿Y yo que voy a ganar de todo esto? entiendo que te debo, pero lo que me estas pidiendo es mucho y si ese hombre... ¿intenta algo más?_

— _Tu decidirás que hacer. Yo solo quiero que lo enamores y después lo dejes con el corazón herido_

 _Se mordió el labio— ¿Me devolverás la casa si hago eso? si logro herir su corazón_

— _Sí, te devolveré todo si consigues lo que te estoy pidiendo_

 _Lo miró fijamente— ¿Por qué crees que yo puedo lograrlo?_

— _Porque eres lo que no espera. Por eso precisamente sé que se va a enamorar de ti. Es un tanto arisco_

 _Enarco una ceja— Mira diamante, puedo estar atravesando una difícil situación, pero no quiero estar rompiéndome la cabeza por un hombre mujeriego y seguramente como es millonario se creerá capaz de todo. Tampoco quiero exponerme a que intente hacerme algo al negarme a sus proposiciones ¿y si solo me quiere para una noche y ya?_

— _Dudo que así llegue a ser. Serás como un grano en el arroz, una aguja en un pajar. Solo no cometas la idiotez de enamorarte de él_

 _Lo miro con atención— ¿Y tú de donde lo conoces? porque hablas como muy extraño de él_

— _Trabajo con él. Llevo cuatro años trabajando con él y por fin descubrí la forma de conseguir mi objetivo_

— _Mmm no estoy segura que puedas conseguirlo. Soy demasiado torpe y no muy tolerante con los tipos que se creen mucho, pero ¿tengo tu palabra de que me devolverás todo si hago lo que me pides? ¿y nos dejaras tranquilas?_

— _La tienes Serena. Tienes mi palabra, así que da lo mejor de ti y no te enamores de él ¿quedo claro?_

 _Asintió— De acuerdo lo hare, pero déjame ser solo yo. Si me disfrazas como a esas mujeres que tanto le han de gustar seré una más. Entre más rápido haga lo que me pides más rápido me alejare de ti —dijo tomando su bolso para dirigirse a la salida._

— _Bien como quieras. Solo quiero que rompas su corazón sin importar como_

—No solo no rompí su corazón, sino que también me enamore de él —murmuró observando su sortija— cuantas cosas cambiaron en tan solo unos meses —llevo la mano a su pecho justo donde tenía la herida— eso no era parte del trato Diamante. No entiendo tu odio, fue tan aterrador ver esa mirada en ti, la saña con que me heriste —suspiró profundamente— ¿es que acaso realmente estabas enamorado de él? solo eso explicaría tu odio hacia él y tu afán de romper su corazón y después intentar matarme. Creo que son preguntas que quedaran sin respuesta

Toco a la puerta de la habitación llevando consigo una charola de comida y la medicina que le tocaba tomar— ¿Serena puedo pasar?

—¿Eh?, ah sí, si claro, pasa Amy ¿otra vez son las pastillas que saben a pescado? —preguntó haciendo una mueca.

—Sí, pero son por tu bien y el del bebé —entrando a la habitación.

—Eso es cierto —sonrió acariciando su vientre— aun me parece increíble que haya un bebé aquí adentro. Hace unos meses no tenía ni idea de que pasaría conmigo y con Chibi Chibi y ahora de pronto soy una señora

—El señor Kou te quiere mucho. No se despegó de ti ni un solo instante en el hospital

—Sí, me quiere. Es curioso como en tan poco tiempo una persona se vuelva vital ¿no lo crees? para ser sincera, no creí que me fuera a enamorar así de alguien como Seiya, es tan odioso a veces —Sonrió acomodándose con cuidado para poder comer.

—El señor Kou es un tanto especial, pero se nota lo mucho que la quiere

—Él dice que no es nada romántico. Yo creo que eso es muy romántico, que se quede cuidando mi sueño. Lo extraño y también a mi hermanita

—Cada persona tiene su forma de ser y mostrarse —ayudándola acomodarse, para que comiera.

—Sí, ¿sabes? en realidad me falta mucho por conocer de él. Estoy segura que lo amo, solo que a veces me cuesta comprenderlo. Mis padres entre si eran muy cariñosos y Seiya para nada lo es, bueno solo con la niña

—Su forma de ser no es tan expresiva por lo que he notado, pero sin duda puedes aprender a conocerlo a través de sus actos. Ya que dicen por ahí un acto dice más que mil palabras

Asintió— Por eso fue que me enamore de él. Ver como trataba a mi hermanita me hizo darme cuenta que es un hombre cariñoso y noble —suspiró al solo pensar en él— aunque, a decir verdad, yo me contengo mucho con él. Bueno más bien, me reservo mis emociones un poco

— ¿Por qué? ¿a qué le temes?

—¿La verdad? —suspiró profundamente— a que todo esto sea un sueño y que él realmente no me ame. Que solo este conmigo por Chibi Chibi. Tal vez sea un temor tonto, pero es que lo nuestro no se dio de la mejor forma ¿y si un día se da cuenta que no soy lo que él necesita?

—Serena —se sentó en la cama sonriéndole— no temas. Has ganado mucho y quizás puedes ganar aún más. Él te quiere eso se nota y deberías considerarlo una ventaja para enamorarlo aún más pero poco a poco ya que el amor va naciendo con la convivencia y se puede hacer aún más fuerte

—¿Crees que pueda enamorarlo por completo? porque antes tenía una pequeña ventaja, pero ahora al estar aquí no puedo hacer mucho por él. Le gustaba que lo acompañara a los eventos y reuniones ¿y si una de esas modelos con las que él andaba vuelve a buscarlo?

—Cuidarte y cuidar de tu bebé ahora es tu prioridad y sin duda eso él sabrá apreciarlo

—No le vayas a contar que me puse un poco mmm celosa por eso. Él cree que no soy celosa —dijo tomando una cucharada de sopa— no sabes cómo me gustaría abrazarlo y no soltarlo. y darle muchos besos, pero no se deja

—Quizás no está acostumbrado a que lo abracen

Hizo un puchero— Y yo quiero que sea mi osito y no se deja. Ni siquiera he logrado que se acueste a mi lado y veamos televisión

—La vez pasada estaba acostado viendo películas ¿no?

—Mmm sí, pero no duro mucho, dijo que temía lastimarme o que no estuviera cómoda. Además, Chibi Chibi se quedó dormida en medio de los dos —dijo comiendo un poco más.

—Bueno es que no debes hacer esfuerzos brutos o la herida puede reabrirse

—Amy ¿crees que me quede una cicatriz? —preguntó tocándose suavemente el pecho.

—Quizás esa es una zona muy delicada Serena. Lo que temo es que te dolerá cuando estés amamantando

Bajo la mirada hacia su vientre— Nunca imagine que cuando fuera a tener hijo fuera en estas circunstancias. Tener que estar cuidándome tanto. Me gustaría estar afuera, respirando aire fresco, jugando con Chibi Chibi o preparando la habitación del bebé

—Bueno si te portas bien quizás pueda ayudarte a ir al jardín y tomar un poco de aire

—Amy, me tratas como una niña pequeña —dijo comiendo un poco más— ¿a qué te refieres con que me porte bien? si Seiya me ve afuera se pondrá loco

—No si te ve tranquila un poco de sol te hará bien

—Está bien, pero yo me porto bien ¿no? aunque no me gusten las medicinas que me das. Por cierto ¿te has sentido cómoda en tu habitación? ¿no necesitas nada?

—No te preocupes estoy bastante bien es muy agradable y confortable

—Me alegro ¿y Chibi Chibi no te hace tantas preguntas ya? esa conejita es muy preguntona —Sonrió más tranquila al pensar en su hermanita.

—Solo algunas, le gusta aprender

—Sí, es buena estudiante, no como yo —sonrió divertida— Seiya quería que continuara estudiando, pero ahora va a ser un poco más complicado

— ¿Por qué no buscas carreras en línea? son buenas

—Sí, creo que esa es una buena opción ¿crees que después de los tres meses que me dijo el médico pueda volver a retomar mi vida normal? ¿el bebé estará sano para entonces?

—Sí, sin duda podrás retomar tu vida con tranquilidad, pero estos meses debes cuidarte ya que son críticos

Asintió acariciando su vientre— Si, no deseo que nada malo le pase a mi bebé. Es mi pequeño pastelito. Un verdadero milagro que este aquí creciendo

—Sin duda lo es, lo cuidaremos mucho

Subió la mirada sonriéndole— Gracias Amy, me siento mucho mejor. Creo que le enseñare a Seiya a ser más cariñoso conmigo y hare que se enamore perdidamente de mi

—Esa es la actitud Serena. Anda toma tu medicina e iremos al jardín, además él no volverá hasta mañana ¿cierto?

—Sí, seguro está muy contento con su hermana, se nota que la extraña ¿crees que pueda enviarle una foto tomándome la medicina? así vera que soy una buena mamá

—Claro, veo que te gusta enviarle muchas fotos

—Sí, me gusta que sepa que estoy bien y que estoy pensando en él —Dijo tomando con cuidado el celular mirándose para arreglarse un poco— estoy lista, me das mi pastilla por favor

—Claro —se acercó sonriendo entregándole la pastilla.

Respiró profundamente tomando la pastilla— Merezco un premio por esto... —dijo a la cámara ya que ahora sería un breve video— me estoy tomando un pescado en forma de pastilla así que cuando vuelvas me darás un beso —sonrió a la cámara antes de tomar la pastilla y pasársela con un poco de agua haciendo una mueca— listo, esperare mi premio, te amo... —y dicho esto finalizo la grabación del video— sabe horrible

Sonrió divertida— No será mucho lo que tengas que tomar solo un par de semanas mas

—Soy un poco exagerada, lo siento. Ahora si vamos a enviar este video y espero que mi esposo ahora si me conteste, nunca me contesta —Sonrió decorando el video con corazones y besos— listo, enviado, luego se quejan de que las mujeres no somos detallistas

Soltó una pequeña risa— Ay Serena eres muy graciosa

Sonrió un tanto apenada— Creo que no me habías visto así, mis padres decían que estaba loca desde niña, pero cuando ellos murieron tuve que crecer demasiado rápido y ser la figura materna de Chibi Chibi, pero ahora mi lado loco está volviendo

—Y sí que muy loco, le sacaras canas verdes al señor Kou

—Ay no es cierto mmm bueno un poco, sobre todo si me hace enojar o poner celosa. Y después de haber visto la cantidad de mujeres que pasaron por su oficina y las que le llamaban y que yo sutilmente le espante ufff debería ponerme como loca

Tan solo sonrió— Veo que en verdad estas muy enamorada de él

—Me enamore como una adolescente. Es el hombre que no imagine y que ahora no puedo dejar y el muy tontito aun siente celos de mi ex novio, Andrew. Lo menciono y hace así —dijo haciendo una ligera mueca al tiempo que rodaba los ojos— no le gusta que lo mencione

—Hay hombres que no les gusta compartir y creo que es uno de ellos y es una buena señal que te quiere

—Me gusta ver cuando hace eso. Aunque creo que se contiene, creo que si pudiera lo mandaría más lejos posible. Ni siquiera le ha deja verme. Seiya es un hombre muy celoso y posesivo —dijo suspirando— y aun a pesar de todo lo amo, lo amo como jamás lo imagine

—Muchas gracias por confiar en mi Serena, en verdad —tomando la charola— ahora descansa un poco para que él te vea más repuesta

—Gracias a ti. Necesitaba hablar un poco, me siento sola. Seguro Chibi Chibi llegara a contarme todo lo que hizo en la escuela, así que creo que dormiré un poco. Esa pastilla siempre me da sueño

—Cuando quieras puedes platicar conmigo ahora descansa, más tarde dijo Molly que vendría a verte

—Gracias Amy —Murmuró acomodándose en la cama para poder dormir— descansa tú también, si necesito algo te llamo

—Estaré al pendiente de todo —se alejó a la puerta para salir dejándola sola para que descansara.

X-X

—¿Y qué tanto ves? —preguntó curiosa tomando un poco de jugo— y más con esa sonrisa que no quieres hacer evidente

—Esto —sonrió mostrándole el celular donde estaba el video de su esposa.

Tomo el celular observando el video sonriendo al ver lo curiosa que se veía— Está totalmente loca ¿le darás ese beso que te pide?

—Mmm mientras no sepa a pescado porque no me gusta el pescado se lo daré

Rio divertida entregándole el celular— Se ve muy bonita, más recuperada ¿y ya sabes que será el bebé?

—No aun no, solo tiene unas cuantas semanas de embarazo

—¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? —preguntó continuando con su desayuno— ¿y solo es un bebé no serán gemelos como nosotros?

—Al parecer será solo uno, pero no sé qué será aún. Quizás pueda ser una linda niña, no importa solo deseo que nazca bien y crezca sano y rodeado de cariño

sonrió observando su semblante— Estas emocionado ¿verdad? ¿la niña ya lo sabe?

—No aún no. Quiero que Serena se recupere un poco más. Seguro se entristecerá un poco

—Debe ser difícil para la niña no tener a sus padres. Aunque Serena este a su lado le hace falta una figura materna y ahora con el bebé la niña se sentirá desplazada

—Si un poco, pero sé que Serena no la desplazara. Solo que la niña ha tenido muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo —dando un sorbo a su vino.

—¿Quieres mucho a la niña? porque si vas a ser su papá adoptivo tendrás que dividirte entre tus dos hijos. La niña se ve muy sensible

—La quiero mucho, parece sensible, pero es más fuerte incluso más de lo que es su hermana. Es inteligente con decirte que no había desmentido el hecho que sus compañeras pensaran que Serena era su mamá y por ende yo su papá

—Pobre pequeña. Tanto desea una familia, una mamá y un papá ¿y ya dijo la verdad o siguen creyendo que son sus padres?

—Ya dijo la verdad. Serena le dio una foto de su familia siendo ella una pequeña y en sus dibujos siempre los pone como ángeles, pero ya no se siente sola

Sonrió con ternura— Me agrada esa niña. Entiendo porque te encariñaste con ella, debe ser un amor de niña

—Si lo es y es muy traviesa. Adora el pastel y los chocolates

—Mmm creo que me llevaré muy bien con ella —sonrió relajada— podremos comer pastel juntas y de una vez te digo, la consentiré mucho ya que es mi primera sobrina

—Gracias Seika seguro la pequeña te agradara, es un encanto y quizás ella pueda ser tu amiga

—Estoy segura que así será. También de Serena me gustaría ser su amiga. Me da gusto ver que eres feliz hermanito, que encontraste una buena chica y no esas mujeres que se dejan fotografiar, que manías tan raras tenías eh... —sonrió divertida.

—Shh Serena aún no sabe de esas manías o quizás sí, pero no es algo que quiera hacer con ella

Sonrió aún más— ¿Y qué tal que a ella le guste? te ha mandado fotos ¿no? y mira hasta un video de algo intimo como tomarse un pescado en forma de pastilla

—Quizás, pero cuando estoy con ella en tomarle fotos es en lo último que pienso

Sonrió observándolo con atención— Como bien dices ella no es como las demás por eso te conquisto. Al menos no te siguieron gustando las niñas engreídas como Kakyu. Esa niña me chocaba y tú eras muy considerado con ella

—Ella no era engreída, por el contrario, tiene sonrisa de ángel

Enarco una ceja— Y todavía te acuerdas de ella. A mí no me agradaba y menos porque siempre que íbamos al parque te ibas a jugar con ella y a mí me dejabas sola comiendo helado

—Sabes que no, pero tú nunca querías jugar con ella no sé por qué si es muy agradable de hecho tengo algunos negocios con ella

—¿Aun la vez? —resoplo haciendo una mueca— contigo era muy agradable, aunque éramos niños tú le gustabas y de seguro le sigues gustando

—Bueno llegamos a salir, pero solamente como una amiga no como una posible novia o pareja

—¿Y ya sabe que te casaste? porque no creo que ella te vea como amigo, pero bueno ya eres un hombre adulto y casado y supongo que te comportaras

—Oye no es lo que piensas. Con ella jamás he estado en la cama

—¿Por qué no has querido o por falta de oportunidad? —pregunto jugando con el tenedor.

—Admito que deseaba algo así con ella, pero nunca se dio la oportunidad

Suspiró— ¿Te comportaras ahora que eres un hombre casado? porque no creo que ahora Serena pueda, tu sabes…

—Claro que me comportare. No soy lo que te imaginas —murmuró con una mueca.

—Esa ni tú te la crees. Tuve curiosidad por saber más de ti y resulta que al menos por semana te veía con una mujer distinta. Casanova es un término que te queda muy pequeño Seiya Kou, pero ahora también estoy yo para cuidarte y alejarte esas malas mujeres —dijo con un guiño— te comportaras quieras o no

Dio un sorbo a su bebida— Bueno me portare bien. Desde que ella está conmigo no he vuelto a estar con nadie

—Eso es bueno y espero que así siga siendo ahora que está convaleciente. No podrás tocarla en quien sabe cuántos meses ¿te comportaras todo este tiempo?

—Si lo hare. La respetare como mi esposa. Seiya el casanova ha desaparecido porque ya no es necesario ahuyentar a los medios

—¿Y por qué los ahuyentabas?

—De que siguieran indagando en el paradero de la heredera Seika Kou

Suspiró profundamente— Lo siento hermanito, creo que te he dado muchos problemas. Te prometo que voy a hacer todo mi esfuerzo para recuperarme pronto —sonrió tomando su mano— y como seguramente estarás ocupado en el trabajo te ayudare a cuidar a tu esposa y a la niña

—Gracias Seika, solo no te esfuerces mucho ¿sí? aun debes mantener reposo

—No te preocupes estaré bien. Ahora ¿nos vamos de paseo antes de irnos al aeropuerto? ¿podemos comprarle una muñeca a la niña? —sonrió más entusiasmada por ir a casa.

—Si vamos aún hay compras que hacer, para ti y quizás algo para el bebé, Chibi Chibi y para Serena

—Sí, vamos ¿ya le contestaste a Serena? por el video que te mando —dijo bebiendo el resto de su jugo.

—No, aun no —murmuró sacando el teléfono tecleando un mensaje— "solo espero que no sea un beso con sabor a pescado"

X-X

El sonido del celular la despertó buscándolo para observar el mensaje, era una respuesta de esposo, lo que la hizo sonreír— "No. Será un beso delicioso sabor a fresa, te amo" —estaba por dejar el celular en el buró cuando vio a su hermanita sentada muy tranquila coloreando en un libro— ¿Chibi Chibi?

Subió su cabecita sonriéndole— Yo te cuido

Sonrió al verla tan tierna— Gracias hermanita ¿quieres acostarte conmigo?

—¡Si! —se levantó de su mesita que le habían puesto para dibujar para correr hacia la cama subiéndose.

Se acomodó con cuidado para darle espacio a su hermanita y que se acostara con ella— ¿Ya comiste? una bebé tan bonita como tú no debe malpasarse

—Ya comí, Luna me hizo sopa y pollo

—Que rico —sonrió abrazándola con cuidado— ¿y cómo te portaste en la escuela?

—Bien me pusieron una estrellita —mostrándole su frente acomodándose junto a ella.

—Ah que niña tan inteligente tengo por hermanita —sonrió besando su frente— te quiero mucho Chibi Chibi. Siempre, siempre te voy a querer

—Te quiero mucho —sonrió feliz— ¿película?

—Sí, veamos una película ah, pero antes ¿terminaste tu tarea? —dijo acariciando con suavidad su cabello.

—Lista tarea

—Definitivamente mi hermanita es mucho más inteligente que yo —sonrió divertida encendiendo el televiso— ¿y qué quieres ver? tenemos de todo un poco...

—Bella Durmiente, Bella Durmiente

—¿Otra vez? —sonrió al ver su pequeño puchero— de acuerdo, la bella durmiente. Aunque creo que mi hermanita terminara dormida como la vez pasada

—Bella Durmiente, Bella Durmiente

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo pequeño conejito durmiente —dijo poniendo la película— Chibi Chibi ¿sabes que te quiero mucho y que siempre te querré?

—Quiero mucho a su hermanita mayor —se acurruco junto a ella, con cuidado de no lastimarla.

Sonrió abrazándola hacia ella— Si pequeña, yo también te quiero mi hermanita consentida y bonito conejito. Ahora veamos la película y si te quedas dormida cuando despiertes me traerás unas galletas ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Si! traer galletas —se acomodó para ver su película favorita.

—Mi pequeña hermanita —murmuró abrazándola con cariño para disfrutar de esa tarde en compañía de su hermanita.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches ¿Cómo están mis queridas lectoras? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Por fin Chibi Chibi tendrá un hogar y estará a salvo con Seiya y Serena

¿Qué creen que pase ahora que Seika este de vuelta en su hogar?, ahora no hubo aparición de Diamante, pero no creo que será fácil que se acerque a su amada ¿Qué les parece esta pareja? ¿se la imaginaban? Ay que emoción

Ya saben que cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review/comentario de distancia, no se encanta leer sus comentarios y saber lo que opinan de cada capítulo y cada situación, así que esperamos leerlas. Gracias.


	18. Chapter 18

AMOR

Capítulo 18

Bajo del auto con su ayuda en el mismo lugar donde siempre la dejaba— Te extrañare mucho

—Y yo a ti, pero vendré mañana para llevarte a ver a Serena —dijo tomando su mano.

—Si te estaré esperando mi amado Nephrite

La jaló hacia él para abrazarla— ¿Ya te dije que hoy luces hermosa?

—Mmm vuelve a decirlo. Me gusta escucharte

—Luces hermosa —dijo acariciando su mejilla— espero que el fin de semana te puedas quedar en la casa

—Si tratare de hacerlo, es divertido estar con ustedes

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios— Y más conmigo, a solas...

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada— Si, me gusta estar entre tus brazos

—Y lo estarás mi amor —murmuró dándole pequeños besos— anda vamos a tu casa. Dejare que entres y me iré

Cerro sus ojos buscando alargar un poco más ese momento.

—Te amo —murmuró besándola por fin estrechándola fuertemente en sus brazos.

—¡Molly! —dijo fuertemente la voz de un hombre.

—Papá —murmuró asustada separándose de Nephrite.

—¿Me quieres explicar que ese espectáculo? —pregunto molesto bajando del auto— ¿y quién es este señor?

—Señor, buenas noches —dijo con la mayor determinación posible— mi nombre es Nephrite...

—No es ningún espectáculo papá —fijando la mirada en él— y no es un señor, es mi novio

—¿Tu qué? tienes mucho que explicar Molly sube al auto inmediatamente

Volvió la mirada hacia su novio— Te veré más tarde

—No te preocupes, te llamo más tarde. Permiso señor...

Molly le dedico una sutil sonrisa para enseguida subir al auto de su padre— Papá... —murmuró una vez que lo vio subir.

—No hablaremos aquí. Una vez que lleguemos a casa nos explicaras esta tontería de que es tu novio

—No es ninguna tontería —desvió su mirada al ver el auto de su amado marcharse.

—Molly, guarda silencio mejor —dijo la madre de la joven— confiamos en ti. Se suponía que estabas con Serena y mira donde te venimos a encontrar

—Si he estado con Serena no les he mentido —sabía que no la apoyarían.

—Pues eso no parecía Molly —dijo molesto su padre una vez que entró al estacionamiento de su lujosa mansión— y desde ahora te digo, no volverás a ver a ese tipo

—Voy a casarme con él —bajo del auto molesta— porque lo amo

Bajo tan rápido como pudo siguiéndola— ¿Que dijiste? jamás daremos nuestra autorización para que te cases con un hombre así que no tiene la decencia para venir a dejarte hasta tu casa

—Él tiene toda la disposición y ha insistido en venir a hablar con ustedes —girándose para quedar frente a su padre.

—¿Y por eso te besa en la calle como su fueras una cualquiera? no se hable más. Mañana mismo hablaré con Kevin y fijaremos la fecha de la boda

— ¿Y por qué tengo que casarme con él? ni siquiera me agrada es demasiado tonto

—No importa. Será un buen esposo, además los negocios estarán asegurados ¿o me vas a decir que ese tipo tiene para darte la vida a la que estás acostumbrada? —preguntó con ironía.

—Lo tiene, pero más que eso tiene para darme todo su amor

—No eres más que una chiquilla que no entiende nada. Ya decía yo que ser amiga de esa niña loca no traería nada bueno

Comenzó a sollozar— Papá amo a Nephrite y me casare con él. No me importa si lo apruebas

No se contuvo al darle una bofetada— Harás lo que habíamos hablado. Eres Molly Osaka, no una chiquilla cualquiera. Te casaras con Kevin en un mes y se acabó

Llevo la mano a su mejilla dolida— ¿Por qué nunca me entiendes? ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser como tú quieres? —sin dudarlo corrió hacia su habitación llorando.

Estaba más que furioso. Ya no podía hacer nada para remediar ese golpe que le había dado— Desde mañana tiene prohibido salir si no es para ir a la joyería ¿entendido?

—Querido… —murmuró su esposa dolida al ver lastimada a su hija.

—Esa niña no entiende dime ¿qué clase de hombre es para tenerla así en la calle?

No respondió, cualquier cosa que dijera sería contraproducente.

—Y no volverá a ver a Serena. Seguramente ella la está solapando

—Como digas —bajando su mirada— pero ¿crees que este bien casarla con Kevin? ni siquiera se llevan bien

—Es algo que ya habíamos acordado con la familia de Kevin. Terminarán llevándose más que bien, ahora iré a la biblioteca y espero que no vayas a consolarla

Suspiró subiendo la mirada hacia la habitación de su hija.

—No. Ya sé, mejor ve y averigua quien es ese tipo. Seguramente querrá que hable con nosotros

— ¿Y por qué no le das una oportunidad? parecía ansioso por hablar contigo

—Dime ¿quieres para nuestra hija un tipo que no sabemos de dónde salió y que la trata como una cualquiera?

—No me pareció que fuera así...

—Bien, como quieras. Averigua quien es y que venga mañana mismo

Asintió, alejándose de su esposo.

En cuanto se marchó él también lo hizo hacia la biblioteca. Estaba muy molesto y furioso de ver a su hija de esa forma.

Molly lloraba recostada en su cama, jamás la había golpeado y le dolía que no entendiera sus sentimientos.

Suspiró cerrando la puerta tras de ella— Molly, hija...

—Déjame sola... —abrazando la almohada.

—Tu padre quiere hablar con ese hombre mañana mismo —dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Escucharla la sorprendió por lo que se sentó de inmediato— ¿En verdad?

Asintió tomando su mano— Debiste decirnos hija. Depositamos en ti confianza y mira cómo te encontramos...

— ¿Y acaso me habrían permitido salir con él? si están mas que empeñados en casarme con Kevin

—Debes admitir que hicieron las cosas mal ¿desde cuándo lo conoces?

—De todas formas, no me habrían apoyado. Hace algunos meses que lo conozco

—No sabes lo que habríamos hecho Molly y me siento mal que ni siquiera a mí me hayas tenido la confianza de contarme lo que pasaba

Se puso de pie molesta— Me entregue a él. Lo amo, quiero casarme con él y con nadie mas

—Molly... —murmuró asombrada— vas a empeorar las cosas. Tu padre no debe saber lo que hiciste

—Sí. ¿Qué va hacerme volverme a enviar a un internado? mamá para él solo soy un objeto no le interesa lo que sienta ya estoy harta —sin pensarlo salió corriendo de habitación dispuesta a irse de casa.

—Molly espera hija, ¡Molly! —grito siguiéndola.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo, ofuscada y dolida. No lo dejaría.

Había estacionado el auto no muy lejos de la entrada. Aun se debatía entre hablar con los padres de su amada Molly o marcharse y dejar que las cosas se tranquilizaran— ¿Molly?

—Nephrite —sin dudarlo corrió hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¿Que ocurre mi pequeña? —pregunto abrazándola con fuerza.

—Mis padres quieren que me case en un mes con Kevin y yo no quiero

Guardo silencio— Al escapar así de tu casa ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Se separó un poco de el para subir su mirada— Nephrite...

—¿Te irías conmigo aun si tus padres no lo aprueban?

—Si. Quiero estar a tu lado Nephrite te amo con todo mi ser. Mi padre dijo que vinieras mañana, pero...

—En ese caso... —tomo su mano para llevarla a la casa— haremos las cosas bien ¿para qué esperar a mañana?

Se sonrojo al ser guiada por el de regreso hacia su casa— Si ¿y si mi padre no lo aprueba?

—Entonces creo que deberemos casarnos mañana mismo —le sonrió oprimiendo su mano para tranquilizarla.

Sonrió aún más al toparse con su madre en la entrada.

—Buenas noches señora Osaka —dijo inclinando la cabeza.

—Buenas noches —murmuró sorprendida de ver a ese hombre en su casa tomando la mano de su hija.

—¿Podría hablar con usted y su esposo?

Asintió— Sígame por favor

—Gracias, Molly ¿podrías esperar aquí? necesito hablar con tus padres

—Si... —murmuró temerosa.

Le sonrió besando su frente— Ahora vuelvo y no trates de escapar

—Te esperare —murmuró más tranquila.

Asintió siguiendo a la madre de su amada— Lamento las molestias que mi presencia les ha causado

— ¿Que pretende con mi hija? —murmuró con seriedad.

—Casarme con ella. La amo de verdad —dijo con determinación.

Guardo silencio ante la determinación que mostraba tocando a la puerta de la biblioteca.

Respiro profundamente. No podía evitar estar nervioso, pero si quería que las cosas fueran por las buenas tenía que hablar con él. Así siguió a la señora una vez que escucho la voz del señor— Buenas noches señor Osaka...

—Buenas noches. Creí haberte dicho que viniera hasta mañana ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

—Impidiendo que su hija se fugue ante su intransigencia señor. Disculpe que se lo diga de esa forma, pero amo a su hija y quiero casarme con ella. Y por lo mismo que la amo no puedo permitir que sufra por su causa o la mía

Se puso de pie molesto— ¿Y ahora va venir a decirme lo que es y lo que no correcto para mi hija siendo que la estaba besuqueando en la calle como si fuera una cualquiera?

—Eso es lo que usted piensa, pero para mí es la mujer más hermosa y dulce que pude conocer

—Señor mi hija está comprometida y se casara en un mes. Por lo tanto, le pediré que no la busque mas

—Lo siento señor Osaka, pero para mí su hija es mi prometida. Ya que en su mano no ostenta ninguna sortija

—No porque ella no la usa. La sortija y el velo de novia están en su habitación

Suspiró mirándolo con seriedad— Señor, estoy haciendo las cosas bien ¿sabe dónde estaba su hija? tratando de huir de sus intransigencias y yo la detuve porque quiero pedirle su mano

— ¿Y tú que puedes ofrecerle a mi hija? eres mucho mayor que ella

—Soy un hombre trabajador. La amo y por ella sería capaz de todo

— ¿Y a que se dedica señor? ¿acaso piensa darle todo a lo que ella esta acostumbrada?

—Soy asistente del señor Seiya Kou. Así que como vera no me va mal, puedo darle a Molly todo lo que necesite

— ¿Escuche bien Seiya Kou? —murmuró sorprendido.

—Así es y en estos momentos en que atraviesa por problemas familiares yo me estoy haciendo cargo de sus negocios. Soy un hombre de entera confianza como podrá darse cuenta

—Aunque lo sea, no puedo darle la mano de mi hija como ya le dije está comprometida y romper ese compromiso significaría un problema muy grande para mi

—¿Y prefiere ver a su hija triste y sufriendo que tener un problema que puede resolverse?

—Ella está comprometida y se casara el próximo mes. Así que le pido que se retire y no busque más a mi hija

—Tiene la hija más fuerte y decidida que pudo imaginarse. Tanto así que me ha pedido irse conmigo si es que usted se negaba. Quise que saliera de buena manera de su casa, pero usted nos ha negado la oportunidad, así que fue un placer conocerlo señor Osaka —dijo dando la vuelta para salir de la biblioteca topándose con Molly— vamos, nos casaremos mañana

—Si —murmuró con lágrimas contenidas. Su padre era demasiado cerrado y testarudo— por eso no te había dicho nada —murmuró a su madre.

—Vamos Molly —murmuró tomando su mano.

—Hija... —murmuró observando cómo se iba con ese hombre.

Presiono su mano con fuerza siguiéndolo evitando mirar atrás.

—Te quedaras con Serena por lo pronto —dijo con determinación— mientras arreglare todo para casarnos mañana mismo

—Si —murmuró escuchando los gritos de su padre que buscaba detenerla.

—Tarde o temprano lo aceptarán, ya veras

—No quería que esto sucediera —murmuró en voz baja saliendo de la casa. Aun le dolía el golpe que su padre le había dado.

—Yo tampoco quería que esto pasara, sé cuánto te importa tu familia, pero no nos dejan otra opción —dijo abriendo la puerta del auto para que subiera.

Subió al auto mirando por última vez su casa. Salía sin llevarse absolutamente nada salvo la ropa que traía puesta.

Subió al auto poniéndolo en marcha— Volverás con la frente en alto mi amor, serás mi esposa

—Sí, eso quiero ser tu esposa

—Entonces mi amor, regálame una sonrisa —sonrió tomando su mano.

Sonrió ligeramente pero no evito derramar pequeñas lágrimas.

Solo la contemplo un instante para comenzar a alejarse de ese lugar. Por una parte, estaba seguro de que quería a Molly, pero por otro lado también el hecho de que ella sufría por tener que dejar a su familia— ¿Quieres ir con Serena?

—Si —murmuró al bajar del auto, observándolo por un instante— Nephrite

La miró fijamente— Te amo Molly, quería evitarte todo esto, pero no pude y lo siento —murmuró abrazándola con fuerza— no deseo que te cases con nadie más que conmigo

—No deseo casarme con nadie más. Mi padre jamás me había golpeado —ocultando su rostro entre su pecho.

Se contuvo de decir algo. Solo la abrazo acariciando su cabello— Él cree que lo mejor para ti es que te cases con alguien más, pero no siempre es lo más correcto. Le demostraremos que estarás bien conmigo

—Si. Me casare contigo. Me hubiera gustado que mis padres considerarán mis sentimientos

—Shhh tranquila. Lo harán, solo dales tiempo —sonrió sutil besando su frente— ahora ve con Serena, que tengo una boda exprés que organizar

—Gracias —se subió de puntitas para besar sus labios— gracias por haber estado ahí

—Siempre mi amor, siempre estaré para ti y protegerte —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— mi pequeña Molly. Ve, en un momento iré a buscarte para darte las buenas noches

— ¿No dormirás a mi lado?

Negó con una sonrisa— Hasta mañana que seas mi esposa

—Está bien, pero quería dormir abrazada a ti

—Desde mañana así será mi amor. Solo por hoy, me sentiré mejor si vas a dormir con Serena, no quiero que tus padres piensen cosas de más aún si no se dan cuenta

Desvío su mirada con tristeza— Aunque intentaste hacer lo correcto para ellos es una aberración —murmuró alejándose.

Suspiró observándola alejarse. Él también deseaba estar con ella, pero creía que era mejor que se tranquilizará y él también. Sobre todo, darle la oportunidad de pensar y quizá por la mañana pensará diferente. Así se dio la vuelta y se alejó a su habitación.

En lugar de ir con Serena tan solo busco un rincón donde poder estar sola. Debía sentirse feliz, pues se casaría con quien amaba, pero no lo estaba. Se dejó caer en un rincón ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas, sollozando.

Salió de la cocina llevando una charola con un té y las pastillas que le tocaban a su rubia paciente cuando escucho unos sollozos— ¿Señorita Molly?

—Amy... —subió su mirada hacia ella.

—¿se siente bien señorita? —preguntó dejando la charola en una mesita para acercarse a ella.

—Si es solo que…

—Vamos, siéntese aquí, y beba este té. Después iré por otro para Serena, necesita tranquilizarse, está muy alterada

—Gracias Amy —tomo asiento en la silla.

Tomo la taza para entregársela— Beba un poco ¿quiere que vaya a buscar al señor Nephrite?

—No. Déjalo iré a ver a Serena

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó observándola— tiene, un poco rojo aquí... —señalando su propia mejilla.

Llevo la mano hacia su mejilla sintiendo como si volvieran a pegarle— La verdad es que no me siento bien Amy

—Creo que será mejor si descansa en alguna de las otras habitaciones. Serena debe descansar, le daré un tranquilizante

—Si por favor. Lo menos que quiero es causar más molestias. Seguro espera ansiosa a que Seiya vuelva

Asintió con una sutil sonrisa— Vamos la llevare a descansar, al menos a Serena la cuida la pequeña

—Si gracias —bebió el té, para enseguida seguirla.

—Le avisare a Serena que volvió y que se quedara en una habitación —dijo caminando lentamente.

—Si gracias, la veré mas tarde. Ahora dormiré un poco

—Como guste señorita. Descanse, le hará bien. Enseguida le llevare una pastilla —dijo al llegar a una de las habitaciones.

—Si gracias —suspiró entrando en la habitación. Era bastante confortable, aunque quizás más habrían sido los brazos de su amado.

Así Amy dejo a la señorita en la habitación y volvió a la cocina para preparar otro té y llevar el medicamento a su paciente.

X-X

—¿Te gusto la película? —preguntó a su hermanita.

— ¡Si me gusta!

Sonrió besando su frente— Hoy vimos muchas películas, no tomaste tu siesta

—Más películas

—Eres una traviesa —sonrió abrazándola con cariño cuando escucho si teléfono sonar— seguro es tu papá Seiya

—Papá Seiya, papá Seiya —sonrió feliz esperando poder escucharlo.

Sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de la niña— ¿Si diga? ¿quién habla? —preguntó fingiendo no saber quién era.

Enarco una ceja— Habla Seiya Kou ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

—Con la señora Serena Kou ¿dígame que se le ofrece?

Sonrió ligeramente— Saber si ya se tomó su medicina de pescado

Sonrió un tanto divertida— Si, ya me la tomé ahora sigue la pastilla que no sabe a nada, pero dígame señor Kou ¿nos ha extrañado?

—Sin duda las he extrañado mucho, díganme ¿cómo se encuentra todo allá?

—Mmm todo el día desde que llegó Chibi Chibi hemos estado viendo películas y quiere seguir viendo más y también hablar contigo

—Pásame a esa pequeña traviesa

—Por supuesto. Toma Chibi Chibi, tu papá quiere hablar contigo —dijo entregándole el teléfono.

—¿Chibi? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Hola pequeña ¿cómo estás?

Sonrió aún más— Feliz papá, ¿cuándo vienes?

—Mañana por la mañana estaré de regreso, dime ¿cómo se porta Serena? Porque sé que tú te portas bien

—Serena se porta bien, yo la cuido —rio divertida— y cuido del bebé, Hotaru se porta bien

— ¿El bebé? —abrió los ojos sorprendido— ¿Serena ya te hablo de él? Hotaru es un lindo nombre

—No, yo la escuche —dijo sonriendo.

Para Serena aquello también fue una sorpresa y parecía estar muy feliz.

—Pequeña traviesa —sonrió ligeramente— te llevare un pequeño presente por cuidar de ellas por mi

—¿Pastel? —preguntó sonriendo colocando la mano en el vientre de su hermana— dice Hotaru mmm hola papá

— ¿En verdad eso dice? —murmuró aún más sorprendido— dile hola, le llevare un rico pastel para las tres

—Papá dice hola bebé —sonrió feliz— de chocolate papá Seiya, yo las cuido mucho, adiós —sin esperar le entrego el teléfono a su hermana para seguir viendo la televisión.

—Nos vemos —murmuró anonadado.

—¿Seiya? —preguntó Serena observando a su hermana— yo… no le dije nada, esperaba a que volvieras para hablar con ella. Y no deja de acariciarme el vientre

—Me ha sorprendido mucho la manera en que lo ha tomado. No quería que llegara a sentirse desplazada

—No creo que eso llegue a pasar —sonrió observando a su hermanita— ¿te gusta el nombre de Hotaru?

—Si me gusta mucho es muy bonito ¿y a ti te gusta?

—Sí, Hotaru Kou —murmuró acariciando su vientre— creo que se llevarán muy bien. Estoy ansiosa por que llegues, te extrañamos mucho

—En la mañana estaré de regreso y espero un beso sin sabor a pescado

Sonrió enviándole un beso— Te gustara ya verás. Te amo, que tengan un buen viaje y salúdame a tu hermana

—Si yo te la saludo. Ahí viene estamos haciendo algunas compras

—Cuídate y no andes de coqueto, que te estoy esperando con un lindo pastelito en el horno —dijo finalizando la llamada.

— ¿Un pastelito en el horno? —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Quién tiene un pastel en el horno? —preguntó Seika llegando con una bolsa de una prestigiada tienda de ropa de dama.

—Serena —rascándose la cabeza.

Enarco una ceja— ¿Ya puede cocinar?

—No. A no ser que se refiera a Hotaru

Sonrió aun confundida— ¿Y quién es Hotaru?

—Pues tu futura sobrina

—¿Va a ser niña? —preguntó sorprendida— no se supone que aún no sabían que sería ¿cuándo le dijeron?

—Aun no, pero Chibi Chibi dice que se llamara Hotaru me ha sorprendido mucho. Ya que aún no se lo habíamos dicho

—Esa pequeña sí que es sorprendente ¿y ella como sabe que es una niña?

—No lo sé, hasta me dijo que Hotaru decía hola papá

Sonrió divertida— Así que se llamara Hotaru ¿quién crees que eligió el nombre la niña o la bebé?

—Mmm es una buena pregunta. Quizás Chibi Chibi

—Y tu muy contento. Mira compre esto para Serena, espero que le guste —dijo mostrándole una blusa más femenina de pedrería— ¿te gusta?

—Es muy linda se verá hermosa con ella

—Y para la niña vi una casa de muñecas, esta hermosa. Seguro le encantará y ahora que sabemos que será una niña tu bebé ¿qué piensas llevarle? —preguntó tomando su brazo.

—Pues ¿qué tal si vamos a la tienda de bebés para ver que puedo llevarle?

Sonrió asintiendo— ¿Estás contento? tienes una hermosa familia y seguro crecerá más

—Si nunca pensé que podría ser tan feliz. Seika no estoy solo soñando ¿verdad?

—No estas soñando, es una realidad y estoy contigo. Y me alegra poder compartir tu felicidad, así que vamos a comprar algo para Hotaru y vamos a celebrar. Ya muero de ganas de conocerlas

—Si vamos aún hay compras que hacer, por cierto, luces muy linda con ese atuendo —abrazando a su hermana.

—Gracias hermanito. No olvides que somos guapos, muy guapos, atraemos las miradas de más de uno —sonrió feliz— vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer

—Si vamos —se dejó guiar por ella sonriendo como no lo había hecho desde niño.

X-X

—Hotaru tiene hambre

Se extrañó— ¿De verdad? ¿cómo sabes que tiene hambre? yo me siento tranquila

—Hotaru dice que tiene hambre y quiere pastel

Sonrió jugando con su cabello— Ah ya veo, tú quieres pastel. Oye pequeña dime ¿cómo sabes que es niña y que se llama Hotaru?

—No, Hotaru quiere pastel —sonrió más que feliz.

De pronto comenzó a salivar de solo pensar en una rebanada de pastel— Pero bueno, está bien, pero primero, perdóname por no haberte contado sobre la bebé

—Me portare bien —abrazándola—te quiero mucho y está feliz

La abrazó besando su cabello— Yo también te quiero mucho hermanita. Siempre te voy a querer entre las dos cuidaremos de Hotaru ¿verdad?

—Si cuidare de Hotaru —derramando pequeñas lágrimas.

—No llores Chibi Chibi, yo te quiero mucho. Siempre vamos a estar juntas —dijo arrullándola— siempre juntas

— ¿Siempre? no quiero estar solita —ocultando su carita.

—Nunca vas a estar sola hermanita. Siempre vamos a estar juntas y vamos a cuidar de Hotaru, porque tú sabes lo que ella quiere ¿verdad?

—Si Hotaru quiere pastel, iré por pastel —sonrió para bajarse se la cama e ir a buscar pastel a la cocina.

—Gracias Chibi Chibi —dijo observándola salir— siempre te voy a cuidar hermanita —murmuró una vez que se había quedado sola, acaricio su vientre— hola Hotaru, gracias por confiar en Chibi Chibi, te vamos a cuidar mucho

—Hola —sonrió Amy a entraba junto a la pequeña— traje tu medicina ¿cómo te sientes?

—Hola, estoy muy bien. La bebé se está comportando y Chibi Chibi dice que quiere pastel y si, de pronto me dieron ganas de comer pastel

—Te traje un poco de pastel y tu medicina. Por cierto, la señorita Osaka está en una de las habitaciones, no se veía muy bien

—¿Molly? —preguntó preocupada— ¿está bien? pensé que se había ido desde temprano

—El señor Nephrite la trajo de regreso ahora está descansando en una de las habitaciones. Más tarde vendrá a verla

—Me preocupa ¿qué tan mal estaba? —preguntó tomando un poco de pastel para comer y darle enseguida a la niña.

—No paraba de llorar. Estaba en un rincón de la casa sollozando, yo creo que tuvo un problema con su familia

—¿Puedo ir a verla o si ella puede venir por favor Amy? —pidió preocupada.

—Por ahora considero que debe descansar un poco, dijo que vendría a verla más tarde

—Está bien, pero en cuanto pueda no importa si estoy dormida, que me despierte. Seguramente fue algo de su relación con Nephrite, sus padres son muy estrictos

—Si el señor Nephrite tampoco lucia muy bien

—Solo espero que las cosas entre ellos funcionen. Creo que hacen una linda pareja ¿no te parece?

—Si hacen una muy linda pareja

—Sí, quiero que sean felices. Chibi Chibi te estoy viendo, Hotaru también quiere más pastel ¿o ya no quiere?

—Quiere más. A Hotaru le gusta el pastel

—¿De verdad? —preguntó tomando otro poco— ¿y ella como sabía que era pastel tú le dijiste verdad?

—No yo no le dije solo me dijo que quería algo dulce y delicioso

Sonrió subiendo la mirada hacia Amy que parecía confundida— ¿Y que más te dice Hotaru?

—Que tiene sueño y quiere tomar una siesta

—Tú también debes tomar una siesta ¿dormimos un poco? —preguntó a su hermanita sonriéndole.

—Si tengo sueño —bostezo acomodándose junto a ella.

—Vamos a dormir entonces. Gracias Amy, creo que Hotaru y Chibi Chibi quieren dormir después de comer pastel ¿no es la pastilla de pescado verdad?

—Si lo es, te toca tomarla para que también duermas un poco

Hizo una mueca— De acuerdo. Debí tomarla primero y después el pastel. Por cierto, mañana me puedes ayudar a verme linda, llega Seiya y su hermana. quiero darle una buena impresión y sobre todo que Seiya me vea hermosa

—Claro será un placer hacerlo. Él estará feliz de ver que va mejorando

—Gracias Amy —sonrió tomando la pastilla haciendo una mueca— sabe horrible, pero bueno, dormiré un poco. Tendré cuidado con Chibi Chibi, no quiero que se quede sola

—Si descansen estaré a pendiente si necesitas algo

—Gracias Amy. Nos quedaremos muy tranquilas aquí, tú también descansa por mientras

—Si así lo haré, llámame si me necesitas —murmuró con una ligera sonrisa.

Asintió acomodándose para abrazar a su hermanita y acariciar su vientre— Descansen mis princesas hermosas

—Chibi Chibi —bostezo cerrando sus ojitos.

Sonrió besando su frente— Descansa traviesa, siempre estaré contigo —Murmuró observándola dormir disfrutando de esa tranquilidad que tenía ahora con su hermanita y ahora su hija.

X-X

Estaciono su auto fuera de la lujosa mansión de su primo. Notando que tenía demasiada seguridad— Buenas tardes vengo a buscar a Seiya

—Buenas tardes Yaten —dijo Nephrite que iba a dar una vuelta supervisando todo— el señor Seiya no se encuentra

Hizo una mueca— Supe lo de su boda, que trágico incidente

—Sí, algo trágico. Por suerte la señora Serena se encuentra en perfecto estado —dijo con seriedad— ¿quieres que le de algún recado al señor Seiya?

—Sí, que vine a verlo y a conocer a la mujer que logro conquistarlo y claro preguntar por el festejo de su cumpleaños

Enarco una ceja— No sé si el señor desee celebrarlo. Seguramente querrá estar con su esposa. De cualquier modo, nunca has venido cuando te ha invitado

—Esta vez será diferente. Es algo de celebrarse que se haya casado y no me haya invitado

Sonrió con ironía— Solo estuvieron presentes las personas que lo aprecian de verdad. Igual le informaré que viniste a buscarlo

Hizo una mueca. Cerrando la ventanilla se su auto— Dile que quiero verlo

—En cuanto llegue el señor Kou le avisare. Fue un placer saludarte Yaten, hasta luego

Hizo una mueca alejándose. Sus planes estaban fallando debía encontrar el paradero de Seika para matarla y después se encargaría de su primo.

X-X

Brincaba tratando de mirar por la ventana— No llega papá Seiya... —Murmuró parada de puntitas estirándose para poder mirar.

—Ya vienen —murmuró Amy que lleva a Serena en una silla de ruedas— vamos a recibirlos pequeña —avanzando hacia la puerta.

—Tranquila Chibi Chibi, ya aviso que venía para acá no debe tardar —dijo acomodándose el cabello de lado— ¿segura que me veo bien? creo que debí elegir un vestido

—Te ves muy bien —acomodando la silla para que pudiera ver el auto entrar a la casa.

—Gracias por ayudarme ¿no has visto a Molly? estoy preocupada por ella

—No ha salido de su habitación

—Debió ser muy grave lo sucedido. Esperaré un poco más y luego trataré de verla —dijo sonriendo al ver el auto atravesar la reja principal— ahí vienen...

—Papá Seiya, papá Seiya —la pequeña corrió al ver el auto detenerse.

—Ten cuidado Chibi Chibi —dijo sonriendo al ver su entusiasmo.

X-X

—Me siento un poco nerviosa. Espero de verdad agradarle a tu esposa y a la niña

—Les agradaras ya verás que si —Nephrite bajo del auto para ayudarla a bajar.

—Chibi Chibi —gritó emocionada— papá Seiya ¿Papá Seiya? —colocó un dedo sobre su boca mirando asombrada a aquella mujer que lucía idéntica a su padre.

—Hola —sonrió con curiosidad al ver a la pequeña.

—Hola —murmuró aun asombrada— ¿tu papá Seiya?

—No, yo mmm tu tía Seika, soy hermana de Seiya —agachándose para quedar su altura— mucho gusto, me han hablado mucho de ti

—¿Chibi? —ladeo la cabeza mirándola para luego abrazarla— tía, tía, tía...

Se sorprendió abrazándola— Que dulce niña

Serena estaba igual de asombrada al ver a la hermana de su esposo. Eran idénticos, solo que ella tenía definitivamente los rasgos más delicados y femeninos.

—Hola tú debes ser Serena —acercándose a ella con la niña en brazos al tiempo que Seiya bajaba del auto sonriendo.

—Hola, buenas tardes. Seiya me ha hablado de ti, pero para serte sincera me han dejado sorprendida. Son idénticos —dijo asombrada.

—Si salvo porque soy mujer —guiño un ojo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, eso veo —sonrió un tanto sonrojada, sí que era atractiva, tanto como su esposo.

Sonrió al notar ese sonrojo en la esposa de su hermano— Espero que seamos amigas

—Sí, eso espero. Seiya me ha hablado mucho de ti, te quiere mucho, así que realmente espero que nos llevemos bien —sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Tomo su mano sonriendo aún más— También me ha contado mucho de ti

Sonrió al estrechar su mano sintiendo la misma calidez que cuando tocaba a Seiya— Soy Serena Tsukino, bueno ahora Kou

—Mucho gusto Serena, mi nombre es Seika Kou

—Tía Seika —murmuró la pequeña Chibi Chibi abrazándola con cuidado.

—Sí, es tu tía Seika y atrás está papá Seiya —sonrió al ver a su esposo cargando una caja y Nephrite con varias bolsas.

—Hola —sonrió al ver a su esposa mucho más repuesta y hermosa.

—Hola bienvenidos. Veo que ustedes no perdieron el tiempo, casi se trajeron las tiendas de Suiza —sonrió a ambos— ¿para quién es esa enorme caja? —preguntó, aunque era obvio con ese papel de ositos y moño rosa.

—Es para Chibi Chibi es un pequeño obsequio de parte de Seika

—¿Mío? —Sonrió feliz la pequeña mirando a su tía— quiero abrir mi regalo ¿es pastel?

—Entremos para que puedas abrir tu regalo —Seiya se acercó inclinándose un poco para besar a su esposa.

—Bienvenido amor —murmuró dándole un pequeño beso— te extrañe y las niñas también

Acaricio su vientre— Hola Hotaru...

—Creo que nuestra pequeña cada día está mejor —dijo tomando su mano— Chibi Chibi dice que a Hotaru le gusta el pastel, como a ella

—También traje un pastel pasamos a comprarlo vamos adentro

—Quiero regalo y Hotaru también. Baja, baja tía Seika, no escucho a Hotaru —dijo moviéndose inquieta.

—Está bien —murmuró sorprendida bajando a la pequeña.

Rápidamente corrió apoyando con cuidado el oído en el vientre de su hermana— Mmm sí. Dice Hotaru, hola papá, que está bien y quiere pastel —sonrió feliz.

— ¿En verdad la escuchas? —murmuró Seiya sorprendido.

—Mmm sí, yo escuché a Serena, pero Hotaru hablo conmigo. Dijo que quería crecer y conocer a sus papás y que iba a ser buena conmigo

—Hotaru... —murmuró Seiya aun pasmado ante la declaración de la niña.

—¿Comemos pastel? —preguntó sonriendo— Hotaru y yo tenemos hambre

—Si comeremos un rico pastel

—Creo que está muy emocionada —dijo Serena igual sorprendida.

—Si bastante —sonrió con ternura.

—Vamos adentro. Yo también quiero pastel y aprovechar antes de que me recluyas en la habitación

—La señora Serena se ha portado muy bien señor, tal como usted me lo encargo —dijo Amy sonriendo al ver el puchero de su paciente— creo que puede quedarse un poco más fuera de la habitación

—De acuerdo entonces entremos a la sala ¿sí? Y comamos también trajimos pizza

—Sí, yo también tengo hambre —dijo Seika sonriendo al ver la mirada de su hermano. Se notaba que estaba enamorado y preocupado por la salud de su esposa— Chibi Chibi ¿me acompañas?

—Regalo —siguiendo a su tía mientras que Amy tomaba la caja dejando a Serena sola con Seiya.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento mucho mejor. He seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones del médico y he tomado todas mis pastillas, así que me debes un beso por cada una de las que saben a pescado —dijo presionando su mano.

—Te los daré empezando en este instante —acercándose a besar sus labios con suavidad— te extrañe mucho

Sonrió correspondiendo suavemente a sus labios acariciando su nuca— Yo también te extrañe. Espero que no hayas dejado alguna chica esperando por ti en Suiza

—No, la única que esperaba por mí la he traído conmigo —sonriéndole.

Sonrió limpiando suavemente sus labios del tono rojizo de su labial— Me alegro. Por cierto, son idénticos me han dejado asombrada

—Lo sé. Somos totalmente idénticos

—Ahora entiendo porque decías que no me fuera a interesar. Es muy guapa y como es idéntica a ti, pues... es linda —dijo con un sutil sonrojo— tiene tus rasgos, pero más finos y delicados

—La advertencia sigue latente no lo olvides, solo eres mía

Sintió un cosquilleo un tanto ansioso ante sus palabras— Lo sé, soy tuya, y tú eres mío. Tampoco lo olvides, crees que hoy puedas quedarte conmigo, te he extrañado mucho

—Dormiré junto a ti también te extraño mucho

Sonrió acercándolo a ella— Te amo. Vamos a que comas y me platiques como les fue, la habitación de Seika ya está lista —dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

—Si vamos —robo un beso más de sus labios poniéndose de pie para llevarla adentro.

—En unos días tendré una ecografía para ver cómo va creciendo la bebé ¿me acompañaras?

—Por supuesto te acompañare

—Estoy feliz —dijo emocionada hincada acomodando todos los muebles en su casita— papá, mira

—Qué bonita ¿te gusta? —acomodo a Serena cerca de la pequeña.

—Si papá, me gusta es bonita —sonrió feliz.

—Gracias Seika por el obsequio para Chibi Chibi, creo que ahora no estará tranquila por mucho tiempo —dijo observando a su hermanita casi meterse a la casa.

—De eso se trata de que este feliz, para ti también traje algunas cosas

—Gracias, no te hubieras molestado. Debí ser yo quien te tuviera algún obsequio de bienvenida —dijo apenada— Pero me alegro que estés aquí. Seiya te extrañaba mucho, estaba ansioso por ir por ti y traerte aquí, a casa

—Que tierno —murmuró con una sonrisa— Seiya es muy lindo, aunque diga lo contrario

—Sí, lo sé. Es romántico y dulce, aunque él diga que no —dijo tomando su mano acercándolo para darle un beso en la mejilla— y me advirtió que no me fuera a enamorar de ti

Sonrió divertida— No te culparía soy aún más hermosa que él

Sonrió más sonrojada— Sí, eres muy hermosa, pero sería imposible enamorarme de ti cuando ya lo estoy de mi esposo, él es muy guapo y... me gusta —dijo mirándolo.

—Interesante —sonrió aún más divertida.

—¿Por qué es interesante? —preguntó volviendo la mirada a ella— es normal que mi esposo me guste más que nadie ¿no lo crees?

—Te has ganado un mega beso amor

Se sonrojo aún más volteando a ver a Seiya— Bueno, solo digo la verdad. Me gustas más que nadie en el mundo, aun si tu hermana es idéntica a ti, tu eres único para mí —sonrió oprimiendo su mano— pero un beso no me caería nada mal

—Entonces serán dos besos —sentándose a su lado esperando a que Luna sirviera el pastel para que te que todos comieran.

—Ay pero que meloso salieron. Hermanito me gusta verte así, feliz con tu esposa, creo que es una chica muy agradable y muy bella, por cierto

— ¿Verdad que es bella? Y no soy meloso

—Si lo eres, al menos un poco, y me agrada que seas así, me siento muy contenta, aquí se respira un agradable ambiente familiar

—Cuido también —dijo la niña recargándose en su regazo.

—Una familia es lo que seremos a partir de hoy se los prometo

—Ya lo somos amor y te amo

—Gracias hermanito por compartir un poco de tu familia, te ayudare a cuidarla también —sonrió cargando a la niña.

—Tu eres parte de mi familia hermanita. Sin importar lo que pase

—Sin importar lo que pase hermanito —sonrió a su nueva familia, riendo al ver a la pequeña aplaudir cuando por fin le sirvieron su rebanada de pastel.

X-X

No supo cuánto tiempo durmió ni siquiera sabía la hora solo el ruido de la puerta al abrirse fue lo que la despertó.

—Hola, te traje un poco de pastel. Seiya ya llego junto con su hermana —dijo acercándose a la cama.

Parpadeó confundida al verlo entrar entonces todo llegó a su mente como un golpe certero— Me alegra que llegara

Colocó el platito en el buró sentándose a su lado— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco cansada —bajando su mirada.

Suspiró tomando su mano— Mi amor, sé que la cosas ayer estuvieron algo complicadas, pero te amo y solo deseo tu bienestar. Dime ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—No sé si mis padres me reciban en casa y tampoco sé si es una buena idea quedarme aquí. Lo que menos quiero es causar molestias

—Esta también es mi casa Molly y no estaría tranquilo de no saber dónde estás ¿quieres que vayamos de nuevo a hablar con tus padres? dime que hacer. Porque tengo miedo de lastimarte, tú la única mujer que he amado

—Solo quiero que me abraces Nephrite. Solo eso deseo

—Mi amor —Murmuró abrazándola hacia él con fuerza— te amo y solo deseo que estés bien, si pudiera evitarte este sufrimiento

Sollozo entre sus brazos abrazándose a él.

—Perdóname mi amor. No quería ponerte en esta situación —dijo acariciando su cabello consolándola.

—Tarde o temprano pasaría —murmuró en voz baja.

—Solo quiero saber que estas bien, que lucharás por nuestro amor y seré fuerte para luchar por ti Molly

—Solo no me dejes sola por favor Nephrite

—No te voy a dejar sola mi amor. Tu eres mi vida y voy a luchar por ti, nos casaremos inmediatamente

—Ayer solo deseaba que me abrazaras. Me sentí tan sola

—Lo siento amor. Solo estaba preocupado y ofuscado por la discusión con tu padre, pero aquí estoy amor, para protegerte

No dijo nada tan solo sollozo en silencio. Era su padre, era su familia, pero sabía a la perfección que pasara lo que pasara jamás aceptarían su amor por Nephrite.

—¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo? Pero solo por esta noche. Pienso respetar a mi prometida hasta el día de nuestra boda —dijo acariciando su cabello abrazándola más hacia él.

Subió la mirada hacia él— ¿Ahora me dices eso cuando ya soy tuya?

Sonrió besando su frente— Si mi amor, porque tal vez saliste de tu casa, pero no para ser mi amante, serás mi esposa y como tal te tratare

—No soy tu amante. Soy tu prometida y soy tuya

Sonrió asintiendo— Sí, ¿acaso mi prometida quiere dormir y despertar todos los días entre mis brazos?

—Si eso deseo, despertar en brazos de mi prometido. Por favor no quiero estar sola

—De acuerdo. Entonces ¿te mudas a mi habitación?

—Sí, aunque no tengo nada que mudar a tu habitación salvo yo misma —abrazándolo hacia ella.

Sonrió abrazándola con fuerza— Entonces te mudaras conmigo, pero anda quita esa carita triste y sonríe para mí

Asintió sonriéndole— Te amo Nephrite quiero ser tu esposa

—Y lo serás, pero primero debemos arreglar la reposición de tus papeles. Así que por lo pronto vivirás conmigo. Le pediré a Seiya que nos ayude y creo que debes platicar con Serena porque estaba muy preocupada por ti

—Si pensaba hacerlo ayer, pero me quede dormida. No quería interrumpir su descanso. Amy me dijo que podía descansar aquí, aunque en realidad deseaba estar en tu habitación a tu lado

—Lo siento mi amor. Creo que por hoy aquí nos quedaremos, pero mañana te mudas a mi habitación. Te comprare todo lo que necesites, le pediré a Serena que te preste algo de ropa ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias mi amor —abrazándolo aún más buscando su calor— te amo mi querido Nephrite

—Te amo mi pequeña Molly —dijo abrazándola haciendo que se recostara con él— descansa mi amor. Más tarde hablare con Seiya y Serena

—Gracias —murmuró volviendo a cerrar sus ojos— te amo

—Te amo mi amor, descansa —murmuró besando su cabello.

X-X

Al final la pequeña no se había querido separar de su tía Seika y se había quedado con ella jugando con su casita de muñecas, pero ella ya estaba cansada así que fue Seiya quien la llevo hasta su habitación— No debe tardar Amy en venir para ayudarme con mi baño

—Mmm te ayudare yo con tu baño —la cargo para llevarla al baño— le diré a Amy que descanse

—¿Tu? —pregunto extrañada— ¿estás seguro? es que es un poco raro ¿no?

— ¿Qué tiene de raro que ayude a mi esposa a bañarse?

—Mmm es que... sería la primera vez —murmuró sonrojada— además, debes tener cuidado con la herida

—Tendré cuidado —con una sonrisa la coloco sobre un banco sentándola— confía en mi te cuidare

Sonrió sutil observándolo— Esto es romántico. Digo, solo como un dato curioso, así que si eres romántico sin que te des cuenta... —Dijo desatándose la blusa.

—Espera ten cuidado yo te ayudo —de inmediato le ayudo a quitarse la ropa con sumo cuidado.

—Gracias... —murmuró observando como con tanta delicadeza le quitaba la ropa— alguna vez llegaste a romper uno de mis vestidos ¿lo recuerdas?

—Este... —murmuró un poco nervioso— ¿yo hice eso?

Rio un tanto divertida—Si lo hiciste, fue el día que llegué a la oficina y me tuve que salir con tu abrigo puesto. Estabas algo... intenso...

—Bueno quizás si lo hice —terminando de desvestirla para abrir la llave de la regadera.

Sonrió observándolo, tenía un ligero sonrojo que acentuaba sus facciones— Te extrañe mucho Seiya. Espero al próximo viaje poder acompañarte

—Así será —tomo un poco de shampoo para enjabonar su cabello.

—¿No te gusto que te recordara ese día del vestido? —preguntó cerrando los ojos para evitar que entrara shampoo en ellos.

—Bueno hay cosas que a veces no puedo evitar. Perdóname si he llegado a lastimarte

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa— No me has lastimado, bueno tal vez la primera vez que deseabas algo más de mí, yo no estaba lista para eso y lo siento

—Shh —froto su cabello con suavidad— perdóname. Antes no me importaba en qué estado dejaba a las mujeres que pasaban por mi cama

—¿Y ahora?

—No quiero lastimarte. Quiero que me enseñes a amarte

Abrió los ojos volteándose para poder mirarlo— Lo haces en este momento. La manera tan dulce en que me ayudas a bañar y yo quiero que me enseñes a amarte, a amarte tal como eres

Sonrió tomando el jabón con una esponja para frotar su cuerpo.

Suspiró— ¿Por qué no contestaste ninguno de mis mensajes? bueno excepto el del video

Se sonrojo frotando su espalda— No acostumbro a contestar mensajes o cosas así por eso te digo que soy poco romántico

—Entiendo. Procurare no enviarte mensajes —suspiró sintiéndose extrañamente triste. Esa era su forma de demostrarle que lo extrañaba y recordaba— gracias por las cosas que le trajiste a Chibi Chibi se volverá loquita con tanto juguete

Bajo su mirada sin saber descifrar lo que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Y Seika tendrá que seguir en tratamiento? —pregunto observando las burbujas de la tina.

—Si. Ya he conseguido un especialista, para que la revise

—Se ve muy bien. Me sorprendió el gran parecido que tiene contigo. Sus gestos son similares, pero ella tiene una sonrisa mmm algo coqueta

— ¿Y yo no?

—Tu sonrisa es seductora y siempre me gusto, aunque también era algo fria

La cargo con cuidado para colocarla en la tina.

Suspiró observándolo— Te amo Seiya. Lamento si mis mensajes te incomodaron, creo que pudieron ser algo inoportunos. No lo pensé, solo deseaba que supieras que te extrañaba

—No me molestan. Es agradable verlos

—Entonces ¿te puedo seguir enviando mensajes cuando estés lejos?

—Si. No dejes de hacerlo aun si no los respondo por favor

Sonrió sutil— De acuerdo. Creo que ahora debes ayudarme a limpiar la herida

—Si dime ¿qué debo hacer?

—En ese cesto esta todo lo necesario. Algodón, gazas, alcohol y cintas para adherir la gaza, pero ¿seguro que quieres hacerlo? se ve un poco feo

Fijo la mirada en su herida sintiéndose mal— Perdóname. Esto es culpa mía

—No es así Seiya. Fue mi culpa, de cualquier modo, ya paso y creo que ya no seré tan bonita como a ti te gusta —dijo tocándose suavemente la herida.

—No. Fue culpa mía, él me odia y no se la razón y por eso te uso para dañarme

—Seiya, no importa de quien es la culpa. Ambos pudimos serlo, pero la verdad es que gracias a Diamante estoy aquí contigo. Y sé que no es un amor que naciera de la sinceridad de ambos, pero aquí estamos, casados y esperando un hijo

—Lo sé. Es un amor diferente, pero juntos haremos que funcione ¿sí?

Asintió— Te enviaré mensajes hasta que la memoria de tu celular no los soporte más —dijo con una sonrisa— ahora ayúdame, limpia mi herida y después me pones la gasa ¿sí?

—Si lo hare —tomo el algodón para limpiar la herida con suavidad para no lastimarla.

—Gracias —Murmuró observando como la tocaba con cuidado— te amo Seiya. Después me darás un beso ¿verdad?

Asintió ligeramente colocando la gaza— Ya está listo, ¿lo hice bien?

—Sí, así está bien. Después hay que ir al hospital para que me quiten los puntos, espero que realmente no me quede una cicatriz. Por lo pronto hay que cubrirla

—Si, por ahora lo importante es que te cures —se acercó rozando sus labios— te amo

Se sonrojo bajando un poco la mirada— También te amo. Gracias por el baño, estuvo muy interesante y delicioso. Eso fue muy romántico mi amor

—No soy romántico, solo te quiero cuidar

—Y eso es muy romántico —dijo extendiendo los brazos— llévame a la cama esposo mío y déjeme dormir en sus fuertes brazos

—Claro, pero debo secarte —tomo una toalla para secarla.

—Es la primera vez que me consientes así y fue lindo. Además, no ves mi cuerpo con lujuria es bonita tu mirada

—Eres mi esposa ahora —envolviéndola en la toalla, para llevarla de regreso a la cama.

—Mmm si pero que sea tu esposa no significa que dejes de verme con deseo —murmuró sujetándose de su cuello— ¿o quieres que deje de mirarte así'

— ¿Quieres que te mire todo el tiempo con deseo?

—No. No digo eso de hecho me gusta mucho la mirada que tienes en este momento, pero aparte de ser tu esposa soy tu mujer. Aunque ahora no puedas tenerme como desearías, dime ¿me veía linda cuando llegaste?

— ¿No fue más que obvio que me encantaste? —enarco una ceja recostándola sobre la cama.

—Sí, lo fue, pero a todas las mujeres nos gusta que nos digan que nos vemos hermosas —dijo robándole un beso antes de soltarlo— y más si es el hombre al que queremos impresionar en este caso mi galante esposo

Sonrió recostándose a su lado— Te ves hermosa

—Te extrañe mucho, para serte sincera, mucho más de lo que imaginaba —sonrió acomodándose para recostar la cabeza en su pecho.

Sonrió abrazándola acariciando su cabello— También te extrañe

—Siento como si hubiera sido hace mucho tiempo que estaba así contigo —dijo disfrutando de su caricia.

—Yo también, extrañaba tu aroma —aspirando su aroma.

Sonrió cerrando los ojos— ¿De verdad crees que vamos a tener una niña?

—Si será una hermosa niña y veo que se llevará bien con Chibi Chibi

—Sí, eso me gusta y por lo visto será fanática del pastel como Chibi Chibi —tomo su mano para llevarla a su vientre— es lindo

—A ti también te gusta el pastel —acariciando su vientre— por cierto, te traje unos chocolates

—¿De verdad? —sonrió aún más— dicen que los chocolates suizos son deliciosos

—Sí, lo son espero que te gusten

—Seguro me gustaran, pero creo que me gustara más un beso tuyo —sonrió un tanto sonrojada.

Sonrió tomando su rostro con suavidad— Te daré los besos que te debo

—Un beso por cada odiosa pastilla que he tomado, pero antes dime ¿mis labios te supieron a pescado? —pregunto ansiando uno de sus besos.

—Shhh —murmuró besando sus labios sin dejarla hablar.

Sonrió correspondiendo suavemente a sus labios abrazándolo hacia ella— Te amo Seiya

—Te amo Serena —murmuró dándole pequeños besos disfrutando como nunca se imaginó poder besarla.

Sonrió sintiéndose feliz con cada uno de sus besos— Dilo de nuevo mi amor

—Te amo Serena —murmuró con suavidad dándole pequeños besos en su rostro.

Sonrió tranquila y feliz. Era mucho más de lo que esperaba de él, tal vez un beso y que después la hiciera dormir pero que la consintiera de esa forma era agradable— Te amo Seiya, esto es lindo. Tus besos son, increíbles

—Anda ahora duerme un poco, te hará bien —abrazándola hacia él.

—¿Tan pronto? yo quería seguir conversando contigo y tal vez, dándonos pequeños besos —sonrió un tanto sonrojada.

Se acomodó en la cama bostezando— Bueno dime ¿sobre quemas quieres conversar?

—Mmm sobre, bueno te contare que Chibi Chibi resulto una excelente enfermera. Se quedaba sentada dibujando mientras yo dormía

— ¿En verdad? que tierna, esa niña en verdad me sorprendido

—Sí, fue muy linda cuidándome y después viendo películas. Ya vi todas las películas de princesas

—Y seguro te pedirá volver a verlas —abrazándola más hacia él.

—Sí, una tercera vez —sonrió refugiándose en sus brazos— tu aroma me gusta mucho

— ¿En verdad? —acariciando con cariño su cabello.

—Si ambas cosas —murmuró besando su mejilla— ¿no me dejaras sola verdad? Quiero decir, dormir sola. Ya puedo tener compañía y quiero dormir contigo como lo que somos, esposos

—Está bien dormiré a tu lado, mi esposa —acomodándose un poco, cerrando sus ojos.

Sonrió sutil admirando su semblante— Eres guapo Seiya Kou y te amo. Descansa mi amor, mi apuesto esposo —murmuró bostezando enseguida para cerrar los ojos, y dejar que el sueño la venciera entre los brazos de su esposo.

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Buenas noches ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Pobre Molly, que familia la de ella, pobre. Y por fin Seika está en casa y la niña parece que la acepto de buena manera. Ah pero lo mejor de todo es ¿Hotaru Kou? Si, al parecer será niña ¿Qué les pareció?

Bueno hasta aquí el día de hoy, ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un mensaje/review de distancia, así que aquí nos estaremos leyendo.


	19. Chapter 19

AMOR

Capítulo 19

—Papá Seiya aquí y tía aquí —dijo tomando a un par de muñecos acomodándolos en un sillón— Chibi Chibi aquí y Serena acostada —Sonrió aplaudiendo una vez que dejó los muñecos listos— bonito

Seika sonrió observando a la pequeña— Si muy bonito

—Oh falta Kevin, Molly y Amy y mmm bueno Hotaru está en la pancita de mi hermanita —dijo acomodando los otros muñecos— la familia creció mucho y es feliz

—Sí que creció bastante, pero ¿quién es Molly?

—Molly me cuida, es novia de Kevin —Sonrió tomando la figura de un gatito— ¿tienes novio?

—Yo no lo sé —bajo su mirada llevando la mano a su pecho.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó acercándose a ella tomando su mano— ¿doctor?

—Abrazo mejor pequeña

—Abrazo —sonrió abrazándola— no llores, yo te cuido. Te presto a mi gatito ¿sí?

— ¿Tu gatito? —murmuró con curiosidad— gracias sin duda eres adorable

Sonrió besando su mejilla—No te dejare. Tu mirada es triste, como papá Seiya

— ¿Seiya tiene mirada triste? ¿por qué?

—Mmm porque estaba sólito. No tenía a su hermana, yo también estaba triste porque no tenía a Serena

— ¿Por mí? —murmuró sorprendida, preguntándose que es lo que había pasado durante tanto tiempo.

Asintió— Pero ya no está triste ¿tú lo cuidas?

—Lo cuidare pequeñita y dime ¿tu hermana quiere a mi hermano?

—Si —Sonrió feliz— dice que Seiya nos cuidará y nosotras cuidamos de él. Es mi papá Seiya y me quiere

—Si él te adora y a ella la ama sin duda alguna. Yo cuidare de ustedes como hermana mayor

Sonrió abrazándola— Eres bonita y cálida. Mi hermanita también es así, estoy contenta

—Me alegra que estés contenta, dime ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

—¿Comer más pastel? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Ya has comido mucho pastel, traviesa. Mejor damos un paseo por el jardín ¿sí?

Hizo un puchero— Bueno, quiero un perrito

—Te comprare un perrito para que juegues con él y lo cuides

—Si tía Seika —sonrió tomando su mano—no me gusta estar sólita

— ¿Por qué estabas solita?

Bajo la mirada— Papi y mami son ángeles y Serena no podía cuidarme. Yo quería estar con ella

—Y ahora tienes mucha gente que te quiere y te cuidara mucho

—Sí, pero no quiero estar sola otra vez, no quiero que Serena me deje —dijo derramando unas lágrimas.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver las lágrimas de la pequeña— Ella no te dejara, te quiere mucho

—Estaba solita y me castigaban porque ella no estaba

— ¿En dónde estabas sola? —sentándose bajo un árbol abrazándola hacia ella consolándola.

—En la escuela. Serena no venía hasta muchos días después, dormía con otras niñas y eran malas conmigo —murmuró con tristeza—no tengo papás, están en el cielo

— ¿Qué lugar era ese? ¿por qué dormías con otras niñas? —murmuró confundida.

—Era una escuela. No podía salir de ahí, las niñas eran malas —murmuró sollozando— se reían de mi

— ¿Un internado? —murmuró pensativa.

—Estaba solita —dijo abrazándola un poco más— las niñas se reían de mi porque no tengo papis

La abrazó con dulzura— Tus papis, seguro te amaron mucho y tu hermana te adora

—Quiero mucho a Serena, yo la cuido —murmuró limpiándose las mejillas— papá Seiya nos cuida ¿tía Seika también nos cuida?

—Si también los cuidare

—Eres bonita tía Seika —murmuró recostándose en su pecho— eres como papá Seiya

—Gracias tu también eres muy bonita Chibi Chibi —arrullándola.

—Yo bonita... —murmuró bostezando acomodándose mejor— Hotaru bonita

—Si será muy bonita y tú la cuidaras, así como nosotros cuidaremos de ti —sonrió observándola detenidamente ahora entendía por que Seiya estaba encantado con esa pequeña.

—Chibi Chibi... —Murmuró quedándose dormida en sus brazos.

—Ya se quedó dormida, es la hora de su siesta —dijo Amy al acercarse a ellas— usted también debería descansar señorita

—Si gracias —murmuró abrazando a la pequeña— es muy simpática

—Sí, es muy tierna —dijo Amy observándola— y muy inteligente. Le gusta quedarse en la habitación de Serena y dibujar sin hacer ruido

—Ya veo y también veo que sufrió mucho

Asintió acercándose a acariciar su cabello— Sí, me ha contado algo. Es muy pequeña para sufrir tanto, no recuerda nada de sus padres

—Ya veo. Yo crecí con ellos y me querían mucho

—Su único tesoro es una foto de sus padres y su hermana. Las dos han sufrido mucho. Serena es digna de admirarse, ha hecho de todo por cuidar y proteger a su hermanita

—Si eso me ha contado Seiya

—Sí y ahora con el bebé creo que las cosas para las dos serán mejores —dijo observando a la niña— la llevare a su cama o ¿Quiere quedarse con ella? A la niña le gusta dormir con alguien a su lado

—Me quedare con ella un momento. Además, el clima está fresco —subiendo su mirada al cielo.

—Como guste señorita. Iré a preparar las medicinas de Serena. Le toca la que no le gusta —Sonrió sutil— Descanse señorita

— ¿La de pescado?

—Sí, su pastilla favorita. Exagera un poco, pero le hará mucho bien para el desarrollo del bebé, además será por poco tiempo. Si sigue las indicaciones del médico en un par de meses estará como si nada disfrutando de su embarazo

—Me alegra mucho, entonces cuidaremos de ella

—Sí, entre todos la cuidaremos —dijo con una sonrisa— permiso señorita, disfrute de la tarde

—Gracias que amable eres Amy —sonrió acunando a la pequeña en sus brazos.

X-X

Estaciono el auto en aquella vieja cabaña. Observándola detenidamente bajando del auto, para ir a tocar a la puerta.

Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa cabaña. Solo sabía que había cumplido con su venganza, unos días más y viajaría a cualquier parte del mundo. Estaba por servirse otro trago cuando escucho la puerta, así se puso de pie y se acercó a abrir— Tardaste mucho en venir

—Estaba de viaje —murmuró al verlo.

Se hizo a un lado dejándolo entrar— ¿Trajiste lo que necesito para salir del país?

— ¿Por qué lo haría si fallaste? ¿que pretendías al querer matar a esa chica? cuando debías matarlo a él —murmuró observando el lugar.

—No fallé. Él debe estar sufriendo porque ya no tiene a la mujer que ama

—Ella se está recuperando —lanzándole un periódico lleno de furia.

—¿Qué? no, eso no puede ser. La apuñale en el corazón —se acercó tomando el periódico ahí estaba la fotografía de como la sacaban en camilla— maldita sea. Esto no puede ser posible

—Es posible eres un idiota perdiste la única oportunidad que teníamos de hundir a Seiya

—Tengo que ir y terminar con lo que inicie —dijo con coraje— lo siento por Serena, pero debe morir. Ese maldito de Seiya sufrirá al perderla

— ¿Por qué mejor no lo matas a él?

—Porque debe sufrir en carne viva lo que es perder lo que más ama. El muy idiota se enamoró de esa niña estúpida, cayó en la trampa. Y ahora debe pagar a través de ella

—Debes matarlo a él. Solo así pagara con su vida

—¿Está esperando un hijo? —preguntó después de leer la nota en el periódico— ese maldito tendrá una familia. Eso es imposible. Él no puede tener lo que yo no pude

—Bien ve y mátalo. No falles de nueva cuenta Diamante, él debe morir

—Tal vez haga algo mejor —dijo con una sonrisa— se arrepentirá de tener algo que no le corresponde

Suspiró observándolo. Tendría que hacerlo él mismo si quería que funcionaran sus planes antes de que ese idiota arruinara todo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —suspiró observándolo detenidamente.

—Ya lo verás, solo dame tiempo y destrozare a ese tipo. Deseará no haber nacido, todo lo malo que le pasa a esa estúpida chiquilla será su culpa

—Bien haz lo debas hacer y no falles Diamante. Él tiene que pagar por todo

—No lo haré, no fallare esta vez. Ese hombre pagará todo el daño que ha hecho

X-X

Se movió un poco sintiendo como Seiya aún la abrazaba cosa que la hizo abrir los ojos— Hola amor

—Hola —sonrió observándola detenidamente.

—¿Tienes mucho despierto? —pregunto volviendo a cerrar los ojos acurrucándose en sus brazos teniendo cuidado de no tocar su herida.

—Un poco —murmuró con suavidad.

Sonrió aspirando su aroma— ¿Ya no pudiste dormir o tienes miedo de lastimarme? o quizá te gusta verte dormir

—Quizás un poco de todo —acariciando su mejilla.

Sonrió ante el ligero cosquilleo que su caricia le producía— No temas lastimarme. Sé que no lo harás. Dime ¿por qué te gusta verme dormir?

—Te ves linda cuando duermes aun cuando babeas un poco —murmuró un tanto divertido.

—Oye... —dijo sonrojada tallándose la mejilla— no es cierto. Mentiroso, yo siempre me veo linda aun cuando duermo y más cuando me dejas desnuda

— ¿Entonces dime que es la mancha que tengo en mi camisa?

Volteo observando una mancha aun húmeda cosa que la hizo ponerse totalmente roja— Lo siento... —murmuró recostándose en la almohada— la primera vez que duermo así contigo y me veo horrible

—Creo que luces muy tierna —sonriéndole.

Se cubrió el rostro— No es verdad. Me veo fea, además iu te babee

Se acercó rozando sus labios— Casi es hora de tu pastilla, Amy la trajo

—Entonces dame otro beso porque es la pastilla de pescado —dijo haciendo una mueca— a Hotaru tampoco le gusta. Prefiere pastel

—Sí, pero será por su bien —sonrió dándole otro suave y tierno beso.

Suspiró sonriendo ante ese beso— De acuerdo. La tomare ¿tienes que salir o hasta mañana? hemos estado muy sólitas sin ti ¿o tienes que ir a trabajar?

—Hoy me tomare el día, pero mañana si me iré muy temprano

—Entonces creo que deberías comenzar a cambiar tus cosas para esta habitación y no tengas miedo a lastimarme. Quiero dormir contigo

—No porque esta habitación solo será temporal para ti amor, pero si iré por algunas cosas —guiño un ojo.

—De acuerdo ¿cuándo crees que pueda ya andar libremente por la casa? me canso de estar solo acostada

—En cuanto el doctor así lo considere podrás hacerlo, pero quizás pueda llevarte de paseo, aunque sea en la silla

Sonrió entusiasmada— ¿De verdad? eso me encantaría. Desde que me trajiste del hospital he estado encerrada, oye amor ¿crees que deba comenzar con la escuela?

—Si ¿por qué no? Te traeré mi computadora para que puedas ver la escuela en línea así estarás entretenida

—Yo preferiría entretenerme contigo, pero bueno, supongo que no querrás que tus hijas tengan malos ejemplos conmigo. No era muy inteligente, así que ¿me ayudarás?

—Desde luego te ayudare —rozando sus labios— ahora toma tu medicina

—Está bien —Murmuró con un puchero tomando la pastilla— supongo que irás a ver a Nephrite para sus pendientes

—Si iré a verlo en un momento para ver pendientes

Tomo la pastilla haciendo una mueca después de tragarla— Agh sabe horrible. Parece que estoy comiendo pescado, después de esto no volveré a comerlo

Sonrió— Vaya que si comerás pescado necesitas vitaminas, pero quizás te gustaría probarlo de la forma en que yo lo como

— ¿Y cómo lo comes? —preguntó aun haciendo muecas pues sentía el sabor en la boca.

—Con mayonesa

Enarco una ceja— ¿Y así piensas que me lo comeré? tienes que mejorar la oferta si quieres que coma pescado

—Te lo comerás

—Pero no me gusta. Además, que tal si se me atora una espina en la garganta, puedo morir por eso

—No se te va a atorar nada no seas melindrosa. Se supone que yo soy el melindroso

Hizo un puchero— Y ahora me vas a regañar por eso. Tantos días lejos y me regañas. No me gusta el pescado

—Lo comerás y ya no refunfuñes

—Que mandón eres —dijo aun con el puchero, estaba por pedirle que la abrazara cuando escucho un celular— ah seguro es del trabajo ¿contestaras?

—Sí, dame un segundo —se movió para tomar el celular contestando— ¿si diga?

—Hola cariño —murmuró una dulce voz— ¿te interrumpo?

—Hola ¿cómo estás? —se puso de pie alejándose hacia la ventana.

—Muy contrariada. Es una broma verdad eso de que te casaste. Vuelvo a Japón y es de lo primero que me entero ¿con quién me has engañado Seiya Kou?

—Si me he casado Kakyu —sonrió a Serena— y voy a ser papá

—¿Qué? vaya que eres rápido. Ya perdí mi oportunidad —dijo en un sutil tono risueño— me encantaría felicitarte en persona ¿puedo verte hoy?

—Hoy no creo. Estoy ocupado quizás mañana

—De acuerdo. Te veré mañana, Seiya —suspiró sutil— espero que no te vayas a olvidar de mí, hasta mañana...

—Hasta mañana —murmuró cortando la llamada sintiéndose un tanto extraño.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto Serena que cepillaba su cabello.

—Si todo bien no te preocupes —volvió acercarse a la cama.

—Seguro el trabajo te absorberá estos días —dijo palmeando la cama para que se sentara junto a ella— pero dijiste que podría salir si me llevabas en la silla ¿podrás hacerlo? no quiero que pierdas algunos millones por mi culpa

—Lo hare, te llevare de paseo —sentándose en la cama.

—Gracias... —murmuró tomando su mano— me has dado más de lo que hubiera imaginado y en realidad es algo que no merezco, pero que me hace valorarte aún más. Gracias Seiya, por ser tan bueno conmigo, aunque sé que en un principio fue por Chibi Chibi. Espero enamorarte cada día mas

—Sin duda cada día que pase te voy amar más. Me gustas mucho Serena, más se lo que imaginas

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano— Tú también me gustas mucho Seiya. Más de lo que pude llegar a imaginar. Me gusta más lo que hay aquí —dijo colocando la mano sobre su corazón— y que seas tan atractivo, bueno es un plus mayor y que me encanta

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Serena... —Murmuró en voz baja perdiéndose en su mirar.

—Nunca imaginé llegar a enamorarme de ti. Lamento si mis intenciones no fueron buenas en un principio

—No lo fueron. Pero tus motivos si...

—Chibi Chibi es todo lo que tenía, pero ahora esa decisión me ha dado mucho más. Trataré de ser una buena esposa y una buena madre

—Ya eres una buena hermana así que es totalmente seguro que serás la mujer perfecta para mi

—¿Estás seguro que seré la mujer perfecta para ti? —pregunto acariciando su mejilla— porque, realmente quiero serlo. Sé que solo soy una chiquilla a tu lado, pero quiero ser siempre tu mujer perfecta

—Bueno no perfecta. La perfección no existe, pero si lo que necesito

—¿Y cómo sabes que soy lo que necesitas? soy muy torpe ¿lo sabes verdad?

—No lo sé —murmuró con una sonrisa— eso quizás lo sabremos con el tiempo. Quizás no soy yo lo que tu necesites

—Lo eres Seiya. Eres mucho más de lo que esperaba e imaginaba —dijo sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas— eres lo que mis padres hubieran deseado para mí y mucho más de lo que merezco

— ¿Por qué lloras? —murmuró abrazándola hacia él.

—Porque tengo miedo que todo esto sea un sueño. Eres realmente como un príncipe que vino a mi rescate —Dijo sollozando— y yo, solo soy una chica cualquiera que quiso romperte el corazón y de pronto, me enamore sin pensarlo. Sin planearlo

Acaricio su rostro con dulzura— Solo no vuelvas a mentirme, ni ocultarme nada ¿sí?

—Te lo prometo. Quiero y deseo con mi corazón que nuestro matrimonio funcione. Ser la mujer que necesites y que tú seas el hombre que yo necesite por siempre en mi vida —dijo aun con lágrimas— pero Seiya, prométeme que, si dejas de amarme me lo dirás ¿sí? no quisiera que estés a mi lado solo por nuestra hija o por Chibi Chibi

—Shhh en lugar de decirme eso mejor dime que buscaras la forma de enamorarme aún más al igual que yo lo hare

Asintió con una sonrisa aun con lágrimas— Te enamorare Seiya y quiero que tu también me enamores más cada día. Quiero que seas mi vida y quiero ser tu vida. Te amo, te amo lo suficiente para luchar por ti

—Eso deseo. También luchare te lo prometo —murmuró acercándose a rozar sus labios.

—Te amo... —murmuró correspondiendo suavemente a sus labios— te hare feliz, te lo prometo. Comenzando por nuestra hija

—Sera una hermosa niña. Gracias por llegar a mi vida —murmuró entre sus labios.

—Gracias a ti, por habernos traído a tu castillo y por enseñarme muchas cosas —murmuró acariciando su rostro— jamás dudes que soy completamente tuya

—Ahora sé que solo eres mía y yo te prometo ser solo tuyo. Te seré fiel

Sonrió abrazándolo— Por fin eres tu quien me lo dice sin que yo te lo diga. En cuanto me recupere, mi cuerpo será nuevamente tuyo mi amor —murmuró a su oído— y te mostrare lo bien que me enseñaste

La abrazó con delicadeza, sonriendo un tanto sonrojado y en cierta forma nervioso.

—¿Acaso he puesto nervioso a mi esposo? —murmuró dándole un beso en la mejilla volviendo a abrazarlo— me siento feliz, pero me temo que, si no te suelto no iras a ver esos pendientes, ¿volverás pronto a mí?

—Si volveré más tarde ¿sí? —sonrió soltándola lentamente— ahora descansa

—Claro, cuidare de nuestro pastelito —dijo recostándose sobre las almohadas para acariciar su vientre— despídete de papá Hotaru. Dile que no se tarde

—Un lindo pastelito en el horno

—Sí, horneare bien a nuestro pastelito —sonrió al notar ese tono tierno en su voz— quedara hermoso. Bien mi amor es hora de que trabajes un poco. Te estaremos esperando, si ves a Chibi Chibi dile que venga a dormir su siesta conmigo

—Si lo hare, no tardare —se alejó hacia la puerta no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Te amo... —sonrió en medio de un sutil suspiró. Tomo la almohada y la abrazo, no cabía duda que cada día se enamoraba más de él.

Al salir de la habitación dejando dormida a su amada Molly se topó con su jefe y amigo— Hola, apenas iba a buscarte...

—Yo igual —sonrió a su amigo.

—Tengo algo que contarte. Bueno mas bien tres cosas ¿vamos al jardín o prefieres la biblioteca?

—Si vamos al jardín. Necesito un poco de aire, además tienes que ponerme al tano de los pendientes

—Bien, comenzare por contarte que estuvo aquí Yaten. Quería verte —Dijo un tanto preocupado— no me gusta que haya venido después de tanto tiempo

—A mí tampoco, ¿sabe algo de Seika? —bajando las escaleras hacia el jardín, para salir a la mesita donde acostumbraban a sentarse.

—No, no creo que sepa nada de ella —dijo tomando asiento— creo que estaba un poco molesto por que no lo invitaste a tu boda. Eso es lo que se me hace sospechoso, de pronto se interesa por tu vida

—Qué curioso. Kakyu marco hace un rato

Unas voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos. La niña seguía profundamente dormida así que la abrazo un poco más a ella solo poniendo atención a esas voces ya que parecía no la habían notado.

—Eso también es muy raro —dijo pensativo— ¿que quería ella?

—Lo mismo. Saber si en verdad me había casado

Sonrió recargándose en el respaldo— Creo que le has roto el corazón. Esa mujer tenía mucho interés en ti

—Si ya se. Yo también tenía interés en ella, pero… —se encogió de hombros.

—Pero se atravesó cierta rubia y te volvió loco —Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto divertido— la verdad es que no imaginaba verte así. Casado y siendo un hombre de familia, bueno solo te falta la camioneta que tenga una calcomanía que diga "el mejor papá del mundo"

No evito soltar una sonora carcajada— Bien busca una camioneta familiar. Además, que la señorita Setsuna dijo que un deportivo no era el adecuado para una familia

—Buscare la mejor camioneta familiar con todos los estándares de seguridad para unas pequeñas niñas. Porque tu esposa sigue siendo también una niña berrinchuda. Mientras hacia mis rondas vigilando la escuchaba hasta acá quejándose de las pastillas —dijo negando con una sonrisa.

—Si ya se quejó de las pastillas de pescado —suspiró, llamando a una de las chicas de servicio para que les llevara algo de beber.

Sonrió observándolo— Pareces más tranquilo. Cada día estas más enamorado ¿verdad?

—Debo admitir que sí. Estoy enamorado de ella como no me imagine. En verdad quiero formar una familia con ella

—Pues ya la estas formando amigo y estoy muy orgulloso de ti —Sonrió esperando a que les llevaran las bebidas— creo que estoy viendo algo que nunca imagine en ti

— ¿Y qué es lo que estás viendo Kevin?

—A mi mejor amigo madurar y tomar realmente las riendas de su vida. Atrás quedó ese niño rebelde y problemático que nos metía en problemas —dijo con cierto orgullo.

—No es cierto yo era niño bueno —sonrió como angelito— además sabes que no era yo quien buscaba los problemas

—Era tu carácter rebelde

—No soy tan rebelde, aunque así parezca. Solo que hay cosas que no me parecen justas y alguien debe hacer algo ¿no crees?

—Eso es verdad —suspiró bebiendo un trago de su bebida— quizá por eso aún me cuesta verte como un hombre de familia. El incasable ahora está casado ¿Qué harás con Kakyu y todas las demás?

—Pues que puedo hacer nada. Además, sabes que con Kakyu nunca sucedió nada. Quizás habría sido diferente si no se hubiera metido en la cama con Yaten

—¿De verdad te gusta Kakyu? digo es bonita, pero mmm no sé, tiene algo que no me termina de agradar. Es exageradamente amable

—Me gustaba de niño, pero hace mucho que dejo de ser mi tipo de mujer. Quizás fue cuando conocí a Michiru

—Eso es muy curioso sabes. Porque digo te gustaba Kakyu, demasiado amable y pelirroja. Luego Michiru, ella si es más amable y sincera y es la elegancia personificada y sin contar con tus múltiples aventuras. Mujeres de todo tipo, pero ninguna como Serena, que no es por ofender pero que chica tan peculiar. Tienes gustos raros amigo

—Bueno ahí habrá que interrogar a Diamante porque... —bajo la mirada— de alguna forma supo que ella conseguiría lo que ninguna otra

—Creo que es por el hecho de que precisamente no es como todas. Vamos Serena, es más inocente en cierta forma y dulce. Además, es linda de una belleza más natural y no es de las chicas que se dejan, bueno salvo por Diamante, pero sabemos cómo la obligo

—Si, por cierto, no sabes si Haruka ya logro conseguir la casa

—Aun no. Siendo que Diamante es prófugo todos sus bienes fueron incautados. Resulta que no era un pobre empleado como creíamos, tenía cuentas bancarias y varias propiedades

— ¿En verdad? vaya que supo ocultarse bien como para no ser detectado

—Sí y eso me preocupa. Porque no sabemos que más hay detrás de ese hombre, pero bueno, creo que el tema de la casa tardara un poco. Al menos ahora no necesitan irse de aquí, además ya les disté el departamento

—Sí, ¿cómo va el trámite para poner el departamento a nombre de Serena?

—Ya está finalizado, solo hace falta tu firma y la de ella. Si te parece bien agendare una cita para que vayas con ella y firmen ¿te parece bien en esta semana?

—Si me parece bien —murmuró con una sonrisa— sabes no te conté que envié a la señorita Setsuna a supervisar e internado —sonrió con malicia.

—Creo que la directora te va a odiar más de lo que ya lo hacía —dijo con una sonrisa— pero bueno es hora de que vea que los niños no están solos y que ahora hay quien los proteja ¿seguirás enviando la ayuda?

—Pero ella no sabrá que fui yo

—De seguro sabrá que fuiste tú. De alguna forma siempre sabía quién hacia todas esas travesuras en el internado —dijo divertido.

— ¿Digo que relación podría tener con servicios sociales? —fingiendo cara de ángel.

—Claro que ninguna —dijo divertido— oye amigo, hay algo que quiero pedirte y espero que no sea mucho el atrevimiento

—Dime sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras Nephrite

—Gracias... —suspiró un tanto preocupado— Molly peleo con sus padres por mi causa, bueno por nuestra relación y como comprenderás no la puedo dejar. Así que la traje aquí, pero... queremos vivir juntos

— ¿Y qué te detiene amigo? sabes que esta casa es tanto tuya como mía a no ser que me quieras abandonar

—No claro que no. Solo que también deseo casarme con ella y olvido todos sus papeles. Tomaran meses para lograr que los recuperemos. Claro que bueno, tal vez podrías hacer algunas llamadas y ayudarnos

—Cuenta con ello amigo y en menos de lo que imaginas tendrás todos sus papeles. Aunque también podríamos entrar a su casa de contrabando y tomarlos —murmuró pensativo.

—Estás loco ¿y si nos detienen? además lo que menos quiero es generarle más problemas a Molly. Esto le ha afectado demasiado

—Está bien moveré mis influencias para reponer sus documentos, digo lo hicimos contigo —guiño un ojo.

—Gracias amigo, no sé qué haría sin ti. En verdad deseo casarme con Molly, la amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Jamás pensé que me enamoraría de esta forma

—Me alegra mucho por ti también amigo. Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti. Sabes que soy lo que soy ahora gracias a tu apoyo hermano

—Ambos somos lo que somos gracias a que estuvimos juntos. Gracias por todo amigo, me hubiera vuelto loco y quién sabe dónde estaría ahora. Tal vez fuera un delincuente cualquiera

—No digas eso amigo. Sin ti seguiría siendo un niño rebelde e incontrolable según la directora

—Bueno ambos nos hemos ayudado y protegido. Así que creo que nadie mejor que tú para ser padrino de mi boda ¿qué dices?

—Sera un placer serlo, si como tú lo serás de la mía cuando me case por la iglesia

—De acuerdo, es un trato —dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él— espero que ambas bodas sean pronto

—Si yo también eso espero amigo. Seremos una gran familia, quizás quieras construir en la parte de atrás o quizás podamos comprar un terreno más grande o adaptar aquí

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó sorprendido— es que eso sería demasiado

—Nada es demasiado amigo. Sin tu apoyo no habría incrementado tanto la fortuna de la familia y la mía propia

Seika no podía creer lo que escuchaba. La manera en como ellos se llevaban era sorprendente. Tenían una relación mucho mejor de lo que ella recordaba tenía con él y no evito sentir celos. Esa era su naturaleza, ser celosa y sobre todo con su hermano. Ella si era su hermana no ese chico de quien sabe dónde pudo haber salido.

—Hermanito... —Murmuró para sí misma.

—Bueno para eso son los amigos casi hermanos —fijo sonriendo— así que ahora a trabajar, que tenemos dos bellas chicas que cuidar

—Si vamos. Iras conmigo mañana a la oficina es hora que tomes el lugar que te corresponde que no es como mi asistente

—Ay jefe creo que tendré que renovar mi guardarropa si quiero estar a la altura del puesto ¿y por mientras quien se va a encargar de cuidar de tan bellas damas? además de un chofer claro

—Habrá que contratar guardaespaldas personales

—Bueno por tu esposa no es necesario preocuparnos, estará muy vigilada aquí. Buscare contratar a un buen chofer para que pueda estar al servicio de Seika y que este al pendiente de llevar a la niña a la escuela y demás

—Ah hola hermanito —dijo Seika llevando en brazos a la niña enfocando su atención a su hermano— no sabía que estaban aquí. La niña se quedó dormida, la iba a llevar a su habitación

—Hola hermanita ¿cómo estás? —sonrió al verla— precisamente Serena me dijo que llevara a Chibi Chibi con ella para tomar su siesta

—Creo que no resistió mucho la pequeña. Se cansó de tanto jugar, ¿quieres que la lleve con tu esposa? —preguntó mirando un tanto recelosa al amigo de su hermano.

—Si ¿me harías ese favor? Ya que estaremos aquí viendo pendientes

—Claro la llevare con ella. No trabajes tanto hermanito te hará daño ¿te molesta si me quedo con Serena hasta que vuelvas?

—No para nada al contrario hermanita creo que le agradas mucho

—Espero que no tanto como para ponerte celoso hermanito, te veré más tarde —dijo con una sonrisa un tanto divertida.

—Bueno solo no te enamores de ella porque es mía —dijo un tanto posesivo.

—Sí, sí, lo sé es tuya y por lo tanto mía —dijo en burla como tantas veces lo había dicho cuando eran niños y compartían todo— yo la cuido... —grito alejándose hacia la casa.

—Gracias Seika —murmuró más que feliz—

—Creo que no le agrado a tu hermana. —Dijo Nephrite bebiendo todo el contenido de su vaso— me miro de una forma rara, como tu cuando estas celoso

—Sé que nunca le has agregado —murmuró con nostalgia.

—Bueno antes sabíamos porque, pero ahora que no recuerda nada, que ahora eres su hermanito querido me ve mmm como molesta por mi cercanía contigo ¿crees que esté celosa de mí?

—Puede ser, aunque no vería la razón. O quizás si

—Creo que tengo que ganarme a tu hermana, definitivamente eso debo hacer. Que vea en mí no un hermano rival sino un amigo ¿no crees? solo que si es como tu cuando esta celoso que no entiende razones no sé qué hacer

—Bueno por ahora tendremos que ser paciente. Tu eres mi amigo y hermano y eso nada lo cambiará

Sonrió divertido— Ay que sentimental estas. Anda vamos a trabajar para que puedas ir a cuidar a tu esposa, no te la vaya a quitar tu hermanita

—No te burles

—Es más, que tal que ahora... —se acercó como si fuera a contarle un secreto— la esté seduciendo...

—Nephrite no digas eso —levantando la voz como cuando eran niños-

Comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver su cara. Era tan divertido molestarlo como cuando eran niños— Anda vamos a trabajar, para que vayas a cuidarla

—Si vamos, pero hagámoslo aquí ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, iré a traer tu computadora ¿cuándo quieres hacer oficial mi cambio de puesto?

—Desde este momento

—Bien jefe iré a traer tus cosas, ya que mañana promete ser un día muy pesado para ambos

—Sí y trae la tuya a también quieres

—Como ordene jefe —Sonrió divertido alejándose a la biblioteca.

X-X

—Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de Chibi Chibi. Espero que no te haya hecho batallar —dijo acariciando el cabello de su hermanita— Suele ser muy traviesa, disculpa si te hizo algo

—No por el contrario fue muy grato convivir con ella es muy tierna

Sonrió acunándola en sus brazos— Gracias, le simpatizante a la primera. Ya hasta tía te dice

—Si quizás porque soy igual a Seiya

—Es posible. Chibi Chibi comenzó a llamarlo papá casi desde que lo conoció —sonrió sutil— aunque creo que eres muy linda, pero hay cosas que te diferencian de Seiya

— ¿Ah sí? —murmuró con interés— ¿cómo que cosas?

—Mmm tus labios, son más delicados, y finos —dijo observándola— tus ojos son más redondos, y tu sonrisa, es más traviesa, él es más serio

— ¿Tu sabes por qué es tan serio?

—Mmm es un poco extraño. Bueno no extraño, más bien algo cerrado. Creo que se debe a su tiempo en el internado, estuvo en el mismo lugar que Chibi Chibi. Yo no sabía que era un mal lugar para estar para unos niños

Se sentó deseando saber más— No tenía idea de eso

—Mmm lo siento, pensé que sabias esa parte de su vida. Creo que no fue un buen lugar para un niño como él

—Yo no entendía porque cuando supo que Chibi Chibi estaba ahí me apresuró para ir por ella. Después comprendí que era porque los niños ahí sufren, castigaron a mi hermanita por cosas que ella no hacía y yo no tenía idea

—Si eso me contó hace rato la pequeña, pero no sabía que era el mismo internado a donde enviaron a mi hermano

—¿Tu dónde te criaste? porque de pronto tus movimientos y gestos son más elegantes ¿recuerdas donde estuviste?

—No. Supongo que en casa

Se estiro un poco para tomar su mano— Tranquila. Disculpa que pregunte tanto, ya recordaras, ya lo verás. Mejor dime ¿qué te ha parecido todo hasta ahora?

—Todo es muy lindo, pero dime ¿cómo conociste a Seiya? Cuéntame más de él por favor

—Mmm bueno a Seiya lo conocí en una cafetería. La primera vez que hablé con él me dijo creo que torpe, porque tropecé por llevar tacones altos —dijo con una sonrisa— y la siguiente vez fue casi a punto de caer de unas escaleras, porque me asustó

— ¿No sabes usar tacones? —abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Negó un tanto sonrojada— Bueno un poco, pero casi no. Esa vez de las escaleras fue porque él me asustó, dijo que le gustaban mis piernas —dijo sonrojada al recordar esa vez.

— ¿Y que más te dijo?

—Mmm estaba molesto porque no lo reconocí de inmediato. Seiya es muy mandón y celoso, además se cree muy guapo, no es que no lo sea, pero es muy vanidoso y mujeriego. Bueno eso espero que ya se le haya quitado

—Es algo especial sin duda alguna ¿y qué fue lo que te enamoro de él?

—Chibi Chibi —dijo mirando a su hermana— la ternura con que hablaba con ella. La sonrisa que tenía cuando platicaba con ella y la forma en que busco protegerla, además de otras cosas —murmuró desviando la mirada.

— ¿Como que cosas? ¿Como es contigo?

—Mmm pues en un principio era muy apasionado e intenso, pero poco a poco fue tornándose diferente. Es celoso y muy posesivo y eso en cierta forma me gustó, después fue más cariñoso

—Fuiste entrando a su corazón lentamente. Y él te quiere más de lo que el mismo quisiera

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? porque yo también lo amo

—Es más que bueno diría yo. Aunque aún me cuesta verlo como todo un hombre lo último que recuerdo es que era un niño llorón

Sonrió al imaginarlo— ¿Llorón? mmm no tiene esa imagen. Más bien ahora es un hombre muy apuesto y desgraciadamente muy seductor —dijo haciendo una ligera mueca.

—Si siento que en alguna parte de él aún existe ese pequeño. Pero no sé qué paso con él. Siento que no lo conozco

—En eso las dos estamos de acuerdo. A mí también me falta mucho por conocerlo, sé que puede ser tierno y dulce, lo es con mi hermanita. Conmigo aun le cuesta abrirse. Supongo que de verdad tiene miedo a que le rompan el corazón

— ¿Miedo a que le rompan el corazón? —paradero confundida— ¿será que alguien se lo rompió?

—Eso me temo. El corazón solo se puede romper cuando alguien a quien amas con toda tu alma te lastima, decepciona y llega a odiarte —murmuró observándola. Estaba segura que era ella, su hermana amada quien había hecho que cambiara— Seiya te quiere mucho, habla con mucho cariño de ti. Espero de verdad que llegues a conocerlo ahora como es

Sintió una opresión en su pecho sin saber porque— ¿Crees que yo fui la que le hizo daño?

—Creo que más bien fue toda su familia. Él casi no me ha hablado de sus padres, pero imagino que no debieron ser buenos con él si lo enviaron toda su infancia a un internado donde sufría lo mismo que sufrió Chibi Chibi. Castigos sin razón y tal vez burlas... —suspiró con tristeza— por eso Nephrite es al parecer el único que lo conoce de verdad. Por algo son tan buenos amigos, casi hermanos

Se puso de pie— Iré a mi habitación —murmuró con recelo— gracias por la conversación

—Seika, Seiya te quiere. Eres su hermana y te extrañó mucho. Veo que estás celosa de Nephrite, tal vez solo debas agradecerle que en todos estos años estuvo a su lado apoyándolo. Algo que tú puedes hacer ahora, tal vez mucho más que yo

Se acercó a la ventana observándolos trabajar y conversar, parecían muy unidos— ¿Tú crees?

—Sí, mientras yo no tenía a Chibi Chibi cerca de mí me sentía débil y vulnerable. Hice muchas tonterías, pero ahora con ella a mi lado me siento fuerte y capaz de hacer todo. Ella es lo único que tengo que sé que es mío, es mi hermanita, y tú eres lo único que de verdad es de Seiya. Eres su hermanita y ese lugar nadie lo va a reemplazar

— ¿Por qué esta tan unido a él? mucho más de lo que alguna vez llegamos a estar unidos los dos

—Nephrite también creció en el internado, solo que él no tiene a nadie. Ambos estaban totalmente solos en ese lugar, creo que se hicieron afines y ahora míralos. Se cuidan mutuamente, no tengas celos Seika, él te ama porque es tu hermano y siempre está preocupado por ti, ansiaba traerte a casa

— ¿En verdad lo ansiaba? odio no poder recordar que hice, que ha pasado durante todos estos años

—No te presiones y mejor disfruta que ahora puedes estar con él. Crea nuevos recuerdos y aprende a conocerlo ahora. Él también debe conocerte ¿no crees? también para él esto es algo nuevo, pero te quiere. Así que no te pongas celosa de Nephrite y espero que tampoco te pongas celosa de mi

Se giró hacia ella sonriendo— Creo que tú también debes seguir tu propio consejo. Porque creo que tú tampoco lo conoces mucho

—Me falta mucho por conocerlo —dijo con una sonrisa— y sobre todo enamorarlo como realmente soy, un desastre total. No me di cuenta que me había enamorado de él hasta hace poco

—Ya veo. Entonces será divertido conocerlo juntas, aunque de distintas formas

—Sí, creo que te gustara verlo en su faceta de papá. Puede pasar horas platicando con Chibi Chibi, creo que ella lo conquisto antes que yo —dijo divertida— y él me conquisto sin que se diera cuenta. Un beso y ya no supe más de mi

—Seiya es un estuche de monerías sin duda alguna

—Sí, lo es y me gusta mucho. Es el tipo de hombre que no imagine me llegaría a conquistar —sonrió un tanto sonrojada.

—Cuídalo mucho ¿sí? es bueno, sé que es bueno aun así su mirada es fria

—Sí, lo cuidare. No tienes que preocuparte, juntas haremos que cambie esa mirada. Ya lo veras —le sonrió con sinceridad— me alegra que nos llevemos bien. Seiya estará muy feliz

—Si la verdad es que me caes muy bien Serena

—Tú también me agradas mucho Seika. Además, ahora eres también tía de Chibi Chibi y pronto habrá una nueva sobrina —dijo tocando su vientre.

—Si la pequeña Hotaru ¿verdad? sin duda será una hermosa niña

Sonrió asintiendo— Hotaru Kou, creo que será una niña hermosa y noble. Será mi bebé, pero tampoco quiero descuidar a Chibi Chibi, mi pequeña conejita traviesa

—Te ayudare a cuidar de esta pequeña familia ya lo veras

—Gracias Seika —le sonrió tranquila y feliz— juntas cuidaremos de Seiya y de estas princesas hermosas. Eres más bella cuando sonríes así

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Gracias por escucharme aun sin que te haya comentado nada eso fue extraño

—Mmm es que comparten el mismo gesto celoso. Ya lo he visto mucho en Seiya —dijo divertida— en eso son iguales

— ¿En verdad? —murmuró con una sonrisa aún más animada— gracias Serena

—No tienes nada que agradecer, ahora eres mi familia también —sonrió tranquilamente.

—Si somos familia —volviendo acercarse a ella— aún tengo mucho que preguntarte y quiero que seamos amigas

—Claro, tu puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Tal vez Seiya se anime a platicar contigo sobre mí, porque a mí no me pregunta nada —dijo moviéndose un poco para que se sentará junto a ella.

— ¿No te pregunta nada? ¿Entonces cómo es que pasan el tiempo juntos?

—Mmm platicamos mucho, pero no se anima a preguntarme más cosas —dijo suspirando— sé que quiere saber más de mí, pero no sé cómo contarle mi vida. Es que creo que soy muy aburrida

—No creo que seas aburrida. Por el contrario, quizás le gustará saber más de ti después de todo eres su esposa

—Sí, pero me he dado cuenta que le da un poco de pena o tal vez temor. Supongo que aún le cuesta un poco creer en mí o bueno eso en un principio le costó. Él no es mi primer amor y tal vez eso no le gustara del todo

—No es el primero, pero si el último

Sonrió asintiendo— Sí, pero creo que tiene un poco de celos de mi ex. No le gusta pensar que pude casarme con él

— ¿Ibas a casarte?

—Mmm no en realidad. Solo que Andrew quería que nos casáramos, pero yo no, me faltaba mucho por vivir y él tuvo que irse. Así que terminamos la relación y hace poco volvió

— ¿Y te sigue buscando? ¿Aún se quiere casar contigo?

—Me ha buscado, pero él sabe que estoy con Seiya, así que dudo que quiera casarse conmigo ahora

—Aunque quiera ya no puede. Porque dudo que Seiya te quiera dejar

—Y yo tampoco quiero dejarlo, lo amo. Aunque debo ser sincera, estimo a Andrew

—Veo que fue alguien muy especial para ti ¿verdad?

—Sí lo es, pero Seiya es más para mí. Sé que se pondrá celoso si se entera de eso. Además, creo que Andrew le cae mal, pese a que no lo conoce. Seiya es muy posesivo

—Sí bastante creo que eso no ha cambiado en él para nada, pero solo conmigo compartía sus juguetes favoritos con nadie mas

Sonrió haciendo una ligera mueca— Me dijo que no me enamorara de ti ¿Es por eso de que compartían todo? ¿me comparte?

—Si por eso, pero es exagerado pienso yo

—Sí, muy exagerado. Cuando trabajaba para él siempre gritaba que no hacía nada bien y sobre todo que no soportaba tener que trabajar con una mujer. Es muy exagerado

—Qué raro, pero ¿por qué razón?

—No lo sé, decía que las mujeres no hacíamos nada bien y entre menos contacto tenía conmigo era mejor —dijo suspirando— me gritaba mucho. Hasta que me canso y le grite que era un hombre horrible

— ¿Y luego que hizo él?

Se sonrojo al instante— Me dijo que me demostraría que tan horrible era y me beso. La verdad es que tuve ganas de golpearlo

—Sin duda me falta conocerlo

—A mí también. Es un hombre muy enigmático y que me volvió loca en poco tiempo

—Siento que yo tengo que ver con su forma de ser

—Mmm es posible, pero Seika lo que haya pasado antes tiene remedio ahora. Puedes crear nuevos recuerdos y sobre eso de que no soportaba a las mujeres mmm creo que lo he cambiado un poco. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer para lograr que ingresen mujeres a la empresa

—Te ayudare. Juntas conseguiremos muchas cosas, pero ahora nuestra prioridad es nuestra salud

—Sí y la mía es traer al mundo a este pastelito y que su padre nos ame más cada día —dijo con una sonrisa acariciando su vientre— y también cuidar de este pequeño conejito travieso —Murmuró mirando a su hermanita.

—Si... —sonrió con ternura— esa es la prioridad

—Gracias Seika. Ha sido muy agradable conversar contigo, ahora creo que si tenemos las dos una gran familia

—Si bastante agradable —murmuró más tranquila.

—Ahora luces más relajada. Luces más bonita así —dijo sonriendo al ver su semblante.

Entro en la habitación observándolas— Hola vine por unos papeles que dejé en el cajón

—Hola hermanito —dijo sonriendo aun— tu esposa es realmente especial. Es muy divertida

Las observo detenidamente notando algo extraño entre ellas— Si lo es, pero no te enamores de ella

—¿Celoso? —preguntó divertida.

—Qué cosas dices Seiya... —dijo sonrojada Serena— es tu hermana ¿cómo podría hacer eso?

—Bueno ya una mujer me cambio por otra —dijo con naturalidad— por eso lo digo en estos tiempos ya no se sabe

—¿Una mujer te cambio por otra? ¿quién fue? anda hermanito cuéntanos —dijo interesada— ¿crees que te pueda quitar a tu esposa? es que es tan linda y curiosa

Tosió un tanto nervioso— Solo no te enamores de mi esposa

—Claro que no hermanito. Estoy segura que me gustan los niños bueno no los niños, ay tú me entiendes. Tu esposa es linda —dijo sonriendo tomando su mano— además dudo que ella tenga ojos para alguien más

—Mmm si lo sé. Te gustaba el doctor que te atendía ¿verdad?

—Ay que cosas dices, solo era amable —dijo sonrojada.

—Si tan amable que no te resististe a besar su mejilla

—Ay que exagerado. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo al pendiente de mí y ya deja de decirme esas cosas ¿o quieres que sea igual de amable con Serena? —pregunto acercándose a la mejilla de la rubia.

—Y luego dices que no —haciendo un puchero.

—Ay ya basta los dos, me están poniendo nerviosa —dijo Serena.

—Yo no hice nada —dijo Seiya cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo tampoco —dijo besando su mejilla poniéndose de pie al instante— ya me voy a descansar y ya no te pongas celoso hermanito. La voy a cuidar tanto como tu

—No, no tanto —sonrió ligeramente.

—Solo un poco menos que tu —dijo con una sonrisa alejándose hacia la puerta— vendré luego a verte Serena. Adiós hermanito

—Nos vemos hermanita. Descansa que el viaje fue muy pesado

—Te veo en la cena —dijo saliendo dejándolos solos.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches, ¿y bien que les pareció el capítulo? Algo tranquilo, porque obviamente Serena debe cuidarse por su pequeña Hotaru, ¿Qué les pareció Diamante? Creo que ya enloqueció.

Bueno aprovecho para agradecer cada uno de los comentarios y reviews que nos hacen llegar, nos gusta estar en comunicación con ustedes, así que no lo duden, cualquier queja, duda o comentario estamos a un review/mensaje de distancia.

Ah por cierto también gracias por los votos que nos dejan en Wattpad, y aquí cabe el comentario de que este fic está publicado en ambas plataformas, Wattpad y Fanfiction, así que disfrútenlo, nos leemos la siguiente semana, saludos.


	20. Chapter 20

AMOR

Capítulo 20

Serena solo observo como se llevaban, eran tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez— No deberías decir eso de que se enamore de mi

—Temo que te enamores de ella más de lo que estas de mi

—Seiya a mí no me gustan las niñas. Seika es muy linda y me recuerda mucho a ti, pero ella no podría darme lo que tú me das —dijo sonrojada bajando la mirada.

—Lo sé, pero... —suspiró acercándose a ella— perdóname. Vi un lazo entre ustedes y me dio miedo

—¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte? Seiya ¿de verdad te pusiste celoso de ella?

Se sentó a su lado abrazándola— La verdad es que no quiero que nadie te arrebate de mis brazos

Suspiró profundamente dejándose abrazar— Pero es tu hermana ¿acaso preferirías que no me llevara bien con ella? solo fui amable

—Si quiero que te lleves bien con ella. Es solo que me cuesta un poco de trabajo puesto que no habíamos estado juntos dese que éramos niños. De hecho, quizás cuando recupere su memoria nosotros tendremos que irnos

—¿Tan mal era su relación antes? —preguntó preocupada pues notaba tristeza en su voz— Seiya, te amo y no te dejaría. Eres mi esposo y solo me gustas tú, aunque ella me recuerde tanto a ti y no me compartes. Solo soy tuya

Sonrió abrazándola aún más— Sí. Quizás cuando recuerde todo olvide que soy su hermanito

—Mmm te voy a decir lo mismo que a ella. Crea nuevos recuerdos y gánate a tu hermana, no sé qué les haya pasado, pero son hermanos y se quieren

Asintió ligeramente— Si solo espero que sea suficiente para contrarrestar todo lo pasado

—Ya verás que sí. Solo no vuelvas a pensar que puedo enamorarme de ella yo solo te deseo a ti y no sabes cómo ansío estar contigo

Sonrió aspirando su aroma— Yo también, en verdad que sí. Pero todo sea por nuestro pastelito

Sonrió con ternura pues era la primera vez que la llamaba así— Si, un dulce pastelito, pero en cuanto pueda deseo ser tuya

—Así será. Serás mía, yo también deseo tenerte entre mis brazos

—Me tienes en este momento entre tus brazos —dijo haciendo que la abrazara aún mas— Seiya ¿es verdad lo que me dijiste una vez? eso de que antes no te importaba como dejabas a las mujeres que estaban contigo

—Sí, es verdad

Guardo silencio por un momento— Has... ¿hecho cosas más fuertes de lo que has hecho conmigo? —pregunto con cierta cautela.

—He hecho de todo Serena. He buscado placeres de formas que no te imaginas

—Entiendo... —murmuró meditando sus palabras— eres un hombre al cual nunca le han faltado mujeres y hace un momento me dijiste que me serias fiel, pero... si en todo el tiempo en que no pueda ser tu mujer sientes que necesitas estar con una mujer, yo... lo entenderé...

—Serena eso era antes —murmuró con seriedad— tengo lo que necesito y eso eres tú. Te seré fiel esa es mi promesa

Subió la mirada— No te molestes. Solo quiero que lo sepas, así como yo sé tú promesa, te prometo que en cuanto pueda te complaceré

—Lo estás haciendo Serena más de lo que te imaginas —acariciando su vientre.

Sonrió colocando la mano sobre la de él— Juntos cuidaremos de las niñas, de tus hijas. Te amo Seiya

—Te amo —murmuró buscando sus labios besándola con suavidad.

—Creo que debes volver a trabajar para que vuelvas rápido a mis brazos —murmuró entre sus labios.

—Si vendré por ti más tarde. Ahora volveré a terminar mis pendientes —volvió a besar sus labios.

Sonrió entre sus labios acariciando su mejilla— Cuidare de pastelito y de conejito que ahora si está muy cansada —dijo al mirarla a su hermanita dormir.

—Si paso mucho rato jugando con sus muñecas

Sonrió con ternura— Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras. Gracias a ti ahora tenemos una familia y la tranquilidad de poder estar juntas

—Gracias a ti por haber llegado a mi vida aun sin importa el por qué y cómo, lo que importa es que estamos juntos y seremos una familia

—Papi... —murmuró la pequeña acurrucándose junto a su hermana.

—Creo que esta pequeña se va a quedar a dormir aquí —dijo Serena acariciando el cabello de su hermanita.

Sonrió al ver a la pequeña— Dormiremos juntos como la familia que somos

—De acuerdo, por si acaso podrías traer cuando vuelvas un vaso con leche para la niña por si se despierta. Dudo que quiera ir a cenar

—Está bien te traeré la cena más tarde para ti y para Chibi Chibi

—Gracias mi amor. No vuelvas tan tarde. Oye por cierto ¿ya sabes que Molly se quedara aquí?

—Si ya me lo comento Nephrite parece que tuvo una pelea muy fuerte con sus padres

—A mí no me ha contado nada, desde que llego no ha salido de la habitación y estoy preocupada por ella

—Nephrite estuvo con ella toda la mañana ahora duerme profundamente seguro vendrá a verte en un rato

—Ojalá, si no bueno al menos que descanse y que se quede tranquila. Sus padres bueno creo que no estarán muy contentos de saber dónde y con quienes esta

—Nephrite me dijo que peleo con sus padres por su causa

—Son muy intransigentes —dijo negando— de hecho, ya no querían que siguiéramos siendo amigas. Según ellos era una mala influencia para ella

—Entonces no aceptaran su matrimonio

—Al menos no tan fácilmente. Ellos decían que su hija merecía mucho más y Molly siempre aceptaba lo que le decían ellos sin replicar. Hasta que se enamoró de Nephrite

—Bueno Nephrite sabrá luchar por su amor, confía en él

—Sí, porque de lo contrario me las cobrare —dijo con determinación— no dejare que la lastime

—Él no va herirla, te lo aseguro. En verdad tiene mucho pesar de ser el causante de su tristeza

—Más bien creo que fueron sus propios padres los que la están haciendo sufrir —dijo con tristeza— no se dan cuenta que ya no es una niña y que ella puede tomar sus propias decisiones

Tan solo hizo una pequeña mueca, sabia a lo que se refería— Bueno descansa volveré más tarde

Aquel gesto le extraño, tomo su mano— Te amo, te estaré esperando

—Te amo —murmuró besando su mano para ponerse de pie— no tardare

—De acuerdo, tratare de dormir un poco. Te estaremos esperando y ya no te pongas celoso de Seika, tu eres el único a quien quiero a mi lado

—Tratare —murmuró más tranquilo.

—Te amo —sonrió ante su gesto pues estaba segura que sus celos no se irían tan fácilmente— mmm me traes por favor una rebanada de pastel, para tu pastelito

—Mmm de acuerdo media rebanada

—De acuerdo —dijo haciendo un puchero— ah y no me has traído mi regalo y el de Hotaru. El de Chibi Chibi ya se estrenó y nosotras no

—Cierto los chocolates iré por ellos, pero no te los acabes

Sonrió como niña chiquita ante la sola mención de chocolate— Para nada, los guardare y comeré de poco en poco

—Bien enseguida los traigo

—Gracias amor —murmuró acomodándose con su hermanita que dormía tranquilamente y con una sutil sonrisa en los labios—

Seiya salió de la habitación topándose con la pelirroja— Hola —murmuró al ver que se acercaba.

—Hola, venía a ver a Serena ¿está dormida? —preguntó con una sutil sonrisa.

—No de hecho esta despierta ¿me acompañas por unos chocolates y se los das?

—Sí, claro —dijo siguiéndolo— quiero aprovechar para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi amiga y también por dejarme quedar en su casa

—Esta casa también le pertenece a Nephrite y por ende será tuya —sonrió ligeramente— y no me hables de usted

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada— Lo siento, es que creo que no he sido muy amable con usted, perdón, contigo. Tenía mis reservas con respecto a su relación con mi amiga

—Me imagino. La relación no se dio en circunstancias normales

—No, además, me sentía triste de que no pude ayudar a mi amiga cuando lo necesito, de lo contrario nada le hubiera pasado. Pero me alegra saber que la amas y ella a ti, lo siento me cuesta un poco de trabajo

—Seremos cuñados cuando te cases con mi hermano —guiño un ojo, sacando la caja de chocolates.

—Seremos familia —dijo sonriendo, sintiéndose más tranquila— gracias por dejarme estar aquí, le ayudare a cuidar de Serena que seguro está ansiosa por ponerse de pie

—Sin duda que lo está. Sera difícil para ella estos tres meses. Agradeceré mucho le hagas compañía Molly, pero más que cuides de mi hermano

—Claro yo lo cuidare. Cuidare de ambos, ellos son mi familia ahora y lo único que tengo —dijo bajando la mirada— bueno iré con Serena. No quiero que se moleste si no voy a verla, podrías decirle a Nephrite donde estoy

Seika iba saliendo de la cocina con una rebanada de pastel cuando escucho a su hermano, apenas iba a verlo cuando escucho la palabra "hermano"— Otra vez, por lo visto aquí las cosas han cambiado —murmuró con molestia dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

—Si se lo diré —sonrió al ver a su hermana saliendo de la cocina— veo que te gusto mucho ese pastel —acercándose a ella.

—Sí, pero ya no tengo ganas —dijo entregándole el plato— tal vez quieras dárselo a Nephrite

—Bueno entonces me lo comeré —tomando una cucharada de pastel para comérsela.

—Como quieras —dijo observándolo— Seiya ¿Quieres mucho a Nephrite?

—Estás celosa ¿verdad? —murmuró comiendo un poco más de pastel.

Hizo una mueca— ¿Por qué lo estaría? es tu amigo ¿no? tú también estabas celoso de mi cercanía con Serena y ella es tu esposa

—Sí, ella es mi esposa —acercándose a ella— tu eres mi hermana y Nephrite también lo es

Suspiró evadiendo su mirada— Pero ya no es igual, ya no tenemos esa conexión que teníamos de niños

—Es verdad esa conexión desapareció con el paso de los años. Hasta que nos hicimos prácticamente unos desconocidos, salvo por que somos idénticos —bajo su mirada con tristeza— crecí con Nephrite en el internado. Él era huérfano en cierta forma yo también lo era Seika

—Pero no lo eras. Tenías a nuestros padres ¿Que paso Seiya? —pregunto con lágrimas— ¿que nos separó?

—Que tú eras y eres la heredera de toda la fortuna de la familia. Eso fue lo que nos separo

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —preguntó con molestia— tu eres mi hermano, mi gemelo...

—Sí lo mismo me pregunte millones de veces

—¿Me odias?

—No. Jamás he podido odiarte Seika. Eres mi hermana y haría lo que fuese por ti

—¿Y yo te odio?

—Creo que solo tú tienes esa respuesta Seika

Hizo una mueca— Por eso te fuiste a refugiar con ese tipo. Tú no eres huérfano, bueno ahora sí, pero antes no. Seguro nuestros padres no querían dejarte en ese lugar

—Seika ellos nunca me visitaban y tú tampoco —presiono su puño recordando esos días.

Guardo silencio mirándolo— ¿Tú no nos visitabas?

—Nunca salí de ese lugar ni en navidad, ni fechas especiales. Quizás no era huérfano de sangre, pero...

Sintió dolor en su pecho— ¿Hasta cuándo te volví a ver entonces?

—Pasaron muchos años Seika. Cuando salí del internado fue cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad

—Ya no quiero seguir escuchando, me duele la cabeza —dijo con tristeza— lo siento Seiya...

—Sera mejor que descanses Seika. Mañana vendrá el especialista a verte —dejo el plato con la mitad de pastel aún se sentía dolido recordando lo ocurrido todos esos años.

Se acero a él abrazándolo— No quiero perderte hermanito, no de nuevo... —dijo con tristeza.

—Shh —la abrazo con cariño— eres mi hermana y te adoro. Solo espero que cuando recuerdes todo no me odies. No quiero irme y estar lejos de ti de nueva cuenta. Nephrite es mi hermano, nuestro abuelo lo adopto antes de morir así que también lleva el apellido Kou y lo que el menos quiere es que lo veas como un rival por que no es así

—¿El abuelo hizo eso? —preguntó extrañada— ¿por qué?

—Si lo hizo cuando éramos niños

—¿Por qué entonces es como tu empleado? —preguntó aun abrazándolo— era tu chófer ¿no?

—A él no le gusta usar el apellido Kou prefiere tener un perfil bajo de esa forma me ayuda también

Se separó lentamente de él— Fue muy tonto ¿verdad? ponerme celosa por él, pero es que parece que te llevas mejor con él de lo que te has llevado conmigo

—Bueno hermanita hay cosas que se dan, pero que me lleve bien con él no significa que tú dejes de ser mi hermanita querida, mi gemela. Él es el único que sabe cuánto te extrañé y sufrí porque no estaba a tu lado

Suspiró— Trataré de llevarme mejor con él, pero no te aseguro nada. Además, tampoco me gustó que te pusieras celoso, siempre hemos compartido todo y yo solo quiero que Serena sea mi amiga

—Que sea tu amiga me agrada mucho, pero vamos llevo años sin compartir nada contigo no me culpes —sonando más tranquilo y bromista.

—Pues dile que no haga pucheros, porque a la otra no me contengo —dijo sonriendo.

—Pucheros siempre hace —volviendo a tomar el plato para terminarse el pastel.

—Si ya me di cuenta —dijo sonriendo— hermanito, de verdad te quiero y no quiero estar lejos de ustedes. Ahora solo nos tenemos a nosotros

—Si. Por favor no te alejes de mí y no me alejes de ti Seika —la abrazo hacia él.

—Hermanito... —Murmuró derramando unas lágrimas— te quiero mucho. No importa que haya pasado antes, ahora estoy contigo y te quiero

—Yo también te quiero. Anda toma tu medicina, te acompañare a tu recamara

—Si hermanito, creo que ya no bajaré a cenar. Estoy un poco cansada y además ya comí mucho pastel

—Está bien, pero quiero que descanses lo suficiente. Mañana vendrá a verte el especialista —guiándola hacia su habitación.

—¿Cuándo podré ir de compras? ¿Puedo llevar a Serena?

—Claro que podrás llevarla, solo que ella se pueda levantar

—De acuerdo, supongo que de momento ambas estaremos aquí encerradas —dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación— ¿Seiya de verdad crees que alguien se pueda enamorar de mí?

—Por supuesto que sí, eres muy hermosa Seika lo sé muy bien

Sonrió con tristeza— ¿Crees que alguien se haya enamorado ya de mí?

—Si. Quizás el hombre con el que sueñas mucho

Se encogió de hombros— Quizá, yo quiero algo como lo que tú tienes con Serena. Se nota en tu mirada que la amas y ese gesto celoso fue, algo tierno viniendo de ti

— ¿Crees que fui tierno?

Sonrió asintiendo— Y seguro para ella también lo fue, me dijo que aún tienes celos de su ex novio ¿has hablado de eso con ella?

—Algo. La verdad no mucho, su ex ha venido a buscarla

—¿Has hablado con él? —pregunto interesada— seguramente está preocupado por su salud

—No. No he hablado con él

—Mmm creo que si estas celoso de él aún. No deberías estarlo, después de todo Serena es tu esposa y espera un hijo tuyo y ese chico solo es su ex novio

—Si lo sé aun así no puedo evitar sentir celos. Mas porque cuando lo ve ella se entristece

Enarco una ceja— ¿Crees que aún lo siga queriendo? bueno lo quiere, pero me refiero a sentir algo más por él

—Yo creo que sí. No sé qué sea, ella lo evade cuando lo ve y los días que lo ha visto parece ausente

—Ahora entiendo porque estas celoso, pero ella te ama. Tal vez solo es nostalgia. Mmm te voy a dar un consejo que me dieron, crea nuevos recuerdos para ella, que tú seas lo que piense al dormir y al despertar —dijo con una sonrisa— es tu esposa después de todo

Sonrió ligeramente— Dime ¿quién te dio ese consejo?

—Parte del consejo me lo dio tu linda y querida esposa, la otra parte fue mía —dijo con una sonrisa— así que tienes mucho trabajo hermanito crear recuerdos con ella y conmigo

—Nuevos recuerdos un nuevo inicio

—Así es hermanito. Es un nuevo comienzo el que tiene Serena a tu lado, así que es tu deber crear recuerdos tan fuertes que después ya no piense en su ex

—Si recuerdos muy fuertes también para que mi hermana ya no me odie

Sonrió abrazándolo— Te quiero mucho hermanito. Ahora si me iré a descansar, mas sabiendo que mi hermanito me quiere más que a nadie

—Te quiero Seika y mucho, nunca deje de quererte —murmuró más contento.

—Te quiero, anda ve a trabajar que la empresa no se maneja sola

—Si después tú me ayudaras

—Mmm de acuerdo —Sonrió besando su mejilla— te quiero ¿te veré en la cena?

— ¿No que ya no vas a bajar a cenar?

Se sonrojo— De acuerdo, iré a descansar... —le sonrió más tranquila— te ayudare en el trabajo después

—Ay aquí estas, te estoy buscando... —dijo Nephrite al verlo con su hermana.

—Perdón me distraje con unas bellas señoritas

—Si ya me di cuenta —dijo con una sonrisa— creo que formalmente comenzaras a trabajar mañana. Por cierto ¿no has visto a Molly?

—Si está en la habitación con Serena seguramente devorando los chocolates

—Oh ya veo oye y si mejor vamos a preparar el obsequio de tu bebé. Así Seika nos puede ayudar —dijo sonriéndoles a ambos.

—Me parece bien ¿te gustaría Seika?

—Bueno entonces ¿vamos? por cierto Seiya ¿en qué habitación piensas hacer el cuarto del bebé?

— ¿Mmm que tal la que está junto a la de Chibi Chibi?

—Mmm de acuerdo. Entonces me adelantare para llevar lo necesario y así comience a tomar forma, ya no se tarden —dijo mirando a Seika— hace falta una mano femenina para decorar

Se sonrojó ligeramente— ¿Qué quiso decir? —sonrió siguiéndolo.

—Oye mis decorados son lindos

—Seiya te explicara o terminaremos contratando de nuevo a una decoradora —dijo divertido alejándose dejándolos solos.

—Bien, bien vamos —murmuró acercándose a su hermana— ¿nos ayudas con la decoración?

—Claro, me emociona saber que tendré una sobrina, bueno que ya la tengo. Chibi Chibi es un encanto de niña, ahora entiendo por qué te conquisto

—Verdad que si es adorable

—Sí, es muy dulce e inteligente. Bueno ambas lo son, estaré muy feliz de cuidar de ella además es fanática del pastel, como yo

—Creo a partir de hoy en esta casa no deberá faltar el pastel

—No, y seguro el pastelito en el horno también será fanática del pastel —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sin duda alguna, lo será. Creo que me voy a preparar para lo hiperactiva que será la casa

—Por supuesto hermanito, puro dulce vamos a comer en la casa —dijo sonriendo.

X—X

—Me extraño que no vinieras antes —dijo mordiendo un poco uno de los chocolates.

—Perdona Serena es solo que no me sentía bien

—Lo imagine ¿no has llamado a tus padres? —preguntó mirándola con atención.

—Sí, pero no han respondido mis llamadas

—Ay Molly ¿estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? porque sé que para ti tus padres son muy importantes y que jamás los has desobedecido

Bajo su mirada— Amo a Nephrite con todo mi ser, pero mi padre no lo ve así y mi madre bueno solo hace lo que él dice

Tomo su mano oprimiéndola— Recuerda que tu padre solo desea tu felicidad. Quizá cuando le demuestres que eres feliz lo aceptara

—Serena, sabes que mi padre jamás lo aprobara para él mi pareja ideal era Kevin

Hizo una mueca— Ese tipo no veía ni por donde caminaba. Además, admítelo Kevin iba a ser tu esposo solo por los millones que tiene y tú no lo quieres

—No. No los deseo yo —sonrió bajando su mirada— quiero el amor de Nephrite

—Y ese ya lo tienes, además ve el lado bueno de las cosas ahora estará aquí conmigo y podremos conversar tanto como cuando éramos niñas ¿recuerdas? hablábamos del tipo de maridos que tendríamos y míranos ahora

—Si maridos totalmente diferentes a lo que imaginamos recuerdo que deseaba un príncipe azul con caballo blanco

—Y yo un hombre tan dulce y tierno que no dejará que me diera ni el sol y mira, Seiya apenas si me hace cariñitos...

—Pero no deja que te el sol y te protege

Sonrió divertida tomando otro chocolate— Pero antes no era así. Ha cambiado mucho y me gusta. Molly creo que hemos encontrado a los hombres perfectos para nosotras ¿no lo crees?

—Sin duda lo creo Nephrite es todo lo que soñé y más aún —comiendo un chocolate— delicioso

—¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? —preguntó con curiosidad mirándola fijamente— porque amiga te ves diferente, te ves más risueña

—Fue muy hermoso. Mas cuando él se dio cuenta que era mi primera vez en realidad

—Me alegra Molly. Dime ¿te dolió?

—Si bastante. Pase algunas horas sin poder levantarme aun cuando él fue tierno y trato de no lastimarme

Abrió los ojos sorprendida— Vaya, creo que Seiya y Nephrite son muy parecidos, mmm hombres muy fuertes y seguros y apasionados e intensos

—Si Nephrite es muy intenso. La firmeza con que me toma en sus brazos es tan… —se sonrojó aún más al pensar en él.

Sonrió aún más— Vaya Molly Osaka hablando de esa forma wow el amor te dio con ganas

—Bueno, pero tú no te quedas atrás Serena —sonrió divertida.

—Mmm no, la verdad no, me encanta cuando estoy con él. Tanto que ya no pienso y hago cosas que no me imaginaba hacer

—No pensé que pudiera ser de esa manera

—Yo tampoco. Sabía que Seiya era un hombre apasionado y muy sexual con la cantidad de modelos que pasaban por su oficina, pero la verdad es que me ha dejado sorprendida y quizá me pueda dejar aún más

—Bueno ahora eres su esposa, Serena. Me siento muy bien aquí ojalá mis padres apoyaran mi decisión

—Lo harán solo dales tiempo —dijo tomando su mano— ya verás que aceptarán tu decisión, ya eres una mujer y eso deben verlo

—Si eso espero Serena —sonriéndole más tranquila a su amiga.

—Ya verás que si —le sonrió sintiendo como la pequeña Chibi Chibi despertaba— creo que no la dejamos dormir, hola conejita...

—Chibi Chibi

—Hola —le sonrió acariciando su cabello— conejita dormilona —sonrió mostrándole un chocolate— mira, esto nos trajo Seiya. Pero hay que comer poquitos ¿de acuerdo?

—Chocolate —tomo inmediatamente uno comiéndoselo.

—Tranquila Chibi Chibi —dijo sonriendo escondiendo la caja de chocolates pues sabía que podría terminárselos sola— dime ¿te divertiste con tu tía Seika?

—Si tía Seika es divertida, jugo a las muñecas

—Me da gusto conejita traviesa ¿tienes hambre?

—Hambre y quiero ver tele

—Molly ¿podrías por favor decirle a Luna si le prepara algo a la niña? —preguntó sintiendo como la pequeña la abrazaba.

—Si enseguida regreso —se puso de pie— descansa no tardare

—Gracias Molly ¿Nos acompañas a ver una película?

—Claro, que sea una película romántica

—¿Aladino está bien? —preguntó sonriendo— aquí solo se ven películas de princesas ¿verdad Chibi Chibi?

—Aladino, Aladino —agito sus manitas fingiendo ser la alfombra voladora.

—Está bien Aladino veremos —sonrió divertida.

Serena solo rio divertida, su hermanita era feliz y estaba complacida con ello. No le hacía falta nada más, tenía todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Una familia y un hogar en el cual refugiarse.

X—X

—Señor, ya le dije que no puede ver a la señora Kou. Tenemos órdenes precisas de no dejar pasar a nadie así que por favor retírese

—Por favor dígale que estoy aquí, necesito saber cómo esta

—Señor por favor retírese. Yo le daré el recado

—¿Que pasa ahí Amy? —pregunto Serena al ver la reja abierta y varias personas de seguridad— ¿puedes averiguar si hay algún problema?

—Claro con gusto, enseguida regreso

—Gracias... —murmuró tratando de mirar un poco más, era una casa tan tranquila que un problema así era fácil de notar.

—Señor, solo le podemos decir que la señora se encuentra bien. El señor dejo instrucciones de que nadie podría entrar

—La tienen prisionera como va estar bien si ni siquiera visitas puede tener

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Amy preocupada al escuchar los gritos— ¿hay algún problema?

—Quiero ver a Serena y estos malandrines no me lo permiten

—¿Quién es usted? la señora necesita tener reposo por eso no puede recibí visitas. Le puedo dar su recado si gusta, yo soy su enfermera

—Mi nombre es Andrew por favor solo quiero verla, aunque sea unos momentos

—Mmm le preguntaré si puede recibirlo, espere un momento —dijo alejándose.

Terminaba de trenzar su cabello cuando vio a Amy acercarse— ¿Qué sucede Amy?

—Un hombre llamado Andrew desea verte

—¿Andrew?, sí que pase por favor y Amy ¿me veo bien?

—Si claro que te ves muy bien

—Gracias, por favor que lo dejen pasar por favor —dijo un tanto nerviosa.

—Claro enseguida —murmuró extrañada, saliendo de la habitación.

—Gracias —murmuró mirando hacia la reja, no es que estuviera enamorada aun ¿o sí? — no claro que no Serena, ha pasado a ser un agradable recuerdo y un buen amigo

—Serena —murmuró al verla en la ventana al ser guiado hacia la casa.

—Pase por aquí, será solo un momento. La señora necesita descansar —dijo Amy dejando que entrara primero a la habitación.

—Andrew, hola —murmuró Serena sonriendo sinceramente— pasa

—Serena —murmuró con un brillo en sus ojos lleno de emoción de poder verla por fin— ¿cómo estás?

Sonrió sutil— Bien, en reposo absoluto, pero muy contenta. Me alegra verte

—Dime ¿recibiste las flores que te mande? estaba preocupado por ti

Aquello la extraño— ¿Flores? no, no he recibido ningunas flores

—Ya entiendo —bajando su mirada.

Se imaginaba que había pasado con esas flores— Pero ahora pudiste verme. Disculpa es que estoy en reposo absoluto, casi no puedo recibir visitas

—Entiendo en especial la mía. Perdona no quería importunarte solo que en verdad estaba preocupado por ti

—No digas eso Andrew, apenas si puedo estar con Chibi Chibi y eso por momentos, pero toma asiento. Me agrada verte ¿cómo has estado?

—A mí también me agrada verte Serena. Me encuentro bien sabes abrí un negocio cerca de aquí, es una cafetería

—¿De verdad? me alegra mucho Andrew. Espero visitarla un día de estos, bueno cuando ya pueda salir ¿entonces quiere decir que ya te quedaras definitivamente en Japón?

—Si quería decírtelo, pero preferí esperar a poder inaugurar y sin duda me sentiría feliz si pudieras asistir

—Claro en cuanto me haya recuperado. Dime ¿tienes deliciosos pasteles? porque pienso llevar a unas adictas al pastel

—Claro Serena, tendré deliciosos pasteles. Estoy seguro que te gustaran

—Gracias —Murmuró con una sonrisa bajando la mirada— felicidades por tu negocio. De verdad en cuanto pueda le pediré a Seiya que me lleve

—Si serán bien recibidos. Serena te felicito por tu matrimonio y por el bebé que tendrás

Lo conocía y tenía ese tono de voz que contenía muchas cosas— Gracias Andrew. Me estoy cuidando mucho por mi pequeña. Seiya está muy feliz también

—Ya llegué —murmuró al entrar a la habitación quedándose totalmente serio al ver a ese sujeto.

—Seiya... —Murmuró borrando la sonrisa— hola, Andrew vino a verme y me trajo unas flores. Creo que no te lo había presentado

—Mucho gusto, Seiya Kou

—Andrew Furahata, creo que debo irme

Asintió con la mirada, esperando a que se marchara.

—Gracias por visitarme Andrew —dijo Serena un tanto cohibida— y espero pronto poder visitar tu cafetería

—Claro te esperare con gusto, permiso —le dedico una última sonrisa, alejándose para salir de la habitación donde estaba su amada.

—Hasta luego —murmuró observándolo salir. Podía notar en Seiya una mirada similar a la que tuvo con el jeque, solo que ahora era peor— volviste temprano, no te esperaba

—Si quería darte una sorpresa, pero el sorprendido fui yo

Suspiró— Solo me visitó. No es como si estuviéramos haciendo otra cosa, además ¿qué has hecho con todas las flores que él ha traído?

—Supongo que prefieres recibir flores de él. Volveré a la oficina —molesto salió de la habitación.

—Seiya, espera... —dijo tratando de mover la silla— no te vayas. No me dejes hablando sola

—Porque no le pides que regrese. Parece que disfrutas más su conversación —azotando la puerta.

Sintió ganas de llorar, sabía que estaba celoso y le dolía— Eres un idiota Seiya Kou... —grito cubriéndose el rostro.

Salió en busca de su auto deportivo. Se sentía realmente celoso. Con ese tipo sonreía y parecía importar más las flores que él le mandaba que otra cosa.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta lloraba. Era la primera vez que peleaba con Seiya desde que se casaran y era por una tontería. Ella debería ser la enojada, le había prohibido a Andrew verla, ahora solo eran amigos— Eres un idiota, idiota, mil veces idiota... —Murmuró sollozando, odiaba sentirse impotente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —murmuró Seika que había despertado por el ruido.

Se limpió las lágrimas antes de voltear a verla— Creo que Seiya salió de nuevo. Lo siento, te despertamos —dijo tratando de sonreírle.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —acercándose a ella al ver sus ojos llorosos.

Bajo la mirada— Encontró a Andrew aquí, pero te juro que no estábamos haciendo nada. Solo conversábamos, sé que está celoso, pero... Soy su esposa ¿no es eso suficiente?

— ¿Para ti lo es? ¿qué significa ese chico para ti?

—Lo quiero, pero no como Seiya cree. Andrew fue un buen novio y un buen amigo, eso es todo. Pero Seiya dijo la peor estupidez, me dijo que le pidiera que regresara, que parece que disfruto más su conversación. Seiya es un idiota, un horrible hombre que no le importa dejarme aquí llorando

—Bueno Seiya es demasiado celoso. No creo que le haya agrado ver aquí a tu ex

Suspiró— No lo planee, además ¿por qué le prohibió la entrada? y también las flores que él ha dejado. Solo somos amigos

La miro en silencio entendía a que se refería su hermano cuando decía que ella se ponía mal cada que lo veía— Veo que es chico te importa más de lo que crees

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, me importa mucho más Seiya

—Bueno entonces piensa bien lo que acaba de pasar, ¿cómo te sentirías en su lugar?

Suspiró negando— Aun así, no tenía por qué enviarme a buscarlo ni mucho menos dejarme aquí sí sabe que no me puedo mover y que estoy muriendo de coraje porque se fue

—Bueno estando tan enojado no creo que tenga cabeza para pensar

—En ese caso ¿no hubiera sido mejor que se quedara a mi lado? en vez de salir corriendo haciendo una rabieta como niño chiquito. Además, Andrew estaba sentado allá y yo aquí no fue como si nos estuviéramos besando

Se encogió de hombros— Ay Serena seguro no volverá en un buen rato hasta que se le pase el enojo

—Pues a ver si quiero verlo entonces —dijo derramando unas lágrimas— me siento impotente y con ganas de golpearlo

—Creo que hiciste mal en dejar que ese chico pasara sin su autorización por que como sea fue tu novio —llevo la mano a su pecho podía sentir que su hermano estaba realmente furioso y lleno de celos— porque, aunque no hacían nada malo simple y sencillamente no lo soporta

—Ni siquiera lo conoce —dijo observando las flores— pero entiendo la situación. Soy su esposa, pero no tengo derecho a nada. Déjame sola por favor, quiero descansar

—Está bien te dejare sola —se puso de pie— ¿en verdad te molesto mucho que no te dejara verlo?

—No. Me molesta que este tan furioso que no se dé cuenta de las cosas que me dice. Yo solo hice una pregunta y él me envió con Andrew. Me molesta que se haya ido dejándome aquí

—Pero ¿por qué te dijo eso entonces o que esperabas que hiciera?

—Que se quedara... yo... —murmuró con tristeza— me siento mal porque no quería que se enfadara, lo desobedecí

—Deberás esperar a que vuelva. Él hizo mal en irse, pero también no es bueno que discutan en tu condición

—Y vaya que en este momento me siento muy feliz —dijo limpiándose las mejillas— por favor, ¿podrías quedarte con Chibi Chibi? no me siento bien como para jugar con ella, se daría cuenta

—Si lo hare. No te preocupes, descansa ¿quieres?

Asintió mirándola por un instante— Si llega Seiya... bueno no, nada olvídalo. Gracias por cuidar de Chibi Chibi

—No tienes nada que agradecer al contrario lo hago con gusto

Apenas si le sonrió volvió la mirada hacia el jardín. Seiya tenía razón de estar enojado, pero a la vez no, era algo confuso para ella. Estaba segura que lo amaba, pero aun sentía algo por Andrew, tal vez no como antes, pero si lo apreciaba y no podía de pronto ignorarlo. Además, ella era respetuosa de su matrimonio, jamás lo traicionaría y por otro lado permitir la entrada de alguien que iba a visitarla no debía tomarse como una desobediencia ¿entonces significaba que ella no tenía voz en esa casa?

X—X

Manejo un buen rato hasta parar en aquel bar al que acostumbraba a ir. Enviando un mensaje a su amigo para que lo alcanzara ahí.

Entro pidiendo la mesa de costumbre donde le sirvieron un trago, tenía mucho que pensar. Ella se veía contenta mientras platicaba con Andrew, pero entonces ¿dónde quedaba él? ¿sería que solo era por la situación que estaba con él? ¿y si en verdad aun amaba a ese chico?

No podía estar más de acuerdo que el destino los había reunido en ese lugar. Tenía unos cuantos minutos mirándolo, lucia tenso y molesto. Sin duda sería divertido acercarse a él, aliso su falda ajustada y descubrió un poco más su escote. Después de que se cercioró de que estaba impecable como siempre camino a paso firme hacia él colocando la mano en su hombro.

—Estas muy solo Seiya

— ¿Eh? —volvió la mirada hacia la dueña de esa melodiosa voz—Kakyu

—Hola guapo —se acercó a él besando suavemente su mejilla— ¿te asuste? —pregunto muy cerca de su oído.

—Un poco ¿qué haces aquí?

—Mmm necesitaba un momento de relajación y vine por un trago y veo que tú también —dijo sentándose a su lado— ¿acaso la vida de casado no te trata bien?

—Si solo un momento de relajación, pero nada que no se pueda resolver

Sonrió de lado colocando la mano sobre la de él— Ya vi fotos de tu esposa es mmm linda, pero nada que ver contigo. Parece una niña a tu lado

Sonrió de lado— Quizás por eso me gusta mucho

—Oh ya veo, por eso fue que no me hiciste caso a mí —dijo fingiendo una mueca de tristeza.

Tomo su copa dando un sorbo— Te considero una gran amiga Kakyu

—Tu sí que sabes cómo desilusionarme —dijo haciendo una mueca— vamos Seiya, no creo que seas tan inocente como para que no te des cuenta de lo mucho que me gustas

Pidió otra copa— Si tanto como te gusta Yaten

Resoplo— Vaya que eres celoso cariño —dijo acariciando su mejilla.

—No creo que eso sea una sorpresa para ti Kakyu

—No, no lo es y me encanta —dijo no conteniéndose a besarlo al tomarlo del rostro con determinación.

Desvió su rostro— Kakyu...

—Shhh... —murmuró volviendo a atraerlo para volver a besarlo.

— ¿Qué haces? —alejándose un poco de ella.

—Lo que siempre deseaste —dijo aun acariciando su mejilla.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que es lo que deseaba?

—Siempre lo supe ¿te gustaron mis labios?

Se encogió de hombros— Me da igual ahora Kakyu estoy casado y amo a mi mujer —poniéndose de pie.

—Tanto que estas aquí bebiendo solo después de una discusión con esa niñita

—Eso no te incumbe —sacando dinero para pagar la cuenta—

—Seguramente te arrepentirás de haberte casado con una chiquilla

—Lo dudo. Pero, aunque eso suceda Kakyu yo no recojo sobras —murmuró alejándose hacia la salida.

Lo miro con coraje. Ese hombre sería suyo tarde o temprano. Nadie la despreciaba y menos por una chiquilla insignificante.

—Seiya ¿ya nos vamos? —pregunto extrañado al verlo salir del bar.

—Si vámonos —fijando la mirada en su amigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó aún más extrañado.

—Kakyu esta ahí adentro —haciendo una ligera mueca.

—Oh ya veo, te está acosando de nuevo. Lo que sí es nuevo es que huyas de ella

—Sabes que siempre huyo de ella cuando se pone así

—Mmm tal vez debas limpiarte los labios —dijo sacando un pañuelo— a Serena no le va a gustar verte con un color rojo

Tomo el pañuelo limpiándose— Nunca me ha gustado que me bese

—Mmm bueno, ella no pierde la oportunidad y entonces ¿ya nos vamos o cambiamos de bar?

—Vamos a casa. creo que tengo que hablar con Serena. Su ex estuvo hoy de visita en casa

Lo siguió hacia el auto— ¿Te desobedeció?

—Sí, hizo que lo hicieran pasar y claro de nuevo le llevo flores y se molestó porque tire todas las demás

—Te lo dije —suspiró negando— sé que te pone celoso, pero sabía que se iba a enojar. Serena tiene pocos amigos y él es uno de ellos

—Pero no es cualquier tipo de amigo —hizo una mueca— él no la ve como una amiga o no iría a diario a buscarla con flores

—Y tú la dejas sola. Vaya manera de demostrar que confías en ella

—Bueno que querías que hiciera si lo primero que hizo fue reclamarme por las flores

—¿Llevarle unas flores mejores? —preguntó sonriendo— llevar flores amigo. No seas tonto, conquista a tu esposa

— ¿Flores? pero si ese es el motivo de la pelea

—Pero son flores tuyas o no ya sé ¿un peluche?

— ¿Un peluche? no suena mal. Seguro le gustará, bien vamos a comprar un regalo mejor que esas flores

Rio divertido— Ay Seiya eres un caso muy particular. Nunca te imagine estar así por una mujer

—Bueno es mi esposa ¿no? —haciendo un puchero.

—Sí y es divertido verte partir la cabeza por tremenda niña

—Bueno es que esa niña es algo peculiar

—Ya se es tu niña especial —dijo sonriendo— ¿y qué tipo de peluche le vas a comprar?

—Mmm ¿qué tal un león gigante?

—Sí creo que eso será bueno. Y además del peluche regálale una sonrisa y un beso. Demuéstrale que confías en ella y que la amas

—Bien vamos entonces mañana la llevare de paseo, aunque eso quería hacer hoy

—Mañana la llevas. Seguro estará feliz de salir de la casa y la verdad estoy orgullosos de ti. Bueno, aunque siempre has rechazado a Kakyu

—Si la verdad es que, aunque me gustaba de niño en realidad no siento nada por ella y tampoco me imagino a su lado

—Como ya te dije, es bonita pero no le termino de creer lo que dice o hace como por ejemplo que te besara sabiendo que eres un hombre casado

—Si. Y sé que tú instinto nunca falla en verdad gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, no sé qué sería de mí. Seguro ya lo habría perdido todo

—Nada de eso. Ya sabes que no te dejaría solo, así que anda elijamos ese peluche, dejare el auto aquí y me iré contigo

—Si vamos ¿aunque crees que quepa el peluche en el deportivo?

—¿Pues de qué tamaño quieres el peluche?

—Gigante ¿De su tamaño?

—Creo que tendrás que pedir que te lo lleven a la casa —dijo sonriendo al subir al auto— es más deja lo pido para que lo lleven inmediatamente

—Anda eso me agrada

—Espero que llegue rápido. Claro por una generosa propina

—Si entonces vayamos por pastel y chocolates. Y de ahí vamos a casa

—De acuerdo, vamos y compremos el pastel. Oye ¿y no crees que Kakyu tome represalias en los negocios?

—Espero que no. De cualquier manera, hay que tomar precauciones

—Bien, mañana mismo tomaré precauciones. Aunque bueno quien se pondría contra ti en los negocios —sonrió dejando que su amigo manejará ese auto como más le gustaba— ¿y que sentiste cuando viste a ese chico con Serena? aparte de celos claro

—No me gustó mucho verlo ahí. Odio que la busque

—¿La estaba tomando de la mano?

—No. Pero parecía muy alegre

—Mmm bueno tal vez porque no había tenido visitas. Vamos Seiya no seas celoso, solo es su amigo y tú eres su esposo. Demuéstrale que puedes confiar en ella

—Pero ¿y si aún lo quiere?

—¿Pero y si no?, Seiya si comienzas a ponerte celoso con ella puede buscar refugio en sus brazos

Hizo una mueca al pensar en eso.

—Ya quita esa cara querido sobrino —dijo divertido palmeando su hombro— mejor piensa en lo que harás para contentarla, porque seguramente estará también enojada o triste

—Oye —hizo un puchero mayor.

—Ya quita esa cara mira... —saco su celular mostrando una imagen de su rubia esposa y de su pequeña jugando con él— ¿mejor?

Sonrió al ver la fotografía— ¿Cuando la tomaste?

—Ya ves me doy mis mañas. Te la enviare para que la veas cuando la necesites para tranquilizar tu enojo —dijo enviándosela— no pierdas a tu familia Seiya. Controla tus celos y ese tono mandón que usas con ella

—Yo no soy mandón. Bueno un poco

—Claro que lo eres y con ella —dijo sonriendo— y ¿qué crees? el león más enorme de la juguetería ha sido enviado a la casa. creo que llegaremos al mismo tiempo, no cabe duda que tu nombre abre muchas puertas

—Sabes que no es mi nombre como tal, es el apellido y a ti también te abriría muchas puertas si dejarás de esconderte… tío

—Ay no que fastidio. Si veo contigo como te hacen imagínate que supieran cual es mi parentesco y mi origen

—Bueno, pero no podrás seguirlo ocultando menos en cuanto te cases

Suspiró— Si, lo sé, en cuanto los padres de Molly sepan quién soy en verdad seguro aceptaran nuestro matrimonio, pero no quería que lo hicieran por eso

—Lo que importa es que ella te acepta por quien eres

—Sí, aún tengo que hablar con Molly para decirle que es lo que me une a ti, además de la amistad —suspiró hundiéndose en el asiento— espero que no me lo tome a mal

—No lo creo, ella te ama se nota —estacionando el auto frente a la pastelería.

—De eso estoy seguro, pero aun no le digo quien soy y no creo que le guste mucho saber o tal vez sí. Si sus padres supieran que puedo darle un estilo de vida mucho mejor que el que ellos le daban, por eso la casaban con ese chico aun sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de su hija

—Quizás debas dejar que se enteren por los noticieros. Se darán de topes

Sonrió asintiendo— Si, creo que tienes razón, solo para hacerles la maldad

—Claro se arrepentirán. Y después te aceptarán, pero solo como yerno porque en definitiva no haremos negocios con ellos

—De acuerdo, será como tú quieras. Voy a comprar el pastel y enseguida vuelvo. Se un buen niño y pórtate bien —Dijo divertido bajando del auto.

Suspiró al verlo bajar del auto sintiendo su celular vibrar— Serena...

—"Horrible hombre más te vale que vuelvas y me consientas... p.d. te amo a pesar de que seas odioso"

Sonrió respondiendo al mensaje— "Ahora veras que tan horrible puedo ser"

—"Espero no quede en amenazas. Ven y cumple tus advertencias, horrible, horrible hombre..."

—"Sabes que lo que digo lo cumplo"

Sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas. Tenía miedo que no respondiera sus mensajes, tal vez entonces ya se le habría pasado el coraje— "Eres un tontito. Espero llegues a besarme"

—"Espero una sonrisa"

—"Una sonrisa solo para ti hombre horrible "

Sonrió ligeramente— "Eso espero niña loca"

—"Solo quiero ser tu niña loca" —sonrió dejando su celular en el buró.

—Amy por favor, ¿podría ayudarme a arreglar un poco?

—Claro —se acercó a ella para ayudarla.

—Gracias Amy, creo que Seiya vendrá dentro de poco y espero poder reconciliarme bien con él, no me gusta que este enojado conmigo

—Por tu rostro creo que así será

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada— Es nuestra primera pelea. Es un hombre celoso, por favor Amy si vuelve a buscarme Andrew solo avísame y dile que después me comunico con él

—Así lo hare no se preocupe por eso. El joven Andrew es especial para usted ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero no como él cree. Andrew es especial, fue mi primer amor y será un lindo recuerdo

—Ya entiendo. El primer amor nunca se olvida —murmuro un poco sonrojada.

—¿Tú tienes un primer amor?

—Bueno si, pero es solo un amor platónico

—Eso suena interesante ¿aún lo ves?

—No. Éramos compañeros en la universidad

—Oh ya veo, pues espero que pronto encuentres a un chico que sea tu amor por completo. Seiya comienza a ser el mío, pero es muy obstinado

—Sí, eso espero, aunque por ahora no es mi prioridad

—Bueno llegará cuando menos te lo esperes y Amy ¿volverás al hospital una vez que me recupere?

—Así es, volveré al hospital a seguir trabajando. Además, que seguiré con mis estudios ya que mi sueño es convertirme en una gran doctora —ayudándola a peinarse.

—Seguramente serás la mejor. Yo aún tengo que iniciar los trámites para continuar estudiando, Seiya no necesita una esposa mala estudiante —dijo suspirando.

—Él solo necesita que lo ame, veo que él la quiere mucho

—Sí, la verdad es que no lo creí capaz de amarme así, digamos que lo conocí siendo un casanova y no pensé que se le quitaría —dijo con una sonrisa— es un hombre maravilloso y perfecto

—Tiene la fama, pero su rostro no figura que sea así por naturaleza

—Es guapo, claro que si quisiera tendría a muchas más mujeres, pero hay algo en su mirada que es triste. Aunque conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba enojado, le molestaba que entrara a su oficina a cada rato, siempre me hacía muecas

—Esa es una prueba de no ser casanova. Debe haber algo detrás de él

—Sí, es un hombre misterioso y en realidad me gusta ese misterio en él. Me hace querer descubrir todo de él, además yo tampoco le he dejado verme como soy. Un día le haré un berrinche que no se aguantará, ya veras

—Jamás dejaran de conocerse y eso es lo que hará su relación más firme y fuerte. Eso decía mi padre

—Y creo que tenía razón —sonrió aún más al escuchar el rechinar de las llantas del auto de Seiya. Era fácil reconocerlo— ya llegó ¿cómo me veo? ¿estoy linda? ¿Se nota que llore?

—No, te ves bien aún un poco llorosa pero bien

—Gracias Amy ¿nos puedes dejar solos cuando llegue?

—Claro los dejare a solas, iré a ver a la señorita Seika por si necesita algo

—Gracias Amy —sonrió acomodándose el cabello de lado y tan solo retocando sus labios para esperar un tanto ansiosa a su esposo.


	21. Chapter 21

AMOR

Capitulo 21

Con trabajo cargo aquel súper león gigante acercándose a la puerta, la cual abrió dejando que el peluche se asomara primero.

Sonrió al escuchar la puerta mirando asombra aquella enorme cabeza de león— Está hermoso señor león

—Soy un león muy, muy enojón —fingiendo una voz grave.

Sonrió divertida— Pues yo puedo domar a un león enojón ¿Quieres ver?

— ¿Domar un león? seria como domar el aire

—Ya verás que sí, ¿quiere pasar señor león?

Abrió mas la puerta entrando, aun oculto tras el león.

—Es usted un león enorme ¿cómo se llama? ¿Viene a comerme?

— ¿Cómo quiere ponerme? no tengo nombre

—Mmm ¿qué te parece gatito? porque eso haré de un fiero y corajudo León, mi gatito

Hizo que el león moviera la cabeza— Soy un león no un gatito

—Mmm entonces que te parece mmm ¿seductor?

—Mmm que dirán si te escuchan llamarme así?

Rio divertida— No lo sé, entonces ¿peludito? ¿o cómo quiere que lo llame señor león? ¿Seiya?

—Mmm peludito —rio ante ese nombre.

—¿Melenudo? ¿garritas?

Subió las patas del león mostrándole sus garras.

—Te llamarás Seiya garritas —dijo sonriendo extendiendo las manos hacia él— ven a mis brazos Seiya garritas

Extendió las patas del león para dejarlo caer en sus brazos.

—Eres hermoso Seiya garritas —dijo abrazándolo hacia ella— me encantas ¿vas a cuidarme o a devorarme?

—Cuidarte, para devorarte solo yo —murmuró Seiya dejándose ver por fin.

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada, como lo extrañaba— Creo que soy un lindo y delicioso filete para ti

—Eres todo un manjar Serena —se sentó a su lado— y no quiero que seas de nadie más que no sea yo

Suspiro, sabía a lo que se refería— No lo soy Seiya. Solo soy tuya. Perdóname, no debí dejar que entrara, solo que bueno no lo pensé. No me vuelvas a mandar con él

—Lo siento, pero parecías muy contenta con él

—Seiya, ahora me siento más tranquila y estoy feliz de estar contigo. ¿Por qué podría estar triste ahora? Andrew me estaba contando como le estaba yendo y me dio gusto por él. No porque le estuviera coqueteando, tu sabes que eso no me sale

—Lo sé, pero se ve que aun siente más que simple amistad y no sé si aún sientas algo así por él

—Lo quiero, pero no como piensas. Fue y es alguien importante para mí, pero te amo a ti, eres mi esposo y sinceramente no me gusto que me dejaras aquí cuando sabes que no me puedo ni mover

—Bueno es que primero me reclamaste de las flores y eso me hizo enfurecer

—No te reclame. Te pregunte, pero te cegaron tus celos —dijo tomando su rostro— ¿tanto me amas que te molesta que sonría para alguien más que no seas tú?

—Sonó una pregunta molesta y no me gusto —fijando su mirada en ella— te amo Serena. Me vuelve loco pensar que pueda perderte

Se acercó besando sus labios suavemente— Te amo y no me perderás, pero si me enoja que me dejes hablando sola

—No te deje hablando sola. Te deje gritando sola —bromeando un poco.

—Tonto... —Murmuró acercándose a sus labios— bésame

Sonrió buscando el sabor de sus labios— Así me quieres

—No te quiero, te amo —Murmuró siendo ella quien profundizará en sus labios ansiando uno de esos besos que la habían puesto a sus pies sin darse cuenta.

La abrazó profundizado más sus labios haciendo ese beso tierno e intenso.

Suspiro entre sus labios acariciando su nuca, disfrutando de su sabor y de esa forma tan intensa en que la besaba— Te amo, dime ¿garritas es tu manera de contentarme? Porque funcionó

—Si pero que no sea costumbre o no cabrán tantos leones en casa

—Mmm pues siempre habrá dulces besos que me dejen sin aliento —murmuró acariciando su mejilla— aunque sabes a alcohol

—Si bebí un poco y me encontré con una chica que quería acosarme

Estaba a punto de besarlo— ¿Quién es y qué hiciste?

—Se llama Kakyu. Me gustaba de niño y solo la considero una amiga y antes que digas algo, con ella nunca he estado en la cama ni lo estaré

Frunció el ceño mirándolo fijamente— ¿Nunca?, porque si te gustaba de niño significa que algo te agrado mucho

—Nunca. Tengo negocios con ella y quizás tome represarías por lo que le dije hoy

—¿La rechazaste? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Si. La rechacé, siempre huyo de forma diplomática pero hoy fue diferente

—¿Que fue diferente? —preguntó mirando por inercia sus labios.

—Porque dice que mi esposa es una chiquilla —acariciando su rostro.

—Y lo soy —murmuró refugiándose en sus brazos— soy una chiquilla y te amo sé que no tengo nada de lo que te gustaba de esas modelos, pero soy tuya, solo tuya y soy natural toda natural

—Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti Serena. Por eso me enamore de ti y no de ninguna de esas modelos huecas

—Torpe y celosa, berrinchuda a veces, cariñosa otras, pero te amo Seiya y yo también tengo miedo de perderte

La abrazó hacia él— Te amo Serena como jamás pensé que podría amar a alguien te amo

Sonrió cerrando los ojos disfrutando de su calor y de sus palabras— Por favor Seiya, no vuelvas a dudar de lo que siento por ti, te amo, te amo de una forma única y diferente

—No, pero en verdad él ¿ya no te interesa? siento celos de él

—Lo quiero, es un buen amigo, pero a ti te amo y eres mi esposo, es diferente lo que siento de uno y de otro, y aunque él sienta algo por mí no significa que yo esté igual

Cerro los ojos aspirando su aroma— Tratare de no sentir tantos celos solo si me das muchos besos

—Eso es un chantaje —murmuró con una sonrisa— ¿sabes? me gusta estar contigo así. Eres dulce y cariñoso y me gusta mucho

—No soy dulce —murmuró en voz baja.

—Sí, lo eres, aunque no te des cuenta, pero también muy muy celoso y me imagino que me darás muchos dolores de cabeza

— ¿Por qué? —se separó un poco enarcando una ceja.

—Porque eres muy celoso y cuando soy feliz sonrió a todo el mundo —dijo con una sonrisa— eso es algo que no sabías de mí, que soy muy alegre, aunque no te des cuenta

—Pero solo quiero que sonrías para mí —mostrándole un ligero puchero.

—No seas egoísta amor ¿no quieres que todos se den cuenta de lo feliz que soy a tu lado? que el casanova de Japón puede y es capaz de hacer feliz a una sola mujer

Se sonrojó al pensar en ello— Entonces mañana iremos de paseo solo tú y yo

Sonrió aún más— ¿De verdad? si mi amor ¿entonces es una cita? ¿cómo debo vestirme?

—Casual iremos de paseo y de compras para el bebé

—Si mi amor, me pondré hermosa para ti —sonrió tomándolo del rostro— ¿ves que si eres dulce? Y te amo —dijo acercándose a sus labios— no sabes cuánto te extraño

—Tendremos toda una vida para disfrutarnos, ahora solo importa que Hotaru y tu estén bien. Ustedes ahora son mi familia

—Sí, pero tú tienes la culpa, me hiciste adicta a ti y a... —desvió la mirada un poco más abajo— cosas que no tenía idea que se podían hacer

—Creo que es hora de tu baño —murmuró en forma seductora.

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada— Por supuesto amor, deseo un buen baño

—Y vaya que lo tendrás

Sonrió entusiasmada— Estoy lista —dijo quitándose la manta que la cubría. Lucía un lindo y sencillo vestido hasta las rodillas— quiero que mi esposo me ayude

—Te ayudare, pero recuerda nada de esfuerzos

—No haré esfuerzos, te dejare todo el trabajo a ti —dijo con una sonrisa un tanto coqueta.

La tomo entre sus brazos con suavidad para llevarla a la ducha.

—Luces muy guapo, los celos te sientan bien —dijo rodeando su cuello con uno de sus brazos.

Al entrar a la ducha la acomodo sobre el taburete mientras abría la llave de la regadera

—Que serio —sonrió observándolo— me gustas, eres guapo

Sonrió templando el agua de la tina— ¿Que tanto te gustó?

—Mmm mucho. De verdad que me hiciste adicta a ti ¿pues de que estás hecho?

—Mmm veamos —se quedó pensativo— no lo sé... — volviendo acercarse a ella.

—Pues algo debes saber porque me volviste adicta a ti —sonrió tomando su mano.

—Entonces tu dime a que te sabe mi cuerpo —entrelazando sus dedos— porque tú ya me has probado bombón

Se sonrojo al recordar la primera vez que lo había probado y en sus palabras— Delicioso —murmuró mordiéndose suavemente su labio.

—Pero no me dices que sabor tengo

—Mmm salado... —dijo bajando la mirada sintiendo como el sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas— y dulce a la vez

— ¿Agridulce? —recordar sus labios disfrutando de él provocaron su éxtasis.

—Si... —Murmuró sonrojada— tú fuiste el primero y el único con el que he hecho eso y me gusto

Se agacho para quedar a su altura, buscando el sabor de sus labios— Te amo Serena

—Te amo Seiya, eres tú a quien amo y deseo —murmuró buscando sus labios acercándolo un poco hacia ella— te deseo mucho

—Y yo a ti —murmuró con sinceridad— te amo no sé qué me hiciste para solo desearte a ti

Le sonrió haciendo que se pusiera de pie acercándolo hacia ella un poco más de la orilla del pantalón, sin decirle nada comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa.

—Serena —gimió al sentir sus caricias— no debemos hacerlo mi amor

—Shhh solo déjame consentirte un poco —murmuró aun acariciándolo sintiendo como su miembro comenzaba a reaccionar— quiero averiguar si aún sabes igual

Sonrió al ver el deseo en sus ojos— ¿Me dirás si te gusto?

Asintió— Por supuesto que me gustaras —dijo comenzando a deshacerse de su pantalón con lentitud.

— ¿En verdad lo deseas? No te esfuerces mucho ¿sí?

Sonrió negando logrando bajar por fin el pantalón— ¿Me extrañas tanto mi amor?

—Si mucho te extraño —sin despegar la mirada de ella.

—Yo también, extraño tu sabor —murmuró acariciando por fin su miembro desnudo.

Volvió a gemir cerrando sus ojos disfrutando sus caricias.

Lo acerco un poco más hacia ella— Me gusta tu olor... —dijo lamiendo lentamente la punta.

Arqueo su cuerpo reaccionando ante ella— Me gusta

No dijo nada, solo continuo con pequeñas lamidas sin dejar de acariciarlo recorriendo sus caricias hacia su trasero.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir sus manos sonriendo con ternura— Te amo

Subió la mirada al tiempo que introducía por completo su miembro logrando sentir un poco de su sabor.

No podía dejar de mirarla— Si así continúa —gimiendo aún más ante lo que ella hacía con él.

Solo lo acerco un poco hacia ella acariciando su trasero comenzando a besar y lamer su miembro. Cerró los ojos ese momento lo estaba disfrutando mucho más que la primera vez y podía degustar su sabor, agridulce.

Sentía que pronto explotaría para ella jadeando, respirando agitado no evitando colocar una mano sobre su cabeza.

De alguna forma tenía que compensar el coraje que le había hecho pasar, por eso puso empeño en satisfacerlo y que se diera cuenta que tanto le gusta él y cuanto lo deseaba.

Finalmente explotó por completo solo para ella, sin duda no habría ninguna mujer que lo satisficiera como ella lo hacía.

Degusto su sabor, era tal cual lo había descrito, agridulce y le gustaba mucho más que la primera vez. Una vez que bebió su esencia se separó lentamente subiendo la mirada— Me encanto...

—Gracias en verdad necesitaba algo así, en cuanto pueda hacerte mía lo haré sin descanso

Lamio sus labios con una sonrisa— Que no puedas tomarme como me gustaría no significa que no pueda complacerte mi amor —murmuró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos— te amo Seiya...

Se agacho para besar sus labios transmitiéndole lo que sentía por ella.

Sonrió entre sus labios acariciando sus mejillas dejándose llevar por esos labios que la habían conquistado y que sin darse cuenta la habían vuelto loca por él.

—Ahora si es hora de tu baño amor

—¿Te bañas conmigo? —pregunto sonriendo pues aún estaba semi desnudo.

—Te dejaré en la tina y yo tomare una ducha fria

—¿Por qué? —pregunto extrañada comenzando a quitarse el vestido— ¿no te hará daño?

—Espero que no —admirándola— eres hermosa

Se sonrojo bajando la mirada— Gracias, tienes una chiquilla hermosa como tu esposa. Eres afortunado y dime ¿esa mujer que te acoso crees que ya te dejé en paz o deba dejárselo claro?

—Dudo que me deje tranquilo más porque tenemos negocios

Resoplo— Creo que tendré que retomar mis visitas a la oficina. Una vez que pueda te sorprenderé, ya sabes, como a ti te gusta

—Nada me dará más gusto que una visita de mi esposa

Sonrió aún más quitándose por completo la ropa— De acuerdo en cuanto pueda comenzare con mis visitas sorpresa por si llegas a estar con esa mujer, sepa quién es la chiquilla que tienes por esposa

—Sí, ya sabe que tú eres mi esposa —desvistiéndose por completo, para tomar la entre sus brazos y llevarla a la tina.

—Sí, ya lo sabe, pero quiero que le quede claro —Dijo dándole un beso en el cuello— me encantas y no la culpo por querer intentarlo

La metió con lentitud al agua— Bueno si es bonita y muy amable. Es como un ángel

Enarco una ceja— ¿Cómo que es como un ángel? ¿o sea que te sigue gustando?

—No, no para nada. Solo es de esas personas que su esplendor es deslumbrante

—Mmm si claro —dijo haciendo una mueca— pues creo que te sigue gustando

—No me gusta, solo es como se muestra ante todos

—Eso espero, pero si en algún momento llega a intentar de nuevo algo contigo me va a conocer. Yo soy muy celosa Seiya y más ahora, debo cuidar al padre de mi bebé

—No tan celosa como lo soy yo —mojando su cabello para enjabonan la como ella le había enseñado.

Enarco una ceja— ¿O sea que piensas volver a celarme y hacer un berrinche como hoy?

—Eso depende de ti esposa mía. Por qué no se controlar mis impulsos

—Pues algo tendrás que hacer para controlarlos ¿eh? —sonrió cerrando los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias— o en su caso venir y darme un baño

—Mmm eso me gusta más, pero lo que haga o no depende mucho de ti

—Bien ya entendí. No ver más a Andrew, entonces ¿ni hablar de ir a su cafetería y comer un pastel? te iba a decir que me llevaras

—Mmm bien te llevare, pero no hables mucho con él

—Eres muy celoso Seiya mmm amor ¿qué lugar ocupo aquí en tu casa? —pregunto volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—El de mi esposa y esta es tu casa también. Aunque también lo es de Nephrite y lo será de Molly cuando sea su esposa y de Seika. Espero eso no te moleste

Negó abriendo un ojo— ¿Puedo mandar al menos en nuestra habitación?

—Puedes mandar en casa y aquí, pero mmm ¿eso significa que me quieres mandar?

—Mmm... —sonrió un tanto divertida al ver su gesto— ¿un poco? tu siempre me mandas y yo siempre te desobedezco

—Eres una niña muy mala

Rio divertida— ¿Mala muy mala? eso ya lo sabias, y sé que te contentaba con dejarte ver mis piernas

Se sonrojó pues eso no se lo había dicho.

—Claro que me daba cuenta amor. Desde la primera vez que me viste, bueno la segunda cuando hiciste que cayera de las escaleras —Dijo divertida sacando una pierna del agua— son lindas ¿verdad?

—Si son hermosas —tragando un poco de saliva— creo que me daré esa ducha en este instante

Sonrió quedándose muy quieta sumergida en la tina— Veo que te excito. Después te compensaré mi amor y muy bien. Enredare mis cortas piernas en tu cadera

— ¿Cortas? No me parecen. Más bien son perfectas por algo me encantan —poniéndose de pie para tomar una ducha de agua fria.

Sonrió recargándose en la orilla de la tina observándolo por completo— Sí, eso veo ¿sabes? en realidad nunca me he considerado ser una mujer bella. Sabía que era linda, pero creo que es ahora que me doy cuenta que, si lo soy en verdad. Me gusta ser linda para ti

—Si eres muy hermosa y sensual y saberlo solo yo me gusta y mucho

—Creo que más bien tu hiciste que saliera esa mujer que dices, sensual y hermosa —suspiró jugando con el agua— me gusta la mujer que soy a tu lado. Es diferente a lo patética que era hace algunos meses

Al abrir el agua fría dio un salto titiritando— Está congelada

Rio aún más— ¿Está muy fria? creo que ya no podrás darme mis baños si te vas a poner así cada que lo hagas mi amor

—Bueno es que me provocas —abriendo un poco la caliente.

—No te provoque y, por el contrario, hoy te di un pequeño regalo por todos tus cuidados y mimos —dijo sumergiéndose en el agua al tiempo que sacaba una de las piernas del agua.

La observo detenidamente— Sin duda tus piernas son perfectas

Salió del agua volteando a verlo— Veo que de verdad te gustaron mucho mis piernas —sonrió un tanto sonrojada— tus piernas tampoco están mal, son muy atractivas

— ¿Mis piernas? ¿En verdad te gustan? No son muy atléticas

—Pues yo no sé cómo le hace señor Kou para ser tan perfecto, porque no te he visto hacer nunca ejercicio y sin embargo estas —se sonrojo aún más— demasiado atractivo, por algo me hiciste caer en tus brazos

—Bueno antes solía correr por las mañanas en el jardín. No gran cosa

—Mmm ese sería un buen motivo para ver el jardín todas las mañanas —Sonrió volviendo a recargarse en la tina.

— ¿Te gusta mucho el jardín?

—Sí mucho, me gustaría que hubiera más rosas, rosas rojas y blancas. Que nos representen a ti y a mí —dijo disfrutando de la tina— y tal vez tulipanes ¿qué te parece? y una pequeña tienda para poder comer en el jardín en ocasiones

— ¿No te gusta la mesa que hay en el jardín? es muy relajante ¿o no la has visto? hay hasta un sillón columpio

Enarco una ceja— ¿Tan grande es el jardín? porque no, aun no lo he visto. Nunca me has llevado ¿qué tan grande es esta casa?

—Bastante grande, es inmensa de hecho iba a venderla

—¿Por qué? ahora que lo pienso solo conozco tu habitación, la sala, el recibidor, la cocina, el frente de la casa y la alberca ¿qué más me falta?

—La biblioteca, el estudio, el jardín por completo, las recamaras, la cocina ya la conoces, el ático, mmm la terraza

—Mmm pues no me has llevado a dar un tour por tu enorme casa. Bueno más bien mansión —dijo suspirando después de terminar con su baño— estoy lista amor

—Ya voy —cerro la llave después de terminar él— yo pensé que ya la conocías por completo —tomando una toalla para acercarse a ella.

—No, a pesar de que soy curiosa las veces que me quedé aquí iba a la cocina ¿recuerdas? solo te preparaba el desayuno y ya y cuando he estado aquí y aun no éramos nada nunca me metí mas allá de la sala

—Yo pensé que sí, digo para encontrar la cocina al menos debes recorrer ciertas recamaras

Se sonrojo esperando a que la sacara de la tina— Bueno, bueno, está bien. Vi algunas habitaciones, pero todas eran recamaras aun así esta mansión es enorme y no he ido a recorrerla, después de todo, solo era tu amante ¿recuerdas?

—Pero ahora eres mi esposa y eres dueña de la casa —secándola con la toalla para ayudarla— dime ¿cómo te sientes amor?

—Me da comezón en la herida, pero estoy bien, creo que comienza a cicatrizar —Dijo sujetándose a él— y aun me cuesta creer que soy tu esposa, pero más aún que digas que soy la dueña de esta casa. La verdad es que no quiero que creas que te digo que te amo solo por no perder lo que me has dado

—Lo que me recuerdas que debes ir a firmar unos papeles para el departamento

—¿Para qué? —pregunto extrañada— Seiya, la verdad es que no me interesa el departamento. Si en un principio me acerque a ti con otra idea ahora no sé, no lo veo correcto. Porque pareciera que me he vendido a ti y no quiero que lo llegues a pensar un día si nos enojamos

—Si un día nos llegamos a enojar sabré donde buscarte —guiño un ojo para sentarla en el taburete y secarse él por completo.

Sonrió mirándolo por un instante— De verdad Seiya ¿me prometes que no me echaras en cara un día el motivo por el que llegue a tu vida?

— ¿Crees que soy de esos hombres?

Volvió la mirada a él— No, pero sé lo que una persona furiosa puede ser capaz de hacer o decir. La verdad es que tengo miedo Seiya de no ser capaz de retenerte a mi lado con amor, no con chantajes. Te amo y sea como sea ahora estamos casados y así como hoy una mujer intento seducirte no faltaran muchas más que lo quieran hacer

—Te diré una verdad y espero que lo entiendas —se acercó a ella con una bata de baño.

Lo miró con mayor atención esperando a que continuara. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas de solo pensar que un día ese sueño pudiera terminar.

—Serena en realidad no soy un casanova. De hecho, como te dije no soportaba a las mujeres

—Pero muchas mujeres iban a buscarte a la oficina ¿si no eres un casanova que eres? —preguntó mirándolo con atención.

—Solo soy un hombre Serena ¿qué es lo que ves en mí?

Lo tomo de las manos— Un maravilloso hombre, que es algo inseguro. Por eso es que te pones celoso ante la presencia de Andrew. Tienes miedo al igual que yo

—Si. Tengo miedo Serena de que en verdad no puedas amarme tanto. Miedo de perderte. Llegaste a mi vida de una manera muy extraña y eso también me da miedo porque entonces significa que ese hombre es demasiado astuto. Porque no sé por qué me odia tanto y como supo o intuía que tu serias la mujer que me volviera loco de amor

Presiono sus manos— Yo tampoco lo sé, pero de algún modo ahora estamos juntos y tenemos que sobre llevar esta relación. Porque de verdad te amo y te amaría aun si no tuvieras nada

—Te amo Serena y esa faceta de casanova no es mi verdadero yo. Es solo una máscara que use para ahuyentar a los medios de comunicación para proteger a Seika

—Pero aun así te acostaste con esas mujeres y tú mismo dijiste que has hecho cosas inimaginables para mí —dijo haciendo un puchero— quiero ser yo la única con la que hagas esas cosas

—Si. Para ser alguien que finges ser debes hacerlo realidad o no será creíble, pero contigo es diferente porqué quiero ser quien realmente soy. Y no solo un casanova

—Abrázame —Dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia él— quiero ser la única persona en que busques refugio a tus temores. Ser la única que tenga el consuelo para tu corazón

Sonrió abrazándola con fuerza— Te amo Serena —sonriéndole.

—Y yo a ti mi amor, te amo. No tengas miedo a ser solo tú, no te juzgare del mismo modo en que tu no lo harás conmigo

—No, no lo haré, ahora somos una familia —buscando sus labios— somos una pareja

—Sí, lo somos. Somos tu y yo ahora. Tú me tienes a mí y yo te tengo a ti —dijo entre sus labios— y amo que seas mío

—Ven te llevare a la sala a comer pastel lo acabo de comprar, es de chocolate con fresa

—De acuerdo ¿podemos comerlo con toda la familia? Hotaru extraña a Chibi Chibi —dijo con una sutil sonrisa— no deje que viniera a verme porque sabría que algo me había pasado por mis ojos llorosos

—De hecho, esa es la idea, lo compre grande para todos

—Perfecto amor. Quiero una noche en familia, porque una vez que me recupere querré más noche de pasión y amor con mi esposo

—Mmm combinaremos las noches de pasión con las noches de familia —saliendo a la recamara para buscar algo cómodo para su esposa.

—Por supuesto amor. Ponme un lindo vestido que a ti te guste, hoy seré obediente con mi esposo —dijo sonriendo.

—Muy bien ¿qué tal este? —mostrándole un sencillo vestido en color rosa.

—Me gusta. Hoy tendré imagen de niña buena, bueno, esposa linda —sonrió observándolo tomar el vestido— y ¿la ropa interior?

—Ay es verdad —abrió el cajón tomando un conjunto del mismo color— este y estos los tiramos —tomando unos de abuelita.

—Oye, esos son cómodos —dijo sonriendo— son para cuando mi esposo se porte mal

—No. No, no son nada bonitos —se sentó en el suelo comenzando a revisar la ropa interior de su esposa.

—Oye ¿qué haces? —preguntó tratando de mirar lo que hacía— solo ibas a buscar que ponerme no a revisar que vas a tirar

—Shhh —comenzó a sacar prendas que no le gustaban extendiendo algunos examinándolos— estos son sexis

Parpadeó confundida— Esos no cubren nada. Algunos de algodón, no son tan sexis, pero son higiénicos para cuando estoy en mi periodo

—Bueno te dejare estos —viendo unos bikinis de algodón.

—Junto con sus respectivos brassiers —dijo sonriendo, pues lo veía muy emocionado revisando cada una de las prendas— ¿cuáles otros te gustan?

—Mmm este —mostrándole unos rojos, poniéndoselos en la cabeza.

Soltó una carcajada al verlo así— ¿Qué haces? quítate eso de la cabeza. No se te ve bien y los vas a aflojar, me van a quedar grandes

—Pero son lindos, dime ¿se me ven bien? Soy el capitán calzón

No evito soltar una carcajada— Estás loco, quítate eso

— ¿Es que no se me ve bien? —poniéndose de pie fingiendo blandir una espada— soy el capitán y tú eres mi prisionera

—¿Así que soy tu prisionera? —preguntó fingiendo una mueca— ¿y que se supone que vas a hacer conmigo?

—Te daré a comer a los cocodrilos so no me dices donde está el tesoro

Enarco una ceja— Ah ya veo, pues no sé dónde está ese tesoro que dices. Y yo soy una princesa por si no lo sabias

—Con mayor razón me dirás donde escondes tu tesoro y me lo darás

—Mmm soy un tesoro. —sonrió un tanto coqueta.

—Bien entonces serás mi tesoro —le entrego la ropa debes vestirte para que cenes conmigo y mi tripulación

Sonrió un tanto divertida— Bien, si eso quiere extraño capitán —dijo quitándose la toalla quedando totalmente desnuda.

—Uy que hermoso tesoro tengo

—¿Te parece? porque creo que mis pechos son pequeños

—Pero crecerán con el tesorito que lleva dentro

Sonrió con ternura— Sí, crecerán para este tesorito —dijo acariciando su vientre— aunque quedarán algo grandes para deleite de mi captor

—Eso me gusta mucho —sonrió feliz, tomando su ropa para vestirse también.

—Oye en serio quítate mi ropa interior de la cabeza. Seguro me quedaran grandes ahora —dijo comenzando a vestirse.

Se acero a ella— Bien princesa solo por este momento quítemelo

—Estás loco mi amor —murmuró quitando de la cabeza esa prenda— era nueva por cierto y no la había estrenado y la estreno tu cabeza

— ¿En serio? —hizo un puchero— entonces buscare una que ya hayas usado

—¿Qué? ¿por qué? oye, comienzo a creer que tienes un extraño fetiche por mi ropa ¿o es con toda la ropa interior?

Comenzó a silbar mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

Enarco una ceja— Bueno, de todas formas, tu compras toda esa ropa, pero es mía

—Entonces mañana te comprare mas

Sonrió poniéndose de pie para ponerse el vestido— Me gustara ir de compras contigo y más a ver mi ropa interior

—Oye, oye no te pongas de pie —de inmediato se acercó para abrazarla.

Sonrió ante su preocupación— Solo es un momento amor para ponerme el vestido. Ya sé que ni eso debo hacer, pero me gusta sentir tu preocupación en un abrazo

La abrazó hacia él acomodando su vestido— No quiero que nada te pase

—Nada me pasara y al pastelito tampoco —Sonrió acercándose a sus labios.

—¡Papá, papá, papá! —gritaba la niña golpeando la puerta.

Sonrió ligeramente al escuchar a la pequeña— Vamos es hora de ir a cenar

—Sí, te amo... —sonrió soltándolo suavemente.

—¡Papi tía Seika te busca, queremos pastel! —grito la niña aun golpeando la puerta.

—Ya vamos —se acercó abrir la puerta al asegurarse que estaban bien los dos, olvidando recoger el tiradero que había hecho con la ropa.

—¡Papi! —salto para que la cargará— hola papi, te extrañe

—Hola pequeña —la cargo abrazándola— ¿cómo te portaste hoy?

—Bien papi, soy buena —dijo sonriendo— ¿qué es eso papi? —señalando toda la ropa tirada.

— ¿Que es qué? —volvió la mirada hacia atrás sonrojándose.

—Baja, baja —Murmuró tratando de soltarse— ¿son gorros?, Chibi Chibi quiere un gorro, papi, quiero un gorro de esos

—No, no son gorros —sin soltar a la pequeña ¿qué te parece si le dices a Luna que sirva el pastel?

—¿Pastel? —sonrío emocionada— si, ¿rebanada grande para mí?

—Ah con que aquí están. Ay pero que linda se ve Serena —dijo Seika entrando a la habitación— ¿estaban jugando? —preguntó enarcando la ceja al ver la ropa tirada.

—Pues sí, jugaba al capitán calzón —al ver que la niña se alejaba corriendo. De inmediato se acercó para recoger la ropa metiéndola al cajón en completo desorden.

—¿Aun juegas a eso? —preguntó sorprendida— estás loco hermanito. Serena no puede jugar a eso

—Fue divertido, resulta que soy una prisionera —dijo sonriendo cepillando su cabello.

—Bueno es que no me puede resistir y… —murmuro sonrojado.

—Estás loquito hermanito —sonrió acercándose a la rubia— ¿te ayudo a llevarla a la silla? claro si no te pone celoso

—Si por favor, que no haga mucho esfuerzo ¿si?

—De acuerdo —sonrió acercándose a la rubia.

—¿Estás seguro amor? no quiero que te pongas celoso —dijo Serena mirándolos.

—Por favor las dos ya no sean exageras y no hagan que me arrepienta

Ambas rieron divertidas— Ay hermano es que eres muy celoso. Bueno vamos a cenar que seguro la niña ya está comiendo pastel

—Si vamos por pastel —se puso zapatos después se acercó a la silla para llevarla a la sala.

—Papi, es chocolate... —dijo la pequeña con la boca llena de chocolate— quiero más

—Claro pequeña —acomodo a Serena junto a ellos para sentarse en el sillón observando a Nephrite con Molly y Amy que también se acercaba para comer un poco de pastel.

—Viva comeré pastel... —dijo feliz.

—Solo un poco más —dijo Serena sonriendo al verla tan feliz. Ahora ambas tenían una gran familia.

—Creo que la niña es adicta al pastel —dijo Nephrite sonriendo— que linda sobrinita tengo

—Si es una niña muy linda y comelona de pastel —tomando un plato para comer pastel.

—Linda... —dijo la pequeña feliz— hermanita linda y Hotaru linda —Bajo de la silla para acercarse a su hermana colocando la cabeza en su vientre— quiere pastel y leche. Mmm y dormir con papi

Seiya sonrió al ver el sonrojo de su esposa— Si dormiré con ellas ¿y tú quieres hacernos compañía Chibi Chibi?

—Mmm Hotaru dice que es momento de papi y mami, su mami, mi hermanita... —Murmuró sonriéndole— duermo con tía Seika ¿si papi?

Enarco una ceja sonriendo— De acuerdo Chibi Chibi dormirá con tía Seika

—Sera todo un placer hacerlo

—Viva dormiré con tía Seika

—Gracias Seika por cuidar de mi hermanita. Creo que tiene una extraña comunicación con mi bebé —dijo acariciando el cabello de su hermanita.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Me agrada mucho, es muy inteligente y adorable

—Adorable —dijo meciéndose en sus talones— Hotaru dijo que soy linda y me quiere

—Todos te queremos Chibi Chibi te queremos mucho

Sonrió feliz corriendo a darle un beso a su tía— Estoy feliz porque me quieren. No estaré sólita de nuevo

—Nunca más —abrazando a la pequeña sonriendo, mirando a todos los presentes. Sin duda ellos ahora eran su familia y era una sensación muy agradable.

X-X

—¿Es enserio que iremos a comprar la ropa interior? —preguntó Serena aún confundida de ver que la llevaba directo a la tienda más prestigiada de ese tipo de ropa.

—Claro ahí iremos a comprar lindas prendas de lencería y bueno también cómodas

—¿No te avergüenza tener que comprar ropa de mujer? es que me da pena que vean que eres tu quien compre esa ropa

— ¿Por qué te avergüenza? —observando las prendas.

—Es que son cosas muy íntimas de mujer —dijo sonrojada, además notaba la mirada de todas las mujeres sobre él— y porque conozco tus pensamientos cuando me ves

Sonrió totalmente sonrojado— Bueno, pero es algo que no puedo evitar

—Me gusta, aunque bueno, la verdad es que es agradable ver que te interesas tanto por mí y que lo que me compres lo disfrutaras. Así que, de acuerdo cómprame todo lo que quieras que luzca para ti

—Eso quería oír ¿qué tal ese de color negro de allá?

—¿No crees que es muy diminuto? —preguntó pues apenas unos cordones sujetaban la parte inferior— y se notaría de más mi pecho

—Esa es la idea bombón

Se sonrojo— Mmm entonces supongo que si ¿Y ese de allá? —señalando uno blanco totalmente de encaje igual de diminuto.

—Si me gusta es lindo —llamando a una señorita— pídelos

—Claro ¿Y qué te parece un pijama para los dos? —preguntó sonriendo sintiéndose más relajada.

—Si vamos a verlas, están por allá —llevándola a donde había diversos pijamas para ambos.

Desde lejos lo había visto empujando una silla, en ella estaba esa rubia la cual seguía viendo sin gracia. Tomo un diminuto juego de lencería rojo, ya tendría un momento para saludarlo.

—Mmm quiero algo así —dijo señalando un sensual y muy provocativo baby doll.

—Mmm será interesante verte con el

—Lo usare cuando el doctor diga que he salido del cuidado —Murmuró sonriendo— Señorita por favor aquellos dos conjuntos y ese baby doll ¿puede mostrarme lo que tenga así de lindo por favor?

—Claro tenemos varios modelos ¿cuáles le gustan señora?

—Mmm ¿puede mostrarme todo lo lindo y sensual que tenga? ah y también todo lo cómodo pero que sea lindo —dijo sonriendo.

—Veré los pijamas de allá —se agachó besando su mejilla, para alejarse un poco a ver los pijamas para los dos.

—De acuerdo, te amo —Sonrió esperando a que le mostrarán las prendas.

Sonrió, ese era el momento justo. Así que se acercó a Seiya llegando a su espalda chocando con él— Ah pero que agradable sorpresa —dijo besando la comisura de sus labios rápidamente.

Se separó de ella de inmediato— Kakyu...

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿acaso me andabas buscando? —preguntó sonriendo, entre más se resistía más le atraía— ¿qué opinas de este conjunto? —dijo mostrándoselo. Era tan diminuto que estaba segura no dejaría nada a la imaginación.

—Es lindo ¿que lo usaras para Yaten? —desviando la mirada, para seguir viendo la ropa.

Resoplo aun así se contuvo y se acercó pegándose a su espalda— Lo usare para ti guapo... —Murmuró a su oído pegando lo más que podía su pecho a él.

—Kakyu será mejor que te alejes ahora si no quieres que sea grosero

—Sabes que me encantas cuando te pones así —Murmuró sonriéndole— te ves más atractivo, te aseguro que el día que me tengas no querrás soltarme

—¿Seiya? —preguntó Serena desde donde estaba y no lo alcazaba a ver.

—Lo siento ya tengo a alguien a quien no deseo soltar —se alejó de inmediato— estoy aquí Serena

—Amor, mira ¿qué te parece este juego? —preguntó sonriendo al mostrarle uno de algodón con dibujos de lunas y estrellas— es cómodo y lindo

—Me gusta, ese si es lindo —se acero a ella agachándose— vámonos —susurro para ella— Kakyu está aquí y no me gusta

Suspiro negando— ¿Quién es? ¿por qué te acosa? tal vez deba dejarle claro que eres mío

—Shh solo prométeme que estarás tranquila ¿sí?

Suspiró asintiendo— De acuerdo vámonos, pero ¿nos llevamos todo lo que elegiste? Quiere estar linda para ti

—Si —sonrió rozando sus labios— te amo

—Y yo a ti —Murmuró sonriéndole— vámonos de aquí ¿a dónde me llevarás ahora?

— ¿Mmm que tal a comer un helado? —acercándose a la caja para que le empacaran todo lo que habían escogido—

—Sí, eso me gusta, un delicioso helado... —Murmuró tratando de buscar a esa mujer por si es que estaba cerca— pero más delicioso sería un beso tuyo

— ¿Un beso con helado? —sacando su tarjeta para pagar.

—Sí, eso me encantaría —dijo sonriendo. Había varias mujeres ahí, era difícil averiguar quién podría ser la mujer que acosaba a su marido— ¿y después podemos ir al cine?

—Claro ¿qué película quieres ver?

—Mmm una romántica. Quiero consentirme contigo —dijo sonriendo— me gustan las películas románticas y las comedias, pero hoy quiero algo meloso. Nuestra primera cita

—Nuestra primera cita —tomo las bolsas entregándoselas para salir con ella de la tienda— eso es agradable dime que más ¿quieres hacer en nuestra cita?

—Mmm tal vez el cine, después ir a comer y ver el atardecer desde un lindo mirador donde nos daremos nuestro primer beso tímido

— ¿Nuestro primer beso tímido? ¿y eso cómo es?

—Pues, como mmm si quisieras besarme, pero tuvieras miedo que te rechazará y yo ansiosa por besarte, pero también con miedo de que pienses que soy una chica muy atrevida

—Mmm eso suena interesante, pero prefiero besarte como tu esposo. Como la mujer que amo

Sonrió sonrojándose sabía que esos labios harían más estragos en ella— Y yo deseo que me beses como tu esposa y además amante. Porque no dejare de ser esa chica que te sorprenderá a cada momento

—Eso me gusta aún más, cuéntame mas de ti Serena ¿cómo fue tu infancia?

—Mmm mi infancia fue tranquila. Mis padres querían tener más hijos porque decían que yo estaba muy consentida, pero nada. Fui muy feliz con mis padres, tenían algo de dinero, nunca me falto nada. Mamá decía no era muy inteligente o estudiosa, pero que me quería mucho

—Los querías mucho ¿verdad?

—Sí, mucho, siempre me dieron consuelo, aunque papá decía que debía estudiar. Poco después los negocios comenzaron a ir mal, mamá volvió a embarazarse y tuvo que dejar de trabajar. Por su edad más avanzada tuvo que cuidar mucho de Chibi Chibi, y papá bueno trato de mantener el mismo estilo de vida. Eso fue difícil, por eso se endeudo demasiado y de ahí radican mis problemas económicos después

—Ahora entiendo. Debió ser muy difícil para ti sobrellevar la situación

—Si lo fue. Terminé la preparatoria, entre a estudiar en la universidad, pero tuve que comenzar a trabajar para ayudar a papá y también a mamá a cuidar de Chibi Chibi —dijo con cierta nostalgia— como te dije antes, yo realmente no estaba tan contenta con eso, digo siempre fui hija única y de pronto tenía que cuidar a alguien más

— ¿Entonces sentiste celos de ella?

—Mmm algo así, de pronto mamá tenía que cuidar de ella y yo tenía que hacerme cargo de la casa, trabajar y ayudar a pagar las deudas de papá, pero mi madre estaba feliz y aprendí a verla así por eso ahora cuido tanto de ella

—Por ser el mayor deseo de tu madre —sonrió deteniéndose en la heladería pidiendo dos helados— esa pequeña es agradable y muy inteligente y sobre todo te adora Serena

—Sí, lo sé, desde bebé fue inteligente. Mamá se pasaba horas hablando con ella y Chibi Chibi solo la miraba y sonreía de pronto. Ella heredó toda la inteligencia de mis padres, ella se volvió la razón de luchar de mis padres y después sin ellos, se volvió en mi motivo para seguir. Debía cuidarla, protegerla Chibi Chibi es mi adoración

—Y juntos la cuidaremos, a ella y a nuestra hija —entregándole su cono de helado.

—Gracias... —Murmuró con una sonrisa tomando su helado— si mi amor, eso haremos. Creo que mis padres estarían felices de saber que aun con mis tonterías pude conquistar a un excelente hombre, que me acepta así medio atolondrada

—No sé qué fue lo que me has hecho Serena, pero te amo como no pensé amar a nadie —empujando la silla para seguir caminando por la plaza.

—Yo tampoco lo sé. Creo que te enamoraste de mi porque nunca te obedecía y por mis piernas claro esta

—Si. Las piernas más hermosas que he visto, sin duda sumamente hermosas

Sonrió comiendo un poco de helado— Vaya que te han enloquecido mis piernas ¿y qué dices de mis besos? porque esa vez en el ascensor me besaste con desesperación, como si te hubieras contenido por mucho tiempo

—Bueno quizás una de las razones por lo que no quería a una mujer trabajando es porque son una distracción

Enarco una ceja— ¿Entonces por eso me gritabas cada que entraba a tu oficina y te enojabas? ¿Por qué te distraía?

—Si esa es la verdadera razón eres un poco impertinente

Volteo a mirarlo— ¿Es enserio? ¿Por qué soy impertinente?

—Sí, nunca tocabas a la puerta y me desconcentrabas

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada— Es que nunca escuchabas, además tampoco es como si lo hubiera hecho siempre. Solo era en ocasiones y tú no perdías oportunidad para gritarme, admítelo, te encantaba mi presencia

—Mmm solo un poco tus caras eran chistosas

—Oye que grosero ¿por qué eran chistosas? me asustaban tus gritos

—Sí, aunque sabias que te gritaría no dejabas de hacerlo creo que eres masoquista

Sonrió asintiendo ligeramente— Solo contigo. Contigo he hecho cosas que no me imaginaba, creo que eso ya quedó muy claro

—Si bastante claro —se detuvo al frente de una fuente acomodándola para poder comer su helado sentándose en la banca.

—¿Te gusto que fuera tuya por completo? —preguntó un tanto seria comiendo un poco de helado.

—Me gusta que seas mía por completo

—¿Cuantas veces lo has hecho así? —preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

— ¿Así como? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Como lo hicimos la última vez en el departamento —dijo sonrojada al recordar.

— ¿Intenso? — recordando ese día— Serena contigo cada momento es mágico y único

—¿De verdad lo es? —preguntó con un sonrojo— no quiero que sea monótono y en esa ocasión de verdad quería entregarme por completo a ti. Tal como tú lo deseaba desde Dubái

—Dime para ti como ha sido entregarte a mí —mirando hacia el frente sin dejar de comer helado.

—Único y diferente. Es verdad lo que dije, nunca había disfrutado mi sexualidad como lo he hecho contigo

— ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado?

Suspiro un tanto pensativa— Mmm que hayas probado mi cuerpo. Nadie lo había hecho

—Eres deliciosa y me pregunto cómo sabrás con un poco de helado

Sintió como su cara se ponía totalmente roja— ¿Eso se puede?

—Bueno hay que experimentar ¿te gustaría?

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada— Sí, me gustaría, solo si es contigo

—Obviamente solo yo quiero hacerlo —sonrió volviendo la mirada hacia ella— seguro serás una delicia

Se sonrojo aún más— ¿A ti que te ha gustado hacer conmigo?

—Hacerlo en la limusina. Debo confesarte que eres la primera que me vuelve también loco como para no esperar

Sonrió tomando su mano— Eso me gusta, porque yo tenía mucho sin hacerlo y tu despertaste esa pasión en mí, tanto como para entregarme a ti

Presionó su mano con suavidad— Cada día que pasa me enamoró más de ti

—Me alegra poder hablar de esto contigo. Quiero que podamos hablar de todo, en especial de lo que te hará feliz y te complacerá porque quiero enamorarte un poco más cada día

—Entonces vas por buen camino

—Y si hago algo mal ¿me dirás?

—Si ¿y tú lo harás? ¿Me dirás si algo no te gusta?

—Sí, yo ya te dije que no me gusto que me dejaras ahí gritando sola —dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el con su helado— ¿quieres?

Se acercó comiendo de su helado— Ni a mí que él estuviera en tu habitación

—De acuerdo. No volverá a la casa y tú no me dejaras hablando sola —dijo tomándolo del rostro para acercarlo a ella— quiero probar tus labios con helado, así como tú quieres hacer conmigo

Sonrió acercándose a ella— Sí menos si no estoy en casa y de la sala no debe pasar ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, no llegará tan lejos —murmuró acercándose a sus labios lamiendo suavemente sus labios.

Cerró sus ojos disfrutando su caricia— Te amo Serena

—Te amo mi amor —murmuró besando suavemente sus labios buscando tener acceso a su boca.

Sujeto más sus manos fundiéndose en un beso tierno y lleno de amor y esperanza porque su futuro fuese aún mejor.

Lentamente se fue separando de sus labios— ¿Te está gustando nuestra cita? —preguntó dándole pequeños besos.

—Si ¿y a ti? ¿Te está gustando?

—Claro, ha sido una cita muy agradable y dulce —sonrió limpiando suavemente sus labios— creo que este Seiya me gusta mucho más que el casanova

— ¿Si? ¿Qué te gusta más de este Seiya? —se sentía aún más tranquilo y confortado con ella a su lado.

—Su mirada es tierna y tranquila, no como al principio. Te veías confundido e inquieto, tu sonrisa, es más sincera y tus besos me dicen que me amas

—Igual a mí me gusta más esta Serena que la que intentaba seducirme

Sonrió sonrojada— Bueno tú lo has dicho solo intentaba, como podrás darte cuenta no sirvo mucho para eso

—Pues lo conseguiste. Ya que por eso me tienes en tus brazos

Sonrió con sinceridad— Y no quiero que me sueltes jamás, porque me costó mucho conquistarte —dijo presionando su mano— bueno, que creo que te conquistó Chibi Chibi primero ¿verdad?

—Si Chibi Chibi por su ternura e inteligencia es todo un encanto tal como lo es su hermana mayor

—Sí, lo sé —sonrió con orgullo— pero deseaste estar a mi lado también para protegerla

Sonrió— Desee estar a tu lado para protegerlas a ambas

—Sí, pero debes admitir que te dio ternura Chibi Chibi y por ella fue que nos casamos, bueno esa era la idea al principio

—Ese solo fue el pretexto

Parpadeó confundida— ¿Quieres decir que solo deseabas que estuviera a tu lado?

—Si. De alguna manera solo te quiero para mí, te quiero a mi lado cada día que pase

Sonrió tomando su mano— ¿Me quisiste a tu lado desde el primer momento en que nos besamos?

—Si. Aunque yo mismo tarde en asimilar. Tu entiendes

sonrió asintiendo— Si, lo entiendo, a mí también me costó asimilar que me había enamorado de ti. Debo confesar que en un principio si me casaba contigo por el bienestar de Chibi Chibi, pero al ver cómo te comportabas con ella me fui enamorando cada día más y heme aquí perdidamente enamorada y con un pastelito en el horno

—Nuestro pastelito vamos a comprarle ropita y pijamas también

—Por supuesto amor, de conejita a juego con algunas más para Chibi Chibi, serán tus dos princesas conejitas ¿qué te parece?

—Si dos bellas procesas conejos, en verdad Chibi Chibi me sorprende mucho

—Sí, aun no puedo creer que se comunique con Hotaru —dijo pensativa.

—Y de qué forma —al terminar los helados se puso de pie— bueno es hora de seguir haciendo compras para después ir al cine

—Esto me gusta. Que seas tan caballeroso, por cierto, ya me va a tocar la revisión con el doctor, tal vez podamos ver a Hotaru

— ¿Cuándo será la revisión? Iré contigo

—La próxima semana —dijo con una sonrisa— por la mañana

—Ahí estaré sin falta, tengo algunas reuniones, pero veré la forma que ese día la reunión sea después de la consulta

—Eso me agrada mi amor. Seguro Hotaru estará contenta por que estés ahí

—Sin duda alguna, amor. Quiero estar contigo en todo momento —entrando a una tienda de bebes.

—¿Qué tanto vamos a comprar?, ah me encanta ese porta bebés es tan tierno

Se acercó a verlo— Si es muy lindo para la camioneta que tendremos familiar

Sonrió divertida— ¿Hasta camioneta vamos a tener? vaya que paternalista eres

—Claro fue una observación de la señorita Meio

—Oye amor es verdad ¿cómo va ese trámite? no hemos recibido ninguna llamada al respecto ¿no habrá algún problema?

—Ya firme papeles amor, pero no será oficial hasta pasando un año

—Espero que no haya ningún problema. Chibi Chibi esta tan feliz siendo la princesita de la casa, ya ves hasta Kevin la trata como tal —Sonrió divertida— no quiero ni imaginarme como será cuando nazca Hotaru

—Tranquila. Tenemos ya un paso más ganado y dentro de poco. Será oficial

—Gracias amor ¿y qué habitación va a ocupar Hotaru?, porque los primeros meses la quiero con nosotros, será tan pequeña —murmuró observando las cunas.

—Junto a la habitación de Chibi Chibi así las tendrás a ambas

—Eso me gusta. Me encantaría ver la habitación y decorarla tan bonita como la de Chibi Chibi —dijo con una sonrisa— por cierto ¿qué tanto hacen tú y tu hermana por las noches? de pronto se desaparecen

Desde que habían salido de la tienda los había estado siguiendo. Nadie y mucho menos una chiquilla sin gracia le iba a ganar ¿que tenía ella que había podido conquistar a Seiya Kou? lo averiguaría y usaría eso a su favor. Kakyu Mori no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Seiya Kou estaría en su cama tarde o temprano.

—Mmm pues… Mira ese moisés esta bonito —desvío el tema.

—Sí, me encanta. Quiero algo que tenga un velo para que no la molesten los mosquitos y una carriola, por supuesto tiene que ser la más segura de todas. No quiero que le pase algo a tu pequeña princesa

—Bien llevaremos este y esa carriola y el portabebés y la tina de baño que esta allá

Volvió la mirada hacia Seiya. Estaba realmente emocionado de tener una hija con ella y eso era maravilloso— Ven tienes algo en la cara

— ¿Que tengo? —acercándose a ella.

—Mmm específicamente, en los labios... —sonrió acercándola hacia ella— un beso para mí —dijo besando suavemente sus labios— te amo mi amor dulce y tierno

Sonrió besando sus labios de la misma manera— Te amo Serena me haces muy feliz, gracias

—Y tú a mí —Sonrió limpiando sus labios— ahora mi amor, es tiempo de ir al cine ¿crees que nos puedan enviar todas estas cosas a la casa?

—Si pediré que las manden —llamó a la señorita para hacer el pedido y pagar.

Serena sonrió feliz y tranquila. Al volver la mirada a la entrada vio a una mujer que los veía con insistencia acto seguido salía de la tienda, aquello le extraño, pero supuso que era su imaginación— ¿Y bien señor Tsukino que película veremos? —pregunto una vez que él se acercó a ella.

—Una romántica señora Kou —murmuró después de hacer el pago.

—Me vas a complacer. Eso me agrada señor Tsukino ¿y poder comer palomitas o no? Aunque sea alguna golosina, Hotaru quiere —dijo haciéndole un guiño.

—Solo unas cuantas palomitas y será todo

—Está bien, que hombre tan estricto. Oye amor ¿y habrá lugar para mí y mi estorboso vehículo? luego ya ves cómo es la gente

—Si hay lugares especiales —llevándola hacia el cine— dime ¿qué película quieres ver?

—Mmm... —observo con atención la cartelera— la más romántica, melosa y cursi que haya. Tienes que aprender cosas melosas mi amor

— ¿Es enserio? —abriendo grande los ojos.

Sonrió volteando a verlo— Claro amor, mientras yo veo cosas cursis a ti te servirá de clase. Llevarme enormes gatitos y chocolates solo es el comienzo —sonrió aún más.

— ¿Solo el comienzo? Amor harás de mi un monstruo meloso

Rio divertida— ¿De verdad puedes ser así? que debo decir que a últimos días eres todo un encanto. Casi no reconozco a mi ex jefe furioso e histérico

—Bueno es que ya no eres mi empleada. Eres mi esposa

—Y soy muy afortunada —sonrió observando como varias chicas volteaban a verlos sobre todo a Seiya— todas voltean a verte

— ¿Por qué crees que me miren? No soy una súper estrella

—Porque eres guapo mi amor solo por eso —dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa— y yo, bueno no estoy en mi mejor momento

—Bueno ya sabía que era guapo, pero no es para tanto

—Que vanidoso eres mi amor —sonrió pues no solo las chicas lo veían, si no las mujeres del cine— imagínate que sería si fueras una exitosa estrella de la música

—Las mujeres no le faltarían —dijo Haruka llegando a sus espaldas llevando del brazo a Michiru— y con lo vanidoso que es ufff se pondrá insoportable

—Ay pero que voz tan irritante —se giró hacia ellas sonriéndoles— hola Haru, hola Michiru que guapa estas

—Muchas gracias —sonrió acercándose a besar su mejilla.

—Y qué guapa y linda esta tu esposa —dijo Haruka acercándose a besar su mejilla con cierta galanura— creo que tendré una cita con ella

—Ay no ella ahora tiene una cita conmigo

—¿Y no te gustaría una cita conmigo? —preguntó Michiru tomándolo del brazo.

—No, no yo quiero una cita con ella —murmuró un tanto sonrojado.

—Es mi esposo y solo quiero una cita con él —dijo Serena haciendo el rostro hacia atrás, si bien sabía que eran sus amigas no le gustaba ver a Michiru tan cerca de Seiya— es mi cita privada, Seiya quiero palomitas

Sonrió aún más— Ven mi esposa quiere estar conmigo, pero ¿les parece si van mañana a comer?

—De acuerdo, solo espero que tu esposa no se ponga tan celosa —dijo con una sonrisa besando su mejilla antes de volver con Haruka— le sale una arruga en la frente

— ¿Van a entrar al cine también?

—No, nosotros vamos a comprar unos obsequios, para cierta niña traviesa —dijo Haruka sonriendo.

—Regalos para Chibi Chibi que bien

Serena se sonrojo pues no había sido muy cordial con ellas— Gracias, lo siento. No debí ponerme así, es solo que... bueno, si me puse un poco celosa

Michiru se acercó a ella sonriéndole— Tranquila no te quitare a Seiya. Solo te pido que cuides de él ¿sí?

Asintió sonrojada— Si, yo lo cuidare, lo amo. Lamento no haber sido muy amable contigo. Es solo que eres tan bonita que me dan celos

—Bueno yo ya tengo a quien amar —señalando a Haruka que conversaba con Seiya.

sonrió sonrojada— Si lo sé, solo que bueno, ahora estoy aquí convaleciente y hay mujeres que si quieren quitármelo

—De esas mujeres debes cuidarte —murmuró pues habían notado que Kakyu los seguía.

—Sí, lo sé. Hay una mujer que se atrevió a besarlo, y trato de seducirlo

—De ella debes cuidarte —se acercó a su oído— antes Seiya confiaba ciegamente en ella, pero detrás de ese rostro lindo y adorable hay algo oscuro. Aun a Seiya le cuesta trabajo, pero ya no es tan ingenuo como antes

Suspiró un tanto preocupada— Dice que esa mujer es como un ángel por lo que irradia ¿cómo es?

—Si así es pareciera un ángel, pero no lo es

—Pues creo que a Seiya aún le gusta. Bueno no del todo, pero si le interesaba antes quizá, pueda interesarle ¿o no?

—No le interesa como crees. La estima por que fue pate de su infancia, eso es todo

—Pero tanto como para no ver lo oscuro en su vida —Suspiró profundamente— ¿esa mujer está enamorada de Seiya? ¿qué tanto la conoces?

—Seiya a veces es muy inocente y necesita ojos en la espalda y ese lugar lo tiene Nephrite. Seiya confía en él y por eso es más cuidadoso. Porque de lo contrario te aseguro que esa mujer lo tendría bajo sus redes

—Estaré muy al pendiente de lo que haga esa mujer, igual ahora me siento un poco en desventaja

—Serena tienes la mayor ventaja. Eres su esposa —guiño un ojo.

Sonrió volteando a ver a su esposo parecía muy entretenido platicando— Gracias Michiru, lamento no haber sido muy amable contigo, es que bueno eres tan bonita y elegante que me dieron celos

—Yo te puedo enseñar a ser más elegante si lo deseas

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sonriendo— como te podrás dar cuenta soy mmm bastante torpe ¿crees que pueda ser tan elegante como tú? cuando caminas parece que flotaras

—Claro que sí, ya verás que cuando termine contigo te sorprenderás, pero será un poco ya que esa torpeza que tienes es parte de ti y es parte de lo que a Seiya de gusta

—¿Me enseñarías a andar en tacones? a Seiya eso le gusta y yo siempre termino tropezando

—Claro, te enseñare a usar bellos tacones en cuanto estés en condiciones, pero un poco de etiqueta en la mesa también te ayudara

Se sonrojo aún más— Gracias Michiru, ahora veo porque eres una gran amiga para Seiya. Me gustaría que también fueras mi amiga

—Sera todo un placer Serena, después de todo tienes por esposo a uno de mis amigos más preciados

—Gracias Michiru —sonrió más tranquila.

—Creo que ya hicieron las pases —dijo Haruka sonriendo al verlas tranquilamente platicando.

—Michiru siempre se las arreglas para tranquilizar las cosas

—Sí, ella es perfecta —sonrió observándolas conversar— y por lo que veo tu esposa para nada es tranquila. Tiene los celos a flor de piel

—Si lo sé. Se le nota a leguas y me gusta

Volteo a verlo— Vaya pensé que no te gustaban las mujeres celosas y ahora resulta que sí ¿pues qué te dio esa niña que has cambiado?

—Bueno sus celos no son enfermizos tu entiendes

Sonrió— Son celos lindos, pero vaya que te volvió loquito esta niña. Oye ¿Qué tan menor es? porque a ti la vida se te nota...

—Un poco menor, bueno un tanto menor

—Así que te gustan jovencitas, ahora entiendo —dijo con una sonrisa— bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. Ustedes tienen una cita y no queremos interrumpir mas

—Si las veré mañana y ya platicaremos

—Claro, diviértete con tu esposa —sonrió acercándose a Michiru— vamos que estamos interrumpiendo su cita

—Si vamos —sonrió con cariño a su compañera entrelazando sus manos.

—Gracias Michiru por tus consejos y disculpa mis celos tontos —dijo Serena un tanto sonrojada.

—Solo cuídalo. Seiya a veces es un poco ingenuo

—Sí, claro ingenuo —dijo divertida Haruka— ¿olvidaste aquel día que los tres estábamos ebrios y...?

Seiya se puso totalmente colorado— Ya nos vamos la película va empezar —sin esperar tomo la silla de Serena alejándose de ella.

—Todo eso la extraño— ¿de que hablaba Haruka? ¿qué paso en esa ocasión?

—Nada, nada —acercándose a la dulcería a comprar las palomitas, el refresco y chocolate para ella.

Enarco una ceja— Bien como quieras. Ya no voy a preguntar, pero eso sí quiero conocer a esa tal Kakyu. Creo que debe saber quién soy yo

—Solo fue una borrachera e hice cosas un poco ridículas

—¿Y por eso tanto misterio? —preguntó sonriendo— ay pensé que era algo vergonzoso, como que te vieron desnudo o algo así

—Este si bueno, salí a la azotea desnudo después de perder una apuesta a gritar no recuerdo que

—¿No hay video de ese momento? me gustaría verte —sonrió al verlo, aunque no parecía que eso fuera todo.

—Mmm no, no lo hay

—Que lastima —dijo haciendo un puchero— creo que tendrás que mostrarme como fue ese momento y mostrármelo, en vivo...

— ¿Que? No, no eso fue hace mucho. Cuando estudiábamos en el extranjero

—Pero yo quiero verte, desnudo y gritando en esta ocasión que me amas, que soy tu mujer y que solo a mí me quieres para el resto de tu vida —Dijo sonriendo— a cambio, quizá yo también lo haga...

—Mmm esa propuesta suena interesante, si me agrada

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches, un capitulo algo hot por aquello del frio ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, y de una vez les digo ¡Feliz Navidad!

Tenía toda la intención de subir otro capítulo, pero no creo alcanzar, si me doy prisa quizá haya un capítulo más el 25 bajo el árbol.

Ahora si me voy a continuar editando, ya saben cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review/mensaje de distancia, estoy al pendiente leyéndolas.


	22. Chapter 22

AMOR

Capítulo 22

Desde lejos estaban observando a la pareja. Ella reía feliz y su amigo aun seguía rojo— ¿Crees que me haya pasado con mi comentario? no era mi intención meterlo en problemas

—Bueno mientras no digas más de lo ocurrido esa noche —también sonrojada.

Volteo a verla enarcando una ceja— Aun te sonrojas por ello ¿acaso lo extrañas?

Sonrió ligeramente— Si, porque ese día fue la primera vez que probé tus labios

Sonrió tomándola de la barbilla— Sin duda el momento más erótico de mi vida. Gracias a Kou es que estamos juntas

—Si —fijando la mirada en ella— gracias a él pude descubrir lo que en verdad sentía por ti Haruka

—Aun así, no creas que se me olvida que ese niñito loco puso sus garras en tu hermoso cuerpo

—Bueno tienes que admitir que besa bastante bien —sonrió un tanto divertida.

—Mmm de acuerdo. No lo puedo negar, pero eso es algo que tus bellos ojos no volverán a ver, así que vamos, que tengo deseos de consentir a mi hermosa sirena

—Vamos, entonces quiero dos vestidos nuevos para el concierto

—De acuerdo. Mi sirena tendrá dos vestidos nuevos que yo misma te ayudare a poner —Dijo sonriendo con coquetería— ah por cierto Kou nos invitó mañana a comer a su casa, tal vez pueda divertirme un poco y poner nerviosa a su esposa

—Ni lo pienses, si lo haces te ira mal

—¿Por qué no? es divertido verla nerviosa y a Kou también

—Solo no te pases ¿quieres? o pensare que te gusta esa niña y no creo que quieras verme enojada —pellizcando su mejilla.

Sonrió tomando su mano para comenzar a caminar— Nadie me gusta más que tú. Ya no tengo que ponerme celosa de verte con Seiya coqueteando

—Sabes que no. Además, aprendió mucho de nosotras o no sería el casanova que es o bueno solía ser

—Y mira a quien se fue a conquistar, Serena se ve muy joven para él ¿no te parece?

—Si lo es, pero quizás es lo que en verdad el necesita para vivir realmente —apoyo su cabeza en su hombro sonriendo.

—Sí, se ve tan diferente. Es más feliz y muy considerado como ella, además ahora con una hija y un bebé en camino. Y me parece divertido ver como se pone celosa contigo

—Bueno, pero poco a poco vera que no tiene nada que temer. Al menos conmigo

—¿Te refieres a Kakyu? ¿qué te dijo de ella? no me agrada que los haya estado siguiendo

—Seiya le hizo un comentario, al menos está siendo precavido

—¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? ya conoces a Kakyu, no creo que esté muy tranquila al ver al objeto de su obsesión casado. Algo que nadie más había logrado

—Iniciando porque nunca ha podido estar entre sus brazos, algo por lo cual me odia —sonrió con orgullo.

—Y si supiera... se volvería loca de coraje. No entiendo porque su obsesión con Seiya ¿Y si intenta hacerle algo a Serena?

—Entonces debemos estar al pendiente, no creo que tenga buenas intenciones

—Sí, no sabemos de lo que sea capaz esa mujer —dijo rodeando sus hombros— y dime ¿qué tanto platicabas con ella?

—Le enseñare un poco de etiqueta, para que ya no se sienta menos

—Pobre, se nota que ella es más sencilla y muy poco refinada, pero ¿de verdad se siente menos?

—Al menos contra mí sí, pero eso tiene solución

—Bueno creo que tiene talento. Tiene una belleza natural, creo que por eso conquistó a Seiya. Es inocente y dulce

—Si le enseñare lo necesario, para que no se sienta menos en diversas situaciones siendo esposa de Seiya se enfrentara a diversas situaciones

—Sí, eso es verdad, ¿le contarás a Seiya o dejaras que sea una sorpresa? aunque no creo que haya mucho que hacer en estos días que este convaleciente ¿por qué empezarás?

—Etiqueta en la mesa eso no será ningún problema y pues no creo que se lo podamos ocultar a Seiya

Sonrió— Definitivamente esa chiquilla nos ha conquistado incluso a nosotras, pero que te quede claro que eres tú a quien amo y a la única que deseo

—Con eso me basta, porque yo también te amo Haruka y no deseo a nadie más que no seas tu

Sonrió atrayéndola hacia ella— Hermosa sirena, te amo. Después iremos a casa, tengo que mostrarte cuanto te deseo

Coloco sus manos sobre su hombro no resistiéndose a besar sus labios— Te amo

—Te amo, anda vamos de compras y después, tu sabes a donde iremos —dijo volviendo a tomar de la mano.

X-X

Comía palomitas, mientras observaba la pantalla— Es enserio esto es demasiado meloso

Sonrió asintiendo después de suspirar ante la escena de un beso romántico bajo la lluvia— Eso es muy lindo, le muestra cuanto la ama —Murmuró a su oído sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

— ¿Un beso de amor? si se ve que no tienen ojos para nadie mas

—Sí y sus lágrimas se confunden con la lluvia, eso es romántico ¿Me besarías bajo la lluvia después de una discusión?

—Te daré los besos que sean necesarios sin importa qué momento sea

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla atrayéndolo hacia ella— Te amo, estar aquí ha sido lo más romántico que alguien ha hecho por mi

— ¿En verdad ha sido lo más romántico? por qué yo no soy muy romántico que digamos

—Lo eres, ya te lo he dicho. Lo eres sin que te des cuenta y te amo por eso —dijo acercándose a sus labios— mi amor, gracias por esta cita

—Te amo —murmuró rozando sus labios con ternura.

—Te amo Seiya —dijo en un murmullo besándolo suavemente, escuchando la dulce y romántica música del final de la película.

—Te amo, aunque me hagas ver cosas tan melosas como esta película —sonriéndole.

Sonrió recargando la frente en la de él— Hay películas más melosas mi amor y todas las veremos, necesitas clases intensivas de romanticismo

— ¿En serio me harás ver películas así? —cerrando sus ojos.

Suspiró notando sus largas pestañas, aspirando el cálido aroma que desprendía— No mi amor, dejare que seas solo tú mismo cuando de conquistarme se trate. Así como yo lo seré contigo

—Eso me gusta más —sonrió besando su nariz.

Sonrió acercándose más a él— ¿Sabes? nunca había entrado a este tipo de salas, son cómodas y muy elegantes. Me estás malacostumbrando a estos lujos

—Bueno la próxima vez las disfrutaras aún mas —poniéndose de pie después de que toda la gente salió para acomodarla en la silla.

—Ah sí ¿por qué la disfrutare más la próxima vez? —preguntó abrazándose a su cuello— en esta ocasión me divertí mucho. Ha sido una hermosa cita mi amor

—Porque estarás en mejor estado por eso mi amor —sentándola con sumo cuidado.

—Gracias mi amor —murmuró acomodándose en la silla— espero disfrutar de otra hermosa cita, ya que pueda estar mejor y ya poder mostrar mi vientre. Tal vez después podamos traer a Chibi Chibi

—Claro mi amor tendremos muchas citas te lo aseguro y muchas compras para nuestra hija

—Se volverá loquita de la emoción —sonrió una vez que estuvo lista— Seiya ¿te gusta como soy o quisieras que fuera más elegante como las mujeres de sociedad?

—Ya te lo dije solo quiero que seas tú misma, ¿por qué?

—Mmm bueno es que cuando veo a Michiru me siento algo, mal... —Suspiró negando— ella es tan elegante, tan fina, sus pasos son como si flotara aún y con tacones y ya ves yo, soy un desastre en todo momento

—Bueno chica desastre, es contigo con quien me case y no con ella. Podría decirse que ella fue mi primera novia. ¿No te dice mucho el hecho que tu torpeza me haya conquistado más que su elegancia?

—Mmm sí, pero tal vez debas admitir que no fui la más elegante en la cena con el jeque en Dubái. No me gustaría hacerte quedar mal con la gente elegante con la que te rodeas

—Mmm déjame adivinar —murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la salida del cine— ¿Michiru dijo que te enseñaría clases de etiqueta?

—Sí, ¿no te agrada? ¿o prefieres que siga siendo tu chica desastre?

—Pero solo lo esencial ¿de acuerdo? porque no quiero perder a mi chica desastre

Sonrió asintiendo— De eso no debes preocuparte mi amor. Eso de andar en zancos no es para mí, así que seguro me caeré muy seguido

—Solo debes tener cuidado ¿sí? aunque seguro con Michiru y Seika cerca no tardaras en ser más que elegante y refinada en sociedad, pero no dejaras de ser mi chica desastre la que me enamoró

—La que cayó dos veces en tus brazos. Una intencional y otra por que me asustaste, así que no te preocupes de todas formas tampoco quiero ser como todas esas mujeres que te buscaban y pedían un poco de tu atención

Sonrió más aspirando el fresco aroma de la tarde.

—¿Y voy a tener que seguir haciendo lo que me pediste cuando iniciamos nuestra relación?

— ¿Haciendo qué?

—Ir a tu oficina, sin nada debajo... —Murmuró para que solo él escuchara— fue una de tus peticiones

—Mmm bueno ahora eres mi esposa. Creo que mejor dejamos esos momentos para nuestra habitación a solas, aunque de vez en cuando alguna visita así no me hará daño

Sonrió aún más— Claro que no te hará daño. Al contrario, debo tener más enamorado a mi esposo ahora, además de ser tu esposa quiero seguir siendo tu amante

—Entonces serás todo para mí —sonrió llevándola al parque que estaba cerca.

—Claro que quiero ser todo para ti. Además, tengo que ir a la oficina en cuanto pueda, para ayudarte a preparar los puestos para mujeres. No creas que eso se me ha olvidado

—De acuerdo le diré a Nephrite que te lleve a casa lo necesario para que lo revises

—¿No te han visitado para ver lo de la guardería en la oficina?

—Si algo me comento Nephrite al respecto. Me parece que faltan algunas firmas

—Ojalá todo esté terminado a tiempo. Porque señor Tsukino quiero seguir trabajando a tu lado y ahí podre dejar a Chibi Chibi y a Hotaru. Serán hijas del dueño, pero nada de privilegios y así las demás mujeres verán que es seguro y cómodo

—Bueno entonces veré que tenga todas las comodidades adecuadas para los niños

—Sí, desde maternal hasta preescolar. Será la mejor guardería del país —sonrió emocionada— además también debo estudiar ¿te hace falta una contadora o administradora o abogada?

—Estudia lo que tu desees amor, solo eso quiero ¿sí? —caminado entre los senderos del parque— está muy fresca la tarde

—Un poco, pero es agradable pasear contigo y platicar. Creo que nuestro matrimonio funcionará más allá de lo que imaginamos los dos

—Si. En verdad nunca pensé que podía sentirme tan confortado. Serena gracias por ser parte de mi vida

—Tomemos asiento en esa banca. Bueno siéntate tú, yo aquí me quedo en mi silla. Deseo poder verte a los ojos y tal vez probar uno de esos besos que me enloquecen

Se acercó a la banca acomodándola de forma que quedaran frente a frente.

—Hola... —Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— ¿qué me hiciste Seiya que estoy enamorada de ti por completo? me haces sentir feliz y que soy capaz de todo

—Hola —sonrió ligeramente— lo mismo me pregunto yo ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste Serena? que puedo disfrutar estos días aun sin que hayamos tenido intimidad... es agradable

Sonrió acariciando sus labios con el pulgar— Simplemente es amor, un amor que nació de una forma extraña y única. Ha sido la más bella cita que pude tener contigo, te amo Seiya. Es bueno darnos cuenta que no solo nos une la pasión

—Sí, hay mucho más que solo pasión —se acercó besando su mejilla— me gustas

Se sonrojo ante su beso y sus palabras— Tú también me gustas Seiya. Me gustas mucho. Me agrada ser tu esposa, tu amante, tu compañera de trabajo y me gustaría ser también tu amiga

—Ya lo eres. Te he confiado cosas que muy poco saben de mi

—Entonces lo seremos todo mi amor. Tú serás mi todo y yo el tuyo —dijo sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla— seremos una bella familia

—Si una muy bella familia. Hemos comenzado a formarla, no pensé que pudiese llegar a tener una familia

—¿Crees que después podamos tener más hijos? ¿qué te ha dicho el médico?

—No lo sé. Podría ser que sí, pero —bajo su mirada— Hotaru es un milagro amor

Tomo sus manos— Por eso que la cuido tanto, pero quizá si comienzas con un tratamiento ¿o es que realmente es algo casi imposible?

—Ahora pienso que nada es imposible, pero tomémoslo con calma, primero traigamos a Hotaru ¿sí?

—Está bien amor —se acercó besando suavemente sus labios— un paso a la vez. Primero Hotaru y Chibi Chibi y después agrandamos la familia

—Si amor —sonrió aspirando su aroma dándole pequeños besos.

—Tú también, y te gustan mis besos, no me lo puedes negar —dándole pequeños besos, sintiéndose feliz y tranquilo como nunca antes se había sentido.

—Sí, me gustan mucho —murmuró con una sonrisa— me encantan tus besos Seiya, todo tú me enloqueces. Pero ni creas que he olvidado lo que te dije, quiero conocer a esa mujer que acosa a mi inocente marido

Sonrió un tanto divertido fingiendo cara de angelito

Lo miro fijamente. De pronto le pareció aún más guapo de lo que era. Él en cierta forma estaba solo como ella y con la responsabilidad de cuidar de una hermana— Te amo Seiya te amo de una manera única y diferente

Sonrió acariciando su rostro— Tú también eres muy linda y tierna. Me enamoró la forma en la que proteges a tu hermanita, además de tu torpeza

—¿Recuerdas cómo me gritaste la primera vez que nos vimos en la cafetería? no fuiste nada caballeroso. Te preocupo más que hubiera arrugada tu traje de diseñador —sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

Se sonrojó aún más— Bueno era nuevo

—Mi vestido también era nuevo. Aunque no de diseñador —sonrió acariciando suavemente su mejilla— no sé cómo me enamore de ti con esos gritos

— ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? no soy el hombre más agradable o caballeroso que pueda existir

—Mmm bueno para serte sincera, lo primero que sentí por ti fue deseo

— ¿Deseo? vaya que eres extraña amor

—¿Por qué extraña? tú tienes la culpa. Más con ese beso que me diste

Sonrió ligeramente— Vamos a casa ¿sí? comienza hacer un poco de frio y no quiero que te enfermes

—Está bien, pero creo que te pone un poco nervioso escuchar lo que me atrajo de ti —sonrió con coquetería— hay que admitirlo. Lo nuestro comenzó por locura y deseo, después ambos nos enamoramos y ahora todo es perfecto

—Y vaya que me hiciste desearte mucho sin que te dieras cuenta

—¿De verdad? porque tienes razón. No me di cuenta de que tanto me deseabas hasta que sucedió —sonrió un tanto divertida— ¿te contuviste mucho?

—Debo admitir que si me contuve porque desde que vi esas hermosas piernas me nació el deseo

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada— ¿Y por eso me mandas comprar vestidos y faldas que te dejaran verlas? porque cuando fui de compras con Nephrite yo quería unos pantalones y él me dijo que no, que la instrucción eran faldas y vestidos

—Me acabas de descubrir —murmuró con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Sonrió sintiéndose extraña ante esa sonrisa. Algo lindo viniendo de él— ¿Y que más hice para provocarte? porque según yo hacía de todo y tú nunca me veías. Hasta pensé que no te gustaba

—Más bien no te dabas cuenta Serena, eres un poco despistada

Rio divertida— Si, lo soy, pero anda dime ¿algo que te haya seducido y que yo no me di cuenta? porque lo ocultaste muy bien

—Analiza y te darás cuenta bombón —rozo sus labios para ponerse de pie y llevarla hacia el auto.

—¿Bombón? —preguntó sonriendo después de ese beso— me han dicho torpe y demás adjetivos, pero ninguno tan lindo como ese ¿por qué soy un bombón?

—Una vez te peinaste de coletas y me gustaste mucho

—Entonces me peinare más seguido de esa forma para siempre gustarle a mi esposo —sonrió feliz— gracias amor, por esta cita tan linda. Me ha encantado haber platicado de todo contigo

—Jamás había tenido una cita como esta

—Me imagino que nunca habías tenido citas. Me alegra ser la primera cita en tu vida —sonrió subiendo la mirada— y para finalizar dormiremos abrazados y no quiero que me sueltes

—De acuerdo dormiremos abrazados —al llegar al auto la tomo entre sus brazos para subirla con sumo cuidado.

—Eres tan lindo Seiya, creo que definitivamente eres mi alma gemela —murmuró dándole un suave y dulce beso en la mejilla.

Se sonrojó, colocándole el cinturón— Mañana ya me entregan la camioneta espero que te guste

—Seguro me gustara. Te verás muy apuesto manejando una camioneta familiar conmigo al frente, Chibi Chibi y Hotaru atrás ah y un perro, un lindo labrador llamado chocolate —sonrió aún más dejándose consentir por él.

— ¿Chocolate? ¿es por qué te gustan los chocolates?

Sonrió divertida— Claro y debe ser de ese color ¿me lo compras? O lo podemos adoptar

—Lo adoptaremos, buscaremos en algún refugio algún lindo o lindos cachorros

—¿Varios perritos? —sonrió emocionada esperando a que entrara al auto— eso me gusta, uno para mí, uno para Chibi Chibi y otro para Hotaru

Guardo la silla y las bolsas en la cajuela para enseguida subir al auto— Una familia perruna

—Sí, eso me agrada, ¿y tú no quieres un perro? ¿O tal vez te gustaría un gato?

— ¿Un gato arisco como yo?

—Mmm tal vez y yo le conseguiré una gatita que lo transforme —sonrió colocando la mano en su nuca jugando con su cabello— mmm digamos que yo soy tu gatita

—Una muy linda gatita sin duda, te amo Serena —murmuró volviendo a besar sus labios disfrutando de la suavidad de estos.

—Te amo, mi gatito arisco —murmuró atrayéndolo un poco más a ella para profundizar en sus labios sin dejar de jugar con su cabello.

Sonrió abrazándola un poco hacia él besando como nunca antes con todo el amor que ella comenzaba a despertar en él— Bombón

—Mi chocolatito —murmuró mordiendo suavemente su labio— no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de ti, cuando puedo me desquitare muy bien

—Y yo de ti, pero ya falta menos para que volvamos a estar juntos de esa manera. Porque juntos estaremos siempre

Sonrió soltándolo acariciando sus labios— Juntos por siempre, eso me gusta. Ahora mi guapo esposo vamos a casa. seguro Chibi Chibi ya nos extraña o tal vez esté jugando con Seika, se agradaron mucho, ahora solo quiere estar con su tía

—Si vamos —murmuró pensativo acomodándose para encender el auto. Esperaba que su hermana fuera así de ahora en adelante.

—¿Qué ocurre? de pronto te pusiste serio ¿no me digas que estas celoso de la atención que tiene Seika de tu pequeña Chibi Chibi? porque antes era solo tú y ahora ya no

—No, es solo que... —bajo su mirada— espero que cuando recupere su memoria no deje de tratar a la pequeña como hasta ahora

—Ella era muy diferente de cómo es ahora ¿verdad? lo veo en tu mirada. Tienes cierto temor, como si quisieras retenerla más a tu lado ¿cómo era antes del accidente?

—Cruel y ambiciosa tanto que ni siquiera pude permanecer en el mismo país y quizás eso ocurra. Quizás cuando recuerde todo vuelva alejarme de su lado, tendremos que irnos a otro país

—¿De verdad sería necesario eso? —pregunto mirándolo. Lucia realmente triste y preocupado.

—Si —saliendo de estacionamiento para manejar a casa— ella en verdad me odia

—¿Por qué te odia? siempre te dice hermanito y te cuida mucho ¿qué paso entre ustedes?

—Eso me lo decía cuando éramos niños. Antes de que me enviaran al internado

—Sinceramente no entiendo como a ti te enviaron al internado y a ella la dejaron en casa ¿por qué tus padres hicieron eso?

—Porque solo necesitaban una heredera y yo pues resulte ser un estorbo

Aquello le dolió. Volteo a verlo, en su semblante se notaba la tristeza y dolor— Y ahora eres mi esposo y ya no imagino la vida sin ti Seiya. Eres importante para mí, para Chibi Chibi y lo eres para Hotaru, no eres un estorbo

Volvió su mirada hacia ella con los ojos un poco llorosos. Por un momento volvía a ser ese niño solitario y triste que había llegado al internado extrañando a su hermana.

—Detén el auto. Creo que necesitas un momento en mis brazos —murmuró sintiendo ganas de llorar. Algo que jamás se imaginó, el hombre fuerte y seguro en ese instante se dejaba vencer por su sufrimiento y eso le dolía.

No dijo nada solo se orilló dejando escapar un suspiró. Sentía una opresión en su pecho, sería que su hermana estaba sintiendo algo similar.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a él abrazándolo hacia ella no evitando derramar unas lágrimas. Se veía tan afectado— Ya no estás solo mi amor, estoy contigo y eres muy importante para mí, nunca lo dudes por favor mi amor. Siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote

X-X

—Chibi Chibi —sonrió al dar una pequeña marometa— soy un panda

—Chibi Chibi es un conejito —dijo con una sonrisa llevando enseguida la mano a su cabeza— un conejo —Murmuró, a su mente llegó la imagen de dos niños jugando. Eran ella y su hermano y de pronto estaba sola a mitad del jardín— Amy, ¿podría quedarse con la niña? me duele un poco la cabeza

—Claro señorita ¿se siente bien? ¿necesita algo?

—No Amy, estoy bien gracias —dijo tratando de sonreír— Chibi Chibi voy a descansar un poco. Te portas bien ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Chibi Chibi? —ladeo su cabecita preocupada.

Se acercó a ella besando su cabeza— Estoy bien, tranquila. Seguro no tarda en llegar Seiya y Serena, estaré en mi habitación

—Claro señorita en un rato más le llevare su medicamento

—Gracias —Murmuró sonriéndole a la niña— me guardas pastel, traviesa —dijo alejándose hacia la escalera, volviendo a sentir un vacío en su corazón. A su mente llegó la sensación de estar sola.

La observo con preocupación. Hasta ese momento el doctor aún no se había presentado y esperaba lo hiciera a la brevedad.

Al llegar a la habitación se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos, de pronto comenzó a escuchar la voz de su hermano.

— _¿Otra vez con tu horrible música? —preguntó deteniéndose en la puerta del salón principal._

 _Levanto su mirada— No es horrible. Algún día seré un cantante muy famoso_

 _Rio con burla— Claro, un cantante famoso ¿y quién te va a contratar?_

 _Resoplo con fastidio poniéndose de pie— Para que lo sepas me han contratado en un restaurant bar_

— _Oh vaya, alguien te contrato para recoger las sobras de las mesas —dijo entrando con paso firme y decidido hacia él— no sé porque el abuelo te solapa con esas estupideces. No sirven de nada_

— _Porque al menos él si cree en mi —presiono sus puños con molestia._

— _¿Ya te enojaste? ay perdón —Murmuró fingiendo tristeza— no quise herir tus sentimientos —sonrió azotando la puertecilla del piano._

— _Sabes que he tomado una decisión en vista de que para ti soy solo un estorbo —alejándose hacia las escaleras donde vio a Nephrite, acompañado de su abuelo en la parte alta._

— _Eres un fastidio Seiya. Por eso mis padres no te soportaban —dijo siguiéndolo topándose con su abuelo— y seguramente no hubieran aceptado esa locura de tener aquí a ese tipo delincuente_

— _Abuelo ¿podemos irnos mañana mismo al extranjero? partiremos a primera hora. En vista de que Seika está ansiosa por deshacerse de mí. Estando lejos estará muy tranquila la heredera_

— _Bravo, huyendo como el cobarde que eres. Para mi mejor, eres una vergüenza_

— _Está bien hijo. Te llevare a donde quieras —dijo con tristeza el hombre mirando a sus nietos pelear._

— _¿O que prefieres que me quede y te quite tu lugar como heredera? —fijando la mirada de forma retadora a su hermana— por que por esa razón me llevaron al internado, para que tu crecieras como la heredera, la niña que todos aman_

 _Sonrió dándose la vuelta— Si Seiya, a mi todos me aman. En cambio, a ti todos te odian y aborrecen. Espero mañana mismo dejes mi casa, aquí no haces falta. Adiós abuelo, me voy de fiesta_

 _Contuvo su coraje al verla salir. Definitivamente irse era lo mejor para todos, porque aun estando en el mismo país, ninguno de los dos estaría bien._

— _Seiya, no la escuches. Tus padres la malcriaron, pero ustedes son hermanos. Son lo único que tienen_

— _Ella prefiere estar más con Yaten que conmigo abuelo. Para ella soy un estorbo y mi padre ni siquiera me mira_

Derramaba unas lágrimas, inquieta en la cama. Despertando sobre saltada, miro aquella habitación, ahora estaba oscura, miró el reflejo en el espejo— Hermanito ¿Yo te hice eso?

Ya era hora de la cena, por lo que fue a la habitación de su hermana para que bajara— ¿Seika? —toco suavemente a la puerta.

—Adelante —se limpió rápidamente el rostro esperando a que entrara.

Abrió la puerta de la recamara— La cena esta lista ¿cómo te sientes? Amy me dijo que te dolía la cabeza

—Mejor, solo dormí un poco —dijo encendiendo la lámpara del buro— ¿cómo les fue?

—Bien, compramos algunas cosas para la bebé. Pasamos un buen día haciendo compras y fuimos al cine Serena me hizo ver una película muy melosa

Sonrió mirándolo con atención— ¿Estás feliz con tu vida como es ahora?

—Si... —sonrió con un poco de melancolía— me siento feliz Seika

Lo abrazó con fuerza— Perdóname si alguna vez te lastime hermanito

—Seika... —murmuró sorprendido ante ese acto.

—No sé qué paso entre nosotros, pero eres mi hermanito y te quiero mucho. Eres un gran hombre y te admiro

La abrazó con mucho cariño. Aun se sentía melancólico y no sabía por qué ella se sentía igual que él.

—¿Vamos a cenar? tengo hambre. Estuve jugando toda la tarde con la niña, es encantadora

—Si bajemos, además el especialista no tarda en llegar

—¿Es necesario que me vea un especialista? ya me siento mejor —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Lo es y no discutas ¿quieres? quiero que estés bien

—Pero me siento bien hermanito —dijo con una sutil sonrisa— Seiya ¿de verdad me quieres tanto como hace años?

—Si Seika. Tanto como cuando éramos niños. No sabes cómo te extrañe cuando entre al internado

Bajo la mirada tomando su mano— ¿Sabes? tuve un sueño, en el yo te gritaba cosas muy feas y arruinaba un piano. Un piano que tú estabas tocando

Bajo la mirada con tristeza su hermana comenzaba a recordar y eso le asustaba.

—Solo fue un sueño ¿verdad? —pregunto derramando unas lágrimas— porque ¿por qué te gritaría y ofendería así?

—Shhh no pienses en eso. Ahora solo importa que estas aquí

Asintió limpiándose las mejillas— Te quiero mucho hermanito. Te extrañe mucho, Serena tiene razón debo aprender a conocerte ahora porque ya no eres aquel niño travieso al que tenía que cuidar. Ahora tú me cuidas a mi

— ¿Ella te dijo eso? —subiendo la mirada hacia su hermana.

Asintió oprimiendo su mano— Si, aunque es un poco despistada creo que sabe lo que dice. Además, apenas si menciona tu nombre su mirada cambia. Hermanito, esa chiquilla está muy enamorada de ti

—Y yo de ella. Cada día me enamoró más, no sé qué me pasa con ella

—¿Que se siente estar enamorado? bueno tal vez por ser un hombre sea diferente que, con una mujer, pero ¿Qué sientes tu hermanito?

—La verdad nunca me había sentido así

—¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando...? —pregunto sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho y a su mente llego un recuerdo vago.

— _Eres un tonto "hermanito" —dijo con ironía— a ti nadie te quiere ni te querrá nunca_

 _Hizo una mueca, hacía tiempo que los comentarios irónicos de su hermana habían dejado de afectarlo de sobremanera_

 _Suspiró tomando un ramo de flores— Ni con tus patéticas canciones vas a poder conquistar a una mujer ¿Quién querría a un cantante fracasado?_

— _Para lo que me importa. El amor son solo patrañas —murmuró con sequedad— las mujeres solo sirven para una cosa_

— _Por eso es que tú nunca vas a saber lo que es el verdadero amor —dijo con burla— te quedaras solo ¿ves por qué mis padres me preferían a mí?, porque sabían que ibas a ser una desgracia para la familia_

 _Tomo la copa de vino dando un sorbo— ¿Es acaso que tú estás enamorada?_

— _Claro, de un hombre maravilloso que me ama por sobre todas las cosas y que es capaz de todo por mí y eso hermanito es algo que tu jamás harás ni tampoco es algo que alguien haría por ti. Tu nunca vas a saber lo que es amar_

— ¿ _Entonces ya encontraste quien soporte tu pésimo carácter? Pobre del tipo no sabe en lo que se está metiendo_

— _Cállate, él si es un hombre capaz de todo por mí, no que tu... eres un idiota. Bueno para nada, ojalá nunca hubieras vuelto —dijo con coraje._

— _Pues no se en que te afecta que haya vuelto. Tu heredaste toda la fortuna de la familia —mirándola con frialdad._

— _Sí, porque yo... —dijo haciendo énfasis en ella— si soy digna hija de mis padres. Soy todo lo que ellos esperaban —sonrió al notar que eso le había dolido— ahora "hermanito" te quedaras solo. Me voy de viaje con mi amado novio y tu aquí amargándote cada día más. Hasta luego_

— _Tranquila cuando vuelvas de viaje ya no estaré aquí —murmuró al ver bajar a su amigo las escaleras— ¿ya nos vamos?_

 _Volteo a ver al tipo que bajaba— Que horror tener que convivir con este tipo. No sé en qué estaba pensando el abuelo. Me mudare con mi novio, no soporto verlos a los dos_

— _No hace falta que te mudes. No tendrás que soportarnos más —dedicándole una mirada a su amigo, no hacía falta decir más— ya compramos un pequeño departamento para los dos_

— _Vaya por fin se van a largar de mi casa —dijo con una sonrisa— entonces vendrá aquí mi novio, no los quiero volver a ver en mi casa y espero que solo se lleven con lo que llegaron_

— _Si ya nos vamos —dejo escapar un gruñido saliendo de aquella casa azotando la puerta._

Abrió los ojos contemplando a su hermano— Seiya ¿De verdad no me odias?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Oprimió su mano— Por todos los años que hemos pasado separados. Yo te quiero mucho hermanito

—Seika... —presiono su mano sintiendo mucha melancolía— estas recordando ¿verdad?

—No lo sé. Es que me cuesta creer que esas cosas las haya hecho yo. No es mucho lo que viene a mi mente y me da miedo descubrir que soy capaz de eso, porque lo he sido ¿verdad?

— ¿Quieres que hablemos de eso?

Negó volviendo a abrazarlo— Solo déjame conocerte ahora y quererte mucho —dijo derramando unas lágrimas— me gusta esta familia que has hecho y en la cual me has invitado

—Tu eres parte de ella. Apenas la estamos formando y me siento muy feliz

—Y me alegro ser parte de ella. Gracias hermanito. Ahora vamos a cenar, una cena en familia y, por cierto ¿puedo dormir con la pequeña? Es muy tierna

—Claro, que si veo que te estas encariñado con ella

—Sí, es una niña muy linda. Siempre dice que es un conejo y ahora de pronto salió con que es un panda —dijo sonriendo sintiéndose más tranquila— pero creo que le va más un conejo. Cuando está jugando mueve la naricita

—Sí, le encantan los conejos debieras ver su recamara en el departamento está llena de conejos

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con ese departamento? ¿por qué no le has arreglado así su habitación aquí? quiero ayudar a decorarla ¿puedo?

—Bueno es que todo fue muy rápido. Pero si tiene su recamara ¿no la has visto? Mande a arreglar la casa por completo para adaptarla para ellas

Sonrió a su hermano— Si me he dado cuenta ¿qué te parece si ayudo a Serena a darle calor de hogar? porque, aunque estamos todos aquí, le falta el toque femenino y tal vez inocente de tu esposa

—Me parece bien. Así sentirá que esta es su casa

—Sí, porque creo que aún se siente un poco cohibida. Además, eso le servirá para entretenerse y no sentir que no puede hacer mucho ¿qué te parece si hacemos el pedido por internet? escuche que pueden traer las cosas hasta la casa —sonrió sintiéndose más animada.

—Claro les dejare la computadora mañana para que vean todo lo que necesiten ¿sí?

—Si hermanito. Ya verás que dejaremos la casa como un cálido hogar —Sonrió más tranquila.

—¿Papá Seiya, tía Seika? —toco a la puerta con insistencia.

—Ya vamos pequeña —sonrió más tranquilo— anda Seika vamos a cenar

—Si hermanito —Sonrió para acercarse a la puerta— esa pequeña es muy inquieta ¿crees que yo algún día pueda tener una hija? quisiera que fuera como Chibi Chibi

—Seguramente, quizás tengas gemelos

—¿Tú crees? —sonrió abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Chibi Chibi? —Sonrió extendiendo los brazos a Seiya.

—Hola pequeña —se acercó para cargarla— vamos a cenar y después vamos a la biblioteca para darte la computadora

—¿Computadora? —pregunto la niña— jugamos papá ¿sí?

— ¿A qué quieres jugar Chibi Chibi?

—Mmm pelota... —Sonrió feliz— tía Seika es bonita ¿verdad?

—Si es muy bonita sobre todo porque somos idénticos

—Que vanidoso eres hermanito —Sonrió tomándolo del brazo— y Chibi Chibi también es muy bonita, igual que su hermana

—Si ella es muy hermosa —murmuró embelesado.

—Ya se habían tardo y yo moría de hambre —Dijo sonriendo al verlo llegar al comedor— ¿por qué tardaron tanto? ¿y por qué me ves así Seiya?

— ¿Así como? —fingiendo demencia— te miro como siempre

—No es verdad —sonrió un tanto sonrojada— me ves de una manera diferente

—Claro, como un hombre enamorado ve a su esposa —dijo Seika divertida.

—Shhh —sonrojado.

—Sin duda luce enamorado —murmuró Molly saliendo de la cocina con una charola de pan francés.

—Verdad que si —sonrió en complicidad con la amiga de Serena— es más, parece que su mirada brilla cada que la ve

Ante cada palabra se ponía aún más roja.

—Si tiene un brillo sin igual ahora sí parece un hombre completamente enamorado

—Molly... —murmuró Serena sonrojada— basta, lo están avergonzando

—Pero el amor no es para avergonzarse, al contrario. Seiya debería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos —Dijo Seika tomando asiento.

—Yo no me avergüenzo —sentándose junto a su esposa.

—Pues eso pareciera, mírate estas todo rojo igual que tu esposa —dijo divertida.

—¿A quién se le nota que cosa? —pregunto Nephrite que iba llegando.

—Kevin me están molestando

—Y ahora resulta que te molestamos —murmuró Seika observándolo— solo decimos la verdad

Serena lo observo, admitir sus sentimientos aún le costaba y de cierta forma lo avergonzaba— Me siento un poco cansada ¿les molesta si me voy a la habitación?

—Pero apenas vamos a cenar —murmuró pues era la primera vez que cenarían todos juntos.

—Está bien, me quedare —murmuró con una sutil sonrisa.

—Quiero leche con chocolate —dijo Chibi Chibi sonriendo muy contenta.

Esa era en cierta forma su primera cena en familia. Sin duda se sentía muy bien— Y mi esposa me quiere abandonar

—Ah ya vas a empezar, que dramático eres. No seas chillón —se acercó a él tomando su mano para que rodeará la espalda de su esposa— ahí está ya quita esa cara de berrinche

—Yo no soy dramático —abrazando a su esposa hacia él.

Aquello la sorprendió. Nunca había visto que se comportará de esa forma y menos que la abrazará de esa forma.

—Así está mejor —dijo Nephrite alejándose a tomar asiento junto a su novia— que te cuesta no ser dramático berrinchudo

—Que no soy dramático —inflando sus cachetes— solo soy adorable

Seika lo miro. De niño era algo berrinchudo, pero no a ese grado. Sonrió sutil sin dejar de mirarlo

—Lo eres —Murmuró Serena sonriendo. Ese gesto le había parecido tan adorable y tan dulce, no había rastro del hombre intenso y apasionado que la celaba tanto.

— ¿Verdad que soy adorable? —tomo un pan para dárselo a comer.

—Mmm si... —Murmuró dándole una mordida al pan— está muy rico. Gracias Molly, siempre te quedan deliciosos

—Qué bueno que te gusten Serena —tomando algunos para su amado prometido.

—Creo que Luna tiene una fuerte competencia —dijo Nephrite sonriéndole a su novia— porque esta mujer cocina delicioso

—No exageres. Esto es lo único que se cocinar

—Nada de eso, también preparas una lasaña deliciosa —dijo Serena dándole un trozo de pan a Seiya y enseguida a Chibi Chibi.

—No es verdad —murmuró un tanto sonrojada— aun me falta sazón

—Rico... —Murmuró Chibi Chibi sonriendo comiendo otro pan— Molly, quiero más, muchos más ¿sí?

—Claro aún hay más pan Chibi Chibi

—Que niña tan glotona. No comas tanto dulce, te va a hacer daño, solo come uno más y ya ¿de acuerdo? —Serena sonrió besando su frente— ¿verdad Seiya?

—Pero me gustan el pan, quiero comer más y jugar

—Pero Chibi Chibi tiene que dormir, mañana hay escuela —dijo acariciando su cabello.

—Chibi Chibi —le hizo ojitos a su hermana.

—Solo un pan y ya. Es mucho dulce para una bonita niña —sonrió besando su frente— mañana comerás más ¿de acuerdo?

—Si ¿puedo llevar a la escuela?

—Sí, va a ser tu almuerzo —sonrió volviendo la mirada a Seiya que las veía con atención— ¿sucede algo?

—No nada —viéndose descubierto— es solo que se ven lindas

—Gracias... —Murmuró sonrojada.

—Creo que Serena será una excelente mamá —Comentó Seika comiendo tranquilamente un pan.

—Si cuida de Chibi Chibi con todo su amor

—Por cierto, Seiya mañana tienen que ir a firmar los documentos y como una medida de prevención está estipulado que ese departamento quedará a nombre de Chibi Chibi y de su futuro bebé —dijo Nephrite comiendo gustoso sus panes-

—Muy bien entonces mañana iremos a firmar más tarde

—Sigo creyendo que no es necesario, eso es demasiado —dijo Serena.

—No es demasiado además será para Chibi Chibi y Hotaru. Quiero que nunca les falte nada

—En ese caso deberías ponerlo a nombre de ellas —dijo suspirando.

—Eso precisamente amor estará a nombre de Chibi Chibi y tu estarás como responsable hasta que pueda tomar posesión de él

Subió la mirada. Tan solo asintió, no estaba muy segura que eso fuera una buena idea. Cuando tuvo una propiedad como único patrimonio para su hermanita lo echo a perder— Come Chibi Chibi, después vamos a dormir ¿sí?

—Si ¿y leerás cuento de conejitos?

Seiya sonrió sin dejar de verlas, sin duda esas mujeres harían que su vida fuera más tranquila.

—Sí, leeremos el cuento de los conejitos —dijo besando su frente— ¿te quedas conmigo o con tu tía Seika?

—Mmm hoy contigo y con conejos

—Espero no te moleste Seika que Chibi Chibi se quede conmigo esta noche, bueno conmigo y con Seiya... —dijo volteando a verla.

—No está bien —murmuró con una sonrisa— a esta pequeña le gusta convivir con todos, pero más pasar tiempo contigo Serena

—Sí, la he extrañado estos días que no se despega de ti —dijo con una sonrisa— aunque también disfruto estar con Seiya

Seika sonrió aún más— Tranquila, creo que no te faltara quien cuide de ella cuando sea necesario

—Gracias por cuidar de ella, a las dos —sonrió más tranquila— mi pequeña conejita ha estado en buenas manos

—Bueno esto amerita un brindis, Kevin saca el vino especial, ya que es nuestra primera cena en familia

—De acuerdo, aunque para tu esposa será jugo de uva y para la niña también —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Yo quiero más leche con chocolate —dijo la niña feliz con unos bigotes de leche.

—Sí, y también para Seika jugo de uva

—Oye, pero yo también quiero brindar con vino —dijo Seika haciendo un puchero.

—Mmm el doctor dijo que no, además no has estado siguiendo tu dieta y tus ejercicios de rehabilitación

Hizo una mueca— De acuerdo desde mañana comenzaré con mi dieta y con parte de mis ejercicios

—Ya no van a poder comer tantos pasteles —dijo Serena sonriendo— yo si ¿verdad?, pastelito también los quiere

—Mmm vamos a limitar los pasteles a uno por semana para todas y eso te incluye Chibi Chibi

—¿Chibi? —volteo a verlo, enarcando su pequeña ceja.

—Aunque me mires así, han estado comiendo demasiado pastel

—Chibi —murmuró haciendo un puchero— ¿leche?

—La que tú quieras —sonrió ante esa forma de mirarlo de la niña e indicando a una de las chicas de servicio que habían contratado le sirviera a la niña.

—Creo que esta pequeña te tiene loco hermanito —dijo Seika sonriendo.

— ¿Tú crees? —murmuró sonrojado, esperando su copa de vino.

—Sí, eso creo y su hermana te tiene peor —dijo divertida.

—Yo creo que la única que lo ha conquistado por completo es Chibi Chibi —dijo Serena comiendo un poco más de pan.

Seiya enarco una ceja. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho con él y quizás la cita que habían tenido ese día no había sido suficiente para mostrarle lo que sentía. Por lo que solo dejo escapar un suspiró dando un sorbo a su copa.

Serena volteo a verlo, había cometido un error— Te amo... —murmuró tomando su mano— no quise decir que no te haya conquistado, pero creo que aun puedo conquistarte más. Quiero que no dejes de pensar en mi todo el día, así como yo lo hago contigo

Le dedico una sutil sonrisa, presionando su mano— La pregunta sería si yo ya te conquisté a ti más haya de haber sido tu jefe o de haber sido el casanova

—Lo has hecho, con todo y todo. Aunque la verdad no me gustaría volver a ser tu asistente, eres demasiado gritón —Dijo aun sujetando su mano— y eso de casanova mmm la verdad me gustaría ser seducida por él

—Fuiste más que seducida —murmuró sonrojado.

—Ay que románticos se ven —Dijo Seika al ver que estaban frente a frente y no dejaban de mirarse— cuéntame Seiya, anda ¿cómo la conociste? algo me conto de que fuiste muy grosero con ella

—Pues la conocí en la cafetería donde acostumbro a comprar mi café para el desayuno

—Bueno ahora ya no va, para desgracia de las empleadas que se desvivían por atenderlo —Dijo Serena sonriendo un tanto sonrojada— seguro hasta te daban café de mas

—Mmm si a veces me regalaban un muffin

—Bueno, bueno, pero ¿qué más? ¿te enamoraste de ella a primera vista?, mira qué bonita se ve sonrojada —Dijo Seika más interesada.

—Pues me llamo la atención el azul de sus ojos

—¿De verdad? —preguntaron tanto Seika como Serena.

—¿Chibi? —pregunto curiosa la pequeña que también ponía atención.

Se sintió cohibido al ver la mirada de ambas mujeres— Si...

—Bueno ¿y qué más? ¿la invitaste a salir? bueno me imagino que eso no porque entonces no hubieras sido grosero con ella

—No le grite que tuviera cuidado ya que arruino mi camisa nueva

—¿Es en serio hermanito? ¿preferiste una camisa nueva a tener un acercamiento con ella? que raros son los hombres

Se encogió de hombros— Bueno que puedo decir a mi favor —murmuró recapitulando en ese día, recordando los comentarios de Diamante.

Tomo su mano, intuía que su hermana no sabía el verdadero motivo por el cual ahora estaban juntos— Fui masoquista, porque su grito solo sirvió para que me interesara más, descubrí que detrás de esa fachada de hombre perfecto y seductor estaba un hombre con un horrible carácter ¿verdad?

—Sí y hasta ahora no te cansas de llamarme hombre horrible

Sonrió acercándolo para besar suavemente sus labios— No, no me cansare, eres un hombre con un horrible carácter y me encantas

—Vaya, creo que si eres masoquista Serena. Hermanito que rara manera de enamorarla —Dijo sonriendo— pero creo que te sirvió

—Bueno solo fue algo que se dio no fue algo que planeara, después de todo —suspiró— cosas como el amor no eran mi prioridad

—¿Entonces que era tu prioridad? ¿el trabajo? porque estuve viendo que eres uno de los hombres más importantes de Japón

—Si, en efecto —volviendo la mirada hacia su hermana.

—Pues creo que en los negocios te ha ido bastante bien. Ahora me gustaría que te fuera aún mejor en el amor, por eso ahora tu prioridad debe cambiar ¿de acuerdo? porque tienes una familia que te necesita y tendrás dos hermosas hijas. Debes pasar tiempo con ellas también

—Si así es, por eso espero que Nephrite asuma el lugar que le corresponde. Admito que Diamante era muy bueno en los negocios sin duda bastante astuto, pero ahora que no esta no tienes otra opción

—¿Diamante? —aquel nombre resonó en su mente sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al mismo tiempo que su piel se estremecía— ¿quién es él?

—Era el contralor de la empresa. Ahora esta prófugo de la justicia

—¿Prófugo? ¿por qué? ¿qué hizo? —pregunto con más curiosidad.

Tarde o temprano lo sabría después de todo aún era noticia— Intento matar a Serena, por su causa es que ella debe estar en reposo

—¿Qué? algo me contaste, pero no que paso ¿por qué lo hizo? —pregunto preocupada— ¿corre peligro aun? no lo sé aun, pero lo sabré en cuanto lo capturen

—Si es que lo logran atrapar —murmuró Serena un tanto incomoda por ese tema.

—Creo que sería mejor llevar a Chibi Chibi a su habitación, ya se quedó dormida —murmuró Molly pues también para ella era incomodo pensar que pudo haber perdido a su amiga.

—Sí creo que ya es hora de dormir —no había perdido detalle de la expresión de su hermana por lo que dirigió una mirada hacia su amigo quizás sus sospechas eran ciertas.

—Seiya, necesito mostrarte unos documentos que son necesarios a primera hora. Si quieres te espero en la biblioteca

—Si enseguida voy, vamos Serena las llevare a la habitación —se puso de pie para cargar a la pequeña.

—Está bien, gracias Molly por la cena, estuvo deliciosa. Hasta mañana. Dámela la puedo llevar aquí sentada —Dijo alzando los brazos hacia él.

—De acuerdo —colocándola entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado.

—Hasta mañana —sonrió a todos en la mesa— niña traviesa, termino rendida —murmuró acurrucando a la pequeña en sus brazos— Seiya ¿crees que algún día atrapen a Diamante?

—Ya verás que si —murmuró con seriedad y preocupación a la vez.

—Horrible hombre, quita esa cara. Todo estará bien, ya lo veras —dijo levantando la mirada para verlo— no te vayas a quedar mucho tiempo con Nephrite, luego te extraño mucho

—Tranquila solo veré los documentos tengo un poco descuidados los negocios, pero veré la forma que no me absorban como antes. Ya que ahora tengo una familia a la que quiero dedicarle tiempo

Sonrió observando la puerta de su habitación— Si, sobre todo me gustaría que disfrutaras del embarazo conmigo. Lo de hoy fue hermoso, seguro Hotaru se sintió inmensamente amada

—Si ya verás que sí, me daré tiempo para hacerlo, pero ahora me tendrás paciencia ¿verdad? lo ocurrido con Diamante ha dejado un descontrol total en la empresa

—Sí, lo tendré, no te preocupes, de todas formas, no creo que pueda ir a algún lado —Sonrió sutil— te voy a extrañar mucho mañana. Imagino que estarás todo el día en la oficina

—Vendré a comer y después iremos con el notario, además recuerda que vendrán Haruka y Michiru. Le dejare la computadora a Seika para que busquen formas de decorar la casa quizás quieras hacer algunos cambios

—¿Cambios? mmm no lo sé tu habitación me gusta, así como está. Además, me trae lindos y sensuales recuerdos —Dijo guiñando un ojo— tal vez un closet más grande no nos haría daño

—Bueno dejare la decoración de la casa a su criterio. Un toque femenino hará esto aún más hogareño

—De acuerdo. Hare algunos cambios, no muchos. Seiya ¿estás bien? te pusiste un poco serio —dijo tomando su mano para que se acercara a ella— ¿estas preocupado?

Se agacho besando su mejilla— Estoy bien solo un poco preocupado. Tengo un presentimiento

—¿Quieres contarme? —pregunto disfrutando de ese pequeño beso— ¿o quieres estar seguro de tu presentimiento?

—Quiero estar seguro, te contare en cuanto lo esté ¿sí?

—Está bien —le sonrió suspirando— ¿podrías llamar a Amy para que me ayude a ponerme el pijama? ya me quedare quieta en la cama esperando por ti

—Si lo hare —murmuró colocando a la pequeña sobre la cama, para enseguida cargarla a ella y acomodarla en la cama— no te esfuerces mucho, no tardare si

—No te preocupes. El horno cuidara del pastelito —sonrió atrayéndolo un poco hacia ella— te amo Seiya, te amo con mi corazón —dijo besando suavemente sus labios— no tardes

Sonrió rozando sus labios en un beso tierno y suave— No tardare amor. Te lo prometo, te amo, pase un excelente día a tu lado

—Y yo a tu lado mi amor. No tardes, te estaré esperando —Dijo con una sonrisa— bueno las tres te estaremos esperando

—Si no tardare —sonrió ligeramente arropándola, para enseguida salir de la habitación topándose con Amy en el pasillo— buenas noches Amy puedes ayudar a Serena a cambiarse por favor

—Buenas noches señor. Si por supuesto yo la ayudare, le daré su medicamento para que pueda dormir

—Si gracias que amable Amy también cambie a la niña de favor

—Sí señor, yo las cuidare hasta que vuelva usted —dijo con una sutil sonrisa— deben estar cansadas las dos

Asintió con una sonrisa, para alejarse hacia la biblioteca donde Nephrite ya lo esperaba.

—Mira no es mentira sobre los documentos —dijo Nephrite mostrándole la carpeta— y también me di cuenta de lo mismo que tú, Seika y su reacción sobre Diamante

—Si su expresión cambio totalmente —sentándose frente a él, tomando la carpeta para revisar los documentos— quizás si debamos investigar un poco más sobre él. Quizás es posible que tenga algo que ver con Seika

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó observándolo— ¿pero por qué lastimarte?

—Bueno no sería difícil de saberlo considerando que Seika me odiaba.

—Aun así, pero eso es cierto, quizá por eso trajo a Serena a tu vida para que te enamoraras y supieras lo que decía Seika, que jamás conocerías el amor. Pero no contaba con que ella también se enamoraría de ti

Bajo su mirada con tristeza recordando las palabras de su hermana.

—Pero ¿Crees que Seika se enamorara de un hombre como él? digo si era algo mala, pero no como para querer asesinar a alguien ¿o sí?

—Eso no lo sabremos hasta no averiguarlo porque la reacción de Seika no fue normal

—¿Crees que lo recuerde? creo que mandare investigar un poco a tu hermana, porque eso no se habría ocurrido antes

—No lo habíamos considerado

—Me enfoque en investigar a Diamante. Aunque extrañamente en toda esa investigación nunca salió a relucir el nombre de tu hermana, tal vez no tenga nada que ver

—Bueno tampoco salió a relucir los bienes que tenía. Supo ocultar todo muy bien, pero ¿por qué?

—Mmm creo que eso lo averiguaremos cuando tengamos la investigación de tu hermana, pero de ser cierto ¿qué harás?

—No lo sé —suspiró— si tiene algo que ver con Seika ¿y si él es el novio del que tanto presumía tener?

—Y además un asesino ¿te preocupa que Seika comience a recordar? ella tendría las respuestas a muchas preguntas

—Si. Creo que está comenzando a recordar y me da miedo. Quizás cuando lo recuerde todo no me quiera en su vida

Suspiró— ¿Si eso pasa nos marcharemos de nuevo? no creo que sea lo más correcto. Después de todo ya no eres un niño

—No soy un niño, pero eso siempre ha sido lo mejor. Así hemos evitado más confrontaciones y malos momentos

—¿Y Serena? ellas dos tienen una vida hecha aquí. Aunque seguramente te seguirán a donde vayas, entonces ¿qué quieres que vaya haciendo? ¿preparo todo por si es necesario?

—Solo espero que al menos podamos dialogar un poco para que no sea necesario, pero quizás podamos emprender el negocio hotelero en la costa

—¿De verdad eso es lo que deseas? ¿qué hay de tu sueño de ser cantante o tal vez compositor?

—Solo es eso, un sueño no soy tan bueno —apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón— por más que me esforcé no logré sobresalir

—¿Y si te inspiras en el amor? —Sonrió sutil— ¿te acuerdas que te dijeron que tus canciones no tenían ese sentimiento? pero creo que ahora lo tendrían ¿no te parece?

—Si lo recuerdo ¿crees que sea posible? la última canción fue un fracaso

Se encogió de hombros— Inténtalo, ahora tienes una fuente de inspiración ¿no? o tal vez una canción de cuna

—Si quizás tengas razón, pero de todas formas no debemos dejar de lado la idea del hotel. Ya que eso es parte de tu sueño

Sonrió asintiendo— Y contigo como socio seguro nos iría muy bien. Aun no hablo con Molly al respecto, apenas se está acostumbrando a nuestra vida de pareja

—Quizás debas hacerlo ya amigo. No tardara en darse cuenta, sabes cómo son los medios

—Sí, lo haré, después de eso hablaré con sus padres —dijo con determinación— nos casaremos cuanto antes

—Hablando de eso ya están listo sus papeles —guiño un ojo a su amigo.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió más tranquilo— gracias, espero en este mismo mes poder casarme con ella ¿crees que deba ir a hablar con sus padres?

—No. Espera a que sepan quién eres amigo. Solo mándales la invitación a tu boda la planearemos de forma que te cases con ella tanto por el civil como por la iglesia el mismo día

Sonrió asintiendo— Si, creo que es lo mejor. No sabes cómo me duele que aun ahora haya gente que juzgue sin conocer. Tal vez si me hubieran dejado llevar un noviazgo con Molly ahora sabrían la verdad

—Sabes que hay personas así —murmuró con tristeza— que con sus propios hijos pueden ser muy crueles

Fijo la mirada en su amigo— Por eso es que sé que tu serás un buen padre con Chibi Chibi y con tu pequeña. Anda quita esa cara y mejor disfruta de lo que tienes ahora

Sonrió ligeramente— Tú también tío querido —murmuró con una gran sonrisa— oye, pero si te casas no te iras de aquí ¿o sí? o quizás cuando nos mudemos a la costa debamos hacer dos casas juntas

—Construir dos casas suena algo interesante. Ambas a la orilla de la playa y muy cerca de nuestro hotel para no descuidar de nuestras familias

—Si eso me gusta y una piscina enorme que conecte ambas casas, con un bello jardín y una cancha de tenis

—Creo que ya tenemos nuestro próximo proyecto querido sobrino. Ay que raro sigue sonando —dijo divertido poniéndose de pie— anda vamos a descansar que mañana será un día pesado

—Si —suspiró cansado— me llevare la computadora a la recamara creo que tengo un poco de inspiración

—Ya ves, solo es cuestión de que te concentres en tus sentimientos. Seguro saldrá algo bueno

—Eso espero. Me gusta escribir, aunque sé que mis canciones no son buenas

—Tal vez solo te hace falta que plasmes tus verdaderos sentimientos, los que tienes ahora por Serena y tus hijas —dijo con una sonrisa— no temas, ahora las cosas son diferentes

Asintió con la cabeza— Quizás en el hotel podamos abrir un bar donde pueda tocar

—Así me gusta —sonrió más feliz— contrataremos al mejor arquitecto para nuestro hotel

—Entonces debemos poner manos a la obra en ese proyecto comenzando por firmar el contrato por la compra de ese terreno

—Tranquilo, hay que buscar el mejor lugar para la construcción del hotel y de nuestras respectivas casas. Así que dame oportunidad para hacer una buena búsqueda

—El terreno que me mostraste hace unos días no estaba mal

Sonrió— De acuerdo. Comenzare las negociaciones. Ahora es suficiente de hablar de negocios, mejor ve y saca a flote tu inspiración

Tomo la computadora— Si, mmm solo espero no despertar a Serena

—Tal vez ni siquiera esté dormida. Le gusta mucho platicar con Amy ¿de dónde se apaga tu esposa? todo el día no para... —dijo sonriendo para salir de la biblioteca.

Sonrió un tanto divertido— Creo que iré un rato al jardín, no quiero que vea que escribo

—¿Por qué no quieres que vea?

—Porque querrá saber lo que escribo —murmuró sonrojado.

Sonrió divertido— Ay Seiya. algún día lo descubrirá y tal vez se enamore más de ti, pero bueno son tus cosas y sabrás lo que haces. Anda ve a escribir y no te duermas tarde, mañana hay que trabajar

—Bueno, pero cuando lo vea quiero que lo vea completo. No solo un borrador

—Creo que esa parte romántica comienza a aflorar —sonrió palmeando su espalda— diviértete escribiendo

—Si gracias —sonrió tomando su computadora— quieres pedir que me manden bocadillos y una copa de vino de favor

—De acuerdo, pero no te vayas a poner ebrio que luego ya no sabes lo que haces —dijo divertido.

—Oye —dijo para ir hacia el jardín— solo será una copa

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya no pongas esa cara. Nos vemos mañana —dijo divertido alejándose para dar la instrucción de su amigo.

Sonrió saliendo al jardín aspirando el aroma de la fresca noche yendo a sentarse hacia el sillón de columpio que había al fondo donde daba un poco de luz. Sin duda sería un rato agradable para escribir y hacer pruebas de audio sin molestar a nadie. Dispuesto a escribir en una bella melodía aun si esta no salía a la luz jamás como muchas otras que tenía. Solo lo hacía como hobbie y relajamiento.

Apenas si había alcanzado a alejarse de la puerta de la biblioteca. Había escuchado sus planes a futuro. Su hermano tenía un gran sueño y ella ayudaría a cumplirlo, al entrar en su habitación salió al balcón notando como se sentaba y comenzaba a escribir en la computadora— Te voy a ayudar hermanito, tu sueño se hará realidad

X-X

Notas de Autora:

Buenas noches, aquí les traigo otro capítulo más y el ultimo del año. Quiero agradecerles por habernos acompañado en esta historia, espero que el próximo año podamos seguir juntas con esta historia y con otra más. También quiero felicitarlas por este año que está por comenzar, que sus deseos se hagan realidad, que vengan nuevas enseñanzas y sueños por cumplir.

Así que nos leemos la próxima semana, gracias nuevamente por leernos y por compartir sus comentarios, hasta la próxima semana.


	23. Chapter 23

AMOR

Capítulo 23

—¿Por qué te urgía que Seiya se fuera? ¿tantas ganas tienes de comenzar la decoración de la casa? —pregunto Serena sonriendo tomando una fresa la cual comió tranquilamente.

Se apresuró a abrir la computadora— Porque ayer vi algo interesante y quiero saber que es

Enarco una ceja— ¿Entonces no vamos a ver tiendas? Seiya dijo que íbamos a redecorar la casa

—Si las veremos después de ver lo que quiero ver —sonrió ligeramente buscando los archivos recientes sentándose junto a ella.

—¿Y que buscamos? —pregunto con interés comiendo otra fresa mirando la pantalla— ¿una película?

—No —abrió la carpeta que llamo su atención abriendo un archivo.

—Anoche Seiya se vino a dormir muy tarde. Lo estaba esperando y me termine quedando dormida. El trabajo lo absorbe mucho —dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—No fue el trabajo lo que hizo que demorara —leyendo lo que su hermano había escrito.

—¿Entonces? seguro se quedó platicando con Nephrite —murmuró tomando otra fresa— ¿quieres?

—Mira lee esto y dime qué opinas —murmuro mostrándole lo escrito.

Comenzó a leer lo que había en la pantalla sonriendo sutil— ¿Seiya lo escribió?

—Así es, paso mucho rato escribiendo en el jardín. Fue entretenido verlo

Sonrió sutil— Me dijo que a él le hubiera gustado ser cantante. Nunca lo he escuchado, pero no imagine que compusiera. Es muy bonito lo que lleva

—Ese ha sido su sueño desde niño —cerro el archivo para buscar que más podía encontrar.

—¿Crees que la escribió para mí? —pregunto con un sonrojo.

— ¿Para quién más pude ser? —sonrió divertida.

Se sonrojo aún más— Es raro, bonito, pero raro...

—Quizás es su —se quedó callada al ver otro archivo.

—¿Qué encontraste? —pregunto al ver su semblante.

—Creo que esta fue para mí

—¿De verdad? —pregunto moviendo la pantalla para leer, comprendía lo que sentía— él te quiere mucho, después de todo eres su hermana. Su hermanita como él dice

Derramo un par de lágrimas sollozando sin dejar de leer con atención esa letra. Parecía que tenía mucho tiempo de haberla escrito por la fecha del documento.

—Seika —murmuró tomando su mano— tú también lo quieres mucho ¿verdad? no llores. Tienes mucho porque vivir con tu hermano y con nosotras

—Tengo miedo Serena yo... no quiero recordar y estoy recordando

Suspiró tomando sus manos— Que recuerdes no significa que tú seas eso. Ahora has convivido más con Seiya, sabes que te quiere, que si alguna vez lo lastimaste eso quedo en el pasado. No dejes que esos recuerdos te arrebaten a tu hermano

Cerro sus ojos, vagos recuerdos de su hermano venían a su mente. Él estaba lejos de ella y no sabía por qué.

—La abrazo hacia ella acariciando su espalda— Tranquila, nada de lo que haya pasado antes importa ahora. Eres su hermana Seika, te quiere y le importas mucho

Cerro sus ojos sollozando— Siento que le hice mucho daño

—Es posible, pero no significa que lo vuelvas a hacer ¿no crees?

—Pero ¿y si llego hacerlo?

—Seika ¿por qué lo harías? él te está demostrando que te quiere ¿no crees que puedas compensarlo?

No dijo nada, tan solo volvió la mirada a la computadora— Haré lo posible por compensarlo

—La mejor manera de compensarlo es queriéndolo y no torturarte pensando que puedes lastimarlo

—Lo ayudare a cumplir su sueño —murmuró cerrando el archivo— veamos si tiene algún audio que podamos usar

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó mirando lo que hacía en la computadora.

—Buscaré productores y enviare algún audio quizás si lo escuchan

Sonrió sutil— ¿Y si lo grabamos? me gustaría escucharlo cantar

—Mmm si esa sería una mejor idea, pero ¿cómo hacer que cante?

—Mmm déjame pensar, tal vez le pida que me cante una canción. Aunque tal vez no quiera, creo que le da vergüenza. Oye, oye, ¿qué es eso?

— ¿Que es qué?

—Eso... —señalando en la pantalla una carpeta que decía "privados".

—Veamos —abrió la carpeta— no creo que sea nada mmm agradable

Abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando distintas fotografías de varias mujeres— Pero ah ¿por qué tiene esas cosas?

—Y esto que será —abriendo un video.

—Ábrelo, vamos a ver que es —fijo con curiosidad.

— _Ya Seiya, suelta esa botella —dijo un joven Nephrite tratando de quitarle la botella._

— _No, no déjame terminarla —murmuro con los ojos llorosos— ella si me quiere_

— _Seiya, no seas tonto, deja de tomar. Ella no sabe que estas así_

— _Kou, maldita sea. Deja de beber, no pensamos cargarte —dijo Haruka._

 _Abrazo la botella comenzando a tararear una especie de canción._

— _Kou, si sigues así tendré que tomar medidas drásticas —Dijo Haruka poniéndose de pie— y Michiru no podrá protegerte_

 _Dio otro sorbo a la botella— Seika no me quiere. Seika me corrió de casa nada tiene sentido_

— _¿Y te vas a dejar vencer por ella y sus arranques de niña berrinchuda? —preguntó molesto Nephrite._

 _Hizo una ligera mueca hundiéndose más en el sillón._

— _Vamos, te llevaremos a casa de Michiru —dijo Haruka indicándole a Nephrite que lo ayudara— necesitas descansar_

— _Haru ¿te han dicho que eres hermosa? ¿por qué vistes de hombre?_

— _Cállate Kou, estas delirando_

 _Cerro sus ojos apoyándose en ambos— ¿Algún día Seika llegara a quererme? ¿por qué no me quiere? nadie me quiere_

— _Nosotros te queremos —dijo Nephrite ayudándolo a ponerse de pie._

 _Sonrió a su amigo y a miga— Yo también los quiero_

— _No te pongas cursi amigo. Anda vamos, seguramente Michiru estará feliz de recibirte —dijo ayudándolo a caminar._

— _Michiru, es hermosa... me gusta_

— _Sí, es hermosa y sabemos que gusta —dijo con cierto recelo— no la vayas a hacer sufrir_

— _Pero yo a ella no le gusto del todo —dijo con tristeza— ¿es que no soy suficiente? ¿por qué nadie me quiere?_

— _Claro que le gustas. Así que no la hagas sufrir —dijo con seriedad._

— _Me quiero casar con ella —cerro sus ojos._

 _Guardo silencio por un instante— Seguramente serán muy felices_

— _No sabes lo que quieres Seiya, así que guarda silencio —dijo Nephrite pues notaba a su amiga incomoda._

— _Kevin, Kevin tienes cara de Kevin ¿sabías? —sonrió comenzando a reír._

— _Estás loco Seiya, no me vuelvas a decir Kevin —dijo llevándolo al auto— y apaga ya esa cámara_

— _Si Kevin —sonrió divertido apagando la cámara._

Suspiró profundamente— Creo que esto es algo que no le hubiera gustado a Seiya que viéramos

Asintió con la cabeza— ¿Quién es Michiru? ¿tú sabes?

—Es una amiga de ellos. Es muy bonita, no pensé que Seiya hubiera querido casarse con ella

Bajo su mirada— Creo que le he hecho más daño del que pensé

Suspiró tomando su mano— Seika, él te quiere mucho. Obviamente sufre por todo lo que tu hagas del mismo modo en que yo sufriría por Chibi Chibi

—Lo corrí muy feo...

—¿Lo recuerdas? —pregunto observándola— ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió?

—Recordé algo ayer y yo lo trataba muy mal. Destruí un piano

La abrazó hacia ella— Puedes cambiar las cosas Seika. No es necesario que te lastimes al recordar esas cosas. Ahora puedes ser la hermana cariñosa que tú eres ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Y si no soy así? le gritaba y decía cosas horribles. Tengo miedo

—¿Quieres volver a ser así?

—No. No quiero

—Entonces no seas así y se una nueva Seika. Una cariñosa como eres tú —sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

—Creo que no es bueno estar indagando en su computadora. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber

—Es posible, pero creo que te has quitado una duda al respecto. Seika sé que te duele lo que has escuchado, pero es mejor saberlo ¿no crees?

—Eso solo hace que me haga más preguntas y esa es que fue lo que sucedió para que él y yo estuviéramos tan separados. ¿Qué sucedió para que estuviera más unido a él que a mí?

—Eso tal vez debas preguntárselo a él. Solo espera a tranquilizarte, además no debe saber que vimos ese video quizá se enoje

—No debe saberlo. No le dirás nada ¿verdad? será nuestro secreto

—Claro, no te preocupes, a mí tampoco me conviene. Es raro saber que tuvo intenciones de casarse con Michiru

— ¿Por qué raro? Cuéntame. Quiero saber más de mi hermanito porque siento que no lo conozco, la actitud infantil que tuvo ayer en la mesa. Fue bueno, era así de niño, pero no a tal extremo

—Yo tampoco la conocía. Fue raro verlo así, a mí también me falta mucho por conocerlo y ahora que venga Michiru te darás cuenta de porque es raro para mí. Ella simplemente es perfecta

Hizo una ligera mueca.

Sonrió al ver si gesto— Sí, así me sentía yo también. Aun me siento un poco celosa, pero al final se casó conmigo y es tu hermano, así que mejor porque no lo recibimos con una sonrisa

—Sí, hay que ordenar un banquete para la comida, dijo que vendría ¿no es así?

—Sí y además hay que ponernos bonitas —sonrió al notarla más tranquila— ¿tú sabes cocinar?

—Mmm no lo se

—Bueno tal vez Luna pueda preparar algo delicioso ¿qué te parece?

—Sí y nosotras buscar para decorar

—De acuerdo, entonces ¿me ayudas a llegar a la cocina? me gustaría prepararle un postre a Chibi Chibi, bueno algo no tan pesado

—Si ya vez que ayer nos dijo gordas

Rio divertida— No creo que haya querido decir eso, pero es verdad debemos moderar los dulces. Sobre todo, por Chibi Chibi y por Hotaru

—Mmm entonces hoy el postre será gelatina

Sonrió asintiendo— Si, una rica gelatina a Chibi Chibi le gustan

—Sí, ese será un excelente postre —suspiró observando todos los archivos que su hermano guardaba-

—Tal vez debamos ver un poco de muebles ¿te gustaría una nueva habitación?

— ¿Qué tal una sala más grande?

—¿Crees que la necesitamos? —preguntó extrañada.

—Claro la sala que hay es muy pequeña. Apenas cabemos ¿y si hay visitas?

—En eso tienes razón. No he visto si hay una sala en el jardín

—Mmm sí, pero igual es pequeña. Todo en esta casa es pequeño salvo la casa

—¿Entonces estás pensando en una remodelación total?

—Claro esta casa le hace falta de todo

—La habitación de Seiya me gustaría que se quedara así, me gusta y me trae recuerdos —dijo un tanto sonrojada.

— ¿En serio? ¿No te gustaría una cama más grande quizás?

Negó con una sonrisa— Pequeña es mejor. así tendrá que estar junto a mi quiera o no quiera

—Pero ¿y cuando las niñas quieran dormir con ustedes?

—Es verdad. No lo había pensado así, pero entonces cuando este enojado conmigo se irá al otro extremo de la cama

—Mmm entonces tú lo abrazaras —murmuro divertida ante su puchero.

—Tienes razón, lo abrazare con fuerza —dijo sonriendo— ah lo que si queríamos era un closet más amplio. Seiya me ha comprado mucha ropa y lo que falta de seguro

—Yo también quiero un closet grande, vamos a ver los closets

—¿También quieres uno igual? ¿te gusta andar de compras?

—Si me gusta, antes de salir de suiza hicimos muchas compras de ropa

—Si me di cuenta. Compraste muchas cosas —sonrió recargándose en el respaldo— ¿sabes?, a mí me gustaría ser tan bonita y elegante como tu

— ¿Crees que soy elegante? —murmuro sonrojada.

Asintió— Y mucho de hecho, Michiru dijo que podría enseñarme a ser un poco más refinada. Algo de reglas de etiqueta, pero también me gustaría aprender de ti. Claro que lo torpe no se me va a quitar, pero al menos disimularlo un poco

—Pero yo no sé qué podría enseñarte. Claro que te enseñare lo que pueda

Sonrió aún más— Quizá a tener un poco de tu elegancia. Cuando ya pueda aprenderé a caminar con elegancia, creo que necesitare de tu ayuda y de Michiru

Sonrió un poco sonrojada— Veo que te agrada es chica Michiru

—Sí, aunque aún me dan un poco de celos, es demasiado bella

—Si no se casó con Seiya ¿qué clase de relación tiene con esa cica?

—Pues se volvió su mejor amiga y bueno, Haruka es pareja de Michiru. Ella la primera vez me puso muy nerviosa, de verdad parece un chico y muy apuesto, por cierto

—Si eso vi en el video, pero al parecer no le es indiferente o no le era indiferente a Seiya

Volteo a verla enarcando una ceja— ¿Quieres decir que a Seiya también le gustaba Haruka?

X-X

A la hora de la comida un par de autos entraron a la mansión como si compitieran entre sí. Uno era rojo y el otro amarillo ambos deportivos— He ganado —sonrió Seiya al entrar antes más que feliz.

Bajo del auto caminando rápidamente hacia el otro auto— Hiciste trampa Kou, además eres un cafre —dijo abriendo su puerta— solo por eso me llevare a tu esposa a dar una vuelta

—Nada de eso Tenoh fue una victoria limpia —bajando del auto con una amplia sonrisa.

—La verdad es que si, Seiya ganó. Hasta parece que no saben cómo manejar, deberían correr en una competencia real —dijo Nephrite bajando del auto.

—Vez yo gane, así que me debes una comida

—¿Qué es todo ese ruido? —preguntó Seika al salir de la mansión viendo como Seiya abrazaba a aquel chico rubio— despertaron a Chibi Chibi

—Ya viste Tenoh ahora te tocara hacer que duerma de nuevo —separándose de ella.

—Sí, la llevare a pasear con su bella hermana y conmigo —dijo divertida dándole un coscorrón.

—Ni lo pienses —murmuro con un gruñido.

— ¿Ya van a comenzar a pelear? ¿es que nuca se están quietos? —murmuro Michiru acercándose a pasos lentos.

—¿Papá? —preguntó la pequeña saliendo detrás de su tía mientras se tallaba los ojitos—

—Chibi Chibi —sonrió acercándose a la pequeña para cargarla— perdona no queríamos despertarte

—Papi... —Murmuró abrazándose a su cuello recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Llegó dormida de la escuela, creo que se cansó en ese viaje escolar —comentó Seika sonriendo al ver lo tierno de ese momento.

—Haruka y Michiru trajeron obsequios para ti —abrazándola con mucho cariño.

—¿Chibi? —se separó un poco viendo que las dos se acercaban con obsequios— quiero obsequios, baja papi, baja...

Sonrió divertido bajándola con sumo cuidado.

—Creo que se le ha ido el cansancio —dijo Seika sonriendo— ¿y no nos vas a presentar hermanito?

—Claro —murmuro tomando su mano para acercarla a donde estaban sus amigas— ella es Michiru Kaioh y Haruka Tenoh

—Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Seika Kou —dijo extendiendo la mano hacia la chica de cabello ondulado, ya que el Chibi Chibi había acaparado la atención del rubio.

—Mucho gusto —tomando su mano estrechándola, aunque en su mirada había ciertas reservas.

Sonrió sutil— Chibi Chibi no puedes cargar esa caja, deja te ayudo

—Yo cargo regalos —tratando de sostener la caja.

Sonrió acercándose a ella para ayudarla con la caja— Vamos adentro traviesa...

—¿Y por mi nadie pregunta? —dijo Serena al salir en la silla empujada por Amy.

—Hola —se acercó hacia donde estaba para saludarla dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Hola... —sonrió sutil aceptando sus labios— que ruidosos son ustedes

—Es que Haruka no acepta que gane

Volteo a ver a Haruka— El día que tu ganes saldré contigo ¿me enseñarías a manejar como tú?

Haruka se acercó un tanto coqueta— Será todo un placer llevarte de paseo

—Entonces tendrás que ganarle a este caballero —Dijo sonriendo al tomar la mano de Seiya— ¿y tú te dejaras ganar?

—Obvio que no me dejare ganar eso ni pensarlo

—Creo que es hora de comer, Chibi Chibi ya está muy sentada a la mesa —dijo Seika acercándose a donde estaban todos.

—Si entremos a comer. Tengo mucha hambre

—Esperamos que la comida les guste. Seika y yo ayudamos a Luna y a Molly a preparar una exquisita comida

—Huele muy bien —aspiro un poco sintiendo el aroma de la comida.

Nephrite sonrió al ver a su prometida asomarse— Hola... —se acercó a ella besando suavemente sus labios— he escuchado que volviste a cocinar

—Sí, solo espero que te guste mucho —cerrando sus ojos.

—Claro que me gustara —Sonrió abrazándola— bueno, vamos todos ¿que esperamos? estas bellas damas han preparado unas delicias para comer

Sonrojada le sonrió— Ve a lavarte las manos, mientras servimos la comida

—Como ordene mi futura esposa —Dijo sonriendo robando un beso de sus labios.

—Ustedes también deberían ir a lavarse las manos. Amy por favor me llevas al comedor, hay que ver que está haciendo esa traviesa. Seguro comiendo la pequeña glotona

—Si Serena —sonrió llevándola al comedor— vamos chicas. Seguro disfrutaremos una deliciosa comida

—Y de un delicioso postre —dijo Seika caminando a la par de su hermano. Aunque no le gustaba la manera en como la chica de cabello ondulado la miraba.

—Gracias, seguro todo estará delicioso —Dijo tomando de la mano a su amada sirena— ¿qué opinas?

—Sin duda alguna —sonriéndole— se respira un ambiente muy hogareño

—Seika luce muy diferente —murmuró Haruka al oído de su amada— ¿cuánto crees que dure?

—Espero lo suficiente

—Bueno, sabes que ella siempre tuvo sus reservas contigo. Te ha tenido celos —dijo oprimiendo su mano— eres lo que ella siempre quiso ser para Seiya

—Tú también lo eres Haru —entrando al baño para lavarse las manos.

Sonrió asintiendo— Lo mismo que Nephrite. Somos la familia de ese loco ¿viste como es de tierno con la niña y lo amoroso que es con Serena?

—Si está muy enamorado, se le nota

—Y a ella también se le nota —dijo al lavarse las manos— creo que por fin podemos dejar de preocuparnos de ese loco

—¿Eso te dará mucho gusto? ¿Dejar de preocuparte por ese loco?

—Sí, porque ahora tiene su propia familia. Dentro de poco tendrá una hija, además de la niña claro, pero creo que eso le dará un verdadero propósito a su vida ¿no crees?

—Si. Aun así, estaremos pendientes de él ¿verdad?

—Claro que si, después de todo parece un niño pequeño y además no podemos alejarnos mucho, menos con Kakyu cerca

—Eso me preocupa, que esté cerca. No creo que sea bueno, ¿recuerdas al inicio como Seiya perdía un poco la cordura por esa mujer?

—Sí y eso en cierta forma Serena lo sabe, creo que está un poco celosa de ella ¿crees que Seiya aún le interese al menos un poco?

—No lo creo, por el contrario, huye de ella. Como que le da miedo

—¿Pero por qué crees que le tenga miedo?

—Quizás por su forma de ser. Ya sabes no es tan dulce como él creía

—Vamos a comer y hay que averiguar que planea Kakyu. Serena puede ser linda, pero no creo que pueda defenderse a la primera de esa mujer

—Si. Esa mujer es peligrosa, al menos ahora Seiya es más precavido con ella

—Igual no creo que deje que se acerque a ella. Se nota que la cuida y protege, míralo... —al llegar a la sala noto a su amigo acariciando el vientre de su esposa y murmurándole al oído— ¿lo hubieras imaginado así?

—No y se ve tan tierno —apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su compañera— ahora solo falta que pueda cumplir su sueño ¿trajiste la invitación?

—Claro —dijo palmeando su chaqueta— solo espero que acepte. Aunque creo que ahora su sueño es otro. Ya ves, pensó que jamás tendría una familia e hijos y mira

—Sí, pero sabemos cuánto ama la música. Aunque por ciertas circunstancias y malos comentarios no logró hacer más de lo que sabemos el pude hacer —mirando de reojo a su gemela.

Suspiró colocando la mano sobre la de ella— Solo esperó que cuando recuerde no lo haga huir de nuevo y que él no lo haga. Ambos tienen derecho a esa fortuna y bueno ni que decir de Nephrite, él debería meterlos en cintura

—Bueno Nephrite solo sabe controlar a Seiya. Es gracias a él que ese loco es más prudente con todo, pero ahora centrémonos en ese recital. Sera agradable

—Sí, comencemos por disfrutar de esta comida

—Ya podemos pasar a comer —dijo Serena al ver a la pareja acercarse— ya Seiya, deja mi vientre Hotaru está dormida, no la vas a despertar —sonrió tomando su mano.

—Yo quería sentirla —hizo un puchero— pero bueno vamos a comer. Tengo mucha hambre

—Yo también tengo hambre. Esperamos que les guste la comida y el postre —dijo Serena tomando si papel de anfitriona— ese lo preparamos Seika y yo

— ¿Acaso será pastel? —murmuro Seiya acomodándola en la mesa, para sentarse a su lado.

—No, es una deliciosa gelatina de durazno —sonrió orgullosa— en vista de que nos dijiste gorditas a las tres. También Chibi Chibi

—Yo no dije eso —observando a todos sentados en la mesa.

—Bueno, dijiste que teníamos que limitarnos con el pastel —dijo Seika tomando asiento junto a él— y por eso preparamos una gelatina

—Si porque es mucha azúcar para todos

—Pero me gusta el pastel —dijo Chibi Chibi sonriendo—quiero pastel

—Habrá pastel, pero el fin de semana y será una enorme —sonrió pues ese fin de semana era su cumpleaños.

—¿Enorme? —pregunto la pequeña— sí, quiero uno enorme

—¿Ahora si lo quieres celebrar? —preguntó Haruka tomando asiento también junto a su amada sirena.

—Bueno a mí no me gusta mucho, pero a Seika si —sonrió a su hermana.

—¿De verdad haremos una fiesta? —pregunto Seika con una sonrisa— a ti nunca te gusto que celebráramos nuestro cumpleaños

—Jamás me ha gustado celebrarlo. Eso no ha cambiado, pero haremos una fiesta para celebrar que estas de vuelta

—Gracias hermanito —se puso de pie para abrazarlo por la espalda— entonces creo que tengo que ir de compras ¿puedo llevar a Serena?

—Claro pueden ir de compras el chofer que contratamos las llevara

—¿Y será una fiesta a lo grande o solo una pequeña reunión entre los conocidos? —pregunto Nephrite tomando la mano de su prometida.

—Por ahora será mejor algo pequeño. Aunque la noticia de que Seika está de vuelta no tardara en difundirse por todos lados

—¿Qué te parece una cena? de esas elegantes que tenían nuestros padres cuando éramos niños ¿recuerdas?

—Invitare a los socios entonces y será mejor en un restaurante

—Gracias hermanito —sonrió besando su mejilla— debe ser algo muy elegante después de todo son treinta y cinco

—Con lo que le gustan a Seiya las cosas elegantes —dijo un tanto divertido Nephrite.

Hizo un puchero, pues ese no era su fuerte.

—Entonces porque no aprovechamos el recital —sonrió Michiru observando a su compañera— ya que tendré un recital ese mismo día

—Sí, eso es perfecto. Podremos celebrar el regreso de Seika, su cumpleaños y también el éxito de Michiru. Será una velada perfecta

—Acaban de volver y ya tienes recitales —sonrió divertido— bien será agradable ¿dónde será? después del recital será una elegante cena

—En el teatro principal —dijo Michiru tomando los boletos que su compañera le daba— y, de hecho, quiero hacerte una propuesta y espero que no me rechaces

Parpadeo confundido— ¿Qué clase de propuesta?

Tomó su mano con una sonrisa un tanto coqueta— Que toques el piano y cantes mientras yo te acompaño con el violín

— ¿Que? —abrió sus ojos aún más— pero... yo —se sonrojó ante la idea de volver a tocar el piano.

—No puedes rechazarme. Ya he prometido una gran sorpresa y tú eres esa sorpresa

—Pero, sabes que mis canciones no son tan buenas. No quiero arruinar tu presentación Michiru

Hizo una mueca fingiendo molestia— ¿Qué te he dicho? jamás dudes de tu talento y estoy segura que podremos interpretar una bella canción

Suspiró— No dejaras que te diga que no ¿verdad?

Negó con una sonrisa— Ya lo sabes y tiene que ser la canción más bella que hayas compuesto

Se quedó pensativo. Lo que había escrito ayer era bello, pero aún no estaba terminada— Creo que tienes una sugerencia

—No... —sonrió oprimiendo su mano— quiero que seas tú quien elija y que te tomes un día al menos para que vayamos a ensayar y quede la presentación

—Está bien, está bien tomare una decisión. Aunque ¿crees que un día sea suficiente? —extrañamente se sentía más animado. Tocar con Michiru era mágico podía dejarse llevar y expresarse sin miedo alguno.

—Te conozco eres muy entusiasta cuando de música se trata. Así que estoy segura lo harías muy bien —sonrió para animarlo.

Seika se sentía un poco ajena a esa conversación, su hermano había cambiado mucho.

Asintió con una amplia sonrisa— Está bien. Entonces comencemos a practicar, porque algo me dice que has traído tu violín

—Ya me conoces —murmuró con una sonrisa— pero por lo pronto creo que debemos cenar. Te has apasionado tanto con el tema que no has probado la comida

Aunque sabía que no tenía derecho no pudo evitar sentirse celosa ante la forma tan cariñosa como se trataban, pero al final del día eran amigos y ella su hermana.

—Si comamos. Además, espero traigan noticias sobre lo otro que les encargue —sonrió tomando el tenedor para comenzar a comer, sintiéndose más feliz y animado

—¿Sobre la adquisición de esa propiedad que tanto te interesa? —pregunto Haruka después de beber un sorbo de vino.

—Sí, así es

—Casi es un hecho. En un par de días te daré la buena noticia —sonrió observando a la rubia que estaba ajena a todo mientras ayudaba a la niña a cortar su carne.

—Perfecto, supongo que te costó trabajo

—Un poco, pero nada que los abogados no pudieron resolver. En cuanto tú me digas podrás tomar posesión de ese inmueble —dijo con cierta reserva pues se imaginaba que la esposa de su amigo no tenía idea de nada.

—Perfecto, te debo una Haru —dando un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Entonces hay que hacer de nuevo una cita para que firmes lo que te falta Seiya? —pregunto Nephrite.

—Sí, hay que hacerla —sonrió a su amigo— ¿ya has averiguado algo sobre el otro tema?

—¿Mmm prefieren que los dejemos a solas para que puedan hablar de sus temas privados que por lo visto nadie más debe escuchar? —pregunto Serena un tanto seria, entendía la emoción de Seiya, pero no el hecho de que se la pasaran hablando en clave.

—Lo siento. Es que son tantas cosas que no he tenido oportunidad de revisar a fondo

—Creo que tu esposa se puso un poco celosa —dijo divertida Michiru— pero me temo que esta semana será un poco ajetreada verdad Seiya

—Sí, así es, será un poco pesada sin duda alguna

—Para todos porque nosotras también ya comenzamos a ver los arreglos para la casa. Los nuevos muebles. Serena quiere una sala más amplia en el jardín, ya le dije que hay que remodelar tu habitación hermanito, pero no quiere

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi habitación y la sala? —murmuro extrañado.

—Mmm tu habitación es muy masculina ¿no es esa la habitación que vas a compartir con tu esposa? además la cama es muy pequeña —dijo sonriendo— ¿Qué harán cuando las niñas quieran ir a dormir con ustedes?

—Bueno en eso tienes razón no lo había pensado

—Yo digo tu habitación así está bien. Solo tal vez le hagan falta algunas fotografías nuestras. Es una lástima que no tengamos ninguna de la boda —dijo Serena suspirando sutil después de comer un poco.

Se rasco la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco mal por lo que había ocurrido ese día.

—Eso tiene remedio, pueden tener una sesión fotográfica ¿qué les parece? —sugirió Michiru.

Seiya subió su mirada con una sonrisa— Esa idea me agrada, ¿tú qué opinas Serena?

Sonrió asintiendo— Eso me gustaría mucho, ya que no tenemos un agradable recuerdo de ese día

—Qué bueno aún falta la boda religiosa —sonrió divertido.

—Ese debe ser el evento del año amigo —dijo Haruka— no todos los días se casa el casanova de Japón

—Chicas por favor me ponen nervioso —hundiéndose un poco en su silla.

—¿Nervioso? —Haruka soltó una carcajada— vaya esa es una buena broma

—Nunca te ha visto así —comento Serena un tanto extrañada— pensé que nunca te ponías nervioso

Hizo un puchero— No se burlen

—Yo no me estoy burlando —dijo Serena sonriendo sutil para enseguida comer.

—Yo si me burlo, es la segunda vez que te pones así. La otra fue aquella mañana después de tu legendaria borrachera ¿te acuerdas? no sabías ni dónde meterte cuando llego Nephrite y nos encontró...

—Creo que tienes hambre Haruka —tomo un pan metiéndoselo en la boca— toma come está muy rica la comida

—¿De qué habla Seiya? —preguntó Serena curiosa al verlo más nervioso.

Michiru sonrió recordando esa mañana, tan especial— Del momento en que Seiya mostro que tan grande es su amistad. Y del por qué lo queremos tanto

Seika los miro con curiosidad contemplando lo roja que se había puesto la joven de cabello aguamarina y de su hermano que parecía realmente nervioso. Había mucha confianza entre ellos, había incluso coquetería, todo eso la hizo ponerles mucha más atención— Ustedes fueron novios ¿verdad? ¿cuánto duraron siendo novios?

—Dos años —murmuro Michiru aun nerviosa sonriendo, pues sin duda se veía tierno.

—¿Y cuánto llevas con... ella? —pregunto un tanto precavida— ¿no fue un cambio muy drástico de mi hermano a Haruka?

—Seis años —sonrió viendo como Haru le daba un coscorrón a Seiya, le gustaba la forma en que se llevaban.

Enarco una ceja— ¿Y por qué cambiaste a mi hermano por ella?

—No fue un cambio, seré sincera Seika lo único que me une a tu hermano es el amor a la música —dijo esto también observando a Serena.

—Mmm aun así, fueron novios durante dos años ¿solo se la pasaban cantando y tocando el piano y el violín? —pregunto enarcando una ceja— bueno, ahora mi hermano está casado y quizá no debas coquetearle delante de su esposa y de tu... pareja...

—No es coqueteo y lo que ocurrió en esos dos años solo nos concierne a nosotros Seika. Serena, lo que fuimos antes de conocerte no debe afectarte, recuerda que eres tu su esposa, no yo ni ninguna otra chica —sonrió con sinceridad pues notaba que el tema le abrumaba.

Sonrió bebiendo un poco de agua pues después de escucharla le habían dado ganas de llorar, lo que ellos tenían era algo que aún le costaba asimilarlo— Entiendo, para Seiya eres muy importante, solo... que no puedo evitar sentir un poco de celos de su relación

Se puso de pie acercándose a ella— A Seiya no le gusta verte llorar Serena, lo que tenemos con Seiya es solo amistad de hermanos. Él es importante para nosotras, es nuestra familia y ahora tú también lo eres —se agachó junto a ella tomando su mano— solo que pasaron muchas cosas para poder descubrir lo que había entre nosotros y te aseguro que nunca lo vi portarse tan tierno como lo hace contigo. Por fin tiene lo que tanto ha buscado Serena, y eso lo tiene contigo por favor solo cuídalo ¿sí?

Asintió derramando unas lágrimas colocando la mano sobre la de ella mirando por encima de su hombro a Seiya— Entiendo, es solo que... a veces siento que cuando creo que comienzo a conocerlo me sorprende con algo diferente. Yo quiero estar con él, pero sé que me falta mucho por conocerlo y eso también me da miedo... porque lo amo

—Bueno a Seiya jamás terminas de conocerlo por eso es interesante y eso lo hace ser un loco. Solo ayúdalo a superar sus temores y veras que puede lograr más de lo que el mismo cree. Necesita que alguien confié en él y que lo anime —esto último lo dijo mirando a Seika con seriedad, pues sabía que el apoyo que siempre había necesitado era el de ella.

—Sí, quiero apoyarlo siempre —dijo mirando a su esposo— trataré de no sentirme celosa de su amistad y de la forma tan peculiar que tienen de llevarse

Seika bajo la mirada— Yo también quiero apoyarlo —Murmuró pues recordaba aquel momento en que se había burlado de él.

Se acercó a su oído murmurando solo para Serena— Con los únicos celos que no podre combatir son contra los de ella. Porque Seiya es más que un hermano para mí —beso su mejilla para volver a su lugar sonriéndole al aludido.

Volteo a ver a Seika y después a Seiya que no dejaba de mirarla— Creo que ellos deben hablar a solas...

—Sí y tú y yo iniciaremos tus clases

—De acuerdo—murmuró suspirando— Chibi Chibi ¿ya terminaste de comer?

—Quiero mas

—Solo un poco más, Luna por favor ¿podría servirle un poco más? después vas a buscarme a la habitación Chibi Chibi —Dijo besando su cabello.

—¡Si! —sonrió feliz— ¿puedo jugar con las muñecas?

—De acuerdo llevas a la habitación tus muñecas. Michiru, podemos ir —volteo a ver a Seika tomando su mano— habla con Seiya y relájate

Seiya miro a sus amigos no supo en que momento todo se había puesto tan tenso, por lo que se puso de pie para acercarse Seika— Sigan comiendo, vamos al jardín Seika

Asintió poniéndose de pie para seguirlo. No había sido su intención ponerse así con esa chica, pero no había podido evitarlo. Se sentía celosa de su relación de casi hermanos, algo que ella sentía lejano— Lo siento, arruine la comida

—Yo también lo hice al hablar de temas de trabajo. A veces no puedo evitarlo

Suspiró caminando lentamente detrás de él— Lamento haber roto tu piano y haberme burlado de tu sueño de ser cantante

—Lo recordaste —murmuro con tristeza.

—No todo, solo recuerdo que me porte muy grosera contigo y creo que tú siempre has recibido el apoyo de los demás, menos el mío —Dijo suspirando— por eso es que me puse así, porque con ella te llevas mejor de lo que me has tratado. Ya no bromeamos como cuando éramos niños y tú a veces te quedas callado

—Tengo miedo de que recuerdes todo y vuelvas alejarme de ti. En efecto recibo el apoyo de todos menos el de mi hermana. Ni de mi familia sanguínea

—Yo también tengo miedo a recordar y darme cuenta que no me quieres, que quizá me hayas odiado o que yo sea quien te odie —dijo derramando unas lágrimas— ¿qué fue lo que nos pasó Seiya?

Se sentó en el sillón de columpio— A mí nadie me quería Seika. Solo era un estorbo en la familia

—Eso no es cierto, yo te quería mucho... —dijo observándolo— el abuelo también te quería y nuestros padres

—Nuestros padres son quienes menos me querían o no me habrían enviado a ese internado

—¿Por qué lo hicieron? —pregunto sin dejar de mirarlo— ¿ellos nos separaron?

—Si. Porque decían que era una mala influencia para ti que serias la heredera. Porque yo era demasiado rebelde

—¿Y qué fue lo que me dijeron a mi cuando te fuiste? ¿por qué hay odio en mi voz cada que recuerdo esos momentos?

—Aun me lo pregunto ¿Por qué ya no querías verme? Y poco a poco me olvidaron. Solo el abuelo me visitaba en ocasiones en ese lugar

Se acercó un poco— ¿Es verdad que sufriste mucho en ese internado?

—Te extrañaba demasiado y nunca entendí por qué ya no querías verme —murmuró con melancolía desviando su mirada.

—¿De verdad te odiaba Seiya? antes del accidente ¿te odiaba?

—Si. Tanto odio había que no podíamos estar siquiera en el mismo país

—¿Por qué? ¿qué paso cuando nos volvimos a ver?

Sentía opresión en su pecho— Me rechazaste. Preferías estar más con Yaten que conmigo. No sé qué te dijeron para que me odiaras tanto y cada día que pasaba tu odio creció más y más. Ya no éramos iguales, ya no compartíamos ese lazo. Crecimos separados y en cierta forma eso nos afectó. Mi educación fue totalmente diferente a la tuya, tu creciste con lujos y el amor de nuestros padres y yo crecí solo en ese internado. Donde nos castigaban injustamente, donde niños como yo son olvidados por sus familias o en el caso de Nephrite los abandonan. Así que nuestra forma de ser era muy diferente y creo que lo es

Derramo unas lágrimas— ¿Acaso ya no podemos ser esos hermanos que hay en mis recuerdos? ¿ya no eres mi hermanito al cual tenía que cuidar y que me hacia reír cuando nuestros padres nos regañaban?

—Ya no soy ese niño Seika. Ni tú la niña que me cuidaba y abrazaba cuando tenía miedo —suspiró con más tristeza.

—Ya veo ¿entonces por qué me trajiste? Me hubieras dejado en ese hospital en Suiza si ya no somos esos hermanos que tanto se querían. Ahora soy yo a la que nadie quiere

— ¿Entonces preferías que te dejara a manos de Yaten? ¿Ese primo que tanto quieres que en realidad causo tu accidente? Si tanto quieres ve y busca a la familia que tanto quieres —murmuro en voz alta molesto y triste.

—¿Cómo que fue Yaten el causante de mi accidente? —pregunto sorprendida— ¿qué fue lo que me paso?

—Quizás pensó que al eliminarte el heredaría todo. No conto con la cláusula en el testamento algo que al abuelo coloco antes de morir

—¿Cuál clausula? ¿de qué hablas?

—Si tu llegaras a faltar yo debía hacerme cargo de todo ¿no te parece irónico? La herencia que nuestros padres tanto cuidaron de mi al final llego a mis manos

Bajo la mirada con tristeza— ¿Todo fue solo por dinero? Nuestra separación, mi accidente, todo...

—De buena gana habría dejado que Yaten se quedara con todo —suspiró poniéndose de pie metiendo las manos a los bolsillos— puedes disponer de todos tus bienes en cuando lo desees

—¿Es que en verdad tu dejaste de quererme? ¿ya no te hago falta como hermana porque ya las tienes a ellas verdad?

—Seika, eres mi hermana y ellas son mis amigas. Si no te quisiera no habría cuidado de ti todo este tiempo. No puedo odiarte aun cuando tú lo haces y sé que en cuanto recuerdes todo me alejaras de tu lado

—No tengo a nadie en el mundo más que a ti —murmuró sollozando— tal vez en el fondo tú también me odias

Presiono sus puños sin decir nada. De nueva cuenta volvían a discutir.

—¿Por qué no me ayudas a reconstruir ese lazo que teníamos? Eres mi hermano, mi única familia si tu no me quieres entonces ¿qué puedo esperar de los demás?

—Curioso, lo mismo he pensado —se giró volviendo la mirada hacia ella— eso es lo que he tratado de hacer ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Asintió sollozando— Lo siento Seiya, no recuerdo nada, pero me asusta descubrirlo. Ya no quiero ser así como en mis recuerdos

—A mi también me asusta que lo recuerdes todo, porque te quiero Seika nunca he dejado de quererte eres mi hermana, mi gemela. Quiero a Michiru. Haruka y Nephrite como mis hermanos, ellos son parte de mi familia y me gustaría que los aceptaras

—Lo siento. Es solo que me siento mal de no saber nada de ti, de no poder compartir tus gustos, tus aficiones... —dijo aun sollozando.

—Bueno será nuestro cumpleaños este fin de semana, no podremos recuperar treinta años perdidos, pero si volver a comenzar

Se acercó abrazándolo con fuerza— Perdóname hermanito, no quiero perderte de nuevo. Te quiero mucho, quiero ser tu hermanita como hace años lo fuimos

La abrazó con fuerza— Eres demasiado celosa y yo que pensé que esta platica la tendría con Serena

—Ella también está celosa, pero yo no puedo estar celosa de ella. S é que las dos somos importantes para ti, pero no me gusto que Michiru te tratara así y sobre todo delante de ella, por muy tu amiga que sea

—Pero más celosa estas tú. Serena ya las conoce, ambas son coquetas, es su forma de ser. Haruka le ha coqueteado a Serena

Se separó de él bajando la mirada— Estoy celosa por ser tu hermana y ellas te tratan como si de verdad fueran tus hermanas

—Es que son mis hermanas también —acariciando su mejilla— me han apoyado mucho Seika, tanto como Nephrite. Si no fuera por ellos estaría solo y ya habría muerto hace mucho —cerro sus ojos pues recordaba todas esas veces en que había deseado morir.

Suspiró mirándolo— De acuerdo, trataré de llevarme bien con ellos. Solo no dejes que Michiru te trate como si aún fueras su novio

—No me trata como novio. Haruka es muy celosa, solo obsérvala un poco más ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, solo porque tú me lo pides —dijo con una sonrisa— ¿quieres gelatina? tanto nos apresuramos a prepararla y creo que nadie la probó

—Si vamos a la cocina para que me des gelatina

Sonrió volviendo a abrazarlo— Te quiero mucho hermanito, ya no pensaremos en lo pasado ¿sí? solo en el presente y que haremos que nuestro lazo vuelva a unirnos

Tomo su mano abrazándola con fuerza— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Si... —dijo con determinación— no quiero que ninguno de los dos volvamos a sentirnos solos

La abrazó aún más sintiéndose feliz— Te quiero hermanita

—Y yo a ti hermanito, anda vamos por gelatina y le llevas un poco a Serena, que no creas también estaba un poco celosa. No es fácil compartir a alguien tan importante con los demás —dijo con una sonrisa tomando su brazo.

Se rasco la cabeza— Bueno creo que todo es un poco complicado aún me cuesta trabajo tratar a Serena

Enarco una ceja— Pero ¿por qué? Ella te quiere mucho y solo piensa en ti. Me dijo que no quería que cambiaran la cama porque entonces no podría dormir abrazada a ti

Sonrió ligeramente— Bueno es que... —se sentó a la mesa de la cocina— a veces creo que no soy lo que necesita

—¿Y qué es lo que ella necesita? —pregunto con mayor interés sacando lo necesario para servirle gelatina— porque yo la veo muy contenta cuando estas con ella

—Bueno a veces siento que ella quiere un hombre más detallista y yo no soy detallista ni románticos

—Bueno a todas las mujeres nos gustan los hombres así, románticos, pero eso no significa que no seas lo que ella necesita ¿crees que ella sería más feliz con ese chico Andrew?

Hizo una mueca ante el mencionado.

Coloco un platón frente a él con la gelatina— Creo que lo has pensado, pero dime... ¿desconfías del amor que ella te tiene?

—Creo que aún nos falta mucho por conocernos y siento que a veces lo que hago para ella no es suficiente

Se sentó junto a él— Seiya ¿no será que tienes miedo a que ella se vuelva tu todo? quizá por eso te contienes porque a veces te veo muy tierno con ella y de pronto te alejas ¿tienes miedo a amarla por completo?

—No lo sé. Nunca me había sentido así, es extraño y me da temor

—¿Tienes miedo de lo que eres cuando la tienes cerca? pero ¿Qué pasaría si ya no la tuvieras contigo? —pregunto recargándose en la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿Si ya no la tuviera? —murmuro pensativo y con temor a que eso pasara.

—Si. Por lo visto Serena es muy importante para ti, pero ¿es por amor o por querer protegerla? o tal vez porque te va a dar un hijo ¿Cómo quieres a Serena?

—Aun lo estoy descubriendo, la amo no tengo duda y que me dé un bebe me hace amarla aún más. Ya que yo no podía tener hijos

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto con mayor curiosidad— ¿Qué te paso Seiya?

—Fue después del accidente entre los estudios que me hicieron para ver que estuviera bien salí estéril

Lo miro con cierta tristeza— Pero bueno ahora sabes que eso no es verdad, pues Serena espera un hijo tuyo. Seiya tienes una buena vida, Serena te ama ¿por qué tienes miedo?

—Nunca he tenido nada para mí o al menos nada ha sido para siempre

—¿Tienes miedo de perderla, por eso te aferras también a ella?

— ¿Estás leyendo a través de mí?

Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa— Es lo que yo haría con la persona que me amara

—Alguna vez mencionaste a alguien ¿recuerdas su nombre? dijiste que él era capaz de todo por ti

Negó con tristeza— No recuerdo mucho Seiya. A veces los recuerdos llegan como sueños, pero si siento que quise a alguien, solo que no se a quien

—Cuéntame que es lo que has soñado. Quizás pueda ayudarte

—Pues siento que alguien sufre y llora por mí, pero nunca puedo ver su rostro ¿crees que hay alguien que me ame?

—Quizás hay alguien que te quiere más que yo

—No creo que haya alguien que me quiera más que tu —sonrió tomando su mano— o bueno quizás lo haya, pero no sé en donde, pero bueno no desvíes el tema dime ¿qué harás por Serena para demostrarle tu amor?

—No lo sé, ¿qué más puedo hacer? hago todo lo que puedo, pero tal parece que para ella no es suficiente

—Solo ve con ella y dile que la amas y bésala como si fuera la primera vez que la besas —sonrió divertida— esos detalles son románticos sin que te esfuerces mucho

—Veo que sabes mucho de amor

—Mmm más bien soy mujer —sonrió tomando la cuchara para robar de su gelatina.

—Mmm aun así para solo tener recuerdos de cuando éramos niños hablas más como una mujer que ha amado. Después de todo decías que yo no sabía nada del amor

—Supongo entonces que yo si sabía, si hay alguien que me ame espero sea una buena persona y todo un caballero —dijo con un sutil suspiró— tal vez algún día lo recuerde

La miro fijamente, pensando en que quizás Diamante fuera esa persona ¿acaso eso sería posible?

X-X

—Soy un poco torpe Michiru, espero que me disculpes aprendo, pero me tardo un poco —dijo aun sonrojada por sus equivocaciones.

—Poco a poco iras mejorando, creo que eres un diamante en bruto —sonrió llevándola a la sala donde tomarían té.

—¿De verdad crees que pueda cambiar? bueno no quiero cambiar mucho, a Seiya le gusta, así como soy, muy torpe... —sonrió apenada.

—No es cambiar Serena, solo es mejorar son dos cosas totalmente diferentes

—¿Tu estuviste en esa cena que me llevo Seiya? era muy elegante y creo que le hice pasar alguno que otro momento bochornoso —sonrió apenada.

—Me pareció curioso, pero Seiya nunca se ha fijado en esos detalles. Se mueve en ese mundo por que no tuvo más opción, él sería feliz siendo cantante y siendo el mismo. Un consejo llévalo a un parque y coman hog dogs

Subió la mirada— Gracias, esos consejos me servirán mucho, porque ahora debo enamorarlo a la antigua. Supongo que sabes cómo fue lo nuestro

—Si lo sé. Al inicio no estuve muy de acuerdo, pero ahora que lo veo me siento feliz por él

—Gracias por apoyarlo —Sonrió volviendo la mirada a la sala sorprendiéndose de ver a una hermosa y muy elegante mujer pelirroja sentada en la sala— ¿quién es usted?

—Estaba abierto así que entre —murmuro cruzando la pierna— vine a ver a Seiya

Subió la mirada notando la tensión en Michiru— ¿Y para que quiere ver a mi esposo? —pregunto al volver a mirarla.

—Eso no le concierne —mirándola de arriba abajo— aun me pregunto que vio en esta mujer, que yo recuerde Seiya tiene mejores gustos —fijando la mirada en Michiru— ¿por qué me sigues estorbando? ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Tu qué haces aquí? —pregunto mirándola con cierto recelo— vete, no tienes nada que hacer en esta casa

—Esta casa podría ser mía ahora, pero tenías que intervenir ¿qué es lo que quieres? solo una idiota como tu cambiaria a Seiya por una mujer así

—Tú no eres más inteligente, fuiste tan estúpida como para meterte con Yaten y con quien sabe cuántos más, ahora vete. No eres bienvenida aquí, deberías tener más respeto por esta casa donde vive su esposa y su familia

— ¿Esposa? ¿llamas a esta cosa su esposa? —hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Que dijiste? —Serena sintió unas ganas de ponerse de pie y sacar a esa mujer de los cabellos— soy Serena y soy esposa de Seiya y tú debes ser Kakyu, así que como mi esposo no está exijo que te vayas o hare que te saquen

—Vaya la cosa tiene carácter —rio con cinismo— pero no pienso irme, tengo cosas que hablar con Seiya

Respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse— Mira "cosa" o sales de mi casa o hare que te echen a la calle y no vuelvas a buscar a mi esposo

— ¿Que está ocurriendo? —dijo Seiya con voz seria saliendo junto con Seika.

—Esta mujer no entiende razones —Dijo Serena dispuesta a ponerse de pie y sacarla ella misma.

—Seiya, cariño esta mujer me está corriendo de tu casa —dijo haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

—Si ya te corrió entonces vete, porque esta casa es de mi esposa

—¿Que? —pregunto sorprendida de que no la defendiera— pero Seiya, tengo que hablar contigo, no puedes permitir que me corra, esa cosa no puede ser tu esposa

Frunció el ceño molesto— Vete y no quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa. Lo que tengas que hablar conmigo hazlo con Nephrite —acercándose a ella a grandes zancadas tomándola del brazo para sacarla más al ver el rostro de su esposa.

—Seiya. Me lastimas, suéltame ¿cómo puedes preferir a esa cosa fea y sin gracia que a mí? no sabes de lo que soy capaz con tal de tenerte conmigo

— ¿Y quien dijo que quiero estar contigo? —jaloneándola tirándola al pasto— sáquenla de aquí y no quiero que vuelva a entrar

—¿Por qué Seiya? Ella no es más que una mujer corriente y horrible. Quedará marcada y será aún más horrible, eso no va contigo —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Eso no te importa Serena es mi esposa y la amo más que a nadie

—Te vas a arrepentir de haberme tratado así —dijo con coraje— no podrás ser feliz con ella Seiya, te lo aseguro

—Lárgate ahora mismo Kakyu —levanto la voz más que furioso.

—Sí, me iré, pero cuídate Seiya y cuida a esa basura que tienes por esposa —dijo con coraje alejándose hacia su auto.

Presionó su puño con fuerza esperando que los agentes la sacaran.

—¿Seiya? —preguntó Seika pues los había seguido y estaba sorprendida de como se había comportado— tal vez debas ir con Serena, está un poco alterada

—Si iré. Dile a Nephrite que quiero que refuerce la seguridad y la instrucción de que nadie sin previa autorización puede entrar a esta casa

Asintió observándolo— Respira profundamente y ve con ella yo iré con Nephrite, no te preocupes, nadie volverá a lastimarla

—Nadie lo hará, de mi cuenta corre —entrando a la casa observando a su esposa y a Michiru— ¿te encuentras bien?

Se sentía aún furiosa, tenía ganas de golpear a esa mujer— No, no estoy bien, esa mujer me insulto ¿qué quería?

Se acerco a ella al momento Michiru se alejó para ir a la biblioteca y dejarlos solas.

Comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas del coraje que aún sentía— No quiero verla jamás de nuevo. Es, es una mujer espantosa, no sé porque dijiste que era un ángel

La abrazó hacía él con fuerza— No pensé que fue capaz de presentarse aquí

Comenzó a llorar de coraje, tristeza, nunca nadie la había tratado de esa forma y más frustración sentía que ni siquiera pudo defenderse.

La tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación abrazándola con fuerza hacia él.

—Quise golpearla... —sollozo abrazándose a él ocultando el rostro en su cuello— me dijo que era "una cosa"

—No eres una cosa amor. Eres todo para mí

Sollozo con tristeza— Ni siquiera pude defender nuestra casa

—Shhh no debes sobresaltarte. Yo estoy aquí y te defenderé de quien sea sin importar lo que pase

—¿De verdad me vas a defender? —preguntó aun llorosa— es que, ella... dijo que yo era una cosa, que no podía creer que te hubieras casado conmigo

—Dime ¿acaso no lo hice hoy? —sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

—Si... —Murmuró con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas— gracias, por favor que esa mujer no vuelva aquí ni tampoco que este cerca de ti

—Tengo negocios con su familia, pero veré que Nephrite se encargue

Hizo un ligero puchero abrazándolo hacia ella— Seiya ¿Ella de verdad te gustaba?

—Cuando era niño

—¿Y de adulto ya no? —preguntó cerrando los ojos refugiándose en sus brazos.

—No. Las cosas cambiaron. Me agradaba como amiga, pero sucedieron muchas cosas

Suspiró para contener sus lágrimas y los celos que implicaban el que ella le hubiera gustado— No te vayas

—No me iré —acomodándola sobre la cama.

—Seiya ¿Te hubieras fijado en mi de haberme visto en una calle o en una cafetería? —preguntó acomodándose en la cama.

— ¿Y tú en mí? —sentándose en la cama.

Sonrió sutil bajando la mirada— Quien no se hubiera fijado en ti, es difícil no voltear a mirarte. Tu eres un hombre apuesto, fuerte, con personalidad...

— ¿Y si fuera solo un pianista?

Subió la mirada— Seguirías siendo un hombre al cual nadie dejaría de mirar y de admirar y sobre todo escuchar. Pero Seiya, yo no soy talentosa, soy torpe y si no hubiera sido por Diamante jamás te hubiera conocido y jamás hubieras volteando a verme

—Eso no lo sabemos. Quizás en algún momento me habidas abofeteado y despertado mi interés en ti

Sonrió limpiándose las mejillas— ¿Crees que eso pudo pasar? pero no te he golpeado ¿o sí?

—Me has dicho horrible

—Eres horrible —murmuró tomando su mano— y yo también lo soy

— ¿Por qué lo dices Serena? —acercándose a besar su mejilla.

Tomo su mano para llevarla al parche que cubría su herida— Ya no seré tan atractiva como a ti te gusta

—Eres atractiva ¿no te das cuenta de ello?

—Pero ya no podré lucir los vestidos que tanto te gustaban

—Lucieras hermosos vestidos. Eso bueno lo dejare en manos de Seika y Michiru —sonrió divertido.

Suspiró oprimiendo su mano— Engordare mucho, no solo por la bebé si no por todo lo que he estado comiendo y que no he podido ejercitar

—Shhh hay algo más importante que el físico. Dime ¿me querrás si me pongo gordito?

Sonrió asintiendo— Siempre me vas a gustar. Creo que ahora que no me has podido tocar me he enamorado más de ti. No es que lo demás no me guste. Al contrario, me encanta ser tuya, pero ahora creo que nos estamos conociendo más

—Y de lo que has conocido de mi ¿qué te gusta más?

Suspiró observándolo— Tu mirada, la manera en como tomas mi mano sin que te des cuenta, como ahora

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de eso— Serena

Sonrió sutil oprimiendo su mano— Ese sonrojo que tienes cuando te digo algo lindo. La manera en como tratas a tu hermana. Como cuidas y consientes a Chibi Chibi y esa camadería que no había notado que tenías con Nephrite

—Veo que has estado observándome mucho

—Un poco ¿tú que has visto en mi? —preguntó mirándolo con más atención.

—Si te he observado día a día y cada vez me gustas mas

—Pero ¿qué es lo que has visto? lo torpe no cuenta

—Lo tierna que eres con Chibi Chibi. La forma en que me miras. Lo celosa que eres, aunque eso me da un poco de miedo a la vez

Había sonreído al escucharlo excepto en lo último— ¿Miedo? mira quien lo dice, el hombre más celoso que he conocido jamás. No dejas que me vea nadie. Y si lo digo por Andrew

Hizo una mueca— La orden de que no entrara absolutamente nadie sin mi autorización fue por temor a que algo te pasara. Eso incluye a Diamante y ahora Kakyu

—Bueno, pero Andrew no me haría daño. Mejor no hay tocar ese tema. Dime ¿por qué te da miedo que sea celosa?

—Mmm pero si te puede arrebatar de mis brazos y no quiero

—Nadie arrebata nada, si tú se lo permites lo conseguirá —dijo oprimiendo su mano— Seiya, casarnos fue una locura y lo sabes. Sé que nos casamos primero por Chibi Chibi, porque a mí me tenías a ti disposición siempre que lo querías, pero en el proceso nos enamoramos ahora nuestro trabajo es mantener a flote este matrimonio ¿lo lograremos?

—Aun no me acostumbro a dormir acompañado —murmuro sonrojado— ¿me aceptaras, aunque no soy el más romántico y detallista hombre que hayas conocido?

—Seiya, ya te lo dije, eres más detallista de lo que crees. Como en este momento, como el instante en que me defendiste y que me abrazaras cuando lo necesitaba —dijo acercándose a él para acariciar su mejilla— eso me gusta mucho

—Bueno es que no quiero que te estreses. Recuerda que debes mantener reposo y sobre todo mucha tranquilidad

—En esta familia eso es imposible —Suspiró profundamente— y con tus ex pretendientas peor. Pero no te hagas el desentendido, no me dijiste porque te doy miedo su soy celosa

—Shh —se acercó besando sus labios.

—Tramposo —murmuró entre sus labios dejándose vencer por sus besos.

Sonrió tomando sus manos entre las suyas abrazándola con suavidad para no lastimarla.

Sonrió suspirando entre sus labios— Te amo Seiya. Nunca me falles por favor

—No te fallare. Confía en mi ¿sí? es lo único que te pido

Asintió recargando la frente en la de él— Yo confiare en ti así como tu confiarás en mi ¿de acuerdo?

—Si confiare en ti, por favor tenme paciencia ¿sí? aun me estoy acostumbrando a la vida de pareja

—Yo también. Después de mucho pasar ahora estoy casada, embarazada y con una familia muy extraña y divertida. Porque si amor, eres divertido, aunque no lo creas

— ¿Ahora soy tu bufón? vaya que graciosa eres —haciendo un puchero.

Sonrió colocando el dedo en sus labios acariciándolo— Si, eres mi bufón, solo mío

Sonrió ligeramente— Tu bufón

—Sí, mío —murmuró sin dejar de acariciar sus labios— tratare de no ser tan celosa para no darte miedo. Pero te amo y es la primera vez que me siento así, más porque ni siquiera pude defender mi título de esposa ni mi amor por ti

—Yo te defenderé. Tu solo debes enfocarte en que nuestro pastelito este bien —acariciando su vientre.

Sonrió colocando la mano sobre la de él— Me gusta que tú también le digas pastelito. Te prometo que hare que tengamos un horneado perfecto. Será una bella niña y seguro Chibi Chibi se volverá loca con ella para cuidarla

—De por sí ya lo está esa niña se esmera en que tu estés bien. Es extraña la comunicación que tiene con ella

—Sí, aun no entiendo cómo puede comunicarse con la bebé, yo apenas siento que se mueva

—Sí, es algo extraño

—Tal vez sea porque Chibi Chibi es aún inocente. Es un pequeño angelito ¿qué te parece si para navidad la disfrazamos de ángel?

—Si me parece buena idea. Sera un hermoso ángel. Es el ángel de esta familia

Sonrió sutil— Te amo Seiya. Y creo que tienes que ir a hablar con Nephrite ¿verdad?

—Si. Pero tu descansaras ¿sí? y sobre el asunto en clave bueno son dos asuntos amor —sujetando su mano— y tienen que ver con Diamante

Hizo un ligero puchero— Es que me sentí ajena a su conversación, pero bueno si fue por eso está bien —sonrió sutil— ahora ¿me das otro beso? así ya te dejo ir

Sonrió ligeramente rozando sus labios— Te amo. Ahora si iré a tratar esos dos asuntos ¿sí? volveré mas tarde ahora descansa

—De acuerdo ¿más tarde vendrás a darme mi baño?

—Si mas tarde te daré un buen baño, ahora descansa bombón

—Si mi adorable bufón —sonrió más tranquila y feliz después de haber visto como la defendía.

—Te amo —sonrió ligeramente poniéndose de pie.

—No tardes y tráeme por favor un poco de gelatina —sonrió acomodándose para dormir una siesta.

—Si, por cierto, estaba muy rica la gelatina

Sonrió enviándole un beso— Fue hecha con todo nuestro amor por esta familia

—Si Seika me sirvió y esta deliciosa comeré más gelatina

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Buenas noches a todas, aquí tenemos el primer capítulo del año ¿Qué les pareció? Por fin pusieron en su lugar a Kakyu, que mujer tan odiosa.

¿Cómo pasaron el inicio de año? Espero que tengan excelentes y reales propósitos de año nuevo, uno de los míos es terminar este fic y subir los demás que tengo ya publicados y que quizá algunas no los hayan leído aún. Otro de los propósitos es escribir algo fuera de fanfics, una historia original así que les pregunto ¿leerían algo escrito y publicado por mi aun si no es de Sailor Moon? Las leo.

Nos leemos la siguiente semana, saludos.


	24. Chapter 24

AMOR

Capítulo 24

—¿Papi estas aquí? —preguntó la pequeña tocando la puerta— ¿hermanita? quiero dormir

—Si Chibi Chibi —abriendo la puerta— ve a dormir —la cargo para llevar a la pequeña a la cama.

—Ven mi conejito travieso, ¿te cansaste de comer? —pregunto haciéndole un espacio en la cama— ¿quieres platicar con Hotaru?

—Si quiero platicar después de la siesta —bostezo acomodándose junto a ella.

—Descansen, las veré más tarde —besando la frente de la niña.

—Gracias amor —murmuró acurrucando a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Se notaba que estaba realmente cansada y para qué negarlo ella también lo estaba.

Al ver que la puerta se abría y salía su hermano no se contuvo para abrazarlo con fuerza— Estoy tan orgullosa de ti hermanito

—Seika... —murmuró sorprendido ante ese abrazo.

—Defendiste a tu familia y de esa chica que tanto te gustaba —Dijo aun abrazándolo— mi hermanito ya no necesita que lo cuide

Cerró sus ojos abrazándola con fuerza— Haré lo que sea por proteger a mi familia Seika y tú eres parte de mi familia

—Si hermanito, soy tu familia y si me necesitas siempre estaré a tu lado —Sonrió tomando sus manos— vamos con Nephrite, él y Haruka dijeron que querían hablar con esa mujer ¿crees que sea necesario?

—Si. Porque tenemos negocios en común

Hizo una mueca— ¿Ves por qué Kakyu siempre me desagrado? pobre Serena, se veía hasta roja del coraje que tenia

—Si lo sé —tomando su mano con suavidad— pero ahora Serena debe mantenerse lo más tranquila posible

—Ya casi pasa el tiempo de cuidado ¿verdad? ya pronto podrás ver a tu bebé. Ella está muy emocionada porque quiere que estés con ella cuando puedan por fin ver a Hotaru ¿es verdad que ahora ya se puede ver y hasta tomar una foto? eso me dijo ella

—Creo que sí, la verdad no lo sé —murmuró sonrojado.

—Bueno, quiero ser la primera en ver esa linda foto de mi sobrina —Sonrió emocionada— bien hermanito dejare que trabajes. Yo tengo que ir a descansar, recomendación de Amy. Por cierto, ¿cuándo dijiste que tenía que ver a mi terapeuta?

—Vendrá a las cinco de La tarde así que por ahora descansa

—De acuerdo, iré a descansar un poco ¿Serena ya se durmió? la niña estaba con Amy por eso no se dio cuenta de lo que pasó con Kakyu

—Menos mal que no vio nada. Serena seguro ya se durmió. Seika, si llegas a recodar algo me lo dirás

Asintió— Supongo que además el terapeuta te dirá mis avances

—Si así es, quiero que estés a salvo y que estés bien

—Lo estoy hermanito, no te preocupes. Ahora solo ve a trabajar y vuelve con tu esposa celosa —sonrió acercándose a su habitación— te quiero hermanito

—Estoy rodeado de mujeres celosas

Se encogió de hombros— Chibi Chibi no lo es, aun —dijo divertida— y ahí viene Hotaru, quien sabe cómo va a ser ella

—Con dos tengo suficiente —murmuró divertido-

Sonrió abriendo la puerta de su habitación— Te quiero hermanito, te veré más tarde. Tu otro hermano y mmm hermanas te esperan

Sonrió divertido— Si gracias hermana te veré en u rato —alejándose a la biblioteca.

—Ah vaya, te tardaste. Ya nos íbamos, pensamos que te quedarías con Serena —dijo Haruka al verlo entrar— ¿como esta?

—Ya más tranquila, ahora está durmiendo con la niña

—Michiru ya nos contó. Debes tener cuidado con ella, más ahora que ya conoce a Serena —dijo Haruka tomando asiento— esa arpía como se atrevió a insultarla

Seiya desvío su mirada sentándose en el sofá.

—¿Qué haremos Seiya con los negocios que tenemos con ella? eso es lo primero en lo que te querrá atacar

—Será difícil terminar con ellos

—Sí, lo será. Igual sabes que no los necesitamos, lo que si es que sería un escándalo económico

—Ella no lo aceptada así de fácil

—Ten cuidado Kou, creo que te has vuelto su obsesión, ahora casado eres su tentación —dijo Haruka suspirando.

—No pensé que fuera así. No sé qué fue lo que pasó para que se portará así

—Bueno creo que para nadie es un secreto que tú le gustabas y le dolió que la rechazaras cuando supiste que estuvo con Yaten —comento Nephrite.

—Tampoco iba a recibir las sobras de Yaten

Haruka sonrió— ¿Te hubieras quedado con ella de no haber sido por Yaten?

—Quizás lo habría intentado, pero...

—¿Pero...? vamos Kou, durante muchos años estuviste enamorado de ella

—Me gustaba creí que era un ángel de niños no era así

—Nunca lo fue, pero tú estabas embelesado con ella —dijo Haruka— hasta cuando la volviste a ver, a nosotras nos trató de una forma y contigo fue de otra

Suspiro cerrando sus ojos— Si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, seguro seguiría embelesado

—¿Estabas enamorado de ella? —pregunto Michiru tomando asiento— porque veo que te duele

Volvió la mirada hacia ella— No lo sé. Me gustaba platicar con ella y de niños jugábamos mucho

—Cambio mi pregunta —dijo cruzándose de brazos— ¿te sigue gustando a pesar de todo?

—No de ninguna manera —murmuró con toda seguridad.

—Bien eso está mejor porque la verdad no soportaría verte caer en las redes de esa mujer y menos teniendo ahora a Serena —dijo Michiru mirándolo fijamente— y unas lindas hijas

—Si no caí antes ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? más cuando trato como basura a mi familia y eso no lo puedo soportar

Sonrió orgullosa— Así me gusta querido amigo

—Pues bien, hablando de negocios creo que el trámite que tanto te urgía ya queda esta semana —comento Haruka con una sonrisa.

—Sera un buen obsequio para ella poderle devolver su casa ¿tuviste alguna complicación?

—Un poco, no fue a la única a la que le quito alguna propiedad, pero al menos esa se pudo recuperar ¿cuándo piensas dársela?

—Bueno después de que la reparen y acondicionen. ¿Entonces tiene más fraudes?

Asintió—Parece que esa fue su forma de vivir y en su mayoría gente necesitada o indefensa como Serena

Suspiró— Solo espero que mis sospechas no sean ciertas

—¿Qué sospechas? —preguntó intrigada Haruka.

Volvió la mirada hacia Nephrite— Que quizás Diamante tuvo algo que ver con Seika

—Oh vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, pero mmm bueno en realidad creo que eso sí sería posible. Digo Seika era de un carácter un tanto mmm altanero y prepotente —Dijo Michiru pensativa.

—Aunque de eso a que esté enamorada de un estafador es demasiado ¿no crees Seiya? —comento Nephrite pues sabía que si era cierto a su hermano le dolería.

—Si. Si así fuera todo tendría sentido. Él me odia porque ella lo hacía

—Mmm aun así no hay explicación para que intentara asesinar a Serena. Dijiste que ella debía romperte el corazón no que ella terminara muerta ¿qué cambio? —pregunto Michiru suspirando— ¿por qué matarla si era más fácil que te abandonara?

—Quizás porque cree que mate a Seika

—¿Y por qué creería eso? no tiene sentido. Cuando paso el accidente debió enterarse por las noticias, pero ¿por qué no se presentó preguntando si era cierto? creo más bien que Diamante está loco ¿qué tal que andaba con Seika solo por ambición para estafarla también?

—El día que intento matar a Serena dijo que sentiría lo que era perder a alguien, me llamo asesino. Y ustedes saben que todo mundo piensa que ese accidente yo lo ocasione

—Me pregunto que pasaría si supiera que Seika está viva y aquí. Junto a su hermano y a la mujer que quiso matar —dijo pensativo Nephrite— ¿y si lo hicieras público?

—Eso quiero hacer en la fiesta. Si es así seguro se presentará y entonces podremos atraparlo

—¿Y que pasara con Seika? —pregunto Michiru— ¿no crees que eso la pueda alterar?

—Espero atraparlo antes que ella lo vea —bajo la mirada— tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz que Seika está viva y que está en óptimas condiciones. Esta recordando poco a poco

—Seiya, las cosas no pueden ser igual que antes. Tan solo mira cómo te celo y como defendió a Serena de mis coqueteos —dijo Haruka un tanto divertida— digo se puso más celosa que la misma Serena. Las cosas pueden cambiar ahora

—Sí, eso quiero hacer, pero ¿y si ese hombre la aleja de mí al ser el novio que tanto idolatraba?

—Pues si es así y lo atrapan creo que tendría que ir a visitarlo a la cárcel o se dará cuenta que no es un hombre que valga la pena ¿quién asesina en nombre del amor? solo un loco

—Espero de verdad que no sea él

—Nosotras también —dijo Haruka suspirando— pero bueno amigo, nosotros nos vamos

—Si es verdad tenemos un concierto que preparar y espero tu elijas pronto la canción, a más tardar pasado mañana debemos estar ensayando —Dijo Michiru acercándose a él— es hora de que vuelvas a confiar en ti, hazlo por tu familia

—Michiru en verdad te lo agradezco. Creo que usare la canción que compuse para Seika

—De acuerdo, entonces espero la letra y la música. Si puedes envíame las partituras a mi correo las revisare. Te prometo no defraudarte en la interpretación de la melodía —dijo abrazándolo— te quiero mucho, estoy orgullosa de ti

—Gracias Michiru, te mandare todo más tarde ¿sí? —correspondiendo a su abrazo.

—De acuerdo —sonrió besando su mejilla— y cuida de tu familia, tienes bajo tu responsabilidad a muchas mujeres

—Despídenos de ellas y dile a cabeza de bombón que a la próxima la llevare a dar una vuelta. Ella y yo solas —Dijo con cierta arrogancia.

—Eso sobre mi cadáver Tenoh

—Ay es tan divertido molestarte —Dijo sonriendo— lo hare y lo sabes, pero no te preocupes, no le hare nada, al menos nada que ella no quiera —Dijo aún más divertida al ver su semblante.

X-X

No había podido evitar pensar en que quizá su linda rubia se había dejado impresionar por el poder que tenía ese hombre, pero de eso a que se hubiera enamorado de alguien como él, mujeriego y que además la tenía enclaustrada en esa enorme mansión era demasiado. También estaba nervioso de hablar con ese hombre que a simple vista se notaba era totalmente opuesto a él. Cuando vio la puerta abrirse se sintió aún más nervioso, pero tendría que aparentar seguridad si deseaba que dejara libre a Serena. Poco a poco vio que algunos hombres salían de esa sala de juntas así que solo tendría que esperar a que él saliera y abordarlo.

Suspiro al terminar aquella junta. Observo su reloj, sin problema alcanzaría a llegar a la clínica, sonriendo se puso de pie para salir de la sala de juntas.

—Señor Kou —rápidamente se acercó al verlo salir— ¿puedo hablar con usted?

— ¿Que desea? —murmuró un tanto desconcertado de ver a ese hombre frente a él.

—Hablar con respecto a Serena ¿podría ser en privado? —pregunto al ver al hombre detrás de él.

—Que sea rápido tengo un compromiso —mirando la hora de nueva cuenta.

—Gracias —lo siguió hasta que entraron en una oficina y que este cerró la puerta— señor Kou, sé que usted es un hombre muy poderoso, pero no es lo que Serena necesita en su vida

— ¿Y según tu qué es lo que ella necesita? —enarcando una ceja.

Suspiró— Sé que cree que la conoce, pero ella no es así. Es la mujer más activa y divertida que pude conocer. Ella necesita libertad y a su lado la está condenando a vivir en esa mansión, rodeada de lujos, pero prisión al fin. Todo lo que es ella terminara por esfumarse entre esas paredes ¿eso es lo que usted desea?

— ¿Y usted que sabe al respecto? —frunció el ceño molesto.

Sonrió con tristeza— Ni siquiera ha podido notar en su mirada el ansia por salir y ser libre. Además, señor Kou ¿Qué le espera a su lado? ¿el peligro latente de que algo le vuelva a pasar por su causa?

—Le voy a pedir que no se meta en lo que no le incumbe. Lo que pase con ella y conmigo solo nos concierne a ambos. Ella lo estima mucho, pero será mejor que respete que ahora es mi esposa

—Claro que me incumbe, porque la amo y no soporto la idea de que se marchite encerrada en esas paredes. Tal vez yo no sea millonario como usted o tan poderoso, pero por ella daría todo lo que tengo. Señor Kou, déjela libre

—Si eso deseabas no debiste dejarla libre nunca

—Me fui porque deseaba darle algo mejor de lo que ambos teníamos, pero eso es algo que usted no entenderá —dijo con seriedad— ella se merece el mundo entero a sus pies, pero no como usted se lo da, a costa de su alegría y tranquilidad

— ¿Acaso ella te lo ha dicho? ¿te ha dicho si es feliz? —acercándose a servirse una copa, observando por el ventanal.

—Tal vez lo diga en palabras, pero no es lo que se ve en su mirada —dijo observándolo— entiendo que ahora desee estar a su lado debido a ese bebé que está esperando, pero ella no es una mujer completamente feliz ¿eso es lo que desea a su lado?

— ¿Entonces según usted que fue lo que vio en su mirada? ¿por qué esta tan seguro que no es feliz a mi lado?

—¿Quién sería feliz con un carcelero? ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que ella lo ama? ¿de que no me sigue amando?

—Si lo siguiera amando no estaría a mi lado. Porque en ningún momento la obligue a casarse conmigo

—Lo hizo, a través de su hermanita. Lo que ha hecho ha sido por ella, por su seguridad

Sus palabras le calaron. Era verdad todo había sido por la pequeña. Aun así, él quería luchar por ese matrimonio— Sea como sea es mi esposa, así que si en verdad la quieres respeta su decisión y no intervengas

—Creo que es imposible razonar con usted señor Kou. Piense si de verdad desea tener a Serena de esa forma —dijo con seriedad— permiso

Esperó a quedarse a solas, para presionar la copa entre sus manos dejando escapar un poco de la ira que ese hombre le había provocado.

El ver salir a aquel hombre de la oficina de su amigo se dirigió ahí abriendo la puerta— Seiya, no importa que te haya dicho, no debes dudar de nada

Respiró profundamente— Hay mucha verdad en sus palabras

Cerró la puerta acercándose a él— Hay cosas que creo que todos sabemos, pero también hay otras que solo tú sabes ¿dudas de ella?

—Estima demasiado a ese tipo. Aun desea verlo y quiere que la lleve a su cafetería

— ¿Crees que aun siente algo por él?

—Quizás... —suspiró limpiándose la mano— después de todo nuestro matrimonio fue muy apresurado

—Sí, lo fue, pero lo que visto cuando están juntos eso es real Seiya y aun si ella no está del todo enamorada de ti ¿no crees que puedas enamorarla por completo?

— ¿Crees que puedo hacerlo? ¿crees que no ve en mi lo que quizás con él llego a tener?

—Puedes hacerlo Seiya. Sé que tienes miedo, pero no dejes que ese sentimiento te gane. Se fuerte y enamórala más cada día

—Espero poder hacerlo ¿crees que me vea a mi o solo un ideal de hombre?

—Tal vez en un principio eras un ideal de hombre, pero ahora te ve a ti Seiya —sonrió sutil— creo que no te has dado cuenta cómo te mira cuando hablas apasionadamente de algún tema en particular. Le gustas Seiya, le gustas por lo que eres, vamos pequeño sobrino, no lo eches a perder con dudas

—Eres mi conciencia siempre me haces ver más allá —sonrió ligeramente— vamos ya es tarde seguro ya está en la clínica

—Y seguramente no muy contenta —dijo palmeando su espalda— ya es tarde, casi es hora de su consulta ¿te iras en tu deportivo?

—No llévame porque no podré subirla al deportivo —sonrió divertido.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te llevare ¿Qué te parece si la llevas por la camioneta? ya debe estar en la agencia

—Si me agrada esa idea, así tú te regresas en el carro con Molly

—Perfecto, quiero llevarla a tomar un café. Claro si mi jefe me deja faltar por la tarde

—Claro ya terminamos os pendientes del día de hoy

—Entonces vamos antes de que se haga más tarde y te llame tu esposa —dijo justo en el momento que sonaba el celular de Seiya.

Saco su celular— Creo que habló antes de lo esperado —entrando al ascensor contestando al teléfono.

—¿Dónde estás? ya me toca pasar. No vas a ver la primera imagen de la bebé —dijo con cierta seriedad— Molly ya me lleva al consultorio

—Voy saliendo de la oficina ya voy para ya

Suspiró— Sabías la hora de la cita, mejor nos vemos en la casa, entre a consulta. Adiós

—Me colgó —murmuró desconcertado.

Soltó una risa— Creo que tu esposa tiene carácter. Ándale amigo, eso te hacía falta, una mujer que no cayera a tus pies rendida a tus ordenes

—Bueno, pero tampoco es para tanto ¿o sí?

—Mmm dependiendo. Es la primera cita a la que iban para ver el progreso de su bebé y creo que era algo especial para ella quizá piensa que no para ti

—Pero iba con tiempo —dijo al salir del ascensor, sintiendo un poco de dolor en su mano.

—Pero ella no lo sabía. Anda quita esa cara y pasemos por unos ramos de rosas, así le das un bonito detalle

— ¿También le compraras a Molly?

—Claro ¿qué pensaste que eran para tu esposa? tu llévate las tuyas —dijo divertido acercándose hacia el auto— seguro Molly también estará molesta porque no te apresure a llegar a tiempo

—Sabes que me apresure —subiendo al auto.

—Sí ¿le vas a contar a Serena que hablaste con Andrew? o prefieres que no se entere —dijo subiendo al auto.

—Yo creo que se lo diré, no fue mi culpa llegar tarde

—Definitivamente es lo mejor y también que hables con ella de lo que sea que te haya dicho él, porque también pudo hablar por estar resentido de que ya no pueda estar con ella ¿no crees? Y así aclaras malos entendidos

—Si. Porque de otro modo no sabré si lo que dijo ese sujeto es verdad

—Solo no te muestres dudoso ante lo que ella te diga, porque entonces creerá que no tienes confianza en ella

Suspiro recargando la cabeza en el respaldo.

Lo miró de reojo— ¿Dudas aún de lo que siente por ti? ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Andrew?

—Que conmigo no será feliz. Quiere que la deje en libertad

Frunció el ceño— ¿Y con él sí? llevando en su vientre el hijo de otro hombre. Claro eso es fácil de aceptar y asimilar y sobre todo que jamás le recriminara lo que sucedió

Hizo una mueca— Dijo que la tenía encerrada en una jaula de oro

—Mmm no está encerrada, está en reposo ¿qué crees que hará cuando estén fuera de peligro ella y tu hijo? —preguntó mientras conducía.

—Sí, pero obviamente no iba darle explicaciones a ese tipo

—Lo sé, pero quizá debes preguntarle que quiere hacer una vez que pueda salir ¿no crees?

—Sí, aunque seguro querrá trabajar

—Bueno, entonces ya la tendrás aquí merodeando en tu oficina y quien sabe, travesearan como antes ¿no te agrada la idea?

—Mmm si eso me agrada. No será mala idea que vaya a visitarme

—¿Lo ves? hay que encontrar cosas buenas a todo. Hoy aprovecha para tener un momento tranquilo con ella. Ya encontraras la forma de contentarla, comenzando con un ramo de flores. Te toca bajar a comprarlas

—Está bien ya voy mmm tulipanes le gustan, pero de esas ese tipo siempre le manda

—Para Molly quiero una orquídea y te recomiendo rosas rojas para tu esposa

—Ay no baja conmigo a comprar —murmuró.

—Eres peor que un niño pequeño, no sé cómo piensas educar a tu hija si eres muy berrinchudo —dijo bajando del auto para seguirlo.

X-X

Resoplo una vez que había terminado la llamada con Seiya— No llego a tiempo —murmuró un tanto seria— sabía que era importante

—Quizás se le complico la junta que tenían

—Sí, quizá, pero se escuchaba tan tranquilo. Yo quería que viera por primera vez a nuestro pastelito

Sonrió sentándose a su lado— Podemos pedir el video para que la vea

Volteó a verla con un pequeño puchero— Quería que fuera en vivo

Sonrió sentándose— Seguro él también desea verla con todo su ser

—Sí, lo sé ay no sé qué me pasa. Hoy amanecí muy sensible, quizá estaba muy emocionada por este día

—Me imagino debes estar muy feliz

—Si —al instante sonrió llevando la mano a su vientre— la verdad es que nunca me imaginé un momento así. Te das cuenta Molly, voy a tener un hijo

—Una hermosa bebé. Serena me siento muy feliz por ti

—Gracias Molly, yo también estoy muy feliz por ti amiga ¿Cómo te sientes con Nephrite?

—Me siento muy feliz, es tan dulce y cariñoso

—Mmm es mi imaginación o hay algo que no te agrada del todo

—No lo sé. A veces siento que me quiere decir algo, pero luego se arrepiente

—Quizá son ideas tuyas —sonrió tomando su mano— se nota que te ama con todo su corazón

—Sí pero no sé por qué siento que algo oculta. En ocasiones tiene muchos misterios junto con Seiya

—Ah sí, eso sí, demasiados. Dice Seiya que todo tiene que ver con negocios y lo imagino porque Nephrite siempre ha sido su consejero en todo

—Si él es muy inteligente, cada día me gusta aún mas

Sonrió asintiendo— No busques cosas donde no hay. Nephrite te ama, así que se feliz ¿sí? —dijo oprimiendo su mano al momento que entraba el doctor que se había encargado de su cuidado— Hola doctor, antes de que se me olvide ¿podríamos grabar el ultrasonido? quiero que lo vea mi esposo

—Claro señora será un placer. De hecho, el señor Kou ya lo había solicitado

—¿De verdad? —preguntó extrañada volteando a ver a su amiga— ¿cuándo? ¿hablo con usted?

—Desde la vez pasada cuando le di la cita lo solicito

Sonrió sutil— Entonces sí, grábelo por favor y si puede una foto en donde se vea linda mi pastelito ¿sí?

—Claro señora le daré algunas fotos de la pequeña, seguro al señor Kou le gustara

—¿Cree que ya podamos ver si de verdad es una niña? dice mi hermana pequeña que es una niña y ya hasta nombre tiene, Hotaru...

—Bueno veremos si se deja ver

Se descubrió el vientre para que pudiera hacer el ultrasonido— ¿Después de esta revisión sabremos si puedo volver a mi vida normal?

—Es posible, aunque yo aun recomendaría un poco de reposo quizás un poco de caminata

—Bueno al menos ya poder caminar un poco, porque nadie me deja moverme ni un poco y me desespero ¿Cuándo cree que pueda trabajar?

—Eso aún no será posible señora solo un poco de caminata y pequeños ejercicios

Hizo un puchero— Mmm entonces ¿ni hablar de vida sexual verdad?

—Aun no —observando a la pequeña— aun esta débil mejor pero aun no es tiempo. Aun no pasa el tiempo critico

Suspiro observando la pantalla tratando de mirar a su pequeña— ¿Es ella? parece un granito de arroz

—Si aún es pequeña —murmuró al ver al pequeño moverse— apenas comenzara a formarse

Sonrió derramando unas lágrimas al ver a su pequeña apenas moverse— Hotaru. Mira Molly, mi bebé. Yo te cuidare Hotaru, mi pequeña princesita ¿Ella está bien?

—Está en perfectas condiciones señora —sonrió mientras revisaba.

Sonrió aún más— Hola Hotaru. No te preocupes, te cuidaremos y protegeremos. Juntas le enseñaremos a papá a amarnos y Chibi Chibi te cuidará también. Gracias doctor, mi bebé es muy bella ¿verdad?

—Te estaremos esperando ansiosas pequeña Hotaru —sonrió Molly asombrada ante lo que veía la pequeña reaccionaba ante sus palabras.

Sonrió pues pudo sentir un poco más el movimiento de su pequeña— Creo que está feliz ¿verdad doctor? no la había sentido hasta hoy

—Si está muy feliz, parece que te saluda Serena

—Si mi pequeña Hotaru, hola. Ah se supone que tu padre debería estar aquí, pero bueno no te preocupes bebé, podrás saludarlo cuando lleguemos a casa

El doctor sonrió— Está en perfecto estado, siga con los mismos cuidados y pronto podrá seguir su vida

—Gracias doctor ¿salió linda mi pequeña en la foto? es su primera foto, no vayas a ser tan egocéntrica como tu padre —dijo limpiándose el vientre para poder cubrirse.

—Si salió perfecta, no tardaran en darle el disco con las fotos del ultrasonido

—Gracias ¿cuándo tendremos que venir de nuevo? ¿qué tanto puedo caminar y hacer ejercicio?, ¿qué precauciones debo tener? ay lo siento, pregunto mucho cuando estoy emocionada

—Por ahora solo un poco de caminata diez o quince minutos. El próximo mes la espero aquí señora

Suspiró teniendo cuidado al sentarse en la silla de ruedas— Gracias doctor por dejarme conocer a mi pequeña Hotaru. Le aseguro que tendré todos los cuidados posibles con mi bebé

—Hágalo y vera que el sacrificio que hace ahora valdrá la pena

Asintió acariciando su vientre— Sí, estoy segura que sí y Seiya también verá que todo valdrá la pena. Creo que es hora de volver a casa muchas gracias doctor, lo veremos el próximo mes

—Hasta el próximo mes señora, aunque si necesita algo no dude en llamar

—Gracias —le sonrió subiendo la mirada hacia su amiga— bien Molly vamos a casa. Estoy ansiosa porque Chibi Chibi vea a la bebé

—Si vamos seguro Chibi Chibi ya llego de la escuela

—Es una lástima que Seiya no pudiera ver en vivo a nuestro pastelito. Aun me cuesta creer que estoy esperando un hijo de él

—Bueno sabes que él se esfuerza mucho y tú también ¿verdad? dime ¿en verdad lo amas? —murmuró al salir del consultorio del doctor ya que estaban solas.

Eso sin duda la extraño— Si ¿por qué no habría de amarlo? ¿crees que lo que siento por él no es del todo sincero?

Sonrió ligeramente— Bueno quizás todo es tan perfecto y te estas dejando llevar

Suspiró— No es perfecto. Seiya es celoso, aunque últimamente se ha controlado. Claro que en este momento nadie me ve. De hecho, yo creo que esos celos se le van a quitar con él tiempo

—Comienzan a conocerse más eso es bueno

—Sí, nos comenzamos a conocer un poco más, pero Molly ¿y si ya no le gusto una vez que vea como ha quedado la cicatriz?

—Si dejas de gustarle solo por la cicatriz entonces no valdrá la pena Serena. Él te debe querer por lo que eres no por tu físico

—Ay Molly a veces siento que todo esto es un sueño. Seiya siempre había estado rodeado de hermosas mujeres y de pronto estoy yo

—Tu eres hermosa y eres refinada, aunque quizás un poco torpe

Sonrió subiendo la mirada para verla— Mucho muy torpe. Creo que a Seiya le divierte que sea así

—Sí y sabemos que puedes llegar a ser más de lo que crees o aparentas ser Serena

Frunció el ceño— ¿Y ahora se supone que aparento? ¿Qué quieres decir Molly?

—Serena eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco bien. No eres tan torpe

—No, y eso de andar en tacones no se me dificulta, pero es que fue la única forma que tenia de acercarme a él

—Pues ya lo tienes Serena. Claro está que ahora no puedes por la pequeña —sonrió divertida.

—Mi pastelito —sonrió acariciando su vientre— la verdad es que lo extraño. Me desconocía a mí misma cuando estaba con él

—Bueno la próxima vez que estén juntos ahora será aún más especial porque se conocen y ya no será solo con pasión sino con amor

Asintió— Aunque, aun sé cómo mantener encendida la llama de la pasión —dijo un tanto sonrojada.

—No quiero imaginar que has estado haciendo —Murmuró fijando la mirada en la salida observando un lujoso auto que conocía— creo que han venido por nosotras

—No he estado haciendo nada malo —sonrió fijando la mirada hacia donde ella veía— ah ya recordé porque estaba enojada con él

X-X

—¿Te piensas ir caminando hasta la agencia? —preguntó una vez que estaciono el auto.

—Vas a llevarme a la agencia

Sonrió divertido— Ah lo imagine. A ti la caminata no se te da, bueno toma tus rosas y yo mi orquídea mira ¿no es hermosa mi prometida?

—La mía es más hermosa, aunque se ve molesta —mordiendo su labio— bueno más bien mi esposa

Sonrió bajando del auto— Será divertido verte con ella ¿qué le vas a decir?

—Que su ex se interpuso en mi camino

—Bien, esa es una buena manera de desviar la atención. Anda vamos y quita esa cara ¿dónde quedo mi amigo el fuerte, arrogante y seguro? pareces conejito asustado enfrentándose al monstruo

—Es que siempre me cuesta un poco contentarla

—Vamos galán, saca a flote tus instintos de conquistador. Seguro no se resistirá a tus encantos, bueno a tu encanto —sonrió acercándose a las jóvenes mujeres— buenas tardes, lamentamos la demora. Mira Molly traje un obsequio

Sonrió al verlo— Que hermosa —sonrojándose.

—Y yo traje estas para ti —mostrándole un ramo de rosas— lamento la demora

Se acercó a Molly dándole un pequeño beso en los labios— Vamos a escaparnos —murmuró solo para que ella escuchara.

Suspiró, no podía negar que era un lindo detalle— Gracias. El doctor grabo el ultrasonido y me dio unas imágenes del bebé ¿nos vamos a casa para que puedas verlas?

—Creo que no te gustaron —suspiró al ver que su amigo se escabullía con su prometida.

Bajo la mirada hacia las flores, eran muy hermosas— Si me gustaron. Son muy lindas y huelen rico, pero me hubiera gustado más que vinieras y que vieras a nuestra hija por primera vez —murmuró derramando unas lágrimas— es tan bella

—Y a mí que tu ex no se hubiera interpuesto en mi camino para poder llegar a tiempo —murmuró empujando la silla para llevarla al auto.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Andrew? —pregunto extrañada tratando de mirarlo.

—Fue a la oficina y me entretuvo

—¿Y a que fue? —pregunto limpiándose las mejillas.

—A pedirme que te deje en libertad —abriendo la puerta de atrás para subirla con sumo cuidado.

Guardo silencio notando la tensión en el rostro de Seiya, no se podía imaginar que tanto pudieron hablar al respecto— ¿Qué más te dijo?

—Que tu no eras feliz a mi lado, que si en verdad te quería debía dejarte libre

Lo miro fijamente evadía su mirada. Tan solo lo tomó del rostro y sin decirle nada se acercó a besar sus labios lentamente.

Lentamente correspondió a sus labios apoyándose del asiento para no caerse.

Continuo un poco más con ese beso hasta finalizarlo con una ligera mordida en su labio inferior— Así es como debe saludar a su esposa señor Kou —murmuró evitando que se alejara— no debes dejarme libre jamás

— ¿Jamás me pedirás tu libertad? Aun cuando estés encerrada en una jaula de oro

—Imagino que eso fue algo que él te dijo —Suspiró tomando su mano— Seiya, sé que aun tienes dudas sobre lo que siento y como se dio, solo espero que confíes plenamente en mí y en mi amor

—Te amo Serena y tengo miedo de que esto sea solo una ilusión

—¿Crees que es solo una ilusión el que te amé?

—Dime que no lo es. Dime que lo que sentimos es verdadero y que será para siempre

Lo tomó del rostro fijando la mirada en sus ojos— No lo es. Es tan real como lo fue la manera tan extraña en que se dio y será para siempre si luchamos porque así sea. Sé que habrá días en que peleemos, pero si lo arreglamos todo saldrá bien

—Perdóname por no llegar a tiempo amor —cerrando sus ojos pegando su frente con la de ella.

—Ya habrá más revisiones y la verdad es que Hotaru apenas si se ve como un grano de frijol —sonrió sutil cerrando los ojos— pero nuestro pastelito se está cociendo bien

— ¿Te dieron el video? Lo pedí para guardarlo con un bello recuerdo

Asintió— Y la primera fotografía de la bebé —dijo sacando de su bolsa la pequeña imagen— mira, te presento a Hotaru Kou

—Hotaru —murmuró observando la fotografía— es tan hermosa

—Este punto de aquí es nuestra bebé —dijo señalando la imagen— apenas comienza a formarse su cuerpo. El doctor dijo que todo iba bien y que ya podía moverme un poco más

— ¿Que tanto más te puedes mover? —murmuró acariciando la foto.

—Me dijo que podía caminar un poco, pero aun requiero cuidados especiales. Sobre todo, de mí esposo, que me consienta mucho

—Mmm esa especificación viene más de ti que del médico —sonrió ligeramente.

—No es cierto —dijo sonrojada— pero bueno, entonces no me consientas —bajo la mirada— tienes que trabajar más

Suspiró el momento mágico había terminado— Es hora de irnos

Lo jaló hacia ella— Sigues siendo tonto y horrible. Bésame y consiénteme

—Soy un horrible hombre no lo olvides —Besando sus labios.

—No lo olvido —murmuró entre sus labios abrazándolo hacia ella disfrutando de sus labios— ¿vamos a casa? tengo ganas de algo y no me puedes decir que no

—No aun no —murmuró entre sus labios— hay cosas que tenemos que hacer

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó mordisqueando sus labios— tengo una idea mejor

—Shhh vamos —le dio un pequeño beso para enseguida salir del auto y subir la silla al auto.

—De acuerdo, lo mandón no se te quita —dijo acomodándose en el auto— ¿y donde están Nephrite y Molly?

—Huyeron vilmente Nephrite se rehusó a ser Kevin el día de hoy

—Ya no le digas Kevin, ahora es tu mano derecha, trátalo con respeto —dijo sonriendo— además no tiene cara de Kevin ¿sabes? Me gusta mucho como se llevan ustedes, se nota que se quieren mucho

—Él en cierta forma es mi tío

—¿Tu tío? —preguntó desconcertada— ¿cómo que es tu tío? ¿que no era solo tu amigo?

—Si lo es, pero al ser adoptado por mi abuelo eso lo hace mi tío

Volteo a verlo con los ojos abiertos— ¿Nephrite es un Kou? estás hablando en serio. Significa que él es dueño también todo

—Así es la parte de la fortuna le pertenece más porque gracias a él ha crecido mucho tiene mucha más visión que yo

—Wow eso fue inesperado. Los padres de Molly se volverán locos cuando lo sepan ¿ella no lo sabe verdad? porque no me ha comentado nada

—No aun no lo sabe. Quizás hoy se lo diga, sus papeles ya están listos y en la fiesta tanto él como Seika tomarán el lugar que les corresponde

Parpadeo aun tratando de asimilar las cosas— Entonces yo también debería tenerle un poco más de respeto. Ya no le voy a decir Kevin y que Chibi Chibi ya no sea tan irrespetuosa con él y no lo use de caballito

Sonrió— Tranquila no quiero que cambies con él es familia —encendido el auto para ir hacia la agencia.

—Sí, pero de eso a que Chibi Chibi lo use de caballito y que le diga que es conejo —Sonrió sonrojada.

—Él la quiere mucho y ella también lo quiere

—Sí, la verdad es que es la primera vez que veo a Chibi Chibi tan abierta con las personas. Bueno sobre todo con alguien como él, que hay que admitir que es un hombre que impone

—Impondría su presencia mucho más que la mía ¿no crees?

—Si la verdad y no es que tu no impongas, es solo que él es mucho más alto y siempre estaba serio y bueno tu imponías cuando gritabas a todo el mundo —sonrió observándolo— y ahora me impones por otras cosas también

— ¿Mmm como que cosas?

—Con el trabajo. Cuando hacía algo mal me quitabas las cosas y lo hacías tú, aprendí mucho, aunque no lo creas ¿qué tuviste que estudiar para saber tanto?

—Administración y certificaciones financieras. Y un poco de economía

—¿Crees que yo pueda estudiar eso? había veces que me dejabas sin palabras y obviamente sin entender ni una palabra de lo que habías dicho. Solo decía que si te entendía para que no te enojaras más —reconoció bajando a mirada.

— ¿Entonces solo me juzgabas? —deteniéndose frente a la agencia.

Sonrió divertida acercándose a él— Un poco, pero no vas a negar que te daba un pretexto para acercarte a mí y sobre todo ver por encima de mi escote

Se sonrojó bajando del auto para abrirle— ¿Crees poder caminar un poco?

—Claro, ya me hace falta, pero ¿qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

La ayudo a bajar con cuidado— Ya lo verás ven

—Que misterioso y por eso me gustas más —dijo sujetándose de su brazo.

—Tú también me gustas y el escote que traes el día de hoy

Se sonrojo subiendo un poco el escote de su blusa— Que haces viendo ahí, luego no te puedes controlar. No creas que no sé lo que haces en el baño

— ¿Yo? No sé de qué me hablas —Silbando.

—No te preocupes. Hoy no tendrás que hacerlo, tengo ganas de consentirte —dijo sonriéndole.

—Serena, ansío poder tenerte por completo entre mis brazos

Sonrió abrazándose a su brazo— Ya falta poco amor, pero al menos hoy podré consentirte ¿de verdad me extrañas tanto como yo a ti?

—Si mucho —entrando con ella a la agencia— buenas tardes

—Buenas tardes señor Kou, ya lo esperábamos. Su pedido ha llegado con los cambios que solicito, sus hijas estarán muy seguras y al parecer su esposa alcanzará perfectamente a manejar sin problemas

—Perfecto muéstremela

Serena volteo a verlo— ¿Manejar sin problemas?

—Claro te enseñare a manejar

—¿Y llevare a las niñas? —preguntó siguiendo al hombre de la agencia.

—Claro podrás ir donde necesites ir sin necesidad de un chófer

Observo hacia donde se dirigía el hombre, había una camioneta azul, bastante amplia a su parecer— ¿Es para mí?

—Así es esta es para ti y las niñas en sí es para los viajes familiares que tendremos, pero será más para tu uso

Sonrió observando la camioneta— Gracias mi amor, aprenderé muy bien para poder llevar a tus hijas a muchos lugares

—Aquí tiene las llaves señor Kou. Ya no tiene que preocuparse por nada el señor Nephrite se encargó de todo y nos dejó instrucciones

—Perfecto me imagino que más tarde vendrá por el auto ¿le puede entregar las llaves de favor?

—Claro señor Kou, esperamos que los arreglos sean de su agrado —dijo abriendo la puerta para que subiera la esposa de tan importante comprador.

—Gracias ¿Y a donde vamos a ir ahora? —preguntó mientras subía con cuidado.

La ayudo a subir a la camioneta— Gracias —sonrió ampliamente— mmm de compras para la bebé

—¿De compras de nuevo? —preguntó un tanto emocionada— digo, no es que no me guste, es solo que pensé que volverías al trabajo

—No, pasaré la tarde con mi esposa, pero antes iremos a que firmes unos papeles

—¿Unos papeles? —preguntó colocándose el cinturón de seguridad— señor Kou anda muy misterioso

—No, ya te había dicho que tenías que firmar los papeles del departamento

—Ay pero que carácter señor Kou, es muy demandante y mandón —sonrió divertida al ver su gesto— me desconcertaste eso fue todo, pero de acuerdo vamos

—Vamos —encendiendo la camioneta sonriendo más que emocionado— es perfecta

—¿Quién es perfecta? ¿Yo? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia— ya lo sabía ¿y así te gusto más?

—No amor me refiero a la camioneta —saliendo de la agencia, conduciendo hacia la oficina del notario.

—Ah pensé que yo —dijo haciendo un puchero— pero si también, me gusta la camioneta ah y pusieron asientos para niños. Podre cuidar de mis bebés

—Así es y son desmontables

—Es perfecta. Gracias amor, me encanta y a Hotaru también —sonrió acariciando su vientre— ¿te das cuenta que de pronto ya no estamos solos? de pronto tenemos una gran familia

—Si la familia que jamás me imagine me siento muy feliz mi amor en verdad muchas gracias te amo

—No tienes nada que agradecer amor. Solo no quiero volver a verte así por lo que siga alguien más ¿y si hablamos los dos con él?

— ¿Y qué le diremos? Él te quiere y no acepta que estés casada conmigo

—Primero que nada, quiero darte tu lugar como mi esposo y en segundo lugar que sepa que te amo y que soy feliz a tu lado

Sonrió ligeramente tomando su mano aprovechando un alto— Te amo Serena

—Y yo a ti, por eso quiero hablar con él y que entienda que fuiste muy y eres mi elección, no mi carcelero

—Yo creí que ya lo había captado. Pero me dijo que vio en tu mirada que no eres feliz. Que estabas conmigo solo por la seguridad de Chibi Chibi y por el bebé que tendremos

—Bueno creo que no es ningún secreto que así fue al principio y no lo puedes negar, además de que no querías que estuviera con alguien más que no fueras tú, pero eso ya es pasado —dijo tomando su mano sintiendo algo extraño— ¿qué te paso?

—Ya es pasado, pero eso sigue en pie te quiero solo para mí, quiero que tú seas todo lo que yo quiero y necesito —evadiendo el tema.

—Y lo soy Seiya. Soy solo tuya desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, pero no quiero que él llegue y te haga dudar, porque te amo, sin darte cuenta me conquistaste

—Te amo —se iba acercar a besarla, cuando le tocaron el claxon— vamos estamos detenido el tráfico— retiro su mano para cambiar la velocidad y avanzar.

—Y no creas que olvidare que te lastimaste la mano, no quieras evadirlo —dijo mirándolo de reojo— no sé porque presiento que tiene que ver con Andrew

—Se me rompió una copa cuando el salió de mi oficina

—¿Y cómo piensas acariciarme entonces? tu mano estará rasposa

— ¿Entonces no quieres mis caricias?

—Claro que sí, yo no dije que no —sonrió tomando su mano— ya sabes que me encantan tus caricias y cuando lleguemos a casa te lo demostrare

— ¿Y cómo vas a demostrármelo? —murmuró con interés, deteniéndose en la notaria.

—Mmm cuando tengas que darme mi baño, justo como el del otro día ¿ese te gusto no? —preguntó un tanto sonrojada, pues a ella también le había gustado.

—No solo me gustó, me encantó Serena. Me estás haciendo sentir realmente un hombre, te amo —sonriéndole— tendremos una cita esta tarde ¿que deseas hacer?

—¿Una cita? —Sonrió entusiasmada— Mmm quiero ir al cine y después a cenar hamburguesas ¿podemos?

—De acuerdo, pero esta vez veremos una película de comedia

—Mmm si me parece bien ¿no te gustaron las películas románticas verdad?

—No mucho recuerda que no soy romántico

—Está bien, ya no te llevare a ver las películas así —sonrió observándolo— ¿ya te dije que me fascina verte manejando? te ves sexy

Tan solo le dedico una sonrisa deteniéndose frente a un edificio— Hemos llegado

—¿No te gusta que te diga que te ves sexy? —preguntó mientras se quitaba el cinturón— me he dado cuenta que cuando te digo que me gustas no me contestas y me cambias el tema ¿acaso te pongo nervioso?

— ¿Nervioso yo? No para nada —bajando del auto para ayudarla a bajar— ¿segura que puedes caminar?

—Si puedo caminar, no mucho, pero si, bueno entonces si no te pongo nervioso seguiré diciéndote cosas que me gusten. Como aquella vez en el departamento, eso me encantó —dijo evitando mirarlo y que notará su sonrojo.

Se sonrojó— ¿Qué fue lo que te encanto?

—Todo. Y cuando digo todo, es todo —sonrió viéndolo de reojo— tal vez después podamos hacerlo de nuevo

Se acercó abrazándola hacia él para besar sus labios.

—Te amo —Murmuró entre sus labios— y veo que no esperabas esa respuesta. Anda vamos, terminemos aquí y vayamos a nuestra cita, después tendremos una cita como tú quieras. Con desnudos incluidos

—Hoy quiero una cita con mi esposa —tomando su mano para entrar al edificio.

—Y eso tendremos —sonrió oprimiendo su mano.

—Buenas tardes señor Kou, señora. El licenciado ya los espera, pasen por favor —dijo guiándolos a una sala.

—Me duele —murmuró con un pequeño quejido— gracias

—Ay que delicado —sonrió aflojando su mano.

—Pasen, enseguida vendrá el licenciado. Permiso

—Gracias —entrando en la oficina ayudándole a tomar asiento— pero me duele —sobando su mano una vez que se sentó a su lado.

—Ay lo siento amor, lo olvide —tomo su mano acercándola a sus labios dándole un pequeño beso— ¿mejor?

—Si mucho mejor —sonriéndole con ternura.

—Buenas tardes, disculpen la demora, señor Kou un placer verlo —se acercó extendiendo su mano— y un gusto conocer a su esposa

—Hola tanto tiempo sin verlo abogado

—Llámeme Zafiro —dijo tomando asiento— bien aquí tengo los documentos que formalizaran el trámite donde la señora Kou será formalmente dueña del departamento ya descrito. Así como la cláusula de que es propiedad de la niña Serenity Tsukino y futuros hijos que llegaran a procrear

—Gracias Zafiro espero todo este en el orden que solicite

—Por supuesto. Ahora solo harían falta su firma y de su esposa y quedara todo formalizado —dijo extendiéndole los documentos— si gusta leerlos para que vea que todo está en orden

Observó los documentos sin duda todo estaba correctamente— Muy bien ¿quieres leerlos?

—Mmm no, confío en ti, así que ¿dónde firmo? —preguntó tomando el bolígrafo.

—Firme aquí y aquí señora y después firmará en cada hoja y después aquí

—De acuerdo —sonrió comenzando a firmar cada hoja.

—Dentro de un par de días y le haremos llegar la escritura correspondiente señor Kou —dijo observando como la joven firmaba cada hoja.

—Muchas gracias las de estaré esperando

—Listo, terminé, cuantas hojas —sonrió divertida extendiéndole los documentos— no pensé que fueran tantos, merezco un premio

—Perfecto ahora firmare yo y quedara listo

Zafiro sonrió al ver la pequeña mueca de la esposa de su cliente— Señor Kou, también el señor Nephrite me pidió que hiciera un inventario de las propiedades de su hermana, la señorita Seika ¿ya tomará posesión de sus cosas?

—Si en cualquier momento tomará posesión de todas sus propiedades

—De acuerdo, mañana tendrá listo todo. Si gusta se lo puedo enviar junto con la escrituración correspondiente

—Si por favor estaré al pendiente quiero que todo esté en orden y sin ninguna especie de problema

—No tiene de que preocuparse —dijo con seriedad una vez que termino de firmar— y de momento sería todo señor Kou, en un par de días tendrá lo correspondiente

—Muchas gracias por todo —poniéndose de pie— vamos Serena

—Gracias señor abogado Zafiro —dijo poniéndose de pie tomándose del brazo de su esposo.

—Un placer conocerla señora, señor Kou lo veré pronto —dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ambos.

—Claro el sábado tendremos la fiesta que le comenté, espero contar con su presencia

—Ahí estaré sin falta —dijo acercándose a la puerta— lo veré pronto señor Kou, señora, permiso

—Que amable y caballeroso es el abogado Zafiro —dijo observando cómo se alejaba.

—Si lo es —sonrió abriendo la puerta para dejarla salir primero— vamos es hora de nuestra cita

—De acuerdo, vamos ¿entonces si me llevas a comer hamburguesas? —sonrió recargándose en su brazo.

—Vamos a comer hamburguesa, solo porque te has portado bien

—Qué lindo premio —sonrió dejándose llevar por él.

X-X

Notas de autora:

Hola buenas noches, bueno aquí un capítulo más de esta historia. Pero antes que nada una disculpa porque la semana pasada no publique, pero tuve un inconveniente, igual y ni extrañaron la historia, pero bueno aquí andamos de nuevo, esperamos que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Nos leemos la siguiente semana.


	25. Chapter 25

AMOR

Capítulo 25

p.d. advertencia, incluye lemon

—¿Te parece bien que tomemos un café? me gustaría disfrutar de esta tarde con mi novia ¿te gusto la flor?

—Es muy hermosa, gracias Nephrite —sonrió aun sujetando la floro entre sus manos.

—Me alegra que te gustara —sonrió rodeando sus hombros— ¿Serena estaba muy enojada?

—Más que nada estaba sentida

—Tratamos de llegar pronto, pero bueno espero que ya se le haya pasado ¿tú no estabas molesta?

—No para nada. La pequeña Hotaru aún es muy pequeña

—¿Pudieron verla? —preguntó sonriendo— ¿si es niña? porque yo aún lo dudo

—Aun no. Es un pequeño punto

—¿Te imaginas como será cuando tú y yo tengamos nuestros propios hijos? me gustaría tener un par de niños

—Y se parecerán a ti —sonrió con emoción al pensar en tener pequeños de su amado Nephrite.

—Eso espero. Aunque me gustaría que tuvieran tu lindo cabello pelirrojo —sonrió abrazándola un poco más— ¿y si mejor vamos a otro lado?

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? —sonrojándose ante la intensidad de su mirada.

—Quizá te parezca algo extraño, pero ¿Quieres ir a un lugar privado? tal vez... ¿Un hotel?

Se acercó besando sus labios— Si, a donde tú quieras mi amor

—Vamos entonces —sonrió devolviéndole el beso— Molly ¿quieres que planeamos la boda para dentro un mes?

—Si por mi fuera me habría casado ya contigo Nephrite, te amo —tomando su mano.

—Te amo. Y creo que hay algo que tienes que saber, pero será mejor esperar a que lleguemos al hotel

Aquello la extraño de sobremanera ya que lucía un tanto serio— Está bien. Esperare a que estemos a solas

—Vamos —dijo tomando su mano para llevarla a un lujoso hotel, en donde alquilo la mejor habitación— Esta noche la pasaremos aquí ¿te parece?

Asintió aún más sonrojada observando a su alrededor.

Al subir al ascensor volteó a verla sonriendo— Te ves hermosa Molly, mi pequeña Molly —dijo acariciando su mejilla— quiero hacerte mía en cuanto entremos

En automático todo su cuerpo reacciono ante su caricia— Quiero ser tuya Nephrite, solo tuya

Sonrió acariciando sus labios con el pulgar— Eres tan linda Molly —una vez que se abrió la puerta caminaron por el pasillo— este lugar es lindo ¿no te parece?

—Si es hermoso —por alguna razón se sentía un poco nerviosa y ansiosa.

Le sonrió tomando la tarjeta para abrir la puerta— Te siento nerviosa ¿acaso fue muy osado de mi parte traerte aquí?

—Tú eres un hombre osado —entrando en la habitación admirándola.

—Me alegra que lo reconozcas —sonrió cerrando la habitación. La contemplo de espaldas, su cuerpo pequeño y frágil y a la vez tan seductor— me encantas Molly

Se giró hacia él más que sonrojada.

—Eres tan bella mi pequeña Molly —dijo dando un paso hacia ella— quítate el abrigo mi amor

Desabrocho su abrigo quitándoselo lentamente— Nephrite, te amo tanto

Fijo la mirada en ella admirando su cuerpo— Tanto como yo a ti Molly. Eres mi pequeña mujer, mía, de ahora en adelante solo mía —murmuró acariciando su mejilla— continúa mi amor

Subió la mirada dejando caer el abrigo, para enseguida desabrochar su vestido— Me gusta ser tu pequeña tu mujer

Sonrió dejando que continuara— Dentro de un mes serás mi esposa sin importar que —dijo acercándose a la cama tomando asiento sin dejar de mirarla.

Lo miró detenidamente. Ese hombre sabía enloquecerla y hacer que deseara más de él. Dejo caer el vestido para quedar solo en ropa interior y con las zapatillas.

Admiró su bello cuerpo— Hermosa mi amor —extendió la mano hacia ella— dime ¿estas deseando ser mía?

—Si lo deseo —tomo su mano para llevarla a su intimidad que comenzaba a humedecerse.

—Molly —Murmuró sonriendo al sentir esa humedad en ella comenzando a acariciarla con lentitud— que delicia

Abrió un poco sus piernas gimiendo excitándose.

Subió la mirada notando su semblante— Así mi amor, disfrútalo —dijo moviendo los dedos en ella buscando su interior.

—Nephrite —murmuró entre abriendo los ojos. Subió la pierna a la cama para quedar completamente expuesta.

—Me encantas mi pequeña Molly —murmuró introduciendo los dedos en ella— eres tan bella —se acercó besando sus muslos.

Al sentir sus labios gimió con mayor agitación.

La sujetó de la cadera sustituyendo sus dedos por sus labios besándola por encima de la diminuta prenda— Deliciosa

—Te amo —abrió sus ojos observando el placer en su rostro mientras la besaba.

La sujetó con mayor fuerza haciendo que se recostara en la cama para poder poseerla de esa forma haciendo a un lado la prenda para introducir la lengua en ella.

Abrió más sus piernas para él comenzado a jadear humedeciéndose aún más.

Continuó poseyéndola de esa forma hasta que logró quitarle esa diminuta prenda— Si mi amor, así, gime para mí...

—Te extrañaba mucho de esta manera —notando el deseo contenido.

—Y yo tu sabor mi amor —dijo retomando su labor introduciendo la lengua en ella subiendo las manos hacia sus pequeños y firmes senos acariciándola encima de su sostén.

Se sujetó de la cama arqueándose respirando con mayor dificultad— Así dame mas

Sonrió ante su petición mordisqueando suavemente su deliciosa intimidad al tiempo que presionaba sus senos.

Dejo escapar un pequeño gemido con mayor intensidad, sentía que pronto explotaría para él— Nephrite…

Comenzó a beber su dulce esencia hasta que la hizo explotar— No lo resisto más mi amor, tengo que poseerte —dijo levantándose para desabrochar su pantalón.

Sonrió observándolo— Te necesito tanto mi amor, te deseo

—Te hare mía mi amor —dijo desnudándose por completo recostándose sobre ella— me fascinas Molly, mi pequeña Molly —sonrió tomando su miembro para acariciarla así— deliciosa

Un gemido aún más intenso no se hizo esperar al sentirlo tan firme y erecto solo para ella— Nephrite te amo tanto

—Te amo Molly —y sin esperar más se introdujo con fuerza en ella jadeando al disfrutar de su estreches— mi pequeña

Todo su cuerpo reacciono ante él. Un fuerte gemido acompaño su mirada intensa y llena de pasión.

Al ver su semblante inmediatamente la beso con intensidad jugando con su lengua comenzando a embestirla con fuerza, sabía que su pequeña Molly lo resistiría.

Se abrazó a él con fuerza al tiempo que correspondía a sus labios gimiendo entre ellos abrazándolo con sus piernas.

Su pequeña Molly ya sabía cómo volverlo loco. La besó tan profundamente al mismo tiempo que se introducía a ella. La sujetó tan fuertemente de la cintura que sentía que no podía estar más unido a ella.

Gemía entre sus brazos. Le gustaba sentirse tan unida a él sin duda era el hombre perfecto, fuerte varonil muy decidido, osado e intenso. Era todo cuanto ella deseaba.

Se separó de sus labios buscando besar su cuello— Mi pequeña Molly. Mi amor, eres maravillosa, así mi pequeña, así... —lamio su cuello embistiéndola con más fuerza.

Ladeo su cuello ya no había más dolor solo un placer infinito— Te amo Nephrite mi futuro esposo

—Sí, tu futuro esposo —dijo con una sonrisa besando y su cuello— llegare en ti mi amor. Quiero llenarte de mi

—Si quiero sentirte dentro de mí —acaricio su mejilla sonriéndole— estoy lista para ti

—Te amo mi amor —dijo volviendo a besarla con profundidad embistiéndola de nuevo con fuerza hasta poder explotar en su interior llenándola de su esencia exhalando completamente satisfecho.

Dejo escapar un grito placentero sintiendo su calidez mezclándose con la suya— Me gusta tenerte así solo para mi

Respiraba agitado recostándose a su lado— Mi pequeña extrañaba poseerte así ¿te he lastimado? creo que fui un poco brusco y con tu bello cuerpo

—No mi amor estoy bien —recostándose sobre su pecho— fue increíble, me enloqueces

Sonrió besando su frente— Me alegro mi amor, porque extrañaba tenerte así ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no te hacía mía? ¿un par de semanas?

—Si pensé que ya no te gustaba —murmuró sonrojada.

Sonrió tomando su mentón— ¿Eso pensaste? pero mi pequeña, me fascinas y me vuelves loco. Pensaba en pasar una agradable tarde bebiendo café con mi prometida y mira donde estamos, en una cama desnudos y ni creas que te dejare descansar

Sonrió sonrojada— Quiero ser tuya, pero antes ¿que ibas a contarme? dijiste que tenías algo que decirme

Suspiró tomando su mano— Bueno, espero que cuando lo sepas no te molestes conmigo, pero es que no es algo que me guste andar contando a todo el mundo. Molly tu sabes de mi amistad con Seiya y como nos llevamos ¿verdad?

—Pero yo no soy cualquiera ¿o sí? —sentándose en la cama observándolo con detenimiento— sé que son como hermanos tienen una forma muy peculiar de llevarse y eso causa celos en Seika

—Sí, no eres cualquiera, eres la mujer de la que me enamore y que será mi esposa, que pronto será… una Kou también

— ¿Que? ¿a qué te refieres con que seré una Kou? —murmuró confundida.

Respiró profundamente— Molly, soy un Kou. De hecho, soy tío de Seiya, el abuelo de Seiya y Seika me adoptó cuando fue por su nieto al internado

Parpadeo varias veces sorprendida ante esa revelación— No tenía idea, pero ¿cómo?

Se encogió de hombros— Seiya no quería dejarme en el internado. Seika estaba furiosa y mi padre adoptivo no era alguien que se dejara influenciar así que me adoptó y como de cierta forma soy su único hijo, pues soy heredero de toda su fortuna

—Eso no me importa —murmuró con lágrimas— yo te amo a ti por quien eres no por el apellido que puedas tener

Sonrió abrazándola— Lo sé mi amor, pero como te podrás imaginar no toda la gente es así. Iré a hablar con tus padres y quiero que vayas conmigo

—Entonces mis padres te aceptarán, pero no será por mi felicidad.

—Lo sé, por eso es que no lo he hecho. También pensaba en que fuéramos una vez que nos casáramos, que ya fueras mi esposa —dijo acariciando su mejilla.

—Si quiero ser tu esposa Nephrite quiero que nos casemos cuanto antes

—De acuerdo. Nos casaremos dentro de un mes y después iremos a ver a tus padres ¿sí?

—Si —abrazándolo con fuerza sollozando— Nephrite

—No llores mi amor. Mi pequeña Molly, tus padres entenderán tarde o temprano que hicieron mal en juzgarme y no pensar en tu felicidad, pero les demostrare que puedo y te hare feliz

—Quiero ser feliz a tu lado Nephrite. Te amo no importa si eres Kou o no solo no quiero que me ocultes nada

—No mi amor —dijo acariciando su mejilla— perdóname. No quise ocultarte nada, es solo que, es raro para mí que la gente tenga ciertas consideraciones solo porque me apellido Kou

—Por eso no lo usas ¿verdad? Pero me has dejado sin palabras no lo imaginaba

—Exacto, para todos solo soy el amigo y asistente de Seiya, pero ya ves cómo es él. El viernes en la fiesta quiere presentarme como un Kou

— ¿Y tú así lo deseas?

—La verdad es que es algo pesado tener ese apellido. Tú lo has visto con Seiya y con Seika. Implica muchas cosas. Por mucho tiempo he pasado desapercibido, pero ahora no creo que eso pase y también quiero saber ¿si estas dispuesta a luchar ahora con este apellido?

— ¿Por qué luchar? Por el contrario, debes portarlo con orgullo porque Seiya y ahora yo somos tu familia

Sonrió besando su frente— Si, lo sé mi amor, pero con verlo a él tuve suficiente. Toda la gente que se le acercaba por interés y lo bien que lo trataban solo con mencionar su nombre, que por eso lo oculte, pero bueno ahora Seiya quiere que tome mi lugar en la familia y creo que tendré que hacerlo y tu conmigo

—Lo haré, pero no tengas miedo. Tu sola presencia impone aún sin saber tu apellido. No dejes de ser tú, solo se un orgulloso Kou

—Mi amor, no sabes cuánto valoro lo que me dices. Lo hare mi amor y hare que tu estés orgullosa de mi —sonrió tomando su barbilla— ahora si futura señora Kou ¿está lista para ser mi esposa?

—Si estoy lista —acercándose a besarlo.

—Entonces haré algunas llamadas y en exactamente un mes nos casaremos —dijo con seguridad.

—Buscaré un hermoso vestido para lucirlo para ti

—Seguro Serena querrá ayudarte con los preparativos de la boda y lo mismo Seika —dijo besando su frente— serás la novia más hermosa del mundo

—Solo quiero ser hermosa para ti y para nadie mas

—Y así será mi amor —dijo acercándose a sus labios— ahora, déjame disfrutar de tu amor y de tu lindo cuerpo. Te extrañaba tanto mi amor

—Si... —Murmuró subiéndose sobre él para entregarse de nueva cuenta.

—Mi pequeña Molly —la tomo del rostro besándola profundamente.

X-X

—Señorita Seika, su médico ha llegado —dijo Luna al entrar a la habitación.

—Gracias enseguida bajamos, vamos Amy acompáñame

—Si señorita, por fin podrá iniciar con su tratamiento ¿se ha sentido bien?

—Si me siento bien ¿en verdad crees que sea necesario?

—Sí, es lo mejor, ha estado en coma por muchos años. Aunque ahora se sienta bien no significa que así se sienta su cuerpo y su mente. Tal vez un poco de ejercicio, bueno todo depende de que diga el medico

—Bien vamos a que me revise —saliendo de la recamara para bajar a la sala donde esperaba el médico—no está de mas

—Señorita Kou —inmediatamente se puso de pie al verla acercarse— soy el doctor Taiki Azuma. Mucho gusto, estaré encargado de su terapia tanto física como mental

—Taiki... —murmuró Amy al verlo.

—Mucho gusto doctor Azuma lo esperábamos

—Lamento la demora. Debí llegar la semana pasada, pero hubo algunos inconvenientes ¿dónde cree que sea el mejor lugar para sus terapias? —preguntó mirando un instante a la enfermera.

—Mi recamara podría ser ¿o que sugiere?

—Quizá de momento podamos estar en el jardín. El señor Nephrite me comento que tendríamos un lugar exclusivo para sus terapias físicas. De momento creo que será bueno ver como esta de su memoria y retención

—De acuerdo vamos al jardín ¿desea beber algo?

—Agua por favor y para usted también. No sé si su antiguo médico le dijo que teníamos que realizarle análisis. Debe llevar además una dieta algo especial

—Si la señorita Mizuno se encarga de todos los cuidados debidos

—¿Mizuno? —sonrió observándola— si la recuerdo, estuvimos juntos en el primer año. Entonces pasemos al jardín y comenzaremos con la valoración

—Oh entonces se conocen —poniéndose de pie solicitando a Luna agua fresca.

—Fuimos compañeros, pero después me fui al área de especialización. Me da gusto verla señorita Mizuno, veo quien ha hecho un gran trabajo con la señorita Kou

—A mí también me da gusto verlo doctor Azuma —murmuró con timidez. Se daba cuenta que apenas si la recordaba, después de todo solo habían sido compañeros.

—Bien, vayamos al jardín y comencemos con su tratamiento. Señorita Kou, es muy importante que de ahora en adelante escriba todo lo que recuerde paulatinamente, no importa que no tenga sentido lo que escriba

—Está bien escribiré lo que he recordado — sentándose en el jardín.

—Realizaremos algunos ejercicios para la memoria y algunos físicos también ¿ha tenido algún dolor?

—Solo algunos dolores de cabeza sobre todo en las mañanas

—Le recetare un medicamento para el dolor, pero no puede tomarlos frecuentemente y poco a poco las va a suspender

—Gracias porque hay días que el dolor es insoportable

—Señorita Mizuno ¿usted tenía conocimiento de esto?

—Si así es el doctor que tenía en Suiza recetó una pastilla para el dolor y una dieta balanceada y sobre todo nada de esfuerzos

—Todo eso está bien. Ahora podrá hacer un poco de ejercicio, pero solo lo básico, caminata, con eso comenzaremos

—De acuerdo —suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

—Podrá llamarme a la hora que sea necesario. No tiene por qué desanimarse señorita Kou, usted ha sido de los casos más afortunados. No tiene secuelas después de su accidente y del tiempo que estuvo en coma

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida— Sé que estuve mucho tiempo en coma ¿usted sabe algo sobre mi accidente? es que no logro recordar

—La verdad no sé mucho, salvo su historial clínico, pero tampoco es bueno que se esfuerce en tratar de recordar, relájese y disfrute de su familia. Si se esfuerza solo se frustrará y retrasará el tiempo de recuperación —dijo tranquilamente haciendo unas anotaciones.

—Tratare de hacerlo. No saber que hice relativamente toda mi vida me frustra

—Y eso la pondrá tensa y no podrá recuperarse. Debe tranquilizarse señorita, los recuerdos llegaran poco a poco, ya lo vera —le sonrió.

—Han llegado algunos, doctor

—Eso es bueno señorita. Significa que su cerebro está reaccionando favorablemente, deje que lleguen por si solos

—Sí, aunque no son recuerdos agradables

Subió la mirada— Todos tenemos recuerdos que no son agradables. No todo en la vida es malo

—Doctor también he tenido sueños muy extraños

—¿Qué clase de sueños? —nuevamente comenzó a hacer anotaciones.

—Alguien que sufre y me llama constantemente. Veo odio en su mirada y me da miedo

—Pueden ser reflejos de su temor por descubrir lo que hay en su pasado

— ¿Cree que sea eso? —llevando la mano a su pecho como si esa persona estuviera cerca.

—Es posible, cuando una persona no recuerda nada es fácil que se haga ideas erróneas de su persona, pero en realidad eso solo lo sabrá con el tiempo

—Entiendo, seguro solo es eso

—Como le decía señorita Kou, es mejor que trate de relajarse. Comprendo que no tener recuerdos le afecta, pero si se tranquiliza estos volverán poco a poco, tenga confianza —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Si la tendré. Gracias doctor

—No tiene nada que agradecer señorita Kou. También veremos la serie de ejercicios que realizaremos, tanto mentales como físicos ¿de acuerdo

—Si gracias doctor ¿vendrá aquí todos los días o como serán las consultas?

—Vendré tres veces por semana y una de ellas la dedicaremos a terapia física ¿le parece bien?

—Claro, aunque físicamente me siento bien. Antes de salir del hospital pase casi un mes en rehabilitación

—Nunca esta demás señorita —sonrió mirándola— de verdad usted me ha sorprendido señorita, sin duda es muy fuerte y segura. Eso es bueno

Amy bajo la cabeza el parecía fascinado con Seika Kou y no era para menos realmente era hermosa y ella solo era un cerebrito andante.

—De acuerdo como usted diga —tomando el vaso con agua que Luna colocaba frente a ella.

—¿Que tanto ha retomado su vida normal señorita?

—Me gustaría responder, pero la verdad no lo sé. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo en mi recamara, el sábado habrá una fiesta espero nos acompañe

—No es bueno que se encierre en sí misma, es mejor salir y tratar de retomar su vida —sonrió cerrando su libreta de anotaciones— bien señorita Kou, gracias por su invitación lo tendré en cuenta, es mas ¿le gustaría ser mi pareja entonces?

—Será un placer, porque la verdad no tengo con quien bailar

—Entonces encantado aceptare ir a esa fiesta. Ahora si me disculpa señorita, debo retirarme otro paciente espera por mí —Dijo tomando sus cosas— le veré pasado mañana entonces ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo aquí lo espero doctor Azuma

—Gracias señorita, señorita Mizuno un gusto verla, permiso —se puso de pie haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza— hasta luego

—Hasta luego doctor Azuma —murmuró Amy sin moverse de su lugar.

Sin duda esa mujer era muy hermosa y definitivamente muy fuerte y su presencia imponía. Sería interesante conocerla más a fondo.

—Es un doctor muy apuesto —murmuró al verlo alejarse— aunque un tanto serio

—Sí, es muy apuesto, en la escuela todas las chicas estaban interesadas en él —dijo aun observando donde él se había ido.

—Me imagino por tu mirada que tú también —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—¿Que? —preguntó sonrojada— no, no, para nada, él es digno de admirarse. Terminó la carrera antes de tiempo y su especialidad al mismo tiempo. Sin duda tiene mucho futuro en la medicina

—Y veo que lo has seguido de cerca —murmuró aún más— creo que estás enamorada de él ¿no es así?

—Señorita, que cosas dice —murmuró sonrojada bajando la mirada— creo que será mejor cambiar de tema, iré a comprar su nuevo medicamento y las vitaminas de la señora Serena

—Amy yo te arreglare el sábado después de eso queda encantado contigo así que mejor vamos de compras anda di que si

—Pero señorita, no puedo ir a esa fiesta. Es para ustedes, es de la familia, además no puedo ir de compras

—Te acompañare por el medicamento y punto asistirás por que no solo eres nuestra enfermera eres amiga

—Ay señorita, no tiene por qué molestarse, pero de acuerdo iré a esa fiesta. Muchas gracias

—Ninguna molestia además es mi cumpleaños anda vamos ¿sí? —sin dudarlo se puso de pie— iré solo por mi cartera

—Está bien señorita ¿no cree que la señora Serena me necesite si vuelve antes?

—Lo dudo Seiya estará con ella anda vamos. Chibi Chibi se quedará al cuidado de Luna

—Bien, señorita, gracias por todo —sonrió aun sonrojada.

—Nada que agradecer —sonriendo tomo su mano para salir ambas de casa.

X-X

—Hace tanto que no me divertía con una película, me gustó mucho —dijo sonriendo una vez que estacionaron la camioneta— y el actor que guapo estaba ¿cómo se llamara? es la primera vez que lo veo

— ¿Te gusto el actor más que yo?

Sonrió ante sus celos— No amor, para nada, pero no puedo negar que es muy apuesto y más cuando salió vestido con traje de gala, admítelo amor, se veía muy guapo

—Claro que no. Yo soy aún más guapo

—Seiya Kou esta celoso de un actor del cual no se su nombre —se acercó tomándolo del rostro— y en cambio mi esposo es más que apuesto y que lo deseo con locura

— ¿Y si yo fuera actor te enamorarías de mí?

—Por supuesto amor y creo que me enamorare un poco más al verte en el escenario, aunque la verdad será una sorpresa verte cantar y tocar junto con Michiru

—Bueno a decir verdad me ha tomado un poco desprevenido. Ya he perdido un poco de practica

—Estoy segura que lo harás muy bien y después de verte querré que cantes para mí a solas ¿qué te parece? porque la verdad nunca te he escuchado —dijo acariciando su mejilla— tu voz me gusta mucho

— ¿En serio te gusta mi voz?

Asintió acariciando sus labios— Mucho, es muy sexy, más cuando te enojas y gritas. Debo confesar que te ves increíble. Si ya sé me escuche muy masoquista, pero es que me encantas

Sonrió ligeramente— Mañana en la tarde iré a ensayar ¿me quieres acompañar o esperas hasta el día del concierto para verme?

—Mmm es una oferta muy tentadora, pero creo que esperare a verte en el escenario listo para conquistar al público —Sonrió quitándose el cinturón— ahora mi amado señor Kou ¿me lleva a la habitación? tengo algo muy serio que platicar contigo

— ¿Algo muy serio? ¿y de que se trata? —ayudándola a bajar de la camioneta tomándola entre sus brazos.

—Sí, es muy serio —sonrió besando su mejilla— muy, muy serio que seguro te alegrara o tal vez no

—Me intrigas amor —llevándola a la casa— oye como que hay mucho silencio en casa ¿no?

—Tal vez Chibi Chibi ya está dormida y Seika cuidándola —murmuró mordisqueando su oreja— Molly seguro sigue perdida con Nephrite

—Si seguramente —entro sin hacer ruido, para no ser descubiertos.

—Pon seguro en la puerta cuando entremos —murmuró buscando besar su cuello— las hormonas me están volviendo loca

Sonrió ligeramente abrazándola con fuerza al subir las escaleras.

—Me cuidare mucho para que dentro de poco podamos estar juntos de nuevo y no tener que solo compensarte —murmuró buscando abrir su camisa para seguir besando su piel.

Abrió la puerta sintiendo todo su cuerpo reaccionar. Sentía que en esa ocasión no podría contenerse— Serena...

—Me siento bien, solo será un pequeño tentempié —murmuró continuando con sus besos— deseo probarte de nuevo

—Mmm creo que habrá que esperar —murmuró al ver un pequeño bulto en la cama.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto volteando a ver la cama sonriendo al ver a su hermanita en la cama— creo que nos extraña ¿te podrás contener amor?

—Si solo tomaré un baño —acercándose a la cama para recostarla— no tardo

Suspiró recostándose en la cama— Te compensare otro día... —murmuró aun abrazándolo— solo te daré un pequeño beso

—Me has compensado con la cita de hoy mi amor

Sonrió dándole un suave y pequeño beso en los labios— Te amo. Anda, date un baño, yo solo me cambiare de ropa

—Si no tardo —rozando sus labios con una amplia sonrisa para bañarse.

Suspiró, ella que tenia deseos de un poco de su esposo y ahora tenía que contenerse de nuevo— Traviesa... —murmuró acariciando su cabello— gracias a ti es que ahora estamos aquí y somos felices. Mi pequeña hermanita Chibi Chibi

—Chibi Chibi —entreabrió sus ojos soñolienta.

—Hola hermanita —murmuró abrazándola un poco más— ¿nos estabas esperando?

—Sí, me quede solita —abrazándola.

—Lo siento hermanita —murmuró besando su cabello— ya estamos aquí, ¿quieres ver algo muy lindo?

—Si quiero ver la tele ¿veremos una película?

—Mmm sí, es una pequeña película, pero entonces esperemos a Seiya —sonrió abrazando a su hermanita— perdona por dejarte sola toda la tarde

—Me quedo solita, no estaba tía Seika ni tía Molly y tampoco Kevin para hacerme caballito —haciendo un puchero.

Sonrió acariciando su pequeño rostro— Así que hoy no tenías con quien jugar y por eso te viniste a dormir aquí. Lamento haberte dejado sola, pero mira te traigo una foto de Hotaru ¿quieres verla?

—Si quiero ver a Hotaru ¿es linda?

—Mmm no sé, dímelo tu —sonrió sacando de la bolsa la pequeña imagen. Casi toda oscura con alguna que otra mancha blanca, seguro la desconcertaría, por lo que se la mostró— esta es la primera foto de Hotaru

Movió su cabeza de lado haciendo un puchero— Pero no se ve nada

Sonrió colocando el dedo en un pequeño punto— Aquí esta. Ella es Hotaru, aún es como un pequeño grano de frijol y poco a poco va a crecer

— ¿En serio? —se acercó examinando la foto— no sabía que podía ser tan pequeña ¿Aun es una semilla como cuando plantas un árbol?

—Mmm si, así es tengo que cuidarla mucho para que crezca y sea tan bonita como tú. Una niña sana y juguetona ¿me ayudaras a cuidarla?

—Si ¿y también se tiene que regar como los arbolitos?

—Mmm algo así. Tengo que tomar mis vitaminas, comer muy sano y no hacer muchos esfuerzos

—Entonces yo te cuidare para que Hotaru crezca bien bonita

Sonrió abrazándola— Gracias hermanita ¿vas a querer mucho a Hotaru verdad? porque ella será como tu hermanita también

—Sí, la voy querer mucho, mucho

—Y Hotaru te va a querer mucho —sonrió besando su cabello justo cuando la puerta del baño se abría— mira, ahí está papá

—Listo que buen baño —sonrió ya cambiado con un cómodo pants— hola pequeña veo que estás despierta

—Chibi Chibi —se puso de pie en la cama corriendo hacia él dando un brinco— papá, voy a cuidar la semillita

— ¿La semillita? —se agacho tomándola entre sus brazos.

—Sí, Hotaru es una semillita —Sonrió abrazándolo— será tan bonita como yo

—Si así es —sonrió abrazándola con cariño.

Se acurruco entre sus brazos— Hermanita dijo que veremos una película

—El video que me dieron hoy —Sonrió sacando de su bolsa el disco— y que no pudiste ver, ahora lo compartirás con Chibi Chibi

—Es verdad quiero verlo dámelo lo pondré —tomando el disco para colocarlo en el dvd— veremos a nuestra hija que emoción

—Papi ¿yo también soy tu hija? —pregunto con curiosidad— ¿Hotaru será mi hermana?

—Sí, aunque Hotaru será mmm tu sobrina —murmuró divertido.

—¿Sobrina? —ladeo la cabecita un tanto confundida— yo la voy a querer mucho

—Así es porque será hija de tu hermana Serena

—Y será además su hermana mayor —Sonrió Serena acomodándose para poder ver el video del ultrasonido.

—La cuidare —dijo abrazándose mas a Seiya— papá ¿puedo dormir con ustedes? no quiero estar solita

—Claro pequeña —apagó la luz para volver a la cama y acomodarse junto a Serena.

—Creo que si tendremos que comprar esa cama más grande —dijo Serena observando la pantalla donde aparecía su nombre y la fecha de la consulta— ahora pongan mucha atención y escuchen el pequeño latido de Hotaru Kou

Seiya sonrió al ver el video y escuchar a su pequeña hija. Era apenas un punto, verla le hizo sentir una extraña, pero agradable sensación dentro de él— Que hermosa

—Casi no se ve —dijo la pequeña gateando hasta quedar en la orilla de la cama para tratar de ver mejor a su hermanita— ¿dónde está Hotaru?

Se movió un poco el puntito como si saltara— Debe ser ese punto inquieto

—Si. Creo que tenía hipo, el doctor me dijo que es normal y que su corazón está latiendo de manera correcta —sonrió observando a su hermanita y el semblante de Seiya— cuidare de ella y te daré una hermosa y sana hija

—Sera perfecta —murmuró sin despegar la mirada— yo cuidare de ustedes se los aseguro

—¿A mí también? —pregunto volviendo para recostarse en medio de ambos— ya tengo una familia ahora

—A ti también pequeña —besando su frente— gracias por traer a mí a esta hermosa familia

Sonrió acurrucándose entre ambos— No volveré a estar sola

—Ninguna de las dos volverá a sentirse sola —dijo Serena sonriendo a su esposo, del cual estaba enamorada y que estaba segura lograría hacerlo feliz.

—Las amo a las tres —besando la frente de su esposa.

Chibi Chibi se movió para acomodar la cabeza en el vientre de su hermana— Si, si mmm dice Hotaru que también los quiere y que espera verlos pronto

Seiya sonrió— La estaremos esperando

Sonrió volviendo a pegar a la panza de su hermana— Mmm si, dice que se va a portar bien y que los quiere mucho, ah sí y a mí también

Seiya sonrió volviendo la mirada a la pantalla no evitando derramar un par de lágrimas.

Chibi Chibi volteo a verlo ladeando la cabecita— Papá ¿por qué lloras? Hotaru no quiere que llores

—No es solo que me entro una basura en el ojo —sonrió apenado ya que eso no lo había podido evitar en verdad se sentía muy feliz.

Serena volteo tomando su mano— Una basurita que se llama felicidad. Te amo Seiya, te amo y este momento, aquí con Chibi Chibi y viendo a nuestra hija es simplemente perfecto. Gracias Seiya por hacerme tan feliz

—Te amo Serena gracias por llegar a mi vida. Sabes en ocasiones como esta me dan ganas de retirar los cargos contra él

Sonrió— Haz, lo que creas conveniente, después de todo fue por él que nos conocimos y por él que nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos —dijo oprimiendo suavemente su mano— y creo que más castigo que estar huyendo no puede tener

—Tengo miedo que vuelva y quiera hacerte daño. Creo que su odio hacia mí es por mi hermana

Parpadeo no comprendiendo, volvió la mirada a su hermanita que miraba con atención la pantalla pues había repetido el video de nuevo— ¿Te refieres a que por ella te odia y me uso para lastimarte?

Asintió con la mirada— No encuentro otra explicación. Ella tenía un novio del que mucho presumía, aunque yo nunca supe quién era

—Eso creo que tendría un poco de lógica ¿recuerdas que te dije que parecía que Diamante estaba enamorado de ti por cómo te veía?

—Si lo cual sería desagradable —haciendo una mueca.

Sonrió sutil— Creo que más bien le recordabas a Seika. Tienen muchos rasgos parecidos. Casi son idénticos

—Eso que me dices tienes más sentido, lo cual confirmaría mis sospechas

—Y yo que comenzaba a ponerme celosa de él —sonrió acariciando su mano para que se tranquilizara— pero más bien le recordabas a tu hermana ¿crees que la haya amado tanto?

—No lo sé, quizás. Él me llamo asesino

—¿Cómo fue que paso el accidente de Seika? quizá es por eso

—En cierta forma fue mi culpa, discutíamos y que otra cosa si era lo único que hacíamos y entonces Yaten la llamo, ella salió corriendo y nos atropellaron

—Debió ser un fuerte accidente, porque paso mucho tiempo en coma, y a ti no te paso algo más grave, pero no creo que haya sido tu culpa

Desvió su mirada— Trate de detenerla —cerro sus ojos recordando aquel día— fue ahí que me dijeron que no podría tener hijos jamás

—Eso explica porque me dijiste que no podías. Pero ese accidente no fue tu culpa Seiya. Fue decisión de ella salir de casa, además creo que es un poco obstinada, se parece a ti en eso —dijo sin dejar de acariciar su mano.

—No fue en casa. Fue en el restaurante a donde iremos

—¿Y no es un poco riesgoso ir a ese lugar? ¿no crees que vaya a recordar todo?

—Ya ha comenzado a recordar, así que será solo cuestión de tiempo. No quería llevarla a ese lugar, pero no tengo otra opción

Suspiró profundamente— Amor creo que será mejor si vamos a otro lugar, incluso para Seika puede ser un shock volver a ese lugar

Bajo la mirada— Veré si puedo cambiar el lugar de la reservación

—Tienes miedo de que recuerde ¿verdad? ¿crees que tendremos que irnos si es que ella vuelve a ser como era?

—Tengo miedo de perderla

—No puedo asegurarte que eso no pasara, pero sí puedo decirte que debes aprovechar este tiempo para demostrarle cuanto la quieres, cuanto te hizo falta y que tú también estas dispuesto a hacer todo por ella

—Gracias Serena —suspiró acomodándose en la cama. Tanta tensión y tanto pensar lo tenía un tanto cansado mentalmente sentía que su cabeza estallaría.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Seiya, te amo y me duele verte así. Mas porque no sé cómo ayudarte, tú has hecho tanto por mí y yo siento que no he hecho casi nada por ti

—Estar a mi lado y escucharme ha sido suficiente —sonriéndole.

Sonrió acercándose a él para abrazarlo— Te amo, te amo tanto que quiero hablar con Andrew delante tuyo y que veas como le pongo un alto

Sonrió abrazándola— Te amo Serena, nunca pensé que podría llegar a sentirme así

Se acurruco entre sus brazos suspirando— La verdad, yo tampoco pensé que me enamoraría de alguien como tú. Eres muy guapo, pero ese carácter que tenías en la oficina ufff me daban ganas de golpearte

—De alguna manera tenía que ganar respeto

—Me dabas miedo cuando les gritabas a los demás o incluso cuando me llamabas la atención —sonrió acariciando su abdomen— ¿acaso no te dabas cuenta que me daban ganas de regresarte los gritos?

— ¿Y por qué no lo hacías? no parece que seas una mujer que se deje

—Porque eras mi jefe —Sonrió divertida— pero ahora no lo eres, así que si me gritas te grito

—Entonces esperare a que me grites gustoso. No sé porque nunca me abofeteaste

Rio divertida— Ganas no me faltaban, quizá por eso esa noche te golpee, deje tu mejilla marcada con mi mano ¿no te dolió?

—La verdad aun me duele —llevando la mano a su mejilla de forma dramática.

—Ay pobrecito —dijo colocando la mano sobre la de él— un golpe y terminaste amándome, no imagino que hubiera pasado de golpearte cada que te lo merecías

—Mmm no fue el golpe amor,

—¿No? —pregunto enarcando una ceja— ¿entonces que fue? porque después de eso no me soltaste

—No te solté porque ya me gustabas, por eso

Sonrió sutil— Además de mis piernas ¿qué fue lo que te gusto de mí?

—Tus piernas evidentemente, pero también el empeño que ponías en todo lo que tenías hacer

Sonrió recostando la cabeza en su pecho— No quería que pensaras que era una tonta y me corrieras. Lamento haberte golpeado, pero admite que eras un patán en esos días

—No, no era un patán solo un jefe exigente

—Si lo eras. Eras muy grosero y te encantaba estarme dando órdenes y disfrutabas hacerme enojar. Y te luciste en esa cena, te ibas a ir dejándome ahí, sin conocer a nadie y con joyas más caras que el mismo auto

—Bueno me hiciste enojar y ya no disfrute la cena

Se acercó murmurando a su oído— Pero disfrutaste otras cosas que ni nos dio tiempo de llegar a la casa

—Me hiciste perder la cordura por eso lo hice no me resistí

—¿Lo habías hecho antes en la limusina?

—No. Tú fuiste la primera con la que lo hice

Sonrió subiendo la mirada— ¿Tan loco te volví? pero yo no hice nada para provocar a mi jefe

Enarco una ceja— No para nada

Sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla— Jamás te mostré las piernas apropósito, ni cuando me subía a las escaleras y casualmente pasabas por ahí cuando lo hacia

—Piernas Chibi Chibi —sonrió al escucharlos.

Volteo a ver a su hermanita que parecía ahora más atenta a su conversación— Si, las piernas, dice Seiya que están feas ¿verdad que no?

—Yo no he dicho eso, mejor pongo una película infantil e iré por algo de cenar

—Claro que lo dijiste, a la inversa —Sonrió acomodándose en la cama— yo solo quiero un poco de jugo

—¿Cenar? —sonrió colocando el dedo en sus labios— quiero leche

—Bien, leche, jugo y galletas no tardo

—Te amo —le sonrió jalando del pie a Chibi Chibi para abrazarla— y usted señorita venga para acá y deme un abrazo

—Abrazo —sonrió abrazando a su hermana.

—Abrazo Chibi Chibi—sonrió abrazándola con fuerza, en cierta forma era por ella que estaban así y haría de todo para cuidar de su familia.

Sonrió al verlas así de cariñosas. Esa niña sería algo especial y sin duda su sola presencia cambiaría la vida de quienes estuviera a su alrededor, tal como había hecho con la suya por lo cual cuidaría de ella con todo su ser y se entregaría por completo a ese amor que estaba naciendo. De ese modo fue a la cocina por la cena para disfrutar de ese momento familiar.

X-X

Arrojó la copa contra la pared. Cada día estaba peor, sentía que el encierro lo estaba volviendo loco. En cada rincón de la casa escuchaba la risa de su amada. Cada rincón los había visto amarse y ahora era una tortura, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Salió de sus pensamientos una vez que escucho un auto estacionarse. Debía ser la única persona en la que podía confiar, pesadamente se puso de pie para ir a abrir la puerta y recibirlo.

—Que desmejorado estas. Deberías rasurarte —murmuró entrando en la cabaña— toma —entregándole una invitación.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto tomando el sobre y cerrando la puerta una vez que su amigo entro— pensé que me traerías provisiones

—Esta es tu oportunidad. Se va presentar en un concierto, logre conseguir una invitación

Interesado abrió aquel sobre sacando una tarjeta. El nombre de Michiru Kaioh estaba en letras grandes y abajo un poco más pequeño Seiya Kou— Maldito. Quiero matarla a ella debe sufrir aún más

—Mátalo a él

Arrugo la tarjeta entre sus manos— Si, debe morir —murmuró con rencor— dime ¿qué sabes de ella? ¿ha perdido ya a su hijo? ¿están sufriendo?

—No por el contrario viven felices. Ir a su casa ya no es seguro para ti la seguridad ha incrementado

—No, no pueden ser felices, a ella también la voy a matar. Hizo que mis planes fallaran —Dijo tomando una botella para beber con coraje— los voy a matar a los dos. Nadie puede ser feliz. Ayúdame Yaten, eres el único que sabe cuánto sufro porque ella no está

—Mátalo a él y todo terminara. Seika estará feliz cuando lo hagas, recuerda cuanto odiaba a su hermano

Sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su amada— Si, lo odiaba, no lo soportaba. Odiaba pensar que toda su fortuna fuera a dar a sus manos y ahora el maldito lo tiene todo. Si, lo matare ¿me ayudaras?

—Claro, pero acabas de arrugar la invitación y sin invitación no podrás entrar

—No necesito entrar desde que llegue al lugar lo vigilare. Dentro del auditorio no podré hacer nada, pero afuera, afuera nadie podrá detenerme —dijo acercándose a una cómoda de donde saco un arma— solo necesito esto y un par de balas y será suficiente

—Bien hazlo entonces. Te veré en el concierto y ya no bebas

—Tienes razón, necesito estar sobrio y Yaten ¿pudiste conseguirme las cosas de Seika? todas sus joyas y ropa

—No. Seiya lo tiene en reguardo en la vieja casa

—Maldición —murmuró con molestia— de acuerdo, en cuanto esté muerto iré a buscar todo lo de Seika. Nadie más que yo debe tenerlo. Te veré cuando esté terminado mi plan

—Claro nos vemos —sin decir más salió de esa cabaña. Pronto todo seria de él y nada se lo impediría.

—Seika, mi vida, pronto terminare mi venganza y podré reunirme contigo —dijo tomando una fotografía de ella— ¿recuerdas? amarnos por toda la eternidad y así será, estaremos juntos para siempre... —Aun abrazando la fotografía observo por la ventana— Mi bella Seika, cuantas noches pasamos viendo este mismo paisaje

— _Te amo —murmuró a su oído abrazándola un poco más hacia él— ¿estas menos tensa?_

— _Tu siempre me relajas —volviendo la mirada hacia él— te amo Diamante_

 _Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Ninguna mujer me ha vuelto loco como tú. Te amo Seika, daría todo por ti_

— _¿Todo? —se giró para queda frente a él sonriéndole._

— _Si mi amor, todo y haría hasta lo que no por ti. Te amo Seika, como jamás he amado a nadie en la vida, por eso mi vida... —sonrió estirándose un poco para tomar su pantalón y sacar del bolsillo una cajita— ¿te casarías conmigo Seika Kou?_

— _Diamante —murmuró al ver aquella hermosa sortija sonriendo— tu eres el único con quien deseo casarme y pasar mi vida entera y más allá —sin dudarlo lo abrazo con fuerza derramando lágrimas de felicidad._

 _Sonrió acariciando su espalda desnuda— Mi vida, te hare inmensamente feliz. Nos iremos de aquí y seremos solo tú y yo y claro nuestros hijos, quiero muchos hijos contigo mi vida —murmuró estrechándola más entre sus brazos._

 _Busco sus labios dispuesta a entregarse a él— Tendremos muchos hijos, seremos una familia_

— _Si mi vida, tendremos una familia —dijo sujetándola de la cadera para acomodarla sobre sus piernas— serás mi esposa, serás mía, solo mía por toda la eternidad_

— _Nos amaremos por toda la eternidad —gimiendo al sentirlo— serás solo mío y ninguna otra chiquilla volverá a estar contigo_

 _Sonrió entrando lentamente en ella— No deseo a nadie más que a ti mi vida —murmuró acariciando su cadera— serás mi esposa, mi dueña y seré tu dueño_

 _Se sujetó de su abdomen cerrando sus ojos, era una delicia sentirlo— Te amo, no quiero estar sin ti nunca_

 _La tomó de la nuca fijando la mirada en sus ojos— Moriré el día que tú me faltes. Te amo con locura Seika Kou... —y sin dejarla hablar la acerco para besar intensamente sus labios._

X-X

Despertó sintiendo como si alguien la hubiera estado besando. Su cuerpo estaba húmedo ¿quién era esa persona que podía ocasionar esas sensaciones en ella? Se levantó de su cama acercándose a la ventana mirando al cielo, había una hermosa luna— ¿Quién eres?

X-X

—Seika mi amor juro que vengare tu muerte y después me reuniré contigo en la eternidad y nadie nos volverá a separar —murmuró observando la luna, algo que les gustaba ver a ambos después de hacer el amor.

X-X

—Estoy muy nerviosa ¿tú no lo estas Haruka? —preguntó frotándose las manos— hasta parece que soy yo la que va a estar en el escenario. No imagino como están Michiru y Seiya ¿Los vamos a poder ver antes de que suban?

X-X

—Tranquila cabeza de bombón, seguro Seiya está nervioso, pero lo hará bien. Han estado ensayando mucho

—¿De verdad? yo preferí no venir a verlos. Quería guardar mis emociones para cuando lo escuchara por primera vez —Sonrió acariciando su vientre— Hotaru está emocionada también

—Hiciste bien, ya verás te sorprenderá. La música es lo único que los une. Al inicio me sentía muy celosa, pero no puedo competir contra su amor por la música

—Haruka ¿A ti te gustaba Michiru desde que ella andaba con Seiya verdad? yo también me sentía un poco celosa de verlos juntos

—Sí, aunque en ese entonces digamos que solo éramos mejores amigas

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que conoces a Seiya y a Michiru? creo que ustedes tres son los mejores amigos que he conocido. Bueno los cuatro con Nephrite

—En la universidad fue que nos conocimos

—¿Y por qué dejaste que Michiru anduviera con Seiya? No te dan celos de pensar que ellos dos. Bueno, tu entiendes —dijo un poco sonrojada.

Sonrió ligeramente— Porque pensé que era la felicidad de Michiru y a decir verdad era lo único que me importaba y que me sigue importando

Sonrió abrazándola— Haruka, eres tan linda veo porque Seiya te estima mucho. Espero llegar a ser tu amiga también —Murmuró besando su mejilla.

Se sonrojó ligeramente— Y yo veo por qué Seiya te eligió y por qué te ama —sonrió divertida.

Sonrió sonrojada— Te prometo cuidar de Seiya, que ya me di cuenta que es como un niño, solo que más crecido

—Chibi Chibi... —la pequeña se acercó jalando el saco de Haruka— hola, soy conejo

—Hola conejito —se agachó cargando a la niña.

—Un lindo conejito pelirrojo —dijo Serena acomodando los chonguitos de su cabello— Seiya eligió su vestido, quería que se viera como toda una princesa

—Sin duda es toda una princesa —murmuró al ver que apagaban las luces y de inicio salió primero su amada Michiru interpretando algunas melodías.

Sonrió observando hacia el escenario. A su lado también estaba Seika a la cual le tomo la mano— Seiya estará feliz de vernos a todos aquí ¿verdad?

Volvió la mirada hacia ella asintiendo— Si, estará feliz cumplirá su sueño —bajo un poco la mirada— aunque yo no hice nada para ayudarlo

Oprimió su mano— Pero ahora estas aquí, apoyándolo. Vamos Seika, no pongas esa cara, sonríe y disfruta de ver a tu hermano en el escenario. Ahora somos parte de su sueño

Asintió con una sonrisa— No sabía que ella tocara tan bien

—Yo tampoco, creo que ella si es toda una princesa —dijo mirando con admiración a Michiru que tocaba con tal intensidad que sentía que la música traspasaba sus sentidos— es maravillosa

—Si lo es —murmuró sin dejar de mirarla, sonriendo, notando que había mucha gente importante— ¿hay algún productor aquí acaso? —preguntando a la amiga de su hermano.

—Así es, es una sorpresa para Seiya. Entre toda esta gente hay un productor, así que si hace un buen trabajo es posible que reciba una llamada que cumpla por completo su sueño y como no queríamos ponerlo nervioso no le dijimos nada —Sonrió sin dejar de admirar a su hermosa sirena.

—Ya veo, gracias por ayudarlo

Volteo a verla— Tu también puedes ayudarlo. Bríndale tu apoyo y cariño y será aún más feliz de lo que ya es. Seiya te quiere Seika demuéstrale cuanto lo quieres

No dijo nada. Sentía en su corazón que le había hecho daño a su hermano. Había tenido más recuerdos y ninguno era agradable.

Serena la volvió a tomar de la mano— Recuerda, crear nuevos y hermosos recuerdos —le sonrió tranquilamente— eres una nueva Seika, tienes una segunda oportunidad de querer a tu hermano

—Gracias, creo que se siente muy ansioso —sonrió pues podía sentir la ansiedad de su hermano.

Sonrió al verla con ese semblante— Eres más bella cuando sonríes Seika, así es como debe ser desde hoy. Se una buena hermana y envíale tu cariño y buenas vibras

Asintió más tranquila justo en el momento que presentaban a su hermano, donde todo el mundo sin dudarlo aplaudió.

X-X

—Es un placer para mi compartir el escenario con un gran compositor, músico, pero sobre todo un gran amigo. Seiya Kou —dijo aplaudiendo al recibirlo en el escenario— es tu momento amigo, lúcete esta noche —murmuró a saludarlo.

Sonrió a su amiga— Gracias Michiru por este gran honor que me concedes al poder tocar junto a ti, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho

Sonrió tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo hacia el piano— Es hora amigo, lúcete con esa hermosa voz que tienes, yo te acompañare con el violín —se alejó un poco para tomar su instrumento mirándolo para iniciar cuando él estuviera listo.

Respiro profundamente al sentarse frente al piano abriendo la tapa, comenzando por tocar las primeras teclas.

Sabía que su amigo brillaría esa noche y ella ayudaría a que así fuera. Solo le tomo unos segundos comenzar a interpretar la melodía que él quería sin duda sería una gran noche.

X-X

Serena lo miro con atención. La manera en como tocaba el piano era tan hermosa. Era como cuando la acariciaba, con tanta ternura y amor deslizaba las manos sobre las teclas del piano. Sin duda era un gran hombre con una hermosa sensibilidad.

—Seiya —Seika de inmediato reconoció la letra. Era la misma que había leído hacia algunos días en su computadora, solo que un poco diferente o quizás era porque él la estaba cantando, con todo su corazón. Era una canción para ella.

Haruka volteo a ver al productor que estaba poniendo atención a la interpretación en el escenario. Una sonrisa en ese hombre le hizo ver que su amigo lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Vamos Seiya, tu puedes —Murmuró Nephrite que sujetaba la mano de Molly. Estaba igual de nervioso que su amigo, podía notarlo— es increíble mi amigo

—Tiene una hermosa voz —murmuró Molly con los ojos cerrados sonriendo disfrutando de la melodía.

—Sí, mi amigo es maravilloso. Merece triunfar, está disfrutando de la música y sobre todo disfruta de cantar esa hermosa letra dedicada a su hermana —sonrió observando a la chica Kou, se notaba que la letra estaba llegando a su corazón.

—Si es impresionante y desde aquí se ve aún más apuesto. Seguro no tarda tanto en enamorar a más de una con su forma de cantar

Sonrió rodeando sus hombros— Espero que tu no seas una de ellas, por que mira —señaló a la rubia que veía sin parpadear a su esposo— ella se ha enamorado un poco más

—Yo solo estoy enamorada de ti —sonriéndole— pero debes admitir que es muy apuesto —murmuró sonrojada.

—Sí, lo es, es muy atractivo, pero eso es lo que menos le importa a Seiya. Él solo quiere que la gente escuche sus canciones y sepa sobre los sentimientos de las personas, en este caso los de él con su hermana y lo que ha sufrido

—Es muy emotivo —murmuró al visualizar lágrimas en Seika.

Asintió— Para él su hermana es todo, bueno, ahora Serena, la niña y la bebé son su familia, pero recuperar a su hermana es parte de su sueño. Sin ella se sentía perdido y ahora que puede recuperarla tiene miedo

—Pero con esa canción seguro no la perderá. Son hermanos y se ve que se quieren mucho, aunque son un tanto diferentes en su forma de ser

—Sí, lo son, pero aun así Seiya quiere recuperar a su hermana y creo que lo está consiguiendo —sonrió aplaudiendo aún más fuerte cuando termino la canción. Su amigo se veía realmente emocionado y conmovido.

Seiya sonrió más que emocionado y feliz se había sentido tan bien, aunque no esperaba esa reacción del público. Busco con la mirada a su familia sonriendo aún más.

Serena no pudo evitar aplaudir con más emoción y dar pequeños saltitos de alegría, aunque casi al mismo tiempo se detuvo al ver la mirada de preocupación en Seiya— Te amo, te amo

—Muchas gracias Michiru. En verdad espero que esta canción les haya gustado ya que la escribí para alguien muy importante en mi vida. Seika Kou mi hermana gemela

Seika se sonrojo al ser iluminada por las luces— Te quiero hermanito

Sonrió a su hermana sin dudarlo ese era el momento para dar a conocer al mundo su regreso.

—Estoy muy contenta con este maravilloso recital. Muchas gracias Seiya, espero que este sea el inicio de una fructífera carrera musical —dijo Michiru abrazándolo— te quiero mucho Seiya, tendrás mucho éxito

—Michiru —sonrió abrazándola a su amiga— dudo que lo sea, pero en verdad disfrute mucho este momento

—Tanto como yo querido amigo —sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla— ahora terminaré este recital y nos iremos celebrar

—Claro —con una sonrisa hizo una reverencia al público para después unirse a su familia.

—¡Papi! —la pequeña se soltó de los brazos de Haruka para correr hacia donde venía su padre.

Sonrió agachándose para cargarla— ¿Chibi Chibi te gusto?

—Si papi, quiero tocar como tú —sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Mi amor, estuviste increíble —dijo Serena acercándose para abrazarlo— te daré un premio luego

Sonrió besando sus labios— Espero sea un buen premio

—Lo será —sonrió llevándolo al asiento— ahora disfrutemos de este increíble concierto

Seika lo miro aun con lágrimas en los ojos— Gracias por esa canción hermanito

Sonrió al entrarse y quedar en medio de su hermana y su esposa— La escribí hace mucho tiempo para ti

—Es muy bella, gracias —le sonrió tomando su mano— perdóname por todo lo que te dije e hice

—Ahora estaremos siempre juntos —besando la mejilla de su hermana.

Asintió derramando unas lágrimas— Si hermanito, no te volveré a fallar te lo prometo

—Ni yo a ti lo prometo —entrenzando sus dedos— ¿lo hice bien?

—De maravilla —sonrió recargándose en su hombro— triunfaras hermanito

—Seika —murmuró con cariño ms que feliz y dispuesto a no perder a su hermana.

Nephrite volteo a verlo sonriendo alzando su pulgar en señal de que lo hizo bien.

—Papi ¿me compras uno de esos?

— ¿Un que pequeña?

Sonrió moviendo las manos como había visto que él lo hacía— Quiero música para cantarle a Hotaru

—Ay un piano, en casa te enseñare a usarlo

Sonrió aplaudiendo feliz— Si papi

Serena sonrió feliz abrazándolo del brazo— Te amo, disfrutaremos de una deliciosa cena

—Si —se acercó a su oído— no pude cambiar el lugar, pero entraremos por una puerta diferente

Asintió aprovechando para besar su mejilla— La pasaremos bien ya lo verás. Te amo y me enamoraste un poco más hoy

—Gracias amor —rozando sus labios— espero mi regalo de cumpleaños

—¿Qué quieres de regalo? —preguntó suspirando recargándose en su hombro para disfrutar del concierto— ¿crees soportar hasta que me den autorización?

—Lo soportare —murmuró en voz baja.

Haruka sonrió admirando a su sirena, una vez que termino el recital se puso de pie para tomar el ramo de rosas que uno de los empleados llevaba. Al tomarlo subió al escenario caminando con seguridad hacia la joven— Felicidades mi sirena

—Haruka —sonrió ligeramente al verla tan segura e imponente.

—Fue un gran concierto —Dijo abrazándola al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla— despídete de tu público y vayamos a celebrar

—Si —cerrando sus ojos por un momento— es hora de celebrar —se separó de ella para enseguida despedirse del público con ligeras inclinaciones y una amplia sonrisa.

Sonrió observando a la singular pareja— Me gustan mucho, son muy lindas las dos, a decir verdad, es la primera pareja que veo de cerca, son hermosas ambas ¿verdad Seiya? —preguntó Serena observando como la rubia la esperaba a la salida del escenario.

—Sí lo son, muy hermosas las dos —murmuró aplaudiendo— ambas son especiales

Seika se acercó a su hermano— Creo que tienes un lazo muy especial con ellas ¿acaso tú y ellas...?

Observó a Serena que estaba distraída— Shhh eso es una larga historia

Sonrió al ver su sonrojo— Entonces es como sospechaba, ustedes tuvieron algo que ver, por eso es que hay tanta comunicación tan íntima. Ahora si mi hermanito me ha sorprendido.

—Shhh ese es un secreto

—Entiendo, entiendo. No te preocupes, dudo que Serena intuya ese oscuro secreto —dijo divertida poniéndose de pie.

—¿De qué hablan? —pregunto Serena sonriendo al ponerse de pie.

—De que ya tengo mucha hambre

—Si yo también, quiero un filete enorme con puré de papá —sonrió frotándose el estómago.

Seika no pudo evitar una risa divertida— Si yo también tengo hambre, aunque quizá no tanta como mi hermanito ¿verdad Seiya?

—Tengo mucha hambre vamos —al salir de la fila coloco el brazo para que cada una tomará uno.

—¿Y yo papi? —preguntó la niña volteando a ver a Nephrite— ¿caballito me lleva?

—Claro yo te llevo —murmuró Nephrite acercándose con Molly.

—Ay Chibi Chibi, Nephrite no es un caballito. Perdón Nephrite, creo que le gusta jugar mucho contigo —dijo un tanto apenada.

—No te preocupes me agrada jugar con esta pequeña —cargándola— vamos seguro tienes hambre

—Tengo hambre —sonrió divertida abrazándolo.

—¿Ya nos vamos? creo que todos tenemos hambre —dijo Haruka acercándose con Michiru— ya están los autos esperando afuera

—Si vamos a cenar además quiero pastel —murmuró Seiya para guiar a sus acompañantes.

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Buenas noches, muchas gracias por seguirnos acompañando, pues bien, la fiesta será en el siguiente capítulo, sé que prometí un capitulo a mitad de semana, pero pues apenas estoy tomando bien la computadora y me puse a editar porque se juntó el trabajo, entre "Custodios…" y "Amor" estoy intercalando para poder tener cada semana un capitulo arriba.

Por ahí me llego un mensaje y la verdad nos sentimos orgullosas de que piensen que somos buenas haciéndolas por un lado odiar a Seiya (en "Custodios") y amarlo aquí. En serio muchas gracias por cada mensaje que nos han dejado, los valoramos mucho.

Ahora sí, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿comprendieron un poco más a Diamante? ¿Qué tal la escapada romántica de Nephrite y Molly? ¿o la plática de Serena y Seiya y la pequeña Chibi Chibi? Creo que este capítulo tuvo de todo un poco ¿no les parece? Nos leemos la próxima semana.


	26. Chapter 26

AMOR

Capítulo 26

Tenía rato observando desde la acera de enfrente cuando vio pasar varios vehículos que se metían al callejón. Era la salida trasera del auditorio, caminó mirando a todas partes por si es que alguien lo veía entrar por ahí. Iba tan pendiente de eso que no vio como aquel hombre salía, pero fue aquella inconfundible voz y risa que lo hizo detenerse— Seika... —su mujer iba del brazo de su odioso hermano— mi vida...

—Yo también quiero comer será una gran fiesta. Sabes invite al doctor Azuma dijo que esperaba bailar conmigo es agradable

—El doctor Azuma —Serena sonrió— a Seika le gusta el doctor

—¡Seika! —gritó dando unos pasos, pero siendo interceptado por los guardaespaldas de la familia— suéltenme ¡Seika mi vida!

—No para nada. Más bien espero que... —volvió la mirada— me pareció escuchar mi nombre

—Seiya sube al auto, te veremos en el restaurante —dijo Nephrite entregándole a la niña al ver movimiento a la entrada del callejón— date prisa

—Vamos —murmuró tomando a la niña para entregársela a Serena que ya había subido al auto— Seika vamos

—Pero escuche mi nombre ¿qué sucede allá? —preguntó intentando ver— Seiya ¿por qué llegó la policía?

—Sube... —tomo su mano para tranquilizarla.

Apenas si había alcanzado a verla subir al auto. Intentaría seguirla, solo que la policía se acercaba a ellos. Como pudo se soltó de los guardaespaldas golpeándolos con todas sus fuerzas para salir corriendo de ese callejón. De alguna o de otra forma tenía que estar con ella, su amada Seika.

Miraba con ansiedad hacia ese callejón mientras el auto se alejaba. Alguien la llamaba y no era un sueño.

Corrió empujando a la gente que se atravesaba en su camino. No dejaría que lo atraparan, tenía que escapar para poder volver a sus brazos.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó Serena en voz baja al ver a Seika muy pensativa.

—Si es solo que siento que alguien me está llamando. Estoy segura que escuche mi nombre

Seiya miraba fijamente el camino, seguro había sido Diamante. Seguro para ese momento ya lo habrían atrapado

—Deben ser tus fans —sonrió tomando su mano— eres una chica muy linda y famosa, anda relájate. Vamos a cenar y a pasar un buen rato, es la primera vez que salimos como familia ¿no crees?

—Si tienes razón además es nuestro cumpleaños

—Así es —sonrió volviendo la mía Seiya que parecía preocupado.

—Cumpleaños pastel, cumpleaños pastel —dijo la pequeña Chibi Chibi— feliz cumpleaños años papi, tía Seika, mío y de Hotaru. Queremos pastel

Seika sonrió divertida al escuchar a la niña.

—No traviesa. No es tu cumpleaños ni de Hotaru, solo es cumpleaños de Seika y de tu papá Seiya —sonrió abrazándola— pero también te daré un poco de pastel

—Cumpleaños mío y de Hotaru —agitó sus manitas.

—Creo que ese es un buen pretexto para comer pastel. Si, que sea cumpleaños de ellas también —dijo Seika sonriendo dándole un beso en la frente— ¿qué te parece Seiya?

—Cualquier momento es bueno para comer pastel aun si no es un cumpleaños

—Cumpleaños... —dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero— Hotaru también cumpleaños

—Es un pequeño monstruo come pasteles —dijo Serena sonriendo al ver como la niña buscaba sentarse en las piernas de Seiya.

—Chibi Chibi es un a devoradora de pasteles —relajándose un poco.

—Te quiero —murmuró la pequeña recargando la cabecita en su pecho— mucho papi

—Lo que tiene de glotona lo tiene de tierna —comento Seika sintiéndose más tranquila— es tan dulce esta niña

—Si bastante dulce —abrazándola con cariño.

—Por eso Chibi Chibi conejito se ha ganado el cariño de todos —Dijo Serena sonriendo al ver a la niña muy abrazada de Seiya— gracias a los dos por quererla tanto

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Chibi Chibi es una dulce niña y muy adorable

La pequeña sonrió un tanto sonrojada— Soy feliz, tengo una familia —murmuró acurrucándose entre los brazos de su papá.

—Creo que llegamos y el conejito feliz cenara algo rico y una deliciosa rebanada de pastel, que por cierto ya se me antojo. Por cierto, Seika el vestido que compraste para Amy es hermoso, tienes excelente gusto...

—Espero que el doctor Azuma opine igual

—Pero pensé que a ti te interesaba el doctor Azuma ¿no es tu pareja esta noche? que creo que ahí está esperando por ti —Dijo viendo a través de la ventanilla.

—Es guapo, pero no es mi tipo —murmuró al verlo— espero que cuando vea a Amy cambie de opinión

—¿Y cómo debería ser el hombre que fuera tu tipo? porque a veces puedes encontrar el amor donde menos te lo esperes —Dijo viendo de reojo a Seiya, del cual jamás se imaginó que fuera el tipo de hombre para ella.

—Sí, pero definitivamente el doctor Azuma no es lo que quiero y Amy parece que lleva tiempo enamorada de él

—Entonces creo que tenemos que ayudarla, Seiya ¿me dejarías intervenir un poco? prometo no hacer mucho esfuerzo —dijo sonriéndole.

—De acuerdo —murmuró al ver que no podría detenerlas.

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Te amo. Bien, vamos tenemos mucho que hacer —dijo tomando su pequeño bolso para bajar del auto.

—Buenas noches señor Kou —dijo el doctor al acercarse a la puerta del auto— mi nombre es Taiki Azuma, doctor de la señorita Seika. Un gusto conocerlo

—El gusto es mío doctor —estrechando su mano— espero no haya tenido complicaciones espero en estos días conversar con usted y que me dé su diagnostico

—Por supuesto señor Kou —sonrió al ver a la joven mujer— señorita Seika, luce usted hermosa, disculpe buenas noches

Serena bajo del auto ayudada de su esposo notando como el doctor no dejaba de ver a Seika, quizá estaba deslumbrado de ella y no lo culpaba. Seika era muy bella y esa noche estaba más que bella.

—Gracias doctor es muy amable —extendiendo su mano para saludarlo, aunque no podía evitar sentirse observada.

Tomo su mano besándola— Sin duda esta noche está más que bella y señor Kou, felicidades, escuche que estuvo grandioso en el concierto de la violinista Kaioh

—Veo que las noticias corren rápido muchas gracias espero disfrute la cena

Había tenido que mezclarse entre la gente. No podía creer que estuviera en ese lugar. Su hermano había sido capaz de llevarla a ese restaurante donde ella había tenido ese accidente ¿que planeaba Seiya Kou? ¿Terminar por matarla? si era así él acabaría primero con él— ¿Quién demonios es ese maldito que toca a mi mujer?

—Bueno vamos dentro. Yo tengo hambre y Chibi Chibi quiere pastel, pero primero cenaras y tomaras leche ¿de acuerdo? —Sonrió tomándose del brazo de su esposo.

—Vamos —mantuvo la mirada en su hermana que entraba por delante— espero que no pase nada...

Parpadeó confundida— ¿Nada de qué? ¿acaso si había alguien gritándole a Seika? espera ¿no crees que haya sido Diamante verdad?

—Sí, pero también me refiero a que le haga daño

—Seiya... —Nephrite se acercó llevando de la mano a Molly y tras de ellos Amy— espera, necesito hablar contigo. En privado

Asintió con la cabeza esperando que las chicas entrarán al restaurante quedándose a solas con si amigo— ¿Que sucedió?

Una vez que la puerta se cerró volvió la mirada a él— Era diamante y encontraron tirada en un callejón un arma. Creen que es de él, Seiya creo que iba a atentar contra ti o contra Serena, pero ahora que vio a Seika. No sé qué pensar

—Si es lo que pensamos buscará a Seika

—Sí, creo que lo mejor será que tanto Seika como Serena tengan guardaespaldas permanentes y tú también o quizá que salgan del país. Mientras que lo encuentra la policía ¿qué opinas?

—Por el momento guardaespaldas permanentes y toda la seguridad que sea posible

—Bien, daré las órdenes precisas. Ahora ve a dentro enseguida voy

—Seiya ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Haruka llevando del brazo a Michiru— supimos de un incidente cuando salían

—Si todo está bien, pero al parecer Diamante está al acecho

Resoplo volteando a ver a todos lados— Ese hombre no se dará por vencido ¿ella está bien?

—Serena sí, pero me preocupa Seika

—¿Ella es la que te preocupa? creo que hay algo que no nos has contado ¿verdad? —preguntó Michiru mirándolo con preocupación.

—En efecto. Al parecer Diamante tiene algo que ver con ella

—Eso tiene un poco de lógica. Seika era una mujer difícil y ahora veo que Diamante también, pero vamos amigo, no te preocupes. Anda vamos a disfrutar de esta celebración, no todos los días cumples años ¿Cuántos cumples? ¿cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco? —rio divertida.

—Treinta y cinco —murmuró con una sonrisa— vamos a celebrar

—Igual estas viejo —Sonrió divertida— tal vez debamos conseguirle a Serena un marido más joven ¿qué opinas Michiru?

—Ni lo piensen yo soy su marido y no tendrá otro —entrando al salón donde le dieron la bienvenida los invitados que ya están presentes.

—Papá... —la niña corrió alzando los brazos— feliz cumpleaños a mi

—Mira hermanito, nos tienen una hermosa fiesta —dijo sonriendo en la cabeza ya llevaba un gorrito de cumpleaños— estos fueron idea de Serena y aquí está el tuyo

—Gracias hermanita —colocándose el gorrito— disfrutemos está fiesta

—Feliz cumpleaños mi amor —Serena se acercó llevando una pequeña caja— esto es algo simbólico. Ya sabes, tu verdadero regalo te lo daré después. Espero que te guste

—Un regalo ¿qué es? —sin dudarlo tomo la caja para abrirla.

—Es una foto del viaje a Dubái ¿recuerdas? la única que nos tomamos porque Chibi Chibi quería una foto de la playa —Sonrió esperando a que la viera— es importante para mí porque creo que fue cuando me enamore de ti

Sonrió al ver el portarretrato— Nuestra primera fotografía en familia gracias mi amor, es perfecta

Sonrió dándole un beso en los labios— Te amo y para Seika también tengo un regalo, espero te guste —dijo extendiéndole una pequeña caja— feliz cumpleaños querida cuñada

— ¿Qué es? —tomando la cajita.

Sonrió esperando a que abriera la caja— Es una fotografía de tu familia —en esa imagen estaba ambos Seiya y Seika tanto de bebés como de adultos— recuerda, eres tu quien hará un nuevo futuro y solo en eso debes pensar

—Oye de donde la sacaste —murmuró Seiya al ver que era la foto que el guardaba en uno de sus cajones.

Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros— Un día que no tenía nada que hacer la encontré casualmente en un cajón. Espero no te enojes

—Es hermosa —murmuró Seika tomando la foto de cuando eran bebés.

—Me alegra que les hayan gustado sus regalos. Espero que esto les haga ver que no están solos, que tienen una gran familia que los quiere y apoya

—Gracias Serena —murmuró Seika abrazándola.

—Cuentas conmigo Seika, no temas nunca más de tu vida —dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

—Gracias, te juro que lo voy a atesorar —fijando la mirada en su hermano.

—Estoy segura que si —sonrió a su esposo.

—Bueno pues vamos a celebrar porque muero de hambre —dijo Nephrite.

—Si vamos a celebrar —Seiya sonrió tomando la mano de su esposa abrazándola con fuerza— gracias. Este es el mejor regalo que me han dado

—Además de nuestro pastelito —sonrió abrazándolo— quiero que seas feliz mi amor

—Lo soy amor, ahora lo soy —sin dudarlo la besó frente a todos quienes los rodeaban.

Sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios alcanzando a escuchar los aplausos de los presentes— Te amo

—Te amo, anda vamos a cenar y a disfrutar la fiesta

—Si mi amor, más tarde te daré un delicioso regalo —sonrió tomando su mano.

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada para llevarla a la mesa.

—Vamos señorita Seika, luce usted muy hermosa. Sin duda la más bella de la noche

— ¿Está seguro? Para mi aún más bella luce la señorita Mizuno —murmuró al ver a la joven que parecía tímida.

Volteó a ver a la señorita en cuestión notando que realmente lucia muy bella— Oh ya veo ¿Acaso es usted una bella celestina?

—No podrá negar que es muy hermosa, aunque es un poco tímida

Sonrió asintiendo ayudándole con la silla para que se sentará— Lo sé, siempre ha sido así, pero definitivamente hoy luce muy hermosa. Espero que no hayan mal entendido mis intenciones para con usted señorita

— ¿Que intenciones? —tomando asiento— algo le me dice que la señorita Mizuno no le es indiferente

Sonrió tomando asiento junto a ella— Señorita si acepte ser su pareja es porque me parece fascinante su recuperación y si, tiene razón la señorita Mizuno no me es indiferente. Espero no haber sido muy obvio

—Entonces soy un conejillo de indias y quiere estudiarme

Rio un tanto divertido— No para nada señorita, pero creo que entre mejor entienda su caso más fácil será para mi ayudarle con su rehabilitación

Tan solo sonrió— Gracias, pero esta noche espero se divierta, dígame ¿alguna vez se ha acercado a la señorita Mizuno?

Negó tomando una copa de vino— Digamos que mi prioridad era mi carrera y después de eso le perdí la pista, hasta ahora que la volví a encontrar

—Pues aquí entre nos ella no le ha perdido la pista. Parece que usted es alguien a quien admira mucho creo que por eso se esfuerza aún más

Sonrió fijando la mirada en la joven— Será un placer en conversar con ella al respecto, definitivamente se ve muy linda con ese aire cohibido y nervioso

Tomo una copa— Entonces brindemos doctor Azuma

—Salud señorita Kou —sonrió brindando con ella sin dejar de mirar a la joven.

Seika sonrió al ver la forma en que miraba a su joven amiga. No tendría que hacer nada más para hacer que el doctor se interesara en ella.

—Chibi Chibi... —la pequeña se acercó a su tía Seika— hola ¿Quieres pastel? papá no me da

— ¿Ya quieres pastel? —cargándola.

—Si... —Sonrió acurrucándose entre sus brazos— pastel de chocolate, papá está ocupado —señaló con una sonrisa pues su hermana y su papá estaban muy cariñosos.

—Vaya de que lo están —sonrió divertida— el pastel lo darán en un momento, pero ahora vamos a comer ¿sí?

—Carne, mucha carne —dijo sonriendo— y luego pastel

—Bueno entonces vamos a comer —murmuró al ver que los meseros comenzaban a repartir.

—Hoy estas muy cariñoso —murmuró Serena tomando un trozo de carne— te sentó muy el escenario

— ¿Tú crees? —abriendo la boca para que le diera de comer.

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada acercando el tenedor a sus labios— Si, mucho y fue maravilloso verte cantar y wow tocas el piano con tal maestría, quizá como me has tocado a mí... —murmuró solo para que él escuchara.

—Yo creí que había perdido práctica. Tu sabes tengo mucho tiempo sin tocar el piano

—Pues quiero que ahora toques muy seguido para mí y para tus hijas —Sonrió tomando la servilleta para limpiar sus labios— y que aprendas una canción de cuna para que le cantes a Hotaru cuando este llorando

— ¿Que canción quieres que aprenda? Y la tocaré con gusto mi amor —sonriéndole— me has dado un gran obsequio

—¿Te gustó tu regalo? porque además pastelito es tu regalo y quiero que le cantes a ella y a Chibi Chibi una dulce canción de cuna y para mi tal vez que toques alguna pieza sensual que te recuerde a mi

—Me gustó mucho Serena y tocaré todo lo que quieras, pero si no te gusta no quiero quejas

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios— Seguro todo lo que hagas me gustara

—Vaya sorpresa la de hoy —dijo Yaten acercándose a la mesa donde sus queridos primos estaban sentados— feliz cumpleaños a los gemelos Kou

—Yaten —Seiya se puso de pie.

Volteó a verlo de forma despectiva— Vaya que lo tenías muy oculto —caminó pasando de largo hasta llegar a donde estaba su prima— Seika creí que estabas muerta. Muchos así lo creímos querida prima —sin esperar la tomo del brazo para levantarla y abrazarla— no sabes cuánto te extrañe

—Yaten… —vagos recuerdos de él llegaban a su mente al ser abrazada.

—Seika... —murmuró abrazándola derramando unas lágrimas— te extrañe tanto. Ahora podremos hacer todo lo que teníamos planeado

—Que... ¿Que teníamos planeado? —murmuró fijando la mirada en su hermano que lucía tenso.

—Creo que será mejor que hablen en alguna otra ocasión. La señorita Seika necesita tranquilidad y asimilar ciertas cosas, más ahora que comenzara a retomar su vida —Dijo Taiki al ver que tanto como ella como su hermano lucían preocupados.

—Por supuesto, iré mañana a verte ¿quieres que vayamos a tu restaurante favorito? —pregunto Yaten fingiendo comprender.

— ¿Cuál es mi restaurante favorito? —murmuró separándose un poco de él.

—El Madeline ¿no lo recuerdas? —pregunto extrañado— siempre te gustaron los desayunos de ese lugar

—Si me disculpan debo ir al tocador —llevando la mano a su cabeza.

Serena volteó a ver a Seiya tomando su mano— No te preocupes, yo voy con ella —rápidamente se puso de pie para seguirla.

Yaten oculto una sonrisa volteando a ver a su primo— ¿Y cuál es mi lugar Seiya?

—En la mesa de allá está vacía —murmuró con recelo que él estuviera presente no le agradaba.

Sonrió acercándose a él— No te preocupes me iré por el momento, pero mañana iré a visitar a mi querida prima, ah y por cierto muy descortés de tu parte no presentarme a tu esposa que es muy bella quizá también vaya a visitarla

—No eres bienvenido es mi casa, si deseas ver a Seika te diré donde y cuando

—Veo que te estas aprovechando de ella, pero no te preocupes yo le recordare nuestros planes y de nuevo tendrás que huir —Sonrió alejándose unos pasos— fue un placer convivir con todos ustedes esta noche. Permiso

Presionó su puño al verlo salir sintiéndose frustrado— Seika…

—Tranquilo Seiya —Nephrite se acercó a él— creo que unos pequeños días lejos de todo esto les haría muy bien ¿no te parece? yo me hare cargo de todo ¿qué dices?

—Si me parece bien, con él acechando no creo que venga nada bueno

—Me encargare de hacer una reservación en alguna playa cerca para que se vayan mañana mismo. Ahora relájate, no es bueno que Seika te vea tan inquieto ¿sí?

—Si gracias Nephrite ¿tu estarás bien?

Asintió— No te preocupes, ahora como dueño debo tomar mi lugar ¿no? anda quita esa cara y disfruta de la cena. Mira la niña no deja de mirarte, creo que también está preocupada

Sonrió ligeramente— Bueno esperemos a que ellas regresen para dar el anuncio

X-X

—Seika ¿te sientes bien? —pregunto al entrar al baño y verla pensativa— ¿Seika?

Recuerdos de Yaten venían a su mente uno tras otro— Si, solo que… —entrecerró los ojos podía ver que su primo era tan ambicioso como ella y sobre todo el odio que sentía por su hermano.

Suspiró acercándose a ella— Tranquila, recuerda tienes una nueva oportunidad. Que no te detenga el pasado

—Si. Gracias Serena. Enseguida iré ¿puedes decirle a Amy que traiga mis pastillas?

—De acuerdo —se acercó dándole un abrazo— te quiero Seika, no tardes —le sonrió antes de salir del baño. Sabía que estaba mal, pero quizá lo que necesitaba es que supiera que no estaba sola y que ahora mucha gente la quería.

—Gracias Serena yo también te quiero —sentándose en un pequeño sillón.

Al salir se acercó a donde estaba Amy— Seika necesita su medicamento ¿se lo podrías llevar por favor? y ojalá no se tarde o si siente mal será mejor irnos a casa

—Enseguida se lo llevare —se puso de pie llevando consigo su bolso, para ir al baño a toda prisa.

—Gracias —Suspiró volviendo a su lugar junto a Seiya— enseguida vuelve, se tomará su medicamento ¿tu cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien no te preocupes, disfrutemos la fiesta ¿sí?

Suspiró tomando su mano— Solo recuerda que tú tampoco estas solo ¿De acuerdo?

—Si gracias mi amor lo sé te amo —atrayéndola hacía él— nos iremos unos días a la playa

—¿Crees que sea un buen momento? —preguntó refugiándose en sus brazos— ¿está bien que dejes el trabajo?

—Nephrite se hará cargo. Lo primordial es su seguridad, además podré trabajar a distancia con la computadora

Sonrió besando su mejilla— De acuerdo, iremos y tú también tendrás que relajarte ¿sí?

—Si lo haré. Comenzando por esta noche

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios— Te ayudare a relajarte mi amor —Murmuró dándole un pequeño beso— ahora disfruta la cena. Más tarde te disfrutare yo

—Suena tentador bombón, pero no debes abusar ¿sí?

—Nada de eso, solo será un breve incentivo para tu relajamiento —sonrió acomodándose en su asiento— además tengo antojo de ti

—De acuerdo, terminemos de comer —sentando para terminar su comida.

X-X

—Señorita Seika —al entrar al baño se acercó a ella— aquí tiene su medicamento ¿se siente bien?

—Me duele la cabeza —murmuró subiendo su mirada.

Se acercó entregándole una pastilla— Tal vez sea mejor que volvamos a casa. Debe descansar y la señora Serena igual, han sido muchas emociones el día de hoy

—No. Seiya se ha esforzado por organizar esta fiesta. Dame unos minutos por favor

—De acuerdo, pero no se estrese, no es bueno para su salud —dijo sonriéndole— además esta noche usted es la mujer más bella del lugar

—Claro que no, anda ve quizás sea tu oportunidad —sonriéndole— no tardare. Solo esperare un poco

—¿Oportunidad? —preguntó confundida— ay señorita, pero el doctor Azuma no deja de mirarla, creo que será mejor que me vaya a la casa

—No. No te vayas Amy confía en mi ¿sí?

La miró por un instante— De acuerdo señorita, pero quizá este no sea el momento oportuno, todos han quedado un poco tensos

—Por eso mismo lo es. Dame unos minutos y volveré

Suspiró— De acuerdo, volveré a la mesa entonces. Si se siente mal dígame por favor ¿sí? y debe comer adecuadamente, además la niña espera con su pastel

—Si puedes pedir que calienten mi comida

—Claro que si señorita —le sonrió antes de salir del baño dirigiéndose a la mesa— disculpe, podría calentar de nuevo este plato por favor. Disculpe doctor Azuma, la señorita enseguida vendrá

— ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

—Tiene un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero ya tomo su medicamento. Enseguida vendrá ¿le molesta si le hago compañía por un momento?

—No para nada —sonrió poniéndose de pie para ayudarla a tomar asiento— no cabe duda que luce hermosa señorita Mizuno

Un sonrojo asomo a sus mejillas— Gracias doctor, usted también luce muy apuesto. Los señores Kou son muy amables al habernos invitado

—Sí lo son —tomando un par de copas ofreciéndole una— ¿me acompaña con esta copa?

Sonrió aún más sonrojada tomando la copa— Por supuesto doctor ¿cree que este tiempo cuente como laboral?

—Mmm yo diría que no, aunque usted viene preparada con lo necesario

—Sí, tanto para la señorita Seika como para la señora Serena —Sonrió sutil— es mi labor como enfermera y como su amiga. Ambas han sido muy buenas conmigo, ya las conocerá, son maravillosas mujeres y ambas han sufrido

— ¿Y dígame señorita Mizuno donde está laborando?

—En el hospital general. Bueno de momento estoy ayudando a la familia Kou, pero en cuanto ellas estén bien volveré a mis labores. Dentro de poco me titulare como doctora general, aun no sé qué especialidad tomar

—Ya veo entonces pronto la llamare doctora muy bien —tomo un sorbo sin dejar de mirarla.

Asintió con un sonrojo— Eso espero doctor Azuma ¿Y usted donde está trabajando?

—En el hospital central, aunque me propusiera trabajar en el hospital general

—¿De verdad? —Sonrió entusiasmada— espero que nos toque trabajar juntos, dígame ¿me recomienda su especialidad?

—Claro es muy interesante pero quizás usted tenga algo más en mente

Sonrió pues era como si supiera leer su mente— Bueno la verdad es que la obstetricia me interesa, me gustaría ayudar a traer al mundo al bebé de la señora Serena. Su pastelito como ella le dice

Sonrió ligeramente— Seguro será la mejor. Quizás pueda ayudarla tengo unos conocidos puede certificarse y si ningún problema

—¿De verdad? muchas gracias doctor, le prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para un día poder trabajar juntos, claro, si usted me lo permite

—Será todo un placer, pero qué tal si dejas de llamarme doctor y me dices Taiki

Subió la mirada asintiendo— Discúlpame Taiki, es que bueno, ahora eres todo un doctor y ayer, cuando nos vimos pensé que no me recordabas

—Yo pensé lo mismo —osadamente tomo su mano sonrojándose aún más— Amy...

Aquello la sorprendió sonrojándose aún más— Taiki...

Serena golpeó disimuladamente el hombro de Seiya— Mira, mira. Eso me agrada

Volvió la mirada hacia la pareja— Veo que no es mi hermana en quien tiene interés—murmuró a Serena.

—No, creo mi señor Tsukino que no nos puso atención en el auto. Ya no tuve que intervenir, así puedo dedicarte todo mi tiempo y a Chibi Chibi. No sirvo de cupido —dijo sonriendo— ese trabajo es de Seika

—Quien sabe que le habrá dicho al doctor —sonrió ligeramente— ya se tardó un poco

—Creo que necesitaba un momento a solas, pero ella estará bien ¿o quieres ir a buscarla?

—No, si tarda más de diez minutos iré yo mismo

—Bien, solo recuerda que una mujer a veces necesita tiempo a solas. Yo lo tengo cuando te vas a trabajar y Chibi Chibi a la escuela, aprovecho ese tiempo para pensar en todo —dijo sonriendo.

—Sí, pero no en este momento que es nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños

—Creo que Yaten la tomó por sorpresa, solo necesita asimilar un poco lo sucedido. Tranquilo mi amor —dijo tomando su mano— ah mira ahí viene

—Dame un momento amor —sin dudarlo se acercó a su hermana— Seika...

Fijo la mirada en su hermano— Lo siento Seiya, no quise arruinar nuestro cumpleaños

—Tranquila. Solo quiero que estés bien

Lo abrazó con fuerza— No quiero que Yaten esté cerca de mí, lo que me hace recordar no es agradable

Tan solo la abrazó con fuerza— Te protegeré. Por unos días nos iremos a la playa ¿sí?

Asintió— Aunque no podré lucir un bikini, nada de lo que me queda me gusta

— ¿Por qué? Si apenas compraste mucha ropa

Se separó un poco de él— Estoy llenita y no me lucen bien los bikinis —sonrió apenada— Pero sí, quiero ir de vacaciones con ustedes

—Bueno llegando allá compraremos uno para ti y otro para Serena

Sonrió asintiendo— Seguro ella se verá muy bonita, apenas si se le ve el vientre —Suspiró sintiéndose más relajada— oye hermanito ¿y donde están todas mis cosas? los recuerdos de nuestros padres y mis joyas, las que ellos me regalaron

Suspiró era cuestión de tiempo— Todo está intacto en tu casa

—¿Después podemos ir a buscarlas? —preguntó rodeando su brazo— quiero unas fotografías y además unos jeans que me gustaban mucho, aunque dudo que me queden

—Comienzas a recordar más ¿verdad?

Suspiró— Un poco, pero no quiero hablar de eso. Ahora solo quiero disfrutar de nuestra fiesta, no todos los días cumplimos años, aunque Chibi Chibi quiere cumplir todos los días

—Bueno entonces partamos el pastel ¿te parece?

—Sí, vamos. La niña está desesperada —sonrió caminando hacia la mesa— disculpen la demora, podemos partir el pastel

Seiya hizo una señal pata que trajeran el pastel llamado la atención de todos— Buenas noches como ya todos saben estamos aquí para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños, y el gran recital de mi amiga Michiru

La aludida se puso de pie inclinándose en señal de agradecimiento— Gracias a todos por haber acudido y sobre todo gracias a mi amigo Seiya por haber aceptado presentarse conmigo

Seiya sonrió— Ustedes siempre me sorprenden. Gracias fue increíble y bueno también quiero aprovechar este momento para dar la bienvenida a mi hermana gemela Seika Kou

—Gracias hermanito —dijo sonrojada ante los aplausos de los presentes— es un placer volver a estar con todos ustedes y con mi hermanito. Gracias también por estar aquí y compartir nuestra celebración de cumpleaños

—Y en este momento también quiero que conozcan a un miembro muy importante de nuestra familia y el cual a partir de hoy tomará el lugar que le corresponde ya que como saben ahora tengo una familia a la cual dedicarle tiempo —guiño un ojo— su nombre es Nephrite Kou

Se puso de pie acercándose a su amigo y hermana— Creo que para todos esta es una novedad, bueno tal vez para algunos, pero es verdad. De ahora en adelante tomare el lugar que me corresponde como socio de las empresas Kou. Ayudare en todo a Seiya y a su hermana, así que gracias por haber asistido al cumpleaños de mis sobrinos

—Y vaya que los humos se te suben con rapidez —sonriendo aún más a su amigo— aun así, ni creas que te llamare tío

—Ya sé que no, eres muy grosero, no, espera, espera como alguien te dijo alguna vez, eres un hombre horrible ¿o no? —preguntó guiñando un ojo a Serena que solo se sonrojo.

—Oye solo esa persona puede decirme así Kevin —al ver que traían ya el enorme pastel la niña corrió hacia ellos.

—Chibi Chibi —la pequeña se puso en medio de ambos— yo como pastel por Hotaru

—¿Y no vas a contarles quién es Hotaru? —preguntó Seika a su hermano.

—Claro —sonrió más que feliz haciéndole una seña a su esposa— muchos ya conocen a mi esposa Serena Tsukino, pero no conocen a Hotaru —abrazándola con cariño acariciando su vientre— Hotaru es mi hija, aun no nace, pero está creciendo dentro del vientre de mi esposa

Más aplausos no se hicieron esperar— Y yo Chibi Chibi —dijo la pequeña jalando su chaqueta— papi...

—Claro por último y no por ello menos importante les presento a Serenity Kou mi hija y hermana de mi esposa —cargando a la pequeña.

—Hola... —sonrió la pequeña abrazando a su papá.

—Creo que ahora queda claro el motivo de porque me haré cargo de todo. La familia Kou está creciendo y trabajaremos para seguir siendo una empresa innovadora y productiva, por lo mismo en próximos días se dará a conocer los cambios que tendrá la empresa. Como la construcción de una guardería para las madres que comenzaron a trabajar en nuestras oficinas —dijo Nephrite sonriendo y orgulloso.

Molly se acercó tomando su mano— Creo que a ti te falta mencionar algo mas

—No mi amor —Sonrió rodeando su cintura— Molly Osaka. Delante de todas personas quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo y seas mi adorada esposa. Oficialmente serás mi prometida

Sonrió abrazándolo— Acepto ser tu esposa y amarte siempre

Sonrió abrazándola con fuerza besando sus labios— Te amo Molly, así que ahora vamos a celebrar en grande tantos acontecimientos tan alegres que le están pasando a esta familia, así que brindemos por la familia Kou

—Brindemos por la familia Kou —todos levantaron su copa. Michiru le sonrió a Haruka sintiéndose feliz.

Sonrió levantando su copa— Así es como quería ver a mi amigo, realmente feliz —dijo a su compañera al ver a su amigo cargando a la pequeña y abrazando a su esposa mientras que su hermana se unía en un abrazo— no volverá a estar solo

—Nunca ha estado solo —murmuró ligeramente.

Asintió rodeando su cintura— Siempre hemos estado con él, pero ahora tiene una verdadera razón de luchar, su esposa, sus hijas y su hermana

—Aunque en cierta forma siempre ha luchado por su hermana. Solo espero que ella haga lo mismo

—Seguro lo hará —dijo observando a la chica que cargaba ahora a la niña— confío en que, si lo hará, ahora ella tampoco estará sola

—Así es —apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Desde la ventana podía ver a su amada Seika. Lucia más hermosa que nunca, no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, la creía muerta y él con ella. Y ahora ahí estaba con esa sonrisa deslumbrante. Lo que no le gustaba era verla tan unida a su hermano, no entendía que estaba pasando ¿cómo era posible que estuviera con él como si nada? eso era inaudito. Buscaría la forma de acercarse a ella y hacerle ver que por su causa él estaba loco de desesperación por no estar cerca de ella.

Al llegar a casa esa noche la niña ya se había quedado dormida en brazos de su hermana. Amy llegaría más tarde quizás, ya que aún se había quedado con el doctor Azuma el cual se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa más tarde.

Al entrar a casa, Seika se llevó a la niña a su habitación, entrando ellos enseguida mientras Nephrite se quedaba acomodando el coche y dejando todo en orden— Fue una gran fiesta —cargando a su amada para llevarla a su recamara, dejado de lado la habitación que usaba en la planta baja.

—Sí, hermosa, me divertí mucho. Espero que sea la primera de muchas fiestas que celebre a tu lado —sonrió recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

La llevo a su cama recostándola con suavidad, para enseguida cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Era extraño, se sentía en cierta forma nerviosa. No es que fuera la primera vez que estaba en esa habitación, pero era su esposo, era Seiya y se sentía como la primera vez— ¿Extrañabas tu habitación? —preguntó soltando el prendedor que sujetaba una parte de su cabello.

—Si ¿y tú no extrañas esta habitación? —se acercó a ella sentándose en la cama para quitarse los zapatos.

—Sí, mucho —sonrió sentándose en la cama— me encanta esta habitación y ese sillón —dijo señalándolo— donde pasaste la primera noche solo cuidándome

—A donde espero que no me mandes a dormir cuando estés enojada

Sonrió acercándose un poco más— ¿Crees que sea posible? porque yo creo que aun que te mande a dormir ahí te iras a dormir a otra habitación. Mientras pasa eso, quieres darme un beso

Sonrió acercándose a ella para besarla con ternura— Mmm quizás dependa que tan enojada estés y que tan horrible digas que sea

—Ya lo sabes, eres un hombre horrible que enojado me pone los cabellos de punta —Sonrió acercándose un poco más hasta poder quitarle el moño de la camisa— me desquitare y mucho, creo que eso, no es algo que hayas visto ¿verdad?

—Serena si lo haces yo...

—¿Qué harás? —pregunto desabotonando lentamente su camisa— ¿te enojaras aún más?

—No, pero no podría resistirme —buscando sus labios.

Sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios buscando sentarse en sus piernas. Extrañaba tanto esos momentos tan íntimos que un solo beso hacia estragos en su mente.

La abrazó hacia él con fuerza. En verdad la necesitaba tanto, extrañaba poder tenerla entre sus brazos de esa manera.

Suspiró entre sus labios llevando la mano a su miembro acariciándolo lentamente. Ansiaba poder entregarse a él, pero al menos eso calmaría un poco sus deseos.

—Serena —gimió ante sus caricias que eran magia para él— si así me gusta Serena. Ansió tenerte en mis brazos

—Solo espera un poco más mi amor —murmuró a su oído dándole un pequeño mordisco sin dejar de acariciarlo lentamente— yo también deseo estar entre tus brazos

Sonrió acariciando su espalda— Seguiré esperando para poder tenerte por completo

—Si amor, solo un poco más, por lo pronto hare lo que tanto te gusta —dijo tomándolo de los hombros para hacer que se recostara en la cama— extrañe mucho tu cama

Sonrió al verse recostado sobre su cama— Quiero que duermas conmigo aquí en nuestra recamara

Sonrió continuando con los botones de su camisa— ¿Ya no quieres que este en esa habitación clon de hospital? —preguntó acariciándolo apenas con las yemas de los dedos.

—No. Es cómoda sin duda, pero dime ¿no te gusta más esta?

Sonrió asintiendo— Mucho más, sobre todo porque aquí todo tiene tu esencia —murmuró inclinándose a besar suavemente su abdomen.

—Y la tuya la has dejado impregnada —gimió comenzando a excitarse.

—Quiero dejar mi esencia en esta, que sea de ambos —dijo sonriendo lamiendo su abdomen— extrañaba mucho esto

—Yo extraño muchas cosas más, pero por ahora me conformare con esto

Sonrió subiendo sus besos al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a desabrochar el cinturón— Dime ¿Qué extrañas? y se especificó —dijo rozándolo suavemente.

—Tenerte por completo. Estar dentro de ti, sentirte mía y poder besarte por completo

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios— Soy tuya, aun si no estás en mí, pero no niego que eso lo haces aún más posesivo y me encanta —por fin había logrado abrir su pantalón por lo que metió la mano buscando acariciarlo.

—Esperare a poder poseerte —subió su mano acariciando su mejilla.

Asintió mordiéndose el labio. Eso sin duda lo esperaba como ansias— Te amo —dijo besándolo suave y lentamente, el mismo ritmo que llevaban sus caricias— ¿te gusta?

—Si me gusta mucho

Después de unos pequeños besos volvió a besar su pecho bajando poco a poco dándole a la vez pequeñas lamidas— Recuerdo la primera vez que lo hice, fue excitante y me gustó saber que te gustó

—Si te mostraste tan tímida y eso me excito aún mas

—Era tímida mi amor, pero tú me enseñaste a ser más desinhibida —dijo bajando más su pantalón junto con su demás ropa sonriendo al ver el efecto que tenía en él— y disfrutar de ti

—Así me haces sentir mi amor, esto y más provocas en mí. Te amo tanto

—Déjame consentirte un poco —dijo tomando suavemente su miembro lamiéndolo apenas— te amo

Se agito en la cama al sentirla— Amor así hazlo no sé qué tienes, pero me vuelves loco por completo. Llegaste a poner mi mundo de cabeza

Sonrió lamiendo por completo su miembro— Quiero volverte aún más loco por mí —dijo acomodándose para estar más cómoda comenzando a brindarle más besos y placer.

—Serena —cerro sus ojos sintiendo placer con sus besos y esa forma de tomarlo— te amo

Era increíble escucharlo, sentir el efecto que tenía en él. Se concentró solo en hacerlo disfrutar, lamiendo y besando por completo su miembro. Ese era parte de su regalo y esperaba que lo disfrutará— Feliz cumpleaños mi amor

—Este es un buen regalo, delicioso —sentía que estallaría para ella.

Volvió la atención a su miembro, disfrutando de su sabor, de lo que provocaba en él. Poniendo mayor énfasis en hacerlo estallar, ansiaba probar al menos un poco, aunque no negaba que deseaba mucho más de él.

Dejo escapar un gemido aún más profundo e intenso dejando escapar su esencia solo para ella— Serena me encanto. Me ha gustado este pequeño obsequio que me has dado

Bebió de su esencia dándole pequeños besos. Al sentir que no había más de él, lentamente subió sonriendo para ver su semblante y seguro ella estaba igual de complacida—Te amo Seiya. Me has enseñado a amarte cada día más

Abrió sus brazos para recibirla— Y tú a mí. Me has dado una hermosa familia. Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida

Sonrió refugiándose en sus brazos— Tú también me diste una linda familia, muy hermosa y tranquila. Estoy muy orgullosa de cómo te has comportado y me gustas más

La abrazó jalado las cobijas para cubrirse ambos— No quiero perder esto hermoso que tengo. Luchare para protegerlas

—Lo que ambos tenemos ahora. Dime ¿lo hice mejor que la primera vez? esa noche estaba muy nerviosa y nunca lo había hecho. Recuerdo tus palabras, fue la primera y única vez que me has dicho "pequeña" y con un tono apasionado

—Eres mi pequeña mi amor. Eres solo mía

—Solo tuya, desde esa noche así ha sido. He sido solo tuya, en cuerpo y alma —dijo acariciando sus pectorales— jamás me voy a arrepentir de haber sucumbido ante la tentación. Ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida

—Y la mía, de haberte tomado sin importar nada —cerrando sus ojos— te cuidare y te hare feliz

Suspiró besando su mejilla— Lo sé mi amor, confío en ti ¿te sientes más relajado? ¿mi hombre horrible podrá dormir bien conmigo en sus brazos?

—Sí, me siento mucho mejor, gracias amor —suspiró abrazándola aún más hacia él— descansa, mañana iremos a la playa, quizás pueda ver las negociaciones que comenzaremos

—Pero nos dedicaras un tiempo a nosotras ¿verdad? recuerda que Chibi Chibi quiso jugar contigo en la playa de Dubái y no pudiste. Mi esposo necesita tiempo con su hija traviesa, porque después habrá otra mujercita que clamará tu presencia

—Si ahora si tendré el tiempo para mi familia lo prometo. Claro esta le diré a Nephrite que nos alcance el fin de semana

—Por supuesto —Murmuró bostezando— la pasaremos muy bien en esas mini vacaciones —dijo acurrucándose entre sus brazos— darte tu regalo me dio un poco de sueño

—Descansa amor —sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

—Te amo Seiya, por toda la eternidad. Siempre tuya —Murmuró comenzando a quedarse dormida arrollada por la suave voz y su cálida respiración— siempre mío

—Siempre tuyo y tú siempre mía, te amo bombón

—Hombre horrible —Murmuró en medio de una sonrisa abrazándose a él disfrutando de su calor y de su amor en ese abrazo.

X-X

No supo cuánto tiempo paso parado oculto entre las sombras observando la mansión. En ese lugar estaba su bella Seika y él no podía entrar para verla, escucharla, abrazarla y besarla. Ella era su vida y de cierta forma se sentía mejor después de haberla visto. Tendría que idear ahora un plan para poder acercarse a ella y aunque no quisiera tenía que irse por esa noche para que no lo descubrieran.

Al final había vuelto a la casa que hubiera compartido con ella y ahí estaba el auto de Yaten. Tal vez él pudiera darle una explicación.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella estaba viva? —pregunto azotando la puerta al entrar.

—Porque pensé que estaba muerta. Vamos muchos pensaron que estaba muerta, no pensé que ese idiota la tuviera oculta —murmuró con mayor coraje ya que sus planes se habían venido abajo.

Sonrió entre lágrimas tomando la fotografía de ella— Mi amor. Mi Seika está viva, Yaten —volteo a verlo— tienes que ayudarme a verla, tengo que rescatarla de ese maldito, por favor Yaten te daré lo que quieras, pero ayúdame

—Mata a Seiya y ella volverá

Volvió la mirada a la fotografía— Matar a Seiya —murmuró acariciando la imagen— sí, lo matare, él me la arrebato por años ¿qué le hizo Yaten? ¿por qué esta tan feliz con él? ¿acaso no sabe que él fue el culpable?

—Al parecer ella no recuerda nada. No me reconoció cuando la abrace hoy

—¿Qué? eso no puede ser —dijo desesperado— Yaten, tengo que verla a como dé lugar. Me la llevare, la mantendré lejos de ese imbécil

—Si lo matas a él ya te dije que todo terminara, pero eres tan cobarde que prefieres dañar a una tonta niña que poco efecto le causara —lanzando lejos la copa— ¿por qué demonios no me haces caso a lo que te digo?

—Porque quiero que sufra lo que yo sentí al saber a mi prometida y a mi hijo muertos —Dijo derramando unas lágrimas— quiero que sufra en carne propia lo que yo sufrí. Que desee estar muerto porque ellos ya no están, que sienta que la vida se le va de las manos y que no pudo hacer nada para protegerlos —murmuró con dolor— y yo cumpliré su deseo lo matare después de que suplique que lo haga

— ¿Que? tu hijo ¿de que estas hablando? —murmuró fijando la mirada en él.

—Seika estaba embarazada cuando todo paso. Debí estar con ella, protegiéndola de ese maldito, a ella y a nuestro hijo —murmuró con tristeza— una noche antes me llamo. Estaba feliz dijo que no podía esperar a contarme una maravillosa noticia. Esperaba un hijo mío y ese imbécil me los arrebato y yo haré lo mismo ¿entiendes por qué quiero matar a esa chiquilla? ella no puede darle lo que a mí me arrebataron —dijo con coraje— no lo permitiré

—Debiste matarlo cuando tuviste oportunidad. Tanto tiempo trabajaste con él y no pudiste hacerlo. Eres un idiota Diamante

—Sí, lo soy. Soy el más idiota que no me di cuenta que tenía oculta a mi mujer, pero eso se acabó, lo destruiré y me llevare a Seika. Nadie volverá a saber de nosotros. Yaten, necesito que estés cerca de ella y me informes todo. Me deshacer de ese imbécil, ahora déjame solo

—Olvídalo Diamante seré yo quien se encargue de este asunto ya no puedo seguir esperando —con decisión salió de la casa— matare a ambos

Se quedó observando como salía de la casa ¿a qué se refería con seguir esperando? bueno no importaba. Había vuelto a ver a la mujer de su vida y la recuperaría costara lo que costara— Seika, mi amor, pronto volveremos a estar juntos —sonrió besando la imagen de su amada.

X-X

La pequeña dormía profundamente y ella solo la observaba, por instinto llevo la mano a su vientre como si añorara algo que hubiese estado ahí antes. No evito derramar pequeñas lágrimas. Ya no quería seguir recordando todo el daño que le ocasiono a su hermano; sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, Yaten y ella habían conseguido que expulsaran a su hermano de una escuela de música. Lo habían fastidiado tanto para hacer que se fuera del país— Que fue lo que hice ¿por qué lo hice? —se paseaba sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza. Tenía tantas emociones encontradas, sentía que su corazón explotaría.

X-X

Un dolor cruzo su pecho, más bien su corazón, como aquel instante en que sintió el accidente de su amada. Se sentía desesperado ¿que podía hacer para estar cerca de ella? ¿de qué forma lograría estar a su lado y destruir a quien los había separado? —Seika mi amor, pronto iré por ti. Volveremos a estar juntos, te lo juro y nadie nos podrá separar. Ni siquiera el maldito de tu hermano

X-X

Por fin podía relajarse sin preocupaciones, nadie sabía que estaban ahí y no había mucha gente en el hotel. Estaba recostado sobre la arena junto a Serena— Esto es muy relajante

—Mucho, por fin podemos tener unas lindas vacaciones ¿lo podría tomar como nuestra luna de miel? —preguntó bebiendo un poco de jugo.

—Claro mi amor, aunque es una luna de miel en familia —observando a su hermana que jugaba con la niña, aunque la notaba extraña.

Se acercó un poco— Y sin sexo —Sonrió besando su mejilla— te amo, ya no te preocupes tanto mi amor. Estamos aquí para relajarnos

—Si lo sé. Después te daré una verdadera luna de miel amor

—Tranquilo, esto me gusta. Al menos puedo ver tu seductora sonrisa —sonrió tomando la copa de su jugo acercándola a él— pruébalo, esta delicioso. Hotaru tiene unos antojos muy raros

— ¿De qué es? —murmuró probando el jugo.

—Zanahoria, fresa, apio, coco y miel —sonrió feliz pues solo de mencionar los ingredientes se le había antojado aún más— esta rico ¿verdad?

—Sabe más a coco que nada —haciendo una mueca después de probarlo.

Hizo un puchero— Pero a Hotaru le gusto —dijo mordiendo el popote— no le hagas caso mi pastelito, el jugo esta delicioso y quiero más

—Iré por más para ti —sonrió besando sus labios para ponerse de pie.

Sonrió correspondiendo a su pequeño beso— Gracias, no tardes. Iré con Seika y Chibi Chibi, les ayudare con el castillo de arena ¿puedo ir verdad?

—Claro solo no te esfuerces mucho ¿sí?

—No, cuidare de pastelito —dijo poniéndose de pie. Se sentía extraña con ese coqueto traje de baño y un vientre que apenas si comenzaba a notarse. Se había alejado un par de pasos cuando volteo notando a su esposo mirarla— anda quiero mi jugo, después me miras

—Si ya voy —murmuró sin dejar de mirarla.

Sonrió caminando con cierta coquetería, era divertido sentir su mirada— ¿Que están haciendo? ¿puedo ayudar? —pregunto una vez que llego con Seika y la niña.

—Castillo de arena —sonrió la pequeña.

—¿Un castillo? —sonrió hincándose junto a ellas— yo les ayudo. Tienes mucho talento Seika, es un lindo inicio de un castillo

— ¿Te parece? yo aún no le veo forma

—Claro que si —sonrió tomando una cubeta para llenarla de arena— además la niña te está ayudando. Aunque no pareces muy concentrada ¿te ocurre algo?

Negó con la cabeza sonriéndole— Solo me duele un poco la cabeza

—No es verdad, tiene días que te noto distraída y evades a Seiya —Dijo colocando un poco más de arena— ¿has recordado más?

—Sí, desde que vi a Yaten

—¿Por eso evades a Seiya? —pregunto observándola de reojo.

—Iré por mi medicina, no tardo

Suspiró juntando un poco más de arena— Genial y ahora me evades a mí, de acuerdo. Ve a descansar si quieres me quedare con Chibi Chibi

—No es que te evada —murmuró con tristeza— pero después de todo lo que hice no sé por qué Seiya no me odia —murmuró alejándose un poco— estaré en mi habitación

—Porque eras su única familia Seika —dijo poniéndose de pie tomando su mano antes de que se fuera— él jamás podría odiarte, porque eres parte de él. Eres su hermana gemela, te quiere más que a nada en el mundo

Derramo pequeñas lagrimas— Si supieras todo lo que hice no dirías lo mismo

—Eso es parte del pasado Seika —dijo tomándola de ambas manos— puedes redimirte ahora, aunque no diga nada sé que le duele que ahora lo evadas, que no sonrías como hasta hace unos días

Bajo su mirada al ver que se acercaba con unos jugos— Seiya es bueno

—Sí, lo es. Mira Seika, tu hiciste algunas cosas malas, yo también y sin embargo me ama y me protege. Lo mismo hace contigo y lo único que tenemos que hacer es amarlo y devolverle algo de lo mucho que nos da

—Pero le hice mucho daño. Hice hasta lo imposible para que se fuera no solo de casa si no del país

Subió la mano para limpiar sus mejillas— Entonces ¿por qué no haces hasta lo imposible por quererlo y hacer que se quede a tu lado? bueno que nos quedemos a tu lado

—Si solo necesito asimilar todo

—Seika, verte así lo preocupa. Nos trajo aquí para que nos relajáramos todos, tú también deberías hacerlo, pero bueno será mejor que hables con él yo me quedaré con Chibi Chibi ah y prueba mi jugo, esta delicioso —Sonrió pellizcándole las mejillas.

—Gracias Serena, hablare con él es lo menos que puedo hacer —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Así está mejor —sonrió volteando a ver a Chibi Chibi que estaba tratando de enterrarse en la arena— creo que voy a ayudarla

—No te esfuerces ¿sí? aun debes mantener reposo

—Sí, no te preocupes, pastelito quiere jugar —sonrió acariciando su diminuto vientre— hoy se ha portado muy bien y creo que a su papá le gusta lo que me está haciendo

—Si la verdad es que cada día que pasa luces más hermosa. Sin duda te sienta bien el embarazo

Se sonrojo bajando la mirada— Gracias, eso es algo que Seiya no me ha dicho, pero lo veo en su mirada, pero bueno te dejare con él, iré a cuidar a esa traviesa, Chibi Chibi la arena no se come —dijo yendo hacia donde ella estaba.

—Como arena

Sonrió hincándose junto a ella— Chibi Chibi no come arena, te voy a enterrar y haré un castillo encima de ti —dijo sacudiendo la arena de su carita.

—Castillo sobre Chibi Chibi, castillo

Seika solo miro a la pequeña y a la rubia jugando. Volvió la mirada hacia su hermano que también las veía, así se acercó a él— Definitivamente se te ve el amor ¿Cuál es mi jugo?

—Este, por que el otro tiene coco y es para Serena

—¿Coco? —preguntó haciendo una mueca para tomar la otra bebida— ¿por qué quiere coco? ¿Y por qué tiene ese color tan raro?

—Tiene apio y no sé qué tanto

Volvió a hacer una mueca— Que cosas tan raras come últimamente ¿no le hará daño tanta mezcla?

—Son locos los antojos que a Hotaru se le ocurren

Sonrió sentándose en el camastro— Si, eso creo, aunque le están haciendo bien, se ve cada vez mejor y más bonita

—Si muy hermosa, su mirada es aún más deslumbrante

Sonrió volviendo la mirada a su hermano— ¿Tanto la amas? dime ¿Que te enamoró de ella?

—Es muy peculiar y tiene muchas facetas. Puede ser muy sensual y otras veces tiene una mirada llena de determinación, en otras ocasiones es muy tierna

Bebió un poco de su jugo— Y es muy inteligente y, sobre todo te ama. Lamento preocuparte, sé que también la preocupo a ella, porque no quiere verte así es muy linda por preocuparse por ti y por mi

—Si lo es. Ya no puedo visualizar mi vida sin ella. Llego a poner mi mundo de cabeza

—Dijo que también hizo cosas malas contigo ¿cómo la puedes amar y no odiar si te lastimo?

—Porque sus motivos fueron por esa pequeña y por qué quizás no comenzó todo de una agradable forma, quizás no por los medios correctos, pero llego a mi vida

Bajo la mirada— ¿Y yo? ¿por qué no me odias a mi si te lastime tanto?

— ¿Que más has recordado? ¿por qué me has estado evadiendo?

Suspiró— Lo siento. No quería evadirte es solo que, me siento triste y preocupada por todo lo que hice. Te fuiste del país por mi culpa

—Si. Porque tu no me querías cerca y yo quería estar a tu lado

—Yo hice que te echaran de la escuela de música —dijo con tristeza— no soy buena Seiya, soy una mala persona y tú, tu no me odias

Sin dudarlo abrazo con fuerza a su hermana— No voy a negar que me dolió que tú, mi hermana me odiara tanto como para cerrarme las puertas, pero sé que nadie de la familia me quería salvo el abuelo, pero yo jamás deje de quererte y si me fui fue para evitar más confrontaciones para que ambos estuviéramos tranquilos

—Perdóname Seiya, te lastime y al mismo tiempo me lastime. Porque tú también eres parte de mí, eres mi gemelo, lo siento tanto Seiya —murmuró sollozando.

—Eres mi gemela. Perdóname Seika, no quiero hacerte daño ni estar lejos de ti —igual sollozando— quiero protegerte

—¿No importa lo que haya hecho? porque creo que hice cosas peores —Dijo refugiándose en los brazos de su hermano.

—Shh nada importa salvo que estas aquí

—Perdóname hermanito —murmuró con lágrimas— te quiero mucho. Te prometo compensar todo el dolor que te cause

—No Seika. No tienes nada que compensarme. Solo déjame estar a tu lado, no me alejes de ti

Asintió aun con lágrimas— No volverá a pasar hermanito, te lo prometo

—Yo te prometo cuidarte y estar pendiente de ti Seika

—¿Lo juras? —preguntó volviendo a abrazarlo— que nunca me dejaras

—Jamás Seika —abrazándola con fuerza— y tú no volverás alejarme de tu lado

—No hermanito —sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas— ahora vamos a disfrutar de estas vacaciones ¿sí?

—Si, vamos a nadar

Asintió sonriendo— Mira, la niña está sumergida en la arena

—Sin duda está disfrutando de la playa

—Creo que es la que más lo está disfrutando. Serena más bien parece relajada

—Eso es bueno, que este relajada

Asintió volviendo a mirarlas— Son lindas. Una gran familia, gracias por dejarme ser parte de ella

—Gracias por ser parte de esta familia. Porque antes no tenía a nadie, solo a ti

—Y ahora mira, pronto serás padre —sonrió sutil— tenemos que cuidarla mucho para que no le pase nada a tu pastelito

—Seika, hay algo que quiero decirte —presionando su mano sintiéndose un poco mal.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto volteando a verlo.

—Papi, papi Serena no se puede parar —dijo agitando su manita.

Volvió la mira hacia su esposa, apresurándose— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, solo que se me entumecieron las piernas —dijo sentándose en la arena— y no quise hacer esfuerzo para levantarme

—Te ayudare —la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla a un camastro.

—Gracias —sonrió abrazándolo— ¿ya estas mejor con Seika? te ves más tranquilo

—Si gracias —sonrió acomodándola sobre el camastro— mueve poco a poco tus piernas ¿sí? no hagas esfuerzos

—Sí, no te preocupes ¿trajiste mi jugo? —preguntó con una sonrisa, pues se veía tan tierno con ese semblante de preocupación.

—Iré por otro se me cayó

—Espera —lo atrajo hacia ella dándole un pequeño beso— que apuesto te ves así, preocupado

Sonrió ligeramente— Te amo y no quiero que nada te pase

—Papi ¿a mí tampoco? —Sonrió sentándose junto a su hermana.

—Tampoco. No dejare que nada les pase. Cuidare de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida que serán cuatro —sonriendo a su hermana.

—Te quiero papi —sonrió feliz— y Hotaru también

—Y yo a ustedes las amo. Ahora que les parece si pedimos algo de comer muero de hambre

—Pizza, pizza —dijo la pequeña dando pequeños brinquitos.

—De mariscos —comentó Serena— bueno no, pepperoni o hawaiana

—Mmm pepperoni —murmuró Seiya llamando al mesero para pedirle la orden.

—Yo quiero una enorme pizza para mi sola, bueno para Hotaru —sonrió Serena acariciando su vientre.

—No te aproveches bombón —sonrió— pero de acuerdo ¿de que la quieres?

—Que tenga de los tres ingredientes, solo por hoy —sonrió abrazando a su hermanita— ¿tú que quieres Chibi Chibi?

—Mmm queso mucho queso

—Una pequeña para ella —dijo besando su frente.

— ¿Y tú Seika? ¿también quieres una pizza para ti sola o compartirás una conmigo?

—Yo quiero compartir una contigo, de pepperoni —dijo sonriendo— y después un pastel para los cuatro ¿sí?

—De acuerdo entonces pediré las pizza y pastel y más jugos

—Pizza y pastel... —dijo Chibi Chibi feliz.

—Creo que algo tendrás que hacer para que después gaste toda esa energía que tendrá —dijo Serena a Seiya— ¿qué tal un momento padre e hija?

—Si mientras tu duermes un rato que te hace falta

—De acuerdo —dijo haciendo un puchero— pero en la noche quiero tener una cita contigo ¿crees que podamos?

—Claro tendremos una cita romántica —murmuró observando a lo lejos la isla sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Te parece si por hoy pedimos una niñera? así Seika podrá descansar sin preocuparse de cuidar de esta niña traviesa —dijo abrazando más a su hermanita.

—Sí, me parece bien. Porque imagino que tu también quieres descansar un poco

—Por mí no hay problema de estar al pendiente de Chibi Chibi, pero me gustaría ir a dar un paseo nocturno y no muy lejos de aquí ¿te parece bien hermanito?

—Claro Seika, puedes dar un paseo —sonrió al ver que la llevaban las pizzas y las colocaban en una mesita— ahora vamos a comer

—Pizza de queso —murmuró la pequeña que fue la primera en acercarse a comer ante la sonrisa de los demás.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Seguro más de una se desesperó ¿o no? Diamante sí que no entiende que solo lo están usando y ahora está peor ya que quiere estar cerca de su amada, la verdad pobrecito, se siente solo y perdido sin ella, el amor a veces nos vuelve locos.

Falta ver que es lo que pasara en ese viaje que se supone es de descanso, ¿Qué creen que hará Diamante? ¿Cómo ven a la familia Kou? Las leo en los comentarios. Una disculpa si ya no pude contestarles, pero me ocupe en el trabajo y aquí en casa avance lo más que pude con las historias, pero les agradezco en nombre de mi coescritora también cada mensaje que nos dejan, realmente nos hacen sentir muy bien (y no ego arriba, no) solo nos gusta saber que les agradan nuestras loqueras, así que dígannos que les pareció este capítulo, nos leemos a la próximo.


	27. Chapter 27

AMOR

Capítulo 27

No había dejado de mirarla. Lucía tan hermosa, era la más bella de esa playa. Su figura perfecta enmarcada con ese diminuto traje de baño. Era ella su mujer y no soportaba ver como otros hombres la miraban y no poder hacer nada, pero eso sería diferente, pronto estaría a su lado. Solo era cuestión de aprovechar cualquier momento en que ella por fin estuviera sola.

—Los veré más tarde —sonrió Seika al despedirse de la pareja que salía rumbo a una cita romántica en un yate que Seiya había rentado. Ella caminaría por los alrededores y quizás haría algunas compras, lucía un short blanco y un top de color azul marino con sandalias alejándose por el lado contrario a donde la pareja caminaba.

Por un instante pensó que esa era su oportunidad para deshacerse de esos dos estorbos. Pero no, su corazón le pedía seguir a la mujer de su vida. Así una vez que se aseguró de que nadie la vigilaba y que la pareja se había marchado comenzó a seguirla. Era tan bella, que por donde pasara todos volteaban a verla. Caminó un poco más detrás de ella hasta que encontró una florería donde compro una de sus flores favoritas y continúo siguiéndola. Aprovecharía el instante en que ella se detuviera a observar algún aparador para poder acercarse a su mujer.

Sentía que alguien la seguía, pero quizás estaba siendo paranoica. En el camino se había comprado un helado y ahora buscaba un traje de baño. Observo los aparadores y vio uno que llamo su atención, disponiéndose a arrasar con esa tienda.

La contemplo desde afuera, no evitando sonreír. Eso no había cambiado en ella, podría acabar con una tienda entera si es que lo que vendían le gustaba. Sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Era ella, estaba viva.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese lugar hasta que la vio salir con un par de bolsas que apenas si podía con ella por lo que vio ahí su oportunidad fingiendo que buscaba algo en su bolsillo choco contra ella— Disculpe...

—Ay porque no se fija por... —fijando su mirada en ese hombre sintiendo todo su cuerpo estremecerse.

Sonrió como la primera vez que la había visto— Discúlpeme señorita —dijo agachándose a recoger las bolsas que había tirado, era cierto, no lo recordaba— ¿está usted bien?

—Si... —tomando las bolsas, sin saber por qué la presencia de ese hombre la había prácticamente petrificado.

—Creo que ha comprado la tienda entera... —dijo rosando suavemente su mano— ¿gusta que le ayude a cargar tanta bolsa?

—Está bien no se preocupe —el roce de su mano había la había hecho cerrar sus ojos, como si no fuera la primera vez— disculpe... ¿acaso lo conozco?

Sonrió tomando las bolsas de sus manos— Tal vez, en nuestros sueños. Ande dígame ¿a dónde la acompaño? porque créame que no dejare que ningún hombre se acerque a tan bella mujer

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente como si antes ya se las hubieran dicho— Bueno voy al hotel de la costa

—Perfecto, yo la acompañare —dijo sonriéndole. Al menos podría estar cerca de ella de esa forma— y dígame ¿es turista verdad? porque nunca olvidaría a tan bella mujer en estas calles

—Si. Vine a pasar unos días en la playa ¿y usted vive aquí? porque se me hace conocido —volviendo la mirada hacia él estudiando sus facciones detenidamente.

—También soy turista, pero vengo muy seguido a este lugar —dijo volteando a verla— ¿se ha enamorado de mi señorita?

Desvió su mirada de inmediato un tanto sonrojada— Es que se me hace conocido —llevado la mano a su cabeza sintiendo pequeñas punzadas.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —pregunto sintiéndose nervioso de que algo le ocurriera.

—Si ¿tiene un poco de agua? —buscando en su bolsillo la pastilla.

—No, pero enseguida le consigo —se alejó a un pequeño puesto donde consiguió una botella de agua— aquí tiene ¿qué es lo que toma?

—Son pastilla para el dolor de cabeza —tomo la botella para enseguida tomarse la pastilla.

—¿Sufre usted de alguna enfermedad? —pregunto aún más preocupado.

Fijo la mirada en él sin decir nada. Su rostro, su figura, era el hombre que aparecía en sus sueños. No podía equivocarse.

—Vamos la acompañare hasta la puerta de su habitación. No estaré tranquilo hasta saber que está usted bien ¿o desea que llame a alguien?

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Mi nombre? —sonrió mirando hacia el camino— Zafiro, mi nombre es Zafiro ¿y el suyo bella mujer?

Desvió su mirada, no era él— Seika Kou...

Volteo a verla. Que ganas tenia de besarla y de recorrer su exquisito cuerpo entre caricias y besos— Es un bello nombre Seika

—Discúlpeme tengo que irme, no me siento bien —murmuró con tristeza.

Dejo caer las bolsas tan solo para tomarla entre sus brazos y buscar sus labios, de lo contrario moriría de la desesperación de no poder probarlos una vez más.

La tomó desprevenida, pero esa forma de besarla era intensa y apasionada. Tardó en reaccionar, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, dejándose envolver por esos brazos que sentía no era la primera vez que la envolvían así.

Solo la aprisiono un poco más entre sus brazos buscando explorar de nueva cuenta su boca. Sentir su sabor, aquel que pensó jamás volvería a probar y del cual estaba haciendo estragos en él y quizá en ella también.

—Diamante... —murmuró entre sus labios— mentiroso

Sonrió entre sus labios— Sabes quién soy mi vida —murmuró estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Lo abrazó sollozando. Nuevos recuerdos invadían su mente, pero a diferencia de los demás estos eran diferentes. Fue tanta la emoción que termino por desmayarse entre sus brazos.

—Seika, Seika, mi amor —la cargo tomando el primer taxi que vio subiéndola con cuidado— a las cabañas del otro lado del muelle —dijo al chófer para centrar su atención en ella— mi vida, despierta

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente. Despertó con lágrimas en sus ojos, ante tantos recuerdos que invadían su ser— ¿Fue un sueño?

—Seika —rápidamente se acercó a ella dejando una taza de té sobre el buró— mi vida ¿te sientes mejor?

Fijó su mirada en él más que sorprendida— No. no fue un sueño

—No, no lo fue —dijo tomando su mano— estamos juntos mi amor y ahora nada ni nadie nos va a separar

—Aun me duele la cabeza

—Descansa mi amor. Te traje tu té favorito. Mañana mismo nos iremos de aquí, iremos a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca, como era tu deseo —Dijo tomando la taza para acercársela.

—No. Llévame al hotel. Seiya se preocupará

Frunció el ceño— ¿Y qué importa? ese imbécil puede morir si desea

Se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido— Me iré ahora mismo

—¿Como que te vas? Seika, he pasado años sufriendo por tu ausencia y de pronto te quieres ir ¿qué ocurre? tenemos la oportunidad de marcharnos. De irnos lejos de todos —dijo abrazándola— te amo Seika. Haría mil cosas por ti

—Seiya es mi hermano. Paso cinco años cuidando de mí, mientras que yo —murmuró derramando unas lágrimas— mientras que yo solo lo hice sufrir

—¿De qué hablas? ¿acaso olvidaste que ese idiota te abandono y que volvió para quitarte todo? ¿olvidaste que gracias a él perdiste la mitad de tus acciones?

—No puedo recordar mucho, pero le hice muchas cosas malas. Hice que lo expulsaran de una escuela de música. Hice que se fuera del país. Lo fastidie tanto que no entiendo por qué no me odia. Por qué cuido de mi cuando pudo haberme dejado morir

—No Seika —se separó de ella para mirarla— hiciste lo que creíste necesario para deshacerte de él. No era más que un parasito viviendo de ti y tu fortuna, que trajo a ese arribista de Nephrite para terminar de arrebatarte lo que te correspondía. La fortuna de tu abuelo, no sé qué te haya dicho, pero miente. Él te odia del mismo modo en que tú lo odias

—No. Hice lo necesario para no dejarle ni un solo peso. Eso fue lo que hice —bajando su mirada— no soy una buena mujer

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto tomando su rostro— Seika, no es verdad, lo que te ha dicho no es verdad. No puedes creer en él, pasaron años hasta que volvieras a verlo. No es lo que crees, es un ambicioso, interesado, que solo usa a las mujeres. Te aseguro que no tarda en botar a la estúpida de Serena. Él no es un buen hombre

—Tu... como es que... —subió la mirada hacia él llevando las manos hacia su boca— ¿tú eres al que buscan?

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto mirándola con seriedad— será mejor que te tranquilices y bebas ese té, después te sentirás mejor

—Es mi culpa. Todo esto es mi culpa —lagrimas invadieron sus ojos, una serie de recuerdos llegaban a su mente sin parar uno detrás de otro.

—Seika —la tomo en brazos volviendo a recostarla— nada es tu culpa mi vida. Todo es culpa de él, pero ya no importa, nosotros nos iremos lejos, nos casaremos y olvidaremos todo lo que hemos pasado. Seika, te amo, te amare por toda la eternidad y no olvides que sería capaz de todo por ti

Sujeto su camisa con fuerza— No lo entiendes es mi culpa que Serena haya sido herida

La abrazó hacia él acariciando su cabello— No Seika, no fue tu culpa. La culpa fue de ella por haberse enamorado de alguien como él. Se lo advertí, que no se enamorara. Solo tenía que hacer algo muy sencillo y la estúpida se enamoró, todo es su culpa, de ella y de él. Él solo la hará sufrir, ya lo veras

—Fui yo la que no quería darle nada a Seiya. La que le hizo mucho daño, era yo quien se burlaba de él ¿cómo puedes amar a alguien como yo? es mi culpa que ahora la policía te busque

—Shhh... —acariciando su rostro— te amo y eso es lo que importa. Nada ni nadie me importa, ahora bebe tu té, hare unas llamadas. Hoy mismo nos iremos

—Por favor, llévame de regreso con Seiya. Es mi hermano, por favor

—¿Por qué quieres volver con él? —pregunto exasperado— ¿no te das cuenta que solo finge? finge quererte. Finge amar a esa estúpida. Él solo finge, dime ¿acaso ya te hizo entrega de todo lo que es tuyo?

—Aun no, pero ya vi los papeles. Él está listo para dejarme todos mis bienes intactos

Sonrió ante su inocencia— Mi vida, no te dará nada ¿acaso no sabes de la cláusula especial de tu abuelo? el primer descendiente que nazca de ustedes dos heredara lo que queda de esa fortuna y mira qué casualidad que se haya quedado con la chica que está embarazada ¿no te das cuenta que solo es ambición? no te dará nada

—No me importa —desvió su mirada. Después de todo lo que había hecho y solo por dinero— yo sabía que Seiya no podía tener hijos... yo... —nuevos recuerdos afloraban— me embarace para quedarme con todo

—¿De qué hablas? No Seika, te embarazaste después de que nos comprometimos

—No. No —negando con la cabeza llorando aún más— soy un monstruo no te das cuenta

—Seika —se acercó abrazándola— ya no sufras. No importa que haya pasado. Ahora estamos juntos, vámonos lejos mi amor

—Por favor Diamante ya no quiero recordar, no quiero

—¿Qué quieres hacer entonces mi vida? —preguntó besando su cabello— ¿para qué quieres volver con ellos?

—Porque ahora son mi familia —subiendo su mirada hacia él, admirando sus rasgos— eres tú con quien he estado soñando

—No quiero compartirte con ellos. Eres mía Seika, te dejare volver solo para que te despidas de ellos, pero volverás a mí y nos iremos ¿entendiendo?

—Diamante, Seiya es mi hermano, es mi gemelo —alejándose un poco para mirar hacia la isla donde quizás él estaría disfrutando con su esposa.

—¿Y eso que importa? sea como sea te dejó por años, te oculto todo este tiempo —dijo mirándola— ¿te das cuenta que no podré estar mucho tiempo aquí? debí terminar lo que comencé

—Por favor entiéndeme, todo lo que he hecho y lo que hiciste tú. Todo fue por mi causa

—Bien, entonces ¿qué quieres que hagamos? no puedo cambiar mis pensamientos. Deseo matarlo por haberme mantenido lejos de ti. Quiero matarla a ella porque le dará un hijo, el hijo que nos arrebataron. Los odio, Seika no merecen esa vida feliz

Lentamente se dejó caer al piso, sollozando— Nuestro bebe... lo perdí...

—¿Entiendes por qué los odio? él tiene esa vida que yo buscaba a tu lado. Seika te amo y te quiero a mi lado, pero lo siento ellos deben morir

—Si te atreves siquiera a tocarles un pelo será mejor que te olvides de mí —murmuró con molestia poniéndose de pie.

—¿Ellos son más importantes de lo que fui para ti? —preguntó con coraje— ¿me estas cambiando por ellos?

—No... —murmuró asustada. De nuevo ese odio en sus ojos, el mismo que había visto en sus sueños, aunque quizás no habían sido sueños— Diamante. Seiya es mi hermano y si me dejo fue porque... por qué mis padres así lo decidido. Me dijo que él ya no me quería y por eso —seco sus lágrimas— no les hagas daño y no te lo hagas a ti por favor, me duele

—No importa porque te dejo. Lo hizo y ahora quiere arrebatarte de mis brazos y no lo voy a permitir —dijo alejándose hacia dónde tenía sus cosas— eres mía Seika y si ellos estorban, sabes lo que voy a hacer —dijo saliendo de la cabaña.

—Diamante espera —saliendo detrás de él.

—No Seika. Si ellos son la razón de que no quieras marcharte conmigo voy a terminar con ellos. De cualquier modo, si soy yo o es otro ellos terminarán muertos. No creas, tu hermanito se ha ganado más de un enemigo

— ¿De quién estás hablando? —sujetándolo del brazo para detenerlo.

X-X

Suspiró una vez que se separó de los labios de su esposo— Te amo —dijo recargando la frente en la de él— gracias por esta maravillosa cita. Ha sido muy romántica

—Me alegra mi amor. Porque sabes te he traído a esta isla porque quería que la conocieras

—Pues es muy hermosa mi amor. Se ven las estrellas tan cercanas que siento que podría tocarlas —dijo extendiendo la mano como si quisiera tocarlas.

—Me alegra que te guste porque pronto viviremos aquí

—¿Que? —pregunto volteando a verlo— ¿hablas en serio?

—Así es. Estas viendo al nuevo dueño de la isla y del hotel de la costa

Abrió los ojos aún más sorprendida— ¿De verdad? pero ¿Cómo en que momento? mi amor si sigues así serás el dueño de todo Japón

—No amor, la familia Kou lo es, pero este en cambio es mío y de Nephrite. Esta propiedad es solo nuestra

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Entonces creo que tengo un nuevo trabajo. Seré la recepcionista del hotel de mi esposo

— ¿Recepcionista? —enarco una ceja— claro que no, serás la gerente

—¿Gerente? —soltó una risa un tanto divertida— volveré este lugar un completo caos y seguro vendrás a gritarme porque lo he hecho mal

—Entonces será un placer gritarle señorita Tsukino, recuerde que me gusta que todo salga bien

—Y yo encantada de que me grites. Porque después te gritare yo y cerrare mi oficina y bueno a ver que más se me ocurre —dijo sonrojada bajando la mirada.

—Bueno eso será interesante. Ver de qué forma me gritaras, quizás me digas horrible, pero dime ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera la mansión?

Sonrió colocando el dedo sobre su barbilla pensando— Una alberca enorme. Nuestra habitación tiene que tener un ventanal desde donde podamos ver las estrellas y el amanecer. La habitación de Chibi Chibi y Hotaru debe tener muchas protecciones, no quiero que nada les pase

—Claro tendrá mucha protección y tendrán un cuarto de juegos y un chapoteadero. Esta será nuestro hogar, también tendrá una cancha de basquetbol

—¿Podemos tener un jacuzzi? —pregunto dándole pequeños besos en el rostro— pero ese será para nosotros ¿sí?

—Entonces tendrá que estar en nuestra habitación

—Si... —murmuró abrazándose a él disfrutando de esa cálida noche— eso quiero. Te amo Seiya, te amo tanto que me parece que esto es un sueño ¿de verdad estamos casados?

—Estamos casados y tenemos una —llevo la mano a su pecho— Seika

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto preocupada al ver su semblante— ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, pero Seika no lo está. Está llorando

—¿Que? —se separó un poco de él— ¿Cómo sabes? ¿quieres que nos vayamos?

Asintió con la mirada— Perdóname quería que recorriéramos la isla

—No te preocupes, después volveremos —dijo poniéndose de pie— es más importante tu hermana

—Gracias amor —atrayéndola hacia él— te amo

—Y yo a ti y no me gusta verte así preocupado —dijo abrazándolo.

—Vamos, además también debes descansar amor

—Sí, creo que Hotaru ya tiene sueño porque ya me siento cansada, pero antes de irnos, quiero que sepas que te amo y que cualquier cosa que te preocupe a ti, me preocupara a mí y si tú eres fuerte yo también lo seré. Te amo Seiya

—Te amo Serena y frente a este hermoso lugar que será nuestro hogar quiero que sepas cuanto te amo

Sonrió sutil recorriendo su rostro en una caricia— Te amo. Ahora vamos de vuelta, ya tendremos más días para demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos

—Si día a día te mostrare cuanto te amo mi amor —ayudándola a subir al yate.

—Creo señor Kou que me está acostumbrando a la mala vida de estar en sus brazos y bueno solo un poco a estos lujos

—Pues acostúmbrate amor porque este yate será nuestro. Sera el único que llegue a la isla Kou

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —pregunto asombrada— Seiya ¿de verdad eres tan rico?

—Tengo muchos negocios. La fortuna que el abuelo nos dejó a Nephrite y a mí la hemos multiplicado

—Sabía que eras rico, pero no a tal magnitud. Eres todo un estuche de monerías mi amor —dijo acomodándose en uno de los cómodos sillones— espero yo ser tu mejor inversión porque has gastado mucho en mi

—Eres mi mejor inversión amor —sentándose junto a ella— además aparte están las empresas Kou, pero todo eso le pertenece a Seika

—¿Entonces ella es igual de millonaria que tú? —pregunto tomando su mano.

—Lo es, aún más que yo

—Wow pues administra bien su dinero amor, porque si por ella fuera se lo gastaría todo en ropa, bolsas, zapatos y joyas —dijo abrazándolo.

—Si lo sé. A estas alturas ya no tendría nada. Nephrite y Diamante me ayudaron a incrementar esa fortuna

—Pues hicieron un buen trabajo. Aun así, a mí me gustaría trabajar, aunque seas millonario

—Trabajaras en el hotel, pero deberás estudiar hotelería para saber todo al respecto

—Creo que ya sé que voy a hacer todo el tiempo del embarazo —dijo suspirando— pero ¿de verdad voy a ser la gerente?

—Claro ¿o es que no quieres?

—Pensé que estabas bromeando —dijo con una sonrisa— pero de acuerdo, yo me conformaba con ser recepcionista

—Claro que no, pero si eso deseas te puedo dar ese puesto

—Creo que sería a lo mejor, si quiero ser un ejemplo para Chibi Chibi y para Hotaru y no por otras razones que ambos sabemos

—Mmm si quieres ser un ejemplo amor comienza por estudiar y el puesto que tengas lo tendrás bien mereció porque además no creas que por ser gerente o recepcionista seré blando

—Ya lo sé amor, puedes ser demasiado estricto —Suspiró profundamente— ¿de verdad crees que puedo ser un buen ejemplo para las dos niñas?

—Lo eres amor —tomando sus manos— eres una mujer muy fuerte

Sonrió sutil mirando sus manos unidas— ¿Sabes? supe que me había enamorado de ti cuando decidiste adoptar a Chibi Chibi. Creo que fue el instante en que supe que no encontraría a un mejor hombre que tú. Perdóname por lo que quise hacer contigo

—Serena te amo. Mi infancia no fue fácil y no quiero que la de ella sea así. Quiero que sea una niña feliz

—Lo será y la de nuestro pastelito también —dijo tomando su mano para llevarla a su vientre— cuidare de ella al igual que de Chibi Chibi. Tus dos preciosas hijas

—Mis hermosas hijas —sonrió acariciando su vientre— yo cuidare de ustedes, lo prometo amor. Hare hasta lo que no por protegerlas

—Lo sé —sonrió besando su mejilla— por eso mi corazón te eligió. Así que señor Kou sea bueno con él y no le grite, que luego se hace pequeño porque lo ignora

—Mmm no prometo mucho señora Kou, pero si lo cuidare —la acerco rozando sus labios.

—No sé porque presiento que mi esposo no siempre me tratara con tanta dulzura —Dijo refugiándose en sus brazos— pero está bien, hay que darle emoción a nuestra relación

—Claro, aunque tú ya se la das mi amor

Rio cerrando los ojos— Le voy a hacer la vida de cuadritos al hombre horrible y gruñón. Le gritare cuando me grites en lugar de besarme cuando haga algo mal, ese es un buen castigo

Tan solo sonrió cubriéndola con su abrigo— Bueno ahora debes descansar. Enseguida te alcanzo —murmuró al ver que el yate se detenía en el muelle del hotel.

—De acuerdo. Te estaré esperando, tal vez dormida pero siempre en mi pensamiento —Dijo sujetando su abrigo— seguro Chibi Chibi querrá ver una película, pero amor si Seika necesita algo, no dudes en decírmelo ¿de acuerdo?

—Si lo hare, gracias Serena

Bajo con cuidado ayudada por parte de la tripulación. Ella también estaba preocupada pues, aunque habían conversado Seiya seguía teniendo una mirada un tanto distraída— Te amo —se acercó tan solo para darle un pequeño beso— anda ve, yo me iré despacio

Sonrió acompañándola hasta la entrada del hotel, para enseguida el ir hacia la recepción y preguntar por su hermana.

—Seiya —murmuró Seika al verlo llegar a la recepción. Ella también iba llegando— Seiya... —corrió abrazándolo con fuerza— perdóname

—Seika —sin dudarlo la abrazó con fuerza— ¿estás bien?

—Por favor Seiya, ayúdame —murmuró sollozando— hice cosas horribles. Tú y Serena corren peligro por favor Seiya, perdóname

—Shhh ven demos un paseo —guiándola hacia la puerta que daba a la playa.

—No Seiya, debes cuidar a Serena y a la niña ¿dónde están? no lo entiendes. Por mi culpa, está pasando todo esto... —Dijo un tanto desesperada.

—Tranquila están en la habitación, dime ¿qué recordaste?

Se dejó guiar por él aun sollozando— Todo... —murmuró con tristeza— lo que te hice, lo que hice por quedarme con todo y... a Diamante

Escucharla lo hizo estremecer— Seika entonces ¿en verdad conoces a ese hombre?

Asintió— Seiya, me iba a casar con él y yo... Estaba esperando un hijo de él, pero me embarace solo para quitarte la herencia —dijo sollozando.

—Lo siento Seika —murmuró con tristeza— no sabía que esperabas un bebé, fue mi culpa que lo perdieras. Perdóname por favor

—Seiya, eso fue un accidente, pero lo de Serena y lo que te pueda pasar a ti, eso sería mi culpa —dijo deteniéndose— Diamante te culpa de todo y quiere matarte. A ti y a Serena

Bajo su mirada— Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas. Aunque me costó llegar a esa conclusión

—Seiya, por favor perdóname. Soy una mala mujer, te lastime a ti, a Diamante y Serena por poco muere por mi culpa —dijo derramando aún más lágrimas— no merezco nada de lo que me das

—Seika —la abrazó con fuerza— eres mi hermana, lo que menos quiero es que sufras. Perdóname no pudieron hacer nada por el bebé

Sollozo ocultando la cara en su pecho— Yo de verdad lo quería, pero quería aún más el dinero. Era ambiciosa y quería usar a ese bebé para tenerlo todo, Seiya, soy mala

Acaricio su cabello— No eres mala. Eres mi hermana —comenzando a sollozar.

—Si soy mala Seiya. Diamante cree que me estas separando de él, pero tengo miedo. Su mirada, está llena de odio, Seiya no quiero que te haga daño, ni a ti ni a Serena

— ¿Lo has visto? —separándose un poco de ella— Seika dime que no te hizo daño

Bajo la mirada— Estaba aquí, se ha ido, pero me dijo que volvería por mí una vez que haya hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Tengo miedo, no quiero que les pase nada, y a él tampoco. Lo amo Seiya, lo amo

Presiono sus puños— Mandare a poner vigilancia en todo el hotel no quiero que nada les pase

—Por favor Seiya, ayúdame a que nada malo le pase. No quiero que lo lastimen, lo amo Seiya, del mismo modo en que tú amas a Serena

—Lo ayudare, ahora entiendo por qué trajo a Serena hacia mí —acariciando el rostro de su hermana.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó aun sollozando— ¿a qué te refieres?

—El que Serena este a mi lado fue planeado por él

Se limpió las lágrimas— ¿Por eso hay tanto misterio entre ustedes? ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Serena te mira como si te debiera todo

—Siéntate —murmuró sentándose sobre la arena.

Hizo lo que le pidió sentándose a su lado— ¿Es difícil de explicar que nos tenemos que sentar?

—Sí y un poco complicado, pero quizás tu tengas las respuestas que busco

—¿Respuestas sobre qué? —preguntó abrazándose las piernas— ¿qué tengo que ver yo ahí?

—Seika yo era un hombre que como bien dijiste no conocía el amor y sin embargo él supo a la perfección que clase de mujer necesitaba

—¿Diamante? —preguntó volteando a verlo— ¿cómo fue que conociste a Serena?

—No fue casualidad. Él la engaño y le quito su casa, al deberle tanto dinero no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que él quisiera

Derramo unas lágrimas pensando en lo que había hecho Diamante y de lo que había sido capaz— ¿Acercarse a ti?

—Si. Su misión era enamorarme y después romperme el corazón

—Diamante ¿qué hiciste? —murmuró derramando unas lágrimas— ¿y qué paso? ¿por qué haría eso?

—Él hizo que ella se presentara en la cafetería donde solía comprar mi desayuno. Parte de mi política era no trabajar con mujeres y creo que busco alguna manera para la junta laboral me obligara a emplear al menos a una mujer

—Y fue ella ¿verdad? —preguntó con curiosidad— ¿y por eso te enamoraste de ella?

—Fue poco a poco. No digo que no me haya llamado la atención, pero —suspiró— aun me pregunto cómo supo que me enamoraría de ella y que sería capaz de crearme una herida tan grande como para hacerme sufrir

—Porque tú y yo somos iguales, en el fondo nos sentíamos solos. Diamante me conquistó poco a poco, con detalles, con sorpresas, con su forma de ser, fuerte, segura, determinada y Serena es así ¿verdad?

—Si... —fijando la mirada en ella— él no contaba con que ella se enamorara de mí. Incluso Serena llego a comentar que él parecía enamorado de mí, lo cual sería extraño y—hizo una mueca.

Sonrió limpiándose las mejillas— A decir verdad, es que somos gemelos y creo que me recordaba en ti, pero no te preocupes, solo le interesó yo. A menos que yo le interese a tu esposa, porque también me mira de una manera curiosa

—Si eso tiene más lógica, pero en su momento no lo entendía. Incluso el día de la boda cuando él se presentó quiso matarla y me llamo asesino. Fue entonces que...

Tomo su mano— Lamento que haya intentado asesinarla. Todo fue por mi culpa, quería matarla para que sufrieran lo que él pasó al perderme

—Seika perdóname por favor, yo quería salvarte. Jamás quise que nada te pasara

—Lo sé, fue mi culpa por haber hecho una rabieta y por eso ahora todos están en peligro, hasta el hombre que amo

—Seika no quiero que te haga daño. Si es capaz de matar, es capaz de todo. Ahora sé de qué hombre hablabas cuando decías que él si era capaz de todo por ti

Bajo la mirada con tristeza— Si, me ama tanto, por eso tengo miedo. No quiero que nada malo le pase. Me ama y piensa que con eso me está protegiendo, necesito estar con él, hacerle ver que no es así

—Pero ¿y si te hace daño? no Seika no quiero que te haga nada

—De alguna forma debe entender que al hacer todo esto me daña. Además, no quiero exponer a Serena, ni al bebé a que algo malo les pase y mucho menos a ti hermanito. Ustedes son mi familia y él el hombre que amo pese a todo

—Pero Seika él ahora es un prófugo de la justicia por intento de asesinato y aunque retire los cargos lo buscan por varios fraudes

—Tienes que ayudarme Seiya, por favor —pidió suplicante— lo amo, tal como tú amas a Serena

—Te ayudare. Veré la forma de que quede limpio de cargos, pero ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Ayudarlo, sé que perderme le dolió mucho. Yo puedo ayudar a sanarlo de eso estoy segura

—Si esta cegado por el rencor que me tiene y por el odio que me tenías. Sera muy difícil

—Sí, lo sé, pero lo primero será encontrarlo —dijo con tristeza— lamento que ahora todos estén en peligro

—No sé cómo nos encontró. Se supone que nadie sabía que estamos aquí

—Seguramente nos siguió desde la noche de nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños

— ¿Te diste cuenta? ¿desde cuándo recuerdas todo?

—No lo había recordado, hace un momento cuando vi a Diamante lo recordé todo, pero esa noche recordé como hice que te corrieran de la escuela de música

Bajo su mirada al recordar ese momento— Si, fue por eso que decidí que era mejor marcharme

—Lo siento hermanito —dijo abrazándolo— te hice mucho daño y no quiero que te pase nada, eres mi gemelo

La abrazó con mucha fuerza— Quiero protegerte Seika eres mi hermana y no quiero perderte

—Ni yo a ti, perdóname por todo lo que te hice. Ayudare a proteger a nuestra familia —dijo con seguridad— nada nos va a pasar, te lo aseguro

—Nada pasara, Seika. Por ahora es mejor que te mantengas alejada de él, por favor deja que yo los proteja

—De acuerdo, pero ¿me ayudaras a encontrarlo verdad? —preguntó esperanzada— me ayudaras a protegerlo

—Te ayudare. Porque él sin quererlo me ayudo a encontrar a mi familia y además de eso bueno la fortuna Kou se multiplicó, es muy astuto

Sonrió aun con lágrimas— Gracias Seiya. Te prometo que cuidare de Serena y de tus hijas, no dejare que nadie los lastime y creo que necesitaré un poco de dinero, quiero hacerles un gran regalo a mis sobrinas

—Te daré lo que necesites, solo no seas compradora compulsiva

Sonrió sutil— De acuerdo, solo un poco. Será un lindo regalo, pero ya cuando Hotaru este más grande

— ¿Y puedo saber qué clase de regalo será?

—Aun no, será una sorpresa hasta para Serena. Gracias hermanito por cuidar de mi todo este tiempo —dijo con una sutil sonrisa— ahora es mi turno de cuidarte

—Era lo menos que podía hacer por mi hermana —tomando su mano— gracias Seika por no alejarme de ti

—Hace años cometí muchos errores no pienso volver a cometerlos —dijo sonriendo recargándose en su brazo.

—Seika no sabes cómo te extrañe cuando llegue al internado. Y lo mucho que me dolió que no quisieras ni verme

—Lo siento hermanito. Yo también te extrañe mucho. Les preguntaba a nuestros padres por ti y decían que habías preferido irte a un conservatorio de música que quedarte a mi lado

—Si así hubiera sido ya sería un famoso compositor y solo soy un empresario muy arriesgado

Sonrió sutil— Pero yo no lo sabía. Pensé que de verdad habías preferido a la música que a mí. Me sentí muy sola, mamá y papá me hicieron tomar clases y más clases de todo

—A mí me dijeron que no debía estorbar. Que era por tu bien

Suspiró— ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

—Porque tú eres la heredera del imperio Kou y yo solo era una distracción para ti, un mal ejemplo

—Pero no lo eres. Has hecho de la fortuna Kou la más importante de Japón, en cambio yo... —Suspiró— supongo que te diste cuenta todo lo que gastaba ¿verdad?

—Si... —sonrió un tanto divertido— ropa, joyas, fiestas, viajes

Se encogió de hombros— ¿Que esperabas? era muy joven y alocada. Ahora soy una mujer, igual alocada, pero creo que puedo controlarme un poco más

—Y un poco más cuerda. Yo igual era joven y completamente inexperto, era un músico fracasado

—Nada de eso, eres muy talentoso y seguro tendrás mucho éxito, además tienes pegue con las chicas. Al menos cierta rubia no dejaba de mirarte, creo que tienes a tus primeras fans

Sonrió aún más— Espero no le digas nada de lo de Michiru y Haruka. Fue en una borrachera. El día que arruinaste mi piano

—Lo siento por eso y no te preocupes no le diré nada, pero ¿en serio estuviste con las dos?

—Si... —murmuró sonrojado— aunque ese fue el día que me di cuenta a quien pertenecía el corazón de Michiru. Nephrite llego esa mañana y no esperó encontrarnos a los tres desnudos y a ellas abrazadas. Fui su burla por mucho tiempo ya que el gran Seiya Kou había sido cambiado por una mujer

Sonrió enarcando una ceja— ¿En serio? oye... ¿Y tú no sentías nada por Michiru?

—Sí, pero era más amistad y bueno el amor por la música

—Oye ¿Y de verdad eras un casanova?

—Mmm pues a decir verdad era un poco tímido con las mujeres y prefería huir de ellas

—Pero de pronto te volviste un casanova y esas fotos con todas esas mujeres —dijo recordando las imágenes que había visto en la computadora— estuviste con muchas Seiya ¿no estarás enfermo verdad?

—Estuve con muchas mujeres por que debía centrar la atención de los medios en algo más que no fuera tu paradero

—Lo hiciste para protegerme, pero ¿de verdad no te gustaba ninguna de esas mujeres? ¿por qué no te casaste antes?

—No. Nunca me gusto ninguna, todas eran huecas e interesadas. No tarde en hacerme con una reputación. Una máscara

—¿Y no disfrutabas de estar con ellas? porque, aunque fuera una máscara pues no eres de hielo para no sentir

—Bueno debo admitir que si lo disfrutaba. Y pronto se volvió parte de mi rutina. En cierta forma me ayudaba a no sentirme solo

Tomo su mano oprimiéndola— Pero ahora no estás solo, me tienes a mí, a Nephrite, a Chibi Chibi, pero sobre todo tienes a Serena. Puedo yo ser tu gemela, pero ella es la mujer de tu vida, la que te dará algo tuyo, un pequeño ser que será tu huella en el mundo. No volverás a estar solo Seiya

—Seika todo esto es gracias a ti. De no ser por Diamante quizás en este momento no sería tan feliz lo cual es irónico puesto que el desea todo lo contrario

Sonrió sutil— Eso es algo que jamás hubiera imaginado, a Diamante como cupido. ¿Qué fue lo que te enamoró de Serena? porque yo pienso que fue su poco tacto y lo despistada que es, además de la ingenuidad

—No es tan ingenua. Por el contrario, es muy inteligente, solía gritarle mucho. Y bueno debo decir que sus piernas me cautivaron

—Ay si es ingenua, bueno poquito, es muy bonita, de hecho, creo que tiene mucho potencial para convertirse en una mujer elegante y con clase ¿o la prefieres así?

—A mí me gusta así

Sonrió— De acuerdo tal vez un poco más elegante y abierta, y con esa mirada de que si le dices algo te contestara...

—Seguro me gritara sin parar

Sonrió negando— Creo que ella es perfecta para ti. No te dice si a todo y tú no siempre te impones ante ella. Es divertido verlos

— ¿Ahora somos tus bufones? —enarcando una ceja.

—Yo no dije eso, es que bueno, recuerdo que cuando te gustaba Kakyu —Dijo haciendo una mueca al mencionar su nombre— eras tú el que a todo le decías sí. Hacías todo lo que ella quería y ahora, ni tú haces todo lo que Serena quiere y tú tampoco. Hace unas muecas chistosas cuando no le haces caso

— ¿En serio? ¿qué clase de muevas hace?

—Mmm arruga la nariz cuando ya te has volteado o la frente, pero el que es más gracioso es cuando le hace así —dijo haciendo un puchero— ese lo hace cuando te vas. Parece una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche

Sonrió divertido— Me imagino. Si me ha costado un poco de trabajo, pero ahora todo es diferente

—Lamento lo que dije alguna vez, que no sabías nada del amor y que jamás nadie te amaría. Me equivoque, encontraste a tu chica perfecta

—Era verdad. Yo no sabía nada del amor

—¿Y ahora lo sabes? —pregunto tomando su mano.

— ¿Cómo conociste a tu flamante novio? porque hablabas maravillas de él

—Bueno él buscaba hacer negocios con nuestra empresa. Tenía cierto capital, pero no era muy bueno haciendo negocios. Me gusto en cuanto lo vi, pero me enamore de él por cómo era conmigo, vio en mi lo que nadie más, me sentía sola y él me enseño que no lo estaba —Dijo un tanto pensativa mirando hacia el mar— creo que por eso eligió a Serena para ti

— ¿Por qué crees que la eligió?

—Diamante le dio a mi vida un giro inesperado. Una alegría única, del mismo modo en que Serena lo hizo contigo. Supongo que esperaba que siendo gemelos tu y yo tuviéramos mas en común que nuestro físico

—Aun así, aun me da miedo

—¿Qué es lo que te da miedo hermanito?

—Que él sepa más de mí que yo mismo. Por cierto, estuviste llorando ¿verdad?

Asintió— Claro que llore. De pronto recordé todo y verlo a él, al hombre que amo, pero me dolió ver en su mirada odio y deseo de venganza. Por eso es que tengo miedo de que te haga algo a ti o a Serena

—Quizás así sea aún más peligroso

—Es que él piensa que tu tuviste la culpa de mi accidente, además de la pérdida del bebé. Por eso quiso matar a Serena, para que sintieras su dolor al perder a la persona amada

—Y no descansara hasta que eso suceda. Me odia porque tú me odiabas

Asintió bajando la mirada— Estaba confundida y él fue mi único refugio, bueno él y Yaten

—Pero ¿por qué? si nunca nos llevamos bien con él, es demasiado arrogante

—Después de que te fuiste nuestros padres comenzaron a frecuentar más a los tíos y Yaten poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en mi compañero de juegos. Ya no te tenia y me sentía sola

Hizo una mueca— No me agrada

—Lo sé, cuando lo vi recordé lo que habíamos hecho para que te corrieran del conservatorio de música —suspiró profundamente— lamento todo lo que hice para lastimarte hermanito

— ¿En verdad tanto me odiabas Seika?

Asintió bajando la mirada— Pensé que me habías abandonado por la música. Por eso es que nunca venias a casa. Sin darse cuenta nuestros padres nos hicieron mucho daño

—Si. Se olvidaron de mi

Volteó a verlo rodeando sus hombros— Pero ahora estamos juntos Seiya y nada nos va a volver a separar ¿sí? te extrañe mucho

—Yo también te extrañé mucho Seika. Como no te imaginas, eres mi hermana y mi familia

—Ahora todo será diferente, te lo aseguro —sonrió besando su mejilla— ahora creo que será mejor ir a descansar, ha sido un día muy pesado. Por cierto ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Serena?

—Bastante bien hasta que sentí que estabas llorando

—Oh lamento haber arruinado tu cita, pero eso significa que estamos recuperando ese lazo especial ¿verdad? porque yo a veces me siento más feliz

—No te preocupes. Lo importante es que tu estés bien. Estaba preocupado temí que algo te pasara

Suspiró observando la luna— Sé que Diamante me ama y es bueno, solo esta ofuscado. Lo buscare y hare que entre en razón, porque no dejare que les haga daño y tampoco quiero perderlo. Lo amor Seiya, lo amo y haría todo por él, creo que ahora ya puedes entenderme ¿verdad?

—Si Seika, pero debes admitir que tu flamante novio es de temer. Más si es capaz de matar por ti, por eso debes ser precavida

—Si hermanito, tendré cuidado, él no me haría daño —volteo a verlo con una sutil sonrisa— confió en Diamante y en este amor que nos tenemos. Por eso sé que poder hacer que entre en razón

—Hablare con Nephrite para que se encargue, pero no sé si pueda hacer mucho

—Sé que podrás hacerlo hermanito. Solo retira la denuncia, te prometo que Diamante no nos hará daño —Dijo abrazándolo— te quiero mucho Seiya

—Lo hare, pero no creas que voy a retirar la vigilancia

—Está bien hermanito, gracias, eso me ayudara mucho a buscar a Diamante. Ahora sí creo que es hora de ir a descansar

—Si vamos a descansar Seika —se puso de pie para ayudarla a levantar— han sido muchas emociones para un día

—Sí, demasiadas —dijo al tomar su mano para ponerse de pie— ¿cuándo nos iremos a la ciudad? ¿ya le va a tocar la nueva revisión a Serena?

—Sí y las vacaciones de Chibi Chibi terminaron, nos iremos mañana

—Esa niña está muy loquita, se parece a su hermana —sonrió caminando hacia el hotel— la consientes mucho

—Es una buena niña y es muy inteligente como no consentirla

Sonrió asintiendo— Y definitivamente consentirás a Hotaru ¿de verdad crees que vaya a ser una niña? según entendí en el ultrasonido aún no se podía ver si era niña o niño

—Si siento que será una hermosa niña

—Yo quiero que se parezca a ti. Chibi Chibi es muy parecida a Serena, así que Hotaru debe ser idéntica a ti

—Y por lo tanto a ti ¿no es así? —caminando con ella de regreso al hotel— ¿ya cenaste?

—Mmm sí que se parezca un poco a mí —sonrió sutil— y no, no he cenado, pero no tengo hambre mientras anduve por el centro comí una que otra cosa, no te preocupes, ahora solo deseo descansar

— ¿Segura? Recuerda que debes comer bien

—Sí, no te preocupes. Los veré mañana para desayunar y de ahí irnos a la ciudad

—De acuerdo hermanita descansa te quiero mucho —besando su mejilla.

—Y yo a ti te quiero hermanito —sonrió besando su mejilla— descansa salúdame a Serena y pórtate bien con ella

—Me portare bien —murmuró sonrojado.

Sonrió enarcando una ceja— Confío en ti —dijo alejándose hacia su habitación— descansa, hasta mañana hermanito

—Hasta mañana Seika te quiero mucho

Le sonrió antes de entrar a la habitación. Tenía mucho que pensar en todo lo que había pasado esa noche, definitivamente no podría dormir de tantas emociones que tenía en su mente y su corazón.

Seiya la observo un poco preocupado, pero era mejor dejar que descansara y asimilara todo. Con este pensamiento entro en su habitación, sonriendo al ver a Serena abrazando a su hermanita— Ya volví. Creí que estarías durmiendo

—Hola —Murmuró sonriéndole en cuanto entro a la habitación— Chibi Chibi tuvo una pesadilla, pero ya está mejor ¿cómo esta Seika?

—Mucho mejor. Ya ha recordado todo —murmuró acercándose a la cama sentándose junto a ella.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó asombrada— ¿y cómo se siente? ¿hubo algún problema entre ustedes?

—No ninguno, por el contrario —sonrió ligeramente.

—Me alegro mi amor, ya no debes tener miedo entonces —dijo tomando su mano— ¿ella se siente bien?

—Si. Solo que tiene mucho que asimilar. Necesita descansar

—Lo imagino. No debe ser fácil recordar todo, pero al menos ya no hay temor de que se vuelva a alejar de ti. Me alegro por los dos mi amor, creo que ahora las cosas van a mejorar ¿no crees?

—Sí y me ha pedido que retire la denuncia contra Diamante

Aquello la sorprendió— ¿Y lo harás?

—Sí, pero no voy a retirar la seguridad ni protección que ahora tienen. Ella lo ama —suspiró— se encontró con él

Guardo silencio por un instante— Así que ella es el gran amor de su vida, por ella fue que estoy aquí —dijo con un suspiro.

— ¿Tu sabías algo? ¿alguna vez te dijo algo?

Negó mirando a su hermanita— Solo una vez. Cuando intento estar conmigo, pensó que yo no estaba escuchándolo hablar solo. Decía que ninguna mujer se compararía con ella, con el amor de su vida

— ¿Te hizo daño? —frunciendo el ceño.

—No, solo estaba molesto. Me metí al baño y cuando salí lo escuche, creo que pensó que podría estar con él como su amante

—Entiendo —acomodándose junto a ella— en verdad él me da mucho que pensar puesto que te atrajo hacia mí

—¿Aun te preguntas como supo que podrías enamorarte de mí? —preguntó abrazándolo un poco hacia ella.

—Sí, aunque hablando con Seika creo entenderlo, pero no del todo

—¿Por qué crees que me trajo a ti? —pregunto acariciando su brazo.

—Por venganza de eso no tengo duda

—Eso creo que es más que obvio amor. Me refiero ¿cómo sabía que te enamorarías de mí y podría lastimarte así? porque no soy nada de tu tipo de mujer. Me tropiezo cuando traigo tacones y a ti te gustaban, altas, tan altas como una jirafa

—Porque tienes algo que él tiene. Algo en común que debió ver. Algo que le ayudo a conquistar a Seika

Suspiró profundamente— ¿Que puedo tener en común con él?

—Quizás el saber llegar a un solitario corazón

Volteó a verlo— Ahora me siento extraña de saber que tengo algo así en común con él

—Si es algo extraño, pero ¿de qué otra forma pudo ser?

—Mmm es una buena pregunta, pero creo que el único que tiene la respuesta es él. Si no nos hubiéramos conocido así, ¿te habrías fijado en mí?

—No lo sé —suspiró— ¿y tú en mí?

Sonrió sutil— ¿Quién no se fijaría en un apuesto hombre de negocios? cuando te vi la primera vez wow, me pareciste el hombre más apuesto de Japón. Luego vi tus modales y te bajé del pedestal

—Entonces no te habrías fijado en mi —murmuró con tristeza, puesto que, de no haber sido por Diamante, no sería tan feliz como lo era ahora.

—Seiya me gustaste desde un principio, pero debes admitir que eras un tanto grosero y arrogante y bueno en el fondo eso me atrajo también

Abrió sus ojos observándola— ¿De verdad te guste?

—Claro, quizá al principio lo hice por órdenes de él, pero después cuando iba a trabajar no había ni un día que saliera de casa sin verificar mi peinado, mi maquillaje, mi ropa, todo con tal de que me miraras al menos una vez en el día

Sonrió feliz abrazándola hacia él— Yo me fui enamorando poco a poco de ti

—Del mismo modo que yo de ti Seiya —dijo mirándolo besando su mejilla— y no importa si fue por él que estoy contigo, fue nuestra decisión enamorarnos. Luchar por este amor, este amor es nuestro, solo nuestro Seiya

—Si. Es solo nuestro —más animado busco sus labios— solo tuyo y mío

—Solo nuestro mi amor —dijo besándolo suave y lentamente— jamás dudes de mi amor por ti ¿de acuerdo?

—Ni tú de mí. Mañana volveremos a casa, creo que buscare alguien que se haga cargo del hotel y vendemos aquí en periodos vacacionales

—De acuerdo, será como tú lo decidas —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— ¿cuándo podremos hablar con Andrew? ese es un tema que debe quedar resuelto también

—En estos días te llevare a la cafetería que dices que tiene

—De acuerdo. Una vez que hablemos con él dejaremos ese tema por la paz ¿de acuerdo? no volverás a pensar en lo que viví con él o en lo que no viví

Hizo un puchero— De acuerdo

Sonrió— ¿Qué fue lo que Andrew te dijo aquella vez?

—Que no eras feliz a mi lado y que no soy yo lo que tú necesitas

—No lo eras —sonrió suspirando— pero te volviste en justamente lo que yo necesitaba y quería. Supongo que también te dijo que aún lo amo ¿verdad?

—No. Eso no lo menciono, pero sí que él podía hacerte feliz

Suspiró tomando con cuidado un tazón con dulces tomando uno— Pudo haberme hecho feliz. Lo amaba, no lo niego, me dolió cuando se fue, pero pude superarlo. Supongo entonces que no lo amé con todo el corazón

— ¿Y a mí me amas con todo tu corazón?

—Mmm si —sonrió robándole un pequeño beso— en la boda, cuando te vi esperando por mí, me sentí tan feliz como jamás lo imaginé. Me contuve de llorar de la felicidad, se hubiera corrido el maquillaje

La abrazó hacia él con todo su amor— Te amo Serena. Te hare feliz

—Te amo con todo el corazón Seiya —murmuró suspirando— y eso lo sabrá Andrew con todas sus letras. Espero que haya sido lo único que te dijo

— ¿Además de que te había cortado las alas para volar y de tenerte encerrada en una jaula de oro?

Enarco una ceja— ¿Todo eso te dijo? vaya iba con todo. No me has cortado las alas, al contrario, me estas impulsando a superarme a ser mejor mujer y eso me hará una buena madre, para Hotaru y ser un ejemplo para Chibi Chibi. Y sobre tenerme en una jaula de oro, sé que lo haces por protegernos y es tu forma de cuidar de mí y de pastelito, pero una vez que ya pueda salir no te salvaras Seiya Kou. Iré a tu oficina a darte dosis diarias de mi amor y bueno, también algo de obediencia —Dijo sonriendo.

—Eso será interesante señorita Tsukino le recuerdo que tiene mucho trabajo por hacer

—Mmm no, ya no soy señorita Tsukino, ahora debe referirse a mi como señora Kou y aun seguiré cierta orden que mi esposo me dio antes de casarnos y que era muy excitante —murmuró a su oído.

— ¿Qué orden era? —murmuró sonrojado.

Sonrió acercándose mas a su oído— Faldas, sin nada debajo para cuando mi apuesto jefe quisiera tenerme —murmuró dándole un beso en la mejilla alejándose un poco.

—Ay es verdad. Sí, no olvides ese detalle por que sin duda me volverás loco

Rio divertida guardando silencio al ver que la niña se movía— Shh lo había olvidado amor. Yo pensaba llegar con el abrigo que me compraste, el negro y sin nada debajo

Se sonrojó aún más al imaginarla de esa forma— Eso me enloquecerá

—Aunque no sé si esperar a que pastelito este fuera del horno o en cuanto me digan que pastelito esta cocinándose bien ¿qué opinas?

—Mmm poder recibir un pastelito de regalo en mi oficina no sería mala idea

—Entonces prepárate mi amor, porque a la primera que me digan que el pastelito está horneándose perfectamente te hare una visita sorpresa en tu oficina y será mejor que no estés en una reunión —dijo refugiándose en sus brazos.

—Sí será una visita sorpresa ¿cómo saberlo para no estar en alguna reunión?

—Mmm buen punto está bien, te esperare en tu oficina y cuando me veas sabrás lo que te espera —dijo sonriendo— ¿qué has hecho de mi Seiya Kou?

— ¿Yo? nada no sé de qué me estás hablando —murmuró con ternura— anda vamos a descansar amor hoy hiciste mucho esfuerzo

Suspiró asintiendo— Ve a cambiarte, yo acomodare a Chibi Chibi, mira ya nos aventó a la orilla —sonrió al ver que estaba por completo extendida en la cama.

Sonrió divertido— Hace calor para esta traviesa. No tardo si —rozando sus labios.

—Te amo —Murmuró sonriendo para luego poner atención a su hermanita. Esa niña se había ganado el corazón arrogante del hombre más importante de Japón, gracias a ella ahora era tan feliz.

X-X

Se encontraba en el jardín sentada bebiendo un poco de té. Habían pasado algunas semanas, el embarazo de Serena comenzaba a notarse aún más, pero ella por más que buscaba a su amado no había tenido suerte. La denuncia había sido retirada— ¿Dónde estarás?

—Señorita han traído esto para usted —dijo colocando un ramo de tulipanes en la mesa de jardín— y esto también. Están afuera esperando una respuesta

Fijo la mirada en el ramo de flores— ¿Quien las manda?

—Debe estar escrito en la nota —dijo entregándole el pequeño sobre.

—Gracias —abrió el sobre para leer la nota.

"Mi vida, no hay día que no piense en ti. Ansió verte, ve hoy a las cuatro de la tarde a nuestro hogar. Confió en que no traicionaras mi amor e iras sola. Te amo. Déjame saber si acudirás... DB"

Pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas abrazando la nota— Que tonta, como no se me había ocurrido buscarte ahí —observo su reloj eran casi las tres de la tarde sin pensarlo se puso de pie apenas le daría tiempo de llegar.

—Señorita ¿qué respuesta debo dar al mensajero?

—Dile que mi respuesta es afirmativa

—De acuerdo, permiso señorita —sonrió alejándose a la puerta para dar la respuesta.

—Seika, veremos una película ¿nos acompañas? —preguntó Serena llevando de la mano a su hermanita.

—No vayan ustedes. Yo voy a salir tengo algo que hacer —sonrió apresurándose para cambiarse de ropa.

—De acuerdo —dijo desconcertada— vamos Chibi Chibi, tenemos una película que ver

—Película, Chibi Chibi

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Por fin Seika y Diamante se reencontraron ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal el futuro hogar de la familia Kou? ¿ahora que creen que vaya a pasar ya que Diamante quiere estar cerca de Seika?

Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo, en el anterior no vimos que les haya agradado tanto, ya saben que cualquier duda, queja o comentario estamos a un review/mensaje de distancia, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	28. Chapter 28

AMOR

Capítulo 28

P.d. advertencia este capítulo contiene lemon

No tardo en cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse lo mejor posible, para enseguida salir de casa. aprovechando que nadie la vigilaba tomo un taxi para llegar hasta el lugar donde él la había citado, respiro con nerviosismo al observar aquella casa, no evitando derramar un par de lágrimas.

Había estado tan ansioso desde que recibiera la respuesta afirmativa. Tenía otro ramo de tulipanes y no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro esperando por ella. Cuando escucho el ruido de un motor, al asomarse la vio parada afuera esperando— Seika...

El taxi se marchó. Observo la casa y a Diamante salir de ella.

—Mi vida —corrió hacia ella abrazándola— viniste mi vida. Te extrañe

—Diamante —murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza— no se me había ocurrido buscarte aquí

—Acabo de llegar mi amor, ven vamos dentro —la cargo para llevarla a la cabaña.

— ¿Dónde habías estado? —la felicidad que experimentaba al verlo era plena e infinita.

—Escondiéndome —dijo al entrar a la casa— tu luces muy bella. Dime el idiota de tu hermano ¿te ha hecho algo?

—No nada, por el contrario —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes lo que haré verdad? —preguntó subiendo a la habitación.

— ¿No dime que harás? —murmuró buscando su mirada.

—Poseerte... —Murmuró abriendo la puerta de la habitación— tengo tanta sed de ti mi amor

Sus palabras la hicieron estremecer por completo, observando la habitación.

—¿Recuerdas las noches que pasamos aquí amándonos? —preguntó recostándola en la cama.

—Quizás debas ayudarme a recordarlas

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios— Te amo Seika, mi vida es tuya —Murmuró besándola profundamente.

Sentir sus labios sobre los suyos era como volver a vivir de nuevo. Lo abrazó hacia ella, buscaría por todos los medios hacerlo recapacitar.

Sonrió mordiendo sus labios suavemente acariciando su cintura— Te hare mía Seika, solo mía, llevarás mi olor en tu piel... —Murmuró lamiendo su cuello.

Gimió cerrando sus ojos— Diamante mi amor —ladeo su rostro para dejar expuesto su cuello.

—Mi vida, no sabes cuánto te extrañé —Murmuró desabotonando su blusa— sentí morir cuando no te tuve, pero ahora, volverás a ser mía

—Si quiero ser tuya. No sabes cuánto ansiaba poder verte de nuevo desde ese día que me dejaste sola en esas cabañas

Había logrado abrir por completo su blusa por lo que al levantarse un poco pudo ver su pecho desnudo— Que hermosa te has puesto mi vida —dijo acariciando suavemente su escote.

—No mientas —murmuró con una sonrisa— no tengo el mismo físico de antes

—¿De verdad? no te creo. Necesito ver —dijo acercándose un poco más hasta lamer su escote— que dulce sabor

—Tú también has embarnecido un poco —respiro profundamente— eso que haces me está haciendo enloquecer

—¿De verdad? porque puedo mejorar —dijo haciendo a un lado el encaje de su sostén sonriendo al ver su sonrosado pezón— tan bella

—Ven bésame como no lo has hecho en mucho tiempo

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios— Di que serás mía por toda la eternidad —murmuró aspirando su aroma.

—Seré tuya por toda la eternidad —murmuró sonrojada. En ese momento su mirada era solo para ella y no había pizca de odio en sus ojos.

Sonrió besándola profundamente invadiendo su boca al tiempo que acariciaba su cintura.

Se abrazó a él buscando acariciar su espalda. Ansiosa por poder sentirlo, el deseo de ser suya, de volver a sentirlo la estaba volviendo loca.

Bajó una mano acariciándola por encima su ropa— Mi vida —Murmuró mordisqueando su labio.

—Diamante —sin dudarlo busco la forma de quitarle esa playera que llevaba puesta.

Sonrió ayudándole— Te estabas tardando mi vida. Que bien se sienten tus manos acariciándome

—Te extrañe Diamante —acariciando su torso desnudo— te extrañe mucho

—Demuéstramelo —dijo sentándose para poder quitarle la falda.

Se incorporó un poco observándolo— Si —se acercó a él para buscar sus labios y besarlo con pasión y con toda esa necesidad que tenia de él.

La abrazó con fuerza hacia él acariciando su cuerpo haciendo que se sentará en sus piernas. Volvió a invadir su boca buscando su lengua y besarla como si fuera una batalla por ver quien besaba a quien.

Sonrió entre sus labios. Había olvidado lo que era estar entre sus brazos. Una batalla infinita y llena de placer, jugaba con su lengua, sin dejarse vencer por él al tiempo que jugaba con su cabello.

Jadeó entre sus labios llevando la mano entre sus piernas. Ansiaba sentir su piel y su humedad y si la conocía tan bien su cuerpo estaría ya ansioso por ser suyo.

Se separó de sus labios. Esa sola caricia la había hecho humedecerse aún más— Diamante

Sonrió recorriendo con lentitud su intimidad— Así me gusta mi vida, dime ¿te gusta esto?

—Si. Me gusta mucho —estremeciéndose ante esa forma que tenia de tocarla, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos.

La miró fijamente sonriendo recorriendo su intimidad hasta poder meter lentamente un dedo en ella— Gime mi vida, hazme feliz

—Tramposo. Me llevas mucha delantera —entreabrió sus ojos en medio de jadeos, sonriendo al ver su semblante.

—Siempre ha sido así mi vida —dijo acercándola del cuello para besar su piel— te rindes ante mí, así como yo lo hago contigo

—Quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mío en este mismo instante

—Sí, lo deseo —dijo poniéndose de pie con ella para dejarla en el piso— ahora déjame desnudarte mi vida. Ansío ver tu cuerpo bello y sensual

—Ya casi terminas amor —murmuró al sentir lo frio del piso.

Sonrió lamiendo su cuello al tiempo que arrojaba la blusa y comenzaba a desabrochar su falda— Tu sabor es tan dulce, tan delicioso —Murmuró acariciando su trasero al bajar su falda.

Sonrió manteniéndose quieta, dejando que fuera él quien llevara el control y disfrutara de ella por completo— ¿Verdad que subí mucho de peso?

—Mmm un poco, pero me gusta. Tengo más que acariciar —Sonrió mordiendo su hombro entreteniéndose en acariciar su perfecto y redondeado trasero.

Cerró los ojos acariciando su espalda desnuda bajando lentamente sus caricias hacia la orilla de su pantalón.

—Ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir lo que tu mi vida —dijo bajando su prenda.

— ¿Y qué es lo que te hago sentir? —deteniendo sus caricias.

—Que el mundo puede acabar si te tengo a ti —Murmuró tomando su mano para llevarla a su miembro— hazlo mi vida, ansío sentirte mi vida

Subió su mirada hacia él al sentirlo firme— ¿Con cuantas mujeres has estado?

—Pocas, solo para darme cuenta que ninguna me llena como tu mi amor —dijo gimiendo al sentir su mano suave y tersa.

Hizo una mueca— No me agrada que hayas tocado a otras mujeres —presionando su miembro mostrándole que solo ella podía tocarlo así.

Jadeo volviendo la mirada a ella— No seas celosa mi vida. Ninguna se compara contigo, pero de alguna forma debía calmar mis ansias por ti —dijo abrazándola como fuerza para llevarla a la cama— pero ahora me desquitare

Sonrió al sentir el borde de la cama— Diamante, tu eres mío solo mío

—Si mi vida, así como tú eres solo mía —Sonrió tomando sus piernas abriéndolas un poco para acomodarse entre ellas— necesito estar en ti mi amor, ahora

—Te estas tardando demasiado, te necesito —sonrió esperando ansiosa por él.

Sonrió quitando su mano acariciándola para acomodarse jugando con su miembro en su intimidad— Que delicia mi amor, tu humedad es maravillosa

—Diamante —abrió aún más sus piernas. Al sentirlo de esa manera no evito gemir aún más.

—Seika —poco a poco entro en ella admirando su rostro— que delicia... —jadeó al sentir su interior húmedo y cálido recibiéndolo de una forma maravillosa.

—Diamante mi amor —sus jadeos comenzaban a sentir más profundos e intensos— sí, me estas volviendo loca. Te extrañaba —en cierta forma sentía un poco de dolor por lo que lagrimas se apoderaron de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó deteniéndose un poco— ¿qué te ocurre?

—Continua —respiro profundamente— es solo que, bueno yo no lo había hecho desde esa última noche en que estuvimos juntos

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios— Es un placer volverte a robar tu virginidad —Murmuró besándola profundamente introduciéndose más en ella.

Correspondió a sus labios, recordando cómo había sido su primera vez, sonriendo aún más— Te amo

—Te amo —Murmuró saliendo de ella en medio de un gemido— siempre has sido deliciosa mi vida. Te amo, te amo Seika

Acaricio su mejilla— Te extrañe mucho

—Y yo a ti mi amor —dijo volviendo a entrar en ella esta vez un poco más rápido.

Se aferró a su espalda arañándolo un poco, dejando escapar un grito apasionado— Si así. Sabes cómo enloquecerme Diamante, mi amor, mi caballero

—Mi vida, mi único amor —jadeó apoyando las manos en la cama para empezar a embestirla cada vez más rápido.

Se acercó a morder su cuello atrayéndolo aún más hacia ella.

—Olvidaba que te gusta dar guerra cuando te poseo —Murmuró mordiendo su labio embistiéndola cada vez más rápido y fuerte— que delicia

Grito aún más abrazándolo con sus piernas— Diamante, Diamante

—Si mi vida, así. Devuélveme la vida en tus brazos —dijo embistiéndola con fuerza quedándose en su interior un instante— te amo Seika

Cerró los ojos respirando con dificultad. Sabía que no tardaría en explotar para él— Diamante te amo

Se inclinó besando su cuello, lamiéndola— Quiero que grites como lo hacías mi vida —dijo retomando sus movimientos cada vez más rápido y fuerte haciéndola jadear.

Volvía a grita ante sus embestidas fuertes y apasionadas— Si así mi amor me gusta dame más. Dame todo de ti —sus jadeos iban incrementando cada vez más hasta el punto que dejo escapar un grito aún más intenso, explotando para él.

—¡Seika! —grito su nombre al estallar dentro de ella de una forma que se había contenido con otras mujeres, pero que con ella era imposible. Deseaba que llevara su aroma, su esencia en ella— mi vida —lentamente se fue recostando a su lado abrazándola hacia él— mi vida, no sabes cuánto te extrañe

Jadeaba, había disfrutado mucho ese momento— Diamante...

—Mi vida, me has devuelto todo —jadeaba aun besando su frente.

Cerró los ojos refugiándose en sus brazos— Y tú a mi Diamante. Te extrañe mucho ¿por qué no habías aparecido antes?

—Tenía que ocultarme, además intente enviarte otros mensajes, pero estabas muy vigilada —dijo acariciando su espalda.

Cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma— ¿Y cómo lo conseguiste hoy? porque seguro en cuanto vean las flores y las notas sabrán que estoy contigo

—No lo pensé —sonrió sutil abrazándola un poco más— pero no importa, si comienzan a buscarte te secuestrare. Huiremos

Un sonrojo asomo por sus mejillas— Si vine por mi cuenta no se puede llamar secuestro

—Eso es aún mejor, pero Seika, no quiero perderte. Así que no te dejare tan fácilmente ¿lo entendiste? eres mía, solo mía y más te vale que alejes a ese tipo que fue contigo al concierto. No lo quiero a tu lado

— ¿Te refieres al doctor Azuma? —subiendo su mirada hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Así que doctor. Bueno no importa, no lo quiero a tu lado —dijo tomando su rostro— eres mía y así será siempre

—Soy tuya. Él solo es mi neurólogo

Enarco una ceja— Más le vale que no se haya enamorado de ti

—No. Solo le llamo la atención mi caso. Después de cinco años en coma y despertar sin ninguna consecuencia salvo mi falta de memoria que he ido recuperando, quisiera decir que poco a poco pero no ha sido así

La abrazó besando su frente— Eso es algo que jamás le voy a perdonar al idiota de Seiya. mantenerte oculta, hacernos creer que estabas muerta —Dijo con coraje— pero no te preocupes mi vida, yo te voy a proteger ahora

—Lo hizo para protegerme —acurrucándose entre sus brazos— te equivocas la culpa fue mía. Hice una rabieta y salí corriendo, y si no hubiera sido por él que salió detrás de mi e intento protegerme no hubiera estado en coma si no muerta

—No trates de defenderlo —dijo con seriedad— y no hablemos de él —la tomó de la barbilla— pronto estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad mi vida. Eso es lo único que debe importarte

—Diamante por favor —murmuró al ver el odio en sus ojos.

—Shhhh... —coloco un dedo sobre sus labios— solo tú y yo por toda la eternidad —le sonrió acercándose a sus labios— te hare mía nuevamente ¿estas conforme con eso?

Asintió con la mirada. Debía ir poco a poco ya que veía sería muy difícil que él entendiera. Después de todo era su culpa que lo odiara tanto.

X-X

La película había terminado justo cuando escucho el motor de un auto. Rápidamente bajó de la cama y corrió al balcón sonriendo al ver a su papá bajar del auto— ¡Papi! —grito emocionada dando pequeños saltitos— papi

Seiya bajo del auto sonriendo al ver a la pequeña en la ventana saludándola.

Serena sonrió al escuchar el entusiasmo de la niña por lo que se levantó de la cama para asomarse junto con la niña.

Saco unas bolsas de regalo, para entrar a la casa seguido de Nephrite que en esta ocasión lo había acompañado.

—Te fuiste solo un día y la niña esta como si no te hubiera visto en meses —dijo divertido al ver que seguía brincando.

—Imagínate como estarán Serena y Molly

—Igual que nosotros —dijo sonriendo— ¿vas a ir a la oficina o ya hasta mañana?

—Yo creo que ya mañana, ya es un poco tarde

—Bien, entonces ordenare que preparen una deliciosa cena. Iré con Molly ¿necesitas algo?

—No amigo ve a descansar, te hace falta

—Gracias, nos vemos en la cena —sonrió llevando también una bolsa de regalo.

—¡Papi! —grito la niña que bajaba con cuidado las escaleras.

—Hola pequeña —sonrió abriendo sus brazos para cargarla.

—Te extrañe papi. Me porte bien —dijo abrazándolo con mucho cariño.

—Hizo todo lo que le pediste, sobre todo que me cuidara —dijo Serena que también bajaba las escaleras.

—Eso merece un gran premio

—Premio... —murmuró la niña sonriendo.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde. Espero que no te hayas venido a toda velocidad

—Yo quería llegar más temprano, pero Nephrite no me dejo manejar

—Ah entonces debo agradecerle a Nephrite. No me gusta que manejes tan rápido y menos en carretera —se acercó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla— ahora si bienvenido amor

—Ya me iba a quejar que no me dabas mi bienvenida

—No son necesarias las quejas amor, creo que alguien está impaciente —dijo al ver a su hermanita asomándose en las bolsas de obsequios.

—Vamos a la recamara —sonrió divertido— ¿y Seika?

—Mmm la verdad es que creo que salió. Dijo que venía más tarde, pero se fue sin seguridad

— ¿Que? ¿cómo que se fue sin seguridad? —murmuró preocupado de que algo le hubiera pasado.

—Es que salió de prisa, pero no creo que tarde. Quizá podrías usar el GPS de su celular

—Esa es una buena idea, que bueno que instalaste esa aplicación en su celular

—Eres muy despistado mi amor. Anda vamos a la habitación. Quizá se fue de compras, ya que últimamente lo hace

—Aun así, no debió salir sin seguridad alguna

—Sabes que no le gusta. Quizás podamos alcanzarla

—Si —entro a la recamara, para poner a la niña sobre la cama.

—Regalos, muchos regalos papá —dijo hincándose en la cama para abrir una de las bolsas.

—No te preocupes amor. Entiendo que te mortifique su seguridad, pero supongo que también ya se fastidio de estar encerrada —dijo sentándose en la cama.

—Al menos debió avisar y que alguno de los guardias la llevara —saco su celular para rastrear su ubicación.

—Ella estará bien. Te lo puedo asegurar —dijo colocando la mano en su hombro.

—Qué raro, marca que está en casa —murmuró observando su ubicación.

—Tal vez olvido el celular. No está acostumbrada —dijo suspirando, no había querido preocuparse, pero ahora ya lo estaba.

Suspiró dejando el celular de lado.

Se recargo en su hombro— Tranquilo, seguro no tarda en llegar

—¿Chibi? —murmuró asomando la cabecita entre ambos sonriéndoles.

Sonrió a la pequeña— Creo que ya abrió todas las cajas de regalo

—Si eso me temo —sonrió observando todo el contenido de las bolsas en la cama— ¿y que era para pastelito? porque ya vi algo que es para mí

—Para pastelito es este —tomo un pequeño vestido de color blanco— para cuando nazca

Sonrió tomando el pequeño vestido— Es tan tierno, será todo un angelito. Gracias amor, se verá muy linda —dijo colocando el vestido por encima de su vientre.

Sonrió ligeramente— Para Chibi Chibi es esta linda muñeca

—Gracias —murmuró la pequeña abrazando la muñeca levantando la cabeza— tía, tía Seika —nuevamente corrió al balcón agitando su manita.

Se puso de pie para acercarse a la ventana observando a su hermana entrar.

—Ves, ya llego y se ve muy bien. Se ve contenta —dijo asomándose.

—Si bastante —murmuró con ciertas sospechas ya que en el camino se había sentido extraño.

—¿Piensas decirle algo? quizá solo fue a divertirse un rato —dijo observándola entrar a la casa.

—Hablare con ella, esperen aquí ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, solo no te molestes con ella —dijo besando su mejilla— por cierto, esta noche Chibi Chibi dormirá en su habitación. Así que te estaré esperando ya sabes para que

Sonrió un tanto sonrojado más al ver la mirada de la pequeña.

—¿Chibi? —murmuró la niña sonriendo— mi cama, mi cama

—Así que señor Kou, espero no venga muy cansado de ese viaje

—Bueno quizás un buen baño me ayude a relajar —poniéndose de pie— claro que será después de la cena

—Por supuesto amor. Ahora Chibi Chibi vamos a guardar todo esto y luego bajamos a cenar y usted señor Kou no se tarde y no regañe a su hermana ¿de acuerdo?

—No prometo mucho —murmuró ligeramente pues una que otra discusión con su hermana no habían hecho falta.

Suspiró negando— Anda no te tardes. Te esperamos abajo y si la regañas entonces no habrá postre para ti

—Eso es trampa

—No lo es —sonrió tomándolo del rostro— dejarte sin comerme, eso sí es trampa. Anda no tardes, te amo. Vamos Chibi Chibi hay que guardar tus juguetes —dijo a su hermanita una vez que volvió con ella a la cama.

—No tardo —murmuró con una sonrisa, para ir al encuentro de su hermana.

Al subir las escaleras no evito suspirar profundamente. Había sido una tarde maravillosa en brazos de su amado Diamante y ahora no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Hola, veo que vienes muy contenta —murmuró unos escalones arriba.

—Ay me asustaste. Si, vengo muy contenta —dijo sonriendo para terminar de subir— llegaste temprano

—Pude haber llegado más temprano pero no me dejaron conducir ¿quieres contarme?

—Mmm no es nada en particular. Solo fui a dar un paseo

—Pero ¿por qué fuiste sola?

—Lo siento hermanito. Es que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Solo fue un par de horas ¿me perdonas? —sonrió abrazándolo— que guapo estás hoy

—Al menos debes avisarme ¿sí? me preocupa que te pueda pasar algo

—Está bien, te avisare cuando salga —sonrió besando su mejilla— ¿vamos a cenar? muero de hambre

—Si vamos a cenar. Por favor Seika no salgas sola, lleva de menos al chofer o un guardia. Moriría si te pasara algo hermanita

—Está bien hermanito, pero ya quita esa cara. Estoy bien y mucho mejor que cuando te fuiste —le sonrió aún más abrazándolo— por cierto ¿me trajiste algún obsequio?

—Ya sabes que sí. Te la daré enseguida, lo deje en la habitación, aunque la traviesa de Chibi Chibi abrió todas las envolturas

Sonrió divertida tomando su mano— Esa pequeña es muy traviesa. En la mañana desperté y ella estaba acostada conmigo y según la dejé con Serena

—Si es bastante traviesa. Al menos ya puse protección en las escaleras para que de noche no se caiga si es sonámbula

—No es sonámbula. Creo que se despertó, no vio a Serena y se fue conmigo. Ya ves ahora que Serena se levanta temprano a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, todo por un embarazo sano

—Aun así, no me quiero arriesgar

—Está bien, vamos a cenar y luego supongo que querrás estar por fin a solas con tu esposa. Yo cuidare de Chibi Chibi

Sonrió asintiendo bajando con ella a la sala— ¿Y esas flores?

—Son mías. He pedido que me traigan flores cada ciertos días. Son mis favoritas ¿crees que deba pedir unas también para Serena? quizá enviarlas en tu nombre. Eso sí sería muy romántico —Dijo sonriendo.

Enarco una ceja extrañado— No, prefiero ir a comprarlas y traerlas yo mismo

—Bueno, era una sugerencia —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— a mí me van a alegrar los días, seguro se los alegraría a ella también ¿no crees?

—Sí, pero me gusta más ver su reacción al recibir las flores

—Ay hermanito ¿cuantas veces le has regalado flores? y se sinceró —Dijo acercándose al comedor— no eres nada romántico, bueno salvo cuando cantas o compones

—Pues sí, pero si le doy flores siempre ya no tendré pretexto para que me perdone cuando peleamos

—Siempre habrá joyas, viajes, ropa y noches intensas de pasión —dijo de forma pícara.

—Mmm pero las flores le gustan más que las joyas. Una vez rechazo una de las costosas joyas que compre para ella y casi no las usa

—Mmm si es verdad. No se quita esas pequeñas estrellas de aretes. Ella es muy sencilla, por eso es que te gusta ¿verdad? pero tiene un toque algo elegante

—Sí, así es y los juegos costosos que le compre no les hace mucho caso. Se los llega a poner, pero sé que no le gustan

Sonrió tomando asiento— Eso prueba que no se casó contigo por interés, eso me gusta —dijo mirando hacia la escalera donde ella bajaba de la mano de Chibi Chibi que iba cuidándola.

—Si lo sé —sonrió ligeramente— su principal motivo es esa pequeña y claro está yo

—Vanidoso —Murmuró con una sonrisa— además de la pequeña Hotaru, que no entiendo ¿por qué le dice pastelito?

—Es un pastelito en el horno se está cociendo y en parte es por su afición al pastel

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo Serena al llegar al comedor— tengo hambre y pastelito quiere pastel

—Papi —la niña se soltó para ir con él— me portare bien, cuidas a Serena ¿verdad?

—Claro pequeña cuidare de Serena confía en mí que lo hare muy pero muy bien

Serena sonrió un tanto sonrojada al notar su mirada— Seiya siempre me cuida y hoy lo hará con más entusiasmo

—Hola muy buenas noches —sonrió Molly al llegar al comedor sujetando la mano de su amado Nephrite.

—Hola... —Sonrió al verlos, más a su amiga que estaba más que feliz— ¿ya podemos cenar? tengo mucha hambre, podría comer una pizza entera

—Si la cena ya está lista —sonrió Molly tomando asiento— es raro no tener la presencia de Amy. Se le extraña

—Sí, la extraño mucho, pero creo que por fin iba a tener el trabajo soñado al lado del doctor Azuma

—Si desde el día del concierto no se han dejado de ver —murmuró Seika dando un sorbo a su limonada, recordando a su amado celoso por la presencia del doctor.

—Creo que pronto tendremos que prepararnos para una boda —dijo Serena sonriendo extendiendo la mano hacia su esposo— ¿no lo creen?

Seiya sonrió mientras comenzaban a servir la cena— Ya lo creo, el doctor Azuma no se despega de ella por nada del mundo

—Hacen una linda pareja —dijo Nephrite ayudando a su prometida a tomar asiento— quizá sea cierto y se casen pronto

—Yo me caso también —dijo sentándose en la silla colgando sus piernitas.

— ¿Chibi Chibi? —Seiya volvió su mirada a la niña— para que tú te cases tendrá que ser hasta dentro de cincuenta años

Hizo un puchero— No...

—¿Por qué tiene que esperar tantos años? yo me case muy joven a mis veinte

—Claro que si, mmm bueno al menos treinta años

—Ah creo que eres un papá muy celoso —dijo Nephrite— no imagino como te pondrás con Hotaru, te pondrás peor

—Hotaru no deberá casarse hasta después de diez años después de Chibi Chibi

—Oye, oye, que celoso eres. Entonces me casare contigo hasta que cumpla treinta y cinco —dijo Serena muy seria y determinada.

—Pero tú ya estás casada conmigo bombón

—Aun no del todo —dijo Seika sonriendo— falta la boda religiosa y creo que a esa se refiere

Hizo un puchero— No se vale si me amenazas así

—Debo recordarle señor Kou, que usted es mucho más grande que yo, yo que soy una indefensa criatura inocente y pura —dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

No evito soltar una carcajada, al ver su pequeño drama—Si, si claro que pequeña

—Oye —dijo haciendo una mueca— soy más pequeña que tu

Los demás no evitaron reír de igual forma, divertidos ante sus ocurrencias.

—Ya te dijeron viejo —dijo divertido Nephrite.

Hizo una liega mueca— Te recuerdo amigo que estas exactamente en la misma situación que yo —observando a Molly— ya que somos de la misma edad

—Pues yo no veo que Molly se queje de mi edad, como tu esposa —dijo abrazando por los hombros a su prometida— mírala, ya inflo las mejillas. Se está conteniendo de respirar, se está poniendo morada

Miro a su esposa— ¿Si la pico saldrá volando como un globo? —tomando un tenedor para picar su mejilla.

—No papi, Hotaru no quiere volar —dijo la niña tomando su mano— quiero pastel

Sonrió divertido— Pero Serena si quiere volar

—Ya déjame —dijo Serena ocultándose tras su hermanita— mejor danos pastel. Si eso una rebanada enorme de pastel

—Pero no has comido —sonrió ligeramente— si no comes no habrá pastel

—¿Por eso hoy comeremos pura ensalada? —pregunto Seika sonriendo— yo quiero un buen filete de hecho sin ensalada

—Seika la carne de noche es muy pesada

—Ay de acuerdo, pura ensalada entonces y desde mañana iré al club. Necesito hacer ejercicio para lucir aún más bella —dijo sonriendo.

Mantuvo la mirada en su hermana— Si eso te ayudará. Solo no salgas sin protección

—Sí, no te preocupes —Sonrió tomando un poco de agua.

—¿Y yo también puedo ir? —pregunto Serena— el doctor dijo que podía hacer un poco más de ejercicio y así llevare a Chibi Chibi a clases de natación ya que le gusta estar metida en la piscina

—Claro y también Molly si lo desea quizás a nosotros también nos haga bien ir Kevin —sonrió feliz ante la idea.

—Creo que por fin se van a usar esas fabulosas membresías del club —dijo asintiendo— nos hará mucho bien a todos, así que iremos a ejercitarnos un poco

Seika suspiró con una ligera sonrisa. Tendría que ver la forma de escaparse para ver a su amado sin ser descubierta aún.

X-X

Después de una cena muy sana a su parecer y de una rebanada diminuta de pastel ya se encontraban ahora en la habitación. Aunque a decir verdad se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero quería darle un pequeño obsequio a su esposo.

—Está listo el baño, no te tardes ¿de acuerdo? —dijo acercándose a él con una afelpada toalla.

—No tardare —sonrió tomando la toalla— pero creí que me acompañarías a tomar una ducha

—Me encantaría mi amor, pero si lo hago no podrás recibir tu obsequio y necesito alistarlo. Sé un buen niño y ve a darte un baño. Aquí te esperare y no me encontraras dormida

Hizo un puchero— ¿Es tu venganza?

—¿Por pinchar al globo? —sonrió divertida— no mi amor, a menos que... —dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás llevando las manos al costado para bajar el cierre de su vestido.

— ¿A menos que? —manteniendo la mirada fija en ella.

Sonrió bajando el cierre de su vestido dando la vuelta para darle la espalda— Que quieras tu obsequio ahora —dejo caer su vestido quedando en una lencería bonita, pero nada con lo que había pensado lo complacería.

—Mmm que buen obsequio —se acercó abrazándola por la espalda besando su cuello— me gusta

—¿Que tanto? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Mucho —pegándola hacia él para que sintiera su miembro aun sobre su pantalón.

Sonrió tomando su mano— Es un gran halago —murmuró haciendo que la acariciara en el pecho.

Presiono sus senos con esa misma mano mientras con la otra bajaba el tirante de su sostén lamiendo su hombro.

—Quería ponerme muy bella para ti, porque esta noche será como nuestra noche de bodas que no tuvimos —murmuró soltando su mano.

—No lo necesitas. Ya eres muy bella —haciéndola girar para quedar de frente a ella.

Sonrió mirándolo fijamente— Pero siempre quiero estar bella para ti mi amor —Murmuró llevando las manos a su espalda y soltar su sostén dejándolo caer.

—Lo eres —dijo soltando el listón que sujeta daba su cabello sonriendo al ver como este se esparcía sobre su hermoso cuerpo.

—¿Sabes? —sonrió desabotonando la camisa con lentitud— me siento un poco nerviosa

— ¿Por qué? —acariciando su rostro apartando unos mechones de cabello.

—Porque es la primera vez que estaremos juntos siendo marido y mujer —murmuró suspirando al ver su perfecto torso— haremos el amor

—Si lo haremos. Podre tenerte por completo entre mis brazos después de mucho tiempo

—¿Te parece que fue mucho tiempo? —preguntó acariciando sus hombros para quitarle la camisa.

—Si fue mucho tiempo —dejo escapar un pequeño jadeo.

Sonrió al ver el efecto que tenía en él— Una eternidad —murmuró besando suavemente sus pectorales— por fin podré tocar las estrellas en tus brazos

Sin dudarlo la atrajo hacia él besando sus labios con intensidad.

Suspiró entre sus labios rodeando su cuello. No es que no la besara de esa forma antes, pero ese instante ese solo beso le supo a gloria.

La aprisiono entre sus brazos haciendo ese beso aún más intenso y apasionado.

Jadeó al sentir su miembro. Podía sentir como la deseaba y ahora no solo sería un pequeño momento de compensación, ahora se entregaría con todo a él.

Bajó las caricias hacia su cadera jugando con su prenda íntima. Sabía que debía ser cuidadoso, pero no podía contener sus deseos por tenerla.

—Te amo —murmuró entre sus labios— te necesito mi amor, te necesito tanto, tócame por favor

—Y yo a ti te necesito —acariciando su espalda, bajando sus besos por su cuello gimiendo al aspirar su aroma— que delicia

Suspiró ladeando la cabeza, sus palabras, sus besos, todo en ese instante la estaban volviendo loca— He esperado mucho para ser tu mujer

—Tu eres mi mujer —bajando sus besos por el cuello hacia sus senos los cuales acaricio y beso con delicadeza.

Sonrió mirando como disfrutaba de ella en ese instante— Sí, soy tuya, solo tuya mi amor —murmuró acariciando su cabello— quizá quieras disfrutarlos ahora que aún son tuyos

—Si porque después Hotaru no me dará permiso

Sonrió mordiéndose el labio— Puedes probarlos mi amor, ansió por sentir tus labios

Subió su mirada hacia ella sonriendo, dándole una pequeña lamida a uno de sus senos.

—Amor —murmuró en medio de un pequeño jadeo— si sigues así, tocare las estrellas antes de tiempo y creo que querrás sentir que tan rápido llegare al cielo —dijo al sentirse más húmeda para él.

—Si yo también deseo poder tocarlas —con lentitud la llevo hacia la cama recostándola.

Suspiró dejándose consentir por él— Creo que a ti te gusta mucho dejarme desnuda en tu cama —murmuró observándolo— no me dejaste continuar deleitándome de ti

—Shh tú te has deleitado mucho de mí, ahora es mi turno —quitándose el pantalón para quedar completamente desnudo.

Fijó la mirada en él recorriendo su cuerpo, fuerte, atlético y su virilidad que la hizo sonrojar— Que apuesto es mi esposo

Sonrió acercándose a ella abriendo un poco sus piernas llevando la mano a su intimidad.

—Seiya... —jadeo echando la cabeza hacia atrás— me gusta sentirte

Metió uno de sus dedos observando su rostro sonriendo aún más— Me gustas mucho bombón

Gimió aún más sintiendo que su cuerpo la traicionaba al dejarle saber lo mucho que le gustaba— Seiya...

Se acercó excitándose aún más hasta rozar su intimidad con su miembro. Gimió al sentir esa calidez invitándolo a entrar en ella.

Se abrazó a él enterrando sus uñas— Mi amor, si, así te extrañe tanto —ahogo un gemido al sentirlo en ella. La espera había terminado y ahora se sentía completamente feliz de estar a su lado, de amarlo y entregarse a él por esa y muchas noches más.

Gemía al entrar aún más en ella. Sentía que explotaría mucho antes pero ese placer que sentía al estar con ella, al poder sentirla de nueva cuenta entre sus brazos era algo que no podía controlar.

No había pasado mucho tiempo entre sus brazos cuando lo sintió estallar en ella. Tan solo disfruto de ese instante, quizá era la gran necesidad que tenia de estar con ella que todo fue tan rápido. Tan solo lo abrazo besando su cabello— Creo que será bueno que ahora vayas a darte ese baño, mañana tienes que trabajar

Respiraba un tanto agitado ocultando su cabello entre su cuello dándole pequeños besos— ¿Te bañarías conmigo?

Asintió— Tan solo iré por un poco de agua. Olvide tomar mi vitamina ¿puedes ir preparando el baño? seguro ya se enfrió el agua

—Serena te amo —murmuró al sentir que por alguna razón ella quería alejarse de él.

Sonrió sutil dándole un pequeño beso— Yo también te amo. Solo iré por mi vitamina, no tardare

—Está bien. No te tardes —suspiró saliendo de ella para ponerse de pie. Ya que, aunque había terminado no se había movido.

Asintió observándolo un instante— No tardare —se puso de pie tomando una bata para cubrirse. No es que no hubiera sido agradable, claro que lo era, pero no era lo que tenía pensado para esa noche. Además, esas cosas no le habían pasado con Seiya, tal vez con Andrew una que otra vez, aunque sabía que esas cosas pasaban— bueno Serena, no fue más que una noche más, así que no pasa nada —se dijo a si misma al tomar un vaso y servirse un poco de agua— habrá muchas noches más

— ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —murmuró Seika sentada en la mesa comiendo un filete.

—Seika —murmuró asustada volteando a verla— ¿Qué haces aquí y a oscuras? —pregunto encendiendo la luz— no deberías estar comiendo a estas horas

—Lo siento es que tengo mucha hambre, no le digas a Seiya —murmuró con una sonrisa.

Sonrió sutil— No te preocupes no le diré, pero ya no comas más. No vas a poder dormir

—Ya casi acabo —sonrió llevándose un bocado a la boca.

—De acuerdo, mañana comeremos pura ensalada ¿sí? —sonrió sutil— ahora descansa

Hizo una mueca— ¿Bueno que tal un filete de pollo?

—Mmm de acuerdo, pero sin aderezos ¿a qué hora piensas que nos vayamos al club?

— ¿A las diez estará bien?

Asintió— De acuerdo. Nos vemos en la mañana entonces, descansa y ya no comas más

—No tranquila, pero dime ¿estás bien?

—Sí, bueno no sé, ha sido una noche extraña, eso es todo —sonrió sutil— creo que me emocione de más

—Ya entiendo. No fue lo que esperabas o tenías planeado

Suspiró bajando la mirada— Es que había sido ya mucho tiempo sin que estuviéramos juntos, pero creo que los dos estábamos muy ansiosos —se encogió de hombros— supongo que hay muchas parejas que eso les pasa

—Ven siéntate y cuéntame quizás pueda aconsejarte

Tomo asiento— Es que me da un poco de pena contarte, porque pues es tu hermano y son cosas intimas —dijo bajando la mirada.

—Pero también somos amigas ¿no? si me cuentas te contare un secreto y espero quieras ayudarme

Suspiró profundamente— De acuerdo, bueno, es que hoy era la primera vez que íbamos a estar juntos. Bueno que estuvimos juntos, pero hoy fue, muy, muy rápido ¿me entiendes? ni siquiera lo pude disfrutar por completo

—Ya entiendo. Esperabas más de lo que según he escuchado él puede hacer

Enarco una ceja— Bueno es que, el sexo con él siempre ha sido increíble y yo pensé que hoy por ser la primera vez después de varios meses que sería aún mejor y fue muy... rápido. Seguro ahora ya se ha quedado dormido

—Ay Serena seguro Seiya se contuvo por mucho tiempo de no tenerte. Quizás debió ser aún mejor, pero —observo el vaso con agua— seguro era tanta su ansia que no pudo contenerse. Llego a pasarme una que otra vez —murmuró sonrojada.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto interesada— ¿con tu novio? ¿y le dijiste algo? porque yo no le quiero decir nada a Seiya, me da pena

Sonrió recordando esa tarde— Digamos que soy un poco berrinchuda, pero al verlo entendí su enorme deseo por tenerme así que no pude enojarme con él y Seiya se ha estado conteniendo mucho y sobre todo no ha buscado otras mieles para saciarse. Quizás ahora que exploto el volcán puedas disfrutarlo aún mas

—¿De verdad crees eso? decidí bajar para que no notará nada extraño, aunque creo que si se dio cuenta

—Seguramente. Quizás no fue la noche indicada o el momento. Los vi a ambos muy ansiosos por estar a solas. Seiya estaba nervioso

—Yo también lo estaba. Era nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer. Ansiaba estar con él, lo he extrañado mucho y ni siquiera lo pude disfrutar

—Pero dime que te gustaría más ¿un hombre insaciable y apasionado o un sencillo hombre que muestre debilidad de vez en cuando?

Sonrió acariciando la sortija de su mano— A Seiya con todo lo que es y lo que no. Creo que me decepcione de mi misma

—Seiya te ama. Esa es una pequeña prueba. Un suave roce tuyo puede provocarle muchas cosas a mi hermano, además quizás debas planear una cita romántica en un lugar donde este a solas

Suspiró asintiendo— Tienes razón, bueno al menos no todo estuvo también mal, el juego previo estuvo lindo

Sonrió ligeramente— ¿Usaste la lencería que compramos?

—Sí, pero no me dejo prepararle su obsequio, quería ponerme ese baby doll que sugeriste que comparará el que no cubre nada —dijo sonrojada.

—Bueno ahí tienes su ansiedad —sonrió divertida— vamos regresa con él y quizás ahora puedas disfrutar como debe ser

Sonrió poniéndose de pie— Gracias Seika. Creo que si aún está en el baño me dará tiempo de arreglarme un poco y darle su regalo

—Anda date prisa —murmuró animándola a regresar.

—Gracias —se acercó besando su mejilla— te quiero. Nos vemos en la mañana, descansa —sonrió aún más dispuesta a recuperar esa noche.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —murmuró con una sonrisa.

Le sonrió antes de caminar rápidamente hacia la habitación. Esperaba encontrar a Seiya en el baño para poder sorprenderlo.

Suspiraba buscando que había hecho mal. Porque la noche esperaba fuera especial para ambos y no lo había sido— Es tu culpa —murmuraba a su pene regañándolo.

Sonrió al escuchar murmullos en el baño. Pensó en arreglarse un poco, pero eso era una pérdida de tiempo— Ya estoy aquí —Murmuró al entrar al baño dejando caer su bata— ¿me extrañaste?

Soltó su pene al cual regañaba como si este le fuera a responder sonrojándose.

—¿Qué es lo que hacías? —preguntó acercándose a pasos lentos.

—Yo este... —trago saliva al verla acercarse de esa forma tan sensual— bañándome como me dijiste. Te tardaste mucho

—Lo siento. Es que me encontré a Seika, también olvido su medicamento. Dime ¿a quién regañabas?

—Yo... no, no regañaba a nadie —sintió su miembro reaccionar.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sonriendo al entrar al agua— el agua está deliciosa. Justo como me gusta —se acercó un poco a él notando su miembro— creo que él si me extraño

Hizo una mueca— ¿Me escuchaste?

—Mmm no, pero ¿Si así fuera hay algún problema? —preguntó llevando la mano a su miembro.

Gimió ante su caricia— No es solo que... bueno yo... Serena —sin dudarlo la tomo entre sus brazos besándola.

Sonrió pues ella también ansiaba sus labios y mucho más. Continuo con sus caricias un poco más.

Sonrió entre sus labios mordiendo du labio inferior— Te deseo

—Lo sé —sonrió sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas— y no te dejare hasta estar satisfecha de ti mi amor

Sonrió observándola— Quiero hacerte mía

—Ya soy tuya mi amor —murmuró frotándose contra él— no lo vuelvas a regañar, porque me gusta complacerlo

—Pero no te hizo disfrutar y alguien tiene que tener la culpa

Sonrió gimiendo al sentir lo erecto que estaba— Si lo disfruté. No como estás acostumbrado mi amor, pero lo hice y esto que estoy sintiendo ahora es, muy placentero

— ¿En verdad? —arqueándose un poco buscando la forma de entrar en ella.

—Si... —sonrió sujetándose de los hombros moviéndose un poco más sobre él— así que no vuelvas a regañarlo. Porque entonces yo tendré que compensarlo y consolarlo

—Mmm dice que lo regañe más seguido entonces

Sonrió haciendo que entrara en ella— Tu premio... —murmuró gimiendo al sentir como entraba tan fácilmente de lo preparada que estaba para él.

Gimió al sentirla tan lista para él. Le sonrió, esta vez lo disfrutaría aún más.

—Seiya —murmuró buscando besar su cuello comenzando un suave vaivén llevando ella el ritmo de esa entrega.

—Me encantas —moviéndose con suavidad dentro de ella.

—Me vuelves loca —murmuró a su oído mordisqueándolo— extrañe sentirte en mi

—Y yo a ti te extrañe tanto —acariciando su espalda aprisionándola contra su cuerpo, jadeando.

—Crees ¿que pueda darte lo que también te gusta? —pregunto disfrutando de ese abrazo de ese vaivén que la estaba llevando a la locura.

—Si. Dame todo de ti mi amor —murmuró bajando sus caricias hacia su cadera acariciándola y presionándola contra su miembro gimiendo aún más.

Gimió al sentirlo entrar por completo en ella comenzando a moverse un poco más rápido— Mi amor, te amo, te amo. Nadie como tú para llevarme al cielo

—Te amo Serena te amo tanto —jadeaba entre los movimientos de sus cuerpos unidos. Buscaba sus labios para hacer esa entrega completa y plena para ambos.

Se abrazó a su cuello buscando moverse un poco más. Lo besaba del mismo modo en que él lo hacía. Ella pensaba jugar un poco más con él, pero simplemente ya no podía. Se encontraba totalmente a su merced y eso la estaba llevando a la locura, tanto que sentía que su cuerpo no resistiría mucho más.

Su respiración se agitaba aún más a cada instante. Ese momento era sumamente excitante, pero sobre todo había algo más y eso era amor. No supo en qué momento se desbordo dentro de ella— Serena mi bombón

Y esta vez toco el cielo con las manos entre los brazos de su esposo. Se separo de sus labios al dejar escapar un profundo gemido acompañado de su nombre. Ese instante había sido único y placentero— Mi amor... —murmuró recostando la cabeza en su hombro— delicioso

—Más que eso mi amor —acariciando su cabello húmedo— fue maravilloso

Sonrió sintiendo como salía de ella— Lamento haberme comportado así. Entiendo tu ansiedad por estar en mi

—Te extrañaba mucho. Perdóname no pude contenerme bueno…

Se separó lo suficiente para mirar sus ojos— Entiendo cuanto me necesitabas mi amor. Tanto como yo a ti. Tenía preparado un lindo regalo para ti, pero ni siquiera me diste tiempo de prepararlo

—Lo siento, en verdad no podía más pensé que moriría si no te tenia

Sonrió besando suavemente sus labios— ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

—Si muchísimo, pero ahora ya me siento muy feliz

—Yo también —sonrió acariciando su rostro— no sabes cuánto extrañe tenerte en mí. Dejarte saber cuánto me haces feliz en tus brazos y que nadie más podrá hacerlo

—Ya no podría buscar a nadie más que no fueras tú. Tu eres todo lo que necesito y lo que quiero

—Gracias mi amor, por tu amor y tu fidelidad. Me has demostrado que eres el hombre perfecto para mí —Dijo besando suavemente sus labios— yo no podría entregarme a nadie más que no fueras tú. Desde la primera noche, fui tuya para siempre

Sonrió abrazándola aún más— Bueno señora Kou es hora de una ducha para ir a descansar

—Si mi amor, creo que hoy dormiré como un angelito en tus brazos —dijo besando su mejilla— y no olvides que aún tengo tu regalo

—Esperare con ansias por ver ese bello regalo

—Te va a gustar mucho —murmuró separándose de él para acomodarse en la tina— oye amor, ¿puedo usar la tarjeta que me diste?, es un pequeño capricho

—Claro amor, puedes usarla sin ningún problema

Sonrió suspirando dejando que el agua relajara su cuerpo aún más— Entonces, prepárate que te daré una pequeña sorpresa y estoy segura te encantara. Hoy pastelito se portó muy bien y espero que así siga

Acaricio su cabello— Me pregunto qué clase de sorpresa será

—Mmm una que te va a gustar mucho. Mañana iré con Seika al club, llevare a Chibi Chibi ¿tu estarás en la oficina?

—Sí, estaré en la oficina, tengo muchos pendientes que ver. Espero te portes bien en el club

Volteo a verlo— Coqueteare con el instructor de natación de Chibi Chibi o con mi instructor —sonrió de forma traviesa— si encuentro al dueño también, quizá nos haga un descuento

Frunció el ceño— No, no entonces no vas

Sonrió divertida— Amo tu semblante celoso. Me dan ganas de comerte a besos y bajarle a esos celos ¿y qué piensas hacer si me escapo y voy?

—O es mi imaginación o mi esposa quiere que vaya al club

—No, prefiero que vayas a trabajar, seguro tendrás muchos pendientes. Ya habrá tiempo para que vayamos juntos al club. Te prometo que me portare bien, es más cerrare los ojos cuando vea a un hombre apuesto haciendo ejercicio —Dijo levantando la mano en señal de juramento.

Hizo una mueca— No, yo quiero que me veas solo a mi

—¿Que te vea justo como ahora? —pregunto sentándose frente a él mirándolo por completo sonrojándose ante lo que veía— si, eres muy guapo. Te me antojas a cada momento

Sonrió ligeramente— Y tú a mí y si no salimos en este preciso instante de la ducha volveré hacerte mía

Soltó una pequeña risa— Entendido señor Kou, solo porque mañana tiene que ir a trabajar. Escuche que en ese club tienen rutinas de ejercicio para mujeres embarazadas, quiero intentarlo, necesito estar en forma

—Si las hay es ejercitación materna. Si puedo por la tarde te acompañare

—¿Y además iremos a los ejercicios propedéuticos? ¿te dará tiempo? no quiero que descuides tu trabajo —dijo saliendo de la tina para tomar una de las toallas y envolverse en ella.

—Hare lo posible amor. Porque quiero estar contigo en todo momento —de igual forma saliendo de la tina.

—Quiero que ambos disfrutemos de pastelito antes de nacer y que estés conmigo en el parto y que juntos llevamos a las niñas de paseo. Quiero tener una hermosa familia y después si podemos volver a encargar un bizcochito —sonrió acercándose a él— ¿qué te parece?

—Me encantaría mi amor, pero ¿crees que sea posible? —murmuró apenado puesto que había sido un milagro.

—Haremos todo porque así sea —dijo tomándolo del rostro— Hotaru es nuestro pequeño milagro, pero si ponemos todo nuestro esfuerzo en un bizcochito seguro lo conseguiremos, después de todo ambos somos capaces de todo ¿no te parece? —Sonrió con ternura pues veía en sus ojos el anhelo por una gran familia.

—De acuerdo haremos todo cuanto esté en nuestras manos —sonriéndole— te amo Serena con todo mi ser

—Te amo Seiya Kou —Murmuró rodeando su cuello dejando caer su toalla— eres el hombre que no imagine en mi vida y que sin embargo se ha vuelto mi todo. Te daré esta hermosa familia y todo mi amor

La aprisionó contra él— ¿Quieres seguir jugando?

Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa— Creo que tú también —dijo bajando la mirada notando su miembro— ¿tanto te gusto?

—Me vuelves loco ¿no te das cuenta? —la cargo para ahora llevarla hacia la cama sin duda esa noche no la dejaría descansar.

—Extrañaba que me cargaras así —dijo sujetándose de su cuello— es lo bueno de que pastelito no haya crecido tanto ¿sabes? me siento como uno de esos peces del acuario de tu oficina —murmuró dándome pequeños besos por el rostro.

— ¿Por qué? —enarco una ceja confundido.

Sonrió mordiendo su labio— ¿Olvidaste ese pez que tuvo pececitos? se le veía una pancita, como yo

Sonrió divertido— Un lindo pez embarazada, mi pez —sin dudarlo volvió a besarla con gran intensidad.

Sonrió abrazándose hacia él. De esa forma sentía que protegía a su pequeña y a la vez disfrutaba de él, de sus besos tan intensos como la primera vez que la hizo perder la razón— Hazme tuya —Murmuró entre sus labios— como aquella vez en el departamento

—Serena quiero hacerte el amor —buscando entrar de nuevo en ella— quiero ser uno solo contigo

Sonrió abrazándolo un poco más gimiendo y jadeando a su oído para que escuchara lo que le hacía sentir— Seiya, mi amor, te amo más cada día. Hazme el amor

—Si lo haré, esta es nuestra noche

—Mi amor, nunca te dejare de amar —murmuró sonriéndole antes de besarlo tan profunda e intensamente como él lo hacía. Al menos un momento más disfrutaría de estar entre sus brazos.

X-X

Notas de autoras:

¿y bien que les pareció el capítulo? ¿extrañaban el lemon de Seiya y Serena? Doble sesión de lemon ¿Qué tal Diamante y Seika? Las cosas se van a complicar ahora que ya están juntos Seika y Diamante, más porque él insiste en tener a su mujer a su lado. ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar ahora?

Esperamos sus comentarios y teorías, nos agrada saludarlas.


	29. Chapter 29

AMOR

Capítulo 30

Estaciono el auto frente al club, ya que al menos quería ir a comer con su esposa para después regresar a una reunión por la tarde.

—Buen día ¿busca a la familia Kou? —preguntó uno de los empleados abriendo la puerta del auto— se encuentran en el comedor al aire libre

—Gracias —bajó del auto para entrar al club.

Sonrió al ver como la niña comía sus zanahorias— A ella le gustan las zanahorias que a mí no, bueno a Chibi Chibi que comida no le gusta ¿verdad Seika?

—Sera muy glotona —sonrió divertida dando un sorbo a su limonada. Al final no había logrado escabullirse.

—Mmm se parece a mí, salvo por las zanahorias —dijo sonriendo y esa sonrisa se hizo aún mayor al ver a su esposo caminar hacia ellas— creo que me he enamorado un poco más de él. Mira que guapo se ve

Seika sonrió al ver a su hermano y sin dudarlo la niña corrió hacia él.

—Muy buenas tardes señoritas veo que están comiendo sin mi

—Hola papi —murmuró la niña con la boquita llena.

—Hola amor, lo siento pastelito quería una ensalada, pero te estamos esperando —dijo Serena sonriendo.

—Que bien, muero de hambre —sentándose a la mesa con ellas— ¿qué tal su primer día en el club?

—Mi instructor es muy apuesto —dijo Serena sonriendo para ver su reacción.

—Mi rutina fue algo cansada y tomamos el sol, Chibi Chibi se divirtió en la alberca con los demás niños —comentó Seika sonriendo al ver su mueca.

— ¿Un instructor guapo? ¿aún más que yo?

—Sí, míralo ahí va —señaló a un hombre alto y muy musculoso caminar por las instalaciones— es guapo ¿no lo creen?

Seiya hizo una mueca cruzándose de brazos.

—Papi... —Murmuró la niña acercando su cuchara— ¿comes? Te doy de comer

—Si —sonrió comiendo lo que le daba la niña.

Después de que él comiera se acercó a él tomando su rostro— Nadie es más guapo que tu mi amor

—Y otra vez derramando miel —dijo Seika suspirando— la pasaron bien anoche por lo visto

Seiya sonrió ligeramente— Si bastante bien —murmuró observando a su hermana.

—Si, eso veo —Sonrió bebiendo un poco de su limonada— ¿van a querer que cuide de Chibi Chibi? puedo ver la cenicienta por centésima vez

— ¿No será mucha molestia?

Negó sonriendo— Quizá la lleve al cine o al parque ¿a dónde van a ir? —Sonrió observando a la pequeña que le daba más comida.

—Iremos a dar una vuelta. Más tarde debo volver a la oficina tengo una junta

—Bien, entonces nos veremos para cenar, por lo pronto comamos. Pensaré a donde iremos ¿verdad Chibi Chibi? ¿parque o cine?

—Parque, parque. Quiere jugar y después ir al cine

—Creo que esta traviesa llegara a dormir —dijo Serena sonriendo— solo no comas tanto dulce ¿de acuerdo? a Hotaru no le gusta que comas mucho

—Me porta bien —sonrió agitando sus manitas muy contenta.

Sonrió divertida— De acuerdo ¿sigues molesto conmigo amor? ese hombre no es mi instructor. Y o solo tomé el sol y dormí un poco, no hice ejercicio

— ¿En verdad? pero y si tomas clases y conoces a alguien así de musculoso

—Mmm no me gustan así. Prefiero a alguien como tú, delgado, pero con unos músculos perfectamente definidos. Así me gustan, pero, sobre todo —se acercó a él aspirando su aroma— que huelan delicioso

Se sonrojo ligeramente— Eso está mucho mejor

—Ay de verdad que ustedes derraman miel —dijo Seika haciendo una mueca sonriendo en seguida— ya váyanse a un hotel

—Shhh —sonrió Seiya al ver que la niña los miraba.

—¿Chibi? —colocó el dedo en su barbilla mirándolos con atención.

—Chibi Chibi termina de comer —dijo Serena sonriendo un tanto sonrojada— anda amor, come tú también tu ensalada para poder irnos

—Si —sonrió Seiya tomando el plato para comer la ensalada.

Volteó a ver a Seika sonriendo— Gracias por cuidar de Chibi Chibi. Llegaremos temprano, así podrás descansar y tú tampoco comas muchos dulces ¿de acuerdo?

—Solo serán unos cuantos además hoy hice mucho ejercicio

—De todas formas, recuerda, Chibi Chibi será capaz de comer todo lo que tú le des —sonrió divertida al ver como seguía alimentando a Seiya.

—Si lo sé, pero no se preocupen yo la cuido

—Gracias, te la encargo mucho —dijo sonriendo— ¿te parece si en la noche platicamos? tienes algo que contarme ¿verdad?

—Yo este... —hizo una pequeña mueca puesto que no quería que Seiya lo supiera al menos no aún.

Noto su gesto. Quizá era alguna sorpresa o algo más para su hermano— Lo siento...

—No te preocupes no era nada importante

Suspiró un tanto decepcionada, quizá si era importante— Si quieres después platicar, podemos hacerlo, pero bueno... —murmuró volviendo la mirada a Seiya y la niña que al parecer no habían escuchado.

No dijo nada. Quizás no era buena idea, bebió un poco de limonada tan solo observándolos.

—Chibi Chibi te terminaste toda tu comida, bueno con ayuda de Seiya, pequeña tramposita —le sonrió sutil al ver que terminaba de darle otro bocado a Seiya— ¿terminaste amor?

—Si ya terminé —sonriéndole.

—Quizá debamos llevar a la niña. Tal vez Seika desee descansar, hizo mucho ejercicio hoy y además ayer la cuido ¿no te parece Seiya?

—Claro, ¿quieres que te llevemos a casa Seika?

—Mmm no, no se preocupen vendrá el chófer más tarde. Quiero ir al spa un rato

—Está bien avísame cuando llegues a casa ¿sí? —murmuró Seiya con una sonrisa a su hermana.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Quizá vaya al cine más tarde —dijo poniéndose de pie— iré a mi primer tratamiento de belleza. Los veré en la casa y pórtense bien. Cuídate Chibi Chibi y no dejes que hagan travesuras

—Yo los cuido, estoy feliz

—Que niña tan linda e inteligente. Bueno diviértanse, nos vemos en la casa —se acercó besando la mejilla de su hermano.

—Nos vemos más tarde Seika —murmuró Serena observándola. Quizá si era importante lo que quería decirle y lo intentaría más tarde.

—Hasta más tarde —sonrió a la familia que se ponía de pie para salir del club.

Suspiró observándola alejarse— ¿Y a dónde iremos? ¿te tardarás mucho en la junta? —preguntó tomando la mano de la pequeña para llevarla en medio de los dos.

—No lo sé, espero que no ¿me acompañaras a la oficina?

Sonrió más animada— Sí, claro ¿no hay problema con Chibi Chibi? bueno te prometemos no hacer travesuras

—Chibi Chibi porta bien —dijo la niña sonriendo feliz de ir de sus manos.

—Bueno entonces vayamos por un café te parece ¿o que quieres hacer amor?

—Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con Andrew ¿no lo crees? quiero dejar ya este tema por la paz y que no haya malos entendidos

Hizo un puchero— ¿En verdad deseas hacerlo?

—Sí, porque no quiero que después vaya y te diga de cosas otra vez y que por eso te pongas serio conmigo o te entren dudas —dijo al llegar al auto— te amo y no quiero que haya dudas entre nosotros

—Bien vamos ¿dónde dices que es?

—Cerca de la casa donde antes vivía —dijo con cierta nostalgia— quizá podamos ir para que conozcas la que era mi casa. Veras que es muy bonita

Sonrió ligeramente, ya que eso tenía pensado hacer en esos días— Claro me parece una buena idea

—De acuerdo vamos y espero que ya no te pongas celoso y que dejemos ese tema en paz ¿de acuerdo?

—Mmm lo intentare es lo único que te puedo prometer

—De acuerdo —sonrió sutil— vamos entonces

—¿A mi casa? —preguntó la pequeña jalando la mano de Seiya— ¿vamos a mi casa?

—Si pasaremos por ah pequeña

—Seguramente debe extrañar la casa —dijo al subir al auto— yo la extraño mucho, solo espero que haya una linda familia viviendo ahí

Seiya subió al auto observándolas— Vamos entonces me gustaría conocer esa linda casa

—Chibi Chibi va a casa —dijo feliz la niña aplaudiendo.

—Quizá no es tan buena idea que vamos —dijo mirándolo de reojo.

—Yo creo que sí ¿me dices por dónde?

—Sí, ve hacia el parque número diez, pasando la primera calle das vuelta a la derecha y cinco cuadras. Era muy feliz de vivir ahí, estaba tan cerca del parque a Chibi Chibi le gustaba ir ahí

Manejo hacia donde le indicaba observando las calles— Que curioso cerca está la mansión donde vivían mis padres

—¿De verdad? casi éramos vecinos, que curioso ¿no crees?

—Si bastante curioso...

—¿Crees que nos hemos visto alguna vez? Quizás cuando éramos niños

—No lo creo. Recuerda que yo viví aquí hasta los cinco años y nos llevamos diez años de diferencia

—Uh si es cierto. Supongo que no nos hubiéramos conocido o tal vez sí. Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos mi maduro esposo —sonrió divertida.

Sonrió ligeramente— Bueno vayamos primero a esa cafetería a tomar café ¿sí?

—¿En serio vas a querer tomar un café con Andrew? bueno no con él en su cafetería

—Tu dijiste que querías tomar café y no quiero que sea muy obvio el por qué estamos ahí

—De acuerdo —sonrió acercándose a besar su mejilla— te amo aún más por esto

—Te amo Serena ¿esa es la cafetería?

—Supongo que si —sonrió observando el nombre de la cafetería— "ángel" vaya creo que si pensaba en mi

Hizo una mueca al ver el nombre de la cafetería.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres entrar? quizá no sea buena idea, te vas a poner más celoso

—Ya estamos aquí —estacionando el auto, ya que él no era ningún cobarde.

Suspiró quitándose el cinturón de seguridad— De acuerdo vamos

—Pastel, pastel, quiero pastel y leche —Sonrió la niña feliz mirando la cafetería.

—Sera solo un poco de pastel ¿de acuerdo Chibi Chibi?

—Si papá —dijo sonriendo ansiosa por bajar.

—De acuerdo, vamos y hablaremos con Andrew

—Si vamos —murmuró bajando del auto para enseguida ayudaras a bajar.

Suspiró observando la cafetería— Me alegro por Andrew, al menos pudo hacer su sueño realidad, siempre quiso un lugar así y está bonito

Observo el lugar no podía negarlo era bonito— Entremos

Asintió tomando su mano para entrar. El lugar era lindo y justo en el mostrador estaba Andrew. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan ocupado atendiendo a un cliente.

Seiya hizo una mueca al ver el gesto de Serena al ver a ese sujeto.

—Hola Andrew —murmuró Serena al acercarse

—Hola —dijo la pequeña dando saltitos.

—Serena —murmuró sorprendido al verla sonriendo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Venimos por un café —dijo sonriendo— y también a platicar contigo

—Buenas tardes —murmuró Seiya tratando de mantener la calma.

—Claro, pasen, tengo la mejor mesa para mi ángel —dijo guiándolos hacia una mesa que daba al jardín.

Seiya emitió un gruñido tomando la mano de su esposa.

—Pastel de chocolate —dijo la pequeña sonriendo— y leche, por favor

—Que educada es la pequeña —dijo Andrew acomodando la silla para Serena.

—Yo quiero café y para mi esposa un té de hierbas, gracias

—Eh si claro... —dijo observando a Serena un instante— enseguida

Serena suspiró, podía sentir tu esposo estaba celoso y tenso— Gracias Andrew, una rebanada pequeña para la niña

Seiya tomo asiento junto a Serena— Pues te quiere tanto que no respeta que ahora estás conmigo

—Eso se lo dejaremos en claro, pero no vinimos para que te molestaras —dijo tomando su rostro— te amo, te amo a ti Seiya Kou, anda bésame

Acaricio su rostro— No sé si fue buena idea venir

—Te lo dije —murmuró cerrando los ojos— te amo Seiya, pero es algo que debemos hacer si queremos que no haya nada que ensombrezca nuestro amor

Enseguida volvió Andrew con un par de tazas y un vaso con leche— Traje tu té favorito —dijo colocando la taza frente a ella— fresas y jazmín

—Creí haberle pedido un té de hierbas para mi esposa —dijo con total seriedad.

Suspiró observando el semblante de Andrew— Ahora solo bebo el té que pidió Seiya, es por indicación médica, le hace bien a Hotaru

—Estamos en un lugar que ofrece un servicio, no estamos aquí para que le des explicaciones

—Creo que no tiene por qué hablarle así a Serena. Ella tiene voz propia, además puede hacer o decir lo que quiera en este local, si ella lo desea podrá ser suyo... —Dijo también con seriedad.

Volvió la mirada a su esposa, esperando que ella dijera algo antes de explotar por completo.

—Andrew por favor, es mi esposo y lo que hiciste de ir a hablar con él estuvo mal, porque yo lo amo y es mi decisión estar a su lado. Mi amor por él es totalmente sincero —Dijo con determinación.

—Ay por favor Serena tu misma dijiste que solo lo hacías por Chibi Chibi. No lo necesitas, yo puedo darte todo lo que necesitan

—Tal vez eso fue en un principio, pero me enamore de él. Lo amo, lo amo con toda mi alma. Más de lo que llegue a amar alguna vez, no me imagino la vida sin él —murmuró volteando a ver a su esposo.

—Serena solo estas embelesada con él. Te tiene encerrada en una jaula sin dejarte decir o hacer lo que a ti te gusta

—No es verdad Andrew y me entristece que pienses así. Con esa actitud lo único que estas logrando es que me aleje para siempre de ti. No puedo estar cerca de una persona que no cree en mi o en lo que siento —Dijo con tristeza— amo a Seiya y voy a tener una familia con él

—Por favor Serena de las veces que te he visto junto a este sujeto solo he visto tristeza y temor en tu mirada

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse— Creo que nunca debimos volver a vernos. Vámonos Seiya, Andrew espero que tengas una buena vida y encuentres a una mujer que te amé con toda su alma. No me vuelvas a buscar

—Lo ves. Vuelves a llorar. Serena yo te amo por favor vuelve a mi yo, te daré la familia que siempre quisiste tener. Te hare muy feliz

—No Andrew, no lloro por él, lloro por ti. Porque me duele que me lastimes de esta forma, que dudes de mis palabras, pero la verdad es que ya no me importa lo que pienses. Amo a Seiya lo amor tanto que daría mi vida por él y por nuestras hijas. No quiero que vuelvas a buscarnos. Vámonos Seiya, Chibi Chibi, tenemos cosas que hacer

—Chibi Chibi —murmuró con tristeza bajándose de la silla.

—Vamos a casa. Ya escucho a mi esposa no se acerque a ella

Se puso de pie tomando la mano de la niña— Adiós Andrew, me dio gusto saber que cumpliste tu sueño. Espero tengas una vida feliz y encuentres el amor

—Serena por favor tu eres mi amor. Eres mi ángel —tomando su mano.

—No Andrew, ya no lo soy. Soy Serena Kou y por favor te pido que no intervengas en mi matrimonio y que me respetes, porque ahora soy una mujer casada y jamás engañaría a mi esposo y no pienso traicionarlo. Ahora déjame ir por favor —murmuró observando como la tomaba de la mano— no vuelvas a buscarme

—Ya la has escuchado —murmuró Seiya que ya no tenía paciencia— ahora suelta a mi esposa

—Usted solo compro a una mujer. Se aprovecho de ella, no se da cuenta que le duele todo lo que me está diciendo. Lo hace porque no quiere perderlo, no quiere perder las comodidades que usted le da. Déjela libre

Sin poder contenerse más le dio un fuerte puñetazo— Amo a esta mujer y si está conmigo por dinero o por la niña es algo que no le incumbe. Ella es mi esposa y espero que eso le quede claro, yo creo en sus palabras y sé que me ama. Para mí eso es suficiente

—Seiya, por favor —murmuró Serena tomándolo del brazo— la niña se asusta, vámonos

—Algún día ella volverá conmigo, porque usted no podrá hacerla feliz —Dijo limpiándose el labio.

—Espero que no se canse de esperar. Vamos Serena —murmuró con cierta molestia— vamos a un lugar donde si nos den un buen servicio

—Papi... —murmuró la pequeña con los ojos llorosos.

—Adiós Andrew —murmuró con tristeza de terminar esa relación de esa forma— vamos Seiya —se acercó a él tomando su mano.

—Si vamos —se acercó a la pequeña para tomar la mano de su esposa— perdón —murmuró al estar ya fuera de la cafetería— no pude contenerme mas

Suspiró abrazándolo con fuerza— Lo siento. Pensé que entendería, no debí insistir en estar cerca de él

La abrazó con cariño— Shh creo que no acepta que estés a mi lado

—Pensé que entendería —murmuró refugiándose en sus brazos— lo siento, mejor vamos a casa o tal vez solo pasemos por el pastel para Chibi Chibi

No dijo nada, solo la guio al auto. Ahora más que nunca debía llevarla a ese lugar.

—¿Pastel para mí? —pregunto la pequeña que subía al auto y esperaba a que le pusieran el cinturón.

—Si un rico pastel —sonrió Seiya ayudándola.

Serena solo observo ¿cómo no enamorarse de un hombre así? volvió la mirada a la cafetería deseando que de verdad en algún momento Andrew pudiera disfrutar de un verdadero amor— ¿A dónde iremos por el pastel para Chibi Chibi? —pregunto al subir al auto.

—Iremos a un buen lugar —ayudando a su esposa.

—Gracias —murmuró esperando a que subiera al auto— ¿estás bien Chibi Chibi?

—Sí, quiero pastel —sonrió a su hermana.

Suspiró al menos el susto para la pequeña no había sido mucho— Si, vamos por pastel ¿tu estas bien Seiya? —pregunto tomando su mano que se notaba ligeramente roja— ¿te lastimaste?

—Estoy bien ¿y tú te sientes bien? —sonriéndole.

Asintió— Creo que entonces este es el fin de ese capítulo, así que desde hoy no volveremos a pensar en ello ¿de acuerdo? te amo y eso es todo lo que sé

—También te amo mi amor. Te amo con todo mi ser

Sonrió mirando el camino— ¿A dónde vamos? la casa esta para el otro lado

—Ya lo veras —murmuró manejando unas cuantas cuadras más.

Suspiró acariciando su vientre— ¿Ya compraste el marco para la última fotografía de Hotaru?

—Iremos a comprarlo más tarde —estacionando el carro, frente a la bella casa.

—Seiya ¿qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto al ver la que había sido su casa— ¿cómo supiste que era aquí?

Sonrió bajando del auto para ayudarlas a bajar.

—Casa, casa, mi casa —dijo feliz la pequeña corriendo a la puerta pegándose a la reja— mi casa

—Así es —Seiya saco unas llaves acercándose a la reja después de ayudar a Serena a bajar.

Miro fijamente a Seiya— ¿Por qué tienes esas llaves? Seiya ¿acaso tu...?

—Tarde un poco, pero al fin quedo lista —abriendo la reja.

—Mi casa —la pequeña entro corriendo al jardín.

Derramo unas lágrimas al entrar de nueva cuenta al jardín de esa casa que había significado su vida entera— Mi hogar... —murmuró tomando su mano.

Sonrió al ver a la pequeña corriendo— Dentro hay una copia de las escrituras

Volteó a verlo no dudado en abrazarlo y buscar sus labios— Gracias mi amor, te amo, te amo

La abrazó con fuerza besando sus labios con ternura y amor— Te amo Serena

—Mi amor —murmuró entre sus labios derramando unas lágrimas— gracias, me has hecho muy feliz ¿quieres conocer la casa?

—Claro ¿me darías un tour por ella?

—Por supuesto —dijo sonriendo— ¿puede abrir la puerta señor Kou?

—Claro señora Kou, aunque quizás te gustaría hacerlo más a ti —extendiéndole las llaves.

Sonrió tomando las llaves sintiéndose más que emocionada por abrir de nueva cuenta esa puerta. Al hacerlo suspiró, la casa había recuperado su belleza— Nuestra casa —murmuró al hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar corriendo a la niña.

—Casa —sonrió feliz dando volteretas.

Camino lentamente admirando la casa derramando unas lágrimas— Todo esta como cuando mis padres vivían

—Trate que quedara en perfectas condiciones para ti

—Es perfecta mi amor —murmuró deteniéndose a mitad de sala— ¿podríamos vivir aquí?

— ¿Te gustaría? —murmuró pues presentía que algo asile pediría.

Asintió volteando a verlo— Si, deseo que tus hijas crezcan en este lugar. Quiero formar nuestro hogar aquí donde mis padres fueron tan felices y donde quiero hacerte feliz

Sonrió abrazándola hacia él— Te amo Serena

—Yo también te amo Seiya —dijo abrazándolo— quiero que este sea nuestro hogar, mira... —volteó a ver a Chibi Chibi que subía con cuidado las escaleras— va a su habitación

— ¿No te gusta la mansión donde vivimos?

—Sí, solo que, este lugar guarda grandes recuerdos para mí —Dijo volviendo a mirarlo— y quiero formar nuevos recuerdos contigo

—Bueno quizás podamos ampliarla un poco más —sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Te parece muy pequeña? —pregunto acariciando su mejilla.

—Pues recuerda que nuestra ha familia ahora es más grande y puede que siga creciendo

—Entiendo —murmuró besando su mejilla— quizá entonces este pueda ser nuestro refugio ¿no crees?

—Si amor será lo que tu desees. Nuestro refugio de amor

Sonrió volviendo a abrazarlo recargando el rostro en su pecho— Lamento lo ocurrido. No pensé que se fuera a poner así y menos decir lo que dijo

—Me ignoro y eso no me gusto

—Creo que será mejor no volver a verlo y no volver a hablar de él. Tu eres mi esposo y quise darte tu lugar. No niego que me dolió todo lo que dijo y como se comportó, porque pensé que al menos podríamos ser amigos

—Dudo que lo acepte, pero si algún día llega a asimilar que tú eres feliz a mi lado y a respetar la vida que ahora tienes quizás deje que sean amigos

Sonrió mirándolo fijamente— Esto debió costarte un poco decirlo, así que te dará un obsequio, pídeme lo que quieras que gustosa te lo daré

—Solo quiero que mi esposa sea feliz a mi lado y quizás en esta linda casa es linda

—Lo soy amor, seré muy feliz contigo —Dijo tomando suavemente su rostro— eres el amor de mi vida y no quiero que vuelvas a ponerte celoso

Fijo su mirada en ella sonriéndole— Te amo Serena, te amo tanto no sé qué me hiciste

—Yo tampoco sé que me hiciste Seiya Kou. Me has conquistado por completo —sonrió acercándose a sus labios— no imagino mi vida sin ti. No importa si eres millonario o pobre, te amo a ti por lo que eres, un hombre maravilloso

Cerró sus ojos acortando la distancia entre sus labios besándola con todo su amor. Sin duda le había gustado la forma en que ella lo había defendido y dado su lugar como su esposo que era.

Cerro lentamente los ojos disfrutando de ese suave beso, en ese lugar que significaba tanto para ella— Te amo —Murmuró dándole pequeños besos— quizá debamos ir a la oficina, tienes trabajo que hacer

—Si vamos ¿o prefieres quedarte aquí un rato con Chibi Chibi?

—¿Puedo quedarme? —preguntó sonriendo— ¿vendrías más tarde por nosotras?

—Claro, más tarde vendré por ustedes. Mandare a uno de los guardaespaldas que se quede aquí cuidándolas

—Está bien, nos quedaremos aquí, pero ven a conocer las habitaciones. La principal es muy grande, creo que tendré que comprar muebles para nosotros

—Claro amor, la deje así para que tu escogieras los muebles

—Gracias amor, mira ven ¿o ya conociste la casa? ¿mi habitación seguirá igual? ¿Dónde quieres que deje nuestra habitación?

—Solo un poco pero no sé cuál es tu habitación ¿me llevas?

—Claro —Sonrió tomando su mano para llevarlo escaleras arriba— esta de aquí es el baño y esta de aquí es mi habitación —abrió la puerta, había algunos conejos dibujados— ¿te gusta?

—Es muy linda, aunque por un momento pensé que era habitación de Chibi Chibi

—Bueno es que cuando era igual de pequeña me gustaban los conejos y después fueron lunas y estrellas, mira —señaló una pared con dibujos— y debo decir que nunca traje a un hombre a este lugar, así que eres afortunado

Sonrió ampliamente— Es todo un privilegio

—Eso espero, porque ¿sabes? arreglare esta habitación solo para... —se acercó a su oído— que me hagas el amor aquí

Se sonrojó por completo al imaginarse así con ella en esa recamará— Será perfecto para nosotros dos

—Sí, perfecto —Murmuró besando su mejilla— ahora vayamos a la habitación de Chibi Chibi, que ya no la escucho ¿que estará haciendo?

—Si vamos seguro anda de traviesa

—Sí, mira esa es su habitación —dijo señalando la puerta tapizada de conejos, al abrir la puerta la encontró sentada junto a unos dibujos raros en la pared— creo que extraña a mis padres

Se acercó a la pequeña llevando de la mano a Serena— Que bonitos dibujos

—Papá, mamá. Hermanita y Chibi Chibi —murmuró la pequeña acariciando los dibujos— quiero ver a papá y mamá

Se agachó abrazando a la pequeña— Tu papi y tu mami te cuidan y nosotros también

Se refugió en sus brazos— Papi y mami... —Murmuró con tristeza.

Serena se acercó a ellos acariciando el cabello de su hermanita.

La acurruco entre sus brazos para que se desahogara.

—Papá y mamá siempre estarán cuidándote. Ellos estarían muy felices de ver que eres una niña linda y dulce —dijo besando su frente— Chibi Chibi es la bebé más linda y perfecta del mundo

—Chibi Chibi —murmuró con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Debes ser una niña alegre —dijo acariciando sus mejillas— mi pequeña es un lindo conejito que será muy feliz ¿verdad?

—Feliz ¿papis felices?

Asintió— Si papis felices de ver a un conejito saltando y saltando, riendo y jugando

—Chibi Chibi es un conejo

—Sí, un lindo conejito —dijo besando su frente— ¿quieres ir a saltar al jardín?

—¡Si quiero saltar! —sonrió agitando sus manitas.

Sonrió al verla más animada— Vamos a jugar entonces, papá Seiya vendrá más tarde por nosotras

—Si a no ser que quieras ir por pastel y leche

—¿Quieres ir al trabajo con papá Seiya? —pregunto a su hermanita— podemos pasar por pastel y leche

—Pastel, pastel —brincando llena de felicidad.

—Entonces, creo que pasaremos por un pastel y te esperaremos en tu oficina —dijo besando la frente de la niña— además creo que Hotaru quiere un pay

—Bien vamos sirve que compramos un delicioso café

—Creo que es lo mejor. quisiera decorar la casa como antes ¿crees que pueda hacerlo? por ejemplo la habitación de Chibi Chibi

—Quiero dormir aquí —dijo la pequeña abrazando a Seiya besando su mejilla.

—Claro amor puedes hacer lo que quieras esta es tu casa

—Gracias amor, de verdad me sorprendiste ¿en qué momento lo hiciste? —preguntó paseándose por la habitación de su hermanita.

—Mmm pues Haruka me ayudo a comprarla el día que firmaste los papeles

Volteó a verlo sonriendo— Pues vaya que fue una sorpresa. Creo que es el mejor regalo que me has dado, bueno además de pastelito

—Me alegra que te guste mucho y te amo mi amor

Caminó hacia él abrazándolos a ambos— Mi hermosa familia. Volvamos al trabajo y después a casa, aunque me hubiera gustado volver a la oficina de otra forma

—Bueno amor ya tendremos tiempo —guiño un ojo, para ayudarla a salir de la casa.

—Si —Suspiró observando la casa antes de salir— gracias Seiya, esto es algo que nunca olvidare. Me has devuelto la vida

—Y tú me la has dado a mí. Me has dado una razón para vivir

Sonrió volviendo la mirada a él— Te amo Seiya, por eso te juro que siempre estaré a tu lado, amándote, cuidando de nuestra familia y no importa lo que diga los demás, yo te amo

Abrió la puerta del auto— Y yo los cuidaré y protegeré siempre. Te amo —rozó sus labios antes de ayudarla a subir al auto.

—Y yo quiero a mi papi y hermanita —dijo la pequeña sonriendo de verlos tan cariñosos— te quiero papi

—Y yo a ustedes — subiendo a la pequeña al auto— ¿de qué quieres tu pastel?

—Chocolate, fresa, chocolate —dijo emocionada esperando a que le acomodaran el cinturón.

—Creo que eso significa chocolate y Hotaru quiere de fresas

—Muy bien será un pastel de chocolate con fresas

—¿Y por qué esperaste hasta hoy para entregarme la casa? ¿también está a nombre de Chibi Chibi y Hotaru?

—No. Esa está a tu nombre

—Gracias amor, te prometo que no volveré a perderla. Esta vez nada me hará perderla

—Sé que así será mi amor —murmuró al subir allá auto— usa la tarjeta que te di para comprar lo que necesites para decorar la casa

—La cuenta podría salir exorbitante —dijo preocupada— mejor la amueblo poco a poco

—No te preocupes por eso amor —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Es que... —murmuró apenada— ya me has dado mucho. En parte entiendo que no crean en nosotros, ya has gastado demasiado en mi

—Eres mi esposa Serena —murmuró con firmeza— y lo que piensen los demás no me interesa

Colocó la mano sobre su pierna sonriéndole— De ahora en adelante no me importara nada más que nosotros. Lamento si a veces soy así, es que bueno comprenderás que antes gastar significaba demasiado y ahora, es diferente, la amueblare pronto para que vengamos a estrenarla

—Si haremos una fiesta con todos para celebrar y quizás en algún momento podamos vivir ahí

—Sí, eso me gustaría mucho. Ahora mi amor, disfrutemos de una hermosa tarde y quizá más tarde te consienta de nuevo —dijo de forma picara.

Sonrió aún más lleno de felicidad.

X-X

—¿Dónde estás mi vida? —caminaba impaciente. Hacia una hora que le había mandado un mensaje para poder verla. Él hubiera ido a buscarla a cualquier parte y en cambio solo recibió una respuesta de que ella iría, pero ya había tardado demasiado. Tomaría las llaves e iría a buscarla a su casa, nada más le importaba que ella.

Le costó mucho trabajo librarse del guardaespaldas que la seguía a todas partes como si de una sombra se tratara. Al llegar al cine logro escabullirse por la puerta trasera del cine, en cuanto salió tomo un taxi, para llegar a esa cabaña donde su amado esperaba— Por fin llegue —respiraba un tanto agitada, pero ansiosa de ver a su amor.

Abrió la puerta desesperado porque ella no llegaba justo cuando la vio bajar de un taxi, al instante corrió a abrazarla— Seika, mi vida, tardaste mucho

Se estremeció al sentir sus brazos rodeándola— Perdona la demora

—Pensé que el imbécil de tu hermano te había pedido venir —murmuró tomándola del rostro para besarla profundamente saciando la sed que tenia de ella.

Tan solo correspondió a sus labios abrazándolo con fuerza, sintiendo el latir de sus corazones al estar juntos.

No tardo en cargarla haciendo que sus piernas rodearan su cadera profundizando aquel beso lo más que podía.

Gimió entre sus labios al sentir su miembro y ese beso de desesperación por tenerla.

—Te necesito mi vida —murmuró mordisqueando sus labios— me vuelvo loco sin ti mi amor, mi Seika

—No creo que quieras hacerme tuya aquí a fuera ¿o sí?

Sonrió de lado— Podría hacerlo, lo hemos hecho antes —murmuró sujetándola con firmeza para llevarla a la cabaña— pero será más cómodo dentro. Te extrañe mi amor

—Y yo a ti te extrañe. Ansiaba poder verte y estar entre tus brazos

—Quédate esta noche —murmuró llevándola hacia la sala— te hare el amor toda la noche

—No puedo. Solo tengo un par de horas

—¿Un par de horas? —pregunto separándose de su cuello— ¿por qué no?

—Porque piensan que estoy en el cine. Debo volver antes de que se den cuenta que no estoy

Suspiró molesto bajándola— Quiero tenerte siempre Seika, no un par de horas ¿es el imbécil de tu hermano quien no te deja libre?

—Yo también quiero estar a tu lado —murmuró al sentir el piso— pero ahora no puedo. Seiya solo quiere protegerme

Rio con ironía— Si claro, protegerte ¿Dónde estaba cuando lo necesitabas? no estaba a tu lado Seika

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas— Tu no entiendes nada. Creo que no debí venir. Seiya me quiere es mi hermano. Él me ha cuidado aun cuando yo he sido muy mala. Hice que lo corrieran de una escuela de música y provoque que se fuera del país

—¿Debo entender eso que lo eliges a él sobre mí? yo que he hecho de todo por ti. Mírame Seika —se acercó tomándola de los brazos— todo lo que soy es por ti y ahora lo eliges a él ¿es justo eso? te aseguro que él no te elegiría por sobre nadie

—Diamante me lastimas y no lo estoy escogiendo sobre ti. Porque él es mi hermano y tú eres el hombre al que amo

—Tienes un mes Seika —la soltó dando unos pasos hacia atrás— aceptare verte por momentos, pero en un mes debes decidir si te vas conmigo o te quedas con él. Pero eso sí, si lo eliges, no te puedo asegurar que toda esa maldita familia este como si nada

— ¿Acaso me estas amenazando? a mí a Seika Kou —conteniendo sus lágrimas— ¿quieres que este contigo con esa clase de amenazas? no Diamante ya suficiente daño le hice a Seiya como para hacerle aún más —alejándose hacia la puerta.

—De acuerdo, entonces espero que disfrutes este mes a su lado, porque si no vuelves jamás lo volverás a ver

—Te amo Diamante, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño —abriendo la puerta sintiéndose desilusionada.

Corrió tras ella abrazándola por la espalda— ¿Qué piensas hacer para evitarlo? —pregunto a su oído.

Cerro sus ojos— Lo que sea necesario

—¿Matarme? —pregunto acariciando su contorno— porque eso haces en este momento, matarme lentamente

—Si tú mueres, yo también. Todo lo que haces me lastima

—Seika me he vuelto loco con tu ausencia —murmuró besando su cuello.

Cerró sus ojos ladeando su cuello— Seiya no tiene la culpa de nada solo yo, perdóname

Metió las manos entre su blusa jadeando al sentir la suavidad de su piel— Tú no eres culpable mi vida. Me volveré loco si te marchas

—Entonces no hagas locuras por favor —volviendo el rostro hacia él.

Tomo suavemente su rostro, sin decirle nada la besó haciendo que cerrara de nueva cuenta la puerta de la cabaña. Le demostraría cuanto la amaba en una entrega que no olvidara, para que al final terminara eligiéndolo a él solo a él.

Correspondió a sus labios de la misma forma. Lo amaba tanto que no quería perderlo, pero ya no quería que hiciera más daño buscaría la forma de hacerlo recapacitar mostrándole que su amor era solo para él.

X-X

Sentía su respiración en la nuca. Sabía que ahora dormía profundamente, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido se puso de pie observándolo— Te amo Diamante —su semblante era tan tranquilo, algo que le había gustado observar siempre, pero ahora tenía que marcharse era tarde y seguro su guardaespaldas ya habría avisado a su hermano.

—Descansa amor mío —Tomo la manta cubriéndolo, para que no tuviera frio para enseguida buscar su ropa vistiéndose tan rápido como pudo y salir de la cabaña y volver al cine como si hubiera salir de alguna función de cine.

—Señorita ¿Dónde estaba? su hermano ha preguntado por usted —dijo el guardaespaldas.

—He estado aquí en el cine, solo que entre a ver otra película

La miró fijamente— Creo que su hermano quería decirle algo, pidió que lo llamara en cuanto saliera de la función

—Gracias lo llamare enseguida. Ahora llévame a casa, estoy cansada

—Si señorita —se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y seguirla.

Saco su celular para marcarle a su hermano.

—Es tu hermana ¿quieres que conteste? —preguntó a Seiya.

—Si contesta y pregúntale que quiere cenar

—De acuerdo. Hola Seika, soy Serena porque Seiya va manejando ¿disfrutaste la película?

—Si vi dos películas apenas voy saliendo. Tengo algunas llamadas perdidas ¿qué ocurre?

—Ah si Seiya quiere saber qué quieres de cenar ¿que se antoja?

—No tengo hambre. Me llene de palomitas llegare directo a dormir —subiendo al auto.

Eso la extraño— ¿No quieres que te llevemos un poco de pan?

—No gracias —en realidad tenía hambre, pero no quería que se dieran cuenta de su estado, podía sentir varias marcas en su cuerpo y sobre todo en su cuello.

—Mmm de acuerdo —dijo pensativa— ¿te sientes muy cansada?

—Si el spa me relajo mucho —sonrió ligeramente esperando llegar a casa antes que ellos.

—De acuerdo, te guardaré un poco de pan, descansa Seika —murmuró volteando a ver a su esposo—

— ¿Qué ocurre? —murmuró Seiya observando a su esposa.

—Dice que solo llegara a dormir, vio dos películas y el spa las relajo

—Entiendo, de todas formas, no creo que sea bueno que no cene

—Por eso le llevare más tarde un vaso con leche y pan —dijo sonriendo dejando el celular en el tablero.

—Si me parece bien —sonrió ligeramente— entonces pasemos a comprar el pan y un poco de despensa

—¿Pastel? —preguntó la pequeña desde atrás sonriendo.

—Ya comiste pastel Chibi Chibi

—Más pastel —dijo feliz— mucho pastel

—Creo que para Chibi Chibi nunca es suficiente

—No, no por hoy ha sido suficiente. Chibi Chibi comerá pan con leche

Hizo un puchero— Quiero pastel

—Chibi Chibi ya comió mucho pastel

—Creo que habrá que ponerle límites —dijo Serena sonriendo al ver el puchero de su hermana— mi amor, consientes mucho a tu hija

—Sí, pero es inevitable no quererla tanto

—Y más cuando te hace ojitos, pero bueno hagamos compras entonces y después a casa

—Si —sonrió a su esposa, para ir al super y surtir la despensa de la casa.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo rara que sonaba Seika cuando con ella. Definitivamente le llevaría ese vaso con leche y hablaría con ella, o al menos que ella quisiera. De momento no quería preocupar a Seiya así que prefirió no mencionar nada sobre lo rara que estaba, después de cenar iría con ella, una plática entre mujeres.

X-X

Por suerte llego antes que ellos. Al estar en su recamara tomo una larga ducha, eso le ayudaría a relajarse y pensar en lo que haría para que su amado recapacitara en lo que estaba haciendo. Al salir de la ducha se puso su pijama y se acostó en verdad estaba cansada le hacía falta dormir un poco.

X-X

—Iré a llevarle la leche a Seika —dijo una vez que terminaron de cenar en una noche tranquila en familia— ¿te veo en la habitación o iras a trabajar con Nephrite?

—Trabajare un poco con Nephrite —sonrió ligeramente.

—De acuerdo, entonces te esperare en la habitación ¿llevas a Chibi Chibi a su habitación? —sonrió al verla dormida en la silla.

—Si yo la llevo, anda ve y no te tardes

—No tardo —sonrió llevando en una charola el vaso de leche y un pan.

—Que mandón eres amigo —dijo Nephrite al quedarse solos— como que no se tarde

—Pues si capaz que se queda platicando y me deja solo toda la noche

—Y antes que te costaba dormir acompañado, que la dejabas sola o de plano de ibas

—Shhh eso era antes

Rio divertido— Si, parece que fue ayer y ahora de pronto ya no puedes dormir solo, que conveniente

—Lo mismo digo de ti amigo —sonrió al ver a Molly acercarse con dos tazas de café.

Sonrió observando a su prometida acercarse— A mí me encanta dormir con Molly a mi lado. Por cierto, mañana llegare tarde a la oficina, la llevare a ver a su familia

—Está bien, han estado hablando desde que supieron quién eres en verdad

—Si, por eso la llevare. Seguramente su trato para mi será diferente, pero tú me conoces, el mío será el de siempre

—Si cordial y frio

Volteó a ver a su prometida— Según como se comporten con Molly, por mi parte no tengo nada que hablar con ellos. Solo lo hare por ella

Molly asintió con la mirada ya que tenía sentimientos encontrados. Saber que solo la llamaban por conocer la identidad de su prometido le dolía mucho.

—Ya veremos qué pasa, de cualquier forma, Molly seguirá viviendo aquí, desde que se convirtió en mi prometida y fue rechazada por su familia es mía ¿verdad mi pequeña? —pregunto tomando su mano para besarla.

—Si —sonrió un tanto sonrojada, esa forma en que la llamaba pequeña la hacía olvidarse de todo.

—Mañana iremos con tus padres y a ver los tramites de nuestra boda —sonrió a su prometida— ¿ya tienes todos los documentos listos?

—Si ya los tengo todos listos. Iré a guardarlos junto con los tuyos

—De acuerdo, te veré en la habitación. Trabajaré un poco con Seiya —dijo atrayéndola para besar suavemente sus labios— no tardare

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada— No tardes

Le sonrió antes de verla alejarse— Bien amigo vamos a trabajar

—Sí que te trae loquito —sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de su amigo— vamos trabajemos

—Más que loco amigo, más que loco —sonrió para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

X-X

—¿Seika? —preguntó al tocar suavemente la puerta de la habitación— ¿puedo pasar?

No lograba conciliar el sueño, pero no tenía ánimos para hablar, por lo que se cubrió con las cobijas fingiendo dormir.

—¿Seika? —Abrió la puerta notando la habitación a oscuras— ¿estás despierta?

Solo se movió un poco.

Dejó la charola sobre el buró sentándose en la cama— Quiero disculparme. Fui egoísta anoche, tu querías contarme algo y yo solo pensé en Seiya y en mí. Tu querías contarme algo y no te deje hablar y hoy creo que cometí una imprudencia

—Descuida no era nada importante

Suspiró, eso confirmaba que no la había decepcionado— Lo era y lo es. Lamento haber sido así —Sonrió con tristeza— creo que ahora se porque nunca tuve amigas, no se escuchar

—Tienes una valiosa amiga y esa es Molly

—Pero no he podido hacer que tú y yo realmente seamos amigas. Ayer me ayudaste y yo ni siquiera pude escucharte

—No te preocupes —sentándose en la cama— lo único que importa es que hagas feliz a mi hermano

—¿No me vas a contar nada? —preguntó mirándola con atención.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —desviando su mirada.

—Lo que te preocupa, tienes la misma mirada que Seiya cuando no está cómodo con algo o le preocupa

Hizo una ligera mueca— Son tonterías mías

—Mmm no lo creo, porque no tendrías esto aquí —dijo tocando su frente— esa arruga te delata

Suspiró resignada— ¿En verdad Seiya hace los mismos gestos?

Asintió— Él cree que no lo sé. Últimamente me da por mirarlo, hoy se contuvo, pero se le hicieron dos arrugas —dijo con una sonrisa— estaba furioso

— ¿Por qué estaba furioso?

—Se puso un poquito celoso de Andrew, pero no quiero hablar de eso, quiero que hablemos de ti —dijo tomando su mano— te van a salir más arrugas si no me cuentas

—Se pondrá mas furioso si se entera

—¿De qué? —preguntó extrañada— ¿qué ocurre Seika?

Bajo su mirada jugando con sus manos— Vi a Diamante

Guardo silencio sin dejar de mirarla— ¿Cuando?

—Ayer... y hoy

—Wow —murmuró bajando la mirada— por eso te desapareciste ¿te ha lastimado?

—No solo que... —suspiró— tengo miedo

—Creo que es un sentimiento compartido, a mí también me da miedo ¿qué te ha dicho?

—Esta ofuscado y es por mi causa, le transmití el odio que sentía por Seiya. Todo es mi culpa, Serena, él no era así

Suspiró— ¿También lo que me hizo a mí?

—Sí, todo es culpa mía

—No Seika, no es tu culpa, fueron decisiones de él. Nadie lo obligó —dijo oprimiendo su mano— ¿acaso tú le dijiste que me matara?

—Es mi culpa Serena. Solo mi culpa, le transmití mi odio por Seiya. Cuando fue el accidente yo estaba embarazada y culpa a Seiya por todo, pero en realidad es culpa mía

—Tal vez lo odié por todo lo que le contaste, pero fue su decisión lastimarlo, lastimarme y ahora hacerlo contigo

—Todo lo hace por mí. Esta ofuscado y no razona. Que sea así solo es culpa mía, quiere que Seiya sufra lo que él sufrió cuando me creyó muerta junto con nuestro hijo

Por instinto llevo las manos a su vientre— ¿Piensa hacernos algo? ¿por eso estas así?

—Si no me voy con él a más tardar en un mes puede cometer una locura

—No puedes irte Seika, debes decirle a Seiya donde esta Diamante, retiró la denuncia, pero un intento de asesinato es algo grave, no puede seguir libre —dijo asustada—¿qué tal que intenta lastimarte si no te vas con él?

Se puso de pie— Es mi obligación hacerlo entrar en razón. No te das cuenta que esta así por mi culpa

—¿Y piensas que con irte harás que entre en razón? Seika, date cuenta. Diamante no está en su sano juicio ¿y si intenta hacerte daño? ¿o si le hace daño a Seiya?

—Ya déjame sola Serena —murmuró con molestia— no debí contarte nada. Él lo hace por mí, cree que me hace un bien ¿no te das cuenta que soy un monstruo?

—No eres un monstruo Seika y no te puedo dejar. Sé que en el fondo sientes temor de lo que pueda hacer a Seiya o a ti —dijo tomando su brazo para que viera las marcas— esto te lo hizo él ¿verdad?

—Por favor déjame sola —murmuró con los ojos llorosos.

—No puedes seguir viéndolo Seika —murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos— no puedes exponerte así. Diamante ya no es el mismo que conociste, es peligroso

—Tu no lo conoces Serena. Él me ama, lo está haciendo por mí y por nadie más. No voy a dejarlo —murmuró con firmeza y decisión.

—¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? —pregunto mirándola con lágrimas— no te das cuenta del peligro que corres

—Ya pensare que hacer

—Eres igual de obstinada que Seiya —Dijo bajando la mirada— podrás amarlo, pero si intenta algo en contra de mi familia, le diré a Seiya. porque, así como tú lo defiendes yo ahora defenderé a mi familia y eso te incluye a ti

—Sabía que no me entenderías. Si fuera al revés seguro tu buscarías hacer algo por el hombre al que amas

—Te entiendo Seika. Lo hago porque amo a Seiya y estuve por dar mi vida a cambio de la suya, él quería matarlo a él y yo me interpuse —dijo descubriéndose la herida— esta cicatriz es la muestra de mi amor por él y sé que si algo te llega a pasar sufrirá. No lo voy a permitir

Desvió su mirada, esa herida era por causa suya.

—Seika amo a Seiya tanto como tú amas a Diamante —Dijo con los ojos llorosos— ambas somos capaces de todo por ellos y por lo mismo no puedo permitir que te pase algo, porque te quiero mucho Seika

— ¿Piensas decírselo a Seiya?

Negó abrazándola— Serás tu quien se lo diga cuando lo creas prudente. Puedes confiar en mí, solo te pido que tengas cuidado

—Lo tendré. Hare que recapacite —sollozando.

—Piensa lo que harás en este mes. Porque si intento matarme, quien sabe de qué más sea capaz —dijo aun abrazándola.

—De todo por amor. Lo siento Serena es solo culpa mía

Se separó lentamente de ella— Todos en cierta forma hemos tenido la culpa —Dijo tomando sus manos— yo también tuve la culpa, debí alejarme cuando vi que estaba realmente mal, pero tenía miedo. Al final fue mi decisión aceptar lo que él me proponía

—Sé que él te uso para dañar a mi hermano, espero que no te hayas llegado a fijar en él —murmuró con cierto recelo temiendo quizás que será hubiera llegado a significar algo para su amado.

Noto en su voz lo que en Seiya notaba cuando hablaba de que fuera suya y de nadie más. Ella estaba celosa— Vaya comentario Seika. Él me amenazo y nada más, así que... —murmuró soltándola— no veas celos donde no hay. Descansa y no te preocupes no le diré nada a Seiya

—Lo siento —desvió su mirada alejándose de ella.

Se había alejado hacia la puerta deteniéndose— Una sola vez lo intento. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a más. Diamante no me gustaba y después de eso me llamo tonta y boba y él, solo decía que su amada no se lo merecía. Después de eso, fue que me amenazó con hacer que perdiera a mi hermana. Ya me había quitado todo, no iba a dejar que me quitara a mi hermanita y ahora no dejare que dañe tampoco a Seiya y a Hotaru

Nuevas lagrimas se apoderaron de ella. Cuánto daño había provocado todo por ambiciosa. Al momento llevo las manos a su vientre extrañando lo que alguna vez había tenido y por lo cual no había sabido luchar.

Volteó a verla sintiéndose triste. Guardaría su secreto siempre y cuando su familia no estuviera en peligro. Cerró la puerta sintiendo tantas ganas de llorar y seguramente Seiya haría preguntas. Se mantuvo tranquila hasta que llego a la habitación. Él aun no volvía y eso tal vez le daría el tiempo suficiente para calmarse y que él no notara lo nerviosa que estaba ahora.

—Ya volví —sonrió al entrar a la habitación— perdona la demora

Volteó sonriendo ocultando su tristeza— No te preocupes, apenas llegue ¿nos dormimos ya?

—Si ¿Seika comió?

—Estaba dormida, deje la leche por si le daba hambre más tarde —se puso de pie para acercarse a él y abrazarlo— te amo

Sonrió abrazándola— También te amo Serena. Ahora descansemos, hoy fue un día muy agotado para ti, recuerda que debes mantener reposo

Asintió sin soltarlo solo ocultando el rostro en su pecho— Seiya, te amo. Nunca me dejes

—Jamás te dejaré ahora deja me cambio ¿sí? Acuéstate amor

—Si... —lo soltó observándolo. Tal vez había exagerado con Seika, pero a decir verdad tenía miedo. Temía por ella, por su bebé, por su familia.

X-X

Se sentía un tanto nerviosa estando fuera de la que había sido su casa— Estoy un poco nerviosa

—Tranquila mi pequeña —tomó su mano— no estarás sola, además ya sabemos lo que pasará ¿no es así?

—Si. Eso me temo

Se acerco besando su mejilla— Todo estará bien, estoy acostumbrado. Anda vamos mi vida, solo vinimos a verlos. Nada cambiará

Asintió tocando a la puerta.

—Después iremos a dejar los documentos para nuestra boda ¿ya elegiste el vestido? —preguntó tratando de que se relajará.

—Si ya lo escogí te encantará

—Señorita, bienvenida sus padres los esperan en la sala. Luce usted muy hermosa

—Gracias Frank —sonrió a su antiguo mayordomo.

Caminó a su lado hasta el interior de la casa donde vio a los padres de su prometida esperando— Buenos días

—Molly —la mujer rápidamente se acercó a ella abrazándola— mi pequeña, te he extrañado mucho

—Hola mamá —murmuró abrazándola.

—Mi pequeña —la abrazo besando su mejilla— ni siquiera nos has llamado

—No creí que quisieras que llamara —desviando su mirada.

—Mi pequeña, por supuesto que deseaba escuchar en tu voz

Nephrite solo se quedó de pie observando como la recibía su madre.

Cerró sus ojos derramando un par de lágrimas.

Se puso de pie tosiendo al observar a su esposa y a su hija.

—Señor Osaka —Murmuró Nephrite acercándose a su prometida— gracias por recibirnos. Queremos hacerle de su conocimiento nuestra próxima boda

—Supongo que desea pedir mi consentimiento

Lo miró fijamente— Ese consentimiento ya lo obtuve de la que será mi esposa y el suyo lo obtuve cuando no la escucho y se dejó llevar por las apariencias. Los hacemos participe, pero Molly ya es mi mujer y por ello nos casaremos

Frunció el ceño con cierta molestia observando aquel hombre.

—Lo siento señora. Su hija ha derramado muchas lágrimas por su rechazo, pero pese a todo dejare que ella pueda verlos

—Con gusto asistiré a su boda —murmuró abrazando a su pequeña— gracias por cuidar de ella

—Es lo menos que podía hacer por la mujer que amo. La boda será en la mansión Kou

—Espero que asistan —murmuró Molly tomando la mano de su prometido.

—Serán bienvenidos —dijo oprimiendo su mano.

—observo a su padre tal pareciera que no pensaba dirigirle la palabra—

—Señor Osaka, ¿me permitiría hablar con usted unos momentos?

Volvió la mirada hacia ese sujeto— No veo de que quiera hablar señor Kou

Sonrió con algo de ironía— Bien como guste. Solo que es una lástima que no vea más allá de las apariencias. Lo estaremos esperando en la boda y no sé preocupe, cuidare a Molly con mi propia vida si es preciso. Ahora si nos disculpa tenemos que ver los pendientes de nuestra boda ¿nos vamos cariño?

—Si vamos —bajo su mirada con tristeza, ni aun así su padre cedería. Era más orgulloso que ambicioso.

—Señora, permiso —inclino su cabeza hacia ella para luego rodear los hombros de su prometida— vamos cariño, tenemos que elegir nuestro destino para la luna de miel

—Si —murmuró dejándose guiar por su prometido.

Se detuvo tan solo para abrazarla— Te amo Molly. Vayamos por una malteada ¿quieres?

Se refugio en sus brazos sollozando al estar fuera de la casa.

Besó su frente— Tranquila mi pequeña. Todo estará bien, tarde o temprano él entenderá

—No me quiere —murmuró con lágrimas.

—Shhh —la abrazo aún más— si te quiere, pero es un hombre recio

—Molly —murmuró una voz detrás de ellos— ¿estás segura que te quieres casar con un hombre así?

—Papá —murmuró separándose un poco de su prometido

—¿Te das cuenta de la clase de hombre que es? no tuvo pudor al decir que ya eres su mujer. Nosotros no te educamos así Molly

—Es porque lo soy papá. Soy su mujer y lo amo por eso me casaré con él

—Pero nosotros no te educamos así Molly, no sabes lo decepcionado que estoy

—Lo siento papá. Siento si no soy la hija que tu educaste, siempre he hecho lo que me has pedido. Incluso había aceptado a alguien por el cual no siento nada

—¿Y a la primera te vas con un hombre del cual no conocíamos nada?

—Me voy con el hombre que amo, que me fue enamorando poco a poco. El hombre al cual entregue todo mi ser porque así me lo dicta mi corazón. No me importaba si solo era un chofer, yo me enamore de el por quien es

—Señor Osaka podrá ser su padre, pero no tiene ningún derecho a hablarle así, porque ante todo es su hija y debe velar por su felicidad

—No necesito que me digas como debo o no tratar a mi hija y si usted fuera más decente no se atrevería a tratarla como un objeto

—No es un objeto, es la mujer que amo y a la cual defenderé incluso de usted —dijo con seriedad.

—Nephrite, por favor vámonos —murmuró Molly al ver que comenzaba a pelear con su padre.

—Es una lástima que teniendo a una hija tan maravillosa no pueda entenderlo —dijo tomando la mano de su prometida.

—Entiendo que para usted no es más que un objeto y no estoy de acuerdo en que se case con alguien como usted que no la respeta

Lo miro sintiendo más coraje aun— Señor Osaka, no pienso seguir discutiendo con usted por respeto a su esposa y a su hija. Si desea acudir a la boda será bienvenido, pero espero que sepa que se perderá un momento muy importante para su hija, pero sobre todo que no la hará completamente feliz ya que usted no es feliz por ella

Hizo una mueca— No necesito que me diga lo que debo y no debo hacer es mi hija y usted solo un intruso

Resoplo sintiéndose más molesto— Soy el hombre que la ama y al que ella ama. Vamos Molly —la tomó de la mano para llevársela.

Ya no dijo nada solo se dejó guiar por su prometido. Su padre nunca la entendería y eso le dolía mucho.

Deseaba tanto decir unas cuantas cosas de ese hombre, pero por respeto a su prometida se contuvo. Camino directo hacia el auto ayudándole a subir para enseguida hacerlo él— ¿Vamos por las invitaciones?

Asintió con la cabeza jugando con sus manos.

Suspiró observándola un instante antes de tomar la calle— Lo siento Molly, lo intente

—Creí que sería diferente

—Yo también y lo siento mi amor. Yo quería que el día de nuestra boda tu familia estuviera con nosotros y siento que te he fallado

Presiono sus manos. Ella había soñado siempre con el día de su boda. Quizás no sería como lo había imaginado, con toda su familia reunida deseándole lo mejor como había visto tantas veces y a tantas parejas escogiendo sortijas de compromiso, sabía que no era lo que había soñado, pero él era lo que ella deseaba.

X-X

Notas de autoras:

¿y bien que les pareció este capítulo? ¿ya se habían olvidado de Molly y Nephrite? Supongo que también se pusieron tristes por Molly, las cosas para ellos tampoco estén fáciles.

Les agradezco cada uno de los mensajes que no han hecho llegar, nos alegra que les esté gustando la historia, así que nos leemos en un ratito, si hoy si habrá dos capítulos, así que en un ratito las leeré.


	30. Chapter 30

AMOR

Capítulo 30

p.d. advertencia, contiene lemon

Durante toda la noche había estado pensando en lo que había platicado con Seika y entendía la mortificación que ella tenía. Al salir al jardín la vio sentada pensativa, por un instante pensó en dejarla descansar, pero la verdad es que no podía estar así con ella, así a pasos lentos se acercó— Hola ¿puedo sentarme?

Volvió la mirada a ella— Si claro

Se sentó junto a ella— Lamento haberme puesto así anoche, fui muy visceral y no me detuve a pensar en lo que sentías

—Descuida, no espero que me entiendas. Después de todo el atento contra tu felicidad

Negó bajando la mirada— Él me trajo la felicidad, de cierta forma le debo lo que tengo, pero si tengo un poco de miedo que todo esto termine. Me da miedo que te pase algo

— ¿Que más podría pasarme?

—Perder tu vida. Esa sería la mayor crueldad que pudieras realizarle a Seiya ¿no ves cuanto te ama tu hermano?

—Estuve muerta en vida por cinco años, perdí un bebé que concebí por ambición e hice que el hombre que amo enloqueciera y perdiera la razón

Suspiró observándola— Puedes remediarlo Seika ¿quieres ayudar a Diamante? Hazlo. Es el hombre que amas, entonces no lo pierdas, pero tu lucha será dura, porque tampoco quieres perder a Seiya

—Si ya sé —murmuró poniéndose de pie para volver a la casa, extrañamente se sentía desolada.

—Estás enojada conmigo ¿verdad? —preguntó al verla con deseos de alejarse.

—No. Solo no tengo humor para hacer nada

—Perdóname Seika —murmuró desviando la mirada— comprendo cómo te sientes, no saber qué hacer, sentirte sola, no poder confiar en nadie. Yo también me sentido así y es cuando más tonterías he cometido

—No creo cometer más locuras de las que ya hice durante toda mi vida. No te das cuenta del monstruo que soy

—Seguirás siéndolo mientras te sientas así Seika. Puedes redimirte, como lo has hecho estos meses, siendo una buena hermana, una buena tía y una buena amiga. Has cambiado y ahora debes ayudar a Diamante

Suspiró volviendo su mirada hacia ella— No sé qué hacer para hacerlo entender

—Creo que sobre todo tener paciencia. Los hombres son difíciles, no sabes cuantas veces me contuve con tu hermano, me desesperaba y yo a él claro —dijo suspirando.

Suspiró— Si Diamante se contuvo muchas veces conmigo

—¿En serio? —preguntó interesada— ¿también lo hacías enojar? Seiya me hacía enojar mucho

—Si. Solía ser demasiado berrinchuda

—Mmm mal de familia entonces. Seiya es muy celoso y era muy controlador, ahora se le ha quitado un poco, pero a mí me desesperaba que fuera así. No quería que saliera de su oficina, tenía que estar donde él me viera ¿tú también eres así?

—Algo así, era muy celosa y quería matar a todas esas chicas que se acercaban a él

—Mmm pues Seiya quería hacer eso con el jeque de Dubái

—No lo puedo imaginar. Seiya es muy pacifico

—¿En serio? porque yo solo lo he visto celoso, enojado y queriendo matar con la mirada quien me veía ¿sabes algo muy curioso? yo pensaba que Diamante estaba enamorado de Seiya —dijo con una sonrisa.

Hizo una mueca— ¿Y por qué pensaste eso?

—Es que veía a Seiya de una forma rara, ahora imagino que es porque son gemelos. Veía en Seiya a ti

Llevo las manos a su pecho— Debe costarle trabajo odiarlo si me ve en él

—Creo que el fondo sabía que Seiya no era malo. Seika debes ser paciente con él, creo que es el mismo consejo que debería darle a Seiya, que sea paciente conmigo, ustedes dos se parecen tanto y creo que yo me parezco un poco a Diamante

—En verdad crees que nos parecemos digo además de ser gemelos. No crecimos juntos por lo que tenemos distinta forma de ser

—Mmm son un poco diferentes, pero en ciertas cosas son iguales. Esa mirada cuando están enojados o de decepción. Anoche vi esa mirada y también la he visto en Seiya. lo siento Seika, los he decepcionado a los dos —dijo mirándola— quiero ser más que tu amiga, quiero ser alguien en quien confíes

—Yo... nunca tuve amigas...

—Como te podrás dar cuenta mi única amiga fue Molly. Según decían las chicas de la escuela que yo era muy tonta y mala estudiante, así que no me gustaba que me trataran mal y me aleje, pero tú me puedes tratar mal, bueno un poco —Dijo haciendo una señal con los dedos— así de poquito

—Pero no te ha tratado mal ¿o sí?

—No, nunca por eso digo que solo tú y Seiya son los únicos que me pueden tratar así —Dijo poniéndose de pie— puedes confiar en mi Seika, te prometo que no diré nada y te ayudare lo más que pueda

— ¿Entonces me ayudaras para que pueda ir a verlo hoy?

—Mmm ¿es necesario que vayas hoy? —preguntó tomando su mano.

—Por favor...

—De acuerdo, mmm tengo que ir por Chibi Chibi al colegio, saldrás conmigo, iremos a un restaurante y podrás irte, pero solo un momento ¿de acuerdo? le diré a Seiya que fuimos a comer fuera

—Gracias Serena —sonrió abrazándola— te prometo que no tardare

—Eso espero. Creo que hoy Seiya tenía otra reunión por la tarde así que estará en la oficina, no tardaras ¿eh? —dijo abrazándola— y ten mucho cuidado

—Lo tendré te lo prometo. Si no lo veo moriré y siento que él también

Sonrió sutil— De acuerdo, solo porque yo también cuando no veo a Seiya siento que muero y más cuando no me hace caso por estar haciendo sus llamadas

Sonrió divertida— Se entrega mucho en lo que hace

—Sí, pero a veces solo quiero que me mime y solo voltea se sonríe y me dice que más tarde y me manda a dormir como si fuera una niña chiquita —Dijo haciendo un puchero— y "el más tarde" no llega porque se queda dormido y en la mañana sale corriendo a la oficina

—Si es muy curioso a pesar de no haber sido educado para estar al frente de las empresas Kou

—Creo que tiene un talento natural para los negocios. Bueno eso es algo que también logro gracias a Diamante hacían buen equipo a la hora de hacer negocios, tal vez algún día vuelva a ser así

—Diamante siempre ha sido muy buen negociador, aunque no logro imaginarlo trabajando con Seiya

—Eran tan profesionales, hacían muy buen equipo, quizá por eso me costaba trabajo entender como deseaba hacerle daño y a la vez lo respaldaba en los negocios

—Creo que sé cómo ayudarlo —sonrió ligeramente— lo odia por mi causa, pero a la vez no quizás este tiempo tratándolo fue diferente

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Bueno si le hago preguntas de cómo fue todo ese tiempo que no estuve sobre sus planes quizás solo se dé cuenta

—Mmm puede funcionar porque por algo se llevaba bien

—Si, además no solo debió bastarle que le recordara a mí en ciertas actitudes, porque tú no eres Diamante y no tienes el carácter que él tiene y obviamente yo no soy Seiya —sonrió más que entusiasmada.

Enarco una ceja— No sé qué quisiste decir, pero me alegra ver que te sientes mejor —sonrió más tranquila— ¿entonces nos vamos?

—Si vamos, ansió poder verlo —sonrió poniéndose de pie para ir por su bolso— ¿me veo bien?

Sonrió asintiendo— Muy guapa, solo espero que Seiya no se dé cuenta

—No se dará cuenta

—Eso espero, bueno vamos primero por Chibi Chibi ¿sí?

—Mmm no dirá nada Chibi Chibi de que me desaparecí en la comida

—Mmm no creo, ya sabes que se va jugar y se olvida de todo —sonrió caminando hacia el auto— ¿o prefieres irte antes de ir por ella?

—Sería mejor, así mejor llego después y no nos arriesgamos a que le diga algo a Seiya ¿no?

—De acuerdo, ahora el problema es ¿cómo nos vamos a deshacer de los guardaespaldas?

—Mmm esa es muy buena pregunta. Se darán cuenta

—Mmm ¿de qué forma podríamos hacer que no se dieran cuenta que te fuiste?

—Mmm que tal si vamos al spa y de ahí les dices que estaré en el sauna, adentro del club no entran

—Esa es una buena idea. Si está bien vamos, quizá les puedo decir que tú te quedas en el spa y mientras yo voy por Chibi Chibi

—Sí y así no te meterás en problemas con Seiya vamos ahora mismo —más emocionada se puso de pie para ir al auto.

—Solo no te vayas a tardar porque luego Seiya de pronto me sale con cada cosa. Capaz que me dice que va a buscarnos o que viene por mí y tu sin aparecer, además me pongo nerviosa

—Me avisas cualquier cosa estaré al pendiente del teléfono, prometo no tardar mucho

—Está bien —sonrió más feliz y tranquila— hola, vamos al club —dijo al chofer que las veía acercarse— ya le avisare a Seiya

—Claro señora como ordene —les abrió la puerta a ambas para que subieran.

Volteó a ver a su cuñada sonriendo, si todo salía bien pronto esa pesadilla terminaría— Vamos Seika ¿crees que me haga bien un cambio de imagen?

—Claro que si Serena y a Seiya le encantara

—¿Qué crees que me quede? el otro día me dijeron que me lo cortara ¿crees que se vería bien?

—No a Seiya le gusta tu cabello largo

—¿Entonces qué crees que me pueda hacer y que a Seiya le guste?

—Mmm quizás un pequeño despunte y un peinado podrías ondularlo

Sonrió de forma traviesa— Un lindo peinado, un lindo vestido y una visita sorpresa a mi esposo ¿Qué te parece?

—Eso me agrada entonces mientras tú lo visitas yo me quedare en el spa

—No, le hare esa visita por la noche, antes de que salga y cuando los demás empleados ya se hayan ido —dijo aun manteniendo el tono travieso— no puedo llevar a Chibi Chibi

—Está bien yo me llevare a Chibi Chibi

—Gracias —le sonrió al verla más tranquila— ¿me perdonas?, por no haber sido de ayuda anoche

—Todo queda perdonado —sonriéndole.

Sonrió aún más— Bueno hoy será un día de muchas travesuras, solo espero que Seiya no se enoje porque no he descansado, aunque hoy me dejo dormir hasta tarde

—Sí que dormiste, él se fue muy temprano

—Sí y no me llamó —Dijo con un puchero.

Sonrió divertida— Ya te habías tardado

—¿Tardado en qué? —preguntó mirándola con el mismo puchero.

—En hacer berrinche por la falta de comunicación de mi hermano

—No es berrinche —sonrió sonrojada— es que extraño su voz

—Mmm yo creo que, si lo es, bueno en parte —guiño un ojo.

—¿Diamante no te extrañaba cuando no le llamabas?

—Sí y cuando no le llamaba llegaba a mi casa con flores

—No me imagino a Diamante siendo romántico ¿qué más hacia?

—Es muy romántico, que fue curioso como lo conocí

—Eso suena interesante ¿me contarías?

—Si bueno en realidad fue cuando comencé a tratarlo porque primero lo conocí en una junta de consejo buscaba hacer negocios con las empresas Kou

—¿Y desde un principio te gusto? ¿o tú le gustaste a él primero?

—Bueno llamo mi atención debo ser sincera, después un día lo encontré en el centro comercial ambos íbamos distraídos él buscaba unas monedas en sus bolsillos y chocamos. Ahora que lo vi en la playa hizo lo mismo

—Qué curioso —dijo mirando la ternura en su rostro— ¿cuándo te diste cuenta que lo amabas?

—Fue poco a poco que me fui enamorando de él. La verdad no me di cuenta en que momento estaba totalmente enamorada de él, había una mujer con la que él solía salir y me enojaba mucho, moría de celos creo que fue así como se dio cuenta de mi sentir

—¿Por qué los hombres hacen eso? digo si tú le gustabas ¿por qué tenía que salir con otra mujer? ¿que no pueden ser más claros? la verdad yo sentí celos de ver a Seiya con Michiru, es que se llevan tan bien que bueno yo pensaba que ellos... tu entiendes...

—Si te entiendo, bueno él salía con esa mujer desde antes de conocerme

—Aun así, si tú le interesabas ¿por qué siguió saliendo con ella? no, no, eso no se hace —dijo con fingida molestia cruzándose de brazos— si le gustas va con todo para estar contigo, los hombres creen que eso de tener dos velas está bien y no, no lo está...

—No es que él tuviera dos velas —observo por la ventanilla— lo nuestro simplemente se dio. Termino con esa mujer para conquistarme

—Mmm entonces eso está bien, creo que me cae un poco menos mal. Seika ¿de verdad solo te embarazaste por ambición?

—Existe una clausula en el testamento del abuelo donde decía que la fortuna que quedo en el fideicomiso pasaría a manos del primer hijo que tuviéramos Seiya o yo

—¿Y estas bien ahora con la nueva situación? —preguntó acariciando su vientre.

—Estoy arrepentida —observándola.

—Lo sé, puedo verlo en tu mirada. La verdad es que nada de lo que tiene Seiya me interesa, me siento extraña. Seiya dice que puedo disponer de todo lo que me ha dado, pero... —bajo la mirada— la gente piensa que estoy con él solo por interés, sobre todo por Chibi Chibi

— ¿Por qué por Chibi Chibi? algo me comento la primera vez que lo vi cuando desperté, su mirada hacia mí era muy fria

—A mí también me veía, pero era como si no lo hiciera, como si se negara a mirarme de verdad —suspiró sutil— de hecho, fue Chibi Chibi la primera en conquistar su corazón, por ella es que él me ayudo. Yo no tenía nada y estaban por quitármela, pero él decidió adoptarla y casarse conmigo, me avergüenza decir que nos comprometimos, pero no fue por amor

—Bueno creo que Seiya no lo hizo solo por Chibi Chibi mas bien uso a la pequeña para atraparte a ti

Volteó a verla mirándola extrañada— ¿Atraparme a mí? yo solo era su, amante —Murmuró bajando la mirada.

—Sí, pero se aseguró de tenerte solo para él

—Oh eso tiene sentido —murmuró pensativa— pero nunca me lo dijo de esa forma, además siempre se la pasaba peleando conmigo, era muy voluble peor que yo en mis días

Rio divertida ante sus ocurrencias— Que cosas dices Serena, si Seiya es todo pacifico hacia lo que fuera por no pelear conmigo —bajo su mirada— y una de esas cosas que hizo fue irse del país

—Pues eso fue antes. Un día me traía aquí para según darme un auto para poder llevar a Chibi Chibi a la escuela, después se enojó y me llevo al departamento y bueno creo que desquitó su coraje o celos y después estaba como si nada

— ¿En verdad? eso suena a que es bipolar

—Sí, muy bipolar —dijo sonriendo— bueno así era, ahora es un poco más calmado. Aunque aún sigue siendo muy celoso

—Eso tardara en quitársele, pero quizás es parte de su encanto o un mal de familia

—La verdad es que me gusta cuando se comporta así, es muy sexy —dijo sonrojándose— y me encanta que me diga que soy suya

—Entonces eres masoquista —murmuró al sentir que se detenían— hemos llegado

Soltó una risa un tanto divertida— Creo que si lo soy mmm y me temo que Diamante es igual si tú también eres como Seiya —dijo preparándose para bajar.

Tan solo sonrió bajando del auto en cuanto les abrieron la puerta— Sabes Diamante estaba celoso del doctor Azuma

—¿En serio? pero pues el doctor Azuma solo estaba interesado en Amy

—Sí, pero él nos vio conversando el día de la presentación

—Que celoso —dijo caminando hacia la entrada del club— sabes, me agrada poder platicar así contigo, definitivamente eres una mujer muy madura e inteligente, de grande quiero ser como tu

—Que tierna —murmuró divertida, entrando al club.

Sonrió rodeando su brazo— Mmm eres como Seiya solo que muy bonita y elegante ¿has visto mejoría en mis modales?

—Sí, las clases con Michiru están dando frutos aun sin que te des cuenta

—¿De verdad? tu no me has dado consejos sobre cómo comportarme

—Te has comportado bien solo no seas tan berrinchuda para eso estoy yo

—Ay ¿entonces cómo voy a molestar a Seiya? —dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca.

—Mmm buena pregunta, quizás solo debas moderarte un poco

Sonrió— Eso está mejor, solo así puedo molestar a Seiya. Bueno, creo que es hora de que escapes, tienes más o menos una hora ¿con eso es suficiente?

—No, necesito un poco más de tiempo. Diamante está a las afueras de la ciudad, dame al menos tres horas ¿sí?

—¿Tres horas? de acuerdo, creo que será hora de ir a hacer un poco de ejercicio. Hotaru se ha portado muy bien, así que merece un delicioso jugo

—Gracias Serena te deberé una —sonriéndole, observando a unas chicas que saldrían del club— nos vemos

—Ten cuidado, me avisas cualquier cosa —dijo sonriendo.

—Si tu igual Serena —como pudo se mezcló entre las chicas aprovechando que los guardaespaldas estaban distraídos se apresuró a subir en un taxi para ir a los brazos de su amado.

X-X

—Me llevare a Seika —dijo con determinación— nadie volverá a saber de ella, ni siquiera tu Yaten

—Ay Diamante como si fueran a dejarte. Si antes mantenían a Seika vigilada ahora es peor, Seiya no me ha dejado acercarme a mi prima

Sonrió con arrogancia— Ella ha estado aquí y cuando menos se lo espere me la llevare. De momento cree me estoy conformando con un par de horas, haré sufrir a Seiya y ella me lo agradecerá

—Ya te dije que es mejor que lo mates. Ya nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas cosas

—Sí, lo haré, cuando ella esté conmigo —sonrió aún más— la librare de toda esa gentuza, desde su lindo hermano, hasta esa estúpida rubia que no pudo hacer bien su trabajo. Así Seika no tendrá nada que la detenga para ser mía por completo

Sonrió de lado— Eres un imbécil. Seika no será tuya jamás. Lo seria si hubieras matado al estúpido de Seiya desde antes y no te hubieras entretenido tanto en una estúpida venganza

Volteo a verlo— Venganza que tú también planeaste conmigo. Fue tu idea que le presentará a una mujer para que jugará con él. Fue mi culpa no haber elegido bien, pero tú también lo disfrutaste, querías verlo destruido

—Yo solo quiero que lo mates, hacerlo sufrir no fue más que una idea, pero fracasaste

Hizo una mueca— Si, ya sé que fracase, jamás debí elegir a esa niña estúpida, pero bueno pronto ese problema se eliminara. Espero que me ayudes a escapar con Seika, porque lo que le espera a toda esa familia va a ser un gran espectáculo, una familia entera muerta en una explosión. Sera todo un titular en las noticias

—Si en cuanto lo hagas te ayudare —alejándose hacia la puerta— o quizás tengas el mismo destino

Se había alejado hacia el comedor donde se encontraba todo lo que a su amada le gustaba, estaba seguro que pronto ella llegaría— Mi vida, pronto estaremos juntos para nunca más separarnos y no tendrás que cargar con tu familia de inútiles —Sonrió aún más al imaginarse viviendo con ella por siempre felices y juntos.

Había alcanzado a escuchar esas últimas palabras de su primo antes de que este saliera. Logró ocultarse esperando unos minutos antes de tocar la puerta.

—Seika —murmuró Diamante corriendo a abrir la puerta— mi vida —sin más la abrazo con fuerza— sabía que llegarías, pasa, prepare todo lo que a ti te gusta

Estaba un tanto pálida y con los ojos llorosos— Solo puedo estar poco tiempo

—¿Por qué? —se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos— ¿qué ocurre mi vida? ¿te hizo algo el imbécil de tu hermano? dime ¿qué te hizo? en este mismo momento voy a buscarlo, nadie puede lastimar a mi mujer

—No. Por el contrario, había sido una tonta

Parpadeo sin entender a lo que se refería— ¿De qué hablas mi vida? mi hermosa Seika no es una tonta —dijo acariciando suavemente su rostro— eres la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que he conocido, por eso estoy enamorado de ti mi amor. Anda vamos a comer

—Qué hiciste de comer — murmuró dejándose guiar por él.

—Todos tus platillos favoritos, sabía que vendrías —dijo tomándola de la cintura— Seika, quiero que te quedes conmigo el fin de semana

— ¿Este fin de semana? —murmuró extrañada.

—Sí, me encantaría —dijo acomodando una silla para que tomara asiento— ¿es que a ti no? Seika, te extraño tanto, esta casa se siente muy vacía sin ti

Tomo asiento observando la mesa— Trataré. No te aseguro nada

Se hinco a su lado tomando su mano besándola— Me harías muy feliz mi vida, solo deseo hacerte feliz, formaremos una familia ¿qué te parece vivir en Grecia?

Sonrió al verlo— Si mi amor me encantaría ir a donde tu desees —por el momento era mejor buscar la forma de que no hiciera una locura— Diamante te amo tanto y no quiero que te pase nada

—Nada me pasara —dijo acercándose a sus labios— te amo mi vida, jamás me dejes mi amor, sin ti moriría

—No, no te dejare lo prometo —cerrando sus ojos al sentir su calidez cerca— te amo mi amor te amo tanto, perdóname el daño que te he hecho

—No mi amor, tu no tuviste la culpa. Tu no me hiciste daño —dijo besando suavemente su frente— tu eres una víctima del idiota de tu hermano, pero eso terminara pronto. Ahora mi vida, come, debes estar muy sana para que luzcas aún más hermosa en nuestra boda

—Amor dime ¿en verdad Seiya es un idiota? Me han dicho que es muy bueno en los negocios

Hizo una ligera mueca poniéndose de pie para servirle un poco de cada platillo que había preparado para ella— Mmm en realidad debo admitir que para no saber nada de finanzas sabe hacer negocios

—Cuéntame cómo era ¿sí?

Resoplo— Mmm arriesgado en los negocios, claro como no era su fortuna la que estaba en juego. Muchas veces tuve que limitar sus acciones, de lo contrario no tendría nada ahora. Fue el primer negocio que quiso hacer solo, ahora entiendo porque tus padres no querían que él fuera el heredero, nada como la inteligencia de una bella mujer —dijo sonriéndole.

—Conmigo esa fortuna ya no existiría y lo sabes, pero dime ¿ese negocio de que fue? Sé que pocas veces ha perdido y ha incrementado mucho tanto lo que el abuelo le dejó como la de la familia

—Era una empresa que apenas se había creado, importación y exportación desde Arabia Saudita, por fortuna todo quedó en nada. Gracias a ese fallido negocio conoció al Jaque de Dubái, desde entonces han hecho negocios, bueno salvo uno, que aun no entiendo porque no lo acepto tu hermano —dijo como si nada tomando asiento junto a ella— le hubiera dejado grandes ganancias

—Me das envidia —murmuró comiendo un poco más.

—¿Envidia? —preguntó tomando un bocado— ¿por qué mi vida?

—Has convivido más con mi hermano que yo

Suspiró— Todo por negocios mi vida, solo por eso y por arruinar su vida. Lástima que la idiota de Serena se enamoró... —dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Por qué la escogiste a ella?

Se encogió de hombros— Tu hermano siempre había tenido a las mujeres al alcance de su mano, todas vánales y superficiales. Serena era diferente o eso creía, sabía que lo haría sufrir al no ser correspondido por ella, además no es fea, muy torpe eso sí. Imagine que eso le podría gustar a tu hermano, es todo lo contrario a lo que ya tenía a su alcance

—Mmm, pero eso no es muy lógico. Debió tener algo más ¿no?

—Inocencia y demasiada ingenuidad —dijo con cierto fastidio— sabía que le inspiraría algo. Quizá deseo en un principio, por eso intente que luciera sofisticada, pero no, tenía que echarlo a perder, así que me las arregle para que entrara a trabajar a la empresa. De alguna o de otra forma ella terminaría interesándole

—Vamos son características que pueden llamar la atención, pero algo más debió inspirarte como para saber que llegaría a su corazón —comiendo un poco más— se me figura un poco a ti

—¿A mí? ja que buena broma Seika ¿en que se parece a mí? si así hubiera sido la tonta no hubiera caído a la primera —Dijo bebiendo un sorbo de vino— además, él siempre la trato mal, esa chica es masoquista

—Yo también te trate mal y caíste en mis redes por completo. Tiene algo en su mirada y eso es determinación tal como tú la tienes

Había sonreído— Quizá, pero no fue igual Seika, yo me enamore de ti en el primer instante en que te vi, pero ella no, ella le vio primero la chequera

—Eso no es verdad, si así fuera no estaría con Seiya. Le da pena usar la tarjeta que Seiya le dio —sonrió ligeramente— y quiere trabajar, pero él no la deja

—En un principio no fue así, Serena vivía en una pocilga, la niña ni siquiera tenía habitación por eso estuvo en ese internado. Serena es demasiado torpe en todo, como mesera es un desastre, como empleada se iban sin pagar —dijo pensativo— era un desastre

—Si era un desastre no entiendo por qué a ella, a no ser que... —guardo silencio.

Volteo a verla— ¿A no ser que?

—Te hayas interesado en ella

Enarco una ceja— ¿Qué harías si te dijera que sí? quise tomarla

Sintió una oleada de celos invadir todo su ser— Pues agradécele porque ella me ayudo a escapar para venir a verte — poniéndose de pie.

—La estúpida me rechazo —dijo sonriendo— y yo a ella, por eso supe que era perfecta para tu hermano. Se suponía que ella lo rechazaría, pero no, la tonta se dejó seducir y mírala

—Solo por eso le diste tus sobras a Seiya

Sonrió poniéndose de pie— Si, es posible y el idiota la aceptó y estúpidamente la hizo su esposa, pero mi amor no tienes por qué estar celosa, nadie se compara con tu belleza, ni siquiera esa tonta

—Si claro. Como no pudiste tenerla la odias. Ya tengo que irme

Se acerco abrazándola— Celosa. Mi amor, te amo. Nadie más que a ti, dime ¿Que le harás? no es más que una mosquita muerta, quiso meterse con lo que es tuyo

Respiro profundamente— ¿En verdad quiso tenerte? Dime Diamante ¿qué le hiciste a esa niña?

—La rechacé del mismo modo en que ella lo hizo. Intenté tenerla, pero no pude, porque yo solo te buscaba a ti, pero quizá no deberías confiar tanto en ella. Aunque la veas así, es interesada, Seiya le dio su departamento, joyas y las ha aceptado, todas y cada una, es una interesada, eso es lo que buscaba conmigo

—Hablas con rencor como si hubiera herido tu orgullo

—No mi amor, solo te digo lo que veo y lo que vi —dijo tomando su mano— y te pido que tengas cuidado con ella ¿de acuerdo?

—Te falta conocer más a esa niña. Puede ser torpe, pero tiene buen corazón. Es alegre y haría cualquier cosa por su hermanita. Y además es una buena amiga

—¿Te ha conquistado a ti también? —preguntó con seriedad— ¿confías en ella?

—Si confío en ella y esa expresión confirma mis sospechas. A ti también te conquisto

—¿Por qué? Seika ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó sujetando su mano.

—Que he sido una tonta. Que, si yo en verdad hubiera muerto y tú no te hubieras enfocado en venganza, esa niña habría conquistado tu corazón

Frunció el ceño— ¿De qué hablas? eso es imposible Seika ¿no te das cuenta que me sentía muerto en vida sin ti? ¿crees que me hubiera fijado en una chiquilla torpe después de haberte tenido a ti?

—De otra forma porque intentaste tenerla

—Seika, ella no fue la única —dijo mirándola fijamente— hubo otras. Soy hombre con ciertas necesidades, me daba igual quien fuera, pero dime ¿te encela pensar que pude enamorarme de alguien más? ¿de ella en particular?

Desvío su mirada— Si me dan celos pensar que puedas sentir algo por esa niña, pero más celos me dan que conozcas también a mi hermano como para haber intuido que ella era lo que necesitaba

—Fueron meses de observarlo Seika, no fue de buenas a primeras, obsérvalo y te darás cuenta que sus miradas lo traicionan —dijo acariciando su rostro— todo lo he hecho por ti Seika, solo por ti, ven a mis brazos cuanto antes, que cada día que pasa muero sin ti

Se refugio en sus brazos— Serena llego a pensar que tú estabas enamorado de Seiya. Me dijo que lo mirabas con fascinación

—Que tonta —dijo abrazándola— quizá por eso siempre estaba tras de él como perrito faldero, no quería que estuviera cerca de él

—Si. Porque es muy celosa y lo ama tanto como tú a mí. Diamante prométeme que no les harás daño

—Seika ¿por qué? —preguntó acariciando su rostro— déjame terminar con todo esto

—Promételo por favor. Ellos ahora son mi familia y también pueden tu familia

Suspiró— No puedo prometértelo, solo quiero que estés a mi lado

—Promételo —manteniendo su mirada fija en él— tú también aprecias a mi hermano

—No sé de qué hablas ¿decídete Seika te vas ahora o te quedas? —dijo con seriedad— ¿o te quedas todo el fin de semana?

—Quiero que me lo prometas —mirándolo con determinación, no estaba dispuesta a recibir una negativa por respuesta.

Resoplo— Bien, como quieras, en un mes Seika deberás quedarte para siempre a mi lado o no poder cumplir mi promesa

—Es una promesa. Si la rompes será mejor que te olvides de mí

La jaló hacia él para besarla profundamente sellando así su promesa. Eso no implicaba que no pudiera recibir ayuda de su buen amigo Yaten.

X-X

No estaba muy segura si era una buena idea, pero ahí estaba llegando a la oficina de su esposo— Buenas tardes ¿Esta mi esposo en la oficina? —preguntó a la que ahora era su secretaria.

—Buenas tardes aún se encuentra en una reunión señora

—Está bien, gracias, lo esperare en su oficina —dijo caminando hacia la oficina. Solo esperaba que él no estuviese muy ocupado como para interrumpirlo, se había puesto una corta gabardina y esperaba que eso le gustará.

Conversaba con algunos ejecutivos de cuentas dándoles instrucciones de lo que debían hacer para los proyectos venideros.

—Señor Kou, disculpe, pero su esposa lo espera en su oficina —dijo la mujer al verlo más cerca— y el jefe de seguridad informó que no hay ningún problema, su hermana estaba en el club

—Muchas gracias iré enseguida ¿y la pequeña?

—Ya en casa junto con su hermana, estoy terminando el informe, en cuanto lo tenga se lo pasaré

—Muy bien señorita en cuanto acabe mándalo a mi correo y puede retirarse

—Gracias señor Kou

—Bien nosotros nos retiramos, fue un día muy productivo —dijo uno de los ejecutivos— mañana estaremos puntuales para la siguiente reunión

—Bien los veré mañana vayan y descansen

—Gracias señor Kou, saludos a su esposa, permiso

Escucho la voz de su esposo acercándose. Rápidamente se acomodó su cabello ligeramente ondulado y acomodado en un peinado que la hacía lucir más sofisticada.

—Bueno entonces nos veremos mañana —despidiéndose para entrar a su oficina sorprendiéndose al ver a su esposa— Serena

—Hola... —Sonrió acercándose a él con pasos suaves y nada temblorosos ya que las clases comenzaban a ayudarle— ¿está muy ocupado mi esposo el día de hoy?

—En este momento no. Que hermosa sorpresa esposa mía

—Qué bueno que te gusto la sorpresa —se acercó besando suavemente sus labios— y quizá te guste algo más ¿quieres ayudarme?

— ¿Ah sí? —abrazándola— ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?

Sonrió tomando su mano que la tenía en la espalda para bajarla lentamente— Has que siga su camino y busca, busca algo que te guste mucho

— ¿Mmm y que encontrare?

Sonrió acercándose a su oído— Mi mayor tesoro que te entrego con todo mi amor y quizá algo de encaje

—Mmm eso suena interesante —abrazándola con fuerza hacia él.

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Te debía una visita a la oficina. Solo traigo la gabardina

—Dame un segundo —murmuró alejándose unos pasos hacia la puerta para ponerle seguro.

Mientras él se alejaba aprovecho para desabrochar la gabardina dejándola abierta para cuando él volteara— ¿Tienes que volver a trabajar?

—Tengo algunos —al volver la mirada hacia ella se quedó completamente pasmado ante su hermosura— pero creo que pueden esperar

—Tengo la tarde libre —dijo dejando caer la gabardina quedando en una pequeña y sensual lencería de encaje— puedo quedarme en esta oficina largo tiempo

—Entonces aprovechare muy bien este tiempo —se acercó atrayéndola besando sus labios.

Rodeó su cuello correspondiendo a sus labios pegándose lo más que podía a su cuerpo logrando sentir el efecto que tenía en él, pero también como su pequeño vientre ya se interponía un poco entre sus cuerpos.

Sonrió ligeramente, bajando sus caricias hacia su trasero— Es una agradable visita. Me encantas mi amor

—Me alegro mi amor —Murmuró disfrutando de sus caricias— me encantas cuando me tocas así, me haces desearte aún más —comenzando a desabrochar su pantalón.

Acerco su rostro hacia ella besando su cuello dándole una pequeña lamida— ¿Y esto te gusta?

Suspiró ladeando su rostro— Me encanta, extrañaba estos momentos aquí, en tu oficina, jugando contigo

Metió la mano dentro de su prenda íntima buscando sentir su piel presionando más su trasero hacia él.

Gimió pegándose más a él subiendo poco a poco la pierna apoyándola sobre la de él— Si mi amor, eso me gusta. Me gusta mucho...

Busco quitarle esa prenda para poder sentirla por completo, bajando sus besos hacia sus hombros, apartando un poco sus cabellos— Me gusta tu nuevo look

—¿De verdad? —Sonrió ayudándole a quitarse esa prenda— Seika me ayudo, dijo que te volvería loco por mí, por eso desaparecimos

—Ya me estaba preocupando

Sonrió tocando su miembro suavemente— Solo me ayudaba a estar bella para ti

Gimió al sentir sus caricias—Y vaya que lo estas —subió sus caricias hacia sus senos acariciándolos.

—Me hace sentir tan bien que te guste como luzco —dijo buscando acariciarlo un poco más— quiero saborearte mi amor

—Shh deja que te disfrute amor —desabrochando su sostén, bajando sus besos hasta sus senos besándolos.

Gimió en el instante que sintió sus labios succionando de ella— Si mi amor, disfrútame, me vuelves loca. Te amo tanto Seiya

—Y yo a ti te amo Serena, te amo —lamiendo su pezón— aun puedo disfrutar de ellos

Sonrió asintiendo bajando la mirada al ver como disfrutaba de ella— Sí puedes disfrutarlos. Serán tuyos hasta un poco antes de que nazca Hotaru. Y lo mejor de todo es que justo, estas tocando una zona muy, muy sensible de mi cuerpo

—Y eso significa que pronto estarás lista para mí, mi amor

—Si... —Murmuró sonrojada— creo que ya lo estoy y estaremos más cómodos en el sillón

—Déjame comprobarlo —bajó la mano hacia su intimidad acariciándola— si ya lo estas pero puedes estarlo aún mas

—Seiya... —Murmuró cerrando los ojos, sus dedos se deslizaban en ella y le gustaba. Nadie como él para llevarla al mundo del placer— te amo, me vuelves loca

Metió uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, jugando con ella— Así me gusta que enloquezcas mi amor

Contuvo un gemido, Seiya sabía cómo enloquecerla. Una de las tantas razones por las que se había enamorado de él— Mi amor. Si, más...

— ¿Cuánto más deseas amor? —volviendo a besar sus pechos sin dejar de jugar con su intimidad excitándose aún más.

—Mucho más, de ti siempre quiero más —jadeó acariciando su cabello invitándolo a continuar— así mi amor, eso me gusta

La sujetó entre sus brazos cargandola para llevarla al sillón— Te necesito

—Tanto como yo a ti —murmuró sujetándose de él— esto es excitante mi amor, jugar contigo en este lugar en el que fui tuya otros tantos días

—Y ahora lo serás nuevamente —sonrió acomodándola sobre el sillón.

—Eso ansío mi amor, recordar esos días tan intensos que me hiciste vivir a tu lado —murmuró abriendo poco a poco las piernas.

Se terminó de quitar el pantalón para recostarse sobre ella buscando rozar su intimidad.

Sonrió mordiendo su labio— Me gusta cuando haces eso —murmuró empujando suavemente su cadera hacia él— me gusta también cuando lo hacemos en tu escritorio

Sonrió entrando lentamente en ella gimiendo— Serena. Mi bombón

—Seiya... —jadeó sujetándose de sus hombros— si mi amor, te amo, te necesito tanto

Entro aún más en ella jadeando lleno de placer— Eres tan exquisita y tan perfecta

—Seiya... —enterró las uñas en su espalda por sobre su camisa— mi amor, solo quiero ser perfecta para ti

—Lo eres —fijando la mirada en ella sonriéndole— eres perfecta —acercándose a besar sus labios.

Sonrió entre sus labios no logrando contener aquella explosión de su ser haciendo que se sujetara aún más a él manteniéndolo en su interior.

Sonrió al sentir como ella se desbordaba— Mi amor... —sonrió besando sus labios con intensidad.

Solo le tomo un segundo corresponder a sus labios. Sabía que sus hormonas jugaban con ella por eso no había podido contenerse, pero sabía que eso era algo que a Seiya le gustaría por la forma en que la besaba.

Se movió un poco más dentro de ella gimiendo entre sus labios— Mi amor

—Me estas volviendo loca mi amor —murmuró al sentir de nuevo tanto deseo por él— creo que no me iré de tu oficina por largas horas

— ¿Que come que adivinas? —acariciando su contorno— no te dejare libre hasta satisfacer mis deseos que tengo de ti

Sonrió comenzando a hacer lo propio al tratar de quitarle la camisa— Esto me estorba

—Ya te habías tardado amor —sonrió ayudándole.

—Es que no pensé en más que una hora a tu lado —dijo arañando suavemente sus pectorales— ahora no me detendrás

—No deseo detenerte amor —volvió a besar sus labios con suma pasión.

Sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios abrazándolo, acariciando su espalda hacia su trasero haciendo que se pegara más a ella— Que lindo... —Murmuró mordisqueando sus labios.

Apoyó sus manos en el sillón para controlar su peso y no lastimarla, dejando escapar un gemido ante sus caricias— Veo que te gustan

—Mucho —Murmuró dándole un pequeño pellizco— eres perfecto Seiya y tu trasero me encanta

Se estremeció ante ese acto, empujando su ser hacia ella— Te amo Serena. Mi loco bombón

Sonrió aún más jadeando ante sus embestidas— Si mi amor, soy tuya, tu loco bombón

Sonrió moviéndose aún más rápido, estaba por llegar en ella, pero quería disfrutarla un poco más.

—Espera, quiero estar sobre ti mi amor. Ser yo quien te lleve a la locura

—Solo ten cuidado —sonrió saliendo de ella haciendo una mueca pues era mucho su deseo.

Sonrió tocándolo un poco, era la primera vez que se sentía tan desinhibida— Tranquilo mi amor, lo disfrutaras mucho —dijo haciendo que se recostara en el mueble quitándole rápidamente el pantalón— mucho mejor

Sonrió al verla, jadeando pues se sentía aún más excitado que nunca— Ven a mis brazos amor, te necesito como nunca antes

—¿Qué tanto? —preguntó subiéndose en él preparándose para que entrara en ella.

—Mucho —arqueando su cuerpo sujetando su cadera para entrar en ella.

Sonrió gimiendo al sentir como entraba en ella y como sus manos firmes la sujetaban con decisión, esa sensación era única y le fascinaba— Si mi amor, así, tómame, me volvía loca sin ti

Sonrió empujando la cadera hacia ella, buscando hacerla estallar de placer tanto como él sabía no tardaría en hacerlo.

Cerró los ojos enfocándose en sentir, en aspirar su aroma. Concentro sus sentidos en él, en lo que le hacía sentir. Pronto los suaves y tímidos gemidos fueron cambiando, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes, se había olvidado de todo, su único pensamiento era él— Seiya... —gimió con fuerza al estallar nuevamente para él.

Sonrió dejando escapar su esencia en ella al tiempo que dejaba escapar un gemido aún más intenso y lleno de placer, lleno de éxtasis.

Sonrió sumergida en ese placer recostándose lentamente sobre él— Mi amor, vendré más seguido si me harás el amor así —Murmuró dándole pequeños besos en el pecho.

Cerró los ojos respirando aun agitado, acariciando su espalda— Será un placer recibirte mi amor

—¿Te gusto que viniera? —preguntó descansando entre sus brazos.

—Si me encanto tenerte aquí, en mis brazos

Sonrió aún más— A mí me gusto venir y recordar viejos tiempos en esta oficina ¿crees que nos hayan escuchado

—Mmm no ya se iban eso creo —murmuró un tanto sonrojado.

—Bueno creo que si escucharon tu tendrás la culpa. Sabes, cuando llegue varios de los empleados me quedaron viendo, creo que aún les sigo desagradando

—No lo creo, pero es mejor que te vean con respeto porque eres mi esposa

Suspiró apoyando las manos en su pecho para recargar la barbilla ahí— ¿Crees que pueda venir y trabajar? quizá así si me respeten

Hizo una mueca— No mi amor, primero debes estudiar

—¿Y si estudio aquí a tu lado? —Sonrió pestañeando coqueta— así aprendo al mismo tiempo

—Y así me distraes también —sonriendo aún más.

Sonrió al verse descubierta— De acuerdo solo vendré en ocasiones y te distraeré poquito ¿disfrutaste de mi ropa? Seika me hizo comprar más de esos

—Son muy sexis

—Y aun me quedan que es lo mejor ¿te diste cuenta que me han crecido los senos?

—Si me di cuenta de eso y son más que perfectos

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada— Son los efectos que hace nuestro pastelito. Oye amor ¿estabas preocupado por no saber de Seika?

—Sí, pensé que quizás habría ido a buscar a Diamante

Cerró los ojos recostándose sobre su pecho— Estuvimos metidas en el spa y luego en el salón de belleza. Seguro no te diste cuenta de algo que me hice por sugerencia de ella, creo que es una mala influencia para mí —dijo un tanto divertida.

— ¿Además del cabello?

—Aja. No me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta, ansiabas tomarme que no notaste los detalles —dijo divertida.

Hizo un puchero— ¿Que más te hiciste además del cabello?

Suspiró levantándose un poco para tomar su mano y llevarla cerca de su intimidad— Una pequeña depilación

—Hoy es verdad se siente más liso. Mmm agradable

Sonrió sintiendo un poco de cosquillas— Y no lo habías notado

—Si sentí algo raro, pero no me había dado cuenta

—¿Y te gusta? —Sonrió volviendo a recostarse— ya deja de tocar

—Si me gusta tanto que volveré hacerte mía

Abrió los ojos sonriendo— Entonces espera, quiero que me veas por completo para que disfrutes de la vista —dijo poniéndose de pie para que la viera por completo, totalmente desnuda, su pequeño vientre y ese pequeño obsequio— ¿qué tal me veo?

—Realmente eres muy hermosa. Tu eres mi verdadero ángel

—¿Tu ángel? —preguntó tomando su mano para que se sentara en el sillón y ella sobre sus piernas— no soy un ángel mi amor, solo soy una mujer que te ama, con muchos defectos pero que haría todo por ti

—Sí, pero acabo de ver dos hermosas alas en tu espalda

Enarco una ceja volteando tratando de mirar su espalda— ¿Dónde? no las veo

Acaricio su espalda— Aquí...

Volvió la mirada hacia él sonriendo— Mi amor y luego dices que no eres romántico —se acercó besando su mejilla— me volverás aún más loca de amor por ti

—No soy romántico amor. Soy solo yo

—Pues tu eres perfecto y te amo con toda mi alma —dijo acariciando su rostro— al principio tenía miedo de mostrarme, así como soy, a veces infantil, otras apasionada, pero ahora mi amor, me siento libre entre tus brazos. Me has conocido ahora por completo

—Ahora si siento que seas tú realmente y no alguien que finge ser otra cosa

Sonrió bajando un poco la mirada— Lamento haberte querido engañar. Yo solo quería llamar tu atención y a ti te gustaban esas mujeres finas y de mundo. No pensé que te fijarías en alguien como yo

—Ni yo pensé en fijarme en alguien como tú —sonrió abrazándola hacia él.

—Creo, que este ha sido el momento más dulce y romántico que hemos tenido —murmuró refugiándose en sus brazos.

Sonrió besando su frente— ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar esta noche?

—Sí, eso me gustaría, pero no traje más ropa —murmuró sonrojada descansando el rostro en su hombro— ¿pedimos pizza y cenamos aquí?

—Mmm no es mala idea. Pediremos pizza, pero ¿en verdad no trajiste más ropa amor?

Negó tomando su rostro— No, solo lo que viste y nada más. No creas que he olvidado tus instrucciones, faldas y sin nada debajo, solo que ahora lo hice invertido —rio divertida— nada de falda

—Bueno entonces usara solo el abrigo para ir a pasear

—¿Sin nada debajo? —preguntó acercándose a sus labios— ¿y si la gente se da cuenta?

— ¿Crees que se den cuenta?

—Mmm quizá o tal vez no, pero a ti esa idea te gusta y te excita así que, de acuerdo, así lo hare —se acomodó para quedar a horcajadas sobre él— dime ¿ahora regañaras a mi linda intimidad porque llego al cielo antes que tú? —preguntó traviesa.

—No. Porque ahora llegara al mismo tiempo que yo —la sujetó de las caderas acomodándola para volver a penetrarla.

Sonrió sujetándose de su cuello— No sabes cómo amo que hagas esto. Sujetarme así, haciéndome sentir tuya en un abrazo —murmuró suspirando al sentir como se abría paso en su cuerpo.

Gimió al sentir su calidez— Que hermosa mi amor no sabes cómo me vuelves loco

—Tendremos muchos años para volvernos locos mi amor —murmuró a su oído comenzando a moverse lentamente sobre él— te amo tanto Seiya, eres mi todo

—Y te has vuelto mi mundo amor. Te amo

Sonrió antes de buscar sus labios y besarlo profundamente conforme esos movimientos se lo permitían, eran suaves y rápidos en ocasiones. Deseaba que ambos llegaran al mismo tiempo a ese lugar tan placentero— Te amo, te amo —murmuró entre sus labios acompañado de sutiles gemidos.

—Te amo Serena te amo —jadeaba cada vez más, pero se aseguraría que ambos llegaran al mismo tiempo y tocaran las estrellas juntos.

Respiraba agitada mordiéndose el labio, mirando fijamente a su esposo. Se sentía totalmente diferente, mas mujer. No es que antes no lo fuera, solo que ahora se sentía libre de demostrar cuanto deseaba a Seiya— Estoy loca de amor por ti —murmuró moviéndose más rápido.

—Y yo estoy loco por ti. Este momento es increíble mi amor, en verdad lo estoy disfrutando como no te imaginas

Sonrió acercándose a su cuello dándole suaves besos hasta mordisqueos juguetones— Seiya, Seiya, mi amor ya no puedo, te necesito

—Yo tampoco puedo más mi amor y menos con esos besos siento que explotare —jadeo aún más respirando profundamente.

—Entonces, tal vez deba besarte más —murmuró callando sus gemidos en entre sus besos, disfrutando de él, de su sabor, dándole pequeñas lamidas— más, mi amor, mas. Vuélveme loca por ti

La sujetó con fuerza hacia él moviéndose mas rápido, entrando y saliendo de ella. Cerrando sus ojos al ya no poder resistir más.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de buscar sus labios un fuerte gemido la interrumpió. Ya no podía contenerse exploto para él solo atinando a sujetarse de sus hombros.

Sonrió al ver que ambos explotaban al mismo tiempo abrazándola hacia él tomando sus labios entre los suyos— Te amo

—Mi amor —murmuró dándole pequeños besos— no sabes que tan loca me vuelves por ti. Eres maravilloso

—Tú también lo eres mi amor —se recargo en el sillón tratando de controlar su respiración.

Respiró profundamente solo escuchando la respiración de Seiya y el latir de su corazón— Cuando me propusiste que viniera a tu oficina, que hiciera ciertas cosas o que más bien no trajera ciertas prendas, me sorprendiste, quizá me asuste un poco —dijo sonriendo disfrutando de su cálido abrazo— dime ¿por qué me lo pediste?

—Quería ver tu reacción y quizás que huyeras de mi

—¿Y cuando no lo hice? cuando no escape de ti y por el contrario vine tal cual tú lo habías ordenado ¿qué pensaste?

—Me sorprendiste mucho y claro también me excito haberte tenido así solo para mi

—Seiya —murmuró separándose un poco para buscar su mirada— cuando decidiste casarte conmigo ¿lo hiciste por Chibi Chibi o por mí? me refiero a que fue tu manera de tenerme solo para ti ¿fue así?

— ¿Cómo fue que lo descubriste? —murmuró sonrojado.

—Yo soy demasiado despistada —admitió con un sonrojo— fue Seika la que me lo dijo. Yo pensaba que me habías pedido ser tu esposa solo por Chibi Chibi, después de todo en ese momento yo solo era tu amante y mi hermanita se ganó tu corazón

—No te diste cuenta que fuiste tú quien gano mi corazón. Tu deseo de proteger a tu hermanita fue lo que hizo que me fijara más en ti

—Mi amor —murmuró sintiéndose mas que feliz— fuiste muy bueno escondiendo esos sentimientos por mí. Soy muy despistada y tu solo te portabas frio y celoso, solo con Chibi Chibi eras más tierno y dulce

—Bueno Chibi Chibi es una niña no voy a ponerme así con alguien tan tierno. Además, no sabía si tu sentirías lo mismo por mi

—Mmm tienes razón —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— me tarde un poco en darme cuenta cuanto te amaba. Ay, pero es que tú también de todo te ponías celoso "y no hagas esto, no hagas lo otro" —murmuró imitando su tono enojado— eras muy odioso

—Y aun así aquí estas a mi lado —sonrió un tanto divertido.

—Mmm si y aquí quiero estar siempre —murmuró abrazándose mas a él buscando su calor— dice Seika que suena a que soy masoquista y quizá si, tal vez un poco, pero es que, tu eres justo lo que no buscaba y que siempre necesite

—Entonces fue Seika la que te lo dijo, vaya que es observadora —cerro los ojos abrazándola con fuerza aspirando su aroma.

—Sí, mucho. Ella está feliz por nosotros, pero sobre todo por ti, quiere que seas muy feliz. Me alegro haber llegado a tu vida y ser parte de ti y tu familia. Ahora ya no me siento sola, me siento más fuerte y segura que nunca y creo que tú también te sientes así con el respaldo de todos ¿verdad?

—Si. Me siento más fuerte que nunca, que puedo hacer cualquier cosa incluso ser cantante

—¿Cantarías para mí en este instante? —preguntó disfrutando de ese momento tan dulce y agradable— porque debes comenzar a practicar, tú serás quien le cante a Hotaru para que duerma, porque conmigo se asustaría

Sonrió ligeramente comenzando a tararear aquella canción que había escrito.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Bueno querían dos capítulos y hoy los tuvieron, temprano como también nos comentaron, esperamos que los hayan disfrutado. Ahora si la próxima semana nos leemos.


	31. Chapter 31

AMOR

Capítulo 31

Cerro los ojos dejando que la suave voz de su esposo se escuchara en esa oficina. La noche había llegado y por el enorme ventanal la luz de la luna se filtraba haciendo ese modo aún más romántico. Estaba segura, estaba completa y absolutamente enamorada de ese hombre— ¿Quieres ser cantante? —preguntó en un suave susurro.

—Ese ha sido mi sueño desde niño

—Entonces, se un cantante mi amor. Yo te apoyare y seré tu fan número uno —dijo sonriendo— también quiero que seas completamente feliz

—Pero ¿y si llego a tener muchas fans?

—Mmm pues el señor Kou, famoso cantante, ídolo de multitudes tendrá que dejar muy en claro que ya tiene dueña. Así como tú quieres que todos sepan que soy tuya tú también deberás dejar que todas sepan que eres mío —dijo dándole besos por todo el rostro— o te comeré a besos delante de todas ellas

—Mmm eso no suena mal, ser comido por ti frente a quienes amen mis canciones

—Sí, solo de besos para degustarte por completo será en privado. Así que señor Kou ¿lo toma o lo deja? ser mi famoso cantante y marido y poder comerte a besos delante de las cámaras

—Lo tomo —sonrió besando sus labios— ahora vamos a cenar mi amor

Sonrió más que feliz— Si, vamos, porque pronto no podré salir con mi esposo de lo famoso que será. Bueno que ahora ya lo eres, el guapo dueño de las empresas más famosas de Japón, pero al rato serás ídolo de millones de mujeres y me pondré celosa y tendré que besarte mucho, mucho

—Y yo esperare que me des muchos besos

Sonrió poniéndose de pie— Mientras tanto te daré más beso en la soledad de nuestra habitación. Seika se va a quedar con Chibi Chibi, comienzo a creer que a esa niña le gusta más dormir con ella que en su habitación de conejitos

—Si le gusta estar acompañada y Seika la consiente mucho

—Sí, ahora imagínate como se pondrá con Hotaru —sonrió buscando sus diminutas prendas— ¿en serio no quieres que me las ponga?

—Póntelas o te dará frio y por ende le dará frio a nuestra hija —sonrió buscando su ropa.

Sonrió divertida— De acuerdo —murmuró colocándose esas diminutas prendas— hoy pastelito se portó muy bien, bueno solo me dieron un poco de nauseas en el spa

—A mí me ha estado dando mucho sueño y tengo antojo de pastel de chocolate

—¿De verdad? —sonrió acercándose a un espejo para peinar un poco su cabello— mmm creo que ahora te tocan a ti esos síntomas. Quiere decir que estamos conectados y bueno también un poco de mis besos tienen la culpa

Sonrió abotonándose la camisa— Sí, no sé cómo hice para mantenerme despierto en la junta de la mañana

—¿De verdad te da tanto sueño? —preguntó colocándose la gabardina— ¿náuseas no te han dado?

—Mmm pues hace rato en la cafetería me llego un olor raro y me dieron nauseas

Volteó a verlo riendo ante su desconcierto— Mi amor, estas embarazado. Es normal a menos claro que no quieras que te bese, porque según leí hay algo en la saliva de las embarazadas que hace que los síntomas se les pase a los maridos

—Ni se te ocurra dejar de besarme

Se acero a él rodeando su cuello— Te besare hasta el cansancio y te recomiendo una rebanada de pastel de limón por las mañanas te quitara un poco el sueño y saciara tu antojo

—Entonces pasaremos a comprar pastel de limón, junto con pizza

Asintió besando suavemente sus labios— Vamos mi amor, iremos por pizza y terminaremos con esta cita en nuestra habitación porque aún no estoy satisfecha de ti

—Ni yo, deseo más de ti, pero en la comodidad de nuestra cama —correspondiendo a sus labios con ternura.

—Te amo, vamos mi amor que ya me dio hambre ¿cómo me veo? ¿Algún rastro de lo sucedido o de lo que no llevo? —preguntó dando un par de pasos por la oficina.

—Luces perfecta —sonrió divertido— ¿y yo como me veo?

Se detuvo mirándolo de pies a cabeza— Más que apuesto, creo que cuando hacemos el amor nos vemos más guapos —corrió a tomar su brazo— ahora vamos, por cierto, hay que ir de compras por la ropa para la boda de Nephrite y Molly

—Sí, debemos vernos bien como padrinos que seremos

—Sí, Molly está feliz por casarse con él, pero la veo triste cuando piensa en su familia. Su padre es muy injusto, pensé que se arreglarían las cosas ahora que fueron, pero creo que todo estuvo peor

—Yo pensé que vendrían rogando para hacer negocios y que buscarían estar cerca de su hija por dinero puesto que por ese motivo iban a casarla

—La madre de Molly se deja llevar por lo que diga su esposo. Él tengo entendido viene de una familia de mucha tradición y aristocracia, quería que Molly estuviera casada con alguien así. Me da tristeza por ella, porque al igual que yo también se sentía un poco sola

—Seguro Nephrite vera la forma de hacerla feliz. Ojalá algún día sus padres se den cuenta de lo que están perdiendo, lo que me hace pensar ¿crees que tus padres me hubieran aceptado?

—Seguramente mi madre te hubiera aceptado después de que te portaras encantador como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Mi padre te hubiera hecho sufrir, era muy celoso quizá como tú lo serás con tus hijas, pero al final te habría aceptado al ver que me haces muy feliz

—Quiero que me lleves a donde están enterrados

—¿En serio? —pregunto extrañada— ¿por qué? —una vez que salieron de la oficina se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie en la oficina.

—Quiero prometerles que te hare muy feliz

Sonrió deteniéndose para abrazarlo con fuerza— Te amo mi amor. Seguramente mis padres ya saben que me haces muy feliz y que cuidaras de Chibi Chibi y de mi

—Si yo las cuidare ya verás que si —sonrió esperando el ascensor.

—Podemos ir mañana, llevaremos a Chibi Chibi ¿sí? a ella también le hace falta ir ¿crees que estemos haciendo un buen trabajo al criarla?

—Yo creo que sí, es una buena niña y tiene ya muchas amiguitas

—Sí, pero me refiero a la ausencia de mis padres. Ya ves que quería que yo fuera su mamá, ese día me rompió el corazón verla así

—Ella necesita una familia y nosotros lo somos —al salir del ascensor la guio hacia su auto— y sé que extraña a sus padres, pero más que ella creo que eres tu quien los extraña mas

Bajo la mirada dejándose llevar— Ella convivió con ellos muy poco, era una bebé, y yo de pronto era su figura materna. No sabía nada de como criarla, ellos eran tan buenos padres

—Seguro ellos están muy orgullosos de ti —abrazándola antes de abrirle la puerta.

No evito derramar unas lágrimas al pensar en lo sola que se sentía en esos días— Quiero ser buena con ella, cuidarla y sé que tú serás un excelente padre

—Y tu una excelente madre —abrazándola con fuerza.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó refugiándose en sus brazos.

—Si lo serás —besando su cabeza— y yo también espero ser un buen padre

—Tú también lo serás, Chibi Chibi es feliz cuando estas con ella y Hotaru también lo será. Ahora ya es feliz apenas te escucha y se mueve en mi vientre

—Y aun es pequeña no quiero saber cuándo este más grande —acariciando su vientre.

Sonrió sintiéndose mejor— Seguro será una linda niña traviesa e inteligente. Se llevará muy bien con Chibi Chibi ¿verdad?

—Si porque ellas ya se llevan bien —murmuró abriendo la puerta para ayudarla a subir.

—Sí, me agrada que se lleven bien, aun no me explico cómo es que Chibi Chibi puede interpretar lo que Hotaru dice

—Si eso a mí también me sorprende mucho

—¿No será que son ideas de Chibi Chibi? su imaginación —dijo pensativa— ¿o de verdad pastelito le dirá las cosas?

—No creo que sean imaginaciones suyas —murmuró con una sonrisa mientras conducía a casa, desviado un poco el camino para ir por la cena.

—Qué vergüenza que pastelito sepa lo que hemos hecho —dijo sonrojada y si un poco asustada— la vamos a traumar

Sonrió— ¿Tú crees? ¿entonces debo contenerme hasta después de que nazca?

Volteó a verlo no sabiendo que era más terrible— Yo... es que... pero ¿y si la traumamos? pastelito es un bebé ¿Qué hacemos?

—Pastelito aun no nace —sonrió divertido— todavía no es un bebé, aun es una semilla

—Tal vez, pero ¿y si le cuenta lo que hemos estado haciendo a Chibi Chibi? qué vergüenza —dijo cubriéndose el rostro— ¿Qué tanto hablaran cuando Chibi Chibi se queda con su cabeza en mi vientre?

—Seguro muchas cosas, tantas como platicaran cuando jueguen juntas

Sonrió acariciando su vientre— Mi pequeño pastelito, debes crecer fuerte y sana. Espero que olvides lo que has escuchado mientras estés en mi vientre ¿eh? —al instante sintió como se movía dentro en respuesta a su madre— Seiya —sonrió feliz volteando a verlo— Hotaru se movió, pude sentirla mucho más que la última vez, toca, está muy contenta

—Quiero sentirla —sin dudarlo se orilló un poco al llegar a la pizzería para poder sentir el vientre de su esposa.

—¿La sientes? —preguntó colocando su mano donde más sentía el movimiento que no había cesado— está feliz

—Si —murmuró con una gran sonrisa— hola princesita soy tu papá

Sonrió aún más al sentir como se movía más rápido— Ay creo que va a ser muy coqueta

—Va ser una hermosa niña —sonrió acariciando su vientre.

—Nuestra princesa —murmuró con ternura, la pequeña se había quedado quieta justo donde Seiya tenía su mano— creo que también necesita mimos

—Habrá que mimarla entonces —jugando un poco moviendo sus dedos como si tocara el piano.

—Creo que ya encontró con que jugar —sonrió pues sentía movimiento cada que él movía los dedos— posiblemente heredé tu talento con la música

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó con mayor ilusión.

—Sí, está siguiendo el ritmo que estás marcando —sonrió con ternura al verlo tan entretenido.

Sonrió aún más sintiendo como se movía su pequeña— Bueno princesita vamos a que comamos ¿sí?

—Sí, porque yo ya tengo hambre y seguramente ella también. Tranquila Hotaru, es hora de comer ¿no tienes sueño? ah, por cierto, no le vayas a contar nada a Chibi Chibi sobre lo que escuchaste en la oficina de papi ¿sí? —dijo aun con la mano sobre su vientre sintiendo como se movía un poco quedándose tranquila—

—Ya se calmó —suspiró retirando sus manos del vientre— es maravilloso sentir vida. Estoy tan feliz, ahora entiendo porque mi madre quería con todas sus fuerzas a Chibi Chibi, es hermoso sentir como se mueve y como entiende

Sonrió al ver su semblante— Sabes que luces muy hermosa con ese semblante tan tierno

Sonrió tomando su mano— Tu también, luces muy dulce cuando hablas de tus hijas. En especial hace unos instantes, mientras jugabas con Hotaru, tus ojos brillaban aún más. Creo que esa es otra parte de tus sueños, el tener un hijo ¿verdad?

Se sonrojó asintiendo con la cabeza— Si y tú lo estás haciendo realidad mi amor

—Tú también lo estás haciendo realidad. Creo que no sabía cuánto deseaba ser madre hasta que pastelito se puso aquí —dijo señalando su vientre— bueno más bien, hasta que tú lo pusiste aquí —Sonrió aún más— ¿de cualquier de todas nuestras locas noches y días de pasión crees que sea fruto?

—Mmm de las noches que pasamos en Dubái

—Uh entonces será igual de celosa que tu —sonrió oprimiendo su mano— esos días estabas que no te aguantas ni tu solo y yo no entiendo porque, yo me porte bien. Esos hombres millonarios y demás eran los que no dejaban de verme

—El jeque no dejaba de mirarte y me pidió que le concediera una cita contigo

—Oh ahora entiendo, por eso una de esas noches tu querías, bueno, aquella vez que no pude y lloré —murmuró sonrojada— querías que fuera tuya por completo, pero yo no hubiera aceptado ¿o tú lo hubieras hecho?

—No. No acostumbro hacer negocios de esa forma

—Yo tampoco hubiera aceptado si me hubieras preguntado —dijo tomando su rostro— me alegro haber caído en tus brazos y no hablo solo metafóricamente. Gracias por cuidarme Seiya y por haberme propuesto ser tu esposa, pero ¿qué hubieras hecho de no haber sentido yo lo mismo por ti?

—Quizás ahora no estarías conmigo

—¿Ni siquiera por Chibi Chibi nos hubiéramos casado? ¿no hubieras luchado por mí para enamorarme?

— ¿Es que acaso no lo hice? —enarcando una ceja— te obligué a casarte conmigo para no compartirte con nadie mas

Hizo un puchero— Soy despistada ¿lo olvidas? pues tu mal genio me enamoro. Que masoquista soy. Me gritas, te enojas, te contentas, me contentas, me consientes, me amas, me vuelves a gritar, me besas, me vuelves loca Seiya Kou

—Sé que no nos casamos por el motivo más romántico o de la manera más romántica. Hice que te casaras conmigo porque no te quería en brazos de nadie más y si llegabas a dejarme, bueno todo solo iba a pertenecer a tu hermana en el caso de que solo estuvieras conmigo por dinero. Lo cual dudaba que fuera así

—Confiaste en mi Seiya y eso significa mucho para mí, quizá en un principio vi que contigo nada nos faltaría, sobre todo podría estar con Chibi Chibi, que no tendría que preocuparme por el alquiler, la comida, o ropa... —bajo un poco la mirada— pero luego esos pensamientos fueron cambiados por momentos a tu lado. Solo esperaba el instante en que pudiera estar contigo, probar tus besos y verte convivir con la niña, así fue como me conquistaste

Se sonrojó ligeramente tomando su mano entre la suya— Cuando te vi herida supe de inmediato que no deseaba perderte. Pasará lo que pasará

Sonrió sintiendo que era una noche de las que nunca olvidaría— Y ahora estoy contigo, soy tu esposa, dentro de poco te daré una hermosa hija y te amo. Siempre estaré contigo Seiya, amándote, cuidando de ti, deseando ver esa hermosa mirada que tienes cuando me miras

—Ahora sé que la tendré siempre aun cuando me saques de quicio

—Pero eso no es muy seguido ¿o sí? es más creo que nunca te he hecho enojar realmente o eso creo —dijo colocando el dedo en su barbilla pensando— no, creo que no. No cuenta la vez que volvimos al departamento y te desquitaste haciéndome tuya

—Si me he enojado varias veces, pero no te he dicho nada. No suelo discutir así, no quisiera llegar a herirte por decir algo que no quiera

—Vaya que lo ocultas muy bien, pero tampoco es bueno que ahora que estamos casados me ocultes esas cosas ¿por qué mejor no te calmas y después me dices lo que te molesto? tratare de corregir lo que te molesta, pero no lo sabré si no me lo dices

—Bueno esta demás decir que lo que más me molestaba hasta ahora era Andrew

—Sí, eso era muy, pero muy obvio —sonrió sutil— y cualquier hombre que tenga otras intensiones conmigo te hará enojar y te molestaras hasta conmigo, eso me queda claro, pero que conste que yo no tengo la culpa ¿qué más?

—Bueno, mmm cuando tengo mucho trabajo y no me ayudas

—Pensé que no querías que te ayudara. La última vez tuviste que hacer la presentación de nuevo porque no te gusto como la hice, el rosa es un lindo color —Dijo como si eso fuera lo más natural— y tú la hiciste en blanco y negro, que aburrido

—Ay amor es que debe ser algo mas mmm neutro, para presentar a los accionistas, pero la información estaba bien estructurada

Sonrió— De acuerdo tratare de ayudarte más y estorbar menos e interrumpirte solo un poco, solo cuando tenga ganas de un beso ¿algo más que le moleste a mi esposo? que te quite la cobija no cuenta

— ¿Mmm que me patees y me tires al piso?

—Ay qué exagerado, solo fue una vez —dijo fingiendo indignación— y te pedí disculpas, además tenía una pesadilla, debiste consolarme no enojarte

—Pero me dolió mucho —haciendo un puchero, deteniéndose frente a la pizzería para pedirla.

—Ay pobrecito de mi amor —dijo colocando la mano sobre su hombro— lo hice sin querer, de lo contrario te habría abrazado con fuerza ¿alguna otra cosa que te moleste?

—Mmm cuando me quitas mi último bocado de comida

—¿Eso te molesta? —preguntó enarcando una ceja— no lo imaginaba ¿pero eso te molesta al grado de no querer decirme nada que me lastime?

—Mmm no —sonrió un tanto divertido.

—Ay estás jugando conmigo —dijo haciendo un puchero— yo también me puedo enojar y mucho y lloro de la impotencia y más me dolerá si me dejas sola

—Bueno ya he dicho algunas cosas, pero esta demás decir que me molesta que te vean otros hombres o que pienses en alguien mas que no sea yo y que no me des mi lugar como tu esposo

—¿Y cuando no lo he hecho? no puedo evitar que otros hombres me vean. Mi pensamiento solo es tuyo y bueno de Chibi Chibi y de Hotaru y de toda mi familia, pero jamás he pensado en otro hombre, porque solo te amo a ti y te di tu lugar delante de Andrew ¿no?

—Mmm digamos que tardaste un poco en hacerlo

—Ah lo siento amor, debo confesar que cuando volvió Andrew si me emocioné, porque bueno viví muchas cosas a su lado y fue el primer novio formal que tuve

—Que lo defendieras me molesto mucho. Sentía que no me debas mi lugar eso me enojo aún mas

Suspiró— Te debo de verdad una disculpa. Solo no pensé que él se fuera a comportar así, pero eso no volverá a pasar, tu eres mi esposo y el hombre que amo

Sonrió complacido— Eso está mucho mejor, pero ahora es tu turno de decirme que te molesta

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Bueno me molestaba que te enojaras en la oficina y sin razón, o cuando me ordenabas, para ti todo eran ordenes que se debían cumplir al pie de la letra, incluso en nuestra extraña relación con la que iniciamos

—Bueno ¿qué esperabas? ya era en cierta forma una rutina, normalmente las mujeres terminaban por enfadarse por mi falta de tacto, aunque creo que eso lo sabes bien

Hizo una mueca— Si, muy bien, demasiado bien. No sabes cuánto coraje me daba tener que contestar a todas esas mujeres y cuando iniciamos nuestra relación igual, todas llamándote y enviándote fotos a tu correo, que mujeres tan feas te buscabas

— ¿Estuviste viendo mi correo?

—No, para nada, me refiero a tu correo de la oficina —dijo desviando la mirada— ahí te mandaban muchas, tú me pedías abrir tu correo ¿recuerdas?

—Ay es verdad para que agendaras las citas

—Sí, eso… —dijo sonrojada— y tuve que ver todas esas fotos de esas mujeres desnudas y eso que borre algunas

—Mmm no creo dime ¿cuándo hurgaste en mis cosas? porque ese correo no lo tiene nadie más salvo empresarios

Desvió la mirada— Bueno, no fue intencional, solo que tu correo estaba abierto y el primer mensaje era de una tal Francis y decía que te extrañaba y lo abrí y vi las fotos que te envío

— ¿Francis? —murmuró pensativo tratando de hacer memoria sobre esa mujer— mmm no la recuerdo

—Grandes pechos, cabello negro, alta, muy alta... —dijo con cierto recelo— lo contrario a mi

—Mmm no, la verdad no me acuerdo de ella

—Obviamente no, tuviste muchas Seiya Kou y me tuve que tragar mis celos y borrar esas fotos. Si quieres ver fotos de mujeres desnudas tómame fotos a mí a nadie más, no quiero que veas a otras mujeres —dijo un tanto celosa.

—Pero ya no he visto a más mujeres salvo a mi esposa que es muy hermosa

Sonrió sonrojada— ¿Me tomaras fotos para cuando quieras verme? dentro de unos meses me veré como un globo

—Mmm ya tengo muchas tuyas —sonrió divertido.

—¿Como que ya tienes muchas mías? —preguntó sorprendida— pero si no me has tomado ninguna foto

Se sonrojó bajando del auto para recoger su pedido y pagar.

Se quedó pensativa tratando de recordar en que momento él pudo tomarle fotografías y por más que hacía memoria nada— No es verdad, no tienes fotos mías —dijo al verlo subir.

—Sí, si las tengo están en mi celular —sonrió extendiendo su celular para que ella pudiera verlas.

—¿Que? pero... —Tomo el celular buscando las imágenes. En la mayoría ella estaba dormida, eran de la habitación de la mansión, otras de la habitación del departamento, en algunas estaba boca abajo leyendo y desnuda y ella ni cuenta— pero ¿Cuándo tomaste tanta fotografía?

—Pues cuando estaba viendo algunos correos en el celular y bueno no pude evitarlo

—Vaya que te entretenías, tienes muchas fotos mías —dijo sonrojada pues varias eran de sus respectivas habitaciones— ¿y está? —se sonrojo aún más pues ella estaba sobre una escalera y se veían sus piernas hasta casi la mitad de su muslo.

—Ay son fotos de las bellas piernas de la que era mi asistente

—Oye, pero esta es de mucho antes de que tú y yo… bueno, estuviéramos juntos —dijo aun sonrojada— casi me veías, todo

—Tú me enseñabas todo, yo solo tome la fotografía

El color subió por completo a sus mejillas— Yo no te enseñaba nada, tenía trabajo que hacer y tu regla del tonto uniforme no me ayudaba —dijo haciendo una mueca— y seguro más de uno me vio, que vergüenza

—Pues en mi oficina solo te la pasabas trepada en las escaleras

—Y tu bien que te aprovechabas de eso —dijo viendo más fotografías donde estaba sentada en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas— comienzo a creer que tienes un problema con mis piernas. Te gustan más que mi cara por lo visto

Se encogió de hombros un tanto sonrojado— Son hermosas

Sonrió sutil dejando ver un poco su pierna— Veamos que más tienes aquí. Espero que todas estas fotos sean solo mías

—Solo tuyas —sonrió ligeramente.

Sonrió viendo las demás fotos hasta que llego a una que la dejo completamente cautivada. Ella dormía abrazada a él, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y él la sujetaba hacia él y sonreía a la cámara, ambos estaban cubiertos por la sabana, fue una de las ocasiones en que se había quedado con ella en el departamento— Mi amor, esta es hermosa

—Esa es mi favorita. Ahora me gusta tu cara y no tus piernas —guiño un ojo.

Sonrió sin dejar de observar la fotografía, ambos lucían tan bien, tranquilos, y con una ligera sonrisa apenas perceptible— Que tonta, ya te amaba y no me daba cuenta

—A mi pareciste muy tierna. Ahí ya sabía que no quería dejarte en brazos de nadie mas

Volteó a verlo— Lo que comenzó como algo extraño se volvió lo más hermoso de nuestras vidas. Te amo Seiya y no, jamás me dejes en brazos de alguien mas

—Jamás tu solo debes estar en mis brazos —sonrió al llegar a casa— ¿cenamos en la habitación?

—Sí, vamos, hoy solo quiero estar contigo y no compartirte con nadie —dijo sonriendo después de entregarle el celular—esta noche quiero ser egoísta

—Esta noche será solo de nosotros. Quizás debamos ir al departamento o a tu casa —sonrió antes de bajar del auto.

Sonrió ante su idea— Seiya... —se asomó alcanzando a tomar su mano— sí, vamos al departamento. No quiero que nada nos interrumpa, solo seamos tu y yo esta noche ¿si mi amor?

—Entonces vamos —antes de entrar a la casa desvió el camino hacia el departamento— ¿quieres avisarle a Seika?

—Sí, le llamare de tu celular—dijo tomándolo de nuevo. Se sentía emocionada y feliz de poder pasar esas horas solos, totalmente solos— solo espero que no esté dormida y no despertar a Chibi Chibi

—Mmm solo mándale un mensaje y a Nephrite también

—De acuerdo. Que emoción, es como si nos escapáramos de casa de nuestros padres —dijo sonriendo escribiendo el mensaje para los dos— así Chibi Chibi no entrara corriendo y nosotros a medio vestir

—Podremos comer la pizza solo para los dos mmm falto el pastel amor —deteniéndose frente a una pastelería.

Sonrió aún mas— Wow hoy me vas a consentir mucho. Eso me gusta, si un pastel de fresas, si con muchas fresas

—Muy bien espera aquí amor, por cierto, aun tienes ropa en el departamento ¿verdad?

—Mmm creo que sí, espero que aún me quede, para ti creo que se quedó un par de trajes

—Creo que tendremos que dejar un poco más de ropa ahí para este tipo eventos amor

—Sí, eso me gusta, ya que será nuestro nido de amor —sonrió más que emocionada— no tardes, que ya te extraño

—No —sonrió bajando del auto para comprar un delicioso pastel para los dos y leche para brindar.

Sonrió más que feliz al verlo correr a la pastelería. Sin duda había sido una gran tarde, era algo que no se había planeado, una hermosa cita en brazos de su esposo, no es que no le gustara estar en familia con todos, pero a veces le hacía falta algo así, solo ellos dos ¿acaso podía enamorarse más de Seiya Kou? seguro que sí y no tenía miedo de ser completamente de él.

X—X

Aunque ya tenían tiempo viviendo juntos aun sentía que Seika tenía cierta resistencia a entablar una amistad con él y bueno no era para menos, los Kou siempre habían sido celosos de las atenciones de los demás y ella no era la excepción— Seguro llegaran ya desayunados —comento mirando a la joven de cabello negro.

—Si seguramente o quizás aun duermen —murmuró observando su plato, subiendo su mirada.

—Tal vez, ya era tarde cuando me enviaron el mensaje. Lo bueno es que hoy Chibi Chibi no tiene clases... —sonrió al ver a la niña desayunando tranquilamente.

—Sí, hoy pasaremos el día en la piscina

—No creo que haya problema si nos ausentamos hoy del trabajo o al menos un par de horas ¿quieres quedarte con ellas? —pregunto a Molly.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho —murmuró con cierta timidez.

—Viva voy a jugar con mías tías —sonrió feliz— ¿me voy a cambiar tía Seika?

—Si ve a cambiarte pequeña —sonrió al ver que había terminado su desayuno.

—Quizá también quieras ir a cambiarte Molly —dijo Nephrite comiendo un poco más.

—Sí, ayudare a la pequeña —entendiendo que él deseaba hablar con la pelinegra que se veía un tanto ausente— vamos pequeña Chibi Chibi te ayudare

—Si tía Molly —murmuró la pequeña sonriendo para tomar su mano.

—Gracias... —le sonrió observando cómo se alejaba con la niña— ¿te ocurre algo Seika? sé que no soy tu persona favorita en el mundo, pero si puedo ayudarte en algo

Fijo su mirada en él— Descubrí algo y no sé qué hacer

—Mmm por lo visto debe ser algo grave —dijo prestando atención ante su semblante serio.

—Si... —jugando con el tenedor, no sabiendo si confiar en él o no.

—Seika, sé que no soy de tu total agrado por mi relación con Seiya y que es poco lo que hemos convivido al estar aquí, pero créeme que puedes confiar en mí. Seiya es mi amigo y mi hermano y tú, bueno tu eres su linda y guapa hermana, y por ese motivo ya te aprecio

—Me cambio por ti, lo conoces más que yo. Incluso Diamante lo conoce más que yo

—Mmm en eso estas equivocada, Seiya no te cambio por mí, para él su hermana siempre fue su todo. No hacía más que hablar de ti, siempre te tuvo en sus pensamientos. Somos amigos porque en un lugar así no es bueno dejar solos a los niños, ya ves, saco a Chibi Chibi de ese lugar

—Yo no lo sabía, a me habían dicho que estaba en una escuela de música y que él ya no me quería

—Lo sé y entiendo el porque te mantuviste distante con él, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado. No es bueno estar viviendo en lo que fue ¿no te parece?, ya no eres la mima chica arrogante y presumida, lo vanidosa es mal de familia así que es natural en ti —dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Sonrió ligeramente.

—No veas en mi a un enemigo o un rival, porque lo que siente tu hermano por ti es diferente a lo que siente por mí y gracias a Dios también de lo que siente por Serena, si no esto sería un desastre

—Gracias... quiero

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme y no te animas?

—Solo no se lo comentes a Seiya. No sé qué hacer y tengo miedo

—Mmm suena a que es algo muy grave ¿Qué sucede?

—Yaten está tramando algo muy malo

Frunció el ceño— ¿A qué te refieres? Yaten habla mucho y hace poco, es muy cobarde

—No. Te equivocas, Yaten es muy peligroso. Le ha llenado la cabeza a Diamante para que él haga el trabajo sucio, esa es... —bajo su mirada— era nuestra forma de ser

—Entiendo —murmuró observándola— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo a Diamante?

—En parte no es solo Yaten, también fue culpa mía. Tienes que ayudarme o Diamante cometerá una locura y él solo esta cegado y ofuscado

—De acuerdo, entiendo que tu mayor preocupación es Diamante ¿Qué es lo que planea Yaten? me encargare de él así que no te preocupes

—Quiere eliminarnos a todos. Eso quiere hacer

—¿Y cómo piensa hacer eso?

Desvió su mirada— Hará explotar la casa

Abrió los ojos sorprendido— Va a lo grande, creo que tendré que vigilarlo, pero ¿estás segura?

—Completamente. Si no lo consigue de un modo lo hará de otro

—Entiendo. De acuerdo, no le digas nada a Seiya, me encargare de él, pero Seika es necesario que Diamante se entregue y declare contra él cuando sea necesario

—Lo convenceré, pero esta cegado es mi culpa que este así. Piensa que me está haciendo un bien

—¿Lo has visto entonces? —preguntó preocupado.

Desvió su mirada— Si, pero no se lo digas a Seiya

—Tú conoces muy bien a Yaten ¿dónde crees que este ahora? ¿y sobre todo por qué crees que esté haciendo?

—Para quedarse con todo. Al no haber ningún otro Kou todo pasaría a sus manos como heredero universal

—Dime ¿fue el quien mando a Diamante a matar a Serena?

—En realidad esa fue idea de Diamante. Yaten solo quería que el matara a Seiya, pero —sonrió ligeramente— Diamante siempre tiene sus propias ideas. Quería que sufriera lo mismo que él sufrió por no tenerme a su lado. Quería que sintiera y después verlo caer eso está desesperando a Yaten

—Seika me da temor decirte esto, pero ¿estás segura que Diamante está bien de sus facultades mentales? suena un poco loco

—Y que esperabas después de pasar cinco años creyéndome muerta con todo y su hijo, con Yaten metiéndole ideas en la cabeza —murmuró con lágrimas de desesperación.

Se puso de pie acercándose a ella— Lo siento Seika, que Seiya te mantuviera oculta fue solo por protegerte. Al poco tiempo de que tuviste el accidente recibió una amenaza de muerte. Tuvo miedo que algo te pasara

—Sé que no es culpa de Seiya. Él cuido de mi todos estos años cuando bien pudo dejarme morir

—No lo hubiera hecho, él te ama eres su hermanita —dijo con una sutil sonrisa— y hasta la fecha te cuida, por eso es que esto lo haremos tu y yo ¿de acuerdo?

—Quiero tenderle una trampa a Yaten

Sonrió asintiendo— De acuerdo, lo haremos, pero debemos planearlo bien. Creo que es momento de cambiar de casa ¿te apetece la playa?

—Sí, pero Diamante no sabe que los escuche no quiero ponerlos sobre aviso al cambiar de casa

—Bueno, tal vez un pequeño viaje y contrataremos más vigilancia. Cl aro gente que pase desapercibida, gracias Seika por contarme todo esto

—Solo no se lo digas a Seiya, es demasiado impulsivo

—No te preocupes, no le diré nada, solo seamos discretos, quizá si sonríes no se dé cuenta de que ocultas algo —le dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te diste cuenta por eso?

Asintió— Es como cuando me di cuenta que algo le pasaba con Serena y el muy tonto no sabía que era

—Lo conoces muy bien —suspiró sitiándose más tranquila.

—Ustedes son tan parecidos —Suspiró sentándose a su lado— es fácil saber cuándo algo les pasa

—Tratare de estar tranquila para que no sospeche

—Eso está mejor —sonrió colocando la mano sobre su hombro— todo saldrá bien Seika, no dejare que nada malo les pase, después de todo ustedes son mis sobrinos

—Qué raro suena eso —sonriendo aún más.

Sonrió divertido— Si, lo sé, también para mi es raro, pero bueno guardemos esto en secreto. Ahí viene la niña, quizá quieras ir a cambiarte

—Sí, no tardare. Gracias Nephrite por escucharme

—No tienes nada que agradecer

—Estoy lista —dijo la pequeña que venía envuelta en una pequeña toalla de baño— papi... —sonrió al escuchar el auto afuera.

—Seiya llego —sonrió saliendo junto con la niña para recibir a su hermano y su cuñada.

—Mira que linda se ve Chibi Chibi —Sonrió quitándose el cinturón, ya que además de su batita de baño llevaba unas sandalias para el agua lo que la hacía ver realmente tierna.

—Sí que tierna se ve —sonrió al ver a la pequeña y a su hermana— creo que ya desayunaron

—Si eso me temo, y tú que quisiste desayunarme antes de que te preparara algo rico de desayunar —Dijo sonrojada mostrándole el cuello— ¿aún se ve la huella de tu mordida?

—Mmm temo decirte que se ve bastante —sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

Hizo un puchero— Estabas muy hambriento mi amor, pero ahora yo tengo hambre ¿podemos desayunara en el jardín? —dijo volviendo a sonreír— mientras Chibi Chibi nada que es lo más seguro que quiera hacer

—Claro será muy relajante pasar un buen rato en el jardín

—Gracias mi amor —lo tomo del rostro dándole un beso en los labios— fue una increíble despertar, te amo. Ahora a pasar un tiempo con la familia

—Chibi Chibi... —la pequeña se asomó por la ventana del lado de Seiya, apenas si alcanzaba— papi

—Hola pequeña ¿me extrañaste? —abriendo la puerta del auto para cargarla.

—Si papi —sonrió feliz abrazándolo— ¿dónde estabas? —pregunto haciendo una muequita— dormí con tía Seika

—Fuimos al departamento por unas cosas y nos quedamos ahí a dormir —bajando del auto con ella.

—Sí, se ve que encontraron las cosas que buscaban. Miren nada más que sonrientes vienen —Dijo Seika acercándose a saludar a su hermano.

—Hola hermanita como estas, te ves muy bien —sonrió al verla tan radiante a su parecer.

—Gracias hermanito, pero ustedes se ven muy bien —sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Serena— deberías ser más discreto

—Mmm tratare, pero a veces es inevitable

—¿Y para mí no hay ni un besito de bienvenida? —preguntó Serena al acercarse a ellos— mi hermanita ya no me quiere

—Te extrañe hermanita —estirando sus bracitos hacia ella para abrazarla.

Sonrió abrazándola al tiempo que lo hacía con Seiya— Y yo a ti hermanita ¿cómo te portaste? ¿le hiciste caso a tu tía Seika?

—Me porte bien, pero extrañe a Hotaru

—Bueno aquí estamos ¿quieres saludar a Hotaru? Seguro ella también te extraño

—Sí ¿y Hotaru nadara con Chibi Chibi?

Volteó a ver a Seiya— ¿Puedo nadar un poco? seguro a Hotaru le gustará ¿puedo?

—Mmm si te hará bien nadará, pero con cuidado ¿sí?

—Tendremos cuidado, entonces me iré a cambiar —sonrió besando sus labios— no tardo, ah por mientras podrías pedir un plato de fruta con más fresas que nada

—Si pediré el desayuno vamos Chibi Chibi al jardín —sonrió al recibir ese cálido beso de su esposa.

—Chibi Chibi —sonrió abrazándolo— papi ¿cuándo llega Hotaru?

—Dentro de algunos meses más llegara así que deberás ser paciente y cuidar de tu mami

—¿Mi mami? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza— ¿Serena es mi mami?

—Mmm bueno tu hermana mayor que te cuida como tu mami lo haría

—Quiero que sea mi mami y mami de Hotaru —murmuró recargando el rostro en su hombro.

Sonrió abrazándola con cariño— Vamos para que nades

Seika coloco la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano— Creo que será difícil para ella

Asintió con la cabeza pues podía ver cuánto necesitaba la pequeña tener una figura materna como tal.

—¿No has pensado en que sea ella su figura materna? —preguntó para que la niña no escuchara.

—Sí, pero cuando ella la ha querido llamar de esa forma se ha negado, sé que es porque no quiere que olvide a sus verdaderos padres

—Quiero nadar papi... —señaló su flotador con forma de tortuga.

Sonrió agachándose para bajarla— Solo ten cuidado ¿sí? aquí estaré

—Si papi —al pisar el suelo se quitó sus pequeñas sandalias y su bata para ponerse su flotador y entrar al agua.

—Quizá debas hablar con Serena, porque la niña es muy pequeña y necesita de una figura materna, más allá de ser su hermana debe ocupar ese lugar

—Sí, creo que le está costando un poco de trabajo. No quiere que deje de ser su hermanita —sentándose en la mesa del jardín.

—Pero de lo contrario la niña crecerá con esa carencia. Tú ya eres su papá y a ella le gusta decirte así, es muy dulce, anoche no dejo de hablar de ti

—Si. Hablare con ella al respecto, no quería confundir a la niña

—Es muy inteligente, ella lo entenderá, además que vea a Serena como su mamá no significa que olvide a sus padres —dijo sentándose en un camastro.

—Sí lo mismo pienso

—También para Serena debe ser difícil, por cierto, que feliz se ve ¿disfrutaste su visita ayer?

—Mucho pero que ideas le has mentido en la cabeza —esperando a que le sirvieran el desayuno.

Sonrió divertida— Mmm solo que sea menos tímida ¿que no te gusto? tenía otra idea, pero le avergonzó que la depilaran

— ¿Qué idea tenías hermanita?

Sonrió acercándose a su oído— Depilación total, pero no quiso, le dio miedo, además de que vimos unos camisones que wow estaban de infarto, te hubieras vuelto loco en cuanto la vieras

—Vaya que estas demente Seika, pero que ideas le estas metiendo en la cabeza a mi mujer

—Solo lo que una mujer debe saber. Serena es muy inocente, dime ¿puedo mostrarle más del mundo de la sensualidad?

—Mmm solo un poco, porque no quiero que se vuelva loca, me gusta como es

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —sonrió volteando a la puerta— mira qué bonita se ve con ese traje y ya se nota su vientre

—Si la pequeña se mueve más cada día que pasa

—Me alegro —Murmuró observándola, quizá ella pudo haber lucido de esa forma— se ve linda

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo Serena sentándose al lado de Seiya— ¿me extrañaste?

—Si bastante, ya traen el desayuno mira

—Que rico —sonrió observando a su hermanita nadar de un lado a otro— que bonita se ve con su flotador, fue el que más le gustó

—Serena ¿qué pensarías de que Chibi Chibi comience a llamarte mamá?

Volteó a verlo un poco confundida— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Creo que iré a hacerle compañía a la niña, disfruten el desayuno —dijo Seika poniéndose de pie para ir a la alberca y jugar con la niña.

—Porque ella necesita una figura materna —tomando su mano.

Fijo la mirada en la niña que jugaba con Seika— ¿Y si olvida a nuestros padres? tu sabes porque no me permito ser como su madre

—No los olvidara. Pero le hace falta y está creciendo con esa carencia quizás eso le haga daño a la pequeña —observando a la niña jugar.

—Mi actitud de hermana que la cuida no es suficiente ¿verdad? —pregunto con tristeza pues no quería ver sufrir a su hermanita.

—Ella te quiere y eres su adoración y en cierta forma eres la única figura materna que ha visto

Volvió la mirada a Seiya— ¿Se sentirá extraña si Hotaru me dice mamá y ella no y a ti las dos te digan papá?

—Si y no quiero eso. Aun es pequeña, pero es inteligente y sé que le haría muy feliz que fueras más que su hermana

La pequeña merecía tener una verdadera familia, una en la cual refugiarse— Esta bien, pero me ayudarías a que no olvide a nuestros padres ¿verdad?

—Ella no los olvidara eso tenlo por seguro

Sonrió con cierta tristeza— Mis padres desearían que así fuera, quiero a Chibi Chibi y quiero darle la familia que merece y necesita

—Entonces ve con ella amor te necesita mucho dile que será a su mami. Ya que yo le dije que te cuidara

Sonrió asintiendo— Pero creo que será mejor que ambos se lo digamos ¿Qué te parece?

—De acuerdo —se puso de pie tomando su mano para ir hacia la piscina.

—Chibi Chibi... —la llamo al estar cerca de la alberca, ya sus perfectos rizos rojos estaban empapados y reía divertida— ven tenemos algo que decirte

—Chibi Chibi —nado hacia su hermana sintiéndose feliz.

Con cuidado y con ayuda de Seiya se sentó en la orilla— ¿Te gustaría que Seiya fuera tu papá y que yo fuera tu mamá?

— ¿Papi y mami? —llevo su dedo a su mejilla mirándolos con curiosidad.

—Sí, Seiya ya es tu papi y yo, yo quiero ser tu mami ¿quieres? —sonrió con ternura.

—Chibi Chibi —estiro sus manitas hacia ella buscando salir del agua para abrazarla— Serena será mami también

Sonrió sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas— Si, yo seré tu mami —murmuró sacándola con cuidado del agua— ¿quieres que sea tu mami?

— ¡Si quiero que seas mami! así como serás mami para Hotaru —murmuró con pequeñas lágrimas.

Subió la mirada hacia Seiya, entendía que su hermanita la necesitaba más que una hermana— Mi pequeña Chibi Chibi —murmuró abrazándola con cariño— mi pequeña hija

Se refugió en sus brazos llorando con sentimiento de la felicidad que sentía.

—Creo que esto amerita una celebración —sonrió acariciando el cabello de la pequeña.

—Hermanito, tú te la vives en celebraciones —dijo Seika sonriendo con ternura al ver a la pequeña en brazos de la que ahora sería su madre.

—Bueno no todo debe ser trabajar y trabajar y menos cuando se tiene una hermosa familia

—Papi ¿Hotaru se portó bien? —pregunto la niña derramando aun unas lágrimas.

—Si se portó muy bien —sonriéndole a la pequeña.

—¿Qué es lo que te dice Hotaru pequeña? —pregunto Seika sonriendo— ¿está feliz?

La pequeña se acercó al vientre de la que ahora sería su mamá apoyando su cabecita— Dice que papi y mami hicieron travesuras toda la noche

Se sonrojo al escucharla— Eso no es verdad —murmuró Serena.

—Si dice que papi y mami no la dejaron dormir

Seika rio divertida— Que papás tan traviesos, quizá debamos hacer que duerman ¿no crees Chibi Chibi?

—Si para que dejen a Hotaru dormir, dormiré con ellos para que no hagan travesuras

—Pero... —murmuró mirando a Seiya para que dijera algo— no hicimos travesuras ¿verdad que no?

—Si poquitas travesuras —sonrió divertido ante las ocurrencias de la niña— pero ahora vamos a jugar, ire a cambiarme para nadar con ustedes

—Papi, mami debe descansar, mejor se queda acostadita ¿sí? —sonrió aun abrazándose a Serena.

—Nadará un poco contigo y después se quedará recostada tomando el sol

—Pero primero quiero comer, tengo hambre —sonrió besando la frente de la pequeña— anda ve a jugar con tu tía y mientras descanso un poco ¿sí?

—Si descansa mucho para que juegues conmigo mami —se acercó besando su mejilla— te quiero Serena

Sonrió a su pequeña volviendo a abrazarla— Y yo a ti, hija

Sonrió abrazándola con cariño— Chibi Chibi

—Anda ve a divertirte, solo comeré un poco de fruta ¿que se le antoja a Hotaru?

—Quiere hot cakes mami con fresas

Sonrió acariciando su cabello— De acuerdo, serán hot cakes con muchas fresas. Ahora ve a jugar, yo cuido de tu hermanita. Ponte tu flotador

—Si mami —sonrió volviendo a ponerse su flotador para saltar al agua y nadar por toda la alberca.

—Tenías razón —sonrió observándola nadar más feliz— ahora seremos una hermosa familia ¿verdad Seiya?

—Si lo seremos —tomando su mano para guiarla hacia la mesa observando a su amigo salir junto con su prometida— ¿te parece tener este día familiar?

—Claro, esta mañana no soy nada egoísta. Anoche si porque te quería solo para mí —sonrió observando lo linda que se veía su amiga— hoy que sea un día familiar, pero ¿no tenías que ir a trabajar?

—Mmm solo revisare unos pendientes y mandare correos, pero más tarde

Sonrió robándole un beso— Eso hará mi mañana aún más perfecta, así que señor Kou vaya a ponerse traje de baño

—Si iré, pero déjame desayunar algo antes de

—Está bien —sonrió sintiendo como su pequeña deseaba probar un poco de jugo.

—Veo que será una gran mañana —comento Nephrite que ya estaba listo para disfrutar de esa mañana.

—Un gran día eso será amigo, dime ¿ya estás listo para tu despedida de soltero?

—Por supuesto ¿y tú? porque por lo que veo no creo que te dejen mira —sonrió al ver la cara de Serena a punto de decir algo— conmigo no hay problema

Molly hizo una mueca cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Usted también señor Kou ¿Cómo que despedida de soltero? —pregunto Serena sin dejar de comer fruta.

—Vamos a ver a unas lindas chicas bailar —dijo Nephrite sonriendo al ver el gesto de su prometida.

Dejo escapar un ligero gruñido— Entonces quizás Serena y Seika me quieran acompañar a ver chicos bailando como en aquella ocasión ¿recuerdas Serena?

—Ay si, si quiero ir —dijo Serena sin pensarlo pues había sido una noche muy divertida con su amiga y seguro Seika lo disfrutaría— ¿todavía estará ese chico que nos bailó?

— ¿Como que ese chico que les bailo? —enarco una ceja.

—Podríamos averiguarlo quizás hoy por la noche

Volteó a ver a Seiya sonriendo— Si y muy guapo ¿puedo ir? pastelito necesita bailar un poco

—¿De qué lugar están hablando? en este mismo momento hablare para que lo declaren cerrado hoy mismo

—En ese caso no te diré donde queda —sonrió Molly al ver ese gesto en su prometido, algo que no había visto en todo el tiempo que había pasado con él.

Volteó a ver a Seiya— Creo que desde hoy estas bellas mujeres tiene prohibido salir solas ¿no te parece?

—Sí que lo tienen, no saldrán si no es con nosotros

—Ay no sean celosos yo iré con ellas y las cuidare —sonrió acercándose con la pequeña en brazos.

—¡Fiesta, fiesta! —dijo la niña aplaudiendo.

—Qué hombre tan celoso, si solo vamos a verlos bailar, además Seika necesita divertirse

—Si me hace falta divertirme —sonrió haciéndole ojitos a su hermano— además ustedes irán a ver chicas bailar creo que es lo justo

—Mmm no estoy muy convencido, no yo creo que no. Ellas se quedaron aquí como chicas buenas mientras tu y yo nos vamos a la despedida ¿qué opinas Seiya? —dijo ocultando una sonrisa.

Molly enarco una ceja— Si claro hasta crees que nos vamos a quedar como niñas buenas

—¿Tú también opinas lo mismo? —preguntó Serena haciendo un puchero— tu sabes que al único que quiero es a ti, solo voy a divertirme un poco

—Pero no quiero que veas a nadie más que a mí —sonrió Seiya con un puchero.

—¿Y si hacemos las dos despedidas juntas? podemos divertirnos los cinco —dijo animada Serena.

—Siete —dijo la pequeña aplaudiendo.

—¿No seriamos seis? —preguntó extrañado Nephrite, eso no le parecía una mala idea.

—Siete con Hotaru —sonrió aún más la pequeña.

Sonrió ante las ocurrencias de la niña— ¿Entonces que dicen? anda si —dijo a Seiya haciendo un puchero.

—Como decidan los festejados, amor —sonrió al ver a la pareja, Molly seguía cruzada de brazos.

Nephrite sonrió pues parecía molesta— ¿Quieres ir a ver a esos hombres?

—Tú quieres ver mujeres

Sonrió rodeando sus hombros— Ay amor eres tan celosa. Claro que no, mi despedida iba a ser ir a un bar solo a beber quizá un whisky tal vez dos ¿verdad Seiya? pero ahora quiero ir a celebrar con toda la familia, incluso Chibi Chibi y Hotaru

Sonrió girando el rostro hacia él— ¿En verdad solo eso iban hacer?

—Claro que sí ¿tú crees que un par de viejos iban a querer estar entre puro escandalo? —Sonrió divertido— para nada, un buen bar, un par de copas y solo eso necesitamos

—Así es, de hecho, solo eso son nuestras noches de parranda un bar, quizás quieran ir al bar a donde solemos ir —sonrió Seiya más animado.

—Bar, bar —dijo la niña feliz.

—Mmm no creo que dejen entrar a Chibi Chibi —sonrió Serena al verla tan animada y de pronto solo los miro confundida— Molly, quizá sea bueno dejar a los hombres divertirse a su modo ¿no lo crees? nosotras podemos ir a divertirnos también a algún lugar donde dejen entrar a la niña

—La dejaran entrar, nosotros nos encargamos de eso. Bueno de hecho es un bar familiar

—¡Si, bar, bar! —volvió a sonreír aplaudiendo.

—Entonces creo que está decidido, nos iremos todos a ese bar —Dijo Seika sentándose— oye Seiya ¿y tú tuviste despedida?

—Mmm no, ahora que lo pienso no tuvimos despedida de solteros

—Mmm digamos que nuestra boda no fue la más común, pero la verdad estaba emocionada, tal como debe estarlo Molly ¿verdad?

—Sí, me siento muy feliz y la verdad un poco nerviosa

—Entonces para quitar esos nervios vamos a disfrutar esta mañana tan relajada, aquí mi querido sobrino y su esposa deben descansar, pero en serio descansar y mañana nos iremos de fiesta ¿qué les parece? nos daremos prisa con los pendientes de la oficina y así no tendremos problema alguno

—Esa me parece una gran idea, será un buen momento en familia

—Quiero nadar papi... —sonrió ladeando la cabecita— ¿nadamos? tía Seika se canso

—Sí, solo deja me cambio ¿sí? —murmuró al terminar parte del desayuno.

—Si papi, yo cuido a mami y a Hotaru —sonrió tomando un trozo de fruta con la manita.

—Pero que niña tan consentida —Dijo Nephrite acercándose a ella— amor ¿vamos a jugar con ella mientras viene su padre?

—Si vamos —sonrió corriendo hacia la piscina para saltar al agua.

—Y esa familia, es mi prometida —Sonrió tomando a la niña en brazos, le gustaba ver esa jovialidad en Molly, gracias a ella se sentía más vivo y capaz de todo.

—Creo que está muy feliz —Dijo Seika recostándose a tomar el sol— ¿vendrá mucha gente a la boda? aun no compro mi vestido

—Pues tengo entendido que algunos conocidos que Molly invito y algunos empresarios, y claro esta las amigas de Seiya

—Lo que más desea Molly es que sus padres estén en su boda, pero ese señor es tan obstinado ¿y si voy a hablar con él? quiero ayudar a mi amiga, ese señor debe entender de alguna forma —Dijo Serena como siempre preocupada por los demás.

—Si quieres te puedo acompañar, pero a como comentaron que se puso ni aun sabiendo que Nephrite es un Kou lo acepta

—Ese señor es muy orgulloso. Jamás aceptara que se equivocó, pero es que de alguna forma debe entender que Molly es feliz, quizá ese es su mayor temor, que ella no sea feliz, mmm después de todo Nephrite le gana por varios años, al igual que tú a mi

—Por eso preguntaba si tu padre me aceptaría —murmuró Seiya fijando la mirada en su hermana lucía un poco triste.

—Creo que el padre de Serena te hubiera aceptado sin problema —murmuró pensativa— eres el mejor hermano que pude tener, amas a Serena, a Chibi Chibi y haces todo por proteger a esta familia —sonrió al voltear a verlo— definitivamente te hubiera adorado hermanito

Sonrió ligeramente— Gracias Seika, tú también eres parte fundamental de esta familia. Eres mi hermanita, mi hermana mayor

—No tan mayor —sonrió observándolo— solo fueron unos cuantos segundos, lo cual —volteó a ver a Serena tratando de aligerar el momento— yo también soy vieja para ti ¿nos dijo viejos?

—Sí, si nos dijo viejos —hizo una mueca.

—No, yo no dije eso —murmuró sonrojada ya que ambos se parecían tanto que había instantes como ese en que Seika le recordaba a su esposo— solo dije que eras un poco mayor que yo

—No es cierto nos dijiste viejos

—No se vale, son dos contra mí —dijo haciendo un puchero— una mujer jamás será vieja, pero un hombre si, y tú eres un viejito pervertido —dijo divertida.

Frunció más entrecejo— Mmm, pero bien que te gusta

—Oye... —dijo sonrojada.

—Mmm que interesante, un viejito pervertido y una jovencita que le gusta que la perviertan. Quien los viera —Dijo divertida Seika— tú también te pusiste rojo hermanito

— ¿Yo? No, no, no sé de qué hablas —un tanto nervioso.

Rio divertida— Ay hermanito, me alegra tanto que seas tan feliz, yo también cuidare de ti y de tu familia

Sonrió acercándose a abrazarla— Te quiero Seika

—Y yo a ti hermanito, mucho, también te protegeré. Eres mi hermanito ¿te acuerdas cuando peleábamos por ver quien comía mas fresas y terminamos enfermos del estómago? —sonrió con nostalgia— tú me ganaste

—Y quede empachado de tantas fresas, pero aún me gustan

—Mmm les doy una, pero solo una para cada quien —Dijo Serena tomando una con el tenedor para acercarla a ellos— ¿quién come primero?

—Yooo —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—Ay no puedo darles a los dos al mismo tiempo... ah ya se... —Sonrió tomando la fresa con la boca mirando a Seiya y con el tenedor tomo otra los miro esperando a que ambos se acercaran.

Ambos sonrieron y se acercaron a su respectiva fresa para comerla— Deliciosa

Sonrió sonrojada una vez que Seiya mordió su fresa quedándose con la mitad en los labios— Que glotones son

—Solo un poco, podríamos hacer otra competencia —sonrió Seiya a su hermana.

—Mmm si lo hacemos esta vez te ganare —dijo con seguridad.

—Mejor ninguno de los dos, no quiero que en la noche Seiya este quejándose de que le duele el estómago y Seika te puede hacer daño a ti también

—Pero no estoy enferma además se me antojo otra —tomo otra fresa de su plato.

—Ustedes son tan obstinados, de acuerdo compitan, pero si están con dolor de estómago más tarde a mí no me digan nada —Dijo tomando un trozo de hotcake— Hotaru hoy quiere dormir, ya escucharon a Chibi Chibi

—Bien, bien solo será un plato y ganará el que se las termine primero

—Bien, un plato enorme de fresas ah, pero espera ¿si te gano cual será mi premio? —Dijo con seguridad Seika.

—Pero seré yo quien gane

—Nada, nada, esta vez ganare yo. Por favor dos platos de fresas enteras —pidió a una de las jóvenes empleadas— ya sé que pediré de premio, que me dejes manejar tu deportivo

— ¿Que? no de ninguna manera mmm, pero ¿y si yo gano?

—Mmm pues tu elige el premio, yo ya elegí el mío y estoy segura que manejare ese precioso auto —Sonrió entusiasmada.

—Si hasta crees que así será —sonrió con orgullo.

—Bien si gano quiero que hagas una pintura de toda la familia al óleo para ponerla al centro de la pared de la sala

—Pero hace años que no pinto ¿cómo sabes que me quedara la pintura? —pregunto con cierta nostalgia ya que después de que Seiya se fuera no pintaba tan seguido como cuando él estaba a su lado.

—Sé que lo harás y ganare para que así sea

—Ay si yo quiero ver una pintura tuya Seika —Dijo sin dejar de comer.

—Está bien lo intentare. Solo si me ganas

—Mmm dudo que gane, nunca te he visto comer tanto —dijo Serena sonriendo al quedar satisfecha.

— ¿Crees que no puedo ganar? —enarcando una ceja.

—Mmm pues nunca te he visto comer más de tres bocados, bueno excepto cuando te preparaba los desayunos, te comías un hot cake y un café, y eso era mucho

—Me subestimas, les demostrare a ambas que tanto puedo comer

—¿Ya empezaste con tus apuestas? —preguntó Nephrite desde la alberca— si pierdes no te desquites con nadie ¿de acuerdo?

—No perderé, ya lo veras —murmuró al ver que llevaban los platos de fresa.

—¿Estás listo para darme las llaves de ti auto? —preguntó Seika con seguridad.

—Si como yo —murmuró con más orgullo, ya que sin duda no perdería.

—No se vale hacer trampa —dijo preparándose para comenzar a comer.

—De ninguno de los dos se acepta trampa —dijo Serena sonriendo para quedarse frente a ellos y observar quien terminaba primero.

—Y no la habrá —tomando el tenedor esperando la señal para dar inicio.

Serena sonrió emocionada pues era la primera vez que lo veía así y se veía tan dulce, después de que ganara le daría un beso y seria delicioso, con sabor a fresa— Listos, uno, dos... tres

En cuanto termino de contar comenzó a comer tan rápido como podía, las fresas eran grandes y jugosas.

Seiya comenzó a comer fresas tan rápido como le era posible metiéndose de a dos o tres de un solo bocado no estaba dispuesto a perder pasara lo que pasara.

Serena solo veía como ambos comían rápidamente. A Seika le estaba costando más trabajo aún tenía más de la mitad de fresas en el plato mientras que Seiya se las devoraba. En la alberca Nephrite apoyaba a su amigo mientras que Molly apoyaba a Seika y Chibi Chibi solo observaba con curiosidad.

Seiya continúo comiendo terminando con su plato para enseguida tomar de las fresas que aún tenía su hermana sin dejar de comer.

Seika volteo a verlo, era más que claro que Seiya había ganado por lo que dejo que se terminara sus fresas— Te vas a poner gordo

No dijo nada hasta terminar de comer la última fresa de ese plato.

—Y el ganador es Seiya —dijo Serena sonriendo al ver que tenía la boca llena.

Seika solo se dejó caer en el camastro— Sigues siendo igual de glotón que siempre

—Te dije que no debías subestimarme hermanita —sonrió al asarse el ultimo bocado— ahora me debes una pintura

—De acuerdo, te hare una linda pintura de toda la familia, pero la hare a mi modo ¿de acuerdo? —sonrió pues lo arrogante no se le quitaba.

—De acuerdo —sonrió con orgullo extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

—Es un trato —dijo estrechando su mano— pero si sigues comiendo así te pondrás gordito como cuando éramos niños ¿ya le contaste a Serena que eras un niño gordito?

—No es cierto —hizo un puchero.

—Shhh no hagas pucheros —dijo Serena acercándose a él para tomar su rostro suavemente y besar sus labios— delicioso, fresas

Sonrió ligeramente al corresponder a los labios de su amada esposa.

—Ay pero que melosos —dijo Seika sonriendo pues a decir verdad se veían tan bien juntos, que le entraban ganas de poder compartir momentos así con Diamante.

—Qué lindo. La familia reunida —dijo Yaten que se acercaba a pasos lentos.

Seiya se separó de su esposa— ¿Y ahora quien te dejo entrar?

—Lo siento señor, le dijimos que no podía entrar, pero insistió —murmuró apenado uno de los guardaespaldas que caminaba detrás de Yaten.

—Ya me cansé de que trates de ocultar a mi querida prima —dijo mirando a la joven— además, somos primos ¿no?

—Pero a mí nadie me oculta querido primo, no sé de qué estás hablando —se puso de pie acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

—Mi querida Seika —la recibió con los brazos abiertos— mi prima querida

Serena tomo la mano de Seiya pues pudo ver su molestia y además tristeza de que Seika fuera a recibirlo así.

Sonrió abrazándolo— Disculpa lo de la noche pasada aún estoy un poco ofuscada

—Estoy muy sentido contigo Seika, eres mi prima querida, te extrañe mucho —dijo acariciando su mejilla.

—Tenemos mucho de que platicar primito

—Espero que a Seiya no le moleste —dijo mirándolo con seriedad.

—Claro que no —sonrió a su hermano— ¿verdad?

Sonrió al ver su gesto serio— Claro que no le importara que vayamos a platicar. Anda Seika vamos, tengo mucho que platicar contigo

—Bueno, solo deja me cambio ¿sí? no tardo

—De acuerdo, me quedare aquí con Seiya, después de todo también es mi primo y quiero pasar un momento en familia ¿puedo Seiya?

—Bien pasa —murmuró a regañadientes— puedes tomar asiento

—No tardes prima —le sonrió para luego acercarse al comedor del jardín y tomar asiento observando a los presentes— vaya, la familia ha crecido demasiado

—Si bastante —sentándose junto a su esposa tomando su mano— ¿quieres beber algo?

—No gracias —sonrió observando a la pareja— se ve muy repuesta desde la última vez que la vi, es una lástima que tenga esa cicatriz tan llamativa

—A mí me gusta —murmuró Seiya— es una cicatriz muy significativa, pero dudo que entiendas de lo que estoy hablando

—¿Y por qué no habría de entenderlo? aunque bueno, viniendo de ti todo un poeta frustrado seguramente esa horrible cicatriz debe ser maravillosa —Sonrió con cierto desdén.

Serena se sintió un tanto incomoda por sus comentarios que tomo la toalla y se enredó en ella para evitar que siguiera mirándola.

Seiya frunció el ceño— Amor... —se acercó son importar que Yaten los viera besándola.

Se refugió en sus brazos, no le gustaba la presencia de ese hombre y menos lo que le hacía sentir a Seiya.

Sonrió con desdén poniéndose de pie al ver a su prima acercarse— Siempre tan exhibicionista primo, pero bueno, que se puede esperar de una mujer interesada

—Estoy lista ¿Nos vamos? —sonriéndole, aunque no le había gustado como trato a su hermano.

—Claro, vámonos, primo la traeré más tarde, espero que no te moleste —sonrió acercándose a su prima— vamos Seika iremos a tu restaurante favorito

—Si vamos, regreso más tarde —sonrió a si familia para salir con su primo.

—¿Tía? —murmuró la pequeña con un puchero— quiero ir

—Creo que tal vez debas ir a jugar con la niña —murmuró Serena una vez que ese hombre y Seika se habían alejado, así también trataba de pasar el mal rato.

—Si y no hagas caso de lo que dijo ¿Si?

Asintió con una sutil sonrisa— No te preocupes, me han dicho cosas peores. Anda ve con la niña, yo me quedare a descansar un poco, gracias Seiya, te amo

—Te amo serena —murmuró con una sonrisa— pero ahora no puedo nadar, me siento muy lleno

—Entonces quédate conmigo a descansar y abrázame —murmuró sonriendo, aunque no quisiera esas palabras de ese hombre le habían hecho sentir mal pero no quería que Seiya lo notara.

—Chibi Chibi —murmuró la niña acercándose a ellos— quiero ir con tía Seika

—Tía Seika volverá más tarde —cargándola— ¿quieres descansar con nosotros?

Asintió subiéndose al camastro— Quiero dormir con papi y mami —Sonrió acomodándose en medio de ambos.

Seiya sonrió tomando la toalla para cubrir a la pequeña.

X-X

Notas de autoras:

¿Quién más odia a Yaten? Yo sé que muchas lo odian. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿corto o largo? ¿quieren los capítulos más largos o así está bien? Creo que al final va a ser un fic un poco largo, no tanto como "Custodios…" pero yo creo algo.

Bueno ahora quiero agradecer cada uno de los comentarios, no me fue posible responderle a cada una, pero si los leí. Veo que les gusto la desquitada que se dieron Seiya y Serena, que golosos. Bueno ahora si ya las dejo, las leo la próxima semana. Ah y nunca pido pero pues un votito o un comentario nos alegrara el día :D hasta la próxima.


	32. Chapter 32

AMOR

Capítulo 32

—¿Qué es eso que vi de Seiya riendo contigo? no se suponía que no lo soportabas —dijo poniendo el auto en marcha. Observo por el retrovisor un par de autos los iban a seguir así que entendió que la casa y ellos estaban siendo muy bien cuidados— incluso que lo odiabas

—Solo estoy fingiendo —mirando por la ventanilla— voy a quitarle todo cuando menos lo espere

La miro de reojo— ¿De verdad? ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo? porque yo te veo muy tranquila a su lado, dejas que esa chiquilla te diga "tía"

—Es una niña muy linda

Enarco una ceja— ¿Una niña muy linda? —comenzó a reír— pero Seika, tu ni siquiera soportabas a los niños y ahora de pronto dices que es una niña muy linda

—Si lo es. Tendría la edad del bebé que esperaba en ese entonces, el que usaría para quitarle todo a Seiya

—Mmm ya veo. Así que de pronto tienes instinto materno, que interesante —murmuró fijando la mirada en el camino— ¿piensas usar a esa niña para quitarle tu herencia a Seiya?

—Algo así, pero eso solo es el inicio. Dime ¿qué tanto has hecho todos estos años?

—Mmm me independice de las empresas de Kou. Abrí mi propio negocio, y estuve viajando un poco. Sin ti este lugar se volvió aburrido, no había nadie con quien divertirme, pero ahora todo volverá a ser como antes

—Sí, todo volverá a ser como antes. Seiya se irá pronto y todo será mío ya verás

Sonrió volteando a verla— ¿Y qué piensas hacer con la mujer que se casó con él? no debe recibir ni un peso

—No hay nada a su nombre así que no importa

—¿Segura? porque supe que se casó con él por interés. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas entre nuestros amigos, dicen que él la compro —dijo en tono despectivo.

—Pues Seiya es demasiado desconfiado y el interés de esa mujer solo es la niña

Enarco una ceja— Es una lástima que sea ese tipo de mujer y que tenga esa cicatriz tan asquerosa, de lo contrario yo podría consolarla cuando Seiya la abandone

—Dudo que sea tu tipo de mujer

—No tengo un tipo de mujer para una aventura, hasta parece que no me conoces prima, con una vez sería suficiente

—Si eso mismo hiciste con Kakyu

Se encogió de hombros— Todo con tal de que Seiya no la tuviera. Andaba muy entusiasmado con ella ¿recuerdas? lo estúpido que se veía tratando de conquistarla

—Sí y lo idiota que se vio cuando se dio cuenta que Kakyu había estado contigo. Desde ahí parece ser Seiya no la tolera

—¿De verdad? —Sonrió recordando aquellos días— Mmm supongo que debería agradecerme, Kakyu era una pésima amante

—Si. Esa mujer nunca me ha caído bien

—Lo sé y Seika ¿ya obtuviste todas tus propiedades? —preguntó deteniéndose a fuera del restaurante.

—Aun trabajo en ello —sonrió al verlo totalmente interesado en ese aspecto.

—Me alegro mi querida prima, no sabes cuánto te extrañe —sonrió tomando su mano— ahora todo será como antes, pero anda cuéntame ¿cómo piensas quitarle todo a Seiya? más con el arrimado de Nephrite

—Aún estoy estudiando la situación, pero en cuanto vea la oportunidad perfecta no quedará nada para ellos. Aunque a estas alturas tú ya debiste hacer algo al respecto me decepcionas

—Oye, oye, tranquila querida prima, tu sabes que yo jamás te decepcionaría. Te ayudare en todo lo que necesites —sonrió presionando su mano— ¿Dime has sabido algo de Diamante?

—Si lo he visto —murmuró fijando la mirada en él.

—Se estaba volviendo loco sin ti. Una vez que Seiya y toda esa gente se marche podrás estar de nuevo con él, para siempre, tal como era tu deseo

—Si. Eso deseo, estar a su lado. Yo ayudare Diamante a que recobre la cordura que lo caracteriza

—Estoy seguro que así será —dijo abriendo la puerta del auto— ahora vamos a comer, después iremos de paseo y te llevare a casa, en tu habitación encontraras un obsequio

— ¿Un obsequio? —enarco una ceja— que clase de obsequio

—Ya lo verás cuando volvamos, te aseguro que te gustará. Es mi muestra de que eres y seguirás siendo mi prima querida, ahora, anda vamos a comer

Tan solo sonrió dejándose guiar por su primo— Suena interesante, dime ¿qué más has hecho estos años sin mí?

—Viajar, hacer negocios, ya sabes, divertirme —sonrió haciendo que lo tomara del brazo— pero anda cuéntame ¿cómo es vivir con toda esa gente? recuerdo que te gustaba la tranquilidad de tu casa y ahora me imagino el escándalo que habrá

—Si demasiado escandalo —hizo una mueca, pero debía hacerlo creer que era así.

—¿Sigues opinando lo mismo del muerto de hambre de Nephrite? no sé en qué pensaba el abuelo cuando lo adopto —dijo con desprecio.

—Si es odioso y presuntuoso

Sonrió pues sabía lo que opinaba de él— Y no entiendo que hace ahí metido siempre y ahora peor con esa chica ¿que ni siquiera pueda ponerle una casa? —al entrar al restaurante inmediatamente los guiaron a una mesa más privada.

—Son tan idiotas que no se quieren separar. Odio que sean tan unidos

—Tenía que ser. Seiya es igual de vulgar que él, imagino que ya sabes la cantidad de escándalos que tenía en su haber tu hermanito —dijo ayudándole a tomar asiento— imagino que por eso termino comprando una esposa y muy vulgar, por cierto

—Es demasiado torpe e ingenua

—Sí, se nota a simple vista —murmuró tomando asiento frente a ella— pero bueno ¿a qué más podía aspirar Seiya? el un tonto millonario y ella una interesada ¿Diamante ya te conto que quiso engatusarlo?

—Y él se dejó engatusar por esa niñita —murmuró con celos— no sé qué le vio no es nada bonita. No sé cómo pudo pensar que ella le ayudaría con sus planes

—Ah ya te los contó, si la verdad es que no entendí que iba a ganar con eso, pero ya ves, todo salió al revés, y si no tienes cuidado esa tipa te quitara todo. Quizá no es bonita, pero sí que supo cómo engatusar a tu hermano, aunque no se quien usa a quien

—Si me conto lo que quería hacer ¿por qué no le dijiste que era mala idea? solo trajo más estorbos

—Se lo dije, pero Diamante estaba aferrado a que funcionaria, hasta me hizo sospechar ¿estás segura que Diamante no tiene nada que ver con esa chica? es que no sé, siempre los veía juntos y de pronto la puso en el camino de Seiya ¿no estará planeando quedarse él con todo incluido esa tipa?

Hizo una mueca— Y conociéndote tú ya estarías haciendo algo para evitarlo ¿no?

Sonrió comenzando a leer la carta— ¿Vino blanco o prefieres un vino rosado? tenemos que celebrar que nuevamente estamos juntos, mi querida prima

—Sabes lo que me gusta —murmuró ligeramente, dejando la carta de lado.

—Entonces una botella de champaña —Sonrió llamando al mesero— ¿y dime cuando podremos deshacernos de esos estorbos?

—Esperaba que ya tuvieras una idea. Yo ya estoy haciendo algo, pero me llevara tiempo

—Mmm la tengo, pero necesitare de tu ayuda —dijo fijando la mirada en ella— no será algo sencillo, pero si efectivo y te necesito fuera de esa casa

—Te escucho —se movió un poco accionando un botón de su celular sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Antes dime ¿estás segura que no te importa para nada esa gente? no quiero remordimientos después Seika

—Jamás me ha importado ¿por qué me importaría ahora?

Sonrió con satisfacción, ella misma se encargaría de ayudarlo y al final cargaría con toda la culpa— Bien, pienso matarlos a todos. Ninguno debe quedar, incluida esa chiquilla que ahora lleva el apellido Kou, no debe haber más herederos que tu mi querida prima

—No sabía que tuvieras tanto interés en que todo fuera mío —tomo la copa que un mesero había servido dando un sorbo.

—Vamos prima, claro que todo debe ser tuyo ¿de quién más si no tuyo? y claro que, quizá puedas ayudarme en algunos negocios —dijo sin dejar de mirarla— tu sabes que eres mi prima consentida y tú y yo juntos haremos del imperio Kou algo a nivel mundial

—Ya sabía que no lo hacías solo porque sí. Porque tú no haces nada sin obtener nada a cambio ¿cómo planeas matarlos?

—En eso prima somos iguales ¿o ya olvidaste porque te embarazaste?, todo tenía un motivo, pero bueno mira Seiya tiene muchos enemigos, cualquiera pudo haber sido el que pusiera alguna que otra bomba en esa lujosa mansión y de pronto no quedara nadie

Sonrió ligeramente, aunque en el fondo sentía terror ella había sido así— Interesante, pero con tanta seguridad que hay en la casa como vas a ponerla y ya se quieres que yo lo haga

—Seguro eso te daría un gusto enorme ¿no? ahora que si no quieres entonces con que una noche desconectes las alarmas y permitas que mi gente entre y haga ese pequeño trabajo. Deberás salir de ahí

— ¿Y Diamante sabe lo que planeas hacer? porque estaba muy insistente en que pasara el fin de semana con él

Sonrió bebiendo un sorbo de vino— Si, lo sabe, debo confesar Seika que tenía mis dudas con respecto a tu actitud, mas después de verte hoy riendo con tu querido gemelo

—Ya te lo dije, solo estaba fingiendo. Mi método era mucho más lento para quitarle todo

—Sí, me puedo dar cuenta, sigues siendo mi querida prima, la mujer a la que nada la detiene —Sonrió tomando su copa— fuerte y sin miedo a tener lo que quiera. Brindemos por ti mi querida Seika, toda una Kou tal como tus padres querían que fueras

—Soy lo que ellos deseaban —choco su copa con la de él dando un sorbo a su copa, deteniendo la grabación.

—Salud —sonrió bebiendo un sorbo sin dejar de mirarla. Pronto ella también desaparecería, en manos del loco de su prometido y el único testigo terminaría preso o quizá muerto.

X-X

Al volver a casa paso un rato con la familia viendo algunas películas para después subir a su habitación a descansar, quizás hablaría con Nephrite al día siguiente, debía ser precavida.

Sonrió en cuanto la vio entrar a la habitación saliendo de su escondite a pasos lentos y suaves llegando a su espalda rodeando su cintura— Mi mujer... —murmuró a su oído.

Sentir sus brazos la hizo estremecer y al mismo tiempo se sobresaltó— ¿Diamante? —volviendo la mirada hacia él.

—Shhh... —murmuró volteándola hacia él— me quedare aquí esta noche. Mañana me ayudaras a salir ¿de acuerdo? ansiaba verte mi vida

— ¿Como... como entraste?

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Yaten me ayudo. Vine en la cajuela de su auto, necesitaba verte mi amor, ya no resisto más sin ti

Eso sin duda le decía que Yaten no se detendría— Me gusta tenerte aquí mi amor —abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Y a mí estar contigo mi vida —Dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos— te amo Seika. Pronto estaremos juntos, nos iremos a cualquier parte del mundo, solos tu y yo

Aspirando su aroma cerrando sus ojos— ¿Cómo supiste que era mi habitación?

—No lo supe, primero me metí a una, que por cierto está repleta de conejos y la siguiente fue de tu hermano, hasta que llegué a la tuya —sonrió abrazándola con todo su amor.

—Esa es la habitación de la pequeña —sonrió ligeramente— pero hay más habitaciones ¿qué te hizo saber que esa era mía?

Se encogió de hombros— Bueno, la verdad es que Seiya acondicionó esta habitación para ti, yo no entendía porque si se suponía que tu no estabas

Enarco una ceja llevándolo hacia su cama— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando compró esta casa, mando a decorar cada habitación, pero está en particular. Yo no entendía pensaba que era la broma más cruel y estúpida, supongo que esperaba que algún día la ocuparas —dijo tomando asiento en la cama— y mírate, aquí estas

Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, observando la habitación.

—¿Por qué ese semblante mi vida? —pregunto mirándola— no llores mi vida. Estamos juntos, no hay nada más que pedir o desear

— ¿Que te decía al respecto? por favor, yo pensé que esta era una habitación cualquiera

—Nunca me dijo porque esta habitación era especial y diferente de las demás. Solo decía que era para una persona muy especial, la mujer más importante de su vida, pensé que hablaba de forma metafórica, esperando quizá a la mujer de la que se enamorara

Lagrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos— Seiya me quiere y yo fue muy mala con él

—Seika, mi vida, todo eso es mentira, nunca te ha querido ¿olvidaste que te dejo sola cuando más lo necesitabas? que por él perdiste a nuestro hijo

Negó con la cabeza— No mi amor fui yo, me embaracé por ambición. Seiya solo sufrió mis desplantes, lo odiaba porque creía que me había cambiado por la música. Creo que tú lo conoces bien y sabrás que no me odiaba o no habría hecho esta linda habitación para mí

Se puso de pie como frustración— ¿Acaso piensas quedarte a su lado? ¿no te das cuenta que ya no eres la mujer más importante para él? él ya tiene a alguien tú ya no le importas

—Si tiene a alguien que le importa. Tanto como yo te importo a ti ¿o es que es te importa más esa niña?

—¿Vas de nuevo con eso? —volteó a verla un tanto molesto— ¿qué quieres que te diga Seika? ¿que si me interesa?

—Que seas sincero, eso quiero. Porque cuando te menciono algo al respecto tu expresión cambia... a

—Mejor dime ¿qué es lo que piensas tú al respecto?, dime ¿qué es lo que crees?

—Sera mejor que te vayas —murmuró con tristeza.

Se acercó a ella tomándola de los brazos— ¿Estás celosa? dime Seika ¿tienes celos de Serena?

—Si los tengo. No por lo que ella sienta por ti, si no de lo que tu hayas sentido

La miro fijamente— ¿No será que tienes celos de ella porque ahora es la mujer más importante para tu querido hermanito?

—No, tengo celos por que fuiste tú quien la puso en su camino —fijando la mirada en él— tengo celos porque ahora ella tiene lo que yo debía haber esperado con ansias y no fue así, no fui precavida dejé que una rabieta me arrebatara eso tan valioso

La abrazó fuertemente— Te amo Seika y para mí no hay mujer más importante que tú. Pronto nos iremos, tendremos esa familia que tanto deseamos, te lo juro, seremos felices —murmuró besando su frente— pronto esto será más que unos malos días y no te preocupes, que ella no tendrá lo que nos fue arrebatado, nadie más que tu merece ser feliz, yo me encargare de eso

Tomo su mano— Diamante ahora tengo parte de lo que siempre quise. Solo me faltas tu

—Y me tienes amor. Solo tengo que librarme de los estorbos y estaremos juntos por siempre —dijo tomándola del rostro— te amo Seika Kou, mi mujer, mi vida entera, necesito hacerte mía

Derramo un par de lágrimas. No lo haría recapacitar tan fácilmente y le dolía— Te amo. Todo estará bien, yo te protegeré

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios— Y yo a ti mi amor, siempre te cuidare. Te amo Seika, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido

Cerro los ojos al sentir su cálido aliento cerca— Ni la mía sin ti, pero tú no eres malo. Tu eres lo único bueno y sincero que he tenido en mi vida y no quiero que eso cambie

—Shhh —murmuró tan cerca de sus labios— Solo tú sabes quién soy mi amor, nadie más que tú me conoce —lentamente la fue recostando en la cama con delicadeza— eres mi todo Seika, mi vida, mi alma

—Mi amor —lo abrazó hacia ella, dispuesta a entregarse por completo porque él era de ella y ella de él.

Sonrió acariciando su hermoso cuerpo buscando besar su cuello— Te hare el amor mi vida, pero debes ser cuidadosa, nadie debe sospechar lo que pasa en esta habitación ¿entendido?

—Entonces no debemos hacer ruido ¿pusiste el seguro?

—Sí, lo puse —murmuró bajando los labios por su escote— mi vida, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, tu eres el aire que respiro, sin ti me siento sin vida

Cerró sus ojos arqueando su cuerpo— Mi amor tus besos saben cómo enloquecerme. Te amo tanto extrañaba sentir de esta forma tus brazos

—Y nada más excitante que hacerlo a escondidas —murmuró desabotonando su elegante blusa exhalando profundamente al ver esos magníficos pechos cubiertos de ese sensual encaje— justo como me enloquece —dijo besando sobre la tela.

Sonrió, por el momento se dejaría llevar por ese momento, ya que era lo que más necesitaba. Lentamente busco la playera que el usaba para quitársela— Mi amor es un escurridizo

Sonrió mordisqueando suavemente la punta de su seno— Necesitaba comerte mi amor —murmuró bajando la mano por su vientre— fundirme entre tus piernas y sentirme vivo

Mordió su labio para evitar emitir un gemido, acariciando su cabello pegándolo más hacia ella.

Como pudo libro uno de sus senos de la sensual tela por fin sintiendo su piel suave y exquisita comenzando a jugar con ella— Eres deliciosa Seika —murmuró metiendo la mano entre su falda buscando sentir su intimidad.

Abrió sus piernas para darle acceso a su ser, recorriendo su espalda— Amor, bésame. Hazme el amor como solo tú sabes hacerlo

—Eso hare mi vida —murmuró subiendo el rostro hasta estar frente a frente— eres tan hermosa Seika, la mujer más bella del universo —dijo antes de besarla profundamente al tiempo que acariciaba su cálida intimidad preparándola para él.

Ahogo sus gemidos entre sus labios mordisqueándolos haciendo ese beso placentero, transmitiéndole el amor que sentía por él. Bajó sus manos hacia la orilla de su pants.

No podía contenerse a tomar por completo a esa mujer. Era su complemento perfecto, única, intensa, apasionada, nada era más perfecto que ella y la calidez que le entregaba— Seika... —murmuró introduciendo lentamente sus dedos en ella.

Cerró sus ojos gimiendo— Diamante, te necesito amor mío

—Si mi vida, pronto estaré en ti —murmuró bajando sus besos a su cuello— déjame alimentarme de ti mi amor —ya no tan tranquilo busco quitarle lo que le estorbaba para sentir sus senos— acaríciate mi amor

—Tómame soy tuya —fijando la mirada en la expresión de su rostro, era ardiente y amorosa a la vez— aliméntate de mi

Sonrió al ver su rostro, ella era su vida— Mi mujer, eso eres, mi mujer —murmuró acercando los labios de nueva cuenta a sus senos besándolos, lamiéndolos, preparándola aún más para él.

Se sentía tan húmeda y lista para él. Podía sentir su cuerpo sobre el de ella, su cuerpo estaba tan sensible ante sus caricias.

—Así mi vida, que delicia —murmuró incorporándose ante su propia queja. Al verla semidesnuda, con la pasión en sus ojos se sintió aún más excitado— hay algo que te estorba mi amor —ya no se podía contener, de un jalón abrió por completo su blusa y con la misma le quito la falda sonriendo aún más— esto si es una mujer, que belleza

Se sonrojó observándolo, sonriéndole— ¿Te gusto más ahora o como era antes?

—Siempre me has enloquecido Seika —dijo sonriendo comenzando a quitarse la ropa— ¿olvidas lo estúpido que me tenías? y que me tienes aun

— ¿En verdad? que tanto amor, dime cuanto me has extrañado porque recuerdo que tardaste para poder tenerme en tus brazos

Sonrió al quedar desnudo, la miro fijamente acariciándose— Te tuve en mis brazos desde mucho antes, te imaginaba, te soñaba y esto es lo que hacía pensando en ti mi vida

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al ver su miembro reaccionar— Eso nunca me lo habías dicho

—Era mi secreto —murmuró tocándose aún más— te hice mía mil veces Seika. Justo como ahora —tomo sus piernas abriéndolas un poco— gritabas mi nombre, me pedias no detenerme y eso me excitaba

—Eso hice muchas veces estando en tus brazos. Me hiciste mujer esa noche tan especial

Sonrió aún más acariciando sus piernas hasta situarse sobre ella jugando con su miembro sin entrar en ella— Desde esa noche fuiste mía, mi mujer

—Y lo seguiré siendo siempre —gimió moviéndose un poco buscando que entrara en ella.

—Tranquila mi vida —sonrió al ver su desesperación por ser suya— déjame disfrutar de verte así, ansiando ser mía —murmuró acariciándola con su miembro— que delicia

—Me estas llevando a la locura y harás que explote

—¿De verdad? —sonrió satisfecho de sus palabras que aprovecho ese instante en embestirla con fuerza sintiendo su interior preparado para él, húmeda y cálida que lo hizo jadear de placer.

—Shh —sonrió, sentirlo era tan placentero que no evito también gemir abrazándose a él atrayéndolo hacia ella.

—Seika —la sujetó de la cintura levantadora un poco— mi vida, mi vida te amo, me vuelves loco, tu cuerpo, tu alma es mía, toda eres mía

Rodeo su cuello besando sus labios para no dejarlo hablar dejando que sus cuerpos se amaran, que se unieran en uno solo tal como había sido miles de noches— Te amo —murmuró entre sus labios en medio de jadeos.

La estrechó más entre sus brazos moviéndola a su antojo, poseyéndola una y otra vez ahogando sus jadeos entre sus labios. En la habitación solo sus respiración y sonido de sus cuerpos se escuchaba.

—Espero que nadie nos escuche —sonrió acariciando su rostro, buscando su mirada— mi amor

—Eso espero mi vida —murmuró mordisqueando sus labios sin dejar de moverla, de embestirla con fuerza como sabía a ella le gustaba. Deseaba volverla loca, por completo loca por él.

En su rostro solo había placer— Te amo, te amo tanto eres todo para mi Diamante

Sonrió volviendo a besarla profundamente, buscando acariciar su lengua haciendo ese beso por demás profundo. Sentía que estallaría dentro ella y deseaba hacerlo así que continuo cada vez más rápido hasta que por fin libero todo aquello que tenía para ella.

Exploto al momento que sintió su esencia recorrer su ser aferrándose más a sus brazos. Jadeaba sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna— Eso fue maravilloso

Respiraba aun agitado sonriendo al ver su semblante y sentir como había estallado para él— Si, lo fue, siempre es maravilloso tenerte en mis brazos Seika —murmuró recostándola suavemente en la cama— no hay nada más maravilloso que estar en mi vida

Sonrió acomodándose en la cama— Me gusta estar entre tus brazos mi amor —atrayéndola.

—Pronto estaremos juntos para siempre mi amor —murmuró recostándose a su lado abrazándola hacia él— dime, mañana ¿cómo haremos para que me pueda ir?

—Quizás no quiera que te vayas —murmuró refugiándose en sus brazos.

Sonrió besando su frente— ¿No crees que nos descubran? aunque no estaría mal quedarme. Tal vez me quede un par de días

—Bueno tendrás que ser muy cuidadoso para que no te descubran —abrazándolo. Quizás si veía como era todo en casa razonaría un poco al respecto.

—Si mi vida, no te preocupes, seré muy cuidadoso —murmuró abrazándola un poco más. Quizá si tenía suerte podría deshacerse de ellos y proteger así a su amada. Pronto solo serían ellos dos y nadie más.

X-X

—¿Crees que los papás de Molly nos quieran recibir? como que yo no era muy bien vista por su padre —murmuró Serena retocando un poco su maquillaje.

—Bueno eres amiga de su única hija, al menos lo intentaremos

Suspiró— La verdad me hace sentir triste que su propio padre la ponga en esos predicamentos. Mi padre era muy exagerado, pero si me veía feliz lo aceptaba —murmuró con una sutil sonrisa— por eso estoy segura que te hubiera aceptado, claro después de llorar porque me case

Sonrió ligeramente— Quizás aún no se han percatado de que su hija es feliz

—¿Y cómo lo va a saber si ni siquiera les ha permitido nada? estoy segura que quiere a Molly, pero ¿por qué será así? Seiya, tu no vayas a ser así con nuestras hijas

—Mmm depende si encuentran a alguien especial

—Bueno, pero al menos les darás el beneficio de la duda ¿no? porque entonces ¿cómo te darías cuenta que son felices?

—Si eso sí puedo hacerlo, pero falta mucho tiempo para eso

—Pues Chibi Chibi seguro no tarda en tener su primer novio en el preescolar, yo a esa edad tuve mi primer novio —dijo pensativa recordando esos días— era mi compañero de juegos

Hizo una mueca— ¿Y cómo se llamaba?

—Mmm creo que le decían Miko o algo así no recuerdo. Era extranjero, tenía bonitos ojos de eso si me acuerdo

—Mmm así que bonitos ojos

—Sí, eran verdes, pero no verdes oscuros eran como claros y tenía destellos dorados —volteó a verlo notando una mueca— ¿estas celoso?

—Mis ojos son más bellos son azules como la noche

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Amor, tus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto, me transportan a otro universo. No te pongas celoso por un niño del cual no se ni dónde este, a lo mejor y ya está casado ¿acaso tu no tuviste una novia en el preescolar?

—No, la única niña que me interesaba sabes quienes

—Mmm ya había olvidado a esa mujer —dijo haciendo una mueca— ¿entonces nunca tuviste una novia? qué extraño, seguro ya hay algún niño al que le gusta Chibi Chibi ¿no crees?

—Espero que no sea así, aún es muy pequeña

—Pues de una vez te aviso, Hotaru será la niña más linda de su salón y por ende tendrá muchos pretendientes ¿verdad mi pastelito? —sonrió acariciando su vientre.

—Aun es pequeña, es mi pastelito

—Nuestro pastelito —sonrió al sentir como se movía apenas— creo que estaba dormida, justo a tiempo para poner mis hormonas al cien. Mira ahí está la casa de Molly

Se estaciono frente a la casa que su esposa señalaba— Vamos amor ¿estás lista?

Asintió, no es que la pusiera tan nerviosa, pero si le intimidaban un poco los padres de su amiga— Si, vamos, espero que los hagamos recapacitar

—Eso esperemos

Suspiró bajando del auto, aun se preguntaba qué es lo que hubiera dicho su padre sobre Seiya, aunque si lo veía desde otra perspectiva, quizá entonces nunca lo hubiera conocido y ella ahora estaría con Andrew, y no se hubiera metido en esa situación— ¿Estás listo?

—Creo que sí. Vamos algo debo hacer por mi querido tío, después de todo él siempre me apoya

Sonrió asintiendo— Es raro que sea tu tío —dijo tomando su mano— ¿de verdad no tiene ningún familiar?

—Pues hasta donde yo sé salvo por el abuelo que lo adopto, ninguno

—Creo que eso debe ser muy triste. No tener a ningún miembro de tu familia, pero bueno ahora tiene una prometida, unos sobrinos un poco locos, me tiene a mí y una pequeña traviesa que lo usa de caballito, nuestra familia cada vez crece más

—Si. Todos hemos conseguido una hermosa familia, nos hemos unido, aunque estoy pensando que pronto el buscara una casa para él y para Molly

—¿En serio? ¿por qué crees eso? pensé que se quedaría con nosotros, además dijiste que en la isla se construirían ambas residencias, a mí me gusta que estemos todos juntos

—A mí también me gusta mucho que seamos una familia

—Además tengo a mi amiga cerca, bueno, aunque quizá Molly desee tener su propia casa, ya sabes, ser la señora de la casa —Dijo sonriendo sutil.

—Así es, tal como es tu deseo también

Volteó a verlo— Pero sé que a ti te gusta que estemos todos juntos, además, ser la señora de la casa para mí no tiene importancia. Creo que ese lugar le correspondería a Seika por ser toda una Kou y tu hermana

—Sí, aunque no me agrada mucho que este muy pegada con Yaten

—Creo que hablan tus celos de hermano, porque realmente no están saliendo juntos, apenas ayer que se fueron a comer y ya ves no tardo Seika en volver. Tranquilo amor, solo se frecuentarán, aunque en lo particular no me gustaría estar cuando él vaya

—Jamás me ha agradado, siempre ha sido demasiado pedante

—Sí, creo que es lo mínimo que yo diría —Suspiró llegando a la puerta de la mansión de su amiga— bien, creo que es hora —toco el timbre esperando a que abrieran— ¿qué crees que sea un excelente regalo para Nephrite y Molly?

—Lo será, el mejor regalo de bodas

—Buen día —saludo el mayordomo de la casa al abrir la puerta.

—Buen día, disculpe ¿se encontrarán los señores Osaka?

—Los señores no desean recibir visitas, pero ya que viene con la señorita Tsukino, les avisare

—Eso quizá no fuera buena idea, pero al menos harían el intento para hablar con ellos —solo presiono la mano de su esposo.

Seiya respiro profundamente presionando su mano— Todo estará bien. Ya lo veras

Asintió siguiendo al mayordomo justo cuando el padre de su amiga bajaba las escaleras— Señor Osaka buenos días ¿podríamos hablar con usted un momento?

—Señorita Tsukino ¿que desea?

—Por favor, dele una oportunidad a Molly y Nephrite. Ellos de verdad se aman, por favor, haga que su hija sea realmente feliz

—Alguien que la ama no la estaría exhibiendo como ese hombre lo hace

Se acercó a él— Eso no es verdad, Nephrite la ama y la cuida, ella es muy feliz con él, pero no disfruta de esa felicidad porque sus padres no la comparten

Seiya se acercó a él— Si nos regala unos minutos de su tiempo para poder conversar seria gratificante

—Señor Kou, viene a interceder por ese hombre por lo visto, pero no hay mucho que hacer. Su actitud lo dijo todo —murmuró observándolos— no es alguien digno de mi hija

—Por favor deme un momento de su tiempo. Sé que están hablando sus celos de padre

Enarco una ceja— ¿Y usted como sabe que hablo por proteger a mi hija? ¿acaso tiene hijas a punto de casarse con un total desconocido?

—Tengo una hermana que está enamorada de alguien que no es de mi agrado... Y la pequeña Chibi Chibi que está en el preescolar y mi esposa espera una niña

Lo miro con mayor atención— Sí, lo sé señor Kou y me disculpara, se lo que le pasó a su familia, el atentado que recibió la amiga de mi hija ¿cree usted que esto me deja más tranquilo? también se los motivos de porque se casaron

—Todo tiene una explicación. El señor Black atento contra mi prometida porque pensó que había matado a mi hermana y él solo buscaba venganza

—Bien, no tiene por qué darme explicaciones señor Kou. Lo único que yo quería para Molly es un hombre que la cuidará y como terminó, con un hombre del que no sabemos nada

—Él la cuidara con su propia vida. Nephrite en realidad es huérfano nos conocimos siendo niños, mi abuelo lo adoptó cosa que no fue bien vista por la familia. Él prefiere mantener un perfil bajo que portar el apellido Kou, pero ahora lo hace por Molly, ese hombre del que usted no sabe nada es capaz de todo por defender sus ideales. Es alguien que no se rinde, es inteligente

—De acuerdo, entiendo de su origen, pero lo que no entiendo es la forma arrogante con que se presentó ante nosotros. Debió haber venido a pedir la mano de Molly de manera correcta y no con sus aires de grandeza, obligando a mi hija a ser y hacer lo que él dijera

—Sé que él hizo mal, pero su hija también ya que desde un inicio él deseaba presentarse, pero ella tenía miedo

—Eso es verdad, Molly tenía miedo de lo que usted dijera sobre todo lo que ella hacía. Tenía miedo de defraudarlo, incluso, tenía miedo de seguir siendo mi amiga, sé que no soy completamente de su agrado, pero aprecio a Molly y solo deseo que por fin sienta que usted la aprecia por todo lo que ella es

Los miro fijamente— Señor deles una oportunidad hoy irán hacer unas compras obsérvelos y vera que él es muy respetuoso con su hija

—¿Es todo lo que tenían que decirme? —preguntó dándoles la espalda.

Seiya sonrió— No deje que su orgullo le haga perder lo más valioso. Solo tiene una hija señor y ella los adora. Cuando ella está triste Nephrite también lo esta

—Señor, no sabe cuánto desee que mi padre estuviera conmigo el día que me case, como desearía que estuviera a mi lado cuando su nieta nazca y sé que él también lo desearía y no puede, pero usted sí, no deje a Molly sola por un orgullo mal entendido. Usted puede estar con su hija, no lo desaproveche —murmuró Serena con unas lágrimas— vamos Seiya

—Vamos —escribió una nota dejándola en la mesita indicándole donde estarían ese día, quizás si los veía desde otra perspectiva reaccionaria— esperamos contar con su asistencia, aun no hay quien entregue a la novia —dejando también la invitación.

Solo se mantuvo de espaldas escuchando hasta que la puerta se cerró, volteó observando la invitación y la hoja.

—No puedo creer que sea tan obstinado —dijo derramando unas lágrimas— ¿por qué no les da una oportunidad?

—Se las dará —murmuró ayudándola a subir al auto.

—Eso espero —murmuró subiendo al auto, fue hasta entonces que reflexiono sobre la falta que le había hecho su padre en su boda, en la vida de Chibi Chibi— si él no va ¿tu entregarías a Molly? ¿se vería raro si lo hiciera yo como su mejor amiga?

—Será todo un placer —sonrió ligeramente— como padrino es lo menos que puedo hacer, pero sé que ira

—Ojalá porque Molly lo extrañara —murmuró observándolo— Seiya ¿podemos ir a ver a mis padres?

—Sí, dime donde es amor e iremos a verlos

Asintió— Vamos por Chibi Chibi a la escuela y llevémosla, nunca la he llevado

—Si vamos por ella —sonrió poniéndose en marcha para ir a la escuela de la niña.

—Extraño a mis padres —murmuró con tristeza— ¿tú también los extrañas?

Se puso un tanto serio fijando la mirada al frente.

Suspiro colocando la mano sobre su pierna— Lo siento amor, es solo que no entiendo como hay padres que no apoyan a sus hijos. Por favor Seiya no seamos así

—Yo no abandonare a mis hijas —murmuró con resentimiento hacia sus padres.

—Lo sé, no me abandonaste cuando supiste la verdad, menos lo hará ahora con nuestras hijas. Lo siento mi amor, no quería mencionar a tus padres, es solo que ¿qué es lo que piensan para lastimar a sus hijos?

—No lo sé jamás volví a verlos luego de que me dejaron en el internado

—Quizá no deberías odiarlos, porque solo te lastimas tu —dijo presionando su pierna.

—No los odio. No siento nada por ellos, después de todo ellos me abandonaron y podría decirse que también soy huérfano

Suspiró profundamente— Eso suena triste, pero ahora no estás solo —dijo mirándolo— nos tienes a nosotros

Sonrió con melancolía, tratando de mantener la calma.

—Creo que, si les tienes resentimiento, pero no deberías pensar en ellos con rencor, solo te lastimas a ti mismo, lastimas tu corazón, seguramente se arrepintieron de sus actos

—Lo dudo —deteniéndose fuera de la escuela de la niña.

—Es mejor creer que si —dijo quitándose el cinturón— hazlo por ti mi amor, por nosotros, por tus hijas. Sé que serás un buen padre porque no repetirás los errores de ellos. Ahora mi amor sonríe y dame un beso, que ambos lo necesitamos

Asintió sonriendo. Procuraba no pensar en sus padres, porque sentía mucho dolor cuando lo hacía, pero no quería que ello empañara lo que ahora tenía.

Le sonrió sutil tomando su rostro para darle un pequeño pero marcado beso— Te amo Seiya, eres mi familia, no lo olvides. Ahora iré por Chibi Chibi, no tardamos

—Te amo Serena con todo mi ser

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces —le sonrió feliz limpiando suavemente sus labios— iré por nuestra hija, seguro le alegrara saber que vinimos por ella

—Si no tardes amor

—No tardo —murmuró sonriéndole bajando del auto. Sabía que para Seiya todo eso era difícil, pero ella poco a poco curaría su alma— buenas tardes, vengo por Serenity Kou

—Buenas tardes señora Kou —sonrió con amabilidad llamando a la niña que corrió al ver a su hermana— Chibi Chibi

—Hola Chibi Chibi —sonrió inclinándose para abrazarla— ¿cómo te portaste hoy?

—Bien me gane una estrellita

—Que niña tan inteligente —sonrió acariciando su cabeza— vamos, papá está esperando en el auto

—Papi, papi —dio pequeños brinquitos para ir con su mamá hacia el carro.

—Sí, vamos a ir a un lugar que me gustaría que visitaras, es muy importante para las dos —dijo tomando su manita— ¿de acuerdo?

—Si —sonrió ligeramente— ¿y después pastel?

—Mmm quizá, uno pequeño —Sonrió al ver que Seiya las esperaba recargado en el auto, llamando por cierto la atención de muchas de las mujeres que iban por sus hijos.

—¡Papi! —Se soltó de la mano de su mamá y corrió hacia donde él estaba.

—Hola pequeña —se agachó para recibirla en brazos.

—Papi —sonrió aventándose a sus brazos— quiero pastel

—Y le pusieron una estrellita en la frente —Dijo Serena sonriendo al ver lo feliz que estaba la niña.

—Entonces eso merece un premio, pero después de ir a un lugar especial ¿sí?

—Si papi, mami me dijo —Sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos entonces, porque a Hotaru también ya se le antojo el pastel ¿verdad Chibi Chibi?

—Si papi, mami me dijo —Sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos entonces, porque a Hotaru también ya se le antojo el pastel ¿verdad Chibi Chibi?

—Si Hotaru quiere pastel y helado

—¿Y helado? ah sí helado de fresa con chocolate y galletas —dijo Serena sonriendo pues de solo imaginarlo ya se lo estaba saboreando— ¿nos compras un helado?

Seiya sonrió al ver las expresiones de ambas— Bien, bien les comprare helado a ambas ahora vamos a ese lugar —acomodando a la pequeña en el asiento trasero de la camioneta.

—Gracias papi —sonrió feliz dejando que la acomodará.

—Un delicioso helado de fresa —dijo Serena subiendo a la camioneta— te vas a portar bien ¿verdad Chibi Chibi? hoy vamos a ver a nuestros papás

— ¿Papi y mami? —sonrió aún más— si quiero verlos

—Vamos entonces, después nos iremos a comer helado ¿podemos pasar a comprar rosas blancas?

—Claro iremos por un bello adorno floral para tus padres

—Gracias —Sonrió sutil la última vez que había ido Chibi Chibi tenía apenas un par de años y ahora ella podría entender un poco más.

Sonrió más tranquilo dispuesto a tener esa tarde en familia.

—Le conté a mis amiguitas que ya tengo mami —dijo la pequeña sacando de su mochila una hoja donde estaban los tres ella en medio— ten papi, es mi regalo

—Cuando lleguemos me lo das. Quizás puedas hacer un lindo dibujo de tus papis para dejarles un obsequio

—¿Puedo hacerlo?, pero papi y mami no lo verán —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Lo verán desde donde están y lo apreciarán como un tesoro

—Haré un dibujo —dijo sacando su cuaderno y sus colores.

—Gracias Seiya —Murmuró Serena mostrándole el dibujo— nuestra familia, mira dibujo a Hotaru —señaló una pequeña mancha en el dibujo.

Sonrió ver el dibujo al detenerse en un semáforo— Nuestra familia me gusta mucho —sonrió con ternura.

—Hotaru se porta bien, por eso salió en mi dibujo —murmuró la niña mientras hacía el dibujo.

—Es un dibujo muy bello. Quizá deberíamos comprar un marco y que te la lleves a la oficina ¿qué te parece amor?

—Si para tener siempre a mi familia compraremos dos uno para el dibujo que está haciendo y otro para este

—Si papi —Murmuró sin perder detalle de su dibujo.

—Es ahí —señaló el cementerio— podemos comprar las flores aquí, solo rosas blancas

Asintió estacionando el auto para comprar las rosas.

—Chibi Chibi —volteó a verla, estaba muy concentrada haciendo el dibujo— hoy visitaremos las tumbas de nuestros padres, les llevaremos flores y podrás platicar con ellos ¿de acuerdo?

—Si —con más ánimo siguió dibujando.

—Yo seré tu mami, pero no debemos olvidar a nuestros padres ¿de acuerdo?

Subió su mirada sonriéndole— Terminó —enseñándole su dibujo.

—¿Me lo quieres mostrar? —sonrió al verla tan entusiasmada.

—Si Chibi Chibi

Se acomodó para poder voltear a verla extendiendo su mano para que le entregará su dibujo— Seguro será hermoso

Le dio el dibujo para que lo viera sonriendo más que feliz.

Sonrió al ver que era parte de la fotografía que le había dado, solo que ella ya no se veía tan bebé, sino un poco más grande y todos sonreían en ese dibujo— Es muy hermoso Chibi Chibi, seguro a nuestros padres les va a gustar

—Quiero verlos

—Vamos —sonrió bajando de la camioneta para luego ayudarla a ella— ven con cuidado, te voy a enseñar donde están

—Si mami —tomo su mano al tiempo que Seiya se unía a ellas con una corona de rosas blancas y varias docenas.

—Mira, aquí está el dibujo que hizo Chibi Chibi, está lindo ¿verdad? —sonrió mostrándole el dibujo a Seiya.

Tomo el dibujo observándolo— Que bello dibujo. Ves te dije que no los olvidara

Sonrió asintiendo— Me encargare de que nunca los olvide, mira es por aquel sendero

—Chibi Chibi —se quedó mirando agitando sus manitas para correr hacia una hermosa tumba de color blanco.

Aquello la extraño— No entiendo como supo donde estaban las tumbas de nuestros padres —dijo al ver que se situaba frente a ellas.

—Quizás lo recuerda —sonrió tomando su mano para ir a ese lugar donde estaba la pequeña mirando hacia el otro extremo.

—Quizá —murmuró caminando hacia ese lugar hasta que llegaron a las tumbas— hola mamá, hola papá, lamento no haber venido antes a visitarlos, pero han pasado muchas cosas —sonrió sutil— Chibi Chibi ven

La pequeña sonrió acercándose hablando solita de una y mil cosas.

—¿Con quién hablas Chibi Chibi? —pregunto sentándose en el pasto junto a las tumbas de sus padres.

—Con mami —murmuró como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¿Con mami? —pregunto extrañada subiendo la mirada hacia Seiya— ¿y qué es lo que te dice?

—Dice que está muy feliz de visitarla y papi está llorando —movió su cabecita— dice que está feliz y quiere que papi Seiya te cuide

—¿También puedes hablar con ellos? —preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sí, mira les traje este dibujo —enseñándoselo a su mama— Chibi Chibi se porta bien y es niña buena

—Chibi Chibi será una hermosa niña —dijo acariciando su cabello— ¿cuidaras de tu hermana?

—Si yo la cuido ya viste el papi que conseguí. Seiya es bueno

—Sí, es muy guapo, además ¿y tú conseguiste ese papá? —preguntó Ikuko observando a su hija y a ese hombre detrás de ella.

—Si —dijo con total seguridad— bueno ella lo encontró y yo hice que se quedara con nosotras, decidió adoptarme para que no me separaran de Serena que ahora también va ser mi mamá

—Sí, lo sabemos Chibi Chibi —sonrió ante la seguridad de su hija— ¿eres feliz mi pequeño angelito?

—Si mami, pero los extraño —se acurruco con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojitos.

—Pero nosotros siempre te cuidaremos a ti y a Serena —dijo abrazándola con cariño.

—Los quiero mucho

—Y nosotros a ti pequeña. Siempre te vamos a cuidar y proteger, ahora Serena será tu mamá y como tal debes cuidarla y respetarla

Sonrió a sus padres volviendo acurrucarse.

—Chibi Chibi, cuida que ese hombre no lastime a tu hermana ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Kenji aun llorando.

—Papi él no va lastimarla. Nos cuida mucho

—Eso espero Chibi Chibi, de lo contrario dile que vendré a asustarlo —dijo acercándose a ellos.

Seiya sintió un escalofrió sin saber la razón.

La pequeña sonrió— Papá Seiya, dice papá Kenji que nos cuides y que nunca hagas sufrir a Serena, porque vendrá a asustarte

Abrazo a Serena hacia él— Las cuidare mucho por eso he venido, para decirle que cuidare mucho de sus hijas, no las hare sufrir

—Dile que es muy guapo y que cuide mucho de mi pequeña Serena y de mi pequeño conejito —sonrió a su hija.

—Conejito Chibi Chibi tiene un recamara con muchos conejos

—Chibi Chibi ¿de verdad ellos están aquí? —pregunto con lágrimas de escuchar las respuestas de su hermanita.

—Sí y dice mami que papi es muy guapo

Sonrió volteando a ver a su esposo— Si, es muy guapo, mamá, papá, él es mi esposo y lo amo. Por favor, acéptenlo y cuídenlo del mismo modo en que lo hacen conmigo y con Chibi Chibi

—Mucho gusto señor y señora Tsukino —murmuró con una reverencia con respeto.

—Que caballero —murmuró Ikuko— definitivamente tu hermana eligió muy bien a su esposo ¿no te parece querido?

—Sí, eligió bastante bien —observo al fondo había una mujer observando a la pareja.

—¿Y ella quién es? —preguntó Ikuko tomando el brazo de su esposo.

—No lo sé ¿será que conoce a este joven?

—¿Quién es papi? —pregunto Chibi Chibi mirando hacia ella fondo— ¿quién es ella papi?

— ¿Quién es quién? —murmuró Seiya confundido.

—Ella... —señaló con el dedo— es muy bonita, es una mujer de cabello negro, largo, muy largo —sonrió al verla acercarse.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse sin saber la razón, la descripción que le daba la niña coincidía con la de su madre.

—Hola —dijo la pequeña agitando su manita— ¿quién eres?

— ¿Puedes verme? —murmuró sorprendida.

—Si puedo verlos —sonrió acercándose a su madre— ella es mi mamá y mi papá ¿tú quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Neherenia, madre de Seiya —murmuró con melancolía.

—Papi, papi, es tu mami —dijo sonriendo.

Serena sujeto la mano de su esposo, sabía que aquello seria mucho para él.

Tan solo sonrió a la pequeña— ¿Te gustaría acomodar las flores para tus papis?

—Chibi... —se acercó a él— papi triste

Se agachó para abrazar a la pequeña.

—Pequeña ¿le puedes decir por favor que me perdone?

—Hay mucha tristeza en sus ojos —murmuró Kenji.

—Papi tu mami dice que la perdones ¿qué te hizo papi? —pregunto rodeando con sus bracitos su cuello— ¿te castigo?

Derramo un par de lágrimas al escucharla.

—No supe ser una buena madre para él. Mi pequeño Seiya, deje que tu padre decidiera por ambos. Lamento lo que te hicimos —se acercó hasta poder tocar su cabello.

Levanto su mirada ante ese roce— Mamá...

—Nunca quise lastimarte mi pequeño Seiya, pensé que hacia lo mejor por mis hijos

—Papi dice que no quería lastimarte, papi ¿te pego? —pregunto ladeando la cabecita.

No se atrevió a responder simplemente no podía articular palabra alguna eso era inesperado y quizás mágico.

—Papi dice que no la odies, que ella te quiere mucho, como a tía Seika —murmuró mirando hacia arriba— que está orgullosa de ti

—Gracias Chibi Chibi. Dile que siempre la quise y mucho

—Ella te escucha papi, está junto a ti —sonrió la pequeña.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo esa cálida presencia que le había hecho falta toda su vida.

—Mi pequeño Seiya ahora tu eres un buen padre, cuida de tus hijas y trata de olvidar el daño que te hicimos —murmuró besando la frente de su hijo.

—Gracias —murmuró abriendo sus ojos sorprendido ante la imagen que veía, era su madre más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

—¿Puedes verla papi? es muy bonita ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo es —sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

—Mi pequeño Seiya —coloco la mano sobre la de él— no nos guardes rencor hijo, pensamos que hacíamos lo correcto

—Me hicieron mucha falta

—Lo siento mucho mi pequeño Seiya, no sabes cuánto desearía retroceder el tiempo atrás y no hacerte daño

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos sollozando por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Papi no llores, yo lloro también —murmuró la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

—Te quiero —murmuró como si volviera a ser el niño que alguna vez había sido— mamá

—Y yo a ti mi pequeño —sonrió besando su frente— debes ser fuerte mi pequeño. Ahora tienes una familia que depende de ti, tus hijas serán muy bellas, deberás cuidarlas mucho

—Las cuidare, lo prometo

—Más te vale jovencito, porque no quiero ver llorar a mi pequeña Serena por tu culpa ¿entendido?

Se sorprendió al ver aquel hombre— Lo prometo señor, quizás quiera unos minutos con su hija, ella los ha extrañado mucho

—Me temo que ella no nos puede ver jovencito, por eso es que tú te encargaras de decirle cuanto la amamos y lo orgullosos que estamos de ella. Dejamos en tus manos a nuestros más valiosos tesoros

Sonrió ligeramente— Quizás pueda sentirlos, aun no entiendo cómo es que puedo verlos

—Chibi Chibi puede verlos... —dijo la pequeña acercándose a sus padres.

—Quizá porque de verdad necesitabas ver a tu madre —dijo Ikuko— y ella a ti

—Entiendo —sonrió a su amada extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

—Quiero quedarme —murmuró la pequeña refugiándose en sus padres.

—Serena, tu padre te ama y me ha aceptado como tu pareja —sonrió aun extrañado ante ese suceso.

—Lo sabía, me ve feliz por eso lo hace —dijo observándolo a él y a la niña, quizá no debía sentirse así pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos de pensar que ellos si podían ver a sus padres y ella no— gracias papá, gracias mamá, me siento un poco cansada

Se acercaron a ella abrazándola entre los dos— Mi pequeña princesa

Cerró los ojos derramando unas lágrimas— Siempre los recordare, seguiré cuidando de Chibi Chibi, nunca dejare que nada malo le pase

—Lo sabemos, gracias por cuidar de este pequeño conejo. Sabemos cuánto has sufrido

Abrió los ojos sonriendo a su hermanita— ¿Nos vamos conejito travieso?

—Quiero helado —bostezo sonriéndole a su hermana y ahora mamá.

—Hotaru y yo también queremos helado —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas— te esperamos en el auto

—Si... yo —tomo unas cuantas flores de la tumba de los padres de su amada para llevarlas a la tumba de sus propios padres.

—Vamos Chibi Chibi, vendremos pronto a ver a nuestros padres —dijo tomando su mano.

—Cuida de Serena, Chibi Chibi ahora ella es tu mamá y pronto te dará una hermanita, debes cuidarla también —dijo Ikuko sonriéndole.

—Si mami —agito su manita sonriendo.

—Dejemos que papá un momento a solas —sonrió llevándose a la pequeña hacia el auto.

—Has hecho una buena elección mi pequeño Seiya —murmuró Neherenia al ver a la rubia alejarse.

—Mamá —murmuró alejándose hacia la tumba de su madre observando ambas tumbas.

—Me sentí culpable de darme cuenta de cuánto resentimiento tenías contra las mujeres, todo por nuestra culpa, te hicimos mucho daño mi pequeño Seiya

Desvió la mirada— Me sentía así porque me sentía solo

—Lo sé mi pequeño y te pido perdón por todo el dolor que te causamos, pero me alegra que alguien te haya enseñado el amor verdadero

—La amo mamá. Es raro verte, supongo que es debido a la pequeña ¿verdad?

Asintió con una sutil sonrisa— Esa niña es especial, quizá sea su inocencia y pureza y te ha contagiado un poco de ella, es linda. Me agrada mi pequeña nieta

Sonrió ligeramente— Puede hablar con Hotaru, tiene un don especial

Sonrió asintiendo— Es una pequeña muy especial y seguro mi futura nieta también lo será. Mi pequeño ya es todo un hombre de familia, debes cuidar muy bien de ellas, porque solo te tienen a ti

—Mamá, Seika… ¿está bien que ame a ese hombre?

—Es un hombre que le enseñó el amor al igual que Serena te lo enseño a ti. Tu harías mil cosas por tu esposa ¿no es verdad? lo mismo hizo ese hombre por tu hermana

—Pero... ¿Matar? ¿Por qué? —se agachó acomodando las rosas.

—Porque el dolor hace cometer locuras, sufrió pensando que tu hermana estaba muerta —dijo mirándolo.

— ¿Qué debo hacer madre? —murmuró sollozando.

—Cuidar de tu hermana, protegerla. Ella te necesita, te ha necesitado mucho, pero ama a ese hombre, le dolerá lo que hagas con él, por eso debes ser fuerte y protegerla

—Me odiara si algo le pasa a ese hombre ¿verdad?

—No, no te odiara, solo que el amor que ambos se tienen es de esos únicos y diferentes. Uno no es nada sin el otro, por eso debes ser prudente hijo

—Tu ahora deberías entenderla, tú amas del mismo modo que ella ¿no es así?

—Si —sonrió observando a Serena— quiero protegerla

—Lo mismo que ella quiere proteger a ese hombre, porque lo ama, solo debes estar muy al pendiente de los que te rodean

— ¿Te refieres a Yaten?

—Solo debes cuidar de toda tu familia por favor hijo, no quiero que sufras más de lo que ya has sufrido

—Gracias mamá

—Solo deseo que mis hijos sean felices —dijo acercándose a él— pero sobre todo tu mi pequeño Seiya, el que por tanto tiempo estuvo solo. No quiero que vuelvas a tener resentimiento contra nadie, menos contra las mujeres, ahora que tendrás dos hijas

—Bueno no era resentimiento es solo que... —se sonrojó.

—¿Qué cosa hijo? —preguntó mirándolo interesada en su respuesta.

—Pues era… era... —suspiro— rencor y temor...

—¿Por eso a todas esas chicas las tratabas así?

—Si. No quería encariñarme y que me hiciera sufrir

—Por eso fuiste en un principio así con ella ¿verdad? con tu esposa, tenías miedo de aceptar su forma de ser

—Si. Además, no estaba siendo sincera

—Por eso te enseño el verdadero amor. No por una pareja, por un hombre, si no por esa pequeña, el amor te hace cometer cientos de cosas ¿no lo crees?

—Si eso creo. Gracias mamá, ahora debo irme me esperan

—Claro mi pequeño, se muy feliz, yo te estaré cuidando y protegiendo

—Gracias mamá, por este momento

—No tienes nada que agradecer mi pequeño, te estaré esperando cuando decidas volver a verme

—Espero volver con Seika

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Buenas noches, bien aquí tenemos un capítulo más de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal Diamante escondido en la mansión? ¿y Yaten? Supongo que ya lo odian más ¿y que de la niña con esos poderes especiales? Cada vez más curiosa esa pequeña ¿no creen?


	33. Chapter 33

AMOR

Capítulo 33

—¿Aun puedes ver a la madre de Seiya? —preguntó Serena a la pequeña.

—Si está muy feliz

—¿Y nuestros padres? —preguntó abrazándola hacia ella— ¿aún están aquí?

—Si están jugando con las flores —sonrió divertida.

Sonrió acariciando su cabello— ¿Ahora eres mi hija? mamá te dio permiso de ser mi hija

—Si estoy feliz volveremos pronto ¿verdad?

—Claro que si mi conejito —murmuró besando su frente— te quiero mucho Chibi Chibi, siempre te voy a querer, juntas cuidaremos de Hotaru ¿verdad?

—Si Hotaru tiene hambre —se acurruco en sus brazos cerrando sus ojitos.

—¿Tiene hambre? —Sonrió acurrucándola en sus brazos— ¿y que quiere comer?

—Sí y dormir —quedándose dormida.

Sonrió arrullándola— Mi pequeña hermanita. No, más bien mi hija, mi pequeña hija, descansa mi conejito —beso su frente sonriendo al ver a Seiya acercarse.

—Perdona la demora amor —sonrió al ver que la niña dormía.

—No te preocupes ¿todo está bien? la niña se quedó dormida mientras platicábamos

—Sí. Un poco confuso y extraño

—Sí, mucho, no me imaginaba que Chibi Chibi pudiera incluso ver a nuestros padres —dijo acariciando con ternura el cabello de la pequeña.

—Tiene un don especial

—Sí, eso creo... —murmuró suspirando— ¿tu cómo te sientes después de estar con tu mamá?

—Extraño —murmuró con una sutil sonrisa— pensé que no me querían

—¿Crees que ahora me puedas mostrar una fotografía de tu mamá? me gustaría conocerla

—Le preguntare a Seika si tiene. La verdad es que la única que tenía unos niños en el internado la rompieron

—Vaya que sufriste mucho en ese internado. No imagino lo difícil que debió ser para Chibi Chibi, ahora me doy cuenta que es una niña muy sensible y dulce, debió ser doloroso

—Sí, fueron días muy tristes y difíciles. Salvo por Nephrite, golpeo a esos niños que rompieron mi foto

—Por eso es que son tan amigos, la verdad es que me siento triste por ti, me hubiera gustado conocerte de niño y ayudarte —dijo con sinceridad.

—Cuando yo era un niño amor tu todavía no nacías —sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

—Eso es cierto, pero me hubiera gustado estar contigo y cuidarte —dijo con una sutil sonrisa más al sentir su caricia— soy muy pequeña para ti ¿no?

—Sí, pero a la vez eres perfecta para mi

Sonrió— Te amo Seiya, tú también eres perfecto para mí, además debo decir que tu madurez me gusta, me complementas ya que como te has dado cuenta a veces soy un desastre andando

—Y tú me complementas con tu alegría sin igual. Esta es la Serena que quería conocer, la que veía antes se notaba forzada

—Lamento haber querido engañarte, pero es que bueno, tu tan elegante todo un hombre de mundo y yo tan, tan yo, aquella vez que me iba a caer en la cafetería, eso no fue fingido

— ¿En serio? a mí me pareció que si —sonrió divertido.

—No, fue una coincidencia —dijo sonrojada— tú me has visto caminar con tacones, siempre al menos una vez he pisado mal y si no es porque voy de tu brazo me habría caído. Soy muy torpe amor

—Aún tengo esa camisa que manchaste, no se le quito la mancha

—¿De verdad? ¿por qué no me habías dicho? —pregunto aún más roja— que pena, lamento haberte ensuciado ¿quieres que intente quitarle la mancha?

— ¿Crees que se le quite? Luna me regaño por no habérsela dado enseguida

—Ay lo siento —murmuró apenada— te debo una camisa ¿entonces?

—Sí, pero por el tiempo que ha pasado serán diez camisas

—¿Diez? —pregunto asustada— ¿y son muy caras esas camisas?

—Un poco, son de tela importada

Suspiró— ¿Te puedo comprar una y después ya que este trabajando comprarte las otras nueve?

—Mmm te las cambiare por nueve cenas románticas ¿qué te parece?

—¿Quieres que yo las prepare? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Si —murmuró acercándose a besar sus labios— tal como esos desayunos que me hacías

Sonrió devolviéndole el beso— De acuerdo, pero solo cuando vayamos al departamento ¿sí? porque serán cenas románticas, solo para ti y para mi

—Sí solos tu y yo. Ahora vamos a comer y por los helados si mi amor

—Sí, vamos, quiero un helado enorme, porque yo como por dos —sonrió feliz— uno de fresa y uno de chocolate con vainilla

—De acuerdo —sonrió dándole otro beso antes de salir del auto cerrando la puerta trasera.

—Creo que Chibi Chibi se cansó de ver a nuestros padres, seguro se despertara a tiempo para comer su helado

—Si seguro que si —encendido el auto para ir al centro comercial.

—Oye amor ¿qué piensas hacer con respecto a Diamante?

—Aun no lo sé —murmuró fijando su mirada en el camino— si se entrega todo será más fácil, aunque retire los cargos tiene que comparecer ante las autoridades por los fraudes cometidos

—¿Le otorgaras el perdón por lo que me hizo?

—Solo si tú lo haces. Después de todo lo hizo por amor y sé que Seika no me perdonara si algo le pasa, aunque quizás no pueda evitarlo

—Ella lo ama mucho ¿estará bien que ellos estén juntos? ¿será bueno para Seika?

—Han estado juntos ¿verdad?

—Mmm no lo sé, yo me refiero a futuro, pero bueno Seika lo ama y no lo dejaría —murmuró acariciando el cabello de la niña— quiero darle el perdón a Diamante

Tan solo sonrió— No sabes mentir amor

Subió la mirada— No le digas a Seika por favor, ella confía en mi

—No le diré nada —suspiro— no quiero que le pase nada

—Al menos se cuando sale y cuando vuelve, yo la cuido, pero... —suspiró desviando la mirada— creo que, ha llegado a sentir celos de mí, de porque Diamante me trajo a ti

— ¿Te ha dicho algo al respecto?

—Me insinuó que, si me llego a interesar Diamante, me sentí tan incomoda

—Yo sentí celos cuando supe que habías estado saliendo con él

—Al principio me gustaba ¿tú también piensas que aún me interesa?

—Mmm creo que la pregunta sería saber si tú le interesas a él. Si parte de su odio es porque no pudo tenerte

Enarco una ceja— ¿No crees que eso sería mucho? porque él ama a Seika

—Que ame a Seika no significa que no haya tenido otros intereses hacia ti que no fueran el de su venganza ¿no crees? si creía a Seika muerta quizás pudo haber buscado un nuevo amor

—¿Yo su nuevo amor? —sonrió negando— nada de eso, él me decía que era demasiado torpe, que así jamás ningún hombre se fijaría en mi

— ¿Por qué no? dentro de tu torpeza se pudo haber enamorado de ti, ya que él te conoció tal cual eres tal como yo te conozco ahora

—Supongamos que así fue, que siente algo por mí ¿Qué harían tú y Seika?

—A mí me basta saber que me amas solo a mi

—Te amo solo a ti Seiya, si Diamante siente o no algo por mí la verdad no me interesa, pero no me gusta sentir que Seika tenga celos de mi por un hombre que solo, me lastimo

—Quizás debas hablar con ella al respecto. Si es como yo no la convencerás tan fácilmente, seguro desea ser todo para él y no le ha de gustar que puedas haber significado algo por muy mínimo que sea

—Pero ¿yo que culpa tengo de que haya sentido algo por mí? si es que es eso cierto, creo que Diamante está loco

—Si lo está, pero entonces le tocara a él hacerle ver que ella es la única que ama. Si es así

—Me siento incomoda de pensar que sienta algo por mi más porque quiso matarme

—Quizás sin darte cuenta entraste en su vida, sabemos la razón por la cual deseaba matarte. Yo creo que si siente algo por ti no debe ser algo de qué preocuparse, después de todo te trajo para mi

Se encogió de hombros— Preferiría que no sintiera algo por mí, no quiero que Seika se sienta mal por mi causa, yo la quiero mucho

—Solo hazle ver que para ti él no es importante que solo yo soy tu mayor interés

—Creo que eso te complace ¿verdad? escuchar una y otra vez que tú eres el único que me importa

—Si eso me enloquece mi amor

Sonrió sutil— Vanidoso, ay Seiya no sabes cuánto te amo y lo loca que estoy por ti —dijo en medio de un suspiro.

Sonrió más que feliz— Eso es lo único que deseo escuchar mi amor

—Pues te amo, te amo con locura y pasión Seiya. Fuiste tu quien me enseño lo que es un verdadero amor, así que no quiero que vuelvas a tener celos de nadie porque tú eres todo para mí, bueno tú y nuestras hijas

Detuvo el auto al llegar al centro comercial— Te amo Serena con todo mi ser, tú me enseñaste a confiar en el amor y amar

—Y amaras con la misma intensidad a nuestras hijas —sonrió tomando su mano— jamás volverás a estar solo, ahora mi amado esposo ¿quiere despertar a su pequeño conejito?

—Si mi amada esposa —bajo del auto para abrirles la puerta— conejito

Serena sonrió al ver que la niña se movía haciendo una pequeña mueca— Chibi Chibi

—Ya llegamos para comer helado conejito —la tomo con cuidado en sus brazos para cargarla.

—¿Helado? —pregunto acurrucándose en sus brazos—quiero helado —murmuró bostezando.

—Te ves aún más guapo con tu hija en brazos —dijo Serena bajando de la camioneta— sobre todo te ves tierno

—Me veré más tierno cuando cargue a mis dos hijas —tomando su mano— vamos, también quiero hacer compras le prometí un conejo nuevo a nuestra conejita

—¿Otro? pero si la habitación de Chibi Chibi parece conejera —dijo divertida tomando su mano.

—Quiero un conejito rosa —murmuró sonriendo abrazando a su papá.

—Entonces será un conejo rosa —besando la cabeza de la niña para dejar las llaves con el valet parking y entrar con su esposa a la plaza— primero iremos a comer

—Helado, helado —dijo la pequeña aplaudiendo feliz— chocolate y galletas

—Pero después de comer ¿sí?

—¿Comida? pollo, quiero pollo —dijo sonriendo dándole un beso.

—Si rico pollo, comeremos con ensalada y después helado

—Si papi. Papi ¿hoy puedo dormir contigo y con mami? quiero jugar con Hotaru

—Si mi pequeña conejita hoy dormirás con nosotros —abrazándola más.

—¿Papi ya no trabajas? —preguntó recargando su rostro en su hombro.

—Si trabajo mi pequeña, pero soy jefe —guiño un ojo.

—¿Jefe? —ladeo la cabeza— ¿mami también es jefe? no trabaja

—Mmm algo parecido, tu mami trabaja cuidando de ti y de Hotaru

—Y también trabajo cuidando de tu papi, pero tienes razón Chibi Chibi, también voy a trabajar. Mañana iniciare con mis clases, creo que eso olvide decírtelo amor

— ¿En serio clases de que amor?

—Relaciones internacionales —sonrió orgullosa— porque quiero ayudarte, además me di cuenta que me gusta todo eso. Así ningún jeque me mirara raro por no saber de qué hablan

—Él no te miraba por no saber amor —haciendo un puchero.

—Mmm yo creo que también era eso. Me gustaría verlo para decirle que no debe menospreciar a una mujer y además decirle que estoy felizmente casada contigo —sonrió sujetándose de su brazo.

—Quizás lo veamos pronto. Parece que se arrepintió por no haber firmado

—¿De verdad? pues que tonto, porque mi esposo es todo un hombre exitoso de los negocios —sonrió orgullosa más al ver que varias chicas volteaban a verlo.

—Debo admitir que aprendí mucho de Diamante —murmuró con sinceridad.

—¿En serio? porque yo solo te veía a ti negociando

—Bueno digamos que aprendimos un lenguaje a señas y claro Nephrite me ayudaba. Me costo mucho trabajo

—Pues aprendiste muy bien mi amor. Has hecho estupendos negocios y por eso quiero ayudarte, estudiare algo en lo que pueda serte útil, además de madre de tus hijas —Sonrió besando su mejilla.

Sonrió más que feliz entrando a un restaurante para que pudieran comer y pasar el resto del día con ellas su hermosa familia.

X-X

—¿Y qué es lo que haces en todo el día cuando estas en casa mi vida? —pregunto acariciando su espalda— ¿te la pasas con esa chiquilla?

—Si es tan adorable, le gusta mucho el pastel —sonrió cerrando sus ojos apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Te llevas bien con ellas? —pregunto recargando la barbilla en su cabeza.

—Nunca había tenido una amiga, Serena y Molly lo son, aunque también esta Amy

—Sí, recuerdo que nunca te habías llevado bien con otras chicas, decías que todas te envidiaban, tu belleza e inteligencia —Sonrió recordándola en aquellos días.

—Con Serena es diferente. Ella me ayudo para que pudiera ir a verte el otro día

—Al menos ha hecho algo bien ¿por qué con ella es diferente? es demasiado simple, torpe y tú eres todo lo contrario mi vida. Eres la elegancia personificada

—Hay alguien aún más elegante que yo —murmuró con una sutil sonrisa.

—No hay nadie más elegante que tu mi vida —dijo abrazándola un poco más— pero de todas formas mi amor, tú no tienes nada en común con esa chiquilla

—No nada en común —subiendo su mirada hacia él— quizás por eso es interesante

Enarco una ceja— ¿Y qué tiene de interesante? es demasiado torpe y pésima estudiante

—Es valiente y muy fuerte, también es noble

Suspiró— La admiras por lo que veo, pero también te recuerdo que fue una chica interesada, solo por eso se casó con tu hermano

—Se casó por tú la obligaste

—¿Eso te dijo? yo no la obligue. Ella sola tomo esa decisión en Dubái, ella fue la amante de tu hermano, así que eso no tuve nada que ver

—Tú la obligaste a acercarse a Seiya y a ser su amante así que la obligaste a casarse y a enamorarse de él

—¿Tú le crees? —Sonrió negando— ella estaba por irse, por dejarlo, pero desistió porque le iban a quitar a la niña, fue entonces que él le dijo que le daría el departamento y mantendría a la niña ¿que no ves que tu hermano se compró una esposa?

—Una esposa que tú le diste amor, admite que tú tienes la culpa

—Mmm tal vez, esa no era la idea cuando lleve a Serena ante él, la tonta tenía una misión, enamorarlo y romper su corazón. La estúpida se enamoró, de un hombre que solo usa a las mujeres, que ninguna era suficiente para él, posesivo

Sonrió ligeramente— Vaya que lo conoces bien

—Por supuesto. Muchas veces tuve que sacar de la oficina a las mujeres que iban a buscarlo, pero tu hermano no repetía mujer, esta casa siempre fue visitada por mujeres distintas

—Si vi imágenes en internet de mi hermanito

—Nunca he entendido eso de las mujeres. Conocí al ex novio de Serena y era totalmente diferente a tu hermano, seguramente Seiya no tardará en serle infiel a Serena, se aburre fácilmente

—El ex de Serena no me cae bien, aunque debo admitir que es atractivo

—¿Atractivo? —pregunto con una mueca— es igual de soso que Serena por eso eran la pareja perfecta ¿o es que acaso a ti te gusta ese tipo?

—Puede ser —murmuró con tranquilidad.

La tomó del rostro— ¿Te gusta? porque te recuerdo que tu solo eres mía

—A ti te gustan otras personas ¿por qué no ha de gustarme?

—A mí nadie me gusta más que tu Seika —Dijo mirándola fijamente— tu eres mi alma y vida

— ¿Lo juras? —manteniendo su mirada— porque sabes que si me engañas yo también lo hare

—No tienes por qué advertirme mi vida. Tu eres todo lo que yo necesito, tu eres mi verdadero y único amor. Contigo lo tengo todo —Dijo acariciando su rostro— ¿qué más podría querer?

—Dímelo tu —sonriéndole, le gustaba provocar sus celos.

—Nada, no necesito nada si te tengo a ti —dijo acercándose a sus labios— ¿o es que aun crees que esa rubia tonta me interesa?

—Demuéstrame que no es así, que no llegaste a pensar en ella para dejarla entrar a tu corazón

—¿Crees que si hubiera pensado en dejarla entra a mi corazón la hubiera intentado matar? —Sonrió acariciando sus labios— pero está bien, te lo probare. Te probare que esa chiquilla insulsa no significa nada para mí

—Quizás lo hiciste porque ella no está interesada en ti —cerrando sus labios.

Sonrió sin dejar de tocar sus labios— Hieres mi orgullo mi vida. Claro que estuvo interesada en mí ¿cómo sabes que es totalmente sincera con tu hermano? quizá aún le interesa su exnovio

—Creo que acabo de dar en el blanco. Te hirió tu orgullo de hombre porque te rechazo y a mi hermano no

—Entonces dime mi vida ¿qué opinas de que alguien como ella según tú me haya rechazado?

—Me alegra que así haya sido

—¿De verdad? —sonrió acercando la nariz a su cuello— fue mía y tenerla fue como no haber hecho nada

—No mientas —ladeo su cuello— no sabes mentir. Admite que te rechazo y que eso hizo que despertara tu interés. El gran Diamante Black fue rechazado por una chiquilla

Sonrió lamiendo su cuello— De acuerdo. Me rechazo, por eso la obligue a acercarse a tu hermano, me desquitaría de ambos. Él la usaría y botaría como a todas las demás o de lo contrario ella le rompería el corazón

Gimió ante esa forma de besar su cuello— Y todo se te volteó

—Es posible —murmuró acariciando su vientre— o quizá aun hay algo que hacer. Te demostrare que ya no me interesa

Se estremeció ante sus caricias dejando escapar un gemido.

—Señorita Seika ¿se encuentra usted bien? —preguntaron dando un ligero toqué a la puerta— le traje la comida ya que no bajo a comer

Respiró un tanto agitada— Déjala ahí por favor

Diamante sonrió colocando la mano entre sus piernas comenzando a acariciarla.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿quiere que llame a su médico?

Mordió sus labios evitando hacer ruido— Si, estoy bien no te preocupes ¿me puedes traer panecillos?

—Si señorita

—Que buena chica eres mi vida —sonrió introduciendo los dedos en ella— ¿te gusta tu premio?

Abrió sus piernas para él— Si me gusta mucho, me haces enloquecer

—¿Que tanto? —pregunto comenzando a jugar con ella— dime mi vida ¿quieres que continúe?

—Sí, sí quiero. Quiero que me hagas tuya, quiero estar entre tus brazos siempre, que tú seas solo para mí y para nadie mas

—Soy solo para ti mi vida —dijo subiéndose en ella— soy solo tuyo, así como tú eres solo mía. Prepararte mi vida, porque tendrás que cubrir esa hermosa boca nadie debe escucharte

—Ni a ti. No deben escucharnos y debes terminar en menos de diez minutos antes que regresen con los panecillos —acomodándose para él.

Sonrió acomodándose entre sus piernas— Los recibirás envuelta en una bata. Desnuda para que vuelvas a la cama y te entregues a mí —dijo entrando en ella de un solo movimiento.

Se aferro a su espalda mordiendo sus labios para no gemir al sentirlo dentro de ella.

—Te ves tan hermosa —jadeo comenzando a embestirla— me vuelves loco Seika. Me tienes en tus manos

Lo abrazó aún más arañando su espalda descargando sobre ella los gemidos que no podía emitir.

—Seika, Seika —jadeaba a su oído moviéndose cada vez más rápido empujando todo su ser en ella— mi vida, te amo, te amo

—Te amo Diamante —se acercó a su cuello mordiéndolo ahogando ese placer que sentía, la necesidad de gritar todo el placer que él le hacía sentir.

Sonrió sujetándola con fuerza hacia él continuado con fuertes embestidas hasta que sentía que ya no podía mas, explotando en su interior ahogando un gemido contra su cuello— Mi vida

Cerro sus ojos acariciando su espalda buscando sus labios— Te amo

—Mi vida —murmuró dándole pequeños besos— te amo, espero que con esto te haya quedado claro que la única mujer que deseo eres tu

—Quizás aún falto un poco más, pero ahora debemos comer. Escóndete —acariciando su mejilla.

Sonrió levantándose de ella— De acuerdo ¿a qué hora llegara tu hermano? debemos ver la forma de que pueda salir de aquí

— ¿Te quieres ir ya? —murmuró haciendo un puchero.

—¿Acaso pretendes que viva aquí encerrado? —pregunto alejándose hacia el baño— nos iremos en unos días Seika, debes tener tus maletas preparadas. Iré a darme un baño

—No sería mala idea, así te tendría solo para mi

Se detuvo antes de entrar al baño— No te preocupes mi vida, pronto seremos libres para amarnos, ah y, por cierto, no te preocupes por esa chiquilla estúpida, no volverá a presumirte su felicidad —Dijo al entrar y cerrar la puerta del baño.

Sus palabras no le gustaron mucho. Tan solo se puso una bata para salir por la comida, justo cuando llegaban con los panecillos— Me puedes traer un poco más de comida de favor

—¿Mas? —dirigió la mirada hacia su plato— pero... de acuerdo señorita, por cierto, su hermano acaba de llegar, la niña quiere jugar con usted ¿le digo que suba?

—No, dile que enseguida bajo ¿si?

—Si señorita, enseguida le traeré un poco más de comida. Permiso

—Gracias —sonrió para meter la comida y ponerla en la mesita, se daría un baño también, por lo que opto por entrar a la ducha con su amado.

—¿Trajeron la comida? —pregunto al verla entrar sonriendo, se veía tan bella después de haber sido suya— me has dejado muerto de hambre mi vida

—Sí y van a traer más, bajare unos momentos —entrando con él a la regadera.

—¿Y para que vas a bajar? —pregunto tomándola de la cintura— pensé que te haría el amor toda la tarde

—No querrás que suba la pequeña y te descubran ¿o sí? —rodeando su cuello.

—No, pero mmm de acuerdo —dijo acariciando su cadera— ¿por qué eres tan considerada con esa chiquilla?

—Porque me agrada y porque —bajo su mirada— quizás tendría la misma de ese bebé

—¿Acaso la consideras como aquel bebé que nos arrebataron? ¿sufrirías si algo le pasara a esa chiquilla?

—Sí, sufriría mucho si algo le pasa a mi familia y esa niña me dice tía y le gusta estar conmigo

—¿Y que pasara cuando Serena tenga a su hijo? Seika, no tienes por qué ver la felicidad de otros, menos por quien te la arrebato

—Es que nadie me la arrebato, por el contrario, ellos me han dado algo que me hacía falta y para estar completa solo me faltas tu —acercándose a rozar sus labios— te amo

—Te amo Seika, pero te conozco y tú misma me lo dijiste, sientes celos de la vida que crece en ella —dijo abrazándola.

—Si porque ella lo espera con ilusión y yo lo esperaba solo para cumplir un objetivo

—¿Y ahora lo esperarías del mismo modo? Seika, ella no merece esa vida, ella tendría que estar lejos, no aquí, restregándote lo feliz que es con su familia —Dijo con molestia.

—Sería muy feliz si pudiera tener un bebé tuyo y mío. Y no me lo restriega, es el milagro de la vida es algo mágico y yo le quité la vida a mi hijo —comenzando a sollozar— no vi lo más hermoso que tenia

—No mi amor, mi vida no llores —la abrazo hacia él— pronto tendremos una familia, debes confiar en mi ¿sí? estaremos juntos, tendremos bellos y perfectos hijos, te lo prometo, pero no llores mi amor

— ¿Y si ya no pudiera tener bebés? —refugiándose en sus brazos— Seiya no podía fue un milagro un hermoso milagro y quiero a esa pequeña que está creciendo en el vientre de Serena, será mi sobrina

Solo guardo silencio abrazándola más hacia ella— ¿Te iras conmigo a Grecia? allá formaremos nuestra familia ¿sí?

Lo abrazó con fuerza— Perdóname por no haber protegido a nuestro bebé

—Shhh tranquila mi vida. Nada de eso importa, ahora no llores ¿sí? te juro que pronto tendremos la familia que tanto soñamos

—Ya tenemos una familia solo falta hacerla más grande —cerrando sus ojos.

Suspiró besando su frente— Ya lo veremos, ahora date un baño o esa chiquilla vendrá a estar molestando

—También es tu sobrina —subiendo la mirada hacia el besando sus labios.

—No, no lo es —dijo volviendo a abrazarla— ahora ve te estaré esperando, por cierto ¿en las mañanas que es lo que hace esa chiquilla?

—Va a la escuela

—¿Y quién se queda en la casa? Quizá pueda irme por la mañana

— ¿En verdad deseas irte? —haciendo un puchero.

—Tengo que irme y terminar mi misión, así podremos hacer nuestras vidas. Anda dime ¿qué ocurre aquí por las mañanas?

—Hay mucho movimiento a todas horas. Aun me sorprende que hayas podido entrar sin ser visto

—Entiendo ¿Cuál es la habitación de Seiya? —preguntó rociando un poco de shampoo sobre su cabello.

— ¿No me dijiste acaso que habías entrado en su habitación? ¿Qué estás tramando amor?

—Nada mi vida —sonrió besando su mejilla— no tardes en volver y no juegues tanto con esa chiquilla, no quiero que se encariñe más de ti

— ¿Por qué no? La pequeña es una niña encantadora y muy inteligente —terminando de enjuagarse.

—Bien, creo que esa niña ya te conquistó ¿podría ser como tú hija?

—Es mi sobrina así que sea lo que sea que estás pensando olvídalo. Son mi familia y por lo tanto también tu familia

Resoplo volteándose para continuar bañándose— Ve y no tardes

—No tardare —el haría algo por lo cual debía impedirlo a como diera lugar. Salió de la ducha dejando la comida para él. Después de cambiarse se dispuso a bajar y pasar un tiempo con su familia los cuales estaban en el jardín— comeré en el jardín —murmuró a la chica que iba a subir con más comida.

—Como ordene señorita

—¡Tía! —la pequeña en cuanto la vio corrió hacia ella con los brazos extendidos— traje helado

— ¿Helado de chocolate? —abrazándola con mucho cariño.

—Si tía —sonrió dándole un beso— y papi me dio un conejito rosa, míralo —señaló la silla estaba un conejo enorme que ocupaba toda la silla.

—Que hermoso conejito ¿y a mí que me trajeron?

—Helado y esto... —le mostro un pequeño llavero con la figura de un conejito— soy yo tía Seika

—Qué lindo —beso la frente de la niña— gracias pequeña

—¿Cómo te sientes Seika? —preguntó Serena sonriendo— Luna dijo que estabas dormida aun

—Me siento muy bien, es solo que me desvele leyendo

—Me imagino, mira ¿quieres sentir a Hotaru? está jugando creo que le hizo efecto el helado

—Si —se acercó colocando la mano en su vientre sonriendo— está muy activa

—Sí, me hace muchas cosquillas, pero no se ha quedado tranquila —dijo sonriendo al sentir como se movía por donde Seika tenía la mano— el helado le hace daño

Sonrió con ternura— Pequeña traviesa —jugando con su pancita— ¿y cómo les fue?

—Vi a mis papás y la mami de mi papi —dijo la pequeña jugando con su conejito.

—Sí, eso es cierto Chibi Chibi platico con mis padres y con tu madre —dijo Serena mirando a Seika que parecía confundida— quizá Seiya quiera contarte lo que paso

Enarco una ceja confundida— Fue una visita interesante por lo que veo

—Si eso creo, ven Chibi Chibi dejemos que papi y tía Seika platiquen

—Gracias —murmuró Seika observando a su hermano.

Se acerco a ella tomando su mano para llevarla al jardín colocando su saco para que tomara asiento.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿es cierto lo que dice Chibi Chibi? —preguntó sentándose— ¿o solo son fantasías de la niña?

—Es cierto. Así como puede escuchar a la pequeña Hotaru también puede ver espíritus. Fue algo extraño, pero yo también pude verla

—¿Viste a mamá? —pregunto mirándolo con atención— ¿hablaste con ella?

—Sí, converse con ella, es aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba

Sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— Mamá ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Estaba arrepentida por no habernos cuidado más. Por el daño que nos hizo —recostándose en el césped.

—¿Sabes? yo también estaba enojada con ellos por habernos separado —dijo con tristeza— yo te necesitaba. Solo éramos unos niños, solo nos teníamos a nosotros porque ellos nunca estaban y de pronto estuve sola

—Yo también estuve solo. Te extrañaba mucho. Les tenía mucho resentimiento porque jamás se volvieron a preocupar por mí. No me visitaban si quiera

—Sin darse cuenta nos hicieron mucho daño a los dos. Si ellos no nos hubieran alejado hubiéramos crecido juntos, queriéndonos y yo jamás te hubiera odiado, jamás hubiera pasado ese accidente y ahora tendría una familia —Dijo derramando unas lágrimas— estuviera casada con Diamante y tuviera nuestro amor representado en un hijo

Sin dudarlo se incorporó abrazándola con fuerza— Seika mi querida hermana yo no quería que nada te pasara lo siento. Por favor perdóname

—Hermanito —murmuró sollozando— no tengo nada que perdonarte. Tu siempre me has cuidado, fue mi culpa todo lo que paso. Yo no supe cuidar de mi bebé, de mi amor por Diamante y ahora, todo lo que pasa es mi culpa

La abrazó aún más— Yo ya estaba harto de que no me dejarás siquiera cenar a gusto. No debí gritarte debí contenerme y entonces no habrías salido corriendo

Negó refugiándose en sus brazos— Desee que estuvieras muerto, eso no tiene perdón Seiya. Por eso es que Diamante te odia también, por mi culpa —dijo sollozando aún más— quiero ser feliz con él, pero no puedo si hay odio para ti

—Has vuelto a verlo ¿verdad? —murmuró buscando su mirada.

Asintió bajando la mirada— Por favor Seiya, necesito ayudarlo, necesito que se dé cuenta que no me harás daño, que todo fue un error. Por favor, yo lo amo

Sonrió ligeramente— Será muy difícil pero solo ten cuidado, no quiero volver a perderte

—Si hermanito, tendré cuidado. Él también solo quiere protegerme, pero piensa que tú me quieres lastimar, pero yo lo convenceré de que no es así, que todavía hay futuro para nosotros

—Mamá me dijo que ambos se aman. Quiere que seas feliz

—Lo seré hermanito, Diamante me ama, aunque... —miro de reojo a Serena— quizá tenga que enamorarlo de nuevo

— ¿Crees que sienta algo por ella?

—Tal vez, aunque no me gusta pensar en ello, pero por alguna razón todo lo que tiene que ver con ella lo irrita, además que su orgullo fue herido por ella al rechazarlo —dijo bajando la mirada— sé que ella no tiene la culpa, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos

—Ella solo me quiere a mí. Fue raro y para muchos parecerá que compre una esposa, pero la amo y me ama y sé que ella no siente nada por él. Después de todo trató de matarla y le quito todo lo que tenia

—¿Tú también has pensado eso de que compraste a Serena? —pregunto limpiándose las mejillas— ¿fue así en un principio?

—La retuve a mi lado no voy a negarlo

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? según me dijo Diamante ella pensaba dejarte cuando le ofreciste el departamento, ¿ya lo sabias?

—Siempre averiguo todo antes de actuar. Sabía que le habían quitado su casa solo no sabía quién había sido. Sabía que alguien la había enviado, aunque desconocía los motivos

—¿Y por qué la retuviste? ¿por qué ella precisamente? digo, estuviste con Michiru y es una diferencia abismal

—Porque Michiru es mi amiga y si quizás me habría casado con ella, pero no había amor y Serena con ella es diferente. En un inicio fue un reto trabajaba para mi e hice hasta lo que no para alejarla y huyera de mi

—Pero ella tenía la misión de conquistarte y por más que la trataras mal estaba ahí, soportando tu mal humor ¿verdad?

—Si así es mis gritos y sobre todo el desfile de damas entrando y saliendo de mi oficina. Y cuando me dijo horrible me gustó esa explosión de carácter. Fue cuando comencé a observarla más, bueno ya lo hacía vi cómo se contenía a contestarme

Sonrió pues eso es lo que tenía en común con Diamante. Entonces quizá no era que le gustara, más bien eran similares, le recordaba un poco así mismo— No es de las que se dejan, dime ¿ya has peleado con ella?

—Sí, cuando peleamos me dice horrible y no deja que me aleje, aunque en algunas ocasiones me he ido en el deportivo

Sonrió sutil— Y por eso te enamoraste de ella, por lo que hacía y decía ¿por eso la retuviste a tu lado?

—Si. Sentí una gran necesidad por protegerla y cuando la tuve en mis brazos fue diferente

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que así fue como me sentí con Diamante? no solo deseos de protegerlo, si no de sentirme protegida por él. Creo que ella y Diamante se parecen mucho más de lo que imagine

— ¿Tú crees?

—Sí, Diamante también era así. Por más que trataba de alejarlo, le gritaba, lo trataba mal y él seguía ahí, obstinado en conquistarme y mírame, estoy perdidamente enamorada de él del mismo modo en que tú lo estas de Serena

—Eso es interesante ¿qué le decías? ¿Y qué hacías?

—Mmm pues una vez me llevo unas flores y como yo estaba enojada se las arroje. Lo corrí de la casa y por la tarde ahí estaba de nuevo. Yo era muy grosera con él

—Y con la forma que tienes de ser es aún peor que la mía

—Ay tú también debiste ser odioso, por eso la llevaste al límite, al igual que yo a Diamante —Sonrió sutil— quizá por eso te la puso en el camino

—Si. Creo que esa es una buena razón, aprendió a conocerme aún más que yo mismo

—Seiya ¿lo perdonaras por lo que intento hacer? él pensaba que acabando con ella tu entenderías lo que era perder a la persona que amas, él solo estaba herido y dolido

—Lo perdonare porque atrajo hacia mí el amor, aunque sus intenciones no hayan sido buenas

—¿Y ella? —volteó a verla la niña estaba con su cabecita apoyada en su vientre— ¿lo perdonara?

—Si lo hará, pero la justicia no sé si lo perdone. Porque, aunque no lo acuse por lo que hizo a Serena cometió algunos fraudes

—Sí, pero tú me ayudaras ¿verdad? —preguntó ilusionada— ¿nos ayudaras a estar juntos, así como tú lo estas con Serena?

—Te ayudare hermanita, pero no te alejadas de mi ¿verdad? —tomando su mano besándola.

—Claro que no hermanito, alguien debe cuidar de mis sobrinas cuando se desaparezcan ¿no? —Sonrió abrazándolo— además quiero más sobrinos

—Y yo también quiero sobrinos hermanita, pero ahora quiero que hables con Serena sobre tus celos. Se siente un poco mal al respecto

Parpadeó extrañada— ¿De qué hablas? mis celos son por Diamante y ya no me preocupa

—Precisamente porque ella es el motivo de tus celos

Suspiró— Seiya, la verdad es que, al verla así, no puedo imaginarme con un embarazo, porque ella la cuida y yo, yo no cuidaba de mi bebé

—Si me llegas a dar un sobrino, aunque tenga que amarrarte a la cama lo hare

Sonrió sutil— No sé si eso pase ¿y si ya no puedo tener bebés? lo tuyo fue un milagro y yo lo tuve y lo perdí

—Lo tendrás. Si yo lo tuve tú también ya veras

—Tal vez, algún día —murmuró volteando a ver a Serena— cuando la veo así, siento un poco de envidia, porque espera a Hotaru con mucho amor y ternura

—Seika —volvió abrazarla— perdóname, me gustaría regresar el tiempo y evitar ese accidente

—No hermanito, no tuviste la culpa. Yo solo me embarace para poder quedarme con todo, en cambio ella, la espera con tanto amor —dijo refugiándose en sus brazos— perdóname hermanito

La abrazó con cariño acurrucándose en sus brazos— Te protegeré siempre, te lo prometo

—Gracias hermanito, te quiero mucho. Lamento sentirme así con respecto a Serena, sé que tú también esperas a tu hija con todo tu amor, que lo haces por tu familia no por interés

—El interés y el dinero es lo que menos importa hermanita

Asintió— Ahora solo importa la familia y tu pequeña, bueno tus pequeñas. Elegiste muy bien a tu esposa y a ti hija

—Creo que esa niña me eligió a mí. Ya solo no las deje escapar

Sonrió sutil— Si eso creo, esa pequeña está necesitada de cariño y tú le estas dando lo que quiere, una familia, una hermosa familia y bueno la pequeña que viene en camino ya está rodeada de amor. Sera una niña muy querida

—Tú la vas a querer mucho ¿verdad? —sonrió acercándose a besar su mejilla— tanto como yo te quiero a ti

—Claro que sí, será mi sobrina, además sé lo que representa su existencia. Ha sido un milagro doble, desde su concepción hasta su crecimiento, pese a todo pronóstico está creciendo fuerte y sana

—Sí y por eso quiero cuidar y proteger a toda mi familia

Sonrió volviendo la mirada a la niña que venía corriendo hacia ellos— Iré a hablar con Serena, porque creo que la niña quiere jugar contigo

—Si ¿te gustaría que viéramos una película?

Estaba tentada a aceptar, pero recordó que en su habitación había alguien esperándola— Preferiría ir a descansar, no te molesta ¿verdad?

—No para nada —sonrió ligeramente.

—¡Papi! —corrió arrojándose a sus brazos— ¿jugamos? mami dijo que descansaría tomando el sol

—Claro —la abrazó con mucho cariño— ¿a qué quieres jugar?

—Yo iré con Serena —Dijo Seika poniéndose de pie para alejarse hacia donde estaba la rubia.

—Mmm papi caballito ¿sí? —sonrió ladeando la cabecita.

—De acuerdo te haré caballito y cosquillas —comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

Serena sonrió al recostarse en el camastro, la risa de la niña resonaba por todo el jardín, se sentía feliz de verla tan contenta y riendo junto con Seiya— Hola... —Sonrió a Seika al verla acercarse.

—Hola —sonrió sentándose en el camastro— creo que te voy a comprar una mecedora para que estés más cómoda

Sonrió pues era cierto, aun no podía acomodar el cojín tras su espalda— Eso sería maravilloso, creo que tendré que comenzar a ver la decoración de la habitación de Hotaru ¿me ayudarías?

—Claro será todo un placer. Serena quiero disculparme contigo

Volteó a verla una vez que se acomodó por fin— ¿Disculparte por qué? no me hiciste nada

—Por los celos que tengo de ti

Guardo silencio observándola, así que no eran ideas suyas— ¿Por Diamante?

—Y por el bebé que esperas —bajando su mirada.

Coloco la mano sobre su vientre— ¿Por qué por Hotaru?

—No sé si sepas que cuando tuve el accidente yo… estaba embarazada

Asintió, quizá entonces no era tan buena idea pedirle su ayuda— Si, lo sé

La mirada que recibió de ella la hizo sentir mal— Yo creo que mejor iré a descansar

—Seika —murmuró tomando su mano— habla conmigo, dime ¿qué es lo que ocurre? me sentiré peor si no te sientes cómoda conmigo

—Serena tú esperas a tu bebé con amor y yo solo lo esperaba para quitarle todo a Seiya

Oprimió su mano— ¿Te dolió saber que lo perdiste?

—Si. Eso fue lo que me hizo quedar en coma o no estoy segura

—Entonces en el fondo, aunque no quisieras admitirlo, tú también deseabas a ese bebé —dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas— no lo concebiste solo por ambición, era fruto del amor que tienes por Diamante

—Sí, pero lo hice con ese objetivo y no por amor. No supe cuidarlo y ahora todo lo que pasa es por mi culpa

—Pero sé que hubieras amado a tu hijo, no te culpes por lo que pasa ahora ¿acaso tu nos obligaste a hacer tantas cosas? no Seika, no fuiste tú, fueron nuestras decisiones. Lamento si no he sabido ser comprensiva con tu situación, nunca he querido hacerte sentir mal con respecto a mi bebé

—Lo sé. Solo te envidio y no quiero que nada les pase

Sonrió sutil— Eres muy directa Seika, pero nada nos pasara, porque sé que ahora tú también nos cuidas ¿no es así? no quiero que pienses que te presumo a mi bebé, solo quiero compartir contigo mi felicidad

—Gracias Serena —sonriéndole— perdona si a veces no puedo evitar pensar en cómo habría sido ese pequeño que no supe cuidar

—Hubiera sido muy hermoso —dijo oprimiendo su mano— ¿tendría la misma edad que Chibi Chibi no?

—Si así es, tendría su edad

—Ahora entiendo porque te gusta estar con ella. Seika, todo pasa por algo, todo tiene una razón de ser, te aseguro que todo saldrá muy bien y tu serás igual de feliz que Seiya, porque sabes, yo ya perdoné a Diamante por lo que me hizo y quiero que tú seas feliz con él

— ¿En verdad lo has perdonado? —sonrió con ilusión.

Asintió— Comprendo porque lo hizo, creyó que tú, la mujer que ama ya no estaría mas a su lado, se sintió perdido y eso es lo que vi en la mirada de Seiya cuando desperté por fin, vi desesperación en su mirada

—Gracias Serena. Ya sé por qué te eligió para Seiya y eso es que son muy similares

Sonrió sutil— Supongo, así que por favor Seika, no vuelvas a sentir celos y menos por Diamante. Porque sabes, a mí no me gustaba, bueno solo un poco, pero creo que vi más en él una oportunidad de ayudarme, a decir verdad, creo que fue lo que vi también en Seiya, solo que él me enamoro sin darse cuenta

— ¿Qué fue lo que te enamoro de Seiya?

—Mmm comenzando por su mirada, ante los demás era fria y distante, soberbia incluso, pero en ocasiones le veía triste. Había melancolía, quizá suene un poco trillado, pero yo quería saber que escondía y después fue su manera de verme y como miraba a los que se me quedaban viendo, es muy celoso

—Si en eso nos parecemos mucho somos muy celosos —murmuró tomando un bocadillo que acaban de dejarles.

—Bueno, pues en parte eso me gusto, apenas si me veía conversando con alguna persona del trabajo inmediatamente me llamaba a su oficina y no me dejaba salir de ahí, después fue la manera en cómo me beso y la preocupación que mostraba por mí y sobre todo por Chibi Chibi, eso fue lo que me termino de enamorar mas

—Mi hermano ya no es un niño aun me sorprende ver lo mucho que ha madurado y cambiado

—Sí, ahora en su mirada ya no hay tristeza y nostalgia, es feliz porque estas a su lado, porque su familia esta junta —sonrió oprimiendo su mano— aunque lo celoso no se le quita

—Ni se le quitara —murmuró con una sonrisa comiendo un poco más— ahora iré a mi habitación me llevare estos bocadillos tengo mucha hambre

—De acuerdo ¿te veremos a la hora y la cena? —preguntó quitándole a uno de esos bocadillos el pepino— tengo antojo de lasaña

—Mmm si los veré en la cena, pero si me quedo dormida guardarme ¿sí?

—De acuerdo y Seika, te quiero mucho, disculpa si a veces soy una molestia —sonrió sutil— descansa

—No eres una molestia. Por favor no dejes que la pequeña ya mi habitación ¿sí? Al menos no esta noche

Eso sin duda la extraño— De acuerdo, de hecho, hoy quiere quedarse con nosotros, dice que quiere jugar con Hotaru, a la niña no le gusta el pepino

—Que niña tan traviesa —murmuró comiendo un poco más.

—Sí, lo es, al menos ya se tranquilizó un poco, andaba muy alterada, creo que si fue mucha azúcar —Murmuró acariciando su vientre— ¿entonces podemos iniciar la decoración de la habitación de Hotaru?

—Claro Serena será un placer llenar esa habitación con muchas estrellitas

—Gracias —le sonrió— ¿puedo abrazarte?

Supuso que no la había escuchado. Tan sólo la vio alejarse, quizá era mejor mantenerse un poco más reservada con respecto a su estado. Tal vez después de todo le era incómodo estar cerca de ella, bajo la mirada con cierta tristeza a acariciar su vientre, debía ser difícil para ella.

Diamante se escondió tras de una de las cortinas observaba desde ahí a su amada, sonreía platicando con la rubia, la niña jugaba con Seiya ¿esa era la vida que su amada deseaba? ¿y si estaba equivocado?

Paso por la cocina para llevarse un poco más de comida y unos chocolates para comer dando instrucciones que no fuera molestada, así subió a su recamara entrando en ella— Ya volví

—Tardaste mucho —dijo volteando a verla.

—Lo siento me entretuve —dejando la comida sobre la mesita, para comer un poco más.

—¿Que hablabas con esa mujer? —preguntó molesto— ¿otra vez te restregaba su felicidad?

—Sobre ti —murmuró con tranquilidad— ven a comer

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

—Que llegaste a gustarle

—Si claro —Murmuró con desdén— ¿qué es lo que quieres escuchar Seika? ¿que ella también me gustaba? ¿qué pensaba en ella para que me ayudara a olvidarte?

Levanto su mirada hacia él— Entonces si buscaste olvidarme

—Sí, porque no soportaba vivir sin ti por eso, por eso, pero si yo no era feliz contigo ¿cómo podría ser feliz él? no merece ser feliz

—Pregunte si buscaste todos los medios para olvidarme no para vengarte de mi hermano

—Sí, lo intenté, quise hacerlo porque no soportaba estar sin ti —dijo mirándola fijamente— y veo que sigues sintiendo celos y está bien que los sientas mi vida, porque me amas, pero eso terminará, te lo aseguro no volverás a sentir celos de ella

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —manteniendo su mirada en él— ¿por qué no volveré a sentir celos de ella?

Se puso de pie tomándola del rostro para besarla— No tendrás nada de qué preocuparte mi vida, así como la traje a esta vida, así la sacaré. Ella no tiene nada que hacer junto a ti, descansa mi vida

— ¿Qué hiciste? —murmuró preocupada, ante su actitud.

—Lo que sea necesario para tranquilizar tu corazón mi vida. No tendrás nada que envidiarle ni nada por lo que te sientas celosa —Murmuró besando su frente— esa mujer es nada a tu lado y por osar molestarte deberá pagar

Derramo un par de lágrimas— ¿Qué hiciste Diamante? —buscando su mirada.

—¿Por qué lloras mi vida? —preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas— no llores, tu no debes llorar, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, seguro no debe tardar en tomar sus vitaminas ¿no?

— ¿Sus vitaminas? —se puso de pie para evitar cualquiera que hubiese sido la trampa de Diamante.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó sujetándola de la mano— mira... —señaló la ventana— pronto ella ya no te molestara

—Suéltame —se soltó de él para apresurarse a impedir una tragedia.

—Seika... —estaba por seguirla solo volvió a mirar por la ventana. Una de las empleadas se acercaba con el frasco de las vitaminas, el mismo que él había cambiado.

—Gracias —sonrió a la joven empleada tomando el frasco— por poco y se me pasa la hora ¿te podría encargar un plato con fresas, muchas fresas?

—Claro señorita —sonrió para retirarse, al tiempo que Seika salía a toda prisa— Serena —murmuró Seika al ver que abría el frasco.

—¿Seika? —preguntó desconcertada parecía alterada— ¿qué ocurre? —tomo una de las pastillas para tomarla.

—Estas son tus vitaminas, se equivocaron de frasco —saco el frasco que había alcanzado a tomar antes de salir de su habitación.

—¿No son? —miro extrañada el frasco, era igual pero las pastillas eran diferentes— es verdad ¿de qué son estas pastillas? no las había visto

—No lo sé, toma —sonrió ligeramente quitándole el frasco— debes ser más cuidadosa ¿sí?

—Sí, gracias —Tomo el frasco leyendo que eran sus vitaminas, así como la pastilla que era la correcta— debo estar más al pendiente de mis pastillas

—Si —sonrió abrazándola.

Eso la extraño— Gracias, sin ti quien sabe que me hubiera pasado y a pastelito también

—Te quiero mucho Serena —murmuró en voz baja.

—Y yo a ti —murmuró abrazándola— gracias Seika, por cuidarme ¿y cómo te diste cuenta?

—Yo... vi el frasco en la mesa

—Soy un poco despistada —le sonrió para tomar su pastilla— gracias por traerme las correctas, pensé que estarías descansando

—Si eso iba hacer, pero me acorde de tu medicina cuando la vi

—Bueno ve a descansar entonces, tendré más cuidado cuando tome mis vitaminas —dijo sonriéndole.

—Si te veré mas tarde, también descansa —beso su mejilla llevándose consigo aquel frasco.

—Sí, gracias, y Seika te quiero mucho prometo ya no ser una molestia

Desde la ventana Diamante empuñaba las manos ¿cómo su amada había salvado a esa mujer?

—No lo eres, por el contrario, eres la amiga que nunca tuve

Le sonrió más tranquila— Siempre podrás contar conmigo Seika

—Gracias Serena, ahora si iré a descansar ¿sí?

—Está bien, mañana iremos a ver los muebles para la habitación y esa mecedora que me prometiste

—Claro será un día de compras entre chicas

Sonrió más animada— Si, una tarde de chicas, así que ve a descansar porque mañana será un día muy ocupado

—Si así lo hare —sonrió alejándose de nueva cuenta para ir a su habitación.

Diamante caminaba de un lado a otro, ¿por qué la había salvado? — ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —pregunto en cuanto ella entró

—Evitar una tragedia y un cargo más en tu contra —arrojando el frasco al suelo bastante molesta.

—Ella tiene que morir, nadie que te ha lastimado puede continuar como si nada —dijo mirándola— y ella ya lo ha hecho, debe morir Seika, date cuenta

—Entonces tú también deberías morir o quizás —levanto el frasco abriéndolo— prefieras que muera yo misma, así no tendrás que buscar venganza contra nadie

—¿Qué crees que haces? —rápidamente se acercó a ella arrebatándole el frasco— estás loca, estas pastillas son para ella ¿no te das cuenta que está ocupando una vida que no le corresponde?

—La está ocupando porque tu así lo quisiste. Mi hermano es feliz gracias a ti

—Maldita sea Seika, estoy tratando de hacer lo que tu tantas veces deseaste, ver a tu hermano muerto y ahora ella es parte de él también debe morir —dijo con coraje— déjame hacer las cosas a mi modo

—Si lo haces podrás olvidarte de mí porque si es verdad que lo deseaba y que lo odiaba, pero no significa que tu tengas que ser un asesino

La tomó de los brazos— ¿No te das cuenta que todo lo hago por ti? él te hizo daño mi vida y eso es algo que yo no puedo permitir. Nos iremos de esta casa, ya fue suficiente de que tengas que ver cómo te presume su maravillosa familia, algo que él nos robó —dijo con coraje derramando unas lágrimas— él nos arrebató nuestro sueño ¿lo recuerdas? formar nuestra familia, vivir en aquella cabaña lejos de todos, solos tu y yo y nuestro hijo ¿olvidas lo que te dije cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

—Por favor —murmuró con lágrimas— la culpa es solo mía, date cuenta que yo no cuide de nuestro hijo, que no me importo salir corriendo. Seiya alcanzo a protegerme de lo contrario habría muerto. Él cuido de mi por cinco años sin haberle importado lo cruel que fui con él

Se dejó caer de rodillas abrazándola por las piernas— Me sentí morir cuando volví y tú ya no estabas. Nadie sabía nada de ti, él mando cerrar tu casa, no tenía a donde ir, algún lugar que me trajera consuelo. Seika, morí en vida sin ti y ahora tú me dices que es tu culpa. No, no lo acepto, él te está arrebatando de mis brazos

Se agacho lentamente— No mi amor —acaricio su mejilla abrazándolo— yo me sentí morir cuando supe que había perdido a nuestro bebé, tu no estabas me sentí desfallecer y de ahí no sé qué paso hasta hace unos meses que desperté y no recordaba nada salvo cuando era una niña

—Seika mi vida —murmuró llorando como hacia tanto no lo hacía, la abrazó con fuerza— no quiero perderte mi amor, eres mi vida, sin ti estoy perdido. No soporto no tenerte a mi lado, tener que esconderme, todo por su culpa

Lo abrazó con fuerza— Él ha retirado los cargos en tu contra y te ha perdonado igual que Serena, pero hay unos fraudes que hiciste y no quiero que agregues un crimen más a tu lista, de lo contrario dime ¿qué hare sin ti?

—Pero yo no los puedo perdonar. Ella tiene la vida que tu debiste tener y él, él te alejo de mí y lo sigue haciendo, te aleja cada vez más, quieres que me entregue y vuelvan a separarme de ti ¿eso quieres?

—Quiero que dejes de huir, que no hagas más locuras, que veas que ahora estoy aquí y podemos volver a comenzar y hacer nuestro sueño realidad quiero que me des felicidad al estar a mi lado

La miró con tristeza— ¿Por qué Seika? ¿por qué quieres que me entregue? me separaran de ti, seguramente Seiya está fingiendo. No, no lo que haremos será escapar y dejar que Yaten se encargue de todo. Él nos va a ayudar, si eso haremos, nos iremos a Grecia, allá comenzaremos de nuevo y te olvidaras de esa casa y de todos los que aquí viven

— ¿Que nos ayude a qué? ¿a matarlos y hacer explotar esta casa? ¿tú crees que así seré feliz?

—Seika ¿es que de verdad amas a tu hermano?, al que decías odiar

—Es mi gemelo. Lo odiaba por haberme dejado sola porque pensé que se había ido a una escuela de música cuando en realidad estaba en un internado igual de solo que yo

La miró fijamente pensando en el sinfín de veces que la había visto llorar o cuando hablaba con rencor de él— ¿Lo amas?

Asintió con la cabeza— Si algo le pasa me hará falta una parte de mí, así como si algo te pasa a ti que eres el hombre que más amo, con el que quiero pasar toda mi vida. Lloraba por que él me había cambiado por Nephrite. Tengo celos de ti y de él que lo conocen mucho más que yo, porque yo solo estuve con él parte de nuestra niñez y en cambio él y tu han estado más tiempo con mi hermano

—Mi vida —la abrazo con fuerza— no quiero perderte, no quiero que me dejes. Te amo más que a mi propia vida, no sé qué haría si me volvieras a faltar, hare lo que tu desees, pero no me dejes mi vida

—Jamás te dejaría mi amor. Te amo tanto Diamante, no quiero que te pase nada ni que cometas más locuras por favor prométemelo ¿sí?

Asintió sujetándola con fuerza— Si mi amor, hare lo que tú quieras. Perdóname Seika, nunca quise lastimarte a ti también, te amo tanto mi vida, te amo

—Te amo —murmuró buscando sus labios besándolo con todo el amor que tenía para él.

—Mi vida —murmuró estrechándola entre sus brazos para besarla con toda el amor y pasión que tenía, jamás volvería a separarse de ella.

—Quédate conmigo no te vayas por favor

—No me iré mi vida, no me iré de tu lado jamás —la cargo para llevarla a la cama— te amo Seika, te amo tanto

Se abrazó a él aun con lágrimas en sus ojos— Mi amor, mi caballero blanco

—No llores mi vida, no soporto verte llorar, hare lo que tu desees, pero no llores —dijo limpiando sus lágrimas una vez que la recostó en la cama.

—No llorare si tu estas a mi lado y si me ayudas a cuidar de mi hermanito, porque, aunque ya es todo un hombre aun es un tanto atolondrado

—Está bien mi vida, Seika, eres todo para mí, no quiero perderte jamás —dijo besando su rostro— eres mi diosa, mi mujer, mi vida entera eres tu

Sonrió ante esa forma tan dulce y cariñosa que tenia de besarla— Este es el Diamante que extrañaba tanto el que me enamoro perdidamente

—Y el que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti mi vida —dijo sonriéndole— te amo, mañana me entregare si eso es lo que deseas

—No aun no, más tarde quiero que hablemos con Nephrite, creo que se cómo limpiar un poco tu nombre —abrazándolo hacia ella besándolo con intensidad.

Ya no dijo nada solo la abrazo con fuerza besándola del mismo modo que ella, le haría el amor hasta saciarse no desaprovecharía ni un instante a su lado.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿se esperaban que Diamante siguiera igual de loco? Las cosas entre ellos parecen malas, pero no estarán así por mucho tiempo ya verán.

Gracias por cada comentario/review créame que los leemos y los tomamos en cuenta, sobre todo nos gusta saber que les agrada nuestra historia y los personajes, gracias nuevamente por leerla. Nos leemos la próxima semana.


	34. Chapter 34

AMOR

Capítulo 34

Caminaba de su brazo mientras comía un helado— Te dije que estos helados eran deliciosos

—Bueno no me puedes culpar, no soy muy adepto a los helados, últimamente a los pasteles y todo por la niña —dijo rodeando sus hombros— pero definitivamente tendré que hacerle más caso a mi esposa

—Aun soy su futura esposa señor Nephrite —sonriéndole.

—No dentro unos días en que volveremos a comer un helado de este lugar y entonces ya serás mi esposa —dijo besando su frente— bueno vendremos después de nuestra luna de miel

Se sonrojó observándolo— Hoy luces muy guapo sabes —tomo un poco de helado embarrándole en la cara.

—Oye que traviesa —sonrió colocando un poco de helado en su nariz— así te ves más hermosa

Cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa traviesa.

Se acercó dándole un suave beso en los labios— Te amo Molly, eres la mujer que llego a alegrar mi vida

Cerró sus ojos correspondiendo a sus labios— Te amo mi querido Nephrite, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti

Sonrió recargando la frente en la de ella— Te prometo ser el marido más dedicado que te puedas imaginar

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados sonriéndole— Y yo te prometo ser la mujer y esposa perfecta para ti, sabes estoy aprendiendo nuevas recetas que Luna me está enseñando

Sonrió acariciando su cabello— Estaré ansioso por probar esas delicias que prepares para mí, Molly ¿te gustaría tener nuestro propio hogar?

—Sí, pero también me gusta convivir así en familia mientras este a tu lado seré feliz

—¿Estás de acuerdo en que nos vayamos al hotel que estamos por abrir? podrías ver la construcción de la mansión en la isla

— ¿Y ahí podremos pasar nuestra luna de miel? pero no vas a estar trabajando ¿o sí?

Sonrió volviendo a rodear sus hombros— No, para nada, Seiya se hará cargo esos días, es justo ese niño se la ha pasado de romance con Serena

—Si pasan mucho tiempo juntos y yo también quiero estar contigo

—Entonces así será mi pequeña —sonrió continuando con su camino— nos iremos a esa playa de luna de miel y veremos cómo va la construcción y si hay algo que desees en nuestro hogar no dudes en pedirlo ¿de acuerdo?

—Harán una sola mansión o serán dos dime

—Serán dos mansiones, en una viviremos tu y yo —dijo con una sonrisa— en otra Seiya y Serena, y con ellos Seika

— ¿Entonces puede tener todo lo que yo quiera? ¿nuestra habitación tendrá vista al mar?

—Claro que si mi pequeña, será como tú la desees. Lo único que compartirán será un hermoso jardín y claro la playa —sonrió terminando su helado— ¿Qué más te gustaría?

—Mmm una piscina

—Tendrá una piscina —sonrió divertido— y un hermoso jacuzzi solo para nosotros

—Sí y pasaremos muchas horas ahí los dos y una bonita cocina

—Claro para que mi esposa me prepare comidas deliciosas —sonrió más que animado— Molly ¿Quieres tener hijos pronto?

—Si me gustaría mucho, aunque sabes...

Sonrió ante su respuesta— Porque yo también deseo tener hijos pronto, que sean igual de bellos que tu

— ¿Y si fueran más pronto de lo que pensamos? no estoy segura... pero...

—¿Pero...? —se detuvo volteando a verla.

—Pues... es que tengo un pequeño retraso

Parpadeó confundido hasta que pudo captar lo que su prometida le decía— Es que... —bajo la mirada a su vientre— ¿puede ser...?

—No estoy segura —sonrojándose ante su mirada.

Sonrió abrazándola con fuerza— ¿Y que esperamos para salir de la duda?

Lo abrazo acurrucándose en sus brazos— Pues nada, comprar otro rico helado e ir a ver las flores

—Nada de eso mi pequeña, en este mismo momento vamos a que te hagan los exámenes necesarios para saber si tus sospechas son ciertas y si no lo son entonces comenzaremos a trabajar para que nuestra familia llegue pronto —Dijo besando su frente abrazándola aún más.

—Está bien vamos —entrelazando sus dedos— te amo Nephrite estoy muy feliz a tu lado, quizás después quieras ir a un lugar solo para los dos

Sonrió oprimiendo su mano— Vamos mi pequeña, primero la clínica y después un lugar para ti y para mí ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada de tus sospechas?

—Quise esperar unos días para ver si me llegaba, pero ya llevo dos semanas

—Mi pequeña, esas cosas deben decirse siempre. Serás mi esposa y no quiero que haya ni el más mínimo secreto —dijo llevándola al auto.

—Si es solo que pensé que era un retraso debido a las pastillas —murmuró un tanto sonrojada, dejándose guiar por él.

Abrió la puerta del auto— Molly, sea como sea nos casaremos y te juro que te protegeré con mi vida si es preciso —dijo abrazándola antes de que subiera— eres la mujer de mi vida, mi pequeña Molly

—Te amo Nephrite y estoy feliz de estar a tu lado y no me arrepiento de nada

—Y yo haré que jamás te arrepientas mi pequeña Molly ahora vamos a la clínica y salgamos de dudas —sonrió besando su frente.

—Si vamos —acariciando su rostro— me siento un poco nerviosa

—Sea lo que sea mi pequeña, yo te amo —beso su mejilla para ayudarla a subir y enseguida subir él— nadie más que tú me hará feliz

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para enseguida apretarle los cachetes— Te amo

Sonrió divertido le gustaba cuando hacía eso— ¿Estás nerviosa por la boda? ¿ya tienes todo para la boda?

—Si solo faltan algunos detalles, como las flores y aun no me decido por la comida ¿cuantos invitados tendremos?

—Serán pocos. Sabes que no soy muy querido, algunos socios y gente de la oficina, dime ¿ya tienes todo tu ajuar?

—Si ya lo tengo listo —rozando su nariz con la de él— espero que te guste el vestido

—Seguro me encantará, quiero que seas la novia más linda de todo Japón y de todo el universo —sonrió robándole un beso.

—Y un regalo que Serena me dio —guiño el ojo— ¿y tú ya tienes listo tu traje amor?

Enarco una ceja— Si, ya lo tengo mi pequeña, pero a ver ¿cómo está eso de un regalo que Serena te dio? ¿qué te dio?

—Un bonito presente

—Interesante —dijo colocando la mano sobre su pierna— ¿qué tan bonito?

Se sonrojó observándolo— Muy bonito

—Dime ¿qué es? —pregunto colando la mano por debajo de su falda.

—Lo sabrás ese día —no evito emitir un ligero gemido— amor, estás haciéndome sentir

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó acariciando su muslo— ¿que sientes mi pequeña?

—Deseos de tenerte ahora mi amor —separando un poco las piernas— vamos a un lugar privado ¿sí?

—Esa es una muy buena idea —dijo llegando hasta su intimidad acariciándola por encima de su ropa interior— ¿y qué quieres que te haga mi pequeña?

—Quiero que me hagas tuya —acercándose a él para besarlo con la pasión que él despertaba en ella.

—Molly —murmuró abrazándola hacia él acariciando sus piernas— te necesito, te llevare a un buen lugar

—Y yo a ti te necesito mi amor, por favor llévame

Sonrió sacando la mano de debajo de su falda— Así me gusta mi pequeña, que me pidas sin temor lo que deseas —Sonrió complacido poniendo el auto en marcha.

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada, ansió estar en tus brazos y ser tuya

—Sus deseos son ordenes mi amada señorita Osaka —dijo sonriendo poniendo el auto en marcha.

Coloco la mano sobre su pierna acariciándola, no era justo que solo ella se sintiera así.

Al ver el auto alejarse salió de su escondite. Su hija se veía realmente feliz con ese hombre, sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho, jugaba y se divertía con ese hombre que era mucho mayor que ella, ¿y si se equivocaba y en verdad ese hombre amaba a su hija?

—¿Quieres que te tome en este auto? porque eso pasara si sigues haciendo eso

—Es solo para que sientes lo que me haces sentir —murmuró sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—Eres muy traviesa —sonrió sin perder la concentración al ir manejando— ¿Cuándo cambio mi inocente y dulce Molly?

—Sigo siendo dulce e inocente —sonrió un tanto divertida.

Sonrió tomando su mano para besarla— Me encantas Molly, eres el justo equilibrio entre dulzura y pasión

—Y tú a mí mi amor, me vueles loca con tus caricias y con todo lo que me haces sentir

Sonrió complacido de escucharla— Te amo Molly, disculpa si no te he dado el tiempo necesario, pero con todo lo que está pasando y ahora que ya saben quién soy el trabajo me absorbe

—No dejes que te absorba tanto o tendré que acompañar uno de estos días a Serena para distraerte

Sonrió mirándola de reojo— Eso sería algo muy agradable, creo que hemos pervertido a un par de jovencitas inocentes

Se sonrojó ligeramente, desviando la mirada hacia el camino— Quizás un poco o quizás mucho

Sonrió ante su sonrojo— Cuéntame ¿cómo era tu vida antes de que Serena me llevara ante ti?

—Pues atendía la joyería de mis padres. Era divertido ver a las parejas que entraban buscando alguna bonita sortija de compromiso o esos jóvenes que buscaban un detalle para regalar

—¿Y por qué te divertía? —preguntó con interés— yo creo que eran muy melosos, algo así como Seiya con Serena ahora

—Sí, pero era lindo ver sus miradas de amor

Sonrió tomando su mano para besarla— ¿Quieres hacer algo así?

Le sonrió— ¿Se podría?

—Claro mi pequeña, por ti todo lo podría hacer ¿y dime hace cuanto conoces a Serena? ¿siempre han sido amigas?

—Si desde el jardín de niños siempre hemos sido amigas

Sonrió imaginándolas a ambas juntas— Y ahora de cierta forma eres su tía —dijo divertido— ¿cómo te sientes con eso?

—Ella sigue siendo mi mejor amiga sin importar nada, eso no cambiara

Sonrió mirándola un instante— ¿Te has sentido bien en casa, sé que no es el ambiente más idóneo para una pareja recién comprometida, la niña se mete en todas partes y nos ha interrumpido un par de veces

—Es nuestro hogar y nuestra familia, Chibi Chibi es un encanto y te busca mucho

—Sí, es una niña muy peculiar. Es un encanto de niña, de bebé debió haber sido un angelito pelirrojo

—Si era muy hermosa digo aún lo es, pero si era muy curiosa su forma de mirar

—Por eso fue que se ganó el corazón de Seiya —dijo entrando al estacionamiento de un hermoso y elegante hotel— y por ende el mío, creo que gracias a ella fue que te encontré, bueno de ella y de Serena

—Pero tú ya comprabas joyas desde antes

—Mmm si ¿acaso mi pequeña Molly me recuerda de aquellos ayeres?

Asintió con la cabeza, al sentir que se estacionaba y apagaba el auto.

Sonrió quitándole el cinturón de seguridad— ¿Acaso yo ya te gustaba desde antes?

—Sí y soñaba contigo

Sonrió bajando del auto para abrir su puerta— ¿Y que soñaba mi pequeña Molly?

—En como seria salir contigo, recibir un beso tuyo o como seria que me dieras una de esas joyas que comprabas

Tomo su mano para ayudarla a bajar— ¿Y cómo fue recibir un beso mío? —pregunto con cierta arrogancia.

Subió la mirada para encontrarse con la suya— Mejor dime como es besar a una linda jovencita como yo

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Es la gloria mi pequeña Molly. Besar tus dulces labios, acariciar tu cuerpo fue tocar el cielo mi amor y hacerte mía fue lo más increíble que he podido vivir

Se subió de puntitas rozando sus labios— ¿Ah sí?

La sujetó de la cintura— Si y quiero volver a hacerte mía, quizá no lleguemos a casa hoy ¿qué dices?

—Será un placer. Quizás si debamos buscar una casa para nosotros, un lugar donde puedas hacerme el amor sin ser interrumpidos al menos hasta que tengamos un bebé

Cerro la puerta accionando la alarma— Como dije, tus deseos son ordenes mi amor, para el regreso de nuestra luna de miel tendrás una casa esperando por ti —murmuró llevándola hacia la entrada del hotel— ¿te gusta este lugar?

—Si es muy lindo, pero lo es más nuestra habitación

—En eso tienes razón —sonrió llevándola hasta una elegante sala— espera aquí, iré por la llave ¿te parece bien la suite presidencial?

— ¿Con servicio a la habitación? —sonrió con coquetería— tengo hambre

—Por supuesto mi pequeña —se inclinó besando su frente— no tardo —Rápidamente se alejó hacia la recepción donde pidió la suite más lujosa para luego volver a donde ella estaba— listo mi amor, tenemos nuestra habitación lista, esperando por nosotros

Se puso de pie tomando su mano— Una pre luna de miel me gusta

—Claro mi amor. Si te volveré loca de deseo ahora imagina como será en nuestra luna de miel —Dijo tomando su mano para llevarla al ascensor.

Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Sonrió mirándola de reojo— Dime ¿traes puesta esa linda lencería que escondías en el closet?

— ¿Estuviste hurgando en mi ropa?

—No mi pequeña, solo necesitaba encontrar una camisa que no encontré, por cierto —sonrió arrinconándola contra la pared del ascensor— pero no contestaste mi pregunta

Se sonrojó aún más— Quizás debas averiguarlo —se sentía aún más nerviosa cuando se portaba de esa forma tan seductora.

Acerco la nariz a su cuello moviendo un poco su blusa— Tu aroma, me enloquece mi pequeña Molly, es tan dulce

Gimió acariciando su cabello— ¿Que tanto te gusta mi aroma?

—Como no tienes una idea —murmuró besándola suavemente— y puedo ver algo que me está gustando mucho

— ¿Y que estas mirando? Dime que es lo que más te gusta

Bajo la mirada por su escote— Algo muy lindo y que muero por probar —dijo tomando su mano una vez que la puerta se abrió— vamos ansío hacerte mía

Entrelazo sus dedos con los de él dejándose guiar por ese lujoso pasillo.

—Mañana temprano iremos al ginecólogo, hay que salir de las dudas —dijo caminando hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación— ¿estás nerviosa?

—Si lo estoy —tragos un poco de saliva.

Abrió la puerta dejándola entrar primero— Caperucita, entra a la cueva del lobo —murmuró a su oído al dejarla pasar.

—Un lobo ¿y va comerme?

—Si, por completo —dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si— me encanta cuando te pones tan nerviosa —se acercó abrazándola por la espalda— mi pequeña Molly

Cerró sus ojos al sentir sus brazos rodeándola— Aún me pones muy nerviosa

—Espero jamás dejar de ponerte nerviosa —dijo acariciando su vientre hacia sus piernas.

—Mi amor tus manos me enloquecen —gimió apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—¿Que más te enloquece? —preguntó subiendo poco a poco su falda— mi pequeña Molly

—Tu voz, esa forma que tienes de llamarme —volviendo el rostro hacia él.

Sonrió acariciando su rostro— Mi pequeña Molly mi dulce e inocente prometida —murmuró buscando sus labios al tiempo que también buscaba su intimidad.

Correspondió a sus labios abriendo un poco sus piernas para darle acceso a ella— Mi amado Nephrite

—Me encantas Molly —murmuró entre sus labios jadeando al sentir por fin su cálida y húmeda intimidad preparándose para él— mi pequeña Molly

Busco girarse para quedar frente a él, con timidez comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

Sonrió acariciando su mejilla— Te ves tan hermosa con ese sonrojo en tus mejillas. Me fascina tu iniciativa

—Tú me haces ser así —murmuró abriendo su camisa lentamente, acercándose a besar su piel desnuda.

Sonrió complacido observándola, era algo que nunca se imaginó, una hermosa joven lo amaba por quien era y eso lo hacía completamente feliz— Molly... —murmuró acariciando su cabello.

Subió la mirada hacia él sonriéndole— Te amo

Tomó suavemente su barbilla acariciando primero sus labios— Me haces tan dichoso mi pequeña Molly —murmuró acercándose a besar suavemente sus labios.

Se abrazó para entregarse a sus labios por completo, demostrándole cuanto lo amaba y que tan feliz estaba a su lado.

Pronto comenzó a besarla con intensidad, con todo el deseo que despertaba en él. La sujetó de la cadera cargándola para llevarla a la cama, necesitaba hacer la suya.

Sonrió al sentir como la recostaba sobre la cama gimiendo entre sus labios, atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

—Molly —murmuró buscando su cuello— te deseo, te necesito —sonrió pegándose a ella para que sintiera su miembro.

Gimió al sentir su deseo, ladeando su cuello— Soy tuya, solo tuya

—Solo mía —murmuró lamiendo su cuello— te amo Molly, te cuidare y protegeré, te lo juro —hábilmente metió la mano entre su falda para volver a acariciarla.

—Y tu solo mío —levantando una de sus piernas.

—Solo tuyo mi pequeña, te hare el amor una y otra vez —murmuró mordisqueando su cuello— serás siempre mía

Sonrió levantándose un poco— Eres tan apasionado y tan intenso que me haces flotar, además eres muy atractivo mi amor

Sonrió comenzando a desabotonar su blusa— Y tú eres mi bella y dulce prometida

—Seré tu esposa y quiero ser siempre tu compañera

—Eso serás mi pequeña Molly —sonrió al descubrir por fin su cuerpo y sus senos cubiertos por una fina capa de encaje— que sensual es mi prometida

Se sonrojó ante su mirada— Aun me pones nerviosa cuando me miras así

—Espero que eso nunca cambie —sonrió pasando el dorso de la mano sobre sus senos— eres un sueño Molly

—Nunca me has dicho con qué tipo de mujeres solías estar

—¿Y quieres que te lo diga ahora? —pregunto recostándola de nuevo para poder quitarle la falda.

—Mmm si...

—Con mujeres muy diferentes a ti —dijo sonriendo al ver por fin su pregunta respondida— iremos de compras solo para que tengas más de estos, te ves hermosa mi pequeña

— ¿Te gustan? por que compre algunos más, aunque se me hacen muy descubiertos y atrevidos

—Me fascinan y más en ti —sonrió acercándose a besar sus piernas— dime Molly ¿quieres que te coma por completo?

Movió su pierna como reflejo— Sí, quiero que el lobo me coma

Sonrió acariciándola por encima de su diminuta prenda— No sabes cómo te comeré mi pequeña

—Veo que tienes mucha hambre —sonrió ante esa forma de acariciarla provocando éxtasis en su interior.

—Demasiada y más al verte así, dulce e inocente —se acercó a su rostro mirándola fijamente— te amo Molly, te amo y te deseo —dicho esto la abrazo hacia él besándola profundamente. Estaba dispuesto a amarla por completo y demostrarle cuanto le importaba y que con ella nada más necesitaba.

X-X

—Ha sido un buen día —llevando a la pequeña en brazos, para ir a la recamara.

—Sí, lo fue —sonrió abrazándose a su brazo— gracias mi amor, fue un día en familia muy especial, Chibi Chibi se cansó demasiado

—Si ahora vamos a descansar tengo sueño quise dormir en el día, pero esta latosa no me dejo

Sonrió abriendo la puerta de la habitación— ¿Acaso no te he dejado descansar yo también? preparare tu pijama, ah iré por el pijama de Chibi Chibi

—Sí, pero sabes que tengo más sueño de lo normal

—Mmm es por Hotaru —dijo destendiendo la cama para que acomodará a la niña— que bueno que quería jugar con ella, creo que incluso Hotaru ya se durmió

Acomodo a la pequeña en la cama— Y tú también se ve que estas cansada

—Un poco, creo que más bien es cansancio emocional —dijo quitándole los zapatitos a la niña— sabes, pensé que será mejor no comentar tanto sobre Hotaru delante de Seika, no me gustaría que se sintiera mal

—Se sentirá peor si hacemos eso —murmuró recostándose junto a la niña.

—Bueno es que eso es lo que había pensado, pero creo que de cierta forma intenta cubrir ese instinto materno, sobre todo con Chibi Chibi —dijo sentándose a su lado— tendrían la misma edad

—Sí, así es, pero no la trata como su hija ni nada parecido

—No, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a la paciencia que le tiene, como se pone a jugar con ella, como la hace dormir en sus brazos —murmuró bajando la mirada hacia su vientre— yo moriría si algo le pasa a pastelito

Desvió su mirada— No hagamos más difícil la situación para ella, el dolor que siente es incomparable y no puedo hacer nada al respecto

Suspiró observándolo— ¿Qué quieres decir? entiendo que sufre. Yo tampoco puedo hacer nada, pero no me gustó escuchar que siente celos de mí, por Diamante por la bebé

— ¿Y cómo te sentirías tu si estuvieras en su lugar? sé que esta celosa, pero no son celos malos por el contrario

Suspiró bajando la mirada— Lo siento. Sé que quisieras hacer todo por evitar su sufrimiento, por evitar todo lo que paso y estoy siendo egoísta. Me da miedo lastimarla sin querer, antes de que me dijera sobre sus celos le había pedido ayuda para decorar la habitación de Hotaru

—Es cuando más necesita sentirse parte de algo y no sentirse desplazada

—Entonces le pediré que me ayude —se puso de pie quitándose los zapatos— iré por el pijama de Chibi Chibi

—Sí, pero dame un beso ¿sí?

Sonrió sutil inclinándose a darle un pequeño beso en los labios— Ponte tu pijama

—Si no te tardes —acomodándose en la cama.

Asintió alejándose hacia la puerta. Definitivamente a Seiya todo lo que tuviera que ver con su hermana le afectaba y lo entendía— ¿Hago bien Hotaru? — sonrió sutil acariciando su vientre sintiendo como se movía dentro de su pancita dando muchos giros— creo que serás igual de noble que Chibi Chibi, pero debo confesarte que tengo miedo. Todo es tan perfecto ahora que, me aterra pensar que algo pueda llegar a pasar ¿estoy loca? —Suspiró entrando a la habitación de Chibi Chibi— sí, estoy loca lo sé, pero yo te cuidare y a tu hermana también —suspiró sintiendo como se quedaba tranquila. Tomo el pijama de conejo de la niña sonriendo— espero que tú seas un lindo conejito también o prefieres ser mmm un osito, ya se, un pequeño panda, auch —se quejó al sentir como se movía de un lado a otro— tranquila —sonrió acariciando su vientre— serás un pequeño panda, pero ya es hora de dormir, debes descansar y dejarme dormir, ya volvimos —dijo al entrar a la habitación.

Al final Seiya se había quedado dormida y Chibi Chibi estaba siendo rodeada por su brazo protector, por instinto llevo la mano a su vientre— Bien Hotaru, nos han dejado solas, creo que le afectas mucho a tu padre y bueno tu hermanita cayo rendida, vamos a darles un beso de las buenas noches y tú y yo nos daremos un rico baño y luego a dormir —dijo inclinándose a besar suavemente la mejilla de Seiya y enseguida la frente de la niña— descansen, mi hermosa familia

X-X

Esa mañana se puso de pie Serena y la pequeña aun dormían plácidamente por lo que les tomo una fotografía sonriendo. Enseguida se puso de pie para darse un baño y bajar a la biblioteca donde esperaría a que llegara Nephrite, mientras revisaba unos pendientes.

—¿Cuándo te dijeron que estaban listos los estudios? —pregunto Nephrite llevando de la mano a su prometida— nos hubiéramos quedado a esperar

—Dijeron que tardarían un poco mañana podremos ir por ellos —sonrió ligeramente al ver la desesperación en su rostro.

—Mmm de acuerdo, iremos juntos —le sonrió besando su mano— ahora mi amor ve a descansar, yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca a ver unos pendientes. Vendrán más tarde a traer las muestras del pastel de boda, me llamas cuando lleguen ¿sí?

—Si mi amor te avisare cuando lleguen, mientras iré a descansar

—Descansa mi pequeña —murmuró besando suavemente sus labios para luego alejarse hacia la biblioteca— ¿Seiya? —se sorprendió de verlo ahí pues lo hacía o dormido o en la oficina— ¿qué haces aquí?

—Esperándote ¿qué tal tu noche?

Sonrió cerrando la puerta— Una pre luna de miel muy productiva y tu ¿descansaste? porque mira tienes unas ojeras enormes

—Sí, me quede dormido por completo y aún tengo sueño

Sonrió sentándose frente a él— ¿Y qué tal tus nauseas matutinas?

—Aún tengo algunas —recargándose en el respaldo.

—Mmm pues quizá en unas semanas yo este igual que tu —Dijo sonriendo— Molly cree estar embarazada. Mañana nos entregan los resultados

—Pues sería raro que no lo estuviera —murmuró un tanto divertido— con todas esas noches que se han ausentado

—Y no sabes cuánto deseo que sea así, no me importaría estar con sueño o con nauseas si después tendré el fruto de mi amor por Molly en mis brazos —Dijo sonriendo— es una experiencia maravillosa ahora imagínate lo que ellas sentirán

—Molly está emocionada. Me fascina la idea de descubrir que estamos esperando un hijo y aun si no es verdad los dos deseamos tener un hijo pronto —Sonrió emocionado— ¿te imaginas? mi hijo y tus hijas alegrando la casa

—Será emocionante tener a los pequeños corriendo por todas partes

—Quien hubiera imaginado que este lugar, el mismo que vio entrar y salir muchas mujeres ahora sea un hogar —sonrió jugando con un adorno de la mesa.

—Un bello hogar, una hermosa familia estoy muy feliz. Nunca me había sentido así

—Yo igual, estoy muy feliz y ansioso para que llegue mi boda con Molly —suspiró— lamento que tu no hayas disfrutado ni de los planes ni de la boda en si

—Bueno fueron circunstancias diferentes, pero ahora me siento feliz y me gusta disfrutar cada momento eso me lo enseñaste tu

Sonrió asintiendo— Me alegra que por fin seas un hombre feliz y tranquilo ya me estaba cansando de tener que llevar a tus amigas de vuelta a su casa

—Yo te dije que podías hacer más que eso —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—No gracias. Esas mujeres no eran de mi agrado, muy guapas pero muy interesadas, a todas les diste joyas en señal de despedida, te gastaste millones en eso ¿No piensas darle joyas a Serena?

—Se las he comprado, pero no las usa

—¿Ves la diferencia? ella y Molly son diferentes por eso me gusta mi prometida y por eso te gusta tu esposa. Oye ¿y cómo se ha sentido Serena con el embarazo? ¿Ya no hay que llevarla a revisión?

—Si ahora las revisiones son mensuales

—¿Cómo se ha sentido? qué no se haga la fuerte si es que le duele

—La veo cansada y preocupada. Creo que no tomo muy bien los celos que Seika siente, se ha puesto muy a la defensiva

—¿Celos? —preguntó extrañado— ¿cómo está eso? mmm me ausentó unas horas y aquí pasa de todo

—Seika siente celos del embarazo de Serena. Creo que apenas está asimilando todo lo ocurrido y siente dolor por no haber podido cuidar de su bebé

—Ya veo. Es difícil para ambas, a Seika por perder a su hijo y a Serena porque no se siente en libertad de disfrutar su embarazo ¿has hablado con ellas?

—Ayer hablé con ellas a Serena le pedí que no desplazará a Seika y a Seika no sé qué decirle le dije que la cuidaría y protegería

—Mmm es algo complicado entonces —dijo pensativo— ¿Seika aún siente celos de ella? entiendo cómo se siente Serena, es difícil disfrutar de una etapa así sin sentir que le presume su embarazo

—Siente envidia, pero lo está tratando de controlar deje que ayer hablaran. Aunque no sé si fue lo mejor

—Mmm no hay mucho que puedas hacer, es algo que deben resolver ellas solas. Serena debe confiar en Seika y Seika debe dejar ir el pasado y disfrutar su presente y su futuro, de lo contrario nada de lo que le des o digas le hará sentir mejor

—Lo sé. Considero que es mejor darle tiempo

Asintió— Es lo más correcto, debe curar sus heridas y aprender a ver la vida desde una perspectiva diferente. Quizá es mejor que no intervengas entre ellas, porque Seika entenderá que defiendes a Serena y ella que defiendes a Seika

—Sí, aunque me siento en medio de ambas. Aunque a Seika le preocupa

—Si tuvieras que elegir entre proteger a Serena o a Seika ¿qué harías?

—Haría todo por protegerlas a ambas. Ambas son importantes para mi

—Mmm también cabe aquí otra posibilidad, que ambas estén celosas de tu atención. Serena por sus hormonas y Seika por ser tu hermana

—Pero Seika siente más celos de ti que de Serena

—Y ahora hasta yo salgo en el problema ¿de mi por qué?, no soy tan bonita como ellas —dijo sonriendo.

—Mmm no, pero eres mi hermano

—¿Así que tiene celos de cómo me llevo contigo? dudo que ella hubiera ocultado a tus múltiples amantes como te ayude a hacerlo

—Exactamente es eso y me atrevería a decir que hasta tiene celos de Diamante o eso siento —llevando la mano a su pecho— es extraño ¿no?

—Mucho, pero Diamante no te conoció, solo te observo para saber qué hacer y como vengarse de ti, por cierto, ya se retiraron los cargos por intentar asesinar a Serena, de lo demás no hay mucho que hacer, se necesita nada más la firma de Serena

—Al menos no le ira tan mal. Sería aún mejor si se entrega, pero dudo que eso pase

—Eso sin duda le beneficiaría —dijo con seguridad— pero no sabemos cómo se comportará al verte o al ver a Serena ¿estás seguro que no intentará nada contra ustedes?

—Ayer sentí ganas de llorar y me sentí desesperado creo es como Seika se siente

—¿Crees que Seika sepa donde esta Diamante?

—Sin duda alguna. Ayer le pregunte y no lo negó quiere que le ayude

—Mmm quizá debamos hablar con ella para que nos diga dónde está y convencerlo de que se entregue, solo así podremos ayudarles a los dos

—Si concuerdo contigo ¿Crees que acceda?

—Si quiere salvarlo y protegerlo accederá, más no podemos hacer por él, aunque ¿estás seguro que está bien que este con ella?

—Se aman y todo lo que hizo fue por ella, aunque no me agrade Seika lo ama

—Bueno entonces debemos ayudarla, no importa cómo. Me encargare de conseguirle el mejor abogado y una vez que tú y Serena ratifiquen el retiro de la denuncia será más fácil

—Entonces iremos hoy para hacer la ratificación

X-X

—Seika ¿estás segura que esto es lo correcto? tal vez sea mejor que nos vayamos lejos, ya no intentare hacerles nada, pero vámonos lejos —dijo caminando a pasos lentos hacia donde ella lo llevaba.

—Nuestra familia corre peligro y lo sabes —presionando su mano para hacerlo bajar por las escaleras ir hacia la biblioteca.

Suspiró— De acuerdo, pero si las cosas no salen como tú esperas deberás ser fuerte ¿me esperaras?

—Todo saldrá bien —sonriéndole con todo su amor antes de tocar la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Eso espero mi amor —dijo esperando a que los dejaran entrar.

—Yo abro —dijo Nephrite acercándose a la puerta— seguro es Molly, esperábamos las pruebas de pastel

—Vaya que estas perdidamente enamorado

—Claro que lo estoy —guardando silencio al ver a Seika y tras de ella a Diamante— creo que hay alguien que nos busca —dijo al fin abriendo la puerta para que Seiya viera a quien estaba ahí.

—Hermanito —murmuró Seika presionando la mano de Diamante.

—Seika, Diamante —de inmediato se puso de pie observándolos a los dos.

—Seiya, por favor, tienes que ayudarnos —dijo con tono suplicante— Diamante ha decidido entregarse y confesar toda la verdad, pero por favor ayúdanos

—Tomen asiento creo que esta demás preguntar que hace aquí. La cuestión es como entro

—Yaten me ayudo —dijo por fin Diamanté aun con cierta cautela— gracias a él pude estar con Seika

—El día que vino. Vaya no sabía que tuvieras tantos días bajo el mismo techo —poniéndose de pie— Seika los cargos han sido retirados solo falta una firma

Sonrió oprimiendo la mano de su amado— ¿Entonces que pasara con él?

—Bueno si se entrega quizás no le vaya tan mal —murmuró Seiya sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Pero tú lo ayudaras ¿verdad Seiya? además tiene mucho que declarar, él nos ayudara también

Enarco una ceja— ¿De que estas hablando Seika?

Suspiró— La culpa de todo la tiene Yaten —dijo Seika mirando a su amado— él fue quien envenenó a Diamante en tu contra

—¿Yaten? —murmuró aún más que sorprendido pues era algo que no se hubiera imaginado.

—Y no es todo —dijo dispuesta a confesar todo.

—Seiya, Chibi Chibi quiere... —se detuvo al abrir la puerta y ver ahí no solo a su esposo, sino también a ese hombre que quiso arrebatarle la vida— Diamante...

Diamante solo volteo a verla sin decirle nada.

—Pasa Serena toma asiento —murmuró Seiya pues era un tema que le concernía.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí caminando hacia el otro extremo de la biblioteca— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno creo que esto deben escuchar —murmuró Seika sacando su celular poniendo las grabaciones que había hecho.

Serena solo se quedó de pie escuchando la conversación, pensando ¿Cómo ese hombre había podido entrar a la mansión?

Seika sujetaba la mano de su amado con fuerza, mientras todos escuchaban atentos la conversación, Seiya comenzaba a fruncir el ceño sintiendo furia recorrer todo su ser.

—Lo lamento, yo no sabía que quería hacer todo eso —dijo Diamante realmente preocupado por la seguridad de su amada— ese maldito me engaño

—Después planeaba deshacerse de nosotros, lo escuche el día que salió de la cabaña —murmuró Seika.

—Y el muy desgraciado ayudándome a entrar para verte —dijo con coraje— que estúpido fui

—¿Desde cuándo está aquí Seika? —pregunto Serena.

Bajo su mirada— Desde el día que salí con Yaten

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas— Las pastillas ¿verdad? por eso corriste a quitármelas, pregunte por mi medicamento y me dijeron que era el correcto

—¿De qué están hablando? —murmuró Seiya poniéndose de pie.

—Ayer, me llevaron mis vitaminas, estaba por tomármelas y Seika llego y dijo que se habían confundido, pero no, el frasco era el correcto, cambiaron su contenido, fue Diamante ¿verdad? —pregunto sintiéndose triste y enojada al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —sin dudarlo se acercó a Diamante propinándole un fuerte puñetazo— esto es por Serena —y finalmente le propino una fuerte patada— y esto es por mi hermana

—Seiya, no por favor —dijo Seika llorando al ver como golpeaba a su amado.

En el piso Diamante se quejó por los golpes solo alcanzando a ver como Nephrite sujetaba a Seiya— Si, fui yo, quería matarla, pero no lo hice por Seika, ella la protegió

Seika se agachó junto a él abrazándolo— Por favor estaba ofuscado por causa de Yaten sé que es culpa mía

—Seiya tranquilízate —dijo Nephrite abrazándolo por la espalda para evitar que se volviera a acerca a ellos— no paso a mayores, ahora tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer

—Intento matarla y matar a mi hija —murmuró tratando de soltarse.

—Pero no pasó nada gracias a tu hermana —dijo tratando de que se tranquilizara.

—Ella ni siquiera debería estar aquí. No debería presumir de algo que nos fue arrebatado a nosotros —dijo con seriedad incorporándose poco a poco gracias a Seika.

—Por favor Diamante él no tiene la culpa —murmuró suplicante Seika y desesperada por tratar de evitar que se confrontaran— él no sabía que estaba embarazada y el berrinche lo hice yo... yo... —poso sus manos en su vientre— no supe cuidar de esa semilla

—Pero te duele y te lastima ver como ella si cuida de su hijo. Te duele ver que ella tiene vida en su vientre y tú ya no, no tienes a nuestro hijo —dijo derramando unas lágrimas— y yo no soporto verte llorar

—Sí, pero fue irresponsabilidad mía. Serena perdóname ¿sí? sé que todo esto es culpa mía

Derramo unas lágrimas al escuchar todo aquello. Sabía que estaba celosa, que quizá como dijo Seiya con unirla más a su familia estaría mejor, pero saber que había llorado por su causa, por comentarios quizá inocentes sobre su embarazo la habían lastimado la hacía sentirse mal— No tengo nada que perdonarte Seika, perdóname tu a mí, nunca quise lastimarte —sin esperar respuesta salió de la biblioteca, había sido demasiado para las primeras horas de la mañana.

—No quiso lastimarte, pero lo hizo —murmuró Diamante— quizá todo esto es un error

—Ya no empeores más las cosas —salió detrás de ella, necesitaba resolver esa situación.

Subió las escaleras no evitando llorar. Estaba molesta, había estado en riesgo, pero también estaba triste porque no sabía que tanto daño le había hecho a Seika sus conversaciones, sus juegos, tantas cosas que había dicho y hecho por Hotaru.

—Serena... —murmuró abajo de la escalera—espera por favor

Se detuvo volteando a verla— Perdóname, nunca quise lastimarte. Debí ser más prudente, no puedo imaginar cómo te sentiste

— ¿Acaso crees que no me agrada la idea de ser tía y el jugar? ¿piensas hacerme a un lado?

Negó bajando la mirada— No, pero me duele saber que te he hecho llorar, que te he lastimado sin darme cuenta

—Tu no me has lastimado

—¿Entonces por qué dijo Diamante que has llorado?

—De impotencia, de haberles causado tanto daño por haber sido cruel con Seiya

—¿Que sientes de verme así? —pregunto bajando los escalones.

—Me da felicidad y al mismo tiempo envidia, pero porque yo debería haber cuidado de ese bebé y tú lo esperas con tantos cuidados y tanto cariño

—Seika, no quiero lastimarte. Eres mi familia y lo que más deseo es compartir mi felicidad contigo, con todos, aunque yo tampoco supe cuidar en un principio de mi bebé

—Me lastimas más si me rechazas y te alejas de mí. Eres la primera amiga que tengo

Bajo unos escalones más— Perdóname Seika

—Perdóname tu a mí. Amo a Diamante él es mi vida, así como Seiya lo es para ti

Asintió— Con toda mi alma, por eso es que me duele que tú sufras porque él también sufre y me aterra pensar que yo también pude perder a Hotaru. Le entregue la vida a Diamante con tal de que no lastimara a Seiya, no cuide Hotaru, solo me importo Seiya

—Pero no sabías que ya existía y yo sí y no me cuide. No cuide de esa vida que crecía en mí y también provoque que Diamante llegara a estos extremos y Yaten se aprovechó de su dolor para envenenarlo más de lo que ya estaba contra Seiya

—Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer con ellos

Asintió sonriéndole— Por favor perdónalo ¿sí? pensó que me haría un bien

Al llegar al final de la escalera se arrojó a sus brazos sollozando— Te quiero mucho Seika y no quiero verte sufrir. Lamento si he sido muy grosera últimamente, solo tuve miedo de tanta felicidad que he sentido

—Pero ¿por qué? —abrazándola con mucho cariño.

—Porque presentía que algo pasaría, porque cuando comenzaba a ser feliz al descubrir mi amor por Seiya, estuve a punto de morir y ahora soy tan feliz que tengo miedo que algo malo nos pase

—Nada va pasar, no temas Seiya te ama y yo quiero cuidarlos

—Creo que ese asunto está terminado —dijo Nephrite a Seiya pues ambos estaban parados fuera de la biblioteca— ahora tenemos algo importante que resolver ¿no crees?

Asintió dirigiendo la mirada a Diamante que estaba detrás de ellos.

—Declarare en contra de Yaten —dijo aun observando a Seika que abrazaba a la rubia— a cambio debemos proteger a Seika de él, no quiero que nada malo le pase

—Los audios serán una prueba, pero debemos ser cuidadosos porque no serán suficiente

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es protegerlas. Yaten quiere deshacerse de todos, eso incluye a tus hijas Seiya, había pensado en el hotel en la playa

—Si me parece buena idea. Él aún no sabe nada de ese hotel ¿verdad? —fijando la mirada en Diamante.

—No, él piensa que se irán a Estados Unidos o eso es lo que él escucho —dijo con seguridad.

—Bien, entonces ellas se irán para allá. Solicitare vigilancia permanente más la seguridad del hotel —dijo Nephrite volviendo a entrar a la biblioteca.

Seiya lo siguió dejándose caer en un sofá— ¿Y qué haremos para que sea descubierto en fraganti?

—Realmente no hay en que lo descubran. Los audios es una prueba, la confesión de Diamante será otra y Seika tendrá que declarar también —Dijo buscando los teléfonos que necesitaba— intento de homicidio y aunque quizá si lo puedan sorprender, todo ocurrirá este fin de semana ¿no?

—Si. Él quería que Seika quitara las alarmas y si dejo a Diamante aquí es porque quiere que él sea el culpable de todo y salir limpio de todo

—Mmm por lo que entendí Diamante debía sacar a Seika de aquí una vez que pudiera entrar y prepararlo todo. Creo que quizá eso debamos hacer, pero con cámaras grabando todo en todo momento ¿qué opinan?, se necesitara de tu ayuda Diamante

—Hare lo que sea necesario si ustedes prometen proteger a Seika

—Lo haremos, una vez que salgas de aquí con Seika como si nada pasara la recogeremos y la llevaremos a un lugar seguro. Yaten debe creer que todo está saliendo tal cual él lo pidió, después de que él sea detenido, tendrás que entregarte tu Diamante

—Si lo hare —metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

—Al hacerlo te ayudaremos a que tengas un juicio limpio, tendrás al mejor abogado y quizás puedas salir libre

—Iré a hacer unas llamadas para preparar todo, ya que debe hacerse con suma discreción. Le avisare a Molly que tendrá que irse con Serena y la niña

—Sí, pero no debemos levanta sospechas. Debemos hacerle creer que todos están en casa

—Mmm bueno, quizá la nueva camioneta tiene que ir a su revisión, nadie sospecharía si solo va el chofer manejando ¿qué te parece?

—Esa idea si me gusta y Diamante le dirán que están en casa

—El sábado por la noche me llevare a Seika según él lo tenía planeado, le diré que todos los demás están la casa —dijo con seguridad.

—Supongo que nos tendremos que despedir de esta casa ¿verdad?

—Me temo que si —Dijo Nephrite— sé cuánto significa esta casa y mas que ya la familia esta acomodada, las habitaciones de las niñas ya tienen todo, pero es preferible a perder la vida ¿no crees?

—Sí, nos mudaremos al hotel en la playa mientras terminan las mansiones

—De acuerdo, entonces hare las llamadas necesarias para que todo esté listo a la llegada de Serena y Molly —lo miro aprovechando que Diamante veía hacia el jardín— no pelees —dijo en un movimiento de labios— no tardare deberías ordenar que alisten todo para ellas

—Tratare —le respondió de la misma manera.

—Iré a preparar todo —dijo saliendo de la biblioteca.

—Espero que cuides a Seika con tu vida —Dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

—La cuidare, es mi hermana y la quiero mucho

—Eso espero, de lo contrario no fallare ahora —volteo a verlo de reojo— cuando intente matar a Serena, aun no sentías nada por ella ¿no es así?

—Cuando la heriste me sentí desesperado no quería perderla. Me gustaba estar con ella, aunque aún me costaba reconocer lo que sentía

Sonrió de lado volviendo la mirada hacia el jardín— Si, me di cuenta, dejaste que fuera ella quien me enfrentara. Salió en tu defensa, la muy tonta estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti y tu... —suspiró— te escudaste en ella por eso fue que enterré ese cuchillo en su pecho, prefería matarla yo a que lo hicieras tú con tu desamor

—Si no querías que saliera herida nunca debiste hablarla traído hacia mí

—Tienes razón, pero lo hice porque —Se encogió de hombros— en realidad no sé porque lo hice, quizá no quise que nadie fuera feliz, le advertí que no se enamorara de ti, que no eras hombre de una sola mujer

—Por eso mismo, era infeliz con esa vida en soledad para ti debía ser suficiente. Seika dijo que jamás conocería el verdadero amor, qué yo no sabía amar

—Y lo conociste, no en la persona que traje para ti, lo conociste en la figura de la niña. Te nació el instinto de protegerla, mucho más de lo que protegiste a Serena. Al final el castigo no sería perder a Serena, seria explicarle a esa niña porque su hermana había muerto

—Habría sido darle más sufrimiento a esa pequeña que no tiene la culpa, la perdida de sus padres y de su hermana. No lo habría soportado

—Y todo habría sido tu culpa —dijo volteando a verlo— creo que después del tiempo que pasamos juntos no aprendiste nada acerca de hacer negocios, las variables, las posibles soluciones, las propuestas e ideas que deben surgir en el momento. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo lo planeé en cambio tuve que improvisar

—Era más fácil que me eliminaras a mí, después de todo eso es lo que Yaten desea ¿no? una cosa son los negocios y posibles soluciones y otra muy diferente es aferrarse. Quisiste que sufriera sin darte cuenta que me dabas el amor y si me enamore de Serena por la forma en como protegía a la niña

—Tienes razón, al final fui yo quien te dio el amor, que irónico ¿no? quería que sufrieras y, sin embargo, tu estas disfrutando de todo lo que alguna vez yo soñé. Una familia, ahora esa familia me está costando mucho

—Si hubiera sabido que tú eras ese novio del que tanto hablaba Seika te habría llevado a ella en Suiza. ¿Recuerdas todos esos viajes que hacia?

Asintió— Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, siempre creí que viajabas con tus distintas amiguitas

—No. Esos viajes eran para verla a ella, estaba en coma. Muchas veces quisieron desconectarla, pensaban que ella no volvería jamás

Sintió tristeza al pensar en lo sola que había estado su amada— Tanto tiempo que convivimos y ninguno de los dos supo o intuyo que algo ocultaba el otro —dijo mirándolo— yo solo veía en ti a un arribista que obtuvo todo lo que pertenecía a mi prometida

—Tonto. No te diste cuenta que nada de eso está a mi nombre, al menos no nada de lo relacionado con las empresas Kou. Admito que al inicio deseaba perderlo todo, dejar perder todo lo que me había separado de mi hermana; las dichosas empresas. Ella era la heredera y yo solo un estorbo por eso nos separaron para que yo no le estorbara en su crecimiento

—Y por el contrario incrementaste las ganancias de la empresa, de toda la fortuna Kou —Suspiró profundamente— la misma fortuna que el imbécil de Yaten desea

—Fue con tu ayuda. Tú me enseñaste muchas cosas y Nephrite también me ayudo. Yo no fui educado para ser el heredero, Seika si

—Y sin embargo has demostrado tener talento natural para hacer negocios y el mejor de todos fue tu boda con Serena —Dijo bajando la mirada— lamento todo lo que hice, sé que una disculpa no remedia las cosas, pero es lo único que puedo hacer

Se acercó a él— No sabía por qué lo habías hecho hasta que mencionaste la palabra asesino. Desde ese día me sentía mal conmigo mismo, pensaba que pude haberlo evitado quizás si no le hubiera gritado. Si no hubiera estallado

—Y si ella no hubiera sido tan caprichosa —Suspiró— pero ahora no hay nada más que decir, ahora sabemos quién es el verdadero culpable y tiene que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho

—Solo no te vuelvas loco buscando venganza. Me das mucho miedo y aun no sé si dejar a mi hermana en tus brazos sea bueno, pero si tú la amas y cuidas de ella y sobre todo ayudarla yo no sé cómo hacerlo

—La amo más que a mi vida. Cuando creí que estaba muerta yo también lo deseé, ella es la mujer de mi vida. Nos íbamos a casar a mi regreso, pero las cosas cambiaron abruptamente, pero cinco o casi seis años después la amo como la primera vez

—Ayúdala, ella apenas está resintiendo todo lo que perdió y se culpa así misma por todo lo ocurrido

Suspiró dejándose caer en la silla— Lamento lo que quise hacerle a Serena, pensé que con ello Seika se librería de esa culpa y me equivoqué. Debe sanar por sí misma y por desgracia veo que se lleva muy bien con Serena, eso la hubiera hecho sufrir y es lo que menos quiero que mi amada Seika sufra por nada ni por nadie

Sirvió un par de copas dándole una— Para ti también debió ser difícil perderla a ella y al bebé en verdad hubiera querido hacer algo antes, pero no lo sabia

—Creo que aún no era tiempo para esa familia y aún nos falta —Dijo tomando la copa— no puedo creer de lo que es capaz Yaten por interés

—Creo que en realidad no conocemos de lo que es capaz

—Sí, eso es cierto. No pensé que fuera capaz de tanto —Dijo bebiendo un sorbo de vino— matar a su familia, a la única familia que tiene y todo por dinero

—Ves por qué me quería deshacer de todo

—Sí, el dinero es el peor motivo para arruinar una familia. Arruinar la vida de las personas y sobre todo que ahora arruinara la de él mismo —dijo bebiendo de golpe el resto de la copa.

—¿Papi? —la pequeña entraba adormilada jalando su peluche de conejo.

—Chibi Chibi —se acercó a la pequeña cargándola.

—Mami no está —murmuró recostando la cabeza en su hombro sin abrir los ojos—estaba solita

Diamante volteo a ver a la pequeña y a Seiya. Él se veía como jamás lo imagino, con un semblante relajado y tranquilo, hasta dulce con la pequeña, él quizá también hubiera sido así con su pequeño.

—Tu mami esta con tía Seika conversando, dime ¿tienes hambre?

—Sí, quiero leche —murmuró bostezando— tengo sueño papi ¿puedo dormir contigo?

—Si pequeña, ven vamos por tu leche ¿sí?

—Si papi —murmuró abrazándolo— te quiero mucho papi

—Yo también te quiero pequeñita —fijando la mirada en él— mira Chibi Chibi creo que ya conoces a Diamante. Él va ser tu tío porque quiere mucho a tu tía Seika

Abrió los ojitos parpadeando hasta que lo reconoció— Papi... —murmuró abrazándose más a él.

—Creo que me tiene miedo, nunca fui muy agradable con ella cuando la conocí —Dijo observando como la niña lo veía.

—Mírala, más que hacerme sufrir a mi es a ella a la que ibas a herir —abrazándola con cariño.

—Papi, que no le grite a mami —murmuró la pequeña refugiándose en los brazos de su padre.

—Estaba demasiado ofuscado, no pensaba mucho las cosas, solo quería hacerte sufrir —Dijo desviando la mirada al no soportar ver la cara de la niña.

—Bueno ahora todo será diferente, aunque aún me cuesta trabajo aceptarte del todo

—Supongo que no he hecho mucho para ganarme la confianza del hermano de mi prometida —Dijo suspirando— pero te demostrare que por Seika soy capaz de todo, bueno creo que eso ya lo sabes, más bien que por ella estoy dispuesto a cambiar y a pagar por mis errores

—Eso está mucho mejor. Ahora iré a la cocina por la leche de esta traviesa

—Iré con Seika —dijo poniéndose de pie— Seiya, cuida de mi prometida, una vez que la deje en tus manos deberás cuidarla y protegerla

—Así lo hare, la protegeré con mi vida

—Eso espero —dijo saliendo de la biblioteca.

—Papi, él es malo le grito a mi mami y a mí —murmuró haciendo un puchero.

—Tranquila pequeña él no es malo, solo un poco gruñón

—¿Seguro papi? —preguntó colocando la manita en su cara— ¿no nos va a regañar?

—No si lo hace Seika se enojará con él

—¿Tía Seika lo regaña? —preguntó curiosa colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla.

—Si así es —murmuró yendo con ella a la cocina.

—¿Papi regaña a mami? —preguntó volviendo a recostar la cabecita en su hombro— mami no me regaña

—No papi no regaña a mami solo le dice a mami que se cuide

Sonrió abrazándolo más— Mami es buena, yo soy buena y Hotaru también, papi ¿vamos por pastel?

—Más tarde mandare por un pastel ¿sí? ahora debemos preparar molestas para ir a la playa

—¿Voy a nadar? —pregunto ladeando la cabecita— ¿y la escuela?

— ¿Mmm te gusta mucho la escuela?

—Si papi —sonrió feliz— hay muchos niños y tengo amiguitas y me quieren mucho ¿pueden venir? les dije que tengo muchos conejos

—Si mi pequeña, pero ¿qué tal si las invitas a la playa?

—¿Puedo? —preguntó emocionada— si papi yo las quiero llevar

—Ya me dijo Nephrite que nos vamos al hotel —dijo Serena al llegar a la cocina— ¿nos vamos hoy?

—Si por favor prepara todo lo mas esencial

Asintió acercándose a él— ¿Hasta cuándo iras tú?

—Las alcanzare ya que todo esté bien. Diamante llevara a Seika

Asintió abrazándolo junto con la niña— Te vas a cuidar mucho ¿verdad?

—Si lo hare no te preocupes estaré bien

Suspiró para ir servirle un poco de leche a la niña— Llamare a la escuela para avisar que Chibi Chibi no ira por el momento

—Quizás debamos ver por allá una escuela nueva. La otra opción es irnos a tu casa mientras tanto

—Aun no tengo nada listo ni muebles ni nada, lo mejor será el hotel, entre más lejos estemos de Yaten será mejor —Dijo sirviendo un poco chocolate para la niña— solo llámame en cuanto lo hayan capturado, así sabe que estás bien

—Si mi amor lo hare, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. Ahora prepara todo, pero se discreta, no queremos alertarlo quizás no solo haya mandado a Diamante

—De acuerdo. Chibi Chibi toma tu leche y dejemos que papá arregle las cosas ¿te quieres llevar tu conejito?

—Quiero todos sus conejos

—No podemos llevarlos todos —dijo acariciando su cabello— nos vamos a llevar este que es con el que duermes —sonrió besando su frente— y te vas a portar bien ¿verdad?

—Me porto bien —abrazando su conejo.

Sonrió besando su cabello— Termina tu leche enseguida vamos a preparar tu baño para cambiarte. Supongo que tú te ocuparas con Nephrite ¿verdad? —pregunto a Seiya.

—Si —se acercó abrazándola con fuerza— ¿todo bien con Seika?

Asintió dejándose abrazar, se sentía preocupada, pero debía ser fuerte— Si, todo mejor, ya estuvimos hablando y arreglamos las cosas. La quiero mucho y lo que menos quería era lastimarla

—Gracias por querer a mi hermana —murmuró besando su cabeza— te amo Serena

—Te amo Seiya, prométeme que te cuidaras y no me dejaras sola —dijo refugiándose en sus brazos.

—Lo prometo mi amor, volveré a tus brazos para amarte —abrazándola aún más.

Derramo unas lágrimas ocultando el rostro en su pecho— Te amo Seiya, cuidare de tus hijas, pero por favor cuídate y no te expongas. Te estaré esperando para amarte

—Y yo ansioso de volver a tus brazos para amarte con toda mi alama

Subió la mirada rodeando su cuello— Te amo Seiya, te amo con toda mi alma, mi corazón y cuerpo te pertenecen por completo —dijo alzándose de puntitas para sentir sus labios.

Correspondió a sus labios con ternura y amor.

Cerró los ojos comenzando a besarlo lenta y profundamente. Tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara, pero confiaba en él y sabía que estaría bien.

La aprisionó entre sus brazos besándola con mayor intensidad— Te extrañare mucho mi amor

Suspiró entre sus labios acariciando suavemente su nuca— Yo también te extrañare. Sobre todo, dormir abrazada a ti, por favor cualquier cosa que pase avísame ¿sí? porque estaré muy preocupada por ti

—Te mantendré al tanto mi amor lo prometo

—Te amo —murmuró dándole otro pequeño beso— iré a darme un baño y de paso a Chibi Chibi para preparar su mochila con ropa para ella, supongo que estando allá podremos comprar lo que necesitemos

—Si mi amor, compren todo lo que necesites ocupa la tarjeta que te di ¿sí? —saco de su bolsillo una cajita— ten...

Asintió bajando la mirada hacia su mano— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto tomándola.

—Espero que este si lo uses —abrió la cajita mostrándole un dije de luna con una estrella.

Sonrió observando aquel dije, era tan hermoso— Mi amor, es hermoso. Claro que lo voy a usar, gracias, me encanto

—Te amo —sonrió ligeramente al ver que ese si le había gustado.

—¿Me lo pones? —se volteó sujetando su cabello para que pudiera colocarle el dije que era tan bello que no se lo quitaría nunca.

—Si mi amor —sonrió bajando a la pequeña que los miraba con suma atención.

—¿Y a qué se debe este lindo obsequio? —pregunto esperando sentir aquel dije colgar de su cuello— no es que no me hayas dado antes algo así

—Esperaba un momento especial para dártelo —colocándoselo sobre su cuello.

—¿Y este lo es? —pregunto tocando aquel dije contra su pecho— me encanta mi amor, creo que la estrella eres tu

—Si lo es mi amor —se acercó besando su mejilla.

—Gracias mi amor, está muy lindo. Te juro que jamás me lo voy a quitar, no es muy caro ¿verdad?

—Fue mandado hacer solo para ti, tiene tu nombre grabado

Volteó a verlo más que sorprendida— Mi amor, te amo, te amo como jamás llegue a imaginarlo —dijo abrazándolo con fuerza— prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos

—Siempre lo estaremos amor es una promesa —abrazándola con fuerza.

—¿Chibi Chibi también? —pregunto jalando el pantalón de Seiya— papi ¿yo también?

—Si pequeña tú y Hotaru también —murmuró.

Sonrió feliz abrazando su conejito— Hotaru dice que te quiere mucho papi y también a mami —murmuró pegando la cabecita en el vientre de su mamá.

Se agachó para cargarla de nueva cuenta— Cuidaras a tu mami y a tu hermana mientras no estoy ¿verdad?

—Si papi —murmuró abrazándolo— pero ¿por qué tu no nos cuidas?

—Las cuidare, pero estaré un par de días ausente y quiero que ustedes se cuiden estando en la playa

Ladeo la cabecita sonriéndole— Si papi, nadare mucho y cuidare de mami y de Hotaru ¿puedo dormir con mami?

—Claro pequeña dormirás con ella mientras llego —se acercó a besar su cabecita— se buena niña

—Si papi —sonrió besando su mejilla— quiero baño ¿mami me peina?

Tan solo sonrió ambas, haría lo que fuera por protegerlas a como diera lugar— Las amo

—Y nosotras a ti —Serena se acercó a abrazarlos a ambos— mi hermosa familia, ahora Chibi Chibi vamos a darnos un baño mientras papi ira a trabajar ¿te vemos antes de irnos?

—Si estaré aquí

—De acuerdo —le sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios— anda traviesa vamos a darnos un baño

—¡Si baño, baño!

—Te veremos un momento —dijo a Seiya— puedes bajar a Chibi Chibi ya no la puedo cargar

—Si —bajo a la pequeña para que esta corriera hacia la recamara.

—Gracias —sonrió tomando su mano— te amo, estaremos bien, bajamos en un momento

Asintió para enseguida ir con Nephrite.

—Ah aquí estabas —dijo al ver subir a Serena— ya hice los arreglos necesarios, tendrán la seguridad adecuada en el hotel y discretamente unos guardaespaldas las seguirán una vez que salgan

—Perfecto no debemos llamar la atención si están vigilando la casa

—La seguridad dentro de la casa será la misma, ya he mandado instalar cámaras invisibles. Los agentes las seguirán lo harán al salir de la ciudad

—Perfecto de esa forma mandaremos la transmisión directa a la policía

—Sí, Molly no quería irse, tuve que convencerla. Supongo que lo mejor será cancelar la boda hasta que todo esto pase

—Replantearla en el hotel quizás sería lo más indicado

—De momento tenemos que resolver esta situación, nadie estará a salvo mientras Yaten este libre —dijo preocupado— porque ya no eres tú y Seika los que corren peligro, si no todos los que formamos la familia Kou

—Ya Diamante me platico todo lo que planean ¿están seguros que esto funcionara? —pregunto Seika bajando de la mano de Diamante— ¿creen que Yaten me crea?

—Estoy seguro que si —murmuró observándolos— no creerá que ustedes lo hayan traicionado

—¿A qué hora piensas que se vayan Serena y Molly? me siento preocupada por ellas y por Chibi Chibi —dijo Seika.

—Se irán en una hora, debe parecer que llevara la camioneta a servicio

—Deberán ir ocultas para que nadie las vea. En el hotel ya tengo gente que se encargara de cuidarlas —Dijo Nephrite con seguridad— no debes preocuparte Seika, estarán bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de que todo salga con forme el plan

— ¿Y ustedes estarán bien? ¿cómo saldrán de aquí? —murmuró Seika preocupada.

—No debes preocuparte Seika, nosotros estaremos bien. Yaten no se saldrá con la suya te lo aseguro, tu encárgate de que él crea que todo está saliendo como él quiere

—Me encargare de ello déjamelo a mi

—Mi prometida es la mujer más fuerte e inteligente del mundo —Dijo Diamante tomando la mano de Seika— todo saldrá bien

Seika le sonrió— ¿Podemos ayudarles en algo más?

—Seiya, creo que tu hermanita quiere más tiempo a solas con Diamante ¿qué te parece si no se los damos? —sonrió con cierta maldad.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Esperamos que cada uno les estén gustando. Muchas gracias por los reviews nos leemos la próxima semana.


	35. Chapter 35

AMOR

Capítulo 35

Tenían unos minutos de haber llegado. La niña recorría feliz todo el pent-house mientras Molly se había sentado, se veía preocupada y no era para menos, ella también lo estaba— Nephrite no dejara que nada malo pase, es un hombre muy fuerte y seguro

—Seiya también lo es aun así tengo miedo no quiero perderlo

Se sentó junto a ella— No lo perderás ¿tú crees que Nephrite dejará que eso pase? es el hombre más precavido que conozco

Sonrió ligeramente— Si lo es y es tan atractivo no sabes cuánto lo amo

Sonrió al ver que estaba más relajada— Eso se nota a simple vista, oye, nunca me contaste bien a bien como fue tu primera vez

—Fue bello y especial él es tan dulce conmigo

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca vi a Nephrite con ninguna mujer en todo el tiempo que trabaje y cuando iba a la casa, hasta llegue a pensar que quizá fuera gay

—Sé que llego a estar con mujeres, pero él es muy discreto en ese aspecto

Se sonrojo ante su risa— Bueno creo que me queda muy claro que no es gay solo basta con ver tu mirada y tu sonrisa por las mañanas y hoy wow te veías radiante

—Es que anoche fue estupendo Serena, con él me siento tan mujer como nunca antes me había sentido

—¿Y en otras ocasiones no ha sido así de estupendo? —preguntó quitándose los zapatos para sentirse más relajada.

—Sí pero ahora fue especial sabes hoy fuimos al ginecólogo ya que tengo un par de semanas de retraso

—¿Que? —preguntó sorprendida— entonces ¿estas embarazada?

—Aun no lo sé... —murmuró sonrojada.

—Molly —la abrazo con fuerza— ojalá sea así, Hotaru tendrá alguien de su tamaño con quien jugar

—Si yo también lo espero —abrazándola.

—Ay Molly porque no me habías contado nada. Hubiéramos ido inmediatamente por una respuesta, aunque ¿Funcionará la comunicación de Chibi Chibi con Hotaru? Quizá ella pueda escucharla

— ¿Tú crees que pueda? —murmuró sonrojada.

—Mmm podríamos intentarlo —sonrió buscando a la niña— ¿Chibi Chibi? ven pequeña traviesa

—Chibi Chibi —corrió hacia ellas llevando su conejo.

—Ven mi amor —sonrió cargándola para sentarla entre ambas— ¿qué te dice Hotaru? o está dormida

—Hotaru esa dormida mami

—Entonces dejemos que descanse, oye mi pequeña conejita ¿puedes escuchar algo en la pancita de Molly?

—Haber —acerco su cabecita a la pancita de Molly poniendo mucha atención.

—¿Hay alguna voz? —preguntó observando a la pequeña que se ponía muy atenta.

—Hay pequeños zumbidos

—¿Zumbidos? —enarco una ceja— ¿solo eso?

—Si zumbidos un poco débiles es algo muy pequeño aun

—¿Algo muy pequeño? —subió la mirada hacia Molly— ¿y es algo bonito?

—Si es algo bonito, pero debes cuidarlo

—¿A quién debo cuidar? —preguntó Molly llevando la mano a su vientre.

—A la bolita que crecerá tía Molly —murmuró poniendo más atención.

Serena sonrió— ¿De verdad puedes sentirlo Chibi Chibi? ¿cómo sabes que crece dentro de tu tía Molly p

—Porque suena —murmuró como si fuera obvio— aunque a un es muy pequeño

Sonrió tomando la mano de su amiga— Gracias Chibi Chibi, ahora ve por tu traje de baño, vamos a la piscina ¿quieres?

— ¡Si nadar, nadar!

—¿Y qué opinas Molly? —preguntó en cuanto se quedaron solas.

—Wow estoy anonadada Serena

—imagínate cuando Chibi Chibi nos habló de Hotaru o cuando dijo que veía a nuestros padres y a la madre de Seiya —Suspiró— aún me cuesta creer que pueda hacer todo eso, supongo que es por su inocencia y dulzura

—Si eso debe ser, es un pequeño ángel. Esa niña es adorable

—Sí, lo es, por algo mi madre deseo llevar el embarazo a término. Ella sabía que con Chibi Chibi jamás estaría sola, además es tan dulce, es mi pequeña conejita

—Una muy linda conejita, me siento feliz amiga

—Creo que solo debes confirmar lo que acaba de decir Chibi Chibi, porque yo creo que es verdad, después de todo no has estado portándote bien

—Si tienes razón llamare al médico para que manden los resultados por correo

—Sí, es lo mejor, así le darás una sorpresa a Nephrite, dime ¿ya estas mejor? vamos a divertirnos

—Si ¿y tú? ¿te sientes bien?

—Me siento mejor, además Hotaru necesita estar tranquila y Chibi Chibi es tan perceptiva que no quiero que se sienta ansiosa porque Seiya no está

—Si debes estar tranquila por ellas, anda vamos a tomar sol

—Sí, eso le gusta a Hotaru. Oye ¿cómo crees que sea dormir en el vientre? de momento la siento muy tranquila —dijo acariciando su vientre.

—Quizás este cansada lo cual es bueno —sonrió entrando al baño para cambiarse de ropa por un traje de baño— después no te dejara dormir

—Ay ya me lo imagino, pero quizá sea tan tranquila como Chibi Chibi, ella duerme como un angelito —dijo al verla jalar su peluche y su inflable— ¿a dónde vas con eso traviesa?

—A nadar con conejo

Se puso de pie para acercarse a ella— pero conejo no se puede mojar, solo puedes llevarte el inflable, además no puedes nadar con ropa, tienes que ponerte traje de baño

—Quiero que conejo me acompañe

Sonrió sentándose con ella— Puede acompañarte, pero no se puede meter a la piscina, que se quede sentado ¿sí?

—Si conejo esperara sentado —abrazándolo.

Sonrió abrazándola— Si y mientras Chibi Chibi nadara, dime ¿a Hotaru le gusta que nademos?

—Si le encanta nadar mucho dice que nadara con Chibi Chibi cuando nazca mami ¿aún falta mucho?

—Mmm si un poco, quizá unos cuatro o cinco meses —dijo abrazándola con cariño— la vas a querer mucho ¿verdad? me ayudaras a cuidarla y me dirás lo que diga

—Si mami te ayudare a cuidarla —abrazándola con mucho cariño.

—Esa es mi niña linda —murmuró besando su cabello, solo deseaba que Seiya estuviera bien para que pudiera estar con ellas— ahora vamos a cambiarte de ropa y nos iremos a tomar el sol

—Si nadar, nadar

X-X

—Llegaron a salvo —dijo al colgar el teléfono— la seguridad en el hotel fue reforzada, no hay de qué preocuparse por ellas ¿Seika llamaste a Yaten?

—Si ya lo llamé le dije que saldremos en punto de las ocho

—Bien, las cámaras están listas y como siempre tengo un as bajo la manga —dijo con seriedad— entre los agentes hay policías así que evitaremos que esta mansión estalle

—Vaya tu siempre me sorprendes Kevin —mi un tanto divertido.

—Ah ya vas a empezar. Ya te habías tardado en decirme Kevin —dijo negando con una sonrisa— en fin, para toda la gente del servicio tanto Molly como Serena está en sus habitaciones ¿algún otro sospechoso?

—No que yo me diera cuenta ¿Y tú detectaste algo?

—No lo creo, toda la gente que está de servicio han estado siempre al pendiente de ti, son gente leal, así que espero que no haya problema alguno —suspiro— Seika ¿estás segura que no desconfío de ti?

—No el muy tonto me creyó todo

—Aun así, creo que debemos ser precavidos —dijo Diamante preocupado— no dejen sola a Seika con él, está loco de ambición

—Por ahora tú te encargaras de proteger a mi hermana la dejare en tus manos. Debes aparentar escapar con ella

Asintió rodeando los hombros de su amada— Yo la protegeré, no dejare que nada le pase y en cuanto a Yaten estoy dispuesto a declarar en su contra, incluso, sobre los fraudes que me ayudó a cometer

—Eso claramente ayudará a que tu condena sea mucho menor, pero ¿tienes pruebas?

—Si, en la cabaña esta todo lo referente a los fraudes, lo que lo incrimina en los fraudes que cometí —dijo con pena mirando a Seika— lo siento mi amor, cometí muchos errores al pensar que te había perdido

—Diamante —murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza— serás fuerte ¿verdad? Porque ahora yo estaré esperando por ti

—Si mi amor, seré fuerte porque tengo un motivo para seguir viviendo. Tratare de resarcir el daño que hice —dijo abrazándola— y quizá entonces pueda pedirle perdón a Serena

—Creo que eso es algo que ella merece, ya que —Seiya se acercó al escritorio tomando una carpeta— dejo una carta firmada para otorgar el perdón a Diamante

Se acercó buscando el sabor de sus labios— Te amo Diamante te amo ya verás que si

—Esto es con la condición de que cuides a mi hermana con tu propia vida

Sonrió correspondiendo suavemente a sus labios— Te hare feliz mi amor, te lo prometo, nadie nos separara —dijo abrazándola con más fuerza— no dejare que nada le pase, ella es mi vida. Gracias por dejarme estar con ella

—Creo que mejor los dejamos solos —dijo Nephrite al ver lo cariñosos que se estaban poniendo.

—Sí solo no se ponga tan cariñosos ¿de acuerdo?

—No hermanito gracias, solo necesito un momento a solas con Diamante, enseguida me iré a preparar para recibir a Yaten —dijo aun en brazos de su amado.

—De acuerdo, estaremos en los monitores para grabarlo todo

—Vamos Seiya —dijo tomando los documentos que necesitaba.

—Gracias, prometo ayudarlos —dijo Diamante abrazándola más— ayudare a hundir a Yaten, las cosas no se quedarán así

—Si debe caer. No dejare que les haga daño

Asintió volviendo la mirada a Seika— Yo la protegeré con mi vida, nada le pasará a mi hermosa prometida ¿y tú también te cuidaras verdad mi vida?

—Si mi amor, prometo cuidarme para cuando pueda volver a estar a tu lado

Sonrió besando su frente— Eso está mejor mi vida, ahora vamos a que te prepares para que veas a Yaten, no debes ponerte nerviosa, él podría darse cuenta de que algo pasa

—Tranquilo, solo debes confiar en mi ¿sí?

—Yo confío mi amor, pero no confío en él, no debes dejar que te lleve a ningún lugar ¿sí?

—No iré a ningún lado sin ti. El plan es que me iré contigo lejos

Sonrió besando sus labios— Eso está mejor mi vida

—Seika... —Murmuró Nephrite al entrar a la biblioteca de nuevo— se adelantó, Yaten está aquí

— ¿Que? demonios vamos Diamante mantente oculto se supone que nade de la casa sabe que estas aquí

—Sí, ten cuidado, me quedare aquí escondido —dijo preocupado— por favor Seika, cuídate y no hagas nada que levante sospechas

Asintió con una sonrisa saliendo de la biblioteca para ir al encuentro de su primo.

—Seika... —se puso de pie al verla llegar— pensé que me harías esperar horas, te ves muy hermosa. ¿Acaso es por qué has decidido tomar una buena decisión al ayudarme? eso te pone feliz ¿no es así?

—Si bastante feliz, pero creí que llegarías mas tarde —murmuró invitándolo a tomar asiento.

—No creí que fuera un problema el que llegara antes, solo quería platicar contigo sobre lo que haremos una vez que todo esto terminé —dijo mirando a su alrededor.

—¿No te parece que eso pudo haber esperado? —murmuró al ver a su hermano subiendo las escaleras llevando una charola de leche con galletas.

Sonrió al ver a su primo— Es más divertido así, dime ¿eso lo lleva para esa odiosa niña y su hermana?

—Si es su cena. La niña siempre pide leche y galletas

—Que bien, le lleva la última cena —sonrió divertido— no entiendo porque cambio Seiya, ahora de volvió un inútil cursi

—Si demasiadas cursilerías hay en esta casa —murmuró con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—No sé cómo soportas vivir aquí y más con esa niña tan fastidiosa —dijo observándola— ¿entiendes que todos los habitantes de esta casa deben desaparecer? todos, incluso esa niña

Sonrió con malicia— Claro todos perecerán primito

—¿A qué hora cambian la guardia los guardaespaldas? ese momento será el indicado para hacer todo lo que tenemos planeado

—A las nueve dime ¿qué tipo de arma usaras? ¿qué tienes planeado hacer?

Sonrió observándola— Tranquila prima, no tienes de que preocuparte ¿dónde está la esposa de Seiya?

—En su recamara

—¿Y Seiya realmente la ama? —pregunto poniéndose de pie caminando por la sala.

— ¿Eso qué importancia tiene ahora? —observándolo— o que me dirás que te interesa esa chiquilla y vas a salarla

Sonrió al llegar al respaldo de su prima inclinándose hacia ella— Quiero saber si Seiya sufrirá o no al ver cuando haga mía a la fuerza a esa mujer ¿qué opinas hacer sufrir a tu hermanito?

— ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Porque quiero disfrutar de ver a Seiya tratar de ayudar a esa mujer sin que pueda hacer nada, mientras la hago mía y destruyó esa esperanza y "milagro" que tanto ansía Seiya —dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Por qué lo odias? yo lo odio, pero tú Yaten

—Solo porque él existió, así de simple —dijo con seriedad— ¿acaso ya te está dando remordimiento? pensé que la idea te gustaría

—No es solo curiosidad —volviendo el rostro hacia él.

—¿O me vas a decir que esa chiquilla te importa? —preguntó mirándola fijamente— quiero divertirme un poco

—Pues no sé cómo vas a divertirte y después hacer explotar la casa ¿o piensas estar aquí cuando eso suceda?

Sonrió besando su cabello— Ay Seika ¿tú crees que lo haré solo? nada de eso, disfrutare mucho hacer sufrir a tu hermano después ver cómo está casa arde en llamas ¿o quieres quedarte a ver como humilló a tu querido hermano?

— ¿Tienes cómplices entre los guardias? —murmuró con sutileza— debí imaginarlo no solo deseas eliminar a la familia deseas más que eso ¿verdad?

—¿Qué más puedo desear Seika? solo cumplir tus deseos ¿o es que olvidaste la cantidad de veces que dijiste que deseabas ver muerto a tu hermano? solo que ahora no está solo, tiene una familia, algo que te arrebataron querida prima —se sentó a su lado— todo lo que deseabas ahora él lo tiene ¿acaso no los odias a todos ellos?

Lo observo detenidamente— De esa misma forma has manipulado Diamante para que sirva para tus fines no es así, buscando hacer mis deseos realidad, aunque que no sé qué vayas a ganar con eso. Los eliminaras y yo volveré a ser la legítima heredera y tu solo seguirás siendo Yaten Kou

Frunció el ceño— ¿Manipulando a Diamante? ¿de que estas hablando? —se puso de pie— Seika, ¿qué te ocurre?

—Por favor Yaten no es la primera vez que usas a las personas, te conozco bien. No lo olvides —tomo un vaso con agua dando un sorbo.

—No, no lo olvido Seika, lo único que deseo es que tu recuperes lo que es tuyo —dijo con seriedad mirando hacia el jardín— eso es lo único que ganare Seika, matarlos a todos te devolverá lo que es tuyo

—¿Y después de eso? Yaten ¿por qué quieres ayudarme?

—Porque te quiero Seika —murmuró observándola— aunque quizá ya no eres la misma, dime que deseas que mate a tu hermano

—Soy la misma tontito solo que en muchos años jamás habías planeado matar a alguien y quizás me asusta un poco

La miro fijamente— No es lo que dijiste la última vez. Querías ver muerto a tu hermano, dime que quieres que lo mate por ti

—¿Lo harías? ¿Lo matarías por mí?

Sonrió hincándose frente a ella tomando su rostro— Si Seika, lo mataría por ti —murmuró dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ese beso la sorprendió de sobremanera ¿qué significaba eso?

—Creo que hay algo que has olvidado —sonrió acariciando su mejilla— después de deshacernos de Seiya, Diamante seguiría, para poder estar juntos

—¿Que? —murmuró más que desconcertada— ¿de que estas hablando Yaten?

Sonrió poniéndose de pie— ¿Acaso olvidas lo bien que la pasábamos en la mansión? Una vez que Diamante se iba, tu y yo nos divertíamos

—No sé de qué estás hablando —desviando si mirada de él.

—Oh vamos Seika —dijo acercándose a ella para ponerla de pie— ¿acaso no quieres disfrutar de lo que te hago sentir? si no mal recuerdo dijiste que era mucho mejor amante que Diamante

—Sabes que eso jamás paso Yaten obvio ya quisieras que así fuera —comenzando a reír— hicimos muchas cosas juntos. Nos divertíamos, pero jamás me has tenido como mujer porque soy tu prima

Sonrió observándola— Pero eso no significa que no me gustaras Seika —Suspiró— lo siento prima, necesitaba estar seguro, ahora creo que debes ir a preparar tus maletas, te quiero lejos a las nueve

—No me vuelvas asustar de esa manera —alejándose un poco de él.

Se acercó llegando a sus espaldas— ¿Te asustó? ¿acaso no quisieras probarlo? porque tus labios fueron muy dulces, de lo contrario tendré que jugar muy sucio con la querida esposa de tu hermano

—Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana —murmuró tratando de controlarse.

Sonrió— Así me gusta Seika, vuelves a ser la misma —dijo alejándose unos pasos sacando un frasco de su saco— dale un café a Seiya y a Nephrite, a Seiya solo un par de gotas, debe despertar para la fiesta

—¿Qué son? —fijando la mirada en el frasco.

—Es un somnífero —dijo paseándose por la sala— así no podrán hacer nada. A Seiya le daré el privilegio de un buen espectáculo, seguro se divertirá

—Si seguro que sí se va divertir mucho —guardando el frasco sabía que todo eso lo estaban observando por las cámaras.

—Ahora ve a prepararte, te quiero lejos de aquí porque a las nueve comenzará la diversión ¿quieres que haga sufrir a Serena? bueno hacerla sufrir mucho más

—No me interesa lo que hagas. Seiya compro una esposa dudo que sufra él no sabe amar

Sonrió asintiendo— Tienes razón, pero en esa mujer crece lo que él tanto deseaba, un hijo y verá como muere en mis manos

Se alejó hacia las escaleras— Debo suponer que te quedaras aquí hasta que llegue la hora

—Sí, claro que, si prima, solo faltan un par de horas —dijo siguiéndola— por cierto ¿dónde está Diamante? ¿Te gusto tu regalo?

—Salió esta mañana a preparar lo necesario para irnos a Grecia. Gracias por el obsequio

—Te acompañare a tu habitación —dijo tomándola del brazo— será un buen viaje a Grecia, después yo los alcanzare para darte la trágica noticia y volverás para reclamar lo que es tuyo

—¿Me ayudaras con mi maleta o piensas esconderte en mi recamara?

—Pienso ayudarte prima, como siempre —dijo siguiéndola— y esconderme en tu recamara, mientras observo a los agentes

—Obviamente esperarán hasta verte salir ¿Por qué has venido antes?

—Porque necesitaba verte y saber que contaría contigo, que seguimos siendo cómplices en todo —dijo sonriéndole con cierta arrogancia— pero tienes razón mientras preparas tu maleta iré a preparar todo

Se detuvo en mitad de las escaleras— Entonces te acompaño a la puerta primito

—No, no... —dijo sonriendo— tu prepara todo. Yo me encargo de preparar el gran show, lo disfrutarás, ya lo verás y no olvides darle esas gotas en media hora

Mantuvo su mirada en el— ¿Que harás si no piensas irte? —en cierta forma le daba miedo que se quedará quizás podría descubrir que todo era una farsa.

—Me iré prima, solo tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Así que si el idiota de Seiya pregunta por mi dile que estoy contigo o que estoy en el baño, iré a preparar los fuegos artificiales

—No sé si eso deba asustarme —reanudado su camino hacia su habitación.

—No tienes de que preocuparte prima —dijo bajando las escaleras— te gustará el show, ya quiero divertirme

Volvió la mirada hacia el— Bien nos vemos

Solo sonrió bajando los escalones. Solo iría por lo necesario a su auto para poder llevar acabo su plan, pronto todo acabaría y seria por fin el heredero de toda la fortuna Kou.

X-X

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Nephrite después de todo lo que habían escuchado.

Negó con la mirada— No pude sacarle más información que lo culpara —murmuró al entrar en la habitación donde estaban ellos.

—Hemos escuchado suficiente, pero que comience a preparar los explosivos será el motivo perfecto para encarcelarlo ¿qué opinas Seiya?

—Si haber venido en persona será su final —se acercó a su hermana abrazándola— no me gusto ese acercamiento que tuvo contigo y creo que a Diamante menos

—Me asustó mucho —dijo refugiándose en sus brazos— por un momento dude, porque era capaz de todo

—Eso me preocupa aún más. Lo cual me hace temer que no quiera dejarte salir de aquí

—De alguna forma saldré, no te preocupes ¿ya está todo listo? Yaten me da miedo —dijo con temor.

—Si ya está todo listo. Anda ve por tus cosas debes salir cuanto antes

—¿Ustedes estarán bien? —pregunto preocupada mirándolos a ambos— ¿Cómo saldrán de aquí?

—Estaremos bien, sabiéndote a salvo todo saldrá bien ya lo veras —confortándola.

Asintió volviendo a abrazarlo— Cuídate mucho hermanito

Había escuchado cada una de sus palabras, sentía que la furia recorría su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta de un golpe— Eres una maldita traidora Seika

—Yaten —murmuró asustada al verlo en la puerta.

—Eres una maldita traidora —dijo con coraje sacando un arma al tiempo que veía al supuesto amigo de su primo acercarse a ellos— los voy a matar a todos, bueno ese era el plan desde el principio

Seiya coloco a Seika detrás de él— Sera mejor que te detengas Yaten

—¿Detenerme? pero primo este es el final —dijo dando unos pasos Hacia ellos— ¿dónde está tu flamante esposa?

—Donde no podrás encontrarla —sonrió ligeramente.

—Eso ya lo veremos querido primo. Supongo que entonces escuchaste lo que tengo planeado hacer con ella ¿verdad? —Sonrió apuntándole con el arma— hiciste muy bien en tomar precauciones, es una lástima que no sirva de nada ¿quién crees que va a consolar a la viuda?

— ¿Que pretendes con todo esto Yaten?

—¿Que pretendo? quedarme con todo querido primo. Ya me cansé de ser el Kou al que nadie respeta, eso se acabó. Siendo el dueño de todo nadie nunca más estará por encima de mí —dijo con rencor— los voy a matar a ustedes y a todo el que lleve el apellido Kou, eso incluye a esa chiquilla fastidiosa y por supuesto a la prometida de este arribista —murmuró señalando a Nephrite.

—No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima —colocándose frente a Seiya y Seika— jamás conseguirás absolutamente nada

Rio con burla— ¿Tú vas a protegerlos? ¿de verdad creíste que serias el mayor de los Kou al cual los demás respetaríamos? por favor que iluso eres, claro que voy a obtener todo lo que deseo

—No busco el respeto de nadie ni tu aprobación, solo busco proteger a los que quiero, a quienes me han brindado su confianza, por el padre adoptivo que tuve, por la familia que me dio yo voy a protegerlos

—Qué bonito discurso —dijo con fingida emoción— lástima que hayas hecho un pésimo trabajo. Seika ven acá

Seika se acero, no quería empeorar más la situación— Suelta el arma Yaten

—Ay primita ¿Cuántas veces te he hecho caso? todo hubiera sido perfecto, pero tuviste que tener ese accidente. No te hagas la santa ahora, eras igual de maldita y ambiciosa que yo, no es mentira cuando te dije de la cantidad de veces que planeamos la muerte de tu hermano, recuérdalo Seika lo querías ver muerto. No te importaba nada más que el dinero y hubiera conseguido que me lo entregaras por tu propia voluntad si no hubiera aparecido Diamante, dejaste de hacer todo lo que yo te decía por obedecerlo a él

—Si no voy a negar que lo deseaba porque lo odiaba por eso le hicimos la vida imposible —murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos, acercándose con cautela— quería todo por eso me embarace para quitarle todo, dejarlo sin nada

—Entonces Seika ¿Qué cambio? —pregunto sin dejar de apuntarle— ¿por qué me traicionaste?

—No te traicione, pero tu intentaste matarme. Tú eras el conductor del auto

Sonrió observándola— Así que eso si lo recuerdas ¿sabes por qué lo hice?

—¿Por qué? —murmuró dando un paso más hacia él.

Seiya volvió la mirada hacia Nephrite estaba preocupado y saber que él había sido el responsable del accidente de su hermana lo llenaba de furia.

—Porque ibas a largarte con el imbécil de Diamante —dijo con coraje— te quería para mi Seika, esa es la verdad

— ¿Que? ¿de que estas hablando Yaten? —murmuró asustada dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Te asusta? —pregunto observándola— teniéndote a ti hubiera tenido todo sin necesidad de volverme un asesino, pero no, tenías que enamorarte del imbécil de Diamante y con ese accidente todos culparían a Seiya. Hubiera terminado en la cárcel ¿te das cuenta que toda la culpa la tienes tú?

—Seiya —volvió la mirada a su hermano, sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Ay ahora si llamas dulcemente a tu hermano, aunque... —sonrió observándola— quizá puedas arreglar un poco todo lo que hiciste mal. Tú y toda la fortuna Kou a cambio de sus patéticas vidas ¿Qué dices primita querida?

—Haré lo que quieras, pero déjalos ir

—No Seika —dijo Nephrite acercándose a ella— no lo hagas, no puedes confiar en que no nos hará nada

—No lo escuches Seika, sabes que siempre pudiste confiar en mí, ahora ven aquí primita querida

—Nephrite por favor saca a Seiya de aquí ponlo a salvo —murmuró en voz baja— y a él también

—¿Él? —Yaten se tensó apuntando a Seika cortando cartucho— el maldito de Diamante está aquí. Seika, quise creer en ti, pero otra vez me has traicionado. Lo siento, quería hacerlo por las buenas, pero tendrá que ser por las malas ¿lista para reunirte con tus padres?

—Yaten por favor, sabes cuánto amo a Diamante. tu mejor que nadie lo sabe. Yo te contaba todo

—Y no sabes cuánto lo odiaba. Fuiste una estúpida Seika, hubieras sido mía, entregado toda la fortuna a mis manos y nada de esto hubiera pasado —dijo con coraje— es una pena que ahora todos tengan que morir —y sin decirle más disparo en su contra.

Tan solo cerro sus ojos, escuchando la voz de Diamante en la puerta.

—Seika —corrió tan rápido como pudo interponiéndose entre su hermana y ese disparo.

—Seika —grito Diamante arrojándose a espaldas de Yaten tumbándolo— maldito, tu eres el culpable de todo —dijo comenzando a golpearlo en el rostro ya que la pistola había caído lejos.

—Vaya pero que tenemos aquí al estúpido loco de amor que no se dio cuenta que Seika solo te usaba

—Cállate —dijo con coraje golpeando su rostro.

—Seika, Seiya —Nephrite corrió a ayudarlos viendo como entraban los agentes que estaban de infiltrados.

—Seika —murmuró al ver a su hermana debajo de él— ¿estás bien? —levantándose un poco sintiendo dolor en su hombro.

—Hermanito ¿estás bien? ¿estas herido? —pregunto con lágrimas.

—Estoy bien —murmuró desplomándose sobre ella.

—Hermanito —grito asustada de verlo así.

—Seiya, Seiya por favor una ambulancia —grito Nephrite desesperado.

—Al menos pude librarme de uno —murmuró Yaten victorioso.

Nephrite se puso de pie golpeándolo en el rostro— Cállate maldito, ahora lo has perdido todo, ya llévenselo

—Seika, mi vida —Diamante corrió hacia su amada— ¿estás bien mi amor? mírame

Lloraba sin cesar había sido como en esa ocasión, las imágenes de ese día venían a su mente Seiya la había alcanzado a empujar para no ser golpeada directamente por el auto y ahora se interponía ante ese balazo que pudo haberla matado— Seiya... —se refugió en brazos de Diamante una vez que colocaban a Seiya en una camilla— no dejes que le pase nada

—Tranquila mi vida, él estará bien —dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

—Seika, alguien debe acompañar a Seiya, ve tú con él, yo me encargare de todo aquí ¿sí? —pregunto colocando la mano sobre su hombro.

—Si... —murmuró con debilidad— estarás bien —fijando la mirada en su amado.

—Sí, no te preocupes, tengo que ir con los agentes. Declarare en contra de Yaten y pronto estaremos juntos ¿sí? —sonrió besando su frente— ahora lo importante es que estés con tu hermano

Asintió al ver como los agentes sacaban a Yaten del lugar y este gritaba muchas cosas que no entendió.

—Todo estará bien mi vida —la tomo del rostro besando suavemente sus labios— todo estará bien, ahora ve con tu hermano —le sonrió soltándola lentamente para seguir a los agentes, era un acuerdo al que había llegado con los agentes por su ayuda.

—Vamos Seika —Nephrite la tomo del brazo para llevarla a la ambulancia y que pudiera ir con su hermano.

—Si —murmuró siguiéndolo hasta subir a la ambulancia— él estará bien ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo estará no te preocupes. Te alcanzare en el hospital, llamare a Molly y Serena, seguramente querrá volver

—Sí, gracias cuida a Diamante ¿sí? —murmuró al ver que se cerraba la puerta observando a su hermano que comenzaban a tenderlo.

—Sí, no te preocupes, anda ve con Seiya —dijo ayudándola a subir— yo me encargo de todo

Asintió acercándose a su hermano— Seiya por favor no nos vayas a dejar por favor

X-X

Había estado a punto de comer un poco de fruta cuando se sintió ansiosa, como si algo le faltara, quizá era la falta de noticias. Ya era tarde y ella no sabía nada de su esposo.

—¿Estas bien? —murmuró Molly al verla temblorosa.

Negó observando a Chibi Chibi que veía televisión— Siento algo, algo raro, tengo miedo Molly. Un presentimiento

Escucho su celular sonar, por lo que respondió al momento— Nephrite ¿cómo están?

Al escuchar ese nombre inmediatamente se acercó a ella.

—Mi amor todo termino, han detenido a Yaten ¿ustedes están bien? —pregunto preocupado— ¿tienen la vigilancia correspondiente?

—Sí, estamos bien —sonriendo ligeramente— la vigilancia es perfecta, ahora estamos en la habitación

—Me alegro —suspiro profundamente— Molly ¿está contigo Serena?

—Si aquí está conmigo ¿ocurrió algo malo?

—Sí, bueno, Yaten le disparo a Seika y Seiya se interpuso, debe estar en este momento en el hospital. Seguro querrá venir, pero no puede no aun, las cosas están complicadas acá yo las mantendré al tanto

—¿Que? pero ¿cómo paso? ¿es grave? ¿estará bien?

—¿Que ocurre Molly? —pregunto preocupada— ¿Seiya está bien? ¿por qué no me ha llamado?

—Está en el hospital, pero aun las cosas están criticas —murmuró a su amiga.

—¿Que? —se tuvo que recargar en la pared sintiendo como el aire le faltaba— ¿Dónde está? Seiya —murmuró llevando la mano a su pecho sentía como aquella herida le quemaba— quiero verlo

—Nephrite, Serena quiere verlo por favor, no puedes dejarnos aquí esperando. Tomaremos un taxi dinos donde están

—De acuerdo, pediré que las traigan, pero sería mejor que Serena se quedara con la niña. Ella no puede estar en un hospital y Serena en su condición tampoco

—Yo me quedare con la niña, pero Serena tiene que ver a Seiya o será aun peor en su condición

—De acuerdo, mandare por ustedes. Tú te quedaras con la niña en un hotel y Serena vendrá a ver a Seiya —dijo suspirando— Molly, te amo, te veré más tarde

—Te amo Nephrite hasta más tarde —murmuró colgando el teléfono— nos llevaran de regreso vamos Serena, veras a Seiya

Asintió respirando profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse— Chibi Chibi, ya nos vamos

—Chibi Chibi —murmuró viéndolas fijamente.

—Ya nos vamos, solo trae tu mochilita y tu conejito —dijo sonriéndole.

—Si —abrazo a su conejo que estaba sentado junto a ella y tomo su mochila del sillón— Chibi Chibi

Se inclinó besando su frente— Vamos... —tomo su mano— ¿te dijo algo mas Molly?

—Nos iremos a un hotel yo me quedare con Chibi Chibi mientras tú vas al hospital, pero procura estar tranquila ¿sí? en tu estado no debes alterarte

—Tratare, aunque eso es imposible, como no me voy a alterar es mi esposo —murmuró a su amiga procurando que la niña no escuchara— ¿Qué paso con Yaten?

—Parece que ya lo arrestaron, no me conto bien como fue solo me dijo que todo es crítico aun

—Eso espero —murmuró saliendo de la habitación— yo solo deseo que Seiya se encuentre bien, no puedo perderlo Molly

—No lo perderás ya verás que él estará bien, por favor no te alteres por la bebé, sé que él quiere que tu estés bien

—Sí, estaré bien, por mis hijas —murmuró bajando la mirada hacia la niña que parecía muy tranquila abrazando a su conejito— quiero llegar con él cuanto antes

—Pediré que vayamos primero al hospital y después me iré con Chibi Chibi ¿sí?

—Gracias Molly, solo espero que él esté bien —dijo conteniendo las ganas que tenía de llorar.

Al bajar al lobby la camioneta ya estaba lista— Vamos ya nos esperan —tratando de confortar a su amiga.

Asintió, no quería decir nada para no preocupar a la niña, solo esperaba que Seiya estuviera bien, y que toda esa pesadilla terminara.

X-X

—¿Como esta? —preguntó Nephrite al llegar a la sala de espera donde estaba Seika sentada.

—Lo están operando, pero al parecer estará bien no fue nada grave

—Menos mal —dijo sentándose a su lado— ya le avisé a Molly y a Serena, obviamente ya vienen para acá

—Espero que todo salga bien —murmuró sollozando.

Rodeo sus hombros para abrazarla— Tranquila, todo estará bien ya lo veras. Por fin todo termino, tendrás que ir a declarar cuando te llamen y no te preocupes por Diamante, ya contrate al mejor abogado del país

—Habrá juicio ¿verdad? ¿saldrá pronto? Dime que no le pasara nada

—No puedo asegurarte nada Seika, ya que Diamante cometió varios fraudes, pero el delito más grave que fue el intento de homicidio de Serena ya fue desechado, así que solo hay que ser pacientes ¿sí?

—Si lo meten a la cárcel lo meterán junto a Yaten y si le hace algo, tengo miedo

—Tranquila Seika, no estarán en el mismo lugar ya que como dije, el delito más grave de Diamante ya no existe, así que solo lo meterán a una cárcel de seguridad mínima. En cambio, Yaten, él es muy peligroso como para dejarlo sin seguridad ¿no lo crees?

Asintió esperando que así fuera, aunque aún se sentía consternada por lo ocurrido, por todo lo que Yaten le había dicho, quizás él quería ir a su recamara por algo más.

—Tranquila, ya todo termino. Dentro de pronto solo será un mal recuerdo —dijo confortándola.

—¿Familia de Seiya Kou? —pregunto una enfermera al llegar a la sala de espera.

—Sí, soy su hermana y él es nuestro tío —murmuró al acercarse a la enfermera— ¿como esta?

—El paciente se encuentra en recuperación. Estará ahí por lo menos hasta la mañana, pero se encuentra fuera de peligro

Respiró sumamente aliviada— ¿Podemos verlo?

—Por el momento no, se encuentra en recuperación, quizá en un par de horas lo pasemos a una habitación. Les avisaremos cuando ya esté en condiciones de recibir visitas

—Gracias —volvió la mirada hacia Nephrite, sonriéndole.

—¿Ya ves? —sonrió con tranquilidad— te dije que él estaría bien, es muy fuerte

Asintió con la cabeza— Seguro cuando Serena llegue podrá ir a verlo

—Eso espero, de lo contrario tendrás que tranquilizarla, quizá tengas el mismo efecto que Seiya en ella

— ¿El mismo efecto? —fijando la mirada en él.

—Si de hacer que se tranquilice hasta que pueda verlo, no creo que quieras que se enamore de ti —dijo a broma— anda, vamos por un café

—Ya no más enamoramientos raros —murmuró dejándose guiar por él— ha sido suficiente con saber las intenciones de Yaten. Aun me siento extraña

—Tienes razón, eso fue muy extraño quizá su defensa quiera alegar problemas mentales

—Peores de los que tiene Diamante, pero los de él tienen justificación —bajó la mirada con tristeza— me gustaba estar con Yaten al menos no me sentía tan sola cuando jugábamos de niños

—Bueno ahora ya no estarás sola, tienes mucha familia Seika y ahora tendrás al hombre que amas

—Si —murmuró sonriendo— Diamante es el hombre que más amo y no quiero que le pase nada

—No te preocupes. Él estará bien, quizá debas ir al hotel donde se quedará Molly, necesitas descansar

—No, quiero ver a Seiya

—De acuerdo, pero después de que lo veas te iras a descansar ¿de acuerdo? porque ha sido un día muy pesado para ti y seguro Serena tampoco querrá separarse de él

Asintió con la cabeza— Si iré a descansar después de eso

—Bien, eso está mejor. Ahora un café que buena falta te hace ¿De verdad nunca te imaginaste lo de Yaten?

—No, jamás lo imagine. Ese beso me tomo desprevenida

—No imagino el shock que debió ser para ti, por cierto, deberías ser actriz, lo hiciste muy bien

—¿Te parece? —sonrió ligeramente— pensé que iba a descubrirme y me asusto que dijera que era por mi deseo, quise decirle tantas cosas

—¿Tanto odiaban a Seiya?

—Sí, pero no tengo palabras para refutar lo que dijo Yaten. Todo es culpa mía

—No lo es Seika, cada uno es dueño de sus propias decisiones. Tu no obligaste a nadie, ni se los pediste, ellos decidieron hacer esas cosas

Volvió a sollozar— No merezco estar aquí. Yaten quiso matarme con el auto, me quedé parada porque lo vi

—Seika tranquila. No te pongas así, él está loco, pero tú no. Tu estas bien y estás haciendo mucho por resarcir el daño que llegaste a causar

Comenzó a llorar aún más— Soy tan culpable como Yaten, no te das cuenta también soy un monstruo

—No Seika, no es verdad ¿o es que aun piensas todo aquello? porque Seiya ahora te necesita más que nunca ¿acaso piensas ahora tu abandonarlo?

—No, pero no merezco que me quiera tanto. Por mi culpa, por mi causa salió herido. Por mi causa hirieron a Serena

—Y por tu causa el principal culpable recibirá su castigo. Seika, Seiya ahora lo que necesita es saber que cuenta contigo, que cuidaras de tu familia, porque ahora Serena no solo es esposa de tu hermano, es tu amiga, tu familia ¿o es que permitirás que le hagan daño de nuevo a ella o a la niña?

—No, no quiero que les pase nada por mi causa. No quiero

—Entonces tú también deberás luchar por proteger a esta familia, tu familia —dijo tomando su mano— y entonces todo lo que paso en el pasado en el pasado quedara

—Nunca fui buena y mucho menos contigo

—Mmm ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco. Disculpa que te haya dicho pedante

—Es que lo fui, me quitaste el cariño de mi hermano

—Y ahora es todo mío —dijo divertido— ay Seika, solo compartimos nuestra soledad y nuestros miedos, solo eso. Nos hicimos cómplices en algunas maldades, solape muchas de sus travesuras e incluso muchas de sus aventuras, pero tú siempre serás su hermanita. Te aseguro que en el mundo jamás habrá mujer más importante que tú, con la que lo une un lazo invisible y único. Además del de la sangre claro esta

—Bueno ahora tiene a Serena, con ella lo une mucho más que un lazo —murmuró divertida.

—Sí, los une una niña que aún no nace y que significa mucho para Seiya, quizá solo con ella puedas competir

—Yo creo que no porque ella no será una hermana para él, será su hija

—Si, por la que daría su vida sin dudarlo, así como lo ha hecho contigo. Seiya te ama y quizá la mejor manera de corresponder a ese amor es dejando de decir que eres un monstruo ¿no crees?

—Pero... —aún se sentía culpable de todo lo que había pasado— lo cuidare para que ya nada vuelva a pasarme por mi causa

—Eso está mejor —sonrió tomando su mano— Seika Kou debe ser tan fuerte como su hermano, anda toma tu café y deja de pensar en tonterías ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió tomando un sorbo de café.

Suspiró acercándose a ellos— Hola... —murmuró— Nephrite, Molly está en el auto por si quieres verla

—Gracias Serena —sonrió dejándolas solas sabía que ambas debían hablar— no tardo

Asintió— ¿Cómo esta Seiya? —pregunto sentándose frente a ella.

—Fuera de peligro y en recuperación, en un rato más lo llevaran a una habitación

—Me alegro —sonrió sutil— ¿tu cómo te sientes?

—Yo... perdóname por favor. Todo fue culpa mía. Seiya se interpuso en ese disparo que era para mi

—Lo sé —Bajo la mirada— no podría ser de otra forma, él no hubiera permitido que te pasara nada, eres su otra mitad —sonrió sutil— me alegra que ambos estén bien

Sonrió ligeramente— Gracias Serena en verdad. Me siento culpable, todo esto paso por mis caprichos, por haber querido ver muerto a Seiya

—Pero sé que eso ya no es así, no tienes por qué sentirte mal Seika, esas son cosas del pasado, ahora eres diferente. Seiya es diferente y te quiere mucho, ahora puede demostrártelo

—Yaten hizo todo porque era mi deseo además de que él deseaba toda la fortuna. Diamante te hirió por mi causa y estaba a punto de cometer una locura

—Creo que la familia Kou tiene muchas heridas que sanar ¿no te parece? y por familia Kou me refiero a ti y a Seiya. Ustedes tienen mucho tiempo que recuperar como hermanos, como gemelos que se necesitaban mutuamente

Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos— Perdóname por favor, nunca he sido buena

—Seika, no tengo nada que perdonarte —dijo tomando su mano— darías lo que fuera también por cuidar de Seiya ¿no?

—Sí, hare lo que sea por cuidar de mi familia

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar —dijo oprimiendo su mano— creo que será mejor que vaya a descansar, debo cuidar de Hotaru

—Sí, pero ¿estás bien? —murmuró al verla tan tranquila.

—Sí, solo fue la impresión del momento, debí quedarme en el hotel —se puso de pie— actúe por impulso y no pensé en Hotaru, una impresión así puede hacerle daño

Bajo su mirada la sentía molesta— Entiendo...

Suspiró colocando la mano en su hombro— Todo estará bien Seika, deberías descansar tú también, quizá Seiya no podrá recibir visitas hasta por la mañana

—La enfermera dijo que quizás en un par de horas podríamos verlo. Iré con Molly para que puedas estar con él

—No te preocupes, creo que ahora él te necesita más a ti. Necesita saber que estás a salvo y confirmarlo, sobre todo, nada le hará sentir mejor que ser tú lo primero que vea —dijo con una sutil sonrisa.

—Serena... —murmuró tan solo asintiendo con la mirada, aunque verla ahí le decía que tenía ganas de verlo y quizás mucho que estaba callando.

Se inclino besando su frente— Cuídalo, llamaré por la mañana —Suspiró alejándose a pasos lentos, deseaba verlo, pero sabía que en ese instante no la necesitaba a ella si no a su hermana— me iré al hotel con Molly, cualquier cosa me llamas ¿sí? —dijo a Nephrite que conversaba con Molly.

Molly se sorprendió mucho pues hasta hacia unos minutos había estado ansiosa por ver a Seiya— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, me siento un poco cansada y como dijiste Hotaru no le hará bien, cuida de él Nephrite —dijo al abrir la puerta de la camioneta, la niña estaba dormida en el asiento.

—De acuerdo las mantendré al tanto de todo. Descansen las dos

—Si gracias Nephrite por avisarnos —subió a la camioneta cerrando la puerta para darles privacidad.

—Pensé que insistiría en quedarse —dijo Nephrite tomando la mano de su prometida.

—Yo también —murmuró un poco preocupada— ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Nada, conversaba con Seika cuando llego a la cafetería, pensé que la vería histérica, llorando y sin embargo estaba tranquila, como si nada

— ¿De que hablaban? por qué si tardo un poco en volver y pensé que ya estaría viendo a Seiya

—Pues de lo que siente Seika, ella se cree un monstruo por todo lo que pensaba de su hermano, lo que deseaba para él y que siente que no merece el cariño que le tiene su hermano, pero sé perfectamente que para él Seika es todo, es su hermanita, su gemela, obviamente la extrañaba y sufría por su ausencia

—Entiendo —fijo su mirada al interior del hospital Seika estaba sentada cubriendo su rostro— se ve muy mal

—Creo que ahora siente más remordimiento, por eso es que le duele

—Me asegurare que Serena descanse, mañana vendremos temprano ¿sí?

—Si mi pequeña —dijo dándole un pequeño beso— descansa, te veré mañana

Asintió sonriéndole— Hasta mañana

—Y habla con ella, espero que se le pase que no quiero ver a Seiya deprimido porque ella no viene a verlo

—Si porque seguro el deseara verla —sonrió ligeramente— me alegra que estés bien. Estaba muy preocupada por ti

—Te amo Molly —sonrió dándole un beso en la frente— ahora ve a descansar que también fue difícil para ti, te veré por la mañana

Asintió abriendo la puerta de la camioneta— Hasta mañana

—Hasta mañana —cerro la puerta haciéndole una seña al auto que iba detrás de ellas para que estuvieran al pendiente.

—¿Cómo esta Nephrite? —pregunto acurrucando a la pequeña en sus brazos.

—Está preocupado. Se hace el fuerte, pero puedo ver que está muy afectado

—¿Te conto cómo fue? —pregunto acariciando suavemente el cabello de la niña— no quise preguntarle a Seika

—No, no me ha dado detalles de lo ocurrido

—Entiendo, debió ser muy difícil, ya nos contaran después, ahora solo quiero llegar a dormí, me siento muy cansada y esta pequeña también

—¿Por qué no te quedaste? —murmuró pensativa— ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Se encogió de hombros— En este momento a quien necesita es a su hermana y si me quedo solo me voy a fatigar. Eso seguramente no le gustara a Seiya, que exponga a su hija por mi terquedad

—Ves te dije que era mejor esperar, pero bueno vamos al hotel para que descanses

—Sí, tenías razón —murmuró abrazando hacia ella a su pequeña Chibi Chibi— tú también debes descansar

—Si —murmuró notándola un poco extraña pero quizás debía dejar que ella sola le contara lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

X-X

—Señorita —murmuró la enfermera al ver a la joven sumergida en sus pensamientos— señorita Kou, su hermano ya se encuentra en la habitación ¿desea pasar a verlo?

—Si por favor —murmuró poniéndose de pie.

—Ve, no te preocupes, seguro le dará gusto verte —Nephrite sonrió para animarla.

Asintió con la cabeza siguiendo a la enfermera.

—Pase, aún debe descansar así que procure que no se esfuerce mucho —Sonrió abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Seiya mantuvo la mirada fija al abrirse la puerta, sonriendo al ver a su hermana— Hola...

—Hola... —sonrió acercándose a él— ¿cómo te sientes?

—Adolorido ¿tu estas bien?

Asintió hasta llegar a su lado— Sí, estoy bien. Tuve miedo de que te pasara algo más grave —murmuró derramando unas lágrimas.

—Me alegra que estés bien Seika

—Perdóname Seiya —murmuró tomando su mano— lamento haber sido una pésima hermana contigo

Presiono la mano de su hermana— Shh lo único que importa ahora es que estas bien hermanita

—Sí, lo estoy porque tú me protegiste. Lo hiciste como aquella vez, siempre me has protegido y yo… —bajo la mirada— solo te he lastimado

—Seika eres mi hermana y sin importar que pase siempre voy a protegerte

—Lo sé hermanito —dijo abrazándolo con cuidado— perdóname, he sido muy mala contigo. No he sabido ser tu hermana

Cerro los ojos correspondiendo a su abrazo con la mano que tenía libre— Mi hermanita

—Perdóname Seiya, tenía miedo de que algo malo te pasara, que todos aquellos deseos que tenia se cumplieran y me quedara sola sin ti

—Ya no estamos solos ninguno de los dos —derramando un par de lágrimas— no quería perderte ahora que por fin hemos vuelto a ser los hermanos que siempre fuimos

—Yo nunca lo supe ver, no me daba cuenta del amor que nos une, siempre serás mi hermanito y yo siempre tu hermanita. Te prometo no volver a cometer una locura

—Mi loca hermana —murmuró con cariño.

—Todo será diferente a partir de ahora. Te lo prometo Seiya —dijo levantando la mirada poco a poco— seremos los hermanos que siempre debimos ser

—Lo seremos. Espero no pienses en verdad irte a Grecia

—Para nada hermanito y menos ahora con Diamante en la cárcel —suspiro sentando a su lado— quiero casarme con él cuanto antes

—Haremos una bella ceremonia para que en cuanto sea liberado se puedan casar

—Gracias hermanito —sonrió sintiéndose más tranquila— quizá debas descansar

—Quizás puedas ir de luna de miel ¿Por qué querías irte a Grecia?

—Mmm porque allá nadie nos conocía y porque quería conocer lugares místicos y especiales. Me imagino que has escuchado acerca de toda la mitología griega

—Si he escuchado mucho

—Yo quiero conocer todos esos lugares, esos dioses y diosas de esa mitología, mmm quizá tu pudieses ser un Dios —sonrió sutil.

—¿Yo? —sonrió— que cosas dices hermanita

—Bueno —sonrió más relajada— ¿qué tal yo? la Diosa de... mmm de la belleza

—¿Y que Dios seria yo?

—Mmm más bien un semidiós, Aquiles, si creo que serias él o tal vez Poseidón

—¿Por qué consideras que pudiera ser alguno de esos dos personajes? —murmuró más tranquilo.

—Mmm porque eres fuerte y quizá tengas una debilidad o porque te gusta mucho el mar —dijo tomando su mano.

—Mi debilidad son ustedes mi familia —dejo escapar un profundo suspiro—¿cómo esta Serena?

Suspiró— Bien, ya está aquí, se fue al hotel con la niña y Molly. Dijo que te amaba y te cuidará

—¿Por qué no se esperó para verme? —murmuró extrañado.

—Estaba cansada, el viaje de ida y enseguida el de regreso, no quieres que nada le pase a Hotaru ¿verdad? —Sonrió sutil— seguro estará aquí para verte

Cerró sus ojos— Si, aunque si llego ¿por qué no vino a verme? aunque la hubiera mandado a descansar

Suspiró acariciando su mano— Seiya, creo que... bueno es que, la vi muy seria, seguramente en el fondo me culpa de lo que pasó

—Pero no lo fue Seika. Yo las protegería a ambas sin importa lo que pase, aunque —desvió su mirada— a ella no pude protegerla y casi la pierdo a ella y a mi hija

Abrió los ojos, tenía que ser eso, no saberse protegida por el hombre que amaba— Pero no sabían de la existencia de Hotaru e intentaste protegerla muchas veces, por eso fue que te casaste, para cuidarla

—Sí, pero no logre evitar que Diamante la hiriera. Fue todo tan rápido que no supe reaccionar y ahora Yaten quería hacerle daño

—Pero en esta ocasión pudiste protegerla al enviarla lejos del alcance de Yaten, además quizá solo eran palabras huecas y tontas, tú cuidas y proteges a Serena. No deberías sentirte mal

—¿Tú crees? no quisiera que nada le pasara

—Y nada le pasará. Ella quiso irse para poder cuidar de tus hijas, olvidas que debe descansar de vez en cuando por el bien de Hotaru. Anímate mañana vendrá a verte y con una sonrisa

Asintió con la mirada— Gracias Seika, tú también debes descansar. Para ti fue aún más difícil todo lo ocurrido

—Sí, lo fue, pero quiero quedarme contigo a cuidarte. Descansa, aquí me quedare a cuidar tu sueño hermanito —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Segura hermanita? estarás bien

—Sí, no te preocupes. Seguro Nephrite ya está arreglando todo para que nos quedemos los dos a cuidarte —sonrió palmeando suavemente su mano— ahora descansa, debes reponer fuerzas

Sonrió cerrando sus ojos— Gracias hermanita

—Te quiero mucho hermanito —murmuró acariciando su cabello para que descansara, algo que hacia cuando eran unos niños y él llegaba a tener miedo en las noches de tormenta.

Sonrió aún más ante las caricias de su hermana sintiéndose confortado, comenzando a quedarse dormido.

X-X

En cuanto llegaron al hotel, ella se encerró en la habitación. Chibi Chibi dormía plácidamente en la cama, pero ella no podía, se encontraba sentada junto al ventanal observando la luna que apenas si se asomaba— Seiya... —murmuró derramando unas lágrimas. Le dolía no haberlo visto, no haber comprobado que efectivamente estaba bien, pero sabía que en ese momento a quien necesitaba era a su hermana.

Aun podía escuchar aquella conversación que quizá no debió escuchar, pero lo había hecho, sabía que ella era la mujer que amaba, pero era cierto Seika estaría por encima de cualquier mujer. Llevo la mano a su pecho tocando aquella cicatriz— Lo nuestro no fue un amor que naciera, lo forzamos a nacer —suspiró pensando en algo que había dicho Nephrite, Seika era una mujer romántica, pero Nephrite era más directo— el lazo que nos une eres tu Hotaru, pero ¿y si tu no estuvieras que nos uniría? —derramo unas lágrimas al pensar en los momentos de pasión y cuando no, a veces no encontraba de que hablar con él y terminaba diciendo puras tonterías— seguramente mis compañeras dirían "Serena tonta" y lo soy ¿qué más me une a Seiya? —murmuró para sí misma. Sin duda todo lo ocurrido le daba otra perspectiva a la vida. A su vida, sobre todo, pero ella amaba a Seiya y cumpliría con él como debía hacerlo.

—Serena ya está el desayuno —tocando a su habitación.

—Buenos días —dijo al abrir la puerta de su habitación— Chibi Chibi, es hora de desayunar, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy

—Tengo sueño —la pequeña bostezó acercándose soñolienta.

Sonrió inclinándose para tomar su pequeño rostro— Lo sé mi amor, pero tenemos mucho que hacer. Me vas a acompañar a muchos lados y de regreso compraremos un pastel

—Pastel, pastel —sonrió más animada tomando su mano.

Sonrió mirando a Molly— Vamos a desayunar. Tengo que ir a buscar a Michiru y luego a la biblioteca, me llevaré a Chibi Chibi

—¿No iras a ver a Seiya? —murmuró aún más extrañada.

Suspiró— Si, tal vez cuando vuelva de la biblioteca. He dejado de lado el tema de la escuela y nada más no hago nada ¿no te avergüenza tener una amiga pésima estudiante? —sonrió yendo al comedor donde ha estaba todo servido— ¿recuerdas cuando me sacaban por comer en clases? qué vergüenza

—Serena ¿qué te ocurre? es evidente que lo primero que debieras hacer es ir a ver a Seiya

Tomó asiento bajando la mirada— Molly, necesito ser más de lo que soy y ahora Seiya lo único que necesita es a Seika a su lado. Deben recuperar el tiempo perdido y yo tengo que trabajar en ser alguien, alguien que sea un buen ejemplo para las niñas

—¿Piensas dejar a Seiya? —murmuró directamente.

—¿Qué? no, no, para nada ¿por qué lo dejaría? solo quiero trabajar en lo que he dejado de lado. Debo esforzarme Molly, debo ser alguien digno de Seiya, alguien con quien pueda conversar abiertamente. No sabes lo tonta que me siento cuando hablamos, él es un hombre de mundo y yo, bueno ya ves como soy —dijo sirviéndole un poco de fruta a la niña.

Suspiró— Bien iré al hospital porque si a ti no te interesa saber cómo está a mi si —se puso de pie con cierta molestia, al ver la actitud que tenía al respecto.

—Si me interesa saber Molly, pero es que... —se puso de pie alejándose de la mesa— siempre he sabido que Nephrite lo sabe todo de Seiya y lo escuche decir que lo único que me une a Seiya, es Hotaru, pero ¿y si ella no estuviera que tendríamos?

—Bueno la decisión de casarte con él fue tuya sin importar el motivo por lo que lo hiciste y considero que este no es un buen momento para tu indecisión

Suspiró— De acuerdo iré contigo al hospital, aunque Seiya está mejor y a su lado está la única persona que le importa

—Si iras con esa actitud mejor no vayas Serena —murmuró con tristeza.

Volteó a ver a Chibi Chibi— ¿Estás lista? vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer. Vamos a ir a un lugar donde no te dejaran entrar, pero te portaras bien ¿de acuerdo?

—Me porto bien

Sonrió besando su frente— Iremos contigo Molly —tomo la mano de la niña— después de todo es mi esposo

—Bien vamos la camioneta ya está lista

—Vamos Chibi Chibi, después iremos por pastel —dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña— Molly, lo lamento

—Tienes mucho que pensar Serena. No sé qué te una a él, esas respuestas las tienes solo tu

—Sí, lo sé. Lo que escuché me dejó pensando, no pude dormir pensando en todo esto. En todo lo que cambio mi vida y en lo poco que la he valorado —dijo suspirando— pero bueno supongo que Seiya no merece que me ponga así

—Quizás eso debas hablarlo con él, pero no ahora

Asintió. Una vez que bajaron fueron directo a la camioneta— ¿Ya te llamo Nephrite? ¿crees que dejen entrar a Chibi Chibi a la habitación de Seiya?

—No creo, al menos no aun

—¿Crees que puedas cuidar de ella unos minutos? —preguntó acomodando a la niña para ponerle el cinturón.

—Sabes que si

—Gracias —Suspiró quedándose junto a la niña— lamento haberte contestado así y no quiero que tengas problemas con Nephrite, no le digas por favor lo que escuche

—No le diré, pero si piensa bien las cosas Serena. Si piensas que es solo por Hotaru entonces lo mejor es que te separes de él

Llevo la mano al pecho tocando su cicatriz— ¿Tu de que hablas con Nephrite? cuando no están en la cama o planeando la boda ¿qué tienen en común ustedes que te enamoró de él?

—Me pregunta de cómo era de niña, de lo que me gusta hacer, de lo que a él le gusta, comemos helados

Sonrió sutil— Me alegro que las cosas con Nephrite estén tan bien. Estoy segura que serán muy felices, más porque tú no tienes temor de tu relación, las cosas entre ustedes siempre han sido claras

—Si Nephrite es muy directo y eso me gusta mucho de él —suspiró.

Sonrió palmeando su mano— Serás muy feliz Molly y me alegro por ello. Hemos llegado, solo espero que todo esté bien, mira Chibi Chibi, te quedarás con Molly un momento ¿de acuerdo?

—Si Chibi —subió su manita— Hotaru está triste

Aquello la extraño— ¿Por qué Hotaru esta triste? ¿qué te dice?

—Porque mami está triste

Sonrió acariciando su cabello— Mami no está triste y Hotaru no tiene que estar triste. Anda vamos a bajar de la camioneta y después iremos por pastel ¿Hotaru quiere pastel?

—Si quiere pastel —sonrió bajando de la camioneta.

—Entonces iremos por pastel. Mira ahí está tu tía Seika, se ve cansada

—¡Tía Seika! —corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

Bajo de la camioneta para acercarse a ella— Hola Seika, te ves cansada

—Hola Serena —murmuró al verla.

—Hola ¿cómo esta él? supongo que está dormido

—Si está durmiendo, pero ya se encuentra mucho mejor

—Me alegro. Tal vez debas ir a darte un baño y descansar un poco, me quedaré hasta que vuelvas

—Si gracias. Iré a descansar un poco

Suspiró— Gracias Seika por cuidar de él. Iré a verlo, Molly por favor cuida de Chibi Chibi, no tardare —dijo alejándose hacia la entrada del hospital. Se sentía nerviosa, deseaba verlo, pero a la vez tenía miedo. Estando dormido no pasaría nada, saldría y él no se daría cuenta así que no habría preguntas incómodas.

Seika la observo alejarse— Bueno iré a bañarme, volveré mas tarde —murmuró pues aun sentía la frialdad en Serena.

—Sí, de acuerdo. No creo que tenga que quedarse un día más en el hospital, por lo que dijeron los doctores ha respondido muy bien, quizá hoy lo del de alta. De momento nos quedaremos en el hotel, así que no te preocupes —dijo Nephrite que había rodeado los hombros de su prometida.

—Pero necesito algo de ropa —murmuró Seika.

—Me alegro mucho que se encuentre en mejor estado

—No te preocupes, ya debe estar todo lo necesario en tu habitación, así que no te preocupes y vuelve pronto, esa fue advertencia de Seiya —sonrió para tranquilizarla— quiere que vuelvas pronto, que te iba a guardar gelatina

Sonrió divertida— Si no tardare en volver, los veré más tarde

—Tía Seika adiós —dijo la pequeña agitando la manita.

—Nos vemos pequeña pórtate bien ¿sí? —subiendo a la camioneta.

—Me porta bien —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Que ocurre con Serena? ni siquiera me saludo y estaba muy seria con Seika —dijo Nephrite una vez que la camioneta se alejó.

Suspiró— Ayer se encerró en su habitación, ahora cree que no hay nada que la una a Seiya salvo Hotaru, algo los escucho decir, pero no sé bien que fue

Resoplo negando— Esta confundida. Yo fui quien dijo eso, pero no me refería a que no hubiera más cosas. Es verdad que en cierta forma son diferentes, pero los une algo mucho más que la bebé, creo que Serena saco de contexto mi conversación

—Sí, creo que le hace falta analizar bien su situación. No quería venir a verlo

Frunció el ceño— Y el muy tonto preguntando por ella ¿qué es lo que le pasa ahora a Serena? hace unos días estaba tan tranquila, como si nada ¿qué dudas tiene ahora? ¿no le parece suficiente todo lo que Seiya hace para que ella este bien?

—Eso es precisamente el problema, ella siente que no es suficiente para él

Tomó la mano de su prometida para que se sentara junto a él en el pequeño jardín fuera del hospital— Mira, sinceramente no sé porque se enamoró de ella, pero si lo hizo es porque es justo lo que él necesita, ni más ni menos. Lo he visto rodeado de muchas mujeres, pero con ninguna como con Serena, eso debería ser suficiente para ella

—Opino lo mismo —suspiró al sentarse junto a él, mientras la pequeña recogía algunas flores— en un inicio no estaba de acuerdo porque en cierta forma su relación fue forzada

—Si, lo fue, porque en cierta forma Seiya no quería que ella estuviera con alguien más, no quería perderla. por eso es que la ayudo con la niña, pero después Seiya comenzó a ser otro. Buscaba cualquier pretexto para tenerla cerca, para convivir con ella y con la niña, se enamoró de lo que vio en Serena, no de lo que aparentaba. Chibi Chibi fue la razón de porque se enamoró, el amor que profesa por su hermanita es lo que lo conquisto

—Sí y eso la enamoro a ella también, pero se vio forzada a enamorarse de él desde el momento que fue obligada a acercarse

—Eso es verdad, más porque recuerdo que cuando veía a Andrew se ponía nerviosa, ansiosa ¿será que aun siente algo por su ex novio? quizá sea mucho más fuerte que lo que siente por Seiya. Molly sé que es tu amiga, pero no me gustaría que se quedara con Seiya solo por su bienestar y comodidad

—No creo que aun sienta algo por Andrew, es verdad que lo amo, pero él la dejo y ella aprendió a vivir sin él. Sé que la diferencia entre ustedes y nosotras es muy grande

Volteó a verla tomando su rostro— No Molly, que Serena este medio loquita es diferente a lo que tú eres ¿o es que tú también te sientes así? ¿que no eres suficiente para mí? porque déjame decirte que soy yo el que no se siente suficiente para ti

Sonrió fijando su mirada en él— No es que no me sienta suficiente para ti o que tú seas suficiente para mí, Nephrite. Varias veces lo he pensado y sin duda estoy muy enamorada de ti, nuestra situación es diferente porque a mí nadie me ha forzado a quererte, nuestro amor nació por decisión de ambos y cada día que pasa aprendo a conocerte más y eso me gusta mucho

—Entonces no digas que tú eres muy diferente a mí, tu sabes como soy mi pequeña. Te amo y así es, nuestro amor nació poco a poco ¿o es que te refieres a que sea mayor que tú? —Sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

—A eso me refiero —cerrando sus ojos— pero eso también lo hace especial, porque me enseñas muchas cosas y tú te diviertes a mi lado, por eso es bueno que seamos diferentes ya que al mismo tiempo nos complementamos

Sonrió acercándola para darle un pequeño beso en los labios— Por eso es que te amo, porque eres la dulce inocencia que me hace feliz —Dijo acariciando su rostro— mi pequeña Molly, lamento todo lo que está pasando, pero dentro de poco seremos marido y mujer

—Shh —se acercó rozando sus labios— mientras este a tu lado todo estará bien, te amo

Sonrió abrazándola hacia él— Te amo Molly ¿qué te parece si llevamos a la pequeña a tomar su vasito de leche con chocolate y nosotros tomamos una malteada?

—Sí, vamos, oye también hay que ver los resultados de los análisis —murmuró sonrojada.

—Es verdad ¿te parece si vamos después de que Serena recoja a la niña? no podemos llevarla al consultorio —Dijo poniéndose de pie tomando su mano.

—Si —murmuró poniéndose de pie al ser ayudada por él— Chibi Chibi vamos a que tomes leche

—Chibi Chibi —sonrió llevando en su manita varias flores— con chocolate, flores para ti —dijo extendiendo unas cuantas.

— ¿Para mí? —murmuró sonrojada— gracias pequeña —tomando las flores.

Sonrió tomando las demás con ambas manos— Estas son para mi mami, para que no este triste

—Seguro le alegraran mucho

—Quiero que mami sea feliz, pero quiero leche primero —murmuró ladeando la cabecita.

—Bien vamos por leche entonces —sonrió un tanto divertida.

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Buenas noches, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, sé que muchas quisieran un maratón de esta historia, pero ¿Qué creen? Este fue el penúltimo capítulo, sí, así es estamos llegando al final.

En realidad, no me di cuenta en que momento llegamos a este punto. Así que espero que disfruten del ultimo capitulo que viene la próxima semana. Y una pregunta ¿Qué prefieren un epilogo completo o un epilogo en dos partes? Porque si salió muy largo así que espero su respuesta.

En fin, hasta aquí quedamos por hoy, quiero agradecer cada uno de sus comentarios, que los leemos y nos animan a seguir, pero por lo pronto ahora espero sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció este capítulo y sus respuestas sobre el epilogo, así que nos leemos la siguiente semana.


	36. Final

AMOR

Capítulo 36

Final

Mientras lo observaba dormir no dejaba de pensar en todo, desde la primera vez que lo había visto, hasta el momento que lo escucho decir que la amaba. Sabía que había amor entre ellos, pero ¿eso podría soportar lo diferentes que eran? — Te amo... —murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Serena —murmuró al abrir sus ojos lentamente sonriendo al poder visualizarla.

Se incorporó para acercarse a su lado— Hola ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor y más ahora que te veo

Sonrió sutil tomando su mano— El doctor dijo que debes descansar aun, quizá más tarde o mañana te den de alta

—Descansare lo necesario te lo prometo

—Eso espero —lo miró por un instante oprimiendo su mano— no te vayas a ir inmediatamente a trabajar como sueles hacer ¿quieres que llame a Nephrite? seguro tendrá mucho que decirte

—¿Es que ya te quieres ir? —haciendo un puchero, notándola un poco extraña.

—Es que no quiero que me regañes porque me estoy malpasando, además quiero ir a buscar a Michiru —Dijo oprimiendo su mano— no he tomado mis clases y sigo siendo igual de torpe que siempre

—¿Y tiene que ser ahora? —manteniendo la mirada fija en ella— Michiru y Haruka no están en la ciudad

—Ah no sabía que no estaban en la ciudad —sonrió sutil— bueno tendrá que ser después. He postergado muchas cosas y creo que debo hacerlo todo antes de que nazca Hotaru, después me será más complicado

—Serena, no te estoy exigiendo que hagas nada. Solo quiero que estés a mi lado ahora

Asintió sentándose a su lado— Me quedare un poco más, no puedo dejar a Chibi Chibi tanto tiempo sola con Molly y Nephrite. Seika seguro volverá en un par de horas

—¿Por qué tienes tanta urgencia por irte Serena?

—¿Urgencia? no para nada, es solo que ya tengo un par de horas aquí, solo que estabas dormido —Sonrió sutil— por cierto ¿desde cuándo roncas?

—Yo no ronco —haciendo un puchero— acabo de despertar y mi esposa quiere dejarme solo

—No quiero dejarte solo. Me quedare contigo hasta que llegue Seika o quizá para cuando ella venga ya te hayan dado de alta —Dijo peinando su cabello.

—Ella debe descansar. Pídele que duerma ¿sí? se quedó toda la noche despierta

—De acuerdo, le llamare entonces para decirle que se quede a descansar ¿algo más que desee el señor Kou? —preguntó suspirando.

—Mmm si un beso de mi esposa

—Que consentido está señor Kou —dijo inclinándose a darle un pequeño beso— debes descansar ahora ¿sí?

La acercó hacia él tomando sus labios entre los suyos besándola con más intensidad.

Suspiró entre sus labios ¿por qué Seiya tenía ese efecto en ella? Con un beso él podría conseguir lo que quisiera, tal como lo había hecho la primera vez. Correspondió a sus labios teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo, solo dejando que la besara.

Jugó un poco con sus labios acariciando su nuca— Te extrañe

—Yo también y mucho. Te amo Seiya y quiero ser más que la madre de tu hija —murmuró entre sus labios— quiero ser más que la mujer que cumplió tu sueño de ser padre

—¿No te das cuenta que eres más que eso? ¿que eres la mujer que conquisto mi corazón de una forma irracional?

Se separó lo suficiente para poder mirar sus ojos— Es que quiero ser capaz de hablar contigo por horas de todos los temas que gustan. Quiero ser capaz de acompañarte a esos eventos elegantes y que no tengas que estar cuidando de que cometeré alguna torpeza

Sonrió tomando su mano— Yo no quiero que cambies porque, así como eres me gustas y mucho mi amor

Derramo unas lágrimas— ¿Estás seguro? porque la otra noche que me hablabas muy emocionado de unas construcciones me quedé dormida y en la comida que te acompañé termine asqueada con esos caracoles tan famosos que pediste

—Completamente mi amor. Me gustas como eres, me gusta estar contigo y me gusta verte

—¿Me amaras, aunque sea una pésima estudiante? —dijo con unas lágrimas— aunque no tengamos muchas cosas en común

—Claro que sí, ¿a qué viene todo esto amor?

—No tiene importancia —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas— solo quiero que sepas que te amo, que no importa como siempre quiero estar a tu lado

—Siempre estaré a tu lado y quiero que tu estés a mi lado alegrando mi vida

Sonrió sutil— Te amo Seiya, perdóname por no haber estado contigo cuando despertaste —dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

—Estas, ahora eso es lo que importa amor

Asintió abrazándolo con cuidado— Tendré que irme para cuidar de Chibi Chibi

—Si mi amor y también debes descansar —colocando la mano sobre su vientre acariciándolo.

—Sí, ya te habías tardado en mandarme a descansar —sonrió colocando la mano sobre la de él— Chibi Chibi dice que Hotaru estaba triste porque yo también lo estuve

—¿Por qué mi amor? a mí tampoco me gusta verte triste

—Porque estaba preocupada por ti, porque no dejaba de pensar en ti y en ese miedo que tenia de no poder enamorarte cada día más

Sonrió ligeramente— Ay mi amor que cosas piensas a estas alturas ya deberías saber cuánto te amo

Hizo un puchero— Ya sé que soy muy tonta, pero es que pensé que solo nos unía pastelito

—¿Y por qué pensaste eso amor? —murmuró divertido.

—Pues porque mmm Nephrite dijo que nos unía pastelito y yo pensé que solo eso hacía que estuviéramos juntos —dijo bajando la mirada— porque tú eres tan diferente de mí, soy muy torpe amor ¿y si llega una de esas mujeres que tanto te gustaban?

—Mmm quizás tomaste mal el concepto al que se refería. Nephrite sabe que nos une mucho más que pastelito

—Pues sí, pero pensé que a eso se refería porque no hay nadie que te conozca mejor que él —dijo recostándose a su lado con cuidado— él sabe todos tus secretos

—Estoy seguro que estaba tratando de animar a Seika, lo ocurrido la afecto mucho

—Sí, lo sé, me pidió perdón, pero no hay nada que perdonar, por eso la dejé contigo, para que te cuidará. Ustedes necesitan recuperar el tiempo perdido

—Gracias, estaba preocupado por ella. Yaten estaba dispuesto a matarla nuevamente

—¿Nuevamente? —preguntó extrañada acomodándose a su lado.

—Sí, yo no me fije ese día, pero Seika si lo vio fue quien nos atropelló

—Debe ser difícil para Seika, más ahora que Diamante no está a su lado, pero lo estarán ¿verdad?

—Si lo estarán, aunque siento que lo ocurrido con Yaten le duele después de todo —desvió su mirada— con él creció

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —pregunto con interés— ¿Cómo fue que terminaste herido?

—Iba a matarla porque digamos que está enamorado de ella. Aunque previamente amenazó con tomarte a ti entre sus brazos

—¿Que? —se incorporó un poco— ese hombre está loco ¿a mí por qué? ¿Cómo puede estar enamorado de su propia prima? que horror

—A ti por hacerme sufrir. Le pidió a Seika que nos diera un somnífero

Sintió escalofríos de solo imaginar de lo que se había salvado— Ese hombre está loco, al menos todos estaban prevenidos

—Sí, creo que algo quería hacerle a Seika estaba muy insistente en ir a su habitación. Luego nos escuchó hablando

—No imagino lo que Seika sintió, que horror más siendo su primo, que ella lo consideraba mucho más que eso. Creo que ella necesitaba más consuelo ayer y no supe verlo —dijo bajando la mirada.

—Sí, aunque no ha mencionado nada al respecto

—Quizá deba platicar un poco con ella —murmuró volviendo a recostarse junto a él— ahora todo eso ya acabo ¿verdad?

—Si todo acabo, solo falta el juicio

Suspiró abrazándolo con cuidado— Me alegro que todo eso terminará, por fin Seika podrá ser feliz con Diamante, espero que ahora si tú también puedas disfrutar de mi embarazo y por supuesto la boda de Molly y Nephrite

—Del embarazo estoy disfrutando mucho amor ¿no te das cuenta de ello?

—Sí, pero no hemos tenido realmente un momento de paz. Sobre todo, tu siempre preocupado y tenso, no creas que no me daba cuenta

La abrazó con cuidado— Perdona, pero en verdad si lo he disfrutado. Sobre todo, el estar cabeceando en la oficina y las náuseas en la mañana

Sonrió un tanto divertida— Yo ya no tengo nauseas, ni sueño. Solo tengo muchas ganas de helados, pasteles y de los besos de mi esposo, quizá por eso te contagie mis síntomas

—Si por tus labios que me vuelven loco y que se han hecho mi adicción —murmuró buscando sus labios.

Sonrió cerrando lentamente los ojos— Te amo Seiya, tú también eres mi adicción. Tus besos pueden hacer maravillas conmigo

Tan solo sonrió besando con suavidad sus labios.

Sonrió entre sus labios— ¿Cuándo tendremos una luna de miel? —preguntó en medio de pequeños besos.

—¿A donde te gustaría ir?

—Mmm un lugar con nieve, si eso me gustaría. Una linda cabaña ¿crees que podamos ir solo nosotros? que sea una verdadera luna de miel, no la hemos tenido

—Claro mi amor, nos iremos mmm ¿qué tal a los Alpes suizos?

—¿De verdad? —preguntó entusiasmada— si eso me gustaría mucho. Quiero ver un hermoso bosque nevado abrazada a ti porque tendré frío y una humeante taza de chocolate con muchos bombones —sonrió aún más al imaginar ese momento.

—Sera maravilloso mi amor y te ayudare a esquiar

—¿Iremos después de que nazca pastelito? porque de lo contrario no sé cómo podría esquiar con tremendo vientre

—Si después de que nazca pastelito iremos mi amor

Sonrió dándole otro pequeño pero marcado beso— Te amo Seiya, perdón por ser tan miedosa y torpe

—Te amo con todo lo que eres ¿y tú me amas?

—Mucho —sonrió sin dejar de darle pequeños besos— aun si eres un hombre horrible o si haces pucheros, o si me haces tuya con toda tu pasión

Sonrió sonrojado ante esos detalles— Te amo Serena sin importar el cómo llegaste a mi vida

Sonrió acariciando su rostro— ¿Aun si nos forzaron a mirarnos?

—Aun si nos forzaron. Aun si no fue por casualidad. Te amo llegaste a mi vida y me disté lo que nunca pensé tener y eso es una familia

—Una hermosa familia —sonrió recostándose nuevamente a su lado— oye amor ¿y si te vuelves a hacer los estudios? quizá podamos encargar otro bebé después de pastelito

—Bueno eso ya lo veremos después de que pastelito nazca mi amor

—De acuerdo —sonrió refugiándose en sus brazos— extraño hacer muchas travesuras contigo, porque ahora pastelito nos ve y se lo puede contar a Chibi Chibi

—Ya tendremos tiempo de hacer muchas cosas sin que pastelito nos vea —rozando suavemente sus labios.

—Te amo —murmuró entre sus labios— tendrás cuidado ahora, con tu herida ¿qué le diremos a Chibi Chibi? Porque seguro se asustará de verte así

—Mmm que me caí de las escaleras

—Creo que será una buena idea ¿cuándo podemos ir a casa? se siente rara sin todos sus juguetes y sin sus conejos

—Solo un par de días mientras se aseguran que no haya nada extraño

—De acuerdo, por mientras iremos al hotel y ahí te cuidaremos mucho —Murmuró comenzando a dormirse— no quiero perderte, te amo

Sonrió al verla, abrazándola un poco más— Te amo descansa un poco amor

—Si, como ordenes —sonrió en medio de un bostezo— hombre horrible

X-X

No dejaba de pensar en su amada Seika, en sus lágrimas, el terror en su mirada por el temor de perder a su hermano— Mi amor —Murmuró esperando que su amor llegara a ella— yo te protegeré, te lo prometo

—Ja que vas a estar protegiéndola. Eres un idiota todo esto es culpa tuya

Resoplo al escucharlo— Es tu culpa Yaten, todo por tu maldita ambición ¿qué esperabas? que nadie descubriría tus planes

—Obvio, pero gracias a tu impertinencia todo mi plan fracaso buscaría a Seika después de que matarás a Seiya y me quedaría con todo, pero no, tenías que meter más estorbos

—Pensabas matarnos a todos —dijo con seriedad— tu solo querías quedarte con la herencia, eso no fue lo que me dijiste la última vez

—Sí y parte de esa herencia es ella

Alzo la mirada— ¿Cómo que ella? no seas idiota Yaten, Seika es tu prima

—¿Y? Todo habría sido perfecto si no hubieras aparecido en su vida

—Pero aparecí y Seika me ama. Eres un imbécil Yaten te vas a hundir en la cárcel, ya lo verás

—Y tu conmigo. El dolor cegó tu juicio he hiciste cuanto quise salvo matar a ese idiota

—Quizá, pero Seiya y Serena me han perdonado. Tu tendrás que pagar por todo el daño que causaste —dijo con coraje— te vas a refundir en la cárcel

Fijó la mirada en él— Algún día saldré e iré por ella. No te lo dije, pero hice mía a Seika hace mucho tiempo, aunque es una lástima que ella no lo sepa seguro me habría pedido mas

—¿Que? —se puso de pie pegándose a los barrotes— ¿qué rayos estas diciendo? eso es mentira. Seika jamás se habría acostado contigo

—Solo un par de somníferos bastaron, ahora habría sido diferente, pero me traicionó

—Eres un desgraciado Yaten, abusaste de tu prima, eres un maldito violador y te matare en cuanto pueda, como te atreviste a lastimarla

—¿Tu a mí? Si no pudiste con ese idiota por el cual fue atropellada

—Creo que no me conoces Yaten, tenía dudas porque Seiya nunca fue malo conmigo, pero tú, tu lastimaste y te aprovechaste de una mujer inconsciente

—Y la habría hecho mía. Sus labios son muy dulces

—Cállate —grito desesperado sacudiendo los barrotes.

—Tienen visita —murmuró un policía dejando entrar a Seika.

Diamante volteó observando a su amada entrar— Mi vida —derramo unas lágrimas de tan solo pensar en cómo se sentiría si supiera la verdad.

—Diamante —corrió hacia el con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Mi vida, no llores —dijo acariciando su mejilla— ¿qué haces aquí?

—Quería verte y saber cómo estabas —disfrutando su caricia.

—Mucho mejor ahora que estás aquí, pero debiste esperar para verme. Yaten está aquí

Volvió la mirada hacia su primo.

—Hola querida prima —dijo al sonreír al recorrerla con la mirada— que hermosa estas hoy, vienes de negro ¿ya se murió Seiya?

—Para tu desgracia no, mi hermano está a salvo —por alguna razón esa mirada la hizo sentir incomoda.

—Es una lástima, pero no importa, ya saldré y poder terminar con lo que inicie —Sonrió sin dejar de mirarla— así que más te vale que me esperes Seika. Tendré que esperar un poco más para poder tenerte por fin, de nuevo

—¿De nuevo? ¿De qué estás hablando? —sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo— ¿qué pretendías hacer Yaten?

—Seika. Mi vida, no le hagas caso está loco, está hablando solo por coraje —Dijo tomando su mano para llamar su atención— mírame mi vida, todo estará bien, solo mírame

—¿Recuerdas aquella noche que te pusiste ebria? cuando Seiya volvió y no querías verlo. Bebiste hasta perderte ¿lo recuerdas Seika? —preguntó Yaten sonriendo.

Volvió la mirada hacia Diamante por un instante para enseguida volver la mirada hacia el— ¿Qué?

—Despertaste con resaca y te di un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza —sonrió dándole la espalda— te quedaste profundamente dormida con aquel camisón que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Esperabas que llegará Diamante ¿verdad?

—Si esperaba que llegara. Y me quede dormida

—Sí, así fue —murmuró volteando a verla— y lo disfrute mucho. Tus labios son tan dulces, tus piernas wow realmente son perfectas y tus senos, Seika, deberías pensar en ser modelo, con esas curvas volverías loco a más de uno, claro nadie como yo

Abrió sus ojos completamente desconcertada— Tu... ¿Abusaste de mí?

—En realidad debo decir que lo disfrutaste mucho. Si estabas un poco inconsciente, pero no por eso estuviste tranquila —sonrió volteando a verla— colaboraste y muy bien, tus labios hacen maravillas

Derramó unas lágrimas— ¿Por qué Yaten? —se giró hacia Diamante deseando no ver a su primo.

—No le hagas caso Seika —murmuró Diamante conteniendo el coraje que las palabras de Yaten le hacían sentir.

Comenzó a sollozar— ¿Por qué? Si para mi tu eres muy importante

—¿Y entonces por qué lloras? fuiste mía Seika. Si tan solo hubieras visto un poco más allá, juntos hubiéramos hecho grandes cosas, como deshacernos de todos los estorbos. Eso es lo que tu querías, lo que ambos queríamos

Presionó los barrotes comenzaba a tener vagos recuerdos— Creí que eras tú mi amor. Yo no...

—Shhh —tomo suavemente su rostro— tranquila mi amor. No lo escuches, no importa que haya pasado. Te amo Seika

—Lo pasaste muy bien Seika, gritabas llena de placer y pedías más —dijo sonriendo al ver lo que le hacía.

Cerró sus ojos con nuevas lágrimas— Basta Yaten. Ya basta

—¿Que es este escándalo? —preguntó uno de los oficiales que entraba seguido de otro— Yaten Kou será enviado a una prisión de máxima seguridad donde aguardará el juicio en su contra

Diamante se sentía tan impotente de no poder consolar a su amada— Seika mi vida, no llores

—Oficial quiero agregar abuso sexual a la lista de cargos en su contra —respiraba un tanto agitada comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

—No hay manera de que lo compruebes querida prima

—Seika ¿te sientes bien mi vida? —preguntó tomando su mano— por favor, traiga un médico

—Me siento un poco mareada. Tengo como testigo a Diamante y... —saco su celular— tu confesión grabada —mirándolo con sumo coraje.

—¿Que? —la miro molesto— eres una maldita Seika, te vas a arrepentir. Voy a volver y entonces no habrá escapatoria

Ya no respondió nada solo sujeto la mano de su amado.

—Llévenselo —dijo el oficial abriendo la celda de él.

—Todo estará bien mi vida —la tomó del rostro limpiando sus mejillas— te amo, te amo Seika

—Perdóname por lo que paso yo no sabía

—Señorita, le permitiré entrar, pero solo unos minutos —dijo sacando la llave para abrir la celda.

—Si por favor —miro de forma suplicante al oficial.

—Solo unos minutos —dijo abriendo la celda.

—Gracias oficial —murmuró Diamante en cuando la pudo abrazar lo hizo sujetándola con fuerza— mi vida

Se acurruco en sus brazos buscando consuelo al dolor que sentía en su corazón.

—Ya mi vida, olvida todo lo que dijo, desde hoy tu vida será diferente —dijo abrazándola con fuerza— estaremos juntos mi vida. Te amo, ya no llores porque me lastima no poder evitarlo

—Pensé que eras tú más por qué cuando desperté tú estabas a mi lado. Nunca pensé que él quisiera algo así conmigo yo lo quería mucho. Porque de niña fue un refugio ante la ausencia de Seiya

—Lo sé mi amor. Sé cuánto te importaba y lo decepcionada que estás —dijo besando su frente— te ha lastimado mucho, pero debes salir adelante mi vida. Ahora tienes a tu hermano cerca él te protegerá lo sé muy bien

Derramó un par de lágrimas, sentía su mirada nublándose— Diamante mi amor

—¿Te sientes bien mi vida? han sido días muy pesados para ti

—No me siento bien —aspiro su aroma.

—Por favor traigan un médico, mi prometida se siente mal —dijo llamando al oficial al tiempo que la tomaba en sus brazos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —murmuró el oficial al ver a la chica demasiado pálida.

—Se siente mal, por favor un médico ¡ya! —grito desesperado tenia horas pidiendo un médico y no lo atendían.

—Enseguida —se apresuró para llamar al médico.

—Mi vida por favor ¿por qué viniste? debiste esperar, esto es demasiado para ti

—Tenía que verte y quería saber por qué Yaten había hecho eso. Pensé que era mentira y que se trataba de una tonta broma

—¿Y qué esperabas que te dijera? —la recostó en la fría manta de la celda.

—Cualquier cosa —sollozando— menos eso

Resopló con molestia— No te quiero cerca de él nunca más. No importa que quieras escuchar de nuevo sus motivos te quiero lejos de él

Desvió la mirada de la de él— No volveré a verlo jamás

—Más te vale Seika, no quiero saber que lo volviste a ver porque quieres obtener respuestas

Se sentó en la cama, tenía tantas cosas en su mente— Quizás tenga que verlo en el juicio

—Pero no a solas con él, ni tampoco porque tú lo busques —dijo con seriedad— Seika, te amo más que a mi vida y por eso es que no quiero que me vuelvas a visitarme mientras esté en prisión

—¿Que? ¿por qué me pides eso? —dijo con seriedad, derramando un par de lágrimas.

—Porque te amo Seika. Porque no quiero que pases días sufriendo por mí, debes recuperar tu vida, volver a ser la Seika fuerte y segura. La mujer de la que me enamore —dijo hincándose frente a ella— te amo mi vida, pero no quiero que me veas así

—Por favor no me pidas eso, pase mucho tiempo sin ti y ahora me pides no verte

—Pero sabemos que al final de todo volveré a tus brazos. Nos casaremos, pero no vuelvas a visitarme, me avergüenza que me veas así mi vida, hecho una piltrafa humana y no un hombre capaz de protegerte

Comenzó a sollozar— Diamante te amo. Me enamoré de ti y tenía miedo de lo que pudieras hacer y no me di cuenta que en realidad era él de quien debía cuidarme

—Nadie lo imagino —dijo acariciando su rostro— pero todo eso ya termino. Dentro de poco podré estar a tu lado, pero no quiero que me veas así. No soy el hombre del que te enamoraste

Fijo su mirada en el con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas— Diamante mi amor —se abalanzo sobre sus brazos.

—Te amo mi vida, mi hermosa Seika, déjame volver a ser el hombre capaz de protegerte y amarte —dijo abrazándola con fuerza— déjame volver a recuperar mi dignidad

Asintió ocultando el rostro entre su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza— Bésame, bésame como tú sabes hacerlo para poder resistir tu ausencia

—Mi vida —murmuró tomando su rostro para besarla lenta y profundamente aumentando poco a poco la pasión en entre sus labios.

Correspondió a sus labios sin dejar de llorar, pero sabía que debía darle ese tiempo que le pedía, y ella también debía recuperarse. Le costaría mucho poder reponerse al dolor que ahora sentía— Te amo —murmuró entre sus labios mordisqueándolos un poco.

—Te amo —murmuró estrechándola entre sus brazos— te veré cuando sea un hombre digno de ti

—Te esperare te lo prometo esperare por ti mi amor —respiró profundamente, acariciando su rostro.

—Señorita, debe salir —dijo el oficial y tras de él un médico— deben revisarla

—Ya escuchaste mi vida, debes estar bien ¿de acuerdo? debes ser la hermosa mujer que siempre has sido

—Lo estaré para ti mi amor es una promesa —rozo sus labios de nueva cuenta— te amo con todo mi ser

—Te amo mi vida. Volveré a tus brazos, te lo juro —dijo volviendo a besarla.

—Señorita, tiene que marcharse —dijo con impaciencia.

Se puso de pie, no quería irse y dejarlo, pero confiaba en él. Lentamente se acercó a la reja— Nos vemos mi amor se fuerte ¿sí?

—Lo seré mi vida —dijo sonriéndole— te veré pronto mi amor. Mi futura señora, Black

Salió en cuanto le abrieron la reja, enviándole un último beso, dedicándole una sonrisa conteniendo sus lágrimas para que no la recordara de esa forma.

Sonrió poniéndose de pie, erguido y orgulloso como sabía a ella le gustaba. Le dolía dejarla ir, pero era lo mejor, pronto volverían a reunirse y sería para siempre.

X-X

Al salir de ese lugar miro por última vez sintiendo un gran vacío en su corazón. Subió al auto que esperaba por ella el medico había insistido en revisarla, pero ella se había negado. De esa forma llego al hospital para ver a su hermano, tratando de mostrarse tranquila.

Nuevamente Seiya se había quedado dormido y aunque no quería dejarlo también tenía que ir a cuidar de Chibi Chibi. Solo dio un pequeño beso como despedida y salió sin hacer ruido. Aprovecharía también para comer algo, a últimos días pastelito requería más alimento y tenía hambre a todas horas. Al salir se topó con Seika que se veía muy triste y ella sabía que le debía una disculpa— Hola...

—Hola ¿cómo sigue?

—Está durmiendo de nuevo —sonrió sutil— aproveche para salir a comer algo ¿quieres acompañarme?

Asintió con la cabeza— ¿Y Nephrite y Molly?

—Me enviaron un mensaje que estaban en la cafetería que está en la esquina. De hecho, ya iba por ella, le prometí un pastel, pero seguramente ya se lo devoró

—Es seguro que esa pequeña tendrá mucha pila durante el día

—Sí, estará como loquita con tanta azúcar, así que ¿qué te parece si vamos por ella y vamos a comer algo?

—Está bien, la verdad es que me siento un poco mareada. Quizás porque no he comido nada

—¿No desayunaste? —preguntó tomándola del brazo— debiste comer algo

—No, la verdad es que no tengo hambre

—Pero debes comer. Anda vamos y comes algo y también Chibi Chibi porque de pastel no se debe alimentar —sonrió sutil encaminándola hacia la salida.

Se dejó guiar por ella hacia la salida— Si lo sé. No solo se vive de pastel

Asintió— Seika, te debo una disculpa por cómo me comporte

—Entiendo tu molestia, después de todo lo que paso fue por mi causa

Negó bajando la mirada— No era eso Seika, era más bien mi temor, no sé cómo explicarlo

—Por mi causa Seiya fue herido y por mi causa Diamante está en la cárcel —murmuró sollozando.

Se detuvo abrazándola— No digas eso Seika. No tienes la culpa de nada, solo fueron malas decisiones que cada uno tomo

Al sentirse abrazada comenzó a llorar a un mas, dejando salir la rabia y el temor que sentía.

Tan solo la abrazo para confortarla. Sabía que para ella debía ser difícil toda esa situación.

La abrazó aún más sin poder parar de llorar— Hoy fui a ver a Diamante y a... Yaten

—Seika —murmuró comprendiendo porqué estaba así— ¿y qué ocurrió?

—Me entere de algo muy sucio y me siento sucia Serena —sin atreverse a verla a los ojos.

—¿Qué cosa Seika? —preguntó tomando sus manos— ven vamos a sentarnos aquí —la condujo a una de las bancas que estaba fuera del hospital.

Asintió con los ojos llorosos, tenía que decirlo o morirá por dentro.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Seika? por favor, dime puedes confiar en mi

—Yaten... abuso de mi... —murmuró con vergüenza y dolor.

—¿Que? —preguntó asombrada y sin duda molesta— Seika... —Sin pensarlo la volvió a abrazar.

—Sí, hoy me lo confeso frente a Diamante —sollozando aún más.

—Ay Seika, pero eso no puede ser, es tu primo, quizá solo lo dijo para lastimarlos a ambos ¿cómo pudo pasar eso?

—Fue en una ocasión que discutí con Seiya y se me pasaron las copas estando en casa. Esa mañana tenía mucho dolor de cabeza. Yaten me dio unas píldoras y me quedé dormida, cuando desperté me sentí rara y pensé que había estado con Diamante, más porque él estaba a mi lado. Se extraño un poco cuando le dije que había sido maravilloso —los recuerdos llegaban a su mente— Diamante se extrañó, pero en ese momento ninguno le tomo importancia

—Ay Seika —murmuró con tristeza— no sé qué decirte, solo que tú eres una mujer fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que ninguna así que esto no te debe vencer. Al contrario, toma fuerza de todo lo que te paso y vuelve a comenzar

—Me siento tan mal Serena. No pensé que Yaten hiciera algo así y mucho menos conmigo. Lo quería como a un hermano y me duele

—Lo sé Seika. Sé que te duele, que te sientes decepcionada, pero él no puede destruirte. Eso es lo que quiere, verte sufriendo. No le des ese gusto, ya no estás sola —dijo tomando sus manos— estamos contigo

—Gracias Serena —bajo su mirada.

—No Seika, gracias a ti por tener la confianza de contarme todo esto —sonrió oprimiendo sus manos— no te dejes vencer

—Quiero ser fuerte. Diamante no quiere que vaya a verlo mas

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿es que acaso tiene que ver lo que hizo Yaten? ¿por qué no quiere verte?

—No. Por el contrario, espero no lo lleven al mismo lugar que a él o terminaran matándose el uno al otro y no quiero perderlo. Él no quiere que lo vea en un lugar así

—Ah ya estaba pensando en ir a buscarlo y decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero si es por eso entonces quizá es lo mejor, he escuchado que esos lugares son muy feos

—¿Crees que este mucho tiempo ahí?

Se encogió de hombros— Quisiera decirte que no, pero la verdad es que no se mucho de eso —Sonrió un tanto avergonzada— pero lo que sí sé es que tu estarás esperándolo para poder ser feliz con él ¿no es así?

—Si. Lo esperare sin importar cuanto tiempo pase. Esperare por él

Sonrió al ver su determinación— Eso está mucho mejor ¿te sientes mejor?

—Sí, me siento mucho mejor, gracias Serena en verdad sentía que iba explotar

—No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso está la familia ¿no es así? —sonrió al verla más tranquila— además yo fui muy grosera estos días y te pido que me disculpes

—Serena —respiró aun con los ojos llorosos— perdóname ¿sí?

—Pero no tengo nada que disculparte. Al contrario, es que la verdad me sentía un poco insegura a tu lado, bueno no tanto así, es solo que, escuche la conversación que tenías anoche con Nephrite

Fijo su mirada en ella— Serena no quiero que sientas celos de mí. Tu eres la mujer que Seiya ama, yo solo soy su hermana

—Es que no son celos, bueno quizá un poco, pero lo que más sentí y que me hizo pensar es que él y yo somos tan diferentes. Que aún me parece un sueño que se haya fijado en mí y cuando Nephrite dijo que nos unía mi embarazo pensé que solo era eso

—Él no lo dijo en ese sentido —bajo su mirada— él trataba de hacerme sentir mejor, por mi causa Seiya está así porque se interpuso y el día que me atropellaron también lo hizo al menos alcanzo a protegerme. Le dije que sentía celos de él porque, bueno él ha estado más como su hermano que yo. Porque pensó que tenía celos de ti por tener más atención de Seiya que yo

Enarco una ceja— ¿En serio? —comenzó a reír— que tontas somos. Pobre Seiya con razón se incapacito, está loco por ambas

Sonrió un tanto divertida— Se volverá loco con ambas mi hermanito

—Sí, eso me temo y peor será con Chibi Chibi y pastelito, porque ellas también querrán su atención. Pastelito se vuelve loquita cuando él le habla

—Sera un papá muy consentidor

—Sí, eso me temo —sonrió sutil acariciando su vientre— creo que ya tiene hambre porque se me acaba de antojar un omelette con atún y mucha mayonesa ¿vamos? —sonrió poniéndose de pie extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

—Si vamos —tomo su mano con una sonrisa.

—¿Te gustaría que iniciáramos cuanto antes con la habitación de Hotaru? quiero cielos azules y nubes en las paredes

—Si se verá muy linda. Sera preciosa, iremos hacer compras ¿sí? hay mucho que falta

—Sí, tenemos mucho que comprar y seguro Chibi Chibi se pondrá muy feliz —sonrió al ver la cafetería y su pequeña hija jugaba con su amiga y Nephrite— mira, está muy contenta

—Si esa niña es muy alegre, es un angelito

—Sí, mmm quizá te haga bien dormir un poco con ella, te traerá mucha paz

—Si la verdad es que si —entrando a la cafetería relajándose un poco.

—¡Tía! —apenas la vio bajo de la silla corriendo hacia ella— te quiero mucho

—Chibi Chibi —se agacho para cargarla— ¿qué haces traviesa?

—Una casita con waffles —sonrió abrazándola— ¿me ayudas?

—Claro será un placer —acercándose a la mesa.

—Gracias por cuidar de ella, espero que no les haya dado problemas —dijo Serena a su amiga y prometido.

—No más de lo normal —sonrió guiñando un ojo— ¿cómo sigue Seiya?

—Mucho mejor, se quedó dormido ¿le pueden decir que voy a comer con Seika y que no nos tardamos?

—Claro, iremos a verlo, dejaremos a Chibi Chibi con ustedes, ya que tenemos un asunto que resolver —murmuró Molly tomando la mano de su amado sonriéndole.

—Gracias por cuidarla. Chibi Chibi vamos a comer

—Si Chibi Chibi—sonrió volviendo a armar su torre de wafles.

—Bien entonces nosotros cuidaremos de Seiya y las veremos más tarde. Vamos mi amor —dijo inclinándose a besar la frente de la niña.

—Si vamos —sonrió saliendo detrás de su prometido.

—Vamos, primero iremos por los resultados de los análisis —Dijo Nephrite— necesito saber cuánto antes si estamos embarazados

—Que desesperado mi amor —presionando su mano.

—¿Es que tu no lo estás? —sonrió casi corriendo a la clínica— Molly, no sabes cuánto deseo tener un hijo contigo

—Y yo contigo, aunque Chibi Chibi escucho algo dijo que aún era muy pequeño

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto extrañado— ¿que escucho?

—Dijo que parecía zumbido

—¿Un zumbido? —pregunto aún más extrañado— ¿iremos a tener abejas o mosquitos? —sonrió divertido— es una niña, seguramente estaba jugando

—Pues dijo que aún era pequeño y quizás aún lo sea —murmuró más que ilusionada.

—¿De verdad crees que sea posible que estemos embarazados? —pregunto al llegar a la clínica.

—Si —tomando con fuerza su mano.

Sonrió atrayéndola hacia él para rodear sus hombros— Eso espero, de lo contrario tendré que trabajar horas extras para que nuestro bebé llegue pronto

—Eso me encantaría sin duda alguna

—Entonces está decidido. Buenas tardes señorita, venimos a recoger unos análisis que le hicieron a mi prometida ¿sabe si el doctor ya los recibió? son a nombre de Molly Osaka

—Permítame un momento —sonriéndole de forma coqueta al caballero.

—Gracias —volteó a ver su prometida que parecía seria— ¿ocurre algo? ¿te sientes mal?

Se acercó a él besando sus labios sin decirle nada.

Sonrió sujetándola de la cintura— Amor, si continuas así alguien más tendrá que cuidar de Seiya

Sonrió entre sus labios— No creo que necesite más cuidados que tu mi amor

—Creo que ya no me necesita —dijo volviendo la mirada a la recepcionista— ¿tiene los resultados?

—Si. Aquí tiene —extendiendo el sobre hacia él, rozando su mano.

—Gracias y señorita le pediré de favor que tenga un poco más de respeto a mi prometida. Vamos cariño, tenemos una respuesta que encontrar

Le saco la lengua a la recepcionista— Vamos estoy ansiosa

Sonrió llevándose a su prometida— Mi pequeña Molly, por eso me gustas. Anda ¿quieres leer el resultado o lo leo yo?

—¿Qué tal si los vemos juntos?

—De acuerdo —sonrió sentándose junto a ella abriendo el sobre— ¿estás lista? lo que sea no cambiará mi amor por ti

—Ni el mío por ti —respiro profundamente tomando la hoja para desdoblarla.

—Te amo Molly —colocó la mano en su rodilla para darle la fortaleza y comenzar a leer la hoja.

Le sonrió para ver la respuesta, llevando la mano a su vientre— Mi amor

—Mi pequeña Molly tendremos un hijo —sonrió feliz abrazándola con fuerza— me haces tan feliz mi amor

—Te amo, te amo —murmuró buscando sus labios.

—Un bebé tuyo y mío —murmuró sonrojada cerrando sus ojos sentir su calidez.

—Nuestro hijo —murmuró besando suavemente sus labios. Se sentía tan feliz que quería que todo mundo lo supiera.

Lo abrazó con fuerza sonriéndole— Te amo Nephrite te amo

—Vamos mi amor. Debo contarle a Seiya y ni creas que te salvaras de ser mía, de ser mi esposa, de ser todo para mi

—Quiero ser todo para ti mi amor absolutamente todo —se puso de pie más que feliz.

—Ya lo eres mi amor, lo eres todo —se puso de pie tomando su mano— ¿te sientes bien mi pequeña?

Asintió entrelazando sus dedos con los de él después de guardar la hoja con mucho cariño en su bolsa.

—Vamos, iremos a ver a Seiya, esperaremos a que vuelvan Serena y Seika. Nos iremos al hotel, tengo que saciar mi sed de ti y descansar claro

—Si yo también quiero descansar entre tus... —se detuvo al ver a sus padres en la acera.

Había sonreído, pero se puso serio al ver a los padres de su prometida— ¿Quieres ir a hablar con ellos?

Asintió sin soltarlo— Solo saludamos

—De acuerdo, vamos —dijo oprimiendo su mano— señores Osaka, buenas tardes

—Hola mamá, papá... —murmuró sonrojada.

—Molly, hija —Murmuró su madre— te ves, muy linda ¿te sientes bien? ¿qué hacen en el hospital?

—Pues —bajo su mirada sonriendo— venimos a recoger los resultados de unos estudios que me hicieron

—¿Estudios de qué? —preguntó con seriedad su padre.

—Estoy embarazada —sonriendo a su prometido, no dejaría que nada empañara la felicidad que sentía.

—¿Que dijiste? —resoplo molesto— cómo pudiste Molly

—Papá, amo a Nephrite y tendré un bebé. Si no lo aceptan no me importa. Vamos amor para darles la noticia a Serena

—Hija —Murmuró tomando su mano— no te vayas mi amor, yo quiero felicitarte, iré a tu boda

—Mamá —murmuró abrazándola con fuerza— serás abuela

—Y estoy muy feliz mi amor, mi hija —la abrazó hacia ella.

Sollozo acurrucándose en brazos de su madre— Te extrañe mucho, mamá. Nephrite me ama y yo lo amo con todo mi corazón

—Lo sé mi amor, lo veo en sus ojos —volvió la mirada hacia su esposo que se alejaba— dale tiempo a tu padre. Lo aceptará solo espera un poco, tenemos mucho que hablar mi pequeña, cosas como de tu boda

—¿Quieren ir a comer con nosotros? —murmuró esperanzada.

—Mmm dudo que tu padre quiera hija, pero yo con gusto iré, mmm ¿quieres presentarme formalmente a tu prometido?

Asintió tomando su mano— Mamá él es Nephrite Kou mi futuro esposo y padre del bebé que espero

—Mucho gusto señora, antes que nada, quiero disculparme por las malas impresiones que le he dado, pero créame que amo a su hija con toda mi alma —Dijo tomando su mano.

Sonrió ligeramente— Mucho gusto señor Kou. Espero usted pueda perdonar nuestra intransigencia

—Comprendo su preocupación. Molly es una mujer muy valiosa, pero no tienen de que preocuparse, yo la protegeré se lo aseguro

—Espero que lo haga, solo quiero que mi pequeña sea feliz

—Y lo será señora —dijo rodeando los hombros de su prometida— la amo y la protegeré a ella y a nuestro hijo

—Hija, será niña —murmuró divertida Molly.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura? —preguntó besando su frente.

—No sé, tengo la impresión —cerrando sus ojos.

—De acuerdo, será mi pequeña princesa y tu mi reina —sonrió abrazándola más— entonces mmm creo definitivamente Seika o Serena deberán quedarse a cuidar de Seiya

—Sí, vamos a comer ¿sí? —sonrió a su madre— además debemos ir a ver las flores ¿recuerdas?

—De acuerdo, iremos a donde tú quieras. Le llamare a Serena para que sepa que tuvimos que irnos —dijo alejándose un par de pasos para hablar por teléfono.

Sonrió un tanto sonrojada— Es muy atractivo, me gusta verlo hablar por teléfono

—Discúlpame por no haber podido ver el amor que le tienes a ese joven —dijo tomando sus manos— sé ve que te hace muy feliz

—Sí, ya estaba enamorada de él desde hace tiempo. Porque siempre iba a comprar joyas

—¿De verdad? —sonrió interesada en escucharla— ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

—Bueno es que él era mi amor platónico y no quería decepcionarlos

—Ay hija —murmuró volviendo a abrazarla— lamento haber sido tan intransigente con tus sentimientos, pero ya aprendí mi lección, quiero estar contigo hija y verte feliz

—Soy feliz mamá, pero hoy lo soy aún más por que al menos cuento contigo. En verdad te extrañaba mucho

—Y yo a ti mi pequeña —sonrió besando su mejilla— pero esto no volverá a pasar, así que disfrutemos de este día ¿de acuerdo? dime ¿te sientes bien?

—Si mejor que nunca, mamá estoy muy feliz tendré un bebé. Un pequeño bebé del hombre que amo

—Y será muy hermosa

—Pues ya está todo listo, podemos irnos a comer y después a ver las flores

—Entonces vamos, será un gran día. Vamos mama —fijo la mirada en su padre que estaba lejos suspirando.

—Vamos, tenemos mucho que ver de la boda y poco tiempo —dijo muy animado Nephrite guiándolas hacia donde estaba el auto.

—Sí, vamos, estoy emocionada

X—X

—¿Estás nervioso? —murmuró a su amigo, ayudándole con el saco.

—Mmm no, más bien ansioso. Ya quiero ser su esposo, no sé cómo explicarlo. Molly es la mujer perfecta para mí y nada me hace más feliz que estar casado con ella

Sonrió ligeramente— Me imagino, estar con ella es lo mejor que te ha pasado. Por fortuna el sacerdote accedió a venir, así tendrás ambas bodas en un solo día —murmuró pues había logrado que la boda civil y religiosa fuera el mismo día.

—Sí, la verdad es que estoy muy agradecido con él ¿y tú para cuando te casas por completo? ¿o tienes miedo que se te salga lo demonio que tienes? —sonrió divertido.

—¿Cual demonio? soy un angelito —Dijo divertido.

Lo miró con duda— Si claro, ¿o es que no quieres casarte con Serena?

—Claro que sí, pero acordamos hacerlo después de que nazca pastelito, aunque me gustaría casarme cuanto antes, pero sé que le gustaría disfrutar los preparativos

—Seguramente. Igual quiero que sientas la misma emoción que siento yo, la ansiedad por convertirla en mi esposa, aunque bueno ya es tu esposa, pero no es lo mismo. Ahora podrás disfrutar tu boda, no como antes —dijo alejándose a tomar el saco— eres más que mi amigo y quiero que seas completamente feliz

—Soy feliz hermano, en verdad que lo soy —sonrió tomando una flor para dársela.

—Quien se hubiera imaginado que ese par de niños solitarios se iban a volver en una gran familia —dijo tomando la flor para colocarla en el ojal.

—Si me lo hubieran dicho no lo habría creído —murmuró un tanto divertido— ¿estás listo Kevin?

Sonrió acompañado de un suspiró— Ay que manía la tuya de decirme Kevin, pero si ya estoy listo, vamos ¿luzco como todo un novio?

—Luces como todo un novio nervioso por recibir a su prometida —sonrió aún más divertido— vamos amigo es hora que te pongan la soga al cuello

—Con gusto —sonrió caminando hacia la puerta.

X-X

—Estas hermosa Molly —dijo una vez que termino de acomodar el velo sobre el cabello de su amiga— tienes una sonrisa radiante

—Gracias Serena me siento un poco nerviosa —murmuró sintiendo sus manos sudorosas.

—Tranquilízate, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa. Seguro Nephrite te espera con ansias, además le hará daño a tu bebé —sonrió dándole un vaso con agua.

Tomo el vaso con agua para calmar sus nauseas— Gracias en verdad no sé qué haría sin ti Serena

—Seguro volverte loca de desesperación —sonrió sentándose en la cama— ¿Cómo te has sentido con las náuseas y los mareos?

—Diría que bien pero cada día son peores ¿cómo los aguantaste? no vi que te diera tanto

—Mmm quizá porque las primeras semanas las pase en cama —sonrió encogiéndose de hombros— aunque quizá también tuvo que ver que Chibi Chibi se la pasaba platicando con pastelito, quizá la dormía

—Si es posible —sonrió acariciando su vientre.

—Un día te voy a prestar a Chibi Chibi para que se ponga a platicar con tu bebé, quizá eso la calme —sonrió al verla con ese semblante feliz y tierno.

—Seguro eso alentara a bebé —sonriéndole a su amiga— no puedo creer que por fin voy a casarme con Nephrite

—Y mucho más rápido de lo que imagine —sonrió divertida— ¿te imaginabas que estaríamos así? con un par de hombres tan apuestos

—No al menos no tan apuestos como ellos y tan grandes —murmuró puesto que Nephrite era mucho más alto que ella e incluso que Seiya.

Sonrió más divertida— Si, además de mmm un poco grandes, son unos viejitos

—Si —sonrió aún más— pero son maravillosos

—Sí, la verdad es que lo son —suspiró profundamente— y son nuestros

—Sí, hay chicas que le coquetean a Nephrite, pero él las ha puesto en su lugar

—Mmm ahí si no tengo mucho que opinar, a Seiya lo buscaban mucho y como ahora estoy en la casa no me doy cuenta. Lo más seguro es que aún lo hagan —dijo haciendo una mueca— un día de estos le daré la sorpresa de llegar a la oficina de nuevo

—Sí, lo haces yo te acompaño ¿sí?

Sonrió asintiendo— Claro, les daremos una sorpresa. Esas cosas le gustan, al menos a Seiya y que nos quedemos en su oficina —dijo un tanto sonrojada— estas hormonas me tienen loca

—Si seguro Nephrite se volverá loco —sonrió más que emocionada.

—De acuerdo, solo espero que nos podamos mover con facilidad con vientres tan abultados que tendremos, pero bueno ¿ya estás lista?

—Si estoy lista —murmuró con una gran sonrisa.

—Entonces vamos ah solo espero que Chibi Chibi se haya portado bien con tu mamá —Sonrió poniéndose de pie.

—Yo creo que sí, mi mamá está muy contenta —bajo su mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto acercándose a tomar su mano— ¿por qué te pusiste triste?

—Me hubiera gustado que papá estuviera aquí

—Entiendo —la abrazó con cuidado— pero hoy no es día para que estés triste, es tu boda amiga y te casas con el viejito de Kevin —dijo sonriendo para que no se pusiera triste.

—¿Tú también? —sonrió ligeramente— vaya manía de llamarlo así

Sonrió volviendo a abrazarla— Te hice reír, así que ahora vamos a que te cases con él

Asintió saliendo de la habitación respirando un tanto nerviosa— ¿Me veo bien?

—La novia más hermosa que he visto —sonrió suspirando.

—Hija, que hermosa te ves —se acercó a ella al verla salir de la habitación.

—Hola mamá —sonrió acercándose para abrazarla.

—Chibi Chibi vamos, seguro tu padre está esperando por nosotras —dijo tomando su mano.

—Chibi Chibi —tomo su mano dando pequeños saltos.

—Molly, mira te traje esto —dijo sacando de su bolso una cajita— estos aretes los use cuando me case con tu padre, me daría mucho gusto que los uses

—Mamá —sonrió al ver esos hermosos pendientes— son hermosos, ¿en verdad puedo usarlos?

—Claro que sí, son para ti —sonrió ayudándole a colocárselos— y no olvides que siempre debes ser feliz

—Gracias mamá te quiero —abrazándola con mucho cariño.

—Y yo a ti mi pequeña Molly —sonrió abrazándola— ahora vamos, que seré yo quien te entregue a ese joven que ha demostrado cuanto te ama

—Si —sonrió tomando el brazo de su madre para ir al jardín donde sería la ceremonia.

X-X

—Nephrite se ve tan ansioso por verla —murmuró Serena a Seika sonriendo coqueta a su esposo que estaba acompañando al novio.

—Si —murmuró con una sonrisa al verlos— se ve impaciente

—Ojalá el padre de Molly recapacite, estaba triste porque no está aquí

—Pues yo creo que sí lo hizo —murmuró al verlo atravesando el jardín.

Sonrió pues sabía que a su amiga la haría muy feliz.

X-X

—Molly —se detuvo al llegar frente a ella— perdóname hija

—Papá... —murmuró sorprendida al verlo.

—Sé que te lastime y que no he sido un buen padre al dejarte a la deriva —dijo acercándose un poco más a ella.

No evito derramar un par de lágrimas— Papá, te quiero mucho. No quería decepcionarte, pero me enamore de él y...

—No hija, fui yo quien te decepciono a ti —Dijo con lágrimas— no he sido un buen padre, aquel día fuera del hospital vi como ese hombre te hacia sonreír. Una sonrisa que jamás había visto, yo estaba mal

—Él me hace sonreír mucho y me cuida, es el hombre más tierno y lindo que he conocido

—Lo sé Molly, los he visto —dijo no resistiéndose mas a abrazarla— perdóname hija, perdóname por ser tan mal padre

Se acurrucó en sus brazos— Papá, me hace muy feliz que estés aquí y que lo aceptes a él como el hombre de mi vida

—Mi hija, mi princesa —murmuró abrazándola con fuerza— más le vale a ese hombre jamás hacerte llorar

Sonrió ligeramente— Jamás me ha hecho llorar salvo de felicidad y bueno quien si me hace llorar es este bebé que espero

Sonrió acariciando su cabello— Mi princesa ahora tendrá una princesa, pero creo que es hora de que haga mi trabajo como padre ¿o quieres que mejor huyamos?

—Papá —sonrió abrazándolo aún más— claro que no vamos a huir

—Bueno, tenía que intentarlo, entonces vamos ¿estás lista mi princesa?

—Dale una oportunidad papi —sonrió tomando su brazo y poniendo el otro para que fueran sus padres quienes la entregarán al hombre de su vida.

En toda la mañana no había estado nervioso, pero al ver acercarse tan hermosa a su prometida y siendo escoltada por sus padres se sintió sumamente nervioso, pero poco a poco daba paso a la felicidad de verla cada vez más cerca de él— Señora, señor... —inclino la cabeza— les debo una disculpa

—Más te vale cuidar de nuestra hija —murmuró con seriedad.

—Señor, no tiene de que preocuparse, Molly es mi vida, la protegeré a ella y a nuestra hija —dijo con determinación.

—Eso espero muchacho. Mi hija es mi tesoro aun cuando no he sido un buen padre con ella

—Señor, deja a su hija en buenas manos. La amo con toda mi alma y no habrá día que no se lo diga y se lo demuestre. Molly es la mujer indicada para mí —sonrió a su prometida— y no hay nada más que ansié que ser su esposo y hacerla mi esposa

Molly sonrió a su prometido— Yo también deseo ser su esposa y que sea mi esposo papá

—Entonces creo que no hay nada más que decir. Por favor, pueden iniciar con la ceremonia —dijo tomando la mano de su esposa— dejemos que nuestra hija se case y haga su sueño realidad

Molly tomo la mano de su amada sonriendo a sus padres, sintiéndose completa y llena de felicidad— Gracias —murmuró a sus padres.

—Gracias, por estar aquí —dijo Nephrite inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia los padres de su prometida— ahora si mi pequeña, es hora de que seamos marido y mujer

—Si es hora mi amor, de ser uno solo —murmuró con una gran sonrisa.

—Por fin —Murmuró tomando su mano para darle un beso en el dorso— podemos iniciar con la boda —dijo al juez.

Molly sonrió feliz mientras el juez presidia la ceremonia. Le dedicaba sonrisas y miradas de amor a su amor. Llego el momento de intercambiar las sortijas presionando su mano hasta que fueron declarados marido y mujer. Después de eso y de recibir algunas felicitaciones llego la hora de firmar las actas de matrimonio lo cual sería la declaración total de su unión— Por fin estamos juntos mi querido Nephrite

—Por fin mi pequeña Molly —murmuró rodeando su cintura— Molly Kou, mi esposa, dime ¿me amas?

—Te amo Nephrite Osaka —sonrió rodeando su cuello— te amo tanto

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios—¿Crees que hoy nuestra pequeña se porte bien esta noche?

—Yo espero que sí, porque quiero ser tuya —cerró los ojos para recibir sus labios y corresponder a ellos con ternura.

La estrechó más entre sus brazos disfrutando de poder besarla ahora que era su esposa— Te amo Molly, mi pequeña Molly

—Mi querido Nephrite, me siento tan feliz te amo

—Te amo —murmuró besando su frente— ahora disfrutemos de nuestra celebración y después nos iremos de luna de miel

—Si —murmuró abrazándolo con una gran sonrisa— te amo por fin soy tu esposa —rozó sus labios para enseguida volver la mirada hacia los invitados.

—Mi esposa —sonrió abrazándola con cariño al tiempo que los invitados aplaudían a la pareja.

—Pues bien, ahora se han casado. Deseo que sean muy felices —murmuró la madre de la novia— aunque se ve a simple vista que lo serán

—Gracias mamá —murmuró abrazándola— me hace feliz que estén aquí

—Como les dije hace un momento, no tienen de que preocuparse. Amo a Molly y no deseo nada más que hacerla feliz, protegerla al igual que a nuestro bebé —sonrió observándola— ella es mi vida por entero

Mantuvo su mirada fija en él— Siendo así, bienvenido a la familia —murmuró su padre abriendo los brazos para abrazarlo.

Sonrió volviendo la mirada a su esposa para luego mirar al padre de esta— Gracias señor —dijo abrazándolo— le prometo cuidar de Molly con mi vida si es preciso

—Eso espero —murmuró abrazándolo— felicidades

—Gracias señor Osaka —sonrió al separarse de su abrazo— nos alegra mucho que estén aquí, ahora si la felicidad de Molly es completa

—Papá —murmuró abrazándolo con felicidad.

—Mi princesa... —murmuró abrazándola con fuerza.

X-X

Chibi Chibi se encontraba sentada solo observando a la pareja sin perder detalle de las personas que estaban con ellos, solo ladeaba de pronto la cabecita como si pusiera más atención.

—¿Que observas pequeña? —murmuró Seika que la tenía entre sus brazos.

—Tía Molly —murmuró volviendo la mirada a su tía Seika— está feliz y su abejita también. Yo también estoy feliz

—¿Su abejita? —murmuró divertida.

—Sí, vive en su panza —se acurruco entre sus brazos— solo hace bzzzz no me quiere hablar

—Quizás aún es pequeña y aún no sabe hablar —abrazándola con cariño.

—Mmm... —se pegó más a ella—escucho otra abeja

—¿Que? —abrió sus ojos más que sorprendida— ¿cómo que otra abeja?

Asintió— Hay una abejita en tu panza tía —suspiró con un gesto triste— y tampoco quiere hablar conmigo

Bajo su mirada— ¿Hablas enserio Chibi Chibi?

—Si tía, no quiere hablar conmigo tampoco —dijo haciendo un puchero— las abejas no quieren a Chibi Chibi

La abrazó con mucho cariño derramando un par de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué lloras tía? —dijo abrazándola—no quiero que llores

La acurrucó en sus brazos— Me has dado una noticia que no esperaba. Gracias pequeña, te aseguro que esta abejita hablara contigo cuando crezca un poco mas

Ladeó su cabecita— ¿Es como Hotaru? ¿también va a platicar conmigo? —sonrió feliz— te quiero mucho tía

—Si —besando la cabecita de la niña.

—¿Les puedo contar a mis papis? —pregunto refugiándose en sus brazos.

—Si mi pequeña —murmuró más que feliz— "Diamante mi amor te prometo que lo cuidare mucho"

—Iré a buscar a mis papis —dijo la pequeña buscando con la mirada, pero sin encontrarlos.

—Si —la bajó con cuidado llevando la mano a su pecho. Se alejó un poco de la gente, observando hacia el cielo como si el viento pudiera llevar un mensaje a su amado, aunque ardía por deseos de ir a verlo sabía que debía cumplir su palabra y esperar por él. Abrió sus ojos acariciando su vientre— esperaré a que salgas para que conozcas a nuestra abejita

X-X

Se separó lentamente de los labios de su esposo— Ya basta Seiya, si sigues así tendré que llevarte a la habitación

—Shhh déjame ser —dándole pequeños besos.

Sonrió disfrutando de sus pequeños mimos— Hace mucho que no usabas ese tono mandón conmigo. Me gusta

—Es que no me habías dejado ser —murmuró abrazándola, notando a su hermana un poco extraña.

—Mmm te dejare ser así más seguido —murmuró con un suspiró— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿te duele el brazo?

—No estoy bien amor, es Seika —murmuró en voz baja la veía de espalda observando el cielo.

—Parece muy pensativa, más bien creo que misteriosa —dijo observándola.

—Y melancólica —suspiró pues el juicio aún estaba en proceso.

—Creo que eso es normal, extraña a Diamante ¿quieres ir a hablar con ella? aunque creo que ahí viene... —sonrió sutil.

—Hagámosle compañía —sonrió también al ver a la niña correr hacia ellos— Chibi Chibi

—Y creo que ya comenzó a comerse los bocadillos —sonrió pues lucia encantadora con ese vestidito y sus pequeñas coletas— tiene suerte señor Kou, de tener una hija tan linda

—Es muy linda —se agacho para cargar a la pequeña— ¿qué comes?

—Pastel —murmuró con la boquita llena y las mejillas infladas— tía Seika tiene una abeja en la panza

—¿Una abeja? —fijo la mirada en su esposa un tanto sorprendido.

—Sí, yo la escuche —sonrió abrazándolo.

Abrazo a la pequeña sonriendo, más al ver a su hermana acercarse— Creo que voy a tener que amarrarte a la cama hermanita

—Esta pequeña ya les dijo, mañana mismo iré al doctor para que lo confirme

—Te acompañaremos si es así debemos celebrarlo. ¿Quieres ver a Diamante para darle la noticia? siendo algo tan especial seguro querrá saberlo

Suspiró bajando la mirada— No lo creo, debo respetar la decisión de Diamante

—Sí, pero... —fijo la mirada en su hermana.

—Es mejor así, porque seguramente se desesperará por no poder estar conmigo —subió la mirada sonriéndole— debo ser fuerte, no solo por él si no ahora por esta abejita

—Te apoyaremos Seika —murmuró abrazando a su hermana con mucho cariño— te cuidare mucho

—Gracias hermanito —sonrió dejándose abrazar— seré muy fuerte y seré una mejor persona

—Yo también cuido —murmuró la pequeña Chibi Chibi que había quedado en medio de ese abrazo.

—¿Y tú? —sonrió a Serena extendiendo el brazo hacia ella para que se uniera al abrazo.

—Claro —Sonrió acercándose a ellos— también te cuidare, así como tú me cuidaste cuando más lo necesitaba, además creo que ya sabemos que nos traducirá lo que los bebés quieran decirnos

Asintió con la cabeza refugiándose en su familia— gracias ahora si me cuidare mucho

—Y nosotros nos encargaremos de que así sea —dijo Serena subiendo la mirada hacia su esposo— porque ahora ustedes dos ya no están solos

—Ya no solos... —dijo la pequeña besando la mejilla de Seiya y luego de Seika— yo cuido

Ambos sonrieron a ambas. Estaban muy felices por fin tenían una familia a la cual protegerían y cuidarían con todo su ser.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Buenas noches, aquí les traigo el capítulo final de esta historia ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal la boda de Molly y Nephrite?

Sigo preguntando ¿un epilogo largo o en dos capítulos? Quedo muy largo, espero sus comentarios con la respuesta.

Hablando de comentarios, muchas gracias por cada mensaje que nos hacen llegar, no he contestado porque no me da tiempo, entre el trabajo y seguir editando ahora el epilogo no me alcanza el tiempo espero me disculpen.

Ahora si las leo la siguiente semana y ya descubrirán en que quedo el epilogo, hasta la próxima semana.


	37. Epilogo 1 parte

AMOR

Epilogo 1ª Parte

Aunque había tratado de que ese día no se arruinara por nada no pudo controlar sus celos al ver salir de la oficina de su esposo a una mujer por demás exuberante y provocativa que lo miraba como si fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra. Eso sin duda la había molestado tanto que salió de la oficina. Él también era muy celoso, pero trataba de contenerse, algunas veces.

Había pensado en invitarlo a cenar ya que su verdadera fiesta seria el fin de semana, pero al verlo tan amable con esa mujer se marchó, subió a su auto que después de mucho tiempo por fin había recibido, y se alejó, pero ella ya no huía de los problemas. Así que desquitaría su coraje de otra forma; se estaciono para poder tomar su celular y tomar una sugestiva foto de sus piernas, algo que sabía lo volvería loco, más cuando las lucia con unas coquetas medias, escribió un rápido texto y la envió— "Iba a darte tu regalo, pero alguien se adelantó. Lástima estas piernas irán a lucirse a otro lado..." —nada como una pequeña venganza, enseguida puso el auto en marcha y se alejó hacia donde él sabría estaría.

Leyó el mensaje en cuanto este llego— Con que quieres jugar sucio —murmuró tomando su saco para salir de la oficina dejando lo que estaba haciendo. Eso solo significaba que había ido y quizás había visto salir a uno de sus nuevos clientes.

Se volvió a detener. Reviso su celular, sin respuesta. Ya lo había visto, así que tomo otra fotografía un poco sugestiva de su escote— "Lastima, alguien más disfrutara de este coqueto sostén..." —tras escribir sonrió, suspiró dándole enviar para enseguida poner el auto en marcha de nuevo.

No tardó en darle alcance tocando el claxon como loco para que se detuviera.

Sonrió al verlo por el retrovisor y casi enseguida a su lado. No podía evitarlo, se veía tan apuesto manejando de esa forma, bajo la ventanilla saludándolo con la mano— Señor Kou, voy a mi departamento ¿que se le ofrece?

—Que se detenga ahora mismo señorita Tsukino

Fingió una mueca y se detuvo a la orilla de una calle. Observo como él se estacionaba frente a ella, sonrió en cuanto él bajo— Ay como odio que se vea tan apuesto —murmuró para sí misma.

Se acercó a ella, inclinándose sobre su ventana— Señorita Tsukino ¿pensaba irse sin mi acaso? dígame ¿quién más mejor que yo puede disfrutar de sus delicias?

—Mmm no lo sé, quizá alguien que no fuera tan amable con una mujer tan mmm exuberante —murmuró acomodándose el escote ya que podría tener una mejor perspectiva— seguramente alguien querrá hacerme compañía

—Solo es una clienta, además sabe señorita Tsukino que no me interesa nadie más que una sola mujer —observando sus pechos.

—¿Y quién es esa mujer? —pregunto jugando con la orilla de su falda— porque yo quería pasar un rato muy agradable en su oficina señor Kou

—Pues quizás debió esperar solo un minuto —sonrió acercando su rostro— pero bueno con todo gusto pasare un agradable rato en su departamento

Sonrió acercándose ella también— Mmm eso me gusta, entonces ¿me dejas llegar primero? —pregunto dándole un pequeño beso.

—Mmm te daré de ventaja de diez minutos, pero no manejes rápido ¿sí?

Sonrió asintiendo— Iré a velocidad normal. Debes darme unos minutos para ponerme bella para ti. Por cierto, feliz aniversario mi amor, te daré un regalo que te encantará

—Feliz aniversario —saco de su saco una cajita— úsalo

—Uh regalos por adelantado, me gusta —Sonrió tomando la cajita para abrirla ansiosa— ¿qué es?

—Algo de lo que no te gusta —encogiéndose de hombros.

Sonrió abriendo la cajita— Es hermoso mi amor —murmuró observando el par de pendientes en forma de estrella con zafiros y diamantes— no es que no me guste, es que son muy ostentosos, pero de acuerdo los usare para ti, te amo. Ahora señor Kou, déjeme ir necesito prepararme para recibirlo

—Deme un beso señora Kou y la dejare ir —sonrió aún más.

—Uno y más tarde le daré muchísimos más —sonrió tomándolo del rostro para besar suavemente sus labios— te amo, diez minutos y estaré lista

—Diez minutos ni un minuto mas

—Sí, solo diez minutos —sonrió volviendo a colocarse el cinturón— tu no tardes ni un minuto más, ahora me marcho señor Kou —dijo encendiendo el auto— ah por cierto le hice un rayón en la parte trasera, espero no te moleste

—¿Qué? ¿cómo que un rayón? —enarco una ceja.

Se asomó por la ventanilla— Fue uno pequeño, aunque quizá quieras desquitarte en el departamento —le lanzó un pequeño obsequio— es tu incentivo

Lo tomo entre sus manos, justo cuando vio el rayón del auto— Oye ese no es un rayón pequeño

—Ni ese es un pequeño incentivo —sonrió enviándole un beso— te veo en el departamento —y sin más puso el auto en marcha viendo por el retrovisor si es que veía aquella prenda.

Abrió el obsequio sonrojándose al ver que era su ropa interior.

Sonrió— Llamar a Seika —murmuró al auto ya que era lo más moderno que su esposo se había obsequiado y a decir verdad le fascinaba— ¿Seika?

—Hola Serena —sonrió mientras alimentaba a su bebé— ¿no estabas ya con Seiya?

—Hubo un cambio de planes. Voy camino al departamento, Seiya viene tras de mí, estaremos ahí, al menos unas cuantas horas después iremos a casa ¿cómo está mi pastelito y la traviesa?

—Pastelito está durmiendo, Chibi Chibi esta con ella viendo una película y este niño no se quiere dormir

Sonrió al imaginarla— Seguro quiere seguir jugando. Recuéstalo con pastelito, le contagiara el sueño

—Si eso hare —sonrió acariciando su cabecita— más vale que regresen y no se queden toda la noche

—No te preocupes, llegaremos para la cena, ya ves cómo se ponen las niñas si Seiya no las duerme —sonrió al ver su destino— ya llegué, tengo que prepararme. Seguro me va a regañar porque le hice un rayón al auto

—¿Otro rayón? ay Serena sabes lo especial que es con los autos

—Sí, lo sé, pero no me fije. Le dejé un obsequio, bueno te vemos más tarde, llegaremos a cenar —dijo al estacionar el auto— te quiero, cuida a mis niñas y trata de que tu travieso duerma con pastelito

—Si lo hare, no lleguen tarde ¿sí? —bostezo acomodándose en la mecedora.

—No, llegaremos a tiempo, besos —al finalizar la llamada bajo del auto. Tenía unos minutos para prepararse, seguro Seiya estaba impaciente por llegar. Subió rápidamente al departamento, en el camino comenzó a quitarse la ropa dejándola a su paso hacia la recamara ahí la esperaría.

No tardó en llegar llevando consigo un enorme ramo de rosas. Al entrar pudo ver la ropa regada, siguiéndola hasta la habitación— Una chica dejo su ropa regada me pregunto ¿dónde está?

Sonrió sentándose en la cama, solo se había quedado en un sensual y coqueto juego de lencería de encaje— Que chica tan descuidada, aunque creo que le faltó algo —sonrió aún más— eso si me gusta

—Yo pensé que no llevarías nada abajo —murmuró mostrándole el obsequio que le había dado.

—Amor, sé que eso te hubiera gustado, pero venía preparada —sonrió poniéndose de pie caminando con coquetería hacia él— ¿te gusto tu obsequio? porque a mí me encantaron las flores y eso —murmuró alzando su cabello para que viera sus aretes.

—Me gustan como te lucen espero que no los botes como todas las joyas que te he regalado

Sonrió quitándole las flores— No los boto, amor. Solo los guardo, me da miedo que algo les pase —Aspiro el aroma de las flores— pero a ti te tengo otro obsequio, ¿se ve muy mal ese rayón?

—¿Cómo fue que se lo hiciste?

Se encogió de hombros dejando las rosas en el buró volviendo a él— Creo que fue porque no me pude estacionar bien —dijo llevando la mano a su miembro acariciándolo— soy mala estacionándome

Gimió al sentir sus caricias, cerrando sus ojos— Ya te he enseñado como debes estacionarte

—Soy mala aprendiendo —murmuró alzándose a besar su cuello— bueno no en todo ¿o sí? —preguntó acariciando un poco más— estas muy quieto mi amor, iré a buscar a alguien divertido

Sonrió abrazándola hacia él presionándola contra su cuerpo.

—Mucho mejor —murmuró suspirando— me hizo enfadar esa mujer, te coqueteaba. Iba a buscar al Jeque supe que vino también por negocios

Frunció el ceño— Tu eres mía y solo mía

Sonrió aún más rodeando su cuello— Mmm maravillosos dos años en que he sido tuya. Solo tuya, de todo a todo

—Si solo mía y de nadie más —acercándola más hacia él buscando sus labios— dos años de intenso amor

—Muy intenso mi amor —murmuró entre sus labios— hazme el amor, házmelo como solo tú sabes hacerlo

—Eso hare mi amor, te hare mía, te hare el amor —acariciando su espalda recorriéndola.

Sonrió buscando quitarle el saco— ¿Te gusto tu incentivo? te puedo regalar lo que llevo puesto

—Eso me agrada —jugando con la orilla de su prenda íntima.

—Mi amor, creo que ya se lo que quieres y estoy en desventaja —dijo jalando la camisa reventando unos botones— te necesito

—Mi amor tendrás que coser mi camisa —murmuró con una sonrisa, metiendo las manos dentro de su prenda presionando su trasero.

—Tienes muchas más —murmuró besando su torso terminando por botar los botones— me gusta cuando me tocas así. Sigue mi amor

—Sí, pero sabes que esta me gusta mucho —llevando sus dedos a su intimidad.

—Tendré que coserla —dijo abriendo un poco las piernas— me encantas Seiya. me gusta, mucho

—Y tú a mí me gustas cada día que pasa te amo más —tomando sus labios entre los suyos para besarla sin más.

Se sujetó a su cuello correspondiendo con intensidad a sus besos, prácticamente para que la cargará y enredar las piernas en su cadera.

La llevó hacia la cama jugando con su intimidad, recostándola suavemente.

—Te amo —murmuró en medio de pequeños jadeos— estoy loca por ti Seiya Kou. Hazme tuya como la primera vez

—Lo hare amor mío, te hare mía justo como lo hice en la limusina la primera vez

—Sí, mi amor, eso quiero —murmuró desabrochando su cinturón— y quiero más —se acercó a su oído— tu regalo es, que me tendrás por completo. Todo lo que tú quieras, porque te deseo

—Que buen regalo —presionándola más contra él para que lo sintiera— porque también deseo todo de ti

Sonrió pues sentía claramente como la deseaba— Hoy quiero consentir a mi esposo. Por eso, déjame desnudarte mi amor, hoy será un día que no olvidaras jamás

—De acuerdo —sonrió soltándola después de que la dejo en la cama para quedar a su entera disposición.

—Eso está mucho mejor —dijo sonriendo admirando su cuerpo— te quedarás muy quieto y no se vale hacer trampa

—Mmm no prometo mucho

—Mmm veamos que tanto soportas —comenzó a quitarle el pantalón que ya estaba con el cierre bajo— Mmm tengo ganas de algo, que hace un tiempo no hago

—¿De qué tienes ganas?

—De comerte —sonrió quitándole por completo el pantalón— comenzaré por eso ¿que opina Señor Kou? —sonrió aún más al ver por fin su miembro erguido.

—Mmm no es mala idea señorita Tsukino. Estoy deseando que me pruebe

Sonrió asintiendo— Mmm quizá como la primera vez —lentamente lo fue acariciando hasta inclinarse para comenzar a lamerlo— mi amor

Dejo escapar un gemido al sentir sus dulces labios sobre él— Serena

Mordió suavemente con los labios sin dejar de besarlo, al tiempo que se acomodaba de modo que él tuviera cerca sus piernas y pudiera acariciarla. Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que eso era algo que le gustaba.

Sonrió acariciando sus piernas sonriendo— Que suaves me gustan

Suspiró sin dejar de lado su labor. Haría de esa tarde algo especial, sobre todo porque no quería que se enojara porque el rayón que no había visto en el auto— Lo sé... —murmuró haciendo más intensos sus movimientos deseaba darle un gran placer.

No tardo en buscar la forma de acomodarse de forma que él también pudiera disfrutar de ella y de su sabor.

Gimió en cuanto sintió sus labios recorriéndola. Ese solo instante la hizo detenerse, le gustaba cuando hacia eso y más porque así ambos llegarían al paraíso juntos— Seiya, te amo...

—Te amo —comenzando a lamerla aun sobre su prenda íntima.

Volvió a gemir comenzando a besarlo de nuevo. Sentía como también se humedecía para él. Esos momentos eran los que la volvían loca y a él también más porque no tenían por qué contenerse en ese lugar y podían expresarse abiertamente.

—Esto me gusta —lentamente le quito su prenda íntima besando su bien formado trasero, sin dejar de acariciar sus piernas que eran su delirio.

—Mmm si me gusta —murmuró acomodándose para que él pudiera disfrutarla más al tiempo que ella hacia lo mismo con él, disfrutar de ese momento tan intenso.

No tardo en tomar su intimidad para él besándola y lamiéndola disfrutando la humedad que ella producía para él.

Gemía en medio de besos. Introducía su miembro en su boca, con el tiempo habían aprendido a conocerse que sabían que cosas volvían loco al otro. Justo como en ese instante que sentía su cuerpo reaccionar ante la manera en como succionaba de él y eso le excitaba aún más.

Sujeto sus caderas hacia él seccionado más su ser excitándose más a cada momento— Serena te amo, me vuelves loco me encantas

Pego un pequeño gritito— Seiya... —murmuró haciendo cada vez más intensos sus besos disfrutando de las pequeñas gotas de su esencia que comenzaba a sentir entre sus labios— necesito beber de ti

—Y yo te necesito a ti —continuando con su labor— te amo eres muy dulce y exquisita —sujetándola aún más.

Gimió con fuerza mordisqueando su miembro con los labios— Seiya me harás, estallar de placer —murmuró en medio de pequeños gemidos sin dejar su labor quería que él también estallara para ella.

Sus jadeos fueron aumentando a cada instante hasta que estalló finalmente.

Disfruto y bebió de él. De esencia que tanto le gustaba y que la volvía loca, siguió un poco más hasta que bebió la última gota dándole ahora solo pequeños besos— Eso estuvo delicioso mi amor

—Igual que tu —aun saboreándola— me encantas

Bajo de él sonriéndole al tiempo que se lamia los labios— ¿De verdad soy dulce? —pregunto acercándose a sus labios— ¿de verdad te vuelvo tan loco? ¿te excitó mi fotografía?

—Como no tienes idea —sonriéndole— pones mi mundo de cabeza no deseo a nadie más que no seas tu

—Eso me halaga mucho señor Kou —murmuró llevando las manos a su espalda para soltar el broche de su sostén— quizá una foto así te hubiera gustado más —lentamente se acercó hasta colocar los senos a la altura de su rostro— ¿son lindos?

—Muy lindos —lamiéndolos.

Se mordió el labio sin dejar de mirarlo— ¿Qué tanto? —pregunto subiéndose en él apoyando las rodillas en la cama.

La atrajo hacia él tomando su seno entre sus labios.

Gimió acariciando su cabello— Mi amor, si, así, me gusta, me fascinas —murmuró frotándose contra su miembro— me vuelves loca, Seiya, Seiya te amo

Gimió al sentir su intimidad— Te necesito ahora mismo —sin dudarlo la hizo quedar debajo acomodándose sobre ella.

—Entonces tómame mi amor, que soy tuya, tu esposa, tu amante —murmuró acariciando con los pies sus piernas— te dije, hoy seré tuya por completo

—Y lo serás —adentrándose dentro de ella poco a poco, gimiendo— te amo te amo

Comenzaba a sentirse flotar entre sus brazos fuertes que la sujetaban con determinación, tal como la primera vez que había sido suya— Seiya, mi amor —murmuró acariciando y arañando su espalda— te amo, amo ser tuya

—Te amo me encantas no sabes cómo me tienes

—¿Cómo te tengo? —preguntó presionando su trasero hacia ella— dímelo ¿te vuelvo loco de deseo?

—Más que eso. Me haces flotar y me haces desearte con locura haces realidad todas mis fantasías

—Te hare aún más feliz —murmuró tomándolo del rostro para poder besar sus labios y saciar la sed que tenia de él mientras lo dejaba continuar poseyéndola como tanto les gustaba a los dos.

Sonrió besando sus labios jadeando— Te amo —embistiéndola con fuerza.

—Seiya, Seiya —jadeaba su nombre en medio de sus besos, sabía cómo hacerla perder la cordura— si mi amor, así estoy lista

Sonrió apoyando las manos sobre la cama aumentando más la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Acaricio sus hombros bajando por sus brazos sin dejar de mirarlo— Te deseo mi amor, te deseo con locura —murmuró comenzando a tocarse solo para que él pudiera disfrutar de esa vista.

—Esto es maravilloso, tenerte así entre mis brazos —deteniéndose un poco dentro de ella.

—Dos maravillosos años de estar entre tus brazos —murmuró sonriéndole estrechándolo en su interior— de hacer tus deseos realidad

—Dos hermosos años de felicidad —retomando sus movimientos.

—Te amo —murmuró apenas pues los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Su mirada, sus jadeos todo en él era perfecto y hacían de ese momento algo tan erótico que la llevaban al cielo— feliz aniversario señor Kou

—Feliz aniversario Serena Tsukino Kou —dio una última embestida dejando escapar su esencia dentro de ella.

Gimió tan fuerte que quizá se había escuchado por todo el departamento y no le importo. Estrecho más a Seiya en su interior deseando tener todo del él hasta que se rindió quedando satisfecha en la cama y con una sonrisa— Wow eso estuvo maravilloso mi amor

Se dejó caer sobre el jadeando con dificultad.

Sonrió abrazándolo acariciando su espalda con suavidad— Creo que hice trabajar mucho a mi ex jefe ¿cómo podría compensarlo?

—Mmm con un beso y una rica cena

—Por supuesto mi amor —lo empujó suavemente para quedar ambos frente a frente acostados en la cama— ya dejé lista parte de la cena, este fue solo un momento que quise robar para nosotros, es que sabes tengo que contarte que no fue solo un rayón, fuero dos

—¿Que? ¿Cómo que dos rayones? —enarco una ceja.

Se encogió de hombros— No fue mi intención ¿me perdonas? sé que no te gusta que maltrate tus autos, es que creo que fue contra el convertible —dijo tímidamente.

—¿Como que el convertible? —abrió más sus ojos.

—Lo siento —murmuró arrojándose a sus brazos— lo mandare a arreglar, el mecánico me hará un descuento

—Mmm está bien solo porque eres mi esposa te perdonare —abrazándola con ternura.

—Gracias mi amor —murmuró refugiándose en sus brazos— ¿te gusto mi regalo? aunque aún falta algo más y seguro te gustará

—¿Así que es lo que falta? —cerrando sus ojos— ¿pasaremos aquí la noche?

—No mi amor, tenemos que ir a casa —dijo dándole pequeños besos en el pecho— hay unas princesas que nos esperan. Mmm ¿quieres revisar lo que hay detrás de la lámpara?

—Cierto no dormirán si no llegamos ¿qué hay detrás de la lámpara? —poniéndose de pie para ver lo que había.

—Un obsequio para que me extrañes más —murmuró recostándose boca abajo apoyándose en los codos— y vuelvas rápido a mi cuando salgas de viaje

Observó una cámara— ¿Nos grabaste? —reproducción el video.

—Si... —Sonrió observándolo— sé que tenías ganas de hacerlo ¿te gusta?

—Si este es el mejor regalo que me has dado —se acercó a ella— te amo gracias mi amor

—Sabía que te gustaría —dijo con una sonrisa— sé que querías hacerlo pero que no te atrevías a decírmelo ¿por qué? siempre complazco tus fantasías

Se sentó en la cama— No es que no me atreviera es solo que siempre se me pasa o nos gana el momento

—Mmm eso espero mi amor porque además de ser tu esposa soy tu amante que te ama —dijo con una sonrisa recargando la cabeza en su pierna— y quiero complacerte siempre

—Siempre lo haces —acariciando su cabello— tengo hambre vamos a cenar ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, ya voy —se alzó un poco buscando sus labios— te amo Seiya, feliz aniversario, siempre, siempre te amare mi amor celoso

—Y yo a ti mi esposa celosa te amare siempre y por siempre

Sonrió divertida abrazándolo— Vamos a casa, nuestras niñas deben estar impacientes por verte ¿compramos un pastel?

—Sí, comeremos un pastel para la cena

Se sentó en sus piernas— Te amo, por cierto ¿Ya no vamos a intentar un nuevo bebé?

—Quizás debamos esperar un poco, apenas Hotaru dejo el pecho y ya me los quieres quitar de nuevo

—No, no te los quiero quitar, pero tienes razón Hotaru aún es pequeña y ya ves cómo fueron los primeros meses, apenas si dormíamos —sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

Sonrió ligeramente— Si, pero sin duda volvería a repetirlos

—Claro sobre todo cuando te tocaba cuidarla, en esas noches me enamore de ti aún más. Seiya, me has hecho realmente feliz estos dos años

—Y espero seguirlo haciendo por más tiempo mi amor, por toda la vida —abrazándola hacia él.

—Por toda nuestra vida —se acercó besando suavemente sus labios— ahora vamos a casa ¿ya está todo listo para nuestra fiesta en la isla?

—Si está todo listo amor para nuestra fiesta. Vamos seguro Seika querrá descansar, aunque le gusta mucho estar con el pequeño Dante

—Y a él le gusta estar con pastelito ¿cuando llegan Nephrite y Molly? ya la extraño —dijo poniéndose de pie para buscar ropa que ponerse.

—Pues los veremos en la isla mi amor

—¿Rojo o azul? —preguntó sacando un par de vestidos uno quizá más provocativo que el otro.

—Mmm rojo si ese me gusta

—De acuerdo —ahora caminó hacia él cajón donde tenía toda su ropa interior— ya quiero ir a la isla, Hotaru debe seguir entrenando sus movimientos de natación

—Pero aún es pequeña —haciendo un puchero— Pero bueno nos iremos mañana a la isla para pasar una semana de vacaciones aprovechando las vacaciones de Chibi Chibi

—Unas merecidas vacaciones —sonrió mientras se vestía— ¿ya te disté cuenta que mi cicatriz cada día se nota menos? la crema que me trajo Michiru me está haciendo mucho bien

—Si cada vez se ve menos eso me gusta —se acercó a ella abrazándola— Te amo

Sonrió suspirando— Te amo —subió la mano acariciando suavemente su rostro, tenía el mismo efecto cada que mencionaba esa cicatriz— ¿aun te sientes mal por qué no pudiste protegerme? a veces una mujer debe hacer lo que debe hacer... —sonrió.

La abrazó hacía él con fuerza— Protegerte siempre es lo que más deseo

—Y siempre me proteges —murmuró refugiándose en sus brazos— pero en esa ocasión yo tenía que protegerte a ti y estoy feliz por haberlo hecho, porque ahora eres mi esposo y me amas tanto como yo a ti

—Te amo Serena. Quiero casarme contigo por la iglesia —colocando frente a ella una hermosa sortija.

—¿Que? —pregunto sorprendida ante aquella sortija— Seiya ¿de verdad? si, si quiero casarme contigo, de nuevo y las veces que sea necesario para demostrarte cuanto te amo —dijo tomando la sortija para abrazarlo enseguida.

—Te amo —sonrió abrazándola para rozar sus labios con ternura.

Sonrió feliz dándole pequeños besos— ¿Cuando quieres que nos casemos?

—¿Qué tal en la isla? Durante la fiesta

—¿De verdad? si me encanta la idea, pero... —Enarco una ceja— señor Kou ¿acaso ya tenía preparado todo? porque de lo contrario no sé dónde conseguiremos un sacerdote tan rápido

Se sonrojó asintiendo— Ese es mi regalo de aniversario, estrenaremos la capilla del hotel ¿te gustaría?

—Mi amor —murmuró con una sonrisa volviendo a abrazarlo— te amo, te amo, sí, me casare contigo ¿tengo que elegir mi vestido?

—Ya has elegido amor, el otro día con Seika

Parpadeó confundida— Ah con que ella también está metida en todo esto. Están loquitos, el anillo es hermoso —Murmuró algo nerviosa colocándose el anillo— te amo Seiya, si no tuviéramos que irnos te haría el amor de nuevo

—Bueno eso hará que me desees más después de nuestra boda, ahora voy a cambiarme ¿sí?

—¿Después de nuestra boda? —preguntó incrédula— ¿me castigaras sin nada de nada hasta nuestra boda?

—Solo un par de días

Hizo un puchero— Un par de días es mucho tiempo, pero de acuerdo, no se vale espiarme ni nada de lo otro

Guiño un ojo divertido.

Sonrió alejándose para terminar de arreglarse— Oye amor, por cierto, Chibi Chibi dijo que la última canción que le compusiste le gustó mucho ¿cómo era?

—¿En serio le gusto? Chibi Chibi ha crecido mucho

—Sí, quedo encantada ¿no sabes aun si ya aceptaron tus composiciones? ¿no te ha dicho nada Michiru?

—Al parecer si ya fueron aceptadas, me confirmara el fin de semana que las veamos

—Aun no puedo creer que de esa tarde que toque el piano haya podido hacer mi sueño realidad

—Y de qué forma. Ahora además de empresario, cantante y compositor, aunque me dan celos tanta mujer que te quiere conquistar ahora

—Pero solo una es la que tiene mi corazón y esa eres tu

Sonrió más que orgullosa al terminar de acomodar su cabello— Y por eso soy aún más feliz ¿qué tal me veo? no dejaste ninguna huella ¿verdad?

—Mmm no esta vez no deje huellas —sonrió terminando de vestirse— ¿cómo me veo?

—Tan apuesto como llegaste mmm iré a recoger toda mi ropa ¿notaste mi desesperación? —preguntó saliendo de la habitación— estaba loca por ti

—Si lo note —murmuró un tanto divertido— me dejaste un camino que seguir

—A la próxima será toda mi ropa interior —dijo al volver— listo ya no hay testigos de lo que pasó aquí, ahora si podemos irnos las niñas deben estar impacientes

—Si vamos estoy listo amor —acomodándose el saco— pasemos por el pastel

—Sí, un pastel de fresas —dijo tomando su mano— por cierto, Hotaru casi se anima a decir papá, creo que solo se está haciendo la difícil —dijo divertida.

—Ya dice mamá, pero no papá —haciendo un puchero.

Sonrió divertida— Creo que es como yo. Le gusta hacerte sufrir, para ella solo eres "pa". Es tan bonito ver a Hotaru y Chibi Chibi platicar y más cuando Dante también se pone con ellas a jugar

—Si ese niño se parece mucho a su padre se ve que será muy serio —tomando su mano para salir del departamento— iremos en mi auto

—De acuerdo —sonrió oprimiendo su mano— mañana enviare por el mío y si es verdad Dante se parece mucho a su padre, pero también tiene una mirada coqueta y misteriosa como Seika. En cambio, Hotaru es tu vivo retrato, es idéntica a ti, salvo por esa sonrisa dulce como la mía

—Si es muy dulce y tierna como tú, con un dejo de timidez

—Eso no sé de donde lo saco —sonrió al llegar al auto— porque ni tu ni yo somos así, pero me encanta como te mira, con sus dulces ojos como queriendo decirte mil cosas

—Creo que eso lo heredó de mi madre o quizás de tus padres

—Mmm quizá de tu mamá, mi padre era muy dramático y mamá muy cariñosa —dijo sonriendo— Hotaru es la mezcla perfecta de nuestras familias y Chibi Chibi es la niña que le da alegría a tu vida

—Si adoro a Chibi Chibi —abriéndole la puerta.

—Lo sé y por eso te amo —murmuró tomando su rostro para darle un beso— nuestra familia nos espera

Sonrió correspondiendo a sus labios— Vamos amor las pequeñas nos esperan y Seika debe estar desesperada

—Es posible, más si Hotaru ya se puso a llamarte, casi es hora de su abrazo —sonrió colocándose el cinturón— y su hora de juegos

—Si lo sé, no se duerme si no estamos con ella —sonrió subiendo al auto para emprender el regreso a casa.

—Gracias mi amor, por darme una hija tan hermosa como Hotaru —murmuró colocando la mano en su rodilla.

—No mi amor al contrario gracias a ti —sonriéndole— te amo mi amor

—Te amo Seiya, te amo con toda mi alma ¿listo para otra noche locura?

—Estoy completamente listo mi amor ¿y tú lo estás?

—Por supuesto y más que ansiosa y feliz —sonrió aún más.

X-X

—Tía, pastelito quiere abrazo y Dante también y yo también ¿nos abrazas a los tres? —preguntó mientras la niña lloraba pidiendo a su mamá y papá y el pequeño niño solo la veía con atención.

—Claro pequeña —se acercó a la cama pues había dejado al bebé junto a Hotaru— los abrazare

—Ya pastelito tía nos cuida —dijo corriendo a subirse a la cama— tía ¿por qué mi mami no está?

—No tardan en llegar. Hoy es su aniversario de bodas y lo vamos a celebrar el fin de semana —abrazando a los bebés con cuidado uno de cada lado sentándose en la cama.

—¿Papi nos va a llevar a la playa? —preguntó abrazando a su hermanita— Hotaru extraña a mis papis

—Si pasaremos tus vacaciones allá, te gusta mucho la playa ¿verdad?

—Sí, mucho quiero nadar —dijo feliz, la niña poco a poco comenzaba a calmarse— mami dijo que podía ir al mar en lugar de la piscina

—Sí, pero debes tener cuidado ¿sí?

—Sí, yo me cuido mucho ¿Dante puede nadar con Hotaru en la alberca?

—Mmm aún es muy pequeño para meterlo a nadar, pero quizás podamos meterlo un poco con un flotador

—Si tía, yo lo cuido y también a pastelito. Oye tía ¿por qué Dante no habla conmigo?

—¿No te ha dicho nada? es pequeño y muy serio —observando a su bebé— es tan adorable

—Sí, pero casi no habla conmigo —murmuró acercándose al niño— ¿me quieres bebé?

El bebé agito sus manitas sonriendo— Eso quiere decir que te quiere mucho Chibi Chibi

Sonrió abrazándolo— Y yo a ti bebé, pero casi no platicas conmigo

—Es que es como su padre, de pocas palabras —suspiró observando hacia la ventana.

Volteó a verla— No te pongas triste tía, bebé dice que le gusta que sonrías

—Perdón es solo que... —seco una lagrima sonriéndole a los pequeños.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, tía —sonrió abrazándola— no llores, Dante te mira y llorará

Los abrazó aún más acurrucando a los pequeños hacia ella.

La pequeña balbuceó subiendo la manita para acariciarla.

—Hotaru —sonrió a la bebé.

—Ma... —balbuceo el pequeño.

—Dante —acaricio su mejilla con ternura.

—Ma... —Sonrió recargándose en ella.

—No estés triste tía Seika, todos te queremos —dijo la pequeña Chibi Chibi— tía ya llego mami y papi... —Bajo corriendo de la cama para asomarse por la ventana.

Abrazó a los dos bebés— Vamos a recibirlos

—¡Papi! —gritó la pequeña desde la ventana— viva trajo pastel —apenas si termino de hablar corrió a recibirlos.

—Creo que ya estaba desesperadas por vernos —dijo Serena al bajar del auto.

—Sí creo que si —sonrió al ver a la niña salir corriendo hacia ellos.

—Papi —corrió los bracitos abiertos directo hacia él.

—Hola Chibi Chibi —murmuró agachándose para cargarla.

—Te extrañe papi —sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla— cuide de Hotaru y de Dante —dijo orgullosa— ¿cuidaste de mami?

—Claro que si —sonrió al verla bajar del auto.

—Tu papi me cuida muy bien —Sonrió llevando el pastel— bueno nos cuida muy bien a todas, dime ¿cómo está mi pastelito? ¿fue niña buena?

—Sí, pero ha estado llorando y ni Dante la ha podido tranquilizar

—Gracias Chibi Chibi por cuidarla —Se acercó besando su frente— voy por ella amor —le sonrió a su esposo para enseguida entrar a la casa viendo a Seika bajar con ambos bebés— debiste esperar a que subiera por ella

—Tranquila Chibi Chibi me pidió que los abrazara a los tres —sonrió al terminar de bajar las escaleras.

Dejó el pastel en la mesa del recibidor para correr a tomar a su pequeña— Hola pastelito ¿por qué lloras? mira Dante está un poco desesperado

Fijó la mirada en su pequeño abrazándolo con ambos brazos— Tranquilo, Hotaru dejara de llorar en unos momentos —ese gesto era idéntico al de su padre cuando se desesperaba.

Sonrió abrazando más a su pequeña— ¿Por qué llora mi pastelito? —se acercó besando la frente del pequeño— gracias por cuidarla Seika, lamentamos la demora

Sonrió fijando la mirada en su rostro— Cuéntame ¿cómo les fue?

—Muy bien —Sonrió más que feliz— eso de provocar los celos de mi esposo deja muchas cosas buenas, trajimos pastel

—Pero veo que hoy fueron mucho más que buenas —sonrió al ver la sortija en su dedo.

Sonrió feliz— Si, gracias Seika, sé que tú también ayudaste

Se sonrojó un poco— Fue muy difícil hacerlo pensé que te darías cuenta

—Muy bien jugado Seika ¿fuiste la única que vio el vestido verdad? —pregunto yendo hacia la sala.

—No, no he dejado que lo vea, es de mala suerte —guiño un ojo.

—Gracias —sonrió sintiendo a su pequeña más tranquila— mira Dante ya se calmó, quita esa cara, a ver una sonrisa

Seika acaricio la mejilla de su pequeño— Ya viste solo necesitaba el cariño de su madre

Sonrió al verla con esa ternura. Su semblante se había suavizado, siempre tenía una sonrisa para su hijo, pero en su mirada estaba la nostalgia— Es un niño muy hermoso y como cuida y está al pendiente de mi pastelito

—Sí, cuida mucho de ella, es un bebé muy hermoso

Colocó la mano sobre su hombro— Anda vamos a cenar

—Pa —murmuró la pequeña Hotaru mirando a su papá y a su hermanita.

—Si cenemos —sonriéndole a Serena.

—Hola ya estamos en casa —se acercó a ellas para saludar— ¿cómo está mi pastelito?

—Pa... —agito las manitas hacia él.

—Te dije que era hora de su abrazo paterno —sonrió para entregarle a la niña— y no te va a soltar hasta que duerma

Tomo a la pequeña con un brazo ya que en el otro aun sujetaba a Chibi— Y tú tampoco me vas soltar ¿verdad Chibi?

—No papi —sonrió recargando la cabeza en su hombro— te quiero mucho

—Pa... —murmuró la pequeña imitando a su hermana.

Sonrió abrazándolas a ambas— Mis pequeñas hijas —sonrió yendo hacia el sillón para sentarse.

—Iré a ver si ya está la cena y a preparar la leche de pastelito —dijo sonriendo pues esos eran los momentos que más le gustaban del día, ver a sus hijas en brazos de su padre.

Seika por su parte se sentó frente a su hermano— Felicidades, ya vi que Serena tiene puesta la sortija

—Si —sonrió a su hermana— no se lo esperaba, está muy feliz. Fue una buena idea preparar la boda sin que se diera cuenta

—Ya ves, te lo dije. Ya casi está todo listo en la isla, oye ¿y que hubieras hecho si dice que no? —sonrió jugando con la manita de su pequeño.

—¿Tú crees que hubiera dicho que no? —enarcando una ceja.

Sonrió ante su duda— Claro que no. Esta locamente enamorada de ti, de hecho, me dijo que esperaba ansiosa por el día que uniera su vida a la tuya por siempre

—Nuestras vidas ya están unidas, pero casarnos fortalecerá más nuestra unión

—Sí, se verá hermosa. El vestido ya fue enviado a la isla y por mi parte también el ajuar, seguro te gustara

—Gracias Seika. En verdad no se habría hecho sin tu ayuda, dime ¿cómo es el vestido?

—Mmm no, no te voy a decir, será una sorpresa —dijo sonriendo— pero de que te encantara estoy segura, mmm bueno solo te puedo decir que no es blanco. Dijo que su matrimonio ya no había pureza —sonrió divertida.

—Pero si hay pureza, un amor completamente puro

—De eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero ya con una hija dice que se vería rara de blanco. El vestido es hermoso y le sienta a la perfección. Te va a gustar, ya lo veras

—¿Que le dijiste cuando se lo probo?

—Ah no fue fácil, pero ya ves como soy de insistente. Vi que estaba mirando los vestidos de novia y la incité a que se probara algunos, pero cuando se vio con el vestido que eligió puesto su cara cambio. Supe que ese era el indicado, con decirte que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

Sonrió al imaginarla— Y ahora pensar que lo usara para ese momento. Estará muy feliz

—Sí, estoy segura que no hubiera dicho que no. Ella te ama Seiya y está muy orgullosa de ti. Vimos un promocional de tu disco y no dudo en ir a comprarlo

—¿En serio ya salió a la venta? —murmuró sonrojado— apenas llevo poco tiempo componiendo y todo eso

—Sí, ya salió a la venta, pensé que Michiru llamaría para decírtelo, pero bueno déjame decirte hermanito que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, quizá no eres la estrella de rock que querías, pero estas haciendo tu sueño realidad

—¿Entonces crees que ya no soy un cantantucho fracasado?

—Ay hermanito perdón, no sabía lo que decía. Me demostraste que los sueños se hacen realidad

—Sí y tú también hermanita —sonrió al ver que el bebé que la miraba fijamente.

Sonrió besando la cabecita de su pequeño— Si, mi sueño aquí esta y es muy hermoso ¿verdad Dante?

El bebé sonrió a su mama, mientras Seiya los observaba. Podía ver su nostalgia, en la mirada de su hermana— Seika...

—Tranquilo, estoy bien —le sonrió sutil sentando al pequeño en el sillón— dije que sería fuerte y lo estoy siendo, solo que... lo extraño

—Lo sé. Te admiro por eso hermanita

—Gracias hermanito, yo también te admiro mucho —dijo sonriendo— debo confesar que jamás imagine verte así, rodeando de hermosas mujeres

—Verdad que son muy hermosas —murmuró más que feliz.

Sonrió pues las dos estaban recargadas en su pecho— Si, lo son. Es una imagen que nunca me hubiera imaginado, de verdad Seiya, me haces sentir muy orgullosa

—Gracias hermanita ¿aun piensas que es mejor que no lo sepa?

Suspiró volviendo la mirada hacia su pequeño— Si, es lo mejor, no niego que hay días que quiero ir a verlo y llevar a Dante, pero sé que eso lo pondría furioso. Esperare hasta el día que salga

—Entiendo, aunque aún falta mucho tiempo para que él salga

—Sí, lo sé, pero no importa el tiempo que pase, lo estaremos esperando —dijo cargando a su pequeño— y seguro estará orgulloso y feliz de saber que tenemos un hijo. La prueba de nuestro amor

—Y de que cuidas de él con todo tu ser. Anda vamos a cenar hermanita

—Sí, vamos a cenar ¿quieres comer Dante o vas a jugar con Hotaru?, mira ya está muy tranquila, ya no te va a desesperar —el pequeño sonrió agitando sus manitas— que buen chico

—Mmm ya vi las intenciones de mi pastelito, así que la leche tendrá que esperar —dijo Serena al llegar a la sala— ya está todo servido. Dejemos a los bebés en el corral que jueguen y nosotros vamos a cenar, Chibi Chibi ya está tu leche también

—Leche, leche —sonrió Chibi Chibi.

Seika se puso de pie para colocar a su bebé en el corral con sumo cuidado.

—Pastelito, cuida de Dante —dijo tomándola entre sus brazos para llevarla al corral— usted señor Kou vaya a lavarle las manos a su princesa y luego al comedor

—Está bien, vamos Chibi Chibi a lavarnos las manos

—Si papi —sonrió abrazándose a su cuello— papi ¿voy a poder nadar en el mar? mami dijo que podía solo si alguien me cuidaba

—Claro nadaras conmigo

—Viva, nadare con papi ¿y pastelito nos acompañara?

—Solo un poquito en la orilla

—Bueno —sonrió feliz— oye papi ¿por qué pastelito es muy miedosa? dice que le da miedo caer cuando intenta caminar

—Dile que no tenga miedo, que no le pasara nada —sonrió pues aún no se atrevía a dar sus primeros pasos.

—Ya le dije, pero dice que no está papi o mami para cuidarla. Ya quiero que camine papi, para que así podamos jugar mucho y que corra. Oye papi ¿no nos vas a comprar una mascota?

—¿Y qué mascota quieres?

—Mmm un gatito, pero ¿y si se escapa? mmm un pato, ah no porque luego en la cocina lo van a querer cocinar —dijo colocando el dedo en su barbilla— un lobo, si un lobo papi

—¿Un lobo? mmm mejor un perrito que se parezca a un lobo ¿qué opinas?

—¿Hay un perro que se parece a un lobo? —pregunto asombrada— si papi, quiero uno así y se llamara tigre

—¿Tigre? —rio divertido ante las ocurrencias de la pequeña— que nombre tan singular

—Sí, será un perro que parece lobo que se llamara tigre —sonrió feliz— te quiero mucho papi

—Y yo a ti pequeña regresando de vacaciones te llevare para que lo escojas ¿sí?

—Si papi —sonrió feliz dándole un beso en la mejilla.

X-X

—Creo que a veces a Dante le desespera mucho pastelito —Dijo divertida al ver como jugaban con sus peluches.

Asintió sin dejar de observarlos— Cada día que pasa se parece más a él

—Sí, me he dado cuenta y físicamente también —Dijo observándolos— ¿qué crees que diga cuando lo conozca?

—No lo sé. He imaginado tantas cosas y tantos momentos que no sé cómo reaccionara

—Yo creo que estará sorprendido y feliz. Definitivamente lo primero que hará será besarte y luego cargar a su hijo

—Espero ansiosa que llegue ese día —cerró sus ojos— seguiré esperando a que vuelva

Tomó su mano presionándola— Pronto llegara ese día, te lo aseguro. Ahora a ser como siempre, bella y fuerte ¿iremos de compras mañana?

—Sí, hay mucho que comprar aun —guiñando un ojo— quiero un juguete para Dante

—¿Que juguete? creo que le gusta molestar a Hotaru, mira como la hace repelar con el pingüino

—Si en eso se parece a mí. me gustaba mucho hacer repelar a Seiya cuando éramos niños —suspiró sin dejar de ver a los bebés— quiero una pelota para Dante

—¿Por qué una pelota? —pregunto un poco extrañada de que fuera un objeto en particular.

—El otro día veíamos la tele y parecía maravillado al ver a las focas jugando con la pelota

—Mmm espero que no te moleste, pero entonces Dante ya tendrá un lindo sobre nombre, será una foquita, Hotaru es un pastelito y bueno Chibi Chibi es Chibi Chibi...

—Foquita —rio divertida— de abejita a foca

—Bueno es que era una abejita cuando Chibi Chibi no sabía que decía, pero ahora me pregunto qué tanto les dirá y que Chibi Chibi no nos dice

—Pues dice que Dante no platica mucho con ella, es serio

—Y con lo que le gusta a Chibi Chibi platicar me imagino que por eso le preocupa que no platique tanto con ella —sonrió sutil— y Hotaru que es más bien tímida

—Sí y Chibi Chibi muy alegre, pero estos niños son un encanto

—Aún recuerdo las veces que vine a esta casa cuando trabajaba para Seiya, era tan triste, tan vacía y ahora, la casa se siente alegre y las risas y los llantos nunca faltan

—¿Cómo era Seiya en ese entonces? solo recuerdo que cuando fue a verme su mirada era muy fria y distante

Suspiró— Frio y distante era poco, era mujeriego mmm un casanova al que no le importaban las mujeres. Muy resentido en general con cualquier mujer. Me gritaba por todo, creo que soy bastante masoquista o lo era más bien. Muchas veces me contuve de darle una que otra bofetada

—Eso fue por mi causa —bajo su mirada— no sabía el daño que le hacia

—Pero no te pongas así Seika, ahora es diferente. Aunque quizá en parte el cambio que tuvo fue precisamente una buena bofetada que le di, ya me tenía cansada

—Más bien solo hiciste que tirara esa mascara y mostrara su verdadero ser —observando a su hermano platicando con la niña.

—Quizá, aunque a pesar de eso fue difícil. Ser su amante no es algo de lo cual este muy orgullosa, pero que definitivamente volvería a hacer porque eso nos hizo felices a los dos. Lo que si no se le ha quitado es lo celoso, supe que el Jeque estaba aquí y se lo insinué y uff que cara puso

—Si algo supe que volvería a retomar algunos negocios

—Ya me imagino lo que me dirá. Que no quiere que esté presente cuando vaya ese hombre, la verdad me ponía muy nerviosa y con gusto lo evitare

—Si es mejor que no estés presente, pero creo que yo si tengo que ir ahora como accionista

—Ay ese hombre es tan desagradable, machista, no me quedaron ganas de ir a Dubái de nuevo. Así que ten cuidado cuando lo veas

—Si lo tendré no te preocupes. Tu cuidaras de mi bebé ¿verdad?

—Claro, ya sabes que sí. Solo espero que no se desespere tanto con Hotaru —Sonrió al ver cómo le ponía el peluche en la cabeza— se ven tan adorables juntos

—A Dante le gusta jugar mucho con ella, aunque se desespera. Pareciera como si fuéramos Seiya y yo de niños

Sonrió divertida— ¿Cómo eras con Seiya? ¿te desesperaba?

—Por el contrario, yo lo desesperaba a él y lo molestaba mucho

Sonrió al imaginarlos— Debieron ser adorables, espero que Dante, Hotaru y Chibi Chibi sean como hermanos y claro la pequeña Molly

—Seguro que lo serán —murmuró divertido— anda vamos a cenar tengo mucha hambre

—Sí, ¿Seiya, Chibi Chibi ya están listos? tenemos hambre. Queremos una agradable cena familiar

—Si ya estamos listo —sonrió Seiya que venía de lavarse ya las manos.

—Perfecto, entonces a cenar —sonrió al ver a su familia a la mesa y los bebés jugando era la imagen perfecta que le gustaba cada día.

X-X

Conducía la camioneta familiar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tarareando una canción de él que venía sonando gracias al cd que su esposa había comprado.

—Esa canción me gusta mucho —dijo Serena sonriendo al ver lo feliz que iba su esposo.

—A mí también —murmuró la pequeña Chibi Chibi que iba comiendo pastel.

—Gracias —murmuró con una amplia sonrisa— a mí también me gusta, aunque es raro escucharme

—Yo creo que tu voz suena muy sexy —le sonrió feliz— espero que cantes para mí en la recepción

—Bote, bote —Dijo la pequeña al ver el muelle y el yate que siempre los llevaba a la isla.

—Hemos llegado —sonrió estacionando la camioneta, para bajar y ayudarlas a bajar.

—Viva, vamos a nadar, vamos a nadar —dijo con voz cantarina.

—¿Estará todo listo en el hotel para recibir a los invitados?

—Todo está en perfectas condiciones, pero ahora deben descansar —sonrió al ver que su hermana dormía profundamente abrazando al bebé que también dormía.

—Creo que todos atrás se durmieron —pues también su pequeña dormía— Seika —se acercó a ella despertándola con cuidado.

—¿Ya llegamos? —murmuró abriendo sus ojos.

—Si ya llegamos, los bebés se quedaron dormidos —dijo señalándolos.

—Si —bajo con cuidado cargando a su bebé, para que Serena pudiera bajar a Hotaru que dormía en la silla para bebés.

—Tía, mira vamos en el bote —dijo señalando el yate— ¿vamos a nadar?

—Claro, pero nadaremos más tarde ¿sí? ahora vamos a descansar un poco —sonrió yendo hacia el bote para subir.

—Papi, vamos a nadar ¿sí? —pregunto al ver que bajaba las maletas.

—Claro pequeña nadaremos en cuanto comamos algo —sonrió a la pequeña para llevar las maletas al yate.

—Viva... —la pequeña de saltitos llegó al yate.

—Buen día señor Kou ¿tuve un camino agradable? —preguntó el capitán del yate, algunas personas bajaban para ayudarlos con las maletas.

—Si muchas gracias. Dígame Nephrite ¿está en la isla o en el hotel?

—En la isla, los lleve ayer por la tarde —dijo caminando hacia la plataforma— los están esperando

—Gracias —murmuró ayudando a su esposa y hermana a subir.

—Yo muero de hambre, creo que me comeré un platón de fresas yo sola —dijo Serena sonriendo.

—Señor ¿aun desea que dejemos el yate para su servicio después de la boda?

—Si aún deseo que sea así

—De acuerdo, dejare todo acondicionado ahora si me permite iré a mi puesto, permiso —se inclinó hacia las dos mujeres.

—¿Él se va a encargar de llevar a los invitados a la isla? —pregunto Serena tomando asiento con su pequeña en brazos.

—Si así es, él se hará cargo de llevas a los invitados, aunque se hospedaran en el hotel solo serán traídos para la celebración

—¿Y ya le dijiste del invitado especial? —pregunto Seika recostándose junto con su pequeño.

—¿Cual invitado especial?

—El que no querías que estuviera cerca de Serena

—Ay no ¿va a venir el jeque? pero dijiste que no me acercara a él —Dijo Serena haciendo un puchero.

—Y eso dije; no te acerques a él y él tiene advertido no acercarse a ti, además recuerda que le prometí invitarlo cuando fuera nuestra boda

Resoplo— De acuerdo, como si yo quisiera acercarme a él —murmuró suspirando— ese hombre me intimida

—Solo será lo necesario —sonrió abrazando a su esposa una vez que el yate estuvo listo para zarpar.

—La verdad es que ese tipo de hombres son raros, digo los hombres por lo general son celosos y posesivos, pero ellos y más un Jeque se cree que puede tener a la mujer que quiera con solo señalarla —comento Seika al recordar su encuentro con ese hombre.

—Bueno el venir aquí le ha demostrado que no todas las mujeres pueden estar a su merced

—O cambiarlas por negocios —suspiró— no me vayas a dejar sola por nada del mundo ¿sí? porque ahora si no me va a importar lo voy a golpear si me falta al respeto

—Tranquila, no te dejare sola mi amor, eres mi esposa

—De acuerdo —murmuró aun con el puchero.

—Papi, papi, veo la casa —dijo la pequeña alzada de puntitas para poder ver— ¿voy a ver a bebé Molly?

—Así es ya nos están esperando allá—sonrió al ver las misiones tan imponentes tal como imagino.

—¿Ya sabes cómo les fue con los negocios? —pregunto Seika— el tío Nephrite resulto ser muy hábil con los negocios internacionales

—Le fue de maravilla, las empresas Kou comenzaran a expandirse aún mas

—Yo quiero ayudar, pero aún me falta para poder titularme —murmuró Serena— entonces podré viajar por todo el mundo

—Bueno pero los reportes que llevas acabo y las presentaciones han mejorado mucho

—Bueno es que tenido al mejor maestro que pude tener —dijo con una sonrisa recargándose en él— y aun me regañas cuando no te parece algo

—Y se encierran en la biblioteca también —dijo Seika sonriendo— ustedes nunca cambiaran

Seiya se sonrojó ligeramente— Claro, tengo mucho que enseñarle

—Papi, mami ahí esta tía Molly y tío Nephrite —dijo emocionada la pequeña— y bebé Molly

Seiya agitó su mano para saludar a su amigo.

—Y llego la familia —murmuró Nephrite a su esposa mientras saludaba a su amigo— mira ahí esta Serena, para que ya no la extrañes tanto

Sonrió agitando su mano a su amiga— Ya la extrañaba mucho

—Hola tía Molly, hola tío Nephrite —dijo la pequeña agitando su manita— bebé Molly, hola, hola, ya quiero bajar papi

—Ya casi llegamos —sonrió ampliamente al esperar que ataran el yate.

—La familia se vuelve a reunir —murmuró Nephrite a su esposa. Miro por un instante a Seika, se veía como siempre tranquila, pero con un dejo de tristeza. Sonrió internamente, vaya que le tenía una gran sorpresa preparada. Una vez que su familia bajo todos fueron al jardín que unía a ambas mansiones, la comida estaba dispuesta para la familia— ¿firmaste ya con el Jeque? cuando fui le dije que ya nada de tratos sucios y que se mantuviera alejado de Serena o no habría tratos ¿funciono?

—Vaya que funciono, pero ahora tiene sus ojos puestos en alguien mas

—Ay no me digas ¿Seika? —preguntó volteando a verla, las mujeres lucían tranquilas cuidando a los bebés de lejos— ¿ahora que quiere ese hombre?

—Pues será una locura, pero el Jeque le ha mandado flores y mil cosas más. Dice que es la mujer de sus sueños y está dispuesto a renunciar a todas sus esposas con tal de que ella lo acepte —murmuró un tanto divertido— ha cambiado mucho pero obviamente Seika jamás le hará el menor de los casos

—Ah que hombre, no entiende. Pues confirmó su asistencia a la boda y ya ni te digo lo que mando de obsequio de bodas, es tan ostentoso. Al menos se alejó de tu esposa ¿ya se te pasaron los celos?

—Mientras no se acerque a Serena estará bien, pero a como veo que ya no le interesa supongo que alguien más sentirá lo que yo llegue a sentir —sonrió con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos bebiendo un sorbo a su bebida.

Sonrió observándolo— Mmm creo que hay algo que debo decirte y espero que guardes el secreto, tiene que ver con Seika

—Qué cosa dime —murmuró con mayor interés.

—Diamante saldrá en un par de días, pero no sé si decirle a Seika —dijo pensativo— ya dejé ordenes en la ciudad para que se hospede en un hotel y le entreguen todo lo necesario ¿tú qué opinas?

—¿En verdad ya va salir? —murmuró en voz baja— seguro querrá verla en cuanto salga. Seika se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando lo vea y esa tristeza en su mirada se borrará

—Sí, supongo que Seika espera ansiosa por ese día —murmuró bebiendo su cóctel— tiene ese semblante nostálgico y el niño cada vez se lo recuerda más ¿no es así? son idénticos

—Sí, así es no sé cuánto más soporte así. Cuando le dieron la sentencia paso varios días sin querer hacer nada, lo cual me hace preguntar ¿por qué va salir ahora?

Sonrió sutil— No te imaginas, por buena conducta y por haber ayudado a varios prisioneros a continuar con algunos proyectos, estudios, clases. Por lo que me dijo el abogado, se volvió un ciudadano ejemplar, aunque al principio tuvo uno que otro problema, al parecer ya no es el mismo

—Tengo entendido que también le dieron terapias psicológicas

—Sí, todo eso le sirvió mucho. Creo que sufrió por la pérdida de Seika, pero ahora está mejor, de hecho, escribió esto para ti me lo dio el abogado hace unos días —dijo entregándole un sobre.

—¿Qué es? —tomo el sobre abriéndolo.

Se encogió de hombros— Algo que quería que solo tu leyeras, así que iré con las damas del jardín para que puedas leer la carta

—De acuerdo enseguida te alcanzo

—De acuerdo —dijo poniéndose de pie para acercarse a las mujeres.

Asintió abriendo la carta para leer su contenido.

"Antes que nada quiero disculparme por lo ocurrido. He cambiado y sigo amando a Seika, por lo que quiero y suplico porque me permitas estar al lado de ella. Tratare de compensar lo que hice, el daño que les cause, el daño que le hice a Seika. Te juro que la amo más que a mi vida y tu deberías entenderlo ya que amas del mismo modo a Serena, eres con mi amada, por eso es que envié a alguien como Serena a tu vida. Espero que cuando volvamos a vernos sea en mejores circunstancias y entonces me permitas hacer feliz a tu hermana"

Sonrió ligeramente— Quizás deba verte antes de permitir que vuelvas a verla —guardo la carta en el sobre, observando a su hermana— solo le daré unas cuantas advertencias

—¿Y esa sonrisa tan misteriosa? —preguntó Serena tomando su mano para sentarse en sus piernas— ¿acaso piensas en nuestra noche de bodas?

—Hola mi amor —sonrió abrazándola— sí, pero estoy pensando en unas advertencias que hare

—¿A quién? —preguntó acariciando su rostro— porque tienes esa mirada maldosa que me seduce

—A mi cuñadito —murmuró a su oído— lo dejaran salir en un par de días, pero no digas nada

—¿De verdad? —Sonrió pues imaginaba lo feliz que se pondría— eso es maravilloso. No te preocupes no le diré nada, pero se volverá loca de felicidad, pero ¿qué piensas decirle?

—Que la haga feliz y que no vuelva a dejarla sola

Sonrió besando su mejilla— Aunque Seika lo ame no dejaría que la vuelva a lastimar, además ahora tiene una razón muy fuerte para vivir, ese pequeñito. No hay amor más grande que el que se tiene hacia los hijos, por él hará las cosas correctas

—Lo sé, sé que su vida tomará un mejor rumbo porque Seika estará con él tan solo por ese simple hecho

Asintió abrazándolo— Sé que seguirás preocupado por ella y por Dante, pero ahora estará junto al hombre que ama. Será feliz, así como nosotros lo somos. Por fin tendrás un poco de tranquilidad, bueno solo un poco, ya que ahora la preocupación la tendrás por tus hijas

Sonrió abrazándola hacia él— Mi familia siempre va a preocuparme y mucho

—Lo sé mi amor y por eso y muchas cosas más te amo —murmuró dándole un pequeño beso— ¿y cuando lo vas a ver?

—No lo sé, saldrá en par de días ¿crees que deba salir algunos días?

—Mmm pero serán nuestros días de luna de miel, porqué vamos a tener luna de miel ¿no? cuando recién nos casamos no la tuvimos ¿sí? —preguntó dándole pequeños besos en el rostro hasta que llegó a su oído— una pequeña

—La tendremos mi amor —sonrió de forma misteriosa.

—Mmm mi amor no sabes cómo me fascina esa sonrisa

—Papi, estoy lista —dijo la pequeña en traje de baño y con sus flotadores en los brazos— ¿vamos a nadar?

—Si pequeña vamos a nadar —sonrió ligeramente— ¿nos acompañas amor?

—Si por supuesto. Iré por Hotaru, también le pondré su traje de baño, adelántate con Chibi Chibi. Veré si Seika y Molly quieren ir, nos hará bien un poco de relajación antes de nuestra boda —sonrió dándole otro beso y enseguida poniéndose de pie.

Asintió al verla alejarse— Vamos Chibi Chibi a nadar —se puso de pie para correr con la niña hacia el mar.

—Sí, vamos a nadar papi —grito feliz la pequeña.

—¿Dónde está mi pastelito hermoso? —preguntó acercándose a su pequeña— ¿vamos con papi y con Chibi Chibi?

Agito sus manitas sonriendo, señalando hacia su hermana para ir con ella.

Sonrió tomándola en sus brazos— Si vamos a ir con ella, pero primero hay que ponerte un traje de baño, solo estaremos en la orilla ¿nos acompañan? —pregunto a sus amigas— aunque no sé si quieran llevar a los bebés

—Si vamos nos hará bien un buen bronceado —sobrio Seika más relajada.

—¿Y tú Molly? mira parece que la niña quiere ir también, extrañaba a sus primos

—Si me parece buena idea. Vamos a disfrutar este día soleado y maravilloso —tomando a su bebé— vamos Molly para que hagamos castillos de arena

—Entonces vamos a cambiar a estos bebés traviesos y vamos a divertirnos ¿estás lista Hotaru? —pregunto besando la cabecita de su pequeña— ¿vamos con papá?, di papá

—Pa…

—No, papá... —dijo caminando hacia la que era la entrada a su hogar— di papá, bueno di mamá

—Mamá —sonrió feliz agitándose.

—Pastelito travieso —sonrió besando su frente— harás gritar a tu padre de felicidad cuando por fin le digas papá ¿por qué no querrá decirle papá? —pregunto a Seika.

—Porque le ha de gusta verlo insistiendo en decirle papá

Sonrió asintiendo— Creo definitivamente que en eso se parece a mí, le gusta llamar la atención de su padre, pero hoy este pastelito se va a portar bien y jugara en la arena junto con sus primos ¿verdad que si Hotaru?

Movió su cabecita hacia un lado.

—¿Te vas a portar bien?

Agito sus manitas.

Sonrió colocándole un pañal nuevo, así como un trajecito de baño rosa y unas sandalias con flores— Que linda mi princesa hermosa

—Este caballerito ya está listo —sonrió al parar al bebé al cual le había puesto un short y una playerita blanca.

La pequeña Hotaru volteó a ver su primo sonriendo tratando de tomar su manita.

—Creo que quieren irse juntos... —dijo sonriendo pues por fin su hija había alcanzado la mano de su primo.

Se acercó al ver que su bebé sujetaba su manita sonriendo— Será muy protector con ella

—Sí, eso creo. Me gusta que sean unidos ¿te encargo un momento a Hotaru? me cambiare rápido ¿sí?

—Si claro después me cambiare yo

—Gracias —Dejo a la pequeña en la cama para correr a cambiarse.

—Mamá ¿mamá? —pregunto la niña mirando hacia donde la había visto irse.

—Ahora vine fue a cambiarse de ropa —sonrió colocando a su bebé en la cama también.

Volteó a ver a su primo mirándolo con atención para luego sonreír y aplaudir llevando las manitas a su boca— Ante...

El bebé sonrió aplaudiendo también.

—Listo... —salió sujetándose el cabello en un par de coletas y luciendo un coqueto, pero discreto traje de baño— ¿y ahora por qué tan risueños los traviesos?

—Ahora es mi turno cuídalos —sonrió yendo a cambiarse de ropa.

—Si no te preocupes —se sentó junto a los pequeños que sonreían divertidos— Hotaru no le jales los moños a tu traje

La bebé buscaba quitar uno de sus moñitos para dárselo a su primo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer traviesa? —pregunto al ver que se jalaba el moño— ¿quieres uno?

—Ante, ante —intentando aun jalarlo.

—Oh ya veo, mmm —se alejó hacia la maleta de la pequeña donde encontró un moño parecido a los que tenía el traje— mira que tengo aquí, ten Hotaru ¿te gusta?

Sonrió dejando de jalarse los moñitos.

—Aquí tienes traviesa —dijo entregándoselo solo esperando a ver que hacía. Le gustaba verla así sonriendo y feliz, más cuando recordaba lo difícil que había sido el principio de su embarazo, así como lo delicado de su nacimiento— ¿qué quieres hacer?

Sonrió al tener el moñito extendiéndoselo a su primo— Ante

El pequeño lo tomo mirándolo primero para luego jugar con él.

—Ah con que querías dárselo a tu primo, es un adorno, no un juguete, que traviesos son. Que linda niña —se inclinó besando su frente— y tú también eres un encanto de niño —dijo al pequeño besando su frente— par de traviesos, ah ahí viene tu mami

—Ya estoy lista —murmuró llevando un traje de baño completo de color azul marino.

—Ma... —murmuró el pequeño alzando los bracitos.

—Hotaru le regalo un moño a Dante para que jugara —Dijo tomando a la niña en sus brazos— creo que ellos solos se entienden

—¿Ah sí? qué lindo moñito —se acercó para cargar a su bebé— vamos para que jueguen con la arena

—Oye, por cierto, donde está mi vestido. Estoy nerviosa y ansiosa por ser su esposa, ya quiero que sea mañana

—Ya está aquí, pero Molly lo tiene bien guardado para que Seiya no lo vea

—Gracias Seika —dijo caminando a su lado— además de ser mi cuñada eres una de mis mejores amigas, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti

—Ni yo sin ti Serena, gracias por ser mi amiga y por ayudarme con este travieso —abrazando a su bebé— ahora te corresponde disfrutar de este día tan especial

—Sí, cuando menos me lo espere el día llego —sonrió observando a Seiya jugar con Chibi Chibi— si cuando conocí a Seiya me hubieran dicho que sería tan feliz con él, con ese hombre arrogante y mujeriego definitivamente no le hubiera creído. Ahora es tan diferente, Seika, lo amo, lo amo con toda mi alma

Sonrió ligeramente— Lo sé, sé cuánto se aman y eso me gusta mucho

Volteó a verla— Gracias Seika, ahora vamos a divertirnos y a dejar jugar a estos traviesos que por lo visto ansían jugar —murmuró pues los dos estaban inquietos— usted señorita ya debería caminar para que no esperes que te lleve hasta allá

Hizo un puchero refugiándose en sus brazos.

—Pastelito, ya debes caminar, así no te desesperarías por llegar a donde quieres ir —dijo de camino a la playa— ya después podrás nadar como Chibi Chibi mírala

Se abrazó más a su mamá sollozando.

—No mi amor, no llores —la abrazó con ternura acurrucándola— no te estoy regañando. Eres mi princesa hermosa, no llores mi pastelito hermoso

Cerro sus ojitos temerosa— Mamá

—Si mi amor, soy tu mami y siempre te voy a cuidar. Todo estará bien, mi pastelito debe ser fuerte y valiente, así como papi y mami

Negó con su cabecita sin querer soltarla.

—¿Qué le pasara? —preguntó arrullando a su pequeña— será que no quiere caminar

—Debe ser eso que no quiere caminar, pero no la presiones el día menos pensado se suelta a caminar

—Sí, tienes razón —beso la cabecita de su pequeña— anda mi pastelito sonríe, vamos a jugar, mira ahí esta Molly, sonríe mi pastelito

Se despegó de ella aun con pequeños sollozos.

—No llores mi princesa, vamos a jugar —le sonrió besando su frente— Seiya, ya estamos aquí

—Hola —sonrió caminando hacia ellos cargando a Chibi Chibi.

—Mmm amor creo que pastelito tiene miedo —dijo al ver a la pequeña aun entre sus brazos.

—¿Que tiene mi pastelito?

Sollozo extendiendo los brazos hacia él.

—Papi, es que Hotaru no quiere caminar porque tiene miedo de caerse y que nadie la ayude

Se acercó sonriendo— Ay pastelito, pero si nosotros estaremos siempre a tu lado cuidarte

Hizo un puchero mirándolo con los ojos llorosos.

—Es que dice que si se cae le va a doler y va a llorar. Ya quiero que corra conmigo papi enséñale a correr

—Primero vamos a enseñarle a caminar ya después le enseñaremos a correr y muchas cosas más

—Está bien papi. Bájame, quiero ir a jugar con Molly y Dante —señaló a los bebés que jugaban en la arena— y pastelito quiere estar contigo

—De acuerdo ve —la bajo con cuidado para llegar a donde estaba Serena sentándose junto a ella.

—Creo que Hotaru es muy tímida y temerosa —murmuró pues la arrullaba— mi pastelito aquí está papi

—Hola pastelito —acaricio su cabecita sonriendo.

—Pa... —Murmuró haciendo un puchero moviendo sus manitas como si le contará cosas.

—Nosotros te cuidaremos siempre mi pequeña hermosa

—¿Será cierto lo que dice Chibi Chibi? sobre que le da miedo caminar por que puede caerse, quizá por eso no lo ha intentado

—Es posible que tenga miedo, —tomo a la niña en brazos parándola sobre la arena— es divertido correr y sentir a arena entre sus pies —elevándola un poco— ¿te agrada?

Movió los piecitos haciendo un puchero— Pa, pa...

—Creo que, si le gusta, pero le da cosquillas —sonrió pues veía que también quería tocar la arena.

—¿Escuchaste? dijo papá dilo de nuevo —bajándola y subiéndola para que jugara con sus piecitos.

Sonrió divertida— Creo que comienza a tener confianza

—Pa —murmuró la pequeña sonriendo— pa

—Te gusta la arena —sonrió al ver su carita sonriente.

—Sí, le gusta creo que se siente protegida en tus brazos. Seika dice no la presionemos, seguro caminara cuando menos lo esperemos —dijo sonriendo— ves que linda se ve como su trajecito

—Si es una niña muy adorable —haciendo que se sentara sobre la arena— poco a poco caminara por si sola

—Sí, lo hará —tomo su mano— gracias Seiya. Eres un gran padre, no había podido calmarla hasta que tú la tomaste en tus brazos

Sonrió entrelazando sus manos con la de ella observando a toda su familia— Me siento feliz amor muy feliz

—Y yo mi amor, nunca imagine tener algo así, te amo Seiya, te amo tanto —dijo oprimiendo su mano— estoy muy emocionada de ser tu esposa, por completo tu esposa

—Así será mi amor. Sabes estoy pensando en hacer que traigan aquí el obsequio para Seika —murmuró en voz baja.

—Eso estaría muy bien amor, sí, pero ¿cuándo sale? eso la haría muy feliz mi amor y quiero que todos en esta isla sean inmensamente felices

—Veré si puedo conseguir que este aquí mañana. Su salida es en un par de días si es así no estaremos aquí cuando llegue y yo quiero estar presente cuando vuelva a verlo

—Mi amor protector, quieres primero asegurarte de que no la hará sufrir. Yo también quisiera hablar con él, quizá sea bueno que le diga que lo perdono y que ya quedó todo olvidado. Eso lo hará sentirse mejor ¿no crees?

—Si eso creo, cuida a Hotaru veré con Nephrite la forma que este aquí antes

—De acuerdo, aunque creo que Hotaru ya encontró que hacer —sonrió al verla gatear con dificultad hasta donde estaba sus primos y su hermana— mira, que linda se ve

Sonrió al verla gateando— Y dentro de poco está corriendo por todos lados, ahora regreso —beso sus labios para ponerse de pie e ir con Nephrite.

—Te amo —murmuró siguiendo a su pequeña para ir a donde estaban Seika y Molly.

—Recibí una llamada, el Jeque llegará por la noche, mañana estará presente en la boda —dijo Nephrite al acercarse— ¿a dónde ibas?

—Contigo. ¿No crees que Diamante también pueda salir antes?

—¿Que estás pensando hacer? —preguntó extrañado.

—Quiero hablar con él antes de que vuelva a ver a Seika y si es parte de la familia quiero que esté presente. Claro y ver que reacción tendrá si ve al Jeque coqueteando con Seika

—Ay Seiya estás loco, pero de acuerdo, haré unas cuantas llamadas y veré la posibilidad de salga mañana, aunque no te aseguro nada —dijo jugando con el celular— habían dicho que, en un par de días, pero quizá hablando con las personas correctas se pueda hacer algo

—Si lo liberan hoy has que lo traigan aquí y que en el hotel le hagan entrega de todo

—Vaya que estas muy interesado en que ya esté aquí, pero de acuerdo veré que puedo hacer. Seika ni se lo imagina

—Es precisamente lo que quiero, que llegue durante la fiesta —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Será una gran sorpresa —dijo observando hacia la playa— seguro estará más que feliz y Diamante se sorprenderá de saber que tiene un hijo

—Sí y no creo que les afecte dejarlo salir un par de días antes

—Bien haré esas llamadas y quizá mañana esté aquí —dijo con una sonrisa— ¿te imaginaste alguna vez todo esto? que recuperarás a tu hermana, que encontrarás una mujer que te amara y un par de bellas hijas

—No ¿y tú? ¿imaginaste tener una bella esposa y una bella hija? por cierto ¿vendrán los padres de Molly?

—Sí, vendrán, están ansiosos por estar con la pequeña Molly —Suspiró observando a su esposa— jamás me imagine que algo así nos pasaría, un par de niños solitarios ahora felices

—Más que felices amigo mío, más que eso

—Me pregunto qué diría la directora de vernos ahora

—Seguro no lo creería, pero bueno supongo que muchas cosas han cambiado desde que cambiaron a la directora del internado

—Sí, ahora ese lugar es un buen lugar para los niños. Han adoptado a muchos niños

—Si eso me alegra mucho

—A mi igual, ese internado a pasar a ser uno de los mejores —Dijo suspirando.

—Papi, papi vamos a nadar ¿sí? —Sonrió la pequeña llevando una pelota— ¿jugamos tío?

—Vamos a jugar pequeña, tu tío hará unas llamadas

—Está bien papi —sonrió corriendo hacia la playa mirando a su hermana que estaba sentada junto a los otros bebés— ven pastelito, vamos a jugar —sin esperar corrió adentro del mar— papi, ven

Caminó detrás de su hija al ver toda la energía que tenía— Vamos Hotaru —se acercó a la bebé para cargarla y llevarla al mar.

Aplaudió feliz— Chibi...

—Ten cuidado con Hotaru amor —dijo Serena observando a su familia mientras se recostará en un camastro.

—Lo tendré —sonrió llegando a una altura donde podía mantenerse sin ningún problema de forma segura para las niñas.

—Pa... —aplaudió feliz la niña cerrando los ojitos cada que veía que se acercaba el agua.

—Papi, Hotaru no puede nadar ¿verdad?

—No aun no es muy pequeña aun —murmuró sujetándola con firmeza.

—Pero quiero que juegue conmigo —soltó la pelota haciendo que una ola se la regresara.

—Pa... —comenzó a balbucear señalando a su hermana riendo muy contenta.

—Jugara contigo, pero quizás de forma más segura en la alberca —sonrió a Chibi Chibi sin duda le encantaba jugar en el mar.

—Está bien papi —sonrió feliz corriendo de un lado al otro.

La pequeña no dejaba de ver a su hermana correr de un lado a otro riendo señalándola con la manita— Pa

—Vamos con ella —sonrió saliendo del agua para llevar a la pequeña a la piscina, donde entro con ella colocándola en un flotador en forma de tortuga.

—Chibi... —la pequeña pataleaba tratando de seguir a su hermana.

—Creo que ya tiene un aliciente para caminar —dijo Seika al detenerse en la orilla cuidando así también a su hijo— te ves tierno con tus hijas

—Eso parece y vaya fuerza que tiene en sus piernitas

—Sí, es lo que veo, creo que mmm se va a parecer a su madre —dijo sonriendo pues de pronto ya había avanzado y estaba cerca de Chibi Chibi.

—Si mucho será como ella —sonrió al ver que el pequeño solo las observaba con cierta seriedad— creo que será muy observador

—Sí, eso me doy cuenta, además comienzo a creer que nuestros genes son débiles, tanto Hotaru como Dante son más parecidos a nuestras parejas ¿no te parece?

—Sí, bueno Hotaru se parece mucho a mí, es mi vivo retrato, pero Dante es el vivo retrato de su padre

—Sí, lo es —sonrió suspirando— mi pequeño Dante, creo que será más parecido a Diamante que a mi

—Si, en todos los aspectos —fijo la mirada en su hermana observándola con detenimiento. Sin duda estaría feliz cuando lo viera

—Al menos Hotaru saco el carácter de su madre porque por ti sería muy celosa —dijo sonriendo.

—Oye, Serena también es muy celosa

—Pero lo es menos que tú, mira Hotaru es muy tranquila, aunque un poco tímida —sonrió al ver como intentaba arrojarle agua a su hermana— me sorprende como Dante puede llegar a tranquilizarla

—Si es el mismo efecto que tu tenías en mi creo que en eso se parece a ti

—Sí, me gusta mucho que nuestros hijos se lleven tan bien, aunque pastelito de pronto desespera a mi Dante

—Igual que tú me desesperabas es curioso ¿verdad? —tomando la mano de su hermana.

—Por eso quizá es que se quieren mucho —dijo oprimiendo su mano— ese moño que tiene Dante en la mano se lo dio Hotaru

—¿En serio? es como el dulce que me diste ¿recuerdas?

—Mmm vagamente —sonrió asintiendo— bueno la verdad es que, si lo recuerdo. Espero que nuestros hijos sean muy unidos

—Sé que lo serán tal como lo somos nosotros hermanita

—Sí, tienes razón ¿crees que sea momento para Dante para entrar a la piscina?

—Yo creo que sí, con un flotador no tendrá ningún problema

—Yo creo que mira así a sus primas porque quiere ir con ellas a jugar

—Entonces hagamos que jueguen los bebés —sonrió pues Molly había puesto a su bebé en un flotador.

—Papi mira Hotaru está toda mojada —rio al ver a su hermanita escurriendo de agua.

Sonrió al ver a la bebé riendo— A ella le gusta estar contigo Chibi Chibi

—Si papi a mí me gusta estar con ella, papi, quiero más hermanitos ¿puedo?

Se acercó a su pequeña— Mmm veremos qué podemos hacer al respecto ¿sí?

—Bueno —sonrió encogiéndose de hombros— por lo pronto cuido de mi hermanita y de los bebés

—Si por que los tres quieren jugar contigo

—Si papi, yo los cuido —sonrió nadando hacia donde estaba la pequeña Molly— vamos a jugar, Hotaru ben, nada conmigo

—Es muy tierna —Murmuró Seika al verla nadar por ella.

—Si —suspiró sin despegar la mirada de los pequeños— son tiernos y adorable

—Y tu muy apuesto —dijo Serena al llegar a su espalda abrazándolo— amo verte con nuestras hijas

—Ah ya van a empezar de melosos —dijo Nephrite fingiendo una mueca.

—La envidia te dura poco —sonrió al ver que Molly se acercaba por detrás, para empujarlo a la piscina.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, solo se zambullo para salir sonriendo— Con que esas tenemos, ya veras

Sonrió un tanto divertida— Ya era hora que te divirtieras un poco

—Siempre me divierto —dijo arrojándole agua.

—Esto parece una guerra y tenemos la ventaja —dijo Serena entrando a la piscina.

—¿Una guerra? —murmuró Seiya enarcando una ceja.

—Si señor Kou y nosotras ganaremos —dijo empezando a arrojarle agua al rostro— vamos Seika no nos ganarán

—Que divertido —sonrió por un momento ver ambas parejas le produjo nostalgia, pero no era momento de ponerse triste por lo que se unió al jugo justo en el momento que Molly saltaba al agua.

—Bebés aquí se quedan, no vayan para allá, nuestros papás están jugando —dijo la pequeña juntando a los tres bebés en una orilla.

Los bebes sonreían al ver a los adultos jugando echándose agua. De pronto entre Serena y Seika hundían a Seiya, y Molly las ayudaba con Nephrite.

X-X

Notas de autoras

Buenas noches, pues aquí la sorpresa epilogo en dos partes. Ahora si con el que sigue sera el ultimo, de una vez quiero agradecerles por haber leído esta historia, por habernos acompañado en esta historia, por haberla disfrutado del mismo modo en que nosotras lo disfrutamos al escribirla. Si bien no fue el Seiya al que estamos acostumbradas les gusto. Y no, no es una copia de un Christian Grey porque no fue "dominante" era enérgico. Pero bueno tuvimos comentarios de todo un poco así buenos o malos se los agradecemos.

Por lo pronto díganos ¿Qué les pareció esta primera parte? ¿Qué opinan de Hotaru/pastelito? ¿Qué esperan para el próximo capítulo? Estamos al pendiente de sus respuestas, nos leemos la próxima semana.


	38. Chapter 38

AMOR

Epilogo Final

Como buen padrino ya se encontraba listo. Vestido con ropa un tanto formal pero adecuada para una boda en la playa. Había bajado a supervisar todo y de regreso le habían informado que uno de los invitados más importantes de la boda había llegado así que era deber de Seiya el recibirlo.

—¿Seiya? —toco a la puerta abriéndola lentamente— ¿estás listo?

—Si ya casi estoy listo —trataba de acomodarse la corbata, pero estaba un tanto nervioso

Sonrió entrando a la habitación— Vaya cualquiera diría que estas nervioso mmm tengo un bote del otro lado de la isla ¿les digo que ya vamos para allá? que el novio se arrepintió —Dijo en broma acercándose a ayudarle con la corbata.

—Ni de broma —murmuró dejando que le ayudara.

—Sé cuánto ansías terminar de unir tu vida con la de Serena —dijo acomodándole la corbata— y nada impedirá que eso suceda, ni siquiera mis bromas, pero déjame advertirte que el Jeque está aquí, así que tienes que ir a recibirlo

—Debió llegar antes, vamos a recibirlo

—Listo, mira te ves guapo vestido de novio, solo no te creas mucho ¿eh? a Serena le gustas así todo feo y grosero —Sonrió divertido.

—Oye soy mucho más guapo que tu —sonrió a su amigo— anda vamos a recibir al Jeque. Supongo que Seika está con Serena ¿verdad? ¿ya está lista?

—Mmm supongo que sí, también Molly esta con ellas. Las niñeras ya están con los niños así que no te preocupes, todo estará en perfecto orden —Dijo abriendo la puerta para que saliera.

—Gracias, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti

—Seguramente ya te hubiera vuelto loco —Sonrió divertido— el Jeque está en la villa cerca del muelle, ah y ni te digo que más les trajo de obsequio de bodas. Que hombre tan extravagante

—¿Que trajo?

—Mmm imagínate, vestuario típico de Dubái bordado en hilos de oro y el de ella bordado en perlas, esas cosas valen millones —dijo con un suspiró— a menos que vayas a poner un museo no le veo el uso

—Y si no lo usamos alguna vez se ofenderá —suspiró— quizás le hagamos una visita para usarlos

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor, anda vamos —camino hacia la villa donde el sequito del Jeque estaba afuera, al verlos llegar abrieron la puerta para que entraran.

—Buenos días Jeque como se encuentra el día de hoy —sonrió al verlo acercándose a estrechar su mano— es un placer tenerlo aquí como invitado

—Buen día señor Kou, gracias por la bienvenida, no esperaba menos de alguien como usted —dijo estrechando su mano— muchas felicidades en este día tan especial

—Muchas gracias —inclino la cabeza con respeto— espero que su estancia aquí sea de su agrado

—Estoy seguro que así será. Es un bello hotel señor Kou, me gustaría poder felicitar a su esposa personalmente, claro estando usted presente

—Quizás después de la ceremonia, como se imaginará en este instante están terminando de alistarla

—Entiendo, es una lástima —sonrió sutil— ¿y su hermana no se encuentra? para ella también traje un obsequio

—Es madrina y está ayudando a la novia a arreglarse quizás pueda verla de igual forma después de la ceremonia

—Creo que tendré que conformarme con eso, de momento —Dijo haciendo una seña a su personal que enseguida volvieron con un par de trajes— este es mi obsequio de bodas. Cada uno fue confeccionado para ustedes

—Muchas gracias no se hubiera molestado —murmuró al tomar las cajas con los trajes.

—Espero que sea de su agrado

—Seiya, casi es hora, debemos adelantarnos a la playa —Dijo Nephrite acercándose a ayudarle con una de las cajas— además hay alguien más que ha venido para estar presente

Sonrió ligeramente— Si me disculpa señor debo retirarme hay otro asunto que requiere mi presencia. Gracias por tan agradable obsequio sin duda lo usaremos

—Por supuesto señor Kou, pase, debe tener muchas ocupaciones antes de su boda

—Sí, así es, lo veré en la ceremonia y una vez más sea bienvenido

—Gracias señor Kou

—Vamos Seiya —Nephrite se había adelantado a la puerta hasta que salió su amigo— ¿y qué opinas? te dije que los trajes son muy caros

—Shh —murmuró en voz baja hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente— y supongo que traerá algo similar para Seika

—Seguramente. Aunque debo decir que el traje para Serena es muy bello, no cabe duda que la ropa femenina es mucho más atractiva que la masculina. Dame la caja yo la llevare a la habitación, tu otro invitado está en la suite palace

—Gracias, voy para ya —sonrió para dirigirse a la suite, dándose prisa.

—Y no llegues tarde a tu boda o le diré a Serena que escapaste —dijo divertido alejándose hacia la habitación que Seiya estaba usando.

—No llegare tarde —sonrió para caminar con seguridad hacia el ascensor que llevaba hacia aquella suite

Caminaba de un lado al otro. Estaba impaciente por ir a buscar a su amada. A lo lejos observo una isla y en ella un par de mansiones se erguían imponentes, quizá ahí estuviera su amada y si se daba prisa podría verla lo más pronto posible. Sí, eso haría, tenía que ir a buscarla en ese mismo momento. Así decidido se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola topándose con quien menos se esperaba.

—Bienvenido Diamante Black —sonrió ligeramente.

—Seiya —murmuró dando un paso hacia atrás— me dijeron que esperara, pero necesito ver a Seika, tengo que verla, por favor

—Y la verás, pero espera a después de la ceremonia ¿sí? quiero que sea una sorpresa para ella, ya que aún no sabe que estas aquí

—Pero Seiya —suspiró volviendo hacia la ventana— he esperado mucho tiempo para verla y ahora me pides que siga esperando ¿acaso me estas castigando?

—Mmm puede ser —murmuró con una ligera sonrisa— antes de verla debo darte una advertencia, aunque imagino que sabes lo que te diré

—Claro que lo sé. No quieres que vuelva a hacerla sufrir, pero eso no pasara, la amo, la amo más que a mi vida —Dijo con seriedad volteando a verlo— deseo estar con ella cada día, cada noche, no hubo segundo que no pensara en ella y en como la defraude

—Y no hubo día que ella no deseara ir a verte y estar contigo al menos unos minutos

—Lo sé, lo sé ansiaba verla. Muchas veces estuve tentado a llamarla para que fuera a verme, pero no, por más que necesitara verla no deseaba que volviera a pisar ese lugar. Yo tenía que pagar por mis errores, pero no ella, ella solo fue una víctima más de todo. Ella merece más que un hombre prisionero

—Y ahora ya no eres más un prisionero, aunque quizás debas afeitarte. Imagino que ya te hicieron entrega de todas tus pertenencias

—Sí, gracias, el abogado que enviaron me entrego todo, pero Seiya, por favor dime ¿cómo esta ella? ¿hay alguien más en su vida? no entiendo porque debo seguir esperando

—Porque voy a casarme por eso hice que te trajeran, antes quería hablar contigo. Ahora esta con Serena ayudándole

—Creo que te debo una disculpa por lo sucedido, lamento haber intentado asesinarla —dijo con sinceridad— estaba loco, cegado de dolor y quería que tú también sufrieras perder a la mujer que amabas

—Solo a ti se te ocurrió hacer que me enamorara para después perder el amor. Pero eso ya es pasado además debo agradecerte. Todo esto es gracias a ti

Sonrió sutil asintiendo— Jamás me imagine que esa jovencita torpe lograra tanto contigo. Solo quiero que me disculpes por todo. Estaba loco por pensar que había perdido a mi gran amor, creo que puedes imaginar cómo sería eso

—Si. Yo vivía triste por ver así a mi hermana. Sufrió mucho cuando supo la sentencia. Paso algunos días sin querer comer, pero hubo una persona que la motivo a seguir adelante y la hace sonreír —murmuró sin perder detalle de su semblante.

Frunció el ceño— ¿Una persona? mira Seiya, si esto es para provocar mis celos desgraciadamente lo estas consiguiendo ¿dónde está mi mujer?

—Ya te dije que esta con Serena. Anda date un baño enviare ropa para para ti, debes estar presentable

—¿A qué hora poder verla? espero Seiya que no sea solo un juego

—Si no quisiera que la vieras aun habría esperado los días que te hacían falta

—Lo siento —murmuró bajando la mirada— es que, han sido años esperando poder verla. Ver su sonrisa, pero tienes razón, no puedo llegar con ella en este estado, gracias

—Bien ahora relájate y disfruta el servicio de primera clase que reserve para ti. Cuando estés listo acude a la playa donde será la recepción —señalando donde ya había mesas dispuestas.

Asintió acercándose a él— Gracias por todo Seiya, te juro que cuidare a tu hermana con mi vida —extendió la mano hacia él— ¿amigos?

Sonrió jalándolo hacia él para abrazarlo— Bienvenido y ya no hagas más locuras ¿sí?

Se sorprendió un poco, pero al final correspondió a su abrazo— No, ya no las hare. Solo deseo hacer feliz a Seika y nada mas

Tan solo sonrió. Quizás debía decirle de las intenciones del Jeque, pero se reservaría esa información. Debía sentir lo que él sintió cuando acusaba a su esposa— Bueno ahora debo irme, te espero en cuanto estés listo

—Sí, claro, me daré prisa entonces y Seiya, gracias de nuevo —le sonrió para enseguida alejarse al baño, necesitaba estar más que presentable para volver a ver a su amada.

Abrió la puerta para dejar entrar al personal que se haría cargo de dejarlo presentable para tan magno evento— Nos vemos

X-X

—¿Y cómo me veo? —pregunto parándose frente a sus amigas— ¿no creen que sea mucho para los celos de Seiya?

—Estas perfecta Serena —ambas sonrieron.

Suspiró sonriendo feliz— Pues creo que ha llegado la hora. He soñado mucho con este día que ya quiero que se cumpla ¿nos vamos? no habrá escapado ¿verdad?

Rio divertida— Hasta crees que va a escapar, si vieras cuanto se esforzó para organizarlo todo sin que te dieras cuenta

—Pues lo hizo muy bien —dijo tomando el ramo de orquídeas blancas— estoy lista, quiero ya ver a mi esposo y ver su cara cuando me vea con este vestido, gracias Seika por tu ayuda

—No tienes nada que agradecer Serena. Solo tienes que hacer feliz a mi hermano, eso es todo

—Y lo haré, seguiré haciendo de su vida un desastre —sonrió feliz— y gracias a ti Molly, por darme la fuerza cuando más la necesitaba

Se acercó a su amiga— Anda vamos disfruta este día tan especial Serena

—Si, después de mucho podré tener mi boda soñada —dijo suspirando para acercarse a la puerta.

X-X

—Ya quita esa cara, no creo que tarde más de lo que una novia lo haría

—Pero ya se tardó —murmuró sintiéndose más que ansioso por verla.

—Que exagerado, solo ha pasado una hora —dijo sonriendo solo exageraba.

Hizo una mueca justo cuando vio entrar a la esposa de su amigo.

—Mira nada más que hermosa mujer viene ahí —le sonrió a su esposa, tras de ella caminaba Seika luciendo como siempre imponente— ¿estás listo?

Asintió con una gran sonrisa. Chibi Chibi entraba primero lanzando pétalos de rosa.

Sonrió pues la niña era meticulosa al arrojar los pétalos y caminar sonriente.

Fijo la mirada en su esposa que caminaba al ritmo de la melodía— Que hermosa

Una vez que se detuvo en el pasillo sonrió. Su cabello suelto lo llevaba adornado de una sencilla corona de flores pequeñas, el vestido crema ondeaba con la brisa del mar abriendo aquella abertura de su pierna derecha. La parte superior de encaje bordado un poco transparente, cubriendo la parte que era necesaria, era el vestido más dulce, sensual y perfecto con el que se hubiera imaginado casarse.

La recorrió por completo sonrojándose ante la belleza que tenía frente a él. Se acercó para extender su mano hacia él.

Tomo su mano entregándole el ramo a Seika— Hola señor Kou ¿qué hace aquí tan apuesto?

—Esperando a una bella dama —presionando su mano con suavidad— luce usted muy hermosa señorita Tsukino. Me ha dejado sin palabras

Sonrió sonrojada— Gracias señor Kou, esa era la idea. Ser la mujer perfecta para el hombre perfecto y que será por completo mi esposo

Tan solo sonrió llevándola hacia el altar donde ya los esperaba el sacerdote.

—Tío...—Murmuró la pequeña Chibi Chibi a Nephrite— ¿mami y papi siempre van a estar juntos? nunca me van a dejar ni a Hotaru

—Jamás las dejarán pequeña te lo aseguro ellos estarán siempre juntos —se agachó para cargar a la niña. Los bebés estaban en sus carriolas observando con curiosidad.

—Quiero que mis papis estén juntos siempre —murmuró observándolos— quise que papi fuera mi papi, por eso trabaje para que se casara con mami

—Y ahora es tu papi, pequeña traviesa

—Sí, y tenemos a pastelito, tengo una familia tío —sonrió con ternura— una familia

—Una hermosa familia pequeña Chibi Chibi —beso la mejilla de la niña para poner atención a la ceremonia.

—Yo Serena Tsukino te acepto a ti Seiya Kou como mi esposo para amarte y respetarte el resto de nuestras vidas y hacer de tu vida un verdadero desastre —Murmuró colocando la sortija— horrible hombre

—Yo Seiya Kou el hombre más horrible te acepto a ti Serena Tsukino la mujer más torpe y despistada como mi legitima esposa y hacerte reír día a día cuidarte y protegerte por el resto de nuestras vidas

Sonrió pues todos los invitados habían reído ante esos singulares votos matrimoniales.

—Y después de jurarse amor eterno los declaró marido y mujer, señor Kou puede besar a la novia

Sin dudarlo la tomo entre sus brazos besándola con suma pasión y ternura sellando de esa forma su promesa de amor eterno.

Todos los invitados aplaudieron a la recién pareja— Señor Kou controle sus deseos hasta que estemos solos

Lo sé, ahora vamos a celebrar nuestra unión definitiva

—Creo que ahora no tengo escapatoria —murmuró abrazándolo— te amo mi amor, te amo con todo mi corazón

—Te amo —sonrió acariciando su rostro, acercándose a rozar sus labios.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar al ver a la pareja unida en un beso.

—Papi... —corrió hacia ellos abrazándose a la pierna de Seiya.

—Hola conejito —sonrió agachándose para cargarla.

—Estoy muy contenta papi —volteó a ver a su mamá.

—Y yo también estoy muy feliz mi pequeño conejito —sonrió acercándose a abrazarlas.

Chibi Chibi abrazó a su hermana sonriendo— Te quiero mamá Serena estoy muy feliz

—Mi pequeño conejito —la abrazó besando su mejilla— gracias mi bebé, por conquistar a Seiya para mi

Sonrió abrazándolos a ambos sonriendo al ver que Hotaru también quería un abrazo.

—Aquí les traigo a un pastelito que quiere ser comido a besos —dijo Nephrite llevando a la pequeña que también lucía un vestido similar al de su hermana mayor.

Seiya cargo a la niña abrazándola— Vamos a comernos a estas niñas a besos

—Papá... —murmuró la pequeña abrazándolo con ternura.

—Me dijo papá —sonrió abrazándola más hacia él— me has dicho papá

Sonrió la pequeña— Pa…

—Creo que solo fue un momento, ese fue su regalo —dijo divertida Serena al ver a la niña recargarse en su pecho.

—Muchas gracias es un hermoso regalo —sonriendo aún más— bueno pues pasemos todos a la recepción y gracias a todos por estar aquí

Nuevamente un aplauso se hizo presente ante la familia.

—Amor, creo que Hotaru y Dante deben ir a descansar, mira ya tiene sueño

—Sí creo que si es hora que los bebés descansen un poco

—Yo no papi, yo quiero estar con ustedes y comer pastel

—Yo me hare cargo —sonrió Nephrite— por cierto, hay alguien que ya llego a la recepción, quizá quieras decirle a Seika

—Vamos a la recepción y esperemos, quiero que sea toda una sorpresa —murmuró al ver que el Jeque se acercaba a su hermana.

—Hermanito —corrió a abrazarlo— felicidades, ya eres todo un señor casado

—Gracias hermanita —sonrió abrazándola. Nephrite ya se había llevado a los niños para que descansaran.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti hermanito, ahora si vas a estar peor de empalagoso con Serena ¿qué tal el vestido? —preguntó al verla alejarse con la niña.

—Muy hermoso sin duda alguna me encanta —sonrió admirando a su esposa.

—Sabía que te gustaría. Cuando vi el vestido no pensé que fuera el adecuado, conociéndola pensé que querría algo más de princesa, algo más romántico, no tan sensual

—Es una bella combinación, parece toda una princesa y a la vez es sensual, es perfecto

Sonrió abrazándose a su brazo— No cabe duda que estas completamente enamorado. Me alegra que te gustará

—Buenas tardes —se acercó el Jeque para felicitar a la feliz pareja.

Volteó un tanto despectiva a verlo— Buenas tardes, gracias por venir a la boda de mi hermano

Seiya sonrió ligeramente— Gracias es un placer tenerlo aquí, Serena —tomo la mano de su esposa— ven el Jeque nos quiere felicitar a ambos

—Ah hola, gracias por haber venido a nuestra boda

—Ha sido todo un placer, espero disfruten mi obsequio

—Iré a ver a Dante —murmuró Seika buscando alejarse un poco.

—Señorita, permítame escoltarla —dijo acercándose a ella.

Fijo su mirada en él— Disculpe es que yo…

—Por favor señorita —dijo con tono suplicante— haga el honor de ser su acompañante esta tarde

—Está bien —murmuró dejando que la guiara hacia la recepción— será solo un rato

—¿Por qué ser solo un momento? ya le he dicho que por usted puedo hacer lo que desee —dijo colocando su mano en su brazo.

—Porque tengo cosas que hacer señor Jeque, pero es un noble gesto que este aquí

—No perdería una oportunidad como esta para estar a su lado, por cierto, luce usted muy hermosa —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —desvió su mirada de la de él.

X-X

Sonrió observando a Seika— Se ve incomoda ¿crees que este bien que los dejemos solos?

—Sí, porque alguien va experimentar lo que yo sentí cuando el Jeque no te quitaba a mirada de encima. Digamos que esa será mi pequeña venganza —señalando al fondo a Diamante.

Volteó a ver a donde señalaba sorprendiéndose de ver a Diamante ahí— Wow eso si le va a sorprender, oye se ve muy diferente

—Si bastante —murmuró llevándola a la mesa que les correspondía a ambos.

Volteó a abrazarlo tomando su rostro— Señor Kou quiero que hagamos de este día el día más memorable de nuestras vidas —murmuró besándolo profundamente.

Correspondió a sus labios en medio de una sonrisa— Y así será mi bella esposa

X-X

No había dejado de observar a su mujer. Lucia aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba, pero lo que no se imaginaba era ver a ese hombre junto a ella. Sin dejar de mirarlos camino lentamente entre los invitados, para él solo ella importaba.

De pronto sintió una fuerte mirada sobre ella, conocía esa sensación, pero seguro era solo su imaginación. Cerro sus ojos para poner mitigar un poco esa sensación que sentía.

—¿Le ocurre algo señorita? —pregunto tomando su mano.

—A mi mujer no le ocurre nada —dijo Diamante llegando a sus espaldas.

—Esa voz... —su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

—Seika —murmuró colocando la mano en su hombro.

Lentamente se giró quedando frente a el— Diamante ¿eres tú? —al verlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Mi vida —la abrazo inmediatamente— he vuelto a tus brazos

No le importo lo que Jeque estuviera diciendo, solo volver a sentir los brazos de su amado— Diamante, mi amor te extrañe mucho

—Mi vida —la tomo del rostro para poder saciar la sed que tenia de sus besos.

Correspondió a sus labios con esa misma necesidad, abrazándose a él con fuerza.

La estrechó más entre sus brazos degustando sus labios, explorando su boca saciando sus deseos de ella.

Abrió sus ojos un poco esperando que no fuera solo su imaginación, pero no, en verdad era él su amado Diamante estrechándola en sus brazos. Sonrió entre sus labios aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Mi vida... —murmuró sonriendo— eres la mujer más bella

—Te extrañe mucho, pero ¿cómo es que estas aquí?

—Vamos a platicar, lejos de ciertas personas. Si nos permite Jeque —dijo rodeando los hombros de Seika— vamos mi vida, tenemos mucho que hablar

Asintió con la cabeza— Con su permiso —murmuró alejándose con Diamante.

—¿Que hacia ese hombre contigo? —pregunto abrazándola más hacia él.

Sonrió al notar los celos en él— Tratar de conquistarme

—¿Has salido con él?

—No, pero no ha dejado de enviarme flores y cosas así

—¿Y qué has hecho al respecto? —pregunto abrazándola.

—Nada —cerro sus ojos sentía la brisa jugando con su cabello.

—Pues no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver —dijo abrazándola con fuerza— te quiero solo para mi

—Lo siento amor, pero eso no podrá ser posible —ocultando su rostro— al Jeque lo tengo que seguir viendo por los negocios. Ahora soy accionista y dueña. Y por otro lado no puedo ser solo para ti

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto tomándola de los hombros— ¿acaso estas saliendo con alguien?

Subió la mirada hacia él— Alguien gano mi corazón por completo, es un guapo caballero

Resopló sin dejar de mirarla— ¿Quién es? dime Seika ¿Quién es?

Subió su mano acariciando su mejilla— Pero ¿me compartirás con él?

—¿De que estas hablando? eso jamás Seika, tu eres mía

—Es que estoy enamorada y también quiero estar junto a ti —desvió la mirada de la de él.

—Seika ¿a qué estás jugando? ¿no te das cuenta que estoy muriendo por ti?

—¿Y no te das cuenta cuanto te extrañe? —volvió la mirada.

—Entonces ¿dime que es todo eso? no hubo día que no pensara en ti, que no deseara estar a tu lado —dijo volviendo a abrazarla.

—No hubo día que no deseara ir a verte y estar en tus brazos —refugiándose en sus brazos— no hubo día que no extrañara tus besos, pero debes aceptar a esta persona porque me ayudo

—¿Quién es? —pregunto sin tener intenciones de soltarla.

Aspiró su cálido aroma, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados— ¿Lo aceptaras?

—Dime quien es, Seika. Quiero ver quién es el hombre que me robo tu corazón

—Está bien, vamos para que lo conozcas. Está en la habitación

Enarco una ceja— ¿En tu habitación?

—Sí, es hora de su siesta

—¿De quién estás hablando Seika? —preguntó caminando hacia el hotel.

No respondió tan solo lo guio hacia donde sabia estarían los niños tomando su siesta— Shh no hagas ruido

—¿Tienes miedo que despierte o qué?

—Si, después no va querer dormirse —abrió lentamente la puerta sorprendiéndose al ver a su bebé sentado velando el sueño de las niñas— aunque está despierto —sonrió abriendo un poco más la puerta para que el pudiera verlo.

Se detuvo en la puerta observando al pequeño sentado en la cama— ¿Quién es él?

—Su nombre es Dante es la persona que me robo el corazón y con quien quiero que me compartas —se acercó para tomar al bebé en brazos— ¿qué haces aun despierto travieso?

Apenas dio unos pasos observando al pequeño. Su cabello platinado, esa mirada intensa, aún no podía salir de su asombro.

—Ven quiero que conozcas a alguien —con una sonrisa, llevo al pequeño fuera de la habitación— no tardaremos ¿sí?

La siguió casi en automático— Seika ¿de quién es ese bebé?

—Es mío y tuyo. Diamante te presento al pequeño Dante Black Kou tu hijo, Dante te presento a Diamante Black tu padre

Miro por un instante a Seika para fijar la mirada enseguida en el pequeño que lo miraba con insistencia— mi... ¿Mi hijo? —preguntó con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar—

—Sí, es nuestro bebé —besando la frente del bebé, para enseguida acercarlo a él para que lo cargara— ¿verdad que es hermoso y que me vas a compartir con él?

Con cuidado y temor tomo al pequeño en sus brazos sin saber bien qué hacer con él— Mi hijo, nuestro hijo

—Si —murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos al ver por fin a su amado cargando a su bebé.

—Mi hijo —volvió a murmurar abrazando al pequeño que estaba algo inquieto— tranquilo soy tu padre, yo te protegeré siempre

—Él es tu papa mi pequeño por fin ha vuelto a nosotros

—Mi vida —derramo unas lágrimas uniéndola al abrazo— me has hecho tan feliz mi amor

Sonrió abrazándolo a él y a su hijo— Te amo Diamante no sabes cuánto te extrañe

—Mi vida, perdóname, perdóname, debí estar a tu lado. Debí hacer las cosas de una mejor manera, debí honrar tu recuerdo y no buscar venganza. Perdóname Seika por favor

—Perdóname mi amor yo también te hice daño. Perdóname ¿sí?

—Mi vida, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Me has dado un maravilloso regalo, me has dado un motivo para ser un mejor ser humano —volvió la mirada al pequeño— es hermoso, es idéntico a mi

—Si cada día que pasa es más parecido a ti, en todos los aspectos, aunque Hotaru lo desespera de vez en cuando le gusta estar con ella

—¿Hotaru? —pregunto extrañado— ¿y por qué tiene ese moño en su ropa?

—Hotaru se lo dio ayer y no ha querido soltarlo. Hotaru es la hija de Seiya y Serena

—Ya veo —murmuró observando a su pequeño— creo que también te debo una disculpa a ti hijo, te hice daño sin saber de tu existencia, pero te juro que te compensare, te amare tal como amo a tu madre

El bebé subió su manita hacia su rostro, aun observándolo con curiosidad— Ma

Sonrió tomando su mano— Soy papá, tu papá y siempre cuidare de ti y de tu mamá. Ustedes dos son mi vida —volvió la mirada a Seika— solo con él te voy a compartir y con nadie más

—Y solo con él me compartirás amor y claro con la familia, pero ahora deja que lleve a este latoso a que tome su siesta, aunque creo más bien que velara el sueño de las niñas

—Así que eso es lo que hace este apuesto caballero —dijo observándolo— ¿qué más haces hijo?

—Es muy observador, su mirada es tan intensa como la de su padre —sonrió perdiendo en la tierna figura de su bebé

Sonrió orgulloso— Así que mi hijo es todo un caballero desde pequeño. Cuéntame de él ¿cómo se lleva con las hijas de Seiya? ¿llora mucho? cuéntame todo de él

—Te contare, pero ahora debe tomar su siesta —sonrió tomando al bebe— ya tienes sueño ¿verdad?

—De acuerdo —le entrego al pequeño con cuidado— descansa mi pequeño, más tarde estaré contigo

—Despídete de papá —sonrió abrazándolo con mucho cariño arrullándolo.

—Adiós pequeño Dante —sonrió observando a su mujer y a su hijo. Comenzaba a dormirse entre sus brazos. Ella se veía como siempre imagino, dulce, tierna, tan mujer cargando en sus brazos la prueba viviente de su amor. No había imagen más perfecta que esa, la de su amada y su hijo.

Acaricio el rostro su pequeño, para llevarlo de regreso a la habitación y recostarlo sobre la cama con sumo cuidado— Te veré más tarde mi bebé ahora descansa

Desde la puerta observo lo dulce y tierna que era con su hijo. Sin duda ese pequeño había hecho maravillas en ella, no solo anímicamente si no física, pues entonces comprendió que lo hermosa que se veía era precisamente por causa de la maternidad.

Después de acomodar al bebé, se alejó hacia la puerta— Volvamos a la fiesta

Asintió tomando su mano— Luces tan hermosa mi amor. Gracias por tan bella sorpresa

—La sorprendida fui yo mi amor, no esperaba verte tan pronto

Sonrió jalándola hacia él— Estaba loco por verte mi vida y ahora que volví no te dejare jamás —se acercó lentamente a sus labios— te amo Seika, te amo

—Diamante te amo tanto te extrañe mucho —cerró sus ojos no podía parar de llorar de felicidad que sentía al tenerlo de nuevo frente a ella.

Beso suavemente sus labios— Tengo que hacerte mía, ahora

Se estremeció al escuchar sus dulces palabras— Diamante... —murmuró un tanto sonrojada.

Sonrió buscando mordisquear su oreja— Vamos a mi habitación, después volveremos a la recepción

Asintió pues deseaba volver a estar entre sus brazos— Llévame...

Sonrió tomando su mano para llevarla a la habitación. Solo sabía que tenía que volver a poseer a su amada o se volvería loco de deseo.

X-X

—¿Estas feliz? —preguntó Serena jugando con el cabello de su esposo mientras bailaban esa suave melodía.

—Si muy feliz ¿y tú lo estás? —murmuró abrazándola con cariño hacia él.

—Sí, mucho, esta boda es justo lo que alguna vez soñé —sonrió rodeando su cuello— ¿en qué momento mi esposo se volvió vidente que supo justo lo que deseaba?

—Mmm más bien aprendí a conocer más a mi esposa

Se acercó besando lentamente sus labios— Ha sido un día maravilloso, señor Kou. Deseo que siga siendo un hombre horrible

—Seré siempre tu hombre horrible te lo prometo mi amor

Acaricio suavemente su rostro— Deseo que Seika sea igual de feliz que yo ¿crees que ya sepa de la existencia de Dante?

—Seguro que sí, aunque ya se tardaron mucho. El que no está muy contento es el Jeque

—Si —volteó viéndolo— ese hombre me sigue poniendo nerviosa

—Pero ya sabe cuál es su lugar. Se encontró con la horma de sus zapatos con cada rechazo que Seika le dio

—Sí, yo también lo hubiera rechazado solo que tu no me lo permitiste

—No, no iba dejar que estuvieras cerca ni un solo momento

—Eres muy celoso, no me dejaste poner en su lugar a ese hombre, aunque lo hice unas cuantas veces con algunos de la oficina

—Lo sé y con Andrew con eso me doy por bien servido

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios— Estaremos aquí un par de horas y después nos vamos. Quiero estar a solas contigo

—Estaremos hasta media noche —sonrió un tanto divertido.

—Pero... —murmuró haciendo un ligero puchero— apenas está atardeciendo. Señor Kou, usted quiere que me muera de deseo, pero de acuerdo como bailaremos toda la tarde llegare a dormir

—Es nuestra boda y nuestro día amor —presionándola hacia él— media noche nos iremos ¿sí?

Sonrió sutil asintiendo— Señor Kou, debe ser el hombre más horrible sobre la faz de la tierra que siempre termino haciendo lo que usted desea —murmuró recargando el rostro en su pecho.

—Es que hoy quiero que los dos lo disfrutemos al máximo —murmuró balseando con ella.

—Hoy es como si fuera nuestra boda ¿no es así? ahora si siento que soy por completo tu esposa

—Hoy es nuestra boda, nos hemos casado y estas vestida de novia y yo de novio

Sonrió asintiendo levantando la mirada hacia él— Me refiero a que, aunque estuviéramos casados desde hace dos años, ahora si se siente real, porque estamos felices, porque hoy no hubo nada que ensombreciera nuestra boda

—No, por el contrario, todo es perfecto

—Sí, todo es perfecto, gracias Seiya, por haberte aferrado a mí de lo contrario no hubiera sido tan feliz —dijo atrayéndolo un poco— te metiste en mi corazón para jamás irte

—Y tú en el mío —sonrió buscando la calidez de sus labios.

Sonrió besándolo lenta y profundamente demostrándole todo el amor que tenía para él, que se había vuelto el hombre de su vida.

Correspondió a sus labios de la misma forma, con tranquilidad y todo el amor que ahora solo tenía para ella y para nadie más. Ella y la familia que había formado era todo lo que le importaba.

X-X

Apenas si llegaron a la habitación la atrajo hacia él acariciando su rostro— Te extrañe tanto mi vida. Ansiaba tenerte a solas para mi

Sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza— Yo también deseaba al menos poder verte. Saber si estabas bien, tenía mucho miedo, más cuando supe que estabas en el mismo lugar que Yaten

—Shhh —coloco el índice en sus labios acariciándolos lentamente— no hables de eso mi vida, solo déjame amarte —acarició con delicadeza su figura por encima de la fresca y vaporosa tela— estás bellísima mi vida

Se sonrojo bajando su mirada con cierta timidez— ¿Te parece? de haber sabido que vendrías me habría puesto aún más bella para ti

—¿Es que acaso eso es posible? —pregunto bajando la mano a su trasero acariciándola— había olvidado lo bien formada que estas mi vida

Se estremeció al sentir su mano en su trasero. Algo que solo el podía provocar en ella— Sabes que si

—Mi vida —busco besar su cuello— amo tu aroma, tu suave piel. Necesito hacerte mía

Cerró los ojos ladeando su cuello— Hazme tuya, como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Hazme sentir mujer nuevamente, porque tú eres el único que deseo. El único hombre al que quiero entregarle todo mi ser

Sonrió buscando el cierre de su vestido— Y no sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado poseerte mi vida —se separó lo suficiente para dejar caer su vestido— Mi vida —sonrió observándola— eres tan hermosa, tan mujer, mi mujer —dijo acariciando suavemente sus senos por encima de esa prenda.

—Diamante —subió las manos para quitarle el saco— que guapo te ves hoy, tus rasgos han cambiado —acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

—Sí, lo sé, me veo más viejo —sonrió dejándola continuar— y tu más hermosa y jovial

—No amor. No es que te veas más viejo —acariciando sus brazos aun sobre la fina camisa— te ves más fuerte

Sonrió recorriendo con la yema de los dedos su vientre— Te debiste ver hermosa embarazada

—Guarde muchas fotos para ti, de cada momento y videos

—Estaré ansioso por verlas, ahora solo quiero disfrutar de lo que mi hijo hizo en ti —sonrió tomándola de la cadera— esto me gusta

Rodeo su cuello pegándose lo más que pudo hacia él, buscando sentir su miembro aun sobre su pantalón.

—Seika, mi vida —la cargo para recostarla en la cama— eres tan bella —tomo una de sus piernas acariciándola— dime que te haga el amor

—Hazme el amor, hazme tu mujer de nueva cuenta —sonrió gimiendo ante su sola caricia.

—Mi vida, esas palabras son como música para mí —dijo acariciándola por encima de la prenda íntima haciéndola a un lado tocando su ya húmeda intimidad— que delicia

Dio un pequeño salto al sentir su caricia— Mi amor, te necesito

Quito lentamente su sencilla y fresca prenda— Añore tanto tiempo ver esta imagen, eres aún más bella

Le sonrió levantando un poco su cadera para ayudarlo— Tus manos son una delicia. Me encanta la forma en que me acaricias

—Ahora imagínate de lo que seré capaz de hacer una vez que este entre tus piernas —sonrió de forma seductora quitándose la camisa arrojándola lejos— quítate el sostén mi vida, déjame deleitarme de tus hermosos pechos

Se sentó en la cama llevando las manos a su espalda para desabrochar el sostén y quedar por completo a su disposición, sonrojándose al ver que estaba aún más marcado que la última vez— Diamante...

Exhalo profundamente al ver su bello cuerpo al desnudo. Sintiendo como su virilidad reaccionaba— Esto me está matando —dijo quitándose el pantalón hincándose entre sus piernas acercando los labios a su seno besándolo suavemente.

—Diamante —la humedad en su ser fue aún más intensa al sentir como besaba sus senos aun sensibles— espero te guste la leche materna —murmuró pues lo que ocurría era inevitable.

Al instante se separó de ella llevando en sus labios un extraño sabor haciendo una mueca— Creo que no, no me gusto —dijo sonriendo apenado— lo siento mi vida, es que te he deseado mucho tiempo

—Shhh —lo acercó hacia ella buscando sus labios— solo hazme tuya. Ya tendrás tiempo de disfrutar de nueva cuenta de ellos, por ahora son de tu hijo

—Sí, son de mi hijo, pero todo lo demás es mío —dijo tocando su intimidad jugando con su humedad— de aquí si puedo beber

—Sí, si puedes beber y saciar tu sed —abriendo sus piernas para él.

—Mi vida —besó sus senos bajando poco a poco hacia su vientre aspirando su aroma— eres una diosa mi vida —y sin decirle más comenzó a besar su intimidad, suaves y lentas lamidas por todo su ser.

Se recostó en la cama abriendo aún más sus piernas para darle mayor acceso— Mi amor, me encantas me vuelves loca por completo

En respuesta acaricio sus piernas por completo, presionando sus muslos, su cadera. Estaba totalmente sediento de ella por lo que continúo haciéndola suya de esa forma, quería beber hasta la última gota de su dulce esencia.

Se sujetó de la manta que cubrían la cama, dejando escapar uno que otro gemido. Sabía que no tardaría en explotar para él, demostrándose en ese instante cuanto lo había extrañado.

Presionó justo el punto exacto donde sabía ella estallaba de placer y esperó poder beber su esencia y escuchar aquella exclamación gloriosa que lo llevaría a la locura.

Dejo escapar un gemido aún más intenso disfrutando lo que por mucho tiempo había deseado volver a sentir, lo que noches había pasado imaginando a su amado junto a ella. Respiraba agitada recostándose por completo en la cama— Maravilloso

Con pequeñas y suaves lamidas bebió hasta la última gota. Se incorporó observándola, su pecho subía y bajaba por su acelerada respiración— Tan deliciosa como siempre mi vida —lentamente se inclinó sobre ella abriendo sus piernas frotando su miembro contra ella.

Abrió sus ojos gimiendo, moviendo su cadera para buscar que entrara en ella.

—¿Ansias sentirme en ti mi vida? —pregunto frotándose contra ella.

—Si, por favor —lo atrajo hacia ella— te necesito tanto como tú a mi

—Te amo mi vida —dijo acomodándose entre sus piernas colocando su miembro en la entrada de su cálida intimidad— te hare mía, siempre mía —y sin más entro en ella jadeando al sentir como su interior lo envolvía.

Arqueó su cuerpo ante ese momento en que volvía a sentirlo en ella sonriendo llena de felicidad, por fin volvía a tenerlo entre sus brazos y ya no dejaría que se fuera de su lado.

—Seika... —jadeo embistiéndola con fuerza, con ansiedad de poseerla— te amo

—Te amo Diamante, me encantas eres mi delirio —gimiendo ante sus embestidas, uniendo su cuerpo al de él.

Sonrió sujetándola de la cadera presionando su trasero. Había sido tanto tiempo sin tenerla que quería disfrutar de ella por completo— Seika, mi vida

—Bésame Diamante, bésame como no lo has hecho en todo este tiempo

—Tus deseos son ordenes mi vida —dijo tomándola de la nuca para besar sus labios con la misma intensidad con que la poseía.

Se abrazó a él con fuerza correspondiendo a sus labios con suma intensidad jadeando entre sus labios mordisqueándolos.

Siguió embistiéndola con fuerza, jadeaba y gemía entre sus labios sintiendo como el orgasmo estaba por llegar en su amada Seika y quería disfrutarlo tanto como ella— Mi vida

Sonrió recorriendo su espalda— No estabas así tan marcado mi amor ¿hiciste mucho ejercicio?

—Tuve mucho tiempo para ejercitarme —murmuró estremeciéndose al sentir sus caricias— mi vida, ya no soporto más —jadeó dándole una fuerte embestida dejando estallar su esencia en ella en medio de un fuerte gemido.

Ese instante basto para hacer que ella también estallara por completo.

Jadeó dejándose caer en ella sonriendo— Esto es el paraíso mi vida —murmuró buscando su mirada— estas hecha una delicia

Sonrió al ver sus ojos llenos de amor y placer una mirada que disfrutaba mucho.

Besó suavemente sus labios— Te amo Seika, he vuelto a tus brazos para no irme jamás. No te dejare a ti ni a mi hijo y espero tener muchos mas

—Quizás quieras trabajar en ellos porque también deseo darte muchos hijos y ser feliz a tu lado

—Y trabajare mi vida, pero mientras llegan esos bebés disfrutare de mi pequeño Dante —dijo recostándose a su lado— y sobre todo de ti, tendremos esa vida que tanto soñamos mi vida

—Si mi amor ya no hay nada ni nadie que nos pueda separar —refugiándose en sus brazos.

—Dime ¿qué es lo que has hecho todo este tiempo sin mí? ¿cómo fue el embarazo? —pregunto acariciando su espalda.

—Fue difícil. Porque en todo momento extrañaba tu presencia. La primera en darse cuenta fue Chibi Chibi dijo que escuchaba una abejita

Enarco una ceja— ¿Y ella como lo supo? no sabía que esa niña fuera tan inteligente, al menos no será como su hermana

—Es muy inteligente y es adorable —aspiro su aroma— por ella supe de nuestro bebé y cuando fui al médico me lo confirmó, tenía algunas semanas de embarazo

Beso suavemente su frente— Me alegro que tuvieras alguien que cuidara de ti, mi hijo —murmuró pensativo— Seika, sé que no hice las cosas de la mejor forma, pero de verdad te amo, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie por eso me volví loco de dolor al pensar que te perdí, si tan solo yo no hubiera sido tan estúpido

—Sé que Yaten fue quien jugó con tu mente y me duele —lo abrazo más— por que la única culpable fui yo

—Shhh por favor Seika, no quiero que vuelvas a repetir ese nombre. He cambiado mi vida, pero no creo que tanto como para no tener deseos de matarlo, así que entre menos sepa de él mejor ¿sí? mejor cuéntame mas sobre mi hijo ¿qué tan bien se lleva con las hijas de Seiya?

Asintió con una ligera sonrisa— Las protege mucho, pero en especial a la pequeña Hotaru. Ya viste que velaba su sueño es tan serio como tú, Chibi Chibi se queja de que no habla mucho con ella

Enarco una ceja— ¿Ya habla mi hijo? pensé que los bebés tardaban en hablar

—Pues más que nada Chibi Chibi los entiende tiene un don especial

—Vaya esa niña es igual de rara que Serena, ya veo porque te agrada —dijo besando su frente— ¿quieres mucho a esa niña?

—Si mucho, es tan tierna, y le encanta el pastel tanto como a mi

Sonrió sutil— Cuando paso todo, no me detuve a pensar en ella. Serena es lo único que tenía y quise arrebatárselo ¿crees que ella se dio cuenta?

—Si. Se dio cuenta. Te tiene miedo

Suspiró— Hice mucho daño, la verdad es que fui yo quien obligó a Serena a llevar a la niña a ese internado

—¿Por qué a ese internado? —fijo la mirada en él— que planeadas hacer con ellas

—Serena apenas si podía trabajar. Demasiado torpe que no duraba en ningún empleo. La niña solo le estorbaba. Yo le sugerí que la llevara ahí, fue cuando comencé a idear ella plan contra Seiya, supuse que ella le iba a interesar, demasiado inocente para alguien como él

Se sentó observándolo— Debiste observarlo mucho como para saber que ella sería la indicada

—Sí, eso creo, además hay cosas en las que se parece a ti ¿acaso no te agrada mucho Serena?

—Si me agrada y veo que es muy similar a ti

—Por eso supe que ella era la indicada para él —dijo acariciando su mejilla— y no me equivoque por lo visto

—No, no te equivocaste. Serena me contó que él le gritaba y la trataba mal. Tal como yo a ti cuando recién nos conocimos

Sonrió de lado— Si y ella es poco masoquista tal como yo lo era contigo, así que sabía que le podría soportar lo que quisiera

Se acerco a rozar sus labios— Te amo Diamante y el motivo por el que lo hiciste estuvo mal, pero parte de todo eso fue por mi causa por que yo te llene la cabeza con el odio que sentía por él

—Entonces ¿qué te parece si ahora llenas mi cabeza y mi corazón de un sentimiento diferente? —preguntó acariciando su bello rostro— comencemos de nuevo

Asintió con pequeñas lagrimas sobre sus ojos— Si quiero amarte y llenar tu cabeza de sentimientos diferentes, de amor

—Entonces mi vida, no tienes por qué llorar —dijo limpiando suavemente sus ojos— además hoy no es un día triste, es la boda de tu hermano y he vuelto a tus brazos, solo debes sonreír

—Lloro de felicidad amor ¿no te das cuenta? —sonriéndole— estas aquí, a mi lado te extrañe y te amo, ahora si seremos una hermosa familia

—Sí, seremos una familia mi amor —sonrió besando sus labios— ahora mi vida, creo que debes volver a ponerte hermosa, vayamos a la fiesta

—Sí, tu igual mi amor, además seguro Dante ya tiene hambre —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—No sé cómo a los bebés les puede gustar esa leche sabe horrible —dijo sonriendo para ponerse de pie y vestirse.

—¿En verdad sabe horrible?

—Si, al menos a mí no me gusto —sonrió observándola— supongo que para él es una delicia

—Si deberías verlo cuando come es un glotón se niega a dejar el pecho

—Tendrá que hacerlo, porque yo también deseo probar tan delicioso envase

—Hasta con tu hijo eres celoso —sonrió un tanto divertida, poniéndose el vestido— ¿me ayudas con el cierre?

—Claro mi vida —después de ponerse el pantalón se acercó a ella— y no mi vida, no soy celoso con mi hijo, lo dejare comer de ti, pero en algún momento volverán a ser míos —dijo acariciando sus senos por encima de su vestido— así que los disfrute por mientras

Cerró sus ojos al ver sus manos sobre sus senos— Crecieron bastante gracias a tu hijo

—Y por eso estaré agradecido con mi hijo —sonrió soltándola— anda mejor terminemos de vestir, ya tendremos tiempo para saciar nuestros deseos

—Entonces ayúdame con el cierre y no estés jugando

—¿Y así regañas a nuestro hijo? —pregunto con una sonrisa subiendo el cierre del vestido— listo

—Mmm a veces cuando no quiere comer

Sonrió poniéndose la camisa— Quiero reponer el tiempo a su lado, es tan apuesto mi pequeño

—Es idéntico a ti, aunque se desespera mucho con Hotaru, dime ¿tú te desesperas conmigo?

—¿Yo? —sonrió negando— para nada mi vida, ya sabes que te he visto hasta en tus peores días, pero a ver dime ¿Qué es lo que le desespera?

—Cuando lo molesta mucho hace gestos muy graciosos

—Así que la niña le gusta molestar a mi pequeño, no la conozco, pero comienzo a creer que será como su madre

—Sí, aunque es el vivo retrato de Seiya y es muy tímida

—Quizá en eso se parece a ti —sonrió ante lo evidente.

—¿En lo molesta que soy o en lo desesperada?

—En lo tímida —sonrió acercándose a ella— supongo que tendré que convivir mucho con las hijas de Seiya ¿verdad?

—Si más de lo que te imaginas, pero no las llames las hijas de Seiya son tus sobrinas

—Discúlpame mi vida, es que todo esto es nuevo para mí. Creo que le debo una disculpa a Serena ¿verdad?

—Así es una gran disculpa amor y más vale que no vuelvas a usarla para tus fines maléficos —bromeó un poco, mientras acomodaba su cabello cepillándolo un poco para dejarlo suelto, ya que su peinado se había arruinado.

Suspiró observándola— ¿Ya no sientes celos de ella?

—No, descubrí que tú y ella son en cierta forma muy similares

—¿En que si se puede saber?

—Lo obstinados que son, si decimos "no" se aferran a que sea si

Sonrió asintiendo— Te tardaste, pero te diste cuenta. Por eso es que sabía que Seiya se fijaría en ella. Todas las mujeres siempre hacían lo que quería sin poner objeción, en cambio Serena seria la excepción, siempre tenía una contestación, jamás un gesto obediente

—No es nada obediente —sonrió divertida— los vieras cuando se pelean

—Tal como nosotros nos peleábamos —sonrió abrazándola— creo que al final todo lo que planee cambio de rumbo en el momento que Serena se enamoró de él y como bien dices, es obstinada y quiso quedarse con él pese a todo

—Sí, descubrí muchas cosas que no sabía de mi hermanito, pero creo que tú sí. Por eso sentía mas celos de ti y de Nephrite en ese aspecto —murmuró sonrojada.

—Bueno ahora ya no debes tener celos mi vida —sonrió besando su frente— me alegra haber vuelto a ti, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para que comencemos una nueva vida

—Iniciaremos de nuevo, pero a no solos, ahora tenemos una hermosa familia —sonriéndole.

—Mi motivo para luchar —dijo besando suavemente sus labios— te amo Seika, ahora vamos por nuestro hijo

—Sí y a la celebración. Tengo hambre y seguro tú también, pero dime amor ¿cuándo saliste? no me has respondido ¿por qué no me avisaron que saldrías?

—Salí ayer —dijo ayudándole a ponerse los zapatos— creo que fue la sorpresa que Seiya tenía para ti, porque no me dejo buscarte en cuanto llegue

—Con razón lo vi un poco misterioso ayer

—Creo que fui tu regalo —sonrió tomando su mano— bien, vamos porque seguramente querrás agradecérselo

—Si vamos antes de que se le ocurra escabullirse de su propia boda

Sonrió asintiendo— Vamos no quiero que mi pequeño hijo sufra por hambre

—¿Me veo bien? —murmuró tomando su mano para salir de la habitación.

—Más que bien mi vida. Te ves espectacular, la mujer más bella de la noche —sonrió cerrando la puerta.

Camino con él para volver a donde estaban los niños, los cuales estaban con Molly y Nephrite.

—Creo que esta pequeña no soportara tantos días sin sus padres —dijo Nephrite observando a la pequeña gatear hacia su prima— ya está inquieta por querer estar con ellos

—Si —sonrió pues veía ese gesto de Serena cuando estaba impaciente— pero bueno solo serán unos cuantos días

—Quizá deberíamos tomar otra luna de miel ahora con esta pequeña —sonrió a su hija que jugaba con su prima— despertaron con mucha energía

—Seguro tardaran en dormir —sonrió al ver al pequeño bostezando.

—Ay Dante por estarlas cuidando no dormiste, me pregunto qué tanto les cuidara

—Seguro que no les pase ni una mosca —murmuró Molly al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Sonrió al ver entrar a Seika y tras de ella Diamante— Que bueno que llegas, Dante necesita dormir, no ha dormido nada

—Pero si lo deje durmiendo —sonrió acercándose a su bebé para tomarlo en brazos.

—Creo que prefiere cuidar a sus primas —dijo al ver al niño alzar sus manitas hacia su mamá haciendo unas muecas.

—Ya tienes hambre —cargándolo para acurrucarlo en sus brazos.

—Eso me parece —murmuró poniéndose de pie para cargar a la pequeña Hotaru que veía a su tía y al hombre detrás de ella.

Sonrió al ver la mirada curiosa de la niña— Él es Diamante y es papá de Dante —murmuró con ternura a la niña.

Miro fijamente a ese hombre luego a su primo sin dejar de mirarlos recargo la cabecita en el hombro de su tío.

—Le tomara unos días acostumbrarse a ver a su primo con alguien más —dijo Nephrite acurrucando a la niña.

—Si eso es seguro —sonrió ligeramente— vamos a la celebración

—Vamos, porque seguro esta pequeña ya quiere a sus padres y antes de que se vayan —dijo sonriendo tomando la mano de su esposa— ¿vamos mis pequeñas?

—Si vamos —se sonrojó tomando su mano, mientras abrazaba a su pequeña— además esta pequeña quiere ir con sus abuelos

—¿Vamos entonces mi vida? —pregunto al ver como alimentaba a su hijo.

—Si ¿me pasas esa manta?

—Claro —tomo la manta con motivos infantiles y se la extendió de modo que pudiera cubrir a su pequeño— vaya que tenía hambre

—Si es un pequeño glotón —sonrió al ver que no paraba e comer— anda pequeño vamos a la fiesta

—Creo que Seika luce más feliz que nunca —dijo Nephrite a su esposa de camino a la recepción— y Diamante se ve muy cambiado

—Si bastante cambiado —murmuró al ver a la pareja que caminaba por delante— aunque creo que se siente un poco fuera de lugar

—Es normal, después de estar encerrado tanto tiempo. T e aseguro que pronto comenzara a sentirse como el Diamante de antes

—Seguro que si —suspiró al sentir la brisa de la playa.

—Creo que esta noche cuidaremos de muchos bebés —sonrió rodeando sus hombros.

—Sí, esta noche pasaremos viendo películas para niños

—Mira ahí viene nuestra princesa —dijo Serena poniéndose de pie para ir por su pequeña— ¿Dónde está mi pastelito?

—Ma —la abrazó de inmediato acurrucándose en sus brazos.

—Ay mi pastelito hermoso —sonrió abrazándola— gracias por traerla, seguro ya tiene hambre ¿quieres comer mi amor?

Movió su boquita hambrienta.

—Creo que tiene mucha hambre —sonrió Seiya acercándose con Chibi Chibi en brazos.

—Vamos a darle entonces de comer —sonrió besando su frente.

—Yo quiero más pastel papi ¿le guardo poquito a Hotaru?

—Sí, pero solo un poco, en cuanto partamos el pastel

Serena apenas iba a regresar a la mesa cuando vio a Seika con Diamante, ella se veía tan feliz y él serio como siempre— Tu hermana mi amor

Levanto la mirada, bajando a su pequeña— Aquí quédate ¿sí?

—Papi —murmuró Chibi Chibi tomando su mano— no vayas papi

—Shh no tardo, es tu tío también —besando la frente de la niña.

—Ven Chibi Chibi vamos a darle de comer a Hotaru y a que comas pastel ¿sí? —volteó a verla sonriendo.

Asintió, aunque no dejaba de ver a su papa acercándose a ese hombre.

—Hermanito, vaya sorpresa que me diste —dijo con una a sonrisa— gracias

Sonrió a su hermana— Espero que te haya agradado hermanita, porque solo quiero que seas feliz

—Y lo seré hermanito —dijo con una sonrisa— ahora los dos tendremos una hermosa familia

Sonrió acercándose a besar su mejilla, para enseguida fijar su mirada en él— Más vale que la cuides o te las veras conmigo

—Antes muerto que hacerla sufrir. Gracias por dejarme volver a su lado y por haberlos cuidado —dijo rodeando los hombros de su amada.

—Es mi hermana es lo menos que puedo hacer

—Lo sé, lamento todo lo ocurrido Seiya. Te demostrare que he cambiado y que por mi familia me esforzare

—Que bien porque el lunes te espero en la oficina

—¿En la oficina? —pregunto extrañado.

—Si iniciaras como asistente ejecutivo lo tomas o lo dejas

Sonrió sutil— No has cambiado. Claro que lo tomo, solo no creas que me harás usar minifaldas como lo hacías con Serena

—Mmm lo siento Seika quería que se viera sexi para ti —encogiéndose de hombros.

Sonrió negando— Creo que podre verme sexy para ella sin necesidad de mostrar mis piernas ¿verdad mi vida?

—Mmm no sería mala idea —murmuró imaginando a Diamante de esa forma.

—Ni loco mi vida —sonrió besando su mejilla— a solas será mejor —murmuró a su oído para que solo ella escuchara.

Seiya sonrió al ver el sonrojo de su hermana— Diamante te pediré que en la oficina seas todo un profesional y no coquetees con la dueña

—Oye no, eso no es justo hermanito. Como tu si puedes ocupar la oficina para otras cosas y no solo para trabajar, además te recuerdo cómo fue que tuviste a Serena mientras fue tu asistente

Se sonrojó ligeramente tosiendo— Porque yo soy yo y tu mi hermanita —sonrió un tanto divertido.

—Los dos iguales o nada —dijo con determinación— es más le voy a decir a Serena que ya no vaya a distraerte porque luego te pierdes las juntas por estar ocupado

—Bueno, pero para ellas ya estas tu —sonrió aún más divertido— y no es tanto lo que me ocupo

—No que va —dijo sonriendo.

—Bueno, no te preocupes Seiya, seguramente tendré mucho trabajo como para ir a la oficina de mi amada Seika, quizá en algún otro momento

—Claro que lo tendrás, tendrás mucho pero mucho trabajo —sonrió aún más.

—Oye Seiya ¿y solo tendrás dos días de luna de miel? —pregunto Seika— no creo que Serena este muy contenta con eso

—Pues yo quisiera ms días, pero Hotaru no creo que aguante tanto así que aprovechare al máximo esos días

Sonrió observando a la rubia con sus hijas— Un par de día para ti y Serena y otro par más para que disfrutes con las niñas. Quédate más días, no te preocupes, Nephrite y yo nos haremos cargo y bueno ahora con la ayuda de Diamante será mejor, así que no te preocupes

—Está bien, pero se quedarán mientras regresamos ¿verdad? me preocupa dejar tanto tiempo a Hotaru no está acostumbrada a estar mucho tiempo lejos de su madre

—No te preocupes Seiya, además tiene a Chibi Chibi ya sabes que son inseparables y ni que decir de sus primos

—Si tienes razón, vengan vamos a que coman, porque seguro tienen hambre ¿no es así? —murmuró a la pareja.

—Sí, mucha, además es hora de divertirnos antes de que se te ocurra escapar con Serena —sonrió divertida.

—Papi —grito la pequeña corriendo hacia él— dice mami que ya comamos pastel

—Si ya vamos —con una sonrisa tomo la mano de la niña para ir a la mesa principal.

—Papi —lo jaló para que solo él escuchara— ¿no te hizo nada ese señor? es malo

Sonrió cargando a la pequeña— Él ya no es malo, pequeña. Por el contrario, adora a tu tía Seika y es el papa del pequeño Dante

Volteó a verlo— ¿Seguro papi? ¿ya no nos va a hacer daño?

—No mi niña en lo absoluto ¿le darás una oportunidad?

—Mmm si tú quieres —dijo con una pequeña mueca de preocupación.

Sonrió ligeramente besando su mejilla— Hagámoslo por tu tía Seika ¿sí? —murmuró para que observara a la pareja que veían al bebé que hacia pequeños gestos.

—Está bien papi, pero tú nos cuidaras ¿verdad? también a tía Seika y a Dante, no quiero que les pase nada papi —murmuró abrazándolo— a ti tampoco

—Shhh nada nos va pasar te lo prometo —abrazándola con mucho cariño.

—¡Papá! —grito la pequeña Hotaru aplaudiendo, alzando las manitas hacia él.

—Hotaru —murmuró con una gran sonrisa, al escuchar que lo llamaba papá.

—¡Pa! —sonrió estirando sus manitas— pa

—Creo a Hotaru le gusta jugar contigo de esa forma —dijo Serena sonriendo ante la traviesa de su hija.

—Si ya me di cuenta —sonrió al ver la sonrisa en su pequeña— eres muy traviesa pastelito

—Pa... —sonrió ladeando la cabecita estiraba sus manitas.

—Creo que quiere que la cargues, es un poco celosa —sonrió pues Chibi Chibi tampoco quería soltarlo.

—Es como tú —sonrió acercándose mas para cargarla con el brazo libre y así cargar a las dos niñas.

—Pa... —murmuró la pequeña abrazándolo— papi

—Te dijo papi —dijo Chibi Chibi sonriendo— pastelito eres una buena niña y te vas a portar bien ¿verdad? papi y mami quieren estar solitos ¿me harás caso?

La bebé hizo un puchero refugiándose en sus brazos— Pa

—Hotaru bebé —murmuró Chibi Chibi— dormiré contigo, papi y mami van a jugar solitos. Las bebés no debemos estar ahí

Hizo un puchero negando con su cabecita— Papi

Seiya se acercó a ellos al ver que su bebé estiraba sus manitas haciéndole seña a Diamante para que observara.

—Nos vamos a quedar con Dante, mira —murmuró la pequeña tomando la manita de su primo— papi, dice Dante que él la cuidara y que no dejara que llore. Yo tampoco

Sonrió al bebé— Gracias pequeño Dante —murmuró al ver que su bebé se tranquilizaba.

Diamante observo con atención como su hijo parecía balbucear y la niña solo lo veía con atención— Es muy hermosa la niña, la dos son muy lindas

—Dante no se separa de ella. Le gusta estar mucho con ella, seguro cuando sea grande le va espantar a sus pretendientes

—Mmm presiento que se unirá a ti para espantar los pretendientes de Hotaru y de Chibi Chibi —dijo Seika sonriendo, su hijo se jalaba tratando de tocar a la pequeña.

Sonrió más que feliz— Sin duda alguna, tendré mucha tranquilidad ya que este pequeño me ayudara a proteger a mis bebes

—Eres un papá celoso —dijo Seika sonriendo al acercar a su bebé.

—Si soy muy pero muy celoso —sonrió pues de esa forma ya tenía a sus tres mujeres a su lado.

—Eso creo que es algo que no se le quito y se puso peor con ella ¿recuerdas aquella ocasión en que fue un hombre con un ramo de flores para Serena y lo arrojaste por la ventana? —preguntó Diamante sonriendo.

—Shhh —Seiya hizo un gesto pue eso Serena no lo sabía.

Enarco una ceja— ¿De quién está hablando? ¿por qué no me di cuenta de eso? —preguntó abrazándolo más.

—Oh lo siento, pensé que ya lo sabría —dijo Diamante apenado.

—Obviamente no —murmuró apenado— las rosas que yo le doy son mucho más hermosas

—Mmm en eso mi esposo tiene razón —dijo sonriendo— estoy muy feliz de que él haya conquistado mi corazón y por lo mismo, creo que ya es casi media noche mi amor

—Sí y aún no hemos partido el pastel —sonrió divertido— vamos a partirlo

—Si papi, yo quiero pastel y Hotaru también

—Bueno partamos el pastel —se acercó a la mesa principal estaban muchos de sus conocidos y amigos. Sonrió a sus entrañables amigas que de igual forma se acercaron.

—No hemos podido felicitar a la feliz pareja —dijo Haruka acercándose con una pequeña caja— con eso de que se la han pasado pegados, por cierto, Kou, quiero bailar una pieza con Serena, espero que no te moleste

—Mmm de acuerdo, pero solo una pieza Tenoh y nada de coquetearle a mi esposa

—¿Y por qué no? —Sonrió acercándose a Serena— quizá me la robe esta noche

—Ni lo pienses Tenoh —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Mmm yo me quiero quedar con mi marido, de hecho, ya me quiero ir con él —sonrió tomando a la pequeña Hotaru.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian —suspiró Diamante.

Seiya le saco la lengua a su amiga— Lo ves ella ha decidido

—Ay que aburridos —dijo Haruka— mira, aquí les trajimos un pequeño obsequio, bueno más bien es para Serena, pero los identifica como pareja

—Ah sí ¿y qué es? —murmuró Seiya dejando que fuera Serena quien tomara la caja.

—Mandamos a hacer una cajita musical con una de tus canciones, con la canción que escribiste para Serena —dijo Michiru sonriendo.

—Mi amor, esta hermosa —dijo sacando cajita. Era una media luna y sus iniciales grabadas.

—Haruka, Michiru, esto es un gran detalle. En verdad no sé cómo agradecerles todo lo que siempre hacen por mí y ahora por mi familia

—Simplemente siendo feliz, cuidando de tu familia, de tus hijas y jamás cayendo en malos pasos —dijo Haruka sonriendo— dedicándote exclusivamente a ella

—Solo a ella me puedo dedicar y a nadie más queridas amigas

—Sí, conquistamos por completo su corazón —dijo orgullosa Serena— ¿verdad Chibi Chibi? tenemos a papi para nosotras solas

—¡Si! —sonrió dando saltitos— pero ya quiero pastel

—Ay que niña tan desesperada —dijo Serena— ¿estás listo amor?

—Creo que todos los invitados ya quieren pastel —como Nephrite al acercarse con su esposa.

—Si ya se están tardando con el pastel —murmuró Seika.

—Todos queremos pastel —dijo Michiru sonriendo.

—Entonces cortemos el pastel, señor Kou ¿está listo? —Sonrió colocando a la bebé lejos del pastel.

Estiro sus manitas hacia el pastel, poniéndose de pie para caminar sobre la mesa.

—Seiya —sonrió feliz al ver caminar a su pequeña, se veía tan linda caminando con cierto temor aun, pero con la convicción de querer pastel.

No dudo en sacar su celular igual que muchos de los presentes al ver a la niña dando sus primeros pasos yendo directo al pastel.

—Que hermosa se ve, es tan linda —murmuró Haruka sonriendo.

— Mi princesa —sonrió más que orgullosa abrazando a Chibi Chibi— mira mi amor, aunque creo que no nos dejara pastel

—Pero yo quiero —hizo un puchero subiéndose a la silla para agarrar pastel antes que Hotaru se sentara frente a él agarrando con su manita.

Sonrió divertida acercándose a su esposo— Nuestras princesas se han quedado con todo el pastel

—Y yo quería un poco —murmuró justo en el momento que comenzaron los juegos artificiales.

Volteó subiendo la mirada hacia el cielo acercándose a abrazarlo— Felicidades señor Kou, oficialmente es señor de Tsukino ¿no se siente honrado?

—Lo mismo digo señora Kou —abrazándola hacia él— es curioso que Hotaru haya dado sus primeros pasos hacia el pastel

Sonrió volviendo la mirada a su pequeña— Se parece a mí y a Chibi Chibi —pues ambas comían pastel— ella camino hacia lo que más deseaba, así como yo lo hice aquella mañana en la cafetería, caminé directo a ti

—Sin duda será decidida y luchará por sus sueños —abrazándola hacia él.

Sonrió rodeando su cuello— Sera como su padre y Chibi Chibi será la alegría de la casa. La princesita que nos unió y nos mantendrá unidos por siempre

—Si mi amor así será —sonrió al ver a toda su familia reunida. Diamante disfrutaba de ver los gestos de su hijo sumamente fascinado y Nephrite arrullaba a su hija, mientras sus amigas platicaban alegremente, sin duda alguna ese era de sus mejores días.

—Te amo Seiya Kou, el hombre más horrible del universo

—Y yo a ti te amo Serena Tsukino la asistente más torpe y de hermosas piernas que he tenido

Sonrió sonrojada acercándose a sus labios— Estaremos unidos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Te hare la vida muy interesante. Te lo prometo

—Y yo hare tu vida interesante, llena de pasión y amor

—Es una promesa señor Kou —dijo besando sus labios lenta y profundamente sellando de esa forma esa promesa de amor.

—Es una promesa —murmuró correspondiendo a sus labios con lentitud.

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Buenas noches, y hasta aquí llego esta historia ¿Qué les pareció en conclusión? ¿fue lo que esperaban? ¿las parejas les agradaron?

Quiero agradecer cada uno de los mensajes que nos hicieron llegar, discúlpenme en serio que no respondí en las últimas fechas, pero es que si los contestaba capaz se iba algo de información de los capítulos que estaban por llegar, además de que me enfoque en continuar reeditando "Custodios…" y pensando en que otra historia subir, aunque aún no lo tengo decidido.

Pero bueno ya en serio muchas gracias por cada uno de los comentarios, opiniones que nos hicieron llegar. Cada uno nos alegró y nos dio el impulso de continuar, porque sinceramente estábamos muy tristes por la recepción que había tenido en un principio, pero bueno eso ya paso y ahora llegamos con éxito al final de otra historia. Espero que nos sigan acompañando en las demás historias que vaya subiendo.

Gracias por todo y nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
